Descendientes del Sol
by Alela-chan
Summary: —Sakura es la Cabecilla del Clan Haruno, Sasuke, ¿que estás dispuesto a hacer para protegerla? / —Dar mi vida. / Cazadores, guerreros divinos encargados de resguardar la raza humana; Demonios, seres malignos que no permiten que la paz prevalezca; e Híbridos, seres inmorales cuya existencia no debería ser posible. Sólo una especie es descendiente de la paz que azotara la tierra.
1. (0) Prólogo

**P** **rólogo**

* * *

Los mitos y las leyendas se inventaron por algo ¿no?. Algunos dicen que no existe nada de lo que se menciona en los escritos ¿pero qué tan cierto puede ser? Lo más seguro que sólo crees en lo que ves ¿no es así? Pero, de alguna base se crea todo lo que escuchas.

¿Todavía te niegas a creer lo que parece evidente?

Bueno, eso ya sería cosa tuya, ser ignorante ante el mundo con tus ojos vendados. Pero cuidado, para cuando te quites esa venda no llegarás haber la luz del sol.

¿Ya te dio miedo? ¿Acaso me creerás si te cuento que las personas mueren misteriosamente cada día? No te escondas abajo de la cama, la oscuridad guarda muchas cosas tenebrosas.

¿Y ahora me dices que estoy loca? No sé, tal vez. Pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que he visto cosas que tú no.

¿Ahora te interesa? ¡Vaya! Después de que te negarás a creer lo que te decía. Eres un caso perdido.

¿Entonces crees en demonios? ¡Lo digo enserio! Aunque no lo creas, existen.

Si crees en Dios... ¿Cómo no creer que existe Satanás? Claro que, Dios hace los milagros y concede los más sinceros deseos. Satanás no, trae destrucción y maldad al mundo.

¿Me preguntas por qué te digo que las personas mueren misteriosamente por día? Con lo que te he dicho creo que ya sabes quienes son los responsables.

¿Qué son los demonios? ¿Qué no ya te dije? Mira, los Demonios son criaturas del Inframundo, esclavos de la oscuridad y de la maldad. Algunos son buenos, pero otros no. Existen varios de ellos, de diferentes formas, tamaños… y olores.

Hay una especie que se alimenta de nuestra sangre, no es un demonio pero tiene sangre de un ser del Inframundo. ¿A que te suena el nombre?

No es un chupa cabras, ellos se alimentan de la sangre de los animales. Las criaturas de las que te digo se parecen mucho a nosotros en apariencia... ¡Exacto! Son vampiros, aunque muchos les dicen Criaturas Inertes. Ellos pueden estar entre nosotros y vivir como nosotros en algunos aspectos. Acechan a sus presas en las noches oscuras... ¡No te escondas! Pueden encontrarte al oler y ver el miedo en sus ojos, además de escuchar tu reparación agitada y tus gemidos de miedo con su oído agudizado. Adoran jugar con sus presas.

¿Haciendo qué? Primero te meten miedo, ¿Cómo? Te siguen por donde vayas, te acechan. Cuando la presa corre es indicio del pánico y a ellos les encanta el pánico. Te acorralan en un lugar un tanto oscuro y apartado de la vista de todos, para después enterrar sus colmillos sedientos de sangre en el cuello o en donde caigan. A ellos solo les importa comer, nada más. Disfrutan tus gritos y forcejeos hasta beber la última gota del líquido carmesí que corre por las venas de tu cuerpo.

Ellos no son las únicas criaturas que existen.

¿Has escuchado hablar de los Hombres-lobo? Así es, existen. Son esos que dicen que sólo se transforman en Luna Llena, cosa que algunos hacen.

Están esparcidos en todo el mundo; divididos en mamadas, cada una con un alfa poderoso que está a la altura de cualquiera.

Son grandes, alrededor de metro ochenta, algunos jóvenes (cachorros) llegan al metro cincuenta y el alfa alcanza los dos metros. Cuando estas frente a ellos te miran con sus ojos grandes y penetrantes. Su pelaje es suave y sedoso de varios colores que caracteriza a cada miembro de la manadas; son muy protectores con los suyos así que si te metes con uno de, ellos te metes con toda la manada.

La mayoría de los Hombres-lobo de una manada son pacíficos con los humanos, pero no les agrada para nada llevarse con uno, ellos cazan animales para alimentarse. Los salvajes y desterrados de sus tierras matan humanos, pero eso no son los únicos que los hacen.

Otra criatura que existe son los Hombres-felino ¡Si, como lo oyes! Felinos, en pocas palabras: gatos.

Pero no son de los pequeños que comúnmente vez en la calle. No, ellos son como pumas, tigres o leopardos. Ninguno supera del metro cincuenta, el líder puede llagar a medir metro ochenta. Son delgados, de poco peso que les sirve para escalar los árboles cuando escapan, aparte de ser muy rápidos.

Ellos, en cambio, no matan humanos, o bueno, no lo hacían.

Antes eran más pacíficos.

Viven en selvas y habitas naturales. Algunos viven en su forma humana entre nosotros, se alimentan de la comida humana o cazan animales en los bosques.

Empezaron a tener conflictos con los Humanos, especialmente con los Cazadores-humanos. Éstos llevan a los pumas o leopardos a los zoológicos para encerrarlos y robarles su libertad.

Los Hombres-felino fueron descubiertos cuando uno se transformó en su forma humana accidentalmente en una veterinaria. Los humanos los despreciaron por haberlos engañado a tal punto que ellos tuvieron que huir de la sociedad y ser hostiles con los humanos; por venganza matan a cualquier Cazador-humano que se adentra al bosque en busca de una presa.

Estos son las especies que hay en su mayoría en todo el mundo, los otros son Demonios o Monstruos.

Estás tres especies son enemigas entre sí. Los Felinos odian a los Lobos y Vampiros, los Vampiros a los Felinos y los Lobos, y los Lobos a los Vampiros y Felinos. Claro que, todos desprecian a los Humanos, pero no los consideran enemigos ya que ante sus ojos son basuras débiles e insignificantes que sólo sirven de comida.

Pero los tres tienen un tercer enemigo en común.

No son los Demonios, Monstruos ni tampoco Humanos. Su enemigo en común son seres divinos con poderes especiales otorgados por Dios.

Tienen una especie de contrato con la naturaleza y en general con los elementos, cada uno maneja diferentes ellos. Tienen ojos extraños que los diferencia a cada uno. Son como nosotros, los Humanos, nada más que dotados... O algo así.

Ellos tiene una misión: evitar la extinción de la humanidad.

¿Y eso por qué? Verás... Hace miles de años, cuando las guerrillas eran más intensas y los Demonios se dejaban ver con más facilidad, la raza Humana estaba amenazada por los Demonios. Estos cazaban a los humanos para comerlos, y cuando no hacían eso, dos de las tres criaturas que dominaban en ese entonces las tierras, luchaban entre sí destruyendo poblados y matado a la gente en el proceso. Samuráis, soldados, sacerdotes y monjes no eran suficientes para detenerlos.

Y en ese entonces los Seres Divinos llegaron como bolas de luz surcando por le cielo oscuro.

Eran seis en total, tres hombres y tres mujeres. Cada uno tenía un poder especial que diferenciaba del otro; lucharon contra los demonios, pero en especial con los Hombres-lobo, Vampiros y Hombres-felino. Poco a poco los fueron venciendo y ganando territorio. Los seres sobrenaturales empezaron a desaparecer, unos morían y otros regresaba al Inframundo o se escondían.

Los Seres Divinos se hicieron llamar "Cazadores de Demonios" y con eso empezaron a tener familias con los mismo Humanos, seres que consideraban especiales y todo un misterio.

Seis diferentes clanes se crearon, sus nombres cuales ellos fueron llamados por Dios.

Y así fueron formando una civilización.

Pensaron en el futuro, si, un futuro donde ellos morirían algún día y dejarían a sus descendientes en su lugar. Los Demonios seguirían atacando, y los Cazadores lucharían con todo lo que tenían.

¿Si me crees? ¡Wow, eso es genial!

¿Tienes una pregunta? Haber, dime...

¿Un Cazador se llegó a enamorar de un ser sobrenatural?

Muy buena pregunta.

Si hubo un caso.

Tiempo después que los Cazadores formarán sus Clanes, las peleas eran menos intensas pero eran guerrillas.

Nadie se atrevía a enamorarse del enemigo... ¿verdad? Sin embargo, un hombre marco la diferencia.

Él se enamoró de una Vampiresa y viceversa.

Pero ese amor no era aceptado por ambas partes. Se consideró una traición haberse enamorado del enemigo, cual estaban batallando a muerte. Fueron desterrados de sus clanes y familia respectivamente y tachados como traidores.

A ellos no les importo mucho, el amor que se sentían el uno al otro fue más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Esa pareja se fue lejos, donde nadie supiera de su existencia. Tuvieron un hijo, un mitad Vampiro y mitad Cazador.

Considerado un Mestizoo Híbrido, y ante los ojos de sus dos líneas de sangre, un bastardo inmoral.

Las parejas así fue aumentando poco a poco, también existió los mitad humano normal y demonio cual fueron aceptados en una pequeño pueblo que estaba alegado de todo ese mundo de muerte.

Ese pueblo fue formando por esas parejas y sus hijos mestizos. Todos podían ser diferentes: Cazadores de diferentes Clanes, Vampiros, Lobos, Felinos y hasta otros Demonios que eran capaces de optar una forma humana.

Su vida era más pacífica, aunque ellos también entrenaban.

Pero... Hubo una guerra entre Cazadores, Seres sobrenaturales y Mestizos.

Los últimos, la mayoría de su pequeña población murieron porque se creía que eran los más débiles.

Sin embargo no es si.

Porque, a pesar de todo. Por sus venas hay dos tiempo de sangre. De dos criaturas fuertes.

¿Quieres saber más? Esta bien, pero primero deberás saber esta historia. ¿De que trata? Bueno, es sobre estos seres y su lucha por sobrevivir.

Una lucha que no tiene fin.

* * *

 _ **Hola ¿como están?**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí les dejo el prólogo de una nueva historia, lo sé, debería estar actualizando una de mis otras dos historias pero la verdad esta idea se me había pasado por la mente desde hace unos meses y con la ayuda de una amiga se formó esto.**_

 _ **Esperen el primer capi que lo subiré en unos días ¡capas y lo hago mañana! Jijijiji, sean pacientes pequeños saltamontes.**_

 _ **YANE!**_


	2. (1) Te encontré

_D_ _isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Otros personajes lugares etc. Son invenciones mías al igual que la historia, no permito que nadie la publique en otro lado sin mi consentimiento._

 _Aviso: esta historia está únicamente publicada en y Wattpad. Si alguien lo ve en otro lado por favor avísenme inmediatamente._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Te encontré**_

* * *

El sonido metálico inundó el ambiente, las explosiones consecutivas estaban presentes y el humo cubría todo.

El campo de batalla era todo un caos. Las rocas cubiertas de extremidades de cuerpos y sangre impregnada en ellas; cuerpo inertes en el suelo con sus extremidades separadas dejando ver los huesos de fuera con sangre y algunos con los intestinos en todo su esplendor.

Una pelea por la vida y la muerte se desató allí, donde las familias se defendieron de sus enemigos, y lucharon entre sí para protegerse.

El olor de la sangre mezclado con lo podrido y azufre hacía que aquellas criaturas se aturdieran por su olfato tan sensible; aullidos de Lobos feroces se extendieron por el campo de batalla. Unos maullidos y gruñidos de igual manera no dejaron de escucharse.

Un Leopardo de dimensiones anormales corrió entre las diversas batallas, esquivado a las personas mientras huía de un enorme Lobo de pelaje café, éste dio un salto para poder atrapar al Felino quien chillo de dolor cuando sintió su cuello desgarrarse por unos grandes colmillos caninos.

Una mujer de piel pálida como la nieve y ojos rojos como la sangre, se abalanzó contra un gran Lobo de pelaje negro azulado, quien gruño corriendo a su encuentro contra la persona que amenazaba su vida y la mujer mostró unos colmillos de aguja y sus uñas parecidas a las garras; la mujer se montó sobre el lomo del animal tan rápido como un parpadeo, le clavo las garras en la espalda haciendo chillar al Lobo. Éste se dejó caer de espaldas aplastando con su grande y pesado cuerpo a la mujer, y ella profirió un grito de dolor cuando sus huesos se movieron de lugar en su interior.

El Lobo se incorporó al instante separándose considerablemente de la mujer, ésta se sentó en el suelo con cierta dificultad titubeando ante su integridad física. Pero no dudo en ponerse de pie al notar que su enemigo empezó a dar zarpazos en el suelo con sus enormes garras que parecían cuchillas letales.

De improviso, un rayo eléctrico impactó al suelo haciendo que las dos criaturas se alejaran más entre ellas para esquivar la potente arma natural; el suelo impactado se destruyó al contacto y el cielo empezó a teñirse de rojo.

La mujer de cabellos cafés dio un salto hacia atrás aterrizando elegantemente sobre roca apoyando un solo pie, se trono los dedos y mostró sus colmillos de formar amenazadora hacía el hombre de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros que salió del rayo que cayó del cielo, intervenía entre la batalla entre ella y el Lobo precavido a unos cuantos metros lejos de él.

El recién llegado les lanzó una mirada de soslayo, desvaino una katana con una cuchilla filosa, apuntó con el arma al Lobo quien gruño y no espero ni titubeo para abalanzarse contra él.

El azabache era muy rápido, así que esquivo la embestida y emprendió carrera a su costado derecho. Corrió a la par con la mujer Vampiresa de ojos rojos, que de un momento a otro ella y el Lobo se habían aleado contra él para eliminarlo.

El Lobo apareció de la nada entre el humo proveniente de las bombas lanzadas, abrió su hocico y prenso su mandíbula en el brazo izquierdo del azabache, éste quiso herirlo con su katana pero no o logro ya la Vampiresa le tomó del brazo derecho deteniendo su ataque. Entonces, él propinó una patada al cuello del Lobo haciendo que éste soltara un alarido de dolor y obligará a despegar sus mandíbula del hombro la peli café aprovecho el momento para atacar el cuello con sus colmillos de aguja, pero no contó que un rayo cayera del cielo directo a ella, así que tuvo que esquivarlo de forma rápida para no salir herida.

El hombre dio traspiés seguros, y de su mano emergió una luz azul de electricidad cual tomo una forma de lanza; sus ojos negros pasaron a carmesí con una figura de tres aspas negras unidas en un círculo y se preparó para encontrarse con la mujer, quien se abalanzó contra él de nuevo y forcejearon entre sí. Ella quería enterrarle los colmillos en la yugular, pero el hombre interponía la lanza.

La Vampiresa sintió un dolor profundo ante las descargas eléctricas que le envío el hombre a través de la lanza, y decidido separase de él haciendo una voltereta en el proceso dándole una patada al hombre en el torso con fuerza logrando que el azabache se desprendiera hacía atrás impactando con una gran roca destrozándolo al instante; aturdido, sacudió su cabeza con brusquedad y se levantó justo en el momento que el Lobo (aprovechando de su momento vulnerable) se abalanzó contra él para matarlo.

El hombre reacciono más rápido y con su mano rodeada de electricidad, la estampó en el estómago de la criatura logrando atravesar su cuerpo.

El Lobo rugió de dolor soltando algo parecido a un chillido, y el sonido se intensificó cuando el brazo se desprendió de su ser, su cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, empezó a convulsionar y escupir sangre tratando de no ahogarse con ella.

El azabache sacudió su mano llena de sangre mostrando una mueca inexpresiva, recogió la katana del suelo lentamente, como si estuviera atrasado un acontecimiento que no deseará, se levantó apoyando su mano en la roca. Soltó el aire retenido en el pecho y se acerco a paso lento a una figura humana tendida en el suelo.

Plantó los pies a un lado, observando detenidamente a una mujer desnuda haciéndose ovillo, supuso que el dolor domino la mente femenina obligado a su parte Lobo retroceder para así quedar indefensa, totalmente expuesta ante él, agarrándose su estómago ensangrentado y con los cabellos oscuros y largos centellando de carmesí.

Con su mano algo temblorosa, el azabache alzó su katana al aire, la forma de sus ojos giraron cuando la mujer con sus ojos negros y llorosos lo miraron con miedo.

Ella sintió un inmenso dolor en el pecho, como si hubiese recibido una daga de plata al corazón, sus ojos derramaron las lágrimas que anteriormente no se permitió dejar caer. Su fin llegó en el momento que menos espero, solo deseó que la persona quien más ama en el mundo la perdonará por dejarlo solo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza soltando un sollozo ahogado y murmuró un nombre apreciado para ella.

El hombre apretó el mago buscando el valor necesario para cometer su objetivo despiadado, y no tardo en encontrarlo al recordar su origen, al igual de la Mujer-lobo. Y con el inmenso dolor de su corazón, alzó la cuchilla al aire mirando fijamente donde se encuentra el corazón de la mujer, y empeño el arma a su dirección; y a su vez, por detrás, la Vampiresa alzó sus garras con intenciones de rasgarle la yugular al Cazador.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _20 años después._

 _Tiempo actual 2016._

 _Japón, Tokio._

 _Abril._

 _10:42 pm._

—La vida no siempre te sonríe —dijo con una sonrisa triste sobre sus labios y golpeó la goma del lápiz en la mesa de madera donde habían varias hojas esparcidas.

—El presupuesto de este mes es elevado —murmuró mirando los papeles en la mesa—, tendré que doblar turno —suspiro sonoramente y se cruzó de brazos, pensativa.

—Lo siento —se disculpo con culpa reflejado en sus ojos chocolates—. Si tal solo no hubiera renunciado a mi antiguo trabajo, tu no estarías trabajando medio tiempo.

—No te preocupes Tenten, estuvo bien que lo hicieras —le ánimo la chica—, si no lo hubieras hecho, no tendrías tiempo de asistir a la universidad —razonó con una ligera sonrisa—. Además, quiero ayudar. Si no fuera por ti y Hachiro yo estaría en un orfanato.

—Pero me preocupas mucho Sakura-chan —dijo Tenten mirándola seria—. Eres una adolescente, deberías tener una vida normal, salir con amigos, ser más social e ir a antros. Tener un novio… —enumeró con sus dedos—… en vez de trabajar —frunció el ceño ante lo último.

Haruno Sakura se levantó de la silla suspirando con pesadez no era la primera vez que Tenten le decía lo mismo, así que mejor era cortar el hilo de la conversación por el bien de la salud mental de la mujer.

Sakura era una muchacha de diecisiete años de edad recién cumplidos, su cabello era de un extraño (pero exótico) color rosa cortado hasta los hombros y dejando dos largos mechones de los lados de su rostro que llegaban hasta su senos pequeños. Unos grandes ojos jades que hacían una extraña pero única combinación con su cabello. Su estatura era un tanto problemática ya que media metro sesenta, complexión delgada por lo que podía decir con seguridad que era menuda. Pero no se quejaba, sus piernas torneadas, retaguardia, y su piel tersa y clara recompensan su estatura.

Lástima que nadie la valoró de esa forma, y con el paso del tiempo también empezó a creer que no tenía nada bueno.

—Sabes que no me interesa —Sakura se encogió de hombros y agitó su mano restándole importancia.

—Eres un caso perdido —se lamentó Tenten negando con la cabeza resignada.

Haruno Tenten era una mujer de veintiún años de edad, sus ojos eran color chocolate y siempre se peinaba su cabello café con dos moñitos. Era un poco más alta que Sakura y tenía la piel clara. Cuerpo bien proporcionado, de complexión delgada pero tenía un carácter efusivo que parecía que no era adulta.

—Lo sé —sonrió divertida la pelirrosa.

*::*::*::*::*::*

—Hoy comeremos... ¡arroz con pescado! —dijo emocionada la pelirrosa dejando en la mesa un plato con comida.

A Tenten se le hizo agua la boca y miro con anhelo la comida dejada frente a ella.

—¿Dónde lo conseguíste esta vez? —preguntó le peli café de maravillada por poder probar algo rico en días.

—El viejo me lo dio, de nuevo —informo feliz. Y se metió los palillos a su boca con una mueca de gusto—. ¡Delicioso! —exclamó cerrado sus ojos sonriendo.

Sakura y Tenten eran felices por poder obtener comida deliciosa. A ellas no les importaba si no tenían lujos ni nada, eran felices por el simple hecho de estar juntas.

—Ya me había fastidiado comer soya —Tenten entorno sus palillos en el espagueti que Sakura había traído del trabajo, en verdad, bendecida al jefe de Sakura por darle las sobras de cada día. Aunque a veces no trajera nada.

Sakura mastico su comida despacio para luego tomar agua y siguió comiendo mirando un punto en la pared, esa que se le estaba desprendiendo la pintura por la humedad.

Sus condiciones de vida no eran muy buenas después de todo.

Sakura había quedado huérfana a los trece años, sus padres murieron en la explosión de un avión en un ataque terrorista (por lo que sabía). De ahí, hubo un juicio para decidir quien se quedaba con su custodia, pero no hubo familiares (y tampoco es que tuviera alguno) que tuvieran la economía suficiente para mantenerla.

Solo una, Tenten, prima lejana de su mamá. A pesar de tener diecisiete años tenía un esposo millonario. Ellos la acogieron y no hubo nadie que alegara, claro que, la familia de Suzuki Hachiro no estuvieron del todo contentos.

Su vida fue normal a partir de ahí... O eso creía.

En algunos aspectos pensaba que no era normal. No encajaba en ningún lugar y si lo lograba, era porque esas personas eran igual de raras que ella.

En la adolescencia se dio cuenta que su cabello crecía muy rápido en un tiempo corto y grueso, poseía unos asombrosos reflejos (en ocasiones) y podía correr más rápido del estándar a una persona normal. Y hace unos días atrás, empezó a sentir su cuello arder y sus uñas crecían rápido.

Y siguiendo con lo de Tenten... Hachiro murió dos años atrás, a causa de eso, la familia de Hachiro les quito todo. La casa, el dinero y demás. Por eso ellas quedaron desamparados y sin dinero.

Tenten tuvo que dejar la Universidad por un tiempo, y entrar a trabajar medio turno, pero el suelo no alcanzaba ni para la comida, así que tuvo que cambiar de trabajo a uno de tiempo completo donde a duras y a penas lograban juntar la renta del pequeño departamento en un distrito pobre. Y lo de la Universidad y preparatoria de Sakura lo pagaban con unos ahorros que Tenten hizo cuando estuvo con Hachiro.

Sakura no tuvo opción más que trabajar medio tiempo en un restaurante en el centro comercial. Le pagaban bien para ser un trabajo de medio tiempo, la verdad no podía quejarse. Le daban las sombras para llevar a casa; Teuchi su jefe y dueño del local, era muy amable al igual que su hija, Ayame. Siempre la apoyaban en todo sin pedir nada a cambio. En esas personas si se podían confiar.

—Mañana empezarán las clases ¿verdad? —comenta interesada la peli café sacando a Sakura de golpe de sus pensamientos.

—Aja —contestó, y se metió los palillos a la boca.

—¡Que emoción! —exclamó Tenten emocionada—. El siguiente año estarás en tercero y todos te llamaran Senpai —comento nostálgica—, para mi esa época fue agradable, y de seguro te va igual ¿no? —le sonrió abiertamente.

Sakura trago grueso y se obligó a forzar una sonrisa que milagrosamente le salió natural ya que Tenten amplio la suya.

—Algo así... —concedió cerrado sus ojos— _si claro_ —pensó con ironía en su interior.

Tenten no sabía lo que ella vivía todos los días en la escuela, y mejor así. No quería causarle más problemas de los que ya le daba.

Tenten entrecerró sus ojos, sabía que algo malo sucedía con Sakura. Aunque ella le sonriera y aparentara que todo estaba bien, sabía que mentía. Cuando le preguntaba, ella siempre decía lo mismo y ponía esa sonrisa. Así que de un momento a otro dejo de insistir pero no se había rendido.

« _Se… que tu sonrisa es falsa_ _»,_ pensó para si misma y suspiro cerrado sus ojos de cansancio.

—Cuando termines te vas directo a darte un baño y a la cama jovencita. Mañana tienes escuela —la mujer sonrió para tranquilizarla y hablo con voz gruesa tratando de imitar a una mujer mayor.

Sakura rió levemente, enserio, Tenten no maduraba.

—Claro, señora Tenten —le siguió la corriente levantándose de la silla con sus platos.

—Déjalos ahí —dijo Tenten detrás de ella, la agarro de los hombros y la volteo para encararla—, yo lo haré, así que ve a descansar, mañana será un largo día —le aconsejo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Vale, esta mañana Tente.

Sakura sonrió levemente y camino fuera de la pequeña cocina.

El departamento consistía en un dormitorio que compartía con Tenten, un pequeño baño, una sala de una pieza y ahí mismo, estaba el comedor y un poco después, otro pequeño pedazo para la cocina.

Después de meterse al baño y darse una ducha con agua fría, se acostó en la cama con sólo un camisón rojo que le tapaba lo necesario.

Entrecerró sus ojos, agarró uno de los dos collares que tenía en su cuello, era de una bola de color jade con unos pequeños tubos ondeados de color oro a su alrededor. El otro era de una flor de cinco pétalos rosas que colgaba de su cuello.

Alzó la flor, la abrió a la mitad y acarició la foto que tenia ahí. Sonrió nostálgica, lo apretó entre sus dedos, y se acurruco en la cama para poder dormir

*::*::*

Los rayos del sol eran cálidos y daban un calor reconfortante, las nubes blancas en el cielo azul se movían poco a poco y tapaba los apenas visibles rayos de Sol pero no duraba más que unos minutos. La brisa que brindaba la naturaleza era fresco que hacía erizar los bellos de los brazos deliciosamente.

Sakura andaba pensativa por las calles de uno de los distritos cercanos a la escuela, ella vestía el uniforme de la escuela que consistía en una camisa de botones manga larga color blanca, un listón delgado rojo atado al cuello de la camisa en forma de un moño, una falda de tablones larga hasta arriba de la rodilla de color rojo y unas calcetas negras con unos zapatos negros. Su mochila era azul como la de todos y colgaba de su hombro de una manga.

Se detuvo en una señalética del tren que acaba de pasar. Distraídamente miro a un lado descubriendo estudiantes con su mismo uniforme, ellos platican amenamente.

La pelirrosa desvío la vista y dio discretamente dos pasos retrocediendo, pero no se dio cuenta que había alguien atrás y terminó chocando con la persona.

Miro sobre su hombro a un muchacho de su misma escuela, éste la miraba con repulsión.

—No me vayas a golpear pobretona —se burló aquel tipo con ironía, ella tembló ligeramente— que tu fuiste quien no se fijo por donde ibas, fenómeno —le escupió la última palabra con repulsión.

Los demás estudiantes se dieron cuenta de su presencia y pronto las chicas se escondieron detrás de los hombres y estos empezaron a insultarla.

Sus ojos jades se abrieron de golpe y sus pupilas se dilataron al escuchar lo que dijo una chica.

—Eres una ramera, de seguro consigues dinero teniendo sexo con un hombre urgido. Porque de linda no tienes nada —dijo una chica soltando un carcajada al igual que los estudiantes.

Los adultos miraron desaprobatoriamente al grupo de chicos.

La señalética se alzó y los alumnos caminaron rápidamente lejos de ella mientras la miraban con asco y odio.

El chico de atrás paso alado de ella chocando los hombros y casi logró tirarla al suelo si no fuera porque Sakura se estabilizó como pudo.

Sakura agarró con fuerza su mochila y bajo la mirada.

 _«_ _¿Por qué tanto maltrato_ _?»,_ se preguntó soltando unas lágrimas mientras caminaba. Soltó más lágrimas pero tuvo que secarlas, no quería que los demás empezarán a molestarla de nuevo aunque eso no podía evitarlo.

Siempre era así, nunca podía estar en paz en la escuela. La mayoría la evitaban, pero algunos (los más valiente según ellos) la molestaban.

Entro a la escuela con la cabeza gacha, sin mirar a nadie pero imaginó las expresiones de los estudiantes al verla.

Algunos alumnos dejaron de platicar para ver con cautela a la pelirrosa que paso por en medio, otros simplemente la miraron y cuchichiaron entre sí.

Sakura era el blanco de burlas en su escuela y temida por algunos, eso Tenten no lo sabía y esperaba que nunca lo supiera.

— _Es la fenómeno, yo que tu ni siquiera la miraría._

Escucho lo que murmuró un chico, lo miro de reojo y vio que el grupo de amigos desviaron la vista.

— _Esa fea y pelo de chicle no es nadie aquí en la escuela_ —decían las más populares del instituto.

 _«_ _Basta_ _»_ _._

— _Se dice que es demasiado pobre que ni siquiera puede traer almuerzo_ —aseguró otra chica y las demás se echaron a reír.

 _«_ _Basta..._ _»_

— _Cuidado cuando te acerques a ella, un movimiento en falso y terminaras con un moretón en el ojo._

 _«_ _¡Basta!_ _»._

Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas y su labio inferior tembló. Ese último comentario fue la gota que resbaló el vaso. Ellos creían que no escuchaba nada, pero para su mala suerte tenía el oído agudizado como para escuchar los insultos.

Como quisiera que no fuera así.

Alzó la vista justo en el momento que una chica baja de estatura chocó contra ella, al parecer la pequeña corría sin parar y no noto la presencia de Sakura enfrente. Y la que se cayó al piso fue la otra chica, no Sakura.

El silencio se hizo presente, todos miraban con lastima a la joven que en el piso y con cautela a la que estaba de pie.

— _Pobre niña..._

— _Será mejor que piense en pedirle disculpas antes de que la fenómeno se enoje._

Se escuchaban los cuchicheos de los demás y más miradas de lástima no se hicieron esperar.

Sakura la miró sobre su estatura, la otra chica tembló de miedo al reconocer a la pelirrosa. La chica pequeña sollozo y sus ojos se humedecieron.

—¡Perdóneme por favor Sakura-san! ¡No vi por donde iba! ¡No me golpee por favor! —rogó en sollozos e hipando con fuerza.

Sakura no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro, solo entrecerró sus ojos. Pero en el fondo sintió rechazo por ella misma, todas las personas la insultaban y no la aceptaban. Nunca podría encajar en algún lugar, nunca lo haría.

Camino a pasos rápidos pasando alado de la chica que alzó su vista anonada al percatarse que Sakura no le hizo nada.

Los demás se acercaron a la pequeña para ver si estaba bien.

La ojijade nunca volvió a mirar atrás, no quiso.

 _«_ _Ya no quiero estar aquí_ _»_ _._

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Centro comercial de Tokio, restaurante Ichiraku._

 _9:50 pm._

—Bienvenidos ¿Qué desean ordenar?

—Dos raciones de ramen especial, por favor señorita.

—Enseguida —hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejo de la mesa.

Entró a la cocina a dejar el pedido.

—Oh. ¡Sakura-chan! —exclamó una mujer de cabellos cafés y ojos negros de unos veintitantos años.

—Ayame-san —saludo la pelirrosa.

—Ya mero acaba tu turno ¿Qué no? —pregunta curiosa, y sirvió las dos raciones de ramen.

—Aja, solo espero a que se vaya esta pareja, limpio el piso y...

—Y... ¡Nada más! —le interrumpió la mujer—. Te vez muy cansada, es mejor que termines este pedido y te vayas —le sonrió amigablemente—. Ándale, termina y podrás irte —le alentó.

—Pero...

—Mi hija tiene razón Sakura —hablo el viejo de ojos rasgados—, es mejor que descanses.

—Está bien —aceptó la pelirrosa.

Agradecía muy en el fondo que en su trabajo la aceptarán tal y como era, ellos sabían más de ella que esos ineptos de la escuela. Por eso le gustaba ir a trabajar.

Salió de la cocina para dejar los pedidos. Puso en la mesa los platos y la pareja dio las gracias, hizo una reverencia deseándoles buen provecho y se retiro.

Después de eso, agarró otra charola y fue a directo una mesa sucia, recogió los platos y vasos. Se quedo quieta al sentir que alguien la miraba pero tal vez era su imaginación. Se giro sobre sus talones pero sitio un mareo horrible y la sensación de que el suelo se movía.

No pudo evitarlo y cayó al piso con todo y los trastes que hicieron añicos provocando un ruido sonoro espantado a varios clientes.

—¡Por Kami! —otra mesera llego corriendo al haber escuchado el ruido, se hinco a su lado preocupada mientras trataba de moverla.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó preocupada Ayame cuando llego.

—No lo se —dijo la otra chica mirando el rostro pálido de la pelirrosa.

*::*::*

Despertó bruscamente, la luz del foco le dio en lleno obligándola a cerrar los ojos con fuerza para que no le calara.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Ayame, Sakura esta acostada en uno de los sillones del despacho del restaurante.

Ayame tenía un algodón lleno de alcohol que le paso a Sakura sobre la nariz para que despertará y estaba de rodillas a su lado. El viejo y sus compañeros de trabajo estaban alrededor de ellas, preocupados por la salud de su compañera pelirrosa.

Sakura trato de sentarse pero un hombre se lo impidió.

—No te esfuerces —ordenó un albino de ojos amatistas, cabello blanco y dientes que parecían serruchos—, estas débil.

—¿Qué me paso? —preguntó la Haruno un tanto desconcertada y se sobo su frente que le dolía.

—Te has desmayado, frentona —dijo una pelirroja con lentes cuales se ajusto con el dedo— y te has golpeado la frente —le tocó dicho lugar con una chuleta fría.

—¡Itte!

—Quejona —se burló el peliblanco.

—Y tu eres un pervertido, Suigetsu —contradijo la pelirrosa.

El albino solo silbo disimuladamente y miro de reojo a la pelirroja quien está poniéndole una gasa en la frente a la pelirrosa.

—Iremos al médico señorita —sentenció Karin cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No! —exclamó Sakura con miedo en sus ojos—. No me gustan los hospitales —negó con la cabeza.

Era cierto, nunca le gustaron los hospitales. Siempre que estaba ahí, sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, luego una sed incontrolable que ni tomando agua se le quitaba. La verdad no le gustaba esa sensación y para poner peor la cosa, a veces le empezaba a arder la garganta.

—Tampoco tengo dinero para una consulta —siguió diciendo.

—Pero yo lo iba a pagar — protestó la pelirroja.

—Agradezco tus intenciones Karin-san —dijo la pelirrosa—, pero será mejor que me vaya a casa —miro a Ayame—, no le llames a Tenten por favor. No quiero preocuparla —rogó.

—Eso si que no —dijo Ayame cruzándose de brazos—, tienes que ir a un médico. No es normal que te desmalles de repente.

—Lo haré, lo prometo —alzó su mano y la puso en el corazón.

—Vale, te llevaré a casa. Solo espera a que termine mi turno... —empezó a decir Karin pero Sakura la interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, me iré ahora mismo. Tenten ya debería estar llegando y nunca llegó después de ella —dijo imaginándose a la peli café desesperada por no encontrarla ahí cuando llegase a casa. Un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo después de eso.

—Sabes que no podrás convencerla —dijo burlona una adolescente de cabellos naranjas y ojos cafés.

—Si que la conoces Moegi —dijo divertido el viejo—. Está bien Sakura, pero promete que si necesitas algo nos lo pedirás —dijo agarrándole las manos y sonriéndole.

Sakura miro a todos sonriéndole y estando de acuerdo con su jefe. Soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas pensado que por lo menos en su trabajo la valoraban y la trataban bien. Ahí tenía amigos y en personas en quien confiar. Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

—Así será.

*::*::*::*

Se recargo de un poste de luz, le había empezado doler la garganta y arderle. Tosió mientras que, se rasco la garganta por fuera.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó enojada, pateo un árbol sin importarle el dolor y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer al pensar en un recuerdo doloroso.

— _Vive —dijo una mujer hermosa de cabellos rosas y ojos azules, su mano pálida y delgada acarició su mejilla_ _donde_ _rodaron_ _lágrimas—_ _._ _Se_ _fuerte... Te amo._

Su madre. Esa fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que saliera de la casa. Lo más extraño fue que se despidieron como si hubiese sido la última vez.

Y así fue.

La dejaron sola, en ese mundo lleno de maldad.

Cuando ellos murieron ella escapó del hogar niños que le habían llevado temporalmente. No lograron encontrarla hasta después de un mes tirada en un terreno baldío. Y en esos días paso hambre, pero no le importo en lo más mínimo, lo que busco fue morir. Llegó a dejar de luchar por su vida y se dejó caer en medio de un lugar vacío aparentando el collar que le había dado su padre antes de salir de su casa hacia la muerte.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, tenía que apresurarse, si no, Tenten era capaz de llamar a la policía.

Camino tambaleándose y con los ojos pesados por el cansancio.

Ahora no tenía porque morir, ya había encontrado demasiadas razones para vivir. Y eso le alegro, tener un aferramiento en ese mundo para pensar que por algo valdría la pena seguir de pie afrontando sus problemas día a día, en una lucha sin fin.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Preparatoria general de Tokio._

 _Aula 2-5._

 _6:53 am._

Sakura se sentó en el último asiento del salón, ese era su lugar. En el mero rincón donde nadie volteaba a verla.

Los pupitres eran para dos personas, y por supuesto que a ella le toco estar sola. Nadie había querido sentarse a su lado después del primer grado. Además, los que estaban alado de la siguiente fila y los de adelante también se alejaron, ya que no querían estar cerca de ella.

Ahí en el salón la ignoraban y una que otra vez le hacían bromas. Su fama de golpeadora había sido tan grande que la mayoría le tenían miedo. Además de varios aspectos que se dieron a lo largo de su vida, una vez en Gimnasia, salto tres metros del suelo y por ese simple hecho también le dicen "fenómeno".

—Escuche que ya encontraron un remplazo para el profesor Hiruzen —escucho la conversación de unas chicas que estaban adelante de ella dándole la espalda.

—Parece que es muy tétrico. Lo vi y esta guapo pero su mirada es muy penetrante a pesar de portar un cubre bocas —comentó otra mirando su celular.

La pelirrosa decidió no hacerles más caso y saco un libro, se trataba de un novela de amor. No le entusiasmaba esa clase de género, pero era lo único que pudo conseguir.

Si le gustaba los libros, le encantaban. La biblioteca era su lugar favorito en esa escuela, si era posible, se la podía pasar el día entero entre los grandes estantes de libros.

La campana sonó y todos se fueron a sentar a sus lugares sabiendo que un nuevo profesor llegaría.

La puerta se abrió, y un hombre alto y misterioso camino hacia el escritorio sin mirar a nadie.

Solo el silencio era testigo de las miradas interrogantes hacía el sujeto que se volvió hacia todos.

Era un hombre de cabello plata peinado hacia arriba y sus ojos negros no emitían nada de sentimientos. Fracciones maduras y varoniles que lo hacían ver guapo y misterioso más con ese cubre bocas que tapaba de la nariz hacia la barbilla.

Vestía una camisa manga larga blanca de botones cuales dos de ellos estaban desabrochados. Un pantalón de tela negro cubría sus largar piernas y portaba zapatos del mismo color.

—A partir de hoy seré su nuevo tutor y quien impartía la materia de matemáticas por lo que resta del curso —hablo teniendo una voz ronca y varonil, la mayoría de las chicas suspiraron maravilladas.

El hombre se volvió al pizarrón y escribió "Hatake Kakashi" en él. Lo señaló con el gis y miro a sus estudiantes.

Sakura prestó más atención a su libro, la verdad no le interesaba el nuevo maestro, con que enseñará bien era más que suficiente.

—Se pondrán de pie, uno por uno, dirán su nombre, las cosas que les gustan y las que les desagrada... ¡Ah! Sus sueños y metas. Y todo esa chorrada —dijo con aburrimiento agitando su mano restándole importancia, una mirada incrédula se mostró en todos los alumnos ante la actitud del ojinegro—. Les daré un ejemplo: Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, lo que me gusta, desagrada y mis sueños es algo que no les interesa. Lo que si, es que los odio a todos ustedes.

Una sonrisa nerviosa paso en el rostro de por todos los del salón, pero que extraña persona les toco como Sensei.

—Empezarás tu —Kakashi señaló a un chico que jugaba nerviosamente sus manos.

—¿Yo? —preguntó temeroso apuntándose a si mismo.

—Si, tú.

El chico se puso de pie y en ese momento se sintió como si estuviese en un purgatorio, ya que la mirada de Kakashi era penetrante y acusadora de cierta manera.

—Mi nombre es...

Así todos y cada uno se presentaron, hasta que llegó el turno de la persona que estaba en el asiento de la última fila.

Kakashi frunció el ceño al notar que la chica leía el libro y le prestaba más atención, no podía ver su rostro ya que dicho libro lo tapaba.

También observó que todos la miraron con algo parecido a burla cuando uno de ellos le lanzó un bola de papel en la cabeza.

—¡Te toca fenómeno!

Sakura no levanto la mirada del libro pero si escucho el insulto que le hizo apretar el libro con fuerza.

—Me gusta que cuando este hablando me vean, señorita del libro —hablo Kakashi serio.

La pelirrosa suspiro mientras cerraba su libro y sus ojos al mismo tiempo.

El peli plata abrió lo ojos ligeramente por la impresión al ver a Sakura —con resignación— levantarse de su asiento para presentarse.

—Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura.

 _Haruno_. La palabra se repitió varias veces en su mente masculina.

No podía creerlo, logró su propósito. Lo que espero por quince largos años. Había encontrado a su sobrina y una última sobreviviente de un clan prácticamente extinto.

Sakura solo dijo su nombre y se sentó de nuevo, no tenía ganas de hablar y que sus compañeros supiera algo de más para molestarla.

El peli plata alzó una ceja interrogante al ver su acción y al parecer a sus compañeros no les importó.

—Muy bien —murmuró mirándole fijamente, pero no había nada extraño en ella. No desprendía el Aura que se supone que debería tener. Entonces... ¿Cómo es que se apellida Haruno? —saquen su libro en la página 215.

*::*::*::*

Kakashi, antes de salir del salón, observó de reojo a Sakura. Que cuando sonó la campana, saco su libro y se concentró en eso y nada más.

Camino a paso rápido por los pasillos dirigiéndose a sala de maestros donde a esas horas no estaría nadie. Dejo el maletín en una de las mesas y saco su celular mientras que, se detuvo frente a la máquina de café exprés.

Cuando iba marcar un número por el celular, una llamada entro y contesto rápidamente.

—Hola.

— _Kakashi-san_ —saludo una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

—Tengo buenas noticias —dijo agarrando el vaso con café, y se lo llevó a sus labios.

— _Y espero que así sea, necesitamos vernos. A caído uno_ —informó serio haciendo suspirar a Kakashi un poco triste.

—¿Quién?

— _Mizaki_ —respondió con voz amarga—. _Hikoro fue arreglar el problema, pero dudo que lo logre sin ocasionar otra batalla. Por otro lado, tenemos que encontrar a la Haruno antes que los Cazadores o Akatsuki._

Kakashi lo sabía muy bien. Si los Cazadores llegaban a encontrarla antes que ellos, la matarían sin pensarlo. Y si Akatsuki lograba convencerla de que se uniera a ellos, el clan Haruno (que se había extinguido sin ningún otro sobreviviente puro o mestizo) renacería solo para fines malignos y no seguirían el linaje de los Cazadores de Demonios.

—Creo que ya la encontré —aseguró con convicción sorprendiendo a interlocutor.

— _¿Ya? ¿En tu primer día en esa escuela?_ —pregunta incrédulo—. _Vaya_ _suerte que empiezas a tener. ¿Pero estás seguro que es ella? Puede ser otra persona._

—Se parece mucho a mi hermana, nunca había visto ese color de cabello en otra persona —razonó para si mismo—. No pude ver su Aura, ni oler su otra mitad, pero...

— _Piensas que tiene un collar que oculta su presencia_ —afirmó pensativo, después de unos minutos de silencio hablo de nuevo—. Nada _perdemos con investigar. Creo que necesitarás ayuda de_ él—dice un tanto divertido.

Kakashi también sonrió divertido pensando que a _él_ le parecería irritante hacer ese pequeño trabajo. Aunque la verdad Kakashi se iba divertir viendo sus venas por los nervios de punta y las cajetillas de cigarrillos esparcidas por todo el piso del departamento.

—Meteré sus papeles y mañana asistirá —dijo sonriendo bajo su cubre bocas.

— _Se nota que a ti también te encanta joderlo_ —rió por debajo—, _le avisaré a imouto para que regrese_ _._ _No_ _creo que quiera perderse esto_ —comento divertido.

—Oh, no se lo querrá perder —rió junto con el otro hombre pensando que eso sería divertido.

* * *

 **¡Yo de nuevo! Si, no quise hacerlos esperar mucho. Jijijiji, pues aquí el primer capítulo de esta historial. Ya más adelante se verá quien es hombre que hablo Kakashi... ¿Quien será? ¿Amigo o enemigo? Poco a poco se va a ir desenvolvimiento todo este rollo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capi? espero y haya sido de su total agrado.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que está si tardará un poco. En una semana lo subiré.**

 **¡YANE! Pequeños saltamontes *_*/**


	3. (2) Te conocí

_H_ _ola de nuevo. ¿Cómo han estado mis queridos lectores? Antes que nada quería pedirles una disculpa, en el capítulo anterior se dio a entender que Sakura iba en tercero de preparatoria, bueno... Hubo un fallo con el corregidor de mi celular *risa nerviosa* - en ese hermoso aparatito_ _escribo_ _todo - es clase_ 2-5 _, así que apenas va en segundo ya que cumplió los 17 años. En verdad unas sinceras disculpas, trataré de no cometer el mismo error dos veces._

 _¡Gracias por sus reviews! Y disculpa por no responderles, ya que, lamentablemente no tengo Internet en mi casita y no pude responder. Pero ahora si lo hago._

 _ **Angel-Utau:**_ gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejar tu opinión. Y respecto a tu pregunta... *los tambores suenan dándole suspenso al momento*... ¡Se te aclarará un poco en este capítulo mujakaja! Soy mala! Ntc. Y me encanta que te haya gustado. Sobre tu observación... Si, me dije "Alex, has algo diferente" ¡y aquí ta! Kakashi me parece un personaje interesante, ya se verá como se irá dando su relación con Sakura, que es su sobrina. De igual manera ya había leído... Unos tres fics donde la emparejan con Kakashi y se me hace un poco interésate una relación fraternal. Y no, no es una mierda de observación (como tu dijiste cx) se me hizo algo que nunca espere leer. Disfruta el capítulo

 _ **melilove**_ _:_ también, para ti, en este capítulo se aclarará un poco tus dudas. Y si, estará en la escuela por tiempos, así que tomaré esa observación. No te preocupes no me lo tome a mal, en cambio me alegra recibir sus opiniones y comentarios. Disfruta el capítulo _._

 _En fin, les traigo el capi puntual! A la semana siii!_

 _No les entretengo más, disfruten la lectura_.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **Te conocí antes de saber quien eras.**_

* * *

 _Estados Unidos, Boston._

 _Año 2014._

 _Febrero._

 _0_ _3:56 am._

El bosque era extenso donde se apreciaron los grandes árboles altos y con las copas cubiertos de nieve, el cielo cubierto de nubes blancas desprendían los copos de nieve.

La sangre salpico en la nieve blanca y suave, los charcos rojos hacían hondas por el aire que pasaba, un frío que helaba los huesos y el peligros era palpable en el ambiente.

Aquel muchacho camino dando pasos sonoros, sus botas se hundieron en la nieve teñida de carmesí. Se detuvo frete al cuerpo que él mismo destazo sobre el suelo rojo, con sus extremidades separadas del cuerpo y la cabeza hacia un lado dejando ver los músculos internos.

—E-eres u-n maldit-to —insultó en inglés, y escupió sangre al hablar el moribundo.

El chico de pie rió por debajo viendo chistosa la situación cual no tenía ni una pizca de gracia, y la sonrisa burlona no llego a sus ojos que no expresaron nada.

—Y según tu, yo sería quien muriera —aseguró burlón en el mismo idioma, dio una la última calada al cigarrillo entre sus dedos y tiró la colilla a la nieve carmesí.

—T-te o-dio —dijo con repulsión el moribundo, y escupió sangre en las botas negras de quien estaba de pie.

El muchacho se puso de cuclillas con lentitud, miro sin interés su bota manchada de sangre y sonrío de lado creyendo que moribundo quería morir pronto. De repente, agarro la cabeza contraria por los cabellos y lo anivelo a su rostro.

El hombre gimió de dolor y sus ojos mostraron terroso al ver la sonrisa del otro tipo.

—¿Sabes? Yo también me odio —aseguró estando serio, y luego volvió a sonreír de forma retorcida—. Pero que le vamos hacer. No debes preocuparte por odiarme más, porque tu vida terminará ahora —lo dejo caer al suelo y se incorporo de un solo movimiento.

El moribundo gimió otra vez de dolor y dio un pequeño grito que no duro más de un segundo.

El muchacho había aplastado la cabeza con su bota, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que los sesos se dispersaron y la sangre salpico en sus botas negras. No lo pensó al hacerlo, fue por impulso. Ahora su bota estaría impregnada con el olor de la sangre de un ser detestable.

Mostró algo parecido a una mueca de asco y sacudió el pie con un deje de brusquedad.

—No deberías estar jugando —dijo una voz femenina desde arriba.

La presencia masculina alzó la vista hacia un árbol, donde estaba sentada una mujer parecida a él en fracciones.

—Y tu debiste matarlo —renegó el chico que tenia una apariencia de diecisiete años, piel pálida pero no al grado de verse mal, de echo resaltaba su cabellera negra con reflejos azules que estaba corto en un extraño peinado hacia arriba y dos mechones encima de su rostro.

Sus ojos negros penetrantes reflejaron aburrimiento, sus fracciones eran varoniles y angelicales pero sólo conseguía parecer más atractivo. Alto, de metro setenta y ocho, espalda ancha, piernas largas y cuerpo bien ejercitado. Vestía una camisa negra de botones, encima una gabardina negra y pantalón negro además de tener unas botas negras. ¡Todo negro!

—No me gusta matar sin razón —la mujer saco un abanico azul con pétalos rosados, lo extendió a la altura de su rostro cubriendo su boca y nariz dejando entrever unos ojos color cafés.

—Está era una razón, Hikoro —dijo él mientras caminaba entre los árboles.

La mujer se dejó caer de la rama con delicadeza aterrizando frente al chico.

Ella era de tez morena clara, ojos cafés oscuros levemente rasgados y unas pestañas largas. Cabello negro azulado corto hasta un poco arriba de los hombros pero dejando dos mechones largos cayendo a los lados de su rostro, fracciones delicadas y angelicales. De estatura de un metro sesenta. Senos medianos, vientre plano y piernas largas. Con una apariencia de unos veinte años.

Vestía un kimono de color negro con unos adornos de flores de pétalos verdes. Éste le llegaba abajo de la rodilla, y las mangas del kimono eran largas y anchas. Un cinto negro alrededor de su cintura y en su espalda, portaba una katana con mango color rojo y funda igual. Calzaba unas sandalias de madera tradicionales con unos calcetines blancos y cortos.

—Una razón estúpida si me dejas opinar —frunció el ceño y dejo de agitar su abanico a pesar de estar en pleno bosque con nieve—. Además. Tú y aniki podían hacerlo por mi, así que no había problema —se encogió de hombros cerrado el abanico.

—Vaya —pareció estar sorprendido ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la mujer—, te doy la razón —acepto con algo cautela mirando a un lado—. Pero recuerda que ese es tu trabajo, matarlos.

—No me gusta hacerlo —dijo seria y claro que él más que nadie lo sabía—, se que tengo que hacerlo pero solo lo hago si es necesario —volvió a repetir.

El chico suspiró con pesadez para luego caminar al frente, pero paro en seco al ver a un lobo salvaje sentado en una gran roca mirándolos fijamente.

—Oh, al parecer alguien trajo un mensaje —comentó Hikoro acercándose al lobo que tenía amarrado en su cuello un pequeño pergamino.

Lo desamarro delicadamente para luego acariciar la cabeza canina, el lobo se dejó hacer para después desaparecer de la vista de los dos.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó interesado poniéndose alado de Hikoro, ella desenrollo el pergamino.

Los dos leyeron el contenido interesados por sus datos.

—Al parecer el siguiente lugar para buscar es Asia, luego iremos a China y por último Tokio —dijo interesada.

—Nunca había estado ahí —murmuró ido el azabache.

Ella lo miro con tristeza, y apoyo su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

—Tú naciste ahí, Sasuke. Pero solo duraste cinco años —le recordó pasándole la mano en su frente—, por eso sabes hablar japonés, eres de ahí y nosotros a pesar de estar en Estados Unidos, te inculcamos todo sobre sus costumbres —le sonrió de forma cariñosa—. ¡Ahora volveremos! —exclamó en japonés energética apretando el pergamino mentiras lo alza al aire.

Sasuke rió por debajo al ver el aura brillante que rodeó el cuerpo de su hermana, a veces se preguntaba quien era la mayor ahí.

—Primero deberíamos ver si es seguro para ti, aunque si Kakashi mando este pergamino es lo más seguro —dijo pensativa— además aniki estará allí, así que no habrá problema.

El pelinegro asintió.

—Vete preparado otouto —la ojicafé lo miro sobre su hombro—, porque si la encontramos tu la cuidaras y ayudarás a entrenarla.

Sasuke mostró una mueca de fastidio al recordar eso.

—No entiendo como llegue a aceptar eso —se lamentó internamente por haber aceptado.

—Le debes un favor a Kakashi —Hikoro arrancó un flor en crecimiento— recuerda lo que hizo por ti. Tu eres de su plena confianza y uno de... la especie que es capas de entrenar a otro —lo alago sabiendo que él ego masculino rebosaría en todo el bosque.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y Hikoro rodó los ojos poniéndose la flor en la oreja.

—Lo sé, soy todo un genio —se alago a si mismo con arrogancia, Hikoro sonrió para sus adentros—. ¿Pero, por qué yo? De seguro esa niña es una inexperta, inconsciente de lo que es contando que vive entre los humanos —supuso frunciendo el ceño—, una chiquilla —soltó burlón recordando cierto acontecimiento del pasado.

—Y como si tu no lo fueras —se burló su hermana haciendo que él gruñera molesto.

—Tú pareces eso —camino entre los árboles seguido de la pelinegra.

—Bueno, contando de que tengo 300 años aproximadamente mayor que tu, y tu tienes 570 de edad… pero para nosotros apenas tienes 17 años —explico su hermana, el detuvo su paso por ver a un venado en medio del camino, y la miro de soslayo y ella miraba también el animal.

—A pesar de eso pareces una cría —refunfuño recobrando la conversación — y no te gusta que te recuerden que tienes 881 años de edad —recordó burlón

Una vena se hincho en la frente femenina y miro asesinamente a su querido hermanito cuál sonrió nervioso desviando su mirada cuando los ojos de Hikoro se pusieron rojos con una extraña forma de una aspa de tres picos color rojo.

—Para ti y para todo el mundo tengo 20 años —murmuró tétrica haciendo que el azabache tragara grueso y pensará mejor para la otra antes decir la cosas.

—Vale —acepto por el bien de su integridad física desviando su mirada no estando muy convencido. Sabía que le cabreada a su hermana que le recordarán su edad y para el colmo, un número exacto—. Mejor vámonos —decidió sentenciar volviendo su vista al frente descubriendo que el venado ya no estaba.

—Veré si podemos tomar un avión cerca de aquí —comentó Hikoro y acto seguido saco un celular azul del interior de los bolsillos de su kimono.

—Si tenias un celular, ¿por qué demonios Kakashi mando un pergamino en vez de un puto mensaje? —preguntó él, incrédulo.

—Simplemente, baka-otouto, que nos gusta a la antigüita —dijo mirando el apartado y agitando su otra mano restándole importancia.

Sasuke suspiro resignado, a veces pensaba que sería mejor su vida de antes, llena de sangre y odio en vez de situaciones agradables e interesantes.

Aunque pensándolo bien…

Observó a su hermana con una ligera sonrisa, ella hablaba por celular con uno de sus amigos que era piloto para ver si podía llevarlos a Corea.

Hikoro al sentirse observada por Sasuke, lo miro con una radiante sonrisa llena de amor incondicional.

Sasuke no cambiaría esa sonrisa y estilo de vida por nada.

No siquiera por su venganza.

*::*::*

 _2 años después aproximadamente._

 _Año 2016._

 _China, Hong Kong._

 _Abril._

 _8:46 pm._

—Próxima parada: Tokio —aseguró Hikoro habanos en Chino Mandarín estando sentada en medio de un departamento completamente vacío, a sus pies, un mapa mundial se extendió en el suelo.

Sasuke salió de una de las puertas, que se dirigía a la cocina mientras bebía un café exprés, observó a su hermana sin interés y bebió el café.

—Pienso que ya está muerta —comentó con aburrimiento en el mismo idioma.

Hikoro lo fulmino con la mirada ante la poca fe de su hermano.

—La hemos estado buscando por todo Asia en esto dos años y contando que Kakashi quince años también la busco por todo el mundo —continuó diciendo, y tomo de su café nuevamente—, no está ni en América y Europa. Tal vez este en los bosques perdidos en una isla desierta —se sobo la barbilla, pensativo.

La pelinegra le lanzó su zapato cual él esquivó con facilidad y el ceño fruncido.

—Claro que sigue viva baka —le reprochó con la mirad—, para buena esperanzas que tienes.

—No me interesa —dijo un tanto indiferente y se dio la vuelta para ver si comía algo interesante.

—Mmm... —suspiro con pesadez pensado que su hermano no tenía remedio.

Sasuke busco en el refrigerador casi vacío algo para comer, pero no vio nada interesante para su gusto.

Se incorporo aún tomado su café, calmaba una de sus ansiedades, retomar otro vicio para contener otro. Por lo menos el café era más saludable —claro que para la vista de su hermana mayor—.

Se quedó pensativo al mirar su café, el color de aquella niña que conoció hace 14 años, y que ahora era una muchacha de 17 años. O tal vez ni siquiera tenía cabello por estar muerta.

—¡Ya llegue hermanitos! —escuchó una voz masculina

—¡ _Okaery_ , Itachi! —dijo Hikoro.

De la puerta apareció un hombre alto de cabellera negra larga agarrado en una coleta baja y ojos negros, una sonrisa socarrona adorno sus labios.

Se parecía mucho a Sasuke, como una versión mayor, tenía dos marcas a los lados de su nariz, fracciones algo toscas y varoniles que le hacia ver guapo y todo un adonis. Vestía una camisa azul de botones manga corta, y unos jeans azules rasgados.

Sasuke salió de la cocina ya que percibió el olor a comida, su baka-aniki por fin se digno hacer acto de presencia, se moría de hambre.

—Te tardaste —se quejo el menor de los hermanos.

—Había una larga cola —se excusó Itachi, ofendido—. Agradece que te traje comida.

Sasuke lo ignoro y sentó en el suelo ya que no había ni siquiera un triste sillón, los de la mudanza se habían llevado todo el día anterior porque irían a Tokio.

¡Por fin!

Él tenía ganas de conocer la cuidad, su ansiedad crecía a cada minuto. Primero habían pasado por Corea (que por cierto, no encontraron nada) y luego fueron a China donde estaban en ese momento.

—Extrañare esta comida —se lamento Itachi envolviendo los palillos de madera con los fideos, en su otra mano agarró una cajita blanca con Kanji chino.

—¡Es chatarra por, Kami! —exclamó la mujer con cara de desagrado—. Es más nutritivo la soya o el curry —gruño, y apunto a Itachi con los palillos logrando que el mayor diera un respingo nervioso—. Te llevaste todo apropósito porque no querías que cocinara.

Itachi se hizo de oídos sordos empezando a atragantarse de fideos por voluntad propia.

—¡Lotería! —soltó irónico Sasuke, y Hikoro lo miro de forma interrogante por su comentario—. Por fin te das cuenta… y e soy sincero nee-san —empezó a decir Sasuke.

Itachi se percató de las intenciones de su baka-otouto, así que le hizo señas con el dedo para que se callara, no quería tener que vestir de negro para su funeral. Pero el ingrato de Sasuke ignoro olímpicamente sus advertencias.

—No sabes cocinar —soltó el menor de los tres de lo más calmado del mundo.

Itachi supo que su hermanito era un estúpido, sin conciencia de su integridad mental y física; los dos sabían que Hikoro odiaba tres cosas en el mundo: 1) la comida rápida, 2) que le recordarán su edad exacta y 3) que le dijeran… que no sabía cocinar.

Un aura siniestra rodeo el cuerpo de la ojicafé, su flequillo tapó sus ojos cuando agachó la mirada.

El azabache menor trago grueso al sentir un tremendo escalofrió pasar sobre su columna señal de un mal presentimiento, observó a su hermana que alzó su mirada tétrica junto con su sonrisa macabra, y mágicamente tenía en la mano, un cuchillo que se supone que ni debería de portar.

—Fue un gusto haberte conocido baka-otouto —se lamento Itachi con lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos, Sasuke lo miro como si fuese un idiota—. Aunque seas un pendejo o valiente, pero eres el mejor hermanito del mundo, procuraré poner rosas negras en tu tumba —aseguró con una pose heroica, y acto seguido, saco de quien sabe donde un pañuelo blanco cual sacudió al aire como si fuese una despedida.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada fulminante creyendo seriamente que Itachi necesitaba un psicólogo de lo buenos para tratar su estado de salud mental.

—¡Morirás!

Ante el "grito de guerra", el menor volteo de sopetón al frente, con algo de miedo, observo a una pequeña Hikoro abalanzarse contra él teniendo una mirada siniestra en su rostro.

*::*::*

 _2 días después._

 _Japón, Tokio._

 _0_ _6:33 am._

Sasuke salió de la estación de metro a paso apresurado, tenía que llegar a casa ya que el día anterior, desde que piso Tokio, había estado conociendo el lugar de pies a cabeza. Todo el día y noche en vela pero no tenía indicios de cansancio por la caminata.

Conoció tiendas, parques y templos de cada distrito, y en el camino le dio hambre de mil demonios, así que aprovecho la oportunidad para explorar los bosques extensos y hermosos de la ciudad.

Nunca había estado en Tokio después de sus cinco años de vida; pero recordaba perfectamente como era en ese entonces: las calles rocosas y cafés, las casuchas de madera que conformaron las aldeas pequeñas. Extensos campos de cultivo y los pequeños caminos entre el agua.

Camino entre la gente, los humanos que en su tiempo pensó que eran débiles e insignificantes moscas muertas, y lo son físicamente, porque en algunos aspectos son sumamente superiores.

Como los sentimientos.

Algunos mortales dejaban escapar un enorme bostezo por el sueño y otros se dirigían a paso apresurado hacía el trabajo o la escuela.

Cada persona que cruzaba a su lado lo miraba de una forma tanto extraña, y era que, vestía su típico conjunto negro, y como extra, la gabardina negra que siempre la portaba no importaba si hacía calor o frío, era como una manía o algo así le había dicho Hikoro.

Desde que tenia memoria y la capacidad de recordar, no era hijo único, descubrió que tenía hermanos cuando cumplió veinte años de vida, y en ese tiempo conoció a Hikoro topándose con ella de casualidad sin saber realmente que era su hermana mayor. Y unas tres décadas después, la volvió a encontrar junto con Itachi.

Sus dos hermanos mayores eran Cazadores Puros Uchiha desterrados del Fuerte del Clan Uchiha. Como eran Seres Divinos apoyando a un ser inferior que era considerado inmoral, el Consejo lo tomó como traición contra los ideales y los desterraron del allí. Y se fueron a vivir a Boston, donde vivieron allí hasta hace una década cuando decidieron unirse a la búsqueda de la última Haruno.

Se detuvo entre la gente que esperaba paciente a que el tren pasará, miro los árboles altos que se movían al compás de la viento del alba. Le gustaba el viento sobre su piel, ese que susurraba cosas en una lengua indescifrable.

Sus oídos captaron el típico traqueteo del tren a lo lejos, bajo la visa justo en el momento que el trasporte paso a gran velocidad produciendo una feroz corriente de aire, sus cabellos revolotearon al igual que su gabardina junto con las hojas verdes danzando a su alrededor.

La señalética no subió, y aburrido, escaneo a su alrededor buscando algo de su interés. Y su vista capto, con cierta curiosidad, a la muchacha de cabellos rosas lejos de él. ¿Rosas? Solo había visto ese color en alguien hace década y media, pero para loca que estaba esa chica como para pintárselo de ese color. Bufó indignado cuando regreso su vista al frente descubriendo que la señalética seguía abajo, él tenía cierta prisa.

Un poco fastidiado, camino al frente para intentar pasar por debajo de la barra, pero una voz a sus espaldas capto su atención curiosa.

—No me vayas a golpear pobretona.

Sasuke lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro captando a un chico mirando con desprecio a la chica de cabellos rosas, y poseedora de unos grandes hermosos ojos color jade.

—Que tu fuiste quien no se fijo por donde ibas fenómeno —siguió insultando el chico con desprecio.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, esa no era la manera correcta de tratar a una chica. Menos a esa que parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Observó a los demás estudiantes del mismo uniforme escolar de ella empezaron a insultarla.

 _«_ _¿Por qué lo_ _hacen_ _?_ _»_ , se preguntó cuando uno de ellos le dijo a la peligrosa que era una ramera.

La señalética se alzó, sin embargo Sasuke no se movió de su lugar a diferencia de los otros que caminaron rápidamente esquivándolo.

El chico que estaba detrás de la pelirrosa pasó a su lado chocando hombros y casi la manda al suelo.

Ante tal acción, a Sasuke le invadió una ira indescriptible, sobre todo cuando los ojos jades se cristalizaron por las lágrimas, la pelirrosa agacho la mirada y por las las vías pasando alado de Sasuke no notando su presencia.

El Uchiha observo la espalda femenina desaparecer cuesta abajo tras la calle y sintió lástima por ella. Sin duda alguna la chica sufría maltrato por parte de sus compañeros. Si Sasuke estuviese en su lugar, les enviaría una de sus famosas miradas gélidas e indiferentes para intimidar a las cucarachas.

Pero eso era algo que a él no le interesaba, no era su problema y no le incumbe.

Cruzó las vías para ir al departamento que habían adquirido a su llegada, de seguro y sus hermanos estarían tan preocupados por él que estarían despiertos. Iba detrás de un par de estudiantes con el mismo uniforme de aquella chica de cabello rosa.

—La fenómeno es la ex novia de Sasori-senpai —comentó una de las estudiantes a su amiga.

—Aunque, pobre, los chicos y las populares la molestan mucho.

—Pero se lo merece por haber engañando a Sasori-senpai.

—Sus celos son tan grandes que llego a golpearlo y dejarle un arañazo —susurró una de ellas, indignada—. Por eso las chicas no nos acercamos a ella por temor a que nos golpe.

Sasuke alzó una ceja incrédulo ante la conversación, esa chica pelirrosa parecía ser alguien que no mataba ni a un insecto.

—Por eso, si la vas a molestar debes de tener mucho valor y cuidado. Aunque últimamente no a golpeado a alguien.

Sasuke dobló en una esquina dejando de escuchar la conversación que le pareció intrigante.

Después de un rato de andar a pie, llego a un edificio alto de cinco pisos, cada piso tenía cuatro departamentos lujosos y espacioso.

Empujó una de las puertas de cristal dando acceso al interior, el vestíbulo estaba vacío, al parecer el portero no se encontraba en ese momento. Se dirigió a su lado derecho, al fondo divisando unas escaleras cual subió par en par hasta llegar al tercer piso; saco su juego de llaves de uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina y metió una llave al pomo de la puerta.

Cuando ésta se abrió, un borrón negro salió disparado en su dirección cayendo encima de él, por lo consecuente, los dos fueron a dar al piso ya que el joven no pudo estabilizarse sobre su estatura.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Me tenías preocupada! —exclamó la ojicafé aferrándose a su camisa negra con lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos y llorando a moco suelto.

—¿Eh? —fue lo que atino a decir ante el desconcierto de la situación.

—¿Cómo que "eh"? —Hikoro frunció el ceño desafiante y se puso de pie—. ¡Te fuiste ayer en la mañana y no regresaste en todo el santo día! ¡Pensé que estabas herido, o peor, muerto! —reprochó con la mirada.

Sasuke bajo la vista un poco avergonzado.

—Para la otra avisa que estas vivo. Utiliza estos lindos y hermosos aparatos que el hombre a inventado —la Uchiha le mostró un celular táctil color negro. Casi se lo restregó a la cara para mejor su entendimiento—. ¡Eres todavía un mocoso inexperto y una especie que no es aceptada en nuestra sociedad! ¡Aprende a marcar mi número baka!

Sasuke escucho el regaño del día por parte de su hermana mayor con un ojo cerrado y aún estando en el suelo, llego a ponerse estupefacto y trago grueso, pero no fue la imagen de Hikoro con una mirada tétrica, y los cabellos alzados que pareciera que la poseyó el demonio lo que le hizo hacer tal acción. Si no fue que ella tenía un delantal blanco encima de su ropa.

¡Un delantal de cocina!

Era seguro que esa mañana tendría una diarrea que se acordaría en años.

Ella agitó la cuchara que tenia en la mano de un lado a otro de forma amenazante, y que Sasuke no se percató al principio que lo traía consigo la mujer.

—No te castro con esta cuchara caliente solo porque estoy haciendo el desayuno —murmuró tétrica y luego cambio su rostro a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke pensó que su hermana estaba loca, bueno no tanto, pero si era muy bipolar con eso de sus cambios de actitud tan drásticos y constantes.

Se puso de pie de un ágil movimiento y se quito las botas mientras seguía a su hermana que empezaba a decirle que debería de tener más cuidado de por donde anda y a su alrededor; él lanzó las botas al sillón y Hikoro le envío una mirada desaprobatoria pero lo dejo pasar.

Los dos ingresaron a las cocina, la Uchiha se dirigió a la barra y Sasuke se quedó de pie cerca de la cafetera con intenciones de prepararse un café.

—Aquí hay Cazadores —dijo Hikoro mientras embarraba miel a su mofle—. Ese collar que te di, esconde tu Aura espiritual que percibimos y vemos nosotros a simple vista —explicó como siempre, y eso Sasuke ya se lo sabía de memoria, pero eso no era impedimento para que Hikoro no se cansará de repetirlo—. Así que no te lo quites y avisa si estas bien o no.

—Así es Sasuke-chan —intervino Itachi y entró a la cocina vistiendo un pantalón negro ahogado y una camisa sin mangas azul marino, bostezando de sueño. Lo más seguro era que apenas venía despertando—. Está zona es peligrosa, si ves un Cazador aléjate de él. Ellos pueden pelear por su territorio —se dejó caer en una silla y miro de forma sospechosa el desayuno—. Aunque aquí es una zona libre. Tokio perteneció a un clan que se extinguió hace tiempo. Por eso nadie a reclamado... Aún —agrego lo último cuando agarró un mofle, lo olfateo comprobando si servía y lo apretó con los dedos—. ¿Segura qué esto es comestible? —preguntó dudoso mirando a su hermana.

A Hikoro se le hincho una vena en la frente, pero sonrió de forma maternal, y Sasuke tomó esa sonrisa como una señal de muerte.

—Claro, Ita-kun —dijo con una sonrisa adorable que Sasuke sabía que era una de « _morirás_ _intoxicado_ »—. Leí un recetario y seguí todo al pie de la letra —les mostró el libro de cocina abierto en cierta página con la receta—. Aquí aparece la imagen y esta igual que en sus platos.

Los dos miraron la imagen analizando detenidamente y después desplazaron sus miradas a la comida en la mesa, analizando con profundidad y ojo crítico tratando de encontrar un defecto, cual no encontraron haciendo que los dos varones se emocionaran.

El par de ojos negros brillaron de emoción y alegría. ¿Por fin su hermana dejaría de explotar cocina? ¿Adiós a las diarreas semanales? ¿Ya no más horas de eternidad en el baño?

Miraron con devoción el techo.

« _¡Gracias Kami! ¡Sabía que no me_ _abandonarías_ _tan fácil!_ », pensaron los dos con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando el techo con devoción.

—¡Itadakidasu! —exclamó Hikoro sentándose en su lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Itachi agarró un mofle, lo pensó por unos segundos antes de metérselo a la boca a la par con Sasuke.

Los dos se quedaron de piedra con sus miradas petrificantes y temblaron ligeramente en su lugar. Tosieron al mismo tiempo y escupieron estrepitosamente el pedazo de comida al suelo.

Sasuke se paso la palma de la mano por su lengua tratando de quitar el mal sabor de su boca, mientras que Itachi fue al fregadero a quitarse el mal sabor con el agua.

—¡¿No qué sabían bien?! —preguntó incrédulo el azabache menor después de beber todo su café, y con un tic nervioso muy marcado en su ceja.

—¡Pero si seguí todos los pasos! —dijo ella de forma berrinchuda cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y haciendo un puchero—. Le puse la harina indicada, el huevo y mucha azúcar para que quedará deliciosa.

—¡No era azúcar! —grito el azabache menor ya que su hermano mayor no podía hablar debido a que seguía enjuagando dramáticamente su boca—. ¡Era sal!

—¡Oh!... —Hikoro fingió sorpresa y a su vez, chasqueo los dedos—. Con razón estaba tan blanco —se lamentó, y de pronto está de pie haciéndose la sufrida y con lágrimas falsas en sus ojos cafés.

—¡No volverás a cocinar! —sentenció Itachi a voz de grito con la frente sombreada de azul y rayitas negras. Eso había sido tan hermoso para ser verdad—. ¡No tomarás nada de la cocina! Es más, ¡A partir de hoy la comida será comprada!

—¡Pero Aniki! —ella protestó, e Itachi ladeo el rostro para no verla y caer en tentación a recapacitar su decisión.

Ante eso, Hikoro miro su hermano menor con esperanza a que no apoyará a Itachi, pero solo vio la silueta de Sasuke marcada en puntitos. Una vena se hincho en su frente al ver que en el lugar de Sasuke, reposaba una bandera blanca en señal de son de paz.

—¡UCHIHA SASUKE!

El Uchiha menor se rasco la nuca, perezoso, estando recargado en una de las paredes del exterior de la cocina.

*::*::*

 _0_ _8:51 pm._

Sasuke checo el filo de la cuchilla de la katana con sus dedos, descubriendo que estaba como deseo al principio de empezar su labor. Lo metió en la funda negra con un sonido metálico, y en ese instante, un olor reconocido llego a sus fosas nasales que le hizo gruñir por debajo y ponerse de pie rápidamente.

Tiro la katana en la cama, se puso su gabardina negra de un ágil movimiento y salió de su habitación caminando a grandes zancadas.

—¡Hey! Un momento ahí jovencito —lo detuvo Hikoro cuando paso por la cocina, Sasuke se detuvo en seco y tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos.

—¿Hn?

—¿A dónde vas a estas horas? —pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha.

—A explorar —contestó moviendo su pie impaciente por irse antes que _él_ llegará.

—Es muy noche —torció los labios en un ademán de desacuerdo, pero luego sonrió con cariño levantando sospecha en su hermano—. Bueno, pero antes que te vayas... ¿Podrías mover un ropero de mi habitación? Eres el hombre de la casa y así —agitó su mano restándole importancia.

—¿Por qué no lo hace Itachi? Yo tengo prisa.

Hikoro quito su sonrisa cariñosa pasando a una tétrica haciendo que el azabache tragara grueso con pesadez.

—Ita-kun esta limpiando el baño, así que tu ve hacer lo que te mande —dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

A Sasuke no le quedo de otra más que obedecer, gruño a regañadientes e hizo lo que le indico su hermana de mala gana, sabiendo que si no lo hacía, Hikoro era capaz de meterle su abanico por el culo.

Término rápidamente e iba a poner un pie en el recibidor, cuando el timbre del departamento se escuchó y su cuerpo se tenso a respuesta.

—¿Quién será? —se preguntó la pelinegra caminado hacía la puerta para abrirla.

« _Es mi fin_ », pensó el azabache internamente horrorizado, « _¡aún tengo esperanza!_ », se ánimo mirando a sus lados, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el ventanal abierto. Si se tiraba por ahí de seguro escaparía, « _tal vez muera en la caída o tal vez no. Pero es preferible eso a estar aquí a cuando llegue_ él _»,_ considero sus opciones y optó por la más sana.

—No tan rápido —Itachi llegó de la nada agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa cuando Sasuke iba a correr para tirarse de la ventana.

—¡Déjame ir! —Sasuke se quejo queriendo zafarse del agarre pataleando como niño chiquillo, pero no le dio tiempo de morder en la mano de su baka-aniki ya que la puerta se abrió.

—¡Oh! ¡Naruto-kun! —sonrió alegre la pelinegra—. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

—¡Así es dattebayo!

« _¡Nooooo!_ _Mejor me hubiera tirado por la ventana cuando tuve oportunidad_ », pensó el Uchiha menor que sería su fin y una tortura a partir de ahora.

Un chico de cabellera rubia ingreso a la estancia, de piel moreno claro y unos hermosos ojos azules. Tenía fracciones varoniles, de una apariencia de diecisiete años y de la misma estatura que Sasuke. En sus mejillas tenía unas extrañas marcas. Y una sonrisa zurrona a floro en sus labios.

Vestía unos Jean's azules desgastados, una camisa manga larga color rojo y unos tenis grises.

—¡Hola Teme! —se acerco al azabache, y este no pudo evitar poner mueca de fastidio.

Itachi lo soltó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Dobe —murmuró Sasuke.

—¡Que cruel! ¡Dos años sin vernos y tu solo me dices Dobe! —se hizo el sufrido llevando una mano a su frente.

—¡Déjate de estupideces! —Sasuke le pego un coscorrón, provocando que al rubio le saliese una coronilla punzante—. ¿Ha qué has venido? Deberías estar en Nueva York.

—Lo se, pero... Ha caído uno —informó serio alertando a los tres frente a él, se llevó una mano a su coronilla tratando de aliviar el dolor.

—¿Quién?

—Mizaki-chan...

—¡No! —Hikoro se llevó una mano a su boca negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento Hiko-chan —el rubio le acaricio su cabeza—. Mizaki-chan murió luchado, una muerte digna.

Mizaki fue una Mestiza-lobo, desterrada de su manada y así conoció a los hermanos Uchiha, y para éstos ella era como una hermana, siempre se cuidaron entre sí.

Cuando empezaron en su búsqueda en la última sobreviviente de un Clan extinto, le pidieron a Mizaki que fuera con ellos, pero ella se negó sonriendo levemente. Al parecer tenía asuntos pendientes que atender y les dio a entender que estaría bien.

Pero nunca imaginaron que esto pasaría.

—¿Cómo fue?.

—Fue hace una semana —dijo Naruto y procedió a contarles—. La última vez que la vi ella estaba preocupada por algo. Se veía muy inquieta pero no me dijo nada. Y al día siguiente apareció muerta en un callejón. Al parecer un Cazador Uchiha tenía problemas con ella, Mizaki-chan mató a uno de ellos por defensa propia. El tipo la quiso matar pero ella no estaba en ningún territorio, y el cuerpo del Uchiha fue encontrado en uno de los bosques de sus propiedades.

—Alguien le entendió una trampa —aseguró la pelinegra con los ojos llorosos—. Sea quien haya sido, lo hizo para vengarse.

—Así es, nos están cazando chicos. Uno por uno. Primero fue Suzuna-san, luego las gemelas y le siguió Nekota-chan. Esto esta mal.

—Necesitamos más aliados —intervino Itachi frunciendo el ceño ante sus palabras, los tres lo miraron atentos—. Esto se convertirá en una guerra, eso es seguro. No podemos permanecer así, estamos vulnerables. Tokio es un territorio libre, corremos más posibilidades de que nos casen si no hay alguien al mando del territorio para hacer valer las reglas. Aunque tampoco se pueden desatar una cacería aquí sin perder vidas humanas. Y los Cazadores no están dispuestos a correr ese ruego.

—¡Esta decidido! —Hikoro se incorporó de golpe asustando a los tres varones por su cambio tan repentino de actitud—. Ustedes dedíquese a buscar más aliados. Sasuke, apúrate a buscar a Haruno —lo apunto con un dedo—. Hay que convencerla de que se una a nosotros por el bien de todos y el de ella, presupuesto —agarro su abanico de la mesita de noche y miro a Itachi—. Yo iré a Nueva York a darle una lección a ese malnacido que asesino a Mizaki —y un Aura de fuego rodeo su cuerpo.

—Es inútil nee-san —dijo Sasuke cerrando sus ojos—. Sólo crearás más conflicto y lo sabes. Hay que pensar con la cabeza fría y...

—Ni siquiera te escucho —lo interrumpo su hermano mayor.

Sasuke miro con un tic nervioso donde había estado de pie la ojicafé pero solo se veía unos puntitos marcado su silueta.

—Si será... —murmuró con su tic más marcado.

—Nunca entenderá —Naruto suspiro con resignación.

*::*::*

 _Centro comercial de Tokio, restaurante Ichiraku._

 _0_ _9:59 pm._

—No entiendo porque estoy aquí —gruño Sasuke entre dientes y los brazos cruzados sentado en una de las mesas de un restaurante casi vacío ya que estaban a punto de cerrar.

—Es porque no había nada que comer en tu casa —respondió Naruto enrollando los fideos del ramen en los palillos—. Deberías agradecer que te invite a comer —absorbió los fideos.

—Pero no ramen —Sasuke no tenía ganas de comer comida humana, quería algo más fresco.

—Podemos ir de caza una vez que terminemos aquí, si quieres —ofreció amigable agitando sus palillos.

—Por fin que se te ocurre algo más sensato —murmuró apoyando su codo en la mesa y la barbilla en su mano.

—La verdad yo también quiero algo fresco —confesó Naruto alzando su vista—. Solo quería comer este ramen que no probaba en años.

—Hmp —miro sin interés alguna a su alrededor.

Tenía hambre, la semana pasada no había comido algo de carne hasta el día anterior. Hikoro se lo prohibió, pero es algo que ella no entiende: él necesita de todo eso para vivir, aunque sea de animal, lo necesitaba.

Su atención se centro en la misma muchacha que había visto unas semanas atrás, cuando llegaron al local los atendió, muy amigable la muchacha. Vestía una camisa blanca de botones de manga corta. Unos pantalones negros de tela, unas sandalias negras y un delantal blanco alrededor de la cintura. Ella hacia una reverencia a una pareja.

« _Nos volvemos haber_ », pensó y la observo cambiar a una mesa llevando consigo una charola.

Sasuke noto que la chica era ordinaria, una simple humana que desprendía un olor a cerezos, un aroma dulce y nostálgico, cosa que él odiaba pero extrañamente en ese momento no le desagradaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente al ver que ella se empezó a tambalear, y al segundo después cayó fulminada al piso con todo y platos rompiendo estos al instante.

Él pudo movido rápido para no dejarla caer, pero eso se hubiera visto algo fuera de lo normal.

Los demás clientes prestaron más atención, y cuando una persona de la otra mesa estuvo dispuesto a pararse para ayudar a la chica, una mujer pelirroja apareció preocupada.

Sasuke al verla, se puso de pie rápidamente ante la mirada curiosa del rubio.

—Vámonos —ordenó y se dirigió a la salida.

Naruto miró extrañado a las chicas y frunció el ceño al entender porque Sasuke se estaba yendo, así que de igual manera se puso de pie y dejo dinero en la mesa por lo que consumió, y salió al exterior mirando al Uchiha que esperaba a un lado del local.

—Si que te urge —pico la paciencia de Sasuke, divertido.

Y Sasuke gruño molesto.

—Andando.

*::*::*

 _Estados Unidos, Nueva York._

 _0_ _2:16 am._

Hikoro camino entre las calles solitarias de Nueva York a altas horas de las noches, cosa sumamente extraña ya que esa cuidad nunca dormía.

Tenía el ceño fruncido, y su andar se volvió ansioso al entrar a un callejón oscuro con una tenue luz que rebotaba en las paredes.

« _El olor sigue aquí_ », pensó al ponerse de cuclillas notando una mancha oscura extenderse a lo ancho del callejón, apoyo su mano en el suelo y descendió su rostro para olfatear.

Era sangre.

Era indicio de un enfrentamiento, pero no una grande ya que el lugar parecía intacto y no había manchas oscuras en las paredes.

Al parecer solo había sangre de Mizaki, no del Cazadores que supuestamente mató.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron al comprender que a Mizaki no la había matado ahí.

Si no en otro lugar.

Se incorporó lentamente.

Entonces su suposición era cierta: la muerte de Mizaki no fue al azar, si no planeado cuidadosamente.

Olfato tratando de atrapar algún aroma de alguna criatura sobrenatural, pero su nariz no era tan desarrollada como para captarlo. Así que soltó un grito de frustración al no poder captar ni un olor.

Pero luego sonrió de lado.

No había captado un olor, si no que sus ojos de Cazador divisaron un rastro del Aura de un Mestizo.

—Ya tengo mi presa —murmuró para si misma caminando fuera del callejón.

Se cruzó de brazos mirando el cielo estrellado, pensado que si era mejor cazar a ese Mestizo en su territorio o esperar a que saliera.

« _Creo que será mejor esperar_ _»,_ pensó sacando su abanico, dio un salto al aire y un remolino de llamas rojas la rodeo por completo desapareciendo su cuerpo.

*::*::*

 _A las afueras de Tokio, bosque._

 _0_ _3:15 am._

—Me siento satisfecho —aseguró Naruto sobando su panza con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, y pasó su pulgar por la comisura de sus labios limpiando los hilos de sangre.

Entretanto, Sasuke se abrocho con maestría la camisa manga larga que se puso, y una vez que todos los botones se encontraron en su lugar, recogió la gabardina negra de la rama y se la coloco de un rápido movimiento.

Estaban en medio de un bosque, oscuro y casi despejado de animales. Y eso se debía a que ellos los cazaron para disgustarlos lentamente. Los grillos cantaban y el sonido de la corriente del río era tranquilizador.

—Hmp —espetó caminado a la par con Naruto.

—Deberíamos volver a casa —comentó mirando a su alrededor con algo de precaución—. No creo que sea seguro andar por aquí así nomas.

Sasuke lo miro de reojo dándole la razón, y eso que muy pocas veces se la daba al Dobe.

Naruto escucho el respirar de un tercero a sus espaldas, gruño como advertencia y mostró sus colmillos de aguja mientras miraba sobre su hombro. Sasuke lo miro de reojo y le pregunto que sucedía.

—Alguien nos esta siguiendo —murmuró receloso.

—No nos metamos en problemas, mejor aceleramos el paso —pidió pensado que si luchaban, Itachi y Hiroko lo descubrirán tarde o temprano. Y si eso pasase, él se iba a meter en problemas con ellos.

—Esta bien —acepto el rubio haciendo retroceder los colmillos y mirando al frente.

Una silueta entre las sombras los miro alejarse y sonrió de lado.

« _Al parecer ya están de regreso_ », pensó con diversión para luego desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

*::*::*

 _Japón, Tokio._

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _0_ _4:38 am._

Itachi se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba el ventanal del departamento, éste permanecía en penumbras y frío.

Mizaki había sido más que una amiga para él, para su desgracia, desarrollo sentimientos nada fraternos. Se enamoró de esa chica tan simpática y dulce. Nunca la pudo ver como una hermana, por más que lo intento, no pudo.

Pero lo que más lamentó era que nunca le dijo a Mizaki sobre sus sentimientos. Y ella murió antes de que lo supiera.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

Esperaba que Hikoro encontrará a esos tipos, él mismo se encargaría de destazarlos hasta que pidieran clemencia.

No importaba si el líder del Clan Uchiha se venía de nuevo contra él, la verdad si podía matarlo lo haría.

Lo odiaba con todo su ser por haber querido matar a Sasuke.

Sin embargo él y Hikoro impidieron ese acontecimiento, y por eso también fueron desterrados del Clan por apoyar a un Mestizo e ir contra las órdenes del jefe.

La puerta se abrió sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, miro sobre su hombro a su baka-otouto ingresar junto con Naruto.

—Sasuke... —gruño Itachi en modo de regaño al oler la sangre en los dos chicos.

—Lo siento —disculpo Sasuke no sintiendo culpa alguna—. Tenía hambre —se excusó sacándose la gabardina y dejándolo en el sillón.

—Sabes que no puedes prohibirnos eso —Naruto se sentó en el sillón—. Es lo que somos, comemos lo que comemos para sobrevivir —cerró los ojos suspirando con pesadez.

—¿No fueron humanos? —preguntó Itachi mirando específicamente a Sasuke.

Éste se sentó en el sillón con una cajetilla de cigarros en sus manos.

—Protegemos a los humanos que merecen vivir —respondió Sasuke ofreciéndole un cigarro a Naruto cual a agarró y a su vez, saco un encendedor del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

—Y según ustedes, ¿quienes son los que merecen vivir? —preguntó seriamente el Uchiha mayor yendo hacía ellos para agarrar un cigarro. Aprovecharía a fumar. No lo hacía cuando estaba Hikoro porque ella odiaba esas cosas.

—Los que no son como nosotros —contestó el rubio encendiendo el cigarro, dio una calada y le extendió el encendedor a Sasuke para que entendiera el suyo—. Los que cuestionan nuestra existencia.

Los tres dieron una calada al mismos tiempo y soltaron el humo.

Sasuke miro el cielo estrellado cuando las cenizas del cigarrillo tocaron el suelo. ¿Cuántas estrellas habrá sobre esa superficie negro azulado? Esa pregunta que se hacía de niño y que se seguiría haciendo al no encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria.

*::*::*

 _Al día siguiente._

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _0_ _2:03 pm._

Sasuke estaba sentado en uno de los sillones viendo la televisión, aburrido, no sabía como entretenerse. Ya había afilado su katana, comido cuanta cosa que había en el refrigerador y no tenía ganas de explorar.

Itachi había salido a quien sabe donde desde temprano, Hikoro aún no regresaba de Nueva York y Naruto había salido a comprar ramen.

Bufó de nuevo, se puso de pie y camino hacia el ventanal. Observó a las personas caminar por las calles sin ser conscientes de la existencia de otros seres malignos.

Los humanos si que eran ingenuos y despistados. Y sobre todo débiles… en algunos aspectos.

Él tenía una parte humana, todos los Cazadores tenían una, él era como una cuarta parte o menos. Y le importa en lo más mínimo.

—¡Hey! —Naruto entró al departamento con un sobre azul en sus manos, extrañamente tenía una cámara colgando alrededor de su cuello—. ¡Tenemos buenas noticias! —dijo feliz cerrando la puerta.

—Si Itachi murió y Hikoro aprendió a cocinar, enserio amigo, te daré un abrazo —dijo esperanzado haciendo reír al ojiazul.

—No, algo mejor —le extendió la carpeta y el ojinegro la tomo interrogante—. Hoy en la mañana Itachi contacto a Kakashi-sensei y… ¡¿Qué crees?! Al parecer ya encontró a la Haruno —soltó sonriendo socarrón ante la mirada de impresión de Sasuke.

—¿En su primer día en esa escuela? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Si, y adivina quien es —dijo con misterio.

Sasuke abrió el sobre sacando un informe, abrió los ojos ligeramente de sorpresa al reconocer a la persona de la foto.

—Es la muchacha que vimos en Ichiraku el otro día —afirmó Naruto con seriedad. Había ido a la escuela a recoger ese informe que Kakashi le dio con uno de los estudiantes.

—Imposible, ese día no vimos su Aura. Tampoco percibí ninguno de los dos olores de las especies —renegó leyendo el informe escolar que tenía en sus manos.

« _Con_ _que se llama Sakura_ », pensó para si mismo.

—Kakashi-sensei cree que tiene un collar que oculta su presencia ante nosotros.

Sasuke miro el suyo, así que la niña podría ser una Mestiza y tener un collar como el suyo. El de él era de una esfera negra con tubitos de oro a su alrededor.

—Itachi me pidió que la vigilemos por hoy mientras arregla unos asuntos —informó Naruto un poco distraído mientras miraba su celular.

—Que fastidio —gruño enojado por tener hacerla de niñera con Sakura.

De nuevo…

—Ella sale en media hora —Naruto miro su reloj de mano—. Así que vamos de una vez.

Sasuke volvió a gruñir, tenía que hacer caso a regañadientes, ahora era fastidioso. Él no era ni una niñera, esa chica debería cuidarse sola, ya no era ni una mocosa de tres años indefensa. Aunque ahora solo la vigilarían un rato, ya luego Kakashi vería que hacer con ella.

* * *

 **¡Por fin apareció Sasuke-kun! Si se dieron cuenta este es como un pedazo de su vida como en el capítulo anterior fue de Sakura. Normalmente me gusta hacer capítulos algo largos, pero por ahora así será e irá subiendo de extensión.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo se verán como empezaran a interactuar Sasuke y Sakura. Aquí se ve que el Uchiha la ve como un fastidio, pero al conocerla... La tratará de otra forma ya lo verán.**

 **No se para cuando actualice, pero será pronto ya que tengo la mitad del otro capítulo, así que les dejaré un pequeño adelanto.**

 _Capítulo 3: No soy lo que tu dices._

 _-Vámonos._

 _-Ten paciencia Teme, saldrá tarde o temprano._

 _..._

 _-Por un momento pensé que era esa chica._

 _-No, ella es más bonita, es de cabello rosa y ojos verdes..._

 _-Son jades. Lo más extraño fue que estaba aquí con nosotros levantando pedido. Luego vio hacia la puerta y se marchó, lo que vio fue a ese chico pelirrojo, ese demonio._

 _..._

 _-Piense en todo le dije, señorita Haruno, no puede escapar de su destino. Solo le informo que... Aquí eres amigo o el enemigo_ **.**

 **¡Esperenlo con ansias!**

 **Y para los que siguen mi otro fic E.C.M.Q.P.R. ¡Hubo un problema con mi celular loco! ¡Me borro la mitad del capi! Casi lo estrello contra la pared cuando sucedió eso pero me dije: "Alex, no lo hagas, ahí tienes otros capítulos de otro fanfic" así que por eso pude subir este capítulo U¬¬ y traeré la del otro fanfic lo más pronto que pueda.**

 **¡Agréguenme a Facebook! (claro si quieren) Me encuentran como Alela chan (obvio no? ¬¬, también en Wattpad estoy así) ahí estaré subiendo adelantos de mis fanfics y así si quieren conocerme mejor.**

 **Se despide esta humilde y agradecida escritora, ¡pequeños saltamontes!**

 **Pd: perdonen mis faltas de ortografía, trataré de corregirlos.**


	4. (3) No soy lo que tu dices

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Otros personajes, lugares etc., son invenciones mías al igual que la historia, no permito que nadie la publique en otro lado sin mi consentimiento.

Aviso: esta historia está únicamente publicada aquí y Wattpad. Si alguien lo ve en otro lado por favor avísenme inmediatamente.

¡NO AL PLAGIO!

*/*/*

Emmm. Yo *esta nerviosa* en mi Facebook dije que actualizaria la próxima semana. Pero!... Lo vecinos se fueron con en Internet! Ò.Ó y yo de T_T porque?!...

Que? El Internet era robado jijijiji, quien no lo han echo? Si no lo hiciste no tuviste infancia! Ña! No se crean.

Gracias a: **yetlauchiha** , **Amber723** y **Sabrykín**. Por hacerse un tiempo para dejar esos hermosos reviews, ya se sabe que las opiniones son el motivo cuales me gusta actualizar ^~^ también quiero agradecer a quienes han agregado a favoritos y alerta esta historia.

En fin, lo dejo con el capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **Las auras se clasifican así:**

 ** _Humanos_** _: azul celeste_

 **Cazadores Puros** _: blanco._

 **Demonios inferiores (de bajo nivel):** _naranja_

 **Mestizos-Híbridos** _: negro._

 **Monstruos** _: rosa._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **No soy lo que tu dices**

 _Japón, Tokio._

 _Año 2016._

 _11 de Abril._

 _PROGETO (_ _Preparatoria general de Tokio_ _)._

 _Biblioteca._

 _02:43 pm._

Sakura sonrió levemente cuando agarró un libro de uno de los estantes de la biblioteca.

—¿Será ese Sakura? —preguntó una mujer de cabellera verde extravagante agarrado en una la coleta alta y unos ojos negros levemente rasgados. Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es lo único que puedo pagar —confesó abrazando el libro, aunque fuese algo barato hacia mucho tiempo que quería comprarlo con su propio dinero.

La peli verde sonrió levemente.

—Para la próxima te tendré un regalo —aseguró divertida y le entregó una tarjeta a Sakura—. Sabes que puedes venir a pedir un libro prestado.

—Gracias Satsuki-san —agradeció la pelirrosa.

Metió el libro en su mochila, se despidió de la mujer con la mano y se dirigió a las grandes puertas.

Por lo menos la bibliotecaria la trataba bien, podía decirse que la consideraba una amiga y era sumamente agradable.

Camino por los pasillos a paso rápido, por fortuna nadie la molesto en el trayecto y lo agradeció en silencio.

Pero cuando estuvo afuera de las aulas, en el patio hacia la salida, los alumnos empezaron a verla con desagrado y luego la ignoraban. Incluso uno le lanzo una bola de papel pero al parecer no tuvo buena puntería ya que el papel paso de largo por encima de su cabeza.

Y Sakura ya se iba acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida.

": :": :"

 _Restaurante._

Naruto se ajustó la gabardina café larga y de cuello alto que ocultaba un poco su rostro, unos lentes negros cubrían sus ojos azules y traía puesto un gorrito negro de detective y toda la cosa.

A su lado, Sasuke vestía normal, que para él, era su camisa de botones manga larga con unos jeans oscuros. Y para finalizar, una gabardina negra que le llegaba a las rodillas, y no podía faltar sus botas negras de casquillo grueso. Él no quiso vestirse así como el idiota Naruto. Estúpido.

Aunque Sasuke captaba más la atención, sobre todo por parte de las femeninas que pasaban a su lado admirando su belleza masculina. A Naruto lo miraban por lo adorablemente tierno que se veía vistiendo de detective.

Estaban sentados en una mesa de un pequeño restaurante que quedaba frente a la preparatoria donde estudiaba Sakura, esperaban a que saliese de ahí pero no había señales de su presencia.

—Vámonos —dijo por enzima vez el azabache con el ceño fruncido.

—Ten paciencia Teme —le pidió el rubio y se llevó un trozo de pastel a su boca—. Saldrá tarde o temprano.

Sasuke tenía los ojos puestos en la entrada de la escuela y una vez que captó una cabellera rosada puso más atención.

Sakura caminaba distraída mirando el suelo y no temía a toparse con alguien y cayese al suelo porque —como de costumbre— todos le abrían el paso para que ella caminará; acción que intrigó a Sasuke y pensó en la posibilidad que la escuela sospecharan de su origen.

Ella se dirigió al reloj alto que siempre a estado a las puertas de la Preparatoria, alzó la cabeza y se asusto por la hora que marcaba las manijas negras. « _¡No! ¡Se me hizo tarde!_ _»,_ pensó y corrió estrepitosamente a la derecha.

—¡Hey, Teme! ¡El objetivo se mueve! —exclamó el rubio metiendo el último pedazo de pastel a la boca, dejó el pago por su comida en la mesa y corrió hacia la calle.

Sasuke bufo por las tarugadas del rubio, dejó unas monedas de propina y se levantó con lentitud. Se tomaba su tiempo para hacer las cosas.

—¡Andando! —Naruto regreso a él al percatarse que no lo siguió y se lo llevo a rastras.

Sasuke sólo se dejó llevar.

": :": :"

¿Cómo olvidó su compromiso en el trabajo? Tenía que doblar turno y no le gustaba ser impuntual. Ellos eran muy generoso con ella así que por lo menos tenía que ser responsable.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo que le hizo detenerse de golpe, miró bruscamente sobre su hombro y no notó nada extraño. Pero… por alguna razón, se sentía observada.

Se encogió de hombros, tal vez fue su imaginación de seguro el cansancio le hacía pesar cosas que no son. Y sin impedimento alguno, retomó su marcha.

—Eso estuvo cerca —Naruto se sintió aliviado y dejó una revista en el puesto cual se detuvo al anticipar los movimientos de la pelirrosa de mirar hacia atrás.

Sasuke dejo de observar la calle que fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

—Vamos —el de ojos zafiro siguió corriendo jalando del brazo a su amigo azabache, quien volvió a rodar los ojos con fastidio por la persecución sin sentido.

La siguieron a paso rápido cuando ella empezó a caminar de igual manera.

Sakura todavía sentía que alguien la observaba, pero no tenía tiempo para averiguar si su instinto estaba en lo correcto. En cambio siguió su camino cotidiano pasando por las vías del tren con rapidez, esquivando a la gente y dando grandes zancadas por las prisas.

Cuando llegó a la estación del metro paso su tarjeta por los lectores, cruzó por el acceso y bajo a saltos las escaleras; por fortuna su transporte estaba ahí y se adentro entre jadeos y empujones suspirando con pesadez.

Sasuke y Naruto la siguieron de cerca pero tuvieron que poner mala cara a varias personas para que los dejaran ingresar sin protestar. Y una vez adentro, le dieron la espalda a Sakura para que no se diera cuenta de nada.

Veinte minutos después, el metro se detuvo en una estación y Sakura se abrió paso entre la multitud dando empujones.

Sasuke y Naruto se percataron de ello y tuvieron que empujar a varias personas —pidiendo disculpas por parte del rubio— hasta que salieron de la caja de metal, jadeando por la falta de aire.

—¡Esa chica camina rápido! —Se lamentó Naruto al visualizar que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras—. Sigamos.

—Ni que fuera su perro guardián —mascullo el Uchiha malhumorado, pero aun así los dos se dispusieron a alcanzarle el pasó.

"::"::"

Sakura llegó a las vías del tren y noto que la señalética para impedir el paso estaba descendiendo.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Si no cruzaba en ese preciso momento, no llegaría a tiempo al trabajo. Pero… ¿Y si corría rápido?

Otra cosa extraña en ella: era veloz a la hora de correr. No tan exagerado pero si se tomaba la molestia en compararse con un atleta profesional.

Observó a sus lados mientras que aferro su mochila al pecho. Habían pocas personas —cinco a los mucho— pero por fortuna nadie de su escuela que fuese a presenciar lo que estaba a punto de a hacer.

Aspiró fondo y soltó el aire.

Y emprendió su carrera.

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron al paso del tren, y observaron impresionados, la rapidez de la pelirrosa y el gran salto que realizó al pasar por la señalética.

Los ciudadanos quedaron estupefactos ante tal demostración y no tardaron en hablar entre sí, impresionados.

Sasuke y Naruto reaccionaron tarde, cuando pensaron en seguirla al mismo paso, el tren apareció con una fuerza y presión de la nada.

—¡No! —exclamó el ojiazul al perder de vista a Sakura, dio saltos de berrinche, a su lado, Sasuke gruño irritado.

Lo irritante de la situación era que la perdieron de vista, y dudaban poder alcanzarla pronto. Aunque no les costaba nada saltar por encima del tren en movimiento para seguirle el paso, pero eso se vería sumamente extraño.

Por otro lado, con lo que presenciaron surgieron dos suposiciones: 1) esa chica era una atleta profesional —algo remotamente imposible—. 2) era la Mestiza que tanto habían buscado por años.

Después que el tren terminó su recorrido, la señalética se alzó lentamente dando paso a las personas.

—¡Diablos! La perdimos de vista —se frustró Naruto rascándose la nuca mirando a Sasuke. Éste se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Como sí encontrar a una Mestiza fuera de todos los días.

—Oh, ni modos, la perdimos, que lamentable. Fin de la historia —dijo lamentándose falsamente—. Ahora vamos —su semblante se volvió serio. Agarro a Naruto del cuello de la gabardina y lo empujó mientras caminaba.

Naruto protestó y se detuvo.

—Utiliza tu nariz de perro para rastrearla —Naruto sonrió divertido cuando Sasuke lo miro de forma fulminante.

—Deja de insultarme —pidió con reproche—. Soy un Lobo, no un maldito perro callejero —gruño con enojo.

—Vale —puso los ojos en blanco dándole la razón—. Busca su aroma, se que puedes hacerlo.

Sasuke volvió a gruñir a regañadientes. Claro que pudo detectar el aroma de cerezos combinado con nostalgia, y eso lo fastidio. Pero… por otro lado también le asustó, porque de a cierta manera le gusto ese aroma.

": :": :"

 _Departamento de Sakura._

 _0_ _3:27 pm._

Se abrocho su camisa blanca con magistral rapidez y al mismo tiempo, agarró una tostada de la cocina, era lo único que había para comer en ese momento.

Regresó a su cierto y se subió el pantalón y la cremallera con una mano, mientras que, con la otra se prenso un pasador en el cabello .

Al terminar de vestirse adecuadamente, se encaminó a la sala y agarró su mochila donde traía su cambio de ropa para la noche y sus llaves.

": :": :"

—¿Seguro que es aquí? —le preguntó a su amigo. Extrañado, lo miró con incredulidad.

Sasuke solo asintió con el entrecejo fruncido.

Estaban de pie sobre la banqueta de un distrito pobre, frente a ellos se alzaba un edificio de tres pisos, la fachada era deteriorada y la pintura había empezado a desprenderse por todos lados por lo vieja que era.

—No pensé que ella viviera aquí —comentó algo sorprendió el rubio—. Pero es una buena oportunidad para saber donde vive —se encogió de hombros, en el informe no dictó la dirección de su casa. Y la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad.

Los dos se adentraron al edificio empujando la pobre puerta de madera, visualizaron las escaleras de madera cual desprendían un aspecto de "mírame y no me toques". No les quedó de otra más que avanzar dando pasos precavidos.

Sasuke atrapó otros olores, como el moho y humedad. Sin duda en las condiciones de vida en la que vivía la chica eran escasas, e inevitablemente le recordó a su tiempo de antaño. Suspiró despejando sus pensamientos, no era momento para recordar el pasado.

En el segundo piso, escucharon un porrazo y presenciaron a Sakura poner seguro a puerta y, acto seguido corrió hacia las escaleras.

Sasuke y Naruto le abrieron el camino cuando ella pasó como un torbellino, solo se disculpo sin verlos a la cara porque estaba concentrada murmurando: « _voy tarde, voy tarde_ ».

—Ahora sabemos donde vive y porque ha salido corrido —dijo Sasuke mirando la puerta de donde vive.

—Sigámosla —decidió, Naruto bajó de igual manera las escaleras.

": :": :"

 _Centro comercial de Tokio_ _._

 _Restaurante_ _Ichiraku._

 _0_ _3:57 pm._

—¡Sakura, por fin llegas! —grito emocionada Moegi al ver ingresar a Sakura por la puerta de empleados, con la respiración agitada, al parecer había corrido para llegar a tiempo.

—¡Perdón, salí tarde de la escuela! —se disculpó apenada cuando recobró el aire.

—No te preocupes yo entiendo —aseguró para hacerla sentir mejor y agarró su bolso de mano—. Vendré a las 7, así que hoy podrás irte temprano —le sonrió.

Sakura parpadeo varias veces y asintió con la cabeza.

": :": :"

El Uchiha y Uzumaki entraron al restaurante por la puerta principal. El primero con resignación y el segundo con alegría al estar en un lugar que lo único que harían era comer.

—¡Estaremos comiendo Ramen! —exclamó como niño chiquito llamando la atención de varias personas.

El lugar era espacioso. Había seis mesas pegadas a la pared y en ambos lados dejaban un pasillo donde los meseros se podían mover con facilidad. Al fondo estaba una barra donde encima reposaba una caja registradora y otras cosas de uso, y por detrás, se encontraban las máquinas de bebidas. Del lado izquierdo, se encontraba la puerta que daba acceso a la cocina, y fuera de la barra, del lado derecho el pasillo que se dirigía a los baños.

Sin más, ambos Seres Sobrenaturales se adueñaron de una meza vacía, cerca de la barra

—Todo un día comiendo ramen—murmuró maravillado el chico rubio agarrando una de las cartas y soltando una risa.

Sasuke miró la carta con aburrimiento y lo primero que leyó fue la especialidad de la casa: ramen.

Bufo y alzó su mirada a Naruto, quien seleccionaba el tipo de ramen cual iba a comer.

—¿Qué desean ordenar, caballeros? —Ayame se planto frente a ellos con una libretita en la mano.

—Yo quiero un tazón de ramen con carne de cerdo —pidió amablemente el rubio—. ¡No! Mejor un tazón gigante con extra de carne de res —se retracto, Ayame miro incrédulo al rubio. ¿Él solo se comería el tazón?—. Y una Coca-Cola. Pide Teme, que está vez yo invito —dijo mirando a su amigo.

El Uchiha lo fulmino con la mirada. El muy canijo se pasaba de listo, invitaba la cuenta cuando la comida no le era del toda gustosa.

—Solo una Coca-cola —ordenó sin mirarla porque sus ojos se desviaron a una pelirrosa que estaba frente a otra mesa levantando pedido.

Ayame se dio cuenta de que miraba a otra parte y cuando se volteó para irse, vio discretamente a quien miraba fijamente el azabache.

« _Oh..._ _»,_ pensó impresionada.

": :": :"

 _Centro comercial de Tokio._

 _Área de restaurantes._

 _05:09 pm._

—¡Ya conseguimos todo! —exclamó Hikoro dando saltitos de alegría. En su mano derecha cargaba una bolsa de compras.

Ella vestía unos jeans azules desgastados, unas botas negras y una blusa de manga larga extendidas color amarillo, también lleva consigo un bolso negro de mano.

Miro a Itachi con un sonrisa de lado.

—Espero que esta sea la definitiva —murmuró su hermano mayor nervioso, el cargaba tres bolsas en cada mano y agradecía que no pesarán tanto.

Llevaban desde la mañana en ese lugar comprando ropa. ¿Y para quién? Pues para su querido hermano menor.

Hikoro se había emocionado tanto al saber que Sasuke asistiría nuevamente a la escuela porque hacía mucho tiempo que no iba. El Uchiha menor ya había completado seis carreras pero no le apetecía volver a estudiar o eso fue lo que les dio a entender.

Pero ahora necesitaba estar a la moda, o eso pensaba la Uchiha.

Así que cuando se encontró con Itachi en la calle y éste le dio la buena noticia, no lo pensó ni veces para jalarlo al centro comercial en busca de ropa para Sasuke. Necesitaba un nuevo guarda ropa, no sus ropas oscuras que le hacia ver más mayor.

Le compró el uniforme escolar, zapatos y ropa que los chicos de su edad debían utilizar. Ya se había puesto al día con la moda y demás.

Hikoro se detuvo con una mueca pensativa, se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba los restaurantes que estaban frente a ellos.

—Llevemos algo para comer —propuso llevando un dedo a su barbilla.

—¿Comida rápida? —preguntó algo sorprendido el azabache por saber que Hikoro aceptaba eso.

—¿Por qué no? De todos modos Sasuke-chan no querrá la ropa pero lo obligaremos a ponérsela, así que como premio le daremos comida —idealizo pensativa y luego sonrió arrogante—. ¡Qué buena estrategia se me ocurrió! —rio como villana de telenovela barata llevado sus manos a sus caderas en forma de jarra.

Itachi sintió pena ajena al notar que las personas que pasaba por ahí los miraban raros.

—Vamos allí —dijo decidida apuntando a un restaurante que se llamaba "Ichiraku".

": :": :"

 _Dentro del restaurante Ichiraku._

Sasuke observó nuevamente con disimulo a la pelirrosa que atendía una mesa. Por más que la analizaba no le encontraba nada de especial.

Parecía una simple humana común y corriente, sin ningún poder especial. Sin una buena resistencia o eso le dio a entender aquel día que la vio desmayarse ahí.

¿Cómo podía ser una Mestiza? Su apariencia parecía débil, como una muñeca de cristal que en cualquier momento podía romperse.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que la estaba comparado con una muñeca, ¿Qué diablos? Él no pensaba de esa manera, nunca lo había hecho. Que cursi.

Desvío de nuevo su mirada desconcertado y observó al rubio que enrollaba de nuevo los palillos en los fideos de su cuarto tazón de ramen, si, comió demasiado pero al parecer para el Uzumaki no había límites.

Sasuke agarro de su séptima soda y bebió todo el líquido saciando su sed y ansias.

—¡Ah! —el rubio se dio palmadas en su estómago—. Eso estuvo rico —afirmó alegre.

—Hmp —espetó el pelinegro cerrado sus ojos.

—¡Otro por favor señorita! —pidió Naruto alzando su mano atrayendo la atención de Sakura.

Ésta, al ver que nadie los atendió debido a la falta de personal en el área, dejó la bandeja sobre la barra y se dirigió a la mesa sacando su lapicero para levantar pedido.

Les sonrió levemente al plantarse frente a ellos y los chicos aprovecharon la ocasión para detallarla de cerca y con disimulo.

La chica lo miró fijamente por un momento.

—¿No son clientes regulares, verdad? —preguntó dudosa recordando que nunca los había visto.

—No, pero el Dobe esta a punto de convertirse en uno —dijo fastidiado el pelinegro ladeando el rostro a la derecha farfullando cosas. Y Naruto asintió energéticamente estando de acuerdo.

—¡Claro, seremos tus clientes! —aseguró Naruto mostrando una sonrisa radiante y miró a Sasuke para que corroborar.

—Esa mesa la estaba atendiendo Ayame —murmuró por debajo Suigetsu, quien estaba detrás de la barra cobrando la cuenta.

La chica rápidamente lo miró con fastidio preguntando si había problema si ella atendía la mesa, y ante la cuestión, miró a los chicos involucrándolos.

Sasuke espeto un "no" por respuesta y Naruto sonrió alegando que estaba a gusto con la señorita de cabello rosado.

—Y por cierto, ¿dónde está?

—Ella fue con el viejo a atender un asunto —Suigetsu le sonrió arrogante—. ¡Ahora yo estoy a cargo! —dijo presumido.

Los tres pares de ojos observaron, incrédulos, a Karin salir de la puerta de la cocina y segundos después le dio le dio un zape al peliblanco por estúpido.

—¡Cállate tiburón! —ordenó la pelirroja—. Quien dejó a cargo es a mí. Si serás idiota —insultó con disgusto. Y le sonrió a Sakura—. No le hagas caso al pescadito. Ya sabes que sus neuronas no funcionan bien.

Unas pelea de insultos se dio detrás de la barra protagonizada por ambos haciendo que los pocos clientes en el restaurante los observarán entre divertidos e incrédulos.

Sakura dejó de observarlos para prestar atención a sus clientes. Les ofreció una disculpa por el espectáculo de sus compañeros con un evidente nerviosismo.

—Veo cosas peores junto a este usurantokachi —alegó Sasuke como respuesta obteniendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Naruto.

—Eres un arisco. No me sorprende que no tengas novia.

Sasuke lo miro indiferente por sacar un tema que no venía al caso en esa situación. A la par, observaron a Sakura de repente provocando un nerviosismo en la chica.

Sakura se sintió sumamente nerviosa ante ambas miradas, se percato que Naruto aparto la suya para observar la carta pero en cambio, Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada un poco más.

Hizo gala de su semblante pasible y preguntó que deseaban ordenar. Debía admitir que el azabache estaba guapo.

—¡Otro tazón gigante de ramen con carne de cerdo y una soda! —pidió el rubio y se le hizo agua la boca al imaginarse de nuevo el tazón.

Sakura se preguntó con sorpresa si acaso el rubio pensaba comerse el tazón él solo mientras anotaba. Después dirigió la mirada al azabache esperando a que le dijera su pedido, pero éste agitó la lata de su soda y consultó las cartas o eso quería aparentar, puesto que ya había observado los platillos con anterioridad.

—Pide Teme, que ella no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada caladora, y lo que hizo a continuación dejó sin habla a Naruto y Sakura

—¿Qué me recomiendas? —preguntó el Uchiha sonriendo de forma ladina al mirar a Sakura. Apoyó el codo en la mesa, su barbilla en la palma de su mano y la observó intensamente, con esa mirada seductora que muy pocas veces utilizaba.

Naruto casi descaro la mandíbula percatarse que Sasuke quería coquetearle a Sakura...

¡¿Qué?! El Uchiha nunca lo hacía por gusto. Una de dos: el fin del mundo se acercaba o en definitivo se volvió loco.

La pelirrosa se dio cuenta que Sasuke le mostró una sonrisa ladina al coquetear con ella. Por no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente y ponerse sumamente nerviosa.

Internamente se extraño por la insinuación del chico. No sabía que le vio, sinceramente no sé caracterizaba una chica extremadamente guapa, si no atractiva. Pero eso quedó en el pasado debido a que su ex novio se encargo de bajarle enormemente la autoestima.

Con el recuerdo desagradable en la mente, todo rastro de nerviosismo se despejo y sus mejillas se volvieron tan pálidas.

—Depende de sus gustos —susurró ida agarrando la carta para indicarle—. ¿Prefiere lo dulce, salado o picante? Tenemos especialidades en cada uno —señaló dejando la carta sobre la mesa y le insistió con la mirada pasible.

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos sorprendiendose internamente por la actitud de Sakura. ¿Primero se sonrojaba y ahora parecía sombría? Frunció el ceño, nunca nadie, ni una mujer hubiese rechazado una invitación para una "futura" cita.

¿Y por qué le coqueteo? Simple: quería saber que clase de chica era con respecto a los hombres. Creía firmemente que eso definiría quién era realmente, pero ahora estaba desconcertado.

La Haruno se limito a mirarlo un segundo para después alzar la mirada al escuchar la campana de la puerta sonar, y lo que presenció le hizo ensanchar los ojos de horror.

Extrañados, los dos escucharon atentos a Sakura tartamudear que enseguida traía su pedido y se fue como alma que la lleva el diablo.

—Que extraño... —dijo Naruto notando el nerviosismo de la chica que cambio rápidamente de actitud al ver hacia la puerta.

Y como si estuvieran coordinados, los dos voltearon hacia la entraba encontrándose con un chico pelirrojo mirando al frente.

Era un chico de aspecto desamparado y el porte era desconsolador. Su tez era clara resaltando su cabellera roja y ojos cafés, las fracciones eran angelicales y joven, aparentaba de unos veinte años.

Su vestimenta consistía en un suéter de seda color café claro, junto un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos tenis del mismo color.

El joven pelirrojo observó a Sakura ingresar al interior de la cocina.

Y en una de las mesas, Sasuke profirió un gruñido de los más profundo de su garganta al reconocer al pelirrojo.

—Es un Demonio de alto nivel —murmuró Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó alegre Hikoro entrando por la puerta junto con Itachi.

Los dos notaron la presencia del demonio y lo miraron con ojos serios e intimidantes. El chico no expresión nada y solo se limitó a pasar por un lado de ellos para salir del local.

Los demás clientes no prestaron atención, pero el Suigetsu se percató de lo ocurrido intrigadolo.

Hikoro e Itachi se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban los dos chicos comiendo, la Uchiha se sentó alado de su hermano e Itachi alado del rubio.

—Según yo, los dos deberían estar vigilando a la Haruno —regaño Itachi mirando con reproche a su hermano, y éste bufo al recordar quien le ordenó hacer eso.

—Eso es lo que hacernos 'ttebayo —Naruto sonrió socarrón ante la mirada incrédula de Itachi—. Ella trabaja aquí y me traerá mi ramen —presumió triunfante.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber quien es —dijo Hikoro en curiosa por conocer a la sobrina de Kakashi.

—Aquí tiene su orden —Ayame llegó a la mesa con un tazón de ramen, a Naruto se le hizo agua la boca al verlo pero luego frunció el ceño.

Ayame puso la soda y el tazón frente al rubio.

Hikoro la analizó con la mirada... ¿Era ella? Muy ordinaria. No desprendía un Aura de Mestizo o un olor especial.

—Oye... ¿Dónde esta la señorita que me acaba de atender? —preguntó Naruto desilusionado por no ver a Sakura .

—Sakura-chan tuvo que irse —respondió ocultando su preocupación—. Se sintió un poco mal.

Naruto se cruzado de brazos protestando.

—Y yo quería conocerla, me pareció una persona muy amigable —dijo pensativo.

Ayame le sonrió un tanto extrañada por su actitud. Agarró otra soda que traía en la charola y lo puso frente a un extrañado Sasuke.

Él que recuerde no pidió nada porque la chica se había ido antes de hacerlo.

Ayame hizo una reverencia deseando buen provecho y se retiro.

—Por un momento pensé que era esa chica —Hikoro suspiro, aliviada.

—No. Sakura-chan es más bonita —Naruto entorno los palillos en los fideos—. Es de cabello rosa y ojos verdes...

—Son jades —le corrigió Sasuke (él sí analizo a fondo a Sakura) y cerró ligeramente los ojos—. Lo más extraño fue que, estaba aquí con nosotros levantando pedido y se fue asustada cuando lo vio.

—¿Será que este huyendo? —preguntó preocupada la pelinegra mirando a todos en general.

—No lo creo —opinó Itachi estando serio.

—O tal vez si.

El Uchiha menor miraba fijamente la soda sellada frente a él, con su típica seriedad y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la pelirrosa.

Fue injusto hacerle una idea errónea de chica "cualquiera" y ponerle una actitud que no le corresponde. Además, que se acuerde, cuando esa chica era una mocosa era demasiado curiosa.

Observó de forma resignada la soda recordando ciertos momentos, y decidido, se incorporó sosteniendo la lata de refresco.

—Los veo en casa —avisó caminando hacia la entrada.

—¿Vas tras de ella? —se burló su hermano mayor logrando que él tuviera una especie de tic nervioso en la ceja el verse descubierto.

—Hn —fue lo único que respondió antes de salir por la puerta de local.

": :": :"

 _Cocina de Ichiraku._

 _0_ _5:17 pm._

—¿Qué sucede Sakura? —preguntó preocupada Karin cuando Sakura entro a la cocina, alterada.

—Es que _él_ entro —susurró asustada— y me vio. Ya sabe donde trabajo —negó con la cabeza sin saber que hacer.

—Que esto no te afecte —Karin la abrazó dándole protección—. Debes olvidarlo...

—Eso es lo que trato, pero no sale de mi corazón —sus ojos jades se humedecieron y pronto brotaron lágrimas de sufrimiento.

—¡Ya llegue! —Ayame entro energética por la puerta de empleados y dejo las llaves en la mesa al percatarse que Sakura sollozaba ligeramente en brazos de Karin—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Sasori esta aquí y Sakura no quiere salir —explicó brevemente Karin.

—Cariño... —Ayame también abrazo a Sakura—… no debes de ponerte así, olvídalo. Él solo te hizo daño —le recordó acariciando tiernamente el cabello sedoso de Sakura.

—Pero duele —hipo con fuerza la ojijade.

—Lo sé. Hagamos esto —Ayame se separó de ella y alzó un dedo—. Por hoy te iras a casa a descansar, no quiero que esto te afecte ¿entendido?

—Pero el trabajo. Moegi, ella...

—Nada de protestas señorita —le regaño la peli café—. Te iras a casa por hoy, te veré el jueves ya que mañana descansas.

—Pero...

—¡Eh! ¡Nada! Ándale ve a descansar.

Sakura suspiro resignada sabiendo que no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión. Cuando Ayame se ponía en plan ni siquiera el viejo podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

": :": :"

 _Fuera de la estación del metro._

 _0_ _5:43 pm._

Sakura suspiro por quinta vez en ese rato al subir las escaleras, un poco más calmada después de tomar un jugo y alejarse del Centro Comercial.

Agradecía enormemente no se encontrarse con Sasori por el camino o en el metro, suficiente tenía ese día con visualizarlo a lo lejos y le altero los nervios.

Ese chico le había marcado su adolescencia en muchos sentidos.

Todo empezó cuando lo conoció al entrar a la preparatoria, él cursaba tercero en ese entonces y era popular entre su generación, por eso Sasori no la pelaba desde el principio.

Poco a poco se dio unos sucesos inevitables que al final terminaron conociéndose y en menos de cuatro meses ya eran novios. Y ella lo había querido con todo su corazón y profesado su amor sincero.

Su relación era normal, citas, besos por ahí y por allá. Varias veces él había querido ir más allá pero Sakura no se lo permitía alegando que todavía no estaba preparada, así que Sasori se alejaba de ella refunfuñando y respetado su decisión.

Pensó que Sasori, incluso la amaba igual que ella a él, en varias ocasiones llego creer que era cierto.

Pero... No todo era de color rosa.

Sasori no era la persona que aparentaba.

¡Así es! Tenía un lado malo y traicionero.

Su peor temor se cumplió.

Como todo chico popular no tomaba enserio una relación y eso se lo advirtieron " el club de fans" de Sasori, pero ella decidió ignorarlas. Sin embargo, su advertencia se hizo realidad meses después.

Se acordaba perfectamente de ese día, aún era tan claro como el agua y el fuego ardiente a la vez, dolía.

 _Flash back._

 _2015._

 _Preparatoria general de Tokio._

 _Febrero._

 _Aula 1-1._

 _11:22 am._

 _Sakura alzó la mano con insistencia estando en plena clase de matemáticas._

— _Sensei ¿puedo ir al baño? —_ _preguntó_ _un tanto tímida ya que todos la miraban curiosos._

— _Que sea rápido, señorita Haruno —_ _concedió_ _el maestro Hiruzen con su voz ronca y desgastada._

 _La Haruno prácticamente salió corriendo del salón, necesitaba ir al baño hacer sus necesidades._

 _Camino por los pasillos, saludando alegremente a uno que otro alumno que pasaba por ahí, tenía una buena relación con todo en general._

 _Visualizo la puerta del baño de las chicas y entró apresuradamente._

 _Una vez terminado sus necesidades, salió de la cabina y se planto frente al gran espejo posado sobre los lavamanos rojo. Se miró al espejo y unos grandes ojos jades le devolvieron la mirada brillante, mojo un poco su larga cabello notando que estaba más larga que hace unos días._

 _«_ Tendré que cortarlo», _pensó acariciando su cabellera rosada_ _y en eso_ _, logró escuchar unos sonidos pegajosos_ _, muy tenues que apenas y eran sonidos_ _. ¿Qué era eso?_

— _Besas muy bien para quejarme —se escuchó una voz femenina dentro de uno de las cabinas._

 _Sakura se_ _sonrojo_ _levemente al pensar que era lo que pasaba en aquel lugar. Cohibido,_ _cerró_ _el grifo_ _dispuesta_ _a irse_ _de ahí._

— _Soy todo un maestro._

 _Esa voz masculina le hizo quedar en shock al estar_ _apunto de agarrar el pomo de la puerta._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y dolor, miro sobre su hombro_ _a_ _dicho lugar de donde provenían los sonidos._

 _«_ No puede ser él», _pensó_ _Sakura_ _para tranquilizarse a sí misma_ _._

— _Él_ _no me engañaría —murmuró titubeante._

— _Enséñame más_ _,_ _Sasori-sensei —pidió_ _la voz femenina con sensualidad._

 _Las_ _lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas_ _pálidas_ _al descubrir que en verdad era su novio quien estaba ahí. La persona que amaba._

 _Se_ _giró_ _sobre sus pasos. No. debía comprobarlo y verlo con sus propios ojos_ _para creerlo_ _del todo. No iba a vivir el resto de su vida engañada._

 _Se acercó con sigilo a la puerta y con mano temblorosa agarró la manija para_ _abrir la puerta_ _de sopetón._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron al extremo al descubrir que sentado en el retrete estaba el pelirrojo, su novio, y a horacadas una chica de tercero muy guapa._

 _Los dos observaron impresionados a la pelirrosa, quién sus ojos llorosos_ _y los miraba sin creérselo_ _, como si un ovni acababa de pasar frente a ella y aún seguía sin creerlo._

— _Diablos, es tu novia —gruño notoriamente enfadada la chica de tercero, y de mala gana se puso de pie._

— _Sakura... —trato de hablar el pelirrojo pero la ojijade lo interrumpió en un grito._

— _¡No quiero oírte! —sollozo muy fuerte, y chilló de coraje y tristeza apretando sus labios y puños._

 _No. Eso tenía que ser un sueño. Uno cruel y despiadado. Sin embargo sabía que no lo era porque sentía el dolor profundo en su corazón que no podía ser falso. El sentimiento la cubrió en todo su ser y su corazón se estrujuro._

— _Déjame explicarte —pidió indiferente el de ojos cafés._

— _¡No! —dijo enojada dándose la vuelta para irse. Se alejaría de él lo más que pudiera y llorar su engaño en otra parte._

 _Sasori la agarró del brazo deteniéndola antes de que ella avanzará, lo miro sobre su hombro y lo único que encontró fue la mirada indiferente del pelirrojo. Siempre fue así, no expresaba sus sentimientos._

— _Fue tu culpa por no satisfacerme —_ _la culpo Sasori_ _con una sonrisa arrogante._

 _Los ojos de Sakura reflejaron resentimientos._ _Ahora la culpaba de su falta de lealtad a su relación. Él la engaño_ _,_ _eso no cambiaba las cosas y no tenía una razón justificable._

— _¿Qué fue mi culpa?... —_ _murmuró_ _dolida, pronto frunció el ceño y se puso roja de coraje_ _—._ _¡No fue así! ¡Me dijiste que esperarías a que estuviera lista! ¡Tu me engañaste! ¡Eres un cerdo!_

— _¡Que fastidio! —_ _murmuró_ _la otra chica al tener que aguantar una discusión entre novios._

— _¡No me insultes, Sakura! —amenazó el pelirrojo mostrando algo que no era indiferencia. Si no, coraje._

— _No, tu no me insultes a mi_ _—_ _gruño la pelirrosa con los ojos llorosos—_ _._ _Al_ _engañarme... Me estas insultando... —las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas pálidas de nuevo—_ _._ _¡_ _No_ _quiero volver haberte nunca más!_ _—_ _grito cerrando los ojos y dándose la media vuelta para salir de ahí._

— _¡Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que te explique que fue lo que sucedió! —gruño el pelirrojo agarrando del brazo a Sakura, quien negó con la cabeza frenéticamente en total desacuerdo._

— _¡No quiero! ¡Suéltate! —pidió_ _la Haruno_ _entre_ _sollozos_ _queriendo_ _zafarse_ _del agarre con la otra mano. Sasori apretó más el agarre haciendo que ella pusiera mueca de dolor—_ _._ _¡Me estás lastimando! —grito cerrando sus ojos y moviendo su mano extendida a la mejilla del chico._

 _El sonido de una cachetada hizo eco en el baño, la chica de tercero abrió los ojos de la impresión y horror la mejilla afectada._

 _Sasori soltó el agarre_ _cómo si la piel quemará_ _y se toco la mejilla sorprendiéndose de ver_ _un líquido_ _carmesí escurrir por su piel._

 _Sakura abrió los ojos temerosa y se miro la mano ensanchando sus ojos al ver que tenia sangre... Sangre. Sus uñas estaban_ _largas,_ _parecían cuchillas i_ _mpregnadas de rojo_ _. De_ _repente, éstas retrocedieron y solo ella pudo notarlo._

— _Y-yo... —_ _tartamudeo_ _hacia_ _al pelirrojo que la miro con desagrado. La chica de tercero la miraba con mueca de horror y con algo de repulsión._

 _Sakura retrocedió dos pasos y salió corriendo del baño con lágrimas en sus ojos_ _,_ _chocando con cualquier persona que miraban sorprendidos la sangre en la mano de ella._

 _Fin del flash back._

Y desde ese día en adelante, hasta la fecha, empezó y seguía su infierno. Sasori se encargo de esparcir el rumor de que ella tuvo un ataque de histeria y le rasguño como una gata.

Y como era el chico popular todos le creyeron y a ella le fue peor.

—¡Cuidado!

Sakura dio un respingo ante la exclamación, sintió una mano alrededor de su cintura ejerciendo una acción de agarre y su espada chocó entran un torso masculino justo cuando un auto pasó frente a ella a unos escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

El claxon de aquel vehículo resonó en su mente y sintió una respiración sobre su oreja provocandole escalofríos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Reconoció la voz en ese instante y sintió más escalofríos al pensar que ese chico le coqueteo con anterioridad. Sólo falta que la haya seguido para tratar de tener algo.

—Gracias, pero no era necesario que lo hicieras —dijo un poco recelosa por estar pegada a él como lapa, por eso se separó como si su piel quemará.

Debido a Sasori ya no confiaba en los chicos fácilmente, y menos los que tenían cara bonita e intentaban coquetearle.

Sasuke bufó ante su actitud recelosa, poso una mano en su cintura y sonrió de lado de forma sarcástica.

—Un carro estuvo a poco de llevarte entre las ruedas… —informó como si Sakura no hubiese captado el hecho—… Y yo te salvé. ¿Podrías mostrar un poco más de gratitud?

—Se cuidarme sola —refunfuño enojada por su actitud arrogante, lo fulmino con la mirada y caminó del otro lado de la calle cuando el semáforo se puso rojo para los autos.

El azabache sonrió de lado siguiéndole el paso a su lado, a la vez que observaba a su alrededor con disimulo.

—No lo parece, rosadita —no contuvo el adjetivo al recordar como le decía en ocasiones cuando ella era pequeña, y la miro burlón.

Una mueca de nerviosismo e irritación se formó en su rostro al escuchar el « _rosadita_ » que le dirigió ese chico arrogante.

—Cállate emo.

Mostró una reacción parecida a la de Sakura, nada más que su rostro no lo expreso, si no que se mantuvo pasible. Eso le pasaba a por insultarlo.

—Se cuidarme sola —repitió ella, mordaz y trato grueso sintiendo nerviosismo—. Ahora si me disculpas, deja de seguirme. No hablo con extraños —dijo por fin, sus nervios empezaron a salir a flote cuando él empezó a seguirla.

—Y yo ya te dije que no lo parece —estaba empeñado a seguirla y decirle todo respecto a su origen para facilitar su trabajo.

Aún con el pasar de los años sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber como era de esa edad, se veía que la chica era tan ingenua y despistada como también tímida, pero sospechaba que tenia un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se enojaba. Se recordaba que de pequeña gritaba mucho cuando se enojaba.

La observó detenerse de golpe y agarrar el tirante de la mochila cual portaba.

—No me sigas —lo miro con cautela—. ¿quieres?

—Imposible. Estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo —informó con un deje aburrimiento.

—¿Trabajo? —preguntó desconcertada y luego frunció el ceño—. Eres un asesino o un acosador —afirmó con desconfianza y lo miro asustada.

Sasuke se mordió el labio para evitar soltar una risa ante las ideas paranoicas que se hizo la pelirrosa basándose de su apariencia.

—Ninguno de los dos —mintió con respecto a lo primero pero ella que iba a saber. Alzó la mirada para observar sus ojos jades—. Empero, alguien quiere que estés a salvo del enemigo —explicó sereno recordando la verdadera razón por la cual seguía a la pelirrosa.

—¿Enemigo? Perdón, pero creo que te confundiste de persona —afirmó temerosa, ese chico decía no decía cosas cuerdas cuerdas. Ella no convivía con muchas personas y por eso no tenía enemigos (que ella supiera).

Conclusión: el azabache estaba loco.

—No. Usted es Haruno Sakura —la mencionada ensancho los ojos de la impresión al escuchar su nombre en boca de ese desconocido—. Y en pocas palabras eres una Cazadora de Demonios.

—¿Que soy que cosa? —preguntó la ojijade desconcertada y pensado que el chico que está de pie frente a ella estaba loco y había salido de un manicomio.

El azabache solo entorno los ojos hastiado de ser él quien tenga que explicarle todo, eso le pasa por adelantar las cosas e irse tras ella. Suspiró con pesadez antes de responder de una forma cortante.

—Eres una Cazadora de Demonios —soltó sin delicadeza metiendo una de sus manos en su bolsillo delantero del Jean's para sacar un cigarro.

—¿Y... qué diablos significa eso? —preguntó incrédula.

—Más bien una Mestiza... —continuó diciendo pensativo ignorándola y deteniendo su acción de sacar la cajetilla de su pantalón.

—Lo siento, pero esta vez estoy segura que te equivocaste de persona —aseguró entre nerviosa y enojada dándose la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar a su casa para alejarse de ese tipo que estaba loco.

Sasuke la observó alejarse entre la gente, sacó la cajetilla y tomó un cigarro entre sus dedos cubiertos de los guantes de nudillos.

—Sería buena idea ir a su departamento —murmuró teniendo la colilla del cigarro bailando entre sus labios y la llama del encendedor cerca de él—. Pero se asustaría y todo se iría al caño —encendió el cigarro dando una calada y sonrió de lado pensado que seria sumamente divertido tratar con ella.

« _Algo_ _de diversión no me vendría mal_ _»,_ pensó para sí mismo y su sonrisa se ensancho más.

El trabajo que había pensado que sería un fastidio en cierto modo empezaba a divertirle.

": :": :"

 _Departamento de Sakura._

 _0_ _6:00 pm._

Llego al borde de las escaleras, jadeando y respirando entrecortadamente.

Había corrido cuando perdió de vista al tipo. Estaba asustada, el hecho que él supiera su nombre la altero y pero ella no conocía nada de él.

Tal vez era un acosador o un asesino. Pero en definitiva no parecía pedófilo, era demasiado joven y guapo para serlo.

Sacudió la cabeza dispersado sus pensamientos, no sabía si lo volvería haber. Pero era mejor estar precavida por cualquier cosa.

Subió las escaleras con de pesadez, internamente agradeció al azabache por ponerle algo en que pensar para ya no seguir con Sasori.

Dio un gritillo de sorpresa al encontrarse con Sasuke recargado en la puerta de su departamento, una de sus mano agarraba el cigarro encendido y la otra mano reposaba en el interior de uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina.

Él miraba al exterior por la ventana del piso, en las calles por donde no transitaba ni vehículo, presenció a un ladrón acorralar a un chico en un callejón que empezaba a verse oscuro por la puesta del sol, entre todo, distinguió el color de los ojos del atacante. Unos ojos carmín.

El pelinegro se percató en la presencia de Sakura unos segundos después de su aparición, viró su rostro a ella descubriendo su mirada cautela y desconfianza.

—Qu-que...

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke —la interrumpió desviando su mirada y dando una calada al cigarro ante la mirada incrédula de Sakura.

—Pareces menor de edad, ¿y fumas? —preguntó con desagrado. A ella no le gustaba esas porquerías que generaban enfermedades.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado. ¡Vaya ! La pelirrosa era un tanto delicada. Se enderezo y la miro indiferente.

—Para ti, el término menor es un concepto estúpido —hizo que las cenizas del cigarro cayeran al piso—. Y para tu información soy mucho más mayor de lo que aparento.

Sakura lo miro aún más incrédula cuando él le ofreció un cigarrillo.

—No soy de entrarle a esas porquerías.

—Lastima —espetó sin sentirlo de verdad—. En fin, como me dejaste hablando vine a buscarte. Es de mala educación hacer eso... Señorita Haruno —dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz.

Ella frunció el ceño de nuevo, el chico primero le llamaba « _rosadita_ » y ahora se dirigía a ella como « _señorita Haruno_ ».

Empezaba a asustarla.

—No te conozco, y estas loco si piensas que te creeré todo lo que me dices de esa chorrada de los Cazadores de quien sabe que cosa —dijo rápidamente ya que estaba nerviosa. Y Sasuke lo noto ya que contrabajo y le entendió a sus palabras.

—Deberías —Sasuke se acerco a ella mientras tiraba la colilla al suelo pisándolo, y Sakura se hizo un poco para atrás—. No eres normal, yo tampoco. Somos de la misma especie, Mestizos.

—Sigo insistiendo: estás loco —afirmó ella pasado alado del Uchiha para poder ingresar a su departamento.

—Algo —aceptó sin emoción alguna en su voz.

—Y yo soy una persona completamente normal —se defendió mientras buscaba sus llaves en la mochila.

Sasuke rió entre dientes, y usando su velocidad sobrenatural, se puso detrás de Sakura apoyando una mano en la puerta, asustándola.

—En eso no estoy de acuerdo —alegó fríamente y se inclinó un poco cerca de la oreja femenina. Su respiración hizo que la pelirrosa detuviera todo acto para obtener un escalofrió—; eres demasiado rápida corriendo, no tan rápido como yo porque no has entrenado.

Sakura abrió ligeramente la boca de sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras, con que sabía su pequeño secreto. Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien era común que él supiera ya que le dio a entender que era un acosador.

—Tú... —entrecerró sus ojos sospechosos hacia él y Sasuke solo la miro indiferente.

Sin querer, esa mirada le hizo recordó a Sasori, así que quito su mirada sospechosa para pasar a una de tristeza y dejo de mirarlo para poner la llave en el pomo.

Sasuke noto su cambio tan repentino, así que se separó de ella pensado que tal vez la había asustado.

—Según tengo entendido que eres mitad Vampiro —siguió diciendo el azabache sacando otro cigarro—. De seguro el cabello te crece rápido, en algún momento deseaste sangre…

Sakura se quedó quieta, impresionada con Sasuke por haber atinado a sus cambios. Apretó los labios y le lanzó una mirada cautelosa.

—Y si no la has probado, te arde constantemente la garganta —dijo Sasuke, encendió de nuevo otro cigarrillo, la miro como aburrimiento y ella frunció el ceño al ver el cigarrillo.

Sasuke dio una calada profunda, se acercó de sopetón a ella y por maldad, soltó el humo en lleno en su rostro. La pelirrosa tosió estando incómoda y agitó su mano para despejar el humo.

—En pocas palabras, estoy en lo cierto señorita Haruno —aseguró incorporándose.

—Sigo creyendo que eres un acosador y que todo lo que me dices es mentira —ella lo mira con algo de precaución.

Él rodó los ojos, le estaba costando mucho trabajo convencerla. Tal vez no debió apresurarse y habérselo dejado Kakashi esa parte.

—Pero no me negarás que todo lo que le dije de tus cambios es cierto.

Trago grueso revelando que no podía negarlo, y él lo supo haciendo que sonriera triunfante.

—Ese collar que tienes esconde tu energía espiritual y evita que veas el Aura de los demás —apunto al collar que ella traía y se parecía al suyo. Y supo que ese collar era el causante de no poder visualizar su Aura.

Por inercia, Sakura lo apretó con su mano temiendo a que se lo quitará.

—Si te lo quitaras verías mi Aura —alentó él que se había quitado el suyo cuando apareció allí para que ella viese su Aura.

Sakura creyó que estaba loca, por el simple hecho que empezó a creerle. Él le había dicho lo que a ella le pasaba, su cabello y el ardor en su garganta. Y eso nunca se lo había comentado a nadie. Bueno, solo a Tenten.

—¿Sakura? —una voz femenina interrumpió la plática.

Los dos voltearon a ver a Tenten que estaba el borde de las escaleras, con una mirada extrañada por ver a la pelirrosa ahí, y sobre todo con un chico.

Sasuke decidió que era mejor dejar las cosas así por ese día. Se giro a Sakura aún con el cigarro en sus labios, ella de le devolvió una mirada suplicante para que no dijiera nada ante Tenten y que se marchará. Así que Sasuke dio una calada al cigarrillo y soltó el humo por la nariz con naturalidad.

—Piensa en todo lo que te dije, señorita Haruno —pidió con seriedad—. No puedes escapar de tu destino. Solo te informo que... Aquí eres amigo o enemigo —soltó con extrema frialdad.

Tenten subió las escaleras con lentitud, frunció el ceño al pensar que ese chico era mala influencia para Sakura. ¡Sólo mira que fumar para su edad!

Sasuke bajo las escaleras pasando alado de Tente y ni siquiera se digno a mirarla.

Sakura se quedó analizando las palabras desconcertantes de Sasuke, teniendo curiosidad por lo de las Auras con su collar, se lo quito rápidamente y busco con la mirada la espalda de Sasuke.

Se topo con Tenten, y ensancho los ojos al ver que alrededor de su cuerpo adornaba un Aura color azul celeste.

Y el Sasuke...

Él la miro sobre su hombro con una sonrisa arrogante antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Su Aura fue de color negro.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Anonada, Sakura bajo las escaleras corriendo no deteniéndose ante grito que profirió Tenten.

Llego a la entrada con la respiración agitada, buscó desesperadamente al chico con la mirada pero no hayo rastro alguno de él.

Suspiro resignada pensando que se quedaría con la duda todo el santo día, y sin más, volvió al interior a paso lento.

Desde lo alto de un edificio, estando de cuclillas y sereno, Sasuke observó a Sakura regresar al interior del edificio decepcionada por no encontrarlo.

—Por lo menos ya le metí la idea —murmuró para sí orgulloso de su hazaña—. Ahora solo falta que lo acepte —se incorporó cuando una ráfaga de viento paso revoloteando sus ropas y cabellos negros.

": :": :"

 _Departamento de Sakura._

 _0_ _7:09 pm._

—Ahora si me dirás quien era ese chico, y lo más importante... ¿Saliste temprano de trabajar? —preguntó muy curiosa Tenten dejando una taza de café frente a su prima.

Sakura dio las gracias mudamente. Y siguió pensativa con lo que le dijo el chico, se llamaba Sasuke que recuerde.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo —dijo la pelirrosa mirándola.

Tenten movió la cuchara dentro de la taza.

—El jefe tenía una cena en familia, me dio la tarde liebre —se encogió de hombros—. Te toca responder.

—Te responderé la segunda pregunta primero —considero Sakura llevándose la taza a sus labios, sopló levemente ante lo caliente que estaba—. Cuando atendía a unos clientes... Apareció Sasori en el restaurante —murmuró de forma queda.

—¡Ese mal nacido! —grito furiosa la de ojos chocolates—. ¡Como se atreve después de todo lo que te hizo! Espero y no te haya hecho nada —murmuró de forma tétrica.

—¡No! Por fortuna Ayame me dio el resto de la tarde libre —la tranquilizó agitando el café con la cuchara.

—Debes de tener más cuidado —suspira preocupada—. Y lo otro, ¿quién era ese tipo que estaba contigo? —frunció el ceño al recordar que fumaba.

—Es una historia loca —aseguró recordando sus palabras.

« _Eres una_ _Cazadora_ _de_ _Demonios_ ».

« _Mas bien una_ _Mestiza_ ».

—Soy todo oídos —Tenten agarró un pan de la bolsa que puso en el centro de la mesa.

—Él es uno de los clientes que estaba atendiendo cuando apareció Sasori.

—Oh... —se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca interesada.

—Al principio creía que era un acosador, sabe mi nombre y donde vivo —las dos fruncieron el ceño ante lo dicho—. Pero él me aseguró que no era nada de eso, que sólo cumplía con su trabajo de vigilarme debido a que alguien quiere mantenerme a salvo del enemigo. Empezó a decirme... Cosas que son ciertas. Como que me créese el cabello rápido y que corro a una velocidad que no es normal.

—¡Espera! —la detuvo porque en verdad se estaba confundiendo—. A ver si voy bien. En pocas palabras, el chico te sigue para vigilarte y protegerte del enemigo. ¿Qué enemigo? Por otro lado, acertó a los cambios que únicamente tu y yo sabemos —Sakura asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Y por qué te dijo todo eso? ¿Habías visto a ese chico antes?

—No sé, no lo sé y no —enumeró con sus dedos—. Creí que estaba loco.

—¿Creíste? —inquirió incrédula la mujer—. ¿Entonces ahora le crees?

—Bueno... —dudo un poco lo que iba a responder—. Es que me dijo que era una Cazadora de Demonios.

—¿Eh? —Tenten se disloco ante la idea tan loca—. ¿Una que cosa?

—Lo que escuchaste... Pero me dijo que era específicamente un Mestizo, un Híbrido.

—El término Mestizoes una ser con dos sangres diferentes, por ejemplo como un japonés con un inglés. En si eres eso —se quedó pensativa.

—Pero no me lo dijo en ese término —murmuró un poco tímida—. Dijo que yo era mitad Vampiro.

Tenten parpadeo dos veces para luego echarse a reír fuertemente y Sakura frunció el ceño al notar que la mujer no estaba siendo seria ante la situación.

—¡Perdón! Pero es que me parece algo absurdo —dijo Tenten tranquilizándose, se limpio las lágrimas que le salieron por la risa—. No es posible que seas un Vampiro. Esas cosas solo existen en las películas —afirmó con seriedad y luego le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

« _Eso mismo pensé... Pero... Cuando me dijo lo de mi collar y las_ _Auras_ _, empecé a dudar en sí creerle o no. Ya que pude ver un Aura azul alrededor del cuerpo de Tenten y de él negra_ _»,_ pensó confundida, todo esto le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Ya no sabía que creer.

—Ya no te debes preocupar —Tenten le volvió a sonreír—. si lo vuelves a encontrar, avísame e iremos a con la policía —Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

": :": :"

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _0_ _7:30 pm_.

Los cuatro —Sasuke había llegado a casa temprano y Naruto decidió quedarse a cenar— yacían sentados en la mesa comiendo a gusto y con cara de alegría. ¿Y que comen? Pues nada más y nada menos que ramen.

¡Así es! Hikoro se compadeció de ellos y les dio del ramen que compró del _Ichiraku_ , ó sea, comida rápida.

Sasuke miraba con sospecha a su hermana y si actitud feliz, por alguna extraña razón le ponía nervioso cuando sonreía al comer comida rápida (una de las cosas que odia en el mundo).

Naruto e Itachi comían a prisa para adelantar el momento en ver la cara de Sasuke cuando Hikoro le diera las bolsas de ropa.

Hikoro se levantó de su asiento escondiendo una sonrisa cuando miro a Sasuke, quién entrecerró sus ojos negros con sospecha.

El timbre de la estancia resonó entre las paredes, Sasuke se preguntó quien podría ser miembro mientras desviaba su atención al visitante reconociendo su olor de inmediato.

—Ya llegó Kakashi-san —comentó alegre la chica y sonrió de forma misteriosa saliendo de la cocina.

—Algo esconde —aseguró Sasuke mirando a los otros dos, que desviaron la mirada haciéndose los sordeados.

—¡Vengan aquí, Kakashi-san nos tiene noticias!

Los tres se incorporaron al unísono, resignados, caminaron hacia la sala — Naruto comiendo de su plato todavía—.

Kakashi miro a los tres caballeros que ingresaron a la sala con cara de resignación.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —grito emocionado el rubio corriendo hacia el peli plata lanzado a propósito su plato de ramen sobre la cabeza de Sasuke.

Éste se quedó totalmente estático y la comisura de su labio tirintio hacia arriba y su mente maquino un sin fin de ideas macabras dirigidas al rubio.

Itachi sonrió burlón hacia su _baka-otouto_ al igual que Hikoro, Naruto si sabía como hacer enojar a Sasuke en cuestión de segundos y de una manera tan estúpida.

La Uchiha se cruzó de brazos y su sonrisa se ensancho cuando los fideos resbalaron por la camisa manga larga negra de Sasuke, y cabe mencionar que era su favorita.

Una vena en su frente resaltó y empezó a palpitar ligeramente dando a entender que estaba cabreado.

Hikoro rió al igual que Itachi pero el último de forma más burlona.

—¡Es bueno volverlo a ver Kakashi-sensei! —grito alegre el rubio estando frente a él.

En el tiempo que Naruto llegó con Kakashi, él había aceptado recientemente a los hermanos Uchiha, eso fue hace 200 años. Y éstos lo recibieron alegremente (en el caso de Hikoro e Itachi), claro que, al principio tenía una pequeña rivalidad con Sasuke por los entrenamientos.

Pero la relación empezó a llevarse más por la amistad por sucesos inevitables en su vida, que al final, Sasuke no sabía como ese rubio escandaloso, imperativo y alegre de las empeño para ejercer el papel del mejor amigo. En cambió él era serio, frívolo, arisco y admitía que tenia su lado arrogante y pedante como a veces podía ser todo un cubito de hielo, pero en definitiva los dos eran muy opuestos.

Y volviendo con lo de Kakashi, fue quién dirigió a Sasuke por el camino del bien entrenándolo junto con Naruto. Por eso el rubio le tenía respeto como su sensei. Así que para el Uzumaki se merecía ese título.

—Hola querido Naruto —Kakashi sonrió bajo una máscara negra que cubría la mitad de su rostro, y cerró los dos ojos con alegría, posteriormente miró con cierta burla al azabache—. ¿Y tu no me vas a saludar Sasuke-chan? —preguntó con diversión haciendo que el Uchiha menor tuviera un ataque de histeria en su interior, pero lo contuvo—. Mejor no me abraces, me mancharas de ramen —dijo burlón y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír de la misma forma.

Entonces, Sasuke alzó su katana asustando a Hikoro por la mirada sádica que puso, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que la traía consigo. Su hermano susurró algo tocando el filo de la cuchilla con cuidado y enviándole una mirada de psicópata asesino asustando a los dos hombres frente a él.

—Esto será divertido —Itachi tenía un bote de palomitas y estaba sentando en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Hikoro miro incrédulo a su hermano mayor ¿no hacía nada para impedirlo? Pensaba que ese disfrutaba el sufrimiento ajeno. Resignada, se sentó alado de Itachi dispuesta a disfrutar el espectáculo.

« _Si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a el_ », pensó encogiéndose de hombros justo en el momento que se escucharon los gemidos de dolor de esos dos idiotas.

": :": :"

Rato después, todos están sentados en los sillones de la sala. Itachi, Hikoro y Sasuke en el sillón grande, y frente a ellos estaban Naruto y Kakashi mallugados de la cara, con uno que otro moratón en el ojo y rostro. Y eso les sucedía por molestar a Sasuke, ellos sabían el carácter que tenía y su « _pequeña_ » obsesión por la venganza.

—Toma —Kakashi le extendió una mochila azul a Sasuke, éste miro interrogante el objeto y por eso lo agarró con cuidado.

—¿Libros? —preguntó arqueando una ceja al ver los libros adentro de la mochila.

—Aja —concedió Kakashi de forma desinteresada.

—¿Para que? —expuso su duda el azabache mejor.

Naruto de igual tuvo la duda y miró a Kakashi, y el hombre los observó a ambos como idiotas que son. Sasuke fue quién frunciendo el ceño al entender lo que significaba eso.

—No, no, no, no y no —negó rotundamente Sasuke con la cabeza dejando la mochila a un lado como si quemara al contacto.

—¿No qué? —Naruto no entendió nada.

—Si —Kakashi sonrió divertido bajo su máscara y Naruto lo miro con más duda.

—¡Díganme que es! —grito desesperado el rubio jalándose los cabellos con ambas manos.

—¡No iré a la escuela a vigilarla! —espetó molesto el azabache—. Bueno, vigilarla si —murmuró haciendo que Kakashi frunciera el ceño celoso al pensar que el Uchiha ya no se negaba como antes.

Itachi sonrió socarrón creyendo que ahí habría pelea y Hikoro lo miro con sorpresa al igual que Naruto, quién no entendió porque Sasuke se comporto así.

—Ya estudie seis carreras y estuve en la preparatoria por más de diez veces —recordó el don-cubito-de-hielo-engreído—. En vez de ser estudiante debería ser maestro. No quiero, no quiero, no quiero —se cruzó de brazos como niño pequeño y bufo desviando su mirada.

—Es necesario Sasuke —hablo serio el ojinegro mayor, el joven Híbrido gruño entre dientes— yo muy bien podría vigilarla, pero... Creo que se vería mal en la escuela —razonó haciendo que los demás —menos Sasuke— asintieran con la cabeza estando de acuerdo y el joven volvió a gruñir—. Siendo tú, es muy diferente. Pero veo que ya no te niegas a cuidarla... —pico con sospecha.

—Eso es porque esta desprotegida y no tiene sus habilidades desarrolladas —aclaró rápidamente el Uchiha, que por supuesto Hikoro lo miro con sospecha no creyéndole—. Ya cuando este bien entrenada no tendré que vigilará, además, no se porque te extraña. Si cuando era una mocosa parecía lapa pegada a mi —se encogió de hombros indiferente—. Es el trato ¿no? aún así me niego a ir a la escuela, es demasiado aburrido y problemática para mi.

—Y también por eso eres muy inteligente —alago Hikoro persuadiendo a su hermano menor, solo así podría convencerlo.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante aún estando cruzando de brazos. Naruto e Itachi se resignaron, ese Uchiha si que era un engreído.

El Uchiha menor lo pensó por unos segundos. Por lo que dijo Kakashi, Sakura necesitaba protección (un guardaespaldas). Ella no sabía luchar y estaba totalmente indefensa.

Podría ayudarla a entrenar para que a la larga ella se cuidará sola. Podría convivir con ella y enseñarle todo lo referente a su raza. Aunque la escuela se le hacia muy aburrida y monótona, pero...

Se acordó de la plática que tuvo hace unas horas con el Hatake.

 _Flash back._

 _Departamento de Kakashi._

 _0_ _5:28 pm._

— _Imagino la razón por la cual quieres hablar conmigo... Sasuke —_ _dijo_ _Kakashi mirando fijamente al aludido._

 _Sasuke frunció los labios._

— _Hay algo que me inquieta —fue directo al grano._

— _¿Y qué es?_

— _¿Sakura es una identidad importante ante la sociedad Cazadora?_

— _Como siempre nada se te escapa —lo interrumpió el Hatake con los ojos cerrados, meditando su respuesta y añadió—: eres muy_ _astuto_ _y audaz._

— _No por algo fui un_ Fujun'na hantā _—murmura recordando eso._

Fujun'na hantā _significa «cazador impuro», mestizos que son contratados por_ _Demonios,_ _o en el remoto de los cazos, por Cazadores_ _Puros_ _para matar a alguien o para proteger. Comúnmente, los_ _Demonios_ _los contrataban para proteger y matar, ya que los Cazadores no se fiaban de ellos como para proteger a los suyos._ _Ellos_ _eran diferentes a los Mestizos que cumplían con cazar demonios, los_ Fujun'na hantā _eran contratados y cobraban por sus servicios._

 _Y Sasuke fue uno siglos atrás, antes de conocer a Kakashi. Hikoro e Itachi le insistían que dejara su trabajo porque lo que hacía era inhumano, un monstruo —con todo el sentido de la palabra—._

 _Y Kakashi llegó a salvarle la vida en medio de un problema, y desde ese día, de una u otra manera Sasuke le es fiel a su mandato. El Hatake era una persona que ayudaba a los_ _Mestizos_ _y a los_ _Cazadores_ _Puros_ _que eran desterrados de sus tierras._

— _El mejor de tu gremio —Kakashi se_ _cruzó_ _de brazos—_ _. Y por esa_ _esa razón te contrate y te pagaré._

— _Ya te dije que lo haría como favor, no quiero nada —_ _insistió_ _con sinceridad—; sin embargo... Creo que te tomaré la palabra —se quedo pensativo por unos momentos—_ _. Pero s_ _erá luego. Ahora, dime_ _,_ _que no creas que me cambiarás el tema tan fácilmente._

 _Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara, ese chiquillo si que era listo. No por algo tenía sangre de un_ _Cazador_ _Puro_ _perteneciente del_ _Clan_ _Uchiha y la otra mitad de una_ _Mujer-lobo de la manada_ _más_ _poderosa_ _del Este de_ Hokkaido _._

— _Sakura es la siguiente líder_ _del_ _Clan Haruno_ _._

 _Sasuke_ _ensancho_ _los ojos de sorpresa. ¿La chica que parecía una muñeca de cristal_ _(y anteriormente era una mocosa que lo seguía a todos lados con su "soy un dango")_ _, era la próxima líder del_ _Clan_ _Haruno?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Cómo lo escuchaste —Kakashi suspiro y procedió a explicarle—: Sasuke... Mi hermana era la próxima líder, sin_ _embargo,_ _como_ _se_ _enamoró de Hizashi, mi padre la desterró de las tierras junto conmigo por haberla apoyado. Nadie pudo ocupar su lugar, así que siguió liderando hasta que asesinaron a todo el_ _Clan_ _. Y en lo que consta, Sakura es la siguiente en la línea sucesora._

 _Sasuke_ _proceso l_ _a información_ _recibida_ _. Al principio cuando Kakashi le contacto, le dijo que solo era para protegerla. Él no rechazo la petición del peli plata, nunca lo haría. Pero... Este asunto si que era serio. Si ella era lo que era, eso quería decir que estaría a partir de ese momento en constante peligro._

— _¿_ _Estás_ _completamente_ _seguro? —_ _preguntó_ _con seriedad el azabache—_ _,_ _¿no serías tu?_

— _Si mi hermana no hubiera tenido un hijo ese sería el caso. Pero como lo tuvo, Sakura es la sucesora._

— _Entonces ella es una líder —_ _murmuró_ _Sasuke._

— _Si —asintió con la cabeza—_ _._ _Te_ _preguntarás... ¿Por qué no pudimos oler su parte_ _Mestiza_ _? Podría ser el collar que la protege. Pero, recuerda que el collar_ _no oculta su presencia con totalidad._

— _Ella... Despide un olor, de flores de cerezos combinado con la nostalgia —_ _murmuró_ _Sasuke pensativo._

— _Eso es a lo que me refiero._

— _¿El que huela así? —pregunta_ _sorprendido_ _._

— _Si te has dado cuenta, las Cabecillas de los clanes huelen a sentimiento —dijo haciendo aquella observación—_ _._ _Sakura huele así, mi hermana olía así_ _,_ _hasta mi padre._

— _Eso tiene lógica. —razonó el azabache—. Esa era mi duda. Ahora tendré que vigilarla y protegerla ¿no es así?_

— _Así es._

 _Sasuke suspiro de nuevo, ¿en que lío se metió? Eso le pasaba por aceptar sin preguntar. Iba a proteger a una cabecilla de un_ _Clan_ _casi extinto, el peligro iba hacer constante._

 _Se dio media vuelta para salir del departamento y alcanzar a la Haruno._

 _Fin del Flash back._

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

Sakura sería una buena distracción.

—Está bien —aceptó aparentando resignación, cosa que Itachi y Naruto se tragaron. En cambio Kakashi y Hikoro no.

": :": :":

 _Al día siguiente._

 _12 de abril._

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _0_ _5:17 am._

—¡Que monis te ves! —exclamó la Uchiha maravillada mirando alegre a su hermano menor.

Sasuke no estaba entusiasmado con la idea de estaba vestir el uniforme de la escuela que consistía en una camisa blanda de mangas largas junto con una corbata roja alrededor del cuello, un pantalón negro te tela que le sentaba bien y zapatos de mismo color.

Se rasco la nuca viendo el lado bueno de la situación, el uniforme no era horrible (para su gusto) como los anteriores que se vio obligado a utilizar.

—Ahora que lo pienso... —murmuró el azabache buscando con la mirada cierto objeto.

—¡Lo sé! Ya lo tenía previsto —Hikoro sacó unos lentes de armazón negro y grueso de un estuche—. ¡A prueba de golpes! —los quiso doblar a la mitad pero el objeto no cedió.

Sasuke suspiro aliviado. La última vez que piso una escuela ocurrió un desastre total. Quedo realmente traumado, con arañazos, marcas de besos rojos y la ropa desgarrada.

La población femenina se vino contra él en el último día de graduación. Estudio en Estados Unidos, así que ahí todo era diferente... pero en definitiva las mujeres no.

La Uchiha se acerco a Sasuke y los puso sobre el puente de la nariz. Le cubría la mitad de su rostro no dejando ver su lado varonil.

—Toma —le entrego una lonchera envuelto en un pañuelo azul. Sasuke lo miro con sospecha logrando que Hikoro soltará una risa—. No te preocupes _otouto_. Esta vez agarre del curry que Naruto compró ayer.

El ojinegro lo tomó con más confianza, por lo menos su hermana no lo torturaría con su comida, y se extraño cuando su hermana le ofreció otra lonchera envuelto en un pañuelo rosa.

—Ese es para Sakura-chan —respondió ante su duda—. Se lo das, y no seas grosero con ella, jovencito —lo miro con advertencia cuando su hermano le arrebato la comida.

« _Si supiera que ya le dije rosadita_ », pensó para sí el azabache.

—Anda, vete que tienes que ir a buscarla —Hikoro lo empujó hacia la puerta mientras le pasaba su mochila.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño poniendo la manga de la mochila sobre su hombro. ¡Vaya! ¡Por eso Hikoro lo levantó tan temprano! Aparte de vigilarla tenía que pasar a buscarla y dejarla a la escuela. Gruño internamente, su hermana era una tramposa.

A veces se preguntaba, de donde saco tanta... ¿Como decirlo?

¿Tanta maldad?

—¡Vete ya! —Hikoro casi lo sacó a patadas del departamento de donde vivían.

El pobre azabache casi se estampó contra la otra puerta de enfrente si no fuera por sus buenos reflejos. Bufo cuando la pelinegra cerró la puerta junto con una mirada de advertencia que claramente decía « _pórtate bien y no hagas ninguna estupidez_ », resignado, camino hacia las escaleras para ir a buscar a la Haruno a su casa.

": :": :"

 _Departamento de Sakura._

 _0_ _5:35 am_.

Sakura secaba su cabello con la toalla blanca, sus movimientos eran lentos y vacilantes debido a que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

¿Lo que le contó ese chico azabache era verdad? Sonaba algo ilógico y sacado de una película. Parecía algo irreal.

Suspiro de nuevo, no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche por estar pensando en lo mismo, así que mejor decidió leer el libro que compro para despejar sus ideas pero no funcionó del todo.

Recogió el libro de la cama donde se notaba una separación indicando que leyó la mitad, lo dejo en la cabecera y se incorporó cuando su cabello estuvo seco. Antonio seguido se vistió con calma el uniforme y cuando se proponía a cepillar su cabello, un grito le hizo dar un respingo.

—¡SAKURA!

La aludida se asusto dejando caer el cepillo de cabello al suelo, protesto en un gruñido y recogió el objeto del suelo. Después, se propuso a caminar al pasillo para ver que tanto griterío con Tenten.

Dio un grito de sorpresa al presenciar a Sasuke de pie en el umbral de su hogar.

El chico —sin lentes— tenía la mano apoyada en la puerta abierta como gesto burlón, y detrás de ésta, Tenten hacia todo lo posible por cerrarla ejerciendo fuerza con ambas manos y un pie, y farfullaba a Sasuke que se largara, pero el azabache le ignoraba vilmente.

Suspiro resignada al notar que Tenten puso la espalda contra la puerta tratando de cerrarla.

—¡Ayúdame a cerrar la puerta! —le pidió la de ojos chocolates cambiando de posición con ambas manos apoyadas en la puerta.

Sasuke no se movió, y se limitó a ver directamente los ojos jades de Sakura, ella estaba un poco cohibida por su presencia ahí en su casa.

—¿Qué...?

—Ya te había dicho que mi trabajo es vigilarte y protegerte —le mascullo indiferente, y rápidamente se quito de la puerta para ingresar al pequeño espacio.

Tenten se fue en lleno contra la puerta cuando ésta por fin se cerró. Se golpeó la frente y emitió un gemido, y prosiguió con un puchero al ver al tipo dentro de su casa.

A grandes sacadas se posicionó frente a él y le apunto con un dedo de forma acusadora.

—¡Vete de aquí! ¡Eres un completo desconocido! —Tenten tenía ganas de golpearlo en la cara, no conocía a ese muchacho como para que entrará a su casa de esa manera.

Sasuke la ignoro y se fue a la cocina —lo supo al olfatear el lugar— con aires de ignorancia.

Sakura lo siguió por detrás al igual que Tente hecha una furia.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estas aquí? —preguntó Sakura una vez salida de la impresión y teniendo el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo nombre, y es Sasuke, señorita Haruno —informó el azabache sentándose en una de las sillas.

Tenten lo siguió mirando con desconfianza y con ojos entrecerrados. Ese chico le hablaba con respeto a Sakura... Mmm... Estaba dando una buena impresión.

—Bien —murmuró la ojijade—. responde, Sasuke.

—Vengo a llevarte a la escuela —reveló de forma aburrida—. En fin, ¿tienes comida? —le preguntó a Tenten quién lo miró de mala gana. ¿El mocoso le pedía comida?

Sakura se había sentado en una de las cuatro sillas. No sabía en realidad lo que quería ese joven. Pero al parecer lo que le dijo era cierto.

Sin embargo... No puede creerle, todavía no se le daba por hacerlo.

—¡Hmp! —Tenten se cruzó de brazos—. Vete de mi casa, aquí no damos comida gratis.

—Uno ya no puede estar a gusto en ningún lugar —dijo Sasuke con burla mirando a la mujer que se puso roja de coraje.

—Mejor comamos —le propuso Sakura antes de que Tenten le soltara insultos al azabache, la conocía muy bien. Sabía que estaba a poco para gritarle.

Tenten obedeció a regañadientes y empezó a servir café.

Sakura se peinó el cabello un poco impaciente por la atmósfera tensa que se había formando alrededor. Observó de reojo a Sasuke y descubrió que la miraba fijamente, se sonrojo levemente y apartó la mirada cohibida al recordar que le había coqueteado.

—¿Qué tanto me observas? —preguntó nerviosa.

Sasuke alzó ambas cejas antes de responder con una pregunta.

—¿Tú cabello es de color natural? —preguntó al recordar que de niña lo tenía de otro color.

« _Con que esa es su duda_ _»_ pensó aliviada la pelirrosa y se toco su cabello, pensativa.

—Si... Lo herede de mi mamá. Y mis ojos de papá.

Tenten dejo una cesta de pan en el centro de la mesa y las tazas las colocó enfrente de los tres. Unos minutos después sentó de mala gana frente a Sasuke.

—Se ve que eres riquillo. Te advierto que tal vez esto no apetezca tu paladar —soltó Tenten mirándolo recelosa.

—¿Riquillo? —murmuro él con el ceño fruncido.

—Tenten... —le riño la pelirrosa soplando la taza de café y la miro con ojos desaprobatorios.

—¿Qué? Es que así lo veo —se defendió la mujer.

Sasuke se quedo pensativo recordado su niñez, una parte de su vida que no quisiera recordar. Una que le marco la vida para siempre, sin embargo... Lo que más quiere olvidar, es lo que no se va de sus pensamientos.

—Algo —concedió el muchacho indiferente agarrando un pan.

—¿Acaso en tu casa no te dio de comer tu mamá? —preguntó Tenten a Sasuke cuando éste comía su pedazo de pan.

El ojinegro mastico la comida antes de hablar.

—Mi madre murió hace años —respondió con frialdad.

—Oh, lo siento...

—Pero Hikoro me mando aquí antes de poder comer algo —ignoró lo que dijo Tenten aparentando que no escucho. Aún le dolía la muerte de su madre, dolía que no podía evitar sentirse mal ante ello.

—Tu novia —afirmó la pelirrosa, interesada.

—Hermana —corrigió él bebiendo su café—. Ella es una Cazadora Pura.

—¿Un que cosa? —preguntó desconcertada Tenten—. Disculpa, pero Sakura me contó lo que le dijiste y creo que estas loco... —si, Tenten era sumamente sincera.

—Con que aún no lo aceptas... Señorita Haruno —Sasuke dirigió su mirada a la aludida y ella se encogió de hombros.

—No, porque no tienes la razón...

—La tengo. Y sabes que es cierto —le interrumpió el azabache con seriedad.

El silencio fue testigo de las miradas intercambiadas entre ambos adolescentes, ella se negaba a aceptarlo y él estaba dispuesto a hacérselo creer. Y Tenten... Ella no entendía mucho.

—Por lo has dicho, te contrataron para vigilar a Sakura ¿no? —preguntó Tenten intrigada, el Uchiha asintió con la cabeza desviando su mirada hacia ella.

—Así es, pero en parte estoy devolviendo un favor. Y a quien le debo ese favor.

—¿Y quién es?

—Es un vago, idiota, engreído, orgulloso, idiota y confiado de hombre —respondió haciendo que a ambas mujeres se les escapará una mirada incrédula al escuchar como Sasuke describía a ese hombre.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó interesa la de ojos chocolates.

—Por el momento no importa.

—¿Cuanto te paga? —preguntó Sakura mordiendo un pedazo de pan.

—Nada.

—¿Eh? —Sakura lo miro de forma desconcertada.

—Hmp —se le hizo por cortar la conversación con un típico monosílabo. No le apetecía hablar en ese momento.

Y eso fue algo que Tenten y Sakura entendieron. Así que se limitaron a comer en silencio.

": :": :"

 _Paso del tren._

 _0_ _6:45 am_.

—¿Por qué los lentes? —preguntó de repente la pelirrosa al detenerse en la señalética del tren.

Sasuke la miro de reojo.

Cuando salieron del departamento, el Uchiha se los había puesto, no querían que las demás chicas los hostigaran en la calle. Al parecer en Sakura no causó mucho efecto su belleza masculina, pero la había pillado sonrojarse en más de una ocasión.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo antes de responder? —pregunto mirando a su alrededor, se percató de las miradas curiosas de todos los alumnos de la misma escuela donde Sakura asistía sobre ellos.

— _La fenómeno esta con alguien._

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar el comentario del montón, y seguidamente le siguieron más y más.

Se viró a Sakura, observando que tenía las manos entrelazadas por delante y apretadas fuertemente, el cabello le caía sobre sus hombros al agachar su cabeza, y tuvo la impresión que en cualquier momento lloraría.

Sintió un sentimiento de impotencia, si por él fuera ya les habría callado la boca a todos ellos, pero eran humanos y no podía tentar contra su vida.

Cuando la señalética se alzó, el ojinegro agarró una de las muñecas de Sakura y tiro de ella para pasar sobre las vías.

Sakura se sorprendió se sobremanera, y trató de caminar a su paso puesto que él andaba a grandes zancadas.

—¡E-espera!

—No se como te gusta escuchar esas estupideces —murmuró Sasuke de forma brusca mientras seguía caminando.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le gustaba? ¡Por Dios! ¡Como odiaba escuchar todo! Y su oído agudizado no ayudaba en nada. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida por otra voz ajena.

—La fenómeno ya tiene amigo.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquella voz masculina y sus ojos negros cubiertos por los lentes se desviaron hacia un lado observando a tres muchachos de pie cerca de ellos.

La pelirrosa reconoció a los tres chicos al instante, pertenecían al tercero que la molestaban en ocasiones.

En la preparatoria eran los únicos que valientes ante los rumores y se atrevían a molestarla.

Uno de ellos era de cabello café, alto y de ojos negros ligeramente rasgados, su nombre era Raito. El segundo se llamaba Tadashi, cabello oscuro y ojos rasgados, él era igual alto. Y el último no lo conocía, al parecer era un nuevo integrante del grupito.

—Y parece que es un nerd —Raito se detuvo frente a ellos con cara burlona—. Dime chico, ¿eres nuevo? Pareces de segundo año.

Sasuke los miro sin emoción alguna en sus ojos, se posicionó delante de Sakura como protegiéndola. La chica se sorprendió al igual que los demás que vieron tal acción.

Los alumnos empezaron a cuchichear entre sí.

— _¿La fenómeno está con alguien más? Nunca la había visto así._

— _Al parecer es nuevo, no sabe nada de su historia por eso está con ella y la protege._

— _Pobre, cuando se enteré se alejara de la pelo de chicle._

Sasuke y Sakura escucharon aquellas ofendas y reaccionaron de diferente manera. El pelinegro gruño por debajo y sus garras amenazaban con salir. Sakura apretó sus puños de coraje y con ganas de gritarle pero se contuvo, ella no era así.

—¿Sabes que les hacemos a los nuevos? —preguntó Raito tornándose los dedos.

A continuación agarro a Sasuke del cuello de la camisa, los dos eran de la misma estatura así que no se sabía quien intimidaba a quien.

Sakura iba a pedirles que se detuvieran pero la campana para dar inicio a las clases sonó salvando el momento.

Raito sonrió de forma burlona y soltó bruscamente al azabache y éste no quitó sus ojos intimidantes.

—Has sido salvado por la campana, nerd —dijo y se dio media vuelta—. Ten por seguro que la próxima vez no será así —y dicho eso se marcharon.

Los demás alumnos también se dispersaron yéndose a sus respectivas aulas.

Sasuke se volvió hacia Sakura descubriendo con sorpresa que lo miraba con tristeza.

—No entiendo porque me miras así —confesó él con seriedad.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y dio marcha hacía los salones seguida de Sasuke.

—Insisto...

—Deberías alejarte de mí —lo interrumpió Sakura con voz aguda—. Te molestaran si sigues conmigo. Para evitarte problemas, aléjate.

—Me seguirán molestando estando contigo o no —Sasuke la agarro del hombro y ella se detuvo—. No entiendo porque dejas que te insulten de esa manera. No conozco muchos sobre ti base a tu nombre y lo que eres —estuvo a punto de decirle que la había conocido de pequeña pero se contuvo—. Pero creo que sea lo que sea, no puede ser tan malo.

—Tu no sabes nada —dijo Sakura con frialdad mirándolo sobre su hombro y el Uchiha alzó las cejas incrédulo ante su actitud defensiva—. La dirección está detrás de ti, dobla a la derecha y luego a la izquierda —le explico separándose de él—. Hasta luego —murmuró caminando hacia el frente encogida de hombros.

El Uchiha suspiro frustrado y frunció ligeramente los labios observando a Sakura alejarse y cómo los demás empezaban a hablar sobre ella.

No entendía la actitud de la Haruno, bueno... Un poco. Pero eso no quería decir que lo hiciera totalmente. Al parecer ella no quería estar cerca de él y se debía a lo que pensaba.

Las mujeres eran tan complicadas.

Bufo neuavmne y se encaminó hacía la dirección ante las miradas curiosas de algunos.

": :": :":

 _0_ _7:10 am._

 _Aula 2-5._

Sakura se aferró a sus libros los pasar entre los asientos de su salón, cuando llegó al suyo los dejo en la mesa y se sentó pegada a la ventana para poder ver el cielo que empezaba a teñirse de azul, uno hermoso y único.

Suspiro pensando en Sasuke, no quería que los demás lo molestaran por solo estar con ella protegiéndola...

Protegiéndola.

Esa palabra rondo por sus pensamientos unos momentos.

Nadie la había protegido de esa forma. Nunca, ni siquiera el mismo Sasori que fue su novio.

Ignoro de nuevo los comentarios que empezaron a inventarse sobre ella y Sasuke. Desde un tiempo atrás aprendió a ignorar todo, pero eso no quería decir que no le afectaba no ser aceptada ahí.

La maestra de inglés, Kurenai, ingresó al salón. Eso le hizo dejar de pensar en Sasuke y concentrarse más en la clase. Necesitaba poner mucha atención para tener buenas notas y así conservar su beca.

": :": :": :": :"

 _0_ _8:00 am._

—Esa es la tarea, pueden guardar sus cosas.

Hacia unos segundos que había sonado la campana para cambio de clase, la maestra Kurenai agarró sus cosas y se marchó del salón.

Sakura se recargo del respaldo de la silla mirando los apuntes de su cuaderno. Una investigación que tendría que hacer base a libros. Iría de nuevo a la biblioteca y pediría los libros prestados.

Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta, otra vez pensando en Sasuke. Tal vez le tocó en diferente aula, si no, fuera entrado en la primera hora en el salón.

Suspiro de nuevo, ¿cuantas veces lo había hecho ya? se preguntó mirando la ventana. Sus ojos se opacaron de tristeza al ver el cielo azul.

Sus padres... De niña creía lo que todo un infante cree, que los padres están con Dios. Y todavía lo cree... Pero duda de que ellos la estén cuidando de donde estuvieran.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, la puerta corrediza del salón se abrió revelando al maestro de matemáticas, Kakashi, entrando con...

« _¡¿Sasuke?!_ », pensó la pelirrosa sorprendida por verlo ahí, ella ya lo hacía en otra clase.

Los demás empezaron a murmurar sobre el nuevo, y los rumores que había de que protegía a la Haruno.

—Tenemos a un nuevo compañero que se integrará con nosotros —dijo Kakashi atrayendo la atención de todos. El peli plata se viró para ver al azabache quién tenía los ojos entrecerrados analizando el salón—. ¿Podrías presentarte?

Sasuke lo miro de reojo y gruño por debajo al verle la sonrisa. Sabía que el mendigo se estaba divirtiendo al presenciar todo aquello, su irritación y su enojo.

—Soy Uchiha Sasuke.

Algunos lo miraron curiosos y otros pensando que era un engreído ante el tono que empleó al decir su nombre.

—Por favor, di tus sueños y metas, lo que te desagrada y lo que te gusta —pidió Kakashi con otra sonrisa y estando cruzado de brazos.

Los labios de Sasuke se crisparon de irritación. « _¡Maldito!_ _»_ , pensó, el maestro se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

—Odio muchas cosas, y no me gusta nada en particular. Lo que tengo no es un sueño; porque yo voy a hacerlo realidad —aseguró Sasuke mirando fijamente a Kakashi que pronto esta serio—. Pero es algo que a ustedes no les incumbe.

Kakashi rodó los ojos, a veces Sasuke podía ser tan engreído y altanero. Y sobre su « _dichosa_ » venganza, creía que ya lo había dejando en el pasado, pero al parecer se equivoco al pensar eso. Lo miro y éste le devolvió la mirada de «¡ya déjame sentarme, aprovechado!»

Los demás, observaban con cierta incredulidad al azabache. Sin duda un arrogante y engreído. O eso era lo que aparentaba.

Los brabucones del salón lo tacharon como cerebrito y como alguien a quien molestar. Las chicas como un aburrido nerd, otro más en la escuela. Y otros no le tomaron importancia.

—Puedes tomar asiento.

Sasuke camino con paso elegante hasta el último asiento de la última fila.

Los alumnos ensancharon los ojos cuando Sasuke se plantó frente a Sakura y ella lo miro directamente a los ojos con seriedad.

—¿Esta ocupado este asiento? —murmuró hacia ella, y los alumnos cercanos tuvieron que hacerse para atrás del asiento para escuchar la conversación.

Sakura negó con la cabeza ligeramente accediendo el asiento y Sasuke se sentó lentamente en la silla dejando la mochila a un lado.

—Hoy haremos unos ejercicios de práctica referente al tema que vimos ayer —empezó a dar la clase Kakashi agarrando un gis para escribir en el pizarrón—. El término...

Y así empezó la clase.

Sakura prestaba mucha atención escurriendo rápidamente apuntes, necesitaba concentrarse en la materia; en cambio, Sasuke se mantenía pasivo y aburrido. De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos fastidiado de escuchar los temas que se sabía de memoria.

Estuvo vagando un buen rato en un sueño inconsciente hasta que un pequeño golpe con un dedo en su brazo le hizo abrir sus ojos y mirar a Sakura.

—¿Mmm? —murmuró.

—¿No apuntaras eso? —preguntó Sakura lanzándole una mirada al pizarrón.

Sasuke dirigió su vista ahí y suspiro por debajo. Ese tema ya se lo sabía de memoria, Kakashi lo estaba empezando a molestar. Lo miro y descubrió que estaba leyendo el libro de matemáticas, o eso patentaba. Estaba seguro que si se ponía detrás suyo, vería que en realidad esta leyendo su novela erótica. Posteriormente, observó a su alrededor, los demás estaban sumidos en el ejercicio y debía admitir que era difícil para los que apenas aprendían del tema.

Miro de nuevo a Sakura con algo de aburrimiento y resignación.

—No es necesario, me lo se todo de memoria —susurró recargándose del respaldo de la silla.

Sakura lo miro con cierta incredulidad, pero mejor decidió omitir comentario alguno. Era más importante pasar el ejercicio. Kakashi había dicho que se acercaban los exámenes y el tema vendría en el.

Sasuke abrió su libreta y fingió escribir algo, pero en realidad lo hacía para no parecer extraño. Sólo garabateo unas líneas y círculos.

Así pasaron los minutos, los alumnos se golpeaban la cabeza para entender el procedimiento, Kakashi los miraba burlones —excepto a Sakura— y Sasuke estaba que se aburría.

—20 minutos para que me entreguen el ejercicio —avisó en voz alta y la mayoría sudo frío.

Sasuke atrapó su mirada de advertencia y alzó las cejas incrédulo, ¿él también? ¡Deberás! Si que le encantaba molestar. Sabía que si no lo hacia, Kakashi se aseguraría de no llevar la cena a su casa. Trago grueso al imaginarse la comida de su hermana. Así que con resignación, volteo la hoja a la siguiente página y escribió rápidamente los ejercicios ya resueltos.

Cinco minutos después, cerró la libreta haciendo que varios alumnos —que miraban a su alrededor esperanzados de encontrar las respuestas en la pared— abrieran sus ojos de sorpresa al saber que ese nerd ya había terminado.

Sakura ni lo pelo, estaba más concertada en responder correctamente. Suspiro por sexta vez, se le hacia muy complicado. Ella no era buena en las materias en general, pero si mantenían sus notas arriba del 8.5 en todo.

Sasuke miraba su cuaderno, la chica si que era un poco buena en esos temas. Sólo le faltaba orientación, cosa que podía darle él.

—Esto está mal —murmuró Sasuke agarrando su propio lápiz y escribiendo en la libreta de Sakura sorprendiéndola por su acción tan repentina —. Tienes que sustituir "a" por 12 —siguió diciendo terminando de escribir—. Sigue este ejemplo con el siguiente y te saldrá —le dijo quitando el lápiz de encima—. Así, e incluso fácil.

Sakura parpadeo cuando analizó rápidamente su cuaderno. ¡Vaya! Por fin le cuadraba la ecuación. Empezó a escribir frenéticamente antes de que se acabarán los minutos.

Sasuke la siguió observado por unos segundos y cerró sus ojos esperando a que sonará la campana.

—Sasuke —llamo Sakura con una ligera sonrisa. El Uchiha los abrió ligeramente a su dirección—. Gracias por ayudarme —le agradeció manteniendo su postura.

Sasuke lejos de estas satisfecho quedo sorprendido. Nunca pensó que Sakura le agradeciera ni mucho menos le sonriera de esa forma. Su pulso se aceleró levemente, nunca, nadie, aparte de su familia y amigos —muy— cercanos, le habían agradecido ni mucho menos sonreído con sinceridad por algo tan pequeño.

Recordó aquella niña sonriente que mostraba su diente faltante. Si, ella siempre había sido así.

No dijo nada, eso extraño a Sakura. Pensó que tal vez lo ofendió o le hizo sentirse incómodo.

—No hay de que —el moreno embozo una sonrisa de lado—. Eres muy lista, solo te falta un empujón —murmuró mirando al frente de nuevo y pilló a unos chismosos que querían escuchar su plática. Rió por debajo al observar eso.

Sakura se desconcertó, tal vez debería empezar a creerle... Debería.

—¡Muy bien! Se acabo el tiempo —dijo el Hatake poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa socarrona detrás de su cubre boca—. Sayi, recoge los cuadernos —ordenó.

El muchacho de la primera fila se puso de pie pasado por todos los lugares recogiendo los cuadernos.

—Bola de ineptos —insultó Sasuke con repulsión al escuchar a alguien hablar de él y Sakura. Ésta también lo escuchó pero con más claridad y prefirió ignorarlo.

—Siempre a sido así desde Mayo del año pasado —comentó la Haruno cerrando sus ojos para que Sasuke no pudiera verlos.

—¿Mayo? —preguntó confundido y la pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke agarró la libreta de ella cuando vio que Sayi se acercaba a ellos, indeciso de sí en avanzar o no.

—Me tienes que explicar eso... Señorita Haruno —Sasuke le dio los cuadernos el chico sin mirarlo, su vista era dirigida ella quién lo miro con cierta se sorpresa al igual que Sayi —éste porque escucho al Uchiha hablarle con respeto a la ojijade—.

—No hay nada que explicar —aseguró la chica y le lanzó una mirada a Sayi para que se alejará cosa que logró porque lo intimido provocando que se marchara de inmediato.

Sasuke alzó sus cejas de forma burlona al chico que los miro sobre su hombro con cautela.

": :": :"

 _Aula 2-5._

 _Receso._

 _0_ _9:00 am._

La hora del receso por fin llegó. La mayoría del salón salieron para comprar comida a la cafetería y algunos se quedaron ahí.

Este fue el caso de Sasuke y Sakura, el primero se dirigió a la segunda preguntado que comería.

—Nada —contestó ella cerrando sus ojos.

Él suspiro recordando que ella no tenía una buena economía y lo comprobó en la mañana al ver el lugar donde vivía. El olor a humedad y el moho eran muy penetrantes para él.

Abrió su mochila y saco la comida que Hikoro le había dado para ambos.

—Toma —le extendió uno a ella y Sakura abrió los ojos frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—¿Me estas teniendo lastima? —preguntó con brusquedad. Resultó que el chico era pedante.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, simplemente te estoy dando lo que mando mi hermana —lo puso frente a ella y la ojijade lo miro desconcertada—. Ella me pidió que te lo diera —aclaró—. Así que agradece y que come.

Sakura trago grueso, no se esperaba eso. Ya se había acostumbrado a no comer que en esas ocasiones no le daba apetito.

—G-gracias.

Sasuke se sintió satisfecho al escuchar eso.

—Pero...

Ahora él frunció el ceño.

—Me he acostumbrado a no comer que ya no me da apetito —murmuró Sakura desviando la mirada.

« _Por lo menos es sincera_ _»_ pensó el Uchiha con cierta sorpresa.

—Ni modos, te comerás todo eso.

—¡¿Qué?! —Sakura casi grito llamando la atención de los curiosos que todavía platicaban de los chismes referente a ellos—. Enserio, no es necesario...

Sasuke se acercó a ella de forma intimidante y Sakura aguanto la respiración. El azabache podía ser aterrador cuando sus ojos negros la observaban fijamente.

—Te lo comerás por las buenas... O por las malas —lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y un brillo de diversión en sus ojos azabaches.

Sakura agarró con resignación los palillos que él le ofreció, no quería saber cual era el método que él utilizaría por las malas. Así que mejor se lo comía por las buenas.

El Uchiha se alejo de ella sonriendo satisfecho, su fachada intimidante nunca fallaba. Volvió a ver a los demás que andaban de chismosos y casi al instante ellos se hicieron los sordeados, como que no escucharon nada.

Sakura abrió la lonchera descubriendo que se trataba de curry. Hacia tiempo que no comía eso, lo disfrutaría mucho si no fuera por que tenía apetito.

—Espera —la detuvo Sasuke cuando ella se dispuso a comer del arroz.

El azabache agarró con sus palillos un poco de la comida de la pelirrosa para comprobarlo. Lo mastico varias veces comprando su sabor y asintió con la cabeza

—Está bueno, ahora si, come.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó curiosa al comer el arroz.

—Hikoro me dio esto —apunto a las dos raciones de comida—. Fue lo que Naruto trajo en la noche para cenar. Mi hermana es pésima en la cocina —se le sombreo la frente de verde al recordar sus platillos con imagen apetitosa pero un sabor desagradable.

Sakura rio por debajo al ver la expresión del rostro masculino.

—De seguro ella es buena en otra cosa; en la cocina es cuestión de práctica —le aseguro divertida.

—A tenido mucha práctica —murmuró recordando que su hermana tenía muchos años de vida, se llevó un pedazo de comida a su boca y pronto se quedo petrificado.

Sakura lo miro extrañada. De repente, Sasuke empezó a estornudar estrepitosamente y cayó fulminado al piso desmayado con los ojos desorientados.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó exaltada la pelirrosa poniéndose de rodillas a su lado. Otros se acercaron a ver que pasaba.

—Hikoro... ¿Qué hiciste? —murmuró resentido el azabache tendido en el suelo.

": :": :":

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _0_ _9:12 am._

—¡Achu! —estornudo la pelinegra al servir el desayuno.

—No te vayas a enfermar Hiko-chan —pidió preocupado Naruto.

—No creo que sea eso —Itachi tomo de su juguito de naranja natural—. De seguro alguien está hablando mal de ti.

—¿Hablando mal? —preguntó incrédulo el rubio—. Pero Hiko-chan es muy buena persona.

« _¿Quién podrá ser?_ _»,_ Hikoro se quedó pensativa.

": :": :"

 _Lugar desconocido._

 _12:46 pm._

Entre la oscuridad, se aprecio un inmenso palacio estilo española, de color rojo y bastante grande. En el bosque de su alrededor, era alumbrado por antorchas o bolas de fuego que flotaban en medio de la nada.

En el interior, todo estaba oscuro. Sólo era alumbrado por la luz de exterior que prácticamente era casi escasa. Muebles bien cuidados adornaban el lugar junto con marcos de pinturas colgados en las paredes.

En la sala, había un monstruo. Era bastante pequeño y curioso, de unos 50 centímetros de altura, su forma era de la una cabeza de pulpo y tentáculos de calamar. Su piel era roja y ojos negros y grandes. Unos dientes filosos sobresalían de su boca y esperaba pacientemente por instrucciones.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti —otra voz ronca se escucho, y de la oscuridad salió un minotauro. Éste media dos metros de altura que lo hacía ver muy intimidante.

—Si cumplo, ¿seguirá en pie la protección? —hablo el otro monstruo con una voz chillona. Claro que, la paga era lo único que importaba.

—Si —aseguró el minotauro. El chillón sonrió de lado—. Matarás a alguien.

—¡Ja! Esa es mi especialidad —se alago arrogante—. ¿Y de quien se trata?

El minotauro le extendió una prenda de ropa color blanca, el monstruo lo agarró con uno de los tentáculos y lo olfateo.

—¿Una humana? —frunció su frente—. No, un _Fujun'na hantā_... ¿Sasuke? —preguntó desconcertado—. No sabía que se involucrara con humanos.

—Creemos que es su amada —informó serio el minotauro—. Tienes que matarla, así podremos matarlo si esta vulnerable. Nos conviene.

El de piel roja asintió entendiendo la idea del minotauro. Sería un golpe de suerte si pudieran matar a ese malnacido de Sasuke por haberlos traicionado.

": :": :"

 _Preparatoria general de Tokio._

 _Aula 2-5._

 _0_ _2:30 pm._

Sakura salió disparada del salón cuando la campana de salida sonó. Se dirigió a la enfermería para saber como seguía el azabache.

Después de que Sasuke se desmayara, entre dos alumnos lo llevaron a la enfermería. Según lo que le dijeron, estaba inconsciente y sabe que le acusó eso. Tal vez por la falta de sueño o por no comer a menudo. Pero eso era algo que Sakura no creía.

Tuvo que regresar a clases, y Sasuke no despertó en todo ese tiempo.

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería. Sasuke seguía inconsciente con los ojos en espiral.

—Estúpida Hikoro... —seguía murmurando el azabache.

Sakura dejó su mochila sobre una de las sillas y se sobresalto cuando Sasuke se se sentó de sopetón sobre la camilla, mareado, todo le daba vueltas y veía doble.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunto preocupada acercándose a él.

Sasuke enfoco su vista hacía ella. Dio un estornudo y se tapó la boca rápidamente.

—Lo siento —murmuró Sasuke desviando la mirada.

—¿Que fue lo que te paso?

—Mi olfato es muy sensible —empezó a decir agarrándose la cabeza—. El olor de la comida me mareo... —se quedo un momento pensativo.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —preguntó Sakura.

El azabache la miro de reojo, aun no la enfocaba bien. ¿Sakura se preocupa por él? No se lo había esperado. Comúnmente la gente lo evitaba y a los Demonios no les agradaba. Por eso no podía creérselo todavía. Siempre había estado rodeado de sentimientos negativos hasta que dejo de hacer esos trabajos de mala muerte.

Sacó su celular, lo desbloqueo y se tendió a Sakura que lo agarró desconcertada.

—Marca al Dobe, dile que venga con el alcohol que Hikoro sabe preparar —murmuró, todavía sentía el mareo que apenas y podía hablar. Se tiro de nuevo a la camilla con los ojos cerrados, le había empezado a doler la cabeza.

Sakura suspiro preocupada y busco entre los contactos.

": :": :"

Naruto cambio su pesor sobre el otro pie, impaciente, miro él reloj de muñeca verificando la hora. No había esperado mucho, pero Sasuke aún no parecía en la entrada de la escuela.

Se rasco la nuca, era muy impaciente con respecto a Sasuke debido a que éste era puntal.

—Disculpen señoritas —se acerco a dos chicas que se sonrojaron al estar frente a ese chico guapo.

—¿Si?

—De casualidad, ¿no han visto a un chico de cabello negro, arrogante y nuevo en la escuela; y a una chica pelirrosa de ojos jades?

Las dos chicas se desconcertaron, ¿ese rubio guapo estaba buscado a la fenómeno?

El celular de Naruto empezó a sonar, y lo sacó en un movimiento magistral, al comprobar que se trataba de Sasuke, atendió inmediatamente.

—¡Teme! ¿Donde estás? Estoy aquí afuera, esperándolos —le reprocho rápidamente.

— _Bueno..._ —una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado desconcertando a Naruto—. _Sasuke me ha pedido que si podría hacerle el favor de traerle un alcohol que Hikoro-san sabe preparar._

—¡Pero si eres Sakura-chan! —exclamó feliz el rubio. Las otras dos chicas —su seguían a si lado— casi descararon la mandíbula al escuchar el nombre—. ¿Qué le paso al Teme? ¿Se siente mal? —preguntó preocupado.

— _Sasuke esta un mal, me dijo que aspiro un aroma muy penetrante..._

—Su olfato es muy sensible —Naruto asintió para si mismo entendiendo la situación—. Volveré en 15 minutos. Estate al pendiente de él por favor.

— _Cl-claro._

Colgó la llamada y rápidamente camino de nuevo al auto sin despedirse de las dos chicas.

": :": :":

Sakura le devolvió el celular a Sasuke.

—Dijo que vendría en 15 minutos.

—Muy bien... —susurró Sasuke entre abriendo sus ojos.

—Regresaré en unos minutos —aseguró Sakura buscando algo en el interior de su mochila.

—¿A donde va... Señorita Haruno? —preguntó intrigado el azabache virando su cabeza a su dirección.

—Necesito unos libros para realizar la tarea de inglés —informó agarrando su credencial de estudiante—. Iré a buscarlos a la biblioteca —también saco de la mochila el libro que había comprado, le faltaba una página e iba haber si Satsuki se lo cambiaba.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio cuando la observó caminar a la puerta.

—Por cierto... —la pelirrosa se detuvo en la entrada—. llámame por mi nombre ¿si? Me siento incómoda que me digas «señorita Haruno» —pidió cerrando la puerta.

—Lo hago para diferenciar... Que eres tu y que soy yo, los dos somos muy diferentes ante la clase social —murmura al aire suspirando.

Ese olor que inhalo era a podrido. Azufre y huevo podrido. Su olfato es tan sensible que le mareo al instante dejándolo casi inconsciente.

De seguro fue una de las bromas pesadas de su hermano o Naruto.

": :": :"

 _Biblioteca._

Sakura abrió la puerta mirando a los lados y se acercó a la peli verde que yacía sentada detrás de un escritorio.

—Sakura —saludo la bibliotecaria con una sonrisa.

—Satsuki-san, vengo a pedir prestado unos libros de inglés —dijo extendiéndole la credencial y la mujer lo agarró asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Cuantos van hacer?

—Mmm... Iré a buscarlos —sonrió levemente—. Por cierto, el libro que compre le falta una hoja —dijo abriéndolo en cierta página. La peli verde se puso unos lentes y comprobó que era cierto.

—¡Ah! Perdona por esto —le quito el libro con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Te cambiare el libro, toma —le entregó igual que tenia sobre el escritorio—. Éste si esta completo.

—Gracias, iré a buscar los libros —aseguró yéndose hacía los estantes.

—Ah... Que pena —murmuró observando el libro que le dio la pelirrosa—. Esto no se puede repetir de nuevo —lo anotó en el registro no dándose cuenta que atrás, una inmensa oscuridad empezaba a cubrir el techo en su totalidad.

Por otro lado, Sakura llegó al estante donde se encontraban los libros de inglés, barrio con la mirada todo los libros y hayo los que necesitaba a unas quince repisas.

Suspiro resignada al caminar hacia la escalera, debía apurarse, pronto llegaría aquel "dobe" y tendría que explicarle la situación.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente y sacó tres libros gruesos de la repisa, cuando se dispuso a bajar, las luces se apagaron de repente y un grito femenino inundó la estancia.

—¡¿Satsuki-san?! —exclamó preocupada la pelirrosa.

Extrañamente podía ver con claridad, y se percató que no había nadie a su alrededor. Decidió descender de la escalera con cuidado, precavida ante cualquier cosa.

Cuando piso el tercer escalón, algo paso a un costado de la escalera haciendo que ésta de tambaleara bruscamente, y a consecuencia, Sakura se desprendió de la escalera y cayó de en lleno al suelo.

": :": :"

Sasuke casi saltó de la camilla cuando captó el olor de un Demonio en algún lugar de la escuela.

Olfateo mejor, un Demonio ... No un Monstruo ¿De clase baja? No, era media. Pero nada comparado contra él.

El aroma a cerezos le llegó a sus fosas nasales provocando un sobresalto en el y se cayese al suelo, jadeando.

Ese Monstruo estaba tan cerca de Sakura que podía hacerle daño.

Maldijo al Monstruo entre dientes.

Sasuke se puso de pie tratando de ignorar el mareo y el terrible dolor de cabeza, en su mente tenía la misión de proteger a Sakura a toda costa.

Pensó en la posibilidad de torturar a quien le hizo la broma pesada, ponerlo en ese estado no era conveniente para su propósito. Sin duda alguna lo haría sufrir.

Abrió la puerta de sopetón y salió disparado de la enfermería a donde detectaba el olor. No sabía con exactitud de dónde provenía el olor debido a que sensibilidad estaba fallando, así que detuvo a un estudiante de primero que aún merodeaba en la escuela.

—¿Dónde queda la biblioteca? —le preguntó con brusquedad al chico quien asustó al ver su rostro intimidante y enojado, pues no tenía los lentes—. ¡Responde! —gruño entre dientes.

—Esta cerca de los salones de tercero —murmuró él chico cohibido por el aura intimidante que portaba Sasuke a su alrededor.

": :": :"

Sakura abrió los ojos al instante del impacto y descubrió que se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza debido a que le dolía a horrores. Se agarró dicha extremidad con delicadeza y trató de sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Wau! No tienes ni un hueso roto.

Dio un tremendo respingo al escuchar la voz chillona. Alzó la vista al techo descubriendo al enorme Monstruo con los tentáculos pegados al techo y la cabeza colgando boca abajo mirándola con sus grandes ojos.

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeo sorprendida—. ¡Un pulpo! —grito asustada.

—¡Soy un pulmer! —corrigió él con una mueca de enojo—. ¿Por qué diablos todos me confunden? ¿Es que no ven mis tentáculos del calamar?

Movió una extremidad a la Haruno y se hizo hacía atrás asqueada de tener una cosa así muy cerca de su rostro.

—¡Que asco! ¡Aleja tu cosa esa de mi! —por defensa le propinó un manotazo al tentáculo, pero no se dio cuenta en vez de uñas tenían garras y le ingirió un profundo rasguño a la extremidad.

El pulmer gruño con enojo al ver que sangre salía de su tentáculo, lo acercó a su rostro y entrecerró sus ojos al ver la herida.

—Tus uñas son muy largas —dijo con sospecha el Monstruo dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirrosa.

Sakura observó sus manos con las garras y tembló ligeramente de la impresión.

—Con que eres una Mestiza —murmuró él sonriendo de lado—. ¡Yo amo matarlos! —exclamó eufórico aproximando rápidamente un tentáculo a la Haruno.

Ella gateo un segundo mientras se incorporaba esquivando la extremidad que dio en lleno a un estante de libros, estos volaron literalmente por el aire hasta caer esparcidos en el suelo.

 _«¡Esto tenía que ser un sueño!»_ , se repitió constantemente la pelirrosa. No estaba consiente que corrían demasiado rápido esquivando los ataques de las extremidades, el miedo la tenía en shock temporal en su mente y el cuerpo actuaba por sí sólo.

—¡Ja! ¡No escaparás! —grito victorioso impactando varios tentáculos frente a ella deteniéndola de sopetón.

Sakura gimió asustada cuando un tentáculo la agarró de la pierna derecha y la elevó al aire boca arriba. Mientras la alzaba, otro tentáculo se enrollaba alrededor de su cuerpo, por el cuello hasta las pantorrillas dejándola inmóvil.

El pulmer soltó una carcajada.

—No pudiste contra mí a pesar de ser una Mestiza. Con esto se comprueba que ustedes son los débiles e insignificantes —se burló—. ¡Y ahora te mataré!

Los tentáculos apretaron el cuerpo de la chica, ella grito grito desesperada al sentir un dolor insoportable pero no duro más que unos segundos cuando el grito que se escucho después no fue proveniente de ella.

Los tentáculos se partieron en diversos pedazos liberando el cuerpo de la ojijade, quien fue atrapada en el aire por Sasuke y aterrizó en el suelo escondiéndose de un furioso pulmer por el ataque sorpresivo que recibió.

Sakura entre abrió sus ojos reconociendo los ojos de Sasuke al instante, tenía sus colmillos apretando ligeramente el labio inferior y podía sentir sus manos con garras sobre su hombro y rodilla.

—Perdón por llegar tarde —se disculpó el azabache un poco apenado mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado al percatarse de las marcas rojas en el cuello.

Sakura se toco su cuello a dolorido con insistencia, por un poco más y el tentáculo le habría partido el cuello.

—Tus uñas son garras.

—Ya lo he notado.

—Tu instinto causo esta reacción en tu cuerpo —explicó depositándola en el suelo con delicadeza.

—¿I-instinto? —preguntó dudosa.

—¿Ahora si me creerás? —le respondió un tanto burlón y a consecuencia se ganó una mirada fulminante por parte de la chica—. Mientras los aceptas… —murmuró ladeando el rostro a un costeo.

Sakura presenció sorprendida, las llamas del fuego rodear la derecha del azabache y cuando cesó, una katana remplazo su lugar.

El pulmer apareció en el campo de visión de ambos, y el Monstruo los observó con repulsión.

—No podrás contra mi... Uchiha —se mofo el pulmer con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

—Eso crees tu.

—Fue buena idea atacar a tu amada —dijo mirando a la pelirrosa, y ella se deslizó detrás de Sasuke en busca de protección.

—¿Amada? —dijeron al unísono los adolescentes frunciendo el ceño.

—Estás equivocado al pensar que caería en el estúpido amor —espetó Sasuke indiferente apuntándolo con la katana— con una simple y torpe humana.

—¡Oye! —le reprochó Sakura con la mirada.

—¡A mi no me engañas! —el pulmer movió un tentáculo apuntadolo de vuelta—. Nos costó mucho trabajo pero ese olor estuvo contigo la última vez que mataste a uno de nosotros —explicó—. ¡Y con ella me vengare tu traición! —exclamó dirigiendo un tentáculo hacia Sakura con intenciones asesinas.

Por inercia, la agredida corrió rápidamente en dirección contraria al ataque y por enfrente, Sasuke salto directo a la extremidad y la partió en dos con su _Kusanagi_.

El pulmer rigió de dolor y el sonido rebotó en toda la habitación provocando un dolor agudo en los oídos de sus contrincantes.

Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo tapándose los oídos con las manos, quedando totalmente vulnerable, situación que aprovecho el Monstruo para dirigir un tentáculo a ella.

Sasuke anticipo sus movimientos y en un segundo yacían frente a Sakura con la palma extendida al tentáculo liberando una bola de fuego. La extremidad se desintegró provocando dolor y la criatura retrocedió tomando espacio.

La criatura con Aura rosa dirigió nuevamente sus extremidades atacando a Sasuke, éste esquivo con dificultad las debido a que empezó ver doble y el mareo se volvió constante; y sin previo aviso, un tentáculo le llegó por debajo embistiendo su cuerpo contra los estantes de su costado.

—¡Sasuke! —grito preocupada la ojijade incorporándose de golpe, trato de ir a él pero el Monstruo estampó los tentáculos a los estantes desparramados.

Al instante, Sasuke salió de un salto eludiendo el ataque, aterrizó en un tentáculo moviéndose entre las extremidades logrando aterrizar al suelo y sin perder tiempo, se posicionó frente a Sakura protegiéndola de futuros ataques.

De repente, el pulmer empezó a disminuir de tamaño hasta quedar a su forma original y posteriormente desapareció en un susurró entre los estantes desparramados.

Sakura se desconcertó ante la acción, ¿el Monstruo escapaba? ¿No se suponían que los iba a eliminar?

Esa situación la estaba volviendo loca.

—Se a escondido —murmuró Sasuke respondiendo la pregunta no formulada y su aferrándose a su katana.

—¡Te ves aturdido! ¿Acaso tu olfato esta dañado? —se atrevió a adivinar el Monstruo.

Sasuke gruñó entre dientes, el pulmer ya se había dado cuenta de su estado, y lo utilizaría provechosamente.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —murmuró Sakura refiriéndose a los movimientos del pulmer.

—Aprovechando mi vulnerabilidad —reveló frustrado y poco a poco fue retrocediendo junto con Sakura hacia la pared de sus espaldas.

Unos libros se movieron a su derecha y por reacción, Sasuke lanzó una bola de fuego en esa dirección convirtiendo los papeles en cenizas.

—¡No hagas eso! —le regaño la pelirrosa golpeándolo en el hombro y él protestó por debajo.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? Si no te has dado cuenta, estoy salvándote la vida —gruño entre dientes, se dio media vuelta y le agarró la nariz con sus dedos provocando un quejido por parte de ella—. Sólo aprende a observar y no protestar mientras no sepas controlar tus elementos.

—¡Deberías ser más cuidadoso! —dijo ella con voz congojosa.

—¡Lo soy! No creas que es fácil pelear en un lugar muy cerrado.

—¡No se distraigan!

Los dos viraron sus miradas al frente y observaron como los libros se abrían, las hojas se desprendieron y se dirigieron a ellos a gran velocidad como cuchillas mortales.

El Uchiha lanzó pequeñas bolas de fuego quemado los pedazos de papel. No contó con que su vista fallará nuevamente y dos pedazos de hojas afiladas se incrustaron en el brazo y pierna izquierda.

Gruño ligeramente de dolor y se quito los dos pedazos de papel de un tirón.

—¡Ya ríndete! —exclamó el pulmer corriendo alrededor de los estantes para confundirlos, en su paso los papeles se alzaban dando indicio que estuvo allí.

Sasuke observó a su alrededor mientras que su mente trabajaba para crear una estrategia. Inmediatamente dio un paso en reversa y se percato que Sakura le agarraba su camisa por detrás y miraba al frente sobre su hombro.

—¡A tu derecha! —exclamó la pelirrosa y Sasuke reaccionó lanzando una gran bola de fuego hacia donde le indicó.

Justo en ese momento los libros se alzaron pero no pidieron hacer acto debido a que fueron convertidos en cenizas.

« _Su oído esta más agudizado que el mío_ », comprendió el azabache alzando la katana de forma defensiva.

—Bien trabajo. Pero... no creo que eso sea suficiente.

—¡Perdón por no ser mucha de ayuda! —reprochó ella irritada cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

—No se trata de eso —rodó los ojos por la dramatización de la chica. La miro sobre su hombro y se percato de un enchufe a la altura de la cintura de la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué tanto me vez? —susurró ella, nerviosa por su intensa mirada.

—No la veo a usted... Señorita Haruno —aseguró y, acto seguido, la arrimó con su mano vacía y le extendió la katana—. Entierra la punta en el piso.

La Haruno no comprendió al principio sus acciones, pero una mirada penetrante por parte de Sasuke comprendió que atacaría de algún moco. Así que tomó el arma y enterró la punta en el piso sin soltar el mago.

Él se aseguró que Sakura estuviese correcto la protección antes de virar su cuerpo al frente y mover su muñeca derecha dispersando la tensión en ésta.

Sakura desvío su atención al escuchar el característico sonido de chispas de electricidad, lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro y descubrió que estaban saliendo líneas de electricidad torcidas y se dirigieron a la mano derecha del Uchiha.

Una masa de electricidad se formó rápidamente entre la mano masculina y la luz azul destello entre la oscuridad alumbrado ambos cuerpos estáticos.

—¿Donde está? —preguntó Sasuke requiriendo de su ayuda mientras se inclinaba levemente.

La chica salió de su alucinación y cerró los ojos concentrándose. Tardo unos segundos en detectar un específico sonido entre el cantar de un centenar de pájaros proveniente de Sasuke; el sonido pegajoso contra el suelo y la risa aguda del pulmer, anticipó sus movimientos con certeza y se los transmitió a Sasuke.

—Al frente.

Sasuke apoyo rápidamente una rodilla al suelo y a la par, estampó su mano derecha liberando una descarga eléctrica siendo conducida por las hojas de los libros y las escaleras con soportes de metal.

Sakura cerró los ojos por inercia pensando que también recibiría la descarga, en cambio no sintió absolutamente nada. Sólo escucho un grito de dolor y se alegró que no proviniera de Sasuke.

La descarga eléctrica seso en unos segundos y la luz abandonó la habitación en un chasquido. El portador de la técnica se incorporó con lentitud debido a que seguía mareado.

—Creo que con esto basto —murmuró apartando las manos femeninas de su katana para retirarla del suelo, y sin mirarla, se dirigió a paso lento al el pulmer que yacía moribundo tendido en el suelo.

El Monstruo desprendía pequeños rayos azules y convulsionaba constantemente, su piel era de color morado oscuro y emitía pequeñas burbujas negras.

Aparto la mirada asqueada por ver tal criatura, repugnante sin duda. Desvío sus ojos a los estantes tratando de recordar algo importante… la biblioteca estaba destrozada al igual que…

¡Satsuki!

Por poco y tropezó con los libros al querer correr para buscado a Satsuki, antes del ataque había escuchado su grito, y sin duda provenía de la bibliotecaria.

Cuando Sasuke término de convertir en cenizas al pulmer, hizo desaparecer su katana en cenizas. Respiro hondo tratando de ver fijo y se dispuso a buscar a la Haruno.

Después de buscar entre los estantes, la encontró arrodillada mirando fijamente un libro de grosor amplio cuya pasta era de color gris —que antes era blanca— y considerablemente dañado de las hojas.

—Vámonos —apresuró el azabache al llegar a ella.

En cambió, esta se limito a tomar el libro entre sus manos, era el mismo quebraba compró el día anterior que ahora estaba desecho haciéndolo inservible.

—Fue el primer libro que compre con mis ahorros ocasionales de dos años —hablaba para sí con su mirada se opacada de tristeza—. Es una lastima que haya quedado inservible —dice suspirando con pesadez aparentando resignación.

Sin duda Sasuke no entendía a esa chica ni mucho menos lo hizo en pasado. Se entristeció por perder un simple libro, y cabe mencionar que comentó que lo compró con los ahorros de dos años.

Su mirada se volvió incrédula y le miró como si fuese un ser extraño. Era mucho tiempo para reunir tal cantidad de dinero, ¿tan mala era su situación económica?.

Pero... Esa chica... Era muy diferente comparada con las que trató en su momento. Ella era sincera, confiable y tímida en ciertas ocasiones. Una mujer decidida y temeraria por lo que pudo notar en el enfrentamiento.

Una caja de sorpresas y problemas.

Estaba desconcertado.

Suspiro mientras apoyaba una rodilla en el piso alado de ella, le arrebato lo que quedaba del libro y leyó el título con intriga.

—Con qué se trataba de éste —dijo con interés hojeando lo que quedaba intacto del objeto. Ya se acordaba. Ese era uno de los tantos libros que le gustaba —y eso que él era muy estricto con sus gustos— internamente se sorprendió que a la pelirrosa le gustara ese libro.

Cerró el libro con sus dedos y empezó a emitir palabras de su boca, pero Sakura se puso de pie restándole importancia.

—Creo que es mejor irnos... —concordó un poco tarde y empezó a caminar hacia la salida esquivando con calma los estantes del suelo—. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está la bibliotecaria?

—En la enfermería —respondió inmediatamente incorporándose, se dirigió a ella cuando le preguntó:— ¿No tomarás lo libros que necesitas?

—No. Eso sería robar.

Sasuke esbozó una mueca de resignación. Sakura era muy sincera para su gusto. ¿No podía simplemente agarrar los libros y dejar que los demás pensarán que se quemaron o rompieron?

¡No! Porque eso "sería robar".

—Entonces andando, puedes hacerla en mi casa. Tengo una computadora e internet —propuso al instante. La pelirrosa iba a rechazar su ofrecimiento pero Sasuke la interrumpió de una forma cortante—. No acepto un "no" por respuesta.

Sakura bufó resignada al cruzarse de brazos sobre su pecho.

—Y con todo esto... —empezó a decir Sasuke cuando caminaban hacia la enfermería, ella lo miró directamente al rostro—. ¿Ya aceptaste lo que eres? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladina sobre su rostro.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos hacía él con sospecha.

—Engreído —murmuró resentida.

—¡Oye! Este engreído te acaba de salvar la vida. Señorita Haruno —la miró con reproche sin estar consiente de ello.

—Lo sé —ella rio por debajo y con agradecimiento en sus ojos—. Gracias —y se atrevió a abrazarlo por su propio brazo.

Sasuke se sorprendió, normalmente él habría rechazado el abrazo, no le gustaban esas muestras de cariño. Pero... extrañamente , no le disgusto. Y menos por parte de ella ya que su mente le hizo recordar cuando era una mocosa pegaba como lapa a él.

—Vayamos más rápido, me estoy matando más —se excusó en murmullo acelerando inesperadamente el paso, y la Haruno le sonrió nuevamente al soltarle el paso.

Había conseguido a un nuevo compañero y se sentía agradable. Una sensación que no había sentido desde mucho tiempo atrás, cuando convivía con los de su edad. Estar con una persona que no la juzgará ni la insultara o la mirara feo por rumores era reconfortante.

": :": :"

 _Lugar desconocido._

 _05:55 pm._

El minotauro caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos de la misión. Sudaba frío, ¿y por qué? Porque iba a darle una mala noticia a su líder, y ella odiaba las malas noticias.

Entró a un gran salón, donde estaba rodeado de estantes con libros. Había una sala de sillones con piel negra reluciente, un tapete rojo circular en medio de la estancia y una mesa café oscuro, alta, y con las patas curveadas.

Al estar frente a la sala se arrodilló inmediatamente y agacho su cabeza.

—¿Qué noticias me traes... Nicolás? —preguntó intrigad una voz femenina, sólo se distinguía su silueta oscura sentada sobre uno de los sillones, bebiendo vino carmesí.

—Malas noticias, mi señora... —al decir aquello trago grueso—, pulmer no cumplió con su objetivo.

—Oh... —sus ojos amatistas lo miraron sin emoción alguna en ellos—. Entonces fracaso —concluyó.

—Me temo que sí.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, puesto que, unas garras filosas atravesaron sus cuello desprendiendo la cabeza de su cuerpo. Éste cayó en llenó sobre el tapete brotando sangre azul y la cabeza rodo hasta llegar a los pies de dicha identidad desconocida.

Se sacudió la mano manchada de sangre con una mueca de irritación.

—Son unos ineptos —dijo con resignación y se tomó el último sorbo del vino—. No debí hacerle caso a Deidara —se dijo así misma—. Como dicen: «si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, hazlas tú» —sonrió de lado mientras caminaba por encima del cuerpo inerte del minotauro.

* * *

Ñañaña, que tal? *acepto que me lancen tomates y kunais, sin matarme por favor ¬¬* por fin el acercamiento entre Sakura y Sasuke. Están apareciendo los demonios y monstruos, el próximo capi también habrá un pequeño enfrentamiento jijijiji. Quien será la que apareció al final del capítulo?

Y eso es todo! Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi creatividad. Actualizaré en una semana (o menos, si es que no estoy apretada de tiempo) dejen sus opiniones buenas o malas.

Se despide esta humilde y ansiosa escritora.

YANE (^~^) /

 _ **Editado 03/10/2017**_


	5. (4) Aléjate de mi

Disclaimer correspondiente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Aléjate de mi, ¿Quieres?**

* * *

 _Preparatoria general de Tokio._

 _11 de Abril del 2016._

 _Enfermería._

 _3:01 pm._

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta Sakura cuando Sasuke — que está sentado en la camilla — le devolvió el algodón impregnando de alcohol color azul. El azabache asintió y estornudo de nuevo.

—¡Salud Teme! —exclamó burlón el rubio, está recargado en la pared mirando a Sasuke.

—¡Calla Dobe! —susurra hastiado pasando un dedo por su nariz para calmar la picazón. Naruto había llegado hace unos minutos y no paraba de burlarse de él.

Sakura cerró el alcohol y lo metió en su mochila. Se giro hacia el rubio que sonrió socarrón y se acerco a ella.

—¡Hola, Sakura-chan! —saludo el Uzumaki dándole un abrazo muy confiado. La pelirrosa se sonrojo a tal muestra de cariño.

—La estas asustando Naruto —dijo el Uchiha serio jalándolo del cuello de la camisa. Su amigo pataleo como niño chiquito.

—¡No es cierto! Soy muy hermoso como para asustarla —se cruza de brazos, luego lo apunta con un dedo de forma acosadora— ese sería tu caso, tu cara de estreñimiento es muy feroz —se burló imitando la acción de hacer un arañazo hacia el azabache junto con un pequeño rugido.

A Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso en su labio inferior, Sakura rió por debajo estando divertida ante la situación.

—Señorita Haruno —se volvió a la pelirrosa, está la miro atenta— le presento formalmente al idiota más grande del mundo... —Naruto sonrió socarrón pero ante el insulto, fulmina con la mirada a Sasuke— ¡Al Dobe Usurantokachi! —lo miro burlón.

—¡Teme! —reprochó el rubio— ¡eres un maldito! ¡Te aprovechas de esto! —a Naruto le dio un tic nervioso al ver que Sasuke lo ignora— ¡eres un Teme!

—¡Vaya que novedad! —dice el azabache con ironía.

Naruto lo fulmina con la mirada, pronto sonrió radiante para dirigirse a Sakura que observaba la discusión infantil con una gota de sudor en la frente.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, soy mestizo mitad vampiro. ¡Un placer Sakura-chan! —le extiende la mano derecha y Sakura lo mira un poco interrogante. Que forma tan extraña de saludar. Aparte... ¿Él era un vampiro? ¿Así como ella? Por lo que dijo Sasuke, ella era como Naruto.

—Debes estrechar las manos —dijo Sasuke, volvió a estornudar y se tapó la boca apenado— la derecha, así —se coloca alado de ella y estrecha la mano de Naruto.

—¡Oh! —murmura. Bueno, no conocía esa forma de saludar. Ahora que se acordaba, lo había visto algunas veces en los libros de inglés.

—Así se saluda en América —aclaro Sasuke, agarró su mochila y la de Sakura para ya irse.

Naruto extendió su mano hacia la pelirrosa, ella estrecha suavemente su mano.

—¡Eso Sakura-chan! —felicitó el rubio.

—Andando —Sasuke salió de la enfermería junto con Naruto y Sakura.

": :": :": :": :"

—¡¿Por qué no conduzco yo?! —reclamó por sexta vez el rubio estando cruzado de brazos sentado en la parte de atrás del auto.

Sakura lo miro divertida por el espejo del retrovisor. Le divertía escuchar sus berrinches.

Sasuke rodó los ojos de nuevo. Ya se había quitado los lentes, y sus ojos negros observaron a Sakura por unos segundos.

—Simplemente porque es mi auto —responde de lo más normal, se detuvo ante un semáforo.

—¡Eres un envidioso!

—Entonces dame las llaves del Mercedes —dice manejando con una mano y con la otra la extendió hacia atrás.

—Me retracto de decir que eren un envidioso —dice inocente el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Tienes dos autos? —pregunta algo sorprendida la pelirrosa mirando a Sasuke que la observó de reojo mientras doblaba a la izquierda.

—Dos son míos, bueno. Le di uno al Dobe. Hikoro tiene otro e Itachi igual.

—Vaya —murmura asombrada mirando por la ventana.

Sakura aprecio la vista cuando pasaron por encima de las vías del tren. Normalmente para llegar ahí tenía que viajar alrededor de 20 minutos en el metro.

Unas cuadras más y Sasuke dobló para meterse en una calle algo estrecha. El auto avanzó un poco más y se detuvo.

Sakura observó impresionada el gran edificio cuando salió del auto.

—¿Viven aquí? —pregunta impresionada mirando a Sasuke que estaba alado de ella cargando las dos mochilas.

—Aa —asintió Sasuke salió del auto a la par con Sakura y Naruto, abrió la puerta del edificio—. Usted primero, señorita Haruno —dice deteniendo la puerta.

—Gracias, señor Uchiha —bromeó la pelirrosa pasado al interior, Sasuke sonrió de lado soltando la puerta y le dio en lleno en la cara a Naruto. Éste gimió de dolor sobándose la nariz y fulmina con la mirada la espalda de su amigo.

Sasuke llego al ascensor, por fin ya funcionaba. Odiaba subir las escaleras — que eran algo extensas —. Apretó el botón y esperaron a que bajará.

Sasuke y Sakura ingresaron al ascensor, miraron a Naruto que ésta parado entre las puertas de metal mirando sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta serio el azabache.

—Nos están siguiendo. Puede escuchar una plática entre demonios —dice mirándolo fijamente.

Sasuke alzó levemente su rostro olfateando al aire. Frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Son de alto nivel... ¡Maldición! —murmura lo último revolviéndose el cabello. Miro a Sakura que no entendía mucho.

—Creo que es mejor que la lleves a tu departamento y ocultar su olor —sugirió Naruto caminando hacia la puerta del edificio.

—Ten cuidado Naruto —dijo de repente Sakura. Había entendido algo. Pudo escuchar a lo lejos — no tanto como el rubio — pero si la plática que mantenía dos personas cerca del auto.

Ellos buscaban a una chica pelirrosa, una que olía a cerezos y nostalgia. Dedujo que se trata de ella, ¿Cuantas chicas de cabello rosa había en la ciudad?

—No te preocupes —le giño el ojo— soy difícil de matar —y dicho eso salió del edificio.

Sasuke apretó el botón y las puertas de metal se cerraron.

—No entiendo... —murmura Sakura observando su reflejo en el metal.

—No me corresponde a mi decirte pero... —la miro de fijamente— créeme cuando te digo que eres alguien muy importante.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada, se veía asustada y con temor. A Sasuke se le encogió un poco el corazón al verla así.

—Descuida —apoyo una mano en su cabeza, ella parpadeo mirándolo— para eso estoy aquí. Yo te protegeré del peligro —le sonrió levemente esperando que con eso, la Haruno se tranquilizara. Y lo consiguió ya que ella sonrió por debajo.

—Gracias.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Sasuke salió y Sakura lo siguió.

—Antes de que entremos... —se vira hacia ella, Sakura arqueo una ceja interrogante— Quiero decirte que no debes asustarte, mis hermanos están locos y eso es quedarme corto...

—¡Te estoy escuchando baka-otouto! —grito Hikoro desde adentro del departamento.

Sasuke sonrió nervioso.

—¡Querido hermanito. Pasa, quiero conocer a quien será mi próxima novia! —dijo Itachi.

Sakura se sonrojo y Sasuke le dice de forma muda que no le hiciera caso. Ella rió por debajo.

—¡No será tu novia Itachi. De eso yo me encargaré! —dice la Uchiha con seguridad.

Sasuke abrió la puerta e ingreso junto con Sakura. Se quitaron los zapatos y caminaron hacia la sala.

Itachi está sentado en el suelo jugando barajas con su hermana Hikoro que está sentada frente a él, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una camisa roja manga corta de botones.

La ojicafé vestía una blusa negra de tirantes gruesos y unos jeans azules.

—Sasukito-chan —saludo aflojerado Kakashi estando sentado en uno de los sillones mirando como esos dos jugaban.

—¿Kakashi-sensei? —pregunta confusa por ver al peli plata ahí, en casa de Sasuke.

—Hola Sakura —se incorpora del sillón.

Sasuke dejo las mochilas en el suelo y se dispuso a presentarles a Sakura.

—Señorita Haruno, Kakashi es quien me contrato —dijo mirando al Hatake.

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue brutalmente callada cuando Kakashi la abrazo.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos al extremo, oyó suspirar al hombre.

—Por fin pude hacerlo... —murmura Kakashi separándose se ella, apoyo sus manos en los hombros— valió la pena estos años de espera.

—L-lo-lo sient-to —murmura Sakura— no estoy entendiendo...

—Verás... Señorita, Kakashi es tu tío —dijo Sasuke sentándose en el sillón.

Sakura abrió los ojos al extremo al escuchar eso. Luego frunció el ceño como recordando algo.

Todos pensaron que Sakura le diría que no era así, su cara les decía eso.

—¡Con razón se me hizo familiar la primera vez que lo vi! —exclamó emocionada la pelirrosa con una radiante sonrisa— Oka-san me hablo de usted.

Kakashi parpadeo varias veces al igual que los Uchiha desconcertados.

—Me alegra eso —el Hatake sonrió aliviado.

Había pensado que Sakura lo rechazaría desde el primer momento. Pero no fue así. Agradeció internamente que su hermana haya hablado de él a Sakura. Eso le facilitaba el convencimiento.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó feliz Sakura con una sonrisa— mamá siempre creyó que estaba muerto... Pero no, si tan sólo estuviera aquí... —murmura lo último con tristeza.

—Supe de la muerte de mi hermana y Hizashi, Sakura —le sonrió de forma triste cuando a Sakura se le cristalizaron los ojos—. Lo siento. Como hubiera querido conocerte antes... Tal vez las cosas serían diferentes.

—Muy diferentes... —dijo ella tratando de secar sus lágrimas— Tal vez... No hubiera teniendo que escapar de ese hogar de niños ni haber pasado hambre, o no hubiera matado a ese hijo de perra —se tapó la boca al decir eso, ya que todos la miraron con sorpresa.

—¿Has matado? —pregunta Hikoro con sorpresa. Todos la miran de la misma forma.

—Y-yo... —se hace un poco para atrás asustada y temerosa.

—No te preocupes Sakura —Kakashi le agarró ambas manos y las apretó levemente— no somos quienes para juzgarte, y la verdad... Nosotros hemos echo cosas más horribles... Pero es algo que no se debe hablar en este momento. Ahora, dime. ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta sentándose en el sillón con Sakura.

Ella parpadeo, ¿no le dirán nada? Lo único que esperaba era una mirada de desaprobación y desprecio... Pero eso no sucedió. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso era otro sueño? No la miraban mal... Y... Se sentía agradable.

Está tan acostumbrada a esos hábitos malos que ya hasta le parecía normal, y ahora que ellos no la trataban mal, era... Simplemente extraño.

—¿En que sentido? —pregunta confusa.

—Al saber que yo soy tu tío.

—¡Ah! Pues casi no lo reconocí ya que la máscara tapa mucho su rostro —siguió diciendo— Oka-san decía que lo conocí de bebé, pero no me acuerdo.

A Sasuke le vino un pequeño recuerdo de golpe, ¡Era cierto! Ya había conocido a la Haruno anteriormente, pero en ese entonces ella era un bebé. Sonrió de lado, que en cosas de la vida. Pero en ese entonces ella no olía así, por eso no pudo reconocerla mediante su olor.

—De lo que si, es que no utilizaba máscara en las fotos que ella me enseño —siguió diciendo ella pensativa.

Sasuke se incorpora sorprendido y mira a Sakura de la misma forma al igual que Itachi y Hikoro.

—¡¿Ya has visto su rostro?! —exclamó sorprendido el Uchiha menor.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza no entendiendo.

—Emm... Si, pero no lo recuerdo bien. Fue hace años que la vi.

—¡¿Tienes una foto?! —pregunta emocionado Itachi con cara de drogado.

Kakashi pone mueca de horror. Mira a su sobrina con súplica. Nunca le había mostrado su rostro a los hermanos Uchiha, y estos se morían de la curiosidad. Suplicaba a Kami-sama que Sakura tuviera una respuesta negativa.

—Uh... No —respondió negando con la cabeza. Los tres hermanos se deprimieron.

—Nos quedaremos con las ganas —murmura Itachi resentido mirando a Kakashi, éste suspira aliviado— algún día lo veremos —le alzó una mirada de desafío al Hatake que sonrió burlón.

—¡Hola, Sakura-chan! —saludo efusivamente Hikoro sentándose alado de ella— mi nombre es Uchiha Hikoro y yo soy una cazadora pura —se presentó haciendo una reverencia. Por lo menos la chica la saludaba de una forma conocida.

—Mucho gusto Hikoro-san, y gracias por la comida —dice rascándose la nuca y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡No fueron molestias! Tuve que hacer la cena ya que estos ingratos de hombres no pueden hacerlo —dijo haciéndose la sufrida llorando a cascaditas, Sakura la miro con compasión.

A los tres hombres se les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. Si Sakura supiera que la comida fue comprada. Bueno, ya estaba enterada por parte de Sasuke.

—Yo soy el adonis, sex-appel y sexy de esta morada —Itachi le sonríe socarrón— Uchiha Itachi, cazador puro.

—Aún no entiendo eso de los mestizos y cazadores...

—Bueno, te explicare... —empezó a decir el Hatake.

—Será luego —interrumpió el azabache menor incorporándose— unos demonios nos siguieron, están buscando a la señorita Haruno —respondió ante las miradas de duda.

—¡Oh! Es necesario esconder su olor —dice Hikoro preocupada.

—Naruto se encargará de ahuyentarlos.

—¿Cómo le haremos? —pregunta pensativa la pelinegra.

Sakura observaba a los cuatro. Lo malo de eso era que a ella no se le ocurría nada.

Kakashi chasqueo los dedos.

—Sasuke, puedes confundirlos con el olor de tu otra mitad —dice mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Transformarme? —pregunta.

—¡Eso! —exclamó su hermana— cuando te transformas tu olor es más penetrante para ellos.

—Siendo así... —masculla por debajo. Agarró las dos mochilas y pidió a Sakura que lo siguiera.

—Ten cuidado con tus manos Sasuke —le advirtió juguetón el Hatake. Sasuke tuvo un tic nervioso y lo miro sobre su hombro fulminándolo con la mirada—. Les avisaremos cuando Naruto haya vuelto.

Sasuke asintió, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se adentro — no sin antes hacer pasar a Sakura —.

La pelirrosa observó el cuarto detenidamente, era muy espacioso y las paredes pintadas de color azul marino. En el piso había un gran tapete rojo carmesí, en medio una mesa baja blanca y encima debía un florero con una laptop alado. La cama estaba en medio pero pegada a la pared, una ventana a la derecha con cortinas rojas y un closet.

Del lado izquierdo de la cama había un estante de libros, muchos de literatura. Emocionada, Sakura se acerca haber lo que había.

—Haremos esto —dijo Sasuke dejando las mochilas en la cama— cuando me transforme, te acurrucas en mi. Aprovechas hacer la tarea —dice agarrando su laptop encendiéndola.

Sakura lo miro interrogante ¿a qué se refería con transformarse? Se pregunta caminando hacia él.

—¿Qué son esas bolsas? —pregunta curiosa viendo las bolsas que están alado del closet. Conocía esa tienda en el centro comercial.

Sasuke bufo enojado.

—Hikoro me compro ropa. Cree que con las que acostumbro a usar me hacen ver mayor —masculla enojado escribiendo con una sola mano en el teclado.

—¿Y es cierto?

—Quien sabe —murmura y después de unos segundos le da la laptop a ella— voltéate.

—¿Qué?

—Solo has lo que te digo, señorita Haruno.

Sakura se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le ordenó el azabache.

—Solo no mires atrás.

—¿Que harás? —pregunta curiosa mirando la pantalla del aparato encendida.

—Nada, solo no voltees.

La Haruno no entendía nada, así que mejor pensó en la tarea que tenia que hacer.

Solo escucho el sonido de la ropa caer. ¿Acaso estaba tirando toda su ropa del closet? No se atrevió a mirar atrás por ningún momento.

Y en realidad lo que hacía Sasuke era desvestirse, ¿y por qué? Tal vez en realidad quería pervertir a Sakura...

¡Pero no! Por su mente no paso esa idea. Era porque al transformarse obviamente su cuerpo cambiaba y se hacía más grande. A causa de eso, su ropa se rompía; y no le aparecía ir al centro comercial a comprarse un nuevo uniforme.

Sakura permaneció quieta por unos momentos. Se extraño al escuchar un gruñido detrás suyo más no volteo. Siguió fiel a sus órdenes.

—« _Ahora puedes voltear._ » —escucho una voz en su pensamiento y dio un respingo.

—¿Fue la voz de Sasuke…? Cr-creo que me estoy volviendo loca —dijo ella con su frente sombreada de azul— sabía que todo esto está causando afecto en mi. Lo sabía, creo que empezaré a ir a un psicólogo. Le preguntaré a Tenten haber si no tiene un amigo por ahí... —seguía en su monólogo cerrando la laptop y teniendo cara de horror.

—« _Si te voltearas, supieras porque escuchas mi voz en tu mente._ »

La pelirrosa se voltea bruscamente y abre los ojos de la impresión de ver que Sasuke... No está. Bueno, no en su forma humana.

Había un gran lobo sentado en sus dos patas traseras mirándola fijamente con unos penetrantes ojos azabaches. Su pelaje es negro-azulado se veía muy sedoso, y era demasiado grande de estatura, como de un metro noventa. No era ni un lobo ordinario eso era seguro. Inspiraba intimidación y seguridad a la vez, o bueno, eso era lo que sentía Sakura.

—¡Tu eres mitad lobo! —exclamó sorprendida la pelirrosa.

El lobo gruño entre dientes, se acuesta en sus cuatro patas en el suelo. A veces la Haruno podía ser tan despistada.

—« _Ahora acurrucarte._ »—le dice Sasuke en su mente.

Sakura emocionada, agarra su mochila y se fue a sentar en el piso, entre la parte del estómago del lobo. Como supuso, su pelaje era muy suave y sedoso.

El gran lobo dejo caer su cabeza de piso observándola, su cola se movió.

—¿Por qué escucho tu voz en mi mente? —pregunta Sakura cuando estaba abriendo de nuevo la laptop.

El lobo gruño.

—No te entendí —dijo divertida viéndolo a los ojos. El lobo bufo mostrando ligeramente sus dientes afilados y blancos.

—« _Los Lobos nos comunicamos con telepatía_ —le dice Sasuke cerrando sus ojos—. _Es una forma fácil y segura._ »

—Oh... —murmura impresionada— _esto es muy extraño..._ —pensó ella mirando la laptop.

—« _Lo sé_ » —escucha la voz de Sasuke en su mente.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta ella mientras sacaba su libreta de la mochila.

—« _Es anormal para ti todo esto, has estado viviendo toda tu vida como una humana que esto puede parecer irreal._ » —explicó y el lobo abrió sus ojos mirándola.

—Mmm... —asintió con la cabeza— como supiste...

—« _Cuando estoy en esta forma, puedo escuchar los pensamientos de quienes me lo permiten._ »

—Ya, mejor me concentró en mi tarea. Tengo que llegar a casa antes que Tenten. Aparte... Tengo que ir a recoger mi pago —dice pensativa ante lo último— ¡es cierto! —exclamó exaltada la pelirrosa incorporándose— tengo que llevarle la comida a Tenten. ¡Como se me puso olvidar! —se deja caer de rodillas al piso.

—« _No puedes salir, en estos momentos es muy peligroso._ » —el lobo se incorpora sentándose en dos patas.

—Pero —ella lo mira sobre el hombro—, Tenten no puede quedarse si comer.

El lobo gruño fuerte asustando un poco a la pelirrosa. Ella retrocedió un poco y su mirada fue de miedo y terror al ver los dientes afilados del lobo.

El lobo cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse, su lobo interior aún no reconocía totalmente el aroma de Sakura. No quería salirse de control frente a ella. Lo que le molesto fue ver esa mirada en Sakura, él nunca le haría daño.

—« _Nunca hagas eso._ » —dice él fríamente.

Sakura trago grueso, el lobo la miraba fijamente. Era un poco aterrorizante que una criatura de casi dos metros te mirará de esa forma y gruñera.

—¿Qué cosa? —murmura.

—« _Mirarme con miedo_ — aclaró— _, nunca te haría daño. Eso tenlo presente. Señorita Haruno._ »

—P-perdón —murmura ella cohibida sintiéndose culpable.

La puerta se abrió y Hikoro ingreso curiosa.

—¿Qué sucede Sasuke? No me digas que ya estas de depravado —le dice con desaprobación al lobo que gruño enojado.

—« _Mejor vete, no ando de humor para estar aguantando tus bromas, Hikoro._ » —dijo indiferente el lobo acostándose se nuevo en el piso. Sus ojos se cerraron para tranquilizarse, eso no era lo correcto. Sabía que no le debió hablar así a la Haruno pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ver su mirada de temor.

Hikoro mira a Sakura.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunta seria.

—« _Nada, solo que la señorita aquí presente es una incompetente._ » —dijo Sasuke sin dirigibles una mirada.

Hikoro miro al lobo con desaprobación y a Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa, le hizo señas para que se acercará y Sakura hizo caso. Paso alado del lobo, lo miro de reojo.

Hikoro cerró la puerta.

—Sakura-chan, no debes tenerle miedo a Sasuke. Él es bueno —dijo con una sonrisa dulce, apoyo sus manos en los hombros de la pelirrosa.

—Me siento culpable. Se que lo debo tenerle miedo, pero... No sé, siento un pavor horrible al escuchar esa clase de sonidos —dice pensativa.

—¿Sabes por qué sucede eso? —pregunta Hikoro curiosa.

—Tenten dice que tal vez tenga un trauma, pero no lo recuerdo ya que mis recuerdos de la infancia no están claros —se agarró su mentón con una mano.

Hikoro estiró sus manos hacia ella.

—Ya recordarás, ahora solo concéntrate en la tarea, ¿vale?

—Si.

—Dime. ¿Qué favor quieres que te haga? —pregunta ella con una sonrisa.

Sakura parpadeo desconcertada.

—Se que quieres algo, dilo con toda confianza.

—Bueno... —se frota las manos— Tengo que llevarle comida a Tenten, mi prima. Me pidió que lo hiciera y se me a olvidado. Pero Sasuke me dijo que no puedo salir —se rasco la nuca preocupada.

—¡Muy bien! Compraré comida, ¿Ramen? No, creo que será arroz con croquetas...

—Toma —saco algo de su bolsa de la falda, le dio unos yenes— no compres algo caro, con lo que te alcance está bien.

Hikoro contó la cantidad y sus ojos pusieron de puntitos.

—Basta que sea algo comestible. Compra arroz, creo que es con lo único que alcanza —Sakura de cruza de brazos pensativa.

—¿Esto... Es todo lo que tienes? —pregunta algo incrédula.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Si, no he ido a cobrar mi dinero del trabajo. Pero no puedo agarrar de ahí. Tengo que apartar para el pasaje del metro, lo de la luz y el agua —dijo pensativa apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, y siguió con su monólogo—. Tengo que ver que comprar de despensa y este mes estaremos apretadas de dinero; Tenten pagará la universidad y tiene un proyecto —suspiro con frustración.

Mientras habla sola, se iba a sentar de nuevo a su lugar.

Hikoro intercambio una mirada con el lobo, él a sintió con la cabeza. La pelinegra carraspeo para llamar la atención de Sakura cual obtuvo al instante.

—Comprare algo de croquetas y arroz —se acerco a ella y le da el dinero. La pelirrosa frunció el ceño.

—Llévalo, creo que lo necesitarás para comprar la comida.

—No te preocupes, yo lo compro —le dejo el dinero a un lado de la laptop— a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar —le sonrió pasándole una mano en su cabellera rosada. Se incorpora y sale de la habitación.

Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido, miro la puerta. Bufo con molestia murmurando que tal vez era mejor irse a casa.

—« _Sabes que no puedes._ » —le recuerda Sasuke.

Sakura casi lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Aunque no lo creas tengo muchas cosas que hacer —dijo con irritación—. _Como cobrar el dinero hoy, pero no me va alcanzar, la tarjeta ya no tiene pase pero dudo que llegue a tiempo_ —pensó mirando la laptop con preocupación— _. Ni modos, tendré que doblar turno y tal vez consiga otro trabajo. O tal vez me levante más temprano para caminar y así ahorrar dinero del metro... ¡Oh! Venderé el mueble, ¿pero, donde pondré mi ropa? Lo veré luego... necesito concentrarme con mi tarea_ —pensó para si misma no sabiendo que Sasuke escuchó sus pensamientos— _Tenten se decepcionará si bajo mi calificación_ —suspiro de nuevo llevándose sus manos a la cabeza, le quería dar un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Sasuke pensó que en verdad esa chica se estresaba mucho con su situación.

—Tal vez hubiera sido mejor morir aquella vez —murmura Sakura mirando el cuaderno.

—« _No deberías pensar en la muerte._ » —el lobo se movió ligeramente para la derecha.

—Ya lo pensé, ¿y sabes qué paso? —pregunta con ironía y no esperando una respuesta por parte de él— Nada, absolutamente nada para mi desgracia —lo deja de mirar— déjame hacer mi tarea por favor —murmura.

Sasuke gruño ligeramente, paso su cola alrededor de la cintura de ella a pegándola a su cuerpo. Ella dio un respingo y miro al lobo a los ojos.

—« _Mejor duerme un rato._ » —le sugirió. Pensó que por lo menos dormida no pensarían en sus problemas y descansaría.

—No, necesito acabar rápido. Esperó a que Naruto llegue rápido y así irme. Como ya te dije: tengo cosas que hacer —delicadamente apartó la cola y se sentó bien. Empezó a escribir en el cuaderno la información del Internet.

Sasuke volvió a gruñir. La Haruno se precipitaba mucho ante las acciones, lo tenía todo calculado como el tiempo; eso era algo que estaba en contra de la pelirrosa, el tiempo nunca estaba de lado de nadie. Sólo buscaba su propio beneficio.

De mala gana bufo, apoyo su hocico en su pata y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

La puerta es abierta y Kakashi apareció por ahí.

—Venía haber si podemos hablar sobre el tema que quedo pendiente —dijo el peli plata mirando a Sakura que dejó de escribir. Lo miro fijamente con una mirada de disculpa.

—Lo siento Tío Kakashi, pero... Tengo que adelantar la tarea... —por un momento se guardo silencio, se levantó y se va ha tirar a la cama— ¡Ahhh! —grito de frustración contra la almohada y se escucho ahogado.

El lobo y Kakashi intercambiaron miradas preocupantes para luego ver a la pelirrosa incorporarse con una mirada de resignación. Ella volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

—Disculpe... Me acordé que el viernes tengo que entregar un proyecto en economía y... No lo e hecho. —se mordió la uña— para otra ocasión, necesito terminar la tarea atrasada.

Kakashi suspiro con resignación, asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo la situación.

—¡Ya llegue! —grito Naruto en ese mismo momento.

Itachi estuvo a punto de golpearlo. Había quedado que cuando el rubio llegará, no se le iba a decir nada a Sakura, esperarían a que ella terminará su tarea. La invitarían a comer y así poder acompañarla. ¡Pero no! Naruto tuvo que llegar en el momento menos preciso.

Hikoro lo miro de forma asesina y Naruto casi se zurra en sus pantalones.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó la pelirrosa, se levantó se su lugar alertando a Sasuke. Éste ya sabía su plan, Hikoro se lo comunico con la telepatía.

Kakashi suspiro resignado al ver que ella metía sus cosas en la mochila.

—No te quedarás a... —ni siquiera le dijo terminar cuando ella hablo.

—Ahorita no, tengo que ir a cobrar mi dinero, luego llevarle la comida a Tenten e ir a la biblioteca por unos libros... —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a Kakashi— luego hablamos —le aseguro y miro al lobo— gracias por prestarme tu laptop, continuaré con los libros— le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa y salió de la habitación no antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Kakashi.

—« _Por lo menos no te rechaza._ » —el lobo incorporándose en sus cuatro patas.

Kakashi veía con ternura desde la puerta junto con el lobo — que asomó la cabeza para ver a Sakura — a ella platicar con la Uchiha.

—Gracias por todo Hikoro-san —dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

—¡Por lo menos llévale esto a Tenten! —insistió de nuevo la ojicafé extendiéndole un toper.

—No me gustaría abusar... Aún sigue siendo extraño para mi todo esto. Y siento que estoy abusando de todo.

—¡Claro que no! Lo hago con mucho gusto —le pone el toper en la mochila y Sakura no pudo replicar— Sasuke te llevará...

El lobo bufo y se adentro a la habitación para cambiarse. Kakashi sonrió de lado y cerró la puerta yendo hacía las mujeres.

—Pero... —Sakura seguía protestando y Hikoro seguía insistiendo.

—Onegai... —pone cara de perrito mojado y sus ojos la miraron a Sakura que tuvo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

—Anda Sakurita —dice Itachi, bebió de nuevo su juguito de limón.

—Está bien —murmura Sakura suspirando con pesadez. Al parecer los Uchiha tenían algo que hacía convencer a la gente.

—Esperemos a Sasuke —dijo Kakashi sentándose en la sillas.

—¡Por mientras!... —Hikoro tiro de Sakura para la cocina— comerás algo.

": :": :": :": :"

 _4:02 pm._

Sakura tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza, está sentada en la mesa mirando los platos de comida frente a ella. Casi vomita al ver que Kakashi pone otro plato lleno de comida alado de los demás. El problema no era el sabor ¡No! Es la cantidad. Todo eso era para ella.

Hikoro se emociono por cocinar para una chica que no veía el fin... ¡Y milagrosamente todo le salió rico!

Su frente se sombreo de verde nuevamente.

Su vista se dirigió a Itachi y Hikoro, quienes estaban peleando por una cuchara para menear el ramen que Itachi preparo.

Miro a su lado a Naruto que murmura: «"Hikoro, Hikoro, Hikoro... Dame ramen, ramen, ramen".» al parecer el rubio esperaba su apreciada comida.

—¡Dame eso Itachi! —grito Hikoro berrinchuda jalando la cuchara hacia ella.

—¡No! ¡Yo estoy preparando la comida! —Itachi jalo la cuchara de su lado.

Sasuke entro a la cocina rascándose la nuca ya que escucho el griterío desde su habitación. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca al ver a sus hermanos mayores — en forma chibi — peleando por una bendita cuchara. Sintió pena ajena.

Miro la mesa llena de comida, se acerco para probar algo. Si Sakura está — o más bien, trataba — de comer a era porque la comida estaba buena.

Agarró un onigiri, se lo llevó a la boca y sonrió de lado al comprobar el sabor rico.

—Sasuke... —Sakura alzó su cabeza, el Uchiha se había posicionado atrás de ella. Él la miro— ya no puedo más —murmura apuntando toda la comida.

Sasuke entendió perfectamente, asintió con la cabeza y agarró otro dos onigiris.

—¡Regreso más tarde! —dijo Sasuke saliendo de la cocina junto con la pelirrosa que se despidió de Naruto y Kakashi con la mano — los otros dos ni los pelaron.

El Uchiha le dio un casco a la pelirrosa, ella lo agarró interrogante.

—Iremos en motocicleta, es más rápido —dijo agarrando el suyo.

": :": :": :": :"

Sasuke se monto a horcadas de una motocicleta negra estacionada en la parte de atrás del edificio.

Sakura observó a Sasuke, se veía guapo y sexy cuando está sentado en la motocicleta, vestido de negro. Camisa de botones manga larga negra, los primeros dos botones desabrochados dejando ver un poco el torso, unos jeans oscuros que cubrían sus largas piernas. Y encima de todo eso una gabardina negra.

—¿Soy interesante? —pregunta con una sonrisa de lado Sasuke mientras se ponía unos guantes negros que le llegaban a los nudillos. Se había dado cuenta que ella lo observaba.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Engreído —dijo era con rencor. Sasuke rió por debajo—, lo que tienes de guapo lo tienes de engreído —dijo ella poniéndose el casco negro que cubría toda la cabeza y el rostro.

—Señorita Haruno, tienes un buen sentido del humor —dice de forma sarcástica.

—Ja, ja, ja —se cruza de brazos y mira la motocicleta. Luego lo mira a él.

—No muerdo... A menos que no me lo pidas —dice con una sonrisa de lado. Ella tiene un escalofrió y lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Claro lobito, lo que pasa es que nunca me he subido a una motocicleta.

—Solo súbete y rodéame con tus brazos mi cintura —Sasuke desvía de su mirada y se pone el casco.

Sakura se monto a horcadas, quedo separada del Uchiha. Éste suspira y la mira sobre su hombro.

—Acércate y abrázame, no te pasará nada —le dijo con seguridad.

Sakura se sintió muy segura al escuchar esas palabras que le reconforto el alma, así que con más confianza, se acerco al azabache y pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Agárrate bien linda —dice Sasuke encendiendo la motocicleta.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Agencia model's._

 _04:36 pm._

— _¿Dónde estará Sakura?_ —se pregunta Tenten estando fuera de un gran edificio color gris.

Había estado media hora esperándola pero ni señales de vida.

— _Creo que necesitamos unos celulares_ —pensó resignada a no comer. En media hora se acaba su tiempo libre y era más que claro que Sakura no llegaría.

Una motocicleta se estaciona justo frente a ella, extrañada, reconoce el uniforme de la escuela de Sakura.

Sasuke se quito su casco, miro por detrás a Sakura que se incorpora en su asiento.

—No fue tan malo.. ¿O si? —pregunta divertido el azabache.

Sakura se quita el casco teniendo una sonrisa divertida.

—Pasaste por los topes por maldad ¿verdad? —entrecerró sus ojos hacía él. Sasuke se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de lado, pareciera que se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la situación.

—Me declaró culpable de todo lo que se me acusa —alza su mano y lleva la otra al pecho. Pensó que la pelirrosa no preguntaría pero al parecer se dio cuenta, y si, lo hizo por pura maldad pero no para fines malos.

Tenten los miraba incrédulos, ¿Sakura en motocicleta con el azabache? Que ella recuerde ellos no tenían una buena relación en la mañana.

Sasuke se bajo primero, le tendió la mano a Sakura. Ella lo miro interrogante.

—Como es la primera vez que viajas así, tus piernas te dolerán.

—Si claro —le tiro a loco haciendo que Sasuke tuviera un tic nervioso en su frente.

Cuando Sakura pone los pies en el suelo, al momento sus piernas flaquearon. Sasuke la agarro de la cintura.

—Te lo dije, pero eres terca como una mula —dijo burlón el azabache.

Sakura bufo con molestia.

—Mira quien lo dice, el señorito «"no puedes salir de aquí"» —dice con ironía apartándose de él.

—Ajam —Tenten carraspeo llamando la atención de Sakura.

—¡Lo siento Tenten! —junto ambas manos a la altura de tu rostro— Se me hizo tarde —dice con nerviosismo extendiéndole el toper que le dio Hikoro.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías —dice Tenten con una sonrisa dirigida a ella, por supuesto que a Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de sospecha— ¿que haces con Sakura?

—Me encontré a la señorita Haruno por casualidad —dice Sasuke, saco de su bolsillo delantero de sus jeans la típica cajetilla de cigarro— así que le di un aventón.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras le quitaba la cajetilla a Sasuke.

—¡Oye!

—Por favor, si vas a fumar hazlo cuando no esté presente. No me gusta el olor —dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

—No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer —gruño el Uchiha.

Sakura lo miro sin sentimiento alguno.

—Aún me debes una disculpa ¿sabes? —dice entre cerrando sus ojos hacía él.

Sasuke entiendo el mensaje al instante. «" _Nada, solo que la señorita aquí presente es una incompetente_ "» escucho sus propias palabras, gruño por debajo y se fue a recargar en la motocicleta.

Sakura se volvió a Tenten.

—Me voy, iré hacer tarea en la biblioteca, no se a que hora llegue a casa —explicó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Cuídate mucho, estaré esperándote —asintió con la cabeza y con un abrazo se despidió de ella para adentrarse al edificio.

Sakura suspiro, no se volvió por un momento. Sabía que estuvo mal reclamarle de esa forma a Sasuke, pero no lo pudo evitar. Todavía se sentía mal por lo que paso en el departamento de los Uchiha.

Le agradaba Sasuke, y le daba miedo que él no quisiera ser su amigo... Pero... Mejor así. Si él se alejaba de ella tendría menos problemas al igual que sus hermanos y su tío Kakashi. Ellos no podían protegerla, si por al alguna razón esos demonios llegan a matarla... Nadie sufriría — base a Tenten —, y no causaría mucho dolor.

Se dio media vuelta y camino hacia él, saco la cajetilla de cigarro y lo metió en un bolso de la gabardina.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera, Sasuke no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a mirarla fijamente con sus ojos penetrantes.

La pelirrosa se dio media vuelta y camino para alejarse de él, y para ir a una estación de metro.

—Espera ahí —hablo Sasuke cuando vio que ella empezó a alejarse, ella lo miro sobre su hombro— ¿a donde vas?

—A la biblioteca —respondió y se propuso a seguir con su caminata.

—Yo te llevaré —Sasuke la empezó a seguir y ella paro en seco— Kakashi...

—Lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que yo les afecte.

— _¿Afectarnos...?_ —pensó él con el ceño fruncido.

—Ustedes... Han sido amables conmigo, y yo... —se volvió para encararlo de frente— No sabré apreciarlo correctamente. Estoy tan acostumbrada a los malos tratos que se me hace extraño estar con ustedes —lo miro a los ojos—. Aparte, no quiero causarles problemas. «Mis» problemas son míos, de nadie más y no quiero ser una carga para ustedes. Si muero por esos demonios ninguno se lamentara o sufrirá. —agitó la mano restándole importancia.

Sasuke entendió lo que ella sentía y quería. Pero no podía aceptarlo. Simplemente no podía. Sentía un extraño sentimiento al imaginarla muerta, un vacío en su estómago y un dolor. ¿Será posible que consideraba a Sakura especial? Como una amiga, a eso se refería.

—Por eso debes alejarte, ¿si? No quiero lastimarte por eso mismo no tengo amigos. Tal vez te rasguñe como lo hice con alguien hace tiempo —dice triste recordando a Sasori— no me busques, también díselo a mi tío Kakashi.

—No puedes apartarnos con facilidad —Sasuke esa serio y decidido— ya somos parte de tu vida.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—Ya lo hice —dijo, se quito un collar de flores, agarró una mano de Sasuke y lo deposito ahí— eres la primera persona que me trato bien, hacia mucho tiempo nadie lo hacía —le sonrió— siempre te considerare un amigo, Sasuke. Aléjate de mi, ¿quieres? —sus lágrimas salen y antes de que se arrepintiera de su decisión se da la media vuelta y se va caminando entre la gente.

—Tks —chasqueo la lengua. Esa mujer era muy difícil de tratar.

Miro la cadena que le dio Sakura, ella lo consideraba especial... ¿Y él? Nada más la conocía un día. Bueno, la conocía desde que era una niña, la dejo de ver cuando ella tenía alrededor de dos años cuando Hizashi decidió mudarse a Kyoto. Pero en ese entonces Sakura tenía el cabello teñido de castaño por seguridad.

Decidió, ingresa al edificio donde trabaja Tenten. Tenía que aclarar unas dudas y eso haría.

Se acerco a recepción, una chica rubia lo mira embobado cuando él se apoya contra la barra.

—¿Puedo ayudarle señor? —pregunta la rubia con voz sexy.

Sasuke sonrió de lado haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

—Un pase de visitante —dice con voz ronca. La rubia casi se derrite, le extiende un pase— ¿En que piso queda recursos humanos?

—19 —murmura le chica apoyando sus codos en la barra dejando ver su escote y le dice que tenga una agradable estancia.

Sasuke ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada cuando le hablo de nuevo, camina hacia el ascensor, la puertas se abren y el ingresa. Por fortuna nadie está adentro.

Por lo que sabía, Tenten era secretaria de recursos humanos en esa empresa. Debería estar en la hora del almuerzo, así que debería estar ahí. Él no debería tardar mucho en el edificio, era terreno del enemigo.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas en el piso diecinueve. Salió mirando a sus lados, olfateo el lugar en busca del aroma de la peli café.

Camino por el pasillo en donde había cuadros colgados de varios modelos. Las paredes eran color rojo una alfombra negra por el piso.

Los empleados iban y venían, corriendo y apurados.

Encontró a Tenten sentada detrás de un escritorio hablando amenamente con otra mujer rubia. ¿Acaso la mayoría de las empleadas eran rubias?

Sasuke se plantó frente al escritorio.

—¿Sasuke? —pregunta sorprendida la peli café. La rubia se sonrojo al ver a ese muchacho, más bien a ese adonis de hombre frente a ellas.

—¿Tienes tiempo? Necesitamos hablar sobre la señorita Haruno —dijo él con seriedad.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Es algo malo? —pregunta preocupada incorporándose.

—Algo así —el Uchiha le mostró la cadena que Sakura le dio, ya la traía colgada en el cuello pero ocultado bajo su camisa.

—Claro que si. Yumi —se volvió a la rubia— nos vemos al rato, tengo un asunto importante que tratar.

La rubia se incorpora con lentitud y le dirigió una mirada coqueta a Sasuke pero el azabache ni la pelo.

—Pierdes el tiempo si piensas que le haré caso a una mujer mayor —dijo burlón el azabache hacia la rubia, ésta abrió la boca indignada.

—Eres un grosero —la rubia se fue meneando sus caderas.

Tenten rió por debajo y le dijo a Sasuke que se sentará donde antes estaba la rubia.

—¿Qué sucede?

—La señorita Haruno, ¿alguna vez arañó alguien hace mucho tiempo? —pregunta con seriedad recargándose del respaldo de la silla.

Tenten miro sorprendida al azabache, ¿Cómo él sabía ese detalle de la vida de Sakura?

—Ella mencionó algo así —aclaró al ver la cara de desconcierto en la chica.

—¡Ah! —murmura Tenten de batiéndose si decirle o no— Mmm... Pues, hubo un accidente con su ex-novio —comentó juntando sus manos y lo miro fijamente— él es un malnacido, engaño a Sakura y ella le dio una cachetada. Pero, le hizo un rasguño en el proceso.

— _Con que se refería a eso_ —pensó el azabache.

El celular de Sasuke empezó a sonar, extrañado, lo saca del bolsillo de su gabardina

—Disculpa —murmura Sasuke y Tenten asiente con la cabeza, el azabache contesta la llamada— ¿Que sucede?

— _Es urgente, Sasuke —_ la voz de Itachi resonó del otro lado de la línea— _Isabela me a contactado, necesita nuestra ayuda urgentemente en Roma. Una guerrilla se está dando contra los Hyuuga._

—¡Joder! —exclamó Sasuke pasándose una mano por sus cabellos azabaches. Tenten lo mira extrañado por su reacción de frustración— estaré en el aeropuerto...

— _Nosotros ya vamos directo a Roma, abordamos el avión hace 10 minutos y eso que llegamos tarde. Apúrate que el siguiente vuelo sale en 20 minutos a España._

—¿No hay directo a Roma? —pregunta. La de ojos chocolates frunció el ceño.

— _Saldrá dentro de 5 horas, llegarás tarde. Has lo que te digo._

—¿Y si tomo el atajo?

— _En vez de atajo será un retraso._

—Está bien, los veré allá.

— _Ve yendo, por cierto. No te debes preocupar por Sakurita, Kakashi dejo a Pakkun por cualquier cosa._

—¿Él? Pero si es...

— _¡No insultes a Pakkun-chan! Es razonable y confiable. ¡Vate ya!_

—Si, si, si —lo ignoro colgando la llamada— saldré de la ciudad por un tiempo indefinido —le aviso a la chica, ella asintió con la cabeza. El Uchiha agarró un papel de la mesa y anotó algo en el— este es mi número, cualquier problema que tengan me contactas. Trataré de venir lo más rápido que pueda.

—Eh —asintió con la cabeza viendo que él se preocupaba por las dos, pues su cara lo delató— gracias, aunque no creo que pase nada.

—Créeme que si —le dio unas llaves que saco de su bolsillo y ella lo miro dudosa—. Mi departamento, se libre de agarrar la comida. Será un desperdicio que caduque —se da media vuelta— no vemos —se despidió antes de que ella pudiera rechazar la oferta, camino por donde había venido anterior mente dejando atrás a Tenten confundida y con una extraña sensación agradable en el estómago.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Tres semanas después._

 _25 de Abril._

 _Viernes._

 _8:50 am._

Sakura suspiro otra vez, sus ojos se fijaban en el libro que tenia frente a ella. Su aburrido libro de inglés, un idioma que costaba horrores aprenderse. Su vista se dirigió a la maestra Kurenai quien daba las clases.

Últimamente no estaba conciliado el sueño, muchas preocupaciones tenía y tampoco prestaba atención a las clases.

Sus ojeras negras se notaba más, y estaba más pálida. ¿Y cuál será la razón? No comía, eso era lo que pasaba. En el trabajo apenas y probaba bocado alguno y eso se debía a que andaba nerviosa.

Los primeros días Tenten traía comida cuando venía del trabajo. Decía que lo consiguió a un buen precio. En esos días si comía bien, pero ahora...

No tenía ni para el pasaje, por eso se levantaba más temprano para poder caminar. Los gastos eran muchos, y todavía faltaba pagar la luz, ya que o pagaba eso o la renta del pequeño departamento. Pero no le daba mucho apetito.

Por lo menos se sacó la presión de los exámenes que ya habían pasado, sus resultados fueron... Aceptables.

Miro el asiento de alado. Pensó en Sasuke.

Al final él cumplió con lo que ella le exigió. Alejarse, y parece que se lo tomo muy enserio que ya no iba a clases. Al parecer consiguió un permiso al igual que su tío Kakashi. Le entristecía ya no verlos, pero eso le pasaba por alejarlos de ella. Es mejor así, se repitió nuevamente. No soportaría ver que ellos murieran por su culpa; ya sabía lo que era, una mestiza vampiro. Sasuke, lobo y Naruto vampiro. Los tres mestizos. Le alegro por un momento encontrar a personas iguales a ella, que no la despreciaran ni la maltrataran. Pero nada dura para siempre.

Tampoco la felicidad. Algo malo tiene que haber. En su vida siempre es eso. Hay algún amigo, se aleja a causa de su historia. ¿Matar? Muy pocos saben eso, ni los de la escuela saben que ella mató a un hombre cuando tenía 8 años. Solo sus papás y ellos la apoyaron, no se alejaron.

Se recargo, del respaldo de la silla.

—Señorita Haruno.

Dio un respingo al escuchar la vos de su maestra, la miro a los ojos y la pelinegra tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Si?

—Lea el siguiente párrafo.

Sakura asintió mientras se ponía de pie, gracias a su oído agudizado pudo saber cual era el párrafo, así que empezó a leerlo.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Roma, Italia._

 _Campo de batalla._

 _11:39 pm._

Sasuke jadeo, apretó los dientes de nuevo. Sus ojos negros miraron al frente. Está mallugado y sus ropas rotas. Naruto está sentado contra la pared de una casa en ruinas, le devolvió la mirada seria. Está en las mismas condiciones que el azabache.

Un temblor sacudió el lugar obligando a los dos agarrarse de la pared y estar más alertas.

—No podremos escondernos para siempre, Sasuke —murmura Naruto. Asomó la cabeza a un lado, y al no ver enemigos, paso corriendo hacia su amigo.

Sasuke se agarraba el estómago, tenía una herida de espada. Le dolía horrores por eso apretaba los dientes.

—Si sigues así no durarás mucho.

—Lo sé Naruto, pero Hikoro e Itachi no llegan —dijo mirando hacia un lado.

—Es mejor ir a ver que esta pasando con ellos —sugirió poniéndose de pie, ayudo a su amigo. Podía caminar pero le dolía al hacerlo.

—Espero que no estén en problemas.

": :": :": :": :"

Corrieron entre los árboles, esquivando las ramas. Sasuke se había transformado en el gran lobo negro y a horcadas iba Naruto empuñando la katana del Uchiha.

El rubio cortaba en dos a cualquier enemigo que se ponía frente a ellos.

—« _¿Los detectas?_ » —pregunta Naruto utilizando la telepatía con el lobo.

—« _Si, al oeste_ »

El gran lobo se dirigió a ese lugar.

Una gran bola de fuego apareció frente a ellos y los obligó a separarse para saltar a diferentes puntos.

El lobo cayó en lleno al suelo, se incorpora sacudiendo su pelaje con polvo. Naruto bajo de la rama cual se había subido.

—Ese ataque no fue dirigido a nosotros —aseguró el ojiazul con el ceño fruncido mirando por donde vivo el ataque.

Al lobo empezó a olfatear el aire, alzó sus orejas y se movieron de un lado a otro buscando algún sonido que encontró en cierta dirección. Metal contra metal. Gruño ligeramente dando pasos a la derecha.

—« _Por ahí están._ »

Corrieron por separado, preparados para cualquier percance.

Llegaron al principio del bosque, donde se extendía una gran pradera opacado por cuerpos inertes de criaturas sobrenaturales. Algunos rostro conocidos —para su alivio pocos — y otros desconocidos. Había sangre, sangre y más sangre. Aquel tinte carmín manchaba las plantas opacado su belleza.

Naruto abrió los ojos de sorpresa y miedo al ver, que, no tan lejos de ellos. Está Hikoro con la espalda contra el suelo y frente a ella un cazador con una bola de electricidad en su mano. El cazador movió su mano hacia el pecho de la chica que abrió los ojos de horror.

—¡HIKORO!

": :": :": :": :"

 _Japón, Tokio._

 _Agencia model's._

 _Jueves._

 _5 de Mayo._

 _10:57 pm._

Tenten guardo una pequeña libreta en su bolso. Era muy tarde y ya era hora de regresar a casa. Se había quedado para adelantar el trabajo ya que mañana iría a la universidad y por tal motivo no asistiría al trabajo.

Ya se iba cuando escucho un quejido proveniente del pasillo, con cautela, camino hacia ahí pensando que había un ladrón.

Saco un spray de pimienta, ella era la única en ese edificio — aparte de los de seguridad —.

Salto al frente del pasillo teniendo el spray enfrente.

—¡Neji-sama! —exclamó sorprendida al ver a su jefe sentado contra la pared del pasillo.

Aquel hombre de ojos perlados la miro con sorpresa. ¿Había alguien a esas horas? Chasqueo la lengua apretando más su mano al estómago que sangraba.

—¡¿Está sangrando?! —pregunta alterada, se arrodilla frente a él— ¡hay que llevarlo a un hospital!

—No —dice de forma cortante virando su rostro hacia otro lado.

—Por lo menos déjeme ayudarle.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Usar magia? —se burló el peli café.

Tenten tuvo un tic nervioso en su frente, su jefe se veía serio y pasible a simple vista. Pero ahora está siendo irónico.

—Estoy estudiando medicina, algo debo de poder hacer —le informo con una mirada seria.

Neji la miro a los ojos, él cerró los suyos. Muy bien, Podía aceptar la ayuda de uno de sus empleados.

": :": :": :": :"

—¿Seguro que no quiere ir a un hospital? Esta a tiempo de retractarse —Tenten lo miro, Neji asintió con la cabeza.

—Seguro.

Tenten tenía en mano una aguja con hilo, está sentada de rodillas entre las piernas de Neji. Él está sentado en la silla sin camisa, una herida algo profunda abarca su estómago, ya está desinfectada pero si no cierra la herida esta seguirá sangrado.

—Creo que le dolerá.

—No importa, hazlo ya.

": :": :": :": :"

—¡Listo! —exclamó triunfante la de ojos chocolates incorporándose sobre su estatura.

Neji sudaba frío, se miro los puntos que tenía su herida ya cerrada. Está todo buen echo.

—Le recomiendo que ahora si vaya a un hospital —dijo Tenten dejando la aguja en su bolso, y cerrando el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Iré.

—¿Esa herida fue hecha con una espada? —pregunta intrigada cerrando su bolsa de mano— Bueno, es normal que un Cazador tenga esa clase herida.

Neji frunció el ceño. ¿Como lo supo?

—Tiene una marca en el lado de su cintura derecha —apunto un círculo que tenía en ese, una figura del Ying-Yang.

Neji se tapó su tatuaje con la mano, y la miro recelosa.

—Como...

—Mi prima me lo contó.

Sakura le había contado todo unos días después de que Sasuke se fuera. Ella era una mestiza mitad vampiro al igual que Sasuke, nada más que él es lobo. La pelirrosa investigó a fondo un libro que Tenten encontró en el departamento de Sasuke la vez que fue por primera vez por comida. Parecía que lo había dejado a propósito en la mesa de la cocina. Ese libro hablaba de todo lo que eran los mestizos también conocidos como híbridos, ellos no eran aceptados en la sociedad de los cazadores y demonios. Los cazadores son seres puros que mataban demonios y mestizos, divididos en varios clanes y uno de ellos los Hyuuga.

—¿Ella... Qué es? —pregunta con cautela.

Tenten sonrió levemente, claro que nunca diría que era una mestiza. Capas y la mata el Hyuuga.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es hora de irme, ella espera —informo agarrando su bolsa de mano y caminó hacia el pasillo.

—No digas nada nada de lo que paso aquí —hablo serio el Hyuuga, Tenten detuvo su andar.

—Tranquilo, no diré nada —después de decir eso siguió caminando.

—Y yo sabré recompensar tu silencio —murmura él con una sonrisa de lado.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Departamento de Sakura._

 _11:41 pm._

—¡Tadaima! —Tenten entro al departamento y se quito los zapatos. Se quedo extrañada de que Sasuke no haya salido a saludarla, como comúnmente lo hacía— ¡Sakura! —exclamó, pero nadie contesto.

Camino hacia la cocina para ver si estaba ahí, pero no había nadie. Se fue al dormitorio, tal vez estaría durmiendo. Sin embargo tampoco estaba en la habitación y en el baño.

Preocupada, se fue a la sala, agarró al teléfono y marco un número.

— _¿Hola?_

—Señor Teuchi, ¿Sakura no a salido del trabajo?

— _¿Sakura? Ella se fue temprano. ¿No a llegado a casa?_

—¡No está, me estoy desesperando! Nunca ha llegado tan tarde. Y usted dice que salió del trabajo temprano. ¡Algo debió haberle pasado! —exclamó horrorizada.

— _No te alteres Tenten. Ayame y yo iremos para allá y veremos que hacer. Así que por favor cálmate_.

—E-esta bien —tartamudea y cuelga la llamada.

Se mordió la uña, nunca había sentido ese sentimiento de vacío. No, no. Sakura está bien, está bien.

«" _Este es mi número, cualquier problema que tengan me contactas_ "»

Eso es...

¡Sasuke!

Prácticamente corrió hacia su bolsillo, busco el papel donde traía anotado el número de azabache. Sonrió aliviada cuando lo encontró. Marco el número y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

Al tercer timbre contestan la llamada.

— _Bueno._

—¿Sasuke? Soy Tenten.

Un silencio se escucha tras la línea.

— _¿Tenten? Si, Sasuke me dijo que tu llamarías. Soy Hikoro su hermana._

—¡Oh! Entonces... ¿No esta él?

— _Si, pero..._ —Hikoro guardo silencio un momento— _permíteme un momento._

—Claro.

Una canción se escucho, la había puesto en espera. Estuvo así unos diez minutos y cuando decidió colgar, la canción seso.

— _Bien, Tenten. Si llamaste es pro que algo grave paso ¿no?_

—Si, Sakura no a regresado. Tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo —dijo, se mordió una uña.

— _¡Diablos! ¿Sabes todo lo que es ella?_

—Mestiza, vampiro.

— _Así es, tal vez... La han secuestrado._

—¡¿Qué?! —grito horrorizada.

— _¡Tranquila! Lo arreglamos... Pero ven al departamento. Aquí te esperamos. Sólo nosotros podremos ayudarte._

—E-esta bien, iré lo más rápido que pueda —colgó la llamada y marco al jefe de Sakura— señor Teuchi, no estaré en casa... No se preocupe ya encontré una solución... Si, yo le aviso cualquier noticia, gracias.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _11:58 pm._

Hikoro da vueltas de forma desesperada en medio de la sala. Itachi está sentando en uno de los sillones mirando a su hermana con a semblante serio. Kakashi está de la misma forma que Itachi y Naruto comía sus fideos.

—Hiko-chan, pareces León enjaulado —comentó con normalidad el rubio, sus ojos azules la miraron a ella.

—¿Cómo no? Si Sasuke esta en problemas. Tenten ya viene en camino y... Y... Tenemos que actuar esta noche. Todo saldrá bien. Se que será así. Sasuke es fuerte y resiste más de lo que aparenta. Sólo hay que confiar en él... —la chica hablaba muy rápido y en el peor de los casos: sola. No les dirigía la mirada a los hombres.

Itachi suspiro por sexta vez, también le preocupaba mucho su hermano. Quería verlo ya. Hacía una semana que no lo veía. Desde que empezaron a vivir juntos no se habían separado mucho tiempo.

El timbre sonó y Hikoro dio un respingo.

—¡Pasa!

Tenten asomo la cabeza por la puerta abierta.

—Adelante, siéntate aquí —Hikoro apunto el lugar vacío alado de su hermano.

—Gusto en conocerlos —Tenten hizo una reverencia.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Uchiha Hikoro —saludo la pelinegra con una sonrisa— él es mi hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi —apunto al pelinegro, la saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza— Uzumaki Naruto y Hatake Kakashi —presento respectivamente a cada uno— bien. Te explicaremos la situación.

Hikoro se sentó en el suelo, esta muy angustiada y quería ver a Sasuke ya.

—Sakura esta desaparecida. La solución al problema es: Sasuke. Él dejo su olor en ella por si estoy llegaba a suceder.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Tenten confundida.

—Sasuke dejo el aroma de su lobo en el cuerpo de Sakura. Lo impregnó en pocas palabras —dijo Itachi mirándola fijamente— hay dos opciones de porque la secuestraron: 1) para atraer a Sasuke hacia ellos, o 2) saben lo que es. Sasuke es la solución a todo. Pero...

Tenten vio que Hikoro sudaba frío, algo no estaba bien en todo eso.

—Hay un pequeño percance —sonrió nerviosa la Uchiha.

—Yo diría un «gran» percance —corrigió el Uzumaki moviendo sus palillos.

—Sasuke fue atrapado por científicos en Roma —explica el peli plata mirando a Tenten— fuimos a una guerrilla y salió gravemente herido.

Hikoro sollozo llevándose sus manos al rostro.

—Fue mi culpa... Él se interpuso para que yo no recibiera la descarga eléctrica.

—No fue tu culpa Hiko-chan —el rubio se sentó alado de ella y la abrazo.

—Hace unos días lo han trasladado aquí, en el hospital, que está en el centro —siguió explicando Kakashi—. Mañana lo trasladan a uno de los laboratorios secretos para experimentar con él.

—¿Experimentar con él? —pregunta preocupada la chica.

—Si. Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí. Lo más seguro que ya tomaron muestras —Hikoro se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos— pero no importa. Hoy actuaremos.

—¿Nos ayudarás? —pregunta Itachi mirándola fijamente.

Tenten se pone de pie con ojos decididos.

—¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! —exclamó con una sonrisa de lado.

Todos sonrieron de lado.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Hospital de Tokio._

 _12:47 am._

Los cinco salieron del auto con rapidez. Miraron al hospital que está frente a ellos.

—¡Vaya! Que suerte, aquí haré mis prácticas la semana que viene —Tenten sonrió triunfante.

—Eso nos facilita las cosas —Hikoro saco una bolsa verde del maletero—. Una amiga es dueña del hospital pero no está en la ciudad, así que nos infiltraremos.

Kakashi y Tenten ingresaron al hospital.

—Hola Ami —saludo alegremente Tenten a la chica de recepción vestida de enfermera.

—¡Tenten! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunta algo sorprendida la chica pelinegra de ojos verdes.

—Vengo a dejar el permiso a Raito-sensei —alzó carpeta con su mano— mañana él no vendrá a la universidad y como sensei trabaja de noche...

—Si, entiendo. Pero nadie que no sea personal puede pasar al sector —dijo apenada la pelinegra— pero puedes dármela y yo se los doy —le sonrió.

Tenten casi grito de frustración. Con una sonrisa de alivio fingida, le entrego la carpeta y le dio las gracias.

Se dirigió a Kakashi que está sentado en la sala de espera.

—Nadie puede entrar.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, apretó un poco el cuello de su camisa blanca.

—Itachi, tendrás que ser la distracción.

— _Voy para allá._

Kakashi se incorpora, observó a los lados.

—Ya mero cambian de turno —aviso Tenten mirando el reloj colgado en la pared— la sala queda vacía de doctores y enfermeras y la única que se queda es Ami.

Itachi entró por la puerta, fue directo a Tenten.

—¿A quién tengo que distraer? —pregunta.

—A la chica de ojos verdes —murmura apuntando con la mirada a la pelinegra que está revisando unos papeles.

—Mmm... —Itachi se froto la barbilla pensativo.

": :": :": :": :"

—¡Huele asqueroso! —murmura Hikoro teniendo mueca de asco.

—Concuerdo contigo Hiko-chan —dice Naruto.

Los dos se están arrastrando en cuatro patas por la ventilación del hospital directo al cuarto de limpieza del segundo piso. Era la única entrada cerca que había de donde tenían a Sasuke. Y a si no ser vistos, en el cuarto de limpieza dejarán ropa para Kakashi y Tenten, ellos volverían a se meterse a la otra ventilación directo a la habitación de Sasuke.

—Creo que aplaste algo dattebayo —Naruto sonrió nervioso cuando alzó su mano con algo pegajoso y verde— moho...

—¡¿Moho?! —exclamó asqueada la chica. Lloro a cascaditas— ¡debí ponerme guantes!

": :": :": :": :"

Itachi se acerco a recepción, carraspeo para que le chica notará su presencia. Ami alzó su vista y se sonroja violentamente al ver a Itachi mirándola fijamente.

—¿L-l-le pue-edo a-yudar? —murmura la pelinegra.

Itachi sonrió socarrón. Ya cayó en el engaño.

—Busco a un paciente...

Mientras tanto, Kakashi y Tenten se pegaron a la pared del pasillo para los baños, caminaron de lado hacia el cuarto de limpieza. Ami ni siquiera se percató de su presencia.

Caminaron normal cuando doblaron a otro pasillo. Suspiraron con alivio y se apresuraron a ir al cuarto de limpieza.

Kakashi forzó la puerta con una pasador, una vez que estuvo abierta, ingresaron al interior.

En ese instante, una rejilla de arriba se abre. Primero cae una bolsa verde en lleno el piso. Luego, Naruto salió cayendo con los pies rectos y ayudo a Hikoro a bajarse de ahí.

—Aquí están —dijo Hikoro dándoles una bolsa a cada quien.

—Andando que el tiempo es oro —dice Naruto abriendo otra rejilla de ventilación que está justo alado de la otra.

Brinca para agarrarse del metal con sus brazos, metió su cuerpo completo en la ventilación. Se asomó para agarrar la bolsa que Hikoro aventó y ayudo a la chica a subirse.

Unos minutos después, Kakashi y Tenten salen del cuarto de limpieza. El peli plata solo se puso una bata blanca y un cubre boca, Tenten se puso el traje de enfermera con su gorro y gafete.

Caminaron por los pasillos con tranquilidad, los verdaderos doctores pasaban apurados sin prestarles atención. Tenten vio una tabla de notas abandonada en una camilla y lo agarró.

—Buena idea —felicito el Hatake agarrando la tabla que la chica le ofrecía.

Tenten observó las cámaras de seguridad que había en casi todos lados.

—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por las cámaras? —pregunta nerviosa.

Kakashi sonrió bajo el cubre boca.

—No, eso ya está solucionado.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Hospital de Tokio._

 _20 minutos antes._

Se arrastró de nuevo por la ventilación, era una asquerosidad estar en un lugar tan cerrado y mugriento.

Pero bueno, era para una buena causa.

—No es aquí —murmura mirando por una rejilla a los doctores comiendo en la cafetería— ya estoy cansado —bostezo y se recargo sobre el metal frío.

— _¿Ya estas ahí?_ —la vos de Kakashi sonó por su articular.

Con pereza, aprieta un botón en el cinto que tenia alrededor del cuello.

—No, es mucha problemática —se quejo dando un bostezo.

— _Estamos en camino, hazlo ya._

—¿Agilizar? Muy bien... —murmura lo último.

Se volvió a arrastrar por la ventilación unos minutos más.

—Es aquí —sonrió triunfante viendo a un señor gordo sentando en una silla mirado la televisión, tal vez una programa de comedia.

Con cuidado, abrió la rejilla sin hacer ruido. Salió de la ventilación para caer al piso apoyando una rodilla justo en el momento que el guardia de seguridad se reía a carcajada limpia.

Está a las espaldas del tipo, con cautela, se acerca a él y lo noquea en el cuello.

El guardia abrió los ojos de la impresión para luego cerrar los ojos por completo.

Apago la televisión, le puso pestillo a la puerta y se sentó en otra silla.

—Ya estoy adentro Kakashi —informo por el comunicador.

— _Muy bien Shikamaru, ya sabes que hacer después._

Asintió con la cabeza, agarró una soda que había alado y se recargo del respaldo de la silla.

—Ahora, a esperar —dio otro largo bostezo. Su misión era simple. Pero el quedarse despierto no.

": :": :": :": :"

—Según lo que investigamos, solo un doctor tiene acceso a la habitación y también los que tienen su acceso —Kakashi dobló en otra esquina.

—¿Cómo se llama? Se muy bien donde queda todo por aquí —dijo Tenten.

—Yagami Kabuto —dice con seriedad.

—Mmm... —Tenten se quedo pensativa— es en este pasillo —apunto a una puerta a lo fondo— es ahí.

—Vamos.

Kakashi toco la puerta ligeramente, del otro lado se escucho un «adelante» y abrió la puerta.

Un joven está sentado atrás del escritorio, su cabello es blanco, corto, unos lentes redondos recargados en el puente de la nariz. Ojos negros que miraban unos papeles.

—¿Qué se les...?

Antes si quiera que pudiera alzar la mirada, Kakashi se puso detrás de él y lo noquea dejándolo inconsciente.

—Hay que buscar un gafete —explico el peli plata.

": :": :": :": :"

—Es aquí —murmura Naruto deteniéndose en una rejilla, los conductos eran grandes por eso Hikoro se puso alado de él.

No se podía apreciar mucho, pero lo que se podía ver era la habitación blanca. Dos hombres de cuerpos robustos con armas de fuego en la mano vigilando. En la camilla esta Sasuke inconsciente teniendo una mascarilla de oxígeno, y agujas inyectadas en todo su cuerpo.

—¡Maldito Kabuto! —pensó Hikoro enfadada, nunca imagino ver a su hermano en esas condiciones tan horribles y dolorosas.

—Kakashi-sensei —hablo por el comunicador— ya estamos en posición.

— _Ya estamos cerca._

Naruto y Hikoro siguieron viendo unos minutos más y la puerta se abrió.

Kakashi entro junto con Tenten, ella traía un carrito con medicinas y demás.

El peli plata miro a los hombres armados, estos los miran con cautela apretando sus armas de fuego.

Tenten se horroriza al ver a Sasuke, está encadenado de los tobillos al piso con cadenas de plata como en sus muñecas y alrededor del cuello.

Rápidamente, Kakashi noquea a un guardia y antes de que el otro le pudiera apuntar con el arma, también lo noquea.

—Le están dando sedante —murmura Tenten al ver el informe que está alado de la camilla— lo ideal es inyectarle este —alzó un pequeño frasco y una inyección— no despertará rápido, eso es lo malo.

—Aremos que despierte —dijo decidido el Hatake.

Naruto bajo por la rejilla, Hikoro le tiro la bolsa y él lo agarró. La pelinegra aterrizó en el piso apoyando una rodilla.

—Nuestro turno —sonrió socarrona hacia el rubio, él se trono los dedos e hizo como que golpea a alguien.

—¡Claro 'ttebayo!

La pelinegra se acerco a la puerta y se puso a un costado al igual que Naruto, él abrió la puerta de sopetón.

Los guardias de afuera miraron adentro extraños. Kakashi se encogió de hombros y Tenten les sonrió. Justo en ese momento dos puños impactaron los rostros de los guardias y ellos no pudieron hacer nada.

Los dos cayeron al suelo inconscientes, con los lentes rotos y uno que otro dientes por fuera.

Naruto y Hikoro arrastraron a los guardias por las piernas al interior quitándoles las armas.

El rubio saco del bolso una larga tabla de acero, y lo puso cerca de la puerta. Saco un taladro, varios calvos con cabecilla redonda y extensa.

Hikoro agarró el taladro y Naruto alzó la tabla pegada a la puerta.

Si idea era: obstruir el paso a quien quisiera entrar, con las tablas de acero en la puerta les sería difícil abrir el paso.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Lugar desconocido._

 _01:36 am._

Se despertó al sentir frío, mucho frío. Tembló se pies a cabezas estando en forma de ovillo. Trato de recobrar su respiración pero le hacia difícil sin que sintiera frío.

Sakura se sentó sobre el frío metal, miro a su alrededor.

Una habitación pequeña, con paredes de color gris — que hacían verlo demás feo — una mesa bajo un alumbrado espacio al igual que una silla junto a ella. Una puerta al frente y alado un pequeño sillón.

—¿Qué? —pregunta desconcertada al ver que esta encerrada en una enorme jaula.

Agarro los barrotes con fuerza, el metal esta más frío ahí. Suspiro sonoramente observando la puerta frente a ella.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llego a ese lugar?

Los recuerdos le vinieron de sopetón a la mente.

Flash back.

Restaurante Ichiraku.

09:13 pm.

— _Me voy primero —dijo Sakura agarró su mochila, vestía una blusa manga corta color negra, un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y unos tenis blancos._

— _¡Gracias por tu esfuerzo Sakura-chan! —Ayame se despidió con la mano al igual que los demás._

 _La pelirrosa salió del restaurante._

 _Camino por el centro comercial viendo los puestos que todavía están abiertos._

 _Se miro en el cristal cuando llego a las puertas principales, su cabello le había crecido mucho, ahora le llegaba abajo de la cintura. Ya era hora de cortarlo._

 _Había un poco de frío, por eso estornudo._

 _Camino por el estacionamiento con cautela. Miro el cielo pensando en Sasuke. Sabía que se encontraba mal, y quería verlo. Lo malo era que no sabía donde estaba. Al parecer estaba en Roma luchando contra Cazadores. Esperaba que no fuera algo grave._

— _Sakura._

 _Paro en seco al escuchar esa voz tan conocida y que en esos momentos no desea escuchar. Siguió su andar haciendo como que no escuchó su nombre._

— _¡Hey! Espera —la agarro del brazo._

 _La ojijade se soltó bruscamente teniendo el ceño fruncido._

— _¿Qué quieres Saori? —espetó con enojo la chica._

 _El ojicafé metió las manos a su chamarra café._

— _Hablar contigo —dijo mirándola fijamente._

 _Sakura sonrió de forma amarga._

— _Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar —sentenció dándose la vuelta para seguir caminado._

— _Claro que si. Quiero que volvamos._

 _Sakura paro en seco, su mirada no expresaba nada. Eso lo hubiera querido escuchar hace tiempo, pero aún así no le perdonaba que la haya engañado. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no lo volvería hacer? Nadie. Una relación se hace a base confianza y amor. Si falta una de las dos, la relación no se da. Ella ya no le tenía confianza, ¿y amor? Tal vez, pero el orgullo podía más en ese momento._

 _Se volvió hacía él, sonrió feliz. Sasori sonrió de lado sabiendo que esa sonrisa era de un «si»._

— _¡Claro que quiero! —exclamó Sakura de forma chillona. Sasori sonrió arrogante— ¿eso quieres escuchar, no? —su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que Sakura tenía el rostro serio—. Déjame decirte una cosa —rió con diversión al acordarse de algo— no soy la misma de hace un año —dijo fulminado al pelirrojo con la mirada—. Me destrozaste el corazón y me hiciste la vida imposible en la escuela._

— _Me arrepiento de eso, pero en parte te lo merecías por haberme arañado —se excusó el pelirrojo._

 _Sakura bufo sonriendo con ironía._

— _Ahora me pregunto, ¿que te vi? Eres un maldito arrogante, idiota sin escrúpulos —lo insulto teniendo una mirada aburrida hacia él que tuvo un tic nervioso en su labio inferior— no me busques, no quiero ver tu horrendo rostro por un tiempo —agitó su mano en forma de despedida._

— _¡Aún no terminamos de hablar!_

— _¡Pues para mi si! ¡No quiero verte!_

 _Sasori la agarro del brazo de nuevo haciendo que ella se girará bruscamente, estampó sus labios con los de ella. Sakura abrió los ojos de sorpresa, no tardo en reaccionar para apartarse de él empujándolo con demasiada fuerza._

— _¡Eres un idiota! —le propinó una cacheada con toda su fuerza y enojo._

 _La marca de la mano apareció en la mejilla el pelirrojo, él mostró sorpresa._

— _Pegas más fuerte, pero... ¿Por que no quieres que te bese? —pregunta arrogante, se paso la lengua por su labios pues se lo había roto— yo que me acuerde te morías por que te besara._

— _Eres un maldito arrogante —le insultó de nuevo._

— _¿No será que ya tienes novio? —pregunta él con una mirada seria._

 _Sakura petardeo tres veces desconcertada._

— _Es algo que a ti no te incumbe._

— _¿Será que es ese chico pelinegro? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño._

 _Abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ¿como sabía de Sasuke?_

— _Si, es tu novio. Ese tal Uchiha Sasuke._

— _Sasuke es mucho más caballeroso que tu —lo apunto con un dedo de forma acosadora— él me protege cosa que ni siquiera tu hacías. Es mucho más lindo y atento —sabía que estaba metiendo en problemas a Sasuke pero quería que Sasori dejará de molestarla— así que déjame decirte que es mejor que tu —sentenció dándose la vuelta para caminar hacía la estación de metro._

 _Sasori empezó a desprender un aura café alrededor de su cuerpo. Se había dado cuenta que en realidad está enamorado de Sakura, nunca pudo olvidarla por eso la empezó a buscar pero ella se niega a regresar. ¿Debería amarlo, no? Él era mucho mejor que ese híbrido. No... Sakura no podía estar con un Fujun'na hantā, un ser inferior y oscuro. Desafortunadamente sabía que ella no le mentía, ya que podía oler el aroma del lobo en ella._

 _Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna. Volteo sobre su hombro y abrió los ojos de horror al ver a Sasori con una cola puntiaguda que se dirigía hacia ella._

— _¡Corre Sakura! —de repente apareció Pakkun, un pero San Bernardo. Él era guardián de Sakura y ella ya lo conocía. Hacía unos días que había aparecido para decirle que Sasuke se encontraba mal pero no sabía de su ubicación._

 _La pelirrosa no lo dudo ni dos veces y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la par con el perro._

 _Sasori alzó sus manos que tenían hilos que apenas y se podían apreciar._

 _Marionetas de madera se alzaron entre los arbustos para dirigirse a ella._

 _Pakkun abrió su boca y de ahí salió varias bolas de fuego que impactaron las marionetas frente a ellos._

 _Sasori frunció el ceño, ese perro era de Hatake Kakashi, conocía a ese tipo. Alguien poderoso. ¿Que hacía uno de sus perros con Sakura? Gruño se nuevo extendiendo sus mano._

— _Esto es malo, muy malo —se lamento Pakkun cuando corrían por las calles de la ciudad, las personas que caminaban por ahí los miraban extraños— ¡por aquí! —dijo metiéndose a una calle tranquila y algo oscura._

 _Una marioneta se puso frente a ellos, pararon en seco y trataron de volver por donde vinieron pero Sasori apareció saltando arriba de un bote de basura._

— _Con que ya sabes de nuestras existencia —afirmó Sasori._

 _Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada, Pakkun se posiciona frente a ella gruñendo hacía el pelirrojo._

— _¿Y qué? ¿Matarás a una humana? —pregunta con ironía rodando los ojos._

 _Pakkun miro a Sakura con sorpresa, aún estando en una situación crítica de vida o muerte no se alteraba fácilmente._

— _No. Una humana y un perro demoníaco no son rivales para mi, un demonio de alto nivel —sonrió con mofa._

 _Alzó ambos brazos y sus manos en forma de puño, abrió las palmas y de ahí salieron bolas que cuando impactaron al suelo soltaron un gas morado._

— _¡No inhales eso! ¡Es paralizante! —exclamó Pakkun tapándose la nariz con su pata._

 _Sakura se llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro tapando su nariz y boca. Miro a los lados buscando alguna salida. Pero su vista está bloqueada por el humo y su oído escucha pisadas._

 _Algo la jalo de los pies obligándole a quitar sus manos del rostro para tratar de que no diera en lleno en el suelo. Sin querer inhalo el paralizante._

 _Pakkun ya estaba más que paralizando, su olfato es tan sensible que al instante cayó desmayado._

 _Sakura trato de mover su cuerpo no respondió. Jadeo cuando vio a Sasori pararse alado de ella sonriendo de forma ladina._

 _Y eso fue último que vio antes de caer inconsciente_.

Fin del flash back.

Sakura suspiro viendo a Pakkun alado suyo todavía inconsciente. ¿Cómo saldrá de ahí? Se pregunta agarrando los barrotes con ambas manos, trato de jalarlos pero no se pudo.

Se sentó en el metal frío de mala gana, bufo con molestia. Iba ser más difícil.

Pero ahora que lo piensa... ¿Sasori es un ser sobrenatural? Nunca lo había imaginado. Pero él conoce a Sasuke y a su tío Kakashi. ¿De dónde?

Miro por la ventana que había en la habitación, se podía ver la luna grande y redonda brillando con intensidad.

— _Sasuke..._

": :": :": :": :"

 _Hospital de Tokio._

 _01:43 am._

—¡Listo! —exclamaron Naruto y Hikoro al unísono cuando las tablas de acero ya están colocadas en la puerta obstruyendo el paso al interior desde afuera.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. Miro a Tenten interrogante, ella negó con la cabeza.

—No está reaccionando rápido, le dieron mucho sedante.

— _Kakashi_ —llamo Shikamaru por el comunicador.

—¿Qué sucede?

— _Les está llegando compañía._

": :": :": :": :"

Shikamaru miro por las cámaras como un grupo de hombres armados se dirigían a donde están sus amigos.

— _Tenemos que actuar rápido_ —dijo Kakashi— _ya sabes que hacer Shikamaru._

El pelinegro de ojos de mismo color asintió, se trono los dedos cubiertos por guantes y empezó a escribir en el teclado.

": :": :": :": :"

Hikoro se subió en una silla y coloco una cinta negra en el lente de la cámara, pero mejor decidió arrancarla para evitar cualquier cosa.

Naruto y Tenten miraron incrédulos a Hikoro, ella parpadeo.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, eso fue algo...

—Si, si, si —agitó su mano restándole importancia, se notaba que es hermana de Sasuke.

—¡Habrán la puerta! —gritaron en el exterior.

—Tendremos que cargarlo —dijo Kakashi mirando la camilla. Luego miro por la ventana.

—No creo que eso funcione —negó con la cabeza Hikoro.

": :": :": :": :"

Shikamaru bebió de la soda observando en la pantalla más grande una barra que iba al 56% de color rojo. Está eliminando toda evidencia de ellos.

Una minutos más y ya está al 100%. Bien, toda evidencia a sido borrada del sistema. Las cámaras volvieron a funcionar y observó como otro grupo de hombres armados iban directo a donde está él.

—Hora de irme —dice agarrando el disco duro del sistema, bebió un poco de la soda y salto hacia el conductor cerrando la rejilla justo en el momento en que la puerta es azotada y se abre dejando ver a tres hombres con armas de fuego y a un furioso Kabuto.

Shikamaru empezó a arrastrarse hacia la salida, vería a los demás en la parte de atrás.

": :": :": :": :"

Escucha voces a su alrededor, varias, no podía entender lo que decían.

Entre abrió los ojos, la luz de un foco le dio en lleno. Le dolía mucho el cuerpo y lo sentía pesando. Sentía puntadas de dolor en su cabeza.

—¡Está recuperado el conocimiento! —exclamó Tenten al ver a Sasuke mover sus párpados y la máquina de pulso ir más rápido.

El Uchiha está desorientado, no sabe lo que pasa pero si lo que sentía.

— _Sasuke..._

El susurro del aire le hizo abrir los ojos completamente.

— _Sakura..._ —murmura.

* * *

Ñañañaña, pobre mi Sasuke-chan es mal TT_TT, no durará más así. El mal empezará a movilizarse y ellos deberán estar preparados, jijijiji. Creo que la mayoría sabe lo que pasará el siguiente capi, se los dejo a su hermosa imaginación.

En fin, no se cuando estará el próximo capítulo. Trataré de traerlo pronto. Sólo les diré que en el siguiente capi se explicará más lo que son los cazadores y porque el clan Haruno fue masacrado.

Y sobre el comentario de _**alicia-diezm**_ , gracias por dar tu opinión. Trataré de mejorar en los aspectos que has apuntado. Soy sincera y en esto de la escritura me considero una aficionada y un pasatiempo muy agradable. Estudiaré más el tema de los verbos para ponerlos en práctica y así ustedes disfruten la lectura.

¿Esté capi merece algún review?

Se despide esta ansiosa escritora.

¡YANE pequeños saltamontes! \^-^/


	6. (5) Verdades dolorosas

_**Capítulo 5.**_

 _ **Verdades dolorosas.**_

* * *

 _Japón, Tokio._

 _Hospital de Tokio._

 _01:55 am._

Sasuke se despertó bruscamente queriendo incorporarse pero las cadenas lo detuvo. Gimió de dolor al sentir agujas clavarse en sus venas.

—¡Hay que quitarle las cadenas, ya! —ordenó Kakashi agarrando la del tobillos.

Sasuke respiraba de forma agitada, sentía su cuerpo caliente y ciertas partes del cuerpo a doloridas. Grito al momento de tratar se incorporarse, las cadenas se desprendieron del piso y las máquinas terminaron hechas pedazos. Mientras hacia eso, todos se alejaron de su alrededor.

El sonido de azotes se escuchan en el exterior, trataban de derribar la puerta pero les iba a costar mucho trabajo.

El Uchiha menor se recargo de la pared, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía punzadas de dolor. Desorientado, miro a su alrededor recordando lo sucedió en Roma.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke —Kakashi se acerco a él con cautela. El pelinegro agarró bocazas de aire mirándolo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunta con su voz ronca debido a que llevaba días sin utilizar.

—En Tokio. Ponte esto no tenemos tiempo —le respondió mientras le da una bolsa de plástico.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Hikoro metían las herramientas en la bolsa. Agarraron las armas desarmadolas de forma rápida y así entrará todo en el bolso.

Sasuke no renegó y se quito rápidamente la bata azul que traía puesta, se vio su espalda con diversos tatuajes. Se puso rápidamente una camisa roja un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis grises.

Tenten metía unas cuantas medicinas en una bolsa por cualquier cosa que podría utilizarlos.

Hikoro agarró la cadena, puso un dedo que calentó con el elemento fuego y el metal se derritió. Hizo la misma a con las demás cadenas.

— _Kakashi, ya estamos en posición_ —dijo Itachi por el articular.

—¡Es hora de irnos! —el peli plata apunto la ventana, se acerco a Tenten— ¿Me permites? —pregunta extendiendo ambas manos. Tenten asintió con la cabeza y el Hatake la cargo en brazos.

—Te ayudaremos —Hikoro se acerca a Sasuke, pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros y Naruto hace lo mismo con el otro.

—Estás bien... —murmura el azabache, apoyo su peso en su hermana y amigo.

—Gracias a ti otouto —su hermana le sonrió levemente, le dio unas palmadas en el torso— tienes que recuperarte.

—Para la otra, trata mejor destrozar al cazador —comentó Naruto con una sonrisa socarrona mientras saltaban al marco de la ventana.

La calle está algo desierta, las ambulancias sonaban y a lo lejos se veía los carros de los policías yendo directo al hospital. De seguro y ya habían informado a las autoridades.

Sasuke sintió en lleno el aire fresco, sacudió su cabeza aturdido. Miro hacía abajo, está mareado por eso veía todo doble.

—Jejeje —murmura Sasuke.

—Está drogado —dijo Tenten, era cargada por Kakashi y él está alado de Naruto— lo causo el sedante.

—Hay que brincar —señaló Hikoro los árboles, era un buen escondite para luego ir a la parte de atrás.

Naruto y Hikoro se impulsaron para saltar a las ramas de los árboles. Sasuke cerró sus ojos al sentirse más mareado. Cuando aterrizaron en una rama, el Uchiha dejo caer su peso en lleno haciendo que la rama se rompiera.

Los tres cayeron en lleno al suelo boca arriba mientras daban un grito de sorpresa.

Kakashi les dedico una mirada de burla a esos chicos, Tenten tuvo una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Sasuke duras y apenas podía mantener los párpados abiertos, así que decidió cerrarlos y sin querer se quedo dormido.

Hikoro entre abrió la boca indignada, le apretó la mejilla derecha al azabache.

—Sasuke... ¡No te quedes dormido! —le grito apretando el pedazo de carne— ¡recuerda que te pesa! —lloro a cascaditas.

Naruto tuvo una gota de sudor en la frente.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _2:18 am._

Hikoro y Naruto acomodaron a Sasuke en la cama matrimonial de sábanas negras. El Uchiha tartamudeo cosas ininteligibles y balbuceo una que otra vez.

—Será mejor que lo dejen dormir, se le pasara más rápido el efecto del sedante —sugirió Tenten.

—Bien —murmura Hikoro, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y depósito un tierno beso en la frente de su hermano. Después, agarró la muñeca y le quito las esposas que tenía alrededor de ella.

—Todos vayan a dormir —dijo Kakashi una vez que todos estuvieron en la sala esperando otra indicación—; fue un día pesado, mañana que Sasuke esté mejor nos organizaremos para buscar a mi sobrina —sugirió bostezando.

": :": :": :": :"

 _5:46 am._

Shikamaru dormía plácidamente en uno de los sillones. Naruto está acostado de forma absurda en el sillón mediano, su trasero arriba y su rostro alado, roncaba con fuerza y una burbuja de moco salía por su nariz.

Kakashi también dormía en la sala, pero en el suelo con una cobija que cubre la mitad de su rostro y una almohada bajo su nuca.

Itachi dormía plácidamente en su habitación, tapado de pies a cabeza por una sábana blanca muy abrigadora.

Tenten se quedo allí, a dormir con Hikoro en la cama. La Uchiha esta sobre su lado izquierdo y la peli café sobre el lado derecho.

Sasuke, en medio de la oscuridad abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeo desconcertado al sentir el colchón bajo su cuerpo. Supo que se encontraba en su habitación. Se agarró las muñecas frotandolas un poco, una marca roja abarca toda esa parte. Chasqueo la lengua mientras se incorpora, suspira con pesadez tratando de recordar.

Olfateo el lugar, un aroma a cerezos le llego a sus fosas nasales. Sakura...

Miro el reloj, a esa hora la pelirrosa debería estar despierta para ir a la escuela.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —una voz le hizo sobresaltarse, miro sobre su hombro. Tenten ingreso a la habitación con una ligera sonrisa.

—Mejor —asintió con la cabeza. Carraspeo un poco cuando sintió molestia al hablar.

La de ojos chocolates se sentó alado de Sasuke con una aguja en la mano. Él la miro receloso al pensar que ella le inyectará eso en su cuerpo.

—Te inyectare este suero. No te trataron muy bien en Roma —le comento agarrando su mano derecha.

Sasuke miro cuando la aguja se enterró en su piel. Curioso, pregunta el motivo de su presencia.

—Ayude a que te sacaran del hospital —respondió poniéndole un algodón con alcohol donde le inyectó. Lo miro con ojos preocupados—. Necesito tu ayuda —pidió con ojos suplicantes.

—¿Qué ha sucedió? —pregunta preocupado pensando rápidamente en Sakura— ¿se trata de la señorita Haruno?

—Si... —suspiro mirando la ventana abierta, la brisa de la mañana quería ser presente dentro al revolotear la cortina. En un rato más tenía que ir a la universidad— Hikoro cree que la han secuestrado.

Sasuke respiro para tranquilizarse, ¿Quién se pudo atrever a hacerlo? En definitiva alguien muy estúpido o valiente; pues él dejó el olor de su lobo en ella marcándola como alguien querido —nada más lo había hecho con Hikoro—, así que eso era suficiente para que nadie se le acercarse sin querer tener una batalla.

—Muy bien, la empezaré a buscar —Sasuke se incorpora de la cama mientras se estiraba.

—Estás...

—Me recuperó rápido —la interrumpió—. Además, si se trata de ella es mejor actuar rápido —se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia.

Tenten se incorpora de la cama y le sonríe a Sasuke.

—Gracias, en serio, gracias —murmura ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, sale de la habitación avisando que se iría a su casa para ir a la universidad.

—Sasuke —Shikamaru se asomó por la puerta con curiosidad pero también bostezando.

—Shikamaru —saludo el Uchiha con una ligera sonrisa.

El Nara es un buen amigo y un cazador puro, él había sido desterrado junto con su familia por ir contra las leyes y haber ayudado a un demonio que es la madrastra de Shikamaru — cual el Nara quería mucho —, a escapar de los calabozos.

—Vaya problemas los tuyos —dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda— mira que dejar que te atraparan los romanos convertido en lobo.

—Fue un descuido que no volverá a pasar —agitó su mano restándole importancia—. Ahora tengo otros asuntos por preocuparme.

—Conque ya te dijeron —murmura pensativo— de todos modos ayudaremos, tengo ganas de conocerla.

—Es muy diferente —susurra mirando la ventana, la luna aún no se ocultaba y se podían apreciar las estrellas brillando en todo su esplendor.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunta recargándose al marco de la ventana.

—Es sincera, única. Sus ojos son puros llenos de inocencia y alegría... —pensó en voz alta y pronto se quedo cayado al darse cuenta que lo dijo, y que el Nara lo escucho.

—Waw, el gran Fujun'na hantā hipnotizado —dijo burlón Naruto quien entra por la puerta de la habitación—, déjame adivinar...

—Cállate —murmura entre dientes Sasuke desviando su rostro un poco sonrosado.

—Hai, Hai... —entrecerró sus ojos hacía él con ironía, luego miro a Shikamaru con una sonrisa de lado—hermanos míos... ¡Iremos a la escuela! —exclamó nervioso.

—¿Y? —pregunta irónico el Uchiha.

—Lo que pasa es que... nuestra madrina quiere vernos —murmura el rubio con cara de espanto.

Los dos pelinegros pusieron mueca de horror, su madrina era la mujer más seria y mandona del mundo, pero con ellos... Era una empalagosa como un dulce.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Preparatoria general de Tokio._

 _Viernes 6 de Mayo._

 _Dirección._

 _7:15 am._

Sasuke, Shikamaru y Naruto tragaron grueso al unísono, se miraron nervioso entre sí estando sentados frente al escritorio de la dirección. Los tres vestían el uniforme de la escuela y encima un chaleco ya que era día de gala.

Kakashi se divertía ante la situación. Itachi miraba con aburrimiento el ventilador encendido y Hikoro leía una revista de forma desinteresada.

La puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a una mujer de cabello morado corto amarrado en una pequeña coleta. Ojos morados claros medianos que reflejaban intimidación, alta de cuerpo estructural y bien dotado.

Sus ojos se volvieron de corazón al ver a Sasuke, Shikamaru y Naruto sonreír nerviosos.

—¡Mis bebes! —exclamó feliz corriendo hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

Por detrás algunos alumnos pasaron curiosos.

Sasuke por fortuna tenía sus lentes, así que lo reconocieron a simple vista. ¿Qué hacía la directora Anko abrazando al nerd y dos jóvenes más?

—¡Me alegra verlos! —se separó de los tres, primero agarró por las mejillas al Nara. Las apretó con mucha fuerza que casi hace chillar al pelinegro ante el dolor— ¡ya eres todo un hombre Shika! ¡Hace años años que no te veo!

Anko soltó de las mejillas a Shikamaru que suspiro aliviado agarrándose sus mejillas rojas. La peli morada se viró a Naruto que negó con la cabeza pero muy tarde, ya que de igual manera Anko lo agarró muy fuerte las mejillas.

—¡Hay, hay, hay! —chillo de dolor pero Anko no dejo que siguiera hablando ya que le jalo más las mejillas.

—Tú, Narutin ¡Te ves más guapo! —exclamó ella feliz dándole un beso en la frente soltándolo.

Naruto suspiro aliviando y lloro a cascaditas a dolorido.

Anko miro con seriedad a Sasuke, él la miraba con cara de «Ni lo pienses» pero muy tarde, para cuando el Uchiha se dio cuenta ya le dolían las mejillas.

—¡Y tu. Me tienes abandonada! ¡Hace décadas que no te veo! —exclamó con indignación ella.

Los alumnos que hacían escondidos para ver que pasaría pensaron que la directora exageraba.

—¡No es mi culpa que no me dejaran venir a Tokio! —dijo Sasuke con dificultad ya que Anko le apretaba más las mejillas.

—¡Si serás! Pudiste escaparte de Nueva York para venir haber a tu hermosa madrina —dice la ojimorada con sufrimiento.

Los alumnos se fueron de allí al escuchar eso. Con que el nerd era ahijado de la directora.

—¡Me duele!

—¡No me interesa!

": :": :": :": :"

Sasuke camina en compañía de Naruto y Shikamaru, a los tres se les ve las mejillas sonrosadas y con marcas de dedos.

—Anko-san si se paso esta vez —dijo Naruto sobándose sus cachetes.

—No es su culpa. Después de todo, no nos desde... —Shikamaru no dijo nada, miro de reojo a Sasuke. Él tenía su mirada pérdida en el pasillo.

—No te preocupes Shikamaru, ya se lo que ibas a decir. Yo también lo se —susurra el Uchiha parándose frente a la puerta del aula 2-5.

—Tía Mikoto no hubiera querido que estuvieras triste —dijo Naruto apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo. El Nara también lo apoyo con la mirada.

—Lo sé —volvió su mirada a la puerta y la abrió.

Pasaron que encontrarían a un maestro, pero al parecer había hora libre. Los alumnos platicaba y bromeaban entre sí. Todos dirigieron su mirada a los tres chicos que están parados en la puerta.

—No hay maestro, vámonos —dijo Sasuke con aburrimiento dándose la vuelta pero fue detenido por Naruto que lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo hacia adentro del salón.

Sasuke no puso protesta alguna, se dejó arrastrar por las buenas.

—¡Te quieres ir! ¡¿Y de quien fue la idea de que Shikamaru y yo viniéramos?! —exclamó indignado el rubio.

—Mía no fue —dijo el Uchiha con aburrimiento.

—Es muy problemático hacer eso.

Los demás observaron incrédulos como Naruto sentaba a Sasuke en el último asiento de la fila. Dónde se sentaba la fenómeno —que no había asistido a clases ese día—.

—Ya vine por lo que vine. ¡Ya me quiero ir! —Sasuke se incorpora de su asiento.

—¡Para nada Teme! Tenemos que estar aquí —dijo Naruto fin seriedad—. Aún no te recuperas completamente. ¡Debiste quedarte en casa!

—Tú sabes que no lo haré. Tengo que ir a buscarla —gruño Sasuke entre dientes refiriéndose a Sakura.

Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos suspirando con pesadez. Los demás miraban con curiosidad la discusión.

—¡Es necesario! —lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo .

—No me quedaré aquí tranquilamente, mucho menos sabiendo que ella está en peligro —se incorpora de nuevo furioso.

—¡No iras! —exclamó Naruto, se posicionó frente a él con los brazos extendidos.

—Oh, claro que si —el Uchiha entrecerró sus ojos.

—Esperen los dos —Shikamaru se puso entre ellos—. Los tres sabemos que no es nada inteligente agarrarse a golpes aquí —empezó a decir con seriedad—, ya se ustedes les gusta arreglar sus indiferencias así, pero, piensen un momento. En especial tu Sasuke —lo miro fijamente, el Uchiha le devolvía la mirada seria—. No podemos salir a buscarla, no dejo un rastro ni mucho sabemos quien se la llevo. Eso complica un poco las cosas.

—Pero deje mi olor en ella —murmura para que solo los tres pudieran escuchar.

—Eso no sirve de nada. Hazle caso a Naruto. No estas en condiciones de tener una batalla. Te derrotaran fácilmente, tus heridas no han sanado completamente.

Sasuke gruño por debajo sabiendo que el Nara tenía razón, la boca llena de razón. De mala gana, se sentó de nuevo en su asiento de brazos cruzados.

Shikamaru supo que su amigo no haría nada por el momento, se giro a Naruto que miraba a Sasuke.

Un aplauso se escucho a lo fondo, un chico del salón aplaudía con ironía al drama.

—Tal parece que el nerdaso decidió regresar —otros dos chicos se acercaron a ellos, miraron de forma burlona a Sasuke.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú —comento con normalidad Naruto sentarse en el último asiento desocupado de la siguiente fila.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eres su perro guardián? —pregunta con burla el chico.

Naruto sonrió socarrón encogiéndose de hombros. Sabía que el Uchiha andaba que echaba humos, y cualquiera que empezará a molestarle no iba a salir bien parado.

—¡¿Aquí se encuentra Sasuke?! —una voz femenina se escucho desde la entrada, era Hikoro asomándose junto con Itachi.

—¿El nerd? —pregunta una chica estando cerca e ahí.

—Jajaja, jajaja —rió Itachi— con que el nerd... Ajajaja...

—¡Deja de burlarte Ita-chan! —le reprochó su hermana, ingresaron al salón buscando a Sasuke.

El Uchiha agarraba del cuello dela camisa a uno de los chicos que lo molestaban, sus ojos amenazaban a convertirse de otro color pero el chico no se sentía intimidado. En vez de eso tenía una sonrisa de lado.

—¡Te descuidamos unos minutos y mira! —exclamó Hikoro indignada— ¡vienes a meterte en una pelea!

Sasuke la volteo a ver gruñendo.

—¡A mi no me gruñes mocoso! —lo apunto con una dedo de forma acosadora— pareces perro haciendo eso.

—¡Jajajaja! —Itachi y Naruto estallaron a carcajadas, claro que ellos le entendieron. Los demás miraron con una interrogante a Hikoro y Sasuke.

—Déjalo, no queremos problemas —ordenó su hermana con seriedad.

Sasuke hizo caso a regañadientes y soltó al chico dándole un empujón que lo miro con sospecha al ver que Sasuke tenía la mirada más oscura.

—Esa chica tiene buen trasero —murmura uno de los alumnos hacia su otro amigo. Miraron la espalda y demás de Hikoro.

Sasuke escucho perfectamente eso, volteo a verlos con una mirada asesina en su rostro asustando a los dos chicos haciéndoles temblar y sudar frío.

—Buen chico, toma —la pelinegra ignoro el comentario de los chicos y le extendió un toper a Sasuke— tu comida, también traje para Naru-chan y Shika-kun—alzó otras dos con la otra mano.

A los tres se le sombrearon la frente de azul ante eso. E Itachi sonrió con burla.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Japón, Tokio._

 _Lugar desconocido._

 _12:46 pm._

—¡¿Cómo que se escapó?! —gruño alterado estampado las palmas de sus manos en la mesa, Kabuto dio un respingo para luego encogerse un poco se hombros ante él.

—Si —dijo firmemente—, lo ayudaron a fugarse. Por desgracia lograron infiltrarse a las cámaras de seguridad borrando todos los videos, por eso no sabemos cuantos y quienes fueron —informo ajustándose un poco más los lentes ante los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

Se sentó se mala gana de nuevo en el sillón. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras movía los dedos en la mesa pensando en como conseguir información de esa cosa.

Tuvieron suerte que en Roma, durante una expedición, encontraran algo fascinante y completamente extraordinario.

Un gran lobo herido a muerte. El lobo ordinario no podía tener esas dimensiones tan altas, supieron que no era una criatura ordinaria. Así que se les hizo fácil capturarlo y llevarlo para experimentar con él.

Tan grata fue la sorpresa al ver que el lobo se convertía en un humano. ¡Así es! Un humano. Eso era algo que se merecía ser descubierto y quien más que el gran Orochimaru, un científico, para hacerlo, ganaría la más grandes de las famas al revelar que no solo los humanos son los que existen en este mundo.

Si no que también seres dotados.

Él tenía antiguos registros de animales que se convertían en humanos. Lástima que sus sujetos de prueba no sobrevivían y morían, por eso nunca pudo demostrar que sus investigaciones secretas eran ciertas.

Pero nunca había experimentado con un lobo, simplemente le fascinaba la idea. Lástima, que, el sujeto se escapó. Eso sí que le irritaba.

—Ingresa a la base de datos de la policía. Tenemos su ADN y su foto. Busca su expediente, lo quiero en mi escritorio lo antes posible —ordenó con seriedad.

Kabuto asintió con la cabeza, hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación para cumplir ordenes.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Japón, Tokio._

 _01:47 pm._

Sakura volvió a pasar sus uñas en el metal debajo de ella, su mirada refleja aburriendo y resignación. Había intentado varias formas de romper la jaula pero ninguna servía.

Pakkun mira con seriedad la puerta esperando a que Sasori entrará. Pero hacía horas que no llegaba. Pareciera que los había abandonado o algo así.

—¿Todavía no se te ocurre nada? —pregunta por quita vez la pelirrosa.

—No, nada —negó con la cabeza dando una respuesta negativa.

Sakura suspiro de nuevo.

—Kakashi a de estar muy angustiado —comento el perro parándose sobre sus cuatro patas.

—Lo sé —ella suspiro, miro hacia arriba y su rostro reflejo alegría—. Pakkun, mira eso —le llamo y apunto con el dedo hacia arriba.

El perro alzó la cabeza y mostró sorpresa al ver que en la parte de arriba de la jaula, había una ruta de escape. Una salida, un pedazo de la jaula sin metal.

Pero el problema era que está demasiado alto y el agujero es demasiado pequeño que a duras y apenas cabía el can.

—¿Puedes saltar? —pregunta Pakkun mirando con seriedad a Sakura, ella negó con la cabeza. Todavía no podía controlar sus poderes sobrenaturales, era algo difícil y complicado.

—No, pero tu si —asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

—No te dejaré aquí sola —Pakkun se negó a irse solo, no podía abandonarla. O se van los dos o ninguno.

Sakura se giro al animal aún estando sentada, le acarició las orejas.

—Escapa, busca a mi tío y dile donde estoy. Así podrás salvarme —la pelirrosa sonrió levemente al ver que el perro lo pensó por unos segundos.

—Buena idea —Pakkun asintió con la cabeza, le puso una pata en la rodilla—, no dejes que te saque de aquí, has todo lo posible —dijo con seriedad.

—Entendido.

—Si logras escapar, corres. Nosotros te encontraremos.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, Pakkun decidió mejor irse lo más rápido que pudiera para encontrar a Kakashi. Salto hacia el agujero, por un momento se quedo trabado, pero logro salir al impulsarse con sus patas delanteras.

Sakura observó como Pakkun saltaba a la ventana.

—Buena noticia —la miro, ella alzó una ceja interrogante— Estamos en Tokio.

Sakura se incorpora, no fueron tan lejos. Ni siquiera salieron de la cuidad. Eso si que era golpe de suerte.

—Anda, vete. Busca a mi tío —le dijo agitando su mano en modo se que se fuera. Pakkun salto al exterior desapareciendo de su vista.

Ella suspiro resignada, claro que pensaría por una forma de escapar.

Pensó por unos momentos más, la jaula tenía candado por fuera. Miro a su alrededor buscado algo que le pudiera servir. Pero no encontró nada.

Irritada, se llevó las manos a sus caderas en forma de jara y fulmina con la mirada los barrotes.

—¡Ay! —exclamó de dolor al sentir que clavo sus uñas en sus caderas por tanta irritación. Notó que se las clavo algo profundo. Quito sus manos de ahí y descubrió que sus uñas están largas e impregnadas de su propia sangre. Como las había tenido aquella vez que Sasuke peleó contra el pulmer.

«" _El instinto de defensa causó esto_ "»

Se quedo pensativa unos momentos, miro sus uñas, largas y con la punta pequeña y afilada. Se acerco al candado, lo agarró con una mano, alzó la cabecilla hacia arriba y metió la uña donde iba la llave. Movió unos minutos su dedo y se escucha un "clic".

Sonrió triunfante y se endereza bien, empujó la puerta y esta cedió al instante. Se volvió para agarrar su mochila, dio un jadeo al enderezarse. Le dolía las heridas, eso le pasaba por no darse cuenta y no tener cuidado.

Camino hacia la puerta y trato de abrirla. Pero descubrió que tenia otro cerrojo, hizo un puchero.

—Mou... —murmura pensativa mirando hacia los lados, se asomó por la ventana. El pequeño lugar esta en el quinto piso. Alzó la cabeza y descubrió más pisos, y por fortuna una escalera.

Decidida, sale por la ventana, se pega a la pared por afuera. Su respiración se aceleró al ver que esta a una altura muy elevanda. Y ella le temía a las alturas. Una carretera se veía a lo lejos, y conocía un poco los edificios. Por fortuna no está lejos de su escuela.

— _Hay, Kami-sama_ —pensó tragando grueso—. Hay, hay, hay —susurra moviéndose para la derecha. Sentía que a sus pies la estructura se movía, pero sabía que era su imaginación.

Dio una profunda calada y saco el aire por la boca. Llego hasta la escalera y agarró los barrotes, empezó a bajar la escalera poco a poco.

—¡Maldición! —escucho la voz de Sasori, Sakura miro hacia arriba. El pelirrojo se asomaba por la ventana y miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura sonrió de lado, ya está a la altura del primer piso. Dio un pequeño salto aterrizando en el suelo. Observó al ojicafé desde abajo mostrándole una seña obscena con el dedo.

Sasori tuvo un tic nervioso en su frente, gruño internamente cuando Sakura empezó a correr por las calles.

—No escaparás tan fácilmente —dijo Sasori saltando por la ventana.

": :": :": :": :"

Sakura corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, y así era, porque a unos metros esta Sasori corriendo para atraparla.

Por fortuna corría entre la gente, ellos la miraban con extrañes al igual que Sasori.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Tienda de turistas._

 _02:18 pm_.

—¡Están monis! Nunca pensé que la tienda de turista de esta área tuviera esto —exclamó Suigetsu sosteniendo un peluche de delfín, lo abrazo con amor.

—Parece idiota —escupió con desdén Karin, vio como Suigetsu le pagaba al cajero feliz. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente— corrección, es un idiota —dijo para si misma al ver que el albino estruja el peluche contra su torso.

—¡Mi sueño frustrado de la adolescencia se...!

—¡Vámonos ya! —la pelirroja lo agarró del cuello de la camisa arrastrándolo afuera del local.

—Quiero comprar más —el peliblanco hizo berrinche estirando sus brazos hacia el muchacho del cajero, quien se le resbaló una gota de sudor en la frente.

—Eres un maniático de los peluches —refunfuño Karin, abrió la puerta del local y en ese instante un borrón rosa pasa frente a ellos.

Karin y Suigetsu miraron por donde paso corriendo la pelirrosa.

—¿Esa no era Sakura? —pregunta Karin entre cerrando sus ojos.

A los ojos segundos paso corriendo Sasori aún persiguiendo a Sakura.

—¿Ese no era Sasori? —pregunta nuevamente.

—Si y si —respondió Suigetsu con seriedad. Nada común en él.

—¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Hay que ayudar a Sakura! —grito la chica acelerada agarrando a Suigetsu del brazo y empezando a correr por donde se fue Sasori.

—¡Puedo correr solo, sabes!

—¡Pues no parece!

": :": :": :": :"

 _Aula 2-5._

 _2:20 pm._

Sasuke miro con aburrimiento el pizarrón. Otro aburrido tema de matemáticas. Kakashi está parado frente a la clase explicando algunas ecuaciones.

Shikamaru adormita en su asiento que es alado de Naruto que ya hacía dormido en la mesa.

—Naruto —Kakashi se paro alado de Naruto, le dejo caer en lleno el libro de matemáticas en la nuca.

El rubio gimió de dolor mientras alza la mirada.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —protestó el rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Pon atención a la clase —dice con burla, se giro para seguir dando la clase.

—Tss, Kakashi.

Todos alzaron las miradas buscando aquel susurro. Alcanzaron a escuchar el nombre del maestro.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros, tal vez fue su imaginación.

Sasuke siguió mirando a alrededor.

—Kakashi.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos y Kakashi paro de dar su explicación. Los alumnos miraron a su alrededor extrañados. Le restaron importancia y siguen presentando atención a la explicación de Kakashi.

Sasuke empezó a olfatear en el aire, sus ojos se dirigieron al pasillo para ver que Pakkun brinco dejando ver su rostro por unos segundos en la ventana mientras susurraba «Kakashi.»

El Uchiha se puso de pie ante la mirada atenta de todos.

—Algún comentario...

—Es Pakkun —se limitó a decir para después caminar hacia la puerta.

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru se puso de pie al igual que Naruto. Ya era hora de actuar.

—Bien, chicos. Se acabo la clase no tienen tarea —dijo el Hatake. Agarró su maletín y también camino hacia la puerta.

Todos curiosos, se levantaron para salir del salón a ver que pasaba. No era normal que Kakashi no dejará tarea.

Sasuke ya corría por lo pasillos persiguiendo a Pakkun.

—Está en un distrito cerca de aquí —dijo Pakkun corriendo, dobló a la derecha.

—¡Espéranos Teme! —exclamó el rubio corriendo cerca del Uchiha junto con Shikamaru.

Kakashi corría para alcanzarlos.

": :": :": :": :"

Sakura salto sobre un bote de basura que obstruía el paso, detrás venía Sasori acelerando más el paso. La Haruno corría demasiado rápido.

Una campana sonó, miro a su derecha y descubrió la preparatoria donde asistía. Las puertas se están abriendo.

Sin mirar a los lados, cruzó al otro lado de la calle. Un carro sonó su claxon cuando vio a Sakura a centímetros de su coche.

La pelirrosa solo alcanzó a saltar sobre un auto en movimiento y así tocar la banqueta de la escuela sin ningún rasguño.

Sasori miro impresionando aquella acción de la pelirrosa, ¿acaso un humano podía tener esos grandiosos reflejos? Con irá, paso corriendo entre los autos en movimiento para atrapar de una vez a Sakura.

La Haruno empezó a jalear, ingreso a la preparatoria justo cuando los alumnos empezaban a salir del edificio.

Sasuke alzó la vista y vio como Sakura corría hacia su dirección.

—¡Sasuke! —grito Sakura al verlo correr hacia ella.

Se abalanzó a abrazarlo sollozando, por fin está a salvo. Admitía internamente que le tenía miedo al Sasori que la perseguía al igual del mini infarto que tuvo con el auto.

Sasuke la estrecho en brazos aliviado de tenerla ahí, sana y salvo ahora. Suspiro sobando su cabeza. Le tenía muy angustiado.

—Sakura. Ya estas bien... —murmura él para tranquilizarla.

Los alumnos de diferentes grupos se quedaron anonados al ver que la fenómeno y el nerd se abrazaba de forma cariñosa. Eso quería decir que ellos tenían un tipo de relación amorosa.

Sasori llego cerca de ellos con el ceño fruncido, miro a Sasuke de pies a cabeza.

—Es Sasori-senpai —murmura una de las chicas con sorpresa.

Sasuke alzó la vista para encontrar a Sasori unos metros lejos de ellos, separó a Sakura de él y se puso frente a ella.

—Sakura —Pakkun se tiro a sus brazos, la pelirrosa lo estrecho en brazos— lo lograste escapar.

—Si...

—Con que tu fuiste el idiota que la secuestro... Sasori. —dijo Sasuke mirando desafiante al pelirrojo que sonrió de lado.

—¿Y eso que? ¿Me matarás por a ver tocado a tu novia? —pregunta con ironía Sasori.

Naruto y Shikamaru parpadearon varias veces para luego reír a carcajada limpia. ¿Sasuke con novia? Enserio que eso daba risa en ese momento. No era que Sakura estuviese mal, sino por el carácter del Uchiha se referían.

Sasuke alzó una ceja interrogante, ¿ese tomate podrido creía que Sakura era su novia? No pues el mundo se estaba poniendo de cabeza. No volvería a tener una novia y menos alguien tan hermosa como Sakura. Frunció el ceño, ¿enserio pensó eso? Se pregunta internamente.

Sakura dio un grito de frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que sacar ese comentario ahora? De seguro Sasuke exigiría una respuesta y los demás chismosos tendrían algo con que molestar.

—Sakura mencionó que eras muy caballeroso y lindo con ella —dijo con recelo Sasori.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, Sakura bufo en modo de respuesta al ver la cara exigente de Sasuke.

—Solo lo dije para que me dejaras en paz —le enseño le lengua de forma aniñada a Sasori—, no sería novia de otro arrogante y engreído.

—¡Oye! —protestó el Uchiha ante el insulto.

—Es la verdad, lo dije sin ánimos de ofenderte —se excusa ella, a Pakkun se le resbaló otra gota de sudor por la nuca.

Los alumnos miraban incrédulos la escena. ¿Sasori, el antiguo chico popular de la preparatoria; y el nerd peleaban a una batalla amorosa por la fenómeno pelo de chicle?

Unos graban con el celular, ese momento era algo que nunca se volvería a ver y otros hacían apuestas.

—No entiendo como puedes estar con ese Fujun'na hantā —escupió con desagrado el pelirrojo.

—¿Fujun'na hantā? —murmura Raito a uno de sus compañeros.

—Es cazador impuro.

—¡Vaya! Parece que conoces quien soy —dijo Sasuke con falsa alegría— y como viejos amigos... ¿Te digo algo? También te conozco Akasuna No Sasori, el maestro de las marionetas de Akatsuki —lo miro sin interés alguno.

—Parece que me recuerdas bien... Uchiha —lo miro desafiante, claro que se llevaría a Sakura sin importarle revelar su verdadera identidad. Si tenía que matar a Sasuke lo haría, no dejaría que él se quedará con ella.

—¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! —gritaban los alumnos con ansias de ver quien ganaba. Sobre todo porque una pelea entre ex-amigos era emocionante y sobretodo verían porque el motivo de sus apodos tan raros.

—¡Aquí no habrá ninguna pelea! —Shikamaru dio dos pasos al frente— sabes muy bien es imprudente hacer esto aquí. Especialmente aquí —miro a Sasori ante esas palabras— y es contra producente caer en la provocación —eso lo dijo mirando a Sasuke que gruño por debajo.

—¡Nosotros te ayudaremos Sasori-senpai! —exclamó energético Raito posicionándose alado del pelirrojo con sus otros dos amigos— si el problema es el número nosotros los superamos por uno.

Sasuke bufo.

—No creo que esto sea lo correcto Sasuke —murmura Sakura con miedo abrazando más a Pakkun.

Sasuke la miro por unos segundos. Era cierto, no podía luchar contra Sasori ahí en la escuela. Especialmente porque si lo hacía eso implica matarlo y por alguna extraña razón no quería hacerlo frente a ella, a Sakura.

—¡Ni siquiera nos ganarán dattebayo! —grito decidido el Uzumaki posicionándose alado de Shikamaru quien se rasca la nuca con su mano derecha y mirando con resignación a los cuatro chicos frente a él— ¡Nos superarán por uno, pero son débiles!

—¡¿A quién le dijiste débil rubio asqueroso?!

—¡A ti!

Sasuke suspiro tomando una decisión, no peleará. No frente a Sakura. No quería que viera su lado oscuro lleno de maldad.

—¡Sasori! —un grito femenino se escucho en la entrada de la escuela.

Karin venía hecha una furia, Suigetsu tenía la mirada seria.

—Karin... —murmura Sakura con sorpresa.

—¡No puedes desatar una pelea aquí! —lo apunto con un dedo de forma acosadora— ¡conoces las reglas! Y otra cosa... ¡Te advertí que no te acercaras de nuevo a Sakura!

—Tú no eres nadie para impedir que mate al Fujun'na hantā y que me lleve a Sakura —Sasori le sonrió burlón.

—Pero yo si —Kakashi apareció junto con Anko la directora entre los alumnos, ella tenía una mirada tétrica—. Si el problema es el número cuenta: tres Cazadores puros, cuatro mestizos unos de ellos un Fujun'na hantā y los otros con suma experiencia, y un puro contra; todos ellos contra un solo puro —dijo fríamente el Hatake— ¡ahora, lárgate antes de que te marque como enemigo por haber tocando a mi sobrina! —gruño de enojo haciendo que la mayoría se asustara. Los alumnos se alejaron dos pasos.

Sasori gruño por debajo, todo humillado y enojado, camino directo a la salida no sin antes fulminar a Sasuke con la mirada.

—¡¿Y ustedes qué ven?! ¡YA DEBERÍAN IR A CASA! —exclamó Anko como directora de la escuela.

Los alumnos con resignación, empezaron a caminar hacia la salida no olvidando las cosas extrañas que había pasado ahí.

—Tío Kakashi —Sakura abrazo al peli plata, él sonrió con alivio al tener a su sobrina en sus brazos.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo —dijo con sinceridad dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Karin y Suigetsu se acercaron con Sakura, ella recibió gustosa el abrazo de los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Me tenías muy preocupada Sakura! —exclamó Karin llorando a moco suelto— ¡nunca habías desapareció así!

—Lo siento, fue algo inevitable —dice la ojijade separándose de ellos.

—Se puso evitar aceptando que te acompañará a casa —dijo el albino berrinchudo.

—Bueno...

—¿Son demonios verdad? —pregunta Shikamaru metiéndose a la conversación.

Sakura lo miro con una interrogante, luego miro a Karin y Suigetsu ya que a ellos les hicieron la pregunta.

—Ya no se puede ocultar —dijo Karin con resignación, sonrió levemente hacia Sakura— soy mestiza, mitad vampiro y Uzumaki; y este idiota de aquí es un lobo del clan de Sur —apunto a su amigo peliblanco que la fulmina con la mirada.

—¡¿También son demonios?! —pregunta emocionada Sakura.

—Aja —Karin sonrió de lado— y tu también. El apellido Haruno en ti te delata.

—Ya que nos estamos presentando... —Shikamaru se rasco la nuca, Sakura lo miro curiosa— Nara Shikamaru, cazador puro —se presentó con flojera.

—Haruno Sakura, un gusto Shikamaru-kun —ella sonrió.

— _Es verdad lo que dijo Sasuke_ —pensó el Nara viendo los ojos de Sakura.

—¡Y yo...! —Anko la miro con ternura— ¡soy tu madrina!

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntan todos —menos Kakashi— incrédulos—. ¿Anko madrina de Sakura?

—¡Si! Hana era muy buena amiga mía y de todas las suyas —apunto a sus ahijados— por eso le dije a Kakashi que viniera aquí cuando me entere que ella era la hija de Hana.

—Esto es raro —murmura Karin a Naruto que asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

—Mitarashi Anko, querida —abrazo a Sakura, ella le devolvió el abrazo gustosa— ¡bienvenida a tu mundo! —exclamó feliz separándose de ella.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _03:46 pm._

—¡Waaaaaaaw! —grito emocionada Hikoro al ver entrar a su departamento a Sakura acompañado de Sasuke. Él se encogió de hombros al igual que Sakura y Itachi —que está en la cocina— por el impotente grito que dio la Uchiha— ¡ya estas aquí sana y salvo! —dijo abrazándola.

Sakura puso una ligera mueca de dolor cual cambio a una sonrisa cuando Hikoro se separara de ella.

—Que bueno que estés bien Sakurita —Itachi apareció por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por ser tan amables conmigo.

—¡Qué va! —Hikoro agitó su mano restándole importancia— eres bienvenida a esta morada cuando quieras.

—Gracias...

—¡Vamos a comer! —exclamó la Uchiha con una sonrisa.

—Traje a Sakura aquí para que descansara —hablo Sasuke—, no es seguro que este en su casa. Aquí estará más cómoda.

—Tienes razón otouto... —Hikoro se sobo la barbilla pensativa— Te ves cansada, mejor ve a dormir. Más al rato comes —le sonrió de forma cariñosa.

Sasuke le hizo a Sakura señas para que lo siguiera.

—Por cierto, ¿donde está Kakashi? —pregunta con intriga Itachi a su hermano antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo.

—Más al rato vendrán. Fueron hacer un asunto importante —explico y continuó con su camino.

": :": :": :": :"

Sakura se sentó en la orilla del cuarto de Sasuke. Él cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejo la mochila de Sakura en el suelo.

Hikoro le había prestado ropa más comida a Sakura que se había dado una larga ducha quitándose la suciedad.

—No te vez bien —comento Sasuke preocupado acercándose a ella.

Sakura sonrió levemente, agarró dinero de su mochila y las lleves del departamento para meterlos en el bolsillo trasero de su short.

—No estoy bien —murmura desviando la mirada— tengo mucho sueño y... Me duele.

—¿Qué te duele?

Sakura se alzó un poco la blusa revelando las heridas en la cadera que se hizo con sus uñas. Alrededor de las marcas había sangre fresca.

—Ese maldito... —gruño Sasuke por debajo.

—No fue él —Sakura negó con la cabeza, el azabache la miro interrogante—, fui yo —le mostró sus uñas y la sangre seca impregnadas en ellas que no pudo quitar.

Sasuke suspiro algo aliviado agarrando con delicadeza las manos de la pelirrosa.

—Te curare eso... Pero... —se quedo pensativo— hay dos maneras una cómoda para ti y otra incómoda: 1) con alcohol y gasas, la herida es profunda y te va a doler. 2) lo puedo hacer con mi saliva, es curativa.

—La dos no me dolerá mucho... —dijo Sakura, pero recordó que una de las dos era incómoda para ella— ¿por qué dices que es incómoda para mi? —pregunta con duda.

Sasuke se sonrojo levemente, se llevó una mano a su rostro.

—Porque tengo que lamerte la herida —respondió con seriedad y nerviosismo a la vez desviando la mirada.

A Sakura se le sonrojaron las mejillas al pensar que Sasuke le lamería en esa parte de su cuerpo. Su lengua en sus caderas.

—Claro que si no quieres, puedo traer el alcohol y algodón —dijo como si nada.

—Está bien... Así curará más rápido y no me dolerá más —murmura pensativa— también evitare que Tenten me ande preguntado y no la quiero preocupare.

—No dejará cicatriz —comentó—. Lo intentamos de otra forma, acuéstate boca arriba.

Sakura se tiro boca arriba en la cama, se alzó un poco la blusa a la altura de su estómago.

El Uchiha chupo un dedo, con la otra mano toco las heridas, las abrió un poco y Sakura grito de dolor.

—Perdón —dice quitando sus manos de encima—. No le veo más opción que lamerlas, trate de hacerlo con los dedos pero re duele más cuando abrió la herida.

—Así es —asintió con la cabeza, le dolió mucho cuando él hizo eso.

Sasuke se incorpora, se sube a la cama poniéndose en cuatro patas, las rodillas apoyadas alado de la piernas y su rostro a la altura del estómago, inclina su rostro. La miro desde ahí a los ojos. Ella está sonrojada por la situación.

—Esto será rápido para evitar que te sientas incómoda —murmura él soltado un poco de aire en la piel desnuda de Sakura, ella le recorre un escalofrió en la espalda y siente cosquillas—, quédate quieta.

Sasuke se inclino más, abrió la boca lentamente mostrando su lengua, lo paso por la parte derecha primero. Sintió el sabor metálico en su boca, la sangre.

Sakura dio un pequeño respingo al sentir la lengua de Sasuke en ese lugar. Sobre todo porque le dolió, pero no tanto como cuando el abrió la herida.

—No te asustes—susurra Sasuke alzando la mirada, después de intercambiar una mirada y la de ella con seguridad y confianza, volvió a inclinar su rostro para seguir lamiendo la herida.

Los sonidos pegajosos hacia que Sakura se sonrojara más, pero también ponía ligeras muecas de dolor.

Sasuke seguía lamiendo, lo tenía que hacer hasta que la herida cerrará o dejará de salir sangre. Con más confianza, agarró la parte de arriba de las caderas de Sakura ya que ella de empezaba a mover ante la pena e incomodidad.

—No te muevas, así será más rápido —hablo Sasuke dejando de lamerle para incorporarse y mirarla desde la altura.

—L-lo siento... Lo que pasa es que... Me siento rara —confesó ella queriendo esconder su rostro de él.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, le acarició una mejilla para luego apretársela teniendo una mueca de burla. Ella protestó su nombre con dolor.

—Acostúmbrate. Que si sales herida en una batalla te curare las heridas —dijo con seriedad haciendo sonrojar más a Sakura—. Ya te dije, relajante, no te pasara nada. Ni que te fuera a violar —bufo él ante tal idea.

Sakura sonrió con un poco de gracia.

—Pues, ¿sabes? La primera vez que te vi una parte de mi pensaba que eras un pedófilo —dijo con burla.

—¿A sí? —pregunta él con diversión inclinándose para seguir con su trabajo ahora que ella está relajada.

—Si, eso implica pensar que eres un pervertido culto.

Sasuke rió por debajo haciéndole cosquillas a Sakura ella también rió.

—Puede ser, pero contigo no —confesó mirando la heridas, ya se estaba cerrando—. Te veo como... Una amiga —dijo divertido para seguir lamiendo.

—Vaya, eso sonó bien —murmura ella entrecerrando sus ojos, dio un pequeño bostezo.

Sasuke se incorpora después de unos minutos, la herida esta cerrada completamente. Ahora sólo faltaba del lado izquierdo.

Observó que ella tenía cerrado sus ojos y su respiración tranquila, ya se había dormido. Era normal, mucha adrenalina para un día.

Paso una mano por su rostro, no está bien lo que hace. Verla de esa forma tan dulce y haber dejado su aroma en ella como si fuese de su propiedad. Sabía que solo podía verla como una amiga nada más, eso era lo correcto.

¿Lamerle? Bueno eso le cura las heridas... ¿Pero por qué de todos los lugares tuvo que herirse ahí? Suspiro, era muy tentador que no podía evitar pensar algo pervertido.

Sacudió su cabeza despejando esos pensamientos, después de todo él era un hombre tenía muchos años de vida y veía a Sakura como una chiquilla. Pero una chiquilla muy hermosa.

Se inclino de nuevo para curarle el lado izquierdo de la herida. No debería pensar en eso, no. Sabía que ya había conocido antes a Sakura, pero era estaba muy niña. Era de uno años. Pero no la reconoció al instante que la vio ya que en ese tiempo Sakura tenía el cabello castaño. Le había parecido una hermosa niña, que al verla le hizo curar un poco su dolor de la muerte se su madre.

Siguió lamiendo con lentitud y con concentración.

Después de unos minutos, la herida ya está cerrada. Con una suspiro se bajo de la cama para cambiarse de ropa.

Se quito la camisa dejando ver su torso y sus bíceps bien marcados —no al grado de exagerar— y ejercitados. La cadena que le dio Sakura colgaba alrededor de su cuello junto con otra que le dio Hikoro.

Tenía un tatuaje en su espalda de una flor de Lirio de color negro que abarcaba desde el hombro derecho hasta la cintura. Los pétalos abiertos y el tallo grueso con espinas.

Abajo está grabado un nombre, que era «Mikoto» en letras japonesas y en cursiva. También venía el nombre en inglés.

En su cuello en la parte de atrás, tenía otro tatuaje pero a color, un pequeño abanico de color blanco y rojo.

En el brazo izquierdo tenía un cicatriz de Kanji, que significa «Akatsuki» y abajo un tatuaje rojo de una nube cual hay una cicatriz en forma de línea recta atravesando la figura.

Se quito los pantalones para quedar en un bóxer negro, camino para el armario, saco un pantalón de algodón. Se lo puso, encendió al aire acondicionado con el control que había en la mesa y se fue a tirar a la cama para poder dormir también.

Suspiro mirando al techo, se puso poca abajo y giro si rostro de lado derecho para observar dormir a Sakura.

": :": :": :": :"

 _7:45 pm._

Sakura se movió ligeramente en su lugar, sentía un poco de frío y por eso decidió abrir los ojos lentamente.

Se topo con la ventana, el cielo oscuro ya está presente, un negro-azulado con la luna grande y las estrellas resplandecientes. Se sentó en la cama y volteo del lado derecho para ver a Sasuke mirándola fijamente con sus ojos negros. A pesar de la oscuridad podía verlo.

Ella se acordó de sus heridas, así que se alzó un poco la blusa para esta si ya está bien. Se sorprendió al ver que ya no tenía nada, es como si nunca se hubiese herido.

—Gracias —agradeció Sakura mirándolo, Sasuke gruño por debajo.

—Molestia —murmura él con una sonrisa de lado. Se incorpora sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Estiró su brazo para encender la luz.

La Haruno le ve la espalda y los tatuajes, se sonrojo al pensar que él está sin camisa.

—¿Ese es un Lirio no? —pregunta refiriéndose al tatuaje.

El Uchiha la miro sobre su hombro, asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y a que se debe?

Dudo unos segundos si en decirle o no sobre su madre, abrió la boca ya cerró.

—Si no quie... —empezó a decir al ver que él dudaba.

—Lo hice en honor a mi madre... —la interrumpió regresando su mirada al frente—... ella murió hace 20 años.

—Lo siento —susurra ella, ¿como fue tan estúpida al preguntar eso? Bueno, ella que iba a saber que lo hizo en honor a su difunta madre.

—Sus flores favoritas eran los lirios morados —murmura él teniendo la mirada pérdida y triste.

—Son hermosas —opino ella, se arrastró por la cama para llegar a sentarse a su alado— al igual que tu madre debió ser —le sonrió de forma cariñosa.

Sasuke la miro fijamente, abrió la boca y con un impulso la abrazó rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sakura se sorprendió ante al acto pero de igual manera correspondió al abrazo. Sentía que Sasuke lo necesitaba.

Tocaron la puerta, Sasuke se separó suavemente de ella con una leve sonrisa.

—Pasa.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tenten con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Sakura! —corrió hacia ella feliz de verla. Sakura se incorpora para abrazarla, también la había extrañado— ¡¿estás bien?! ¿No estas herida? —pregunta preocupada separándose de ella y examinándola.

—No —rió por debajo lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Sasuke, que sólo negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

—¡¿Pero quién se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima?! —exclamó con enojo Tenten.

Sasuke abrió la boca para decirle quien lo había echo, pero rápidamente Sakura le tapó la boca con su mano y lo miro con cara de «no digas nada» Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos con cansancio hacía ella.

—Eran unos demonios que quería que les dijera la ubicación de los hermanos Uchiha —sonrió nerviosa. Tenten entrecerró sus ojos sospechando de esa mirada.

—¿Eso es cierto Sasuke? —pregunta, el Uchiha asintió con la cabeza a regañadientes. Sakura sonrió satisfecha y apartó su mano de la boca de Sasuke.

—Éstos días es mejor que duerman aquí —dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos— solo por seguridad de las dos.

—Pero... —Tenten iba a replicar.

—Ya lo hable con Hikoro e Itachi, están de acuerdo —interrumpió Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

—Está bien —se rindió la peli café con una sonrisa—. Ya mero esta la comida —cambio radicalmente el tema caminando hacia la puerta.

—Ya vamos —dijo Sakura tirándose para atrás disfrutando del aire acondicionado del cuarto.

Tenten rió negando levemente con la cabeza y salió de la habitación murmurando algo.

—Andando entonces —Sasuke se incorpora tendiéndole la mano.

Sakura estuvo a punto de estréchale la mano, pero se le ocurrió otra idea. Quito su mano para ponerse de rodillas.

—¿Te podrías poner de espaldas? —pregunta ocultando una sonrisa divertida.

Sasuke la miro con sospecha, todo se podía esperar de Sakura, ella era impredecible. Entrecerró sus ojos para después bufar y darse la vuelta dándole la espalda tal y como ella quería.

De pronto sintió un peso extra sobre su espalda que casi lo manda al piso si no fuera que se puso rígido. Abrió los ojos al extremo al sentir las piernas de Sakura enrollarse alrededor se su cintura y las manos alrededor de su cuello.

—¡Ahora si, vamos! —exclamó alegre la pelirrosa extendiendo una mano hacia el frente.

A Sasuke se le resbaló una gota de sudor en la frente. ¿Para eso se había volteado? Enserio, la Haruno era infantil.

—¡Anda! Que ya hay hambre —Sakura hizo un puchero mientras le jala una oreja.

—¡Ya pues! Pero no me jales la oreja —gruño a regañadientes, paso sus brazos en la parte de atrás de las rodillas de la pelirrosa para sostenerla bien. Camino mientras bufaba. Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

—¡No seas amargado, sonríe un poco! —reprochó la ojijade jalando las mejillas del pelinegro— ¡Por lo menos demuestra que te diviertes!

—No lo hago —dijo él con seriedad— esto es demasiado infantil.

": :": :": :": :"

Kakashi agitó el vaso de nuevo con su apreciado jugo de limón lo había estando bebiendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sus ojos miraban a Naruto quien protestaba como niño chiquito por la espera del ramen.

Shikamaru jugaba póker con Itachi y Suigetsu, a los tres se les veía muy concentrados en la partida. Tenten, Hikoro y Karin cocinaban, las dos primeras se estaban haciendo muy amigas de la Uzumaki, ella era una persona muy agradable.

—¡No seas amargado, sonríe un poco! —se escucho la voz de Sakura por el pasillo— ¡Por lo menos demuestra que te diviertes! —todos prestaron atención a sus palabras.

—No lo hago —hablo Sasuke irritado— esto es demasiado infantil... ¡Oye no me muerdas!

—Eso te pasa por ser amargado Sasuke-kun —dijo lo último con burla.

Sasuke y Sakura aparecieron en el umbral de la cocina, la primera sobre la espalda del azabache mientras le jalaba la mejillas, y el segundo teniendo una mueca de resignación y teniendo el brazo derecho con una marca de mordida.

Todos sonrieron divertidos la ver que Sasuke quería que Sakura se bajará de su espalda, pero ella se aferraba más.

—¡Bájate! ¡Pesas mucho!

Sakura dejo de sonreír para bajar su mirada, a todos les extraño eso. Ella se bajo de la espalda de Sasuke que la miro nervioso y algo temeroso al ver que ella alza la mirada teniendo una mirada asesina.

Y ante lo que paso después, la mayoría pusiera mueca de dolor.

": :": :": :": :"

—Enserio que eres un idiota —comentó de nuevo la Uchiha como si nada llevándose un pedazo de comida a su boca.

Todos asistieron con la cabeza, Sasuke los fulmina con la mirada. El tenía las mejillas rojas y no es que estuviese apenado. ¡No! Si no porque la Haruno le pellizco sus dos mejillas con demasiada fuerza.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo. _Ególatra, engreído, idiota..._ Pensó para si misma.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí reunidos... —empezó a decir Kakashi dejando de comer, miro fijamente a su sobrina que alzó el rostro con curiosidad— hay algo que no sabes.

—¿Hum? —hizo un sonido ya que tenía la boca llena de comida.

—... Antes que nada, te tengo que explicar con detalles.

Sakura mastico la comida y trago grueso.

—Primero, debes saber sobre nuestra historia. Lo que somos, lo que eres.

—¿Lo que soy...? —murmura ella desconcertada.

—Veras... Todo empezó hace miles de años atrás —empezó a explicar mientras carraspea—. Cuando no había una civilización estable y los demonios se dejaba ver con facilidad. Hombres-lobos, vampiros y hombres-felinos; tres especies de demonios denominaban la tierra en ese entonces. Se odiaban entre sí, por eso se suscitaban guerras.

»Eso afectaba a cuartos: los humanos. Cuando los demonios batallaban mataban humanos en el proceso. Sacerdotes, monjes, samuráis y soldados no podían contra los poderes sobrenaturales, y así la humanidad estaba en peligro de extinción.

»Por eso Dios envío a seres divinos, humanos con poderes especiales. Llegaron a la tierra en forma de bolas luminantes. Eran tres hombres y tres mujeres todos ellos tenían una sola misión: impedir la extinción de la humanidad.

—Entonces... —murmura Sakura pensativa— eran seis, de seguro ellos son los cazadores ¿no? —pregunta con duda— seis clanes diferentes: Haruno, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Nara, Yamanaka y Uzumaki.

—Parece que sabes un poco —comentó el Hatake.

—Hum... —asintió con la cabeza— Sasuke dejo un libro a Tenten —dijo pensativa encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —pregunta Hikoro.

—Bueno... —murmura ella pensativa— cuando los cazadores llegaron a la tierra empezaron a batallar contra los demonios, éstos poco a poco fueron desapareciendo y ya no hubo más guerras inmensas. Los Cazadores se dividieron en seis clanes y se diferenciaban por la forma de sus ojos o por el poder de la naturaleza.

»Los Uchiha manejan fuego, electricidad (perfeccionar al rayo) y agua, pero su fuente es el fuego. Los Hyuuga: Agua, viento y hielo, esencial el último y eso si el cazador logra manejar los dos primeros. Los Uzumaki: agua, viento y fuego, esencial viento. Los Yamanaka: agua, tierra y viento. Flora esencial por su manejo con las flores. Con los Nara: Tierra, fuego y oscuridad; y Los Haruno: agua, tierra y fuego, pero su fuente es la tierra que pude llegar a perfeccionar a tal punto de manejar las platas.

Sakura se quedo pensativa ante lo último pero no pregunto sobre eso.

—Según lo que tengo entendido... ¿Tienen ojos especiales no? —pregunta curiosa— pero solo vi tres en el libro —manifestó su duda.

—Porque solo hay tres —dijo Sasuke después de beber jugo— el ojo o más bien conocido como Genkai Kekkei de los Hyuuga es el Byakugan —empezó a explicar mirándola fijamente. El ojo es color perla o gris, tiene la habilidad de mirar a kilómetros y detectar la energía demoníaca. También ver detrás de todo lo concreto —se llevó un bocado de comida a la boca— El otro Genkai Kekkei conocido como Sennin pertenece a los Uzumaki —todos miraron a Naruto y Karin que asistieron con la cabeza— la forma es como el ojos de un sapo.

—Claro, es amarillo y en medio una raya negra. Su especialidad es que podemos aprovechar la energía de la naturaleza —empezó a decir Karin, Naruto asintió estando de acuerdo y enrollando sus palillos en los fideos— con eso incrementa el ataque y se pude robar el chakra de los cazadores y conforme sea la naturaleza podemos utilizar aunque no sea de nuestra línea sanguínea.

—Ósea que en pocas palabras, ¿puedes robar el chakra de alguien más, por ejemplo de un Hyuuga y utilizar el elemento hielo? —pregunta la Haruno algo sorprendida por tal habilidad.

—Jejeje eso —Naruto sonrió y apunto con los palillos a su dirección— lo explicaste menos complicado que Kakashi-sensei.

—¿Y el último? —pregunta mirando a Kakashi.

—El último es perteneciente a los Uchiha, su Genkai Kekkei es conocido como Sharingan.

—Es poderoso —empezó a decir Suigetsu, él también conocía respecto al tema— muchos dicen que los que posen esos ojos son malditos. Pero la verdad no conocen todo su poder —también movió sus palillos.

—El Sharingan es el ojo que mientras los sentimientos de la persona —dijo Hikoro mirando a Sakura, los ojos de la pelinegra se volvieron color rojo con una extraña figura roja dentro. La pelirrosa abrió la boca de sorpresa— este es conocido como Mangekyo Sharingan, es una evolución del Sharingan normal que es de tres aspas o algo así. La habilidad principal es que puede meterte en ilusiones con tan sólo mirarle fijamente, ilusiones que no son reales pero que lo sientes como si lo fuera.

— _Ilusiones..._ —pensó Sakura, miro de reojo a Sasuke que mantenía impasible ante el tema.

—Otra habilidad es poder copiar y predecir el movimiento del enemigo como también detectar la energía demoníaca —Itachi se metió en la conversación—, el Sharingan solo ve cierta energía en las personas no su figura realista como el Byakugan.

—¿Y tu no lo tienes Sasuke? —pregunta curiosa la pelirrosa.

Sasuke se quedo cayado un momento, cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos apareció el Mangekyo Sharingan. Sus ojos eran negros con la figura de varios triángulos rojos unidos y en el mero centro una figura de tres aspas unidas.

—Lamentablemente —dijo el azabache y sus ojos volvieron hacer de color negro—. El Sharingan se obtiene ante una traición o una perdida de un ser querido. Algunos matan a su seres queridos para obtener ese poder.

»Todo ese dolor que sentimos en el momento, se va a nuestro cerebro nublado nuestros sentidos acumulando odio. Por eso el Sharingan es el ojo que demuestras los sentimientos, conforme sea tu dolor, va a ser más poderoso el ojo. Por eso dicen que somos malditos porque después de obtenerlos no podemos controlarlo hasta no a ver saciado nuestras sed de venganza.

Todo se quedo en silencio, los hermanos de Sasuke un poco sorprendidos y era porque a su hermano no le gustaba hablar de ese tema pero sin embargo lo acababa de explicar. Es como un tema tabú para ellos.

Sakura se quedo pensativa, para que Sasuke obtuviera esos ojos debió de haber sufrido mucho en el pasado. Y ahora que se acordaba... Su madre había muerto hace años, por eso se vio que no le gustaba hablar del tema.

—¿Y los demás clanes, por qué no tienen Genkai Kekkei? —pregunta cambiando radicalmente de tema.

Sasuke se sorprendió internamente, normalmente la gente le hubiera preguntado que tuvo que hacer el para haber obtenido esos ojos. Pero en cambio, ella ccambio radicalmente de tema.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara, y Shikamaru sonrió levemente. Seguía confirmando que esa chica era especial y única.

—Porque... Tienen otro tipo de poderes únicos pertenecientes al clan —dijo Shikamaru entrelazado sus manos detrás de su nuca— por ejemplo: los Yamanaka tienen la habilidad de leer la mente de las personas y apoderarse de su mente.

—¿Cambiar mente? —pregunta confundida.

—Si, ellos hacen como una forma de círculo con sus manos hacia la persona que desean, luego pasan su conciencia a la persona frente a ellos y la del otro se va a la nada —Shikamaru se quedo pensativo, deshizo su acción de los dedos—. Comúnmente utilizan esa habilidad para matar a sus enemigos o los comandantes de guerrillas. Por eso casi nadie se enfrenta a ellos —explico encogiéndose de hombros— pero no todos los del clan llegan a obtener esa habilidad.

—Los del clan Nara poseen un poder para inmovilizar a las personas —dijo Itachi interesado mirando a Shikamaru que asintió con la cabeza mientras bostezaba.

—Nuestra fuente es la oscuridad, podemos juntar nuestra sombra con la del enemigo o enemigos —dijo poniendo una mano frente se el y dos dedos arriba— así.

Al momento todos alzaron la mano como lo hizo Shikamaru con la suya, luego cerró su puño y los demás lo imitaron.

—¡Mis fideos! —exclamó como niño chiquillo el rubio al ver que su mano al aire con los palillos se le estaba resbalando los fideos.

Sakura rió divertida, era una sensación indescriptible.

—Por eso comúnmente nosotros batallamos en lugares con luz —Shikamaru dejo libre a todos y bajo sus manos.

—Y los Haruno... —Kakashi entrelazo sus dedos, Sakura prestó más atención— como el apellido significa primera es por algo, ¿no crees?

—Aja —la ojijade asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

Los demás prestaron más atención, pues del clan Haruno casi no se hablaba y de eso es porque se extinguieron hace algunos años atrás.

—Manejamos tres elementos, pero la tierra es esencial manejar. De ahí viene el manejo de las plantas. No confundas con los Yamanaka, ellos solo contralan las flores. Nosotros podemos controlar todo los que se flora como los árboles enredaderas y más —reveló ese gran secreto sonriendo de lado.

Todos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa.

—Conque ese era el gran secreto —dijo con interés Sasuke.

—No —Kakashi negó con la cabeza— solo han de pensar que es solo manipular más hierba, pero recuerden: de las plantas nacen los venenos —dijo con una mirada siniestra.

Sakura abrió la boca de asombro al igual que Suigetsu y Naruto.

—Eso y entre otras cosas es nuestras habilidad especial, pero también...

—¡¿Hay más?! —exclamó incrédulo el rubio.

—Nosotros también podemos absorber la energía, pero de los animales —rebeló con su pecho lleno de orgullo— podemos agarrar algunas sus habilidades.

—¡Por eso los Haruno tenían una fuerza bruta! —dijo Karin recordando aquel detalle.

—Ese se debe a la tierra —Kakashi agitó su mano restándole importancia— con los animales podemos absorber su energía cuando estamos agotados o cuando no nos queda nada.

—Por eso ellos eran buenos contrincantes en peleas —murmura Sasuke pensativo.

—Así es.

Sakura se quedo pensativa, todo lo que menciono su tío duda mucho que lo pueda logras. Además... Hablaban de Cazadores puros no mestizos, esa era le realidad. Se puso un poco triste ante ese pensamiento.

—¿Pero... Qué soy? —pregunta a la nada, todos la miraron con una interrogante— no soy cazadora ni demonio. Una mestiza, ¿pero, que es?

—Cuando los cazadores empezaron a formar su civilización con los humanos —empezó a decir Kakashi dispuesto a responder sus dudas—, hubo el primer amor entre un cazador y una vampiresa.

»Ellos no fueron aceptados por su sociedad de ambas partes y los desterraron de sus tierras por romper las leyes. La pareja se fue a Alaska, una parte entre las montañas. Tuvieron un hijo, mitad cazador y mitad vampiro. Un híbrido o mestizo como prefieras decirle.

»En fin, luego de ahí empezaron a ver otros casos. Las parejas iban a parar ahí, poco a poco fueron llegando familias de Cazadores o demonios con un familiar híbrido. Ellos también fueron desterrados por su clan o jefe por apoyar la idea de que nacieran los mestizos ya que ante los ojos de ellos era algo inmoral y muy repulsivo.

Sakura se removió algo incómoda, eso era algo absurdo. Deberían apoyar el amor pero al parecer eso no importaba.

—El lugar fue llamado * _Jiyū_ —siguió explicando—. Los mestizos eran enemigos en común de los cazadores, hombres-lobos, criaturas inertes, hombres-felinos y demonios. Hubo una guerra hace 250 años aproximadamente, los mestizos batallaron, aunque fueran muchos la mayoría murieron y los que quedaron vivos tuvieron que retirarse y esconderse.

—Nosotros no pudimos apoyarlos —hablo Hikoro— Nos tendieron una trampa a los cazadores, fuimos llamados por jefe de nuestros clanes. Y los demonios por su líder. Ahí aprovecharon para atacar la aldea y matar a los mestizos —suspiro con pesadez dando un sorbo al jugo de limón— por eso nos hemos estado escondiendo. Aquí en Tokio fue pelado por los Haruno, pero ellos ya no están. Así que es una sola libre.

—¿No están? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido la pelirrosa.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza levemente teniendo una expresión triste.

—Sakura... Todo el clan murió hace 15 años.

Sakura ensancha los ojos de horror.

—¿Por... Qué...?

—Los Haruno somos considerados un clan poderoso, porque durmamos mucho en la pelea. Por eso somos una amenaza para los demonios. Pero también existía la rivalidad entre los clanes. Competían para ver quien era el mejor y los Haruno demostraron serlo. Por eso... Alguien del mismo clan traicionó a su familia. Nosotros tenemos momentos de debilidad...

— _Los eclipses..._ —pensó Sasuke con amargura—... Aprovecharon eso para atacar todos los fuertes —interrumpió con seriedad—. No se pudo hacer nada. Los únicos Haruno que sobrevivieron fueron los que estaban fuera del fuerte que son las familias con mestizos.

—Hana era una cazadora Haruno y tu padre un vampiro. Ellos se fueron a vivir a Estados Unidos cuando naciste —el peli plata recordó esos días con alegría—. Estuvieron ahí hasta que se supo de la masacre del clan tu tenias alrededor de 3. Tuvieron que escapar y yo estaba con ellos en ese entonces. Pero no pude irme con ellos porque termine herido a muerte; si no fuera por Sasuke habría muerto esa noche —miro al mencionado con agradecimiento.

Sakura miro a Sasuke agradeciéndole mudamente por haber hecho eso en el pasado. Sin duda el Uchiha era un gran hombre

—De ahí empezó mi búsqueda, no supe a donde se habían ido. Era lógico que en Tokio no porque es un punto muy específico —Kakashi volvió a suspirar— te busque por casi todo el mundo. Hasta que Anko me dijo que tenía que venir a Tokio ya que te había reconocido.

—Entonces... —dijo Tenten después de unos minutos de silencio— Hana era una cazadora, ¿y yo?

—Vienes de una hermana de parte de nuestra madre, mi madre era humana —aclaro su duda Kakashi—. Además... Sakura —la miró fijamente, ella observaba su plato de comida—... Tu..

—Eres la siguiente líder del clan —interrumpió el Uchiha menor cerrando sus ojos al ver que Kakashi y los demás lo fulminaban con la mirada.

La pelirrosa quedo en una especie de mini shock, ¿que ella era que cosa? Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—¿Qué?

—Eres la siguiente líder —Kakashi suspiro resignado, le envío una mirada asesina a Sasuke que ignoro olímpicamente— mi padre fue el líder y el siguiente era yo, pero no quise aceptarlo por ende le tocaba a Hana. Pero como ella fue desterrada y yo la seguí mi padre siguió liderando hasta que murió.

—¿Pero... No serias tu el siguiente? —pregunta Tenten estando sorprendida por la noticia.

—Si Hana-san no hubiese tenido hijos ese sería el caso —contestó Hikoro.

Sakura junto sus manos en su regazo, su mirada está pérdida en la nada. Ella era alguien... Importante, como el presidente o algo así. Habría muchas complicaciones en el futuro, ella era mestiza. No podía liderar un grupo de personas ¡contrabajo y podía con ella misma por Kami! No estaba preparada para agarrar esa gran responsabilidad.

Si tan solo su mamá estuviera con ella en ese momento, de seguro sabría que decirle.

Su madre...

—Tío Kakashi... —alzó su mirada reflejando tristeza— entonces la explosión del avión donde viajaban mis padre... —quedo sin habla al imaginar el verdadero motivo, no pudo continuar.

—Fue provocado —reveló con tristeza.

—¡No! —exclamó ella con dolor parándose de su asiento, sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas que amenazaban salir.

Tenten se tapó la boca, conoció a Hana y la había querido mucho. Se sentía mal y triste al sabe que su muerte fue provocada.

—Ese día, era noche de eclipse. Lanzaron el ataque desde tierra, esperando eliminar a los últimos Haruno. Lo que ellos no sabían era que tu no estabas en el avión asique cuando explotó en medio del océano pensaron que todos habían muerto...

Sakura alzó su mano en modo de que no siguiera hablando, ya había escuchado mucho. Demasiado para que su corazón se estrujarara de dolor y tristeza, sus padres... Murieron. Recordaba ese día perfectamente, quería ir con ellos pero no la dejaron.

— _¡No te vayas Oka-san! ¡Yo también quiero ir! —grito Sakura de trece años abrazando a su progenitora, la pelirrosa mayor derramaba lágrimas, sonrió de forma cariñosa hacía su hija adolescente._

— _Cariño, sabes que no puedes ir —repitió de nuevo la ojiazul sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Acarició la cabellera se su hija con dulzura._

— _Pero... —hizo un puchero, en verdad quería ir con sus padres. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y su corazón le decía a gritos que no la dejarán._

— _Entiende princesa —su padre, se puso de cuchillas frente a ella, también le sonrió— no podemos llevarte. Es un viaje de negocios. Te aburrirás._

— _Tal vez no lo haga —murmura ella cruzándose de brazos._

— _Lo harás —dijo él riéndose, rebusco algo en su bolsillo interior del saco que llevaba puesto— este es para que tengas presente que siempre estaremos contigo —le puso en su mano derecha, un collar con un dije en forma de flor que se abría— y este te protegerá —le entrego otro de una bola rodeada de tubos ondeados._

 _Sakura miro fijamente los dos collares, sus palmas se hicieron puños y los llevo a su pecho._

— _Vive —dijo Hana también arrodillándose alado de su esposo, su mano pálida y delgada acarició la mejilla de su hija que rodaban lágrimas— se fuerte... —su labio inferior tembló y más lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas— Te amo._

— _¡Yo también los amo mucho! —exclamó Sakura abalanzándose hacia sus padres para abrazarlos. Un último abrazo y sentía que esa era la realidad._

 _Sus padres le devolvieron el abrazo, estuvieron así unos minutos más. Un último abrazo de familia. Ellos sabían a lo que se iban a enfrentar y no querían que su hija, el tesoro de la vida de ambos muriese._

—Solo dígame una cosa... —Sakura apoyo sus manos en la mesa mirando con sus ojos llorosos a su tío, a él le dio un nudo en la garganta al ver a su sobrina sufrir— ¿quien los mató?

—No creo que...

—¿Quién. Los. Mató? —pregunta nuevamente interrumpiéndolo.

—...

—¡¿QUIÉN LOS ASESINO?! —grito exigiendo la verdad.

Kakashi vaciló, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de revelar iba impactar a todos. Sobre todo a Sakura y tal vez eso cambiaría el rubio de las cosas.

—El jefe del clan Uchiha.

Los hermanos Uchiha abrieron los ojos al extremo al escuchar esas palabras. _Él_... Había matado a los padres de Sakura. Itachi y Hikoro se miraron entre sí. Tenten sollozo y Kakashi le dio un abrazo. Naruto se mantuvo serio al igual que Shikamaru, Suigetsu. Karin miraba a Sakura que tiene la mirada gacha, su fleco cubría sus ojos y no se podía ver lo que ella sentía.

Sasuke apretó las manos lleno de rabia. No podía creer a que extremos llego _él_ para matar a una familia. Trato de mirar a Sakura pero ella levantó rápidamente su mirada y por unos segundos pudo observarla.

Sus ojos llorosos, el hermoso color jade opacado por lágrimas llenas de dolor, lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas sonrosadas y su labio inferior temblaba.

Ella se dio media vuelta para salir de departamento, se sentía sofocada y no quería ver a nadie. Necesitaba un momento a solas. Sollozo fuerte al llegar al recibidor para ponerse los tenis. Se paro de golpe y salió del departamento llorando.

Sasuke se quedo unos minutos pensativo, se puso de pie y se fue directo a su habitación.

Kakashi suspiro con pesadez, el silencio era incómodo. Un silencio que no se llena más que con miradas.

—Espero que no cambie su actitud con nosotros —comento preocupada la Uchiha mirando el marco de la puerta.

—Sakura-chan no hará eso, es comprensible —dijo Tenten con una ligera sonrisa.

": :": :": :": :"

—¡AHHHH...! —grito Sakura golpeado de nuevo un árbol con demasiada fuerza.

Esa era la única manera de aliviar su dolor sentimental, con dolor físico. Sus nudillos ya estaban pelados y amenazaban con sangrar pero eso no le importaba, solo quería llorar y aliviar su dolor.

Sollozo dando otro golpe y otro, y otro. Le empezó a doler más y sentía las astillas encargarse en la carne.

Empezaba a salir sangre, cuando unas manos la rodaron por detrás de su cintura y empujándola hacia atrás.

—Sakura, cálmate —ordenó Sasuke cerca de su oreja.

La pelirrosa hipo con fuerza y apretó los párpados dejándose guiar por Sasuke, él se sentó junto con ella en una de las bancas blancas del parque cual estaban.

Sasuke agarró una de sus manos, suspiro levemente al ver los nudillos pelados.

—No deberías hacerte daño —el azabache acerco la mano a su boca y paso su lengua por los nudillos, el sabor metálico inundó su boca en cuestión de segundos.

Sakura puso una ligera mueca de dolor al sentir la lengua pasar por su piel sensible y a dolorida. Volvió su rostro hacia él y sus miradas se conectaron.

—Debería... —murmura ella con una ligera sonrisa de tristeza, separó muy despacio su mano. Sasuke la miro desconcertado de que ella no quiera que le cure la herida— pero... Es así como me siento mejor, el dolor físico es mi alivio —desvío su mirada al cielo. Contemplo con añoranza el cielo estrellado, un hermoso cielo negro-azulado.

Sasuke también elevó su mirada al cielo oscuro, lleno de secretos y sueños.

Saco de su bolsillo tercero de su jeans una venda, siempre la traía en caso de emergencia. Agarró una mano y empezó a enrollar la venda alrededor.

Sakura nos despegaba la vista del cielo, y después de unos minutos los nudillos de amabas manos están vendadas. Ella agradeció sobándose la parte lastimada. Sasuke soltó un monosílabo y regreso su mirada al cielo.

—No te odio —dijo de repente la pelirrosa interrumpiendo el silencio agradable y reconfortante que se había dado en esos momentos— ni a tus hermanos, se que no tuvieron nada que ver en la muerte de mis padres —continuó diciendo—. Al que odio es al jefe de tu clan.

Sasuke saco su cajetilla de cigarros, sentía que necesitaba uno. No había fumado desde hace dos semanas, ni bebido algo. Era tortuoso en cierta forma. Ya era un vicio que forma parte de su vida.

—Ya somos dos —murmura llevando el cigarro a sus labios, saco un encendedor y prendió el cigarro. Dio una profunda calada y saco el humo por la nariz— yo lo odio.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta intrigada.

Se recargo en la banca, cerró sus ojos pensando una forma de decirle sin que él se viese muy afectado.

—Hay tres razones —dijo Sasuke, y prosiguió a decir—, 1) desterró a mis hermanos del fuerte. 2)... Él a matado a mi madre —suspiro ante eso, Sakura se sintió mal por él, así que se acerco y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del azabache. Sasuke la miro, con su mano desocupada acarició las hierbas rosadas de cabello con delicadeza y dulzura.

—¿Y la tercera? —pregunta ella con curiosidad mirándolo desde su lugar.

Sasuke también la miro y dejo se acariciarle el cabello. Da otra calada al cigarro y suelta el humo por la nariz.

—3)... Porque ha matado a tus padres.

Sakura se incorpora no creyendo lo que escucho, sonrió levemente para luego darle un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi —agradeció con sinceridad.

Sasuke se quedo lejos de estar sorprendido, frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras rozaba con sus dedos su mejillas izquierda.

—¿Acaso te incómodo el beso? —pregunta temerosa y dolida la pelirrosa incorporándose. Tembló ligeramente.

Sasuke la miro anonado cuando ella empezó a sollozar.

—Se menos molesta y cállate...

—¡Ahora estás siendo muy insensible conmigo! —exclamó ella en sollozo, pronto esta llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

—¿Insensible? —pregunta incrédulo el azabache incorporándose— Tu eres la insensible ahora.

—Waaw, esa chica es demasiado hermosa como para que ese tipo la haga llorar —comento una pareja anciana quien pasaba por ahí.

—¿Qué clase de hombre hace llorar a su novia? Que insensible.

Sasuke tuvo un tic nervioso en su labio inferior, una vena se hincha en su frente al escuchar ese último comentario.

—¡No llores! —exclamó harto.

—¡Lloro porque me gritas! —contradijo cerrando los ojos y apretando sus manos.

": :": :": :": :"

—Espero y con esto estés mejor —dice el Uchiha extendiéndole un cono de helado. En la otra mano tenía un vaso de refresco.

Sakura alzó la mirada, vio dudosa el helado.

—¿No tiene veneno verdad? —pregunta con duda apuntado la golosina.

El Uchiha gruño ligeramente.

—No, ¿por qué piensas que tendría?

—Porque te hice enojar —se encogió de hombros un poco culpable.

—No me enoje —él suavizó su mirada, se sentó alado de ella mientras la pelirrosa agarra el helado—. Solo... No me gusta verte llorar.

—Hum... —murmura ella dándole una lamida al helado— no lloro a menudo. Creo... —lo último lo dijo dudosa, se encogió de hombros— ¿quieres? —pregunta acercándole un poco la golosina a su boca.

Él negó con la cabeza, y mejor se llevó el cigarro a su boca para dar una calada.

—Pero te gusta esa porquería —dijo ella con desagrado negando con la cabeza.

—Lo mismo digo —el azabache soltó el humo con indiferencia.

—No te gusta lo dulce —afirmó ella con una ligera sonrisa, había descubierto algo nuevo del Uchiha.

—Así es —aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sakura sonrió de forma traviesa, miro el helado casi acabado en su mano. Batió un dedo con la crema fría.

—Di «Ah» Sasuke —pidió ella de forma maliciosa.

El Uchiha estaba tan concentrado en mirar el cielo que, cuando separó sus labios para preguntar porque diablos quería que hiciera eso, sintió el sabor dulce dentro de su boca y sobre su lengua.

Inmediatamente puso mueca de disgusto, rápidamente abrió y cerró la boca buscando eliminar el sabor dulce. Escucho la risa de Sakura a su lado y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Molesta —dijo el dando una calada al cigarro tratando de quitarse el mal sabor.

—Lo se —ella dio otra risa divertida— pero tu me batiste de baba —dijo ella limpiando su dedo con la servilleta.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante, destapó el refresco de vaso que había comprado junto con el helado. Agarró un cubo de hielo. Miro a Sakura distraída mirando al frente, a una pequeña niña agarraba de las manos de sus padres. La pequeña reía alegre.

Sakura sonrió levemente y siguió lamiendo hasta que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y un frío con unas pequeñas cosquillas.

—¡Kyaaaa! —dio un gritillo de sorpresa dando un tremendo respingo.

Sakura escuchó la risa divertida del azabache, lo miro anonada. Sasuke en verdad se estaban riendo, divertido y con sinceridad. Nunca lo había visto reír así, le alegro que ella fuera la causa de esa risa — aunque eso costará un escalofrío —.

—No es gracioso —susurra ella con resentimiento, dobló su brazo hacia atrás y toco la zona mojada por el cubo de hielo.

—Claro que si —afirmó el azabache, rió levemente y respiro para tranquilizarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía así.

Sakura suspiro resignada, término de comerse la galleta del helado. Sasuke permanencia en silencio mientras observa la calle y los autos pasar.

—Es la hora de regresar —dijo Sasuke incorporándose.

—No creo que sea muy tarde —murmura ella— tengo que ir a casa... Para buscar mi uniforme del trabajo —aclaro rápidamente al ver que Sasuke fruncía el ceño no estando de acuerdo.

—De eso quiero hablarte —él empieza a caminar, la pelirrosa lo siguió de cerca—. Renuncia.

Se detuvo en seco, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente de sorpresa.

Sasuke al sentir que ella no caminaba, se da la media vuelta para verla. Sakura tenía el rostro inexpresivo y caminaba hacia él, paso a su lado sin dirigirle para palabra y su mirada.

—No lo haré —dijo ella con seriedad.

—Ya no necesitas trabajar —aclaro él caminado detrás de ella— Kakashi tiene suficiente dinero para pagar tu escuela y la de Tenten si eso es lo que te preocupa —explico para a hacerla entrar en razón.

—Eso lo se perfectamente —confesó—. Sin embargo no me gusta ser una mantenida. Ya me acostumbre al trabajo...

—Eso no es cierto.

—... Y me gusta —siguió diciendo ignorando el comentario del Uchiha—. Tenten y yo nos la podemos arreglar. Ya lo hemos hecho por cuatro años.

Sasuke suspiro frustrado, sabía que Sakura no accederá fácilmente.

—Eso lo se perfectamente... Señorita Haruno —hablo él con seriedad.

Ella se detuvo cerca de la calle, lo miro sobre su hombro.

—Sin embargo, es hora que vuelvas a tu vida normal —dijo el, saco de cajetilla acercándose a ella—, eres una chica. Eres casi normal, es común que quieras tener un vida social...

—Sasuke, yo odio socializar —aclaro ella con una sonrisa divertida. El azabache alzó una ceja interrogante al ver que ella siguió caminado con los brazos cruzados— mira, para quedar claros te diré algunas cosas mías que odio o me desagradan: 1) conocer personas, porque eso implica hacer plática y yo odio eso. 2) salir a los antros y bares. Las bebidas y la bailada no es lo mío —enumeró con los dedos, Sasuke sonreía de lado divertido— 3) las personas, la mayoría son falsas e hipócritas. Por eso evitó de hacer amigos, al final se alegan de ti y se olvidan de uno. 4) las personas y 5) las personas.

—Eso ya me quedo claro —dijo el con ironía, dio de nuevo una calada al cigarro— y las cosas que te agradan —en verdad tenía mucha curiosidad por saberlo.

—Te lo diré cuando estemos en el metro —sonrió divertida cruzando la calle junto con él que bufo y la siguió.

Sakura saco dinero para comprar unos pases, pero no contó con que Sasuke se adelantará primero y cuando reaccionó ya estaba de vuelta con los pases en la mano.

—Andando —dijo el caminando. Sakura rodó los ojos y los siguió.

Unos minutos después, ya están parados esperando el metro, ya había varias personas esperando de igual manera.

Miro distraída a Sasuke, notando por primera vez el aspecto del azabache.

Vestía una camisa sin mangas color azul marino, dejando ver sus brazos ejercitados con sus tatuajes. Unos jeans negros descastados y unos zapatos negros.

—¿Y tu gabardina? —pregunta con aparenta inocencia.

El ojinegro bufo, apago su cigarro con los dedos.

—Hikoro me hizo la maldad de lavar todas mis gabardinas y camisas manga larga —dijo con un tic nervioso en su frente.

La pelirrosa negó con diversión.

El metro paso a gran velocidad casi frente a ellos, se detuvo después de unos segundos y las puertas se abrieron.

Por lo general, el metro estaría lleno de personas pero ese no fue el caso está vez. Los dos entraron y se sentaron en las sillas, Sakura casi pegada en la puerta y Sasuke alado de ella.

Las puertas se cerraron y el metro dio marcha nuevamente.

Sakura observó detrás cuando el metro paso sobre las vías entre la cuidad. Iluminada y hermosa vista.

—Las cosas que me gustan... —empezó a decir, Sasuke le presto más atención— Son: 1)... Leer, sobre todo novelas o libros de fantasía y acción.

—Eso ya lo sabía —interrumpió el recargándose del asiento, se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos— menos del género. Pensé que te gustaba novelas color rosa.

—Normalmente leo de todo, pero me gusta lo romántico acompañado de otro género —se encogió de hombros— en fin; 2)... —alzó otro dedo— la playa, me encanta el mar azul —dijo con sus ojos alegres.

—¿Por que? —pregunta intrigado el azabache. Ella sonrió levemente.

—*«Ensambla, unifica, envenena, corrige y revela. Mira como sube y baja, y se lleva todo consigo.» —recitó ella con una ligera sonrisa— lo leí en un libro —aclaro cuando el azabache arqueo una ceja.

—Ya decía yo —rodo sus ojos—. Aunque nunca lo había escuchado —reveló con una—, suena interesante.

—Está una novela de color rosa —dio una sonrisa ligera—, es triste el final —dijo con dolor aparentando.

—Con los sensible que eres, me imagino que lloraste —se burló con gracia.

—Claro que no —mintió con una sonrisa nerviosa—, sigamos. 3)... La música, escucho de todo un poco —alzó tres dedos—. También el silencio.

—Eso no es música —dice Sasuke frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Estas equivocado, el silencio es música solitaria y representa la soledad y calma —negó ligeramente la cabeza—... Y creo que es todo —se quedo pensativa.

—¿Color favorito? —pregunta Sasuke, pasarían los siguientes 20 minutos en silencio pero prefería saber algo de ella —aunque eso implica hablar de más—.

—Negro y azul —dijo ella— oh, y blanco.

—¿Enserio te gusta el negro?

—¿Qué?

—Pensé que sería rosa.

—Dicen que el negro es un color gótico y representa muerte. Pero en mi opinión se ve hermoso en una rosa —hizo la observación— el azul, todo derivado del azul porque es el color del mar y el blanco es porque mi flor favorita es una margarita; también la rosa azul, negra y blanca.

—La rosa azul se da una vez al año, y un solo día —murmura Sasuke, miro por la ventanilla—. Vive y muere un solo día.

—Que suerte con eso —dijo Sakura de forma distraída— ¿Cómo sabes ese dato? —pregunta mirándolo de vuelta.

—Mi madre conocía mucho de flores —respondió indiferente—, también se que en Turquía...

—En la cuidad de Estambul, es únicamente donde nacen las rosas negras —término de decir ella con una ligera sonrisa—. Las he visto en fotos, son simplemente hermosas.

—Así es —concordó él cerrando sus ojos.

Sakura creyó que era mejor no hablar más, el azabache de por sí no se veía muy hablador. Ella se acomodo bien y cerró sus ojos.

El metro hizo otra parada, el azabache abrió los ojos para ver por cual estación estaban. La gente subió y se sentó en los lugares vacíos. Era viernes, casi las 10 pm, así que la gente casi no había por ese rumbo.

—¿Solo primor? —pregunta melosa una mujer de extravagante cabello amarillo sentada alado de él. Ella paso una mano por su largo cabello.

El azabache la ignoro olímpicamente al mirarla indiferente. Cerró sus ojos esperando que con eso ella se fuera.

—¿No quieres ir a una fiesta era noche? —pregunta la mujer acercándose a él.

Sasuke estuvo apunto de decirle que lo dejara en paz, pero la voz de Sakura lo interrumpió.

—Disculpa oba-san —hablo Sakura inclinando un poco su rostro, mostró una sonrisa forzada. La mujer tuvo un tic nervioso en su frente y Sasuke le sonrió burlón— Mi «aniki» —enfatizó mucho la palabra— tiene la obligación de llevarme a casa —le enseño la lengua de forma infantil—. Así que si sería tan amable de no proponerle noches de pasión y sexo desenfrenado se lo agradecería mucho ya que mi cuñada espera en casa con un hermoso hijo de tres años —dijo de forma inocente.

—¡Hmp! —la mujer se cruzó de brazos, desvío dramáticamente su rostro.

Sakura le giño el ojo al azabache de forma juguetona, Sasuke sonrió de lado.

": :": :": :": :"

—Serias buena hermana menor —dijo divertido el azabache caminando junto con Sakura por el distrito donde vivía.

Ella caminaba con las manos entrelazas por detrás de su espalda, sonrió divertida al mirarlo.

—Suena interesante —murmura desviando la mirada.

Subieron las escaleras, Sakura saco las llaves de su bolsillo trasero.

—Bien, nada más agarró mi mochila y nos vamos —dijo ella cuando abrió la puerta del departamento.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, se recargo en el marco de la puerta del cuarto cuando llego a el. Sakura vio su mochila encima de la cama y lo agarró. Por un momento se quedo pensativa.

—Sasuke... Creo que alguien a entrado —dijo con preocupación acercándose a él con cautela.

El Uchiha se endereza rápidamente. Olfatea captando algunos olores podridos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Tenten nunca deja la puerta del baño abierta —apunto dicho lugar con el dedo—, por muy tarde que se le haga. Ella nunca deja en mi cama la mochila —apunto ahora a la cama— y última. Ella nunca, pero nunca. Deja le ventana abierta —apunto la ventana por donde entraba el aire.

Sasuke empezó a olfatear al aire. Agarró de la mano a Sakura, la llevo hasta la pequeña cocina.

—Huele a podrido —dijo el mientras cruzaban la sala.

—Te aseguro que no es comida —la pelirrosa frunció el ceño.

Al abrir la puerta, a Sakura le dieron ganas de vomitar. Ahí, encima de la mesa, había un animal —que no supo identificar ya que no tenía cabeza— hecho trizas, los intestinos por fuera y otros órganos.

La sangre era fresca, y escurría por la mesa al piso.

Sakura se rasco la garganta por fuera, le empezó a dar comezón y una gran sed.

—Es mejor irnos —Sasuke se dio cuenta de la reacción de Sakura, la agarro de la mano para salir de ahí— yo me encargaré de arreglar este desastre.

": :": :": :": :"

—Toma.

—Gracias... —murmura ella agarrando un vaso con popote, extrañada, levanta la tapa un mientras bajaban las escaleras para tomar el último metro de la noche. Abrió los ojos al extremo para desviarlos al azabache que se mantenía serio.

—Tienes que tomar el contenido —ordenó él con seriedad.

—Y-yo no puedo hacerlo... —negó con la cabeza y trato de dárselo pero Sasuke no lo permitió.

—Puedes. La están provocando señorita Haruno —aseguró él son seriedad— tienes sangre de un vampiro, esta en tus venas desear la sangre. No puedes evitarlo.

Ella miro el vaso en sus manos, era cierto, había leído en el libro sobre los vampiros o también conocidos como criaturas inertes. Los novatos no podía controlar su sed de sangre, por eso su familia debía tener control sobre el. Ella tenía control de la sed, al parecer tener sangre de cazador ayudaba en algo.

Trago grueso.

—¿Y si no puedo controlar mi sed después? —pregunta ella asustada y temerosa.

—Yo te ayudare, confía —dijo Sasuke, le insistió con la mirada nuevamente.

Sakura respiro de forma honda, pone al popote entre sus finos labios. Da un sorbo. Sintió el sabor metálico en su boca, y extrañamente le gusto.

—Está rico.

El metro paso a gran velocidad frente a ellos. Sasuke mantenía su rostro impasible, cuando las puertas se abrieron agarró da la otra mano a Sakura y tiro de ella al interior.

Otra vez se sentaron, Sakura bebía poco a poco el contenido del vaso. Nunca pensó que la sangre sabría a si de rica y apetitosa.

Sasuke la siguió observando, ella de un momento a otro dejo de beber para ver al frente.

—Ya no quiero.

—Si quieres, y yo lo se. Ahora tómatelo todo.

Sakura iba a protestar, pero una mirada intimidante y un «¿será por las buenas... o por las malas?» por parte del azabache fueron suficientes para seguir bebiendo.

—Sabe rica —murmura ella al seguir bebiendo.

Sasuke sonrió internamente. Conque a la Haruno le parecía rica su sangre. Bueno, los genes de lobo deben de tener buen sabor.

—Hn —desvío la mirada.

—Grosero —dijo ella—. Ya no hay —aviso agitando el vaso.

—¿Quieres más? —pregunta mirándola, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no me arde la garganta —dice mientras pone el vaso dentro de la mochila.

—Un vampiro novato necesita la sangre de dos personas a la semana —empezó a decir el azabache con seriedad, no había nadie mas en el vagón a base de un chico con los audífonos y dormitando— después de un tiempo, es dos en un mes.

—Lo sé —dijo ella temerosa.

Él suspiro profundamente.

—Cuando controles un poco tus poderes podremos salir de caza en el bosque —se cruzó de brazos, se recargo del respaldo de la silla—, cazaremos animales. Si quieres más sangre me dices, yo la conseguiré.

—Sangre... Esta era humana —dijo ella pasándose los dedos por sus labios. Se dio cuenta que tenia sus colmillos por fuera.

—Es una reacción natural —Sasuke le extendió su brazo—, bebe si quieres.

—No —negó con la cabeza.

—De todos modos necesitarás sangre humana —regreso su brazo a su lugar— la sangre del animal no te satisfará fácilmente, necesitarás matar muchos animales.

—No.

—Puedo matar por ti —dijo como si nada, Sakura lo miro incrédulo—, puede ser vándalos, rateros o cualquier persona.

—No —ella volvió a negar rotundamente— de animales, no personas —sentenció cruzada de brazos. Las puertas del metro se abrieron y entraron unas cuantas personas— ¿cazas a menudo?

—Cazo una vez al mes —respondió él— pero si tengo demasiado apetito cazó una semana si u otra no, hasta que me satisfaga —se encogió de hombros.

—¿No cazas humanos?

—No.

—¿Alguna vez lo hiciste? —pregunta por fin.

Sasuke no dijo nada, su silencio fue una afirmación muda. Eran algo que Sasuke desearía olvidar pero sabía que era imposible, todas esas muertes y los rostros nunca se irían de su mente.

—No... —murmura él, su mirada se perdió en la nada.

—Mientes, ¿y sabes? No debes tener miedo de que yo lo sepa —dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa de sinceridad— No podría juzgarte ni odiarte. Esta en tu naturaleza.

—Lo hacía por gusto, no por necesidad... Sakura —se llevó una mano a su rostro y la froto— yo...

—Shh... —susurra la pelirrosa poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios en modo de silencio, él la miro en silencio— No estas obligado a decírmelo si no quieres —se recargo de su hombro.

Sasuke paso su brazo derecho detrás del cuello de ella hasta su brazo, la estrecho contra su cuerpo suspirando con tranquilidad.

—Gracias.

El metro avanzaba a gran velocidad, los minutos restantes se la pasaron en silencio, uno cómodo y agradable. Sakura cerró los ojos en un momento a otro para quedarse dormida.

Cuando el metro se detuvo, Sakura se levantó junto con Sasuke para salir. La pelirrosa arrastraba los pies y tenía los ojos medios cerrados.

Subieron las escaleras, la pelirrosa venía quejándose de que tenía sueño.

—¿Y que quieres que haga? —pregunta con ironía el azabache caminando alado de ella.

—Que me cargues —respondió extendiendo sus brazos hacia él y haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke tuvo un tic nervioso en su frente, y negó con la cabeza rotundamente. No le cumpliría ese capricho.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Paso del tren._

 _12:45 pm._

Sasuke caminaba por las vías teniendo cara de pocos amigos, sobre su espalda esta la Haruno con los ojos cerrados y una fina sonrisa.

—¿No que no? —se burló ella.

—Si sigues así te bajaré —bufo molesto. Al final ella obtuvo lo que quería.

—Que malos eres —se lamento ella, pero mejor decidió seguir durmiendo— mañana tengo que levantarme a las 7, podrías...

—Si, podré alarma.

—Gras...ias... —eso lo dijo en bostezo, se acurruco más en la espalda de él.

Sasuke la miro de reojo, se veía tierna y dulce al dormir.

A su mente llego la imagen de una mujer pelinegra guapa de ojos amarillos brillantes y grandes. Con una gran sonrisa.

Negó con la cabeza, eso ya era cosa del pasado. Esa mujer estaba enterrada en lo más profundo de su corazón destrozado en el lugar del amor. Ella llego a su vida solo para hacerlo sufrir.

Se toco el collar que Sakura le dio, una hermosa flor de cerezo. Entrecerró sus ojos. Estar cerca de la pelirrosa era un enorme peligro.

Sobre todo porque su corazón pertenece a otro.

Apretó el dije, por lo menos ella veía lo bueno de él y no le importaba saber lo malo.

—¿Te alejarás de mi si llegas a saber lo que hice en el pasado? —susurra al aire con pesadez y dolor.

* * *

 _Jiyū—Libertad._

 _Ensambla [...]—Libro: Un dolor imperial. Peter Van Houten._

 _Apareciendo de nuevo después de días. En fin, ¿Quién ya entro a sus respectivas escuelas? La ¡tortura empezará, myakakakaa!_

 _La actualización la traje tarde —como casi siempre—, pero ando algo desanimada con todo al mi alrededor. Se me hace algo difícil escribir en el ambiente y las circunstancias que estoy en este momento. Espero y me comprendan cx._

 _No todo quedo claro, poco a poco se irán aclarando._

 _Para los que tengan las dudas de los que son los "fuertes", son como bases, donde se reúnen comúnmente los cazadores o que hay viviendo ahí, están apartados de las zonas pobladas y ocultadas._

 _Seis clanes distintos, poco a poco irán apareciendo acontecimientos y personas que darán más vida de trama._

 _¿Que les pareció el capi? ¿Merece algún review?_

 _Los comentarios son el impulso de las escritoras para seguir con el fic._

 _Gracias por agregar a favoritos y poner en alerta el fic, me hace tan feliz. También a esa persona que se tomó el tiempo para escribir el review._

 _Lo más seguro que me ponga al corriente con mis otros fic, pero no descuidare este. Por nada del mundo abandonaré mis fanfics. Eso es seguro. Así me cueste años no lo haré._

 _Un saludo y un agradecimiento por el apoyo que me brindan._

 _¡YANE! Pequeños saltamontes \^o^/_


	7. (6) ¿En qué problema nos metimos?

Disclaimer correspondiente.

* * *

 _Capítulo 6_

 _¿En que problema nos metimos?_

* * *

 _Centro comercial de Tokio, restaurante Ichiraku._

 _Domingo 17 de Mayo, 2016._

 _10:00 pm._

—Sakura —llamo la pelirroja Uzumaki haciéndole señas para que se acercará.

La pelirrosa, extrañada, se acerca a ella y Karin le entrego en vaso. Lo agarró interrogante.

—Sasuke me encargo que te diera esto, bébelo cuando salgas.

Sakura suspiro sabiendo que era. El Uchiha se le había advertido que después de que probará la sangre, estaría bebiendo dos días seguidos, uno no y luego otra vez dos días seguidos.

Sakura, Karin y Suigetsu salieron del centro comercial. Caminaron por el estacionamiento donde esperaba un Mercedes negro y recargado de la puerta está Sasuke de brazos cruzados vistiendo sus típicas ropas negras.

—Te la traje sana y salva —Karin sonrió con burla a Sakura que la fulmina con la mirada mientras bebía la sangre succionándolo por el popote.

—Ya me di cuenta —dijo el Uchiha con una ligera sonrisa de gracia—. Hikoro pidió que les preguntará si mañana vienen a comer.

—Eso es una afirmación —apunto el albino con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios—. Iré, no quiero que pasado mañana no tenga un ojo y un brazo —dijo temeroso.

—Igual —aceptó Karin.

—Entonces vamos, los llevaré a casa —el azabache se endereza para caminar a la puerta del piloto.

Sakura se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, Karin y Suigetsu atrás.

—¡Espérame Teme! —grito Naruto a lo lejos corriendo hacia ellos.

Sasuke sonrió socarrón pisando con malicia el acelerador, el auto partió por las calles dejando atrás al pobre rubio que seguía corriendo con un tic nervioso muy marcado en su ceja.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Distrito 3._

 _Departamento de Sakura._

 _11:00 pm._

Sasuke estaciona el auto frente al edificio. Ya había pasado a dejar a los amigos de la pelirrosa y ahora era turno de Sakura.

—Sigo insistiendo que sería buena idea que durmieras en mi casa —comentó como si nada el Uchiha apagando el motor, Sakura volvió a suspirar.

—Pienso lo mismo Sakura-chan —apoyo el rubio estando sentado atrás comiendo ramen instantáneo—, es un peligro que duermas sola aquí —razonó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No me gusta dar problemas.

—Kakashi también insistió...

—Lo sé —murmura ella dejando el vaso en el porta vasos—, pero...

—Pero nada —le interrumpió el Uzumaki serio—. Tenten se fue ayer a un viaje de negocios por unos días. Nos a encargado mucho a ti —reveló mientras comía sus fideos, Sakura frunció los labios.

No pudo protestar a eso, el día anterior que había regresado a casa ya no se encontraba los restos del animal. Todo limpio. Sasuke dijo que fue un cazador quien invadió la morada.

Así que por más seguridad, prácticamente obligada a dormir con Kakashi —aunque la verdad lo disfruto mucho—, pasaron momentos de convivencia y diversión.

Suspiro con agotamiento y abatida. A lo último asintió a regañadientes haciendo que Sasuke sonriera triunfante y Naruto feliz.

—Iré por mi uniforme y mi tarea —dijo abriendo la puerta del auto—, espérenme aquí —los miro de forma amenazante—. No es necesario que me acompañen no creo que haya peligro alguno.

Sasuke gruño cruzándose de brazos molesto no estando de acuerdo. Y Naruto protestó como niño chiquillo.

—Parecen un críos.

—Y tu una anciana —mascullo el pelinegro de mala gana.

Sakura negó con la cabeza divertida y cerró la puerta del auto. El Uchiha era muy testarudo en algunos casos.

*::*::*::*::*::*

Entro al departamento estando alerta, su oído no detectó algún sonido fuera de lo normal así que cerró la puerta y con tranquilidad camino hacia la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador para buscar un vaso de agua fría pero se acordó que no metió agua. Suspiro resignada de quedarse sin su frescura y cerró la puerta.

Mejor se dirigió a la habitación para buscar su ropa.

*::*::*::*::*::*

Naruto se paso el asiento del copiloto, agarró muy bien el bote de ramón para que no se derramara en los asientos, capaz y el Uchiha lo mata. Miro a Sasuke que está con los ojos fijos al edificio.

—Te preocupas mucho por ella —comentó como si nada—, aunque yo igual.

—Hmp.

—Quiero que me digas una cosa y la verdad —empezó a decir, paro de comer y lo miro con seriedad a lo ojos, Sasuke había desviado su mirada hacía el Uzumaki—. Todo esto, ¿los estas haciendo por obligación o por gusto?

El Uchiha medito sus palabras, ¿Cuál era la respuesta? Ni el mismo lo sabía en esos momentos. Se sentía agradable estar cerca de ella, y se preocupaba por su integridad física y psicológica.

Se mantuvo serio. Agachó la mirada mientras sacaba el collar que Sakura le había dado. Lo apreciaba mucho, nunca nadie le había dado un detalle simple pero a la vez significativo.

—Eso pensé —dijo el Uzumaki teniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— Sakura-chan es una buena amiga y la quiero mucho, yo también me preocupo por ella —dijo mientras comía.

Sasuke no dijo nada, se mantuvo sereno. Su celular empezó a sonar y lo saco.

— _Otouto_ —Hikoro llamo del otro lado de la línea— _¿Ya están en camino? Quiero que Sakura-chan no cene tarde, le hará daño irse a la cama con el estómago lleno._

—Ya mero, solo estamos esperando a que...

Mientras Sasuke hablaba, Naruto puso la radio a todo volumen, se deleitó con el sonido. Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto, el Dobe hacia sus idioteces. Le dio un zape y el rubio protestó.

—¡Bájale! —exclamó el azabache apagando la radio y el Uzumaki lo volvió a encender con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke afilo su mirada amenazante y asesina hacía su amigo, él lo apago y el rubio lo volvió a encender.

Empezaron a insultarse entre sí.

Del otro lado de la línea, Hikoro dejo su celular en la mesa mientras bebía tranquilamente su café. No necesitaba ponerle alta voz para poder escuchar lo que esos idiotas decían, si con los gritos que se daban era suficiente.

Un rato después, Naruto decidió ya no pelear y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero. El Uchiha se sintió satisfecho y siguió hablando con Hikoro.

Naruto dejo de comer un momento al escuchar algo. Alzó la mirada hacia el edificio y puso más atención. Pudo escuchar el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Vidrios. Y unos gritos.

—¡Chis! —lo cayó cuando escucho otro grito, Sasuke gruño, ¿Naruto lo chito a él? Lo iba a insultar pero se preocupo al ver que Naruto miraba al edificio. Así que decidió dejar de hablar.

—Te devuelvo la llamada en unos minutos, Hikoro —dijo Sasuke y sin esperar respuesta corto la llamada en el momento que del departamento de enfrente, desde el segundo piso, salió volando un hombre mientras gritaban, cayó por la ventana rompiendo el cristal en el proceso y dio en lleno a banqueta.

Los dos rápidamente salieron del auto preocupados en busca de Sakura.

*::*::*::*::*::*

La pelirrosa agarró su mochila y la puso encima de la cama, debería considerar la idea de dejar de trabajar. Sinceramente era muy pesado para ella, aunque tampoco le gustaba ser una mantenida.

No tenía muchas cosas que llevar, solo los productos se aseo personal, su peine y ropa. Ella no era de maquillarse, esa era Tenten.

Tocaron la puerta de la entrada, extrañada, camino a la sala. ¿Quien podría ser a esas horas?

Abrió la puerta y se llevó la grata sorpresa de encontrarse con su vecino de enfrente. Ahí vivía una pareja de unos 28 años muy agradable.

—Eita-san —saludo la pelirrosa amigable con una sonrisa.

—Hacía unos días que no te veía por aquí, ya me habías preocupado —dijo el hombre de ojos grises aliviado.

—Estuve en casa de un amigo, además por lo del animal muerto no creo dormir aquí unos días —dijo Sakura rascándose la nuca, los vecinos habían sabido lo del incidente. Pues ellos escucharon los ruidos pero pensaron que era ella y Tenten.

—Es mejor así —asintió con la cabeza—, mi mujer te manda esto— le extendió una charola de aluminio envuelto en papel aluminio— es budín, ella es originaria de Estados Unidos. Es un postre de ahí, espero y te guste.

—¡Muchas gracias Eita-san! —exclamó feliz la pelirrosa al recibir el postre— también agradézcale de mi parte a Aoi-san.

—Claro, cuídate y cualquier cosa nos avisas —le dice ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Se da media vuelta e ingresa a su casa.

Sakura sonrió agradecida cuando dejo el postre en la mesa, alzó un poco el papel aluminio y aspiro el aroma dulce.

—Luego, luego... —murmura maravillada para caminar a la habitación para cambiarse.

Se desabrocho la blusa manga corta del trabajo, se la quito y lo puso en la cama. Lo mismo hizo con su pantalón de tela negra.

Se puso sus jeans, ahora solo faltaba la blusa. Abrió unos de los cajones cuando sintió una punta de algo filoso en la parte baja de su espalda. Contuvo la respiración al escuchar una risa gruesa y varonil.

—Quédate quieta preciosa —murmura el tipo besándole la curva del cuello.

Sakura tuvo un escalofrío y trato de moverse pero él apretó la punta del cuchillo de su espalda. La jalo de los cabellos haciendo que ella diera un jadeo de dolor.

—Eso... —murmura guiándola hasta la cama. La pelirrosa no le propinó un codazo, él gimio de dolor. Trato de correr pero el asaltantea agarró del brazo tirándola a la cama. Él se puso a horcadas de ella, la hoja del cuchillo en su garganta.

La pelirrosa empezó a contener sus lágrimas al sentir la lengua de él sobre su cuello yendo hacia el pecho, lo malo es que estaba en brazier.

—Para por favor —sollozo ella. Su piel se erizo por el miedo. Se movió bruscamente.

—¡Quédate quieta! —le propinó una cacheada. El rostro de Sakura de ladeo alborotando su cabello. Sollozo de nuevo cuando él empezó a moverse mientras gemía, ella empezó a entrar en desesperación cuando sintió las manos toscas moverse por sus piernas hasta su cintura.

¿Por qué a ella le pasaba ese tipo de situaciones? Rió internamente de con amargura. Las cosas de la vida, ¿Qué ironía? Al parecer alguien quería verla sufrir, y mucho.

Sollozo un poco, se quedo quieta sintiéndose miserable y pensado en Naruto y Sasuke. Sin duda ellos la hubieran defendido, pero no estaban ahí, ella debería hacer algo al respecto. No quería depender siempre de ellos.

Pronto sintió una mano apretar su seno, ese fue el límite de su shock.

Ella era fuerte y sobre todo valientemente. Tendría que defenderse ella sola por esa vez.

Se acordó de un lapicero que tenía entre su cabello agarrado en una pequeña coleta. Se las ingenio para alzar la mano pero eso le dio las espacio a su agresor para tocarla, tenía que arriesgarse.

—Bésame —dijo ella fingiendo disfrutarlo.

Él sonrió de lado y alzó la mirada solo para recibir el lapicero enterrado en su ojo derecho.

El ladrón dio un grito incorporándose mientras se agarraba el rostro. Eso realmente dolió hasta los huevos.

Sakura aprovecho para darle un rodillazo en la entre pierna, y el tipo de fue directo al piso retorciéndose del dolor.

Aprovecho para pararse y salir de ahí. No pensó siquiera en ponerse un blusa para taparse, solo en salir de ahí. Pero por lo menos se abrocha el botón del jeans.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada de sopetón. Se extraño al escuchar música a todo volumen, por esos lugares no era común a esas horas. Y justo cuando decidió ir en busca de Sasuke, Eita iba saliendo de su hogar y ensancha los ojos de sorpresa al verla sin blusa y con la respiración entrecortada.

—¡Maldita! —gruño el ladrón detrás de Sakura con una mano al aire empuñando el cuchillo depuesto a enterrárselo en la espalda y la otra mano agarraba su ojo que sangraba.

Sakura se hizo un lado con extrema rapidez esquivando al ataque, se dio media vuelta y le propinó una patada en el estómago con fuerza haciendo que el ladrón se fuera rodando escaleras abajo con demasiada fuerza.

—¡Ven aquí! —exclamó acelerado el ojigris agarrando el brazo a Sakura para meterla a su apartamento.

—¡Por Kami! —exclamó sorprendida la mujer de cabellera roja y ojos negros, al ver a Sakura entrar sin blusa respirando de forma acelerada y teniendo el corazón palpitando a mil por un hora.

—¡Llama a la policía! —le ordenó Eita mientras ponía pestillo a la puerta y le ponía seguro a otro cerrojo que tenía.

Sakura corrió para la ventana, trato de abrirla pero Aoi le dio la mala noticia de que la ventana no abría porque ellos la sellaron para evitar que les robaran.

La pelirroja empezó marcar el número cuando la luz se corto. A los pocos minutos de aguantar la respiración, la puerta empezó hacer azotada y a romperse.

Eita agarró un cuchillo de la cocina, preparado para lo sea. Sakura está delante de Aoi como protegiéndola.

Se abrió un gran oyó en la puerta, pues el ladrón lo había roto con un hacha. Logro cruzar pero no contó con que Eita le entérese el cuchillo en la pierna derecha, soltó un grito de dolor y la dio un manotazo con el hacha haciéndole una herida en el estómago.

—¡Eita!

Sakura agarró una lámpara que estaba arriba de una mesa, el ladrón gruño de enojo antes de sacar una pistola de la parte de atrás de su pantalón.

—¡Eres una hija de puta! —grito apuntándola con el arma— ¡me has quitado un ojo!

—¡Cállate! —exclamó ella, le lanzó la lámpara a la cabeza. Aprovecha que se aturdió para darle un manotazo en la mano y así el arma cayó al piso.

El tipo la agarro con amabas manos por el cuello queriendo ahorcarla, la pelirrosa puso sus manos por los hombros del tipo queriendo que la soltará. Sus uñas crecieron y se enterraron en su piel.

Empezó a forcejear, por un momento él impacto contra la televisión, luego Sakura entre tres hermosos jarrones rompiéndolos en el proceso, se encajó varios pedazos del jarrón en su espalda pero importaba más su vida.

Ella le dio una patada en la pierna herida, él se doblegó gritando de dolor. Sakura trato de alcanzar la pistola pero el tipo le pateo en el estómago haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor. El hombre se puso a horcadas de ella otra vez rodeando el cuello de la ojijade con sus grandes manos. La pelirrosa empezó a asfixiarse, sentía que el aire se le iba.

El tipo recibió un golpe con una botella en la cabeza, los cristales se esparcieron, pero no fue para dejarlo inconsciente. Le dio un empujón a la pelirroja que la mando al suelo.

La Haruno aprovecho el momento para usar toda su fuerza, de forma rápida, puso las plantas de sus pies sobre la cintura del ladrón impulsándolo para arriba y al mismo tiempo para la ventana.

El cuerpo del tipo impacto contra el cristal rompiéndolo, se escucho el grito ahogado y luego un silencio brutal y nada grato.

Aoi está alado de sus esposo llorando y rezando para que no se muriera. Miro a Sakura estando ella de espaldas, pudo observar su espalda sangrando por rasguños y encajes de los pedazos de jarrones.

La pelirrosa negó levemente con la cabeza al estar consciente de algo: había matado a ese ladrón al tirarlo del piso del apartamento.

Empezó sollozar mientras retrocedía.

—¡Sakura! —Sasuke y Naruto aparecieron por el umbral de la puerta sorprendidos y preocupados.

Una terrible escena frente a sus ojos: el apartamento con las cosas destrozadas, un hombre medio muerto con una mujer llorando casi a mares. Una pistola en el suelo sin disparar y Sakura estando de espaldas sin blusa y lastimada.

La pelirrosa cayó de rodilla al sueño teniendo la mirada pérdida y empezó a llorar.

Sasuke se acerco rápidamente a ella, quiso tocarla, empero Sakura grito de forma desgarradora.

—¡No me toques, por favor! —imploro de forma ahogada.

Sasuke dejo su mano al aire torturándose por el llanto de la pelirrosa, un llanto lleno de dolor y frustración. Le dolía verla llorar así.

Naruto se a había acercado a la ojinegra preguntando si se encontraba bien. Aoi asintió y miro con preocupación a su esposo.

—Él estará bien, debemos curarlo —Se volvió al Uchiha—. Sasuke, no podemos estar aquí cuando la policía llegue —dijo Naruto incorporándose con el peli verde en brazos.

—Lo sé —murmura el azabache—. Cúralo, el ungüento esta el auto.

—Señora, su esposo estará bien pero debe acompañarme —dijo Naruto con seriedad. Aoi asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos, todo sea por la vida de su esposo.

Se fueron a la habitación, luego Naruto salió directo a la salida para buscar eso.

Después de que Naruto se marchará, Sasuke se puso se cuchillas alado de Sakura, trato de verla pero la pelirrosa se lo impidió cubriéndose con sus manos. Suspiro levemente, la policía no tardaría en llegar. No podían involucrarse con la ley, les iría muy mal. Lo mejor era borrar toda evidencia.

—Sakura...

—No me veas así —pidió ella en sollozos, se sentó en forma de indio.

—Déjame ayudarte —murmura él, aleja sus delicadas manos de su rostro y así permitiendo verlo.

Sus hermosos ojos jades empañados en lágrimas y rojos, el labio inferior temblaba de la desesperación y temor. Su rostro reflejaba lo mismo y dolor, mucho dolor. Por heridas físicas y emocionales.

—Soy un asco... —dijo ella cerrando sus ojos negándose a que el la viese en esas condiciones tan miserables.

—No lo eres —Sasuke seco sus lágrimas con sus dedos, decidió mejor sacarla de ahí. Le ayuda a incorporarse, se quito su gabardina y se la pone encima con mucho cuidado.

—Soy patética.

—No lo eres —negó con la cena cabeza, saco su celular mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los de Sakura tirando de ella para su apartamento— ¿puedes moverte? —pregunta él preocupado hacia ella.

—Me duele mucho —hizo un puchero y le salieron más lágrimas.

Naruto le grito que encontró vendas y gasas, le dio algunas y se marcho al departamento de enfrente para curar a Eita.

Sasuke le puso una mano en su mejilla sonrosada a Sakura murmurando que más al rato se sentiría mejor porque él le curaría las heridas, le ordenó que se estará en la cama cuando ingresaron a la habitación.

—Quemare el edificio —avisó cuando la sentó en la cama de la habitación, ella seguía ida. El Uchiha suspiro resignado, apoyo una rodilla en el suelo frente a Sakura. Trato de mirarla a los ojos pero ella desvío los suyos.

—Soy miserable, una asesina.

—Sakura, ese tipo no está muerto —aseguró el Uchiha—, debería estarlo y lo estará.

—¿Acaso tú… —Sakura lo miro fijamente— lo matarás?

—Si así lo quieres.

Sakura no dijo nada, se limitó a guardar silencio. No quería saber nada de todo eso, solo quería... Dormir. Porque dormido no sentías dolor o desesperación.

—No sé... —la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros cohibida— Me siento... Mal.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —pregunta él pasándole un mechón de cabello rosa detrás de su oreja con delicadeza. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto pero extrañamente no le tuvo miedo al azabache.

—Ese tipo me toco y yo... Yo... —repitió dos veces sin saber que decir.

Sasuke le hirvió la sangre al escuchar eso. Ya tenía otra razón para descuartizar al tipo ese. No le agrado nada la noticia y su ceño totalmente frunció junto con sus labios lo demostró.

—Le enterré un lapicero en el ojo —murmura apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, cuales junta un poco al mencionar eso.

—Estuvo bien, fue en defensa propia. Lo del chico no fue tu culpa —dijo refiriéndose a Eita—, ni mucho menos lo del bastardo ese.

—Pero...

—Nada fue tu culpa —volvió a decir el ojinegro con seriedad, le tocó nuevamente la mejilla—, nada, entiéndalo. Se que te sientes mal.

—De hecho ya ni tanto —desvía el rostro—. No me había acordado de algo del pasado. Algo muy malo, pero me hizo reconfórtame que por lo menos no fue tan grave.

—Eso es... —murmura él con una leve sonrisa— No pienses en eso por ahora. Lo importante es: quemar el edificio. No nos conviene involucrarnos con la policía, ellos son muy escurridizos tanto como Naruto, tu y yo, podemos aparecer en televisión. Eso no nos conviene. Así que quemare el edificio —total, la Haruno le había comentado que ella y la pareja de enfrente eran los únicos que vivían ahí ya que el edificio sería vendido a una compañía constructora, por eso tenían ese mes para salir de ahí.

—¿Pero, dónde viviéremos Tenten y yo? ¿Y Eita-san y Aoi-san?

—Tenten y tú vivirán en nuestro apartamento, a ellos... Les comprare un apartamento más lujoso y moderno —comentó de forma distraída ya que se había puesto de pie y sacado una pequeña maleta debajo de la cama —era de Tenten— y empezó a meter un poco de ropa de Sakura.

—Bien —aceptó ella, no tenía otra opción.

Sasuke marco un número desde su celular.

—Idiota, necesito un favor... —empezó a decir, frunció el ceño al recibir una respuesta del otro lado—... Me lo debes, recuerda de los leopardos... Como sea, total, tendrás comida gratis... —eso último lo dijo mirando a Sakura, ella observaba a su dirección con curiosidad— Estoy cerca de la entrada del distrito 3, tráete gasolina, mucha... No preguntes y hazlo... Tendrás tu comida, pero rápido... —le advirtió mientras revisaba unas carpetas que hacía en uno de los cajones, papeles importantes al parecer—... Claro... No... —volvió a poner mueca de irritación—... Tks —corto la llamada de mala gana, se centro a leer rápidamente los papeles. Los metió en las maletas.

—¿A quién llamaste? —pregunta ella tímida.

—A alguien nos ayudará —contestó no dando la respuesta que ella esperaba.

Sakura se incorpora poniendo mueca de dolor.

—Debería curarte las heridas —sugirió el azabache preocupando—, primero las desinfectare.

Sakura se quito la a gabardina dejándola caer al suelo, luego se desabrocha el brazier.

Sasuke buscaba el alcohol y algodón en los cajones, cuando se dio la vuelta, ella estaba acostada boca arriba con los ojos entrecerrados y la espalda descubierta.

—Te arderá, no puedo curarte aquí con mi saliva, dudo que así te sientas mejor —comentó el azabache.

—Creo que es lo mejor.

—Esto será más rápido.

Quito los fragmentos del jarrón incrustados en la espada descubierta de la ojijade. Luego, destapó el alcohol con sus dientes, agarró un pedazo grande de algodón y le vacío una buena cantidad del líquido. Paso el algodón por toda la espalda.

Sakura ponía mueca de dolor, le ardía mucho cuando el líquido pasaba por las pequeñas cortadas.

Después de unos minutos, el Uchiha agarró dos gasa poniéndolas en donde tenía heridas grandes.

Su celular sonó de nuevo, con una mano contestó y con la otra ponía cinta en las gasas.

—¿Qué?

— _Oyes, aquí afuera hay un tipo medio muerto_ —una voz masculina comento— _¿Qué hago con el tío?_

—Yo que se, es tu comida —respondió de forma cortante, le ayudo a Sakura a abrocharse el brazier. Ella se sonrojo levemente. Pero no dijo nada, sabía que Sasuke no haría nada malo.

— _¡Pero esta medio muerto (literalmente agonizando)! ¡Es inmoral y... Asqueroso!_

—Te dejaré comer algo fresco si te callas y subes al segundo piso —gruño enojado el azabache, le puso la gabardina encima de sus hombros a Sakura.

— _No se diga más_ —y colgó la llamada.

—Vendrá alguien cual no debes dirigirle la palabra, no lo mires ni trates de ensamblar una conversación —dijo rápidamente, ayudo a Sakura ponerse de pie. Ya estando de pie, le abrocha la gabardina—. No dejes que se acerque. Grita si sientes algo extraño.

—Sasuke, Eita ya está estable —Naruto se asomó por la puerta.

—Quemare el edificio, ya sabes que hacer —dijo el Uchiha.

Naruto asintió, miro a Sakura. Se acerco a paso rápido y se plantó frente a ella.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan, estoy aquí por cualquier cosa y lamento mucho no a ver subido contigo —apoyo una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo y sonrió de forma comprensiva.

Sakura, cohibida, sonrió de forma alegre derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Se permitió abrazar al rubio con fuerza. Naruto paso su mano derecha por la cabellera rosada, le sonrió levemente.

—¡Yo también quiero un abrazo!

Todos volvieron a ver hacia la puerta de forma brusca.

Recargado en el umbral de la puerta, está un chico atractivo de cabellera café y unos ojos medianos. Apariencia de unos 16 años, alto de metro setenta y tres, con unas extrañas marcas rojas en sus mejillas.

Vestía una camisa azul de manga corta, un short beige que le llegaba a la rodilla y unos tenis blancos manchados de lodo.

—¡No, tu no mereces abrazo de Sakura-chan! —Naruto le dio la espalda abrazando de forma protectora a Sakura— ella es muy inocente y tu un pervertido.

—Hai, hai —agitó su mano restándole importancia.

—Iré a ver a la señora —dijo el ojiazul separándose de la ojijade, le sonrió levemente y prácticamente corrió al otro apartamento.

—No la mires —gruño el Uchiha hacía el chico, éste sonrió socarrón.

—Un gusto Haruno Sakura-sama —apoyo una rodilla frente a ella bajando la cabeza ignorando al Uchiha.

La pelirrosa se quedo extrañada ante tal muestra de respeto. Parpadeo desconcertada y automáticamente miro al azabache que tenía el rostro serio.

—Ha reconocido el aroma de la nostalgia —el azabache chasqueo la lengua con molestia—, no cualquiera puede hacerlo —siguió metiendo ropa a la maleta.

—Un gusto conocer a la líder del clan Haruno, soy Inuzuka Kiba. El más pequeño de mi familia, desterrado por apoyar a Uchiha Sasuke por proteger a mi hermana mayor por ser mestiza...

—Etto, Kiba —ella se arrodilló frente a él, el chico alzó la vista cortando su presentación—. No necesitas explicarme...

—Pero eres un líder.

—Lo es, pero no ocupará su puesto hasta que esté preparada —interrumpió el Uchiha—. Así que no te presentes, cállate, y ponte a comer.

—No importa —se encogió de hombros, Kiba sonrió a Sakura—. No quiero que me mate por ser mestizo, un lobo mitad humano...

—Kiba, yo también soy mestiza —dijo con seriedad la ojijade.

—¡¿E-enserio?! —exclamó emocionado el peli café. Sakura sonrió de la misma forma.

Sabia que ni lo había notado. Pues el collar ocultaba su presencia.

—Si. Y Por eso debes callarte —Sasuke jalo de forma posesiva a Sakura.

Kiba frunció el ceño desconcertado, Sasuke estaba siendo muy protector con la chica. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos puso su rostro de sorpresa.

—¡¿Acaso tu...?! —lo apunto con un dedo y teniendo una expresión de incredulidad.

Sasuke le lanzó una libreta a la cara antes de que a completará la frase, Kiba se quejo sobándose la parte afectada.

—¿Alguna problema? Haz lo tienes que hacer —le ordenó con seriedad.

Kiba refunfuño irritado, sabía que esa reacción era normal entre ellos, pero no podía evitar irritarse. Aunque internamente se alegro de ver así al azabache, eso daba a entender que la Haruno era importante para él.

Se da media vuelta y se va a la sala.

Sakura miro con el ceño fruncido al azabache.

—¿Por qué lo tratas así? —pregunta con brusquedad.

—¿Tratarlo como?

—Como si fuera alguien sin importancia en tu vida —lo miro con algo de desprecio para después ir tras el chico.

Sasuke gruño para si mismo, no era culpa suya, bueno si, pero era por su sangre de lobo.

Como había marcado a Sakura, cuando otros lobos se acercaban a ella se sentía muy posesivo, es normal que los lobos protegieran lo que era suyo.

Por eso, cayó a Kiba antes de que dijera aquella frase.

« _¿Acaso tu la haz marcado?_ »

Sabia que Kiba era lo opuesto a lo malo. Pero no podía evitar comportarse así. Sin embargo...

Si quería que Sakura no lo viese de nuevo de aquella manera, con desprecio, debería controlarse.

Tal vez fue mala idea marcarla.

*::*::*::*::*::*

Kiba se puso de cuchillas frente al ladrón que gemía de dolor.

—A-a-ayu-da...me —suplicaba con sangre en la boca.

—Creo que serás buen aperitivo —murmura él Inuzuka agarrando de los mechones de cabellos con una sonrisa de lado.

—Kiba...

El peli café mira sobre su hombro a Sakura acercarse a él.

—Sakura, ¿que sucede?

—Nada —dijo y se agachó con las rodillas juntas, miro al hombre, aquel que quiso violarla y que hirió Eita.

—Sasuke se compadeció de él —comentó Kiba picándole la mejilla al tipo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta con curiosidad, distraídamente, rebusca en los bolsos de la gabardina y se encontró con una pequeña arma, un cuchillo o más bien una vaina.

—Porque conociéndolo hubiera hecho lo siguiente —miro con seriedad a Sakura y prosiguió:— 1) le habría roto las piernas, 2) luego las manos, 3) después destazarlo, abrirle el estómago viéndolo sufrir y 4) a lo último le hubiera aplastado la cabeza con su bota —explico enumerando con sus dedos mientras observaba al ladrón con burla —ya que tenía una mueca de horrir—. Da gracias que fuiste a parar conmigo... Sasuke te hubiera matado lentamente.

Sakura metió la vaina al bolso de nuevo, sus uñas se alargaron y unas de ella la enterró en la pantorrilla del hombre tirado en el suelo, éste grito de dolor.

Kiba miro casi anonado al ver las uñas largas de Sakura enterradas y en el pie, para luego empezar a bajarlas llevándose la piel y algo de carne.

—Fui yo quien lo dejo así —murmura ella sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

Sasuke está parado detrás de ellos mirando con seriedad las acciones de Sakura. Ella necesitaba desahogarse de esa manera, la dejaría ser. Tenía que hacerlo.

La pelirrosa alzó sus manos viéndolas llenas de sangre, su garganta empezó a arderle por dentro.

Sangre... Mucha sangre...

Su mirada se volvió dolida para volver a clavar las uñas pero ahora en su estómago.

—Debería matarlo —dijo ella, el tipo gimió de dolor— debería... —murmura bajando sus uñas haciendo que gritos de dolor surgieran de la garganta del ladrón. Sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, unas lágrimas silenciosas.

—¡Para! —gritaba de dolor el ladrón.

—¡Tú no paraste cuando trataste de violarme! —exclamó ella con dolor y enterró más sus uñas a los costados de sus hombros.

A Sasuke se le oscureció la mirada, estaba enterado de eso, pero no podía ignorar los intentos asesinos que crecían en su interior. Kiba miro con desprecio al ladrón, sin duda alguna merecía morir.

Naruto había llegado a ver porque tanto alboroto, y escucho lo que dijo Sakura.

Ese tipo se merecía la muerte.

Se acerco ella y apoyo un pie alado.

—Hazlo sufrir —dijo mirando a Sakura que ya lloraba—, nosotros... Tu y yo, lo hacemos de una sola forma —la pelirrosa desvío su mirada hacia él con algo de intriga—, ataca su cuello.

Sakura se paro con brusquedad, sus lágrimas eran latentes y su labio inferior temblaba mucho. Negó con la cabeza mientras observa sus manos llenas de sangre.

—¡No puedo! —grito con dolor, se dio media vuelta y se fue a refugiar al lugar más seguro.

En los brazos de Sasuke.

Él la recibió con una abrazo, sabía que lo necesitaba.

Le acarició la cabellera rosada.

—Compasión —dijo Kiba incorporándose, se acerca a ellos—, eso es lo que sientes. Pero hay un método más sencillo... ¿Quieres que sufra? Eso es, lo hare sufrir, no es necesario que tú lo hagas.

—Solo quiero irme de aquí... —dice alzando su cabeza hacia Sasuke, él entrecerró su mirada oscura. Le gustaba ver la pureza de sus hermosos ojos jades, no esa cara de dolor y soledad.

—Vámonos entonces —Sasuke la paso una mano por su cintura, luego miro a Kiba—. Llévala al auto, también a la pareja.

—Vamos Sakura... —Kiba le extendió la mano. La pelirrosa la agarro con confianza, Kiba agarró con la otra mano la maleta de Sakura y así salir del apartamento para dejar primero a la pelirrosa.

Naruto agarró los tres botes de gasolina, empezó a tirar el líquido encima de las cosas.

Sasuke se puso de cuchillas frente al tipo tirado en el suelo.

—Mereces morir —dijo indiferente—, cometiste el error de poner la mano encima a ella, especialmente a ella —murmura lo último.

—M-ma-tame —suplico, en verdad está sufriendo al sentir mucho dolor.

—No lo haré, arderas en llamas —alzó un dedo y alargó una uña, se la clavo en el otro ojo haciendo que el tipo gritara—. Así no verás tu fin —comento poniéndose de pie.

—No seas flojo y ayúdame Teme —dijo con reproche el rubio lanzándole un bote de gasolina. Sasuke lo agarró al aire y empezó con su trabajo.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _12:56 am._

Sakura está sentada en el asiento del copiloto y su mirada era pérdida al frente. El barrio seguía medio oscuro y las personas de los otros edificios aún no se percataba de lo sucedió.

Aoi está sentada en la parte de atrás con Eita en sus piernas vendado del torso. Miro por el retrovisor a Sakura, le dio algo de pena verla así, ida, como si en verdad no estuviese ahí.

A los pocos minutos después, la puerta de atrás se abrió y de ahí entro Naruto que se sentó alado de Aoi, luego la puerta del piloto se abre y entra Sasuke.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le pregunta a Sakura mirándola. La Haruno cerró sus ojos asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Tengo sueño...

—Iremos a dormir —aseguró el azabache, en su mano tenía un cigarro.

Kiba se paro en la ventanilla de copiloto, le paso una mano en la cabeza a Sakura. Luego saco un encendedor y lo aventó hacia el edificio.

Al instante que toco la banqueta, el fuego incremento por la gasolina, un camino que se fue desde ahí hasta adentro por las escalera y se dividió hacia todos los departamentos que tenían la puerta abierta y fue agarrando más fuego por los sillones y la ropa.

—¿Si, policía? —Naruto había marcado a emergencias— estoy viendo un edificio en llamas, en el distrito 3...

Al decir eso, algo explotó en el segundo piso del edificio. Tal vez el gas natural que salió o que más bien Naruto rompió apropósito.

—... Y acaba de explotar, vengan rápido que escucho a alguien gritar —dijo para después colgar.

—Cuídate, luego nos vemos por ahí —Kiba le giño el ojo a Sakura y se alejo de ahí a paso rápido.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Departamento de Naruto._

 _01:18 am._

Sakura está acostada en el sillón de cuero negro. Llevaba puesto una blusa manga color gris de algodón y un short rosa de botón. Mira por el gran ventanal que tiene frente a ella, se apreciar la vista nocturna de Tokio, los grandes edificios con luces de varios colores.

Naruto y Sasuke están en la cocina hablando con Aoi.

—No sé cómo le hicieron. Pero Eita no le quedo cicatriz —dijo asombrada la mujer mirándonos anonados—, eso no es posible.

—Lo es, pero ese no es el tema aquí —Sasuke se sentó en la mesa.

—Dónde vivían ahora está hecho cenizas, les pedimos disculpas por todas las molestias —Naruto hizo una reverencia hacia Aoi—, les pagaremos los gastos. Eso es seguro.

—¿A donde pensaban ir? —pregunta Sasuke.

—Eita y yo pasamos irnos a Hokkaido con unos tíos míos por un tiempo hasta que juntáramos más dinero para comprar un nuevo apartamento —se quedo pensativa—, pero el dinero estaba bajo el colchón de mi habitación —recordó con tristeza.

—¿Cuanto era?

—¿Eh? —miro a Naruto de forma desconcertada.

—¿Cuanto dieron era?

—Bueno... Unos 2000 dólares...

—Todo eso será regresado —aseguró Sasuke.

—Y este apartamento será suyo a partir de ahora —agrego el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Aoi.

—No, no, no, no, no —negó ella con la cabeza—. El departamento es muy lujoso... Equivale el triple de nuestro antiguo...

—Es justo —Naruto entrelaza sus manos—. Se que todo esto te tiene muy desconcertada. Lamentamos involucrarlos en esto. Pero por lo menos acepta esto, es una buena oportunidad.

Aoi se quedo pensativa, miro sobre su espalda al sillón donde la pelirrosa seguía acostada.

—Aceptaré si me dicen la verdad, de porque quemaron el edificio y demás.

El Uchiha suspiro, arrugó la nariz antes de hablar.

—El tipo murió porque se lo merecía. El edificio fue quemado por la evidencia de un asesinato ahí mismo. Claro que, pudimos enfrentar a la policía y meter una denuncia, pero nosotros —se refirió a Naruto, Sakura y él— no podemos involucrarnos con ellos.

—¿Por qué? —interrumpió la pelirroja— ¿acaso son prófugos o algo así?

—Lo que somos es lo que somos —dijo Sakura desde el sillón, todos voltean a su dirección—. Lo que son ellos, es verdadero ante sus propios ojos; los humanos luchan por su justicia, no la de nosotros. Nuestro mundo tiene diferentes leyes y normas, y es totalmente diferente al suyo —cerró sus ojos jades con cansancio.

—¿Diferentes normas?

—Te preguntaré algo —Naruto sonrió de lado— ¿Solo crees en lo que ves o en lo que te dicen?

—Depende de que es lo que me digan, y tiene que haber una acción que la respalde —contestó ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Y si te decimos... Que somos criaturas que aparecen en los mitos y leyendas, ¿nos creerías? —Naruto sonrió socarrón al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Aoi.

—Se supone que esas criaturas no existen... Pero... Por algo se inventaron los mitos —se quedo pensativa—. Sin embargo, ¿por qué me dicen esto? ¿Acaso ustedes no son humanos?

—Hn —asintió Sasuke con la cabeza. Aunque su mundo tenía una regla básica de supervivencia: no decir de su existencia. Pero bueno, en ese caso esa regla no aplicaba.

—Yo soy mitad humano y mitad vampiro —dijo Naruto alzando sus manos y se alargaron sus uñas, también sus colmillos lo hicieron—, mestizo en un solo término.

—¡Oh...! —quedo totalmente sorprendida y lejos de estar asustada.

—Y el Teme es lobo, bueno, mitad lobo —Naruto hizo que sus uñas y colmillos retrocedieran, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza al ver la mirada de la pelirroja posada en su persona.

—Bueno... Esto es... Extraño —murmura ella—. No les tengo miedo si es lo que van a preguntar —dijo al ver que Naruto abría la boca para decir algo—. Me ayudaron, me dieron más de lo que Eita y yo pudimos tener en años. Así que les ayudaré en lo que sea.

—Muy bien —murmura Sasuke viendo la oportunidad perfecta—. Es seguro que la policía vendrá, esos canijos son muy buenos. No sabemos que es lo que vieron los vecinos. Tu solo di que viniste aquí a firmar el contrato del departamento con Higurashi Raito —le dijo apuntando al rubio—; utilizamos nombres falsos. Y que decidiste quedarte aquí. El dinero lo ahorraste con muchos años de trabajo.

—Vale, eso es lo que diré —Aoi asintió con entendimiento. Agarró un contrato que le dio el Uzumaki.

—Solo fírmalo, si te lo quedas puedes romperlo.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí —aviso el Uchiha poniéndose de pie, camino hacia Sakura.

—¿Quieres café? —pregunta el rubio a la pelirroja.

Sasuke se paro frente a la pelirrosa, apoyo una rodilla en el piso cerca del rostro de Sakura. La pelirrosa lo miro a los ojos.

—No quiero nada de comer —murmura ella adivinando lo que Sasuke pensaba—. Solo quiero dormir... —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No llores... —pidió el azabache, le limpio con sus dedos las lágrimas que empezaban a salir— No me gusta verte llorar.

—A mi no me gusta llorar —reveló con una sonrisa amarga—, pero me es inevitable.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos, sentían que debía estar alado de ella en esos momentos, como un apoyo. No era fácil vivir casi una violación y casi un asesinato.

Sakura se sentó y estiró sus brazos hacia él teniendo un puchero.

—Cárgame —pidió.

Sasuke bufo, la pelirrosa se aprovechaba de la situación. Se incorpora con lentitud y se inclina un poco, Sakura rodea sus brazos por el cuello y Sasuke pasa un brazo por sus rodillas, la carga en sus brazos.

—Te aprovechas de esto —dijo el caminando hacía el pasillo.

—Aoi-san —la Haruno alzó su rostro—, el budín se veía delicioso.

—¡Te haré otro Sakura-chan! —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Espero probarlo mañana antes de irme a la escuela —murmura y apoya su cabeza en el torso del chico.

— _Y todavía piensa en ir a la escuela —_ pensó el azabache con resignación, camino de vuelta al pasillo.

—¿Son novios? —pregunta Aoi a Naruto una vez que Sasuke desapareció por el pasillo.

—No —negó con la cabeza el rubio—. Pero son amigos que parecen novios.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _02:56 am._

Hikoro decidió mejor marcar, ya había pasado más de dos horas desde que Sasuke corto la llamada de forma inesperada y prometiendo que volvería a llamarle.

Sin embargo no había dado señales de vida alguna.

Itachi hacia unos minutos aviso que saldría al bosque, al parecer se presentó unos problemas y como cazador tenía que arreglarlo.

Alzó el teléfono y marco el número que se sabía de memoria.

La llamada entro, sin embargo nadie contesto. Entro a buzón de voz y al instante colgó para volver a marcar. Lo volvió a intentar por tres veces más hasta que por fin contesto al segundo timbre.

— _¿Hola...?_ —pregunta la voz de Sakura somnolienta del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Sakura? —pregunta algo extrañada la Uchiha.

— _¡Ah! Hikoro-san..._ —murmura la Haruno— _¡Sasuke, Hikoro-san, esta llamando!_ —se escucho que grito.

Un silencio después, y Sasuke pregunta a Sakura que quería su hermana. Ella le respondió que no fuera grosero y que no le hiciera esperar que al parecer había marcado varias veces.

— _Hikoro..._

—Me tienes con el alma fuera Uchiha Sasuke —regaño la pelinegra.

— _Lo siento, con todo lo que paso no tengo cabeza_ —murmura Sasuke algo acelerado y agitado—, _espera un momento_ —pidió— _. Sakura ya duérmete_ —escucho perfectamente la riña del azabache.

— _No puedo. Además... ¿Qué tiene de malo? No molesto a nadie estar mirando la pared, imaginándome lo delicioso que hubiese estado el budín en mi boca si no hubiesen quemado mi departamento cual donde vivía y dejando cenizas lo que me costó conseguir junto con Tenten en tres años_ —reprochó la Haruno, bufo y al parecer, decidió callarse proponiéndose a dormir, ya que Sasuke murmura «Así es... Duérmete.»

— _Ocurrió un percance_ —dijo Sasuke estando devuelta con su hermana, hablaba en susurros como si quisiera que la pelirrosa no escuchará— _..._ —vaciló un momento— _Sakura fue atacada por un humano._

—¿En que aspecto? —pregunta preocupada sentándose en uno de los sillones.

— _Ese hijo de perra trato de violarla... Le puso las manos encima joder._

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo fue? Y lo más importante... ¿Cómo está ella? —volvió a preguntar, ¿como era posible? Se suponía que ellos dos fueron con la Haruno para que no pasará por eso.

— _Fue mientras el Dobe y yo discutimos por la radio_ —murmura el Uchiha apenado—. _Sakura le enterró algo en el ojo y lo lanzó por la ventana. Desafortunadamente el tipo no murió por la caída, pero finalmente paso a mejor vida por la llamas del incendio_ —explico, hizo una larga pausa—. _Lo hice para que la policía no interviniera._

—No nos conviene que _él_ sepa nuestra actual ubicación —Hikoro asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

— _Sakura y Tenten vivirán con nosotros. Ya está decidido. Pero tenemos que hablar con Kakashi mañana después de que regrese de España_ —Sasuke gruño por algo.

—Si... Será mejor así —murmura la Uchiha estando de acuerdo—. ¿Y dónde están?

— _En el departamento del Dobe, Sakura esta algo afectada con todo esto. No es para menos, aun sigue conmocionada._

—Me lo imagino.

— _Sakura. Ya-duer-me-te_ —pronunció la palabra lentamente y en forma de orden.

— _¡No puedo! Deja comunicarte una cosa: últimamente sufro de insomnio, ¿feliz?_ —pregunta con ironía Sakura— _y mis disculpas a Hikoro-san, se que estás oyendo todo esto_ —dijo con lamentación— _. No es mi intención causar problemas. De por sí lo hago estando vivía_ —bufo nuevamente.

— _Eres..._

— _Molesta_ —completo la pelirrosa, pareció ponerse triste y se calló.

—Sasuke... No debes tratarla así, ponte en su lugar. No esta pasando por un momento grato —le regaño su hermana.

— _Lo sé_ —confesó el Uchiha—. _Te dejo, necesito arreglar algunas cosas. Mañana iré después de dejarla en la escuela. No le digas nada a Tenten, esperanos a que llegue._

—Muy bien...

— _Cuídate, nos vemos_ —se despidió el azabache.

Hikoro colgó la llamada suspirando.

Sakura necesitaba todo el apoyo posible en esos momentos, esperaba que Sasuke hiciera bien las cosas y no andará con sus idioteces. El Uchiha no era experto al consolar a un persona, él no era de dar afecto.

Ese era un grave problema.

*::*::*::*::*::*

Sasuke dejo el celular en la cama, se revolvió el cabello con una mano.

Sólo vestía su pantalón, se había quitado la camisa y gabardina.

Observó a Sakura acostada en la cama, mirando el techo de la pared con algo de tristeza.

—Vale, creo que fui insensible...

—Lo fuiste —afirmó la pelirrosa.

Sasuke suspiro, se sentó a la altura de sus piernas.

—Necesitas dormir, si no, mañana andarás con unas ojeras —dijo él— y parecerás un mapache —se burló sonriendo de lado.

—Ja ja ja —se rió con ironía–, tu pareces emo con tus ropas.

—Al menos no lo oculto —se encogió de hombros—. Te daré una pastilla...

—No es necesario, dormiré. Yo lo se —lo interrumpo Sakura, cerró sus ojos y se acurruca mejor en la sábana.

Sasuke se recargo del respaldo de la cama, miro fijamente el rostro de la pelirrosa, se veía tranquilo y angelical cuando dormía.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Bosque del sur._

 _03:00_

Itachi salto por encima de una rama sobresaliente del árbol. Iba taranteando una canción con silbido, se le veía tranquilo.

Cuando escucho una rama romperse, paro en seco dejando de emitir sonido. Su ceño se frunció mientras caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros del jeans.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraban entre los arbustos, esperaban la hora de atacarlo y así eliminar un cazador. Lo podían ver, su aura blanca lo delataba. Aparte del repugnante olor que despide a un lobo mestizo, de seguro y mató a uno recientemente.

Itachi sonrió de lado cuando se volvió a sus atacantes rápidamente y sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, les lanzó una gran bola fuego que salió de su boca con gran impotencia y velocidad.

Los lobos tuvieron que esquivar el ataque como pudieron. Uno de ellos —de pelaje gris— no alcanzó a esquivarlo a tiempo y su gran cuerpo salió volando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra un gran árbol.

—« _¡Nii-san!_ »

—Al parecer no saben a quien se enfrentan —sonrió Itachi con burla, su mano fue rodeada por rayos—, así que seré compasión y los dejaré vivir si se largan y nunca regresan —dijo con una mirada seria e intimidante.

Los otros lobos gruñeron en dirección a Itachi en posición de ataque, arquearon sus espaldas mientras gruñían.

—« _No podremos contra él._ » —dijo el lobo de pelaje café una voz masculina, solo entre ellos podían escucharse.

La loba de pelaje blanco lo miro.

—« _No debimos separarnos del jefe._ » —concordó con voz de mujer.

Miraron de vuelta al Uchiha que se mantenían serio y con su porte intimidante.

Dejaron su hostilidad por el pelinegro, solo gruñeron estando desacuerdo pero no podían enfrentarse contra un cazador solos. Ahora sospechaban que los mataría fácilmente.

El lobo de pelaje gris a duras y a penas pudo ponerse de pie, así que sus compañeros lo ayudaron con sus cuerpos y se marcharon sin dirigirle la mirada a Itachi que sonrió socarrón.

Pero también se quedo preocupado.

Eran lobos, pero al parecer muy novatos —cachorros— como para saber con quien se enfrentaban. Esos eran enviados solo como anzuelo.

Lo bueno fue que lo resolvió él y no Sasuke.

Su hermano no hubiera dudado en abalanzarse contra ellos, y peor la cosa.

Siempre que llegaban lobos le inquietaba, sobre todo porque su hermano tiene una parte de su especie. Tenía la ligera sospecha que esos cachorros no se irán como les advirtió.

Ahora tendrá que vigilar a Sasuke.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Distrito 3._

 _04:54 am._

Miro una vez más el edificio frente a ella, un viejo, quemado edificio. Todo negro dando indicio que hubo un incendio. Los policías hacían para atrás a la poca gente que recurrió al lugar, los bomberos hacia su trabajo dentro del edificio y la ambulancia metía en una camilla a un cadáver casi calcinado.

—Que mala suerte —se lamento, arrugó la nariz—, ella ya no vivirá aquí —dijo al mirar de nuevo el edificio— ¿Dónde se habrá metido? —pregunta al aire.

*::*::*::*::*::*

—El incendio fue provocado —dijo un bombero a un detective de cabellos cafés y ojos negros redondos—, gasolina, un encendedor y gas natural para rematar. El hombre murió por el humo y sus quemaduras de primer grado. Aunque falta hacer la autopista para revelar otra pista. Eso será hasta mañana, Yamato-san

—Muy bien, avísenme inmediatamente cuando salga —el detective asintió con la cabeza.

—Así será.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Departamento de Naruto._

 _05:49 am._

Sakura salió del baño con una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo, le puso pestillo a la puerta para que nadie entrará.

Subió la maleta y mochila a la cama, saco ropa interior de la maleta y su uniforme de la mochila.

Ya teniendo la ropa interior puesta, se vistió con un short de licra negro y una blusa anaranjada de tirantes gruesos.

En eso tocaron la puerta.

—Sakura-chan, el desayuno esta listo —aviso Aoi.

—Gracias, en un momento salgo —la pelirrosa se dispuso a ponerse el uniforme.

*::*::*::*::*::*

En la cocina, están sentados Naruto —vistiendo unos jeans azules y una camisa manga corta de cuello con botones de color azul de cuadros —, Sasuke —con sus típicas ropas negras y una gabardina que le llega hasta los tobillos pero sin arrastrarse en el suelo junto con unos guantes negros que le llegaban a los nudillos—, Aoi —con una blusa sin mangas color verde fosforescente y unos pantalones deportivos— y Eita —ya curado y anonado a la vez, vestía una pantalón de algodón roja y una camisa negra—. Todos desayunaban y veía la televisión, específicamente las noticias.

Sakura hizo presencia lista para irse a la escuela.

—Siéntate —Aoi señaló el lugar vacío donde había unos mofles y café.

La pelirrosa se sentó ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke, sus ojos negros la observaron.

—Itadakimatsu —murmura la pelirrosa y se dispone a comer.

— _Estamos aquí, en el distrito 3. Dónde alrededor de las 01:00 de esta madrugada, una llamada anónima aviso a las autoridades sobre el incendio de este edificio_ —una reportera comunicaba sobre el incendio, todos prestaron más atención—. _Los bomberos tardaron más de tres horas para controlar el incendio. Según los informes, este mismo fue provocado; aparte de eso, fue encontrado un cuerpo entre las ruinas. Se trataba de Satō Shin_ —la foto de aquel hombre apareció a un lado de la pantalla, al parecer fue tomada en prisión—, _buscado en Tokio, Hokkaido y Osaka por a ver robado más de 100, 000,000 de yenes el diferentes bancos y centro comerciales. Además de cometer múltiples asesinatos._

—Vaya, por lo menos le hicimos un favor a las autoridades —comentó Sakura al masticar la comida.

— _... Las autoridades aún no quieren revelar más de lo necesario. Estaremos informándoles de este acontecimiento más adelante..._

Sasuke cambio de canal, al parecer aún no sabían nada.

—Aunque sean unos canijos no son tan rápidos —dijo terminando de beber su café.

—Han tenido pocas horas —Naruto se cruzó de brazos—. No les beneficia mucho que haya ocurrido a media madrugada —sonrió socarrón.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Aeropuerto de Tokio._

 _06:12 am._

Tenten esperaba pacientemente de su maleta, Neji esta alado suyo con su rostro sereno.

Lo bueno es que ya estaban de regreso, solo un día dio para hacer todo ese rollo del trabajo en Nueva York. Ella tuvo que ir, ya que Neji aún no contrataba secretaria, y la del vicepresidente está de vacaciones.

Cuanto añoraba por unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero no podía comentar nada al respecto.

Después de recoger sus respectivas maletas, caminaron hacia el exterior.

Una limusina esperaba afuera.

—No te presentes hoy, tomate día libre —le ordenó el Hyuuga.

Tenten parpadeo dos veces, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—La llevo a su casa —dijo abriendo una de las puertas.

—No es necesario, yo tomo un taxi —negó Tenten con la cabeza.

—Insisto —Neji alentó con una mano.

La peli café suspiro sonoramente, se limitó a caminar y meterse a la limusina.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _06:30 am._

Casi llegando al distrito 3, Tenten fue frunciendo el ceño al ver a la policía cerca de ahí.

—Neji-sama, no hay paso —aviso el chófer.

Tenten ensancha los ojos de horror al ver que el edificio donde ella vivía está negro, los bomberos aún seguían en la escena y los policías igual.

Abrió la puerta de sopetón y corrió hasta ahí temiendo por Sakura.

—¡¿Qué a pasado aquí?! —pregunta acelerada a un policía.

—Tranquilícese señorita, no podemos darle información ahora. Así que retirese.

—¡¿Qué no me pueden decir nada?! ¡Déjenme decirle que yo vivo ahí! —grito alterada apuntando el edificio.

—Lo lamentamos, pero hubo un incendio en la madrugada...

—¿N-no hubo muertos? —se atrevió a preguntar con un nudo en la garganta.

Neji se plantó detrás de ella observando el edificio y la distrito. ¿Enserio vivía en un lugar así?

—Solo uno. Un criminal buscado, nada más.

Tenten soltó el aire contenido. Se alegro que ese cuerpo no fuera de Sakura. Entonces ella estaría con Sasuke.

Saco unas monedas, e ignorando completamente a Neji camino hasta un teléfono público. El Hyuuga la siguió de cerca teniendo algo de curiosidad por lo que iba hacer.

Tenten revisó en su bolso en busca del número de Sasuke, una vez encontrado, marcó el número.

Al segundo timbre Sasuke contesta.

—¡¿Dónde está Sakura?! ¡Uchiha Sasuke! —grito rápidamente la peli café.

El Hyuuga abrió los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre, ¿Tenten tenía contacto con un Fujun'na hantā retirando y un Uchiha?

— _¡Me vas a romper un tímpano, Tenten!_ —exclamó el Uchiha.

—Responde.

— _Está conmigo, al parecer te enteraste_ —suspiro— _, ella esta bien._

—Iré para allá de inmediato.

— _Estoy rumbo a la escuela..._

—Pásamela entonces —ordenó con voz autoritaria— ¡ahora!

Neji se cruzó de brazos. Esa humana tenía contacto con un mestizo. Tenía que ver la forma de interrogarla, así podría matar a ese Fujun'na hantā.

Eso sería un golpe de suerte.

— _¡Tenten!_

—¡Sakura! Me tenias con el alma fuera —dijo ella suspirando con alivio—. ¿Estas bien?

— _Si... Mmm... No puedo contarte ahora con detalles_ —hizo una pausa— _. Pero te aseguro que te diré todo cuando regreses a casa._

—Es más bien: cuando tu regreses de la escuela —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

— _Si, bueno..._ —escucho un susurro— _Sasuke dijo que fueras a su casa ahí nos quedamos por un tiempo._

—Está bien —aceptó.

— _Tenten_ —ahora hablaba Sasuke— _. Tengo entendido que fuiste a viaje de negocios con tu jefe ¿no?_

—Si —contesto extrañada mirando del reojo al peli café que la miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— _¿Y él es Hyuuga Neji?_

—Si, ¿y por qué lo preguntas? —manifestó su duda.

— _Aléjate de él, no dejes que te lleve a mi casa. Ese cabrón escuchó mi nombre de tus labios, podría secuestrarte para obligarte decirte mi ubicación_ —dijo Sasuke, sabía que los cazadores tenían un oído agudo—. _También a de sospechar que Sakura es mestiza, y si la llega a tener de frente la matará sin dudarlo._

Tenten sudo frío, era cierto. Su jefe era un cazador puro.

—Tendré cuidado. Me iré en metro —dijo mirando al Hyuuga que alzó una ceja interrógate.

— _No, espérame ahí, iré a recogerte. Estoy cerca._

Tenten colgó la llamada, saco el aire retenido y se giro hacía el Hyuuga. Él seguía cruzado de brazos.

—Gracias por traerme, Neji-sama —Tenten hace una reverencia.

—¿Te quedarás aquí? —pregunta incrédulo.

—Si, tengo que arreglar asuntos aquí —apunto con la mirada el edificio.

—Por lo menos permíteme ayudarte —se ofreció el Hyuuga. En realidad quería esperar a que llegarán por ella, sabía que alguien iría a recogerla y quería saber quien.

—No es necesario —negó con la cabeza, le pidió al chófer si podía sacar la maleta.

El Hyuuga contra dijo la orden, miro con seriedad a Tenten que le de volvía la mirada desafiante.

—¿No le has dicho a nadie sobre lo que viste el otro día? —pregunta indiferente.

—¿Por quién me toma, eh? —dice de forma brusca—. Además, ¿que vi? Solo salí del trabajo entre las 10 y 12 de la noche —afilo si mirada al ver que Neji parecía no tener palabras para contradecir su afirmación.

Se estuvieron fulminado con la mirada por un buen tiempo, no se supo cuanto hasta que un claxon los trajo al presente.

Tenten volteo viendo un Mercedes negro. De seguro era Sasuke, y lo comprobó al ver que él salía del auto con el a semblante serio.

—Tenten —saludo Sasuke caminando hacia ella, la peli café le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

Neji se mantenía impasible, observando con algo de desdén al Uchiha.

—¿Podrías darme mi maleta? —pregunta ella con el ceño fruncido. Neji hizo señas al chófer indicándole la orden.

—No pensé que te presentarías... Uchiha —miro desafiante al pelinegro, éste no dijo nada.

Tenten agarró su maleta, le dirigió una mirada de reojo al Hyuuga para después caminar hacia el auto. Sasuke abrió el maletero y metió la maleta, cerro la puerta y se subió al auto a la par de Tenten —pero en ningún momento el Uchiha le dirigió la mirada a Neji—.

Tenten le dio un beso a Sakura y la abrazo por detrás. Sasuke encendió el auto nuevamente, miro a los ojos al Hyuuga antes que auto fuera en reversa para salir de ahí.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _06:47 am._

—Renuncia —dijo Sasuke parando en un semáforo, Tenten se quedo pensativa y Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Sasuke, no puedes...

—Lo haré —sentenció la peli café con a semblante serio—, primero necesito meter solicitud...

—No será necesario —interrumpió el Uchiha con seriedad, el auto avanzó de nuevo—. Estás estudiando la universidad, puedes cambiar tus horarios. Terminarás más pronto y ejercerás tu profesión —dijo Sasuke, frunció el ceño.

—Pero...

—Kakashi, mis hermanos y yo nos encargaremos de pagarles los estudios —interrumpió—. Tengo muy claro que, Sakura solo trabajará pero serán los fines de semana...

—Pues ya que —refunfuña entre dientes la pelirrosa estando en desacuerdo. Ella quería toda la semana pero al final tuvo que elegir sábado y domingo.

—... Y no me agrada la idea —murmura Sasuke lo último para si mismo y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Se detuvieron en las vías del tren, la señalética esta al aire.

—Pasaré a dejarte —volteo sobre su hombro observando a Tenten—, iré a la preparatoria primero.

—Puedo bajarme aquí —dijo ella—. Así no darás doble vuelta —miro a Sakura—. Nos veremos en casa, cuídate. Toma —le dio unos yenes—, es para que comas algo.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Preparatoria general de Tokio._

 _06:52 am._

Al llegar a la escuela, Sakura pensó que Sasuke estacionaria el auto en la entrada, ¡pero no! En vez de eso, entro al estacionamiento de la escuela ante la mirada curiosa de todos.

—No creo que fue buena idea —murmura Sakura mirándolo con algo de incredulidad.

—Hn —sonrió de lado—, son unos idiotas.

—¿Saldrás así? —pregunta refiriéndose a los lentes.

—No creo que nadie me reconozca, ya te dije: son unos idiotas.

—Si tu lo dices —murmura rodando los ojos, miro con una ceja alzada a Sasuke quien se ponía unos lentes oscuros.

—Los mocosos como ellos no me intimidan —se burló mirándolos por las ventanas con superioridad. Los de afuera no podían ver al interior por los cristales polimerizados.

—Hablas como alguien mayor —dijo ella tratando de imitar su voz, pero fallo estrepitosamente riendo. El Uchiha se quedo un momento en silencio para después sonríer de lado.

—Soy mayor —rectifico—. Puedo ser el maestro y dar órdenes.

—¿Enserio?

—Nena, hice seis carreras —presumió llevándose un cigarro a sus labios. Se golpeó mentalmente por decirle así a la pelirrosa.

—¿Seis? —pregunta estupefacta, al parecer no le tomo importancia al «nena.»— ¿cuales?

—Si bajas te digo —le reto con una sonrisa burlona.

—Va —asintió con la cabeza, abrió la puerta agarrando la mochila y mirándolo desafiante.

Sakura salió del auto mirando a su alrededor, comprobando que los alumnos —los más curiosos— se habían reunido alrededor del auto para ver quien bajaba de ahí.

—¡Pero si es... La fenómeno! —exclamó uno de ellos abriendo la boca de la impresión.

—No puede ser…

Y así empezaron los murmullos.

Cerró la puerta mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. Suspiro al sentir las miradas recelosas sobre su persona.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante mientras salía del auto.

Un suspiro muy sonoro se escucho por parte del cuerpo estudiantil femenino al ver aquel hombre apuesto salir del auto. Uno demasiado para su gusto.

Los chicos lo miraron con recelo. Y las más populares de igual manera, pero sus miradas se dirigieron a Sakura.

Los dos caminaron ignorando los comentarios, claro que, Sasuke tuvo razón: ninguno de esos idiotas los reconoció.

—Tú ego no tiene límites —masculla Sakura caminando por los palillos directo a su casillero para cambiarse los zapatos.

—Lo sé —aceptó sin penas.

—¡Deja eso! —protestó quitándole el cigarro. Lo apago con lo dedos ante la mirada impresionada de algunos—. Sabes que no me gusta que fumes frente a mi, y menos aquí, en la escuela.

Sasuke suspiro resignado, lo sabía perfectamente pero no podía evitar no hacerlo.

—Vale —aceptó tomando el cigarro y metiéndolo en uno los bolsos de la gabardina. De paso se quito los lentes negros y los enganchó en el cuello de su camisa.

—Me voy, nos vemos al rato —dijo Sakura después de cambiarse los zapatos y cerrar el casillero—. Falta que me digas eso de las carreras.

—Hn —soltó volteando la mirada. Ella lo miro extraño al ver que a Sasuke, se le instalaba un pequeño y casi apreciable sonrojo en las mejillas.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta extrañada, que Sasuke se comportará así no era propio de él. Sonrió levemente al ver que él se veía indeciso a decir algo. El Uchiha miraba fijamente a los ojos jades y sus labios.

—Bueno... —murmura, abrió la boca para decirle algo pero el timbre de la escuela sonó. Sin embargo, Sakura no se movió del lugar. Siguió esperando una respuesta—... Que te vaya bien —susurra desviando el rostro, se tapó la boca para ya no decir nada más. ¿Cómo decirle aquello?

—Ah —agradeció desconcertada, le dio un beso fugas en la mejilla y se despidió con una mano caminando por el pasillo.

Sasuke se quedo parado en medio del pasillo con otro sonrojo tapado por su mano, ¿que coños le sucedía? No era normal esa clase de comportamiento en su persona. ¿Sonrojarse, que demonios le pasaba?

—¿Estás perdido? —pregunta coqueta una chica alado de él, al parecer era una porrista.

Sasuke salió de su alucinación de golpe, miro indiferente a la chica para darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la dirección.

*::*::*::*::*::*

—¡Pero que bueno que has llegado! —exclamó Anko sentándose en su asiento tras su escritorio de directora.

—Ni que lo digas, Argentina me tenía harta —comentó con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Celebremos con Sake! —exclamó eufórica alzando ambas manos.

—¡No puede hacer eso, Tsunade-sama! —renegó una pelinegra y ojos de mismo color, joven de unos 28 años piel morena clara. Vestía una blusa de botones blanca, una falda negra que le llega a las rodillas y unas sandalias negras.

—¡¿Cómo de que no?! —la rubia de ojos castaños y cabello largo amarrado en dos coletas caídas, frunció el ceño girándose a la pelinegra.

Tsunade es un mujer alta —con sus tacones más—, llevaba puesto una chaqueta verde, en la parte posterior de dicha prenda lleva escrito la palabra "apuesta" en Kanji encerrado en un círculo rojo. Debajo, tiene una blusa de tipo kimono sin mangas color gris que se ciñe a su cuerpo gracias al cinturón azul —además de dejar a la vista sus grandes pechos por el escote de la blusa—. Un pantalón de algodón de mismo color hacia juego con la misma y unas sandalias de tacones medianos adornaban sus pies.

—Bueno... —Shizune sonrió nerviosa ante al mirada asesina de la rubia. Prohibirle el alcohol a esas horas era como decirle a alguien que se quedaba sin su adorado sexo matutino.

—¡No se diga más! —dijo la rubia.

Anko saco dos botellas debajo de su escritorio con una gran sonrisa socarrona. La puso en la mesa de manera brusca.

—¡Salud! —exclamaron al unísono las dos chocando botellas.

Cuando empinaron la botella para beber el líquido y en ese preciso momento, la puerta es abierta de imprevisto.

Sasuke había abierto sin tocar. Rodó los ojos al ver a esas dos con la botella empinada.

— _Senju Tsunade y Mitarashi Anko; nunca cambiarán_ —pensó para si mismo con resignación. Dispuesto a irse se da media vuelta, pero su madrina lo detuvo.

—¡Pero que sorpresa! ¡Mi Sasuke-chan vino a verme! —dijo feliz, le indico con la mano que se acercará.

Sasuke bufo mientras caminaba a ellas. Saludo a Shizune con una asentimiento de cabeza.

—Mocoso, uno ya ni saluda —Tsunade sonrió de lado al ver al pelinegro suspirar con irritación.

—Hola, Tsunade-hime —dijo con ironía el Uchiha. Los dos no tenían una buena relación que digamos.

—Que monis —dijo con burla la rubia. A Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso en su labio.

—Me enteré del incendio, espero y hayas ayudado a Sakura —Anko miro con advertencia a Sasuke. Éste asintió con la cabeza.

—Asunto arreglado. La e traído a la escuela y vengo a pedirte un favor —Anko alzo ambas cejas.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Puedes investigar su expediente?

—Lo tendré en unos días... —asintió con la cabeza, ella y Tsunade empinaron las dos la botellas mientras gritaban "Salud".

Sasuke se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir.

—Hazme un favor... —dice Anko, le extendió unos avisos— entrega esto a los terceros. Es para el viaje escolar de este año para ellos. Y luego vigila al aula 2-5. Es la hora de Kakashi, y sabes que no está. ¡Ah! También a Kurenai que da inglés, y anatomía del profesor Tora. ¡Ah! Y avísales al grupo quien esta a cargo Kakashi, que habrá junta el miércoles.

—¿Por qué yo? —pregunta arrepentido de a ver ido ahí. Fulmina con la mirada a la rubia que sonríe con burla.

—Si quieres el expediente y que te pase este bimestre con las materias aparte de no quitarte tu cajetilla de cigarros, lo harás —Anko sonrió triunfante al ver la mueca de resignación del Uchiha.

Los agarró de mala gana junto con el horario y salió de la dirección dejando detrás a dos sobrias —que dentro de unas horas o más de quince botellas ya no lo estarían— y a una pelinegra con un aura negra.

Shizune pensó en otra cosa y rápidamente salió de la dirección.

—¡Sasuke! —le llamo cuando él se disponía a caminar más rápido. Paro en seco y espero a que ella llegará hasta él.

—¿Hn?

—Te ayudo con esto —dijo tomando los avisos—, prefiero hacer algo productivo.

—Como sea —agita su mano restándole importancia, siguió con su camino— ¡suerte con eso!

En el camino, le envío un WhatsApp a su hermana.

Sasuke: _Llegaré con Sakura. ¿Tenten ya llegó?_

A los pocos segundos recibió una repuesta.

Hikoro: _Estaré esperándolos. Llego a salvo. Le explique la situación, se lo a tomado bien._

Sasuke: _Hn._

Metió el celular en la gabardina, pero sonó de nuevo y lo saco.

Hikoro: _¡Malditos monosílabos! Por cierto... Me traes helado ^~^/ y le invitas a Sakura uno combo nee... ¬.¬_

Negó con la cabeza divertido.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Aula 2-5._

 _07:27 am._

Sakura bufo de nuevo, otra vez esos comentarios sobre el chico apuesto que llego junto ella. Si tan sólo supieran que es Sasuke al que tanto molestan.

Suspiro recargando su cabeza en la mesa enojada consigo misma. Sólo a ella se le podía olvidar la tarea en el auto de Sasuke.

Suspiro con frustración justo cuando una porrista se acerco a su lugar.

—Frentona, ¿por qué andabas con ese bombón? —pregunta con brusquedad, azota una mano en la mesa y mira amenazante a Sakura. Ella la miro con aburrimiento para luego bostezar.

No dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla unos segundos para después desviar la mirada a la ventana que parecía ser más interesante que la porrista.

—¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta!

—¿Y que se supone que debo hacer, eh? —pregunta con ironía parándose de su lugar con brusquedad.

La porrista dio dos pasos hacia atrás un poco intimidada, tuvo el valor suficiente de enfrentarse a ella. Tiene suerte que Sakura no le haya agredido. Así que aprovechando de su valentía le contestó:

—Que contestes.

—Es algo que a ustedes no les incumbe —sentenció para después sentarse.

La puerta del salón es abierta. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la persona que entraba y resulta ser nada más y nada menos que Sasuke con unas hojas y una carpeta azul en sus manos.

Las chicas suspiraron maravilladas por ver de nuevo a ese papacito de adonis.

Sasuke se recargo del escritorio mirando al salón completo. Algunos andaban de pie y otros con el celular. Observó a Sakura quien miraba a la porrista con enojo y irritación. Luego ladeo el rostro hacia la ventana de nuevo.

—¡No me has contestado...! —la porrista le iba a empezar a gritar, pero la voz potente de Sasuke le interrumpió.

—¿Qué esperan para sentarse? —No necesito gritar, sino sólo elevar su tono de voz.

Como corderos obedientes, se fueron a sentar a su respectivo lugar.

Un chico alzó la mano en modo que quería preguntar algo.

—¿Cuantos años tienes? —pregunta con sospecha.

—18 —dijo mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Y se podría saber qué demonios haces aquí? —pregunta con brusquedad.

Sasuke alzó una ceja interrogante. Luego camino hacía su lugar con paso decidido, el chico se intimida un poco cuando Sasuke se inclina un poco hacía él.

—¿Alguna objeción, estúpido? —pregunta con sequedad.

El chico negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. El Uchiha se incorpora para regresar al escritorio.

La puerta es abierta nuevamente y de ahí aparece Shizune.

—Anko-sama me dijo que te dijera que les dijeras que... —empezó a decir incoherencias hasta que recuperó el aliento— tu le darás un beso a cada una de las chicas del salón

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron todos al unísono, las chicas maravilladas y los chicos con sorpresa. Sakura parpadeo varias veces y miro burlón al Uchiha.

Sasuke tuvo un tic nervioso en su frente.

—¿Cuantas van? —pregunta refiriéndose al Sake. Cuando esas dos están borrachas son capaces de todo.

Shizune sonrió nerviosa.

—Apostaron a ver quien se tomaba más botellas en diez minutos. Así que no podría decirte un número exacto.

—Hmp —espetó mirando a todos—, no lo haré. Y si te dice que me obligues, solo dile que recuerde lo que paso con Yumi hace años —sonrió se lado al ver que Shizune sonreía de la misma forma.

—Eso le diré.

Y con eso se alejo del salón.

— _Maldita madrina borracha que me toco_ —pensó con resignación, volvió su mirada a los alumno y tuvo otro tic nervioso al ver a la chicas ponerse lápiz labial sobre sus labios. Su tic nervioso se marca más, al ver que Sakura sonreía burlona hacia él.

—¿Le parece muy gracioso, señorita Haruno? —no pudo evitar molestarse y preguntarle.

—Oh, claro que si. Sobre todo porque en la noches tendrás muchas pesadillas, gritaras y lloraras —respondió tapándose la boca evitando que una risa se le escapará.

La mayoría miro incrédulos a Sakura, sobre todo al ver que se reía. Desde que la tacharon de fenómeno no reía.

—Chistosa —murmura con rencor, todos lo escucharon perfectamente haciendo que voltearan a verlo algo sorprendidos al darse cuenta que esos dos tenían una buena relación—, por burlarte no te daré esto —alzó la carpeta de su mano mirándola con superioridad.

Sakura se quedo de piedra, ¡su tarea! ¡No! ¡Sasuke lo tenía secuestrado! Un aura desolada rodeo su cuerpo y empieza hacer círculos con los dedos en la mesa.

—Eres un rencoroso —le acusó desviando la mirada—, con razón no tienes novia. Me imagino que eres un bruto con las que sales.

Las chicas del salón se quedaron maravilladas con aquel dato. Se acomodaron mejor la ropa esperando a que Sasuke las viera.

El Uchiha no dijo nada al respecto, se incorpora bien y mira a todos.

—El miércoles por la mañana, en punto de las 07:00 horas, habrá una junta para para tratar diferentes puntos y entregar cualificaciones —informó. La mayoría sudo frío.

Empezaron a susurrar entre ellos.

Sakura se quedo pensativa, esta vez Tenten si podría asistir, o eso creía. En las juntas, Tenten no iba porque eran por las mañanas. Sólo iba a firmar cuando le daban tiempo y solo eran unos 30 minutos.

—De seguro y de la fenómeno nadie vendrá de nuevo — _y ahí van a empezar_ , pensó Sakura con resignación.

—¿Cuánto apuestas?

Sakura los ignoro, la mayor parte del tiempo hacía eso.

Una bola de chicle cayó en su pelo, una vena se hincha en su frente al momento de querer quitárselo. Pero al parecer quedo muy pegado.

— _Otra vez no_ —pensó reteniendo las lágrimas, no le gustaba cortarse el cabello en esas situaciones. Sentía que una parte de ella se iba con cada mechón. Sintió un dolor en sus dedos y descubrió que las uñas empezaban a alargarse. Y también un nudo en la garganta.

Se paro bruscamente, y camino hacia Sasuke que solo observaba al chico ese que le lanzó la goma a Sakura, esperando el momento para hacerle maldad.

Los brabucones sonrieron burlones, las chicas con burla y mirándola como mosca muerta.

—¿Puedo ir al baño? —murmura tendiendo sus manos cruzadas por el abdomen. Sasuke noto la sangre que empezó a salir.

—No llores —pidió él al ver que las lágrimas amenazaban a salir. Odiaba verla llorar.

Ella negó con la cabeza y salió de salón.

*::*::*::*::*::*

Cuando llego al baño, tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse a dos chicas ahí, estas la miraron de pies a cabeza con asco e indiferencia.

Sakura se metió a una cabina, le puso pestillo. Sus uñas ya hacían enterradas en la piel por eso le dolió al sacarlas.

Espero a que las chicas de ahí se fueran, y cuando lo hicieron empezó a sollozar.

No podía más, ya eran muchas la ofensas que había aguantado en ese tiempo. Muchos meses, cada uno con insultos y ese tipo de bromas. No había llorado, nunca lo hizo, hasta ahora. Que no puedo evitar no hacerlo. Sobre todo porque...

Sasuke estuvo presente y ella lo hizo nada para defenderse.

De seguro y se avergüenza de ella.

Salió de la cabina, agarró unas tijeras dispuesta a cortarse el cabello de nuevo.

Sus lágrimas resbalan sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas, no podía más con el dolor. Agarró el mechón con el chicle y lo corto.

Otro pedacito de su orgullo se iba.

Se agarró su cabello en una coleta alta con el listón rojo, dos mechones traviesos se acomodaron al costado de su rostro y dejó a la vista su gran frente. Así que decidió sacar su fleco recto.

Se seco las lágrimas con el dorso se la mano, no debería llorar. Era fuerte.

Se miro la blusa. La sangre... No tenía remedio, se pondría el suéter.

Alzó una manga descubriendo el brazo y encajó sus uñas a su piel. La sangre salió, sangre que ella saboreo, le había empezado a dar hambre que solo la sangre satisface.

*::*::*::*::*::*

Sasuke observó al salón completo, que después de que Sakura saliera del salón, ellos se rieron a carcajada limpia.

—¡Silencio! —Sasuke utilizo su voz gruesa.

Todos se callaron de impedido, solo al ver la mirada seria del Uchiha. En verdad se intimidaron.

El salón fue sumergido en un intenso e incómodo silencio, cosa que interrumpió Shizune cuando entro al aula por haber escuchado las risas. Se giro al azabache.

—¿Tú eres maestra no? —pregunta el Uchiha.

—Tú igual —apunto asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sakura apareció por el umbral, se quedo parada para ver que la mayoría la miraban burlones, bajo la mirada y camino hacia su lugar.

—Sakura —llamo Sasuke, le extendió la carpeta. Ella se acerco y de inmediato él le agarró el brazo.

Ella dio un gritillo de dolor, esa era la parte que se había clavado las uñas.

—Tonta —dijo agarrando su mano, alzó la manga y vio las pequeñas cortadas.

Shizune miro anonada a Sakura que desvío la mirada apenada.

—Fue un accidente —protestó, bajo la manga y se fue a sentar a su lugar—, aparte tenía hambre —murmura por debajo.

Sasuke bufó, solo el pudo escucharlo.

—Dale las clases. Ya me canse de tratar con estos ineptos —eso lo dijo fuerte y claro. Le dio más hojas a Shizune que quedo extrañada por su cambio de actitud.

Sasuke salió del salón sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Distrito 3._

 _12:56 pm._

Yamato entro al departamento donde antes vivía Sakura, todo está negro y quemado. Su compañero de investigación, Utakata, se adentro con él.

Miraron el lugar buscando alguna pista o algo que les sirviera.

Según lo que le dijo Taro —el forense de la policía—, el ladrón tuvo que haber peleado momentos antes con alguien. Ya que tenia una herida en la pierna, provocada por un cuchillo. Luego recibió un golpe en la cabeza y de ahí, tal vez caído desde una gran altura.

Utakata se puso de cuchillas en donde habían encontrado a la víctima, la mancha de sangre aún era un poco visible y más intensa color negro por las cenizas. Yamato buscaba alguna pista en el cuarto pero no encontró nada.

Los dos se fueron al otro departamento.

Observaron con detalle, no había mucho fuera de lo común. Y lo que pudo apreciar eran jarrones rotos. Y cristales.

—Pero que tenemos aquí... —murmura Utakata, se puso los guantes al reconocer una mancha de sangre en el piso, cerca de la puerta de habitación. Yamato entro a ella, ahí casi no se había quemado nada.

Lo extraño, era que, La cama no tenía la sábana, ni las cenizas que alguna vez estuvo ahí. También noto que, debajo había más sangre.

Se inclino un poco también poniéndose los guantes, paso el dedo por ahí y sonrió de lado al tener un poco de sangre en su dedo.

Lo guardo como evidencia y siguió inspeccionando en la sala.

—Encontré más sangre —informo alzando la evidencia.

—Más evidencia donde no debería estar —dijo Utakata, señaló la ventana—. La ventana está rota, muy bien pudo ser la explosión que lo causo pero... Tora había dicho que Shin tuvo que haber caído desde una gran altura.

El celular de Yamato sonó, contesto y lo puso en alta voz.

— _Yamato-san, ya tengo los nombres de quienes vivían ahí_ —dijo una voz femenina.

—Dame su informe —pidió buscando más pistas.

— _Bien... En el departamento 3 vivía el matrimonio Ito, Ito Aoi y Ito Eita. Y en al apartamento 4 Haruno Tenten y Haruno Sakura._

—¿No tienen otra dirección? Por que no creo que regresen —dijo Utakata seguro.

— _No, Ito Aoi trabaja en un supermercado en el centro de Tokio e Ito Eita de vigilante en el centro comercial_ —informo al parecer escribiendo en el teclado— _. Haruno Tenten es secretaria de recursos humanos en Agencia Model's, Haruno Sakura estudia en PREGETO y trabaja en un restaurante en el centro comercial llamado "Ichiraku."_

—Muy bien, información ideal. Antes de interrogarlos, mandaré a hacer unos análisis ya que encontré sangre donde no debía estar —dijo mirando la muestra.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _06:56 pm._

Sakura suspiro, por fin había terminado de estudiar en la biblioteca, no debía retrasarse.

Se miro el uniforme de gimnasia. Consistía en uno short rojo que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, una camisa blanca y las calcetas de mismo color.

Recogió sus libros, se despidió de Satsuki, la peli verde le sonrió amigable.

Camino por la salida directo al campo.

Distraídamente se preguntó donde estaría Sasuke.

Desde el secuestro de Sasori se veía extraño, aunque también un poco relajado y atento con ella.

Se froto la barbilla pensativa cuando estuvo fuera de la escuela. Miro a sus lado decidiendo que tal vez caminaria un poco para despejar la tensión de la mañana, así que dobló a la derecha.

—¿Eres Sakura, no? —escucha a alguien llamarle. Mira ligeramente sobre su hombro y ve a una mujer peli café de ojos negros y atractiva de unos 20 años. Sakura paro en seco, frunció el ceño con desconfianza de que ella supiera su nombre.

—¿Y tu...? —pregunta desconcertada.

—Izumi —le dio una leve sonrisa. Extendió su mano para que la pelirrosa la estrechara.

Sakura pareció no confiar en ella, así que mejor se alejo.

La peli café sonrió de lado al momento que sus ojos se volvían amatistas.

La pelirrosa no detuvo su andar, la mirada de esa mujer le dio muy mala espina. No era normal que un desconocido supiera tu nombre, era… Desconcertante y merecía preocuparse.

Se detuvo frente a una tienda de dulces después de para en seco; le gustaba mucho los dulces y no había comido ni uno en la semana. Busco sus monedas en el pantalón pero se acordó que, lamentablemente, se lo robaron al momento que ella fue al baño por segunda vez.

Suspiro con resignación.

—¿Quieres dulces? —pregunta el Uchiha estando detrás de ella. La pelirrosa dio un respingo, Sasuke a veces era un desconsiderado con ella.

Lo fulmina con la mirada pero a Sasuke no le afecto en nada, es más. Sólo sonrió de lado.

—No —negó con la cabeza.

—Eres una pésima mentirosa —murmura él.

—Y tu… —No supo que decirle, así que mejor se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke negó ligeramente con la cabeza divertido.

—Vamos, te invito un helado —le apoyo una mano en su cabeza y le revolotea el cabello. Sakura hace un puchero.

—Conste que tu invitas —le dijo divertida para empezar a caminar a la par con él.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _Miércoles, 19 de Mayo._

 _06:01 am._

Todos están sentado en el comedor mientras encendían la televisión, justo en ese momento. Pasaban las noticias del incendio.

Kakashi le subió al volumen.

— _Según nos informan, el edificio incendiado el pasado 17 de Mayo, fue provocado._

Todos se miraron entre si, ya se sabía.

— _Como también la muerte de Satō Shin; la policía reveló que su muerte llego mientras el edificio estaba en llamas y no se debió precisamente al humo que inhalo o por las quemaduras de primer grado_ —informo la reportera leyendo unos papeles— _. Si no, a hemorragias internas causada por golpes. Costillas rotas, columna, brazo, piernas y cráneo. Además de, con la desagradable sorpresa que le quitaron los ojos y le cortaron la lengua_ —expresó la reportera con una mueca de disgusto.

—Lo de los ojos fui yo —Sakura levantó la mano al ver que Hikoro y Kakashi los miraban con sorpresa.

—La lengua fue de Kiba —contesto el rubio—, yo le rompí la otra pierna.

—Yo lo deje morir —dijo Sasuke con sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. Luego de eso, le siguieron prestado atención a la televisión.

— _... Eso es lo que dice la policía. Se abrirá un caso por el asesinado de Satō Shin, sobre todo... ¿Quién persona odiaría tanto a esta persona como para matarlo así?_ —pregunta con misterio.

Sakura mastica la comida antes de hablar.

—Lo más seguro que es sepan que yo viví ahí. Diré que vine aquí entre las 10:30 y 11:00 pm —agarró otro pan—, cenamos ramen, vimos un rato peliculas de acción y ya.

—El agente no se tragara eso —reveló cruzándose de brazos el rubio.

—¡Chis! —los calló Tenten ya que está viendo las noticias de nuevo. Todos miraron curiosos a la pantalla.

— _Y de nuevo, tres asesinatos más en Osaka_ —informa una reportera morena— _. Tres cuerpos fueron encontrados cerca de la última estación del metro que conecta a Kushiro en las vías está mañana_ —detrás se mostraron como el forense cubría los cuerpos— _, esto ya no es normal, sobre todo que en cada asesinato. La víctima no tiene ni una gota de sangre en su cuerpo._

—Vampiros —aseguró el azabache mayor.

— _... Y dejan esta extraña marca en la frente en algunas víctimas_ —se mostró una imagen se una frente de humano donde tenía dibujado en la piel la imagen de una nube— _. ¿Es un nuevo asesino en serial?_

—Eso es cosa de Akatsuki —aseguró Naruto con le ceño fruncido.

—No todos —intervino Sasuke—. Algunos son vampiros primerizos o... —dejo la palabras al aire. Agachó un poco la cabeza un poco apenado.

Sakura se quedo mirando a Sasuke unos segundos, soltó un poco de aire. Sabía a lo que se refería.

Fujun'na hantā.

— _Eso es lo que está pasando en Osaka en estos momentos_ —el de las noticias dio unas palabras más— _. Policía de Tokio a encontrado cuerpos destazados en el bosque sur de Tokio. No se sabe cuantas personas son, ya que hay múltiples y variables extremidades del cuerpo…_

— _Los cachorros_ —pensó el Uchiha mayor con el ceño fruncido.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Bosque Sur de Tokio._

 _03:43 pm._

Sasuke estaciona el auto en la orilla de la carretera. Suspira al momento de bajarse y llevando consigo una bolsa negra.

Se adentro al bosque en busca de un lugar profundo en el suelo, cuando lo encuentra, saca un bote rojo de gasolina y lanza la bolsa ahí. Vierte el líquido encima de a la bolsa negra —eran pocas evidencias que recogió en el apartamento—. La sangre no su pudo quitar, eso fue lo malo.

Lanzó el encendedor y el instante encendió fuego.

Se quedo mirando un rato las llamas, en sus ojos negros se reflejaron otra silueta del otro extremo de donde está ardiendo la evidencia.

—Conque aquí estabas... —murmura, sus ojos grises lo miraron. Sasuke ni siquiera le dijo nada— Sasuke.

—Ryuta-sama —el Uchiha apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y agachó la cabeza.

Si alguien lo vieses en esa posición de seguro creerán que el Uchiha se le zafó un tornillo. Porque, que Uchiha Sasuke inclinara su cabeza ante alguien no era nada normal.

—Hijo mío, no te inclines, levántate —le pidió ablandando sus ojos casados.

Sasuke se incorpora no teniendo sentimiento alguno en su rostro.

—Si viene a decirme lo mismo... De ante mano lo rechazo nuevamente —dijo con seriedad, ladeo el rostro y se dispuso a caminar por donde vino.

—Piénsalo bien, eres mi sucesor. Yo no viviré para siempre —dijo el anciano siguiéndolo. Sasuke pareció no escucharlo empero lo miro sobre su hombro.

—Bien por usted.

—Sasuke...

—No tengo ni el más mínimo interés de ser él líder de tu manada a futuro —entrecerró sus ojos, luego pasaron al Sharingan de aspas. Estaba demasiado irritado—, esa manada nos dio la espalda. No, más bien le diste la espalda a tu hija y a tu nieto cuando te necesitaban —dijo con rencor. Cerró ligeramente los ojos al abrirlos ya eran negros.

El anciano no dijo nada, sabía que era cierto. En ese tiempo creía lo que los demás: los mestizos son débiles y aquel que se metía con el enemigo no tenía perdón, además de considerarlo traición.

Sasuke se puso alerta al escuchar pasos.

—Pero miren quien anda por aquí —sonrió con burla un chico peligris saliendo detrás de un árbol cogeando levemente.

—Pero si tiene miedo, ¡mira con tiembla! —exclamó un segundo chico de cabellera café.

Sasuke gruño entre dientes, sabía que ese viejo tenía algo entre manos. Retrocedió mientras que los chicos se acercaban a él poco a poco.

—¡Ryuta-sama, déjenos descuartizarlo! —pidió una chica mirando a su jefe por encima de su hombro.

—Les dije que no veníamos de cacería, era más bien a ver a mi nieto —dijo con firmeza, el Uchiha frunció el ceño. Que el anciano se comportará así era muy sospechoso—. Prohibido luchar contra él.

—¡¿Pero, por qué?! —gruño la chica, los tres tuvieron que detenerse de intimidar al Uchiha —que eso es remotamente imposible— debería estar muerto, es un bastardo y mestizo. Débil e insignificante mosca muerta —dijo con desprecio hacía el Uchiha que gruño más alzando su mano con sus uñas largas.

—Da gracias que sigues viva perra —dijo el Uchiha por debajo, la chica frunció el ceño mirándolo con algo de enojo—, que ganas de descuartizarte no me faltan.

Un celular empezó a sonar, los cachorros revisaron sus bolsos pero no eran los suyos. Se giraron al Uchiha que había sacado el celular y contestado.

—¿Qué?... Tks, donde este no es de tu incumbencia... —frunció el ceño– No está conmigo... —su rostro paso a uno de preocupación— Me vale mierda, ¡búscala ya!... Púdrete —escupió con desde. Corto la llamada—. No tengo tiempo para estar jugando —los miro con amenaza, se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a su coche.

—¡Ryuta-sama! Debimos matarlo —el chico hizo un puchero.

—Les dije que no, quiero convencerlo de que venga con nosotros. Él tiene un ocupar mi lugar en la manada —dijo con seguridad.

—Sobre eso... No creo que a los demás les agrade que un mestizo los lidere. En lo personal me desagrada ese tipo, es pedante, arrogante y mestizo —dijo la chica con desdén.

—Lo que piensen me tiene sin cuidado —dijo Ryuta caminando en dirección de dónde se fue su nieto— ¡andando que tenemos que vigilarlo!

Los chicos apretaron los dientes y los puños. Suspiraron con pesadez para luego seguir a su jefe.

Se dieron cuenta que Sasuke tenía conexión con el cazador que quisieron atacar el otro día.

*::*::*::*::*::*

Sasuke iba hecha una furia cuando encendió el auto. ¿Cómo ese vejete se atrevía a buscarlo después de décadas?

Ya con anterioridad le había propuesto el liderazgo de la manada, como era su único nieto, por eso lo hacía.

No encontraba otra explicación, de seguro estando con la guardia baja lo matarían. Eso era seguro.

Sin embargo, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés de ocupar su lugar como jefe. Ahora tenía otras obligaciones.

A su mente vino la imagen de Sakura con una radiante sonrisa.

Ella, debía protegerla.

« _¿lo estas haciendo por obligación, o por gusto?_ »

Las palabras de su amigo rubio retumbaron en su cabeza, se froto el rostro con una mano.

Lo más seguro que por gusto.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _09:05 am._

Sasuke entro tanto un portazo —dando señal de que había llegado—, se quito los zapatos y se encaminó a la cocina.

Al momento de dar un paso adentro, un chorro de agua le dio en lleno en la cara.

Un tic se instaló en su frente al escuchar la risa nerviosa de la pelirrosa —que no fue a la escuela—. Paso su mano sobre su rostro quitándose las gotas de agua. Por lo menos se sintió alucinado de que Sakura regresará al departamento.

—Lo siento —se disculpa apenada la ojijade.

Sasuke alzó una ceja interrogante al ver que la llave del grifo estaba abierta, y Sakura tenía las manos sobre el agua.

—¿Qué tanto haces? —pregunta un poco curioso.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa.

—Bueno... —murmura— descubrí que puedo separar el agua —le sonrió— ¿A que no es emocionante? Pensé que no podía manifestar mis poderes demoníacos. Leí en un libro que la mayoría de los mestizos no lo hacen porque su sangre de demonio era más fuerte.

—Hmp, una estúpida teoría —soltó con gracia, luego la mira—. El agua —repitió el Uchiha con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Aja, pero no tengo concentración —dijo, se viro al grifo, extendió su mano con la palma entendida cerrando sus ojos para buscar concentración.

El Uchiha miro como el agua se movía bruscamente, para que luego se formará una burbuja de agua —no perfecta pero algo era algo—. La burbuja se elevó poco a poco, miro como Sakura abria lentamente los ojos.

Era un poco impresionante que Sakura hiciera eso, normalmente un novato solo movería el agua. Pero no formaría casi una burbuja.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, eso era ser chingon.

—¡Ya llegaste otouto!

Sakura ensancho los ojos de golpe perdiendo la concentración, la burbuja cayó al lavadero y el grifo saco el chorro de agua.

—¡Itachi! —gruñeron los dos al unísono. El pelinegro mayor se hizo el inocente.

—¿Y ahora? Pareciera que estaban haciendo algo importante —se cruzó de brazos entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha.

—Por poco y levantó más la burbuja —fulmina con la mirada al Uchiha mayor y se vuelve al lavadero para terminar de lavar los trates.

—¿Burbuja? —pregunta interesado Itachi.

—Sakura pude controlar el agua —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, su hermano parpadeo varias veces.

—¿Enserio? Eso es genial —se acerco a ellos—. Vas a ver, que, dentro de un tiempo lo manejaras a la perfección —dijo extendiendo su mano, el chorro de agua se fue a la palma de su mano volviéndose una burbuja perfecta. Les sonrió socarrón.

—Regresa el agua que tengo que terminar de lavarlos —Sakura alzó el plato y bufo murmurando que el Uchiha era un presumido.

—Claro linda —el agua regreso a su lugar y Sakura se dispuso a terminar.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo unos segundos para voltear a ver a su hermano —que se sirvió agua—.

Pensaba decirle sobre Ryuta —sus hermanos no sabían nada—, pero pensándolo mejor... Sería mejor así. Pues no los preocuparía y una carga menos para ellos.

El asunto lo tenía que resolver sin ayuda de nadie.

*::*::*::*::*::*

03:46 pm.

 _La brisa revolotea los árboles de cerezos a pleno brote. Por el cielo rojizo no se podía saber si el sol descendía o ascendía._

— _Lo siento..._

 _Una voz ronca se oía a la lejanía, esa voz tenía sentimientos negativos que transmitían tristeza y soledad._

 _La brisa paso nuevamente, los pétalos rosados se desprenden de los árboles y caen al suelo lentamente como llovizna._

— _Sonríe..._

 _Aquella voz delicada y femenina le interrumpió, transmitiendo alivio y tratar de reonfrotar._

— _Lo siento..._

 _A casa sílaba el tono era más triste._

— _No estés triste…_

— _Perdóname..._

 _Una fuerte ráfaga de viento revoloteo los árboles de cerezo agitandolos con brusquedad y más pétalos cayeron._

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe. Se endereza en la cama mientras se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —murmura. Se llevó una mano a su ojo derecho descubriendo que estaba llorando— _¿Por qué lloro?_ —frunció ligeramente el ceño desconcertada.

—Hey —murmura Sasuke estando sentado en el marco de la ventana fumando su octavo cigarro.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño al ver que Sasuke utilizo su velocidad sobrenatural y en pocos segundos ya está frente a ella.

—¿Por qué lloras? —pregunta desconcertado tocándole la mejilla.

—Tuve una pesadilla, nada más —sonrió levemente. No debía preocuparle por pequeñeces.

Sasuke suspiro.

—Ven aquí —murmura, se acostó en la cama y la abrazo—. Duerme tranquila —le deseo cerrando sus ojos.

Sakura cerró los suyos con una ligera sonrisa.

*::*::*::*::*::*

La brisa de la madrugada paso ondeando sus cabellos anaranjados. Sus ojos rasgados de zorro y rojos —e intimidades— miraron por la cristal de la ventana. De por sí era algo impresionante ver desde esa distancia, sentado en el marco de la ventana, a un azabache fumando.

Ese hombre...

—Uchiha Sasuke —murmura con voz gruesa y rasposa.

Lo conocía tan bien, como Sasuke a él.

Apoyo el pie en la orilla del edificio y su antebrazo en la rodilla. Sonrió burlón y a la vez con rencor.

Esa tranquilidad con la que el Uchiha miraba la calle desierta le hizo recordar los momento que pasaban observando el rió a sus pies. Sin hablar pero haciendo una que otra broma.

Segundos después, notó como el azabache se dio media vuelta e ingreso más al interior con una velocidad impresionante, cosa que intriga al peli naranja que salto a posarse encima del balcón.

Sabía que Sasuke no lo notaría.

Sonrió con ironía.

Su amigo podría ser inteligente y muy astuto. Pero en veces un completo idiota y despistado. Eso nunca se le podría olvidar.

Miro con detenimiento y algo de desagrado a aquella chica pelirrosa con rostro angelical sentada en aquella cama grande, el pelinegro la miraba con algo de preocupación tocándole la mejilla.

Apretó los dientes.

Esa chica, otra vez se interponía.

— _¿Por esto dejaste la diversión fuera de tu vida?_ —pensó en rencor, ladeo el rostro pero no desvío sus ojos que literalmente ardieron cuando vio que Sasuke se acostó junto con la ojijade en la cama—. _Ahora eres un pero doméstico..._ —rió internamente— _Tus malditos complejos de guardián te llevaran a la destrucción una vez más, tal parece que eres masoquista, estúpido e idiota..._ —su mirada se oscureció cuando pensó en esas palabras, lo hizo con acidez que se le fueron las ganas de decir ahí. Así que lleva una mano a su cintura— _. Ten por seguro que te visitaré pronto... Aniki_ —sonrió con desdén y desapareció entre llamas azules que rodearon su cuerpo.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Jejeje *sonrisa nerviosa* hace tiempo que no actualizaba jijijiji.**_

 _ **Pobre Sakura-chan, lo bueno que se pudo defender sola. ¡Si señor! Ya saben que no es débil, pero aún le falta mucho que recorrer.**_

 _ **El siguiente capi se verá más como Yamato y Utakata intervienen. Además de, meterse mucho en los asuntos de los seres sobrenaturales.**_

 _ **Los asesinatos cometidos por múltiples demonios, tienen su patrón.**_

 _ **Los de la manifestación de poderes en los mestizos, eso se debe a que su sangre de demonio es mucho más fuerte. Cuando su sangre tiene el equilibrio de ambas partes puede manifestar los elementos.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, la relación se Sasuke avanzará poco a poco, no será la de típico: "Sakura se enamora primero", como que eso ya está gastado —sin ánimos de ofender a mis compañeras escritoras que están con este Fandom—. Así que será algo diferente.**_

 _ **Ya saben que las opiniones son bien recibidas, ¿Esté capi se merece algún review? En serio que sus palabras me motivan a seguir.**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios dados el capi anterior.**_

 _ **¡YANE! (+_+)/**_


	8. (7) Un extraño agradable

_Hola! Pasando por aquí dejando este capítulo._

 _¿Adivinen quien ya cumplió un años de escribir Fanfics?_

 _¡Por su servidora Alela —Alex por favor—! *esta feliz y emocionada*De_ _No les interrumpo más *se va feliz de la vida a seguir escribiendo su otro fanfic*_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Un extraño agradable.**

* * *

 _Sábado, 22 de Mayo._

 _04:46 pm._

 _Departamento de Aoi._

La policía había llegado para interrogar sobre el asesinato de Sato Shin, Aoi se mantenía serena y tranquila. Ya sabía que decir y que hacer para no involucrarse más con la policía.

Yamato entrecerró sus ojos, está sentado frente a ella.

—Entonces... Usted fue quien llamo antes del incendio y colgó —volvió a decir el detective. Utakata tomaba notas. Aoi sintió con la cabeza—, ¿podría relatarnos los hechos?

—Aja —dejo de beber su té, guardo silencio unos segundos y prosiguió—. El sujeto ese quiso atacar a mi esposo cuando entro al apartamento de mi vecina. Esto lo hizo porque se escuchaban ruidos y eso nos inquietaba —empezó a relatar tal y como Sasuke le dijo—. Nosotros tenemos unas copias del departamento, últimamente nuestra vecina no estaba en casa porque el viernes pasado, cuando regresaron a casa encontraron un animal muerto en su mesa, destazado.

Yamato asintió y Utakata tomo más notas.

—Entre al apartamento —Eita apareció por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina—, quiso apuñalarme con un cuchillo. Pero no lo logró. Entre golpes salimos al pasillo —le mostró unos que otro moreton que se tuvo que hacer para que pareciera más real—. Lo empuje escaleras abajo y me adentre a mi hogar. Aoi trato de llamar a la policía pero la luz se corto. El tipo destrozo la puerta con un machete...

—No se encontró nada de eso en la escena del crimen —justificó Utakata con sospecha.

—No lo se, yo solo digo lo que sucedió… el tipo me quiso matar. Aoi le estrelló un florero y forcejeamos más hasta que lo empuje con demasiada fuerza y cayó por la ventana.

—Nos fuimos de ahí inmediatamente —Aoi negó con la cabeza—. No nos íbamos a quedar a ver si sobrevivía.

—¿Por qué no llamaron a la policía nuevamente? —pregunta Yamato.

—El miedo nos tenía paralizados.

—Había sangre suya señor Ito —acusó Yamato—, mucha sangre. Debió de salir herido.

—No salí herido, es más, revísenme si quieren. No encontrarán ni una cicatriz —dijo con seguridad Eita y con seriedad. Se alzó su camisa para demostrarles, se dio la vuelta y no se vio nada.

Los dos detectives se miraron entre sí, serios.

—Otra pregunta. ¿Este departamento, cuando lo compraron? —interrogó.

—Llevamos más de cinco años ahorrando —dijo Eita.

—Pero ninguno tiene cuenta bancaria —justifica Utakata.

—Estaba a nombre Higurashi Raito, él es un amigo nuestro. De mucha confianza y poco a poco le fuimos pagando el departamento con estas cosas —señaló a su alrededor.

—¿Tiene algún contrato? —pregunta Yamato.

—Si —Aoi se incorpora para buscarlo. Regresa en unos cuantos minutos a la sala con la carpeta en la mano.

—Esto será evidencia, gracias por su colaboración —dijo Yamato incorporándose.

Los dos detectives salieron del lugar.

Aoi suspiro aliviada, por lo menos lograron engañarlos.

—Qué problema —rió Eita.

—¿Si verdad? —le devolvió la sonrisa a su esposo—. Llamaré a Sasuke-kun —dijo caminando hacia el teléfono. Marco el número anotado en una libreta y espero a que contestarán—. Hola Sasuke-kun, la policía nos interrogó, le dije lo que me indicaste... Tuve que darles el contrato... Si, lo más seguro es que están desconcertados... Aja, claro. Hasta luego —puso el teléfono en su lugar.

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunta con duda su marido.

—Qué solo esperemos.

*::*::*::*::*::*

—Cómo es posible, había sangre, mucha y no hay herida —dijo Utakata negando con la cabeza—, no hay registros del hospital al que haya acudido. Una herida de hacha necesita de un doctor o por lo menos unas puntadas.

—Lo se, no sabemos si están mintiendo o no —miro el contrato en sus manos—, pero hay algo que no me cuadra... —Yamato se cruzó de brazos—… ellos llamaron alrededor de las 11:18 pm. El incendio fue reportado alrededor de las 01:00. ¿Qué sucedió entre las 11:30 y 01:00 am? El cuerpo de la víctima debió de quedar en la banqueta. Sin embargo se encontró en el departamento de las Haruno. Sin ojos y lengua —repaso el caso desconcertado—, además, no se encontró el hacha ni cuchillo ni mucho menos los cristales de jarrón para checar las huellas digitales.

—Los que mataron a la víctima debieron provocar el incendio para eliminar huellas —Utakata asintió con la cabeza—. Desaparecieron las evidencias, son muy astutos.

—Falta por interrogar a Haruno Sakura —dijo encendiendo el auto.

*::*::*::*::*::*

—Maldición, están aquí —dijo desesperado Itachi agarrando su chaqueta.

—¡Date prisa! Si se acercan más al edificio encontrarán el olor de los tres —Hikoro miro por la ventana con preocupación. Todo esto se estaba saliendo de sus manos. No podría vivir en el mismo apartamento por mucho tiempo. Así que sería mejor empezar a empacar.

Itachi cerró la puerta, miro a sus lados verificando que nadie lo estuviste viendo y así uso su velocidad sobrenatural para llegar al elevador. Oprimio el botón para el vestíbulo y espero impaciente hasta que las puertas se abrieran nuevamente.

Corrió aún más rápido pasando alado del portero. Éste le lanzó su katana, e Itachi agradeció no parando de correr.

—Esos cazadores, algún día se darán a conocer —el viejo se adentro debajo de su escritorio y empezó a forjar una nueva katana, y ahora era un encargo de Sasuke.

*::*::*::*::*::*

Itachi paro de correr en cierto tramo, al instante tres hombres aparecieron frente a él, los tres venían encapuchados y desprendían auras blancas.

—Uchiha Itachi… ¿Qué asunto deseas con nosotros? —pregunta la persona a su derecha, Itachi se endereza sobre su estatura.

—Están en territorio, éste distrito me pertenece —dijo el pelinegro mirándolo intimidante.

—¡Oh! Sobre la política de los territorios… Nadie tomará nada hasta que se decida que pasará con Tokio —sonrió de lado, la capucha solo mostraba su nariz y boca.

—Por eso podemos estár libremente por la ciudad —agregó una voz femenina a su lado, Itachi frunció el ceño. Eso era un grave problema—. Pero… como cazadores, acatamos las normas y entiendo que estés protegiendo tu territorio… temporal —dijo lo último con malicia. El Uchiha gruño con enojo.

—Largense.

—No podemos, venimos a matar a un nuevo mestizo —dijo el último—. Mitad humano, mitad vampiro. Y por lo que tengo entendido… es mujer y vive con ustedes.

Itachi se puso en posición de ataque, si ellos llegaban a pasar más de ahí no importaba si estaba en desventaja.

— _Confirmado_ —pensó la mujer, alzó su mano e Itachi se preparó para atacar. Pero en vez de ataque apareció una cortina de humo.

Itachi agitó la katana dispersado el humo, y cuando eso paso, los tres cazadores habían desaparecido.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Centro comercial de Tokio._

 _Restaurante Ichiraku._

 _05:09 pm._

Sasuke bebió de nuevo de su refresco, miro sus manos y luego a su lado.

No había más que una mesa ocupada y era la de él con Naruto y Suigetsu —que jugaban póker—. Sakura está alado de él, aburrida. Karin y Ayame habían salido ha comprar algunas cosas, y Moegi miraban de reojo a Sasuke.

La venta estaba baja ese día. El viejo miraba desde la barra a sus empleados con una ligera sonrisa de diversión.

Sakura bostezo por tercera vez.

—Debiste dormir más —Sasuke la miro con el ceño fruncido recordando la hora que durmió.

—No, debí terminar la tarea —dijo ella. Le quito la soda a Sasuke para dar otro sorbo, no ordenó algo de beber pero tenía sed.

Un cliente entro, todos viraron sus rostros para ver de quien se trataba.

Sasuke gruño entre dientes y se pego un poco más a Sakura, ésta se encogió de hombros como ignorado y bebió del refresco. Suigetsu frunció el ceño y Naruto se puso serio. Moegi no entendía mucho a sus respectivas reacciones.

Sasori paso cerca de la mesa y se sentó en el lado contrario.

—¿Podrías atenderlo, Moegi? —pide la pelirrosa, la chica asiente y se pone de pie.

Sakura se recorre de lugar cuando Moegi se marcha. Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

Suigetsu y Naruto siguieron jugando aparentando que no vieron al tomate podrido.

Sakura volvió a bostezar.

—No debiste venir a trabajar —Sasuke le quito la lata y bebió de nuevo de la soda.

—Y tu debiste recordarme que tenía tarea —reprochó ella quitándole la soda nuevamente.

—No me quites mi refresco —frunció el ceño jalando de nuevo la lata. Sakura negó con la cabeza como niña chiquilla.

—Es mi venganza por haberme metido un hielo por la espalda el otro día —jalo la lata y puso una mano de forma protectora. Fulmina a Sasuke con la mirada.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja escéptico.

—Si no mal recuerdo, ¿quien me metió el dedo a la boca con el estúpido helado sabor a fresa? —pregunta con ironía y entrecerró sus ojos hacía ella. Sakura sonrió nerviosa y le regreso la soda diciendo que las pases ya están hechas.

Desde la otra mesa, Sasori escuchaba perfectamente. Apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa. Él debería estar en el lugar de Sasuke, él debería sacarles esas sonrisas. No Sasuke. Él, pero por su estupidez la perdió, pero también está dispuesta a recuperarla.

Sakura sonrió divertida cuando Sasuke bufó murmurando que no se le olvidaba que era muy vengativo y que tal vez no dormiría bien esa noche.

A la Haruno le corrió con escalofrió por la espalda.

—Si haces algo pervertido te juro que quemó las cosas que están debajo del colchón —le amenazó con la mirada. Sasuke dejo su sonrisa de lado congelada para pasar a una mueca de sorpresa.

—¡No hagas nada Sasuke! Aún no he visto los discos —rogó el Uzumaki al escuchar aquello. ¡Los discos pornograficos eran lo más sagrado —antes del ramen— de su vida!

Sakura sonrió triunfante al ver que Sasuke se encogía de hombros abatido. No le convenía que ella viera "aquellas" cosas, la pelirrosa era demasiado inocente; o eso era lo que pensaba Sasuke.

Moegi puso un helado —postre de restaurante— frente a Sakura. La pelirrosa la miro desconcertada y Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

—Ese chico me pidió que te lo diera —murmura Moegi con una sonrisa cómplice. Ella no sabía que Sasori es el ex-novio de la pelirrosa. Claro que, estaba enterada de lo sucedido.

Sakura observa a Sasori desde la mesa, éste le devolvía la mirada impaciente.

Miro el postre; un vaso transparente de helado de fresa, batido con galletas de chocolate. Además arriba venía fruta: frambuesa. Y...

Ella odia la frambuesa.

Al parecer el pelirrojo ni siquiera sabía bien sus gustos. Apostaba sus libros a que el helado de fresa lo escuchó de Sasuke.

Él Uchiha fulmina con la mirada a Sasori, éste tenía el rostro sereno. ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecer ahí después de lo que hizo? Debería ser estúpido.

Le daba ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

Sakura sonrió con ironía.

—¡Oh! ¿Me lo das? —pregunta emocionado el peliblanco mirando el postre. Sakura alza la vista—. Después de todo, tu odias la frambuesa —sonrió socarrón mirando a Sasori con cara de «si serás estúpido».

Sasuke le sonrió con burla y Sasori tuvo un tic nervioso en su frente.

—Claro —sonrió y le empujó el helado con la cuchara—. Todo tuyo.

Sasori fulmina con la mirada a Suigetsu.

—Mmm... —Sakura suspiro, apoyo los codos en la mesa y su cara en las manos— No me dan ganas de comer eso.

—Hmp, no desayunaste bien —el Uchiha ladeo el rostro pensativo. Sonrió de lado y se puso de pie, diciendo que volvía en unos minutos y salió del restaurante.

Sakura lo vio irse extrañada, se encogió de hombros y bebió más del refresco.

Moegi se sentó a su lado una vez que le entrego el plato de curry a Sasori.

—Ese chico te está tirando la onda —comentó picarona. Sakura bufo.

—Él es Sasori... —y con eso le dijo todo.

Moegi al instante, le lanzó una mirada asesina al pelirrojo. Ese chico merecía la peor de las suertes.

—Está muerto el trabajo —dijo Suigetsu tomando una carta del montón. Le dio una cucharada al postre y siguió concentrado en las cartas.

—Es normal como cualquier otro negocio —Moegi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

El silencio fue un momento grato para los cuatro. Sakura bebió de la soda nuevamente dándose cuenta que ya no tenía.

—Se ha acabado —comentó.

—Pide otra Sakura-chan —Naruto sonrió amigable—. Ya sabes que nosotros invitamos.

—Más bien es Sasuke-chan quien lo hace ahorita —dijo burlón el albino, Naruto sonrió nervioso.

—No es mi culpa que se me olvidara mi cartera em casa dattebayo —se excuso agarrando otra tarjeta.

Sakura negó con la cabeza divertida y sintió la mirada de Sasori. Le dio una mirada de indiferencia para después ignorarlo.

La campana sonó, Naruto estiró el cuello para ver quien entró y sonrió socarrón para ver a Sasuke caminar hacía ellos con una bolsa de Starbucks en la mano.

—¿Me trajiste algo Teme? —pregunta con curiosidad. El azabache llegó hasta le mesa y miro fijamente a Moegi.

Por un momento la peli naranja no captó el mensaje que el Uchiha le decía con la mirada, pero luego de descifrar su mirada, se sonroja y se pone de pie. Y se sentó en el otro lugar vacío.

Sasuke se sentó alado de la pelirrosa, abrió la bolsa y le puso una cajita frente a Sakura que parpadeo varias veces.

—¿Y esto? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Me acordé de algo... —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Y eso que es? —sonrió levemente. Abrió la caja y sonrió alegre. Le dio unas palmadas a Sasuke en la mejilla, él se cohibio un poco—. No sabes cuando te adoro... ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! Me quede con las ganas ese día —agarró una cuchara de plástico. Había budín, Aoi le había invitado para el domingo comerlo. Pero enserio, no aguantaba las ganas.

—¿Cómo no? Si me estuviste molestado anoche por eso —dijo con fastidio recordando.

— _¡Sasuke-chan! —exclamó Sakura parada en el borde de la cama, eran las 1 de la mañana y acababa de terminar de hacer la tarea._

 _El Uchiha hacia dormido tranquilamente en su lado del colchón; los dos dormían juntos —por seguridad—. Sasuke abrió un ojo con pereza mirando a Sakura._

— _¿Qué quieres...?_

— _¿Me compraras budín mañana? —pregunta ilusionada poniéndose de rodillas frente al azabache cerca de él._

— _Mmm... —murmura cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, el sueño le estaba dando en lleno._

— _¿Es un si o un no? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido— ¡Sasuke! —llamo al no recibir respuesta._

— _¡¿Qué?! —gruño alterado o más bien casi gritando._

 _Sakura se quedo quieta para después poner una mirada resentida. No se sentía bien cuando Sasuke gritaba, y más a ella._

 _El rostro del Uchiha se ablando acordándose de que Sakura se ponía muy sensible cuando le gritaba. Suspiro para él mismo tratando de calmarse, cuando tenía demasiado sueño no era recomendable hablarle._

— _Lo siento —dijo sentándose y poniendo una mano en su cabello, Sakura se encogió más en hombros—. Cuando estoy así soy muy enojón, así que evita hablarme. ¿Vale? —le mostró una sonrisa ligera para después echarse a dormir de nuevo._

 _Sakura hizo un puchero._

— _No me respondiste... —murmura sentida._

 _Sasuke rodo los ojos hastiado._

— _Ya duérmete —ordenó apagando la luz de la lámpara._

Sasori apretó de nuevo los puños, su enojo iba mal en peor. Sasuke sabía algo que él no: sus gustos. Confesaba que en el tiempo que fue novio de la Haruno no se tomó la molestia de saber algo tan insignificante e importante.

El ojinegro le envío una mirada triunfante a Sasori y a éste le dieron ganas de sacarle los ojos.

Naruto miro sospecha a Sasuke, él nunca se comportaba de esa manera —competidor y protector a la vez—, no era parte de su persona. Luego, un foco se encendió en su interior.

¿Acaso Sasuke estaba celoso?

—Teme, tenemos que hablar —dijo con seriedad.

—¿Qué? —espetó con sequedad y frunció el ceño desconcertado al ver al Uzumaki serio.

—¿Vielleicht diese eifersüchtig von Sasori? [ _¿Acaso estas celoso de Sasori?_ ] —pregunta en otro idioma —alemán—desconcertado a Sakura, Suigetsu y Sasori, el último por escuchar su nombre.

Sasuke pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta. ¿El celoso? No, claro que no. Simplemente quería hacerle ver al idiota del tomate podrido que Sakura no estaba sola.

—Nicht die ich bin, nicht ist von wo taschen diejenigen dummheit. [ _No lo estoy, no se de donde sacas esas estupideces._ ] —contestó en el mismo idioma el azabache cubriéndose el rostro con la mano.

Sasori no entendía mucho, por su mala suerte no aprendió el idioma. Sólo captó cierta frase como «de donde sacas esas estupideces».

—¿De que tanto hablan? —pregunta curiosa la pelirrosa llevándose un bocado de budín a su boca.

—De nada —Sasuke dirigió su mirada de nuevo al ojiazul quien sonrió socarrón.

—Wenn du sollst sein ängste. [ _Si serás Teme._ ] —Naruto negó divertido con la cabeza. Esquivo la lata de refresco que le lanzó el azabache mientras gruñía.

Moegi le llevó a Sasori una lata de refresco, éste lo agarró y dio un largo sorbo.

—Esto es para ustedes —Sasuke le tendió la bolsa a Moegi, ella agarró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun —dijo para irse a la cocina.

Sakura término su budín con una sonrisa, bueno, casi lo termino ya que le dio a Naruto.

—¿Quieres? —ofreció con una sonrisa. El Uzumaki sonrió bobalicono asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces.

La campana sonó pero esta vez nadie presto atención.

—¿La señorita Haruno Sakura trabaja aquí? —pregunta el detective Yamato a Moegi, todos voltean a esa dirección descubriendo a los dos detectives.

—Si, ¿que es lo que necesitan conmigo? —Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño, los dos policías se dirigieron a la mesa.

—Solo hacerle unas preguntas relacionado con el incendio y el asesinato de Satō Shin —dijo Yamato mientras mostraba su placa de policía.

—Tendrán que pedirle permiso al gerente, soy menor de edad —dijo Sakura con indiferencia.

Los dos detectives se dirigieron a la barra para hablar con el viejo.

—No te asustes, respira profundo y todo saldrá bien —susurra Sasuke a su lado, ya que la pelirrosa había comenzando a respirar pesadamente. Se tranquilizó a tiempo y Sasuke le sonrió levemente.

Suigetsu y Naruto se incorporan de sus asientos para sentarse del otro lado, sabían que eso era privado. No les importa sentarse en donde estaba Sasori, a él le dio un tic nervioso al notar que Sasuke se sentaba alado de él mirando a dirección de Sakura.

¿Qué hacían lo detectives? Tal vez descubrieron algo relacionado con el asesinato.

Los detectives se sentaron frente a ella, Sakura jalo el pedazo de budín para comerlo.

— _¡No, mi budín!_ —pensó el rubio llorando a cascaditas y apretándo sus puños a la altura de su barbilla.

—¿Dónde estuvo el viernes entre las 11:30 pm y las 01:00 am? —empezó a interrogar Yamato. Saco su grabadora y lo puso encima de la mesa.

El jefe de Ichiraku está de brazos cruzados mirando a los detectives con algo de recelo.

—Después del trabajo me dirigí a mi casa para buscar ropa, me quedaría en casa de unos amigos. El viernes antepasado se habían metido en mi departamento —comentó como si nada— y para evitar problemas me fui.

—De su trabajo a su casa tarda una media hora en llegar. La primera llamada salió alrededor de las 11:30 pm. Tomando el tiempo, debió se llegar a casa entre las 10:30 pm y 11:30 pm —dijo Utakata sacando esa información—. Así que debió de presenciar algo.

Sakura se quedo en silencio, no se sentía intimidada mi mucho menos nerviosa.

—No presencie nada. ¿Y sabe por qué? —hablo más rápido que el detective—. Me llevaron a casa en auto, no tome el metro —apunto con la mirada a Sasuke y Naruto—. Después de salir, ellos me vinieron a buscar, luego pasamos a dejar a Suigetsu y Karin a sus casas. Llegue a mi casa agarre mi mochila ya lista y me salí del apartamento —explico tomando la soda que había dejado Moegi.

—¡Wow! Sakura-chan gab bestens seine erklärung [ _¡Wow! Sakura-chan dio muy bien su explicación_ ] —murmura Naruto a Sasuke.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Ihm ich sagte als tun, ich hoffnung und mit dies die polizei nicht spaziergang abhören mehr [ _Le dije como hacerlo, espero y con esto la policía no ande fastidiando más_ ] —murmura Sasuke.

Utakata les dirige una mirada, mete la mano al bolsillo y luego la saca. Cosa que notó el azabache que sonrió de lado.

—¿Y si nos está mintiendo? —acusó Yamato. La pelirrosa rodó los ojos.

—Hay testigos que aseguran mi cuartada —se encogió de hombros.

Yamato se le quedo mirando fijamente. Lo malo era que, en el distrito 3 no hay ni una cámara de seguridad. No sabían si lo que decía la chica era cierto.

—¿Conoció a Satō Shin?

—No —contestó.

—¿Por qué los señores Ito tenían una copia de la llave de su apartamento?

—Simplemente se las di para que las guardarán por si Tenten llegaba en uno de esos días y yo no estaba —dijo harta de tantas preguntas—, mi prima se encontraba de viaje.

—¿Está completamente segura de que no vio nada? —pregunta nuevamente Utakata.

Sakura se pone seria, se inclina un poco hacia adelante y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

—Yo. No. Vi. Absolutamente. Nada —pronunció de forma lenta y fastidiada— ¿Alguna que otra pregunta que me quieran hacer? —pregunta con ironía sentándose de nuevo cruzándose de brazos.

—No... Pero a ellos si —apunto con la mirada a Sasuke y Naruto, estos se miran entre sí.

Sasori se mantenía al margen de la situación, nunca pensó que Sakura tuviese alguna relación con el asesinato de ese hombre.

Sasuke y Naruto se incorporan, el azabache se acerco y se quedó de pie mientras que Naruto se sentó alado se Sakura.

—Había huellas de ustedes dos en el contrato que la señora Ito nos dio —dijo con seriedad Yamato, Sasuke alzó una ceja interrogante—. Son menores de edad para hacer ese tipo de trabajos. Además, es un delito utilizar nombres falsos, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto —acusó con la mirada.

—¿Y eso que? Para nosotros es fácil y nada ilegal. Lo tenemos autorizado —dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza.

—La señora Ito asegura que usted tenía una cuenta a nombre de Higurashi Raito, en el cual tenía el dinero de ellos para el departamento que les vendió.

—Así es, somos amigos desde hace cinco años —contesto muy tranquilo—. El contrato es legal, puede consultar a mi abogado —dijo Naruto con indiferencia mirándose las uñas.

—¿Desde cuando conocen a la señorita Haruno?

—Desde hace... —Naruto se quedo pensativo— Es cierto, ¿desde cuándo? —pregunta mirando a Sakura que negó con la cabeza resignada.

—Desde más de un mes —contestó.

—Así que estuvieron la noche del asesinato con ella —comentó Yamato.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

—Y no vieron nada tampoco —dijo Yamato, sonrió de lado al momento de sacar una bolsita del interior de su chaqueta.

La puso en la mesa, adentro había cabellos... Rodados.

—Esto es por mi cuenta, lo encontré en el apartamento de los Ito debajo de un cristal —sonrió se lado—. Sakura, tu estuviste ahí esa noche.

Todo se quedo en silencio, los detectives pensaron que Sakura negaría los hechos y que se inventaría una que otra cosa.

Eso era lo que la mayoría de las personas lo hacían, nadie quería ir a la cárcel ¿no?. Por eso eliminaban toda evidencia, pero siempre quedaba alguna pista.

Pero en cambio Sakura empezó a reír, si a reír junto con Naruto, les parecía gracioso la situación.

—¡Teme, esta vez casi hacemos el crimen perfecto! —dijo como si nada cuando paro de reír— Lastima que no vimos el cabello de Sakura-chan —se lamento como niño chiquillo.

Los detectives se quedaron incrédulos, ¿lo decían así de fácil? ¿Qué diantres pasaba por su cabeza? ¿No se suponía que deberían estar negando los hechos e inventándose cualquier excusa barata?

—Hmp —Sasuke ladeo la cabeza. Miro al gerente que asintió con la cabeza y se adentro a la cocina.

—Yo pensé que resolverían el caso en dos días —dijo Sakura con aburrimiento—, pero se tardaron cuatro días, que desilusión. La policía ya no están buena como en mis tiempos —comentó bebiendo de su soda.

—Ustedes mataron a Satō Shin —confirmó Yamato con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke apoyo una mano en la mesa, se inclino un poco hacia ellos con una sonrisa de lado.

—Ustedes lo único que quieren saber que fue lo que paso. Muy bien. Le diré —se puso serio—: efectivamente llegamos entre las 10:45 y las 11:00. Cuando Sakura subió arriba descubrió al ladrón en su casa, ¿y sabes que fue lo que le quiso hacer? —pregunta más para si mismo, apretó la mano arriba de la mesa—. Trató de violarla.

Sakura se encogió de hombros un poco dolida, aun se acordaba de esa experiencia nada grata en su vida.

La mirada de Sasori se oscureció.

—Luche con él —dijo Sakura interviniendo—. Cuando le hice una herida salí corriendo, Eita me vio sin blusa, me llevo a su departamento. Aoi trato de llamar a la policía pero la luz se fue. Shin rompió la puerta con el hacha y Eita le clavo un cuchillo en la pierna derecha —paro de hablar porque no se acordaba mucho.

Miro a Sasuke esperando una confirmación para seguir hablando. El Uchiha inclinó un poco su cabeza y para ella esa fue la señal. Así que prosiguió con su explicación.

—El ladrón hirió a Eita con el hacha haciéndole una herida mortal, ¿no? —pregunta ahora mirando a Naruto —quién se había encargado de curarle la herida a Eita—. El rubio asintió con la cabeza teniendo una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro ante lo que hacían los detectives: Utakata tomaba notas rápidas y Yamato apretaba la grabado—. De ahí forcejeamos rompimos casi todo —prosiguió—. Saco su pistola yo le golpee la mano con ella, me trato de ahorcar y yo igual.

»Me tiro al piso, Aoi le estrelló una botella en la cabeza. Aproveche la oportunidad para empujarlo contra le ventana y cayó casi muerto —término de decir encogiéndose de hombros un poco aliviada.

Los detectives se miraron entre sí, ya estaban confesando todo. Según los hechos fue en defensa propia. Pero lo de quemar el edificio fue algo incorrecto.

Lo mejor es que tenían la confesión grabada, ya no podrían negar nada.

—Satō no tenía ojos, sus piernas estaban rotas de una forma que el impacto no hizo, y brazos. Y sin lengua.

—¡Oh! Yo fui el se las piernas —Naruto alzó la mano como niño chiquito—. Sasuke-chan ojos y el can lengua. Por si sobrevivía que era remotamente imposible —se encogió de hombros.

—Así que ustedes fueron quienes lo mataron. Después de que el cuerpo cayera, lo llevaron al departamento de Sakura, lo dejaron ahí. Cubrieron de gasolina todo el edificio más el gas y un encendedor —dijo Yamato con ojos entrecerrados armando las piezas para dar con los hechos del crimen. Los tres sólo se. Encogieron de hombros dando a entender que podía ser cierto—. Hubo más involucrados. Los señores Ito y un último. ¿Cómo se llama? —interrogó con seriedad.

—No echamos para atrás a camaradas —Naruto los miro ofendido, otra cosa era que les valiera madres si los descubrían y otra muy diferente a revelar nombres de involucrados—. Y los señores Ito nos ayudaron ya que le salve la vida a Eita.

—Pero la herida era mortal. ¿Cómo le hicieron? —pregunta sorprendido Yamato.

—Es se-cre-to —dice Naruto sin quitar la sonrisa y llevando un dedo a su boca en señal de silencio mientras les giñaba un ojo.

—Ni modos, tendremos que matarlos —dijo con aburrimiento el Uchiha incorporándose poniendo alerta a los detectives. Alzó su mano y una luz empezó a brillar a su alrededor sorprendiendo a los detectives que no dudaron en tocar sus pistolas.

—Sasuke... —Sakura lo miro con reproche— Ya tenemos problemas en descubrirán, ¿y todavía quieres más problemas?

—Linda —le dijo sin apenarse, ya se había acostumbrado y Sakura igual—, nosotros nos podemos librar fácilmente de este problema —miro a Sakura con aburrimiento. Ella le dio una mirada de reproche, y de mala gana, Sasuke bajo la mano solo para no molestar más a Sakura—. Solo hacemos una llamadas y listo. Y si ellos valoran su vida, trabajo como también su familia no harán nada al respecto —dijo con amenaza hacia los detectives que se incorporan con el ceño fruncido.

—La justicia llega tarde o temprano —dijo Utakata.

—Eso es para ustedes, los humanos —Sasuke se puso serio—. En nuestro mundo o vives...

—O mueres —completo Sasori desde la otra mesa. Los detectives lo vieron—. el _Fujun'na hantā_ tiene razón; las normas en este mundo son un asco. Por eso nosotros podemos cometer esa clase de atrocidades por juego o simplemente hacerlo y nunca pasara nada —se encogió de hombros. Dejo dinero en la mesa y se fue del local. Sentía que no podía hacer nada más allí.

—¿Su mundo? —pregunta desconcertado Yamato viendo como Sasori se iba.

—Nuestro mundo, así que piensen las cosas antes de hacerlas —le sugirió Suigetsu con burla—. Tal vez mañana no vean la luz del sol.

Los detectives miraron amenazantes a Sasuke, éste se mantenía serio.

Esa era un amenaza y muy grave.

—En máximo 24 horas habrá una orden de arresto en su contra —Yamato sonrió triunfante—. Solo recuerda aquel asesinato Sakura. ¿Cuanto tardo la policía para descubrir la interrogante? —pregunta. La pelirrosa ensancha sus ojos de sorpresa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Naruto miro con odio al detective por hacerle recordar un acontecimiento doloroso de su vida— sentirás la misma sensación, pero esta vez no será con una linda y hermosa psicóloga. Que tengan buenas tardes —hizo una reverencia y salió del local junto con su compañero.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan —Naruto le paso una mano por su espalda frotándola para tranquilizarla— en unos minutos arreglo esté embrollo —dijo poniéndose de pie y salió del local.

La gente comenzó a entrar. Todos los empleados empezaron a moverse incluyendo a Sakura.

Se seco las lágrimas para no estar demacrada y ponerse a trabajar

Sasuke se quedo pensativo unos minutos, paso alado de Sakura quien atendía una mesa. Le murmura al oído que regresa en unas horas y ella asintió con la cabeza.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Estación de policía._

 _06:35 pm._

Yamato entro junto con Utakata, los dos listos para entregar las evidencias y resolver el caso más rápido de lo que no habían hecho.

—Shiro —saludo Utakata a una mujer rubia de ojos negros y con lentes. Ella se le veía nerviosa— ¿que sucede?

—El caso de Satō Shin a sido cerrado. Los altos mandos lo han ordenado —dijo tallándose las palmas de las manos.

—¡¿Qué?! —casi grito Yamato. ¿Cómo era posible eso?

—La orden viene de más arriba —explico—. Si encontraron pruebas ya no serán válidas. El caso está cerrado por falta de las mismas. Ya paso el tiempo ordenado —suspiro para tranquilizarse.

—Pero si ya encontramos al asesino —dijo Utakata molesto—. No pueden hacer eso. Están encubriendo a los asesinos... Es corrupción...

—¡Utakata, Yamato a mi oficina ahora! —ordenó un hombre de alrededor 28 años de cabello negro corto y ondulado. Sus ojos eran negros rasgados. Vestía unos jeans azules y una camisa manga larga morada remangada hasta los codos. Paso alado de ellos teniendo el celular en la mano.

Los dos siguieron a su jefe hasta dicho lugar.

El pelinegro se paso del otro lado del escritorio. Los dos detectives, cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Qué fue lo que descubrieron? —pregunta con seriedad.

—Encontramos cabello de Haruno Sakura en la escena del crimen. Revelaron todo, ella junto con otros tres cómplices más que son Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y un último cual no revelaron nombre, mataron a Satō Shin y quemaron el edificio para encubrir las pistas —Yamato saco la bolsa y Utakata sus notas. Los pusieron en la mesa.

—Oh... —murmura con el ceño fruncido— que bien. Lo felicito por resolver su primer caso en tan poco tiempo. Pero... —hizo una pausa larga— el caso a sido cerrado.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay cosas que es mejor no saber —suspiro un poco—. Si se ponen a pensar. ¿Cuál es el chiste de resolver el caso? Nadie reclamo por el cuerpo. Nadie denunció. Pero si hubo un delito. Eso es claro —se cruzó de brazos—. Sin embargo a veces es mejor dejar las cosas así.

—Pero es incorrecto. Eso no es la ley. La justicia tiene que hacerlos pagar por el delito que cometieron —Yamato no estaba dispuesto a olvidar lo que paso ahí.

—Pero hay cosas que no merecen ser castigadas —rectificó—. Ellos nos hicieron un favor: eliminar una amenaza para la sociedad. Por qué eso es la verdad —señaló con un dedo— Satō pudo matar a Haruno Sakura y a Ito Eita. ¿Quien hubiera garantizado que no haría lo mismo con otras personas? Más muerte más sed de venganza y más problemas. Así que es mejor evitarnos de ellos —agarró las evidencias—. Esto será eliminado y dejado como un caso cerrado por falta de pruebas.

—¿Hace esto por su propio gusto, verdad? —acusó Utakata.

—No, y si —levantó dos dedos—. No, es porque son órdenes de arriba y si, porque estoy haciendo un favor. Si metemos a la cárcel alguno de ellos, "alguien" —enfatizó la palabra— dejará de ayudarnos en los casos más extremos.

Yamato reprimió el impulso de preguntar de quien se trataba. Sólo se limitó a apretar los puños.

—Los matarán a los dos y a su familia, tomen esto como un favor —siguió diciendo—. Ahora, ustedes no saben nada. Ya nadie comentará de este caso y tampoco intenten algo, claro que, si no quieren terminar muertos en las vías del metro al día siguiente —término de decir y pidió que se fueran.

—Con permiso, Shisui —dijo entre dientes Yamato saliendo de la oficina junto con su compañero que seguía indignado y confuso.

Al salir, se toparon con una persona que les recordó a Sasuke. Pero no era él, este hombre era más mayor y tenía el cabello largo.

Itachi entro a la oficina teniendo una sonrisa de lado.

—Está todo resuelto —dijo Shisui con una sonrisa.

—Genial, gracias por el favor.

—Todo sea por la familia y por esa chica. Es conveniente estar del lado de una próxima cabecilla —Shisui se encogió de hombros sobandose la barbilla—. Me la tienes que presentar, por lo que veo con Sasuke esta muy clavado en ella.

—Eso sí, pero nada más como amigos. Te invito a comer.

—Pero tu pagas —le advirtió sonriendo socarrón.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Restaurante Ichiraku._

 _07:45 pm._

Sakura bostezo de nuevo, esta en la barra levantando pedidos para llevar. El ambiente está tranquilo y sereno.

— _Noticias de última hora_ —la televisión encendida pasaban las noticias.

—Gracias por su compra vuelva pronto —dijo Sakura sonriendo amigable a un cliente que se marcho al recibir su pedido.

— _La policía reveló algo sorprende. Los asesinatos que se han dado últimamente están ligados con desapariciones y mismos asesinatos de 1994, donde en ese años se descubrió una fosa común en lo más profundo de Hong Kong, China._

—Mmm... —Sakura puso más atención como las otras personas.

— _El presuntuoso detenido en ese entonces había confesado que solo lo hacía por diversión. El señor Hidan murió en 2003; sus crímenes junto con estos tienen mucho parentesco. ¿Será que alguien trata de seguir sus huellas?_

— _De seguro se trata de un demonio_ —pensó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

— _Por otro lado, la policía de Tokio cerró al caso de Satō Shin_ —la foto del ladrón apareció a un lado de la pantalla— _por falta de pruebas y el tiempo finalizado. Uchiha Shisui, jefe de delitos mayores dijo algo que todavía sigue con una interrogante_ —Sakura presto más atención al escuchar el apellido Uchiha.

Por lo que sabía los Uchiha solo vivian en el fuente y si se escuchaban el apellido fuera de allí era porque esa persona era un desterrado o un mestizo.

Le presto más atención a la televisión, pasaba una toma donde el Uchiha estaba rodeado de reporteros.

—« _El caso a sido cerrado por falta de pruebas. Las leyes de esta sociedad son trasparentes._ » —dijo ante la pregunta de un reportero.

—« _¿No es como, algunos aseguran, que están encubriendo el asesinato? Con esta vez van 7 veces que pasa lo mismo_ » —otro reportero pregunto.

Shisui abrió la boca para responder.

—« _Hay cosas que es mejor no saber y permanecer ignorantes por el bien de la sociedad._ » —dijo para después empezar a caminar mientras que los reporteros trataban de que respondiera más de sus dudas.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo Shisui, a veces era mejor permanecer ignorante.

Otras no.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Departamento de Kakashi._

 _11:13 pm._

—¡Tío! —exclamó alegre la pelirrosa al ver al peli plata, le dio un abrazo cuál él respondió gustoso. Ayer de había ido a Nueva York en busca de información.

Sasuke y Naruto lo saludaron alegremente —ese fue el último—. Pasaron a la cocina para platicar.

—Toma —Kakashi le dio budín a Sakura que agradeció emocionada—. Encontré algo interesante hoy en la tarde con Shisui —dijo sacando una carpeta— posiblemente... Hemos encontrado a un mestizo que nos conviene que este de nuestro lado —sonrió de lado.

Todos prestaron más atención. Kakashi anteriormente les comunico que no sería mala idea buscar mestizos y platicar con ellos. Así tenían más aliados.

—Es un francotirador. Según la información se hizo oficial su titulo hace dos años —abrió una carpeta—. Nadie sabe su nombre verdadero pero si su identidad, es hombre. Se hace llamar _¹Mugennohi_ , lo más sorprendente es que puede cargar un _CHEYTAC M200(cerrojo)_ —explicó.

—¿Un que cosa? —pregunta desconcertada la pelirrosa al no entender nada.

—Es un rifle, un arma —le dijo Sasuke, luego dirigió su mirada a Kakashi.

—Los que lo han visto con ella carga el arma con mucha facilidad y se mueve con agilidad, corre sin ninguna dificultad, ni siquiera los más expertos y fuertes pueden hacer eso —les mostró una foto del arma, un rifle color dorado largo en un mostrador—. Esta es su arma. Es de calibre 408cheytac y su alcance efectivo de 2000-2300 metros. En pocas palabras un arma singular.

—Para que pueda cargar esta arma tan pesada y tenga una experiencia nata, quiere decir que pude ser un cazador o algo así —Sasuke se puso serio.

—Pero también cabe la posibilidad de ser un mestizo —Kakashi frunció el ceño.

—¿Es hombre? —pregunta Naruto al ver una foto, donde está una persona vestida de negro, tirado en el pasto con el rifle y teniendo una máscara dejando ver sus ojos amarillos.

—Si, pero nadie sabe su verdadero nombre. Nació en Corea del Sur en Seúl. No se sabe su ubicación actual pero la última vez que lo vieron fue hace meses en Nueva York. Pero cuando fui ya no se encontraba en el lugar, tengo informes que estará en Corea del Sur en estos días.

—Es cuestión de investigar —dijo Sasuke—, vayamos ahí. Tal vez pueda rastrearlo. Hay que pedir permiso a la escuela y pedir a Karin que se quede a cargo de Sakura —lo último lo dijo mirando a la mencionada.

—Okey, otra semana aburrida —comento llevándose un pedazo de budín a la boca. Bebió del vaso con popote, ya le tocaba su ración de sangre.

Kakashi sonrió socarrón mientras sacaba un sobre y una caja mediana. Se lo tendió a Sakura que lo miro desconcertada.

—Todo lo que viene aquí es tuyo, ábrelo.

Sakura apartó su comida, rompió el sobre por la orilla y lo abrió. Metió la mano y lo primero que saco fue dos documentos pequeños donde tenía escrito PASAPORTE y el otro VISA. Miro desconcertada a su tío cuando los abrió y vio su nombre y foto ahí.

—Son tuyos, ahora puedes acompañarnos a los viajes que haremos —sonrió levemente bajo su máscara.

Sakura se había quedado sin palabras. Nunca pensó tener una de esas, en la escuela, antes le presumían sus compañeros sobre esos documentos.

Podría conocer otros lugares.

—Gracias... —sonrió de la misma forma, agradecida.

—Revisa hay más —le dijo apuntando la caja y sobre.

Sakura metió más las manos en el sobre y descubrió que había tarjetas de crédito de varios lugares. En inglés, y en español como lengua extranjera que no supo entender bien.

Se quedo maravillada al ver una tarjeta en particular, era una blanca con rallas rojas y azules. Era de la biblioteca que estaba cerca del centro comercial. Una gran biblioteca que sólo podías comprar libros con esa tarjeta.

—Eso se le ocurrió a Sasuke —aclaró su tío mirando a Sasuke que se sonrojo levemente cuando Sakura poso su mirada en él.

—Gracias —le dijo y Sasuke se sintió satisfecho—. Pero no creo que todo esto sea necesario... —empezó a decir. Claro que, la tarjeta de la biblioteca lo metió en su bolsillo trasero del jeans. Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos al ver eso y le dedicó una mirada de «si como no» llena de ironía.

—Sakura, te dije que yo me haría cargo de ti. Cubrir tus necesidades básicas y secundarias —sonrió más al ver que Sakura empezó a entrar en razón—. Entiendo que no quieras dejar el trabajo, esta bien. Pero esto es un lujo que puedo darte.

Sakura no pudo decir nada más al respecto. Abrió la caja y se quedó sorprendida por lo ve vio.

Más dinero, pero en efectivo.

—Hay libras, wors, dólares... —empezó a decir Naruto.

—Claro —susurro con resignación. Ya no podía decir nada más. Miro lo otro extremo de la caja, y se encontró con una pistola negra con una estrella negra.

—Todos tenemos una, está es para empezar —Sasuke agarró el arma, Sakura lo miro curiosa— te enseñare a disparar y utilizar la katana. Empezaremos a entrar esos poderes.

—Bien —asintió con la cabeza y saco otra caja más pequeña, pero ésta, está envuelta con papel decorativo un moño. Lo agitó un poco— ¿y esto es…? —pregunta curiosa.

—Es mi regalo —dijo presumido el Uzumaki— ¡ábrelo Sakura-chan!

La pelirrosa alargo una uña y partió el papel. La caja de igual manera se rompió.

Sakura saco un celular touch algo grande y de color negro. Atrás tenía la tapa color blanco. Vio en la caja y había unos audífonos y cargador.

—Ammm... Arigato —murmura.

—¡Y esto... —Naruto saco de quien sabe dónde una laptop gris, la alzó al aire con ambas manos— es de parte de Hiko-chan!

— _¡Nooo! ¡Son muchos regalos! Contrabajo y le entiendo a la computadora de Sasuke y a su celular_ —Sakura fue rodeada por un aura oscura y agacho la cabeza.

—¿No te gustaron? —pregunta desilusionado el rubio.

—No es eso, si no que... No se nada de la tecnología —murmura— contrabajo y le entiendo a la computadora de Sasuke... Moriré de analfabetismo —dijo dramática, su alma salió por su boca, sus ojos se volvieron puntitos y cayó de forma cómica al piso sobresaltando a los tres varones.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Centro comercial de Tokio._

 _Miércoles, 27 de Mayo._

 _03:05 pm._

Es día estaba tranquilo, no había tanta gente en el centro comercial.

Disfrutaba de su caminata con los audífonos puestos, miro la pantalla del celular. Era todavía temprano, para entrar al trabajo faltaba media hora. Podría andar un rato caminado observando. De nuevo dio otra mirada al celular y sonrió levemente al ver la foto de pantalla.

Una donde está Sasuke, Naruto y ella. Su amigo rubio fue quien tomo la foto. Desde un ángulo de arriba en el restaurante Ichiraku —se la pasaba mayormente metidos ahí los fines de semana—.

Ella sentada en la mesa vestida con su uniforme de trabajo y con una sonrisa viendo hacia la cama, alado está Sasuke, que ese día había decidió vestirse casual: una camisa manga larga color azul oscuro, las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados dejando ver casualmente un poco de su torso. Unos jeans negros desgastado, con una cadena de lado en donde va el cinturón cual cuelga la cadena que Sakura que regalo y la de él.

Solo se veía que alzó los ojos solo por unos segundos, cuales, Naruto aprovecho para tomar la foto.

El rubio esta sentado del otro lado de la mesa, al parecer tuvo que alzar la mano, hacia un símbolo de amor y paz junto con la lengua de fuera. Sólo se le podía apreciar un poco la camisa de polo azul que tenia puesta.

Se acordó que ese día, ella y Naruto tuvieron que recompensar la foto, o más bien "las fotos" que le tomaron, por cinco cajetillas de cigarro.

—Ese Uchiha se fuma una cajetilla al día. Con suerte le duraba día y medio —refunfuña divertida.

Miro a su lado, no había nadie. Sasuke no había ido con ella, y el motivo era muy gracioso.

Rió un poco al recordar que, la noche anterior, se agarraron a beber con Shikamaru —cual había estado fuera de la ciudad para visitar a su novia de China—, Naruto, Kiba —que paso a saludarlos de casualidad y para ver como estaba Sakura—, Itachi, Shisui —quien conoció ese mismo día, le pareció una persona muy graciosa y agradable. Se la paso todo el rato poniendo celoso a su primo Sasuke— Anko, Tsunade —que esa donde había alcohol iría—, Sasuke y sorprendente Tenten —que se unió después de llegar del trabajo. Su último día pues había renunciado—. Al parecer festejaba un aniversario del lugar que fue por años su hogar: Libertad.

Los que no vivían allí se quedaron a dormir en el suelo, claro que, no lo sintieron mucho ya que todos estaban borrachos.

Kakashi, Hikoro y Sakura, fueron los únicos sobrios de la noche. Sakura se fue a dormir con Hikoro esa noche, y Kakashi se quedo cuidando a la bola de borrachos.

Cuando se fue a la escuela en la mañana, todos los que tomaron se encontraban dormidos en la sala.

Shikamaru acostado en el sillón chico con la boca semi-abierta; Tenten boca abajo en el sillón más grande, su brazos colgaba como su pierna; Itachi en el piso boca arriba estando abrazando una botella, entre sueños decía que no se arrepentía de nada; Shisui cerca de Itachi sentado con la cabeza agachada y babeando; Naruto sentado en el suelo recargando su cabeza en la mesita de noche, con saliva en la comisura de los lados y roncando; Anko durmiendo en el suelo de igual manera abrazando dos botellas vacías; Tsunade dormía alado we Anka boca abajo, un hilo de saliva escurria pot la comisura de sus labios; Kiba dormía normal, sin signos de haber tomado y estaba acostado en el sillón mediano y por último, Sasuke. Quien dormía de la misma forma que Kiba, pero el suelo justo alado de Shisui, tenía un brazo flexionado detrás de su nuca y la otra sobre su torso.

De seguro cuando se levantaran, tendrían unas ojeras marca mapache ya que apenas y durmieron una hora, y tendrían una resaca de los mil demonios.

El licor que tomaron no era cualquier licor. No, fue uno que hace un amigo suyo y que Anko llevo hasta para que todos se bañaran en el.

Sakura les hizo la maldad de poner una canción de rock pesado, que para ellos fue como un grito ya que todos gimieron por el dolor de cabeza. Ella se apresuró irse y salir corriendo antes de que uno de ellos se parará y fuera contra ella.

El único que despertó para advertirle —o más bien amenazarle— fue Sasuke gritando que no se escaparía de su venganza.

De nuevo rió. No se había sentido así en mucho tiempo, alegre, llena de vida. En ese tiempo empezó a ser nuevos y gratos recuerdos junto a sus amigos, nuevas y confiables personas con su propia personalidad que los hacían únicos e irremplazables; personas que estarían con ella hasta el fin de sus días y que siempre podía contar con su apoyo.

Por un momento pensó que... Si ellos no hubiesen llegado a su vida, ésta sería la misma de hace unos meses: monótona.

Así de sencillo. No tenía palabras para descubrirlo más.

Sus lazos invisibles o como ella les decía "rojas", se iban fortaleciendo a base de las experiencias y anécdotas que vivían juntos.

Era bueno tener personas a su alrededor, eso le hacía sentirse viva. Sentirse útil en algunas ocasiones, pero sobre todo, querida.

Se detuvo en el Starbucks cual apenas acaban de abrir cerca del área de ropa. Tenía ganas de tomar café —el Uchiha le pego el afán por el café que hacían ahí—. Se adentro al lugar, todavía le faltaban 20 minutos para entrar. Se formó en la fila no tan larga esperando su turno.

Unos minutos más y faltaba por atender una persona para luego seguir ella. Frunció el ceño al ver que, el cliente y el cajero discutían. Discretamente bajo el volumen a la música para escuchar.

—¡¿Qué no aceptan tarjetas de crédito?! ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa?! ¡Se supone que deberían! —exclamó indignada una chica alta de piel clara y de unos 20 años con un leve asentó americano. Su cabello es largo hasta las rodillas ondulado y de un hermoso color chocolate brillante. Y hacían juego con sus grandes ojos jades cuales reflejaban molestia.

—Lo siento señorita, pero apenas la sucursal acaba de abrir y todavía no tenemos ese servicio —el chico tenía el ceño fruncido. Apenas hace dos días que trabajaba ahí y ya tenía problemas.

La chica se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín, tendría que quedarse sin su adorado pastel de chocolate. Odiaba que le negarán sus cosas favoritas.

Sakura asomó su rostro por el hombro de la chica. La observó por primera vez detalladamente.

Su cabello y sus ojos no eran lo único que resaltaba. Si no también su cuerpo. Curvas bien definidas y donde deberían estar. Alta, tal vez de metro ochenta, fracciones delicadas y finas. Rasgos orientales pero más occidentales. Tenía puesto un kimono corto, de la parte de abajo esponjado de color crema y un listón grueso color negro con un moño en la parte de atrás. Las mangas eran largas con detalles de pétalos negros. Unas botas negras tipo zapatillas —por el tacón de agujas de no más de diez centímetros— que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, y de esa parte en medio, hasta las muñeca del pie, había una abertura adornado por agujetas delgadas negras.

—¿Cuánto es? —pregunta al cajero, este se sonrojo al ver a Sakura.

—Son 1400 yenes —contestó en susurro.

La ojijade mayor miro desconcertada a Sakura quien saco dinero de su mochila y se la entrego al muchacho que lo agarró y le entrego la bolsa.

Sakura le tiendo la bolsa a la recién conocida.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _03:20 pm._

—¡Ahhh...! —gimió de nuevo el pelinegro mayor. Se llevó el vaso de agua a sus labios. Se trago más patillas en pesadez y sintiendo el sabor rancio en su boca.

—Maldita resaca —murmura resentido el rubio, fulmina con la mirada la botella frente a él. Esa botella era la culpable de su terrible dolor de cabeza.

Shisui murmura que nunca más caería en las provocaciones del alcohol.

—¡No grites! —Kiba se agarró la cabeza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la resaca.

—¡Yo no grite! —dijo Naruto y todos sintieron una punzada de dolor en la cabeza y gimieron nuevamente.

—¡Estos no aguantan nada, les falta aprender más mocosos! —dicen Anko y Tsunade indignadas, bebieron de un solo trago la botella que traían en sus manos.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Centro comercial de Tokio._

—¡De nuevo muchas gracias! —exclamó alegre la peli chocolate.

Sakura y ella están sentada en una de las mesas fuera de un área libre. Dónde la gente podía irse asentar y observar el lugar.

Sakura sonrió levemente, bueno no era que quisiera hacerlo, bueno si. No sabía en que gastarse el dinero, y como su tío le advirtió que cuando llegara a casa no quería ver el dinero que le dio.

Así que cuando vio a la turista y su problema… Se le ocurrió la idea.

Bebió el café que compró.

—No fue nada —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, de por sí Sakura no era muy habladora con la gente que apenas conocía.

—Lo siento, mis modales son muy pésimos —dijo la chica al recordar que no se había presentado, todavía tenía ese asentó occidental. A Sakura le parecía una cosa fascinante—. Me llamo Nakahara Ali —se presentó con una gran sonrisa mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de pastel— ¿y tu?

—Haruno Sakura, un placer, Nakahara-san —sonrió alegre.

—¡¿"San"?! Por Kami, no seas así. Me haces sentir más vieja —la chica la miro con horror. Sakura no pudo evitar reír un poco—. Ali a secas ¿vale?

—Vale, Ali —aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Tú conoces aquí donde haya un banco cerca? —pregunta después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Mmm... —se quedo pensativa unos segundo— Si.

—Si no fuera muchas molestias... ¿Podrías llevarme? Enserio, no me ubicó en Tokio. Apenas y vengo visitando, verás... Vengo de Florida, Estados Unidos —explico con una sonrisa nerviosa, se rasco la nuca un poco apenada.

—Lo siento, con gusto te llevaría pero... —la miro con disculpas— dentro de 10 minutos entro a trabajar —se disculpo.

—¡Oh! Entiendo... —murmura desilusionada llevándose un bocado de pastel a la boca— el trabajo es primero.

Sakura tuvo un poco se lastima, con una suspiro empezó a decir.

—Te llevaré —dijo decidida. Ali alzó la vista sorprendida.

—¿Y tu trabajo?

—Pediré permiso para salir temprano, con suerte y el viejo me dice que si.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Enserio de lo agradecería mucho! —exclamó la ojijade mayor con alegría, ¡por fin algo bueno en el día!—. Te regresaré el dinero que utilices en mi. Sólo tengo que ir a retirar mi paga —dijo pensativa—. Puedo esperar toda la tarde, no tengo problema.

—Vamos entonces —Sakura se puso de pie y Ali no dudo en seguirla.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Restaurante Ichiraku._

 _03:28 pm._

Sakura entro por las puerta de empleados. Por suerte se encontró con su jefe ahí.

—Mmm... Señor Teuchi —llamo un poco tímida, el viejo le sonrió amigable.

—Dime Sakura. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —pregunta el viejo.

—Este... Se que este es mi última semana que estaré trabajando entre semana —empezó a decir—. Pero... Quería pedirle permiso para salir primero…

—Sakura —interrumpió, ella lo miro—. Te debo tu día de descanso de la semana pasada ¿no?

—Si, ¿por qué? —pregunta desconcertada.

—Tómate el día libre —le sonrió alegre—. Vete sin cuidado. Aquí nosotros nos las arreglamos. Te lo mereces.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros, ve — le ordenó apuntando la puerta—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y regresa a casa.

—Enserio, muchas gracias viejo —dijo agradecida la pelirrosa, le dio un enorme abrazo. Se dio media vuelta y salió del local.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Fuera del restaurante Ichiraku._

Ali esperaba afuera sentada en una banca jugando un juego de zombies en su celular.

—¡Muere bitch! —exclamó divertida Ali apretando la pantalla rápidamente. El celular emitió un sonido sonoro de una explosión— ¡Logro logrado! —dijo alegre sonriendo como niña chiquilla al ver que decía en japonés la frase mencionada.

—Mami, esa mujer es rara —un niño que pasaba alado de Ali la miro con extrañeza.

—No la veas —la mujer jalo a su hijo del lado contrario y siguió con su camino.

Ali les mostró la lengua de forma infantil cuando desaparecieron por las tiendas. Madres sobreprotectoras.

Volvió a mirar la pantalla del celular y a jugar de nuevo.

Movía impaciente el pie, esperaba que a Sakura le diesen permiso. Ahí tenía el dinero para pagar el hotel cual se estaba quedando. Si no retiraba el dinero ese mismo día no dormiría en su cómodo colchón.

De un momento a otro alzó sus ojos al frente y se le iluminaron al ver a Sakura salir del restaurante.

—¿Qué te dijo tu jefe? —pregunta rápidamente cuando llego frente a ella.

—Me tomo el día libre —sonrió triunfante. A Ali se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡¿Entonces que esperamos?! —pregunta energética. Guardo su celular en el interior de su kimono y se paro rápidamente—. ¡Andando se a dicho! —dijo decidida dando marcha a su caminata.

Sakura sonrió divertida y la siguió de cerca.

Una vez fuera del centro comercial, se dirigieron a la estación del metro para ir al banco más cercano. En el camino, Ali venía platicando puras cosas chistosas. Y jugando a algo que ella había inventado en ese mismo momento, le llamaba «ese tipo es un gigolo». Se trataba de ver a una cierta persona e imaginarse su vida.

—Ese el de rojo que está parado ahí —apunto con la mirada a un señor, era de treinta y pico años, cabello azul alborotado y ojos levemente rasgados color crema. Vestía una camisa polo roja, unos pantalones de tela negra y unos zapatos de mismo color. En su mano tenía un saco y en la otra agarraba el celular que tenia en la oreja.

—Tiene cara de divorciado. Trabaja en una firma de abogados, gana lo suficiente para dar pensión a sus dos hijos —dijo Sakura cuando doblaron en una esquina.

—Yo le vi de soltero, ¿que va a tener hijos? Se ve que no puede ni con sigo mismo —se cruza de brazos pensativa—. Trabaja de cajero en un supermercado pero viste así para no sentirse tan miserable.

—Muy buen... —murmura Sakura divertida. Ahora le tocaba escoger.

Su celular empezó a sonar. Lo saco del interior de la mochila y se sorprendió un poco al notar que era Sasuke. Él no era de llamarle ya que la mayor parte del tiempo esta con ella.

—Ya empezó el novio —dijo con burla Ali al ver el nombre de quien la llamaba.

—De hecho es uno de mis dos mejores amigos —corrigió, el otro se refería a Naruto. Dejo que sonará hasta que la llamada seso.

—Que mala —Ali fingió sorpresa.

Sakura rió por debajo negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Si quiere escuchar mi hermosa voz, que hable tres veces. Eso le pasa por amenazarme en la mañana —dijo con rencor—. Ayer él y unos amigos se agarraron a la borrachera —explico al ver que Ali tenía dudas—. Les hice maldad de ponerles música en la mañana.

—¡Eso es! ¡Tu eres unas de las mías! —exclamó divertida— una que le gusta chingar en momentos perfectos —soltó una carcajada.

Su celular sonó nuevamente, y era otra vez Sasuke. Ahora no se hizo de rogar y contesto.

—¡Hola!

— _Si serás_ —murmura Sasuke con rencor, pues prácticamente la pelirrosa le grito.

—¿Ya estas mejor? Al parecer una ducha y tus cigarros son buenas para la resaca. Prueba el sexo en la tarde, tal vez eso también te siente bien —comento con burla. Ali ahogó una risa.

— _Chistosita_ —dijo nuevamente con rencor.

—Soy culpable de todo pecado...

—¡Te toca! No podemos seguir con el juego hasta que bajemos del metro —le dijo Ali a Sakura que asintió con la cabeza buscando con la mirada una persona.

Desde el otro lado de la línea, Sasuke está acostado en su cama sin camisa y con el aire acondicionado encendido. Frunció el ceño al escuchar aquella voz un poco chillona, no la reconoció. Pues, Sakura no tenía muchos amigos que digamos y él conocía a todos.

— _¿Con quién estas?_ —pregunta con recelo.

—Ya van a empezar con las preguntas típicas —dijo de forma sarcástica la ojijade mayor. Pudo escuchar la pregunta de Sasuke— y luego viene: ¿a dónde vas?

—Alguien que conocí hoy —Sakura suspiro—. El viejo me dio el día libre por lo de la semana pasada, y llevo a Ali a un banco. Es turista —explico brevemente—. La de amarillo —ahora le dirigió la palabra a Ali.

Ali se quedo mirando fijamente a la mujer rubia alta de cuerpo estructural y de infarto, ojos morados penetrantes y cabello lacio hasta la cintura. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo muy pegado al cuerpo resaltado sus curvas. Un escote que dejaba mucho a la imaginación de los hombres, unas zapatillas negras con tacones de aguja de 15 centímetros de alto. Y para finalizar una cartera de mano color negro.

—Definitivamente es dueña de un antro muy prestigioso —aseguró Ali—. O tal vez sea una «suripanta», gana mucho dinero y de paso, no sé. Tal vez haga uno que otro fraude a un viejo con mucho dinero y si tiene suerte a un papacito adonis —finalizó satisfecha de su mente, se cruzó de brazos.

Sasuke escucho aquello, su mirada se volvió crédula.

— _¿Qué fue eso?_

—Sasu-chan! —exclamó Ali burlona, se inclino un poco al celular— jugamos a algo que se llama «ese tipo es un gigolo». —rió al escuchar el gruñido del azabache— ¡te toca!

—Le vi cara de ramera —asegura firme—. Está en busca de hombres ricos y jóvenes. ¿Viste el anillo en su mano dedo? Se hace la casada para atraer hombres que les gusta la adrenalina y lo prohibido —lo último lo dijo con misterio.

— _¿Sakura... Qué cosas haces?_ —el Uchiha rió resignado. Le gustaba saber lo mucho que se divertía la pelirrosa.

—Jugando —contestó con inocencia.

—¡Ese allá! —Ali apunto a un pelirrojo.

Sakura trago grueso al reconocer a Sasori parado en espera a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo para poder pasar. La pelirrosa se volteo rápidamente jalando del brazo a Ali. Camino a paso rápido desconcertadola.

—Mala idea —aseguró—. Es mi ex —contesto ante su mirada de duda.

— _¿Qué?_ —Sasuke se sentó en la cama.

—¡Huy! Tenía cara de tomate podrido —le insulto— ese si se veía de ser gigolo... ¡Maldito calor! —insulto mirando al sol. Cuál daba rayos de sol potentes. Miro su celular, estaban a... ¡¿36° grados?!.

—Créelo que si —concordó Sakura entre risas, también sentía el calor y el sol quemaba su piel descubierta. Se hizo de lado la coleta de su cabello —pues le había crecido hasta la cintura— y le hacia muy bochornoso—. No te preocupes Sasuke, Sasori no me vio y no creo que me siga —dijo para no preocuparlo.

— _Iré a buscarte_ —sentenció el azabache.

—No es... —empezó a decir pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

— _Lo es_ —y dicho eso colgó.

Sakura suspiro con frustración mirando la pantalla del celular.

—Dijo que vendría por mi —hizo un mohín—. No le dije donde estoy pero lo más seguro es que me encuentre.

—Mmm... —Ali se quedo pensativa. Sakura saco su tarjeta de metro y la paso dos veces para que pudieran entrar— apaga el GPS —le sugirió.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta. Definitivamente la tecnología no era su fuente.

—Por ahí te localiza, es lo más seguro. Si lo apagas no te encontrará —le dio una mirada traviesa. Sakura sonrió de la misma forma.

—¿Harías el honor de apagarlo? —pregunta teniéndole el celular ya desbloqueado.

—Sera todo un placer —contesto ella con maldad.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _04:46 pm._

—De nuevo te lo agradezco —Ali hizo una reverencia, después de todo si pudo llegar al banco. Ahora ya tenía dinero y le había regresado a Sakura lo que se prestó, al principio la pelirrosa se negó pero al final no tuvo otra opción.

—De nuevo, no fue nada —agitó su mano restándole importancia—. Me divertí mucho contigo.

—Yo igual —confesó con una sonrisa—. ¿Te llamaré, vale? Espero verte otra vez y pronto —le dio una amigable abrazo, se separó de ella—. Anote tu número —le giño el ojo.

—Que astuta —dijo divertida.

—¡Es que nadie puede con mi sabrosura polar! —dijo entre risas, miro la hora de su celular— ¡oh! Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir —le dio un beso fugas en la mejilla y se despidió con la mano mientras corría en dirección contraria.

Sakura agitaba su mano, suspiro al perderla de vista. Bueno, por lo menos su día o la mitad de su día fue bonito. Conoció a una persona agradable y muy graciosa. Eso era un buen comienzo.

Se quedo un rato de pie, observó el sol, si que hacía calor, se limpio el sudor con un pañuelo que traía consigo.

—Regresaré a casa —pensó en voz alta.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —pregunta con ironía alguien a su lado.

La pelirrosa dio un tremendo respingo al escuchar la voz de Sasori alado suyo. Rápidamente se alejo de él teniendo una mano justo en el corazón que se aceleró.

—No, ¿y que haces aquí? —pregunta de forma brusca cuando recuperó la compostura y el aliento— ¿acaso intentas secuestrarme nuevamente? —pregunta con temor llevándose las manos a las mejillas.

—No —el pelirrojo ladeo el rostro—. Enserio, me arrepiento de eso.

—¡Vaya! Por lo menos AHORA —recalcó la palabra— eres sincero —empezó a caminar hacia la estación del metro.

—Se que no fui el mejor novio...

—Fuiste muy pésimo. ¿Enserio no sabias que odio la frambuesa? —pregunta mirándolo con burla sobre su hombro. A Sasori le salto un tic nervioso en su ceja—. Un punto menos a tu favor —alzó un dedo—, mmm... Secuestrarme, otro punto menos. A ver difamado cosas sobre mi en la escuela, otro punto menos y... Haberme engañado otro punto menos —a cada acusación levantaba un dedo.

Llego la metro y paso su tarjeta. Sasori hizo lo mismo.

El celular de Sakura sonó, lo miro. Un WhatsApp de Sasuke. Abrió con flojera el mensaje.

 _Sasuke: ¿dónde demonios estas?_

Escribió una respuesta rápida.

 _Sakura: Estación cerca del banco en el centro._

—Por eso estoy en busca de tu perdón —confesó Sasori con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Apenado volteo su rostro cuando Sakura despegó la vista de su celular ignorando el vibrar.

La pelirrosa abrió la boca del asombro. Nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras por parte de Sasori. Parpadeo desconcertada y hasta un cierto punto, incrédula.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunta realmente preocupada poniendo una mano en su frente y acercándose a su rostro.

Sasori se quedo inmóvil, un poco impactado por la acción de la pelirrosa y por su repentina a cercanía hacia su persona.

—No es normal que tu, sobre todo tu, digas esa clase de cosas —se alejo un poco de él aún mirando incrédula.

—Se... Qué fui un idiota...

—Eres un idiota —corrigió la pelirrosa.

—... Por haberte tratado así y no valorarte —continuo diciendo ignorando el comentario—. Quiero pedirte otra oportunidad —dijo con seriedad.

Sakura se mantuvo sería antes su palabras que parecían sinceras.

El metro había parado pero ninguno de los dos se iba a subir, eso era claro.

De pronto, Sasori apretó los dientes y su mandíbula se tenso.

—Sasori... No puedo darte esa oportunidad —suspiro agachado un poco la mirada, su fleco tapó un poco su rostro. Los ojos cafés de Sasori se centraron en ella—. Me lastimaste mucho. Eres un lindo y doloroso recuerdo que conservare... Yo... Te sigo queriendo —confesó haciendo que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos de la impresión—. Sin embargo, no puedo estar contigo. Me valoró en ese aspecto y tengo dignidad —levantó la barbilla con ojos decididos.

No quería darle esa oportunidad a Sasori, porque no quería salir lastimada, y no quería tener más problemas emocionales. Contrabajo y podía con lo sucedió recientemente. Además… no amaba a Sasori. Sólo lo quería, nada más.

Los ojos de Sasori recayeron. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que... No tenía nada más que decir.

Sakura se acerco a él y le deposito un beso en los labios, un escaso pero era el adiós. Su historia con él terminaba ahí. En una estación de metro, él era su primer amor, y su primer novio.

Se alejo nuevamente dos pasos.

—Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad —le sonrió levemente—. Nada más —negó ligeramente la cabeza.

Sasori no decía nada, tenía los ojos puestos en su dirección.

Sakura pensó que ya no diría nada y mejor lo dejaría solo para que pensará las cosas. Dispuesta a irse se dio media vuelta.

Abrió los ojos al extremo de la sorpresa al ver a una persona a un metro de ella.

Sasuke tenía los ojos entrecerrados, su mandíbula tensa y sus puños apretados. Sus ojos ahora miraban fijamente a la pelirrosa que trago grueso no sabiendo porque se sintió mal al ver el rostro de decepción de él.

El aire se volvió tenso, ninguno de los tres se atrevía a decir algo al respecto.

El metro nuevamente paso, esta vez tenía que tomarlo. Y si Sasuke iba con ella o no, le importaba poco.

Todo sea por no seguir observado esa mirada.

Paso alado de él con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, Sasuke no dijo nada. Se limitó a enviarle una mirada de advertencia al pelirrojo para después seguir a Haruno al metro.

Sasori observó el metro irse, dentro de el, el amor que dejó ir por sus estupideces. No supo valorarlo. Si alguien preguntaba si no le dolía su pérdida diría una sola cosa.

Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _07:46 pm._

—Sakura —llamo por encima vez el azabache siguiendola por detrás. Ella hizo caso omiso de nuevo al llamado.

Ahora tenía su cabello corto hasta los hombros dejando dos largos mechones que le llegaban hasta los pechos en los costados del rostro. Por lo menos tuvo algo en que gastarse el dinero.

Desde que subieron al metro no mencionaron nada al respecto, o por lo menos por parte de ella. Se había soltado el cabello y puesto los audífonos a todo volumen para ignorar a Sasuke. No quería escuchar sus regaños, no tenía ánimos.

Bajo de regreso al centro comercial, se fue a cortar el cabello, ya estaba muy largo. Tuvo la esperanza que el Uchiha no la siguiera, empero, él se supo de pie y la siguió.

Y desde ahí no se despegó de ella.

Por unos minutos solo veía como Sasuke abría y cerraba la boca hablando. Pero como tenía los audífonos no escucho nada y decidió ignorarlo entrando rápidamente al salón de belleza.

Ahí también entro, para el colmo, se dio cuenta de los audífonos y se los decomiso con un fuerte gruñido.

Y no se los devolvió. Sasuke le pregunto que demonios le pasaba y ella contesto: «debería preguntarte lo mismo». Al decirle eso, se desvío a los baños públicos. No quería verlo.

Y ahí estuvo una hora, sentada en la tapa de la taza pensando en su vida, en Sasori. Pensó que estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo y a darse, en el futuro, una oportunidad con otra persona.

Ahora, estaban de camino a casa. De nada le sirvió su día libre si no pudo disfrutarlo como Kami mandaba.

—Sakura...

Ella paro en seco irritada de tanta insistencia, se dio media vuelta y lo fulmina con el la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Eso quieres saber —aseguró ella—. Lo que me pasa es... ¡¿Por qué me miraste de esa manera?! —grito llamado la atención de varias personas que transitaban por ahí— una mirada llena de decepción y dolor...

—No te vi así —se excusó el pelinegro teniendo el ceño fruncido no aceptando lo confesado por ella.

—¡Oh! —espetó con sequedad– Claro que lo hiciste. ¡Me duele viniendo de ti! Tu que eres mi mejor amigo, simplemente tenías que decir: «no debiste hacerlo, pero bueno, es como una despidida ¿no es así Sakura?» ¡Pues déjame decirte que estoy más que dispuesta a olvidar a Sasori! ¡Saldré a delante en lo que consta de los sentimientos! —todo lo dijo a gritos. Respiraba de forma agitada y era un mar de sentimientos confusos. Se llevó las manos al rostro— eres un insensible, idiota... Se que te has decepcionado al ver el beso. ¿Pero, que más da? Si, él me secuestro pero también me dio el sentimiento de amar aunque al final término en dolor y desilusión —murmura para si misma, se da media vuelta dispuesta a caminar, se sentía abatida y lo que menos quería era darle explosiones innecesarias al Uchiha. Pero Sasuke la sujeto del brazo deteniendola.

—Todavía lo amas —no fue una pregunta, si no una afirmación que a Sasuke le costó pronunciar.

Sakura lo miro con ojos cansados.

—Amar... —pronunció despacio, como algo nuevo que descubrir—. No creo, nunca lo ame —dijo negando con la cabeza—. Era muy inexperta, solo lo quería y lo sigo queriendo pero es menos la densidad —explico.

Sasuke suspiro algo aliviado, no supo porque, pero se alegro internamente al escuchar esas palabras. Sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago, su boca se sentía más amarga y rancia. Sakura no amaba al pelirrojo, eso era buena señal.

No quería verla sufrir en el futuro, se preocupaba por ella en todo lo que le consta. Su integridad física como emocional, la pelirrosa era muy inestable. Una desilusión más y terminaría conociendo verdaderamente el dolor y un corazón partido.

—Vamos a comer algo —pidió agarrado su mano y tirando de ella para buscar un Starbucks o algo. Sentía que debería recompensar y hacer las pases.

—¡El chantaje no me sirve! —exclamó cuando miro el Starbucks frente a ella con el rostro iluminado. Le parecía que a Sasuke le gustaba la comida de ese lugar.

—Como no —sonrió levemente con ironía y a la vez divertido al ver la expresión del rostro de Sakura. Una sonrisa alegre y brillante.

Una imagen que guardaría en su mente para siempre.

*::*::*::*::*::*

Se sentaron en una de las mesas, Sakura se quedo viendo al frente los diferentes y variables aperitivos.

—No se si inclinarme a lo dulce o a lo amargo —se sobo la barbilla pensativa.

—Solo dime lo que quieres, Sakura —el Uchiha tenía su mirada inexpresiva sobre ella.

Alzó una ceja algo expectante, miro con ojos entrecerrados a Sasuke y él parpadeo dos veces cuando Sakura le sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora me preguntaba... Desde cuando dejaste de decirme «Señorita Haruno» y pasaste a Sakura —dijo con delicadeza. Quería olvidar la pequeña discusión de hace unos minutos.

Sasuke gruño ligeramente.

—Hmp.

—¿Será que me agarraste confianza? —pregunta entre alegre y burlona, apoyo sus codos en la mesa y las palmas de las menos en sus mejillas.

—No es asunto tuyo —dijo ladeando el rostro al verse descubierto, Sakura rió por debajo, y a él le gustó ese sonido maravilloso.

—Quiero lo de siempre... —cambio de tema, al aparecer a Sasuke le incomoda hablar sobre eso— No, mejor aquel pastelillo. Tiene buena pinta —apuntó a la imagen y un vez que Sasuke lo identifico se incorporó a la fila.

Sakura se quedo un momento mirando fijamente la pantalla de su celular hasta que tres adolescentes se sentaron en las sillas restantes. Sakura frunció el ceño desconcertada y los mira con cautela mientras guarda su celular.

—Tú, ¿conoces a Uchiha Sasuke? —pregunta la chica peli blanca de ojos negros con frialdad.

Sakura los ignoro olímpicamente mientras jugaba con una servilleta.

Los jóvenes tuvieron un tic nervioso en su frente. Esa mujer era desesperante y eso que era algo mayor que ellos.

—No los conozco, no tengo porque responder si conozco a ese tal Sasaki.

—Es Sasuke.

Sakura solo pensaba, ¿para que lo querrán? Tal vez eran demonios que lo buscaban para matarlo o cazadores en el peor de los casos.

Los tres cachorros gruñeron. Esa chica tenía el repugnante olor de Sasuke impregnando. Era seguro que ella lo conocía, solo que no quería decirles donde se encontraba. También se desconcertaron al no verle ni un aura alrededor de su cuerpo.

Sasuke estampó la bolsa en la mesa junto con su mano, los tres cachorros dieron un respingo.

—¿Qué madres quieren? —pregunta en gruñido.

El peli gris trago grueso. Él si se llegó a intimidad por él azabache y no se diga cuando recibió la paliza de Itachi.

—¿Y tú que crees? —pregunta con ironía la chica peli blanca— ¿que no nos vas a presentar con tu novia? —le sonrió con burla.

Sakura y Sasuke sonrieron divertidos mirándose entre sí. ¿Acaso parecían novios?

—Nena —dijo con burla a Sakura que sonrió de la misma forma—, ellos son los "lárguense de una puta vez" —le sonrió burlones al ver que fruncieron el ceño—. Y ella es "vámonos de aquí" —le hace con la mirada la señal y la ojijade se incorpora.

—Uchiha...

—Al carajo los tres —espetó molesto el Uchiha. Sakura los miro en forma de disculpa por el insultó.

Los dos salieron del Starbucks caminando rápidamente. Miraron para atrás y los cachorros ya no lo seguían.

—¿Quienes eran? —pregunta curiosa cuando ya caminaban despacio.

Sasuke no contesto, solo se limitó a extenderle su café primero. Ella lo agarró con resignación.

— _¿En verdad parecemos novios?_ —se pregunta internamente el azabache mirando de reojo a Sakura. Ella iba feliz de la vida caminado en silencio.

—100 yenes por tus pensamientos —lo interrumpió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—No son asuntos tuyos —dijo cortante y se sintió culpable ante la mirada desilusionada de la pelirrosa.

Sakura suspiro un poco, se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a beber de su café. Era mejor no insistir en ese momento, total, tarde o temprano lo sabría.

Ahora Sasuke andaba de evasivo y cortante. Sabía que era así por naturaleza pero normalmente con sus amigos no mostraba ese lado suyo. Especialmente con ella.

Frunció el ceño pesando en eso ¿Por qué será que se comporta así?

Notaba la diferencia, en si ella era la única —aparte de Hikoro— chica que no le mostraba mucho ese lado cortante y indiferente.

Un cálido sentimiento se instaló en su pecho. Se sintió especial.

—A los tres chicos los conoces —afirmó con seriedad la pelirrosa. Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miro—. Y tu claramente no quieres verlos... Ni hablar de eso, muy bien —murmura por debajo. Saca su celular y los audífonos de la bolsa de su falda.

Sasuke gruño mientras le arrebataba los audífonos. Sakura frunció el ceño y lo fulmina con la mirada. ¿Qué coños hacía?

—Odio que utilices esta porquería estando conmigo... —susurra desviando la mirada ante la de Sakura y él algo cohibido. La pelirrosa se quedo boquiabierta por tal confesión.

Normalmente el Uchiha no era expresar mucho de sus pensamientos propios, así que se quedó totalmente anonada.

En las pocas veces que tuvieron una conversación seria y desde ese tipo, solo terminaron con un monosílabo por parte de Sasuke. Ya se había acostumbrado a eso, y se sentía... Extraño.

Pero un extraño agradable.

Sabía que él era una persona un poco cerrada de palabras.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con una sonrisa dulce.

Sasuke se quedo anonado al verle esa sonrisa... Dirigida a él, aun no se acostumbraba a tales mientras de cariño por parte de la pelirrosa. Se sentía... Extraño.

Un extraño agradable.

—Por nada —masculla muy quedamente, Sakura puso los ojos en blanco ante su respuesta nada satisfactoria.

—Petición aceptada —sonrió para sus adentros y por fuera tenía una sonrisa de lado. Algo se le debió de pegar de Sasuke. Éste solo la miro de soslayo para sonreír levemente sin ser visto por ella. Sakura no se imaginaba como Sasuke disfrutaba de su compañía.

La vio distraídamente cuando bebía su café mientras miraba al frente. Notaba sus pequeños movimientos, como el de su pie donde recargaba todo su peso mientras el otra lo tenía un poco flexionado. Su mano que jugaba con la tapa del vaso y la mueca de satisfacción en su rostro al beber del líquido amargo-dulce.

Por un momento se quedo pensando en lo que había leído en su expediente, pero específicamente en el dato que sufrió de desnutrición a los 13 o más bien casi los 14 años.

Se acordó de las veces que comían en la escuela, ella fruncía el ceño con desagrado a la persona que tiraba un alimento a la basura o cuando Naruto se quejaba de comer sopa, ella le ofrecía una mirada asesina y decía: «por lo menos agradece que estas comiendo algo, idiota.»

—Te noto demasiado pensativo —murmura Sakura captando su completa atención— ¿Qué tanto? Pareciera que es algo relacionado a mi, ya que miras al frente, especialmente al reflejo —dice sin despegar los ojos de enfrente, Sasuke la miro de reojo.

¿Cómo demonios lo sabe? Se sintió vulnerable pero realmente anonado. Nadie le había podido decir o llegar a acercarse a sus pensamientos. Y dudaba que la Haruno pudiera leer la mente.

Su vista se dirigió de nuevo al frente, donde del otro lado, las puertas para pasar al interior era de espejo. Ella lo miraban fijamente por su reflejo teniendo una ligera sonrisa de diversión.

Sasuke respiro de forma profunda debatiéndose internamente en preguntale o no.

—¿Pásaste hambre alguna vez?

Sakura frunció el ceño ante su repentina pregunta. Su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo y lo miro con algo de irritación.

No era una época agradable que les gustaba recordar. Sin duda Sasuke no era nada delicado y sensible.

Uchiha insensible.

—Ya —dice con sequedad, él arqueo una ceja ante su tono de voz—. ¿Eso es? —pregunta con cierta ironía.

—Tks.

—Ah —asintió levemente con la cabeza—. Fue después de que Hachi-san muriera, él era...

—El esposo de Tenten —murmura pensativo.

Sakura abrió los ojos al extremo de sorpresa ¿Cómo sabía aquel dato tan... Íntimo? Nunca se lo comentó a él —y tampoco era que ella y Tenten hablaban de aquello—, luego rápidamente entendió y su rostro paso a uno de enojo e indignación.

Sasuke se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Por qué tuvo que abrir su boca?. Entrecerró su ojos esperando un regaño.

—Me has investigado —afirmó con irritación y enojo.

Sasuke la miro como si le hubiese salido dos cabezas porque no le dijo nada al respecto —y Sakura volvió a adivinar— pero mejor decidió no comentar nada —de su actitud jodidamente serena—. Y eso le inquietó.

—No —ladeo el rostro para no mirarla.

—Uchiha Sasuke —se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—, mírame fijamente a los ojos y responde: ¿Me has investigado? —pregunta furiosa apretando los puños y casi asesinarlo con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que él invadiera su privacidad de aquella forma?

Sasuke la miro directamente a los ojos con una mirada penetrante, para cualquiera que los viera pensaría que estaba a punto de tener una discusión o agarrarse a golpes.

Pero en realidad no iba por ese punto la discusión.

—No —espetó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Sakura suspiro un poco frustrada, Sasuke era un caso perdido. Llevo una mano a su frente sorprendiendo a Sasuke cuando le dio un piquete en su ceño haciendo que cerrará un ojo y sus mejillas se tiñeran ligeramente de rosa ante aquel tacto.

—Eres un mal mentiroso cuando estas conmigo, Sasuke-kun — _otra vez ese fluido,_ pensó el azabache llevándose la mano a su boca para cubrir su sonrojo—. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que, cuando tienes el ceño ligeramente fruncido es porque estas mintiendo —le sonrió de forma traviesa, el Uchiha no pudo mirarla sabiendo que en ese momento estaba vulnerable—. No puedes escapar de mi; también se que cuando te cubres la boca es porque estas apenado —reveló con una gran sonrisa olvidando por un momento su enojo.

Ver a Sasuke ensanchar los ojos de sorpresa para luego cerrarlos mientras le daba la espalda por la vergüenza que sentía...

No tenía precio.

—Molesta —susurra con rencor por la pelirrosa al verse descubierto se esa manera tan... No tenía palabras para decirlo.

—¡Kyaaa! ¡Eres lindo! —chillo cuando el Uchiha la miro por el hombro fulminándole con la mirada pero aún teniendo el sonrojo más intenso.

Se le abalanzó en brazos para abrazarlo —no se pudo resistir—. Todas las personas lo miraron con diversión a la "pareja" abrazarse, el chico protestando y la chica riendo.

Se veían adorables.

—¡Oye! —protestó el Uchiha, Sakura lo abrazaba por la cintura y tenía a vista alzada con una de sus sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Sasuke rechino los dientes al no poder moverse —o más bien no querer— ¡que le digas a un hombre que es "lindo" resulta ofensivo! —gruño entre dientes apenado.

Él no pudo evitar controlar su sonrojo. ¿Qué diantres le sucedía? Él nunca se sonrojo en esa clase de circunstancias ni nada por el estilo. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía ahora? No entendía su propio comportamiento.

—No te molestes, es solo que me gusta conocerte mejor —le sonrió levemente para luego fruncir ligeramente el ceño—. Así que, para la otra, si quieres saber algo de mi pregúntame —hizo un puchero y le pellizco la cintura. Sasuke la miro algo sorprendido por su acción pero detrás de su a semblante se divertía.

—Luego te enojas porque lo que te hago —le dice ronco y con una sonrisa de lado, Sakura abrió la boca para decirle algo pero el Uchiha le metió el popote entre sus labios, ella parpadeo—. Si, puedo ser un pervertido. Pero no contigo —le aclaró porque sabía que Sakura diría "pervertido". Sonrió de lado al ver que se defendió.

—Me alegra que nos estemos conociendo tan bien —dijo con sinceridad cuando se quito le popote del a boca, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó de él.

—Así es, Sakura.

El metro llego a los pocos segundos.

—Hmp —le hizo una seña para que ingresarán—, si llegamos tarde Hikoro estará chingando.

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Bosque Norte de Tokio._

 _11:19 pm._

—¿Esto es...? —sonrió nerviosa señalando cierta parte. Hikoro la miro con pena y a su hermano con burla.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—¿Alguna objeción? —arqueo una ceja. Alzó la pistola al aire y Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo que me expliques nuevamente —sonrió nerviosa mirando a Hikoro, ésta sonrió más burlona a Sasuke que tuvo un tic nervioso en su frente.

— _Siento que tiene algo contra mi_ —pensó el Uchiha desviando el rostro dramáticamente.

—Para disparar debes de quitarle el seguro —Hikoro le arrebató el arma a su hermano, el Uchiha gruño y fulmina con la mirada a Sakura. Ella sonrió dulcemente. La pelinegra le quito el seguro—, así se toma el arma —lo agarró con ambas manos sin poner el dedo en el gatillo, Sakura miro el silenciador de la pistola—. Tienes que concéntrate en tu objetivo, respirar despacio —la Uchiha apunto a un árbol a lo lejos que tenia marca de círculos. Apretó del gatillo y la bala dio justo en el círculo del centro—. Te toca —le extendió al arma a Sakura con el seguro puesto. Ella lo agarró con seguridad.

La agarro con ambas manos justo como le indico Hikoro, cerró ligeramente un ojo, quito el seguro y al momento apretó del gatillo.

La bala fue a dar un poco afuera del círculo del centro.

—Nada mal para ser la primera vez —comenta Hikoro alado de ella—. Ahora... Pienso que tienes que localizar un objetivo —miro por el bosque en busca en algo en movimiento—. Ese ciervo —apunto a dicho animal.

Se acercaron sin hacer mucho ruido, se ocultaron entre los arbustos y sin que nadie dijera nada, Sakura alzó la pistola. Luego la bajo y salto hacia un árbol.

Los dos Uchiha observaron como ella se ponía en una rama alta haciendo un poco de ruido al aterrizar. El animal alzó la cabeza y al momento de hacerlo una bala impacto en su cabeza matándolo al instante.

Sasuke silbo al igual que Hikoro con falsa impresión.

—¡Le diste a la primera! —exclamó alegre la Uchiha cuando Sakura estuvo de vuelta con ellos.

—Solo es el principio de un largo entrenamiento —Sasuke sonrió socarrón—. Pero al paso que vas creo que no será mucho tiempo el entrenamiento —le revolvió el cabello y ella sonrió algo arrogante.

—Esa sonrisa es made in "Uchiha Sasuke" —dijo con burla la ojicafé.

—La niña crece tan rápido —Sasuke rió levemente ante el puchero de la pelirrosa.

Hikoro los miraba enternecida. Notaba con satisfacción el brillo de amor y diversión en los ojos de Sasuke, uno inconsciente que le profesaba a la pelirrosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así.

Se alegro internamente.

Sólo en una persona Sasuke demostró ese tipo de sentimientos. Y ahora se sumaba otra.

Haruno Sakura.

— _No sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo… Sakura-chan._

*::*::*::*::*::*

 _Lugar desconocido._

 _12:13 am._

—¡Y entonces yo le dije: "¿Cómo es eso posible?"! —y después de eso los dos hombres rieron a carcajada sonora inundando el lugar de ecos infinitos.

Entre abrió sus ojos aguamarina al escuchar las risas. Respiro hondo mientras se abraza con sus brazos delgados por la brisa que pasaba por un hueco de la pared.

Su cuerpo está en forma de ovillo en medio de una celda mugrienta. Con paredes de piedras sólidas cubiertas de moho, el suelo con charcos de agua y animales pequeños como hormigas que picaban la piel.

Cerró sus ojos cuando una gota de agua del drenaje llego a sus labios que tenían un color azul violáceo. El sabor a rancio inundó su boca, paso la lengua sobre sus labios partidos y resecos.

Qué ironía era la vida.

Rió con amargura.

Abandonado por sus padres con una familia que no hace más que maltratarlo y utilizarlo para sus juegos clandestinos.

Pero no tenía permitido quejarse, él no era así.

De pronto se escucho un zumbido, y para él era de nuevo una tortura.

Su cuerpo dio algunos espasmos moviéndose bruscamente, dio un grito de dolor arqueando su espalda.

No era el único que gritaba, los demás prisioneros de las celdas gritaron. Y alguno no, porque conocían las consecuencias.

—¡Cállate! —ordenó un hombre barbudo azotando un látigo contra los barrotes de la celda. El chillido infernal no hizo nada más que empeorar la situación.

Grito con más fuerzas ante el impotente dolor de su cráneo.

—¡Te dije que te callaras! —el barbudo abrió la puerta de la celda y le dio de latigazos por todo su cuerpo sin remordimiento alguno.

Él solo permaneció en ovillo gritando cada vez que sentía el látigo golpear contra su espalda desnuda cubierta de marcas de cicatrices. Más que ahora soló eran líneas de diferente color y tenues.

No se permitió llorar, él no era alguien que se expresará fácilmente ni mucho menos que mostrará sus sentimientos.

Un monstruo era así, ¿no?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Mugennohi: Luz Interminable._

 _¿Bomba? *acento de donde soy cx* ¿Que les pareció el capítulo?_

 _Me desanime un poco ya que en el capítulo anterior no hubo review *carita de perro triste*_

 _Pero hay esperanzas! Gracias por quien han agregado en favoritos este fic y ponerlo en alerta (^~^)T eso me da ánimos, también gracias a los que me apoyan por inbox en Facebook._

 _En fin, ¿tienen dudas? ¿Porque estoy dejando en suspenso al final? ¿Quién ese men que apareció al final? ¿Y Ali, que papel tiene en esta historia? ¿Mugennohi aparecerá? ¡¿Porque Itachi es tan guapo?! \^o^/_

 _Y cambiando de tema..._

 _¡EL NUEVO OPENING (20) DE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ESTUVO BELLÍSIMO!_

 _Qoeidhbamxkd —Y no se diga el ending, pero aquí entre nos, me gusto más el opening- *colapsa emocionalmente* SPOILER de las novelas... ¡Señales! ¡Señales de las novelas! SasuSaku —como amo a está pareja (*~*) / Sasuki!—, NaruHina, ShikaTema y SaIno._

 _Por lo que tengo entendido solo se animarán: Shikamaru Shinden, Konoha Shinden y Sasuke Shinden *está más emocionada por ver el último*_

 _¡Estén preparados para el nuevo arco! Los diseños de la película de The Last ~(*-*)~ ¡esto se saldrá de control!_

 _Bueno, esto es todo._

 _Me despido, ¡saludos!_

 _Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, querido lector._

— _En espera del siguiente capítulo de Naruto Shippuden y sus animaciones de las novelas—_

 _¡Alela-chan fuera :v!_


	9. (8) El dolor de una perdida

_Baia, baia *el nuevo capítulo se asoma por el horizonte de la página*, ¡nuevo capítulo! Tarde pero seguro._

 _Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han dejado un review alentador —y observaciones—, me han servido de mucho como para inspiración y ayuda —en la ortografía y eso—. También quienes han agregado a favoritos y alertas._

 _En fin, no mes interrumpo más._

 _Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8.**_

 _ **El dolor de una perdida**_

* * *

 _D_ _epartamento de Aoi._

 _Domingo 5 de Junio, 2016._

 _10:30 pm._

Aoi abrazo a Sakura en el recibidor. Eita le dedicó una sonrisa de despedida mientras agitaba su mano.

—Cuídate mucho —dijo Aoi con una sonrisa, se separó de ella—. Nos vemos luego, y ya sabes. Si se te dificulta algunas tareas de inglés, solo consulta este hermoso aparato creado por el hombre —alzó su celular como alabando su existencia. Eita negó con la cabeza divertido, su esposa, cada cosa que se ocurría.

Sakura rió por debajo.

—Ten por seguro que lo haré —aseguró divertida y con una agitada de mano salió del departamento.

Cuando la puerta se cerro, suspiró recargandose en la pared mirando al frente. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al recordar a Sasuke y sus palabras antes de irse después de dejarla ahí.

« _Ten mucho cuidado, por favor —_ _murmuró_ _Sasuke acariciando su cabello, Sakura lo miro_ _interrogante_ _e inquieta—, los cachorros podrían atraparte —le sonrió levemente para después irse en su_ _motocicleta._ »

No entendía la preocupación del Uchiha por los cachorros y sobre todo... ¿Qué son los cachorros? Sospechaba que por la definición eran lobos muy jóvenes.

Subió a la azotea del edificio, el aire frío de la noche le pego en lleno al rostro tras abrir la puerta. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir una brisa pasaron, el frío era latente ya que la noche anterior había llovido. Los charcos de agua sucia hacían ondas por el viento que pasaba.

Miro al cielo observando las estrellas.

Aspiro el aire sintiendo frío en sus fosas nasales.

Por suerte se previno un poco, se había puesto una blusa manga larga color negro que se ciñe a su cuerpo, un short corto de color blanco de botón y unas medias negras que le llegaban por arriba de la rodilla y para finalizar unas botas negras.

No sentía mucho frío, pues era mitad vampiro y se suponía que ellos estaban muertos, no tenían calor corporal.

Pero no era del todo vampiro.

La sangre de un cazador corrían por sus venas, ellos eran más humanos —en la mayoría de los aspectos—. Gracias a los poderes que poseen son ligeramente diferentes a los humanos.

Se paro en la orilla del edificio, todo se veía pequeño desde esa altura. Con curiosidad camino por el contorno sin miedo a caerse, pues sólo sentía la necesidad de ver luces de la cuidad, combinados de varios colores.

A lo lejos, observó el parque de diversiones. La gran rueda de la fortuna, nunca había ido a ese lugar. Pero esperaba hacerlo en un futuro, de eso se encargaría.

Ahora que tenia tantas ganas de hacer aquellas cosas, y más que disponía con los recursos.

Se puso de cuclillas aún mirando la ciudad. De vez en cuando le gustaba estar sola, aunque...

Con compañía era mejor.

Dibujo círculos con su dedo en el concreto mientras ponía mueca de resignación.

Según lo que le dijo Sasuke, iría a ver a alguien muy importante para arreglar unos asuntos.

Miro su celular.

Debió de llegar con ella hace 20 minutos. Bufó, estaba retrasado.

De seguro andaba de vago o teniendo sexo desenfrenado con una prostituta.

Quien sabe.

No le molesta en lo absoluto si tenía novia...

¿O si?

Desde unos días atrás sentía una pequeña molestia al pensar en Sasuke con novia. Y eso se debió a que Naruto rebeló que el Uchiha una vez tuvo una novia, y al parecer era una belleza.

Sasuke no le quiso revelar más detalles, solo le frunció el ceño y le soltó un monosílabo, que lo interpretó como «métete en tus asuntos». Y por eso no le pregunto más, decidió dejar de hostigar con ese tema.

Imaginar al Uchiha con novia... Le hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago.

Muy en el fondo aceptaba que Sasuke era un chico sexy y demasiado atractivo, y por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, le atraía en cierta forma.

¿Cómo no? Si era una belleza, aparte, él fue la primera persona en mucho tiempo que la trataba bien, y ese sentimiento de protección que le brindaba era muy agradable y reconfortante.

¿Será por eso que se sentía atraída?

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo trasero de su short sacándola de sus pensamientos. Dio un respingo ante lo precavida que debía estar.

Agarró su celular con la mano y se quedo mirando la foto de pantalla por un momento.

Ahora era muy distinta.

Solo estaban ella y Sasuke. Pero lo que recordó fue como se tomó dicha foto.

 _Flash back._

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _Miércoles 1 de junio de 2016._

 _11:46 pm._

 _Sasuke se encontraba de pie frente al ventanal, en su mano sostenía su celular y miraba la pantalla con nostalgia._

 _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta._

 _Miro un poco sobre su hombro descubriendo a Sakura recién salida de la ducha, ya que su cabello lo traía húmedo._

— _Qué_ _cansancio_ _—murmura yendo al closet —lo compartía con Sasuke— abrió las puertas para ponerse una sudadera por encima de su blusa de tirantes._

 _Solo quería acortarse a dormir, ese día fue de entrenamiento y muy agotador._

 _Sasuke regreso su vista a la pantalla y luego se voltea._

 _Sakura ahora se encontraba acostada en la cama dispuesta a dormir._

 _Se acerco en unos segundos y se acostó alado de la pelirrosa en su lado derecho, ella lo volteo a ver con curiosidad y una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. Sasuke la miro a los ojos intensamente, buscando algo o eso le dio entender a Sakura._

— _¿Qué sucede? Te notó pensativo —sonrió levemente ante el ceño fruncido de Sasuke._

— _Ah —se limitó a decir y vio de nuevo su celular que tenia en la mano. Se puso boca arriba._

 _Sakura, impulsada por la curiosidad, se acerco más a él apoyando su cabeza en el brazo derecho de Sasuke para mirar la pantalla alzada._

 _S_ _e apreciaba una foto enfocada de al rostro de mujer de_ _larga_ _cabellera negra-azulada, muy hermosa y joven. Ojos azabaches profundos y cariñosos, una tez clara y fracciones angelicales._

 _Sakura entrecerró sus ojos un poco y luego paso a uno de sorpresa. Sonrió levemente y miro al Uchiha que seguía mirando la foto fijamente._

— _En verdad te pareces mucho a tu madre._

 _Sasuke abrió los ojos de la impresión y la volteo a ver con asombro. ¿Cómo lo supo? En esa casa no había ni una foto de su madre como para que ella supiera ese detalle._

— _¿Cómo...? —murmura._

— _Mmm... —se tocó barbilla de forma pensativa— Solo lo deduje, aparte... —Lo miro por unos segundos— tus fracciones son angelicales, pero sin perder el toque masculino, tu tez es clara, y tus ojos... —murmura al verlos, a Sasuke se le acelera la respiración y parpadea al escuchar perfectamente su corazón que late muy_ _rápido_ _—. Son hermosos, reflejan mucha calidez._

— _Eso no es cierto —frunció el ceño ante lo último, ladeo el rostro bajando el celular. Sakura no supo porque Sasuke decía eso—. Mi madre era una persona pura, llena de amor..._ _En_ _cambio yo... No —agachó la mirada y se cubrió su rostro con una mano._

— _Los tuyos igual —dijo con sinceridad tocándole el torso, Sasuke separó su mano del rostro la miro—. Aunque los muros que colocaste a tu alrededor sean de acero, de vez en cuando flanquean y dejan salir ese lado cariñoso —le sonrió más y lo abrazo pasando su brazo por el pecho y apoyando su cabeza en el brazo cerrando sus ojos—, y eso... A mi me gusta —murmura adormilada después de unos minutos._

 _Sasuke se limitó a mirar el techo sin dar comentario alguno._

 _Así que sus ojos eran cariñosos en ciertas ocasiones._

 _Quien lo diría, si alguien le hubiese dicho en el pasado eso, de seguro era lo último que mencionara en su vida._

 _Alzó de nuevo su celular._

— _Duerme —le dijo Sakura, la miro al momento que ella le da un beso en la mejilla._ _Una acción inocente llena de cariño._

 _Sasuke parpadeo sorprendido ante tal acción y se_ _toco la mejilla sin poder creerlo, antes había recibido esa muestra de cariño por parte de ella_ _, pero no se había parado a sentir con profundidad los sentimientos que le transmitía._

— _Hazlo de nuevo —pidió Sasuke a la pelirrosa —quien se había volteado para dormir—, ella se volteo nuevamente._

 _Se sorprendió al verle el pequeño sonrojo que tenia en sus mejillas. Sonrió, al parecer Sasuke seguía sorprendiéndola._

— _¿Darte un beso en la mejilla? —pregunta de forma dulce._

 _Sasuke asintió con la cabeza apenado. Él no era de revelar sus pensamientos ni mucho menos mostrarse a gusto o vulnerable. Pero la sensación que le dejo, la calidez de Sakura... Se sentía agradable, un infinito amor, y cariño._

— _Pero cierra tus ojos —pidió avergonzado._

— _Vale, vale —accedió cerrando sus ojos y acercándose más._

 _Cuando Sakura poso sus labios en la piel del Uchiha, se escucho un "clic", eso le hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe y ver que arriba estaba el celular en un ángulo perfecto para una foto. Se sorprendió más al escuchar la risa ronca del azabache a su lado._

— _Me encanta esto —susurra bloqueando el celular y abrazando a Sakura pasando una mano por su cintura, ella se sonrojo al ver que Sasuke hundía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Pero luego sus músculos se relajaron._

— _Eres un engreído y vanidoso._

— _Aja, aja —dijo sin mucho interés calmando su respiración para dormir._

 _Sakura suspiro resignada, en verdad se veía un niño indefenso cuando estaba en esa posición. Le dio una opresión en el pequeño al imaginarlo de una edad donde era un niño débil... E imaginarlo así le corrió un escalofrió._

 _Débil._

 _Sasuke no era débil, o eso aparentaba._

 _Sonrió de lado al alcanzar su celular, lo desbloqueo rápidamente y puso la cámara._

 _Con cuidado, alzó su mano poniéndolo en un mejor ángulo. Miro a Sasuke y se dio cuenta que no se había percatado de nada, así que aprovecho para mirar la cámara con una levemente sonrisa._

 _Sasuke correspondió apretándola más a su cuerpo, ella puso mueca de sorpresa y al momento la foto se tomó._

 _Fin del flash back._

Aunque la foto le costó otro beso, puso financiar la foto que tomó él. Así que los dos tenían una copia.

Lo más curioso era que Sasuke tenía de pantalla la que Sakura tomo, y ella la que el Uchiha tomo.

Regreso a la realidad al sentir vibrar su celular.

Era Ali.

 _Ali: Estate de visita en Tokio la semana que viene._

Se alegro al leerlo, y luego más al ver el segundo mensaje.

 _Ali: Tal vez el viernes o jueves._

La pelirrosa chillo de la emoción.

Desde que la conoció, solo tenían comunicación mediante mensajes. Ella le enviaba fotos de los lugares que visitaba. Fue a España, Italia y Canadá. Le dijo que compro varios recuerdos.

Por lo que según entendió, Ali tenía 20 años, cumplía el 4 de octubre. Nació en Hokkaido, Japón. Es adicta a los dulces, y al parecer tiene su lado pervertido. Eso le hacia reír mucho cuando una vez escucho decir a Ali por celular «" _¡Cuando nos veamos de nuevo, llevaré a hombre negros de dos metros! ¡Y con fresas!_ ".» eso dijo de forma insinuante haciendo rubostizar a la ojijade.

 _Sakura: Te estaré esperando._

 _A_ _li: ¡Mou! ¡Esperaré con ansias ese día! lol._

Sakura rió de nuevo. Cuando le pregunto a la chica que significaba el «lol» ella le escribió: «" _es un hermoso Ali-chan alzando las manos. ¡¿Qué no lo ves?! ¡Es la obra de arte maestra! \^o^/_ _"._ »

 _Sakura: trataré de hacer un tiempo._

 _Ali: Te quedaras deslumbrada por mi a sabrosura pular. Aldifjxksls «pular», ¡POLAR! ¡Ja! ¡El conocimiento es poder!_

 _Rió de con fuerza. Enserio que se divertía mucho._

—¿Cuando dejarás el celular? —pregunta un aburrido Sasuke parado detrás de ella.

La Haruno dio un grito de sorpresa y por un momento soltó su celular. Con varias maniobras lo salvo de que se estallará contra el suelo —que estaba a muchos pisos hacia abajo—. Luego fulmina con la mirada al azabache y él sonrió de forma burlona. Ella hizo un mohín en forma de reproche.

—Llegaste tarde. Para la otra, mejor no me digas la hora y que te espere —le reprochó con la mirada. Le mando una breve explicación a Ali de que se iba y guardo el celular—. Es mejor irme sola —se quedo extrañada al no escuchar queja alguna por parte de él. Se acerco un poco a él casi juntando sus narices y olfateo— ¿bebiste? —pregunta con sospecha. Sasuke ladeo el rostro un poco apenado.

Claro que había bebido y no fue porque quisiera, fue necesario para matar a su presa. Aunque no fue nada fácil, el hombre si le dio pelea a lo último.

—Solo un poco —murmura, se prepararon para escuchar una regañisa por parte de la pelirrosa cual llegó segundos después.

—¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡Estuve media hora esperándote, solo para que me salgas que bebiste! —le reclamo apuntándole con el dedo de forma acusadora y con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke se encogió de hombros, si le decía porque lo había hecho de seguro lo odiaría—. ¡Si hubieras ido a tener sexo desenfrenado hubiera entendido! Cuando uno esta urgido la necesidad es la necesidad —se cruzó de brazos asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces. A Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso en la frente. Como que últimamente la Haruno lo molestaba mucho— ¡para la otra envía un mensaje! —no le hizo más de cuento ya que mejor decidió saltar al otro techo del edificio rumbo a su casa.

En los días transcurridos, empezó a practicar sus poderes sobrenaturales; el agua, lo podía controlar más y empezaba a manifestar la tierra. Y por lo menos ya podía saltar a grandes alturas y correr demasiado rápido. Sabía un poco luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, solo le faltaba un poco más y pasaban al control de armas —como la katana y espada —. Todo con ayuda de Naruto y Sasuke, para la tierra era cuestión de practicarlo con su tío.

Sasuke salto para darle alcance suspirando con pesadez.

—Lo haré para la otra —murmura cuando llego a su lado.

—Eso espero —dijo Sakura, luego frunció el ceño ligeramente al recordar algo—. ¿Y que tal te fue?

Sasuke se tenso un momento, pero eso no lo noto Sakura.

—Bien, pasamos mucho tiempo sin vernos... Por eso bebimos —murmura desviando sus ojos para que Sakura no lo vieran así saber que mentía.

La pelirrosa lo miro y supo que mentía, su ceño fruncido lo decía todo.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _02:00 am._

—¡Estoy cansada! —exclamó tirándose a la cama y empezó a quejarse del dolor de su cuerpo.

Sasuke se quito la camisa de un movimiento rápido, miro a Sakura quien cerraba sus ojos.

—Te quedaste con sed —dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama. De regreso pasaron al bosque donde acostumbraban a cazar y cenaron algo fresco. Pero tuvieron que regresarse porque no aparecieron más animales.

—Si... —susurra teniendo lágrimas en sus ojos de forma dramática.

—Veré si quedo algo en el refrigerador —Sasuke se quito el cinturón mientras lo dejaba en la cama.

—Aja —dio un bostezo, se quito las medias observando como el Uchiha salía de la habitación.

": :": :": :": :"

Hikoro salió de su habitación murmurando que tenia hambre, camino por el pasillo y se encontró con su hermano menor.

—Otouto —saludo la Uchiha caminado junto a él.

—¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? —pregunta con curiosidad pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermana dándole un abrazo.

—Buscando comida —contesto somnolienta— ¿y tú? —fue su turno de tener curiosidad.

—Regresando de cenar algo fresco.

Hikoro se tallo un ojo con la mano mientras decía que esperaba y le haya enseñado bien a Sakura. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y descubrió a ciertas personas ahí.

Suigetsu volteo sobre su hombro, en su boca todavía tenía fideos cuales trago al verlos en la puerta. Naruto se quedo quieto temiendo por su vida y eso era porque tenía un vaso de un líquido rojo, pero el vaso esta inclinado al lavaplatos para derramar el líquido.

Sasuke fue rodeado por un aura oscura y su mirada fue de psicópata asesino.

—Te recomendamos que corras si no quieres terminar con una katana en el culo —dijeron Hikoro y Suigetsu como buenos amigos que son.

Naruto no lo pensó ni dos veces y salto por la ventana seguido del azabache quien lleva consigo su apreciada katana.

—Hare más jugo de tomate —comento la pelinegra al agarrar el vaso y beberlo.

": :": :": :": :"

 _02:46 am._

Sasuke ingreso a la habitación, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Dejo la katana a un lado. Al final Naruto tuvo su merecido y creía que no se iba a levantar por un día entero.

Se quedo extrañado al no escuchar a Sakura —quejarse—, la vio, ya dormida. De forma diagonal de la cama con los brazos extendidos y daba leves ronquidos.

La miro más de cerca, se veía muy tierna y linda cuando dormía. Parecía un ángel o tal vez una niña.

Por un momento su mente quedo en blanco al observarla.

Anteriormente había buscado similitudes entre su madre y Sakura.

La piel de las dos eran claras y muy cálidas cuando tocaban a otra persona. Una sonrisa llena de amor puro y sincero, nada de mentiras ni nada de rencor, nada.

Cabello sedoso, lo único diferente era el color y corte. Pero podría jurar que el aroma era casi idéntico, un aroma que no lastimaba su nariz sensible y que era tranquilizador.

Freno de golpe sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué buscaba similitudes de Sakura y su madre?

Negó con la cabeza. ¿Acaso Sakura era demasiado importante para él?

Suspiro, después tomo aire y se preparo para hablar.

—¡Despierta Sakura! —o más bien grito teniendo un tic nervioso en su labio mientras jalaba la sábana debajo de ella.

Sakura cayó boca abajo contra el suelo. Su frente dio en lleno al piso y grito de sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Hay un terremoto?! —pregunta alterada alzando la mirada y viendo a los lado frenéticamente.

—Dormías de mi lado —Sasuke la miro con burla al verle su rostro sorprendido. Sakura frunció el ceño con irritación, cual luego pone expresión de burla.

—¿Estas sonrojado? —pregunta con curiosidad, se puso de rodillas y apoyo sus codos en la orilla de la cama.

Sasuke se tapó rápidamente el rostro con su mano al verse descubierto, y negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

Y decidió cambiar lar cartas.

—Por cierto... —empezó a decir, Sakura alzó una ceja y él volvió a sonreír burlón—. Tienes saliva en tu rostro —le apunto con le dedo y al segundo después se agachó rápidamente ya que la pelirrosa le lanzó el jarrón rojo que reposaba en la mesita de noche.

—¡Eres un engreído!

—¡Y tu una loca impulsiva!

": :": :": :": :"

 _Estados Unidos, Florida._

 _Martes 7 de junio._

 _08:43 am._

—No fue gran idea hacer aquello —dijo en inglés y con resignación, miro el periódico. En letra japonés, tenía escrito «" _Caso de Satō Shin cerrado por falta de pruebas_ _"._ » en el encabezado de dicho periódico.

Sus ojos negros observaron la copa de vino en sus manos. Su mirada no expresó nada cuando miro de reojo a su hermano.

—Hmp —espetó dándole un sorbo a la copa. Claro que, lo sabía perfectamente. Aunque un poco de diversión era lo que necesitaba.

—Muy pronto estará terminada la obra —comentó dejando el periódico en la mesita de noche.

—¿Para cuando?

—Más tardar... —levantó los dedos— en una semana. O eso creemos. Si las cosas van mal, para julio.

—Mmm... —saboreo el vino, teniendo ansias de ver a las personas que alguna vez fueron queridas para él. Personas que lo traicionaron.

Y que lo amaron.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Japón, Tokio._

 _Preparatoria general de Tokio._

 _Miércoles 8 de junio._

 _Aula 2-5._

 _08:49 am._

—¡Y el día tan esperado llego! —exclamó con aburrimiento Kakashi, abrió el maletín que siempre traía consigo y saco un papel—. Como todos saben habrá un festival en la escuela —agarró la hoja en sus manos—, el festival será dentro de dos semanas, así que les diré lo que nos toco —los miro con diversión—. Tenemos dos opciones: a) obra de teatro, o, b) un café de cosplay. ¡Será por mayoría de votos!

Sakura apoyo su frente en la mesa.

El festival.

El año pasado les tocó hacer una casa embrujada.

Sasuke bufo, las escuelas allí eran raras.

Cuando fue el turno de ellos dos para votar se quedaron pensativos.

—Me da igual —Sasuke se encogió se hombros restándole importancia.

—Es obligatorio, todos participarán —Kakashi sonrió de forma traviesa.

—No pienso hacerlo.

—Hi-ko-ro —tosió el Uzumaki alado de él de forma disimulada.

—Pensándolo bien —Sasuke sonrió nervioso—, el teatro estaría bien.

Kakashi sonrió satisfecho y apuntó en el cuaderno donde ponía los votos, luego miro a Sakura quien no prestaba atención. Sólo miraba el cielo azul por la ventana.

—¿Sakura?

—Café —dice sin muchos ánimos.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y empezó a contar las votaciones.

—¡El ganador es... Café! —dijo con una sonrisa al ver que varios protestaban.

—Genial —masculla la pelirrosa sin ánimos.

—Bueno, bueno... —Kakashi miro a varios con burla— los trajes serán confeccionados por ustedes. No todos participarán. Algunos clubes tienen sus actividades. Así que Sarutobi Ami y Suzuki Yami se encargarán de confeccionarlos.

": :": :": :": :"

 _E_ _stación de policía._

 _08:45 am._

—¡MUY BIEN SEÑORITAS, ESPERO QUE HAYAN PREPARADO SUS CULOS VIRGENES!—llamo con voz gruesa un peli café vestido de policía con chaleco blindado, se lleva las manos a sus costados de sus caderas y sus ojos negros observan con seriedad a sus compañeros frente a él— hoy tenemos un visita muy especial —empezó a caminar de un lado a otro—. De seguro ya han escuchado hablar de Mugennohi. Si no, no es algo que me importe. ¡Prepárense para que esos culos sepan hacer bien su maldito trabajo! —exclamó apuntándolos con el dedo.

Todos sonrieron burlones cuando un chico de unos 22 años se acerco a ellos. Su cabello era morado y resaltaba sus grandes ojos amarillos. Es alto de cuerpo delgado —que era imposible imaginar que él cargará un rifle tan pasado—. Mirada penetrante y ojos vivos.

Vestía de negro, una camisa manga larga y encima un chaleco blindado. Un pantalón ahogando con botas gruesas, el cinturón donde cargaba dos pistolas y una vaina. Detrás cargaba su rifle como si fuese una mochila liviana.

Los observó a todos de pies a cabeza con indiferencia y superioridad.

Uno comía un helado se Starbucks, otro fumaba un cigarro recargado del camión y otro tenían el ceño fruncido. Los otros tres no les prestaba atención.

El peli morado camino frente a ellos, primero paso delante del que comía el helado. Se lo quito en un movimiento rápido. El hombre iba a renegar pero vio como el ojiamarillo le quita el cigarro a su amigo haciendo que lo mirará burlón.

Apago el cigarro con los dedos y se lo lanzó de nuevo a su dueño, vacío el helado en su boca y le lanzó el bote vacío al antiguo dueño sonriéndole con gracia.

—Seré su encargado a partir de hoy durante los próximos 20 días —hablo con una voz delicada y rasposa, frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Mañana empezará el entrenamiento, a las 700 en punto en los campos de entrenamiento —dio la orden para darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

—Pienso que es irritante y engreído —dijo con desagrado uno de ellos.

—Es lindo —el otro se encogió de hombros al ver que sus compañeros lo miraron incrédulos— ¿Qué? —pregunta.

—Nada, Shinora —negó con la cabeza el peli café.

—Pensé que sería más robusto, ¿que piensas Konohamaru? —pregunta encendiendo de nuevo su cigarro.

Negó con la cabeza con diversión.

—No juzguen por la apariencia —recomendó caminado al exterior con los brazos cruzados.

Cuando estuvo afuera, miro la carretera sin interés.

—No les falta mucho por aprender —dijo una voz a su lado. Konohamaru miro de reojo al peli morado.

—¿Eso crees? —pregunta volviéndose a Mugennohi, éste asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero carecen de modales —cerró sus ojos para caminar a la comisaría.

—Concuerdo con eso —dijo divertido Konohamaru siguiéndolo—. ¿Crees que se sorprendan por saber tu verdadero nombre?

—Lo más seguro es que griten y se indignen —sonrió divertido—. Por ahí nos vemos —se despidió con la mano llego hacia su carro.

Konohamaru se quedo pensativo con los brazos cruzados.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Preparatoria general de Tokio._

 _Aula 2-5._

Después de dar las indicaciones, el salón estaba dividida en dos filas, una de chicos y otra de chicas. Tomaban las medidas para empezar a trabajar y que no les agarrara el tiempo.

Sakura alzó sus manos mirando la ventana de frente.

Ami le trato de tomar medidas lo más rápido que pudo. Ella era la típica chica popular, de una cabellera con rizos color naranja y unos medianos ojos verdes oscuros.

Una cicatriz en la pierna derecha cerca del muslo de la Haruno llamo su atención. Se veía algo reciente, pero no resaltaba mucho.

Shikamaru pensó que todo eso era muy problemático, pero en fin. Si se negaba, tendría diarrea el resto del mes. Así que con resignación alzó sus manos para que le tomarán las medidas.

": :": :": :": :"

 _09:30 am._

—Estarán listos en una semana —comento Ami en hora de receso, miraba la libreta en sus manos y la hoja tenía anotado 14 nombres—. ¿El traje lo elegimos nosotras o ustedes?

—Yo creo que nosotros —comento un chico—. Así nos gustara más.

Sasuke le tendió un café a Sakura. Ella lo agarró dando un asentimiento de cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

Están parados fuera del círculo que formaron los alumnos excluyéndolos por maldad, pero los que ellos lo sabían era que podía escuchar hasta los murmullos.

Shikamaru se rasco la nuca y se sentó en una de la sillas desocupadas.

—Creo que debimos faltar hoy —Naruto hizo un puchero.

—Eso mismo pienso —concordó la pelirrosa.

—Hey, ¿que trajes desean? —pregunta con algo de molestia Ami tendiéndoles unas fotos a los cuatro.

Sasuke y Sakura agarraron unas y Naruto otras.

Había variedad de disfraces kimonos cortos, otros de samuráis. Policías o de maids, como también mayordomos y de marineros.

—No veo algo que me llame tanto la atención —dijo Sakura al ver el atuendo de las chicas.

Kimonos muy reveladores. Algo que ella detestaba.

—Hmp, creo que prefiero comer lo que Hikoro cocina antes de ponerme una de estos jodidos trajes —espetó el Uchiha con desdén. Ami lo miro con el ceño fruncido, todos eran diseños de sus amigas, era una ofensa que el nerd dijera aquellas cosas.

—Ita-chi —tosió el pelinegro Nara desde su lugar.

—¡Aunque pensándolo bien...! —Sasuke forzó de nuevo una sonrisa y Ami pensó que era bipolar ante el cambio de actitud—. Cual sea esta bien —le entrego las fotos a la peli naranja y se giro a Sakura— ¿Ya decidiste?

—Creo que mejor me suicidó —dijo como última alternativa mirando la ventana, Shikamaru la apoyo diciendo que eran más de 5 metros de altura—. ¿Crees que si me tiro de ahí muera? —le pregunta al azabache con curiosidad.

—Depende —se encogió de hombros.

—No es una respuesta favorable —murmura con lamentación. Cierra sus ojos antes de respirar o más bien suspirar—, cual sea —se encogió de hombros. Le entrega las fotos a la chica.

Ami suspira algo de molestia.

—¡Yo quiero uno de ninja! —exclamó Naruto emocionado levantándose de sopetón, sonrió de lado forma socarrona—. Ah, y Shikamaru de mayordomo. No le gusta llamar mucho la atención.

—Me falta unas medidas —dijo Ami, ya sabía que traje hacerles a los dos, por maldad los escogió rápido.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí con una ceja alzada.

Sakura dio un paso al frente extendiendo sus brazos con resignación.

—Deberías ponerte este —comento distraído el Uchiha mostrándole una foto de maid —con una falda muy corta— y con una diadema con orejas de gato.

Sakura se sonroja violentamente haciendo reír a Naruto y Shikamaru, Ami solo chasqueo la lengua. A su parecer ese traje solo eran para las chicas hermosas.

—Genial, y yo adoro los gatos —masculla con sarcasmo la pelirrosa de mala gana tratando de que su sonrojo desapareciera. Ami alzó la cinta para medirle la cabeza y eso le hizo pensar a Sakura que en verdad sería ese traje—. Oye niña, si piensas ponerme unas orejas te aviso que sean de lobo —sonrió de lado a Sasuke quien se sorprendió por sus palabras.

—No soy ni una ni... —Ami empezaban a decir pero Sasuke le interrumpió.

—Adoro tu sentido de humor por las mañanas —dijo divertido cuando ella le sonrió más—. Así que odias los gatos... —murmura pensativo por el significado que encerraba esas palabras.

—Los perros son más bonitos —lo miro burlona y Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada.

—Es una ofensa que me compres con un maldito perro callejero. Ellos no tienen el olfato tan desarrollo y no hablan —frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero por lo menos ellos si se dejan tocar las orejas —reclamó con un tierno puchero. En sí, el Uchiha no le había dejado tocar sus orejas cuando estaba en su forma animal, y eso a ella no le gustaba.

Un gruñido retumba desde el interior de su pecho, y Ami juro por su vida que se escucho perfectamente como el de un perro —era ignorante de como eran los gruñidos—, y se atemorizo unos segundos.

—En eso te damos la razón, Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme no deja a nadie tocarlas —el Uzumaki lo miro con misterio. Desde que se conocían nunca dejo que él lo hiciera, ni siquiera con su novia.

Sasuke no mencionó nada al respecto, tenía una razón muy grande para no dejar que tocarán sus orejas.

Los cuatro olvidaron que Ami le estaba tomando las medidas a Naruto cuando Sasuke habló.

—Desde que era niño, mi madre siempre acariciaba mi cabeza. Y cuando me transformaba... Tocaba mucho mis orejas —reveló aquel dato con dolor en su rostro azabache. Ni siquiera supo cuando le salieron la palabras, solo tuvo la necesidad de decirle a todos.

Sakura parpadeo varias veces, sus ojos se volvieron muy cálidos al imaginar a la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto, estando sentada y en sus piernas un pequeño lobo —Sasuke— acurrucado contra su cuerpo, mientras que la mano gentil y suave de la mujer acariciar la cabeza del pequeño lobo.

Pero bien, ahora entendía porque no dejaba que nadie tocará sus orejas, le daba nostalgia y tristeza.

Ami no sabía que hacía entre ellos, pero no podía irse ya que faltaba tomarle las medidas a Sasuke. Él miraba la ventana de forma ida.

—Sasuke, ¡hey! —le pelirrosa le agarró la nariz y Sasuke dio un respingo.

Otra cosa que no le gustaba era que le tocasen la nariz.

La miro con recelo cubriendo su rostro, Sakura sabía que no le gustaba pero no hayo otra forma de atraer su atención.

—Te tomarán las medidas y luego iremos por algo de pan —le sonrió levemente, podía sentir la intranquilidad del Uchiha.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo y estiró sus manos para que la chica le hiciera algo.

—Trata de hacerlo rápido, invades mi espacio personal —la amenazó con la mirada y Ami trago grueso apresurándose a proseguir rápidamente.

Sakura negó con la cabeza resignada, ese Uchiha como siempre amenazando, Naruto sonrió socarrón pesando que esa chica a de estar asustada y Shikamaru pensaba que todo era muy problemático.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ligeramente al percibir un olor a gato mojado, volteo a ver hacia la ventana del pasillo tratando de buscar algo. Sin embargo solo vio a la nada.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Hospital General de Tokio._

 _Piso 12._

 _12:06 pm._

Camino rápidamente por el pasillo del hospital, necesitaba informar inmediatamente a su jefe sobre aquello que tanto esperaba. Por fin pudieron dar con la identidad de ese hombre.

Toco la puerta de un consultorio y tras recibir una aprobación, ingreso de forma rápida.

—Orochimaru-sama. Lo he encontrado —Kabuto sonrió de lado dejando una carpeta azul en sus manos. El hombre de piel blanca se paso la lengua por los labios ansioso por leer el contenido—. Lamentablemente, no tiene muchos detalles.

—Oh —entrecerró sus ojos amarillos mirando la carpeta, la agarro con delicadeza y abrió para leer.

Había una foto de un joven de 15 años con ojos negros y cabello azabache. Tenía un extraño peinado de picos parados hacia atrás.

—Sin duda es él —afirmó el pelinegro con mueca de satisfacción. Por fin encontró al hombre que atrapó en Roma, ese que se podría transformar en un gran lobo.

Siguió leyendo.

 _Nombre: Uchiha Sayi._

 _Edad: - (desconocida)_

 _Lugar de nacimiento: Tokio, Japón._

 _Ubicación actual: desconocida._

 _Delitos: (sin registros)_

Eso era todo lo que tenía la única hoja.

—¡Esto no es nada, Kabuto!

—Es lo único que pude conseguir —dijo el de lentes un poco atemorizado.

Orochimaru se paro bruscamente de su asiento azotando sus manos en la mesa, miro de forma amenazante a Kabuto.

—No me importa como le hagas, consigue información sobre Uchiha Sayi. Lo quiero en mi escritorio mañana a primera hora —entrecerró su mirada amenazadora.

Kabuto dio un respingo de sorpresa y procedió a retirarse para cumplir con el trabajo.

Orochimaru se sentó de vuelta a su silla.

Debía de encontrar a ese hombre lo antes posible, estaba arriesgando toda su carrera al asegurar que existían hombres-lobos.

Como muchos sabían, según era un mito, leyendas, y eso quería decir que nunca existieron.

Pero él revelaría la verdad.

Con ese hombre podría quitar sus errores de la lista y dar un gran paso a un descubrimiento para la ciencia que le cambiaría la vida, cosa que podría hacerlo rico y poderoso al ser el único quien lo descubrió.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Cuarto de vigilancia._

 _12:09 pm._

—Sabía que ese loco tramaba algo —dijo con seguridad Tsunade estando de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras miraba la pantalla de la computadora.

—Ese idiota siempre me dio mala espina —Anko asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

Miraban por una de las pantallas a Kabuto y Orochimaru cuando éste le ordenó conseguir más información de Uchiha Sayi.

Ese nombre lo utilizaba Sasuke cuando quería hacer una transferencia de dinero a otra cuenta bancaria. Tenía muchos nombres que ninguno era verdadero.

Pero lo que si era seguro, era que nunca aparecería el nombre de 'Sasuke' en ningún hospital, cuenta bancaria, ni en delitos.

Puros nombres falsos.

Anko no regañaría a su ahijado por haber hecho eso, es más, le daría más consejos y le pediría que hiciera documentos a Sakura, porque él como su protector —en prueba— la pelirrosa corría el riesgo de ser descubierta.

—Iré a visitar a los Uchiha —informó la rubia con seriedad, todo ese asunto tenía que ser seriamente hablado entre todos. Pues todos tenían poderes sobrenaturales, la sangre de todos eran especiales.

Si Orochimaru los llegaba a encontrar, para él sería una mina de oro a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¡Shizune, andando! —grito la rubia caminando a grandes zancadas a la puerta. La pelinegra dio un respingo del susto y abandono su asiento de una de las sillas.

—Yo cuido el hospital —cantarruteo la peli morada con alegría. En sí debería estar en la escuela pero de vez en cuando era bueno cambiar de aires.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Preparatoria general de Tokio._

 _02:25 pm._

 _Canchas._

Sakura estiró sus brazos de un movimiento rápido para relajar sus músculos. Suspiró al sentir la fuerte brisa de finales de primavera, pronto entraría el verano.

Frunció el ceño mientras voltea a su izquierda.

Sasuke se encontraba hasta arriba de las gradas, su mirada se dirigía al horizonte donde se alzaban los edificios. Pero más allá, las montañas y la zona verde que tanto extrañaba.

Sakura pensaba que se estaba comportando muy extraño, desde que empezó el mes, estaba ido y o no prestaba la atención adecuada a las cosas.

No sabía que era lo que le ocurría, y cuando se arriesgo a preguntar —sabiendo que tal vez no respondería nada—, él solo suspiro mientras le acariciaba su cabellera murmurando que no se preocupará porque estaba bien. Le sonrió levemente y se alejo de ella para irse al techo de la escuela.

Suspiro frustrada, no sabía que hacer para que Sasuke no siguiera de esa manera ausente y nostálgico.

—¿Sucede algo Sakura-chan? —pregunta Naruto mientras se detenía alado de ella, él estaba corriendo por su parte por otro lado. Cuando la observó mirando a su amigo, y éste ido, decidió acercarse para indagar para ver que ocurría.

—No lo sé, Sasuke no a querido decirme algo —reveló su preocupación mirando a Naruto con ojos angustiados—. No me gusta verlo así.

Naruto suspiro al momento de observar a su amigo. La brisa le revoloteo sus cabello y él seguía en la misma posición.

Sabía el motivo por el cual Sasuke estaba en ese estado ausente. De hecho, cuando empezó el mes trato de acercarse a él mediante las palabras, pero el Uchiha lo evadía cuando quería hablar de ese tema.

Desde que lo conoció, siempre estaba para él para lo que quisiera hablar o hacer, se lo dio a entender varias veces pero el azabache, hasta la fecha, no le ha tomado la palabra.

Así que dejó de insistir mucho y decidió dejarlo por la paz, claro que, de vez en cuando insistía pero era un intento fallido.

Suspiro.

—A mi tampoco, pero no podemos hacer nada —dijo alzando sus manos y negando con la cabeza.

No era por desanimarla, pero, si a Naruto —mejor amigo de Sasuke— no le decía nada, ¿Cómo lo haría con Sakura, quien prácticamente acababa de conocer?

Eso era lo que pensaba Naruto.

—¡Uchiha, Uzumaki y Haruno! ¡A correr como los demás! —exclamó el profesor de gimnasia apuntando a los alumnos que corrían en círculos por la cancha. El maestro los había sacado allí para ejercitarse.

Naruto se exalto y grito un "¡claro dattebayo!" mientras se incorporaba a la fila. Sasuke no hizo ademanes de querer moverse, en vez de eso, se sentó en la grada.

El profesor tuvo un tic nervioso ante la insolencia del alumno. Estuvo a punto de gritarle hasta que Sakura se acerco a él para hablarle.

—Sensei...

Justo en ese momento el timbre de la escuela se escucho dando fin a las clases e inicio a los clubes.

Muchos dejaron de correr para después estirarse y comentar entre ellos que por fin se acababa la jornada escolar.

Mientras que, el profesor ignoro a la pelirrosa llenándose al interior de los edificios.

Naruto y Shikamaru se acercaron a Sakura cansados.

—¡Uf! Ese sensei es estricto —dijo burlón Naruto mirando a su alrededor.

Shikamaru miraba a Sasuke, él no daba indicio de querer moverse.

—Yo me encargo, ustedes vayan a los vestidores. Los veremos en el salón —Sakura les sonrió para después dirigirse a las gradas.

Shikamaru le hizo señas a Naruto para que se marcharán y él asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

Esperaba que Sakura pudiera hacer algo.

": :": :": :": :"

Sakura se paro alado de Sasuke mirando al frente, tal vez el Uchiha no noto su presencia o decidió ignorarla ya que no la volteo a ver.

Hizo un puchero pero no se molesto. No entendía su actitud tan evasiva e indiferente.

—Sasuke —decidió llamarlo después de unos minutos de un silencio amigable.

—¿Hn? —soltó ido.

— _Al parecer volvió a los monosílabos_ —pensó la Haruno divertida, suspiro al momento de sentarse alado de él. Empero, el Uchiha se removió algo inquieto y Sakura lo notó poniéndose un poco triste. Decidió proseguir con lo que quería decir—. No se que te suceda pero... Estoy aquí para escucharte —sonrió alegre cerrando sus ojos—. No tengas miedo, si es algo malo... No soy nadie para juzgarte...

—Tú no comprendes nada —habló con voz gélida que se le congeló las palabras a Sakura en la boca. Ella abrió sus ojos reflejando inquietud por sus palabras.

—Tal vez comprendiera si me dijeras que te sucede —le incito a decirle mostrándole una sonrisa cariñosa.

Los ojos de Sasuke ardieron de furia sin saber porque. Tal vez era porque no la quería cerca de él en esos momentos. ¿Y por qué? Simplemente le recordaba a su madre. Muy cariñosa, comprensiva diciendo las palabras exactas para el momento, irradiando amor y ese delicioso aroma que le tranquilaza el alma oscura que tiene.

Cerró sus ojos. ¿Cómo le decía que se fuera sin herirla mucho? Sabía que ella se sentiría mal al no poder hacer nada. Tampoco quería abrumarla con sus problemas, se supone que era su protector —no oficial pero se sentía uno— y lo menos que tenia que hacer era darle preocupaciones.

—No me sucede nada, señorita Haruno.

Los ojos de Sakura crisparon de dolor. Vale, ella solo quería ayudarlo y hacerle ver que no estaba solo. Por lo menos si no le tenía confianza a ella, que fuera con Naruto pero tampoco a él le decía algo, y eso le preocupaba mucho.

—Vale, solo quise ayudar. Pero al parecer no soy quien para hacerlo —murmura muy quedamente no contando que Sasuke escuchará todo. Pero el Uchiha no dijo nada al respecto—. No entiendo tu actitud, pero...

—No es asunto tuyo —gruño con enojo Sasuke interrumpiéndola y con el ceño fruncido por tanta insistencia.

—¿Qué no es asunto mío? —pregunta para si misma, luego sonrió con amargura—. Tienes razón no debería ser asunto mío, sin embargo lo es porque me... Me... —se le trabaron las palabras en la garganta al no saber que decir—... Me importas... Y...

—Cállate.

Y ese fue el límite de Sakura.

Por más que le decía y trataba de que le dijera algo, no lo conseguía. Además...

No debía presionarlo.

Cayó en cuenta en algo al pensar en eso.

Pudiera ser que Sasuke se sintiera presionando y por eso se ponía a la defensiva.

Pero esa no era justificación para que él la tratará así.

Agachó la mirada mientras se incorpora de su lugar, estaba decidida, lo dejaría en paz si así lo deseaba. Si él quería decirle algo, la buscarían y le hablaría, ella no trataría de persuadirlo.

Sasuke sabía que hizo mal al hablarle así, pero muy tarde lo comprendió porque para cuando trato de arreglar su estupidez, ella ya se había levantado.

—Los chicos te esperan en el salón —murmura dándose la vuelta decidida a irse.

—Sakura... —la llamo mientras se incorpora, trato de agarrarla del brazo pero Sakura lo aparta bruscamente. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido y tristeza.

—¿Ahora soy Sakura? —pregunta con tristeza. Se da media vuelta y baja las gradas a grandes zancadas con rapidez.

Sasuke dejo su mano al aire al sentir una opresión en el pecho al ver el rostro de tristeza pasmado en el rostro de la ojijade.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Tan arrepentido, dolido y... Triste?

 _¿Triste?_

": :": :": :": :"

 _Vestidores._

 _02:45 pm._

Sakura se sentó en el banco suspirando con pesadez pensando en Sasuke. Ese chico era una persona difícil de tratar y muy inestable. No dejaba que nadie atravesará su barrera a base a que él revelará algo, y para que eso sucediera... Era difícil, bueno no tanto.

Recordó cuando se tomaron las fotos aquel día, y cuando reveló el pequeño detalle de su madre.

Poco a poco Sasuke le agarraba más confianza, y eso era bueno. Se sentía feliz en ese aspecto, saber que alguien confiaba de esa manera en ella.

Se quito la blusa poniéndola en un gancho, muchas chicas ya se habían cambiando e ido a sus respectivos clubes o viviendas. Pero Sakura no era la única que estaba ahí.

Ami miro disimuladamente a Sakura cuando ésta se quito la blusa deportiva, sobre todo el ver la venda que tenia en su brazo derecho. Se intrigo y tuvo ganas de molestarla como lo hacía comúnmente.

La pelirrosa se quedo quieta al escuchar un sonido pegajoso a su derecha, sus oídos captaron más pisadas y se obligó a voltear al frente.

Las luces se apagaron haciendo que las dos dieran un respingo ante el temor que sentían.

Ami empezó a tener miedo al ver que todo se tornaba rojo. Nunca había visto algo así en su vida, se hundió en su blusa buscando esconderse.

Sakura salto rápidamente a posicionarse frente a la peli naranja en forma de protección cuando escuchó cerca las pisadas.

—¡Conque tu eres Hatake!

De arriba de un casillero apareció una persona, una mujer rubia de cabellera larga y de ojos azules. Sonreía de forma socarrona hacia la pelirrosa.

—¿Y que? —dice con brusquedad, pero eso le dio mala espina. ¿Cómo pudo reconocerla? Bueno casi, el apellido era de su tío, por ende ella tenía algo que ver. Eso era grave.

—No se porque Sasuke-kun te protege —dijo con aburrimiento la rubia poniéndose de cuclillas sobre los casilleros—. No eres tan importante, pareces débil e insignificante mosca muerta —ladeo el rostro como no deseando verla y Sakura gruño con enojo—, de seguro él está indignado... Pero yo lo librare de su sufrimiento —su mirada se volvió tétrica.

Sakura trago grueso. Era un grave problema luchar contra esa mujer con el escaso conocimiento que tenía. Y dudaba que pudiera vencerla.

Ami tembló de pies a cabezas al ver que entre los casilleros aparecían gatos grandes con agarras afiliadas. ¡¿Gatos?!

—¡Ataquen! —exclamó la rubia con diversión.

Los gatos se abalanzaron contra ellas rápidamente alzando sus garras.

Ami grito horrorizada cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas.

Sakura le agarró la mano para empezar a correr a su casillero en busca de algo de utilidad. Esquivo a tres enormes gatos dando vueltas alargando sus afiladas uñas en el proceso haciéndole heridas en el cuerpo a los gatos.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —grito Ami sorprendida al ver a Sakura darles unas patadas y arañarles con sus afiladas uñas. ¿Qué era esa mujer?

—Tratando de llegar a mi casillero —dijo empujándola para atrás con brusquedad no importándole hacerle daño. Un gato llego a ellas para atacarla con una espada.

Sakura trato de esquivar la hoja de la espada, pero se vio atrapada por la pared y el gato. Al momento sintió la espada atravesar por detrás.

Dio un grito de dolor desgarrador, nunca había experimentado algo así y nunca imagino hacerlo. Sin embargo ahí estaba, en medio de los vestidores contra la pared con una espada atravesando su cuerpo.

Ami abrió la boca de la impresión pesando en que la Haruno moriría en ese momento. Nadie, absolutamente nadie sobreviviría a una herida así.

El gato removió la espada y eso le hizo reaccionar a la pelirrosa. Contra todo pronóstico, dio media vuelta dándole un codazo al gato mandándolo lejos de ella y llevándose consigo la espada consiguiendo sacarle un jadeo de dolor a la Haruno.

Ella se agarró el estómago con su mano, la sangre salía a chorros, lo bueno era que no era una humana porque si no, ya hubiera muerto.

—¡Eres aburrida! —exclamó con un puchero la rubia aún estando en la misma posición. Pero en su interior se sorprendía por la voluntad y fuerza de la pelirrosa, que ella mandará lejos a uno de sus gatos era una gran hazaña, y más 'ese' gato.

—Ingrato —gruño la pelirrosa mirando con odio a su atacante. El gato ronroneo pensando que esa mujer lo agarró desprevenido.

—Eres muy linda como para morir —dijo con sinceridad y burla. Rápidamente corrió hacia ella.

La pelirrosa dio vueltas por la pared para que la espada no se enterrara de nuevo en su cuerpo. Pero no contó que los otros gatos se le fueran encima y le rasguñaran la espalda.

Dio gritos de agonía al caer al piso.

La rubia se reía a carcajada limpia mientras ordenaba que la mataran lentamente y si querían jugar con ella que lo hicieran.

La mirada jade se oscureció de repente.

¿Qué estaba pasando? A si, la estaban dando una paliza —la primera cabe mencionar—. Ahora se daba cuanta que los chicos eran muy blandos en los entrenamientos a la hora de luchar.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir algo filoso enterrarse en su cadera.

Estaba sola batallando contra un grupo de felinos experimentados, no podría contra todos. Eso era injusto, no tenía experiencia en batallas y apenas sabía defenderse. No dar pelea.

A su mente se vino la imagen de Sasuke. Él, que le prometió que la protegería con su vida, no estaba ahí. La dejo desprotegida. A merced del enemigo.

No se permitió pensar en eso, Sasuke tenía sus propios problemas que resolver. No podía estar al pendiente de ella todo el tiempo.

«"De seguro él está indignado…"»

Las palabras de la rubia resonaron en su cabeza.

¿Él lo estaría? Pues claro, ella lo tenía habilidades sorprendentes, ni mucho menos podía manejar a la perfección un elemento. Por ende no era fuerte.

Sus ojos ardieron con determinación.

No se dejaría vencer por sus pensamientos negativos. Ella se haría fuerte para que Sasuke se sintiera orgulloso, para que él la reconociera como compañera de batalla. Y no como alguien quien proteger.

Se uñas que había regresado a la normalidad, se alargaron repentinamente.

Tenía que tener determinación.

La rubia alzó las cejas con curiosidad al ver que un aura negra rodeaba el cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Abrió la boca de la impresión y antes de que pudiera decir algo, al suelo dio una tremenda sacudida. Los gatos retrocedieron cuando sintieron como el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. Impresionados, observan cuando los azulejos del piso se alzaron repentinamente y flotaban al aire.

Sakura se apoyo en la pared jadeando, apretó los dientes reprimiendo un gemido de dolor. No debía mostrarse débil, no quería.

No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse al sentir su sangre hervir, ni mucho menos al ver los azulejos al aire.

Cerró su mano que está en su pecho en forma de puño y sus ojos furiosos se dirigieron a los gatos.

Al instante, los azulejos se partieron en pequeños trozos con afiladas puntas.

La rubia abrió los ojos de la impresión, estuvo a punto de gritar una retirada pero Sakura extendió bruscamente la mano y los pedazos de azulejos se dirigieron contra los gatos de forma brutal que parecían balas.

Los gatos retrocedieron rápidamente tratando de esquivar los azulejos, algunos fueros gravemente heridos por las rocas y terminaban en el piso desangrando. Otros tuvieron más suerte y lograron esquivar los proyectiles.

A rastras, Sakura había logrado llegar a su casillero jadeando mientras todo eso ocurría. Lo abrió de golpe mientras recibía un arañazo en la espalda por parte de un gato que había podido esquivar las balas. Era el mismo que le enterró la espada.

Ella grito y le dio una patada en el estómago a su atacante.

El gato quedó a unos metros lejos de ella recuperándose de su aturdimiento, y cuando lo logro, se lanzó contra ella furioso haciendo relucir sus garras.

Pero no contó con que Sakura fuese rápida y lista porque al momento sintió algo ingresar al interior de su cuerpo, específicamente en su cráneo.

Sakura había sacado dos pistolas con silenciador y disparado contra el animal. Las armas eran las que Sasuke le dio por emergencia y pidió que las guardara ahí, agradeció internamente a Kami de haberse acordado de tenerlas ahí.

Los gatos empezaron a moverse a gran velocidad con tal de confundir a la pelirrosa y esperar el momento oportuno para matarla de una buena vez, cometieron el grave error de subestimarla.

Pero ella tenía buenos reflejos que era lo que menos carecía.

En sus entrenamientos —especialmente con Sasuke— eso era lo que veían. Le hacia matar a tres pájaros marcados con una cruz en plena parvada muy alborotada.

La rubia grito una retirada al ver que sus compañeros estaban siendo derrotados bala tras bala, no contó con que la pelirrosa estuviera precavida. Con lamentación, desapareció en un remolino de viento junto a sus compañeros.

Los gatos que sobrevivieron retrocedieron y desaparecieron entre los casilleros heridos y lamentando haberla subestimado.

Ami todavía estaba anonada por lo sucedido, está en la mera esquina protegiéndose. Por fortuna no recibió ninguna bala pérdida. Salió de su anonacion al escuchar un gemido de dolor por parte de la Haruno.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó horrorizada al verla caer de rodillas al piso sin azulejos. Se acerco rápidamente a ella y ahogo un grito al verle las heridas graves en la espalda—. ¡Hay que llevarte a un hospital! —dijo con decisión ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

—No, el hospital no me servirá —murmura, se llevó una mano a su boca al momento de toser una gran cantidad de sangre. Ami quedo asqueada al ver tanto líquido carmín en el piso y en el rostro de la pelirrosa.

—¡Un hospital es lo mejor! —trato de jalarla pero la ojijade negó con la cabeza.

—Si en verdad quieres ayudarme... Llévame a la enfermería —murmura tratando de mantener la compostura ante la situación para no alterarse. Sentía como su sangre hervía en su interior y le dolía su cuerpo a horrores.

No quería pensar que pasaría después.

Ami apretó los dientes, si seguía discutiendo con Sakura, ella terminaría muerta.

": :": :": :": :"

—¡No puedo más! —exclamó Naruto parándose de la silla —el salón está vacío—. Sasuke —en su estado ausente y realmente preocupado—, Shikamaru y él esperaban a Sakura quien se había retrasado mucho—. Iré a buscarla —dijo con decisión.

Sasuke también seguía inquieto, no sabía porque pero sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho desde unos minutos atrás. Aparte había atrapado aromas de felinos —específicamente gatos y leopardos— y está seguro que no era nada bueno su presencia en la escuela. Además, el temblor que ocurrió unos minutos atrás no eran nada normal.

Se escucharon pasos acelerados por el pasillo, los tres alzaron la vista y se sorprendieron al ver a Ami entrar al salón jadeando y teniendo sangre en las manos.

—¡Está herida! —grito Ami desesperada.

Sasuke se paro bruscamente al percibir el aroma de la sangre de Sakura.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —pregunta exaltado el rubio al comprender todo, la sangre y el rostro preocupado de su amigo.

—¡En la enfermería! —les hizo señas y empezó a correr a dicho lugar con rapidez.

—¡Naruto, prepara el auto! —le ordenó Sasuke a su amigo en plena carrera, el rubio asintió con la cabeza y salto por la ventana del segundo piso no importándole si alguien lo veía, lo que en verdad le preocupaba era la vida de Sakura.

—Le diré a Hikoro que prepare todo —Shikamaru saco su celular rápidamente para prevenir a la Uchiha.

Sasuke sudaba frío al pensar lo grave que podría estar la pelirrosa, no quería pensar en muerte.

No a ella, Sakura no debería morir.

No se perdonaría si ella moría.

Ami abrió la puerta de la enfermería rápidamente y Sasuke entro buscándola con la mirada.

Se encontraba sentada en la camilla tosiendo sangre, el líquido escurría entre sus dedos al llevar su mano a la joya. Sostenía un trapo contra la herida de su estómago y su espalda estaba recargada contra la pared pero detrás tenía trapos para las heridas de la espalda.

En si, estaba muy grave.

—Sakura, mírame —ordenó el Uchiha al llegar a ella, apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y su mano en la mejilla.

Sakura alzó sus ojos jades cansados, en la comisura de sus labios escurría algo de sangre. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, no pensó ver al Uchiha, sobre todo por el pequeño disgusto que tuvieron.

—¿Sas-uke? —murmura aliviada—. Tengo miedo —reveló con ojos llorosos, tanta fue el temor que sintió al momento de luchar y se revelaba en ese momento, al verlo.

A Sasuke le partió el corazón al verla tan asustada e indefensa.

—No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí —murmura acariciando su cabello y se sintió tan estúpido al decir eso.

¿Dónde estuvo cuando ella fue atacada? A si, se acordaba. En su estado de pendejez y aturdimiento.

Pronto Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y lo empujó mandándolo lejos de ella sorprendiendo a los demás presentes.

—¡No me veas así! ¡Tengo una apariencia lamentable! —exclamó con dolor emocional y físico. El Uchiha no debía esta viéndola tan herida, sentía que él se estaría pasando que era débil y no quería que eso pasara.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a sollozar.

El Uchiha se sintió imponente al ver su estado y saber que no podía hacer mucho para que Sakura se sintiera mejor.

Se acerco a ella y sin decir palabras la cargo en brazos con delicadeza, su irá creció más al notar que tenia heridas en la espada.

—Tú —señaló a Ami con la mirada, ella dio un respingo—. Ven conmigo.

": :": :": :": :"

—¡Abre la maldita puerta! —apresuró el Uchiha a Ami, ella obedeció rápidamente no queriendo que descargará su frustración con ella.

Sasuke entro al auto con Sakura en brazos y con cuidado la recostó en los asientos traseros.

Naruto aceleró el auto cuando Ami cerró la puerta y no espero a nadie más.

—¡Arranca! —ordenó el Nara acelerado apretando los costados del asiento.

Las llantas rechinaron sobre el pavimento del estacionamiento. El auto se alejo a gran velocidad esquivando a los demás autos y pasándose varios semáforos en rojo.

En el transcurso. Sasuke se desesperaba, pareciera que su casa estaba lejos, y eso se debía al tráfico. Sakura se desangraba a cada segundo, después de todo eran las primeras heridas graves. El cuerpo de ella aún no está acostumbrado a recibir heridas de esa magnitud. Por eso se debilitaba fácilmente, y si llegaba a mayores moriría en cuestión de minutos o peor, segundos.

Los mestizos así eran, y ese era el motivo cual morían rápido en sus primeras batallas.

Entro en pánico al imaginarse eso.

Sakura muerta.

Se obligó a no pensar en eso y mejor saturar la herida, ya había perdido mucha sangre.

Quito el trapo empapado de sangre y decidido a comenzar.

—Hay que desinfectar la herida primero —dijo el Uchiha con seriedad.

Ami le tendió el agua oxigenada y alcohol al mismo tiempo, los había agarrado de la enfermería antes de partir.

Sasuke le rompió la camisa delegada que Sakura traía puesta, ella ya hacia inconsciente en los asientos traseros.

Sasuke abrió la botella con sus dientes, miro el estómago de la chica y sin remordimientos le dejo caer el líquido en la herida.

Sakura grito de dolor retorciéndose en el asiento.

Ami seguía en su anonacion, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

El auto freno de golpe haciendo que Sasuke y Ami se estrellaran con los asientos.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —exclamó el Uchiha gruñendo.

—¡La calle esta cerrada joder! —dijo Naruto girando el volante.

Ami pudo observar por la ventana las barricadas de la policía, al parecer estaba en un tiroteo contra los mafioso en plena carretera, y por fortuna ellos pasaron desapercibidos.

Sakura gimió de dolor.

—Resiste Sakura —pidió el azabache mirándola con miedo. Se quito el cinturón de su pantalón y lo puso alrededor del estómago de Sakura apretando la herida haciendo presión para que no saliera más sangre.

—¡Llegamos! —exclamó apresurado el rubio al estacionar el auto cerca de la entrada del edificio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ami abrió la puerta del auto y Sasuke salió con Sakura en brazos.

Corrieron rápidamente al interior.

El portero miro a los chicos correr hacia él, abrió los ojos al extremo al entender lo que sucedía.

Rápidamente abrió las puertas cediendo el paso, Naruto agradeció su amabilidad al anciano y sobre todo al notar que había pedido el ascensor. Así que prácticamente cuando cruzaron la puerta, las puertas del ascensor se estaban abriendo.

Al llegar al departamento, Tsunade estaba esperando a Sakura, por fortuna había pasado a visitar a los Uchiha y agradeció internamente haberlo hecho.

—¡Ponla en la cama! —ordenó la rubia a Sasuke con preocupación.

Él Uchiha la deposito con cuidado en el colchón. La Senju saco a todos de ahí solo quedando ella, Shizune y su paciente casi al borde de la muerte.

—¡Conéctale el equipo ahora! —exclamó Tsunade a su asistente quien asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a hacerlo. Para su buena suerte Hikoro siempre tenía utensilios médicos y demás en su casa por cualquier emergencia.

La rubia vio el rostro de Sakura, pálido que parecía que había visto a la muerte, bañada de sangre y desagrada.

Si no la atendía pronto moriría.

": :": :": :": :"

Sasuke se recargo de la pared, su mirada está pérdida en un punto al frente. Directamente a la puerta de su habitación —ahí estaba siendo atendida la Haruno—.

Se quito lo lentes de su rostro y se froto los ojos con los dedos para calmar sus nervios de punta.

—Ella estará bien —murmura Naruto a su lado, Sasuke ni siquiera lo escucho, solo se maldecía internamente por no haber estado con Sakura en todo momento—. Tiene que estarlo —se dijo a si mismo el rubio dando ánimos a los dos.

Sasuke resbaló su cuerpo por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Flexiona sus rodillas y se queda mirando fijamente la puerta con su mirada ida.

Sentía una fuerte opresión en el estómago, un nudo en la garganta imposible de ignorarla y le ardían fuertemente los ojos.

No...

Sakura no podía morir de esa manera tan baja.

Ella no podía irse y dejarlo solo, no lo soportaría, no de nuevo.

Por eso se había negado a aceptar sus sentimientos, porque siempre se quedaba solo, sin embargo, esta vez no fue decisión de él, nunca lo era.

Si no del destino.

Cómo odiaba al destino, pareciera que le encantaba hacerlo sufrir. Primero la traición de su padre, después otra traición por parte de su novia y por último la muerte se su madre.

Naruto apoyo una mano en el hombro de su amigo, y apretó el músculo.

—Confía en Obaa-chan, Sasuke. Ella es doctora, sabrá que hacer.

—El 80% de los híbridos mueren en su primera batalla —murmura Sasuke abatido. Inclino su rostro entre sus rodillas y cerró sus ojos tratando de serenarse tranquilizado la ira de lobo que amenazaba en salir y destrozar todo a su paso.

Naruto suspiro, también estaba afectado por la noticia y juraba que se sentía igual que el Uchiha. Le dijo que estaría en la cocina y se dirigió a dicho lugar con una sonrisa triste.

—Pobre Sakura-chan —murmura Hikoro estando sentada en la sala en compañía de Ami e Itachi. El último lloraba dramáticamente a moco suelto diciendo que la vida era cruel.

—¿Ya saben quién fue? —pregunta el rubio sentándose frente a ellos mirando con extrañes a Itachi.

—Una rubia, una rubia —repitió Ami alterada, aun no procesaba la información y estaba alterada.

Hikoro entrecerró su mirada marrón hacia ella.

—¿Una rubia de ojos azules? —pregunta con intriga, Ami asintió con la cabeza— ¡esa mujer! —exclamó enojada. Naruto se extraño por su acción, luego frunció el ceño al recordar a un personaje con esas características.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero si se parece a...!

—Efectivamente, Naruto —interrumpió Shikamaru con seriedad ingresando a la sala, venía de la cocina. Ami miro al pelinegro—. Es Yamanaka Ino.

—Fue compañera de Sasuke en el gremio —dijo Hikoro cerrando sus ojos—. Una Fujun'na hantā. No entiendo porque después de cincuenta años volvió a aparecer —se sobó la barbilla pensativa.

—Ella... —empezó a decir Ami atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes—, la rubia dijo que Sasuke debería de estar indignado al proteger a Haruno, pero la llamo Hatake...

—Está confundida —Itachi ya había salido de su alucinación y puesto atención a todo—. Ino cree que Sakura es una cazadora de dos sangres. Es mejor que piense eso.

—Qué alguien me explique porque hay sangre en la entrada —dijo Kakashi cerrando la puerta con preocupación, sobre todo al detectar el olor de la sangre de su sobrina—. ¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura?

—¿Kakashi-sensei? —pregunta impresionada la Ami al ver a su maestro en la sala del apartamento.

—Señorita Sarutobi.

—En pocas palabras, Ino atacó a Sakura con un grupo de gatos. Si no fuera por Ami, Sakura estaría muerta en esos momentos —dijo Itachi con seriedad—. Ahora todo depende de Sakura y Tsunade.

Ami se sorprendió al ver que Kakashi hace una reverencia hacía ella, parpadea dos veces al escuchar sus palabras.

—Gracias por ayudar a mi sobrina —dijo con sinceridad. Ami no supo que decir así que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Después de eso, todos se sentaron en la sala en espera de noticias. Muy preocupados y angustiados. Por lo que vieron, la herida era muy profunda sumando las de la espalda. Eran muy pocas las posibilidades que sobreviviera, pero tenían esperanza que Sakura fuera del 20% de los mestizos que no morían en su primera batalla.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Flash back._

 _Corea del Sur._

 _Año 1483._

 _Sus ojos brillaron de emoción, el sol era intenso pero la sombra de aquellos árboles rosados eran calmante. Corrió en círculos y extendió su sonrisa de emoción al ver una tienda de dulces, le jalo_ _la manga de la blusa de su madre mientras pedía dulces._

— _¡Oka-san! Vamos ahí —dijo el pequeño Sasuke a una mujer de cabellera negra azulada. Sus ojos azabaches llenos de amor y cariño le sonrieron alegres._

— _Claro Sasuke-chan —Mikoto sonrió de forma_ _maternal_ _. Fueron a sentarse dentro del local._

 _Sasuke tenía una sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Alado de él se sentó su madre._

 _Pidieron sus dulces y esperaron._

 _El Uchiha miro a una familia de la otra mesa, un pequeño niño reía alegre acompañado de sus padres. Mamá y papá._

— _¿Qué sucede cariño? —pregunta dudosa la pelinegra al ver que su hijo veía a la otra mesa._

— _¿Cuándo vendrá Oto-san a vernos? —pregunta con tristeza el niño. Mikoto se entristeció al ver a su pequeño tesoro—. Se me hace que ya no nos quiere —dice con tristeza_ _agachando_ _la mirada._

— _Claro que nos quiere —Mikoto acarició el cabello azabache de su pequeño hijo._

— _¿Entonces porque no vive con nosotros? Se que_ _él_ _no explora. He escuchado mucho sobre más Uchihas, el hijo legítimo es Uchiha Fugaku —reveló teniendo el ceño fruncido. Mikoto abrió los ojos de la impresión, no espero que su hijo supiera aquello. ¿Como podía mentirle ahora?—. Nunca está en casa —negó con la cabeza y lágrimas resbalaron sobre su rostro._

— _Cariño... —abrazo a su hijo, no le gustaba verlo sufrir—_ _._ _Te aseguro que_ _Fugaku_ _nos ama. Por eso... No puede estar con nosotros, nos está protegiendo._

— _¿De quien? —pregunta después de un rato de estando abrazándose. Mikoto suspiro. Normalmente es sincera con su pequeño. Su hijo ya tenía muchos años de vida base su apariencia._

— _De alguien muy malo que nos podría hacernos daño —dijo con una leve sonrisa—. Por eso mismo debemos quedarnos aquí, y apoyarlo en no llamar mucho la atención._

— _Muy bien —Sasuke asintió con la cabeza decidido. Ayudaría a su padre en algo tan simple y así para que en el futuro pueda estar con ellos—. ¿Podemos comerlos afuera? —pregunta con inocencia cuando le trajeron sus dulces._

 _Mikoto le sonrió de nuevo._

 _Salieron del local junto con los dulces. Se recargaron sobre el tronco de un_ _árbol de cerezos_ _. Sasuke_ _se sentó_ _entre las piernas de su madre._

— _¿Tu me amas Oka-san? —pregunta nuevamente el niño._

— _¡Claro que te amo cariño! —le abrazo restregando su mejilla contra la de él._

— _¡Oka-san! —protestó el niño todo sonrojado ante tal muestra de cariño._

— _No seas así, me gusta hacerlo —le dio un beso en la mejilla_ _llenando_ _de alegría a su pequeño_ _hijo_ _._

 _Sasuke alzó su rostro y Mikoto_ _bajo_ _el suyo juntando sus narices, compartiendo un mismo sentimiento y un lazo que nunca se rompería._

 _Sasuke no se imaginaba lo que sucedería tiempo después._

 _Pero esos gratos momentos junto a la mujer que le dio la vida y hizo el rol de ambos padres, valía la pena mantenerlos en su mente y corazón._

 _Fin del flash back._

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se había quedado dormido por un tiempo y recordando uno de los más hermosos momentos con su madre.

Que Sakura estuviese así le estaba afectando.

": :": :": :": :"

 _07:46 pm._

Hikoro le tendió otro té a Ami que agradeció en la cabeza. La chica seguía allí esperando alguna noticia de la Haruno, en cierta manera le preocupaba y tenía muchas preguntas cual no han querido contestar.

—Sasuke no se a movido de su lugar —Hikoro miro la entrada del pasillo, pero no se veía el Uchiha. Se sentía muy preocupada y aún no podían ver a la pelirrosa Haruno.

—No —Naruto negó con la cabeza. El miraba por el ventanal. Desde la tarde también se le veía ausente al igual que Sasuke—. Sakura no puede morir, no quiero que muera —se llevó las manos a su cabeza y negó con la cabeza—. Si lo hace... ¿Quién nos golpeara cada vez que el Teme y yo discutimos? O ¿a quién abrazare antes de irme a dormir? —pregunta abatido inclinado la cabeza.

Le agrada ver feliz y radiante a la pelirrosa, no mal herida y postrada en una cama batallando por su vida.

Sin pensarlo, se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Sus padres solo lo tuvieron a él y a su hermano gemelo, pero éste despreciaba a Naruto, por eso el rubio se sentía la mayor parte del tiempo sólo. Sus padres trabajaban mucho y él tenía que quedarse al cargo de las sirvientas o de su padrino, Jiraya.

Y Sakura era muy cariñosa, aunque algunas veces los golpeara a él y a Sasuke por andar peleando. Pero si la quería como una hermana. Y sabía que Sakura también compartía el sentimiento.

Sakura se fue metiendo poco a poco en su mundo al igual que el de Sasuke. Sabía que si algún día llegará a dejar de existir, tanto él como Sasuke sufrirían su ausencia.

No quería que eso pasara, ya que, Sasuke perdería toda cordura y saldría de su camino.

Sabia que el dolor podía hacerlo perder el control.

—Sasuke no aguantara el dolor —el Hatake alzó la vista, él se encontraba triste y abatido. Sólo pensar en que Sakura podría morir le daba una gran opresión en el pecho insoportable—. Si Sakura no sobrevive... perderemos Sasuke —y eso solo era el principio.

—¿Por qué? —decidió preguntar Ami con timidez, todos hablaban de una forma extraña.

—Nosotros, los Uchiha somos sensibles en ese aspecto —Itachi bebió de su vaso de té— el dolor de perder a un ser querido nos vuelve locos y... Cometemos atrocidades que no quieres saber —eso último lo dijo mirándola fijamente y con seriedad.

Nuevamente todo quedo en silencio. Todos voltearon al pasillo al escuchar pisadas provenientes ahí.

Sasuke apareció teniendo el rostro inexpresivo, vestido con una camisa sin tirantes de color azul marino dejando ver sus fuertes brazos con los tatuajes y un pantalón negros ahogado.

Ami se sonrojo al verle sin los lentes, entonces supo, que el día que Sakura llego con ese chico misterioso era Sasuke nada más que sin lentes.

El Uchiha se detuvo en seco al ver al Hatake sentado en la sala, tanto había sido el impacto de Sakura que no se dio cuenta que Kakashi estaba presente.

Lo que paso después fue inesperado para los hermanos Uchiha y Shikamaru.

Sasuke había utilizado su velocidad sobrenatural y en cuestión de milisegundos se encontraba apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, con su cuerpo un poco rígido, la cabeza gacha frente al peli plata y las manos en forma de puño apoyados en el piso.

Una posición muy humillante para Sasuke, o eso pensaban las mayoría.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke? —pregunta preocupada Hikoro parándose de su asiento.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos.

—Sasuke esta siguiendo el protocolo de un Fujun'na hantā —dijo con amargura, apretó sus puños y se propuso a seguir explicando, pues los hermanos del Uchiha menor no sabían nada de aquello—. Cuando un Fujun'na hantā no cumple con el objetivo de su misión impuesto por quien lo contrata, éste tiene derecho a ejercer un castigo sobre él. No importaba cual sea, puede ser hasta la misma muerte y él tendría que aceptarlo sin penas ni remordimiento. Por que al momento de hacer el pacto formalmente recitan una frase que los une a su protegido. Así que prácticamente es como "tu vida es mi vida, si mueres yo muero" —término de decir desviando la mirada de su amigo.

Kakashi miraba con frialdad al pelinegro arrodillado frente a él.

—Acepto el castigo que me imponga... —empezaba a decir el Uchiha pero Kakashi le interrumpió.

—Aún no eres un protector oficial para Sakura —dijo con algo de alivio, por fortuna no le tenía ningún rencor a Sasuke. Él no tenía la culpa de que su sobrina estuviese batallando por su vida.

—Me considero un protector oficial, así que le pido que me ejerza el castigo —inclino más su cabeza.

Pero Kakashi se negaba a ejercer ese derecho sobre él, nunca lo haría ni aunque se lo mereciera. Le tenía un cariño especial que con tan sólo la idea de hacerle daño le provocaba escalofríos.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, Sasuke...

—Lo es, debí de dejar de lado mis problemas y ponerle más atención a mi alrededor... —y Sasuke seguía insistiendo.

Kakashi suspiro agotado.

—No, yo debí hacerte reaccionar antes, se que estas fechas son muy duras para ti.

—Shikamaru y yo también tenemos la culpa —intervino Naruto al ver que su amigo no se incorporaba, estaba muy aferrado al protocolo. El Uchiha no hizo seña alguna de que entendiera—. Estuvimos en la escuela y no nos dimos cuenta, no te mortifiques amigo.

Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto, ni siquiera pensaba en eso, su mente divagaba ante las posibles torturas que Kakashi podría hacerle. Pero en vez de eso, el peli plata le pidió que se incorporará y dejará esa actitud.

Sasuke los hizo con lentitud y sus ojos fríos miraban fijamente al hombre frente a él.

—El periodo de puerta finalizó ayer, por ende, eres su guardián oficial, solo falta hacer el pacto y todo estará solucionado —informó con seriedad Kakashi.

El Uchiha menor no comprendía mucho. ¿Aún estando su sobrina al borde de la muerte por su culpa quería que siguiera siendo su protector?

Solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie, se encaminó al recibidor.

—¿A donde vas? —pregunta Hikoro cuando vio a su hermano ponerse el calzado.

Sasuke no contesto, pero cuando sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, Hikoro supo que haría o por lo menos se dio una idea.

Unos ojos llenos de odio no reflejaban nada bueno.

—Ella te odiara si se entera lo que harás —dijo con seriedad tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Hmp —murmura desviando la vista y sale del departamento para hacer su objetivo.

—¿Qué hará? —pregunta Ami.

—Irá de caza... —murmura Itachi apretando los puños, su mirada se oscurece— que Ino se haya escondido bien, porque si él la encuentra... —mira fijamente a Ami— la matará sin remordimiento alguno.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Tsunade apareció en la sala suspirando con pesadez. Sus ojos se veían cansados y agotados.

—¿Como está Sakura-chan? —Naruto fue el primero en preguntar. Los demás intensificaron la mirada hacía a la doctora.

—Hice todo lo que pude... —negó con la cabeza al verlos. A la mayoría se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y le ardieron los ojos al pensar lo peor—... Y ella esta estable —al decir eso puso su sonrisa de alegría.

—¡Gracias a Kami-sama y a usted obaa-chan! —exclamó alegre el rubio limpiándose las lágrimas que había salido al pensar lo peor. Abrazo a la rubia y ella dio un respingo. Para luego protestar y darle un capón.

—¿Podemos pasar a verla? —pregunta Hikoro con cara de perrito mojado.

—No, necesita reposo, mañana podrán verla. Corre peligro de que sus heridas se habrán nuevamente. Necesito ir a conseguir los ungüentos para ponérselos y administrarle antídotos pada hacer su cuerpo más resistente —agitó su mano y los miro con advertencia.

—¡Iré por el Teme! —exclamó el rubio corriendo a la puerta.

—No es necesario —dijo Tsunade interrumpiendo su acción de ponerse los zapatos—. El mocoso se coló por la ventana y en estos momentos está con ella.

—¡Oh! —todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el dato.

—¡¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido?! —Naruto lloro a cascaditas de forma dramática.

Tsunade giro la cabeza bruscamente hacia Ami quien sudo frío sin saber porque.

—Ella es humana, ¿acaso la han explicado porque tenemos que matarla? —pregunta con brusquedad.

Ami puso mueca de horror.

—Aquí nadie matará a nadie —Kakashi se incorpora—. Le debemos un favor. Si ella promete no decirle a nadie lo que vio no saldrá lastimada —dijo mirando a Ami fijamente, ella trago grueso ante la decisión que tomaría.

": :": :": :": :"

 _09:43 pm._

Sasuke nuevamente dirigió su mirada a Sakura. Ella esta acostada en la cama, tiene una mascarilla de oxígeno y agujas inyectadas en sus brazos. La sábana cubría su desnudez y sus ojos con ojeras están cerrados.

Suspiro desviando la mirada. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

Lo bueno era que se encontraba mejor. Un verdadero milagro que haya sobrevivido a las heridas de su primera batalla.

Ese día si que le pidió mucho a dios, y es que no era nada religioso o muy cercano a él —sobre todo por el pasado que tenía y sus orígenes— pero no lo pudo evitar.

Lo mismo paso cuando su madre estaba muriéndose. Desde ahí, perdió la fe y se había jurado nunca más pedir por una vida.

Sin embargo lo hizo.

Un celular sonó, su vista se dirigió al otro extremo de su habitación. La mochila de Sakura reposaba ahí, se arrastró hasta ella y saco el celular. Alguien llamaba, una tal Ali, decidió colgar la llamada y apagar el celular. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones.

Se sentó de nuevo contra la pared alado de Sakura. La miro con tristeza.

No quería experimentar el dolor de una perdida nuevamente. Y menos con Sakura, ella es muy importante en su vida ahora. Se volvería loco de dolor si ella muriese sin que él pudiera tan siquiera impedirlo. Así que a partir de ese momento estaría con ella a todas partes, no importaba si Sakura terminaba por molestarse, no importaba si ella se llegaba a hartar.

Lo importante era que ella estuviese protegida.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Distrito_ _12._

 _09:57 pm._

Tosió de nuevo sangre, se agarró el estómago con fuerza. Sus ojos azules muy cansados lo miraron con odio.

—Te dije que no hicieras otra de tus estupideces —dijo la voz masculina con enojo—. ¡Pero pareciera que te gusta ser maltratada, maldita masoquista! —escupió con enojo, le dio otra patada en el estómago y salió de la habitación hecho una furia.

Ino se arrodilló con lentitud para evitar más dolor en su cuerpo mallugado. Desde que llegó allí recibió una de las madrizas menos gratas de su vida.

Y eso le pasaba por atacar a la Hatake. ¿Pero, ella que iba a saber que la pelirrosa es una mestiza? Técnicamente eran del mismo bando, y ella fue estúpida por creer que era una cazadora sin experiencia, por eso la atacó.

Ellos, como _Fujun'na hantā_ , proteger y asesinar es su trabajo. Son más concentrados cuando se trata de un mestizo, y no matan a los de su especie a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

Se recargo en la pared.

Los rumores de que Sasuke tenía una protegida llegaron hasta ella, creyó que Sasuke necesitaba una pequeña ayuda para librarse del problema. Conocía al Uchiha, él ya no hacía esa clase de trabajos, y en el dado caso era porque fue obligado... O eso era lo que creía.

Rió con ironía.

Ahora Sasuke la mataría, eso es seguro.

Antes de desaparecer, pudo olfatear el ligero olor de su lobo en ella. Eso quería decir, que técnicamente, si atacas a la chica morías. Peor si la hieres a muerte.

Trago grueso.

No le convenía aparecer ante él por un buen tiempo. No ahora.

Estaba arrepentida.

De seguro la pelirrosa también la mataría.

Un jefe de clan nunca perdona esa clase de acciones.

Supo que Sakura sería la siguiente cabecilla de un clan, porque pudo percibir el olor a sentimiento.

Y la presencia que emanaba de su cuerpo solo pertenecen al jefe.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Centro comercial de Tokio._

 _Restaurante Ichiraku._

 _Viernes 10 de junio._

 _03:24 pm._

Teuchi frunció el ceño al ver a todos su empleados en la cocina, y más al ver a dos chicos muy conocidos con el a semblante serio.

—Teuchi-san.

—¿Acaso es una reunión? —pregunta el viejo.

—Oto-san, me preocupe porque Sakura-chan no vino para recoger su paga ayer —Ayame miro de reojo a su padre y se viró a Sasuke—. Así que llame a Sasuke-kun y aquí esta, para explicarnos que ocurrió con ella —lo miro fijamente esperando a que dijera algo.

Sasuke ladeo el rostro a su derecha. No tenía ánimos para nada, solo quería estar alado de Sakura para que cuando despertará hicieran el pacto oficial.

Pero lo malo era que Sakura aún no recobraba el conocimiento.

—Sakura está inconsciente por un accidente que sufrió hace dos días por unos gatos leopardos —informó con seriedad el ojiazul dando ese dato. Pues todos ahí eran seres sobrenaturales.

Ayame se llevó una mano a su boca ahogando un grito de sorpresa. Karin abrió los ojos de la impresión y Suigetsu apretó la mandíbula. Moegi negó con la cabeza preocupada y los otros empezados pusieron mueca de sorpresa.

—¿Y como esta ella? ¿No morirá? —pregunta Karin preocupada hacia Sasuke.

—No, esta estable, sus heridas están sanando rápidamente gracias a los cuidados de Tsunade-oba-chan —contestó el rubio con alivio.

Suigetsu seguía mirando al Uchiha, sabía que algo andaba mal. Que Sakura haya terminado gravemente lastimada y que ninguno de los dos tuviera heridas superficiales quería decir que estuvo sola en la batalla.

Sasuke no pudo seguir mirando los rostro preocupantes, así que dio la media vuelta y salió por la puerta principal del local.

Naruto se quedo mirando a su dirección con tristeza, sabía que su amigo se sentía culpable por lo que le pasaba a la pelirrosa. Pero no debía sentirse así, pues él no tuvo toda la culpa.

—¿Qué es lo que le sucede? —pregunta el peliblanco con el ceño fruncido.

—Sasuke cree que por su culpa Sakura-chan esta así —dijo mirando a todos—. Él es un _Fujun'na hantā_ —y con eso les explico todo.

—Por eso Sakura-chan tiene su aroma —Suigetsu entendió todo al unir las piezas.

—Pero no es su culpa, en estos momentos está en un estado depresivo y sus sentidos no están alerta —lo excusó cerrando sus ojos.

—Cualquiera que este así es comprensible —Karin asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con Moegi.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Lunes 13 de Junio._

 _Departamento de los Uchiha_

7:05 am.

—¿No a despertado? —pregunta Karin cuando se sentó en el sillón. Dio las gracias al café que fue dejado en sus manos.

Hikoro negó con la cabeza levemente. Se le veía un poco ojerosa, se sentó alado de ella.

Tenten suspiro mientras se lleva la taza de té a sus labios.

—¿Y ya está mejor?

—Tsunade-sama dijo que estaba sorprendida —Tenten la miro.

—Su herida cicatrizo por fuera en dos días, es un buen inicio para ser su primera vez —el Nara hablo sentado cerca del ventanal—. También dijo que era normal que durmiera, su cuerpo se está adaptando.

Karin abrió la boca para decir algo, pero observó a la derecha. Vio a Itachi llevar una bandeja de carne fresca al cuarto donde esta Sakura.

—Es para Sasuke —dijo Hikoro llamando su atención—. No a querido dejarla sola —negó con la cabeza.

": :": :": :": :"

—Sasuke —Itachi le extendió la bandeja estando cerca de él.

El gran lobo negro solo lo miro de reojo y volvió su vista a Sakura. Apoyo su hocico en el colchón y sus orejas se doblaron.

—Tienes que estar fuerte para protegerla cuando despierte —le riño levemente, y suspiro de cansancio.

En esos días su hermano no había probado bocado alguno y por nada del mundo salió de la habitación.

Nunca vio ese comportamiento en Sasuke en el pasado.

Bueno, solo una vez.

Cuando Mikoto murió.

Sasuke velo por ella los últimos días antes de su muerte. Mikoto, a base a la situación, le mostraba una sonrisa mientras él se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo. Como un niño en busca de cariño.

Mikoto desapareció de la nada al quinto día, y su cuerpo fue encontrado al día siguiente en un barranco.

Abrió los ojos la extremo al llegar a una conclusión.

Miro a Sasuke algo sorprendido.

Mejor luego le preguntaba sus dudas.

Dejo la bandeja de carne fresca en el suelo, esperaba que está vez comiera algo. Y con ese pensamiento salió de la habitación.

Sasuke no apartó su vista de Sakura. Ella dormía plácidamente sobre la cama, tranquila y serena. Hizo un sonido con el hocico, quería que despertará ya. Había sentido su ausencia en esos días, por lo menos sabía que ya se encontraba bien y fuera de peligro.

Le lamio la mano una vez más, y arrastró su cabeza a la delicada mano de ella. Cerró sus ojos para poder a dormitar.

": :": :": :": :"

 _00:00 horas._

Tenten llego a la puerta del edificio donde ahora vivía, miro su mano. Agarraba una bolsa blanca de plástico. En ella venía frituras, palomitas y cervezas. Había ido a un supermercado de 24 horas para comprarlo. Se quedarían viendo película hasta tarde para distraerse un poco de la preocupación de que su prima no despertaba.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna al sentirse observada.

—Con que aquí vives —comento una voz a su lado. Ella dio un respingo alejándose dos pasos a la derecha espantada. Llevo una mano a su corazón acelerado para luego fruncir el ceño.

—¿Neji? —pregunta incrédula al ver a su ex-jefe mirando el edificio.

—Aja —contestó sin interés.

Tenten entro en pánico. Se suponía que Neji no debería saber donde vivía los Uchiha. Ellos eran enemigos.

— _¿Qué hago?_ —pensó mordiéndose la uña.

—¿No subirás? —pregunta el peli café con burla.

—Si tu te vas, si —contesto ella.

—No lo haré —negó con la cabeza.

Tenten no le vio más opción que no entrar para no iniciar una batalla entre los seres sobrenaturales. Se sentó en la banqueta, flexiona las rodillas hacia arriba y apoya su barbilla.

—Me quedaré aquí hasta que te vayas —dijo con aparenta resignación y aburrimiento.

Neji la miro incrédula, ¿enserio haría eso, solo para seguir ocultando la ubicación de los hermanos Uchiha?

El celular se Tenten vibró. Lo saco de su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Hikoro preguntado dónde se encontraba. Era cierto, hacia más de una hora que salió de casa. Tecleo una respuesta rápida y que con eso explica todo.

Neji se quedo de pie observando el edificio frente a sus ojos, no sabía que departamento vivían.

Al instante, tuvo que saltar esquivando varios kunais que fueron lanzados desde la entrada.

Hikoro camino a paso elegante mientras que Tenten se incorpora y va con ella.

—Eres muy estúpido al presentarte frente a mi casa —dijo Hikoro frunciendo el ceño.

Neji alzó una mano y fue rodeada de hielo, su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura blanca y a los lados de sus ojos se marcaron venas. Hikoro activo su Sharingan y su mano fue rodeada de fuego. Al igual que Neji, su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura blanca.

—¿Lucharán aquí? —pregunta incrédula la de moños.

—Si él no ataca yo no lo haré —sentenció la ojicafé mirando desafiante a Neji cual frunce más su ceño. Sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad. Y agitó su mano mandado ráfagas de aire.

Hikoro extendió rápidamente su mano y de ahí salió un potente chorro de agua.

Los dos elementos impactaron sacudiendo el suelo bajo sus pies. El aire frío término por congelar al agua y así convertirse en hielo.

Cuando el agua se volvió sólida, Hikoro salto a uno de los pedazos que se habían formado. Chasqueo la lengua con molestia al ver que Neji había desaparecido, le parecía algo cobarde. Salto de nuevo mientras que su mano se volvía roja y la pasaba por el hielo a medida que iba aterrizando para derretirlo.

—Se fue –dijo al llegar con Tenten, ella observó como el hielo empezaba a derretirse.

—¿Cuál crees que era su propósito? —pregunta preocupada Tenten cuando subieron al elevador.

Hikoro torció los labios.

—Verificar donde vivía Sasuke y tu —respondió no muy segura.

De seguro el Hyuuga había empezado a acechar a Sasuke y Sakura. Él debía de saber que hay otro mestizo con ellos, las reglas de los cazadores eran muy precisar y claras. Si veías a un mestizo debías matarlo al momento. No dejarlo vivo, esa era la ley.

Neji sabía su ubicación, no le costaba nada saber en que apartamento vivían.

—Ahora en adelante debemos de tener cuidado —sentenció la Uchiha con semblante serio cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

—¿Qué haremos? No podemos quedarnos aquí ahora que Neji sabe donde vivimos —dijo preocupada la de moños.

Hikoro apretó los puños y miro al frente con el ceño fruncido.

": :": :": :": :"

—Hay que irnos —sentenció Itachi una vez que le informaron lo del Hyuuga.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero no podemos movernos hasta que Sakura pueda ponerse de pie —dijo con advertencia el Nara mirando a Kakashi, éste asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

Tsunade les informo con anterioridad que no podían mover bruscamente a la Haruno, porque corría el riesgo de abrirle las heridas. Por eso debían de desear que durmiera más, porque conociéndola, cuando despertará ella no soportaría estar postrada en una camilla.

—Concuerdo con Shikamaru, es mejor que esperamos a que Sakura se mejore.

—Pero corren riesgo de ser atacados —intervino Suigetsu, había permanecido toda la tarde ahí junto con Karin. Y lo dos se quedarían a dormir en el departamento.

Aparte, pidieron ser parte del pequeño grupo que conformaban los hermano Uchiha, las primas Haruno, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kiba y Kakashi —el líder—.

—En eso tienes razón, pero... —Kakashi dudo unos momentos.

—¡Hay problemas! —Naruto entro al departamento respirando de forma agitada. Su rostro era serio pero a la vez preocupante.

Todos se incorporan con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede? —habló el líder de ese pequeño grupo. Naruto trago saliva para hablar.

—Dos lobos-mestizos del distrito 12 están batallando contra unos lobos visitantes en el bosque del norte —se apresuró a informar con rapidez. Él venía de los alrededores y por mala fortuna fue involucrado un poco en la pelea, sin embargo aún seguían batallando. Así que corrió lo más rápido posible para informar a Kakashi ya que era el encargado de poner orden en la cuidad.

—Qué Hikoro y Naruto vayan a controlar la... —no termino de decir porque otra persona hablo.

—Yo iré a arreglar el problema —dijo Sasuke apareciendo por fin del pasillo. Había escuchado todo y estaba dispuesto a ir. Después de todo tenía mucha hambre y necesitaba cazar algo para descargar toda la tensión que tenia en su cuerpo.

—Sasuke, tu deber es estar con Sakura para cuando despierte —dijo con seriedad Hikoro a su hermano quien paso alado de ella.

—Hmp, Sakura no despertará hoy —dice el Uchiha con indiferencia ajustándose sus guantes negros—. Además... Entre lobos no entendemos —le dirigió una mirada gélida sobre su hombro y partió al lugar mencionado.

—Suigetsu —mencionó Kakashi mirándolo a los ojos. El albino se encogió de hombros.

—Vale, vale, mi primer trabajo —dijo socarrón yendo a la salida para darle alcance al azabache Uchiha.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Bosque del Norte de Tokio._

 _12:38 am._

Embistió de nuevo al lobo gris contra su cuerpo, aunque no pudiera convertirse en lobo tenía una gran fuerza sobrenatural que debía aprovechar.

El lobo gris gruño enfadado y se abalanzó contra la persona frente a él. Pero por el lado derecho, otro lobo de tamaño mediano se abalanzó contra su cuerpo haciendo que los dos perdieran el equilibrio y rodarán cuesta abajo por la tierra.

—¡Kiba! —exclamó preocupado el chico, era alto de ojos grises y cabello azul. Se asomo por la orilla del barranco con precaución. Pero no pudo mirarla más ya que sintió como algo se clavaba en su pierna derecha, grito de dolor al reconocer que eran unos colmillos.

Una loba blanca le había mordido la pierna, luego lo agitó en el aire con fuerza y lo lanzó contra unos árboles.

": :": :": :": :"

Kiba atacó con sus colmillos clavándolos directo a su cuello. El lobo gris aulló de dolor pero no se dejó vencer.

Se estampó contra un árbol junto con el lobo café. El que recibió mayor impacto fue Kiba, éste gruño al sentir el ardor en sus costillas.

Los dos se separaron rápidamente, el lobo gris subió de vuelta sobre el barranco y Kiba salto sobre las rocas para darle alcance.

": :": :": :": :"

El peli azul se toco la pierna derecha lastimada mientras se arrastraba hasta el árbol.

La loba blanca empezó a acercarse a él con pasos cautelosos, gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes afilados.

— _Y esto me pasa por sólo querer comer un venado_ —pensó resignado el chico con una mueca de dolor, se atemoriza unos segundos al ver otro lobo de pelaje café oscuro avanzar hacia él—. No chingues—masculla con pánico.

Se apoyo contra el tronco y poco a poco se fue parando con la ayuda de sus manos y su pie bueno. Miro de nuevo a sus costados.

Era seguro que no saldría de esa. Si tan sólo pudiera transformarse, pero como apenas llevaba unos 20 años de vida no podía o eso era lo que entendió. Algunos podían transformarse desde los 8 años de vida, otros lo hacía con más años y en el peor de los casos: nunca.

Esperaba que su caso no fuera el último.

Saco una pequeña vaina de su cinturón, lo alzó esperando a ver quien se abalanzaba primero. Si moría, por lo menos se llevaría a uno con él.

—«¡Hachiro!» —aulló desesperado Kiba al verlo en esa situación. Quiso ayudarlo pero el lobo gris lo sorprendió saliendo por su costado enterrando sus garras y colmillos en su espalda.

—¡Kiba! —exclamó desesperado el peli azul. Los lobos que lo acorralaban estaban cada vez más cerca de él.

Los dos se abalanzaron contra él para matarlo y el chico cerro sus ojos.

Justo antes de llegar a Hachiro, un gran lobo blanco salió de la nada embistiendo al lobo café. Los dos rodaron por el suelo batallando con sus colmillos y garras.

La loba no se detuvo, y cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia, Sasuke apareció de repente en su forma humana frente a él ojigris, le lanzó una parada a la loba haciéndola aullar de dolor y mandándola lejos de su alcance para darle otro golpe.

Sasuke miro como el gran animal se desplomaba al piso por unos minutos hasta que recobró el movimiento de sus músculos y con cuidado se incorporo.

El lobo café apareció corriendo hacia la loba, detrás venía Suigetsu en su forma humana sólo con un pantalón y una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. También corría a la par con el animal y trataba de hacerle unos cortes con sus garras.

El lobo café le lanzó un zarpazo y el peli blanco lo esquivo con facilidad dando volteretas hacia el Uchiha.

—« _Hermana_ _._ » —el cachorro se transforma en humano revelando al chico de cabello café y ojos negros, está desnudo pero entre lobos no existe el pudor.

La loba volvió a su estando de humano, al instante se revela una chica de cabellera blanca y ojos negros que miraban con odio al azabache parado frente al peli azul.

—Malditos... —gruño el peligris.

—¿Qué hacían luchando contra mestizos? —pregunta bruscamente Sasuke.

Un aullido atrajo la atención del pelinegro, volteo a su derecha descubriendo a dos lobos luchando entre sí, pero el gris se veía más mallugado.

Sasuke saltó hacia ellos cuando se separaron por unos escasos segundos, aprovecho ese momento para agarrar una de las patas al lobo gris y lanzarlo con fuerza hasta el otro extremo cerca de donde estaba los otros cachorros.

El lobo gris impacto contra una gran roca y cayó a la tierra todo a dolorido.

Ahora sus hermanos fueron a auxiliarlo.

Sasuke avanzó rápidamente entre los árboles hasta posicionarse unos metros lejos de ellos. Los tres dieron un respingo al ver la mirada amenazante del Uchiha. Esa mirada llena de odio y rencor que les enviaba.

—¿Qué asuntos tienen aquí? —gruño enfadado. Primero atacaban a los suyos y después lastimaban a Kiba. ¿Luego que sería? Sabía que la aparición del jefe de la manada no era nada bueno, y menos con esos cachorros.

El peli café se incorpora con lentitud para desafiar a Sasuke.

—Solo estábamos de caza, eso es todo.

—Por lo que vi, no estaban de caza. Si no atacando a los mestizos de esta región —murmura Sasuke pero sabía que lo escucharon perfectamente.

—¡Sasuke-san, ellos aparecieron cuando Kiba y yo cazábamos un venado! —Hachiro hizo mueca de dolor, al instante vio a Kiba —en su forma humana y con unos pantalones puestos— arrodillarse frente a él muy preocupado.

—Tú sabes porque nos atacaron, Sasuke. Somos mestizos, ellos lobos puros. ¿Qué no es obvio? —Kiba los miro con odio.

Siempre era lo mismo, los lobos extranjeros los atacaban cuando estaban separados. Pero lo que no sabían era que en todos lo lugares que hay mestizos, éstos están en manada. Así que si te metes con uno de ellos te metes con todos.

Había una serie de lobos-mestizos en Tokio, no eran muchos pero entre ellos se apoyaban; y aparte, formaban parte del grupo que estaba el Uchiha, éste era como un sub-líder —quien lideraba a los lobos— y Kakashi el líder. Así que prácticamente eran del mismo bando; lo que el Hatake buscaba era la paz o por lo menos mantener el equilibrio entre las pelear de cazadores y seres puros, contra los mestizos.

Sasuke los miro con más odio, no estaba en momentos de ser compasivo y dejarlos ir. Sin duda los mataría. Con algo tenía que descargar su odio.

Una bola de luz apareció en su mano derecha y se extendió hasta formarse una figura de un arma. Cuando la luz cesó, se revela su katana, la apreciada _Kusanagi_.

Suigetsu supo lo que iba a hacer el Uchiha. ¿Era correcto detenerlo?

La peli blanca abrió los ojos de la impresión al imaginar lo que el Uchiha haría.

—¡Si piensas matarnos, no podrás! —el peligris se incorpora a duras y a penas. Sus ojos negros lo miraron y Sasuke ni siquiera dio indicio de escucharlo.

—¡Un ser inferior como tu no podrá! —exclamó la chica mirándolo con algo de superioridad.

Los ojos de Sasuke se crisparon de odio.

—Yo que ustedes no lo joderia —dijo como si nada el albino socarrón, los cachorros lo miraron con una interrogante—. No a tenido una bonita semana... Sasuke —ahora de viro al Uchiha—. Recuerdas las reglas.

—Al diablo las reglas —espetó con desdén el pelinegro empezando a avanzar hacia los chicos. Ellos se asustaron pero no retrocedieron. Deberían demostrar que son más fuertes que un mestizo.

—¡Kakashi-san dijo que teníamos que 'hablar'! —Suigetsu los miro con ironía sabiendo que eso no serviría. Luego se acordó de algo que le dijo Naruto en unas de sus pláticas. Tal vez podría utilizar esa estrategia.

Kiba también sabía las reglas, ellos al principio trataron de hablar. Pero los cachorros no entendieron razones y así se desato la batalla.

Sasuke utilizo su velocidad sobrenatural y en cuestión de segundos está frente del peli café, le dio un golpe en el estómago tan fuerte que le saco sangre por la boca. Después, rápidamente se posicionó frente el peligris y antes de que reaccionará, le propinó una patada en el torso mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol.

Miro a la chica, ella se había quedado en shock y reaccionó cuando vio al azabache frente a ella con la katana al aire dispuesto a matarla.

—¡Si la matas y Sakura-chan se entera porque razón lo hiciste, te odiara! —grito Suigetsu como último recurso.

La katana se detuvo de golpe a centímetros del corazón de la chica, ella abrió los ojos de la impresión al ver la reacción del Uchiha.

Es como si hubiese regresado de una especie de trance, pues su rostro se descompuso a uno de sorpresa y desconcierto, la miro con algo de temor y se alejo de ella de un solo salto.

Sasuke se tocó el rostro negando con la cabeza, ¿que era lo que iba hacer? Era cierto, Sakura lo odiaría si se enteraba que mató a un cachorro. ¡Precisamente un cachorro! Ellos por ende están en desventaja.

No quería que la pelirrosa lo odiara, suficiente tenía con saber que ella lo correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Si, descubrió que le gustaba la pelirrosa.

Estuvo toda la maldita semana recordando cada detalle de su rostro, sus sonrisas cariñosas llenas de amor, sus ojos cálidos y fáciles de descifrar.

Ladeo su rostro hacia Suigetsu, si no fuera sido por esa frase, él hubiera matado a la loba y así ganado el odio de Sakura. Porque la pelirrosa era muy pacífica y no dudaría en dejar con vida a una persona si se tenía la oportunidad.

—¡Lárguense y no regresen, joder! —gruño enojado consigo mismo el azabache ladeando la katana a su dirección. No se quedo a ver su ellos lo hacía ya que camino a grandes zancadas en dirección contraria.

Kiba no se sorprendió por su actitud ni mucho menos por la mención de Sakura. Él muy bien sabía que Sasuke sentía algo por ella.

Suigetsu miro a los cachorros con burla.

—Alaben y regocijen el nombre de Haruno Sakura, ¡su sola mención les salvo la vida! —exclamó con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, luego se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Kiba.

Los cachorros sin perder tiempo, se transformaron en lobos y se fueron corriendo entre el bosque. Ni locos se quedaban ahí tentando su suerte.

Y todo eso fue presenciado por Ryuta, el líder de la manada de los cachorros.

Noto algo interesante, con el solo mencionar ese nombre, Sasuke paro sus instintos asesinos. La curiosidad invadió su mente, ¿Qué tanta fluencia tenía esa mujer en Sasuke?

Eso tenía que averiguarlo.

— _Conque Haruno Sakura… Hum…_

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _¡A canijo! ¡Sakura-chan! TnT. ¿Porque lo hice? Era prioridial, ahora se sabe porque los mestizos son 'débiles' en sus primeras batallas._

 _Hay canijos, ¿Qué hará Ryuta? ¿Será algo malo o bueno?_

 _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Chico testarudo, ¿Quién no estaría ido cuando está cerca la fecha del fallecimiento de una persona amada? No tiene la culpa, no toda. También Naruto y Shikamaru por la estar atentos._

 _¿Y quien ya acepto que le atrae la pelirrosa? *por quien más :v*_

 _Sarutobi Ami, ¿que papel tendrá aquí? Bueno, no revelare mucho, pero más adelante ella será la causante de un accidente grave._

 _¡Pero no les diré más!_

 _Mugennohi también será un personaje importante. Su primera aparición en el fic, el segundo será un poco más para explicar._

 _Myakakakaa *que mala es*, más adelante se verá todo._

 _¡Sasuke Shinden se animara en 1 de diciembre! *esta emocionada que grita de la emoción*, no nos confiemos de que habrá SasuSaku. Por lo que se no hay, más que una pequeña interacción de "Tadaima" y "Okaery" de Sasuke y Sakura respectivamente, pero ya saben que Pierrot le encanta joder xc._

 _Eso es todo._

 _Se despide esta alegre escritora mandando muchos besos y abrazos a todos sus lectores._

 _¡Alela-chan fuera! :v_


	10. (9) Todo sea por conseguir un aliado

**¡Hola! ¡Feliz año nuevo! *atrasado :p***

 **¿Cómo la pasaron en las fiestas navideñas? Yo de lo más bien, aunque con trabajo T_T**

 **Ahora si me tarde en actualizar. Pero ya saben, es tarde pero seguro.**

 **Gracias por sus alentadores reviews, me hacen tan feliz. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Se descubriran muchas cosas.**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Todo sea por conseguir un aliado 

* * *

_J_ _apón, Tokio._

 _Miércoles 15 de junio de 2016._

 _Aeropuerto._

 _09:46 am._

—Señor, hemos llegado —informó el capitán del Jet privado. Su acento era irlandés y su idioma un perfecto inglés. Era moreno y alto de cuerpo delgado.

—Hmp —asintió cerrando de golpe la laptop negra, dio una mirada rápida por la ventana al exterior y decidió, se incorpora de su lugar para ir al exterior.

—¡Fugaku-san! —exclamó eufórico un chico paliducho a lo lejos sonriendo alegre.

El mencionado gruño irritado de tanto alboroto, bajo las escaleras a paso elegante dando gala de sus orígenes en cuestión de las cases sociales. Acomodo el nudo de la corbata como acción cotidiana y se acerco al chico, estrecharon las manos en forma de saludo.

—Sai, ¿Cómo va todo? —pregunta empezando a caminar del lado contrario del Jet.

El chico fingió una sonrisa.

—Se terminaron las decoraciones hace dos días, después comprobado todo ya esta listo —informo orgulloso en cierta forma. Él había dirigido la obra y esperaba una aprobación por parte del Uchiha.

—Siendo así, hay que empezar con la reubicación… —decía mientas miraba de reojo y ansiedad el reloj de su mano.

—Me tome las molestias… —Sai lo interrumpió, cual causó un ceño fruncido por parte del pelinegro mayor—. Y con antelación, informe a nuestro equipo de Corea sobre los cambios, están dirigiéndose hacia aquí ahora mismo —terminó sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

El Uchiha se limitó a felicitarlo por su eficacia, pero del modo como lo hacía.

—Buen trabajo, Sai —dijo entrando a la limusina junto al chico—. Iremos a Inmobiliaria Uchiha S&A —informo al chófer.

—Si, señor.

Cuando el auto dio marcha, Sai se dedico a entablar una conversación sobre los negocios principalmente.

Fugaku, de un momento a otro dejo de prestarle atención. Su mirada se dirigió a la ventana observando el paisaje.

Siguió escuchando el monólogo del pelinegro.

Su corazón se estrujuro al pensar que, tal vez si las cosas hubieran salido diferente —como el quería— serían sus hijos los que le platicarían sobre las empresas y los negocios. Y no Sai.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar que sus pensamientos lo abrumaran.

Ellos lo traicionaron al proteger a Sasuke, ese ser híbrido que fue desterrado del fuerte. Por culpa de ese niño sus dos hijos mayores se fueron y lo odian hasta le fecha.

No sabia absolutamente nada de ellos, a base unos rumores que estaban en Japón, Kioto. Tenía que investigar a fondo, quería verlos.

Y así cobrar venganza por su traición.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _09:48 am._

—Pásame ese jarrón verde... —pidió apuntando a la esquina, Naruto cargo el de color verde y la pelinegra negó con la cabeza—. No el otro —señaló el jarrón más pequeño.

Naruto resoplo con fastidio y se dispuso a cargar al más pequeño que solo con una mano. Se lo lanzó al aire y lo Uchiha lo atrapó para luego envolverlo en periódico y ponerlo dentro de una caja.

—Dame el que sigue.

Desde que hubo el pequeño enfrentamiento con Neji, decidieron que mejor era mudarse de departamento. Entre más rápido mejor, así que empezaron a empacar y primero mandar las cosas a la nueva casa —si, ahora sería a una casa—. Esperarían a que Sakura despertará para mudarse ahí oficialmente.

Por otro lado, está Shikamaru observando los cuadros de pinturas en la pared cerca de la cocina, se sobó la barbilla pensativo. Él tenía la 'misión' de elegir cuadro cual se iba en la primera ida y cual en la segunda. Sabía que era una estupidez, pero contra la palabra de la Uchiha no se podía.

Tenten metía la vasija envuelta en periódico a las cajas de cartón, le tocó la cocina y hacía todo aquello con ayuda de Itachi —quien no tuvo otra opción y fue obligado contra su voluntad—.

Y en el cuarto de Sasuke, se encontraba el mencionado junto con Kiba. Los dos fueron involucrados en la mudanza, no pudieron negarse y no tuvieron opción.

Kiba agarró un cuadro de fotografía que se encontraba en una caja, en uno de sus lados tenía escrito en Kanji 'Sakura'.

Observó la fotografía con curiosidad moviéndolo de un lado a otro. Aparecía una familia y aleguas se veía que era la Haruno de niña —no pasaba de los 8 años—. A la izquierda está una mujer muy parecida a Sakura nada más que tenia los ojos azules y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmado en el rostro; y del lado derecho de la niña, mirando sonriente a la cámara esta un señor de cabello oscuro con ojos verdes, no jades.

—¿Son los padres de Sakura? —pregunta al azabache alzando el retrato para que lo viese.

Sasuke detuvo su acción de doblar una prenda de ropa, miro sobre su hombro para ver a lo que se refería el Inuzuka.

—Ah —asintió con la cabeza. Los reconocía a simple vista, vivir con ellos por un tiempo cuando la Haruno era una niña no se olvidaba fácilmente—. Haruno Hana y Haruno Kizashi —nombro respectivamente. Y siguió con su labor. Eran de las pocas cosas que metió ese día del incendio en la maleta de la pelirrosa.

El Uchiha se hinca poniendo la prenda dentro de la maleta, después la cerró rápidamente para incorporase y levantar la maleta del piso.

—Debió ser muy duro para ella cuando murieron —murmura Kiba triste al imaginarse su vida, su amiga no le había comentado mucho. Él solo había experimentado el dolor de perder a su padre, su madre seguía con el vida e internamente agradecía eso. Aunque su madre lo odiara por ser mestizo.

Su primogenitora era una mujer-lobo. Y su padre un humano que murió por la edad.

—Solo falta la ropa de Sakura, sábanas y pequeñas cosas —dijo el peli café al terminar de sellar la caja con cinta despejando los malos recuerdos. Cada uno tenía su propia historia y era decisión de uno si quería compartirla.

Sasuke suspiro de cansancio emocional, miro a la cama justo donde dormía plácidamente la pelirrosa ignorante a la realidad.

Ahora se venía en mejor estado, ya no tenía las bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos, su piel no estaba pálida y sus mejillas ya habían agarrado el color adecuado. En si, su aspecto era mejor que hace días.

Al lado de la cama estaba la máquina que marcaba el pulso y donde se sostenía el suero que le administraba Tenten. No la levaron al hospital ante las insistencias de la Senju y su discurso del cuerpo de los mestizos. No querían correr riesgos.

Desvío su vista, ¿cuanto más tardaría en despertar? Se sentía abatido, no sabia si podía soportar su 'ausencia' por más días. Quería escuchar su voz dulce hablarle, sus ojos jades mirarlo con diversión y ternura. Pasar tiempo a su lado y mirarla cuando sus mejillas se ponen rojas.

Suspiro.

—Iré a apilarla —aviso Kiba cargando la gran caja con las dos manos, maniobra el objeto para poder abrir la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí.

Negó con la cabeza resignado divertido. Kiba era un buen chico, lo conocía desde hace 100 años y tenían una muy buena relación de amigos. Lo apreciaba mucho ya que Kiba no tenía más de 150 años de vida, por ende apenas estaba saliendo de la etapa del 'cachorro'. Y Sasuke tenía la obligación de cuidar de él.

Kiba también le había agarrado cariño a la pelirrosa y eso lo sabía Sasuke, en cierta manera por haberla protegido un día de caza en el bosque, donde Sasuke no pudo y le pidió el favor al chico. Él había aceptado a la buena y desde allí la relación con Sakura se había fortalecido.

Por cierta parte se sentía celoso de Kiba cuando estaba muy cerca de la Haruno. Pero bueno, no podía evitarlo. Su genética a veces le era un gran fastidio.

Su atención se fijo en la máquina que marcaba el pulso. Odiaba ese sonido de: bip, bip, bip. Y más cuando iba muy lento. Bufó cruzando de brazo dispuesto a seguir empacando, de pronto el "bip" se aceleró de la nada alertándolo.

Los párpados de Sakura se abrieron de golpe y al segundo después, la pelirrosa ya estaba sentada —agarrando la sábana— con la respiración acelerada mirando a su alrededor de forma precavida.

Sasuke rápidamente se sentó frente a ella al oler el miedo. Ese miedo era de ella y no le gustaba olerlo —porque se sentía miserable—.

—Sakura… —susurra Sasuke alzando sus manos para que lo viera, la pelirrosa miraba a su alrededor asustada aún no reconociendo donde estaba. Al instante que escucho la voz del azabache sus ojos se fijaron en él—. Tranquila, estas a salvo —bajo sus manos y se acerco más a ella.

Los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron y soltó en llanto abalanzándose al pelinegro. Éste la recibió estrechándola en brazos aliviado de que ya hubiese despertado.

—¡Tenía tanto miedo! —sollozo sobre su pecho hundiendo el rostro entre la camisa de Sasuke y mojándola con sus lágrimas.

Su corazón de estrujuro al escucharla llorar, no le gustaba ese sonido que producía la pelirrosa. Lo detestaba con todo su ser.

Y odiaba ser él una parte responsable del llanto.

La separó un poco de su cuerpo para poder verla de frente. Le alzó la barbilla con lentitud y los ojos de Sakura destallaron con ese brillo característico de ella.

—Perdóname —murmura quedamente el Uchiha, aún se sentía culpable por lo que le paso. Apretó el agarre que tenia con su mano izquierda contra la cintura de la pelirrosa, la otra mano la poso en su mejilla y junto sus frentes.

Sakura se sonrojo ante la cercanía tan repentina, aún no dejaba de soltar lágrimas y verdaderamente se sorprendió por la actitud de él. Sasuke no era de mostrar vulnerabilidad ante alguien.

—¿Perdonarte, por qué? —pregunta confundida hipando con fuerza, todavía sentía al miedo en su pecho. Pero se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco y sentía seguridad estando cerca de él.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de la pelirrosa.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el aliento de Sasuke contra su piel descubierta.

—Por no protegerte.

Esa revelación la azoró, dio un tremendo respingo al darse cuenta que Sasuke le decía lo que sentía y en verdad lamentaba algo.

—No fue tu culpa —negó con la cabeza separándose de él, Sasuke se negó a abrir los ojos porque se sentía avergonzado, se dio cuenta en que estaba mostrando debilidad—. Nada fue tu culpa.

—Lo fue.

—Claro que no, entiéndelo —murmura la pelirrosa besando su frente y Sasuke sintió un calor reconfortante en su pecho. Uno que le brindaba esas muestra de cariño.

—Fuiste muy valiente, pequeña —dijo con sinceridad y un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos negros. La pelirrosa sonrió alegre ante sus palabras.

—G-Gracias… Yo solo quiero, ser fuerte para protegerme y proteger a los míos —su mirada se volvió seria y pasó a una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Lo serás, de eso yo me encargaré —aseguró firmemente el azabache sonriendo de forma retorcida, cual causó un sonrojo en Sakura—. Pero por el momento, no. Tienes que recuperarte…

—¡Sasuke, Hikoro quiere todas las cosas en cajas! —pero el grito del exterior la interrumpió.

Sakura mira con extrañes la puerta al reconocer la voz del Inuzuka. Sus ojos miran al azabache pidiendo una explicación.

—¿Qué está pasando? —exigió saber con el ceño fruncido.

El Uchiha se separó de ella mirando fijamente la puerta.

—Estuviste una semana inconsciente, y mientras eso. Un cazador descubrió nuestra ubicación hace unos días, es necesario mudarnos lo más rápido posible —explico con brevedad y seriedad.

Sakura miro a su alrededor sorprendiéndose por ver casi vacía la habitación.

—¿Una semana...? —y al acordarse porque estaba ahí, postrada en la cama. Rápidamente metió su mano bajo la sábana tocándose el estómago y sorprendentemente sintió su piel suave y sin un signo de cicatriz.

—Al parecer Tsunade aplico varios ungüentos y un poder curativo sobre ti —dijo al imaginar las dudas de ella, se tocó el cabello mirándola—. Eres afortunada, no te quedó cicatriz y te recuperaste rápido.

—Aún no entiendo... —su rostro reflejo temor y duda.

Sasuke volvió a tomarla de las mejillas para que lo mirará fijamente a los ojos. Tenía que explicarle como serian las cosas ahora en adelante, no sería sencillo, ni bonito. Habría más peligro y él tendría que estar todo el tiempo con ella, no se arriesgaría a que lo ocurrido hace días se volviera a repetir.

—Sakura...

Antes de mencionar cualquier otra palabra la puerta se abrió de golpe y de ahí entro Naruto refunfuñando maldiciones.

—¡Hikoro es tu hermana y aún así no se como madres la soportas. Yo que tu...! —no termino de quejarse porque abrió los ojos para mirar al azabache y por ende a Sakura despierta. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y luego se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¡SAKURA-CHAN! —grito feliz a todo pulmón abalanzándose contra ella para abrazarla.

La pelirrosa se quedo boquiabierta ante tal acción, el Uzumaki la tenía rodeada en un abrazo muy protector. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en su cuello y las manos alrededor de sus hombros.

—No sabes como te extrañamos. No vuelvas a asustarnos así —murmuraba el rubio llorando a moco suelto.

Sakura no entendía mucho su actitud, solo atino a devolverle el abrazo y mirar interrogante al Uchiha. Éste no menciono nada y ladeo el rostro, la miro de reojo y movió sus labios susurrando algo relacionado con Naruto y un insultó.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Estación de policía._

 _10:55 am._

—Ahora si podemos ir a interrogar a Haruno Sakura —dijo Yamato triunfante a su compañero. Él sonrió de lado.

Los dos se habían propuesto ver como reabrir el caso de Sato Shin y meter a los chicos a la cárcel. Su profesión como policías no se ablandaba ante unos chicos y harían todo lo que pudieran para llevarlos ante la justicia.

Y ahora era otra oportunidad perfecta, en la preparatoria encontraron sangre de la Haruno y pistolas con sus huellas digitales.

—Está vez no podrá escapar de la justicia —dice triunfante Utakata, agarró su grabadora y pistola. También una carpeta azul—. Es su expediente.

Yamato lo agarró con mucha curiosidad. En verdad quería saber quien era Haruno Sakura.

 _Nombre: Haruno Sakura._

 _Nacida el 28 de Marzo de_ _1999_ _, en Japón, Tokio._

 _Padres: Haruno Hizashi y Haruno Hana._

 _Familiares cercanos: Hatake Kakashi (que al morir su madre, decidió cambiarse el apellido al de cuando ella era soltera) y Suzuki Tenten (viuda)_

 _Historia: Hana y Hizashi se vieron forzados a abandonar la cuidad hacia un rumbo totalmente desconocido_ _después de su nacimiento._

 _E_ _n Enero de_ _2003_ _, regresaron a Tokio con su hija de aproximadamente_ _4 años_ _. Vivieron en el distrito Meguro por tres años más. En agosto del 2007, se mudaron a Kioto debido a que estuvieron involucrados en un caso de asesinato (véanse en antecedentes penales)._

 _Vivieron ahí, hasta que, en julio del 2012. Los padres abordaron el avión que iba rumbo a Nueva York, irían por cuestiones de trabajo dejando a_ _la menor_ _Haruno Sakura a cargo de Akimichi Naomi (su niñera). En ese viaje, el matrimonio Haruno murió en un accidente aéreo dejando a Sakura huérfana._

 _Mientras se decidía de quien_ _tendría_ _la custodia_ _de la menor,_ _ella fue mandada a un hogar de niños, cual permaneció unas dos_ _semanas_ _y luego escapó_ _de dicho lugar_ _. Estuvo desaparecida durante un mes. La encontraron a las afuera de Kioto padeciendo se desnutrición. La enfermedad fue controlada antes de ser entregada a su tutor correspondiente. Haruno Tenten (en ese entonces Suzuki) prima lejana de Haruno Hana. Ella fue quien ganó_ _su custodia_ _._

 _En ese entonces, Sakura fue trasladada a la ciudad de Tokio, Japón_ _donde vivía Tenten y su esposo._

 _Un año después, Suzuki Hachiro murió de un paro cardíaco dejando viuda a Tenten._

 _La familia Suzuki peleó por el testamento que había dejado el mayor de los hijos ganando todo lo que le correspondía a Tenten e hija adoptiva._

 _Sakura y Tenten se mudaron a un pequeño departamento en el distrito Katsushita. Tenten empezó a trabajar en un supermercado como cajera y dejo de estudiar un tiempo._

 _Sakura, después de un_ _año_ _de la muerte de Hachiro, consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante ubicado en el centro que Tokio llamado "Ichiraku."_

 _Actualmente, vive en Katsushita. Acude a segundo de preparatoria en "PREGETO" (abreviación de preparatoria general de Tokio). Y trabaja en el mismo lugar._

 _Antecedentes:_

 _1)El 15 de agosto_ _del 2007_ _. Hubo un asesinato en el distrito Shibuya, alrededor de las 17:00 hrs._

 _Según los reportes y declaraciones de los involucrados; la pequeña niña_ _de 8 años_ _, Haruno Sakura, regresaba sola de la primaria. Ya que ese preciso día sus padres no pudieron ir y su niñera se había retrasado. Cuando pasaba por un callejón, fue testigo de otro asesinato. Un hombre identificado como Hiryū_

 _Rei, apuñalaba con fuerza bruta a una mujer atractiva identificada como Ito Ebina._

 _«Yo... Sólo pasaba por ahí, no era mi intención hacer algo, pensaba irme antes de meterme en problemas —había dicho Sakura cuando la interrogaron, se abrazo a si misma—. No conté que, el celular que_ _mami_ _me había dado por cualquier emergencia sonará en ese preciso momento.»_

 _Rei se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura yendo tras ella._

 _Trato de apuñalarla con un arma blanca, sin embargo Sakura fue sorpresivamente más rápida y alcanzó a darle una patada en la entrepierna._

 _Sakura no supo ser clara en el momento de declarar, solo dijo que con la desesperación alcanzó a clavarle un lápiz en el ojo y otro accidentalmente en la parte del corazón. Matándolo a los pocos minutos._

 _Ebina entro en estado_ _de_ _coma por un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, Rei_ _murió_ _por una hemorragia interna y Sakura con heridas menores. El juicio determinó que el asesinato fue en defensa propia_ _y_ _el caso se cerro para Haruno Sakura._

 _2) El 26 de junio de 2014, fue asaltada a media noche justo cuando regresaba del trabajo en el último metro. La Haruno le hizo una cortada profunda con algo filoso a su atacante, no se supo que arma fue. Levantó una denuncia cual culminó por falta de pruebas._

 _Eso último Sakura había reído y dicho: «El tipo se hizo una cortada por la botella que le estrelle en la cabeza —se quedo pensativa un momento—. Una que ya estaba rota pero, cuando fueron a ver la escena los cristales ya no estaban.»_

—Sin duda laguna ella le hizo los de los ojos a Sato —cerró la carpeta con afirmación.

—Eso mismo pensé —caminaron al exterior para el auto—. Si tenemos suerte, ahora sin Shisui en la ciudad, ella irá a la cárcel —sonrió de lado.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _11:00 am._

—Es un alivio que Sakura-chan haya despertado —Naruto asintió con la cabeza emocionado. Hikoro sonrió alegre.

—Tenten se pondrá feliz cuando regrese —afirmó dándole un tazón de ramen al rubio. La comida fue traída por Karin y Suigetsu —quien estaban en la sala—.

—Muy bien... —Itachi entro a la cocina hablando por celular—... A las 4, es perfecto... Centro... No. Es mejor solo... Si, nos vemos —colgó la llamada. Hikoro le pregunta con la mirada con quien platicaba— ¡Adivinen quien esta en Tokio! —sonrió socarrón sentándose en una de las sillas.

—¿Quien?

—Konohamaru-chan —dijo alegre—. Será fácil buscar a Mugennohi, nos dará los datos, solo hay que ir a la comisaría.

—Okey —Hikoro sonrió alegre—. Les pediré a Sasuke y a Sakura-chan que vayan —miro con reproche al rubio ya que este puso su rostro incrédulo—. Después de todo esta muy recuperada y necesita estirarse —sentenció y le mostró una cuchara de forma amenazadora. Naruto sonrió nervioso y trago grueso.

Era mejor no hacer enojar a la Uchiha.

—Mejor haz algo más productivo y ve a comprar una salsa —le aventó el dinero y el Uzumaki lo atrapó en el aire.

—Pues ya que —refunfuña de mala gana poniéndose de pie.

Cuando salió del departamento, decidió ir en motocicleta. Sonrió socarrón al alzar la llave que agarró del mueble.

Le alegraba que Sakura no muriese, ahora tenía menos posibilidades de morir en una herida. Él también tuvo una y por milagros se salvo.

Se quedo extrañado al ver afuera del edificio, a una chica de cabellera larga y de color chocolate, sus ojos jades le recordaron a Sakura. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver el aura negra alrededor de ella.

—¿Tienes asuntos aquí? —pregunta acercándose a ella y deteniéndose a una distancia considerable, haciendo que diera un respingo.

Ali bajo su ojos al rubio, estaba tan concentrada al ver el edificio y predecir en que apartamento vivía su amiga pelirrosa.

—¿Hola? Bueno... —se rasco la nuca, Naruto alzó una ceja al escucharle el acento—. Busco a Haruno Sakura, soy Nakahara Ali —se presentó extendiendo la mano.

—¡Vaya! Eres esa amiga que Sakura-chan conoció el otro día —dijo alegre de por fin conocerla, le estrecho la mano de igual manera.

—Aja, vine a verla. No me a contestado las llamadas y eso me preocupa —dijo y mostró realmente el sentimiento.

—Sakura-chan tuvo un accidente... Fue su primer herida —dijo lo último con seriedad.

—¿Y como esta ella? —pregunta preocupada, ella también sabía de la primera herida de un mestizo, también había pasado por eso.

—Afortunadamente bien —sonrió alegre.

Un celular sonó, Ali dio un respingo. Saco su celular y al ver quien era le hizo fruncir el ceño con fuerza.

—Me tengo que ir —se dio media vuelta—. Luego vendré a visitarla —se despidió con la mano, se monto a horcadas de una motocicleta negra que está estacionada frente a la banqueta, se pone el casco y enciende la moto.

El Uzumaki agitó su mano en forma de despedida, Ali le devolvió el gesto y se marcho a gran velocidad entre los autos.

—Es agradable —pensó, comenzó a caminar a la motocicleta de Sasuke.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _11:15 am._

El timbre del departamento resonó por el lugar, como se encontraba casi vacío, se podía escuchar perfectamente.

Itachi abrió la puerta pero en el exterior no había nadie, extrañado por la falta de presencia. Se percató de una caja pequeña que había en el piso. Con curiosidad, lo levanto mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿Quién era? —pregunta Kiba. Estaba tranquilamente jugando cartas con el azabache ayudándolo a calmar sus nervios de puntas.

—Nadie, solo dejaron esto —alzó la pequeña caja. Pero no se molesto en abrirlo ya que no le intereso y dejo el objeto encima de las demás cajas.

": :": :": :": :"

—Me alegra que ya estés bien —dijo con sinceridad la Uchiha ayudando a ponerle una venda alrededor del estómago, solo era por precaución. La herida estaba cerrada por afuera y aun faltaba por adentro.

—Gracias por las atenciones Hikoro-san —Sakura sonrió agradecida.

—No hay de que... Y no me digas "san" me siento demasiado vieja —le sonrió con gracia terminando de vendarle el estómago—. ¡Listo! Procura no hacer movimientos bruscos por unos dos días —se incorpora de la cama para guardar los objetos que utilizo.

Sakura miro las vendas que tenia alrededor de su antebrazo, sus pantorrillas y el brazo de su mano derecha. También tenía en sus senos y los muslos, en si por poco su vestimenta era de vendas.

Hikoro no le quiso decir con detalles porque las vendas, solo sonrió y le dijo que era por diversión. Sospechaba que era personal.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —pregunta Tenten acercándose a ella, se sentó a su lado mirándola sonriente.

Sakura se quedó mirando sus manos, no podía asimilar que había sobrevivido a las heridas tan graves que tuvo, por lo que le informaron, solo un 20% de probabilidad de sobrevivir. Y vaya que ella fue afortunada al ser de ese porcentaje. Aunque fuera tan bajo y claramente decía "muerte". Pero ahí estaba, sentada en la orilla de la cama con solo heridas mínimas porque la mayoría se había sanado mientras dormía.

—No —negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. Tenía dudas y esperaba que alguien pudiera responderlas.

—Otro Sasuke —refunfuña la pelinegra de mala gana cerrando el botiquín de primeros auxilios de sopetón. Su tono de voz atrajo la atención de la pelirrosa.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Hikoro-sa...? —se detuvo antes de completar la palabra.

Hikoro bufó.

—Sasuke no quiso probar bocado alguno en los primeros días que estuviste inconsciente. Se la pasaba todo el día aquí vigilándote —confesó con aires distraídos como si estuviese pensando en otra cosa. Al parecer llego a una conclusión afirmativa ya que sonrió de lado mirándola—. Y por tal razón no despegaba los ojos de ti ni para comer.

Sakura no asimilaba la información dada. ¿Qué Sasuke no se despego de allí en esos días? ¿Tanto estaba apegado a ella? Por lo que le decía la Uchiha le hacía pensar que era afirmativa su segunda pregunta.

— _¿_ _Tan importante soy para él?_ —se pregunta mirando por la ventana, el sol estaba en su punto máximo y los rayos del sol llegaban a calarle la piel de los pies. Se removió un poco para incorporarse, tuvo un pequeño mareo y se agarró el hombro de la peli café. Ésta le ayudo a incorporarse mejor.

—¿Donde está Sasuke? —pregunta con aparenta curiosidad, pero por dentro ansiaba una respuesta rápida.

—Está en la sala, le dije que no podía pasar —Karin con aires distraídos mientras buscaba ropa para Sakura.

Sakura sonrió de lado.

Algunas manías del Uchiha se le estaba pegando.

": :": :": :": :"

Naruto sonrió burlón de nuevo al percibir el mal humor de su amigo Uchiha. Éste le gruñía al peli café y Kiba hacia lo mismo. Si las miradas mataran, era seguro que los dos ya estarían bien muertos desde hace unos minutos.

Al Inuzuka se le ocurrió dar un comentario sobre la forma de vestir sobre el Uchiha.

«Con razón eres un emo vengador.» había mencionado con burla, pero el Uchiha no estaba de humor como para que lo vacilaran y se defendió con un insultó que odiaba Kiba.

«Cachorro».

Y para que se lo dijo, porque al instante, el peli café frunció su ceño y el Uzumaki juro que vio la irritación marcado en cada fracción de su rostro.

Después de eso se desencadeno una serie de insultos hasta el punto que los dos se pusieron hostiles, ponerse a la defensiva y lanzar viejas acusaciones. Se desencadeno tanto a tal grado de mencionar un nombre en especifico.

 _Midori._

A Sasuke como le cabreaba escuchar ese nombre.

—¡Trágate tus palabras Uchiha! —gruño el peli café, sus colmillos estaba por fuera y sus ojos oscurecidos—. ¡Nadie te pidió ayuda en la Pos-segunda-guerra-mundial!

—¡Yo te salve el culo, cachorro! —se mofó gruñendo más fuerte.

—¡¿A quién le dices «cachorro» , maldito «Fujun'na hantā de quita»?! —grito el menor de los mestizos abalanzándose contra él por fin.

Sasuke de igual manera se fue a su encuentro.

Los dos se convirtieron en lobo al aire, las prendas de vestir se dispersaron en el suelo todas rotas y al segundo después, una pelea se desencadeno en medio del extenso departamento.

Las garras y colmillos se enterraron en las pieles de ambos sintiendo un dolor profundo, los dos eran muy fuertes y ágiles en peleas. Pero el gran lobo negro le sacaba más ventaja y experiencia, además de ser muy hábil y fuerte.

Daban unos grandes zarpazos entre ellos que ninguno de los demás presentes tenía ganas de intervenir al 'pequeño' enfrentamiento entre lobos.

Un aullido retumba entre las paredes del departamento, Kiba había sido herido en su espalda, al sentirse en peligro, rápidamente se lanzó contra el cuello del lobo negro, éste sacó a relucir sus garras y trato de darle más arañazos. El dolor en su cuello se sintió al instante soltando un gruñido de dolor.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba en nada más que matar al oponente frente a sus ojos.

—Algo me dice que esto no terminará bien —murmura Naruto mirando como las dos grandes criaturas rompían las cajas en medio de su lucha.

—¿Qué hacemos? Hikoro no le hará nada de gracia ver todo esto —Suigetsu apunto a su alrededor en general. Todo un desastre. Cristales rotos por aquí y los muebles hechos pedazos debido a la fuerza que cayó el cuerpo del lobo negro sobre ellos.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO?! —Hikoro se asomo por la puerta de la habitación, frunció el ceño al no ver nada y salió justo con Tenten, Sakura y Karin para averiguar qué ocurría en la sala.

Estaban tranquilamente ayudando a vestir a la pelirrosa para ir de caza al bosque, pero su paz se vio interrumpida al escuchar los gruñidos y aullidos de dolor provenientes de la sala.

Sospechaba un poco a quienes se debía. De seguro eran esos dos malditos lobos. Suigetsu y Kiba.

Las cuatro ponen mueca de asombro al ver el gran lobo café estrellarse contra el muro que divide la sala con la cocina. Y más se asombran al notar que otro lobo negro avanzaba hacia Kiba.

—¡Alto ahí, Uchiha! —Sakura rápidamente se había interpuesto entre las dos bestias antes de que volvieran a encontrarse para otro enfrentamiento.

El lobo negro gruñía con toda la fuerza que podía, su sentido de la razón estaba bloqueada por la ira y el odio. Por alguna razón quería destazar algo vivo y su lobo creía que Kiba era el indicado olvidando completamente que eran amigos.

El lobo café gruñía de igual manera poniéndose hostil con la pelirrosa, su sentido de la razón también estaba bloqueado por su lobo. La ira y el instinto animal eran culpables de ese estado de aturdimiento.

—Detente ahí, Sasuke —murmura Sakura.

—¡Sakura, aléjate de ellos! ¡Estando transformados, e irritados pierden todo sentido de la razón, podrían hacerte daño! ¡Ellos no te reconocen! —exclamó preocupada Hikoro queriendo ir a su ayuda pero Sakura extendió su mano en forma de rechazo.

Se fue hincando lentamente para que el lobo negro no le hiciera daño. Los ojos azabaches siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos mostrando sus colmillos y hostilidad.

—Le está dando la espalda a Kiba. No debería hacerlo —murmura asustado Naruto temiendo por su amiga pelirrosa. Pues el lobo café se iba acercando lentamente a la pelirrosa con intenciones no muy buenas.

Sakura no hizo otro movimiento, cuando se quedó quieta, el lobo negro gruño a la defensiva.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke, ¿no me reconoces? —le hablo dulcemente estirando su palma extendida hacía el animal, éste hizo un sonido con el hocico obligándose a retroceder, ya que la pelirrosa daba pasos a pesar de estar de cuclillas.

El lobo de Sasuke se negaba a reaccionar, estaba molesto consigo mismo por racionar de forma agresiva contra uno de lo suyos. ¿Pero que culpa tenía? El mencionar ese nombre lo podía con un humor de perros que era imposible calmarse.

Escucho de nuevo aquella voz dulce mencionar su nombre. ¿Quien era? Nadie le hablaba así, tal vez su hermana pero no de esa manera, llena de amor incondicional y un cariño profundo.

Una persona le decía así.

La persona que protegía, pero ella estaba dormida. Inconsciente, era imposible que fuera Sakura.

—Soy Sakura, ¿recuerdas? Soy quien tu proteges —escucho una voz distorsionada en su cabeza.

Se negaba a reaccionar, solo miraba al frente una pequeña silueta avanzar hacia él, el aroma de ese ser era repugnante. Un olor a nostalgia, odiaba sentirse así. Pero...

Su nariz capto su propio aroma combinado con cerezos.

Parpadeo varias veces al tratar de enfocar su vista, al instante sintió una cálida mano posarse en su hocico y acariciar con lentitud su pelaje.

—Tranquilo...

Sus orejas se movieron al reconocer el tono de voz y la delicadeza de sus palabras. Esa voz que le reconfortaba el alma y hacia sentirse seguro, fuerte. Con una paz indescriptible y un cariño profundo.

Con asombro, los demás observaron como los ojos del lobo negro volvían a la normalidad y sus pupilas dejaban de estar dilatadas.

El lobo negro prácticamente aulló de alegría al reconocer esos grandes ojos jades mirarlo con cariño y calma. Era cierto, Sakura había despertado con anterioridad.

Casi se abalanzó contra ella para lamerle la cara, pero otra amenaza estaba detrás de ella.

Gruño a la defensiva, su hocico hizo un sonido indescifrable para las personas, pero intuyeron que eran un lenguaje corporal entre los lobos. Pues Kiba había retrocedido y se pasaba la pata sobre su rostro como tratando de quitarse algo de ahí.

Aulló al momento de que su pelaje poco a poco fue desapareciendo y la piel de humano regresaba, su cuerpo se iba haciendo pequeño y tomaba la forma de un humano.

Las mujeres se taparon los rostro al saber que el chico estaba desnudo, Sakura solo no volteo a su dirección, en vez de eso se quedó mirando lo ojos del lobo negro. Sin duda su porte era intimidante, pues estaba sobre sus cuatro patas y su cabeza alzada dejando ver su pecho. Tenía aires de intimidación y respeto, si no fuera que le tenia una plena confianza, juraría que se moría de miedo con tan solo verle los colmillos.

—¡Demonios! Perdóname Sakura, no se que me paso —dijo Kiba una vez puesto un short que le lanzó Naruto.

Sakura se incorpora quitando la mano del lobo negro, se dio media vuelta para encararlo de frente.

—No te preocupes —dijo sonriendo levemente ante el desconcierto del chico.

Sasuke se paso una pata por el rostro tratando de quitarse algo, negó bruscamente con la cabeza y estornudo haciendo un ruido sonoro. Se pasó la lengua por la nariz y de nuevo se paso una pata por el rostro.

—Algo causó la ira en nosotros —aseguró Kiba con el ceño fruncido—. No es normal que nos exaltemos a tal grado de pelear de esa forma —se tocó la barbilla pensativo.

El lobo negro aulló restregando su cabeza contra la mano de la pelirrosa, ella viró su cabeza para averiguar lo que tenia así al lobo.

—En el aire, hay un olor extraño —murmura Kiba olfateando, se tocó la nariz para no respirar aquel aroma que lo aturde.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos tratando de ver algo sospechoso en el ambiente.

—Eso de ahí —el chico apunto la caja más pequeña de una pila.

Itachi se acerco para abrirla solo para describir una planta, pero más bien una flor pero estaba en proceso de marchitase.

La planta es algo peluda, con las hojas ovaladas y abrazaderas hacia los pétalos. Las flores pedunculadas, de capullo nutante y erecto en la floración. Actinomorfas, con cáliz de 3 sépalos caedizos en la antesis y 4 pétalos, corrugados en el capullo, suborbiculares, de color blanco y con una mancha basal más oscura. En el mero centro de los pétalos, tenía una tipo cápsula subglobosa, mazuda, pero acostillada por falsos tabiques, bruscamente contraída en carpóforo.

—¿Es esto? —pregunta el pelinegro buscando con la mirada al lobo negro. Éste se había ido al pasillo para que nadie lo viese transformarse.

Sakura ensancho los ojos dando un ligero reconocimiento ante el color de las hojas y la forma del fruto.

—¡Esto lo vi en un libro! —exclamó apuntando la planta.

—¡Ah! Es la *amapola —asintió con la cabeza Suigetsu reconociendo la planta.

—¿Quién trajo esto, Itachi? —Hikoro se cruzó de brazos impaciente por una respuesta.

—¡Soy libre de todo pecado! —exclamó dramático Itachi alzando sus manos como si le apuntaran con la pistola— ¡Lo dejaron en la puerta yo solo lo recogí! —Itachi lloro a cascaditas negando con la cabeza—. No lo abrí porque me parecía inofensivo.

—Y resultó ser todo lo contrario —Sasuke apareció por la entrada del pasillo vistiendo solo un pantalón de chándal azul marino y una camisa manga larga que le ceñía al cuerpo marcando más sus fuertes músculos. Torció los labios al mirar a la pelirrosa y pensar que le pudo hacer daño—. Al estar marchitándose —camino a Itachi fulminándolo con la mirada mientras hablaba— y mojada —añadió al tocar el tallo y los pétalos— su olor es más penetrante —le arrebato la caja e Itachi hizo un mohín—. Sea quien haya sido buscaba que yo los atacará —confesó su deducción, la caja de un momento a otro empezó a arder en llamas en las manos del Uchiha menor.

Sakura se quedó mirando la caja con el ceño fruncido. Alguien quería la destrucción del Uchiha y todos los que los rodeaba. ¿Quien sería? A esas alturas Sasuke tenía demasiados enemigos, ¿Cuál de todos?

—Bien. Hay que investigar —dijo decidida Sakura juntando su puño y mano extendida.

—¡Andando se a dicho! —apoyaron energéticos Naruto y Suigetsu al unísono alzando sus manos al aire. Los dos corrieron como niños traviesos hacia la puerta.

—No, definitivamente no —gruño Sasuke estirando su mano con la palma extendida. Dos pequeñas esferas de fuego salieron de su piel y se dirigieron al culo de ambos chicos.

Los dos chillaron de dolor al caer al suelo sobre el culo.

—¡Eso es injusto, Sasuke-chan! —exclamó a dolorido el peli blanco con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Tu y yo tenemos un maldito asunto pendiente —lo ignoro dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa. Ella parpadeo confundida—. Kakashi no tarda en llegar y hay que resolverlo cuanto antes.

—¿Asunto? —pregunta curiosa.

—Harán el contrato formal —respondió Shikamaru permaneciendo al margen de la situación.

—¿Qué contrato? —frunció el ceño al no comprender de lo que hablaban.

Sasuke gruño por debajo preparándose para explicarlo. Sin embargo, hablar frente a todos algo que sólo como _Fujun'na hantā_ sabía, era como violar una norma. A él le encantaba lo que era y si hablaba frente a todos era como traicionarse así mismo.

Era un tanto personal.

—Ven aquí —murmura caminando hacia la puerta dándole la espalda a todos.

La pelirrosa miro a los demás extrañada, ellos se encogen de hombros. Hikoro le sonríe amigable y le alienta a seguirlo.

—Sakura —insistió el azabache en la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —exclamó apresurada a seguirle.

": :": :": :": :"

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta nuevamente al salir del edificio. Sasuke no respondió—. Como siempre —agregó en susurro.

Frunció al ceño al escuchar aquello.

Paro en seco al mismo tiempo que Sasuke. Su rostro se descompuso a uno de sorpresa y desconcierto, no creía lo que sus ojos veían.

El auto negro —de Sasuke—, estaba deformado del maletero, los cristales rotos, las llantas ponchadas y destrozado. La puerta del copiloto arrancada y del piloto destrozada. Lo demás del auto estaba rayado y mayormente bollado. Del frente, los parabrisas doblados a la mitad y sobre cristal negro tenia escrito en Kanji con blanco: «당신은 적어도 예상 할 때 죽음이 온다»

Los ojos negros de Sasuke crisparon de ira al notar a detalle la oración y el estado del coche.

—¿Qué...? —Sakura no podía completar una pregunta coherente por el impacto. Si eso le hicieron al auto del azabache, ¿que sería de él?— ¿Qué dice allí? —pregunta apuntado con su mano temblorosa los Kanjis.

—Es coreano y dice: dangsin-eun jeog-eodo yesang hal ttae jug-eum-i onda —Sakura lo miro con cara de «¿Eso que diablos significa?» El Uchiha se golpeó mentalmente recordando que Sakura no sabía coreano—. "La muerte llega cuando menos te lo esperas" —recitó con amargura y Sakura no pudo evitar tener un hueco en el corazón al comprender el significado—. Malditos... —gruño enojado.

—¿Sabes quienes fueron? —pregunta una vez que su mente pudo trabajar al cien.

—¿Hueles la lejía? —pregunta pero no espero una respuesta, estaba que hervía de coraje—. Lo utilizaron para enmascarar el olor —sonrió de lado al pensar que ese truco no serviría en él. Se volvió a la pelirrosa con el a semblante serio—. Sea quien haya sido no tenía buenas intenciones, y, fue la misma persona que entregó aquella planta —aseguró convencido.

–¿Tú crees? —pregunta en murmullo mirando el auto destrozado.

—Hn —asintió con la cabeza. De su bolsillo delantero sacó su celular, rápidamente marco un número y se llevo el celular a la oreja—. Hikoro, ocurrió un incidente con mi coche... —empezó a decir pero la parecer la Uchiha se alteró pesando lo peor y exclamó si se encontraba bien—. Estoy perfectamente, pero necesito que bajes al estacionamiento y traigas el líquido blanco que está en la caja con mi nombre —pidió y al instante colgó.

Sakura se limitaba a observar el auto y pensar en la persona que pudo hacer algo tan horrible a una cosa superficial, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se le removió el estómago cuando se dio una idea de lo que le podían hacerle al Uchiha.

La sola idea le dio un escalofrió feroz y una punzada de dolor en la herida de su estómago.

Se llevo una mano a su boca tratando de suprimir un gemido de angustia que amenazaba en salir por sus labios.

—¿Estás bien? —pero al parecer Sasuke lo interpreto como un mareo, ya que la agarro por los hombros y la miro con preocupación impregnado en sus ojos negros.

Quiso decirle que si, pero por más que tratará de mentir no podían.

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—Si hicieron esto... ¿Qué pasará si se les ocurre atacarte? —expresión su preocupación mirándolo con miedo, Sasuke abrió la boca para decirle que no tenia porque preocuparse pero Sakura no le dejo hablar—. Si te pasa algo... ¡Enserio me moriría de la angustia y dolor! —dijo con los ojos llorosos ante la angustia que sentía, no podía respirar bien y le dio un hueco en el corazón.

Sakura se aferro a los costados de su blusa —tipo kimono— y agachó la cabeza tratando de ocultar su rostro cual resbalan lágrimas.

Sasuke se enterneció al verla tan preocupada por él, alguien en verdad se preocupaba por su bienestar. Eso le dio una alegría interna pero al mismo tiempo decepción.

Ella se preocupaba en plan de amigo, no como algo más.

Empero, no dejo que ese pensamiento le amargara el momento. Se permitió sentirse dichoso al pensar que ella estaba preocupada por él.

—Yo estaré bien —le aseguro con una leve sonrisa, poso su mano en su cabello y lo acarició para tranquilizarla.

—¿Lo prometes? —susurra aferrándose a su camisa, tenía que escucharlo y necesitaba que él lo dijera. No estaría tranquila.

—Hmp —asintió con la cabeza separándose de ella, pues detectó el aroma de su hermana salir del edificio.

Sakura comprendió al instante porque se alejo al ver a la Uchiha salir del edificio.

Suspiró resignada secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Wow, que terrible —comento la pelinegra al llegar a ellos y ver el desastre del auto. Se rasco la nuca un poco preocupada.

—Lo es. Presta eso —Sasuke le quito la botella con el líquido blanco. Era una especie de brebaje especial para desenmascarar olores —obsequio de un viejo amigo—. Le quito el tapón a la botella y lanzó el líquido por encima del auto.

El líquido blanco impacto contra el metal viéndose como pintura, a los pocos segundos, se fue adaptando al color del objeto que mojo y pronto se seco.

Sasuke olfateo al aire con fuerza, al instante, tres olores familiares golpearon su rostro haciéndolo gruñir de enojo.

—¿Quienes fueron? —pregunta Sakura con preocupación.

—Los malditos cachorros —gruño enfadado, se paso una mano por su cabello—. Les advertí que se largaran de mi territorio. Pero al parecer lo tomaron a juego —agregó los último por debajo.

Sakura no entendía mucho, pero por la mirada furiosa del azabache y la preocupación de la Uchiha supuso que era de que preocuparse también.

Hikoro le explicó brevemente que hace unos días, unos cachorros se involucraron en una pelea con Kiba y otro compañero. Al parecer el Uchiha les había perdonado la vida a cambio de que se fueran de Tokio.

—Y no lo hicieron —comprendió al instante.

—Eso parece.

—No tengo tiempo de cazar a unos cachorros —gruño enfadado el azabache. Tomo de la muñeca a Sakura y la arrastró a su motocicleta.

La pelirrosa protesto pero el azabache no la tomo en cuenta. Así que con su última oportunidad, estiro su brazo hacia la Uchiha implorando su ayuda.

A Hikoro se le resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca al notar que Sasuke ya agarraba de la cintura a la ojijade y prácticamente hacia fuerza para tirar de ella. Pues de un momento a otro la pelirrosa se había aferrado a algo sólido.

—¡Tenemos que investigar porque trataron de matarte! —protestaba la Haruno agarrándose fuertemente del poste de luz que estaba precisamente alado del auto.

Sasuke tenía un tic nervioso marcado en su frente, y se debía a que en unos pocos segundos ya tenía espectadores observando el trama. Curiosos que se detenían de su habitual rutina para mirarlos.

—¡Suelta el poste con un carajo! —dijo entre dientes irritado. Tiro más de la pelirrosa pero ella se negaba a hacerlo.

—Solo respóndeme una cosa —dice Sakura de pronto haciendo que Sasuke dejara de tirar de ella y la mirara con duda—. ¿A donde vamos?

Solo se limitó a verla por unos dos segundos para después volver a tirar de ella.

Por la frente de Sakura de asomo una vena que palpitaba rápidamente, cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dientes.

—¡No me ignores!

—No te ignoro.

—¡Lo haces porque no respondes!

—El silencio es una respuesta, ¿sabes? Te da mucho que pesar.

—¡No me salgas con tus jaladas!

—¿Jaladas? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—¡No te responderé hasta que tu lo hagas con mi pregunta!

A cada palabra, Hikoro se encogía de hombros sintiendo pena ajena. Los dos estaban haciendo un gran espectáculo.

": :": :": :": :"

—Esos dos... ¡No maduran! Y no se diga Sasuke —reía a carcajada limpia Itachi apuntando a los dos.

Naruto, Suigetsu, Kiba y él estaban en la entrada del edificio mirando el espectáculo que se daban esos dos. Mientras que Karin y Tenten negaban divertidas con la cabeza.

— _No entiendo_ —pensaba Karin al ver como los dos se comportaban— _. ¿En verdad no son novios? Si no conociera tan bien a Sakura juraría que si son... Pero..._ —se quedó pensativa por uno segundos— _. Unos de los dos está enamorada o enamorado. ¿Pero, quién?_

": :": :": :": :"

Hikoro se sobresalto al sentir una presencia detrás de ella, volteo rápidamente descubriendo a Pakkun sentado arriba del auto respirando de forma agitada.

—¿Qué sucede, Pakkun? —pregunta quitando todo rastro de diversión en sus fracciones.

Al escuchar el nombre de Pakkun, Sakura y Sasuke dejaron su habitual actuación infantil y lo miraron se forma repentina.

El perro los miro con curiosidad, y eso se debía a que Sasuke cargaba a la pelirrosa como costal de papas sobre su hombro derecho. Pasaba un brazo por las rodillas de la pelirrosa y Sakura le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

—Niños, consíganse un hotel —los miro de forma desaprobatoria.

Sakura se sonrojo brutalmente balbuceando palabras incoherentes. Y Sasuke solo sonrió socarrón.

—A eso vamos —aseguró divertido.

Pero a la pelirrosa no le pareció eso.

Su corazón se aceleró y su cara de puso más caliente.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —le dio golpes en la espalda con los puños, el pelinegro ponía mueca de dolor a cada golpe, si que la pelirrosa pegaba más duro.

—¡Dejen sus juegos eróticos! Tenemos problemas —Pakkun recupero su a semblante serio mirando a los dos, estos se calmaron y lo miraron nuevamente—. ¡Dos detectives se dirigen hacia acá!

El cuerpo se Sakura se tenso notoriamente, no tenía bonitos recuerdos de los detectives.

Sasuke gruño enfadado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestión el azabache acercándose a él.

—Kakashi me envió a vigilarlos, al notar que se subían a su auto y ver que tenían una carpeta con el nombre de "Haruno Sakura", deduje que venían hacia acá.

Sakura se removió un poco incomoda, quería irse a otro lugar donde no fuese el apartamento, de seguro la encontrarían y la interrogarían por el incidente de la preparatoria.

—No tenemos tiempo de nada —dijo Sasuke apresurándose a la puerta del edificio bajando a la pelirrosa de sus hombros. Ella estaba asustada y eso lo supo el Uchiha, éste le agarró la mano y miro a Hikoro —quien caminaba a la par junto con Pakkun— y le dijo—: Iremos a la preparatoria, tal vez allí logremos eludirlos por un rato. Aprovechen a mover las cosas a la casa, de segundo tienen esta dirección.

—Bien —Hikoro capto la idea de Sasuke y se apresuró a abrir la puerta—. Oyes, le llamaré para que le dé la información a Kakashi-san.

—Qué me los mande al salón, nosotros nos encargaremos de ir por Mugennohi —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Otra cosa, también e visto a Kabuto por los alrededores —informo de repente Pakkun cuando estaban en el elevador —Naruto y los demás se habían ido al apartamento pensando en su integridad física—.

—¿Kabuto? —pregunta extrañada la pelinegra cargándolo en brazos— ¿ese que causó una guerra entre Uzumakis y Hyuugas?

—Si, ese mismo.

—Es el mismo que estaba en el hospital de Tsunade —el Uchiha entrecerró sus ojos. Ahora tenía una duda. ¿Qué hacía ese engendro por los alrededores? Tal vez lo buscaba a él, habían hablado con Tsunade después de todo el relajo de la herida de Sakura.

 _Flash back._

— _¿Qué alguien llamado Orochimaru esta cazando a Sasuke? —pregunta impresionada Hikoro con el ceño fruncido._

 _El mencionado también frunció el ceño con desagrado._

— _Así es, el mismo día del altercado de Sakura, Orochimaru recibió un poco de información sobre Sasuke —Tsunade lo miro desde el sillón, le extendió una carpeta roja y el Uchiha se acerco a agárralo—. Por fortuna no es nada._

 _Sasuke abrió la carpeta y sus ojos se volvieron puntitos al descubrir nada de información._

— _Solo el nombre y lugar de nacimiento —sonrió con burla la rubia al notar el tic nervioso en su frente._

 _Tanta preocupación para nada, o eso pensó el azabache al mirar con cara de «no me digas» y cerrar de sopetón la carpeta._

— _Cabe mencionar que es_ _un_ _nombre falso —recordó._

— _Así es, pero lo importante aquí es que, si investigan más y se encuentran con otro nombres_ _falsos_ _y personas relacionadas, lo encontraran —acertó el pelinegro_ _Nara_ _—. O más bien nos encontrarán —corrigió seriamente._

— _Seríamos una mina de oro para él —aseguró Tsunade indiferente—. Ese científico sádico no durará en capturarnos para experimentar con nosotros._

 _A todos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, la frente se le coloreo de azul y s_ _e quedaron en silencio pesando en planes para evitar aquello._

 _Sin duda si Orochimaru_ _los_ _encontraba_ _, no duraría en lanzar el bisturí y otras herramientas sobre ellos, y no se sentiría nada agradable._

 _Algo tenían que hacer, no podían quedarse en ese apartamento, eso es seguro. Y para quienes vivían aparte, tenían que cambiarse constantemente de vivienda para no ser descubiertos._

— _Por el momento, creo que es mejor cambiar de residencia —dijo Kakashi estando de brazos cruzados sentando alado de Tsunade. Se incorpora dando señal de que la discusión acabó—. Avisen a todos los híbridos; demonios y cazadores desterrados; este es el mensaje: «por razones de seguridad, toda criatura que tenga sangre sobrenatural, deberá cambiar de residencia. Nuestra especie está tentando a ser atacada por alguien con intenciones malas para fines de hacernos daño_ _y los que amamos_ _.»_

 _Fin del flash back._

— _No permitiré que ese hombre nos descubra_ —los ojos de Sasuke ardieron con determinación. Esa era una promesa y la cumpliría a como diera lugar.

": :": :": :": :"

 _P_ _reparatoria general de Tokio._

 _Aula 2-5_

 _12:00_ _pm._

Se sorprendieron un poco al ver el salón sin maestro. Se suponía que esa hora era de Asuma y él no faltaba a sus clases.

Entraron sin tomarles importancia a los comentarios que se escucharon.

—¿Por qué no viniste ayer fenómeno? —pregunta con interés un chico acercándose a ellos.

Sakura no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio y cerró sus ojos.

—No tengo porque responderles —contestó de forma cortante.

El chico torció los labios con desagrado.

—¡Te estoy dando una orden! —gruño con enojo.

Sakura se incorpora rápidamente, se le planta frente a él con el ceño fruncido.

Era ahora o nunca, ya se había cansado de aguantar sus malditos abusos. Debía ser fuerte, en cierta parte al saber que no era humana le daba el valor y la fuerza para encararlo de frente.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, Sakura empezaba a optar una actitud defensiva. Ya no era la chica tímida que conoció. Estaba empezando agarrar valor y coraje para enfrentarse a la situación. Recordó la pelea que tuvo con los gatos, si que la pelirrosa les dio pelea.

—Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme —dijo entre dientes.

El chico la empujó con algo de fuerza, no era para que recibiera daño solo era una advertencia. Pero no contó con que ella gimiera de dolor y cayera de rodillas al suelo.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto empujó al chico con brusquedad, éste le iba a reclamar pero vio con sorpresa como Sakura se retorcía de dolor

—La herida no se abrió —informo Shikamaru al alzarle la blusa por detrás. Suspiro con alivio, miro de forma amenazante al chico—. Te pediré que desaparezcas de mi vista, ella esta verdaderamente mal como para que vengas a estar armando más alboroto —soltó con brusquedad ayudándole a incorporarse.

—¡Debiste quedarte en casa! —dijo Naruto cuando la sentó en la silla, ella apoyo su frente en la mesa respirando de forma agitada. En verdad le había dolido mucho.

—No... —negó con la cabeza— Tsunade me dijo... Que para que las heridas no me dolieran en el futuro... Tenía que caminar. Aparte con lo de Kabuto, Sasuke no quería correr riesgos —murmura agarrándose el estómago.

—¡Obaa-chan esta demente! —exclamó indignado el rubio.

—Estoy bien, enserio —eso último lo dijo mirando a Sasuke. Este frunció el ceño y miro de forma asesina al chico que sudo frío.

—Me retraso 30 minutos y todos no están en su lugar —el profesor Asuma entro con el ceño fruncido. Todos se dispersaron a sus asientos—. ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Haruno? —pregunta al verle inclinar su cabeza.

—Si.

—Bien, empecemos ...

": :": :": :": :"

 _09:18 am._

—Se quedo sola —murmura una chica del otro lado del salón, miraban a Sakura quien seguía con la cabeza apoyada y los párpados cerrados.

—Los tres se fueron a comprar comida —murmura otra.

—¡Fenómeno! —cantaruteo una chica pelirroja, Sakura no alzó la vista— ¿Te abandonaron? ¡Vaya! Te quedaste como el perro de las dos tortas —rió al unísono con sus amigas.

—¡Ya déjenla en paz! —exclamó Ami Indignada acercándose a ella.

Las chicas abrieron los ojos de la impresión y Sakura alzó la vista sorprendida de ver a la chica allí.

—¿Por qué la defiendes? ¡Es la fenómeno! Ósea, una mosca muerta y débil —dijo con desagrado. La apunto con un dedo de forma repugnante—. Un ser inferior.

Sakura rió ante lo último. ¿Inferior? Ella era todo menos inferior. De hecho, si las quería matar en ese momento, lo podía hacer. Ganas no le faltaban.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunta con brusquedad una chica.

—Ella no es inferior —Ami respondió posicionándose delante de Sakura con los brazos cruzados—. Así que les pediré que se retiren y dejen de molestar.

Las chicas se miraron incrédulas mientras chasquean la lengua. Ami se fue al bando de la fenómeno.

Se fueron de salón indignadas.

—Que eficaz —dijo sarcástica la pelirrosa, trato de ignora a Ami. De por sí ella le había molestado en estos meses, sería algo hipócrita que de un momento a otro le cayese bien.

Ami abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, las únicas ocasiones que ella le hablo fueron para insultarla. ¿Cómo podía hablarle ahora?

—Quiero pedirte una disculpa —Ami hizo una reverencia en forma de que iba enserio. Sakura alzó una ceja interrogante—. Se que mi antiguo compartimento fue de lo peor y puedo parecer hipócrita haciendo esto. Pero... —se incorpora— puedo sentir que eres una gran persona... ¿Me permitirás conocerte más? —pregunta.

Sakura se mantuvo seria, en el fondo no sabía que decir. Ella, en pocas palabras, le estaba ofreciendo su amistad y una sincera disculpa. ¿Qué hacer?

—Tú puedes cherī-chan —ánimo Kiba estando arrodillado en el pasillo vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela. Había llegado unos momentos atrás pues quedó en casa vistiendo se, Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru estaban alado de él; y de igual manera esperan la respuesta de Sakura.

—No te agradecí por haberme ayudado —Sakura mostró una sonrisa tensa y a Ami le brillaron los ojos de emoción.

—¡Crece tan rápido! —murmura dramático el rubio teniendo lágrimas en sus ojos. Kiba asintió estando de acuerdo.

Sasuke no dio comentario alguno cuando se incorpora para entrar al salón.

Ami se sentó alado de ella, apenas e iba de decirle algo cuando sintió una mirada penetrante a su persona.

—No hagas eso, Sasuke —dijo con enojo la pelirrosa al darse cuenta de la mirada del azabache. Claramente decía «me desagradas, mocosa» y eso le molestaba a Sakura —. No es necesario que hagas eso —le reprochó con la mirada apretando los puños.

—¿Y desde aquí a cuando tu tienes como amiga a una hipócrita? —pregunta con brusquedad, Ami bajo la cabeza un poco dolida y Sakura estampó sus manos en la mesa mientras se incorpora.

—Es algo que a ti debe agradarte —dijo con dolor—, se supone que eres mi mejor amigo —murmuró.

Sasuke claramente se irrito, sabía que Sakura tenía razón. Pero...

—Para mi eres una molestia... —dijo con seriedad, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron dolidos ante sus palabras, él se inclino un poco hacía ella—... Una que tengo que proteger y cuidar para que no se marchite —murmura lo último haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos de la impresión e incredulidad.

Ami miro con interés a los dos, se notaba que entre ellos había una atmósfera extraña. Suspiro al recordar el rostro divino y apuesto del Uchiha, lastima que ya tenía el ojo pegado en Sakura.

—No le hagas caso —Kiba apareció alado del Uchiha pegándole un codazo. Sasuke tosió con fuerza.

—¡¿Kiba?! —exclamó sorprendida y alegre de verlo con el uniforme de la escuela.

—¡Así es cherī-chan! —la estrecho en un abrazo.

—¡Idiota, la vas a lastimar más! —dijo Naruto dándole un coscorrón al peli café que bufo con enojo al separarse de ella.

—¿Por qué me dices así? —pregunta curiosa.

—¡Verás...! Como eres mestiza y yo igual, y para no hablarte con respeto agarre el significado de tu nombre y le agregue el "chan" —explico brevemente con una sonrisa—. ¡¿A que no es monis?! —pregunta maravillado por su hazaña.

Sakura le resbaló una gota de sudor en la frente pero aún así sonrió entre nerviosa y divertida.

Sasuke solo observaba desde su posición. Chasqueo la lengua cuando la campana sonó.

—Es hora de las clases de nuevo —comento el Nara con aburrimiento.

Sasuke iba a sentarse pero Ami se sentó rápidamente alado de la pelirrosa, ésta la miro entre irritada pero no pudo apartarla del lugar de ya que la maestra ordenó a Sasuke sentarse donde estaba vacío.

El Uchiha bufó con enojo y se quedó sentado en donde estaba.

Kurenai dejo libros en la mesa, y alzó la vista.

—Señor Uchiha —llamó y Sasuke alzó la ceja—. Kakashi me encargo que se lo diera —le extendió una carpeta roja.

Se incorpora extrañado, se encamina al escritorio para agarrar la carpeta, al abrirla una sonrisa retorcida se plantó en su rostro, Kurenai alzó las cejas curiosa.

Kiba lo miro con extrañes cuando Sasuke se sentó de nuevo viendo las hojas.

Kurenai empezó las clases.

Sasuke no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Junto con Kiba leía el informe.

 _Nombre:_ _Desconocido_ _._

 _Apodo: Mugennohi._

 _Edad:_ _Desconocida_ _._

 _Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur, Seúl._

 _Especialidad: Francotirador, batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo. Municiones y agente en cubierto._

Se salto los demás datos sin importancia, casi no se sabía nada de él. A Sasuke solo le interesa algo en concreto. Cuando encontró la dirección sonrió de lado al ver que si estaba ahí en Tokio y muy bien podían en bus.

Unos toques en la puerta le hicieron voltear a esa dirección y maldijo por debajo por lo que vio.

Los detectives Utakata y Yamato.

De seguro venían por lo que paso el viernes y estaba seguro que interrogarían a Sakura.

—Agente Yamato —mostró su placa a la maestra quien se había acercado para atenderlos.

Mientras hablaban, Naruto se puso de rodillas y se arrastró a Sakura que lo miro con duda.

—Vienen por ti —dijo con miedo.

Las fracciones de la pelirrosa se contrajeron de miedo, miro instintivamente al azabache. Éste le sonrió levemente para tranquilizarla.

—Tenemos que irnos —Shikamaru apoyo una rodilla en el piso, Kiba se inclino y Sasuke se quedo mirando a los agentes.

—¿Cómo le hacemos para no llamar la atención? —murmura Naruto. Pero lo que lo sabía era que de por sí ya lo estaban haciendo al acercarse y hablar en murmullos.

Ami se quedo pensativa, agarró su celular y marco un número.

—Tengo una idea —murmura y los cinco la miraron incrédulos—. Mikage-kun, necesito que traigas todo mi almacén a clases... Ahora mismo que me urge —ordenó, cerró el celular y sonrió—. En unos minutos entrarán personas. Habrá un gran avalancha y aprovechamos a salir.

Sasuke alzó una ceja incrédulo, ella también se incluía en su reciente búsqueda. No estaba invitada. Frunció el ceño con desagrado pero no dijo nada.

Cuando Yamato puso un pie en el salón pronto se quedo en silencio, observó a los seis alumnos sospechosos en la esquina.

—Naruto y Shikamaru, regresen... —comenzó a regañar Kurenai pero un grito en el pasillo la detuvo de golpe.

—¡MAQUILLAJE Y ROPA INTERIOR GRATIS! —paso corriendo un chico con cara de pervertido, todos lo miraron extrañados para luego sorprenderse de ver a una multitud correr tras él.

—¿ Dijo maquillaje? —pregunta una chica a su amiga.

—¡Y gratis! —exclamó eufórica.

Las chicas empezaron a incorporarse y Kurenai empezó a regañar los pero ni la pelaban.

—¡HAY COMIDA GRATIS EN LA CAFETERÍA! —paso corriendo el mismo chico por el pasillo con cara bobalicona teniendo ropa interior de mujer sobre su cabeza.

—¡Panecillos gratis! —exclamaron varios eufóricos y no dudaron en salir de ahí.

—¡E-esperen! —grito Kurenai antes de que la multitud llegará a ella y los detectives —que evitaron a todos— se adentraron para buscar a unas personas en específico.

Para cuando todos salieron corriendo, los seis aprovecharon para irse y no por la puerta. Sino abrieron la ventana y saltaron —el salón está en el segundo piso, así que saltaron a los árboles. Ami con ayuda de Naruto—. Sakura tuvo tiempo de hacer una pequeña maldad. Agarró mochilas al azar del salón y las lanzó por al ventana.

Kiba y Naruto la miraron de manera extraña, ella se encogió de hombros diciendo que era su forma de desquitarse con las que molestaban.

Los alumnos se fueron dejando una capa de humo. Los detectives llegaron a las sillas pero... No había nadie.

¿Cómo es que pudieron colarse? Estuvieron al tanto de quienes se fueron corriendo a la cafetería, pero ninguno de ellos eran los sospechosos.

Utakata apunto la ventana incrédulo.

—No creo que hayan saltado —dijo con seguridad.

La gran sorpresa que se dieron al asomarse y ver a los seis correr a la salida. La última que bajaba del árbol era Ami con ayuda de Kiba.

—El árbol esta demasiado abajo, si hubieran saltado se abrían lastimado —comento Yamato corriendo al pasillo para darles alcance. Utakata lo siguió de cerca.

Kurenai hacia sentada en la silla teniendo los ojos en forma de espiral y murmurando un castigo para todo el salón.

—Pero están ilesos —confirmó el pelinegro.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —se pregunta, tanto misterio para esos muchachos no le daba buena espina. Sobre todo porque escaparon, ellos sabían que la pelirrosa tuvo algo que ver con los sucesos del viernes por eso se la llevaron.

": :": :": :": :"

—Saltemos —Shikamaru dio un salto y aterrizó en la barda de la escuela, lo hizo con tantas facilidad que Ami se sorprendió. Y lo hizo más al ver que los demás hacían los mismo.

Hasta Sakura.

Dio un respingo al sentir una mano por su cintura, se sonroja al ver a Sasuke junto a ella y cargándola para saltar. En sí el Uchiha era guapo, bueno, más bien atractivo y parecía un adonis.

Yamato y Utakata corrieron estando cerca de la entrada, miraron incrédulos a los chicos que están parados en la barda de más de tres metros de altura. Y lo hacen más cuando saltaron al otro lado para salir de la escuela. Se dieron cuenta que ellos estaban cerca.

—Nos dieron alcance —confirmo el Uchiha cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, soltó rápidamente a Ami y se quito los lentes—. Aprovechando que estamos aquí y vamos con Mugennohi —apresuró agarrando de la mano a la Haruno, ella se dejó guiar con un pequeño sonrojo por la acción tan precipitada.

Los demás le siguieron el paso rápido.

—¡Alto ahí! —exclamó Yamato corriendo hacia ellos.

Todos voltearon sobre su hombro al unísono y no dudaron en correr también.

—¡A la parada del bus! —ordenó el Uchiha cuando corrían, no lo hacía muy rápido ya que todos podían sospechar.

Yamato aumento la velocidad.

Lo malo fue que, llegaron a una calle muy transitada. Se miraron con seriedad entre si.

Sasuke agarró la mano de Sakura con su brazo libre y le sonrió levemente.

—Tu puedes —le animo viendo su rostro angustiado al ver los autos—, imagina que los autos son piedras, y el pavimento agua.

—Pero Las piedras se mueven —expreso asustada.

—Pero ellos no —Naruto apuntó a los detectives que cada vez se acercaban más.

Sasuke gruño, Sakura aún le dolía la herida y era muy seguro que al saltar por los autos le dolería más.

—¡Alto ahí! —grito Yamato a unos cuantos metros cerca de ellos.

Ami miro con horror como los demás se preparaban para saltar, pero no tardo en sentir una mano alrededor de su cintura.

—No grites mocosa —espetó con molestia el azabache—. ¡Andando! —exclamó Sasuke tirando del brazo de Sakura sin avisarle.

Varios autos sonaron el claxon, uno de ellos estuvo a punto de atropellar al Inuzuka. Pero éste salto por encima del auto haciendo una voltereta en el proceso.

Sasuke esquivo barios de ellos y se obligó a pisar el maletero de uno para saltar a la parte de arriba de otro y así llegar al otro extremo. Sakura iba a su lado respirando de forma agitada. No sabía, pero al escuchar los claxon sonar le entro un pánico terrible.

Sasuke aterrizó en el techo de un autobús en movimiento, al momento de saltar hacia otro auto, Sakura le soltó la mano y el solo salto.

—¡Maldición! —susurra Sasuke al darse cuenta de ello.

Sakura al estar presa del miedo, corrió por todo el techo del autobús hasta llegar a la parte trasera, miro un espacio entre el autobús y un auto que venía a lo lejos. Aprovecho para saltar al pavimento.

Al tocar el concreto, poso mal su pie mal cayendo al pavimento. Rodando hacia adelante.

Sakura alzó la vista al momento que un auto estaba a pocos metros de ella.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Sasuke dejando a salvo a Ami en la banqueta y yendo a su rescate.

Shikamaru fue demasiado rápido y sin que nadie lo viera, lanzó un kunai que tenia en su mochila a la llanta izquierda delantera.

Los detectives y las personas que deambulan por ahí, vieron con sorpresa, como el auto derrapo por la calle y al estar a poco distancia de la pelirrosa, se giro de forma sorprendente.

Sakura cerró los ojos por inercia.

El auto dio una vuelta por el aire, justo encima de la pelirrosa. Su conductor grito asustado rezando que nada le pasará él y a la pelirrosa.

Sasuke llegó a ella abrazándola por el frente para que luego unas llamas negras los rodearan y se extinguieran con los cuerpos.

Solos dos personas presenciaron aquello.

El auto milagrosamente salió casi ileso —base a la llanta ponchada—, y su conductor respiro de forma agitada.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Utakata se acerco a la ventanilla. El conductor asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente conmocionado.

Yamato volteo para ver si esos chicos seguían ahí, pero descubrió que habían desapareció ante la conmoción. Apretó sus puños y observa el lugar donde había estado la pelirrosa.

El pavimento de alrededor seguía oscuro.

— _¿Qué demonios fue el fuego que los rodeo? ¿Cómo diablos desaparecieron?_ —se pregunta internamente.

—No se que cosa paso aquí —dijo Utakata acercándose a su compañero—. Pero fue algo extremadamente raro y que merece la pena descubrir —confirmo.

": :": :": :": :"

Sasuke cayó en el pasto de un parque cerca del accidente. Sobre él, está Sakura respirando de forma agitada, asustada y sudando frío.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta jadeando, se sentó un poco y ayuda a Sakura a ponerse de rodillas. Ella lo hizo un poco a dolorida pero aun así ella aseguró que se encontraba bien—. Vaya susto que me diste —murmura recargando su cabeza en su pecho, ella atrapó aire que le falta en sus pulmones—. Tranquilizante, ya estas a salvo —alzó su vista y la miro fijamente.

—Perdón... Todo iba bien... Pero me acordé de algo —murmura apenada, llevo sus rodillas contra su pecho.

Sasuke supo de que se trataba. Trago grueso y desvío la mirada. Él lo había presenciando después de todo.

—Fue como un sueño —dijo al alzar la vista—. No recuerdo muy bien... Sólo... Sentía que le ahogaba y luego... —abrió los ojos de la impresión al recordar algo. Se le quedo mirando a los ojos.

— _¿Estás bien? —pregunta un_ _chico_ _azabache a una niña pequeña de cabello castaño. Ella esta boca arriba en_ _la nieve fría_ _y su ropa empapada. Él está en las misma condiciones_ _, nada más que tiene rasguños en su espalda y torso._

— _Si —sollozo y soltó el llanto._

 _Él la cargo en brazos —la niña no aparentaba más de cuatro años—._ _Le_ _acarició el cabello para tranquilizarla y ella se acomodo en su_ _torso_ _._

— _Vaya susto que me diste —murmura un poco abatido. Le da un tierno beso en la frente, la niña lo miro fijamente con sus grandes orbes jades llenos de inocencia y miedo—. Tranquilizante, ya estas a salvo —le sonrió levemente acurrucándola_ _en brazos._

Sakura abrió la boca de la impresión y miro a Sasuke con sorpresa.

—Veo que ya te acordaste —murmura desviando sus ojos de ella.

—¿Q-que fue eso? ¿Por qué estabas mojado?... Y... ¿Y por qué demonios estabas conmigo? —pregunta desesperada y trata de encararlo. Se toco un poco la frente al acordarse del beso que le dio y sin querer se sonrojo.

—Sakura —le agarró una mano apretándola—... Yo... —No sabía si decirle o no.

Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño un poco desconcertada. Sasuke no decía nada, desde que lo conoció no se expresaba mucho pero de un tiempo para acá él se volvió más protector y atento, además de hablar más y entrar en confianza.

—Yo te cuide cuando tenias como 3 años —reveló en murmullo.

Sakura abrió los ojos de la impresión.

—¿Y-yo te conocí cuando era niña? —pregunta algo sorprendida ante la información.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Si.

—¡Explícame, quiero saber! —le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeo. El Uchiha detuvo la acción con resignación, no tenía opción. Se merecía saberlo.

—Mira... —abrió la boca para decirle, la cerró y mejor decidió hablar ante la mirada asesina de Sakura—... Después del fallecimiento de mi madre, me fui con Kakashi separándome de mis hermanos por un tiempo —dijo recordando su dolor, despejó ese pensamiento al sentir la mano de Sakura tocar su mejilla.

—Entiendo —susurra ella con una ligera sonrisa, a él le brillaron los ojos.

—Llegue a donde vivías cuando tenías dos años, eras muy hermosa.

—¿Era?

—Si, porque ahora estás fea —se burló haciendo que ella tuviera un tic nervioso en el labio inferior.

—Síguele...

—En fin —paso por alto su comentario—, Kakashi me contó del lugar donde vivían, eran los sobrevivientes de la aldea que fundaron los mestizos. Me llevó allí mostrándome todo de pies a cabeza y me llevo a donde nos quedamos por un tiempo... Y resultó ser la casa donde vivía el matrimonio Haruno.

—Conociste a mi mamá —afirmó la pelirrosa.

—Eres idéntica a ella —le sonrió levemente, pero decidió no dar más detalles sabiendo que la pelirrosa podría ponerse triste—. Tu eras una enana de no más de medio metro. Y tu cabello castaño, por lo que se, era para ocultar tu origen —se quedo callado.

—Oh... Sigue. No te detengas.

—Hmp...

—Se que te cuesta hablar... ¡Pero quiero saber! —exclamó de nuevo. Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Sasuke puso mueca de fastidio.

—Me dejaron a tu cargo un día, pero en ese entonces tenias 3 años —viró el rostro para un lado—. Veníamos de vuelta de Canadá, era de noche... Un gran lobo apareció de la nada y se abalanzó contra el auto, los comunes se colaron por las ventanas y trataron de devorarte.

— _Ya se de donde viene mi miedo a los colmillos y gruñidos_ —pensó para si misma la pelirrosa, se propuso mejor a prestarle atención al azabache.

—Por su puesto que te defendí —dijo arrogante.

— _No faltaba esa parte_ —pensó la Haruno con resignación y una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

—El auto se volcó al hielo frágil y empezó a hundirse... Casi te ahogas —suspiro al recordar el miedo que sintió en ese entonces.

—Vaya —se puso en mejor posición—, ni siquiera me acuerdo bien. Bueno, era muy niña —se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa divertida y nerviosa.

Sasuke bufo con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en si rostro.

—¡Cherī-chan!

Los dos vieron a la dirección de donde provenía al grito.

Kiba corría hasta ella junto con los demás.

—¡¿Te encuentras bien?! —pregunta alterado el Uzumaki hincándose a su lado. La Haruno asintió con la cabeza.

—Vaya susto que nos diste —Shikamaru suspiro aliviado.

—Gracias por la ayuda Shikamaru-kun —le sonrió agradecida.

—Sería muy problemático limpiar tu sangre si murieras —bromeó.

Sakura lo miro de forma asesina con un tic nervioso en su labio.

—No entiendo que paso... ¡Pero desaparecieron de la nada! —exclamó Ami eufórica alzando sus brazos.

—Es una técnica que utilizo en los casos más extremos —Sasuke cerró sus ojos.

—Bien, vayamos por una Coca-Cola para bajar los nervios y luego a casa de Mugennohi —sugirió el rubio incorporándose.

Sasuke hace lo mismo y le extiende la mano a Sakura, ella lo miro con algo de diversión al recordar fugazmente una conversación de niña con al azabache.

— _Mou —sonrió alegre mirando un libro con dibujos, la portada era colorida y en Kanji japonés venía escrito: "¿Si yo fuera comida, que sería?". Estaba sentada frente a la chimenea en medio de la sala._

 _El azabache solo rueda los ojos al escuchar a Kakashi regañarlo de nuevo._

— _No puedes salir de aquí nuevamente, y menos con Sakura. ¡Los dos corrieron peligro al ser atacados! —Kakashi suspiro al ver que Sasuke no le prestaba atención._

— _No importa lo que pueda pasarme —espetó el Uchiha indiferente._

— _¡Pero no ibas solo!_

— _¿Acaso no escuchaste bien? ¡A mi no me importa lo que me pase! —exclamó enojado terminando la conversación mirando a la pequeña niña de cabello castaño, mira de regreso al peli plata y regresa con la niña._

 _Sakura miro con curiosidad al azabache acostarse de lado apoyando su codo en el piso de madera, y la palma de su mano en la mejilla, la miro fijamente y Sakura sonrió mostrando su dentadura sin un diente._

— _¡Oni-san! ¿Cuál es tu fruta favorita? —pregunta curiosa._

 _Sasuke no respondió al instante, la miraba fijamente._

— _Tomate._

— _El tomate no es una fruta._

— _Al carajo…_

— _¡Ajam! —carraspea Kizashi sentado en uno de los sillones, miro al azabache con cara de «¡mantén a ralla tus palabras, mocoso!»_

 _Sasuke rodo los ojos y decidió decir que no le gustaba las frutas, por eso le gustaba el tomate._

— _Entonces sabes feo —dijo Sakura poniendo una mueca de asco. El Uchiha alzó una ceja interrogante—. Los tomates son redondos y saben feos._

— _Si tu lo dices —murmura sarcástico._

— _Pero en cambio no se si yo sepa rico —se rasco la nuca._

— _Dame eso —le arrebato el libro para ver que tanto veía, la niña protesto con un puchero._

 _Sasuke miro con curiosidad el libro, en una página decía que imaginarás que comida serias y si sabes rico._

— _¿Y tu que eres? —pregunta interesado extendiéndole el libro. La niña lo tomo con aires posesivos._

— _Dangos —murmura—. Son coloridos y redondos. Mamá dice que saben ricos._

— _Los dangos son dulces —dijo Sasuke divertido al ver la duda en Sakura._

— _¿Me compras unos dangos? —pregunta emocionada._

 _Sasuke desvío la mirada._

— _Esas porquerías aquí no se venden —reveló, pero luego sonrió de lado mirándola, ella se había puesto triste—. Pero su algún día vamos a Asia, te compraré los que quieras._

 _Sakura chilló de alegría._

— _¡Papi! ¡Oni-san prometió comprarme dangos cuando vayamos a Asia! —exclamó emocionada._

 _Kizashi miro de forma asesina al azabache quien se divertía de lo lindo ante los celos del padre._

— _¡Pedófilo, no la ilusiones! —afilo su mirada matadora al ver que Sasuke lo ignoraba escuchando a Sakura decir que ella sería un dango ahora en adelante._

—¿Me compras dangos? —pregunta divertida aceptando su mano. El azabache pareció sorprendido por un momento para después sonreír de lado al recordar esa pregunta, y sobre todo quien los decía.

—Esas porquerías aquí no se venden —respondió con diversión.

Ninguno de los demás entendió que tanto decían. Así que decidieron restarle importancia.

Solo ellos se entendían.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Distrito 3_

 _12:45 am._

—¡Qué cansancio! —exclamó el peli café agarrándose de los agarradores del bus.

Todos hacían de pie, el Uchiha estiraba su brazo derecho y su ante brazo era agarrado por la pelirrosa, la chica tenía un Coca-Cola en la otra mano.

Alado esta Ami, no alcanzaba arriba así que se agarró del tubo. Miro a Sakura recelosa. Que suerte tenía al estar alado de Sasuke pero al parecer no le importaba.

Naruto se quejaba que tenia hambre y Shikamaru bostezaba.

En la siguiente parada bajaron del bus.

—¡Me sentare aquí! —exclamó Kiba decidió apuntando un bote de basura.

—Eso es asqueroso —apunto Ami con desagrado.

—Es inteligencia animal —dijo el Uchiha con burla.

—Tú también la tienes —le contra dijo con burla.

Sasuke le envío una mirada asesina.

—Dejen de jugar y vayamos a terminar este asunto —dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento caminando a la par con Sakura quién asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

Caminaron por un barrio moderado, con casas de estilo oriental con colores de buen gusto. Todas iguales y con jardín.

Sasuke los guio hasta la última casa de la calle cerrada. Se plantaron frente a una casa de dos pisos, y miraron el jardín bien cuidado.

—Para estar afuera mucho tiempo lo tiene en un buen estado —comento el rubio.

Caminaron por el camino de piedra, subieron unas cuantas escaleras adentrándose al porche. Tocaron el timbre de la casa y se quedaron mirando fijamente la puerta esperando que la abrieran.

Pero nadie abrió.

—No a de estar en casa —Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Hay que entrar —dijo decidido el Inuzuka y miro malicioso a la casa.

—Mala idea.

—No se... Me da curiosidad por saber que clase de persona es —aceptó el Nara con una sonrisa de lado.

Sasuke saco un pasador de quien sabe donde y lo alzó con algo de devoción.

—¡Haznos el honor, Teme!

—No se quienes son, no los conozco. Es más, nunca los había visto en mi vida —dijo Sakura con aburrimiento, se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero fue detenida por el ojiazul quien la arrastró al interior de la casa por el brazo, pues la puerta había sido abierta.

Se quitaron los zapatos y los escondieron, pasaron a la sala de la casa observando al lugar esperando ver algo que les mostrará quien era Mugennohi.

—Solo hay un lugar donde debe tener sus secretos —dijo misterioso el Uzumaki al no encontrar nada interesante ahí.

Kiba sonrió cómplice.

—¡A su habitación! —exclamaron los dos al unísono y se fueron corriendo a dicho lugar subiendo las escalares dos en dos.

A los cuatro, se les resbaló una gota de sudor en la frente. Con resignación se dispusieron a seguirlos.

—¿Qué se supone que buscamos? —pregunta Ami a Sasuke. Éste la ignoro.

—Una prueba —contesto el Nara entrando a la puerta abierta que había en el pasillo.

—¡Mira esto! —Naruto abrió la puerta del closet. Un montón de armas de fuego, pistolas a grandes rifles y escopetas. Cartuchos, cargadores y chalecos protectores se rebelaron al instante.

—Está bien equipado —dijo el ojinegro Inuzuka con interés agarrando un arma.

Ami miro impresionada la gran cantidad de armas. Nunca las había visto físicamente y menos muchas.

—¿De quien es esta casa? —pregunta alterada.

—Mugennohi, el mejor francotirador del mundo —respondió con simpleza el Uchiha asustándola.

—¿U-un francotirador? —pregunta asustada.

Sakura abrió los cajones, había ropa. Camisas y pantalones, abrió la de abajo y estaba llena de vendas y agua oxigenada.

—Es listo —dijo para si misma.

—Más bien precavido —el Uchiha olfatea el lugar. Atrapó el olor de Mugennohi en varios lugares, había olido ese aroma. ¿Pero en dónde?

Shikamaru está acostado en la cama dormitando, era muy problemático ayudarlos a encontrar pistas.

—Parece que tiene novia —dijo socarrón Kiba saliendo de bajo de la cama con un juego de lencería negra para mujer.

Todos —hasta Shikamaru se incorpora con interés— se acercaron para ver la ropa.

Sasuke y Kiba fruncieron el ceño al atrapar el olor de aquella prenda. _¿Qué coños...?_ Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

La puerta de la habitación es abierta de sopetón por el exterior.

Mugennohi abrió los ojos al extremo al ver a personas en su habitación agarrando la lencería.

Pero no fue quien se llevó la más grande sorpresa.

Naruto, Kiba y Sakura abrieron los ojos al extremo no creyendo lo que veían, no daban crédito a sus ojos. Sasuke frunció el ceño el igual que Shikamaru.

—¡¿Sakura?! —pregunta con sorpresa Mugennohi por ver Sakura allí, en su casa con personas desconocidas.

—¡¿Ali?! —Y Sakura... Por saber que Ali, la misma chica divertida cual platicaba por mensajes...

Era en realidad Mugennohi.

": :": :": :": :"

 _Inmobiliaria Uchiha S &A_

 _Oficina del director._

 _01:00 pm._

—Todo esta en perfecto estado, Uchiha-sama —la nueva secretaria sonrió levemente.

—Bien, pospone la reunión de las 01:15 —ordenó sentándose en la silla giratoria detrás escritorio.

—Entendido —hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

—Tú oficina es muy grande —exclamó su hermano eufórico sentándose en el sillón frente a la televisión.

—¿Verdad? —Sai se sentó alado de él agarrando el control de la televisión.

—Dame eso —dijo el Uchiha alado de Sai. Le arrebato el control y sonrió socarrón—. Hay que ver que está pasando en esta cuidad.

Fugaku no les presto atención y se dedico a firmar unos papeles.

El teléfono sonó, y Fugaku contesto rápidamente.

— _Uchiha-sama_ —saludo una voz masculina y raposa— _. Tengo un poco de información sobre su hijo menor, Sasuke._

—Habla —ordenó el Uchiha sin dejar de ver los papeles.

— _Estuvo en el hospital general de Tokio el 26 de abril de este año, bajo el nombre de Uchiha Sayi. Le envío el formulario._

Fugaku abrió su correo por computadora, y lo único que se centro en ver, fue la foto de Sasuke con su apariencia actual.

Se quedó anonado, al ver sus fracciones varoniles y maduras, sus ojos negros y cabello negro-azulado.

Lo dejo de ver cuando tenía una apariencia de unos 13 años. Si que había crecido, pues aparentaba unos 17. Pero sabía que tenía aún más años.

— _Se dio a la fuga el 5 de Mayo…_

—¡Mira eso! —exclamó sorprendido el hermano de Fugaku apuntando la televisión.

Fugaku alzó la vista al momento de mirar algo impactante.

En la televisión pasaban las noticias locales, donde según reportaban un vuelco de auto. Pero lo que reportaban era como había sucedido.

— _¡Los muchachos saltaron sobre los autos!_ —exclamó un anciano testigo de los hechos.

— _Eso es algo realmente impactante_ —dijo la reportera estando en medio de la calle cerrada, delante de ella estaba el auto con la llanta ponchada y kunai clavado allí—. _Según los testigos, los jóvenes saltaban fácilmente sobre los autos en movimiento. Algo que ningún humano puede hacer —_ miro hacia atrás— _. Aquí les dejo el video que fue tomado por uno de los testigos._

La televisión mostró de cerca como cinco adolescentes saltaban encima del los autos. Luego, como la pelirrosa quedo sobre un autobús y al momento de aterrizar, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Se escucharon gritos y uno en especial.

— _¡Mierda!_

Fugaku se incorporó repentinamente al ver a Sasuke dejar a una chica en la banqueta, para luego correr rápidamente hacia la pelirrosa tirada en el suelo, de ahí, el cristal de la cámara se rompió no permitiendo ver que sucedió después de eso.

— _Lo testigos aseguran que desaparecieron todos de la nada._

—Wow, esos muchachos fueron muy descuidados —comento el hermano sonriendo socarrón.

— _¿Uchiha-sama?_ —pregunta el detective.

Fugaku se sentó en la silla nuevamente.

—Quiero que me investigues, de donde es el uniforme, que utilizan unos jóvenes en un video que te mandaré —ordenó escribiendo en el teclado de la computadora.

— _Entendido_ —y corto la llamada.

—¿Para que te interesa saber en que escuela van a esos? —pregunta su hermano. Sai lo miro con curiosidad.

—Podrían causar estragos entre la sociedad cazadora —mintió impasible enviando el video que ya estaba subido a la red.

También ordenó a su informático invadir la cuenta de quien subió el video y eliminarlo, no dejan de dejar pruebas así en la red.

Cerró todo, y su mirada se dirigió de nuevo al televisor. Donde pasaban de nuevo el video.

La calidad del vídeo no era buena. No se distinguían las personas bien.

Pero ese rostro y ojos eran inconfundibles.

* * *

 **Ya son varias cosas que se van revelando, ya saben, poco a poco. En cada capítulo habrá algo nuevo (como no cx)**

 **Espero y hayan disfrutado el capítulo, regalo de año nuevo *atrasado***

 **¡Nos leemos por ahí!**

 **Alela-chan fuera :v**


	11. (10) Cerrando contrato

_¡ACTUALIZACIÓN!_

 _Si, nuevo capítulo a la orden de la madrugada cx *es las de media noche de donde vivo cx*_

 _Deléitense con el capítulo :¦)_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

 _ **Cerrando contrato**_

* * *

 _L_ _ugar desconocido._

 _12:45 am._

—Está decidió, hoy actuaremos —reveló con seriedad. Miro a su lado, el chico no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a verla en silencio.

No le agradaba la idea ser parte de lo que tramaban, por eso tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

No permitiría aquello.

—Sigue vigilando, Sasori —le ordenó.

El pelirrojo asintió a regañadientes para después desaparecer en una bola de humo morada.

La mujer que tenía que cabello negro azulado largo hasta un poco arriba de los muslos y al final, las puntas se ondulaban un poco, sonrió de lado cruzándose de brazos. El fleco cubría el ojo derecho, y dichos ojos eran amatistas.

Vestía una falda roja a medio muslo, botas negras hasta abajo de la rodilla, camisa blanca de botones cuales los dos primeros están desabrochados dejando ver la iniciación de sus senos de tamaño mediano; y para finalizar, una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

—¡Hhm! Haremos un hermoso arte —dijo un rubio de ojos azules socarrón alzando sus manos —cuales tenían bocas, y dichas bocas se abrieron sacando la lengua— a otro hombre pelinegro cual tiene una máscara naranja de espiral dejando ver un solo ojo —que se asusto al ver las lenguas—.

—¡Waw! ¡Tobi no quiere ser arte! ¡Pero Tobi no quiere quedarse aquí sólito! —exclamó como niño chiquito llevando sus manos a los costados de su rostro.

Corrió dando vueltas por el sillón gritando: "¡No me hagas harte, Deidara-sempai!". El aludido lo perseguía alzando sus manos diciendo que lo haría arte explosivo.

—Los dos irán —dijo la chica cortante. De repente apareció frente a Tobi dándole una patada en el estómago, el cuerpo del pelinegro impacto contra Deidara y pronto están rodando por el suelo de forma cómica.

—¡Qué buen espectáculo! —exclamó uno de los otros miembros riéndose a carcajadas.

—Tú también irás, Kisame —miro a un hombre de piel azul y fracciones toscas.

Kisame dejó de reír, la miro sin dar crédito a lo que escucho. Pero por su mirada de «¿Entendido? Si no, estás jodido por mi», se resignó con un aura desolada alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Y Konan —se dirigió a una peli azul de ojos naranjas.

—Vaya equipo —masculla por debajo el azulino recuperándose de su lamentación de tres segundos—, un loco adicto al "¡cabum!" —alzó sus manos de forma exagerada. El rubio lo insultó teniendo un tic nervioso en su ojo visible—, un retrasado mental —se refirió a Tobi quien empezó a preguntar que era ser retrasado mental—, una fría como el hielo —apunto a la peli azul que no expresó nada— y un apuesto hombre como yo —se alago así mismo con una mueca de superioridad.

—Que grupo más extraño —murmura la pelinegra.

*::*::*

 _Japón, Tokio._

 _Casa de Ali._

Sakura aún tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión, Ali de igual manera pero esta reaccionó más rápido y pronto, la pelirrosa se ve estrujurada en un abrazo.

—¡Sakura, estas bien! No sabes cuando trate de localizarte —lloro a moco suelto dramáticamente.

Sasuke gruño notoriamente enfadado con esa chica. Se acercó rápidamente a ella agarrándola del hombro, Ali sonrió de lado.

—¡Ah! Pero tu también quieres un abrazo —dijo con burla Ali mirando al azabache que estuvo a punto de alejarla, pero reconoció la voz.

Era la turista que Sakura guio el otro día. Por ende, una amiga de ella. Chasqueo la lengua con enojo, sus garras y colmillos retrocedieron. La soltó de mala gana y se alejo de ella.

—¿Qué hacen en mi casa? —decidió preguntar, le arrebato la lencería a Kiba. Éste la miro con perversión y a cambio recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Entonces... Tú eres Mugennohi? ¿que no deberías ser hombre? —pregunta algo sorprendido el rubio; tiene curiosidad al igual que todos allí presentes.

—Veo que por eso están aquí —murmura distraídamente, saca dos pistolas del interior se su bolsa que llevaba y los apunta al techo sonriendo de forma socarrona—. Si, pero... ¡Cuidado y le dicen a alguien porque les juro que amanecerán en las vías del metro! —amenazó con una mirada sádica que competía con la del Uchiha —y eso ya era mucho que decir—.

Disparó como loca maniática al techo dando saltos y moviendo las pistolas.

Todos —menos el Uchiha— tragaron grueso.

—Está bien —aceptó la pelirrosa un poco asustada por su comportamiento.

Dejo de disparar poniendo las pistolas en la cama.

–Pasemos a la sala a platicar, ese es motivo cual me visitan ¿no? —ofreció amablemente agarrando de la mano a Sakura.

—Aja —asintió con la cabeza dejándose llevar por la mujer.

Todos las siguieron como fieles compañeros.

Bajaron las escaleras y se adentraron a la sala, no detallaron nada ya que antes lo habían echo.

Ali sonrió ofreciéndoles que se sentirán, en un momento traería bebidas.

Se fue dando saltitos de alegría a la cocina, su sonrisa era tan grande que casi no cabe en su rostro.

No recibía visitas ni de sus amigos cercanos, siempre ella los iba a ver. Aunque vivieran en la misma ciudad no se tomaban el tiempo de verla.

Saco una charola del almacén, saco varios vasos y una jarra de jugo.

Cuando regreso a la sala, solamente Sakura, Ami y Naruto se sentaron en los sillones. A pesar de que había espacio los demás permanecieron de pie.

Solo los de pie quisieron jugo, el restante se negó con una ligera sonrisa.

Ali se sentó finalmente frente a ellos pidiendo que les dijeran que los traía por ahí.

—Por lo que veo eres una mestiza —el Uchiha fue el primero en hablar.

—Y ustedes igual —Ali entrecerró su mirada al no poder ver aura alrededor de su amiga pelirrosa cuál sonrió al saber la inquietud de Ali.

—Mitad vampiro —Sakura se señaló a si misma al ver la duda en los ojos jades de Ali.

—Wow —a la peli chocolate se asombro preguntándose: ¿Cómo esconde su aura ante los demás?

Ami se sorprendió mucho al saber que Sakura era una parte vampiro, eso quería decir que chupa sangre. Por lo que sabía de los mitos y libros de referencia.

—Uzumaki Naruto, mitad vampiro —Naruto sonrió socarrón alzando una mano en forma de saludo.

Esa era una manera de presentarse entre ellos.

—Nara Shikamaru, cazador puro desterrado —el pelinegro se rasco la nuca con aburrimiento, de por si estar ahí era un fastidio.

—Inuzuka Kiba, mitad lobo del clan del norte —el chico se llevo el vaso de jugo a sus labios.

Ami se inquieto cuando la mirada de Ali se poso en ella. No supo que decir. Al escuchar aquellas presentaciones se dio cuenta que se metió en un gran lío.

Esas personas no entraban en el concepto de ser normales.

Nunca creyó en lo paranormal o criaturas como lobos y vampiros. Su existencia era algo ficticio, o eso suponía que debía ser. Ahora estaba en medio de criaturas cuales podían considerarse peligrosas e irreales.

—Eres humana —Ali la miro con algo de superioridad, Ami se siento fuera de lugar en ese momento—. ¡Tu debes ser Sasuke-chan! —exclamó energética dirigiéndose al azabache al ver que no se presentó.

Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso en su frente, no era la primera persona que le decía así, si no la primera persona que le llamaba así y salía ileso.

—Uchiha Sasuke… mitad lobo —murmura por debajo.

Ali serían una extraña vibra en él, algo inquietante pero lo paso por alto. No debía ser importante por el momento.

—Nakahara Ali, mitad vampiro —sonrió alegre a la pelirrosa que compartían algo más en común—. Ahora, ¿que es lo que han de decirme?

El Uchiha la miro con seriedad antes de hablar.

—¿Mitad humana, no es así? —pregunta, pero por supuesto que no espero respuesta ya que siguió hablando y la verdad no le importaba mucho el origen de Ali, aunque eso significaba un problemas—… Queremos que te unas a nosotros —fue al grano.

—¿Unirme...? —frunció el ceño desconcertada.

—Tal vez tu ignoras esto, pero... —dijo Shikamaru captando su atención— existe una organización llamada Akatsuki, ellos se dedican de reclutar a mestizos, aunque también demonios, felinos y Lobos desterrados. Todo para un solo objetivo: matar a todo cazador puro existente —se cruzó de brazosa, la explicación iba para largo.

—¡¿Matar a cazadores?! —pregunta impresionada Ali.

—Y no sólo eso, también para someter a cada criatura sobrenatural que vive.

—Ese es un grave problema —capto asintiendo con la cabeza—. Si Akatsuki quiere atacar a los cazadores… ¿por qué será? Digo, han de tener una razón para hacerlo.

—Por lo que se —intervino Sasuke— el líder de la organización es un demonio poderoso, pero por ciertas razones tuvo un hermano mestizo cual asesinaron.

—Lo cazadores —Sakura comprendió el rumbo de todo. ¿Quién más podía ser?

—Así que el líder odia a los cazadores por haber matado a su hermano —Ali comprendió al instante—. Hasta para mi es razón suficiente para odiarlos… sin ofender —se disculpa Ali a Shikamaru, éste le resto importancia.

—Pero… —Ami, por primera vez hablo captando la atención de todos —menos Sasuke—, se sintió un poco cohibida—… ¿Por qué Akatsuki desea someter a todos? ¿También sería a los humanos?

—Pffff —bufó Ali burlona, Ami la miro ceñuda—. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Una organización conformada por tipos sin escrúpulos, orgullosos, engreídos, bastardos sin corazón…

Sasuke sentía cada insultó como una bofetada en la cara, por eso se paso una mano por su mejilla reconfortándose a si mismo.

—… Buscan beneficio propio, no dudarán en someter a los más débiles. Y a los fuertes querrán atraerlos al lado oscuro.

—Algunos creen que será paz después de matar a los cazadores, pero no es así —intervino Shikamaru—. Si Akatsuki ataca a un solo cazador que pertenezca al "palacio", una guerra se desatara entre Akatsuki y cazadores.

—Pero eso no es lo peor —hablo Sasuke desde su lugar mirándonos con seriedad— existe la posibilidad que los que están fuera de eso, estemos involucrados, tanto como nosotros y tu, como felinos, lobos y demonios desterrados.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunta Ali sorprendida.

—Solo lo se y ya —dice el Uchiha entre dientes no queriendo dar más detalles—. La cosa aquí es: estas con ellos o nosotros. A lo referente que no atacarnos —señaló con la mirada a todos—, y sobre todo ella —apunto con la mirada a Sakura.

—No atacaría a Sakura —Ali se sintió ofendida—. Y si fuera así, ¿Por qué quisiera matarla?

—Tú haz de saber de los cazadores ¿no?

—Si, seis clanes: Uchiha, Nara, Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Hyuuga y Haruno —miro a los que tenían el apellido—. ¿Pero que tiene que ver?

—El clan Haruno fue masacrado hace 15 años —informo con seriedad el Uchiha, Ali abrió la boca de la impresión al igual que Ami —que aduras y a penas entendía algo—. La ojijade mayor miro a Sakura que asintió con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Entonces, tu eres la última sobreviviente? —pregunta algo sorprendida.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Tengo un tío.

—Pero la cuestión es que... Ella es la siguiente líder del clan —Sasuke ladeo el rostro.

—¡¿Una cabecilla?! —exclamó sorprendida Ali.

Ami se atragantó con su propia saliva, está entre sorprendida e incrédula. ¡¿Qué Haruno era muy importante?! ¿Es como un senador o algo así?

—¡No puedo creerlo! Me postre a tus pies, *Meoli-sama! —de un momento a otro Ali esta en el piso haciendo una reverencia casi besando los pies de la Haruno.

—¡No es postre, es postro! Pero no hagas eso ni me digas así, me incómodas —Sakura sonrió nerviosa, no quería que la gente la tratase así. Se sentía jodidamente incómoda.

Ali se enderezo con lágrimas dramáticas en sus ojos.

—¡Crecen tan rápido! —dijo dramática limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que saco de quien sabe donde, Kiba y Naruto asintieron dándole la razón— ¡Claro que estaré con ustedes!

Ami seguía incrédula, aun no entendía muy bien y tenía un montón de dudas.

—Tengo una duda —Ali alzó su mano—. ¿Qué hace ella aquí si es humana? —pregunta apuntando con el dedo a Ami que dio un respingo en su lugar.

—Nos ayudo a fugarnos —Sakura se encogió de hombros—. Los detectives venían y no nos quedó de otra más que escapar.

—¿Ella? Vaya, para ser humana es muy idiota —sonrió de lado cuando Ami le envió una mirada fulminante.

—No soy idiota... —dejo las palabras al aire al sentir la mirada penetrante del Uchiha.

—Como sea —agitó su mano restándole importancia.

*::*::*

 _Preparatoria general de Tokio._

 _01:15 pm._

—¡No están aquí! —exclamó el azulino con enojo, está arriba de la escuela mirando a los alumnos salir.

Miro de nuevo el dibujo que le dio Deidara.

Solo se veía tres muñequitos —supo que eran personas por la forma de la cabeza, y las manos y piernas con líneas—. El primero con líneas negras —disimulando el cabello— y ojos negros. El segundo amarillo de ojos azules y el tercero de rosa con ojos verdes.

Para dibujo que le dieron, el rubio era un tremendo estúpido. Así no reconocerá ni madres. Miro entre la multitud de personas. ¡La mayoría tenía el cabello negro y ojos de mismo color! ¡Algunos eran rubios de ojos azules! Pero nadie de cabello rosa. Se puso de cuchillas comiéndose una uña.

¿Dónde madres se había metido?

*::*::*

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _01:41_ _pm._

Hikoro silbo de la impresión cuando Itachi dejo una televisión plana y grande —fue la que Shisui le regalo en su cumpleaños—, alado de la otra televisión más pequeña. Agarró la última con devoción, abrió la ventana de la sala, miro con superioridad a los humanos y dejo caer el aparato para que le diera a cualquier inocente que pasará por ahí.

—¡Ja! Si sobrevive es suya —el pelinegro cerró la ventana sonriendo de forma socarrona.

La chica negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Itachi solo comprobaria si la televisión sirve antes de que venga el último camión de la mudanza. Solo queda las cosas de la sala y la cocina, lo demás ya había sido transferido a la nueva vivienda.

—¡Tadaima! —Tenten entro al departamento con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Okaery! —exclamó con emoción la pelinegra— ¡quiero que pruebes algo que hice hoy! —la jalo de la mano para la cocina.

A Tenten se le sombreo la frente de verde, las comidas de Hikoro era... Especiales con referente al sabor. Pidió ayuda a Itachi con la mirada, él sonreía con burla a su dirección y le enviaba una mirada de «¡suerte con eso!»

Se viró para programar a su bebé, de pronto escucho un grito de «¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!» por lo exterior. Su sonrisa se ensancha más, de seguro un mortal fue víctima de su maldad.

— _¡Maldito bastardo!_ —pensó Tenten para si misma parándose frente a la mesa. Parpadeo varias veces al ver un pastel de chocolate frente a ella.

—Pruébalo —dijo Hikoro dándole un pedazo. Tenten trago grueso, el aspecto estaba bien. Pero... Dudaba que el sabor no.

Se llevó un pedazo de pastel a su boca.

—Bueno, no sabe tan mal —dijo después de disgustarlo y con la boca llena—. Sólo dulce y el pan seco.

—Me falta mucho —Hikoro suspiro resignada.

—¿Y ahora para quien es? —pregunta curiosa.

—Pronto será al cumpleaños de Sasuke-chan —dijo llevándose una mano a su mejilla—. Por ciertas razones nunca está en su cumpleaños y no le gusta celebrarlo. Pero esta vez no hay excusa alguna —se cruzó de brazos asintiendo con su cabeza.

—¿Cuando es?

—23 de Julio —contestó.

Le echo al pastel un líquido blanco, Tenten lo reconoció como licor. Hikoro le puso un cerrillo y el pastel ardió en llamas.

—Toda evidencia debe ser eliminada —murmura con una mirada tétrica.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca y pensó que entre más tiempo pasaba con ellos, se volvían más locos.

—El pan estaba duro —Hikoro apunto en su libreta—, y el sabor dulce...

—Pero sabía rico.

—¡Eso no es el chiste! —exclamó la ojicafé apuntándola con el lápiz— baka-otouto odia lo dulce, así que tiene que salir amargo. Ya comprare un pastel dulce para nosotros —sonrió estando de acuerdo consigo misma.

—Okey —entrecerró sus ojos, con Hikoro no esa recomendable llevarle la contraria.

Miro cuando Hikoro saco más huevos y chocolate para preparar otro pastel.

Veía cuán feliz estaba mientras hacia el pastel. Se notaba que amaba mucho a su hermano menor aunque fuera mestizo.

Una duda surgió entonces...

—Nee Hikoro —Tenten se acerco a ella, la Uchiha la miro se reojo—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro —le sonrió de forma alegre mientras batía la mezcla.

—Perdón si te incómodo, pero... Tengo una duda —pensó por unos segundos—. Sasuke es tu medio hermano ¿no? Entonces... ¿Es la madre o el padre que tienen en común? —pregunta curiosa.

Hikoro alzó la vista pensativa.

—Somos del mismo padre —contestó dejando de batir la mezcla y sonrió alegre—. Mi madre murió al momento de mi nacimiento, eso fue hace siglos. Pero bueno, hace aproximadamente 600 años mi padre conoció a la madre de Sasuke-chan. Mikoto-san, una hermosa loba del norte de Nueva York —empezó a decir, rompió más huevos. No le incomodaba contarle aquello—, según eran amantes.

—¿Amantes? Pero su tu madre ya había muerto.

—Mi padre en ese entonces se caso con una mujer, por eso tenemos otro hermano de sangre pura.

—¡¿Otro?! —exclamó sorprendida Tenten.

—Si, ese bastardo de Sai —dijo con una mueca—, tiene unos años más que Sasuke. Pero bueno, según mi padre le era infiel a la madre de Sai. Por eso Sasuke, aparte de se híbrido, no fue conocido entre nuestras sociedad hasta cuando tuvo alrededor de unos... —se quedo pensativa—... 100 años.

—Espera... ¿Cuántos años tiene Sasuke? —pregunta incrédula. 100 años era mucho tiempo, ¡ni siquiera había nacido! Era muy extraño todo, pero a la vez intrigante.

Hikoro empezó a sacar cuentas ya que no se acordaba bien, así que mejor recorrió a su libreta.

—A ver... Estamos en el 2016, contando que Sasuke nació en 1443 —murmura distraída mientras anotaba— ¡572! Bueno, casi 573.

—¡Son muchos años! —exclamó sorprendida la castaña.

—Itachi tiene más —dijo socarrona—. Como te decía...

Fue interrumpida por el timbre.

Se limpio las manos con el delantal y se fue a ver quienes eran.

Itachi abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a dos detectives parados ahí.

—Detective Yamato y mi compañero Utakata —presentó brevemente el peli café—. Tengo entendió que aquí es donde viven Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura.

—Así es, ¿para que los necesitan? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño. ¿Ahora en que problema se metieron esos niños?

—Un interrogatorio respecto al accidente en la PREGETO —contestó Utakata.

—¡Oh! Ellos aun no salen de la escuela —dijo detrás Hikoro.

—¿Podremos pasar y esperarlos?

Itachi no le quedo de otra, abrió más la puerta y les cedió el paso. Ellos entraron observado su entorno notando las cajas apiladas cerca de la puerta.

—¿Se mudan? —pregunta en tono profesional Utakata.

—Así es —contestó Hikoro—. Estén a gusto, ellos no tardar en llegar —les sonrió, se dio media vuelta quitando su sonrisa para pasar una macabra.

Tenten la siguió a la cocina, intuía que haría una travesura y ella quería participar.

—Les daremos el primer pastel que prepare —sonrió macabra.

Saco de quien sabe donde un pastel de bonita presentación, chocolate blanco con merengue azul y fresas arriba. Pero Tenten dudaba que el sabor no fuera tan bonito.

—Je, je, je, je —murmura tétrica alzando un cuchillo y partiendo el pastel. Tenten pensó que la Uchiha era bipolar.

*::*::*

 _02:58 pm._

—¡Llegué! —exclamó alegre el peli plata entrando a la residencia Uchiha, se quedo extrañado al ver a los dos detectives sentados en el sillón—. Buenas —paso por un lado y los detectives asintieron con la cabeza.

—¿Y mi otouto? —pregunta interesado el Uchiha mayor, está programando la televisión.

—Por ahí —contesto con aburrimiento, se sentó en el sillón y saco su librito verde—. Yo solo vive a visitar a mi sobrina y ayudar con la mudanza —sonrió de lado.

Yamato entrecerró su mirada con sospecha, ¿Acaso ese peli plata era Hatake Kakashi?

—Hmmm —Itachi miro la televisión—, deberías ponerle un GPS a uno de esos chamacos, así no estamos tan preocupados —lo último lo dijo con burla.

—Ya están grandecitos como para que sepan lo que hacen —comento desinteresado—. Pero si algo le pasa a Sakura, el peso cae en Sasuke —sonrió macabro.

—¿Cosas cómo que? —pregunta interesado el Uchiha, tal vez podría disfrutar algo del sufrimiento de su baka-otouto.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara.

—Solo "cosas", pequeño Itachi-kun —le alzó ligeramente el librito verde.

Itachi se desilusión, ni modos. No podría chingar a su otouto por las malas, tendría que esperar.

Hikoro apareció en la sala con dos platos pequeños con pastel. Tenten venía detrás con café.

—¡Esto es para ustedes! —dijo Hikoro emocionada, les entrego los platos y ellos lo agarraron agradeciendo por el detalle, Tenten les puso el café enfrente—. Esos chamacos no llegan, solo sean pacientes —les sonrió de forma amable. Se da media vuelta mirando a Kakashi—. Hola Kakashi-san, ¿usted no quiere pastel? —pregunta de forma inocente.

Al peli plata se le sombrero la frente de azul con rallas negras.

—Así estoy bien Hiko-chan —le sonrió nervioso negando con su cabeza y manos.

—Bueno... —dice con aparente resignación.

Yamato y Utakata se metieron el pedazo de pastel a la boca al unísono, se quedaron de piedra al sentir el sabor... A espinaca.

—¿Sabe rico? —pregunta emocionada la pelinegra. Los dos detectives se obligaron a tragar el pedazo y sonreír nerviosos.

—C-claro señorita...

—Uchiha —aclaro la ojicafé.

—Señorita Uchiha —la frente de Yamato se sombreo de verde al igual que Utakata.

—¡Oh! Si quieren más me avisan —sonrió amigable y camino devuelta a la cocina sonriendo divertida. Tenten soltó una risa.

Kakashi sonrió burlón, claro que lo escondió detrás de su libro. Esos hombres sabrán lo que es la diarrea de verdad. Itachi les miro burlones.

—Hikoro no sabe cocinar, mejor prueben el café haber si se les quita al mal sabor —Itachi les aconsejo como un sabio aunque por dentro moría de las ganas de reír.

Los dos detectives no dudaron en hacerlo pero al momento de dar un sorbo, lo escupieron.

¡Estaba demasiado salado!

—Debió ser que Hikoro confundió el azúcar con la sal de nuevo —Itachi negó con la cabeza de forma resignada–. Pero que le vamos hacer.

*::*::*

 _Casa de Ali._

 _02:_ _59_ _pm._

—Creo que es todo —dijo Ali cerrando una gran mochila.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa cuando la chica a duras y a penas pudo cargarla.

—Eh... Yo pienso que son muchas —murmura tímida, pero un poco fuera de sí. Ali la miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Muchas? ¡Nunca es suficiente! —asintió con la cabeza varias veces estando de acuerdo.

—Opino lo mismo —Shikamaru bostezo.

—Para que pese menos lo dividiremos en cuatro bolsas —dijo al contar los hombres de la habitación.

Sasuke gruño ligeramente, a cambio recibió un codazo por parte de la pelirrosa y puso mueca de fastidio.

Ali abrió de nuevo la mochila, dentro encontraban un gran cantidad de armas de fuego. Como pistolas, rifles, escopetas y más, cajas de cartuchos como cargadores y silenciadores de todo tipo. También como vainas y cinturones para portar las armas.

Rápidamente las acomodo en cuatro mochilas —los rifles en una larga y verde—.

Sakura suspiro resignada.

Ali les había contado como es que nació Mugennohi. Al parecer su padre fue un francotirador de USA, cual murió en una misión y ella quiso seguir sus pasos. Gracias a su fuerza sobrehumana como sus habilidades logro obtener ese título. No quería que nadie supiese que era una mujer, por eso optó en hacer las pruebas como hombre.

Se ponía una peluca morada y pudientes amarillos para esconder su verdadera apariencia, se vendaba los senos y esforzaba su voz para que se escuchara gruesa y varonil. ¿Nadie sospecha mucho, no?

Y como era un francotirador... Les mostró que abajo de su cama tenía una puerta que los lleva a un gran almacén de armas, reunidos en 50 años que no le afectaba en nada regalarles algunas, y todo gratis, no a diario alguien te dan cuatro mochilas llenas de armas de fuego.

Le lanzó una a cada caballero que atrapó al aire. Con resignación los cuatro salieron de ahí no sin antes despedirse de Ali prometiendo volver a encontrarse.

*::*::*

—Aquí nos separamos —dijo el azabache al llegar a la esquina. A Ami le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y frunció el ceño.

No, aun no iba ha irse, tenía preguntas y quería respuestas. Todo era muy extraño, le aterraba y a la vez le fascinaba. Miro a Sakura esperando que ella dijera algo para que se quedara con ellos, pero se sorprendió al ver que caminaba con los demás y se despedía con su mano alzada y agitándola levemente.

—P-pero... —tartamudeo, noto que Sasuke caminaba a ellos, así que se apresuró a agarrarlo de la manga de la camisa—. ¡E-espera!

Sasuke paro en seco entrecerrando sus ojos de forma amenazante.

—Tienes que explicarme todo lo que está sucediendo —ordenó firmemente poniendo un a semblante serio.

Sasuke aparto su brazo de forma brusca dándose media vuelta para mirar de frente a esa chica que le irritaba.

—Que te quede claro... Sarutobi —mascullo entre dientes—. No me agrada —apretó los dientes gruñiendo. Ami retrocedió unos pasos y Sasuke se acercaba más. Su intención era amenazarla—. Eres una mujer hipócrita.

—Y-yo me arrepiento de lo que hice —susurra con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa por la a cercanía de pelinegro.

—Sólo te diré una cosa, si ella sufre por tu culpa... —sus ojos negros se vieron más oscuros—. No verás la luz del sol nunca más.

Ami abrió los ojos de la impresión, a Sasuke le crecieron los colmillos y las garras. Con una sonrisa macabra se endereza. Desde lejos escucho el grito de Sakura llamarle, soltó un monosílabo, se da media vuelta y camina a dirección de ellos.

Ami se quedo anonada por lo que vio, fue muy terrorífico estar cerca de su presencia —aparte que se veía bien guapo y sexy—. Pensó que... No sería mala idea estar más cerca de Sakura, porque así estaría cerca de Sasuke.

*::*::*

—Nee... —Sakura le miro con sospecha y una sonrisa de lado. Sasuke alzó arqueo una ceja no sabiendo porque hacia eso— ¿Coqueteaste con Ami? —pregunta de forma insinuadora.

Sasuke la miro con cara de pocas pulgas, en definitiva la Haruno estaba loca y mucho.

—No.

—¿Entonces que hiciste? ¡Yo quien saber! —exclamó con diversión— se supone que somos amigos ¿na? —le sonrió más.

Naruto y Shikamaru —que van mucho más adelante—intercambiaron miradas graves. Kiba solo los miro de reojo, ellos sabían que el pelinegro empezaba a desarrollar sentimientos por la pelirrosa... Y no precisamente de amistad.

Si no todo lo contrario.

— _Amigos_ —pensó el pelinegro apretando los dientes. Sintió un mal sabor en la boca—. La amenace.

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvanece y pasa a un ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo mis razones... Y no pienso discutir esto señorita Haruno. No es de su incumbencia.

Sakura frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que Sasuke le dijera así. No sabía porque, pero... No le gustaba. ¿Acaso era por qué cuando le dice así siempre está serio o están hablando de un tema importante? Además... Era como si apenas se conocieran.

—Me incumbe porque… me importa.

—Te debería importar un carajo lo que pase con esa hipócrita —dijo con desprecio.

—¡Pero se disculpó conmigo! —le recordó.

—No es suficiente para mi.

—¡Para mi si!

—¿Qué te sucede? —por fin explotó el azabache enojado, toda su irritación de la mañana se descargo con ella con tan solo unas palabras—. ¡¿Desde cuando te volviste una hipócrita y estúpida?!

Sakura paro en seco al escuchar sus palabras, un nudo se formó en su garganta y le dieron ganas de llorar. No, no debía hacerlo. Ella era fuerte.

Sasuke no detuvo su andar hasta que sintió que Sakura no lo seguía. Se dio media vuelta y se sorprendió al descubrir que Sakura... No se encontraba ahí.

—Al parecer se ofendió —comento Kiba a sus espaldas—. Las mujeres son tan sensibles —se llevó una paleta a la boca.

—Te pasaste Teme —Naruto negó con la cabeza con desaprobación.

Sasuke gruño por debajo, si, él también lo supo al notar que ella no estaba.

—Adelántense, los alcanzó...

—No, mejor te esperamos en Starbucks —Shikamaru apunto el local del otro lado de la calle—. Sería muy problemático llegar a tu casa y estar contestando las hostigosas preguntas de Hikoro.

Sasuke asintió a regañadientes, le lanzó la mochila de armas a Kiba y se dispuso a caminar en busca de la ojijade.

Perfectamente sabía que la cago con ella, al momento de decirle esas palabras algo hirientes. Pero no pudo controlarse, se desespero al escuchar las palabras de la Haruno. ¿Qué ganaba con estar en paz con la Sarutobi? Nada, solo una falsa amistad.

*::*::*

Sakura estornudo cuando se sentó bajo un árbol. Miro las hojas que le daban una brisa reconfortante. Cerró ligeramente sus ojos.

Las palabras del Uchiha si le hicieron sentir mal, una opresión en el pecho hasta hacerla llorar. ¿Acaso es una hipócrita y estúpida? Se miro las manos con tristeza. Lo único que quería era hacer las pases con Ami para tener una personas menos con quien lidiar —con respecto a sus maltratos en el salón—.

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, no emitía ningún llanto ni nada. Así era reconfortante, llorar en silencio y sin que nadie viera. Le agrado un poco al sentir el aire contra su rostro, le refrescaba de una cierta forma.

Se seco las lágrimas con las mangas de la blusa, suspiro. Doblo sus piernas contra su pecho y apoyo su barbilla en las rodillas, y giro su rostro a la derecha.

Se imagino a Sasuke caminando a lo lejos hacia ella, es como si fuera real pero dudaba que fuera él, en esos momentos el Uchiha fuera tras ella. Él estaba muy molesto, sabía que cuando Sasuke está así era mejor dejarlo solo. Cerró sus ojos pero al abrirlos frunció el ceño porque todavía veía a Sasuke.

Ensancho sus ojos de sorpresa al notar que era real ya que notaba perfectamente su ceño fruncido.

Se paro de un brinco, no quería que él la viera llorando. Se preparo a correr pero no contó con que Sasuke utilizará su velocidad sobrenatural y en unos segundos está atrás de ella agarrándole del brazo.

—¡Déjame! —chillo ella tratando de separarse de él, no quería que la viera llorando por una estupidez.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, de un movimiento rápido y ágil la acorralo contra el tronco del árbol. Sakura abrió los ojos de sorpresa al verlo cerca de ella, demasiado cerca. Una mano de Sasuke está apoyada a un lado de su cabeza y la otra en su brazo a pegándola más de tronco. Ella se hizo ovillo y él inclino más su rostro.

—Odio que llores —murmura cuando vio el rostro de la pelirrosa, ella no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas—. Más cuando yo soy lo provocó —el ojinegro torció los labios disgustado, con su mano le limpió las lágrimas y ella se sonrojo.

—No lloro —dijo volteando su rostro—. _¿por qué diablos me sonrojo?_ —se pregunta internamente.

Sasuke suspiro, sabía que él tenía que dar su brazo a torcer.

—Creo que esto es una estupidez —dijo de repente la Haruno—. Sólo lloro por eso, no es algo importante...

—Perdón.

Sakura paro de hablar, abrió los ojos de la impresión y se giro a verlo. El Uchiha se había incorporando bien y se cubría el rostro con una mano. La pelirrosa parpadeo varias veces para ver si esa imagen era real.

—¿Q-qué dijiste? —pregunta todavía sorprendida. El Uchiha no era de pedir perdón, su lado orgulloso se lo impedía.

Chasqueo la lengua con molestia. ¿Acaso tenía que repetirlo? En un principio no pensó en decirle eso, pero al ver su rostro sonrojado... No pudo evitar decirlo —sobre todo para reprimir el impulso de besarla—.

—Perdona —murmura más quedamente, Sakura sonrió alegre. Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?

—Aceptó tus sinceras disculpas —le sonrió feliz y Sasuke quedo atrapado por un momento en ella—. Pero no te voy a mentir que todavía me siento dolida por lo que dijiste —ladeo un poco al rostro.

—Sobre eso... No quise decirlo —suspiro apoyando una mano en un cabellera rosada—. Ya sabes que...

—Cuando estas enojado e irritado es mejor no hablarte —recitó ella, Sasuke se sorprendió un poco—. Te estoy empezando a conocer más. Señor Uchiha —lo último lo dijo con burla.

Sasuke sonrió socarrón. Se inclino levemente hasta que sus rostros quedarán ten cerca, Sakura todavía seguía con su cara burlona y el Uchiha sonrió de lado.

—Hmp, no dormirás esta noche... Señorita Haruno —sonrió más al ver que Sakura se sonrojaba más.

—P-pervertido —murmura con rencor.

Pueden ser los mejores amigos pero se estaba acostumbrado a que Sasuke le dijera ese tipo de cosas. Sobre todo porque era su naturaleza. O eso creía.

Más bien, lo que no sabía era que Sasuke solo era así con ella. Nada más, nunca se había disculpado con alguien —sobre todo por una absurda pelea— y mucho menos decirle esas cosas.

Cuando caminaban de regreso a Starbucks, Sakura venía con su monólogo. En cambio Sasuke la miraba de reojo murmurando algunas respuestas. En algún momento se quedaba embobado —pero no lo demostraba— con sus sonrisas y sus pequeños sonrojos. Pero en su mente se reclinaba por una sola cosa...

¿Por qué diablos te estás enamorando de ella, joder?

*::*::*

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _03:_ _39_ _pm._

Los detectives a cada segundo se impacientan más, sobre todo porque esos niños no llegaban. Y a la de a fuerzas tenían que interrogarlos. Miraban la televisión, luego a Itachi quien tomaba su apreciado jugo de naranja y a Kakashi que leía su novela erótica. De las chicas ni rastro.

—Pasamos a retirarnos —dijo Yamato incorporándose.

—Ah, bien —soltó el Uchiha sin interés.

Los dos torcieron los labios ante al interés de demostraron y mejor se dispusieron a irse.

*::*::*

—¿Por qué no entramos por la puerta? —pregunta con cansancio el Uzumaki al abrir la ventana de la habitación del azabache.

Ya no había cajas en el espacio ni mucho menos la cama. Estaba todos vacío.

—Porque hay un guardia revisando bolsas —contesto Sasuke entrando por la ventana—. Lo pusieron por la seguridad, los asesinatos están más frecuentes y temen que aquí haya un asesino —se encoge de hombros.

Sakura observó por la ventana, su ceño se frunció al ver alguien de pie en la azotea del edificio de enfrente.

Se acerco al marco mirando al frente, notando que aquel peli naranja le sonreía de forma socarrona.

—¿Quién será? —murmura intrigada. Aquel extraño no paraba de sonreírle de lado.

—Sakura, vamos a dejar a los lobos para que se cambien —hablo Shikamaru atrayendo su atención por unos segundos.

—Ah… si —asintió con la carnaza mirándolo, cuando regreso su vista al extraño, ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

*::*::*

—Parece que me vio, ¡ups! —sonrió de forma ladina mirando la ventana—. Esa chica es más inteligente de lo que pensaba —murmuró dándose la media vuelta para irse—. Será mejor comprobar que tan fuerte es…

*::*::*

Tobi corrió por el apartamento donde antes vivía Sakura y Tenten. Decía cosas como: "a Tokio le gusta el color negro" o "huele muy feo por aquí". Lo último primero lo decía porque todo estaba negro por las llamas y en cenizas.

—¡Es imposible que alguien pueda vivir aquí! ¡Hum! —exclamó asqueado Deidara pisando algo pegajoso del suelo.

—Tobi se divierte mucho estando aquí —dijo alegre el pelinegro dando vueltas en si.

Deidara lo ignoro mientras buscaba algo que pudiera servirle de ayuda.

Algo llamo su atención, un sobre intacto de encontraba encima de lo que debió ser una mesa.

Saco su mano de la capa negra con nubes rojas cual vivía su silueta, su se puso de cuclillas para verlo.

—Esto fue entregado hace dos días… —murmuró al ver la fecha de entregado. Sonrió de forma macabra tratando de abrir el sobre.

Una fuerte ventisca paso por el lugar alborotado sus capas y cabellos.

El sobre se fugó de sus manos dirigiéndose a la ventana.

—¡Tobi, agarra ese sobre! —exclamó el rubio. Luego miro a Konan. Ella fue quien provocó la ventisca de aire así que la fulmina con la mirada antes de salir corriendo a la ventana.

Tobi no supo que hacer cuando el sobre paso delante de él, solo se le quedó mirando y apuntó el sobre con un dedo.

—¡Detente sobre! ¡Deidara-sempai no quiere que salgas! —grito solo apuntándolo con un dedo mientras salía al exterior por la ventana.

Lo dos se quedaron mirando como el sobre se iba con la corriente de aire natural entre los edificios.

—¡¿Por qué no lo de tuviste?! —grito de pronto Deidara agarrando a soplas de Tobi. Este solo dijo lo que un idiota como el dice.

—Dejen de perder el tiempo —hablo de repente Konan atrayendo su atención. Comúnmente la peli azul no decía nada.

Deidara y Tobi la miraron con extrañeza.

—¿Oh, escuchaste eso Tobi? —miro a su amigo con burla—. El ángel mudo habló —y se río a carcajada limpia.

Konan solo rodó los ojos sin la viesen, enserio que debió de pensarlo mejor se unió a ese grupo. La mayoría eran unos brutos y buenos para nada.

Se dio media vuelta y salió del seguido por los dos idiotas.

*::*::*

—¡Ya llegamos Hiko-chan! —exclamó alegre el rubio.

Itachi se tenso en su lugar, sobre todo porque los detectives apenas y habían agarrado el pomo de la puerta.

Yamato frunció el ceño extrañado de escuchar la voz del rubio. ¿Por dónde cojones entraron?

—Nos retrasamos porque Sasuke y Sakura discutieron... —dijo, Sakura se sonrojo un poco de vergüenza al ver que Hikoro y Tenten sonrieron divertidas hacia ella— ¡Y además Mugennohi nos dio muchos presentes!

—Naruto, cállate —murmura Hikoro de pronto, los detectives estaban en la sala y podrían escuchar—. ¿Por qué no entraron por la maldita puerta?

—¡Ah! ¡Eso es porque Mugennohi nos dio muchas pistolas! Si pasamos por ahí nos hubieran detenido —asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

Hikoro se golpeo la frente con la mano... ¡¿Por qué Naruto tenía que gritar las cosas?! Ahora que los detectives los escucharon se complicaría las cosas.

El Uchiha mayor rió nervioso, Yamato y Utakata iban de regreso a la sala con el a semblante serio.

—Estos adolescentes, ya teniendo una pistola de juguete se creen la gran cosa —comentó Itachi rascándose la nuca.

—¡Naruto! ¡Los detectives están en la sala! —murmura alterada la Uchiha.

A Naruto se le congeló la sonrisa, Sakura sudo frío y Shikamaru negó con resignación.

Se asomaron por el umbral de la puerta para ver a la sala, tragaron grueso al ver a Yamato y Utakata mirar a su dirección, por eso rápidamente se metieron de vuelta a la cocina.

Dos lobos salieron de la habitación no estando atentos a su alrededor, por eso, al mirar al frente se sorprendieron al ver a los detectives mirar a su dirección con mueca de terror.

Uno era el gran lobo de casi dos metros —Sasuke—, el otro era como de metro cincuenta, pelaje sedoso color café claro con destellos más oscuros y ojos negros —Kiba—.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

El lobo negro gruño poniéndose en posición de ataque al ver que Yamato agarraba la pistola, pero Sakura se interpuso entre él y Yamato que alzó la pistola dispuesto a dispar, al lobo que por ende era más grande que le ganaba más de dos cabezas de altura.

—¡No dispare! —dijo la Haruno con los brazos extendidos y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¡¿Qué es eso?, ¿un lobo?! —pregunta alterado Utakata también apurándola con una pistola. El otro lobo —Kiba— gruño sonoramente poniéndose alado de Sakura, el negro atino solo a mostrar sus colmillos de forma amenazante y su porte se volvió más intimidante que antes.

—« _Soy_ _un maldito lobo_ _._ » —escucharon perfectamente la voz de Sasuke en su mente.

—¿Qué?...

—Bajen las armas —ordenó severamente el Hatake, Utakata lo miro de soslayo—. Así no podemos llegar a ningún acuerdo, además si no lo hacen... No me hago responsable si una de esa dos criaturas se les tira encima —dijo con seriedad.

Yamato y Utakata apuntaban a Sakura que los miraba desafiantes. Los lobos no durarían en atacar —sobre todo porque están en su forma animal y se dejan llevar por el impulso de proteger a los suyos—. Esas criaturas eran muy protectoras con sus familias y amigos cercanos.

Sasuke gruño saliendo detrás de la pelirrosa, Kiba se preparo para atacar.

De pronto, los detectives se sorprendieron al ver a sus lados a Naruto y Shikamaru apuntándoles con pistolas —no le hallaron otra forma pacífica para que los detectives bajarán sus armas—. Fue tan rápido que no pudieron hacer nada al respecto.

—Bajen las armas, ahora —dijo con seriedad el rubio quitando el seguro demostrando que iba enserio. Su mano se extendió al peli café que gruño entre dientes y bajo su arma —después de pensarlo tanto— entregándosela. Utakata imitó su acción a los pocos segundos con Shikamaru.

Bajaron sus armas y los invitaron a sentarse.

Sakura suspiro un poco aliviada, pensó que se desataría una pelea en el departamento. El lobo negro dejo de gruñir pero no bajo la guardia cuando la pelirrosa empezó a caminar a la sala y los animales la siguieron.

—Pongan aquí las demás armas, sus celulares y grabadoras —ordenó con seriedad Hikoro poniendo una caja frente a ellos, Yamato apretó sus puños y la fulmina con la mirada—. Si ustedes se hubieran ido desde hace rato las cosas serían muy diferentes —dijo e insistió con la mirada.

Con resignación —y sobre todo frustración—, hicieron lo que les ordenó por el bien de su integridad física.

—¿Qué diantres son esas cosas? —exigió saber el detective Yamato apuntando a los grandes lobos que gruñen.

—Hombres-lobos —respondió el Uchiha mayor con seriedad—. Ahora harán esto: se dan media vuelta, salen de aquí y aparentan que no vieron nada.

—No podemos hacer eso. Investigamos un asesino, el de Yamanaka Yoshiro —dijo Yamato con seriedad.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? —pregunta Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido.

Yamanaka Yoshiro era muy reconocido en su mundo por ser un mercenario, bueno en la pelea y su velocidad increíble que difícilmente alguien podía herirlo. Por eso le sorprendía que ese felino haya muerto.

—Lo encontramos en PREGETO, junto con sangre de Haruno Sakura.

Todas las mirada de sorpresa se posaron en la pelirrosa, ésta los miro con una ceja alzada no sabiendo el motivo de sus expresiones.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo lograste matar a Yoshiro? —pregunta impresionado Itachi.

Sakura frunció el ceño no sabiendo a quien se refería.

—Ni siquiera se quien es, yo solo dispare las balas a quienes me atacaban —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—No murió precisamente por las balas —dijo Utakata—, había azulejos incrustados en su cuerpo.

Sakura abrió la boca de la impresión recordando su pequeño ataque de ira.

—Creo que fue cuando me enoje con la rubia oxigenada —se cruzó de brazos y ladeo el rostro. A Itachi se le resbaló una gota de sudor en la frente al escuchar como le decía a Ino—, mi instinto solo reaccionó y ya. Sólo no quería morir, no ahora —murmura lo último con acidez en su voz.

Sasuke gruño, juraba que cuando viera a esa mujer, pasaría a ser historia. Nadie tocaba a Sakura y salía ileso.

—Ese hombre paso a ser historia. No hay nada que investigar —sentenció el Uchiha mayor—. Si quieren saber que pasa aquí, hablen con Shisui.

*::*::*

 _04:00 pm_ _._

Sasori vio el edificio rojo frente a él. Tanto trabajo le costó en saber donde estaba viviendo la pelirrosa actualmente.

Suspiró sonoramente.

De seguro firmaría su sentencia de muerte con el Fujun'na hantā que tiene Sakura como protector.

Pero bueno, todo sea para protegerla de Akatsuki.

Se preparo mentalmente mientras camina al interior.

Antes de que abriera la puerta, algo impacto contra su cara. El tocarlo se dio cuenta de que era un sobre amarillo.

Curioso, observó el nombre de quien iba dirigido.

—Haruno Sakura —murmuró teniendo una picazón en su mano por saber que había adentro.

Sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas cuando puerta del edificio se abrió revelando a dos grandes hombres con trajes negros.

—Maldita porquería. ¿Qué coños fue eso? Nunca vi un lobo con semejantes dimensiones.

—Shisui nos debe respuestas.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño dejando la curiosidad de lado y metiendo el sobre en el interior de su chaqueta.

Lobo.

Abrió la puerta y camino al ascensor pensando que de seguro visitaron a Sasuke.

*::*::*

—Malditos detectives —Sasuke se puso con rapidez el uniforme de nuevo. Gruño ligeramente cuando tocaron la puerta.

—¿Sasuke?

—Pasa.

La pelirrosa abrió la puerta con algo de cautela. El Uchiha andaba alterado y era mejor no hacerlo más.

—Los mataré...

—¡No! —exclamó horrorizada la pelirrosa, luego frunció el ceño—m No ganarás nada con eso.

—Oh, claro que si —siseo con molestia. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos—. No permitiré que pongas un pie en la estación de policía —entre abrió sus ojos.

Sakura lo miro interrógate.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta acercándose a él. Sasuke respiró profundamente para luego fruncir el ceño al captar un olor que odiaba.

Rápidamente camino a grandes zancadas fuera de la habitación.

Sakura lo siguió de cerca notando que le crecieron las uñas y sus colmillos. Se preocupo al pensar que se había irritado más.

—¡No eres bienvenido, así que lárgate! —exclamó Naruto con enojo estando de pie frente a la puerta abierta.

Itachi está de brazos cruzados detrás de él. Y Shikamaru a su lado derecho cubriendo el acceso al departamento.

Sasuke tiro de la camisa al Uzumaki por detrás dejando el acceso libre. Luego se puso en su lugar pero a diferencia que le agarró del cuello de la camisa a Sasori mientras gruñía.

—No debiste pararte aquí —murmura intimidante. Sasori sonrió con burla no sintiendo miedo.

De pronto, su espalda chocó contra la pared del pasillo. Entrecerró sus ojos con dolor al sentir opresión en el cuello. Sasuke lo había rodeado con una mano tratando de ahórcarlo.

—¡Suéltalo Sasuke! —exclamó preocupada la pelirrosa desde el umbral de la puerta.

El Uchiha hizo caso omiso a su petición y a cambio apretó su agarre. Sasori se llevó de forma involuntaria sus manos a la de Sasuke.

—Sasuke... —pidió nuevamente la Haruno detrás de él.

—Sólo dame una razón para no matarte ahora —masculla el pelinegro dándole una oportunidad para explicarse.

Sasori trato de respirar, pero le era imposible con la opresión del cuello. Fácilmente se podría librar del agarre —y eso Sasuke está consciente—, pero sentía que se lo merecía.

—A-Aka-tsuki pl-lanea sec-cuestrar a Sa-kura p-ara atraert-e —dijo con dificultad.

Sasuke frunció más el ceño al igual que Shikamaru y Kiba. A Sakura le recorrió un escalofrió de pies a cabeza, ¿Akatsuki la quería a ella?

Naruto apretó la puerta con su mano. Kakashi se mantuvo impasible al igual que Hikoro.

Sasuke lo soltó bruscamente, y Sasori tosió con fuerza agarrándose el cuello.

—¿Estás bien Sasori? —pregunta preocupada Sakura arrodillándose alado de él.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua al ver que la pelirrosa posaba una mano en el cuello. Una oleada de celos lo invadió a tal grado de querer matarlo.

¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de Sakura?

Sabía en el fondo que sufriría, porque la pelirrosa no compartía el sentimiento.

Ella amaba a Sasori.

Con esa triste realidad, decidió darse media vuelta e irse a su habitación para no causar ni un problema por sus celos y por ver la realidad.

Kiba entendió sus acciones, por eso se acerco a Sakura tirando de su brazo. Ella se sorprendió.

Naruto jalo del brazo a Sasori y le ordenó que entrará al departamento para hablar de lo que dijo.

*::*::*

—Tenemos que hablar Sakura —dijo con seriedad Kiba estando solas con la mencionada en la cocina.

Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño. Que Kiba la llamará por su nombre realmente era algo serio.

—¿De qué?

El Inuzuka respiro hondo. Sólo debía advertirle sin revelar los verdaderos sentimientos del Uchiha.

—Te pido que no te acerques a Sasori...

—No puedes... —empezó a decir la pelirrosa pero Kiba la interrumpió extendiendo su mano.

—Si puedo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Estas hiriendo a Sasuke —endureció su a semblante.

—¿Hiriéndolo?...

—Mira, no te voy a confesar lo que no me corresponde —apretó los puños—. Pero te pediré una cosa: no hieras a Sasuke... No de nuevo.

Sakura quiso preguntarle a que se refería. Pero el peli café salió de la cocina sin siquiera mirarla.

Se quedo pensativa. ¿Herirlo? ¿A que se refería?

*::*::*

—¡Habla de una maldita vez! —gruño enfadada Tenten con los brazos cruzados y fulminando con la mirada a Sasori.

Sasori no había emitido palabra alguna. Sus ojos se fijaron en Sakura quien esta de pie en el umbral de la cocina, ella se le notaba pensativa y miraba al pasillo.

—En estos momentos Akatsuki esta buscando a Sakura —la mencionada volteo a verlo al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Y por qué?

—Quieren matar al lobo —dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke—. Al parecer han investigado y saben que tu eres su protegida. Así que para atraerlo planean secuéstrate y así él vaya a tu rescate —explicó brevemente.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha.

—¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es una trampa? —pregunta mirándolo con sospecha y desconfianza. Sasori entrecerró sus ojos.

—Lo que menos quiero es que Sakura resulte herida. Más si es por culpa del lobo rabioso —espetó molesto, aunque internamente sabía que se ganó la desconfianza de todos los presentes.

—Yo le creo —hablo Sakura desde su lugar. Su vista se dirigió de nuevo al pasillo. Todos la vieron con sorpresa—. Sasori no tiene nada contra mi, ni yo contra él —agregó sonriendo levemente—, pero... Si resulta ser mentira lo que nos dices... —murmura por debajo—… No le pediré a Sasuke que se contenga —lo miro con seriedad.

El pelirrojo trago grueso, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Naruto y Kiba la miran con seriedad para luego pasar su mirada al tomate podrido.

—Entonces, ¿Qué propones que hagamos? —pregunta el pelinegro Nara.

—Llevar a Sakura a un lugar seguro —dijo con sequedad—. Akatsuki ya sabe donde estudias y donde vivías. Ahora están buscando esté apartamento —señaló el lugar— y es cuestión de tiempo para que los encuentren.

Sakura trago grueso y se toco el cuello. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Tal vez era por la conmoción de saber que alguien quería matarla.

—Yo puedo protegerla —finalizó como si nada Sasori virando su rostro a un lado.

Pero dicho eso Naruto y Kiba dieron grito en el cielo.

—¡NO TE LA LLEVARÁS IDIOTA!

—¡SI TRATAS DE HACERLO TE MATÓ, TOMATE PODRIDO!

Sakura se encogió un poco de hombro ante los gritos.

—Sería mejor si yo la protejo, no sospecharían nada. En cambio a ustedes ya los tienen identificados —saco del interior de su bolsillo delantero del jeans el dibujo que Deidara hizo sobre Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto.

El Uzumaki lo agarró con curiosidad, al mirarlo soltó una carcajada y Kiba rió por debajo.

—¡Wow! Esté soy yo —apunto al garabato amarillo, todos los vieron como el idiota que es—, esté el Teme y está es Sakura-chan —señaló respectivamente a los garabatos y alzó el dibujo para enseñárselo a Sakura que apenas y sonrió.

—Por eso debería ser yo —volvió a repetir Sasori.

Itachi y Kakashi intercambiaron una palabras que Sakura escuchó perfectamente.

—Creo que el idiota tiene razón, ya nos tienen identificados.

—¿No es una mala idea?

—No lo sé, pero se que Sasori no dañaría a Sakura.

Sakura dio unos pasos al frente y alzó la barbilla firmemente mirando a Itachi, Kakashi y Sasori.

—Tío Kakashi, Itachi —nombró haciendo que ellos la miraran al igual que los demás—. Sé que están preocupados por mi bienestar, pero… No confío plenamente e incluso Sasori como para que este a solas con el —fue honesta al decirlo, y eso entristeció al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? —pregunta Shikamaru—. Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti, apenas y tienes fuerzas para camina, no podrás batallar si algo llega a suceder.

—Hablaré con Sasuke al respecto —reveló sondeando levemente—, él es mi protector y tiene todo el derecho de dar su opinión —dijo con seriedad—. Además… dudo mucho que Sasori pueda protegerme estando solo, por eso creo que sería mejor dividirnos en grupos.

Kakashi la miro con orgullo, su pequeña sobrina cada día se iba siendo más fuerte ante la actitud y sus poderes. Tenten ya lloraba al igual que Hikoro.

—Se que quieren mantenerme a salvo. Pero... —apretó su mano sobre su pecho—, si no actuamos como un equipo no llegaremos a nada, me acabo de prometer a mi misma hacer lo correcto... —apretó su mano en la tela de su blusa de la escuela— _…_ _Y no lastimar más a Sasuke_ —pensó lo último mirando a Sasori.

Kiba entendió en el último segundo a que se refería. Abrió los ojos de la impresión no creyendo que Sakura en verdad cumpliera su palabra. Pues tenía entendido que ella estaba enamorada de Sasori y por eso querría estar con él.

—Tienes toda la razón Sakura —dijo Kakashi con una leve sonrisa—. Sasuke es tu protector después de todo yo contrate sus servicios. Tenemos que hacerlo formal todavía, pero antes de eso es...

—Es mi mejor amigo —sonrió levemente, todos se sorprendieron ante sus palabras—, él es la primera persona que saca una sonrisa sin esforzarse demasiado —rió por debajo.

Todos se quedaron mudos, sobre todo Sasori. Éste apretó los puños a la altura de sus muslos y desvío la mirada.

—Hablaré con él —aviso dándose media vuelta para entrar a la habitación.

—¡Sakura-chan se mostró tan responsable! —exclamó emocionada la Uchiha. Corazones brotaron a su alrededor.

—Será una buena líder —aseguró Shikamaru con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Líder? —pregunta desconcertado Sasori.

—A si... Sakura es un cabecilla —informó sin mucho interés Itachi.

— _¿C-cabecilla?_ —pensó impresionado.

*::*::*

Sakura entro a la habitación sin tocar la puerta, cual se arrepintió de no hacerlo ya que al alzar la vista se encontró con una imagen erótica.

Sasuke estaba de pie frente al armario quitándose la toalla que tenia enrollada alrededor de su cintura —se había dado un baño—. El Uchiha solo la miro sobre su hombro sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

—¡L-l-lo siento! —exclamó avergonzada al pelirrosa dándole rápidamente la espalda ante la vergüenza de ver a Sasuke en un ajustado bóxer azul marino.

Sasuke se puso el pantalón de la escuela de vuelta, se alborota al cabello al imaginarse el sonrojo que a de tener la Haruno.

Lamentablemente eso no lo hacía nada feliz.

—Recuerda tocar la próxima vez —dijo Sasuke con indiferencia.

Sakura suspiro aliviada, luego paso a su ceño fruncido al escuchar el fluido de su voz. Se dio media vuelta aún teniendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Perdón, pero quería hablar contigo —confesó.

Sasuke no la miro, sin embargo escuchó atentamente sus palabras.

—Sasori a propuesto llevarme a un lugar seguro... él y yo, solos —dijo con lentitud, sabía que esa noticia podría no agradarle la noticia.

Sasuke estrujara la camisa gris en sus manos, no la miro porque no quiso verla.

—¿Entonces que esperas para irte? —pregunta con frialdad poniéndose la una camisa sin mangas blanca. Sakura frunció el ceño.

—No te estoy avisando, te estoy pidiendo tu opinión y una sugerencia —dijo caminando hacia él.

—Lo que yo piense debería valerte un carajo, y lo que proponga no sería de ayuda y de seguro te importaría una mierda. Así que mejor cállate y vete con tu novio —le espetó molesto e irritado.

Sakura abrió los ojos de la impresión no creyendo que Sasuke le hubiera hablando de esa forma mientras sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas.

Fue el turno de Sasuke para abrir los ojos de la impresión.

—N-no entiendo porque estas enojado conmigo —reveló sollozando, se llevó su mano a su ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas. Sasuke se dio media vuelta sorprendido—, pero dímelo. Yo entenderé —hipo mientras desvía su mirada.

Sasuke suspiro dejando la otra camisa que se podría sobre su hombro. Camino a la pelirrosa, apoyo una mano en su cabeza y la otra la rodeo por la espalda abrazándola.

—Lo siento —murmura, Sakura se aferra a su camisa secándose las lágrimas. El Uchiha entrecerró sus ojos—. Sólo... No me gusta verte con pinocho —así se refería a Sasori— ni mucho menos saber que te iras sola con él —reveló con enojo, cerró los ojos suprimiendo sus sentimientos.

Sakura se limpio la nariz con el dorso de la mano, algo impropio de una señorita pero no le importaba. Se alegro que Sasuke le contará con sinceridad lo que le desagrada.

No quería lastimarlo como dijo Kiba, no estaría sola con Sasori.

—No me iré con él, Sasuke —hundió el rostro en la camisa de Sasuke—. _No quiero hacerte daño_ —pensó alzando su rostro, el pelinegro abrió sus ojos lentamente para verla—. Por eso... Quiero que, Kiba y tu vengan conmigo —sonrió levemente ante el desconcierto de él.

—¿Yo...?

—Si, ¿crees que iría alguna parte sin mi protección personal? —bromeó con gracia—. Además... Me siento segura estado contigo —confesó sonrojándose ante sus palabras. Parpadeo varias veces y abrazó más al Uchiha.

Sasuke le gusto mucho ser él quien le causo ese sonrojo en su rostro y saber que ella se sentía segura estando con él. Así que sonrió levemente y le acarició la cabeza. Internamente se tranquilizó al escuchar sus palabras.

Sin querer su mal genio se fue al diablo.

—Eso suena bien —froto su nariz en la cabeza de Sakura.

Sakura se sonrojo más, Sasuke está siendo muy cariñoso.

—A-andando entonces —se trata de separar de él pero Sasuke afirma más su agarre.

—No te separes, quédate así un momento más —pidió con voz ahogada.

Sakura suspiro un poco y sonrió —sin que su sonrojo desapareciera—.

—Está bien —se rindió fácilmente, paso sus manos por detrás de la espalda. Por lo menos podría concederle esos pequeños deseos a Sasuke.

Se había dado cuenta de algo el día anterior tras haber investigado en internet sobre algunas posiciones cuando uno dormía.

Cuando Sasuke dormía, en veces abrazaba la almohada. O una ocasión la abrazo a ella; eso tenía un significado psicológico.

Al abrazar una almohada o a alguien quería decir que la persona es necesitada de amor, más bien que le profesaran un cariño especial.

En otras veces, cuando se dormía primero él; siempre estaba en posición de feto. Eso quería decir que de niño le hizo falta el amor de sus padres o de uno, aun pasando años su mente seguía necesitándolo.

Se prometió algo.

Ella le daría ese cariño a Sasuke que le falto. Quería hacer algo por él y sentirse útil por lo menos para eso.

—²Je t'aime —murmura en francés con sinceridad, estrechó más el abrazo a Sakura que se desconcertó por tal acción, también se extraño había veces que Sasuke decía palabras en otro idioma.

—¡Mou! ¡No digas palabras que no entiendo! —reprochó con un puchero tierno ante los ojos de Sasuke. Él sonrió de lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrójala violentamente.

—Hay cosas mejor no saber —le dio un golpecito en la frente con dos dedos y Sakura hizo un mohín.

La puerta se abrió de repente haciendo que los dos se viraran para ver quien los interrumpía.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunta de forma inocente Kakashi parpadeando varias veces.

Sakura tartamudeo algo mientras que Sasuke deshacía el abrazo cual la tenia sometía con anterioridad.

—Nada en especial —contesto indiferente poniéndose la camisa.

—Yo que tu no me la pongo todavía —comento Kakashi haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura lo miraran confusos—. De una vez haremos el contrato oficial.

—¿Contrato oficial? —pregunta Sakura intrigada.

—De eso te iba hablar en la mañana —el Uchiha dejo de abrocharse la camisa si se viró a ella—. En este momento solo soy estoy a prueba —rodo los ojos cuando ella marco su mueca de confusión—. En pocas palabras, no soy tu protector oficial.

Sakura abrió la boca de la impresión para luego fruncir el ceño enojada al entender todo.

—¿Y por qué no me dijeron nada? —murmura tétrica apretando las manos en forma de puño.

—No es para tanto Sakura —Kakashi sonrió nervioso al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigió su sobrina—. Esto es así, yo contrato a Sasuke para ser tu protector. Él tiene que estar a prueba por unos meses para ver si es el indicado para protegerte.

—Me imagino que la prueba terminó y por eso quieren hacer el contrato oficial —acertó Sakura mirando a Sasuke quien asintió con la cabeza—, ¿y precisamente ahorita?

—Tiene que serlo, pensábamos hacerlo en la mañana pero debido a lo de los detectives no se pudo.

Sakura se quedó pensativa sobándose la barbilla, con que todo ese tiempo Sasuke solo había estado a prueba, nunca fue uno real.

Kakashi, el ver que ella se quedó pensativa decidió preguntar algo que lo tenía inquieto.

—¿Acaso no quieres que Sasuke sea tu protector oficial? —cuestionó atrayendo la atención de Sasuke y de Sakura—, podemos revertir el contrato de prueba.

Sasuke miro seriamente a la pelirrosa, si ella quería que él no fuera su protector —debido al incidente con los gatos-leopardos— se retiraría de ese cargo, pero por nada del mundo se separaría de ella.

La pelirrosa miro a Sasuke creando una extraña atmósfera de tensión.

—¿Ah? ¿Acaso quieres que Sasuke se aleje de mi? —pregunta de repente hacia Kakashi.

—No, yo lo decía porque te veía pensativa.

—Solo pensaba como era eso del contrato formal, nunca que Sasuke se alejara de mi —sonrió dulcemente al ver el desconcierto del chico.

Se suponía que por el altercado del otro día y no estar ahí para protegerla sería razón suficiente para que ella no quisiera hacer el contrato, pero vela ahí, queriendo que él la siguiera protegiendo.

—¿Por qué? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

Sakura parpadeo confusa.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Dudo mucho que pueda confiar en alguien más que no seas tu.

Sasuke suspiro aliviado por sus palabras, al final logró conseguir la confianza de Sakura, eso le alegraba.

—Empecemos antes de idear un plan.

Kakashi junto sus manos entrelazando seis dedos, poniendo los pulgares e índices arriba, debajo de su barbilla.

—Invoco el artículo oficial del contrato base a un lugar fuera de lo acordado —recitó lentamente expulsando un poco de su energía demoníaca.

Al instante, una corriente de aire paso por el cuarto alborotado el cabello de todos.

Un remolino azul se formó frente a Kakashi, que al despejarse apareció un pergamino flotante que desprendía una brillante aura.

—A ver... —Kakashi lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió, miro con seriedad a los dos—. Repasaremos algunas condiciones del contrato oficial antes de hacer el ritual.

— _¿Ritual?_ —pensó escuchando atentamente a su tío.

—Condiciones del protector... Me da flojera decirlas —dijo aburrido pasándose esa sección al igual que las demás normal, Sakura lo miro incrédulo y Sasuke irónico—. Bla, bla, bla... Mmm... —cerró el pergamino de golpe—, creo es todo, ahora hay que terminar el ritual.

Sakura tuvo un tic nervioso en su frente al pensar que su tío se lo tomaba a la ligera.

Sasuke en cambio, se quito la camisa dejando al descubierto su torso.

—Sakura, harás esto —Kakashi se acerco a su sobrina—: después que Sasuke recite las palabras, le darás a beber de tu sangre. Al mismo tiempo tu beberás de la suya con tus colmillos.

—¿B-beber sangre? —tartamudeo un poco asustada. Aún no controlaba su sed de sangre y temía que se saliera de control.

—Es necesario para que estén sincronizados, tienen que tener un lado profundo. Además, no te preocupes. Te ayudaremos si te descontrolas —sonrió bajo su máscara dándole confianza.

Sakura suspiro mirando a Sasuke, este le dijo que no se preocupara porque todo iba a salir bien. Ella sonrió tensa y cerró sus ojos.

El Uchiha a la vez puso su a semblante serio y estiro sus manos. Cerró sus ojos mientras recitaba en Árabe.

— _Desde la profundidades del abismo, surge un nuevo guerrero sin compasión._

Sakura no entendía que tanto decía debido a que no sabía el idioma, pero sospechaba que era algo importante por el ceño fruncido de Sasuke. De pronto, escucho a su tío hablar en japonés y sospechaba que le traducía lo que decía Sasuke.

Mientras el Uchiha recitaba, un círculo brillo debajo de él agrandándose a medida que continuaba. A su alrededor, aparecían escrituras Árabes formando una especie de remolino y aparecían a cada palabras que mencionaba.

— _Dará la vida para proteger lo ansiado por la tierra_ —al decir eso abrió sus ojos mirándola fijamente.

Kakashi la empujó levemente, y Sakura trago grueso acercándose a él con cautela.

Sasuke agarró su mano izquierda entre la suya, alzó el meñique de ella y lo acerco a su boca dejando que sus colmillos crecieran.

— _Será su escudo y corazón de lo querido por la tierra_ —mencionó enterrando el colmillo en su piel delgada de la pelirrosa, ésta hizo una mueca al sentir una punzada de dolor.

Sasuke alejo la mano, un hilo de sangre resbaló por la comisura de los labios, lo limpio con su lengua mientras alzaba su mano izquierda y el meñique hacia la pelirrosa. Ella trago grueso antes de dejar que sus largos y puntiagudos colmillos crecieran.

— _Y su vez vivirá base a sus enseñanzas_ —susurró cuando ella entero sus colmillos en su meñique.

La pelirrosa absorbió un largo trago de sangre haciéndole familiar el sabor.

Tan pronto de darse cuenta, que la sangre que Sasuke le dio la primera vez y está eran más misma, saco sus colmillos de su piel mirando a Sasuke con agradecimiento.

El Uchiha no comento nada al respecto, bajo sus manos y de nuevo empezó a hablar.

— _Invocó aquel que renace de la oscuridad_ —estiro su mano al frente donde estaba Kakashi.

Él se mordió el pulgar mientras se ponía de cuclillas. Con su sangre escribió un Kanji japonés en el piso, mientras que la escritura árabe desaparecía de su alrededor y empezaba a pasar una fuerte corriente de aire alborotado la ropa de los tres.

— _Criatura_ _de luz, sabiduría y conocimiento_ —al decir eso la figura de un ave de luz azul surco apareció volando alrededor de Sasuke y desapareció cuando se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Sakura— _,_ _aquel que es astuto y engañoso a la vez_ _—una figura de una serpiente apareció entre el suelo moviéndose alrededor de Sasuke, para después dirigirse a la pierna de Sakura y enrollarse en ella, para luego desaparecer— ,_ _un alma protectora y oscura para quien lo necesite_ —se mordió el pulgar al ponerse de cuclillas— _¡Aparece ante el elegido por ti!_ —exclamó trazando una cruz por encima del Kanji escrito por Kakashi.

Una luz cegadora destallo desde el Kanji de sangre obligando a los tres a cubrirse el rostro con su mano.

Sakura cerró sus ojos sintiendo frío por la corriente de aire. Escuchaba susurros en una lengua incomprensible y manos rozar sus brazos obligándola a abrir los ojos de golpe dándose cuenta que ya no había luz alguna.

Se sorprendió enormemente al notar que estaba en un lugar diferente.

Al parecer estaba en el interior de una cueva —muy grande tanto de la longitud y la altura—, rocosa de arriba con picos puntiagudos al igual que abajo, húmeda, áspera y fría. Un gran charco de agua se extendía donde nacía hasta el interior oscuro cual no quisiera saber que había allí.

Miro a sus lados dándose cuenta que Sasuke y su tío se encontraban con ella, y eso le alivio.

Risas agudas se escucharon haciendo que tuviera un escalofrío por su columna. Se acercó a Sasuke por inercia.

—No te asustes, solo son demonios de nivel inferior —dijo el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño notando que no estaban donde suponían que debían estar.

—¿Sólo? —murmura sarcástica.

—Esto es extraño —comento Kakashi mirando de igual manera su alrededor sobándose la barbilla pensativo—, este no es el...

No termino su frase ya que el suelo tembló sin contenerse bajo sus pies.

Sakura no mantuvo el equilibrio y cayó de sentón el suelo rocoso soltando una maldición. Kakashi y Sasuke se habían puesto en posición de defensa por cualquier cosa.

Sasuke noto con sorpresa como el suelo se agrieta bajo de ellos, estuvo a punto de reaccionar a saltar cuando de pronto, algo cruzó por una de las paredes internas de la cueva.

Se levanto una gran capa de polvo debido a las rocas partidas, impidiendo que vieran algo más que el polvo.

Sakura tosió agitando su mano tratando de despejar lo que le hacía tener esa reacción, se incorpora lentamente al mismo tiempo que la capa de humo se iba dispersando.

Alzó la vista al frente, abriendo la boca de sorpresa al encontrarse con algo que nunca imagino ver.

Era enorme serpiente de tamaño colosal y larga, con escamas por todo el cuerpo. En la parte inferior tenía un color azul oscuro y en la parte inferior negro. Y sus ojos verdes brillantes.

Cuáles los veían a ellos.

Sakura tembló ligeramente ante el gran animal. _¡_ _Es_ _una enorme serpientes!_ Era fascinante y terrorífico a la vez, pero daba un gran pavor.

—Sasuke-sama —hablo el gran animal mostrando cierto respeto ante el pelinegro Uchiha. Paso una mirada de reconocimiento a los demás presentes.

— _Hablo_ —pensó sorprendida la pelirrosa cuando el animal poso su mirada fría en ella.

—Aoda —devolvió el saludo Sasuke asintiendo con la cabeza.

La gran serpiente cerró los ojos el escuchar el aleteo de una alas yendo al lugar.

Todos miraron como un gran halcón aparecía del agujero que Aoda formó recientemente. Dejo de aletear para aterrizar en el suelo.

Sus dimensiones no eran tan grandes comparadas con las de la serpientes, pero si era enorme. Su principal característica era el pelaje marrón claro teniendo ciertas partes más oscuras, las garras y pico puntiagudo eran cafés anaranjados, y sus ojos eran amarillos.

—Debí imaginarme que estabas con Garuda cuando aparecí aquí —el azabache nombro al halcón mirándolo.

—Unos inconvenientes de la naturaleza —explico Aoda.

—¿A que debemos tu aparición esta vez? —pregunta Garuda con voz de mujer muy aguda.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando extraño al escuchar su voz, luego, sonrió burlón ante la irritación del animal.

—¿Qué pasó con tu voz?

—¡Asunto mío! —gruño enojado.

Mientras que los animales hablan con Sasuke, Sakura se había acercado a Kakashi lentamente para aclarar sus dudas.

—¿Donde estamos? —pregunta en murmullo.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara.

—En una cueva perteneciente a ¹ _H_ _oka no Sekai_. Hemos venido a que le den poder a Sasuke.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta desconcertada mirando a los animales que ahora, Garuda casi gritaba insultos a Sasuke, éste sonreía socarrón y Aoda decía que caer en provocaciones es contraproducente.

Por otra parte, ¿qué era _Hoka no Sekai_?.

—Ellos son algo conocido como ³nahual —dijo mirando a lo animales que ahora prestaban atención a su conversación al igual que Sasuke.

—¿Nahual?

—Humanos que se transforman en animal —respondió Aoda ante la duda de la pelirrosa, ella lo miro de repente—. Puedo ver en ti un alma pura... ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Haruno Sakura, un gusto Aoda-sama —la pelirrosa vio una reverencia de respeto al gran animal.

—Es hermosa y tierna —dijo Garuda al detallar a la pelirrosa, ella alzó la mirada sonrojándose un poco. Que un gran animal le dijera eso, era algo… incómodo—, linda y con una fuerza nata pero oculta.

Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada un poco celoso. Y Garuda lo mira burlón.

—Soy Garuda, macho no hembra —aclaro ante su voz de mujer.

—¿Qué le pasó a su voz? —pregunta Sakura con curiosidad.

Garuda bufo.

—Un brebaje... En fin, por algo la trajiste, ¿no Sasuke?

El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza.

—Hicimos el contrato formal —informó serio.

—Con que ella es a quien proteges ahora —Aoda acerco su gran cabeza cerca de Sakura, ésta dio un respingo del susto al verse una cosa pequeña a comparado con la cabeza.

—Mis condolencias para ti, bonita. Estar soportando a un amargado. Es un gran logro —se mofó Garuda, Sasuke tuvo un tic nervioso en su frente.

—Síguele que luego no la cuentas —murmura Sasuke.

—Has venido a que cumplamos nuestra parte del trato —razonó la serpiente, movió su cabeza hacia Kakashi—, ¿o me equivoco?

—Estas en lo correcto Aoda-kun —Kakashi se mostró serio—. Pero tenemos prisa, Akatsuki esta sobre nosotros.

—Akatsuki es la desgracia que está en la tierra —Aoda alzó su cabeza—, ellos son parte del el principio del fin.

Sakura se quedó interrogante ante sus palabras, pero decidió no tomarles mucha importancia por el momento.

—En vista de que tenemos prisa... —Aoda miro fijamente a Sakura, ella sonrió nerviosa ante su mirada, sentía que le veía el alma—. Ella es frágil de corazón, pero su alma es fuerte y cálido, ahorita su fuerza física no es grande pero con el paso de los días se va fortaleciendo poco a poco. Pero tiene un poder especial que la hace única.

Ella no entendía nada de lo que hacía Aoda, pero algo le decía que se refería a ella ya que la miraba fijamente mientras hablaba.

—Los Haruno tienen la habilidad de obtener energía de los animales —Garuda se mostró atento al tema.

—Como es un alma pura, podré darte algunas de mis habilidades —Aoda abrió su boca, al instante brillo sacando de allí una esfera de luz morada. Ésta descendió de su boca al frente de la chica, ella parpadeo sorprendida—. Sakura, tendrás que agarrar la esfera y comerla.

—¿C-comerme esto? —pregunta temerosa.

Aoda frunció su entrecejo.

—¿No le explicaron nada? —pregunta irritado Garuda.

—Para que te quejas si nunca me has dado habilidades —mascullo el Uchiha.

Kakashi silbo haciéndose pendejo por ahí dejando a Sasuke con el paquete.

—Verás, Sakura —Sasuke suspiro resignado—, Aoda y Garuda son una clase de seres que antes eran inferiores, pero debido a que me volví Fujun'na hantā, pude convertirlos en seres que prestan sus habilidades a su amo —explico breve—. Cuando yo formalizó un contrato, vengo aquí para que ellos me brinden un poco de sus poderes para hacerme más fuerte y así cumplir de forma efectiva mi función.

—No doy más que una habilidad cuando el alma del protegido y sus intenciones son oscuras y malas —dijo Aoda moviendo su cola—. Aunque eso implica que Sasuke no lo protege bien y pueda morir, pero no puedo dar nuestros poderes para el mal.

—Pero no le darías poderes al protegido —sus ojos jades mostraron duda. Se suponía que le brindaban poder a Sasuke no a ella— si no, al protector.

—El protegido es quien controla los poderes de un Fujun'na hantā —reveló la serpiente sorprendiéndola—. Con una sola palabra, él puede utilizar los poderes que tu le darás al transmitirle un poco de energía demoniaca cuando tu comas eso —aclaro mirando a Sasuke.

—Eso lo sé, no es la primera vez que me das tus habilidades —se cruzó de brazos.

Sakura suspiro al ver finalizada la conversación, así que el valor que tenia en ese momento, extendió la mano agarrando la espera de luz entre sus dedos.

—Solo tengo que tragarla, ¿verdad? —estaba nerviosa y un poco asustada.

—Así es —Aoda asintió con la cabeza.

Suspiro al momento de llevarse rápidamente la esfera brillante a la boca. Apretó los labios y los puños tragando grueso la esfera de luz.

Los animales y Sasuke observaron como la luz pasaba por su garganta hasta llegar al estómago.

—Cuando tus manos brillen, Sasuke se acercará a ti para tomar un poco de energía demoniaca.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza aún estando apretando sus párpados y labios, sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su vientre.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunta preocupado Sasuke acercándose a ella, su mirada se dulcifico al ver que ella trataba de soportar el dolor en su estómago. Sabía que eso dolía por eso le preocupaba.

Abrió sus ojos sonriendo levemente para no preocuparlo.

—Estoy bien, el dolor es soportable —lo miro a los ojos para tranquilizarlo.

De un momento a otro, se escucho a Garuda suspirar mientras abría su pico.

Los tres observaron como el interior de su boca brillaba marrón, de ahí salió una esfera del mismo color y descendía frente a ellos.

Sasuke no sabía porque Garuda le había otorgado algunos poderes, nunca lo hizo, ¿por qué ahora? No tenia ni la menor idea de a que se debía.

—Creo que es hora de ayudarte —contestó la pregunta no formulada—. Además... Te verás más genial cuando tengas mis poderes, no tendrás escamas —se burló de Aoda mostrándose engreído.

Aoda negó con la cabeza resignado de tener un amigo así, y Sasuke sonrió socarrón.

—Veremos que tal me veré —sonrió de lado tomando el esfera entre sus dedos, suavizó su a semblante al mirarla—. Abre la boca, esto será rápido —prometió cuando ella hizo lo que le ordenó.

Metió la esfera marrón entre sus dientes y ella lo arrimo a su garganta con la lengua. Tengo grueso de igual manera hasta que la luz se vio alado de la morada.

Sakura gimió al sentir más fuerte el dolor en su estómago.

Aoda entrecerró sus ojos cuando las manos de la pelirrosa empezaron a brillar.

—Es hora, Sasuke-sama —aviso.

El Uchiha se separo un poco a ella, llevo su mano a la mejilla de Sakura poniendo los dedos en su barbilla y el pulgar ente los labios. La chica se sonrojo cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos negros destallaban de amor y los de ella algo parecido.

—Pronto el dolor desaparecerá —prometió tocando sus suaves labios provocando un sonrojo en ella—. Abre la boca.

Sakura lo hizo lentamente mientras miraba ansiosa como Sasuke se acercaba a ella hasta que su labios quedaron a unos escasos sentimientos.

Sasuke abrió su boca mientras tocaba la mejilla con su mano.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como algo subía desde su estómago a la garganta, el dolor se iba dispersado lentamente.

Kakashi observaba a lo lejos como una dos energías combinadas pasaban de la boca de la pelirrosa a la del azabache.

— _Sin duda tu eres el destinado a protegerla_ —pensó alegre Kakashi cerrando sus ojos sonriendo.

Aoda y Garuda intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al comenzar sentir dolor en el estómago, mantenía los ojos cerrados y por nada del mundo pensaba separarse hasta que toda la energía de Aoda y Garuda pasará a él.

El dolor en el estómago fue desapareciendo poco a poco, sus manos se moviendo al rostro el azabache mientras abría sus ojos.

Los de él ya los había abierto al sentir el tacto, lo dos quedaron atrapados en las miradas que se mandaban.

Se le fue el aliento al notar por primera vez, que los ojos azabaches de Sasuke eran hermosos cuando la miraban a ella, solo a ella. Y eso... Le produjo un cosquilleo en el vientre pero pensó que fue por lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez que Sasuke cerro la boca, la energía dejó de fluir entre sus bocas. Él respiraba de forma agitada y ella tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas ante la a cercanía que estaban, muy cerca de sus labios.

Se separo de ella lentamente, mostró una mueca rara tomándose el estómago.

—¿Sasuke? —pregunta preocupada.

Negó con la cabeza alzando su mano. No debía dejar que se acercará, no era la primera que hacía eso pero si la primera vez que recibía el poder de los dos y se sentía incómodo y a dolorido. Su sangre hervía y su cabeza daba vueltas.

—Aléjate de él —ordenó severamente Aoda, Sakura paro en seco y miro al animal—, ahora que tiene el poder de Garuda, expulsará más energía y podría herirte.

Sakura retrocedió preocupada por él, pensó que debería estar sufriendo peor que ella ya que apretaba sus dientes y apretaba fuertemente sus párpados.

A ella no le dolió mucho, pero, ¿por qué a él si? Tal vez porque era más poderoso que ella o había recibido mucho poder.

Se viró bruscamente a los animales quienes observaban a Sasuke retorcerse en el suelo.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijeron que iba a dolerle?! —exigió saber acercándose a ellos a grandes zancadas.

Aoda la miro impasible y Garuda frunció el entrecejo.

—Es obvio que dolería —espetó Garuda entre impresionado e irritado por la chica que le gritaba.

Sasuke cayó de rodillas dando el primer grito de dolor. Alzó su vista abriendo su boca a todo lo que daba, su sangre hervía como el infierno. Unas marcas negras surcaron por todo su cuerpo de repente sorprendiendo a Aoda y Garuda, Sasuke nunca había tenido esas marcas, ¿acaso se debía por el poder de Garuda?

Sakura apretó los labios frustrada de no haber podido detener el dolor de Sasuke, ella prometió no dañarlo y fue lo primero que le hizo, indirectamente, pero provocó su dolor y eso le causaba culpa.

—¡Si hubiera sabido que él sufriría... —atrajo la atención de los dos animales—... nunca hubiera aceptado tragarme esas malditas esferas! —grito desesperada por no poder calmar el dolor del azabache.

Aoda entrecerró su mirada realmente sorprendido de que alguien —especialmente el protegido— se estuviese preocupando por Sasuke. No era la primera vez que pasaba por el dolor, si no la primera vez que el protegido miraba preocupada al azabache. ¡Ni la novia que fue la novia hizo eso!

Solo se limitaban a verlo sufrir y cuando se mostraba con poderes, sonreían de lado fascinados por el resultado.

Era un poco desconcertante ver eso, pero a la vez se sentía aliviado de saber que en el mundo humano, había alguien quien se preocupaba por su amo.

Garuda, por su parte no se arrepentía de haberle entregado sus poderes a Sasuke. En cambio, le reconforto saber que no se había equivocado sobre su idea de la pelirrosa.

Sakura se desespero ante del impotente grito que dio nuevamente el azabache. Quiso ir a su ayuda pero de repente apareció su tío alado de ella posando una mano en su hombro deteniéndola. Le dio una mirada significativa murmurando que Sasuke estaría bien, y que no tenía de que preocuparse.

—¿Qué no me preocupe? —dice con ironía y enojo—. ¡Si él está sufriendo!

—Es necesario que se haga más fuerte para protegerte, el desea no verte de nuevo inconsciente y herida —reveló seriamente desconcertado a Sakura.

Se mordió el labio inferior cerrando sus ojos no queriendo escuchar los gritos del azabache.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos mirando el techo una vez que la luz lo rodeo y las marcas negras se volvían rojos como la sangre.

Todos cerraron los ojos ante el potente brillo que rodeo el cuerpo del azabache, los gritos se esfumaron y se sintió una vibra en el suelo. Una fuerte corriente de aire paso por todo el lugar produciendo un tremendo escalofrío en todos.

Una vez que la luz cesó, todos abrieron los ojos ansiosos de ver que aspecto tenía el azabache.

Detallaron por el aspecto de Sasuke.

La primera diferencia que se dio a notar fue su tono de piel, lo tenia de un gris oscuro pareciera que se le quemo la piel y se veía un poco tosca.

Lo segundo que vieron y que no pasaba desapercibido, fueron esas enormes cosas que tenía detrás, eran alas de carne y hueso, parecían manos ya que en la parte de arriba habían unas tres uñas separadas y en la parte inferior una garra. No tenía plumas por eso se presenciaba la piel.

Otro cambio fue que su pelo se volvió de un color azul oscuro y largo, con mechones rebeldes que salían a los costados y de arriba, al parecer le llegaba abajo de los hombros formando una "V" por debajo.

Y por último, sus ojos eran completamente negros y las pupilas amarillas; y en el tabique de la nariz tenía una figura negra de una tipo estrella con los dos picos de los lados y el de arriba.

Sasuke se miro las manos sintiéndose extraño, sentía frío todo su cuerpo y su espalda pesada debido a las grandes alas. Además, sus músculos estaban tensos y algo le ardía en la yugular.

Sakura no dudo en correr hacia él después de detallar su nuevo aspecto.

—¡Sasuke! —lo llamo estando cerca de él. Éste alzo la vista alegrándose al verla, ella llegó con la respiración agitada sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —quiso saber preocupada.

—Estoy perfectamente —afirmó dándose cuenta que su voz seguía siendo la misma.

—Es sorprendente —hablo Garuda atrayendo la atención de los dos—, en verdad tienes ala... ¡Pensé solo podrías volar así! Pero al parecer en verdad te brotaron alas.

—Nuestras habilidades se fusionaron perfectamente —informó Aoda de igual manera sorprendido.

—Te ves genial, Sasuke —levanto un pulgar en son de aprobación.

—Nunca vi una cosa como está —acepto Kakashi al haberse acercado y sobándose la barbilla pensativo.

—En vista de que todo salió a la perfección —empezó a hablar Aoda. Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron—, Sakura. Esto funcionará así: en el estado que está Sasuke-sama solo lo puedes activar tu.

—¿Cómo? —quiso saber el Uchiha. Cada vez era diferente.

—En el cuello de ambos, en la yugular, apareció un tatuaje de tres aspas negras encerradas en una escritura antigua.

Los dos se miraron la yugular del otro confirmando que había un tatuaje negro con las características que describió Aoda.

—Sakura solo tiene que tocarla con su mano izquierda acumulando un poco de energía demoniaca en su palma, diciendo la palabra «Hanebi» dejando que la energía. En ese instante, Sasuke-sama podrá liberar su poder imaginándose como esta ahorita.

Sasuke se miro la manos, movió los hombros y las alas se movieron.

—Para desaparecer el poder, tienes que hacer lo mismo, solo que ahora será con la mano derecha. ¿Entendido?

Los dos asistieron con la cabeza mirándose el uno al otro.

—¿Qué habilidades le brindaron? —Kakashi quería informarse de todo referente a Sasuke y su transformación.

—Al parecer se quedó con mi visión nocturna, la agilidad de estirarse, sentir las vibraciones y el calor corporal. También el veneno en su sangre —Aoda se quedó pensativo.

—Y yo le di mi habilidad para volar, rapidez en el aire y tierra como un poco de mi fuerza —informo Garuda orgulloso de su hazaña.

—Muy bien... —murmura Sasuke mirándolos fijamente, y los dos animales entendieron su agradecimiento silencio, por eso inclinaron un poco su cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Iremos a visitarlo muy pronto para ver como siguen las cosas, Sasuke-sama.

—Los espero —Sasuke agarró la mano Sakura y miro a Kakashi—. Andando.

El peli plata asintió con la cabeza, se mordió el pulgar sacando sangre.

—Antes de que se vayan... —Aoda detuvo la acción del peli plata, Sasuke se mostró interesado—. Sasuke-sama, debe tener mucho cuidado en el mundo humano, Kitsune-san a salido de su cueva y ahora está en su búsqueda.

— _No jodas_ —pensó Sasuke gruñendo ante la información recibida. Ese ingrato había salido de su cueva con el único propósito de buscarlo y acabar con él.

Era algo irónico, después que fueron los mejores amigos del mundo se convirtieron en extraños con un deseo escondido en sus corazones oscuros.

—Gracias por la información, Aoda, estaré precavido —hizo señas al peli plata, éste trazo el mismo Kanji de antes en el suelo y Sasuke la cruz.

La luz destello alrededor de los tres, pero antes de desaparecer, Sakura grito alto.

—¡Garuda-san! ¡Aoda-san! —los mencionados dirigieron sus miradas a ellos—. ¡Gracias por su ayuda! —sonrió aliviada al ver que ellos no le guardaban resentimiento por haberles gritado. Ya que sonrieron levemente.

—Esperamos verte en el mundo humano —Garuda agitó su ala en forma de despedida al momento que los tres eran completamente envueltos por la luz y desaparecían de la cueva.

Garuda suspiro cuando todo se quedó completo silencio.

—¿Por qué ahora le diste los poderes a Sasuke-sama, cuando nunca lo habías hecho? —quiso saber Aoda girando su cabeza para ver al halcón.

Garuda se mantuvo impasible y con la mirada al frente.

—Ella... Pude ver su fuerza interior, es demasiado grande para ser una mestiza. ¿Entiendes? Es como cuando...

—Nos encontramos con Sasuke, por eso decidimos seguirlo y ayudarlo —completo su amigo.

—Así es, y Sakura, ella es inocente en ciertos puntos, su fuerza se irá revelando poco a poco pero mientras ella tiene el deseo de hacerse fuerte para proteger a los suyos no para un beneficio personal. Eso fue lo que me motivo a darle los poderes a Sasuke... Además —ladeo el rostro a su dirección—. Se ve que Sasuke esta enamorado de Sakura.

—¿También lo notaste? —Aoda se mostró sorprendido.

—En la forma que la miraba y cuidaba de ella con la mirada, era más que obvio para mi.

—Yo lo note al ver su alma tranquila, su lado sentimental está un poco triste y se debe a que ella no comparte el sentimiento, pero ella tiene un gran aprecio por él.

—¿Estar enamorado de otro? —hizo saber su inquietud.

—El alma de Sakura está muy inquieta. Tiene confusión entre Sasuke y otro chico, sabe que le hace daño estar con el otro por eso se alejara de él y protegerá a Sasuke como pueda importándole poco el dolor físico que sienta. Pero hay algo más que me intriga... —entrecerró su mirada—. Aunque su alma es pura de sentimientos negativos como los deseos de muerte pero no del dolor y tristeza, desea ver a alguien de su mismo ser, pero por desgracia ya no pertenece a este mundo.

—¿Habrá muerto su familia? —pregunta intrigado.

—Está muerta, pero, a quien desea ver es un chico cual murió al nacer. Tiene sentimientos de fraternidad y no puede dejarlo ir.

—¿Quién será? —se pregunta así mismo Garuda.

Aoda no sabía a quien vio en el dolor de Sakura, pero lo que si sabía, era que ese chico nunca conocío a Sakura... Ni ella a él.

* * *

 _ **¹Hoka no Sekai**_ : en este fic, significa un lugar donde comúnmente pueden andar los seres sobrenaturales a sus anchas sin preocupaciones de que algún humano los vea.

 _ **² Je t'aime**_ : es "Te quiero" en francés. Sasuke sabe más idiomas de los que recuerda, y su personalidad no permite decir abiertamente sus sentimientos. Pero como Sakura no sabe el idioma, le es fácil decirle sin que ella se entere realmente.

 _ **³Nahual**_ : dentro de las creencias mesoamericanas, es una especie de brujo o ser sobrenatural que tiene la capacidad de tomar forma animal; entre los grupos indígenas se denomina _nahualismo_ a la práctica o capacidad de algunas personas para transformarse en animales, elementos de la naturaleza o realizar actos de brujería.

…

Este es final del capítulo, espero y les haya gustado.

¿Quién será el chico que mencionan al final Aoda y Garuda?

Es alguien quien aparecerá en unos capítulos más, tal vez se hagan una idea debido a los sentimientos que Sakura le profesa.

Nos leemos pronto.

¡Alela-chan fuera! :v


	12. (11) La intervención de Akatsuki

_Disclaimer's correspondientes._

 _Oh ~~~ si, ya hay actualización, lamento la tardanza ;-;_

 _Algo que aclarar dentro del fic:_

 _Fujun'na hantā:_ _significa «cazador impuro», mestizos especializados en el arte de matar y proteger. Son contratados por demonios, o en el remoto de los casos, por Cazadores puros para matar a alguien o para proteger. Comúnmente, los demonios los contrataban para proteger y matar, ya que los Cazadores no se fian de ellos como para proteger a los suyos. Eran contratados y cobraban por sus servicios._

 _Las auras se clasifican así:_

 _Humanos: azul celeste_

 _Cazadores: blancos._

 _Demonios de bajo nivel: naranja_

 _Demonios de nivel medio: amarillo._

 _Demonios de alto nivel: café._

 _Mestizos: negro._

 _Lobos: rojos._

 _Vampiros: gris._

 _Felinos: verde ._

 _Cazadores impuros: morado._

 _Monstruos: rosa._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:**

 _La intervención de Akatsuki y un inesperado secuestro_

.

.

.

 _J_ _apón, Tokio._

 _Tiempo actual._

 _Miércoles 15 de Junio._

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _05:01 pm._

Sasori se cruzó de brazos impaciente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sakura desapareció por el pasillo anunciando que hablaría con Sasuke.

Chasqueo la lengua recordando de lo que hablaron sobre Sakura.

 _Flash back._

— _Hay que hablar sobre un posible ataque —dijo Kakashi con seriedad._

 _Itachi asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo._

— _¿A dónde planeas llevar a Sakura? —pregunto al Akatsuki._

— _Un lugar donde_ _se_ _puede ocultar su olor y presencia —dijo Sasori ladeando el rostro mirando a Kakashi—. A Hoka no_ _Sekai_

— _¡Nunca lo hubiera pensado! —exclamó sarcástico Naruto._

 _De por si no le agradaba el pelirrojo, él había secuestrado a Sakura y le hizo la vida imposible en la escuela. Lo detestaba por esas simples razones. De hecho_ _,_ _se estaba_ _conteniendo_ _a no darle un puñetazo en el rostro._

— _Llevándola a ese lugar no desaparecerá su aroma —argumento Shikamaru._

— _El aroma de Sakura podría ocultarlo el cachorro —Sasori sonrió con burla mirando a Kiba._

— _¡No soy un cachorro, pinocho! —le insultó Kiba apuntándolo con un dedo y con un tic nervioso en su labio inferior. Sasori también tuvo un tic nervioso en la frente al escuchar como le insultó._

— _Como sea —fingió restarle importancia—, se que algo oculta su aura de los demás. Podemos aprovechar eso y tomar la ventaja._

— _Ellos no saben que nosotros sabemos que van a atacar —dijo muy concentrado Naruto. Tenten lo miro algo desconcertada ante la conclusión que dio—. Es cierto, nosotros tenemos ventaja._

— _Depende de lo que diga Sakura idearemos un plan —Kakashi cerró los ojos suspirando y pensando en el contrato._

— _¿Por qué? Si podemos tomar la ventaja dividirnos en equipo y actuar —Kiba reveló su duda._

 _Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara._

— _¿Qué no recuerdan? Sakura tomará el_ _nombre de una cabecilla de un clan poderoso y prácticamente extinto_ _, ¿saben la responsabilidad que cargará sobre sus hombros? Además, será un blanco muy buscado —miro a todos—. Y por eso... Ella decidirá si lo quiere o no — dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke, nada más que no todos le entendieron. Y después de eso se marcho de la sala._

 _Fin del flash back._

Sasori tuvo otro tic nervioso en su frente al sentir otra bolita de papel impactar en la nuca, ya era la octava vez.

—Dame otro —pidió Naruto a Kiba.

Los dos están de rodillas detrás del sillón, Naruto sostenía un popote entre sus dedos mientras que una sonrisa maliciosa se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios. Kiba rasgo con maldad un pedazo de la hoja de papel que tenia en su mano, lo metió a la boca masticando y mojándolo de saliva.

—Ten —le extendió la bolita llena de saliva, Naruto lo colocó en el extremo del popote y luego sopló en dirección al pelirrojo.

La bolita impacto contra su frente salpicando saliva en su entrecejo.

El tic nervioso de Sasori se marco más, y un aura oscura de irritación y enojo rodeo su cuerpo

—Que idiota —insultó Hikoro con burla estando recargada de la pared con los brazos cruzados, ya vestía su kimono —que utilizaba cuando suponían que se avecina una pelea— y jugueteaba el abanico entre sus dedos.

A su lado, Itachi rió con más burla pensando que esos dos si que eran valientes o idiotas al molestar a Sasori quien era de temer, no por algo era conocido como el maestro de las marionetas de Akatsuki.

Sasori los fulmina con la mirada. Está impaciente a que los que tomaban enserio la situación apareciesen de una buena vez, antes de que hiciera marionetas a todos.

*"*"*

Una vez que regresaron a la habitación, Kakashi se dispuso a explicarles la situación.

—El poder que Sasuke a obtenido no esta completo —informó serio—, a medida que Sakura se haga más fuerte, él también lo hará.

—O sea que ahora eres débil —dijo Sakura poniendo un dedo en la barbilla de forma pensativa.

El Uchiha gruño enfadado con la pelirrosa al notar que no tenía confianza en si misma. Sabía que era fuerte, después de todo logro matar a unos de los mercenario más rápido del mundo sobrenatural.

—No, es fuerte porque tu lo eres —Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara y miro a Sasuke que aun seguía con su transformación—. Quiero intentar algunas cosas pero será después de que se termine todo este embrollo de Akatsuki.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y miro repentinamente a Sakura, ella está mirando al frente pensativa. Cuando nota la mirada del Uchiha, lo ve de vuelta con intriga.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Regresame a la normalidad —ordenó seriamente a adivinando las intenciones de Sakura al no revertir el sello.

—¡Pero si te ves lindo así! —hizo un puchero al ser descubierta en sus intenciones de que siguiese en esa transformación.

Un tic nervioso adorno la frente del Uchiha mientras la miraba de forma asesina, pero la pelirrosa ni se inmuta. ¡Es más! sonrió divertida crispándole los nervios al chico.

¿Cómo era que, una pequeña persona le crispara los nervios a él, unos de los mejores mestizos?

—¡Joder, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas lindo?!

—¡Ah! ¿Por qué me gritas!

—No te estoy gritando, ¡Y no desvíes el tema!

—¡No lo estoy desviando! ¡Tu empezaste a gritarme!

—¡Ahora eres tu la que gritas!

Kakashi se mantenía al margen por el bien de su integridad física, con una mirada incrédula al estar presenciando una de sus "discusiones" que vienen a veces de la nada.

En serio que así, si parecían novios.

Lamentablemente no lo eran.

*"*"*

Todos viraron su rostro al pasillo cuando escucharon pasos coordinados. De ahí, aparecieron los únicos que faltaban en la sala.

Sasuke ya no estaba transformando, si no que tenia una enorme vena palpitando en su frente, mostrando irritación en su rostro cual está del lado contrario de Sakura. Ésta tenía un enorme puchero, con las mejillas sonrojadas y cruzada de brazos con el rostro del lado contrario del azabache. Y Kakashi entre ellos con su sonrisa nerviosa entre divertida, y rascándose la nuca cinc su mano derecha.

La mayoría se preguntó internamente que había pasado para que los tres tuviesen esa actitud.

Sasori se puso de pie frunciendo el ceño, por ello, Naruto y Kiba tuvieron que dejar de joderlo por las malas, si no, Sakura de seguro les regañaría.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta el pelirrojo con ansiedad. La verdad quería que Sakura fuera sola con él, aunque la pelirrosa le dijo que ya no lo amaba, quería conocerla más.

La pelirrosa lo miro de reojo sin quitar su puchero, cosa que extraño a la mayoría.

—Pienso que te veías lindo —susurro audible la pelirrosa mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

El Uchiha menor la fulmina con la mirada, y su vena se marco más mientras un tic nervioso aparecía en su labio inferior.

— _¿Cuantas veces le e dicho que no me diga lindo?_ —pensó hastiado— _. No soy lindo... más bien guapo y sexy_ —le recordó su lado engreído y arrogante. Y por eso, su mirada se entrecerró a la ojijade.

Ladeo el rostro de forma dramática y Sakura marco más su puchero.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta nuevamente el pelirrojo un poco irritado a que Sakura lo estuviese ignorando.

Le pelirrosa se obligó a prestarle atención, deshaciendo su puchero y mirándolo resignada.

Suspiro antes de hablar.

—Aceptó ir contigo, Sasori —dijo con seriedad. Al mencionado le brillaron los ojos, y Naruto y Kiba pusieron cara de psicópatas asesinos.

La mayoría observó detenidamente la reacción de Sasuke, cual fue, encogerse de hombros ceñudo. Pero no hizo alboroto como pesaron.

—Pero con una condición —ante las palabras, Sasori frunció el ceño. A Naruto y Kiba se le iluminaron el rostro, y los demás encontraron la respuesta de porqué Sasuke no hizo tanto alboroto—, 3 personas irán conmigo.

—¿Quiénes? —pregunta resignado de que Sasuke iría con ellos.

—¿Kiba? —miro al cachorro cual sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Claro que si cherī-chan! —miro con burla a Sasori. Éste se deprimió más.

—¿Hikoro? —miro a la mencionada, la Uchiha sonrió socarrona asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se endereza extendiendo su abanico.

—¿Y el último? —pregunta Shikamaru mirando a Sasuke.

Éste miro a Sakura, ella le devolvió la mirada y los dos miraron a Kakashi.

Habían hablado sobre la situación actual, y creían que Sasuke lejos de Sakura era una opción cual no podía ignorarse base al reciente lazo que compartían los dos.

Si Akatsuki estaba en busca de Sasuke, por ende él no podría —lamentablemente— estar con ella. Por otro lado, según el objetivo de Akatsuki era Sakura, ella corría el riesgo más grande. O bueno, también el Uchiha ya que lo quieren asesinar.

¿Y por qué? Era algo que el Uchiha le dijo que se lo explicaría con más calma.

—Contacté a Ali —suspiro pensado que no estaría con Sasuke, y sin saber porque se entristeció.

—¿Quien es Ali?

—Una mestiza que recientemente se hizo mi amiga —sonrió alegre al mencionar esa palabra.

Una vez decidió aquello, era hora de dar marcha al plan.

—Será mejor ideal un plan —Kakashi se mostró serio siendo capaz de atraer la atención de todos como bien líder del pequeño grupo—. Solo tenemos la información que quieren a secuestrar a Sakura para atraer a Sasuke y así poder matarlo.

—Exacto, de todos modos no van muy enserio. Solo cuatro fueron encomendados para atrapar a Sakura —confirmó Sasori pensativo.

—¿Quienes?

—Konan, Kisame, Deidara y Tobi.

El Uchiha menor recordó la habilidad de cada uno, y se maldijo internamente. ¿No era serio? Si ellos eran fuertes de cierto modo, no por algo eran Akatsukis.

—Aun así, sigo insistiendo que será mejor llevar a Sakura a Hoka No Sekai.

Sasuke apretó los dientes al escuchar su propuesta, tenía que aceptarlo aunque no le gustase. Después de todo sabía que Sasori y él conocían mejor que nadie a Akatsuki, era buena idea ir separados.

—Será mejor dividirnos de esta manera —empezó a decir el peliplata—: Sasori, Sakura, Kiba, Ali-san, Hikoro y Pakkun; y Naruto, Itachi, Kakashi, Sasuke y yo. Tenten se encargará de estar en la mudanza, es muy riesgoso que vaya con nosotros —guardo un momento de silencio por alguna objeción, cual no hubo así que prosiguió—: el equipo 1 se encargará de ser la distracción para que el equipo 2 pueda esconderse en un lugar seguro de Hoka no Sekai, cual será en la cueva donde se encuentran Aoda y Garuda —explicó, miro a Sakura y luego a Kiba. El conocía el camino a la dichosa cueva—. Cuando esto haya ocurrido, neutralizaremos a los Akatsukis.

—La prioridad será protegerla —el pelinegro Uchiha miro fijamente a Sasori con una mirada de clara advertencia de muerte—. Pero también cuídense unos a otros.

—En el dado caso que envíen más Akatsuki para atrapar a Sakura y deberían que luchar, hagan todo lo posible para no llevarlo muy en serio, y escapen —los mencionados fruncieron el ceño—. Se que nuestro estilo no es escapar pero Sakura no podrá luchar en las condiciones que está, y será una causa perdida.

La pelirrosa se sintió un poco inservible en la misión, ella era la que estaba en peligro y a ella era quien protegerían, no le agrada la idea pero no estaba del todo recuperada para mantener una batalla.

—Si mañana al atardecer de este mundo, no llegamos a Hoka No Sekai. Nos reunimos fuera del país —Kakashi saco un grande, los desdobla extendiendo el mapa del mundo, todos miraron el lugar cual apuntaba el pulgar.

—¡Eso es...! —exclamó horrorizado Naruto llevándose las manos a las mejillas horrorizado. Sasuke tuvo un tic nervioso en su frente e Itachi fue rodeado por un aura desolada.

Hikoro los miro compasión, Kiba no entendía nada ni mucho menos Sakura.

—¡N-No pienso poner un pie en Egipto! —exclamó Naruto dramático—. ¡Ese lugar nos traumatizo terriblemente, y no quiero regresar! —apunto el mapa con los ojos cerrados—. ¡¿Verdad que estas de acuerdo conmigo Teme?! ¡¿A que sí?! —miro a su amigo que se había dado la vuelta mirando el ventanal con una expresión indescifrable.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto —para que le llamase así al Uzumaki era porque en verdad hablaba enserio, o eso fue lo que pensó Sakura—. ¡No pienso poner un pie en ese lugar! —hizo una especie de mohín.

—¡En verdad es una lástima! —dijo como si nada el Hatake acercándose a Sakura y Sasori —el último presenciaba todo con indiferencia—. Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada de forma disimulada.

Tenten rió por debajo pensando que era lo que haría Kakashi.

—Sasori, te encargo mucho a mi sobrina cuando estén SOLOS —recalcó la palabra mirando a Sasuke, cual se tenso al instante y eso Sakura lo notó haciendo que se rubostizara levemente de las mejillas— en Egipto.

—Cuente con ello —pasó un brazo por los hombros de la pelirrosa. Ésta tuvo un tic nervioso en su labio inferior, ¿Quién le dijo a Sasori que podía tocarla? Kakashi lo fulmina con la mirada y Sasori lo ignora—, yo la... —No pudo completar su oración ya que Sasuke le había agarrado brutalmente del cuello de su camisa jalándolo hacía atrás con demasiada fuerza.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo voló —literalmente— por el apartamento hasta estrellarse en una de las paredes del interior.

Naruto, Itachi y Kiba soltaron una carcajada sonora mientras se agarran sus estómagos con una mano y lo apuntaban con un dedo diciendo: «¡Ahora si parece un moco pegado en la pared!»

Tenten y Hikoro lo miraron burlonas, Shikamaru no expresó nada pero su risa contenida mostraba que le hacía gracia la situación.

Sasuke respiraba de forma agitada mientras escupía en el piso. A Sakura se le resbaló una gota de sudor en la frente, supuso que eso no tardaría en pasar.

Miro como mosca muerta al pelirrojo que hacía estampado en la pared de la habitación que murmuraba algo que nadie entendió. Pero al parecer era un insultó al Uchiha ya que lo miraba de forma asesina.

—¡No creas que estarás a solas con Sakura —exclamó acelerado el pelinegro menor. Trago grueso al incorporarse por completo—, maldito pinocho!

—¡¿A quien le dices pinocho, lobo rabioso?! —Sasori se incorpora sobándose la cabeza —cuál tenía un tremendo chichón—, fulmina con la mirada a Sasuke que gruñía entre dientes ante el insultó.

—¡¿Qué no vez...?! —Sasuke le iba a contestar pero una palmada en la cara por parte de Kakashi fue suficiente para callarlo.

—Ya estuvo bueno de tanta babosada —dijo Kakashi con seriedad mientras Sasuke se sobaba su lindo rostro. El timbre del apartamento sonó dando el indicio que la mudanza ya había llegado—. Debemos partir.

*"*"*

 _05:39 pm_ _._

Todos se encontraban en el estacionamiento ayudando a meter rápidamente las cajas sobrantes.

Sakura agarró entre sus manos la caja cual el Uchiha le extendió, ella le sonrió al apilarla con las demás cajas.

El portero del edificio estaba dentro del camión, cual cerró la cortina al haber acabado de llegar la gran caja del camión.

—Te encargamos la casa por unos días —Hikoro le dio las llaves a Tenten, quien asintió con la cabeza apretando los labios de forma preocupante.

—Tengan cuidado —se despidió, les dirijo una mirada a todos y corrió al gran camión. Se monto en el asiento del copiloto mientras que el portero se despedirse alzando su mano, el camión encendió y salió a toda velocidad directo a la carretera.

Ali no tardo en llegar en un lujoso deportivo amarillo.

—¡Hey! —Ali se bajo del auto cerrando la puerta de un portazo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Todos observaron sus ropas varoniles que utilizaba, una camisa manga larga azul y un pantalón negro junto con unas botas negras de casquillo grueso.

—¡Ya estamos a punto de irnos, Ali! —dijo Sakura feliz de verla.

—Pero no pueden irse sin mi —uso una pose cool para impresionar—. Soy el alma de la fiesta baby's —sonrió de lado poniendo una mano en su cintura y la otra sobre su rostro alzando la mirada.

La mayoría sonrió con gracias, exceptuando a Sasori y Sasuke que mantuvieron su rostro indiferente.

—Les presento a Nakahara Ali —Sakura extendió la mano a su dirección señalándola. Ella hizo uno reverencia en forma de saludo.

—¿Ali? Suena de mujer... Sin ánimos de ofender —dijo Hikoro a la peli morada de cabello corto.

Ali sonrió de lado.

—Soy mujer, no más que me visto así para no llamar tanto la atención —dijo señalándose con su dedo—. En fin, ¡Un gusto en conocerlos!

—Hatake Kakashi, cazador puro desterrado —le sonrió levemente—. ¿Eres amiga de mi sobrina? —interrogó, y Ali asintió con la cabeza en modo de respuesta—, entonces si es un gusto. Sakura no tiene mucho amigos que digamos —no quito la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Para que Sasuke permitiera que una híbrida desconocida sea amiga de Sakura-chan quiere decir que eres de fiar —Hikoro se cruzó de brazos sonriendo de lado, Ali la miro interrogante ante sus palabras—; así que nosotros podemos confiar. Un gusto, Uchiha Hikoro cazadora pura desterrada —hizo una reverencia— y este de acá es mi Aniki —señaló con la mirada a él pelinegro mayor que sonreía de forma socarrona—, Uchiha Itachi cazador puro desterrado —le sonrió.

—Bella dama —le agarró la mano a Ali que sonrió nerviosa ante la mirada de todos. Itachi le deposito un beso en el dorso—, es un placer presentarme como...

—El idiota más grande del mundo —le interrumpió Tenten con una sonrisa socarrona. Itachi la fulmina con la mirada y Ali se mira curiosa al notar el aura celeste en la peli chocolate—. ¡Un gusto! Haruno Tenten, prima de Sakura —le sonrió amablemente.

Ali se sintió raramente amena entre esas personas que les ofrecían unas cálidas sonrisas. Se sentía...

Extraño.

Despejó esos pensamientos y miro a Sasori reconociéndolo al instante.

—Tu eres el ex-novio de Sakura-chan —entrecerró su mirada. El pelirrojo la ignoro—. Te tengo en la mirada tomate podrido —le insultó.

Antes de que Sasori abriera la boca para insultar a Ali, Sakura interrumpió sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

—Es mejor irnos —dijo agarrando su mochila poniéndola sobre sus hombros, en él llevaba pasaporte y dinero en efectivo. Pistolas, cargadores y cartuchos. Literalmente se había preparado para todo.

Ali expresó su duda que adonde irían, Sakura le respondió que en el camino le dirían todo. Así que Ali les ordenó que se subieran al auto.

Kakashi invoco a Pakkun, éste escuchó atentamente las órdenes de su amo para después subirse al auto.

Sakura se giro a su tío abrazándolo fuertemente temiendo no verlo nunca más.

—Si todo sale bien, nos veremos aquí de nuevo en dos días —alzó sus dedos. Sonrió alegre para tranquilizarla ya que vio el miedo en sus ojos—. Si algo grave pasa y necesitan de nuestra ayuda, solo despierta los poderes de Sasuke.

—Entendido —Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Se giro al Uchiha menor que está apartado de todos, recargado en la moto con los brazos cruzados y evitando mirar a su dirección.

Sakura se paró frente a él teniendo una sonrisa dulce.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien —cerró sus ojos y alzó su pulgar. Sasuke abrió sus ojos para mirarla, en ellos se podía ver el miedo en dejarla sola.

Sasori les prestó más atención, no le agradaba que Sakura estuviera cerca del _Fujun'na hantā_ , y menos que se sumergieran en una atmósfera extraña.

Los demás no les tomaban importancia, o eso aparentan, ya que los miraban por el rabillo rojo.

—No me perdonaría si te pasará algo —susurra frunciendo el ceño recordando la fuerte opresión en el pecho cuando ella tuvo a punto de morir. No quería perderla ahora que se había acostumbrado a su presencia, y también ahora que la quería más.

Más que se había enamorado.

—No me pasará nada —su mirada se dulcifico, poso con cautela una mano en la mejilla de Sasuke mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Entendía a lo que se refería, él no quería experimentar más dolor—. No te dejaré solo —murmura con dulzura.

—¿Lo prometes? —pregunta en murmullo con sus ojos azabaches brillantes, necesitaba que lo dijera, si no, le sería difícil dejarla ir. Con tan sólo pensar que Akatsuki la quiere a ella para atraerlo y matarlo, prefería ir a pelear en vez de que secuestraran a Sakura.

La Haruno sonrió más.

—Es una promesa —alzó la palma de su mano derecha para que el ojinegro entrelazara sus manos.

Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron al Sharingan sorprendiendo a Sakura, cual fue un segundo ya que Sasuke entrelaza su mano con la de ella.

—Hmp —ladeo el rostro quitando sus ojos rojos. Alzó una katana de mago rojo entregándosela, alegando que era suya y la utilizará con sabiduría.

—¡Vámonos! —grito Ali estando adentro del asiento del piloto. Los demás yacían a bordo.

—Es una promesa Sasuke-kun —dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, se da media vuelta deshaciendo el agarre de las manos y corre en dirección al auto mientras agita su mano en forma de despedida.

Sasuke se quedo con la mano al aire, cual convirtió en puño cual posiciona sobre su corazón que palpitaba acelerado por la felicidad que sintió al escuchar sus palabras reconfortantes y el «kun» que agrego a su nombre.

Kiba se posicionó alado de él, sabía que tenía algo que decirle. Más bien, podía sentirlo.

Sasuke lo miro a los ojos transmitiéndole una petición muda, y Kiba asintió teniendo una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

—Entendido —le sonrió de lado alzando el pulgar y se despidió con la mano mientras caminaba al auto.

—Estará bien, Sasuke —Kakashi se posicionó alado suyo. El Uchiha lo miro de soslayo—. Confía en ella, ahora es más fuerte —le sonrió bajo la máscara.

Sasuke suspiro preocupado.

— _Las promesas nunca se rompen, ¿verdad Sakura?_ —pensó tratando de tranquilizarse así mismo, observó al auto avanzar por la calle hasta perderse entre la estrecha calle.

La preocupación se instaló en su pecho y cerró los ojos despejando pensamientos negativos para no mortificarse más.

*"*"*

Cuando el auto se incorporo al tráfico de la tarde, Sakura miro por la ventanilla.

A su mente se vino el rostro desolado del Uchiha.

—¿Por qué será así? —se pregunta de forma distraída mientras juguetea con la cadena del collar que oculta la presencia.

Sasuke era una persona que a simple vista se podría decir que era alguien frívolo sin sentimientos, aparte de ser alguien que no le importaba nada de lo que le pasará a los demás o a su alrededor. Alguien amargado y engreído.

Sin embargo, él no era así.

Buenos, podría ser que fuera un engreído, orgulloso, testarudo, sobreprotector y un completo gilipollas —en ciertas ocasiones—.

Pero en el fondo era una persona muy expresiva.

Una cariñosa, comprensiva y alegre. Sólo que, en cierta parte de su larga vida se obligó a cambiar de actitud. O más bien poner muros alrededor para que no saliera de nuevo lastimado.

Se acordó del Sharingan, por lo que tenía entendido, era representación de acontecimientos terribles en su vida. Del dolor que sintió al perder algo muy querido para él.

—Hikoro —le llamó. La ojicafé la miro de reojo y asintió levemente con la cabeza dándole a entender que la escuchaba, así que Sakura preguntó—: ¿Qué habilidades tiene el Sharingan?

Hikoro la miro directamente con el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le respondió mirándola con cautela.

Los demás se mantenían atentos a la conversación.

—Pura curiosidad, además... —se quedó en silencio por unos segundos mirando sus manos—... Sasuke-kun...

— _¿De aquí a cuando Sakura-chan le dice a otouto "Sasuke-kun"?_ —se pregunta internamente Hikoro sorprendida y emocionada a la vez.

Sakura mantuvo el silencio entrecerrando sus ojos al divisar la cabellera roja del Akatsuki, y decidió desistir del interrogatorio.

—Creo que no es el momento adecuando para hablar de eso —dijo mirando de reojo a Sasori. La Uchiha comprendió al instante y asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

Sasori era un aliado sospechoso, y no sabían sus intenciones. Por eso no debían hablar de temas serios frente a él.

—Será mejor que se abrochen los cinturones —sugirió inocentemente Ali poniéndose el suyo.

—¿Por qué?

—Nos vienen persiguiendo —informó mirando por el retrovisor al auto plateado que venía detrás, con cristales polimerizados impidiendo ver quien está manejando.

Pero eso no evitaba ver las auras de aquellas presencias.

—Son cazadores —dijo Hikoro desconcertada. Le indico con la mirada a Sakura que se abrochara el cinturón.

Sasori dudo mucho que fueran Akatsukis, ya que la organización no tenía muchos cazadores desterrados.

—¿Estás segura de que nos siguen? —pregunta Pakkun.

Ali frunció el ceño metiendo velocidad mientras miraba el retrovisor.

*"*"*

—No entiendo porque estamos persiguiendo ese auto —expresó de nuevo Obito, hermano de Fugaku.

Sai —quien venía al volante— entorno los ojos fastidiado, su tío en ciertas ocasiones era un bruto —por no decir idiota—.

—Mugennohi va en ese auto —respondió indiferente.

—¿Es un ser sobrenatural? —pregunta intrigado al ver dos auras de mestizos y una de cazador.

—Un mestizo —torció los labios al decirlo—, pero ese no es problema si es uno de los mejores francotiradores del mundo.

—Entonces Fugaku quiere que mate a alguien —razonó si mismo.

—No, lo quiere para que espié a alguien —rectifico.

—¡Para eso estoy yo! —protestó Obito ofendido.

—Tú no tienes buena puntería con las pistolas.

—Pero para espiar no necesitamos atacar al espiado.

—En este caso podría ser diferente —murmura el hombre pálido.

Obito se desconcertó al ver que el deportivo amarillo aceleraba con rapidez.

—¡Se va! —exclamó apuntando al frente.

Sai chasqueo la lengua al pisar el acelerador para darles alcance.

*"*"*

—Si, nos persiguen —confirmo Ali al ver que el auto plateado aceleraba de igual manera.

Dirigió su vista al frente apretando el manubrio con sus manos mientras esquiva los autos de la carretera.

Su plan principal era dirigirse a las afueras de Tokio para abrir el portal hacia Hoka No Sekai, pero este imprevisto les costaría un gran retraso.

—Demonios, creímos que los Akatsukis se despistarían con el olor de Kiba —maldijo la Uchiha.

—Por eso dudo que sean Akatsukis —volvió a repetir el pelirrojo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Entonces, por qué nos persiguen? —la inquietud se noto en la mirada de Kiba al preguntar.

—Una de dos: o son Akatsukis, o nos persiguen para eliminarnos —la pelinegra se mostró seria. Los demás la miraron sin entender, por le cual entrecerró sus ojos—. Piensen, hay dos auras de mestizos, dos de un demonio y otro de cazadores evidentemente desterrado. Esos cazadores solo cumplirán con su trabajo de exterminarnos.

Sakura trago grueso al pensar que esos cazadores querían matarlos solo por ser mestizos.

—¿Y si nos desaseemos de ellos? —sugirió Ali con seriedad, nada común en ella dando a entender que lo decía enserio.

—Si nosotros los atacamos primero, les daríamos más razones para matarnos... Aparte, no podemos perder el tiempo jugando —sentenció Pakkun movimiento la cabeza negativamente.

Hikoro apretó los labios.

Si esos cazadores lanzaban un ataque los retrasaría más tiempo. Claro que, tendrían las de ganar, eran 4 contra 2, mucha desventaja para ellos.

Algo no cuadraba.

Si en verdad esos cazadores querían matarlos... ¿Por qué solo dos? Eran muy pocos y evidentemente estaban en desventaja. Ellos no se permitan desventajas de esa magnitud, no eran idiotas.

*"*"*

 _Bosque_ _Norte_ _de Tokio._

 _06:56 pm._

Sasuke se impulso de nuevo en la rama para saltar, al instantes quedo por las copas de los árboles. El aire del atardecer le pego en lleno al rostro sintiéndose agradable.

—¡Ahí va eso!

Varios kunais salieron de la nada y se dirigieron a su dirección con rapidez y brutalidad.

Naruto reacción rápidamente y agitó sus manos lanzando una fuerte ráfaga de viento contra las armas desviando su curso.

Sasuke se dejó caer al suelo al igual que Shikamaru, Itachi, Naruto y Kakashi. Miraron fijamente al frente esperando a que llegará el enemigo.

—Hola traidor —saludo una voz distorsionada.

Sasuke estrujara sus ojos al ver una especie de hombre-planta frente a ellos, la mitad de su rostro —izquierdo— era color negro con el ojo amarillo y el otro —derecho— blanco con el ojos verde. Alado está la mujer pelinegra de ojos amatistas con el semblante serio.

—Zetsu e Izumi —murmura.

—¡Nos recuerdas muy bien Sasuke-chan! —dijo sarcástica la mujer ostracismo una mirada llena de burla, luego lo apunto con un dedo de forma acusadora—. Vengo a cobrarme tu traición, Uchiha.

En ese instante, Itachi se posicionó frente a su hermano. Sus ojos se volvieron al Sharingan y miraba de forma asesina a Izumi.

Ella rió con gracia.

—¿Tratas de proteger a tu hermano? Que ironía, si ni siquiera pudiese proteger a tu amada —sonrió de lado al ver el desconcierto reflejado en los cinco rostros.

—¡¿Tú fuiste quien mató a Mizaki-chan?! —gruño exaltado Naruto, su enojo y odio aumento cuando Izumi se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez si, tal vez no, la verdad quien sabe. Pero aquí entre nos... Fue que lo disfrute —paso un dedo por sus labios y sus ojos se entre cerraron.

Itachi estaba que echaba furia, esa mujer mató a la persona quien amaba. Sin duda Izumi se merecía la peor de las muertes.

En su mente llegaron varios recuerdos con Mizaki, su primer beso, la primera cita. La primera ver que la tomo como suya, las veces que fueron a los festivales a ver los fuegos artificiales... Las veces que platicaba amenamente sobre un futuro próximo, sus planes y sobre sus sentimientos no confesados directamente.

Su cuerpo fue rodeado por rayos eléctricos mientras se endereza bien, su fleco cubría sus ojos así que no se podía ver sus otras intenciones. Pero lo que si era seguro era que mataría a la pelinegra sin compasión.

Los demás retrocedieron sabiendo que habría una batalla.

—Está batalla será interesante... —murmura Izumi deslizando una katana de mago verde—... Será un honor luchar con un cazador Uchiha.

La mano de Sasuke fue rodeada de fuego mientras miraba a Zetsu.

—Yo que tu no haría eso —aconsejo el blanco. El negro lo miro fijamente mientras sonreía mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos.

—Dejar a tu protegida sola es un gran riesgo —sonrió de lado, Sasuke puso una mueca de sorpresa— y más si es la última de un clan.

—¿Creíste que no lo sabríamos? —dice Izumi con burla, da un paso a la derecha y sus ojos se enfocan en Sasuke—. Nosotros también tenemos contactos...

Él apretó los puños con coraje. Ellos estaban enterados de que Sakura era una cabecilla, la cosa se estaba complicando demasiado.

—¿Y para que la quieren? —pregunta Shikamaru dando un paso adelante exigiendo una respuesta inmediata.

—Matarla, por supuesto —dijo con naturalidad.

Kakashi apretó los labios, no dejaría que nadie tocase a su sobrina aunque sea lo último que haga, la protegería a como diera lugar.

—Qué esa niña sea la siguiente líder no está bien —negó con la cabeza indignada—. No tiene experiencia ni conocimientos, en cambio... ¡Yo tengo 500 años de vida! —exclamó con arrogancia alzando su katana. Esperaba el momento para que Itachi se le abalanzara y así comenzar con la pelea. Pero el Uchiha no hacía amago de querer hacerlo.

—¿Tú tomando el mando? Para eso necesitas se Haruno ¡baka! Y Sakura-chan es la única sobreviviente de la masacre.

—¿Eso crees? —le pregunta con ironía Izumi. Se alzó la blusa revelando un tatuaje de un círculo blanco en su cintura derecha.

Los cincos ensancharon los ojos de sorpresa. ¿Otra... Haruno?

—Yo... Haruno Izumi ¡sobreviví a la masacre! Estando en Akatsuki nadie puede tocarte ¿que no lo sabes Sasuke? Ni si quiera con el tiempo que estuviste en la organización te diste cuenta... Qué absurdo —bufo con enojo. Sasuke quiso partirle la cara y destazarla pero eso le correspondía a su hermano—. Si esa maldita llega a morir... Nadie podrá tomar su lugar base a mi —se señaló así misma—. Hija de quien debió ser el líder de los Haruno. ¡La siguiente generación debe tomar el mando y guiar a los suyos por buen camino, restableciendo el clan entre Akatsuki para así liderar y matar a los demás clanes!

—La siguiente generación no debe estar marcada de odio entre los clanes, es más bien buscar la paz entre los mismos cazadores y los mestizos —Kakashi dio un paso al frente. Sus ojos decididos eran para hacerla entrar en razón.

—¿Paz? —susurra con enojo—. ¡La paz no existe mientras los cazadores estén vivos! Ellos que nos dejan vivir en paz, tu que vas a comprender si eres un cazador... ¿Verdad Sasuke? Siempre escapando de esos idiotas y escondiéndose en nuestra noche de debilidad... —empezó a exaltarse. Miro a Sasuke con rencor, especialmente a Itachi y Shikamaru.

Sasuke también lo sabía, por esa misma razón había estado en Akatsuki. Para encontrar la solución al problema, matando a cuanto cazador que se interpusiera en su camino y llenando su lama con más sed de venganza.

Por suerte se dio cuenta que ese no era el camino correcto. Claro que todavía sentía rencor, pero... Lo haría de manera diferente, sin tanta sangre y con ayuda.

—Siempre será lo mismo, Cazadores matando mestizos nunca acabará... Pain acabará con ese odio si yo mato a Haruno Sakura y me someto a sus órdenes —alzó la katana al aire y, al momento, el suelo empezó a temblar deliberadamente.

Kakashi se preparó para cualquier ataque, pero en vez de eso, los troncos de los árboles empezaron a moverse bruscamente, las ramas se doblegaron y fueron directo a los cinco.

Cada uno esquivó las ramas puntiagudas de diferentes maneras.

Kiba hizo varias volteretas en el aire y ninguno le rozó tan siquiera. Naruto extendió su mano mandando fuertes y potentes cuchillas de aire para partir las ramas en pedazos. Shikamaru se arrodilló en el suelo uniendo sus manos y detuvo todas las raíces con su técnica de sombra.

Kakashi había puesto un gran muro de piedra frente a él y detrás se encontraba Itachi con la mano extendida mientras el fuego calcinaba las ramas hasta quemarlas.

Sasuke fue el único que no las esquivo ni se movió de su lugar, nada más maniobro su katana a su alrededor y las raíces fueron partiéndose en pedazos.

Izumi chasqueo la lengua, sabía que luchar contra los cinco a la vez no sería de gran ventaja.

—Tendremos que pedir ayuda —dijo con irritación. Zetsu asintió con la cabeza.

—Será entretenido —dijo el blanco separándose de su gemelo y desapareció entre la tierra.

Itachi se enderezo rápidamente, y luego su mano fue rodeada de electricidad.

Izumi no espero más y corrió hasta él para atacarlo.

Alzó la katana al aire maniobrándola para poder cortar algo en concreto. Itachi corrió a su encuentro sacando un kunai del interior de un estuche que tenia amarrado en la pierna derecha a la altura de su muslo.

Itachi esquivo la hoja del arma saltando a un lado, pero no salió ileso, la hoja le rozó su cintura haciéndole un pequeño corte. Gruño de enojo lanzado kunais a Izumi, quien esquivo cada uno con rapidez.

Agitó su arma contra el Uchiha, éste interceptó rápidamente la hoja con un kunai.

—Pagarás por la muerte de Mizaki —dijo con odio ejerciendo fuerza contra la katana.

Izumi sonrió de lado reteniendo su arma.

—¿Y quien dijo que yo la asesine?

—Tú misma lo confesaste.

—Yo solo dije que me gusto... Ver como moría —completo la frase con maldad, Itachi gruño furioso ante sus insinuaciones elocuentes—. Pero en realidad te sorprenderías mucho saber quien la asesino. Creo que odiarías más a esa persona —dijo para si misma dándole una patada en el estómago.

Itachi se deslizó hacia atrás dando tropieces en el proceso. Una vez que mantuvo el equilibrio, miro hacia arriba cuando Izumi salto algo con la mano extendida a su dirección.

Olvido completamente el significado de sus últimas palabras. Se concentro en las raíces de los árboles que se dirigieron a su encuentro nuevamente.

*"*"*

Naruto sonrió socarrón al ver más raíces dirigirse a él con espinas muy puntiagudas y filosas.

Extendió las palmas al frente enviando cuchillas de viento a su dirección, apresurándose a su encuentro.

Las raíces fueron cortadas en grandes trozos, y luego se precipitaron al suelo produciendo un sonido hueco.

Salto a un lado esquivando más raíces, cuales cortaba lanzando más cuchillas y nuevamente se precipitaban al suelo.

—Es muy creativo atacarnos con plantas —se burló mirando a Izumi, que a lo lejos, luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Itachi.

—No la subestimes —aconsejo Shikamaru al aterrizar a su lado mientras terminaba de alejar unas raíces. Lo miro de reojo—, puede ser fuerte.

Naruto bufó.

—Pero si es molesto lidiar con esto —expresó con fastidio.

—Y más fastidioso se pondrá —el rubio a punto de forma inocente con la mirada al frente.

Grandes y gruesos tallos se alzaban brotando de la tierra, las espinas eran largas, con las puntas curveadas y se veían amenazantes.

Shikamaru chasqueo la lengua con total irritación.

Estar batallando con... «plantas», no era su punto fuerte. Además el sol descendía perezosa y lentamente sobre el horizonte, eso no beneficiaba a su especialidad, y más ante las sombras que proyectarán los árboles.

Sin precio aviso, las raíces se fueron contra ellos.

*"*"*

Kakashi dio un pisotón al suelo y éste se agrieto hasta que se dividiera en dos.

Aquellas criaturas con cierto aspecto humano, de piel blanca, ojos amarillos y cabello verde, perdieron inevitablemente el equilibrio y cayeron al abismo sin consideración.

Más allá, la grieta logró alcanzar donde Itachi e Izumi estaban luchando. Ellos sólo se separaron por unos escasos milisegundos para después chocar nuevamente espadas.

—Se está tornando serio la batalla —dijo para sí mismo al ver otra horda de esas criaturas brotar del suelo nuevamente—. Eh... Yo sólito contra todos ustedes —entrecerró sus ojos—, eso no es justo... Morirán antes de darse cuenta —presumió sonriendo de lado.

*"*"*

Shikamaru puso su mano al frente evitando un puño dirigido a su rostro. Una de esas criaturas había aparecido de la nada para atacarlo. Acto seguido, alzó su rodilla propinándole un certero golpe en donde sería las cosillas.

La criatura soltó en chillido de dolor guardando las distancias entre los dos, se froto la parte lastimada mientras daba un paso al frente y nuevamente corrió para atacar al Nara. Y por detrás se sumaron otros cinco con el mismo propósito.

—¡Esto es molesto! —exclamó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y uniendo sus manos para atrapar las sombras de las criaturas.

La oscuridad se dirigió a las sombras de sus enemigos entrelazándolas entre sí y manteniéndolos quietos.

—¡¿Y me lo dices a mi?! ¡Estás cosas son persistentes! —grito el rubio por su lado esquivando y devolviendo los golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Su rostro se descompuso de enojo cuando una de esas criaturas le logró dar un puñetazo en el cachete.

Sus azules destallaron de enojo y su mirada se torno asesina.

Oh, quien lograba golpearlo de esa manera, era seguro que no salía ileso.

Las criaturas retrocedieron temerosos, ya que el aura negra de Naruto se incremento al igual que su energía sobrenatural.

—Acabemos con estas porquerías —murmuró para Shikamaru, quien bufó pero al mismo tiempo asintió con la cabeza.

*"*"*

Sasuke corto de nuevo otra raíz, hastiado de tanta planta que brotaba de la nada, trazo varios arcos con la katana antes de dar un gran salto hacía atrás, justo en el momento que cinco criaturas salieron disparadas atropellándose entre sí contra una gran corriente de aire.

Vio a su derecha, donde Naruto golpea sin consideración a cada uno de los blancos, mientras que Shikamaru esquiva uno que otro golpe antes de dejar caer la oscuridad sobre ellos para matarlos.

—¿Te agrada mi colección de Zetsus blancos? —pregunta de forma sarcástica una voz distorsionada a sus espaldas.

Sasuke apretó los dientes antes de extender su mano de donde brotó una esfera anaranjada con llamas, era fuego ardiente y peligroso.

Se dio la media vuelta con rapidez y lanzó la esfera contra el Akatsuki.

Pero Zetsu fue más veloz y se escabullo entre los troncos desapareciendo por el suelo.

—Sal de allí —masculló irritado el Uchiha.

—No soy idiota Sasuke —dijeron al unísono con su voz distorsionada.

El azabache apretó los dientes, sus manos se movieron impulsivamente al frente para lanzar otra cantidad de bolas ardientes.

El fuego impacto contra los árboles y varios troncos se encendieron al instante.

De uno, salió revoloteando Zetsu desesperado por no quemarse.

Sasuke apretó el mago de la katana y de repente apareció alado de Zetsu, éste se llevó una sorpresa al ver blandir el arma contra él.

Antes siquiera tocar al Akatsuki, una criatura surgió del suelo interponiéndose en el ataque, por ello, la hoja del arma rebano su cabeza.

Zetsu se movió de lugar al desaparecer del suelo y reaparecer entre los troncos de los pinos, teniendo una expresión de alivio en la mitad blanca de su rostro.

—Estuvo cerca —dijo el blanco suspirando con pesadez.

—Fue suerte —rectifico el negro con un gruñido.

Sasuke se endereza blandiendo la katana quitando los rastro de sangre de la hoja, afirmó el agarre y salió corriendo hacia él dispuesto a matarlo de una vez.

En el trayecto, varias criaturas brotaron del suelo queriendo retenerlo.

Manubrio al arma dándole vueltas, cortando los cuerpos en diversos pedazos matándolos al instante y dando uno que otro golpe y recibió unos cuantos, cuales regreso con careces y algunos con la muerte al convertirlos en cenizas.

Detuvo sus pasos al llegar donde se suponía que debería estar Zetsu. Pero se encontró con la nada, furioso, de dispuso a correr a los árboles.

De la copa de uno, salió disparada una criatura queriéndolo sorprender. Pero en vez de eso, fue él quien se sorprendió.

Antes siquiera que pudiera tocarlo, Sasuke dio una tremenda patada a su cuerpo.

La criatura voló por los aires llevándose consigo varios troncos, fue tan brutal el golpe, que al tocar el suelo, se hizo un gran cráter sin contemplación.

Sasuke se asombró por la fuerza cual dio la patada. De pronto, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en la regular donde tenía el tatuaje del guardián.

Esté desprendía un potente color rojo carmesí, y no se veía nada agradable sobre la piel.

A lo lejos, Kakashi observó la marca con preocupación, recordando la palabras dirigidas a su sobrina.

« _Si algo grave pasa y necesitan de nuestra ayuda, solo despierta los poderes de Sasuke_ _._ »

Aquel sello podría avisar al protector cuando el protegido estaba en peligro y no había requerido del sello.

Sakura estaba en peligro.

*"*"*

 _07:05 pm._

Su cabeza dolía a horrores, sentía los labios secos y punzadas de dolor en sus cosillas y espalda. No podía moverse, algo o alguien la tenía prestada.

Gimió por debajo obligándose a abrir los ojos.

Al hacerlo se encontró con el rostro de Kiba, muy cerca de ella, pero a diferencia, con un hilo de sangre por la frente.

Miro sus ojos, él hablaba pero ella no lo escuchaba, solo veía sus labios moverse.

Sus sentidos estaban aturdidos, no recordaba que había pasado, ni mucho menos porque estaba allí.

De nuevo alguien le hablaba, era Kiba, le daba palmaditas en la mejilla y gritaba con su rostro contraído de dolor.

Observó a su alrededor.

Era el interior del auto cual iban, pero estaba extraño, los asientos estaban boca arriba, los cristales rotos y de fuera se veía llamas rojas.

Algo capto su atención.

Hikoro yacía boca abajo, con el ceño fruncido y pateando bruscamente la puerta trasera.

Algo no andaba bien.

Alguien la movió bruscamente sacándole un gemido de dolor.

Era Kiba quien la hablaba.

—¡Reacciona Sakura!

 _Flash back._

 _1 hora antes aproximadamente._

 _Japón, Tokio._

 _Cerca de Sumida, 8 avenida._

 _06:_ _20 p_ _m._

— _Ali, despístalos —ordenó Hikoro con seriedad mandando miradas de reojo sobre su hombro._

 _Ali sonrió socarrona al momento de poner una mano en la palanca de cambios y con la otra agarrar el manubrio_

— _Será todo un placer._

 _Movió la palanca y piso el acelerador a todo lo que daba._

 _El auto dio un suave ronroneo y se alejo rápidamente por la autopista entre los vehículos._

 _Sai mascullo una maldición al ver el auto alejarse, movió la palanca de cambios y piso el acelerador._

— _¡Tendremos persecución! —exclamó Obito eufórico poniendo las manos al frente tratando de alcanzar algo invisible._

 _El_ _deportivo_ _se movió en zigzag entre los coches, esquivando hábilmente los remolques y tratando de no atropellar a un peatón._

 _El plateado lo seguía a menos de 10 metros de distancia, sin embargo, no le importaba volcar uno que otro auto y pasar un susto a algún peatón._

— _Estamos llamando mucho la atención —dijo Pakkun—. Trata de irte por los callejones._

 _Ali dio una vuelta bruscamente, el auto se adentro a un pequeño y estrecho callejón sucio y oscuro debido a la posición del sol. Pero eso no era problemas para su visión anormal._

 _S_ _ai se adentro de igual manera, mascullando maldiciones y demás._

 _La misión se le estaba saliendo de control, se suponía que solo debía seguirlos sin ser vistos, pero al parecer ellos eran listos. Se dieron cuenta de su presencia antes de lo previsto._

 _Y ahora estaba persiguiendo el auto, causando alboroto en la ciudad y faltas a_ _su_ _moral._

 _Piso el freno mientras giraba el manubrio a su izquierda, al parecer su enemigo dio una vuelta inesperada._

— _¡Para que estas de copiloto si no haces nada! —bramó enojado el hombre pálido apretando el acelerador y los dientes._

— _Claro que si hago algo —se defendió el Uchiha mayor apuntando la ventanilla, donde se veía el auto_ _amarillo_ _avanzar rápidamente sobre el pavimento repleto de autos—. Los sigo con la mirada._

 _Sai decidió no prestarle más atención a su tío, no era algo que requiera de su ayuda. Él podría solo, no necesitaba a nadie mas para cumplir la sencilla misión de_ _secuestrar a Mugennohi._

 _*"*"*_

— _Maldición, todavía nos siguen —informó Ali mirando por el retrovisor, miro al frente esquivado los demás autos._

 _Llevaban mucho tiempo tratando de eludirlos, pero algo pasaba para que ellos los encontrarán, no sabían como pero debían escapar._

 _Hikoro leía rápidamente un mapa, necesitaba un atajo para a la autopista 1 rumbo a Osaka, aparcar el auto entre los árboles y abrir un portal._

 _Una batalla se desataría si no escapaban ya._

 _Ali doblo a la izquierda al notar que la calle estaba cerrada, el metal de la puerta chocó contra la pared produciendo un fuerte golpe en el hombro de Ali y Kiba._

— _Lo siento —se disculpo Ali y Kiba le resto importancia._

— _¡Frena! —grito Sasori al ver a lo lejos la pared de un edificio enorme._

 _La francotiradora dio un tremendo pisotón al freno mientras giraba el manubrio a su izquierda, logrando un gran estruendo en el interior y un rechinido de llantas feroz._

 _El auto quedó en forma diagonal en medio de la pequeña calle_ _levantando polvorienta._

 _Sakura respiraba de forma agitada, teniendo una expresión de miedo al recordar cierto episodio en su vida, donde ella venía sentada en la parte de atrás, y en el asiento del piloto, un azabache dando golpes a un gran lobo que se coló por la ventanilla._

 _Tembló ligeramente al ver que, en su campo de visión, aparecía el auto que los perseguía._

— _Joder, nos dieron alcance —dijo Sasori apretando los dientes y mirando de reojo a los de atrás._

 _Hikoro apretó el mapa entre sus manos_ _pen_ _sando en una posibilidad de escapar de allí sin luchar, no era fanática a la peleas, es más, si era posible huir_ _lo haría._

 _Pero esa situación no era candidato a ello._

 _Sakura trago grueso cuando el auto de enfrente se movió lentamente, dirigiéndose a ellos._

 _Kiba gruño por debajo, una reacción natural al percibir al oler el miedo de Sakura._

 _Pakkun miro con seriedad a todos ordenando que se tranquilizaran. E hicieron caso respirando profundamente._

— _Saquen pistolas —ordenó Ali apretando el manubrio y pisando suavemente el acelerador—. Trataré de pasar a su lado... La calle_ _es lo bastante_ _angosta como para_ _pasar alado de esos putos._

 _Sasori bajo la ventanilla de su lado, poniendo los dedos de el marco_ _,_ _miro_ _por el espejo de los lados_ _tratando de ver alto más que el concreto._

 _Sakura reaccionó rápido y abrió la mochila a sus pies, sacando lo primero que encontró._

 _Le dio las armas_ _se fuego_ _a Hikoro y Kiba al momento que se escucho un feroz rechinido dando señal de que_ _sus perseguidores_ _se acercaban._

 _Ali_ _,_ _de igual_ _,_ _manera aceleró el auto rezando internamente que funcionará lo que sea que hiciera._

 _A unos metros de impactar al otro auto, Ali dio vuelta al manubrio logrando que el auto derrapara sobre el asfalto_ _._

 _Sai freno de igual manera movió al manubrio para estropearles el paso a Mugennohi._

 _Obito había abierto la ventana apuntando con una pistola, esperando el momento de dispararles en los neumáticos._

 _Los dos autos dieron media vuelta sobre su eje, y hubo unos segundos donde las ventanillas abiertas quedaron a la par._

 _Todo sucedió rápido._

 _Sai miro sobre su lado izquierdo, esperando ver algo de la ventanilla abierta de Mugennohi, logrando captar a un pelirrojo con la mano alzando donde tenía una especie de hilos azules; un chico peli morado de ojos amarillos al volante; y por detrás, una pelirrosa de unos llamativos ojos jades._

 _Quedó atrapado en ellos un momento, ya que esos ojos jades lo miraron directamente a él con una mueca de sorpresa._

 _Al igual que Hikoro._

 _La Uchiha había alzando su arma dispuesta a herir a quien sea que estuviese allí, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ver el rostro de su tío, Obito,_ _quien_ _también tenía una expresión incrédula, y luego, a su lado, a Sai._

 _Su medio hermano._

 _Kiba, quien fue el único que no quedó sorprendido, apuntó el arma a Obito apretando el gatillo._

 _Obito había apuntando al neumático, fallando por unos escasos centímetros solo logrando rozarle, y al mismo tiempo esquivar la bala dirigida a su ojos derecho._

 _Los dos autos se mantuvieron quietos por unos segundos,_ _quedando frente a frente paro en diferente dirección._

 _A_ _li fue quien reaccionó al instante_ _, echando en reversa el deportivo_ _sacando el transporte de esa calle alejándose de sus perseguidores._

 _Sai tenía una expresión incrédula, sudaba frío y sus labios apretados._

 _No se permitió pensar mucho en lo ocurrió hace unos instantes, pues Mugennohi se había marchado._

 _Piso el acelerador con fuerza haciendo avanzar al auto._

— _¡¿Esa era Hiko-chan?! —pregunta Obito impresionado mirando a su sobrino._

 _Sai lo miro de soslayo, claro que esa había sido Hikoro, su media hermana traidora._

— _No puedo creerlo, llevo décadas sin verla..._

— _Y yo, no espere nunca que estuviese con Mugennohi —murmura por debajo girando el manubrio y quedando a la calle principal._

 _Había dos desviaciones, y lo terrible era que no sabían por dónde se fueron._

— _¡Maldición! —Sai golpeó el manubrio con sus manos en forma de puño._

 _Al ver a Hikoro le alteró los nervios de sobremanera, no esperaba que ella estuviese entre sus asuntos, por ende era muy riesgosa la misión. La Uchiha tenía su fuerza escondida y no dudaría en matarlo si él amenazaba con su vida o la de sus compañeros._

— _Se fueron por la derecha._

 _La voz de su tío lo sacó de sus cavilaciones de golpe, lo miro de repente con el ceño fruncido._

 _Obito apunto al frente explicando brevemente sobre las marcas negras de neumáticos sobre el pavimento._

— _Y señalan a la derecha —apuntó a la dirección dicha con el dedo._

 _Sai no espero más tiempo y echo andar el auto._

 _Mientras el auto se movía rápido por la calle, su mente tuvo tiempo de analizar las cosas._

 _Primero, que Hikoro estaba en Tokio, y posiblemente Itachi y el bastardo de Sasuke._

 _Segundo, Mugennohi estaba del bando de los traidores, por ende, su misión ya no era secuestrarlo, si no matarlos._

 _Y por último, habían cinco personas en el auto, no cuatro como notaron por sus auras._

 _Y lo más curioso, era que esa bella chica de cabello rosa y ojos jades, no desprendía aura alguna._

 _*"*"*_

 _Sakura observó de soslayo a Hikoro, preocupada, inclino un poco su cabeza al frente tratando de ver su rostro._

 _La Uchiha según en estado ausente, como si estuviese en un trance._

— _¿Hikoro? —pregunta preocupada._

 _La pelinegra parpadeo varias veces y esbozó una sonrisa falsa._

— _Estoy bien._

— _No lo estás —le contradijo con seriedad sorprendiendo a Hikoro por la determinación de Sakura en saber que le inquieta—. ¿Acaso los conoces? No pude evitar ver que ellos tenían una mueca de sorpresa, al igual que tu... Y, bueno, el pálido se parecía un poco a ustedes en sus fracciones y ojos negros._

 _La Uchiha no terminaba de sorprenderse, Sakura había sacado sus propias conclusiones en cuestión de segundos, y dado cuenta del parecido de Sai y Obito con ella y sus hermanos._

 _Asintió_ _un tanto a regañadientes_ _dando a entender que así era._

— _Los dos son cazadores Uchiha, el copiloto es Obito_ _,_ _mi tío —ante la revelación, Kiba la miro sorprendido al igual que Sakura. Eran la primera vez que escuchan los nombres de la familia de Hikoro—, el piloto... es Sai, mi medio hermano —murmuro lo último con rencor._

 _Sakura apartó la vista de Hikoro, se notaba que le dolía hablar de su familia paterna. Notaba el rencor y desprecio que sentía por ellos. No sabía las razones cual tenia esa clase de sentimientos hacia ellos, pero debería ser por unos acontecimientos terribles._

 _«Cazadores desterrados»._

 _Esas palabras las había escuchando en algún lugar, esas encerraban mucho dolor y rencor, debido a los sucesos que los llevaron a ser llamados así._

— _Entonces esos cazadores nos persiguen para matarnos —afirmó Sasori mirando los ojos cafés de Hikoro por el retrovisor—, o más bien te persiguen a ti._

— _No creo —escupió las palabras con desdén por el pelirrojo y sus suposiciones._

— _Es más que obvio —apuntó—, eres una cazadora desterrada. Sospecho que estas en la lista roja de ellos..._

— _Tampoco es así —dijo frunciendo el ceño._

— _... Y eres su familia._

— _¡Esos asesinos no son mi familia! —grito de repente la Uchiha con odio y_ _estando_ _tensa_ _._

 _El auto se sumergió en un silencio seprucal, únicamente llenado por las miradas preocupantes de Sakura, Kiba y Pakkun por Hikoro. Ella estaba que echaba fuego y casi mataba con la mirada al Akatsuki._

— _Esos asesinos que intentaron matar a Sasuke y demás no son mi familia... —murmura apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos._

— _Ya —dijo Ali al detenerse en un semáforo rojo, movió su cuerpo hacia un lado mirando a los de atrás—. Eso no es lo importante, si no es llegar al bosque para abrir el portal — apuntó al frente donde se extendía la calle pavimentada, en unos kilómetros más se verían los árboles._

— _Andando entonces._

 _Al momento que Ali se acomodo en su asiento, un golpe repentino estampó en la parte del copiloto con brutalidad mandando el vehículo lejos._

 _El auto choco contra un autobús lleno de pasajeros cual se volcó cuando el deportivo embistió la parte de enfrente._

 _A su vez, un remolque dio en lleno al auto donde estaban Sakura y los demás, rompiendo las ventanas con un ruido sonoro y volcando el auto hacia el frente._

 _La chatarra dio vueltas sobre su lado derecho, moviendo a los el interior bruscamente, recibiendo golpes por todo el cuerpo y cortadas._

 _El auto se detuvo cuando el techo quedó pegado al pavimento, con las llantas al aire y dos trasportes a sus lados en llamas._

 _Fin del flash back._

Alguien rió por encima del alboroto, parado sobre un edificio teniendo una expresión divertida y de total seguridad.

—Les di a esos idiotas —el hombre peli naranja sonrió de lado al ver el alboroto que causó.

Alzó su vista mirando al frente, sobre el otro edificio, como aparecían tres personas con unas capas negras de nubes rojas. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, los podía apreciar perfectamente.

—¡Nos ganaron! ¡Hump! —exclamó berrinchudo Deidara al ver los transportes en llamas.

Konan miro con interés al demonio del otro edificio, después de analizarlo discretamente lo reconoció al instante y se quedó sorprendida por ello.

—Es Kurama —dijo apuntando el frente con su dedo.

Tobi y Deidara miraron al demonio que les devolvía la mirada burlones.

—¡Ese maldito! Aún estando sin Sasuke sigue armando de las suyas —dijo furioso Deidara alzando sus manos dispuesto a darle batalla.

Pero Konan lo detuvo alzando su mano, miro de forma amenazante a Kurama dándole a entender que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

Kurama sonrió socarrón encogiéndose de hombros al momento de que un fuego azul rodeará su cuerpo y ascendiera por los cielos.

Konan dirigió su mirada a los autos en llamas, esperando ver a quienes buscan. Pero la gente se había amontonado alrededor del accidente y no podrían hacer movimiento alguno.

—Yo digo que explotemos todo —sugirió Deidara sonriendo de lado.

Konan le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva para luego asentir con la cabeza.

Su propósito solo era matar a sus enemigos, no importaba como y quienes mataban en el proceso.

Deidara metió sus dos manos en los bolsillos de los costados.

En el interior, se vio como las bocas de las manos se metían entre los dientes la arcilla blanca que había.

—Hagamos un hermoso arte —sonrió de lado.

*"*"*

Hikoro logró desprender la puerta a patadas mandándola lejos.

Miro al interior gritando que salieran cuanto antes, no era seguro permanecer allí, el enemigo podría atacarlos en cualquier momento.

Sasori y Ali lograron gatear al exterior, incrustándose pedazos de cristal en las palmas y antebrazos.

Pakkun le lamia el rostro a Sakura ordenando de igual manera que despertara.

Sakura reaccionó al parpadear varias veces seguidas, gimiendo de dolor, se encorvo hacia adelante sosteniéndose de Kiba.

—Andando —ordenó Pakkun.

Hikoro dio un respiro profundo tratando de serenarse, que no consiguió al percibir el intenso olor a sangre en el aire.

Ensancho los ojos de horror para luego voltear rápidamente hacia Sakura.

—¡Cúbrete la nariz y boca! —ordenó.

La pelirrosa no entendió al principio porque debía hacerlo, hasta que una mano masculina cubrió dichas partes con brusquedad.

—El olor a sangre es intenso, te volverás loca si lo inhalas —le informó Kiba cuando iban gateando a la salida—. Regulariza tu respiración y trata de no inhalar profundo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se concentro a hacerlo.

Agarró su mochila y katana con sus manos, gateo entre los cristales con dificultad enterrándose cristales en los ante brazos.

Una vez afuera, se cubrió la mitad de su rostro con las manos, entre horrorizada y preocupada.

Los dos transportes estaban en llamas, el remolque chorreando aceite por el tanque, y el autobús incendiado con las personas adentro gritando de dolor al ser quemadas vivas.

Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente detestando ese sonido agonizante, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos y sintiéndose impotente.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —dijo Sasori a gritos vez todos reunidos en el centro.

El camión que soltaba el combustible estaba a menos de explotar, y pronto llamarían la atención de sus enemigos.

—Es seguro que alguien nos a localizado, tal vez los cazadores o Akatsuki —Pakkun hizo su suposición pública.

Kiba apretó el cuerpo de Sakura contra él, sus instintos le dijeron que algo malo sucedería.

La pelirrosa se tenso al sentir el sueño vibrar bajo sus pies.

Los gritos de los humanos se escucharon por el lugar, corriendo a los edificios y lejos del accidente para refugiarse.

Los cinco observaron con horror que, entre las llamas rojas, aparecía un gran animal blanco, parecía ser un pájaro con una extraña melena y unas enormes alas que cubrían los autos y personas lastimadas.

Se alzó sobre la calle, cerca del accidente alzando sus grandes alas y soltando una alarido extraño.

Sasori maldijo retrocediendo dos pasos y moviendo la mano indicando que retrocedieran.

—¡¿Qué mierda es eso?! —grito Mugennohi estupefacta ante el animal de arcilla.

—¡Una bomba! ¡Acabará con todo el lugar en cuestión de segundos! —exclamó Sasori mirando a su alrededor y pensando en una forma rápida de escapar.

Sakura miro horrorizada al frente, donde se veía el animal agitar sus alas mandando fuertes ventiscas.

—¡Hay que hacer algo para cubrirnos, no podremos alejarnos mucho del lugar! —Kiba miro a los demás. Ellos tenían más posibilidades de haber algo, ya que sus poderes eran diferente al de él.

Hikoro pensó en hacer una tele transportación hacia el bosque, pero eran muchas personas y dudaba que pudiera. Contrabajo y podía para ella sola, dudaba que saliese ilesa después de ellos.

Observó a los demás, especialmente a Sakura. Ella no debía morir en ese lugar, y menos al ser alguien querido para ella.

Hikoro hizo unos movimientos de manos con decisión, cruzando los dedos y parpadeando varias veces para enfocarse a sus aliados.

—¡Hagan tiempo! —ordenó al cerrar los ojos y concentrarse.

Sasori y Ali se posicionaron frente a Kiba, Sakura y Pakkun, teniendo una expresión lúgubre al no saber que hacer para ganar tiempo.

El ave de arcilla empezó a brillar e inflarse.

—¡Explotará en cualquier momento! —dijo Sasori alzando sus manos al frente, de sus dedos, salieron hilos brillantes de color azul.

Los hilos rodearon al animal de arcilla inmovilizándolo por las alas, pero el animal se movía bruscamente haciendo más difícil la retención.

Sakura miro a su alrededor asustada, las personas corrían desesperadas a refugiarse, con miedo en sus rostros al ver aquella criatura extraña en el lugar.

Trago grueso. Y se sintió frustrada. No podría salvar a esas personas, sus habilidades no eran tan sorprendentes como para que lo lograse sencillamente.

El suelo tembló deliberadamente cuando el ave abrió el pico dispuesto a explorar.

Sasori dirigió los hilos al pico del ave sellándolo, pero eso no duraría mucho.

Ali se puso de cuclillas en el suelo, poyando las palmas en el asfalto cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

El suelo tembló como un terremoto. El ave dio un chillido antes de dar su última estocada de luz.

Sakura y Kiba trataron de mantenerse firmes, agarrándose entre sí para no caer, pero cayeron sobre sus espaldas lastimándose la mayoría de sus extremidades.

Al momento que el ave explotó, una gran barrera de concreto se extendió sobre los seis como media esfera protegiéndolos de las ondas de aire.

La protección retumbo obteniendo grietas sobre sí, dejando caer sobre ellos pequeñas piedras y polvo.

—¡No resistiré más! —exclamó dolida Ali aferrándose el suelo.

Hikoro abrió los ojos con el Mangekyo Sharingan en ellos. Extendió sus manos al frente dejando que un fuego negros se extendiera por el lugar.

Cuando eso sucedió, el concreto se despedazo por completo logrando que ellos recibieran algunas ondas antes de desaparecer el lugar entre las llamas negras.

*"*"*

Kakashi golpeó a otro sujeto blanco con sus puños, liberó unos potentes chorros de agua ante sus enemigos y extendió fuego sobre otros.

Salto hacia atrás esquivando raíces, miro al frente donde Izumi corría a él con la katana en mano.

Se puso en posición de ataque cuando Itachi apareció frente a él dando una estocada con su arma a Izumi impidiendo así que llegará al peli plata.

—Acabemos con esto de una buena vez —espetó Izumi, quien tenía heridas sobre su cuerpo, mallugadas en su rostro y un hilo de sangre en la boca.

Itachi mantenía su rostro sereno, tenía con daños menores pero lo que le fatiga era algo de cansancio.

—Me parece bien —dijo.

*"*"*

Sasuke escupió una gran bola de fuego por su boca calcinando los hombres blancos y las raíces que iban a atacarlo.

A su lado, Naruto daba golpes a sus enemigos, tratando de verlos ante la noche que se extendía sobre ellos, y la luna daba su luz brillante.

Shikamaru aprovecho la sombra nocturna para hacer su técnica especial, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y uniendo sus dedos.

Su propia sombra se dirigió a los de sus enemigos, inmovilizándolos con sus propias sombras así impidiendo movimiento alguno.

Naruto aprovecho aquello para lanzar fuertes cuchillas de viento descuartizado los cuerpos, y a su vez, Sasuke escupió otra gran bola de fuego por su boca calcinando las extremidades.

Los gritos de agonía se dieron a flote, al mismo tiempo que el suelo tembló deliberadamente.

Sasuke se tocó la yugular apretando los dientes, la mitad de su rostro era cubierta por aquellas marcas negras extrañas, y sentía su sangre hervir debido a que no liberaba sus poderes de _Fujun'na hantā._

Todos se detuvieron cuando una fuerte ráfaga de aire dio en lleno al lugar.

Se concentraron en que sus pies no se desprendieran del suelo, y protegiéndose la cabeza con los brazos ya que grandes rocas se dirigían a ellos.

Una capa de polvo se levantó entonces, limitando la visión a todos, sobre todo porque las nubes cubrieron por unos minutos la luna impidiéndole dar su luz propia.

Itachi se aferro a la katana activando su Sharingan, con él podía ver la energía demoniaca que circulaba por el cuerpo de todos.

A su derecha se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto chocando espaldas, tensos y alerta a sus demás sentidos, esperando un ataque del enemigo.

—¿Qué habrá sido ese estruendo? —murmuro Naruto para su amigo.

El azabache lo miro de reojo, negando con la cabeza dando señal que no sabía.

—Esas hondas venían de la ciudad —comentó en susurro mirando por el horizonte, donde apenas se podía apreciar algo.

Itachi ladeo el rostro por detrás, donde Kakashi estaba en posición de defensa, utilizando su olfato desarrollado para detectar a sus enemigos.

Y Shikamaru de pie en medio de los hombres blancos, sin ser visto debido a que se protegió con la propia oscuridad.

Miro al frente, donde se encontraba Izumi, ella aun no se percataba de que estaba cerca de él.

La oportunidad perfecta para matarla.

—A la cuenta de tres, despejas el polvo, Naruto —susurro Sasuke para su amigo.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza extendiendo los dedos y posicionando los brazos al frente lentamente.

—Uno...

Itachi se aferro a su katana, teniendo en la mira a Izumi, ella seguía estática en su lugar esperando cualquier ataque.

Entre los árboles, apareció Zetsu surgiendo de los troncos, mirando impasible donde estaban todos, pero debido a la potente cortina de polvo solo se veían los pies.

—Dos...

Detrás aparecieron un gran número de hombres blancos, decenas de ellos tenido armas en sus manos, con una mirada sedienta de sangre y odio.

—Es hora de matarlos —dijo el negro dispuesto a enviar a sus hombres, movió su cabeza hacia un lado dando la señal.

Los hombres blancos se tendieron a correr hacia ellos.

—¡TRES!

Ante el grito, Itachi se tenso en su lugar al igual que Kakashi, Izumi volteo a la dirección donde provino el sonido y Shikamaru deshizo su protección.

Naruto movió fuertemente sus manos dando una vuelta en su lugar soltando una fuerte y poderosa oleada de viento.

El polvo se disperso a los lados, dejando que el campo de visión de todos a simple vista.

Izumi se cubrió la boca al sentir el potente olor a sangre en el aire. Dando arcadas, dio traspié antes de saltar hacia atrás a una distancia considerable de Itachi, quien presenció aquello con extrema intriga en su rostro.

Kakashi, Itachi y Shikamaru dieron un gran salto desde sus lugares para reunirse con Sasuke y Naruto.

Los cinco miraron como la horda de esos hombres blancos se dirigían a ellos, dispuestos a matarlos.

—Es seguro que nos iremos a Egipto, chicos —hablo Kakashi ajustándose sus guantes negros teniendo una mirada intimidante.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos pensando en Sakura, y lo que hizo para que el sello siguiera vibrando en la yugular, no podía liberar sus poderes hasta que ella no lo permita, esa solo era un reacción natural de cuando el protegido estaba en peligro.

Solo esperaba que los demás la mantuvieran a salvo.

Todos se prepararon cuando el primer hombre blanco empuño la espada.

*"*"*

 _En la ciudad._

 _Estación de policía._

 _07:25 pm._

Utakata y Yamato llevaban horas esperando a Shisui, en sus cubículos atendiendo llamadas de emergencia como castigo por retraso y no traer los testimonios de su caso.

—911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

Yamato escucho atentamente la petición de la joven, después de pedir una patrulla a la dirección dada, la llamada cesó.

Yamato se sobó la sienes con sus dedos antes de hacer girar la silla hacía compañera.

—No a regresado Shisui —dijo nuevamente Shiho al captar la mirada inquisidora de Yamato.

El detective refunfuña de mala gana poniéndose nuevamente el micrófono para atender las llamadas.

—911, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? —hablo Utakata a su lado.

— _¡Envien ambulancias en la avenida 1!_ —grito desesperado un hombre _—. En la salida a Osaka, en Etchujima. ¡Hubo un terrible choque de tres autos y hay muchos heridos!_

« _A todos la unidades, necesito una ambulancia en la avenida 1, a la altura de Etchujima ¿escucharon?_ »

— _¡_ _Oh, Dios santo_ _!_ —el hombre exclamó horrorizado—. _¡Apareció algo horrible!_

Del otro lado de la línea se escucharon varios gritos de horror, el estruendo de cristales rompiéndose y pisadas brutales.

—¡Señor! ¿Qué más está pasando allí?

— _¡Apareció una cosa grande! ¡Un pájaro!_

—¿Un pájaro? —se giro a su compañero que escuchaba todo con el ceño fruncido.

— _¡No me voy a quedar aquí! ¡Esa cosa está inflándose y brillando...!_

No pudo escuchar más, ya que un temblor horrible los saco de sus lugares, obligándolos a tirarse pecho tierra al suelo debido a la potencia de la sacudida.

—¡Un terremoto! —grito Shiho en medio del estruendo.

Todas las computadoras se movieron de sus lugares, dando pequeñas sacudidas antes de caer en lleno al suelo haciéndose añicos.

Un estruendo se escucho en todo el lugar, seguido de otra terrible sacudida. Y debido a eso, todos los focos y ventanas de la comisarías se rompieron en añicos cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Las penumbras eran presentes en cada rincón del lugar, mientras que el silencio se entendía a través de los oficiales y tenientes.

Las sacudidas cesaron de repente, sin aviso o alguno y con antelación.

—¡¿Alguien está herido?! —se escucho el grito de unos de los tantos oficiales.

La mayoría se fue incorporando del suelo o saliendo debajo de los escritorios, mientras que otros se sentaban en las sillas esperando calmarse.

—¡Vayan por las lámparas de emergencia!

—¡Que el técnico verifique las corrientes eléctricas!

—¡Restablezcan la comunicación!

A tientas, Yamato se incorpora del suelo tratando de no incrustarse algún vidrio roto, se apoyo de las rodillas y por fin se puso de pie.

No veía absolutamente nada, es más, dudaba de su actual posición cual estaba.

Su celular sonó, lo saco de su chaqueta y verificó el número del remitente.

Al verificar que de trataba de Konohamaru, contestó sin más.

— _Envía al forense, patrullas, el equipo anti-bombas y ambulancias a lo que era Etchujima_ —susurro más para sí que para el detective—. _Tenemos una montaña de muertos aquí._

—¿No fue un terremoto que causó todo eso? —pregunta preocupado.

— _Dudo que haya un sobreviviente a la explosión._

*"*"*

Sai miro con indiferencia los daños frente a él, dónde se hallaba el inicio de un cráter grande y profundo, al alzar la vista noto más destrucción a lo lejos dudando que el daño fuera menor.

Sospechaba que la explosión abarcó cinco kilómetros cuadrados, y eso era quedarse corto.

Los edificios yacían en el sueño en escombros, los automóviles ya ni se les podía llamar así, todo estaba mayormente calcinado por las llamas que hubo en su debido momento.

Él fue uno de los pocos espectadores ilesos de la explosión, llegando casi al lugar por unos escasos segundos, para después echarse en reversa antes de que el pajarraco explotará.

Obito llegó a él rápidamente dando un gran salto, tenía entre sus manos una frazada azul sucia y desgastada, polvorienta y rota.

—Dudo mucho que hayan muerto —dijo negando con la cabeza—. Encontré el lugar donde hay indicios de un choque, el deportivo estaba allí. El número de placa coincidían. Pero no había cuerpo de ninguno de ellos, además, encontré cierta superficie más plana que lo demás. Al parecer Hiko-chan utilizo la tele-transportación —dio su informe detallado mientras jugaba con la frazada.

Sai alzó la vista, donde un farol se encendía y apagaba cada segundo.

—Entonces a de estar destrozada, el transportar a cinco personas requiere de mucho esfuerzo y energía.

—Es lo mismo que yo pienso. No está ilesa.

—Aquí perdimos el rastro —Sai apretó su mandíbula con fuerza al darse cuenta que no podía hacer nada más. Regresaría a la constructora humillado y su orgullo herido. Sólo era una simple misión y el no pudo cumplirla—. Regresemos —ordenó con firmeza caminando de vuelta al auto.

Obito lo siguió de cerca, hasta que, a su derecha, algo atrajo su total atención haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

Kisame observaba entre las sombras de la ciudad a los dos cazadores, cuando Obito lo miro, sonrió socarrón.

Solo paso por allí para ver que tanto daño hizo la bomba que lanzó Deidara sobre la ciudad, para hacerle burla sobre sus daños. Pero no esperaba encontrarse con dos cazadores en ese preciso momento.

Le mando un saludo esbozando una sonrisa mostrando sus afilados y brillantes dientes, antes de retroceder sobre sí para desaparecer en las penumbras del callejón.

*"*"*

Konohamaru apretó el celular cuando corto la llamada después de esa frase, sus labios apenas y eran una línea firme sobre su rostro, y el semblante tenso y libido.

No podía creer que una bomba causará daños de esa magnitud, claro que, su nombre lo decía. «Bomba», pero no calcinar edificios enteros y cuerpos.

Dudaba que los cuerpos inertes que yacían sobre el suelo fueran quienes estuvieron cerca de la bomba, ellos solo eran quienes recibieron daños secundarios como la muerte.

Camino entre los escombros verificando que no hubiese algún sobreviviente, alguien quien ayudar. Pero no encontró nada de vida, solo estructuras sólidas y frías.

—¡Mira que hermosura! ¡Hnm!

Konohamaru se paralizó al escuchar la voz chillona de Deidara.

Un poco temeroso, se escondió detrás de una pared cual apenas y estaba sólida.

Asomo un poco su cabeza para ver quienes andaban por allí.

Deidara, Tobi y Konan están de pie cerca de donde Sakura y los demás desaparecieron minutos atrás.

Deidara tenía los brazos extendidos dado aludido a su alrededor sonriendo orgulloso de sí; Tobi imitaba sus acciones mientras que su andar era curioso, y Konan solo observaba fijamente cierta superficie casi ilesa.

—¡Mi magnífica bomba destrozo todo! —exclamó riendo a carcajada limpia.

El humano reparo por las auras de aquellas criaturas sobrenaturales, eran de color café, según sabía, las criaturas que desprendían ese color de aura eran peligrosas.

—Pero no a ellos —replicó Konan apuntando el suelo.

Deidara y Tobi miraron curiosos dicho lugar. Donde sobre la superficie casi intacta, donde denominan unas extrañas marcas negras.

—Conozco esa técnica, es característica de los Uchiha.

—¡¿Ese malnacido de Sasuke logró escapar?! —grito enfurecido Deidara apunto de estallar del enojo.

—¡Wow! ¡Tobi admira a Sasuke-chan! ¡Tobi lo admira! —enfatizó sus palabras alzando sus brazos al lugar dando saltos de alegría.

—¡CÁLLATE, TOBI! —grito colérico el rubio. No podía creer que Sasuke haya tele transportado a cinco personas, el que se acordará solo podía con dos.

Konan no creía que haya sido Sasuke, tenía conocimiento sobre el plan de Izumi y sus suposiciones, alguien más fue. Tal vez Itachi o Hikoro. Esos dos eran reconocidos por Akatsuki debido a varias intervenciones de ellos en su organización. Tanto, que ya eran una amenaza para la misma.

Entretanto, Konohamaru extendió su mano al frente dejando que una pequeña esfera azul brillante surgiera de su palma para luego extenderse como una lanza.

Se urgió sobre su estatura, y dio un gran salto —algo inhumano— sobre el concreto directo a los Akatsukis.

Konan reaccionó antes que todos y alzó sus manos dejando que de éstas, se desprendieran pequeñas hojas de papel de su piel como si ella fuese una libreta.

Los pedazos se dirigieron ferozmente al policía, quien embistió su lanza sobre los papeles logrando que estos se dispersan.

Al tocar el suelo, dio media vuelta dando una gran ventisca.

Los pedazos de papel regresaron a la mano de Konan. Ella miraba con curiosidad no demostrada al peli café, su aura azul delataba su origen, pero dudaba que esos poderes fueran de un humano.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? ¡Criaturas sobrenaturales! —interrogó apuntándolos con la lanza.

—¡Un humano! ¡Tobi encontró un humano! —dijo emocionado queriendo acercarse a él. Empero, Konan extendió su brazo impidiéndole el paso.

A lo lejos, se escuchan las sirenas de las patrullas y ambulancias, al igual que la oscuridad pasaba a segundo plano y las luces de las cuidad de nuevo iluminaban las calles.

Antes siquiera la luz llegará a los Akatsukis, Konan extendió su otro brazo liberando papeles que los rodearon haciendo una esfera alrededor de ellos, que rápidamente se hizo tan pequeña como una piedrecilla y desapareció en medio de la nada.

Konohamaru hizo desaparecer su lanza antes de que las patrullas llegarán a su campo de visión.

Varias exclamaciones provinieron de los humanos, tanto de asombro como de horror ante el desastre presencian sus ojos.

Yamato y Utakata salieron del auto, y procedieron a encontrarse con Konohamaru.

—¡Contacta inmediatamente a Shisui! —ordenó fríamente Konohamaru a Yamato.

—No hay modo, antes de la explosión tratamos de localizarlo, pero no contesta su celular y nadie sabe a donde fue —hablo Yamato con el ceño fruncido de desagrado.

Konohamaru dio un pisotón al suelo maldiciendo entre dientes, Shisui eran la única persona en la estación de policía que podría ayudarle con aquellas criaturas, de seguro los conocía mejor que él.

¿A donde se habrá metido?

*"*"*

 _A las afueras de_ _Tokio_ _, lado Sur._

 _08:12 pm._

El primero en reaccionar fue Sasori, abriendo sus ojos de golpe al sentir punzadas fuertes en su pecho.

Se sentó entre las piedras de donde es encontraba, se sobó la coronilla ya que le dolía a horrores, y descubría que su cabeza sangraba.

Miro a su alrededor, al parecer estaban en el bosque, los árboles con picos altos lo delataban.

Proceso rápidamente la información.

Antes de desaparecer de la cuidad donde la bomba de Deidara explotó, recibieron una gran honda lastimándolos.

Se levantó de un brinco importándole muy poco su dolor.

No veía a Sakura cerca.

A medida que caminaba, se dio cuenta que derrapo por el suelo como un proyectil hasta topar contra una gran roca, por eso el golpe en la cabeza.

Una vez alejado de tantos árboles, vio un bulto en el suelo cerca de una pequeña cascada.

Se acerco corriendo apoyando una rodilla en el suelo al reconocer las ropas de Ali.

Ahora ya no traía su peluca morada, había quedado sucia y destrozada por ahí, su cabello ondulado y de color chocolate le caía sobre su cara, y un hilo de sangre resbala por su boca.

Removió a Ali llamándola «lesbiana» debido a que se vestía de hombre cuando era mujer.

Ali se removió de su lugar gimiendo de dolor.

—No soy lesbiana joder —espetó con dificultad alzando su puño al aire con intenciones de darle un golpe al pelirrojo.

Sasori le resto importa.

—Levanta, hay que buscar a los demás —dijo siendo un poco amable y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Ali andaba toda ida, con los ojos entreabiertos y murmuraba maldiciones.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto una vez que retomaron marcha por el bosque en busca de los demás.

—En el bosque Sur.

Siguieron caminando hasta que vieron en el suelo un pequeño cráter con sangre.

—Uno debe de estar cerca —aseguró Sasori caminando más a prisa.

Se adentraron entre los árboles, siguiendo las manchas de sangre, cual desaparecieron en un árbol.

Los dos fruncieron el ceño desconcertados.

—¿Qué mierda? —murmura Ali al no encontrar a nadie.

Sasori se percató de una mochila cerca de los daños, al parecer pertenecía a Sakura ya que vio algunas pertenencias esparcidas alrededor, como la katana de mango rojo y un celular.

Camino al objeto, agarró el celular entre sus manos, tentado de ver algo, lo prendió y su corazón se detuvo al ver la foto que tenia de bloqueo.

Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke.

Apretó inconscientemente el celular entre sus dedos.

Él debería ser quien estuviese a su lado, él debería ser quien le besaran la mejilla.

No ese lobo rabioso.

Respiro hondo dejando de lado sus pensamientos perturbadores, sacó del interior de su chaqueta el sobre que se encontró en la calle que curiosamente iba dirigido a la Haruno, y lo metió a la mochila junto con lo demás.

Ali miro a su derecha, descubriendo varios troncos de árboles por el suelo y una superficie rocosa dispersada.

Los dos corriendo hasta allí, encontrado entre las piedras a Hikoro, tendida boca arriba con los ojos abiertos.

Ali se horrorizo al ver su estado.

Su rostro estaba sereno, pero en cambio, sus ojos eran completamente rojos carmesí, sin pupilas. Tenía manchas negras en todo el cuerpo y su kimono destrozando dejando ver ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Sasori apartó la mirada respeto, no antes de reparar por lo brazos donde tenia moratones, y varios raspones cual sangraban.

—Hikoro... —Ali se arrodilló a su lado, no la movió temiendo a que sus heridas empeorarán.

—Quédate con ella, buscaré a Sakura y al cachorro —ordenó fríamente dejando la mochila y katana con ella antes de caminar en dirección contraria.

Regreso por donde estaba el pequeño cráter con sangre, se quedó de pie mirando detalladamente a su alrededor buscando alguna pista del paradero de los demás.

Un gemido ahogado atrajo su atención.

Corrió por los árboles esperanzado de encontrar a Sakura.

Llego jadeando, descubriendo primero un riachuelo en medio del bosque, y un bulto tendido sobre el agua.

No se veía bien quien era, pero esperaba que fuera la Haruno.

Llego a su lado, pasando su rostro a cierta decepción cuando se fijo en la mota café que había sobre la cabeza del sujeto.

Era Kiba.

—Eso dolió —murmuraba Kiba tocándose la cabeza con las manos.

—¿Sigues vivo, cachorro? —espetó el Akatsuki estando de pie a su lado.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó el mestizo sentándose de golpe y gimiendo de dolor.

Tenía una profunda cortada sobre el pecho, pero nada que no se curará con un poco de descanso y saliva propia.

Al reparar sus heridas, cayó en cuenta de algo.

—¡¿Dónde está Sakura?! —pregunta preocupado incorporándose de su lugar en un salto ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo.

Sasori negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no sabía.

—Creo que la puedes encontrar con tu olfato —comentó Sasori.

Kiba se propuso a utilizar su olfato de lobo para encontrar el aroma de la Haruno.

Una vez caminado por enfrente, se encontró con el aroma de Sakura.

—¡Lo encontré! —exclamó contento corriendo a cierta dirección.

Sasori lo siguió de cerca.

Una vez llegado a donde se extendía un camino hacia el cráter que anteriormente Sasori vio, pararon en seco. Kiba por reparar en la sangre y Sasori por sospechar en algo.

Kiba apoyo una rodilla en el suelo, olfateando la sangre y frunciendo el ceño.

—Es la sangre de Sakura —gruño para si al darse cuenta que la aludida no se encontraba allí.

Olfateo más a fondo descubriendo otro olor que lo perturbo.

Estornudo al momento de ponerse de pie y cubrirse el rostro con la mano teniendo una mirada de circunstancia.

—Apesta a zorro —bramo asustado.

Sasori apretó los puños, estando considerado la idea de que alguien se llevó a Sakura.

Cuando llegaron con Ali y Hikoro, revisaron la mochila de la pelirrosa descubriendo que no había ni visa y pasaporte dentro.

—¡La secuestraron en nuestras narices! —exclamó furioso Kiba no sabiendo que hacer.

Tenían herida de gravedad a Hikoro, aparte ellos cansados, fatigados y con daños menores, y la Haruno desaparecida.

—¿Quien se la habrán llevado?, dudo mucho que sean los cazadores, ella no desprendía un aura, y bien, si hubiesen sido ellos nos habrían asesinado a todos por igual —dio su opinión Ali con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Tal vez sea un Kitsune, el olor está en todas partes —comento una voz a sus espaldas.

Los tres miraron a Pakkun caminando hacia ellos con cinco perros, todos teniendo una expresión de cansancio y con sed.

—No está en el bosque, el rastro se a esfumado.

Sasori se sobó la barbilla pensativo.

—Para que se tomará la molestia de llevarse el pasaporte y visa de Sakura, y no cubrir su olor, da a entender que quiere que lo sigamos —dio su conclusión frunciendo el ceño desconcertado.

—¿Y porque precisamente a ella? ¿Será que sepa algo? —pregunta la ojijade preocupada.

—Lo ignoro.

—En todo caso, dudo que estén por los alrededores. Si como bien dices agarró los documentos, viajara a Egipto pronto y debemos seguirlos.

—Nadie nos asegura que vaya allí —Ali los miro expectantes—. Cabe la posibilidad de que se llevara los documentos para que nosotros creamos algo que el quiere, y en realidad podría ser otra cosa.

 _Maldición_ , pensó Sasori. Todo era demasiado confuso, no podía creer que Sakura fuese secuestrada en sus propias narices, mientras yacía inconsciente por las heridas de la explosión. El problema allí era: ¿donde podría estar?

Se escucharon pasos sonoros entre los árboles, alertando a todos logrando que se tensaran en su lugar.

Rápidamente Kiba y Sasori se posicionaron frente a Ali, Hikoro y la manada de perros como protegiéndolos de cualquier peligro.

Dos siluetas de personas se acercaban a ellos, pareciera que no tenían prisa ya que su paso era lento, pero las pisadas brutalmente dadas eran indicio de cierta hostilidad.

Una vez que llegaron al final de los árboles, la luz lunar dejó ver sus apariencias.

El primero, una persona de estatura mediana, de cabellera larga de color azul oscuro teniendo una cuarta parte negro. Dicho cabello amarrado en una coleta baja dejando dos mechones colgando en óvalo sobre sus hombros.

Su cuerpo esbelto, de hombros caídos y pequeños, a simple vista se veía que era una mujer.

Sus fracciones eran finas y angelicales, piel pálida pero extrañamente no se le veía mal. Nariz pequeña y unos vivaces ojos verdes brillantes. Lo extraño, era que sus pupilas se asemejaban a los de una serpiente.

Vestía un qipao largo de color blanco, con diseños de flores negras en las orillas. Tenía dos aberturas en ambas piernas desde el muslo dejando ver sus delgadas piernas. Y para finalizar, unas getas cafés.

El otro sujeto era un hombre, alto, de metro ochenta. Cabellera café claro y alborotada dándole un aire rebelde. Sobre su rostro de fracciones toscas y bellas, dejaba un mechón de cabello con un color más oscuro.

Sus ojos eran unos intimidantes color amarillo, con un extraño brillo de amenaza en ellos.

Sus vestimentas no eran típicas de la región, si no que llevaba una frazada negra amarrada a su cuello, una camisa color negra que le llegaba por los codos, unos pantalones de chándal azules y para finalizar, unas botas negras largas hasta por debajo de las rodillas.

Encima de todo eso, llevaba una gabardina marrón desabrochada que cubrían sus anchos hombros.

Kiba frunció el ceño al igual que los dos desconocidos.

El Inuzuka dejo su porte de hostilidad para pasar a uno de sorpresa al reconocer esos aromas.

—¿Aoda y Garuda? —pregunta incrédulo.

—Casi no te reconozco... Kiba-kun —dijo la mujer sonriendo levemente con amabilidad y cerrando sus ojos en señal de alegría.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunta Ali al ver a los dos extraños acercarse a ellos.

—Son con quienes nos íbamos a reunir —dijo Kiba mirándolos—. Pero no en persona.

Solo conocía a esos seres en su estado animal, serpiente y halcón respectivamente. Sabía que podían transformarse en humanos, pero nunca los llegó ver así... Hasta ahora.

—¿Esa es Hikoro? —pregunta Garuda —con su voz ronca y varonil— al llegar a ellos y ver el bulto detrás.

Ali le permitió el paso al hombre, quien camino a grandes zancadas para acercarse a la Uchiha.

—Tuvimos problemas, y ahora tenemos otro.

Aoda miro a Kiba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, viendo el miedo en su alma y la inquietud por algo.

—¿De quien se trata? —pregunta.

—Sakura fue secuestrada —se adelanto a decir Pakkun.

Aoda se mantuvo serena, mientras que daba media vuelta para ver entre los árboles.

—Necesita ser de inmediato —dijo Garuda mirando con seriedad a Aoda. Ésta lo miro de soslayo.

Los dos habían estado en la cueva en su forma animal discutiendo sus diferentes puntos de vista ante el cambio de Sasuke, hasta que sintieron la presencia de Kurama a sus alrededores. Alertados, salieron de la cueva para descubrir que su presencia se había esfumado.

Así que se transformaron en humanos y se dispusieron a ir al mundo humano.

Claro que, no se esperaban encontrarse con Kiba, Hikoro gravemente herida y enterarse que Sakura había sido secuestrada.

La mujer se volvió a los demás.

—Tengo la sospecha de quien se la pudo haber llevado. Se trata de Kurama.

Sasori frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre, en cambio, Kiba y Ali no sabían a quien se referían.

—¿Kurama? —pregunta Sasori dando un paso al frente—, se supone que ese zorro debe estar muerto.

—Kitsune-san no es fácil de matar —confesó Aoda ladeando el rostro a su dirección sin mirarlo con amabilidad que tanto la caracteriza—. Está echo de los más retorcido de este mundo, sus actos no pueden ser puros mientras su alma no se disponga a olvidar y perdonar una traición vista ante los ojos de otra persona importante para él.

Sasori no disimulo su mueca de desdén por la mujer ante sus palabras «sabias», haciendo que Garuda gruñera y mirara amenazante al Akatsuki.

—Tu alma no está tranquila, temes perder algo que tuviste en su debido tiempo y no supiste valorar —habló Aoda crispándole los nervios al Akatsuki—... Dejando eso de lado, tenemos que curar a Hikoro.

—¿Y Sakura? —quiso saber la peli chocolate. Aoda la miro a ella sin hostilidad—. Quien se la llevó recogió su pasaporte y visa.

—¿A que lugar destinado?

—Egipto.

—Entonces Kurama irá a Egipto —dijo la peli azul cerrando sus ojos—. Él es muy predecible, siempre quiere hacer creer algo que no es yéndose a lo obvio eludiéndolos.

—Tenemos que ir allí cuando antes —sentenció Sasori.

—Lo primordial por el momento son las heridas de Hikoro —contradijo Garuda—. Sakura esta a salvo por el momento, Kurama no le hará ningún daño. Lo que quiere es que Sasuke vaya a su rescate.

Sasori lo fulmina con la mirada, no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que le salvarán la vida de esa mujer, Sakura eran más importante para él.

—Pero Sakura esta en peligro.

—Si pero... —Kiba guardo silencio ante la mirada de Aoda.

La mujer se dirigió a Sasori.

—Demonio, si quieres seguir individual no somos quien para forzarte lo contrario. Pero ten en cuenta que sólo no podrás encontrarla, tendrás muchas desventajas.

El Akatsuki siguió mirándola con desdén y desagrado.

Sus palabras le dieron en lleno a la realidad y la verdad, haciendo que se irritara de sobremanera a tal grado que empezará a odiarla.

No emitió queja alguna, se limitó a guardar silencio mientras Garuda cargaba cuidadosamente a Hikoro entre sus brazos.

—Tendremos que volver a la cueva —informó el hombre.

—De echo, Sasuke y los demás irán allí, quedamos en vernos mañana antes del atardecer. Si no llegaban, nos iríamos a Egipto —explicó Kiba a Aoda que asintió con la cabeza con entendimiento.

Sasori soltó un gruñido, no tenía otra opción más que quedarse con ellos, esa mujer tenía razón, no podría encontrarla solo.

Con enojo camino detrás de Aoda escuchando a Ali a que informaba algo de pedir un avión privado que los llevara a Egipto. Tenía un amigo en la milicia que los ayudaría.

*"*"*

 _I_ _nmobiliaria_ _Uchiha S &A_ _._

 _08:00 pm._

Nuevamente tosió sangre al recibir otro golpe en el abdomen, apretó los dientes amortiguando gemir de dolor ante los golpes.

—¿No sabes nada?

—No.

Otro golpe, pero esta vez con una bayoneta en la parte de la cabeza, logró producir un sonido hueco.

—Dejalo ya —ordenó Fugaku imponiendo autoridad.

Sai dejó de golpearlo, dejando su puño de lado del rostro de Shisui. Le escupió en la cara antes de enderezarse y caminar al escritorio en busca de un pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre en sus nudillos.

El policía y capitán Shisui, se removió del asiento donde estaba, incómodo y a dolorido.

De su boca jamás saldría algo que perjudicara a sus primos Itachi, Hikoro y Sasuke. Nunca los traicionaría de la manera que Fugaku los traicionó a ellos. No seguiría con el rigen del clan: la mentira y venganza.

A pesar de ser descendientes de seres divinos enviados por el Dios todo poderoso, han pecado hasta su nombre y alma, ellos ya no pertenecían al reino del cielo y la paz.

Fugaku se paro frente a su sobrino, teniendo el semblante serio e indiferente.

—Por tu bien, más te vale que no estés mintiendo sobre el paradero de mis dos hijos y ese bastarto. No te conviene mentir en estas circunstancias.

Shisui se limitó a permanecer callado y mirarlo con infinito odio.

Él era un cazador puro desterrado de fuerte sin razón alguna, pero al parecer era porque hasta la fecha, es mejor amigo de Itachi. De una u otra forma le era fiel a su amigo y primo, por ello Fugaku pensó que Shisui afuera del fuerte le servía más.

El policía se removió de nuevo escupiendo en el suelo, sentía repugnancia hacia su tío ya que conoce los más oscuros y retorcidos secretos. En gran parte no lo mataban por eso, si no que le servía más con vida a Fugaku, y eso Shisui lo sabía.

—Vete, si los ves me avisas inmediatamente —ordenó con seriedad dando la media vuelta y yéndose de la habitación.

*"*"*

Llego a tropieces al hospital, entrando por la puerta trasera donde debían ingresar los seres sobrenaturales que quisieran ser atendidos por doctores anormales.

Una enfermera lo vio apoyándose en la pared, y como alma que la lleva el diablo, dejo las toallas en el sillón y corrió a su ayuda.

Shisui no pudo sostenerse más de pie y cayó desmayado sobre la asustada mujer.

—¡Equipo especial A! ¡Tenemos un herido! ¡Repito! ¡Tenemos un herido!

Cargo a Shisui sobre su espalda y corrió por el pasillo dirigiéndose a una puerta con la placa que tenia escrito: «Sala de Tratados Especiales».

En cuestión de segundos, tres doctores y cinco ayudantes —que emanaba diferentes auras de diferentes colores— ingresaron por la puerta caminando a grandes zancadas.

—Es Shisui —dijo la enfermera a Tsunade, quien apretó los labios y ordenó que empezarán a tratarlo.

*"*"*

 _Aeropuerto_ _Internacional de Narita._

 _10:27_ _pm._

Sonrió de lado al momento de caminar entre los asientos de espera, moviéndose con elegancia y astucia mostrando una sonrisa zurrona.

Dio palmadas en las piernas a quien cargaba sobre su hombro como un costal de papas, aunque era algo literario, ya que esa persona era tan ligera que casi no notaba su presencia sobre él.

—Eres tan ligera... —dijo para si mismo deteniendo su paso y mirando sobre su hombro ladeando el rostro.

El rostro de Sakura era sereno, y eso se debía a que estaba inconsciente. Unos lentes de negros cubrían sus ojos para que nadie sospechara nada.

—Ce-re-zo... así te llamaré —sonrió de lado para dirigir su vista al frente.

Compro los billetes de avión y se dirigió a la zona de embarque.

La señorita que recibió el pasaporte de ambos lo miro con sospecha al ver a Sakura dormida.

—Oh, mi hermana tiene ¹aerofobia —dijo Kurama fingiendo una mirada entristecida—, por eso el doctor la sedo. Aquí esta el permiso —le paso un comprobante para reforzar sus palabras.

La señorita lo leyó rápidamente sin perder detalle, una vez comprobado que era verdad, le ofreció una sonrisa educada para después dejarlos pasar.

Kurama se adentro directo al avión, lo bueno era que agarró el último vuelo de la noche, y eso sería ventaja para él.

La sentó en su lugar correspondiente y se posicionó alado de ella teniendo una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

—Que empiece el juego —susurro para sí mismo mirando por la ventanilla el cielo oscuro testigo de lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Aerofobia: es el temor o fobia a volar en aviones. Puede ser una fobia por sí misma, o puede ser una manifestación de una o más fobias, como la claustrofobia (el miedo a los espacios cerrados) o acrofobia (el miedo irracional e irreprimible a las alturas). Puede tener otras causas. Es un síntoma en vez de una enfermedad, y causas distintas pueden dar lugar a la aerofobia.

…

O.o ¿Kurama? Si, se me ocurrió meterlo en su forma humana ;-;

El siguiente capítulo será el rescate de Sakura, pero ocurrirán algunas cosas que complicará todo.

¡Aparecerá un nuevo personaje! Wyyyy, apuesto la mayoría lo adora, :3.

Izumi en verdad si es Haruno, como dijo: estando en akatsuki es prácticamente intocable. Por eso, el día de la masacre no estuvo presente.

La muerte de Mizaki sigue siendo un misterio, ella conocía algo que podría afectar a unos de los clanes.

Por otro lado, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas.

¡Alela-chan fuera! :v


	13. (12) La emoción del momento

¡ACTUALIZACIÓN!

Lo se, lo sé, tarde mucho más de lo esperado (casi tres meses pero, joder, me costó un poco tener este capítulo). Pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena, este capítulo es un poco más revelaron ante las intenciones de Kurama.

En este capítulo no aparecerá nuevo personaje *risa nerviosa* de escribir y escribir no pude meterlo ya que eso era alargar más el capítulo, y como este fic los capítulos no son más de 15000 a 18000 mil palabras, decidí dejarlo como parte del siguiente capítulo.

 _ **El Cairo, Egipto**_ es el lugar donde se dirige Kurama con Sakura. La diferencia de horario entre esta ciudad y Tokio es de _**\- 7 horas**_ cuando en Tokio son las 9 am de 16 de junio, en El Cairo son las 2 am del 6 de junio.

Sin más, les dejo para que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 _ **Aclaración dentro del fanfic:**_

 _ **Fujun'na hantā**_ : significa «cazador impuro», mestizos especializados en el arte de matar y proteger. Son contratados por demonios, o en el remoto de los casos, por Cazadores puros para matar a alguien o para proteger. Comúnmente, los demonios los contrataban para proteger y matar, ya que los Cazadores no se fian de ellos como para proteger a los suyos. Eran contratados y cobraban por sus servicios.

 _ **Los Cazadores Impuros:**_ no son  Fujun'na hantā, si no personas que tienen la sangre de dos diferentes Cazadores Puros.

 _ **Los Fuertes del Clan**_ : es el lugar donde se concentra la mayor población de Cazadores Puros. Normalmente están situados en lugares específicos pero ocultos para los humanos y seres sobrenaturales.

 _ **Hoka No Sekai:**_ es el mundo entre dimensiones donde los seres sobrenaturales pueden andar a sus anchas sin temer que un Cazador lo mate.

 _ **Las auras se clasifican así:**_

 **Humanos** : azul celeste

 **Cazadores** **Puros** : blancos.

 **Demonios** de bajo nivel: naranja

 **Demonios de nivel medio:** amarillo.

 **Demonios de alto nivel:** café.

 **Mestizos-Híbridos** : negro.

 **Lobos** : rojos.

 **Vampiros** : gris.

 **Felinos** : verde .

 **Cazadores impuros** : morado.

 **Monstruos** : rosa.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:**

 **La emoción del momento.**

* * *

 _El Cairo, Egipto._

 _Miércoles 15 de junio._

 _11:06 pm (Hora local)_

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos sintió un punzante dolor en ellos, como si le hubiesen aplicando jabón, y los tallo despacio con sus manos en forma de puño.

Desorientada, se dio cuenta que estaba sobre una superficie cómoda, gustosa, se removió separando los párpados y mirar a su costado, descubrió el asiento acolchonado bajo ella.

—¡Oh! —Kurama dejó la revista que leía sobre su regazo y sus ojos sorprendidos se dirigieron a la pelirrosa, ella dio un sobresalto al escuchar su voz—. ¿Ya despertaste? —preguntó para sí con una sonrisa.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver a un completo desconocido sentado a su lado, ofreciéndole una sonrisa alegre mostrando su dentadura blanca y reluciente.

—¿Quien eres? —exigió saber a pegándose más al costado de la ventanilla, cuando le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, su estómago dio un vuelco al ver la inmensa oscuridad que se sumergían.

—Kurama —se acomodo en su asiento y cruzó los brazos bajo la nuca sonriendo con superioridad—. Y esto es un secuestro.

—¿Qué? —la joven dio un respingo en su lugar.

—Secuestro —repitió condescendiente—. Es cuando una persona te captura para usarte como rehén y así poder negociar demandas.

—Se perfectamente lo que significa —escupió con desagrado recordando los antiguos acontecimientos con Sasori, y eso solo logro ponerla de malas—. ¿A que viene todo esto?

« _¿Y donde están los demás?_ », quiso preguntar pero sabía que de ese hombre no obtendrá respuesta alguna. Sospechaba tenía intenciones nada sanas con ella, por algo la rapto, y al parecer, quería algo a cambio.

Kurama se froto la barbilla pensativo.

—A muchas cosas.

—Qué respuesta más satisfactoria —murmuró sarcástica.

—¡Ya veo! Nada te satisface —dijo, y la comisura de sus labios se hicieron hacia atrás mostrando una fina sonrisa divertida—. Lamento decirte que no soy bueno satisfaciendo a la gente.

—Bien por ti —Sakura ni siquiera lo miro, estaba más concentrada en buscar una manera de escapar. Tal vez si gritaba la azafata acudiera a su rescate como distracción, o alguno de lo pasajeros se comparecería de ella y la ayudaría.

Aunque, las posibilidades de alejarse de Kurama eran escasas debido a que —al parecer— están dentro de un avión, además, dudaba que él se quedara de brazos cruzados mientras ella se escapaba.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? —se atrevió a preguntar entrecerrando sus ojos jades, la piel se le erizo al observar la sonrisa retorcida de él.

—De ti: nada —confesó con los ojos cerrados no notando la expresión incrédula de su compañera de asiento—. Si no, de Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

—Oh —abrió los ojos rojos divertidos y se enderezo del asiento—. ¿Lo conoces?

Sakura se sumió entre sus hombros restándole importancia a la pregunta.

—Claro que si —insistió Kurama sonriente percatándose que la azafata se dirigía por el pasillo con el carrito—. Señorita —la llamo.

La mujer americana de piel oscura como el carbón y unos ojos azules brillantes, se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa educada ofreciéndoles algo se beber.

—¿Quieres algo? —Kurama se dirigió a la pelirrosa apuntando el carrito.

—Quiero irme de aquí, ¡déjame ir! —exclamó lo último con enojo.

Estaba enojada, ¿como fue posible que la capturaran sin que ella se diese cuenta de ello? Era lamentable y hasta un punto detestable. Eso le hacía ver que aún era débil, ni siquiera podía protegerse a ella misma, ¿y así pretendía proteger a sus seres queridos?

La azafata desplazo su mirada de hito a hito entre ellos preocupada.

—Lo siento, mi hermana solo es aerofobica —dijo Kurama en modo de disculpa por el alboroto que hacía la pelirrosa.

—¡No soy aerofobica! —replicó Sakura colérica.

—Creo que será mejor... —empezó a opinar la americana, pero noto como el hombre sacó una hoja del interior de su chaqueta para después agitársela, así que guardo silencio.

—¿Podría traerme unos sedantes? No se calmará si sigue así.

« _No_ », pensó la pelirrosa percatándose de que la azafata sonrió en modo de disculpas por desconfiar de ellos.

—S-sin sedantes —logró articular desesperada, todavía sentía los efecto del anterior sedante y no quería estar dormida cuando aterrizarán—. Por favor, me mantendré quieta.

La azafata y Kurama intercambiaron miradas expresivas.

*"*"*

—Avíseme si necesitan algo más —la americana terminó de traer las bebidas y se alejo deslizando el carrito metálico lleno de aperitivos por la alfombra de terciopelo azul brillante.

Sakura presenció iracunda y en silencio a Kurama, éste le devolvió una mirada burlona llena de superioridad.

—Te fallo por mucho —dijo Kurama regresando su mirada al pastelillo entre sus dedos—. La próxima vez alguien puede terminar herido.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo tomando eso como una amenaza implícita contra los pasajeros del avión.

—No te atreverías —murmuró la Haruno con los ojos entrecerrados.

Los ojos rojos del Kitsune brillaron de diversión oscura.

—¿Quieres probarme? ¿qué la azafata? —preguntó apretando desinterés, y Sakura se mostró irritada—. Pobre de ella, si supiera que su vida está en manos de una completa extraña —se lamento falsamente y sonrió de lado ante la mirada enfadada de la chica.

—No lastimaras a ninguna de estas personas —mascullo entre dientes. Kurama no podía ser así de despiadado.

—Eso depende de como te portes —señaló el Demonio con aires inocentes.

Ella se cruzó de brazos impaciente y frunció el entrecejo.

Empezó a sentir desagrado por ese ser que se presento como Kurama. ¿Quien era? No estaba segura si un mestizo o demonio, o por el contrario: un Cazador. Eso era mucho pero que las dos primeras posibles opciones.

Apretó el collar que ocultaba su presencia. Si se lo quitaba, lograría saber algo de Kurama, pero corría el riesgo de ser descubierta. ¿Qué pesaría que era ella? Tal vez que era una Cazadora y por eso no la había matado. Pero algo más importante.

¿Que quería de Sasuke?

Cansada de darle vueltas al asunto, ladeo el rostro por la ventana sin ánimos de comer el pastelillo (que desgraciadamente tiene frambuesa arriba) de buena presentación que yace frente a ella junto con el zumo de naranja.

—Tienes que comer —dijo de pronto Kurama con la boca llena y mirándola intensamente.

Sakura apenas sonrió.

—No tengo hambre —contestó observando fijamente el pastelillo, se dejo caer contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos para serenarse, nunca había viajado en avión y esperaba que la segunda vez que lo hiciera, no fuera alado de su secuestrador.

Kurama presenció aquello, intrigado por el cambio de actitud que presentó. Primero se mostraba a la defensiva, y luego sumisa. ¿Qué sucedía con ella?

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado y decidió no prestarle atención, lo único que tenia que hacer era mantenerla con vida hasta que Sasuke fuera a rescatarla.

*"*"*

 _Japón Tokio._

 _Jueves, 16 de junio._

 _07:46 am (Hora local)_

 _Bosque Norte._

—Este es el último —dijo Naruto alzando a un Zetsu blanco al aire, lo dejo en otra montaña de cuerpos suspirando con cansancio.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza parpadeando varía veces para enfocar a Sasuke, una vez que lo logró, hizo una seña con la mano indicando los cuerpos inertes.

Sasuke dejo caer la katana a un lado, de forma brusca y cansina. Con las fuerzas que aún le quedaron después de la batalla, inhalo profundo para después sacar fuego por la boca.

Las llamas rojizas se quedaron impregnados en los cuerpos inertes extendiéndose por toda la montaña, esperando volverse algo más que un montón de cenizas.

Los cinco se quedaron unos segundos presenciando las llamas consumir lentamente los cuerpos.

—Es hora de partir —Itachi rompió el silencio.

La batalla de había extendido por toda la noche, y fue porque Izumi y Zetsu enviaban una horda tras otra contra ellos, no les daban ni un respiro. Y el problema no fue lo fuertes o persistentes que eran, si no la cantidad.

Estaban agotados, pero más que nada ansiosos y preocupados por sus amigos, esperaban que se encontraran a salvo; el temblor y luz que apareció en la noche del día anterior los tenía inquietos y con el alma en hilo.

Una vez que se alejaron considerablemente del área, se adentraron a lo más profundo del bosque, corriendo lo más rápido posible para llegar a una cueva.

Al encontrarla, se adentraron al interior encontrándose con la oscuridad segadora y escalofriante.

Kakashi se adelanto sin tomar importancia a las condiciones de dicho lugar, los demás se detuvieron detrás de él. Del pequeño estuche de armas que tenía amarrado al costado de su cadera, saco un pequeño pergamino del tamaño del kunai y lo abrió sin más.

En el, tenía escrito algunas palabras en un idioma extranjero, cual Kakashi recitó lentamente.

— _Gates of hell, är nu öppen!_ *sueco.

Las escrituras del pergamino brillaron, y como si se tratasen de pelota, rebotaron entre sí hasta desprenderse del papel, y se dirigieron al lado derecho de la cueva chocando contra el muro aún brillando.

Pronto, formaron un círculo con un diámetro de tres metros, cual en el centro, aparecía una especie de remolino de diferentes colores.

—En marcha.

El primero en cruzar fue Itachi, metiendo las manos contra la neblina y desapareciendo de la vista de los demás. Le siguió Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru y por último Sasuke.

Del otro lado del portal que se instalo en lo más profundo de un bosque oscuro, donde la espesa neblina que surcaba de las rodillas a los tobillos, el aire era frío y escalofriante que helaba hasta los huesos, y los árboles grandes y altos con las raíces sobresalientes de la tierra formaban arcos naturales y diferentes figuras; salió Itachi aterrizando a un costado del portal. Se quedo de pie con los ojos brillando al Sharingan esperando a que los demás cruzarán.

Kakashi apareció alado de él, con un rombo morado en su frente que brillo con intensidad.

Naruto cruzó dejando ver sus ojos carmesí brillantes, alrededor de estos tenía pintando un color naranja bajo (como si usará maquillaje) junto con sus colmillos de aguja sobresalientes entre sus labios y las uñas largas.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se tornaron completamente negros, y sus manos parecieron una masa humeante negro-azulado con chispas blancas alrededor de ellas.

Por último, apareció Sasuke, cuyos ojos estaban en el Sharingan de aspas, las orejas humanas habían desaparecido para sustituirse por unas de lobo sobre la cabeza, junto con un sobresaliente rabo de Lobo peluda por su retaguardia.

—¡Hace tiempo que no venía por aquí! —exclamó Naruto alegre mirando su aspecto frenéticamente, e hizo un puchero al ver el de Sasuke—. ¿Por qué el Teme se ve genial?

El Uchiha menor gruño.

Por esa razón no le gustaba visitar _Hoka No Sekai_ , al cruzar el portal se muestra los que realmente eres. Y siendo un Híbrido, ciertas partes de su otro origen le brotaban, como unas peludas orejas negras llamativas y un rabo con el mismo aspecto.

Movió el rabo sintiéndose incómodo, una cosa era estar transformado completamente en lobo y otra que su apariencia humana estuviese presente cuando le brotaba una cola de animal.

—Lo Uchiha somos geniales —vanidoso, Itachi se toco el rostro fascinado aunque Naruto no comprendió del todo ya que no había ni un cambio en el Cazador base a sus ojos—. Es genética, nadie puede compararse con nuestras belleza.

—Engreído —murmuró por debajo el Uzumaki.

—¡Apresuren el paso, niños!

Los tres hombres dirigieron su vista al frente, donde Kakashi y Shikamaru yacían lejos de ellos, avanzando por el sendero a paso perezoso.

—¡No nos deje aquí solitos! —exclamó berrinchudo Naruto dando alcance al Cazador peli plata.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos —Itachi removió su cuerpo bruscamente al notar la tensión en los hombros de Sasuke.

Antes que pudiera preguntar por la postura de su Baka-otouto, éste negó con la cabeza indicando que todo estaba bien.

Lo cierto, era que cuando partieron directo al bosque, el menor de los hombres sintió una intensa mirada sobre su nuca, acompañado de una sensación punzante y estremecimiento en su cuero cabelludo obligándole a pasarse una mano por su cabellera tratando de despejar las secciones desagradables.

*"*"*

 _A_ _eropuerto_ _del Cairo._

 _El Cairo, E_ _gipto._

 _Miércoles 16 de junio (Fecha local)_

 _01:10 am (Hora local)_

Las personas caminaban apresurados entre el gran espacio, arrastrando las maletas con ruedas y algunos cargándolas como podían. Fatigados y cansados por las horas que estuvieron sentados en los asientos.

Dos personas de tez clara no sufrían de aquello, e iban a paso apresurado a la salida.

La pelirrosa se veía tensa a comparación del hombre, de fracciones zurronas cuál iba sereno.

—Quiero ir al baño —dijo la pelirrosa de pronto al ver las puertas de cristal alzarse frente a ella, si salía por allí le sería difícil escapar.

Aunque tenía un pequeño problema.

No tenía su PASAPORTE ni VISA a la mano, ni siquiera sabía donde diablos estaban. Escuchaba a las personas hablar en otro idioma, y la tez de la mayoría era moreno oscuro o moreno claro.

—Lo siento. Esto no es la típica escena de: me voy al baño, el secuestrador se despista y la víctima escapa por la ventana del baño —recitó Kurama deteniéndose, y junto a él, Sakura dudo en hacerlo—. Resignarte.

—¡Jamás! —exclamó ella y vio su perfecta oportunidad para escapar.

Sin titubear, se hecho a correr en dirección contraria de Kurama, directo a la salida a pegándose a la idea de que alguien podría ayudarla. Sus ojos brillaron de esperanza al ver un grupo de personas frente al aeropuerto.

El Demonio miro perplejo a la pelirrosa, sin creerse se fugara sin contemplar sus posibilidades de huir de él. O estaba loca, o en verdad tenia un gran espíritu de valentía como para no pensar en las consecuencias.

« _Como si_ _fuera_ _a herirla de esa forma_ », pensó Kurama irónico.

Corrió a una velocidad normal para alcanzar a la Haruno, quien tiraba levemente de la vestimenta de un hombre moreno y le pedía ayuda hablando en japonés. El hombre la miraba con desdén y decía algo en su idioma.

Kurama prensó el brazo de Sakura entre sus dedos y sonrió sórdido al hombre.

— _Eudhraan ya 'ukhti majnun_ —dijo en árabe en modo de disculpa. Por lo que el hombre se aparto de ellos como si fuesen bacterias contagiosas.

Sakura se quedó desilusionada y presa de la desesperación. Nadie entendía lo que decía, eso quería decir que no podía pedir ayuda a alguien. Sus posibilidades de escapar cada vez eran escasas.

—No vuelvas a intentar escapar —pidió amablemente Kurama, pero esa amabilidad no llegó a sus ojos rojos.

Y de eso se dio cuenta Sakura, quien trago grueso y se limitó a verlo indiferente.

Los nervios de Kurama crisparon. ¿Cómo esa chica podía mostrarse decidida, desconcertada e indiferente en tan poco tiempo? Esa chica tenía facetas extrañas. Algo de lo que huía él.

Gruño al momento de arrástrala a los transportes que los llevarían a su destino.

*"*"*

 _Japón, Tokio._

 _PROGETO._

 _08:10 am. (Hora local)_

Los pasillos de la preparatoria estaban vacíos, debido a que sus estudiantes se encontraban en clases en ese momento.

Tres hombres azabaches aparecieron por un pasillo desolado. Uno de ellos tenía el entrecejo fruncido mostrándose un poco irritado al verse dentro de una escuela; quien encabeza al pequeño grupo, se mostró indiferente ante expresión de su hermano, quien miraba maravillado a su alrededor.

—Nunca espere que Sasu-kun estudiará aquí —reveló Obito sonriendo ansioso por ver a su sobrino. A diferencia de Fugaku y Sai, él fue allí teniendo la intención de reencontrarse con Sasuke.

Fugaku gruño ante la mención del nombre.

En sí, estaba ansioso de verlos a los tres (Itachi Hikoro y Sasuke), hablar con sus dos hijos mayores y posiblemente raptar al menor con intenciones homicidas.

Por el contrario, Sai esperaba ver a Hikoro, y bombardearla de preguntas respecto a si estaba involucrada con Mugennohi. No olvido el incidente del día anterior, por lo que su orgullo herido reclamaba venganza ante su osadía de frustrarle los planes.

Se dirigieron a la dirección, donde Obito toco la puerta antes de que le accedieran el paso.

Al ingresar, notaron que la silla del director les daba la espalda al igual que Anko, ésta murmuró algo sobre materias mientras analizaba unos papeles, antes de hacer girar la silla y sorprenderse por encontrar a los tres Cazadores Uchiha frente a su escritorio.

Anko dejó los papeles en el escritorio y se quito los lentes de descanso levemente.

—Uchiha Fugaku, quien iba a imaginar que respirarías en el mismo lugar que yo —saludo sarcástica apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla. Le envío una mirada expectante antes de volver hablar—. ¡Y mira nada más! Uchiha Sai, el lindo descendiente del clan Uchiha, ¡la próxima cabecilla! —exclamó irónica, y obtuvo una mirada indiferente del nombrado—. Hola Obito —saludo Anko sonriendo de alegría.

—¡Anko! ¿Ahora eres directora de una preparatoria? —preguntó Obito haciéndose el sufrido, en sí, los dos tenían una buena relación.

Tanto que Obito sabía hace meses que Sasuke se encontraba en Tokio, y nunca le dijo a su hermano. Algo considerado traición ante el Consejo.

Pero si nadie se entera de que él sabe más de lo que habla, todo está bien.

—Tratar con mocosos es una de mis especialidades —informó seria y, acto seguido desplazo la mirada a Fugaku, quien permaneció indiferente ante todo—. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita? —pregunto yéndose directo al grano.

—Sabes donde está Sasuke —afirmó Fugaku.

—Uchiha Sasuke —rectifico ella ceñuda.

—Ese ser inmoral no merece llevar un apellido cual es sagrado —espetó Sai presa de la furia, odiaba escuchar como llamaban al Híbrido ese.

—Tiene sangre Uchiha, y como uno tiene derecho a portar el apellido —Anko salió en defensa de su ahijado.

—Pero tiene sangre de Lobo —replicó nuevamente el menor de los Uchiha—, un ser despreciable.

—Se que esta aquí —hablo Fugaku con la intención de saber más del asunto, y detener una discusión inútil—. En este momento.

Anko sabía que no ganaba nada negando lo evidente, si Fugaku estaba allí era porque tenia la certeza de que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

—¿Y qué? ¿Pretendes matarlo aquí, en una escuela, alterando el orden entre los humanos? —soltó la mujer mordaz.

—En gran parte —contesto Sai por su padre.

—Tokio es un territorio libre. ¿No recuerdas? —Anko se abalanzó contra el escritorio provocando un escalofrío a Sai, quien conocía la fuerza de esa mujer.

Y si se les daba por atacarlos sin importarle los alumnos era seguro que uno de lo dos (sabía que a Obito no lo lastimaría gravemente) no saldría con vida de allí.

—Tanto como Demonios, Híbridos-Mestizos, Felinos, Lobos, Vampiros, Monstruos y Cazadores tienen libre el paso aquí —siguió diciendo ella entrecerrando sus ojos—. Esta zona es libre de toda ley Cazadora. Y están estrictamente prohibido las pelas entre seres Sobrenaturales-Cazadores. Así que déjate de tus idioteces y lárgate. No tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

Y dicho eso, se dejo caer sobre el respaldo, agarró los papeles haciendo mover levemente su silla hasta quedar en perfil derecho. Alzó la mano derecha e hizo ademán de que se fueran de su sitio confortante.

—Si no se van en este preciso momento, los saco a los dos de aquí a patadas —amenazó la directora de la escuela levantándose de sopetón para hacer creíble sus palabras.

—No tendrás ni un problema si Sasuke se retira, ¿verdad? —preguntó Fugaku indiferente, sin inmutarse ante la amenaza de la peli morada.

—Ni un alumno puede retirarse sin permiso de su tutor —rezongo Anko, y mostró una sonrisa macabra—. Y tu, no lo eres.

—La fuerza es vital en algunos casos —insinuó el jefe del Clan Uchiha.

—Inténtalo —lo desafío con la mirada—. Pero deberás saber que, Sasuke ya no es aquel niño que casi asesinaste. No, ahora es un adolescente que se las empeñado desde la muerte de Mikoto —entrecerró su mirada sabiendo que Fugaku había matado a su propia amante, y nunca lo negó y mucho menos ahora.

—Es débil, viene de sangre —espetó Fugaku, ceñudo ante la mirada insinuante de Anko.

—Pero sus hermanos no —mencionó inocentemente Anko—. Hikoro e Itachi te mataran antes de que le pongas un solo dedo encima a Sasuke, eso deberías saberlo perfectamente.

Fugaku mostró una mirada llena de furia no le gustó la idea que sus hijos mayores dieran la vida por un ser Híbrido.

—Nunca me mataran, soy su padre —objetó Fugaku a la defensiva.

—Un padre cual trato de matar a su pequeño hijo por ser Híbrido —dijo Anko agarrando una lápiz del escritorio y jugándolo entre los dedos—, quien prefirió sus ideales ante sus propios hijos y que, casualmente es culpable del inmenso cambio en Sasuke —terminó se decir deteniendo el lápiz de sopetón.

Sai le lanzó a Fugaku una mirada de soslayo, pretendiendo que no le afecto nada de las palabras a su progenitor, cosa sucedió por lo que se mantuvo sereno.

—Fugaku, sabes donde está Sasuke —aseguró la directora—. Y te advierto una cosa —pronunció entre siseos, y se irguió de la silla manteniéndose firme ante el Aura blanca de Fugaku, que incremento de tamaño por ponerse a la defensiva—: Tócale un solo pelo a esos tres y te juro por Dios que morirás cuando menos te lo esperes —gruño. Y con un último incremento de su Aura morada, grito a pleno pulmón—. ¡Ahora, desaparezcan de mi presencia, escorias!

Fugaku permaneció inmóvil por un momento, asimilando que Mitarashi Anko defendiera a sus dos hijos y a ese Híbrido como su fuesen de su familia, aunque no compartían un lazo sanguíneo. Tampoco se espero que sacará en defensa lo de Tokio, y en cierto modo, como Cazador debe respetar las reglas que ellos mismos crearon.

Dándose la media vuelta, advirtió a Anko que estuviese cuidando sus espaldas porque en cualquier momento llegaría algo que la haría caer de su silla.

—No me intimidas —replicó Anko de forma irónica—. ¿Te crees superior? No lo eres, no soy cualquier Demonio cual puedas hacerlo.

—Pero eres una Cazadora Impura —informó Sai como si la mujer no supiese su origen—. Y por ello, eres inferior a un Cazador Puro.

—Si no mal recuerdo los Cazadores Impuros son aquellos que tienen sangre de dos clanes de Cazadores Puros —replicó con rabia la peli morada—. Ustedes, niños mimados, se creen superiores y nos desprecian. Y todo base a su irracional rivalidad entre Clanes Puros —suspiro al decir aquello. Y sin mas, gruño que se largaran.

Ante aquello, los Uchiha decidieron no tentar la furia contenida de la mujer, y salieron de la dirección sin dirigirle una mirada.

Se alejaron de la dirección a paso rápido y se detuvieron frente a lo baños, donde tuvieron una pequeña reunión.

—No esperaba que Anko se pusiera a la defensiva —reveló Sai, anonado.

Fugaku asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

—No desistiré, aunque aquí hay que acatar las reglas, hay lugares donde no hay regla alguna —insinuó la Cabecilla entrecerrando sus ojos negros directo a Sai.

Obito lo miro de soslayo.

—¿Pretendes matar a Sasuke fuera de Tokio? —preguntó en un susurró audible, no se sorprendió por la idea de su hermano, ya estaba consciente de que Fugaku era alguien quien consideraba todas sus opciones antes de trazar una meta.

Fugaku guardo en silencio como respuesta afirmativa, por lo que Obito suspiro cansado.

—Piénsalo, Ita-kun y Hiko-chan se te echaran encima cuando eso suceda.

—No lo harán. Me agradecerán de haberles quitado una responsabilidad innecesaria —replicó suavemente Fugaku.

Obito soltó un suspiro de resignación. « _Lo intenté, Sasu-kun_ », pensó.

—¿Cómo haremos para que salga de Tokio? —preguntó Sai intrigado por los pensamientos de su progenitor.

—Primero, necesito saber todos sus movimientos —dijo Fugaku—. Cada paso que dio desde que llegó a Tokio bajo el nombre de Uchiha Sayi —al decirlo, se viro a Sai y Obito, quienes están de pie a su lado mirándolo expectantes—. Encargarse de ello.

Sai asintió con la cabeza estando ansioso por investigar todo sobre Sasuke y así acabar con él de una vez por todas. Y Obito se resigno a actuar en contra de su sobrino.

Fugaku se desvío por el pasillo, hacia la salida dejando a Obito y Sai para seguir al mando de la reciente empresa que estableció en Tokio.

Los dos Uchiha restantes, se miraron entre sí, Obito indeciso y Sai todo lo contrario.

—Investiguemos en que salón está antes de que Anko lo alerte de nuestra presencia —sugirió Sai, y después de obtener una respuesta afirmativa, los dos se dirigieron al contrario de los baños buscando los salones.

*"*"*

El Cairo, Egipto.

01:45 am (hora local)

Kurama y Sakura caminaban sobre un calle rocosas, entre una pequeña comunidad alejada del centro de la ciudad, las casas parecían que estaban a punto de caerse y algunas estaban en mal estado de construcción.

Sakura no se inmutó ante la visión de las viviendas, estaba cociente de que no todos tenían una buena calidad de vida. Así era el mundo, divididos en diferentes estatus.

Como el mundo sobrenatural.

—Camina —ordenó Kurama al percatarse que la chica se detuvo a presenciar un pequeño charco de agua producto de la lluvia que azotó en la tarde en la comunidad.

La pelirrosa le envió una mirada fulminante pero no dijo nada, se limitó a permanecer en silencio mientras caminaba junto a él sin indicios de forcejeo.

Se percató que las ventanas de las casitas eran cerradas con brusquedad a medida que avanzaban por la calle, al igual que los faroles, se apagó uno, seguido de otro y así sucesivamente.

Extraño.

—¿Por qué sucede esto? —preguntó ella al Kitsune consiente de que él también se dio cuenta de ello.

Kurama frunció el entrecejo, mentiría si supiera porque esa reacción por parte de los pueblerinos. Su instinto le dijo que algo andaba mal, pero se negó a creerle, aunque normalmente siempre tenía razón.

—Tal vez sea un asunto de racismo —contestó evitando la pregunta.

Se detuvieron al final de la calle sin salida, frente a una puerta de madera color ébano, la casa era de un piso y construida de la gana sobre el suelo rocoso. Una sola ventana, rota por los cristales, dejaba presenciar apenas en el interior lo oscuro que era.

Kurama abrió la puerta e indicó a la chica que entrará sin armar alboroto. Por lo que, la pelirrosa se resigno a escapar ese día y se precipitó al interior de mala gana.

Se fijo en las paredes de madera, desprendían un agradable olor a bosque a pesar de su aspecto, el color era ébano y al tacto era cálido, no como el clima de afuera (bochornoso y asfixiante); una pequeña mesa circular yace en medio de la estancia junto con dos sillas blancas de plástico; y detrás, una pequeña cama con sábanas amarillas le llamaba a dormir, pero era una propuesta cual no podía tomar a la ligera. También se percató de la pequeña puerta al fondo que era seguro que daba acceso al baño.

—Estaremos aquí hasta que Sasuke venga por ti —afirmó el peli naranja cerrado la puerta y echándole pestillo a la misma.

Sakura, resignada, se dejo caer en la cama cansada física y emocionalmente, no quería saber nada en unas cuantas horas, no tenía sueño a pesar de que en ese país era de noche, pero sentía un dolor de cabeza e incomodidad en su cuerpo, concluyó que era por el cambio de altura y horario antes de cruzarse de brazo.

Entretanto, Kurama cruzó la distancia entre la puerta y la mesa en zancadas, se sentó en la silla y saco su celular del interior de su Jean's.

Sakura presenció en silencio al hombre, fijándose por primera vez de su vestimenta: un suéter verdes que se ceñía a sus brazos y torso, se veía que hacía ejercicio ya que sus brazos parecían ser fuertes. Alrededor del cuello cargaba una cadena pero el dije estaba oculto debajo de la tela verde. Unos Jean's cubrían sus largas piernas, y unas botas de casquillo grueso adornaban sus pies. Se percató de los anillos que adornan sus dedos: en el dedo índice portaba uno de oro, cual estaba unido a una pequeña cadena del mismo color, y ésta finalizaba en el otro anillo que reposaba en el dedo corazón.

A siempre vista no parecía ser una persona mala y por eso aun no asimilaba del todo que haya sido secuestrada por él.

—... Tú número.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que sólo alcanzó a escuchar esa parte de la frase, parpadeo varias veces y presto más atención a Kurama.

—Dame tu número, cerezo —pidió él sonriendo socarrón ante lo chistosa que se vio la pelirrosa al arrugar su nariz, como si un olor le desagradase.

—¿Para que lo quieres?, y por cierto. No me llamo cerezo —replicó ella sin dejar su mirada irritada.

—¿Y como te llamas entonces? —preguntó curioso, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y miró a su dirección.

La pelirrosa arrugó lo labios antes de contestar.

—Haruno Sakura.

—¡Que tenaz! Igual que los árboles de Cerezo, así que no hay razón cual no te llame así —objeto él sin delicadeza al enderezarse.

—No me digas así —pidió mordaz. Solo Kiba podía decirle así, nada más él.

El Kitsune noto la ira en los ojos jades de ella, y eso le divirtió más.

—¿Por qué? ¿Así te dice Sasuke? —inquirió a propósito.

Pero Sakura no se dejó intimidar.

—No. Me llama por mi nombre.

—Qué lindo —dijo melosamente sonriendo de lado.

Sakura le envío una mirada asesina. Luego Kurama le pidió nuevamente su número de celular agregando el «cerezo» al final.

A regañadientes a Sakura se lo recitó.

—¿Para que lo quieres? —preguntó un tanto intrigada.

Kurama sonrió de lado al mirar la pantalla con el número de la pelirrosa en ella.

—Ya veras.

*"*"*

 _J_ _apón, Tokio._

 _Hoka No Sekai._

 _08:45 am (Hora local)_

Ese lugar en específico era lo contrario al bosque en el cual aparecieron al principio. El cielo no estaba cubierto de nubes grises, si no blancas y dejaban entre ver el cielo de un extraño color naranja y morado, un poco oscuro pero no siniestro. El aire era cálido y erizaba el bello del cuerpo al contacto, la superficie del suelo era rocosa de color gris, y un camino de piedras se dividía a lo largo del lugar, entre los árboles marcando caminos como guías para quienes tendían a perderse en bosque. Los árboles eran sumamente altos y no se lograba visualizar las copas debido a las nubes.

Los hermanos Uchiha, Naruto, Shikamaru y Kakashi, emprendieron su camino de piedras, corriendo entre los gruesos troncos y saltando raíces sobresalientes del suelo. Yéndose ansioso por saber de sus amigos, se adentraron a la parte más profunda del bosque, guiados por las piedras en el suelo. Pasaron por varias enredaderas y un lago enorme cual tuvieron que rodear para cruzarlo.

Tras varios minutos de seguir corriendo, se encontraron una cascada de agua cristalina, un puente de madera recto cual se extendía cruzando por el agua que caía. Al inicio, una gran _Tori_ se alzaba frente a ellos impotente, pasaron entre el _Tori_ y el puente sin ningún problema, se mojaron al cruzar el aguacero y se adentraron a la gran cueva.

Y al instante, una pequeña casucha del lado derecho se dio a ver en su fachas de madera. Se acercaron a la puerta al sentir las diferentes Auras dentro de la casucha, pero Sasuke se torno preocupado al no captar el aroma de Sakura con ellos.

Y pensó lo peor.

El ingresar, Itachi y Sasuke se quedaron estupefactos en la puerta, estáticos. Un nudo se formó en sus estómagos, la bilis subió por que gargantas y sus cuerpos se estremecieron ante la imagen de Hikoro tendida en el suelo, con las marcas negras brillando como las flamas de un fuego intenso sobre su piel y los ojos abiertos como platos mirando al techo de color carmesí.

—¡Hikoro! —exclamaron los dos Uchiha al unísono, y no dudaron en reunirse con su hermana sintiendo una preocupación creciente en su pecho.

Garuda —quien está curando a Hikoro— los detuvo en seco ordenando que se mantuvieran apartados.

—Necesito espacio para curarla —se excusó y los miro seriamente antes de girar la cabeza al cuerpo de la mujer y extender sus manos sobre el pecho. Empezó a murmura nuevamente palabras en español y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse mejor.

Sasuke miro a su alrededor buscando la explicación del por que su hermana estaba así de grave.

Reparo por la presencia de Kiba, cual de igual manera le brotó una cola de lobo café y las orejas humanas fueron sustituidas por unas de lobo, y miraba preocupado a Hikoro; Ali dejó ver su cabellera chocolate caer en risos y a cascadas sobre su espalda que está apoyada contra la pared y con los ojos rojos fijos en Hikoro; Sasori tenia las manos más oscuras de lo normal, y por dentro de la piel de los dedos, se apreciaba líneas de color azul hasta enrollarse en ambos pulgares; Aoda se mantuvo firme presenciando el proceso de curación y a su lado, Pakkun cabeceó por el sueño de estar la noche en vela.

Sasuke se desespero al no ver a Sakura entre ellos.

—¿Qué a sucedido? ¿Por qué Hikoro esta así?... —exigió saber el Cazador peli plata sin perder la calma, y le estaba costando horrores hacerlo.

—¡¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?! —preguntó exaltado el rubio y empezó a dar vueltas en la estancia en busca de su amiga pelirrosa.

—Nos atacaron —hablo Kiba desde su lugar atrayendo la atención de los recién llegados—. Primero fueron unos Cazadores —dijo y decidió dejar de lado que eran Uchiha—, provocaron un choque de auto cual estuvimos involucrados.

—Deidara lanzó una bomba sobre nosotros —interrumpió Sasori, sereno—, era imposible salir de allí sin que la onda nos tocará. Así que Uchiha nos tele-transporto al bosque Sur de Tokio.

—¿Y Sakura? ¿Qué ha sucedido con ella? —le exigió Sasuke teniendo los ojos fijos en Sasori, esperando que le diera una razón para lanzarse sobre él.

Pero el Akatsuki no era idiota, sabía que si decía la verdadera razón por la falta de ausencia de la pelirrosa, el _Fujun'na hantā_ se abalizaría sobre él para matarlo. Así que no sería quien le diera la noticia.

—Fue secuestrada, Sasuke —respondió Ali dejando helados a los varones, ella suspiro antes de hablar nuevamente—. En nuestras propias narices, y lo peor, es que no pudimos hacer nada.

Sasuke se quedo estático, sintiendo un segundo golpe en el estómago. La falta de aire se hizo presente bloqueándole el sentido del razonamiento.

Sakura secuestrada por Akatsuki, quien tenía la intención de matarla.

Muerta. Ellos apenas la tuvieran en sus manos la asesinarían sin duda alguna. A esas horas, de seguro ya había pasado a mejor (o peor) vida.

Ante ese pensamiento, el Uchiha menor recobro el sentido de la razón, el Sharingan sus ojos brillaron intensamente al momento de querer abalanzarse contra Sasori, éste se echo para atrás dándose cuenta que unos segundos atrás, entre Itachi, Shikamaru y Naruto contenían a un furioso Lobo-Mestizo.

—¡Esta fue tu idea, Sasori! —bramo entre gruñidos furioso tratando de embestir al Akatsuki, quien prefirió mil veces el apodo de « _pinocho_ » a su nombre mencionado por Sasuke—. ¡Eres responsable de la muerte de Sakura!

—¡No me eches la culpa! —se defendió Sasori sin moverse de su sitio por el bien de su integridad física. Tenía que confesar para su muy pesar que, en un combate contra Sasuke, éste saldría victorioso—. ¡Akatsuki quiso secuestrarla para atraerte! ¡Por qué tu no supiste protegerla!

—¡Infeliz! —soltó el Uchiha menor sabiendo que era cierto, por eso el dolor se acumuló poco a poco en su pecho al imaginar el bello rostro se Sakura, pálido y lívido, sin vida.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke —pidió Kiba desesperado por calmar la furia de su amigo—. Sakura no fue secuestrada por Akatsuki.

Tanto Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi se quedaron quietos en su lugar asimilando la noticia con una gran alivio, y a la vez, Kakashi preguntó quien era el responsable del secuestro de su sobrina, y Shikamaru se mantuvo tranquilo sin soltar al Uchiha menor por temor a que éste aprovechara la conmoción y atacará al Akatsuki.

—Kurama —contestó Aoda con certeza, manteniendo la compostura ante la mirada anonada de los cuatro varones.

—¿No se supone que estaba muerto? —cuestiono Itachi, y Naruto soltó al Fujun'na hantā lentamente.

Los cuatro conocían perfectamente a Kurama desde hace unos 3 siglos. Y por razones mayores, creían que ya no pertenecía a la cualidad de ser Demonio desde hace un siglo. No entendían porque Kurama secuestro a Sakura.

—Si, pero sentimos su presencia aquí, y cuando salió al Mundo Humano decidimos seguirlo —explicó Aoda ladeando sus pestañas blancas.

—Kurama se la llevó cuando nosotros hacíamos inconscientes por la bomba —intervino rápidamente Kiba.

—Por eso no pudimos evitarlo —aclaro Pakkun sentado en sus dos patas traseras.

—Él es capaz de matarla —aseguró el Uchiha menor obteniendo un escalofrío ante la idea.

—Sasuke-sama, Kurama-san sólo quiere atraerte —informó Aoda moviendo la cabeza—. No le hará daño a menos que le des motivos.

Sasuke ahogo un bufido en el interior de su pecho. ¿Darle más motivos? Si ya tenía los suficientes como para querer matarlo, ¿que le costará quitarle la vida a Sakura? Nada.

Pero esperaba que Sakura fuese sentada ante la situación y no intentará escapar. Si no, Kurama le valdría tenerla con vida y acabaría con ella en un parpadeo.

—Y si ella no trata de escapar —dijo Kakashi comprendiendo la situación—. Pero conociéndola, no se quedara de brazos cruzados.

—¿Alguna idea de donde puede estar? —cuestiono Itachi a los dos Nahuales.

Garuda terminó de retirar las marcas negras del cuerpo de Hikoro, ésta ya no tenia los ojos carmesí, sus ojos cafés miraban fijamente el techo sin estar consiente, por lo que el hombre pasó sus dedos por los párpados cerrándolos para que así pudiera descansar un poco, ya que aún faltaba tratar las heridas físicas de su cuerpo.

—Creemos que se dirigió a Egipto —reveló Ali sin despegar la vista de la ventana situada a la derecha, como si le diera vueltas a algo y no lograba decidirse.

—Se llevó el PASAPORTE y VISA de Sakura —Kiba se dejó caer al suelo cansado, y pensando seriamente en dormir ya que ninguno de ellos habían cerrados más de dos minutos los párpados por estar al pendientes de Hikoro.

—Tendremos que ir allí inmediatamente —sentenció Sasuke arrugado la nariz.

No dejaría que Kurama le arrebatara a Sakura —una de las personas importantes en su vida—. Estaba cansado de sufrir decepciones, traiciones y perdidas; por lo que, dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por irse de allí sin decir más, se acerco a la puerta de una zancada agitando el rabo ansioso.

Antes que Itachi se percatara de la huida de su hermano, y Kakashi empezará a hablar sobre un posible plan, un estrepitoso sonido ahogado irrumpió la estancia provocando extrañes en todos.

Ali se dio cuenta del sonido a su costado, informando que venía del interior de la mochila a sus pies. Abrió el cierre y metió la mano desesperadamente en busca del causante del sonido. Su mano salió a los pocos segundos agarrando entre lo dedos el aparato blanco vibrante y ruidoso.

—Es el celular de Sakura —Sasuke volvió sobre sus pasos y con un ademán, dio permiso a la mirada dudosa de Ali que le dirigía a él.

La Francotiradora atendió la llamada.

— _¿Estoy hablando al celular de Haruno Sakura?_ —preguntó con voz melosa su interlocutor.

Ali frunció el ceño.

—Si. ¿Quien es?

— _Bueno, si defines «_ quién _» podríamos_ _no_ _hablar. Pero como no tengo ánimos de jugar, soy Kurama._

—Kurama —soltó Ali mordaz alertando a todos en la habitación, logrando ponerlos atentos a la llamada inesperada.

—Así es, y pon en alta voz. De seguro Sasuke ansia escuchar mi melosa voz.

Ali obedeció a regañadientes y al instante, la voz de Kurama inundó la habitación.

— _Nee, Aniki_ —se dirigió a Sasuke y éste lo supo inmediatamente, ese fluido solo lo utilizaba con él— _. ¿Qué darías por rescatar a tu novia?_

—Pobre de ti si le hiciste algo a Sakura —gruño Sasuke ansiado tener al Kitsune frente a él, prensar su cuello con las manos y retorcerlo por diversión personal, y no tomando en cuanta que el Demonio creía que Sakura era su novia.

— _Hacerle algo_ —dijo en murmullo Kurama— _. Eso depende de ella, y... Y quédate quieta cerezo. Oh, yo que tu no haría eso_ —al parecer hablaba con otra persona desde donde se encontraba.

— _Por mi puedes tragarte el odioso pedazo de pastel. ¡Odio la frambuesa! ¡No comeré esa maldita porquería!_ —la voz de Sakura resonó en la estancia aliviándolos de saber que seguía con vida y al parecer, irritada.

— _Bueno, cuando está ahora no creo que salga ilesa... ¿Cómo diantres la soportas?_ —decidió preguntar Kurama en tono desesperado— _. ¡Es la quita vez que intenta escapar! ¡Y ya logro colmarme lo nervios!_ —expresó su frustración a gritos.

El grupo se miro entre sí, intercambiando mirada iracundas y aliviadas. Sakura no se dejaba vencer fácilmente ante el Demonio, eso demostraba que era capaz de todo con tal de salir triunfante ante la situación de vida o muerte cual era sometida en esos momentos.

Pero la tenacidad de la Haruno podría acabar perjudicándola, era sabido que Kurama no tenía la paciencia para aguantar a chiquillos; y en ocasiones, la pelirrosa lograba colmar los nervios de Sasuke, y eso de por si era un gran logro.

— _¡Eso es lo que quiero! ¡Colmarte los nervios!_ —vociferó la voz de Sakura en medio de un grito.

— _Por ahora_ —aseguró de repente el Kitsune de buen humor—. _Y bien, Aniki. ¿Vendrás por tu damisela en_ _apuros_ _?_

Sasuke no hablo, pero el alarido que soltó respondió por él en medio de la ira acumulada en su pecho. No le diría nada más a Kurama hasta tenerlo de frente, y entonces, podría matarlo y cobrar su traición de la manera más lenta y dolorosa que conocía. Incrementaría el dolor al triple, o mejor, diez veces más por la osadía que tuvo de secuestrar a Sakura.

— _Me tomaré eso como un sí_ —accedió Kurama, oyéndose feliz la haber cumplido su propósito—. _Tienes un plazo de 9 horas para llegar al aeropuerto de Egipto_ —informó, y se escucho claramente su sonrisa retorcida— _. Si no llegas a tiempo... Nunca_ _volverás_ _a vernos_ —y dicho eso, la llamada cesó.

Sasuke se lanzó sobre el Ali con el único propósito de quitarle el celular y poder hacerlo trizas, pensara que el aparato es Kurama y librará su enojo. Le aplicaría una ilusión atroz seguido por sus llamas negra y si carcasa sobrevivía, lo machacaría sin piedad alguna.

Ali —al percatarse de sus intenciones— corrió a la derecha esquiando el potente zarpazo proveniente de Sasuke, éste gruño a su dirección y le pidió con voz aterciopelada el aparato.

—No estas pensando con claridad, Sasuke-chan —replicó levemente la peli chocolate entrecerrando sus ojos jades en su dirección—. Kurama utilizará este aparato para comunicarse con nosotros, empeorarás las cosas si lo destruyes.

—Ali esta en lo correcto —intervino Aoda, hablándole a Sasuke—, Sasuke-sama, se que estás desesperado por encontrar a Sakura-san, pero debes mantener la cabeza fría.

Sasuke suspiro sabiendo que la mujer-serpiente tenía la razón, estando cabreado y con instintos de asesinar a alguien no ayudaría más que aumentar su irritación, haría que su razonamiento se esfumara y la cordura decidiera irse a la fregada por ello.

—Solo tenemos 9 horas y el vuelo en avión son exactamente 9 horas —informó Shikamaru a Kakashi—. Si partimos ahora, lograremos, tal vez, llegar a tiempo. Podemos descansar en el avión.

—Oigan... —se entrometió Ali en la conversación captando la atención de todos, observando como ella tenía una mano metida al interior de la mochila y su mirada era nerviosa—. Tenemos un problema... Nuestros PASAPORTES y VISAS no están —termino de decir tragando el nudo que se formó en la garganta.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron todos (excepto los Nahuales y Hikoro) mirándose entre sí y horrorizados.

Ali apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y vacío la mochila sin piedad y agitándola. De allí, salieron las pistolas, cartuchos, cargadores u otros objetos peligrosos. La carpeta blanca resbaló por el suelo seguido de fajos de billetes de diferentes colores, y más fajos.

Naruto se había acercado a su lado y puesto de cuclillas, y cuando las cosas se precipitaron al suelo, los dos Vampiros Mestizos se dispusieron a buscar los documentos.

Anteriormente, le encargaron a Sakura cuidar los documentos dentro de la mochila, ya que en la batalla podrían haber salido inservibles por tanta técnica que le lanzaban. Así que optaron por dejarlo en el lugar más seguro (según ellos).

—¡Estos nos complica las cosas! —jadeo Naruto apretando los dientes a más no poder, desesperado por la situación cual los sometió Kurama.

—El ingrato se divierte, eso es seguro —mascullo Kiba de mal humor.

Shikamaru se froto la barbilla con la mano derecha mientras analizaba la situación.

—¿Cómo haremos para llevar hasta Egipto? Sin los PASAPORTES no podremos viajar en aviones comerciantes. Y sólo tenemos 9 horas para llegar. Es más que claro, que Kurama planeo todo esto pasa diversión.

—¿Algunos de nuestros amigos pilotos están en la ciudad? —preguntó Itachi a Kakashi—. Podríamos pedirles a uno que nos lleve.

—Es cuestión de tiempo —aseguró el Cazador peli plata—. Llegaríamos de igual manera en 9 horas si tomamos el camino dentro de Hoka No Sekai, pero... —desplazó su mirada en todos los presentes, la mayoría presentaba golpes, responses, mallugadas y un aspecto deplorable por la fatiga—. No estaríamos en condiciones para una batalla. Tendremos que descansar.

—Pero eso nos quitaría tiempo —le dijo Sasuke entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para convencerte en descansar? —preguntó exasperado su hermano, alzando la mirada al techo como diciendo « _Kami, échale una mano a este ser testarudo_ »—. No podrás enfrentar a Kurama en el estado que estás.

—¡Yo tengo una propuesta! —exclamó Ali alzando su mano como si estuviese en la escuela para pedir permiso. Después de que Kakashi le concedió la palabra, ella prosiguió —. Tengo un amigo piloto aquí en Tokio, y es seguro que nos puede llevar en una avioneta.

—¿Es humano? —se apresuró a cuestionar Kakashi—. Si llegamos con este aspecto, empezará a...

—No se preocupe, Kakashi-san. Thomas es de Estados Unidos y vino conmigo, es el único que sabe quien soy realmente —le giño el ojo en señal de complicidad—. Y es confiable —afirmó recogiendo su celular del montón de pistolas.

—Está decidido —Kakashi se giro a Aoda y Garuda—. Hikoro tiene que ir al hospital con Tsunade, es necesario que dos de nosotros vaya con ella.

—Yo iré —Itachi de adelanto un paso al frente—. Podré cuidar de ella mientras ustedes van a Egipto, Garuda podría venir conmigo —miro al mencionado quien asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

—Los demás iremos a Egipto —dijo entonces el Líder del grupo—. La ventaja que viajemos solos es que podremos descansar tranquilos.

—¡Tenemos que partir! —grito Ali empezando a meter las pistolas en la mochila—. Thomas nos espera en el aeropuerto de Narita, en una pista alejada de los aviones comerciantes.

Itachi se acerco a su hermana lentamente, lamentándose por lo haber estado allí para protegerla; él, como el mayor de los tres, tenía la obligación de velar por el bienestar de sus pequeños hermanos. Y le dolía en el alma ver a su hermana en ese estado, solo una vez en la vida lo presenció y fue cuando los tres escaparon del Fuerte del Clan Uchiha; Itachi estaba muy herido como para realizar la técnica y Sasuke no sabía hacerlo, así Hikoro sacrifico su dolor por ellos para sacarlos con vida de allí.

Rezo a Dios que le ayudará a recuperarse, y que le diese fuerzas a todos para que los planes saliesen bien. Aunque era algo insensato pedir al Dios todo poderoso por la vida de seres que se supone que son mal visto ante los ojos divinos. Pero Dios apreciaban la vida misma y todo aquello que tuviese conciencia propia hasta la que no, todo ser que respirara y cometiera pecados imperdonables para los mortales.

Itachi creía en ello, por eso deposito todas sus esperanzas en su familia, que yace a su espalda (y un cachito rosado retenido en Egipto), de que todo saldría bien sin que nadie más resultará herido de gravedad.

Cargo a su hermana delicadamente entre sus brazos, la cabeza de Hikoro se echo hacia tras mostrando deliberadamente su cuello sin ser consciente de ello.

Sasuke se había acercado con disimulo a ellos dando pasos cautelosos, se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro sereno de Hikoro, y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sin poder contenerlo e importándole poco abrir su corazón, llevo una mano a la cabellera negra de Hikoro, y la peino ansioso con sus garras cuidando de no dañarla.

—Estarás bien Hikoro —murmuró conteniendo el impulso de besarle la frente, y prometió silenciosamente comer lo que sea que prepara cuando estuviese bien para mimarla.

—Vete sin cuidado Baka-otouto, yo estaré vigilándola —Itachi lo miro a los ojos transmitiendo el consuelo que Sasuke necesitaba ante el estado físico de Hikoro.

Itachi se alejo de él, haciendo que los mechones de cabellos pasaras sobre sus garras alejándose de su alcance, de él.

Cuando Sasuke se giro para encarar a Kakashi, éste cayó de imprevisto de rodillas al suelo jadeando fuertemente mientras se tomaba el pecho con su mano derecha.

—¿Kakashi? —Sasuke se apresuró a llegar a su lado al igual que Kiba, una vez que lograron su objetivo, pasaron los brazos del Cazador por encima de sus hombros.

—Estoy bien —aseguró el Hatake aceptado la ayuda, aunque su semblante decía todo lo contrario a sus palabras—. Sólo estoy cansado...

Su semblante era cansino, y sus ojos se veían apagados. El escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cual empezó a entumecerse y su piel estaba helada porque no emanaba calor propio. Por lo que los Lobos Mestizos se apegaron más a él tratando de transmitirle un poco del suyo.

—Kakashi-san ¿Qué significa si el rombo de su frente empieza a ponerse rojo? —lo cuestiono Ali un tanto intrigada.

Sasuke y Kiba prestaron más atención a dicha parte, donde efectivamente el rombo morado empezaba a tornarse rojo. Los Mestizos no tenían ni idea de que se trataban a pesar de haber visto el rombo anteriormente, pero nunca se les dio por preguntar.

La pequeña sonrisa de Kakashi tranquilizó a todos.

—Durante la batalla, tuve que absorber un poco de energía de un animal —ladeo el rostro—. Y desafortunadamente esa energía se está desvaneciendo —cabeceo bruscamente y parpadeo varias veces para mantenerse consciente.

—No te sobre esfuerces —le pidió Sasuke preocupado, y junto con Kiba se acercaron a Garuda—. Será mejor que vayas con Itachi y Garuda, no podrás venir a Egipto.

Kakashi suspiro sabiendo que su presencia con el grupo que se irá a Egipto solo sería un estorbo, así que a regañadientes, acepto la propuesta por su bien.

Garuda tomo el lugar de Kiba, y jilibiosamente, Sasuke se aparto de él dando traspiés seguros.

Antes de partir, Kakashi hablo con voz ahogada.

—Por favor... Traigan de vuelta a mi sobrina —sus ojos negros reflejaron dolor—. Es lo único que les pido.

En ese momento, el nudo de la garganta de Sasuke se intensificó, al notar la expresión desolada de Kakashi. Y de igual manera, solo la había visto una vez, en el tiempo que Hana desapareció con su familia en medio del ataque hace 15 años, cuando creyó haber perdido a su familia.

La conmoción reacción e hizo acciones prudentes.

Desvaino su _Kusanagi_ de la funda, agarrándola por el mago haciendo que la punta de la hoja señalará sus pies, y poniendo dicha mano sobre el corazón, la otra por detrás de su espalda baja y separando un poco los pies; bajo la cabeza y sus orejas se mantuvieron firmes al igual que su porte. El sello de la yugular vibro bajo su piel y sus ojos carmesí parecieron brillar intensamente.

— _Ego promitto_ —musitó fuerte y claro en Latín, su pecho subía y bajaba pausadamente al sentir el compromiso grabado en el corazón.

Kakashi sonrió levemente ante la nostalgia que sintió, no era la primera vez que Sasuke hacia eso, si no que, recordó el primer compromiso que Sasuke grabó: cuidar de Mikoto. Ese fue la primera promesa como _Fujun'na hantā_ en entrenamiento que hizo, y desgraciadamente no cumplió. Ya que Mikoto murió después de siglos.

Cuando Sasuke empezó a entregarse como Fujun'na hantā, tenía agredir de uno 200 años, fuera de la etapa de cachorro y con una apariencia de 13 años. En ese tiempo, era sumamente indefenso, a pesar de haber controlado su lado demoníaco y sus poderes oculares al mínimo, era vulnerable y lo suficientemente fuerte como para valerse por si mismo, no por otras personas.

Pero ahora estaba allí, de pie grabando una promesa al corazón con la _Kusanagi_ que es parte de él y su mano encima de su pecho. Haciendo ese compromiso sabiendo que lo iba a cumplir, y de eso estaba seguro.

Ahora era fuerte, y capaz de velar por el bienestar de él y otra personas. Ya no era aquel pequeño que se escabullía entre sus piernas sonriendo feliz o se ocultaba a sus espaldas cuando Cazadores trataban de matarlo. No. Ahora los dos peleaban hombro a hombro protegiéndose las espaldas, confiando en las habilidades de cada uno para salir del problema.

Tanto tiempo había pasado.

—Haz crecido mucho, Sasuke —dijo el Cazador peli plata, haciendo que Sasuke alzará los ojos confundidos hasta toparse con los suyos—. Eres todo un adolescente que le falta camino por recorrer, pero vas por buen camino... Estoy orgulloso de ti —sonrió bajo su máscara antes que Garuda emprendiera camino a la salida.

Sasuke permaneció en la misma posición hasta que la puerta se cerro, soltó un suspiro juntando las piernas y dejando caer las mano a los costados de su cuerpo. No entendía las repentinas palabras de Kakashi, pero algo cálido creció en su interior al recordar « _Estoy orgulloso de ti_ ». ¿Quien iba a imaginar que Kakashi fuera la persona que se lo dijera en plan paterno? Ni siquiera ese ser que aporto su espermatozoide para que él naciese se lo dijo alguna vez.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza despejando esos pensamientos. No era momento para él, lo importante era rescatar a Sakura.

—Debemos partir —Naruto se adelanto dos pasos a su amigo—. Sasuke, tengo una duda —su semblante se volvió serio dando a entender que era importante.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta ceñudo por sus palabras, Ali se colgó la mochila sobre sus hombros ignorando el malestar en el estómago por el hambre que sentía, Shikamaru y Pakkun de igual manera se acercaron a sus amigos para más comodidad, Kiba ladeo el rostro en dirección al Mestizo Vampiro y Sasori permaneció inmóvil es su lugar, pero prestando atención a la conversación.

—¿Por qué Kurama secuestro a Sakura si tú eres su objetivo ? —cuestiono entrecerrado sus ojos rojos.

Naruto no conocía del todo la historia entre Kurama y Sasuke, ya que en el tiempo que se apego al último, Kurama ya se había alejado ferozmente de su vida, marcando una promesa entre sus labios teñidos de carmín y sus ojos de zorro llenos de resentimiento. Tampoco conocía los motivos de su separación, pero si que Midori terminó su relación con Sasuke a base de eso.

—Diversión, Kurama es un tipo energético que su deleite es divertirse no importa como, incluso del sufrimiento ajeno —respondió el Uchiha apretando los labios.

—Él sabía que Sakura era importante para ti —dedujo Ali sobándose la barbilla—. Y creyó que si la raptaba, tu iras tras ella... "¡Es fabuloso!" debido de pensar... Pero, ¿no crees que tenga otro propósito aparte de verte sufrir? —chasqueo pos dedos ante la mirada de compresión que le mandaron los varones.

—Está claro que tienes asuntos pendientes con él, Lobo rabioso —protesto Sasori ganándose una gruñido feroz por parte del insultado—. Y Sakura sufre las consecuencias...

—Cierra el pico tomate podrido —bramo Ali apuntándolo con un dedo sorprendiendo a los restantes a que ella saliera en defensa del azabache—. Sasuke-chan no tiene la culpa que un resentimiento del pasado surja de la cenizas para cobrar una traición... ¿No? —miro repentinamente a Sasuke y sin esperar respuesta, se giro nuevamente a Sasori quien la miraba como si fuese un insecto repulsivo—... Y haya decidió hacerle daño mediante un ser querido. Así que cósete esa sucia boca con tus hilos azules y deja de protestar como un nene por su biberón por algo que no se pudo evitar. ¿Te quedo claro? ¿O te meto un puto cartucho por el culo para que entiendas, o prefieres una bala en tus pelotas?

Ante tal amenaza explícita, Sasori apretó los dientes mordiendo se la lengua para no soltar palabras desagradables, « _estúpida machorra, ¡me has humillado!_ », pensó rabioso y se dijo que no quedaría así su momento.

Ali se sintió satisfecha por que sus palabras surgieron efectos en Sasori, y sin más, todos salieron de la cabaña recordando específicamente no ganarse el odio de Ali, ya que podría maquinar las más horrorosas torturas para el hombre.

*"*"*

 _El Cairo, Egipto._

 _02:10 am (Hora local)_

Cuando Kurama corto la llamada, inmediatamente dirigió su vista al sillón, donde está una pelirrosa amordazada y amarrada de las muñecas con tela.

—Lo siento, cerezo. Pero no podía dejar que siguieras lastimándote —señaló con la mirada la ventana de enfrente, cual anteriormente Sakura trato de escapar y por lo consecuente, se raspo las manos y ahora le salían sangre.

Por fortuna Kurama logró frustrar su plan y no salió herida de gravedad, aunque eso le hubiese importado a Sakura poco si lograba escapar del Demonio.

Por eso, Kurama la jalo para sentarla en el sillón mientras hablaba por teléfono poniéndole un pedazo de pastel enfrente a ella, y como esta protesto que no se comería esa porquería, la amarro y amordazo para que no siguiese molestando.

Sakura protesto con gemidos ya que no podía hablar. Kurama se acerco y la desamarro de ambos nudos y se alejo de ella, giro el resplandor de la silla y se sentó nuevamente.

—Tienes que comer —el Kitsune señaló el pastel y la miro con seriedad.

Sakura tenía dudas sobre el comportamiento de Kurama con ella, la trataba muy... Amable, de un cierto modo, cuidando que "no se lastimara" o que "comiera algo". ¿Qué captor haría tal cosa? Nadie que conociera, ni Sasori que fue su novio lo hizo (incluso la encerró en una jaula), ¿por qué un hombre (que prácticamente no conocía) , la trataba mejor?

Le desconcertaba, ¿en verdad quería hacer algún daño? Si, a Sasuke, y con en tan solo hecho de secuestrarla lo consiguió, pero, ¿por qué quería verlo? No sabía que relación tuvo Kurama y Sasuke en el pasado, pero al escuchar al primero llamar al segundo por « _Aniki_ », supo que su relación fue muy estrecha como para tener esa confianza.

¿Entonces, que ocurrió con ellos?

Alzó los ojos descubriendo los rojos de Kurama, quien la miraban con intriga y curiosidad.

—¿Quieres algo en especial? Dudo que haya algo abierto a estas horas —comunico él haciendo ademanes a la noche.

—¿Por qué quieres encontrarte con Sasuke? —decidió preguntar para no quedarse con la duda.

Kurama se limitó a obsérvala, apoyo los antebrazos en el respaldo e inclino la cabeza al frente.

—¿Por qué crees tu?

—Por que quieres verlo, eso es obvio.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta —protesto sin ánimos de contestar.

—¿Pero, porque quieres verlo?

—Nada te satisface —renegó el hombre un tanto divertido, pero la seriedad adorno su rostro sereno.

Sakura iba a replicar que solo quería comprenderlo, pero Kurama se adelanto a contestar su pregunta.

—Quiero... —susurró apoyando la barbilla entre sus manos—, no. Necesito saber si aun me odia.

—¿Y por qué te odia? —preguntó delicadamente intuyendo que era un tema difícil para él.

Kurama apretó las manos sin poder contenerse. Sabía que estaba mal hablar con Sakura, no la conocía ni sabía si era confiable o no, para acabarla de amolar, era mujer.

Y él desconfiaba de las mujeres.

Pero... La pelirrosa se veía confiable, incluso su mirada cambió a una de comprensión al tocar el tema, y consolándolo mediante una mirada de compresión; de seguro él tenía una mirada afligida pasmado en su apuesto rostro.

Y es que, no podía evitar sentirse miserable; desde se alejo de Sasuke, creyó que podría sobrevivir sin las cosas triviales que comúnmente hacían juntos, y lo logró. Pero no podía evitar echar de menos aquel tiempo que solo mataban por diversión o porque se les daba la gana, ni tampoco las charlas llenas de humor negro.

También se quedo solo después de eso, claro que tenía subordinados y esclavos para hacerle compañía, pero ninguno de ellos lo comprendía en las momentos más duros en la vida; aunque Sasuke no era alguien que ofreciera su hombro para llorar o ejerciera un gesto amistoso, era alguien en quien se podía confiar. No le decía "Aniki" por nada, ya que el Uchiha le enseño tantas cosas cuando apenas eran unos mocosos.

Su intención no era dañarlo, al principio quería cobrar su traición por no creerle en aquel tiempo, pensaba mandarlo al otro mundo. Pero, lo pensó bien y consideró que si lo mataba ganaría el odio de algunos, y estaba cansado de ser odiado. Al principio de su vida fue agradable ya que lo respetaban y le tenían miedo, pero después de la partida de Sasuke, todo cambió radicalmente.

Recibir el sentimiento de odio por parte de Sasuke fue un golpe bajo para su persona, al principio también lo odio por la poca confianza que le tuvo; pero con el paso del tiempo comprendió que la única culpable del malentendido fue Midori, por eso, despejó su idea de venganza y desde allí lo a buscando solamente para verlo y así morir en manos de Sasuke.

A pesar de ser alguien risueño y alegre, también tenía momentos de depresión, y estaba sometido a uno de ellos, sin Sasuke a su lado, la única persona que considero su familia, no tenía razones para vivir; la diversión era algo efímero que acabo hace tiempo. Y saber que Sasuke lo odiaba a muerte, lo ponía afligido deseando no sentir más ese sentimiento.

Miro de Sakura a los ojos, no debía decirle. Se aferro a esa idea, y pensar en que ella era la nueva novia de Sasuke, le enfermo hasta lo nervios. La última novia del azabache le hizo daño tanto a él como a su hermano, y creía que Sakura se lo haría nuevamente.

—No creo que te interese, eres una mujer después de todo —espetó con desprecio ofendiendo a la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué tiene que ver que sea mujer? —mascullo.

—¡La última novia de Sasuke me hizo daño! —no pudo evitar contener el grito dejando muda a Sakura por su arrebato emocional—. ¡Ella provocó que Sasuke me odiara hasta querer matarme! ¡MIDORI FUE QUIEN ME ARREBATO A MI ANIKI!

Kurama se levantó de la silla presa de la ira, alzó el objeto con una sola mano y la estalló contra la puerta de la casa provocando que el objeto se partiera en pedazos y cayera al suelo sin delicadeza.

Sakura se mantuvo serena, pero sorprendida internamente por el imprevisto ataque de emociones de Kurama, quien ahora está dando pisadas a lo que resta de la silla mientras maldecía el nombre de Midori.

Por lo que Sakura sabía, el nombre pertenecía la ex-novia del azabache cual nunca hablaban, y ahora creía saber el porque.

Se incorporó de su lugar al notar que Kurama dejó su rabieta para caer de rodillas al suelo, temblando deliberadamente y susurrando que odiaba a las mujeres, que todas eran iguales de mentirosas y traicioneras, bellas y alimañas de primera.

La chica no se dejó ofender por sus comentarios, entendió que Kurama estuviese resentido con Midori y por ello, detestaba a las mujeres. Pero... ¿Por qué a ella la trataba bien si despreciaba a la población femenina?

Se acerco a él con cautela consciente que Kurama era un Demonio poderoso y debía tener cuidado, podría lastimarla físicamente y ella no estaba en condiciones de sostener una batalla. De hecho, sus heridas ardían y descubrió con anterioridad que estaban nuevamente vendadas, al parecer se abrieron mientras estaba inconsciente.

Se arrodilló a su lado y alzó su mano para ponerla en el hombro al ver que Kurama soltaba sollozos, pero desistió a la idea considerando sus anteriores palabras, así que retiro la extremidad y la poso en las rodillas.

—No se muy bien quien es Midori-san ni mucho menos que sucedió como para que Sasuke te odiara —hablo siendo consciente de que tal vez Kurama la ignorara—, pero... Lo que haya sucedió no es razón para juzgarme, realmente no me conoces.

—No necesito conocerte para saber que haces daño —dijo ahogando sus palabras sin levantar la mirada. Las lágrimas resbalaron por la quijada—. Las mujeres bonitas hacen daño.

—Puede ser que soy bonita —acepto no muy convencida—, pero no hago daño. Yo jamás me atrevería a lastimar a Sasuke-kun, él me a salvado varias veces e incluso es mi mejor amigo —ante la revelación, Kurama dio un respingo. Él creía que la pelirrosa era novia del Uchiha menor, por eso la secuestro—, y me horroriza la idea de hacerle daño... Kurama —se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre, y el hombre sintió un calor en el interior de su pecho al escucharlo y sus lágrimas dejaron de brotar—. Yo no te haría daño si no me das motivos para hacerlos...

—Te he secuestrado, es más que suficiente.

—Pero tienes una razón justificable cuál puedo entender perfectamente —replicó—. Quieres ver a Sasuke-kun, y no sabes como atraerlo, por eso decidiste recurrir a medidas externas arriesgándote al enfado de él.

Kurama creía que esa chica tenía un poder especial para leer la mente, porque todo lo que dijo era parte de sus pensamientos. Le llegó a calar en el interior de su ser, pero eso no quería decir que cambiaría de parecer ante las mujeres.

—Estas dolido con Midori —decreto Sakura alzando la mirada a la ventana, observando la luna llena desde allí y las nubes pasar lentamente—, por haberte quitado lo más valioso que pudiste tener alguna vez y por hacerte sufrir. Te resguardas odiando a medio mundo y afectas tu corazón que aun no a cerrado las heridas infligidas.

El Kitsune estaba perplejo, considerando la posibilidad de que la Haruno fuera completamente diferente a las demás mujeres; cuando llamo a Sasuke, creyó que Sakura gritaría y pediría ayuda alegando que él le estaba haciendo daño. Pero en vez de eso, se limitó a quedarse callada otorgando que se encontraba más que bien.

—Kurama... Permíteme ayudarte —pidió Sakura, sintiendo tristeza por la mirada atormentada que le dirigió el hombre—, yo no soy mala...

—No lo sé, algo en ti... Tus palabras, tu voz me hace sentir reconfortante —confesó en susurro, por esa razón no la había torturado vilmente, porque unos de sus objetivos al secuestrarla era hacerla sufrir. Pero al cruzar primera palabra, y una mirada con ella, su corazón se aceleró ante el brillo desafiante y cálido en sus ojos.

La pelirrosa se quedo sin aire al sentir una mano varonil en su mejilla, se dio cuenta que Kurama la miraba intensamente, sin intenciones de acercarse.

—Eres única... Lo se, porque estas alado de Sasuke, y quienes lo están, son únicas a su manera —susurró quedamente y cerró sus ojos.

Sakura en verdad sintió deseos de reconfortarlo, se veía tan atormentado y afligido, a pesar de encontrarse en una situación nada común, no quería ver esa expresión en su rostro. Saber que ese hombre fue amigo íntimo de Sasuke, le inundó un sentimiento de empatía. Podría verse algo hipócrita en ese momento, pero no era así.

La imagen cruel que se idealizo de Kurama se esfumó por esa mirada perdida.

Cuando estuvo dispuesta a corresponder al gesto, Kurama retiro suavemente su mano, y se incorporó lentamente.

—Eso no quiere decir que te dejaré libre. Eres el único medio para verme con Aniki —su mirada risueña regreso de la nada, haciendo que Sakura soltara un suspiro resignado.

—Tienen que hablar seriamente sobre ese asunto —sentenció Sakura incorporándose de igual manera, quedando a su lado alzando la cabeza para poder verlo—. No se muy bien que paso, pero si dices que es un malentendido, es mejor aclarar las cosas.

Kurama torció los labios.

—Te pedirte que no interfieras en esto, cerezo —pidió de la manera más amable posible—. La última vez que intenté arreglarlo, no salió muy bien la cosa —al decirlo, alzó su suéter dejando ver una línea irregular y diagonal sobre su piel, que iba desde su abdomen derecho hasta su pecho izquierdo.

Sakura ahogo un gemido de sorpresa, abriendo los ojos como platos al imaginar quien pido infligirle esa herida.

—Que Sasuke crea que quiero matarlo —dijo bajando su prenda y señaló la cama con la mano—, que siga creyendo que yo provoque ese incidente —se acomodo el suéter y señaló el pastel—. Ahora comete ese pastel y duérmete.

Sakura no pudo protestar ante la mirada severa de Kurama, refunfuño al sentarse en la cama, se comió hasta el último pedazo de pastel y se tiro a espaldas del colchón. Y sintió el sueño dándole en lleno al rostro, haciendo que sus ojos se entrecerraran y soltó un bostezo.

—Al parecer si tenías sueño —el hombre le lanzó una mirada burlona, pero al percatarse de las manchas oscuras en la camisa larga de Sakura por los brazos, rápidamente se sentó a su lado y pregunto sobre su brazo.

La pelirrosa se incorporo a medias y sonrió levemente para tranquilizarlo.

—Los cortes superficiales sanan más rápido —comento remangando la parte del antebrazo para dejar ver lo pequeño que ahora es el corte, una invisible línea roja sobre su piel.

Kurama arrugó la nariz.

—¿No eres humana? —preguntó sorprendido.

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.

—Soy un ser sobrenatural —dijo, pero no específico su origen—. Te diré que soy si prometes que mañana me compraras algo que no sea pastel de frambuesa —y por primera vez le sonrió alegre.

El corazón de Kurama se aceleró ante la imagen de una sonriente Sakura, por lo que, parpadeo varias veces antes de aceptar su demanda.

—Ahora duerme —ordenó Kurama incorporándose de la cama para apagar las luces.

Sakura se dejo caer contra el colchón y cerró los ojos lentamente ante la atenta mirada iracunda de Kurama del otro lado se la habitación.

*"*"*

 _Japón, Tokio._

 _Hospital de Tokio._

 _09:25 am (Hora local)_

El hospital estaba tranquilo a pesar de estar en plena mañana, las enfermeras podían respirar tranquilamente mientras visitaban a sus enfermos y atendían a los pocos pacientes que llegaban a emergencias.

Tenten caminaba por el piso 20 hacia el ascensor, acabando de salir del despacho de Tsunade, quien anteriormente le hablaron de ella por Hikoro, así que teniendo curiosidad por su apellido Haruno, solicito su presencia en el hospital pidiendo que hiciera sus prácticas allí. Ya que como está relacionada con seres sobrenaturales, era mejor capacitarla por si tenia que atender a uno. Así que Tenten estuvo más que feliz de aceptar su propuesta.

Apretó el botón del ascensor y se adentro al interior, cuando señaló el piso que quería y las puertas metálicas empezaron a cerrarse, una mano se interpuso para evitar que los metales se juntarán.

Se sorprendió enormemente al ver a Neji frente a ella, el Cazador Hyuuga mostraba su ceño fruncido dando a entender que era la persona quien menos esperaba ver.

—Tenten —pronunció su nombre sin emoción alguna mientras se adentraba al interior.

—Neji-sama —saludo educadamente la mujer al momento que el ascensor empezó a descender al primer piso.

—¿Estás trabajando en el hospital? —preguntó con interés el hombre.

Tenten negó con la cabeza.

—Vengo a visitar a una amiga —le hecho una mentira piadosa rogando por todo los cielos que Neji no le siguiera hablando.

—¿Todavía estas involucrada con los Uchiha? —fue directo al grano volteando lentamente a su dirección.

Tenten se vio entre la espada y la pared, sintiendo que era el viaje en ascensor más lento de su vida, y eso que apenas habían avanzando dos pisos. ¿Qué le decía? No podía echar de cabeza a los hermanos Uchiha, habían sido muy generosos con ella y Sakura, en gran parte les había agarrado cariño. Así que primero muerta antes de decir algo de su ubicación actual.

—Ese asunto no te incumbe —aseguró Tenten cruzándose de brazos, y se aferro a su bolso por si él trataba de hacerle algo.

El peli café entrecerró sus ojos sospechosos hacia ella, y se acerco lentamente poniendo nerviosa a la mujer, quien retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra el frío metal del ascensor.

Neji apoyo una mano en el costado de su cabeza, y siseo en orden que le dijera donde estaban los Uchiha en ese momento.

—No lo sé —contesto sinceramente, en si, todavía estaba preocupada por el embrollo de Akatsuki. Y se habían enterado que hubo una explosión por donde Sakura y los demás tenían que pasar, y eso no contribuía a clamar sus nervios a flor de piel—. ¡Y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría!

—¿Eres estúpida o valiente? —no pudo evitar preguntar irritado.

—¿Estúpida? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Tu eres el estúpido por estar acosándome!

—No te estoy acosando —replicó indiferente Neji.

—Estar siguiendo a una persona sin su consentimiento es a-co-so —deletreo delicadamente como si estuviese hablando con un retrasado mental.

Los nervios de Neji se crisparon ante la situación, la mujer estaba empeñada a que él hacía tal cosa. Debía admitir que era casualidad que se la encontrará de la nada, y era la última persona que necesitaba ver para hacerle recordar que tenía una cacería pendiente.

Últimamente no tenia tiempo de cazar adecuadamente ya que en el Fuerte de su Clan era muy solicitado por su tío, así que debía asistir a las reuniones y asambleas que se daban allí.

Pero eso no quería decir que le molestara el hecho de tener cabos sueltos en la ciudad; sabía que Tokio era un territorio libre, pero podía hacer algo al respecto, ya que la mayor parte de la población sobrenatural de la cuidad era denominada por Mestizos o Demonios. Si algún Clan de la sociedad Cazadora quería matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, solo debía atacar esa ciudad donde se concentraba la mayor población de sus enemigos. Aunque eso era sacrificar vidas humanas.

Dejando sus cavilaciones de lado, se fijo en el ceño fruncido de Tenten, y no pudo evitar percatarse que su expresión parecía decir que se le echaría encima en cualquier momento si se le ocurría acercarse más a ella.

Antes que pudiera responder a su antiguo insulto, el elevando produjo el tintineo de las puertas abiertas y así el primer piso estuvo a la vista.

Sin despedirse cortésmente de Neji, Tenten es escabullo por debajo del brazo masculino y salió como un rayo al exterior de la caja de metal hecha un manojo de nervios. Pensando que era su deber avisar a Kakashi sobre la retenida búsqueda del Cazador Hyuuga.

Cuando paso a recepción para buscar un papeleo que necesitaba, un revuelto se escucho del pasillo que conectaba a urgencias.

La enfermera y Tenten escucharon a lo lejos, gritos de agonía proveniente del pasillo y alguien pidiendo ayuda.

Sin dudarlo, Tenten echo carrera al lugar ignorando olímpicamente el intento fallido de la enfermera por detenerla. Al parecer la mujer noto el aura de aquel que hacía alboroto, y era peligroso.

Por otro lado, Neji se dirigió refunfuñando a las puertas de salida cuando los gritos atrajeron su completa atención, y su mirada paso de una indescifrable a sorpresiva cuando divisó a Tenten correr hacia donde procedían los gritos. « _Mujer terca, solo conseguirán que la maten_ », pensó chasqueando la lengua irritado, y sin dudarlo, de igual manera corrió para darle alcance a la Haruno.

*"*"*

Tenten llegó al área de urgencias buscando desesperadamente el origen de esos gritos, y al hallarlo, su respiración se quedó estancada en el pecho y sus ojos se abrieron desmenuzadamente.

Era escalofriante ver a un joven rubio y de ojos rojos, prensar a una mujer adulta con sus dientes de aguja, enterrados en la yugular femenina, mientras que sus garras arañan los brazos contrarios y por lo consecuente, la sangre brotara a borbones.

La mujer profirió un grito agudo entre sollozos, tratando inútilmente quitarse al joven rubio de encima, pero este se aferraba a ella succionando con más precisión por los colmillos.

Nadie a su alrededor parecía dispuesto a ayudarla, estaban asustados y el miedo era palpable en sus rostros estupefactos. Sólo una muchacha gritaba que alguien ayudase a la mujer.

Tenten logró recobrar la compostura a tiempo, era seguro que nadie ayudaría a separar a ese joven, por lo que ella debía hacer algo al respecto. Estaba segura que el atacante era un ser sobrenatural, ya que su rostro estaba contraído de placer al estar absorbiendo frenéticamente el líquido espeso y rojo del cuerpo de la mujer.

Su rostro adoptó un aire intranquilo al acercarse a ellos, y poniendo la bolsa de frente, Tenten se atrevió a encararlo de frente.

—¿Quieres soltarla? ¡Muchacho! —exclamó la estudiante Universitaria agarrando el brazo del joven.

Unos ojos rojos le devolvieron la mirada intensa antes de separar la mandíbula de sopetón haciendo que la mujer soltara uno de sus últimos gritos, fue con tanta brutalidad que se desgarro el musculo del hombro haciendo que la sangre disparará de sus venas como pequeños chorritos de agua; el carmesí tiñó las paredes blancas de la habitación y el techo obtuvo una "bonita" decoración de puntos rojos sobre la superficie.

El joven empujó a la mujer a un lado que hace unos momentos le chupaba la sangre tan deliciosamente y disfrutado al máximo, sus pupilas dilatadas se enfocaron en la Haruno frente a él y se lanzó como un animal hambriento sobre Tenten.

La peli chocolate chillo de temor al momento que el rubio la embistió con fuerza sobre ella, trastabillo sin poder evitarlo y sus manos empujaron por el pecho del joven tratando que su rostro no se acercará a su cuerpo.

Ya en el suelo, lo pateo en el estómago con tal fuerza que logró separar a su agresor por unos segundos, pero no tardo de nuevo en tenerlo encima de ella tratando desesperadamente prensar sus dientes en el cuello. La mujer siguió forcejeando y lazando jadeos y maldiciones nada gratas hacia el joven, quien ahora aferro las garras en los brazos de Tenten para poder someterla más rápido.

Tenten apretó los dientes preguntándose cuando se cansaría el rubio, pero esa respuesta no llegaría pronto, de eso estaba segura. Así que con todas sus fuerzas, flexiono sus rodillas hacia arriba aguantando el dolor de sus brazos, estos, los flexiono haciendo que el rostro del joven quedará a escasos centímetros del suyo. Y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, empujó a su atacante por los brazos, y para rematar, apoyo rápidamente un pie en el torso, y estómago de cuerpo masculino haciendo lo mismo que con sus manos.

El rubio rodo como un ovillo hacia atrás chocando ruidosamente contra las sillas desocupadas detrás de él, pero pareció no afectarle ya que se incorporó de un brinco y corrió hacia Tenten con el objetivo de matarla allí mismo.

Neji cruzó el umbral de urgencias y se alarmo al ver al Vampiro Mestizos correr hacia la mujer sentada en el suelo, cuyos brazos sangraban y su rostro era presa del miedo.

« _¡No llegare a tiempo!_ », pensó Neji al dar los pasos más rápidos de su vida. Le costaba admitirlo, pero el rubio estaba a escasos centímetros de Tenten y era seguro que no saldría del todo ilesa.

En el último momento, Tenten extendió sus manos al frente para tratar de amortiguar su golpe, soltando un grito de horror, pidió que no se acercará mas.

—¡DETENTE!

Neji presenció incrédulo y sorprendido, las manos extendidas de Tenten que brillaron en un tono azul, tres cuchillas planas y afiladas salieron de sus palmas extendidas y se dirigieron al joven.

La primera cuchilla impacto en la pierna derecha del rubio, justo por encima de la rodilla deteniendo parcialmente su corredera, su cuerpo se doblegó al lado lastimado antes de recibir una segunda cuchilla sobre el abdomen izquierdo y por último, la tercera cuchilla se insertó en el hombro derecho.

Los ojos rojos se dilataron antes de volver a la normalidad y de color verdes, cuales se perdieron cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo y su rostro chocó brutalmente contra el azulejo blanco.

Tenten respiro agitadamente incrédula ante lo que acaba de presenciar, se miro las manos observando sus palmas negras, éstas están como si hubiese jugando mucho tiempo con carbón. Le ardían y picaban al mismo tiempo. Alzó su vista llevándose otra sorpresa.

Podía ver un Aura negra alrededor de su atacante inconsciente a centímetros de ella, y al desplazar su mirada, encontró a Neji envuelto en un Aura blanca, a un metro lejos de ella preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

Tenten parpadeo rápidamente desviando la vista respondiendo que se encontraba perfectamente, y cuando lo miro nuevamente, el Aura blanca había desaparecido. Observó a su alrededor descubriendo que no había nadie base a ella, Neji, el Vampiro Mestizo y la mujer muerta en el suelo. Al parecer las personas salieron corriendo ante el ataque del joven hacia ella.

A los pocos segundos llegaron varios de seguridad seguido de unas enfermeras y la dueña del hospital.

—¡Tenten! —exclamó sorprendida Tsunade casi corriendo hacia ella y la ayudo a levantarse del suelo.

Entre tanto, los guardias inmovilizados al rubio mientras que una enfermera le inyectaba sedantes en el cuello.

—¡No debiste de venir sola! —le reprendió Tsunade a Tenten con un tono bastante elevando—. ¡Pudiste morir!

—Lo siento. Pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

La rubia suspiro resignada, esa tenacidad y determinación le recordaba a Sakura. Y eso era un grave problema, esas dos no tenían consideración de la situación y se lanzaban temerarias sobre ellas. Al parecer era la sangre Haruno, pero pensándolo bien, no. Kakashi no era temerario o eso dejaba ver.

Ordeno a las enfermeras llevar a la mujer muerta a la Morgue y que se encargaran de encerrar al Vampiro Mestizos en uno de los cuartos especiales. Y cuando la sala de urgencias quedó vacía, se percató de la presencia de Neji a unos metros lejos de ella.

—Hyuuga, pensé que te habías ido ya —espetó Tsunade apretando la mandíbula.

—Por estas razones deberías cerrar el Hospital —argumento Neji eludiendo las palabras de la rubia, y miro fijamente sus ojos miel—. Los Mestizos son una amenaza contra la sociedad, tanto Cazadora como Humana.

—Esas ideas sin base son cosas de los Cazadores —gruño la rubia poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¿Necesitas más argumentos? —preguntó irónico apuntando el color carmesí en las paredes—. Hoy murió una Humana inocente, ¿y aún así ayudas al asesino? ¿Dónde quedó el juramento de Fuego que hiciste ante nuestro Dios? ¿Y tus ideales de Cazadora Impura? En el olvido, ¿y qué planeas hacer entonces? ¿Darle una medalla de Oro a la escoria del "mejor jodido matón del día"?

—¡A callar! —grito Tsunade enfurecida—. ¡No tienen derecho a reclinarme nada! —lo señaló con una dedo y frunció el ceño—. ¡Así que saca tu presencia fuera de mi Hospital a la voz de ya!

Neji no tenía cavidad en ese Hospital, en SU Hospital, que tanto trabajo le costó para mantenerlo de pie eludiendo a los Cazadores para que no llegarán a diluir el lugar. Después de tanto años y con ayuda de Uchiha Shisui (el capitán de Delitos Mayores de la Policía de Tokio) y el acalde de Tokio Uzumaki Minato, el Hospital está en completa función protegida de las leyes sobrenaturales. Así que cualquier criatura normal y anormal (incluyendo Cazadores) podía contar con los servicios médicos.

El suceso del joven Vampiro Mestizo sólo fue otro inconveniente de un paciente que acudía cada semana para su tratamiento, lo conocía como para saber que no pudo controlar su sed de sangre, ya que éste despertó hace un año atrás y acudía al Hospital para recibir ayuda profesional.

Neji apretó los labios sin poder contenerse.

Tsunade decidió ignorarlo y agarró a Tenten de las manos sentenciando que esas heridas en el brazo necesitaban puntadas a la voz de ya.

—No te veo salir —gruño "cortésmente" Tsunade enviándole una mirada de advertencia a Neji.

El Cazador se limitó a verlas en total silencio, y murmurando a Tenten que sabría de él muy pronto, dio media vuelta para regresar sobre el pasillo directo a la recepción general.

Cuando desapareció de su vista, los hombros de Tsunade dejaron de estar tensos y suspiro aliviada de no tener a ese niñato frente a ella, solo lograba crisparle los nervios de una forma sorprendente.

—Debes tener cuidado con él —recomendó la rubia a la Haruno—. Ese hombre es de armas de tomar.

—Lo sé, y anda detrás de mi prima y los hermanos Uchiha —reveló nerviosa.

—Problemas y más problemas —no pudo evitar decir una enfermera por detrás—. Nunca habrá paz si los Cazadores siguen así de obstinados y se limiten matar sin juzgar primero.

—¡Tsunade-sama!

La puerta que daba acceso a urgencia desde el exterior fue abierta, revelando a Itachi con Hikoro en brazos, a su lado, Garuda ayudaba a Kakashi a caminar y que se venía que no podía ni con su alma.

Exaltada, Tsunade corrió prácticamente para acudir a su ayuda.

—Hikoro... Utilizo la tele-transportación y casi muere. Sólo son heridas menores —aclaro Itachi al notar que Tsunade se inclinó para revisar a Hikoro.

—Kattai, trae dos camillas —ordenó severamente Tsunade a la enfermera al notar a un cansado Kakashi—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Itachi le envió una mirada indecisa a Tenten, reparo por su aspecto cansado y la sangre en los brazos, iba a preguntar que le paso, pero creyó que la preocupación de Tenten por Sakura era más grande que sus propias heridas. Así que mejor respondió la pregunta.

—Ayer por la tarde, recibimos información que Akatsuki estaba en busca de Sakura. Así que decidimos ir a _Hoka No Sekai_ para despistarlos, un grupo se fue de distracción y el otro protegiendo a Sakura. Al parecer, ellos recibieron un ataque explosivo de Deidara...

Tenten se quedó estática, y cuyos ojos empezaron a humedecerse de miedo al pensar en su prima muerta. Había escuchando que la bomba "terrorista" del día anterior abarcó un kilómetro cuadrado no dejando nada a su paso quedando como un gran cráter.

—Sakura... Ella... —no podía pronunciar palabras coherentes por el pánico.

—Sakura esta viva —le tranquilizó Garuda, y en ese momento Tenten se preguntó quien era ese hombre—. Fue secuestrada por un Demonio antiguo amigo de Sasuke. Así que él y los demás fueron a su rescate.

—Menos mal que Sakura esta viva —se alegro la rubia—, lo que me preocupa son sus heridas. Los movimientos bruscos pueden abrirlas... Aunque a la larga le beneficiará.

Las dos camillas llegaron arrastrándose delante de dos enfermeras, apresuradas, pidieron que recostaran a los dos heridos en ellas.

Garuda cargo a Kakashi y lo deposito en una camilla informando que nada más tenían que darle suero y dejarlo descansar; Itachi recostó delicadamente a su hermana con un nudo en la garganta, junto sus frentes y le dijo con ímpetu:

—Imouto-chan, no mueras, baka-otouto esta muy preocupado por ti...

Al incorporarse busco con la mirada Tsunade para aclarar específicamente lo que tenía su hermana, se topo con la mandíbula apretada de la mujer vultuosa y sus ojos miel miraban detrás de él cargados de advertencia. A su lado, Tenten tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y su labio inferior temblaba levemente.

—Itachi...

El aludido se quedó estático en su lugar, maldiciendo internamente por su cruel destino. Soltó el aire que retuvo inconscientemente y giro su cuerpo para encarar a la persona que le había llamado, aquel ser que le debía la vida como también se la había destrozado en un momento de su existencia.

—Padre.

*"*"*

 _E_ _l Cairo, Egipto._

 _07:50_ _am (Hora Local)_

—¡ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA SI CREES QUE ME LANZARE ALLÍ, NAKAHARA!

—¡No seas un llorón, Kiba-kun!

—¡MALDITA LOCA!

—¡No tenemos todo el día, así que lanza tu culo cuesta abajo, pero ya!

—¡PONLO TÚ PARA QUE TE JODAN! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡QUE-TE-JO-DAN!

—¡Que problemático!

—¡NO SALTARE PARA HACERME MIERDA!

—¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Que te joda un puto chucho!

—¡TODOS ESTÁN LOCOS SI PIENSAN TIRARSE PARA HACERSE MIERDA!

—¡ALLÁ VA ESO, DATTEBAYO!

—¡ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA! ¡DETENTE, IDIOTAAAAAA!...

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

Jojojojo soy bien mala malota. No me odien, Hikoro sobrevivirá eso es seguro, no morirá por una pequeña técnica esa.

¿Qué tal la reacción de Kurama? Ahora se sabe que el odio que siente Sasuke hacia el es por un mal entendido que provocó Midori. Y esta mujer aparecerá en unos capítulos y armara un revuelto entre Sasuke y Sakura (hay que darle drama Xpxpxpxp)

Pobre Itachi, solo lo hago sufrir cx pero me vale, que sienta un poco de desesperación. Es parte de la trama Xpxpxpxp.

Algunos quedarás con cara de ¿WTF? con la escena que puse al final del capítulo, es como un adelanto de lo que sucederá con Kiba y los demás, ya verán.

El siguiente capítulo de igual manera tardará, no se como, pero muy pronto estaré actualizando cada mes, ya que estoy terminando con mi otro fanfic (ya solo falta el capítulo final y el epílogo) y así tendré más tiempo de actualizar Cazadores de Demonios como se debe.

Sin más, gracias por su apoyo. ¿Algún review? Yo no trabajo gratis, ¡lo necesito para vivir! *grito de niños*

¡Alela-chan fuera! :'v


	14. (13) El monstruo del desierto

_¡ACTUALIZACIÓN! *grito entusiasta*_

 _Por fin les traigo el capitulo 13, y, casualmente el fic hizo un año de estar publicado el día 29 de Junio._

 _Y quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me siguen desde que publique el prólogo y para los que se sumaron después. Los alentadores review, favoritos, alertas y los vistos de los lectores fantasmas._

 _Y para celebrar, este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora dentro del fic, espero que lo disfruten ya que se revelaran muchas cosas, habrá problemas por resolver y encuentros inesperados (como vieron en el capitulo anterior)._

 _Sin más, les dejo con las aclaraciones para que puedan entender mejor la historia._

 _ **Aclaración dentro del fanfic:**_

 _La diferencia de horario entre El Cairo, Egipto y Tokio es de - 7 horas. Cuando en Tokio son las 9 am de 16 de junio, en El Cairo son las 2 am del 16 de junio._

 **Fujun'na hantā:** _significa «_ **cazador impuro** _», mestizos especializados en el arte de matar y proteger. Son contratados por demonios, o en el remoto de los casos, por Cazadores puros para matar o para proteger. Comúnmente, los demonios los contrataban para proteger y matar, ya que los Cazadores no se fian de ellos como para proteger a los suyos. Eran contratados y cobraban por sus servicios._

 **Los Cazadores Impuros** _: no son_ Fujun'na hantā _, si no personas que tienen la sangre de dos diferentes_ Cazadores Puros _._

 **Los Fuertes del Clan** _: es el lugar donde se concentra la mayor población de Cazadores Puros. Normalmente están situados en lugares específicos pero ocultos para los humanos y seres sobrenaturales._

 **Jefe de los Grandes Clanes:** _Así hacen referencia hacia cada cabecilla de los Clanes de Cazadores Puros._

 **El Consejo Real** _: Está conformado por 12 Cazadores Puros dos de cada Clan puro y 3 Cazadores Impuros representando a la variedad de Clanes Impuros. El Consejo es quien ejerce la ley en el Mundo Sobrenatural e impone las reglas, también tienen la fusión de juzgar a un Cazador en caso de alta traición y desterrarlos de los Fuertes._

 **Vampiro de Linaje** _: Son descendientes de los primeros Vampiros que subieron a la tierra. La sangre pura corre por sus venas._

 **Las auras se clasifican así:**

 _ **Humanos**_ _: azul celeste_

 **Cazadores** **Puros** _: blanco._

 **Demonios de bajo nivel:** _naranja_

 **Demonios de nivel medio:** _amarillo._

 **Demonios de alto nivel** _: café._

 **Mestizos-Híbridos** _: negro._

 **Lobos** _: rojos._

 **Vampiros** _: gris._

 **Felinos** _: verde ._

 **Cazadores impuros** _: morado._

 **Monstruos** _: rosa._

 _/. /_

 **Aniki** _: Hermano mayor._

 **Tamiya¹:** _Es un platillo típico de la región en El Cairo que consiste en hogazas de pan rellenas de felafel y lechuga y albóndigas preparadas a base de judías hechas puré._

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

 _ **El monstruo del desierto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Japón, Tokio._

 _Hospital General de Tokio, sala de urgencias._

 _Jueves, 16 de Junio del 2016._

 _09:45 am (Hora local)._

— _Itachi..._

 _El aludido se quedó estático en su lugar, maldiciendo internamente por su cruel destino. Soltó el aire que retuvo inconscientemente y giro su cuerpo para encarar a la persona que le había llamado, aquel ser que le debía la vida como también se la había destrozado en un momento de su existencia._

— _Padre._

El ambiente era ardiente, acepto Itachi, sintió su respiración agitada y pesada a la vez, el aire se infiltro por la nariz como un fuego abrasador en su interior, y su boca era amarga junto a sus labios rectos en una mueca de tensión. Intercambiando a la vez, una mirada indiferente a su progenitor.

Jamás, en algún momento de su remota paranoia, espero encontrarse a su padre en Japón, Tokio, ¡y precisamente en el Hospital! Con su hermana herida de gravedad y uno de los últimos Cazadores Haruno. ¡Ah! Y por no agregar que venía acompañado de un Nahual y una Cazadora Impura. Eso ya era una espada al pecho de su padre, a decir verdad, una gran ofensa.

Fugaku estaba impresionado, encontrarse con Itachi en ese preciso momento no venía en sus planes, era un milagro. Su búsqueda se había disuelto en segundos y la duda creció en su interior al percatarse de que su primogénita se encontraba en una camilla, con la ropa destazada y sucia de la cara.

Itachi, al notar que su padre estaba obteniendo respuestas a sus preguntas no formuladas, se movió a su derecha cubriendo de la vista de Fugaku a Hikoro y Kakashi. No debía saber los motivos cuales ellos visitaban el Hospital.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió saber, pronto, Fugaku. Manteniendo su porte de autoridad frente a su hijo mayor.

Itachi, por el contrario, no se dejó intimidar, y con voz indiferente y gélida respondió:

—Es un asunto que no le incumbe, padre.

Así es, a pesar que Itachi le guardase un profundo rencor a su padre y Jefe del Clan Uchiha, lo respetaba por ambos.

—Lo es; ya que dos de mis miembros se encuentran con un pie dentro de un Hospital que atiende a todo público en general —protestó el Uchiha mayor.

—¿Miembros? Si no mal recuerdo, el Jefe del Clan desterró a sus tres hijos del Fuerte por alta traición —Itachi recordó con muy pesar—, así que, no tengo porque rendirle cuentas.

—Soy tu padre.

—Y te respeto por ello —dijo—. Pero no estoy en posición de rendir cuentas a nadie —repitió en tono desafiante.

Fugaku respiro solemne y notando que detrás de Itachi, Garuda y Kattai agarraban los extremos de las camillas y tiraban de ellas lentamente directo al pasillo.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Hikoro? —preguntó a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a los responsables de las camillas para que se detuvieran.

Antes de que Itachi le respondiera a su padre con su típico tono indiferente, Tsunade se posicionó a su lado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido.

—Algo que en términos medicinales, tu no entenderías —respondió ella en su lugar, mirándolo desafiante—. Ahora, te pediré amablemente que salgas de aquí y no pongas nuevamente tu asquerosa presencia dentro de MI Hospital, nunca más —exigió acompañado de un ademán amenazador con su brazo—. Si no quieres quedar invalido, por su por supuesto —eso lo dijo con tal dulzura que parecía más amenazante que los propios gritos.

Fugaku apretó los dientes, no era común que alguien lo amenazara físicamente; ya eran dos personas que lo hacían, y no se sentía nada agradable. Él era quien formulaba las amenazas implícitas hacia los demás, no para él.

Dándose media vuelta, siguió mirando a Itachi y las camillas dirigirse a los pasillos junto con Tenten de forma apresurada. Despegó la vista de ellos y la posó en Itachi y Tsunade, y así le dijo a su hijo:

—Será mejor que no salgas de Tokio por el bien de Sasuke —Fugaku lanzó su amenaza sabiendo perfectamente que Itachi entendería el significado—. Ten por seguro que los veré nuevamente —aseguro dándose la vuelta completamente para salir del Hospital.

La espalda ancha de Fugaku fue lo último que vieron los dos al toparse con la puerta.

Ya caminando por los pasillos, Tsunade informó al jefe de seguridad que no dejaran pasar bajo ni un motivo a Uchiha Fugaku, y reforzó la seguridad en cada entrada del Hospital. Movió a todas las enfermeras por todos los pasillos y dividió al equipo Humano del Sobrenatural inquietado a éstos sobre ellos.

—Uchiha Fugaku está en la ciudad —informó a su jefe de seguridad cuando éste le preguntó el motivo de su repentina decisión—, así que debemos ser cautelosos.

Y así, ambos siguieron su camino a recepción donde Tsunade ordenó a la recepcionista una reunión con Orochimaru lo antes posible, ese científico en genética lo tenía hasta su límite de paciencia con su búsqueda de Sasuke bajo el nombre de Saji, si descubría algo que no debía, se metería en serios problemas.

—No puede ser, y precisamente Sasuke tuvo que salir de Tokio —Itachi pasó una mano por el cabello, apoyo su espalda sobre la pared de un pasillo desolado y respiro exasperado.

—Si Fugaku se tomó la molestia de advertirte sobre eso, quiere decir que no sabe que esta fuera de Tokio —aseguró Tsunade analizando la situación, y de igual manera se recargo sobre la pared frente a él—. Aunque en algo estoy de acuerdo con él: no te conviene salir de la cuidad. Las leyes de aquí no aplican en otros lados.

—Los Cazadores están obligados a cumplir las reglas —recordó Itachi—. Y esta ciudad está bajo leyes, y actualmente está gobernada por Uzumaki Minato, un Ser Sobrenatural.

—Tks sólo queda esperar la resolución —murmuró—. Si un Jefe de los Grandes Clanes está aquí, quiere decir que el poder gobernante de Minato está empezando a opacarse ante El Consejo Real. Están empezando a combatir por el territorio. Minato puede ser el Gobernador para lo humanos, pero no para lo Seres Sobrenaturales fuera de Tokio.

—Si esto sigue así, en menos de 10 años la ciudad caerá en manos de los Cazadores Puros —dedujo Itachi pensado que la situación era realmente grave—. Y los Mestizos y Seres Sobrenaturales serán eliminados.

—Sea lo que sea —intervino Tsunade con seriedad antes de que se enfrascaran en una conversación que incluida a más involucrados—, no es momento para preocuparse por ello. No podemos hacer nada más que obtener una platica con Minato y hablar sobre esto.

—Si —el azabache asintió con la cabeza—. Tienes razón.

De regreso a la oficina de Tsunade para prepararse a visitar a su hermana, Itachi le mando un mensaje de texto a Sasuke, debido que, hace años, los tres hermanos Uchiha prometieron decirse cuando supieran algo, una mínima información de su progenitor. Así que tenia que avalar esa promesa por el bien de su hermano.

 _«Se cuidadoso, baka-otouto. Nuestro padre está en Tokio»._

*"*"*

 _10:06 am._

—¿Como es eso posible?

Si, Haruno Izumi, sentada en un sillón de cuero negro, con su cabeza agachada y los puños apretados, no creía lo que Konan le resumió con unas escuetas y poderosas palabras.

—Haruno escapó y Sasori nos traicionó —repitió Konan con voz monótona y fría.

—¡¿Qué diablos tienen esos ingratos en contra de Akatsuki?! —gritaba colérico Deidara, a la nada, mientras movía exageradamente sus manos—. ¡Primero el idiota de Sasuke y ahora Sasori-senpai!

Konan pensó que no era tal mala como para ser merecedora de observar un espectáculo estúpido frente a sus ojos, parecían monos gritándose idioteces a los cuatro vientos. Apostaba sus palomas de papel a que los vecinos creían que estaban completamente chiflados de la cabeza. Y sumándole más puntos a su irritación disimulada, Deidara empezó a parlotear que explotaría a todos los traidores de la organización porque todos los tenía hasta los nervios por no apreciar su bello arte.

—Y será mejor que tu no traiciones, porque también te odio y te mataré si tengo oportunidad. Hump.

Konan no expreso absolutamente nada, y espero pacientemente en su lugar sin inmutarse.

Izumi suspiro resignada, preguntándose en voz alta la razón de la traición de Sasori.

—¿Será porque Sasori-senpai era algo de Haruno-san? —preguntó curiosamente Tobi, alzando un dedo y obteniendo la atención de los restantes Akatsuki.

—¿Algo?

—¡No seas más idiota, Tobi! —grito Deidara agarrando de las soplas a Tobi y lo zarandeo con brusquedad—. ¡Sasori-senpai no sería nada de esa niña rosada!

—¡Claro que si! —grito feliz el enmascarado—. ¡Tobi los vio dándose besitos en la boca! —dijo señalando dicha parte sobre su máscara—. ¡Incluso Tobi los vigilo desde cerca!

En ese momento, Izumi se incorporo de un salto y agarro a Tobi de la misma manera que Deidara, lo zarandeo exigiendo a gritos una explicación del porqué no le informó con anterioridad sobre dicho acontecimiento.

—¡Porque nadie le preguntó a Tobi! —se excuso el enmascarado. Agregando sus típicas palabras "Tobi esto. Tobi aquello. Tobi, Tobi, Tobi".

—¿Cuál es la siguiente misión? —decidió preguntar la peli azul antes que decidiera atravesarle sus papelillos a Deidara y Tobi.

Izumi empujó a Tobi, y éste cayó cómicamente al suelo, típico de él. Deidara se mofo de él con la vista y Konan sintió un poco de lástima por el individuo con retraso mental.

—Por el momento, limítense a reclutar más seres para la organización —ordenó, y con un ademán de mano, les pidió que se largaran a hacer su trabajo.

Los tres Akatsukis partieron en plena mañana dejando detrás a una rencorosa mujer bebiendo alcohol para calmar sus martirios.

*"*"*

 _El Cairo, Egipto._

 _Jueves, 16 de junio._

 _06:58 am (hora local)_

—Sakura, levántate.

La aludida se removió sobre la cama al escuchar su nombre entre sueños, no tenía ánimos de levantarse y recordar que no estaba en casa. Además, era una fanática de dormir hasta que se cansará de ello, y como iba a la escuela no tenía permitido hacer aquello, pero ahora que no tenía compromisos que hacer, muy bien podía dormir hasta tarde.

—Déjame dormir —protestó ligeramente cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y poniéndose en una posición que le daba la espalda a Kurama.

Éste resoplo de diversión, la pelirrosa parecía una niña berrinchuda, y apostaba que haría lo que fuera por seguir durmiendo. Lástima que no tenían tiempo para eso. Le volvió a llamar, y ahora, la Haruno se puso boca arriba con el brazo cubriendo sus ojos y murmurando que no le hablara ya que así no podía dormir.

Resignado, paso su brazo por debajo de las rodillas y por los hombros de la chica para levantarla de la cama.

Al instante, Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y aparto rápidamente su brazo encontrándose con los ojos rojos zorrunos de Kurama.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —cuestionó de forma amenazante la chica.

Kurama mostró una sonrisa socarrona.

—Cargarte, por su puesto. Y no te preocupes, puedes seguir durmiendo si gustas...

—Puedo caminar por mi cuenta —protestó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, claro, claro —de una manera tonta le dio la razón mientras la depositaba nuevamente en el colchón. No quería tentar su suerte y conocer a una versión enojona de Sakura.

La Haruno terminó de sentarse en la cama, estiró sus extremidades entumidas soltando un enorme bostezo por el sueño que tenía, el cambio de horario le cayó sobre los hombros y el hambre llamó a su estómago enseguida.

Pronto se percató, que el hombre Zorro se ponía los anillos en los dedos y una mochila verde reposaba sobre la mesa detrás de él.

—¿Adonde vamos? —quiso saber, curiosa.

—Dijiste que querías algo sin frambuesa —contestó él, mostrando una sonrisa alegre—. Iremos por ese algo, a la ciudad.

Sakura asintió con entendimiento y se preparo para partir: se dirigió al baño para mojarse la cara. Lástima que no traía consigo sus cosas personales, sentía su boca amarga y el cabello enredado.

Después de hacer hasta lo imposible con su cabello rosa (que ya le llegaba abajo de los hombros) se sentó en la cama para calzarse sus zapatos.

Kurama permaneció sentado sobre la mesa, revisando quien sabe que cosa en su celular, y cuando alzó la vista de topo con la cabeza rosada de Sakura y su cabellera de un curioso color rosado para él. Antes no se había cuestionado si ella se teñía el cabello o no.

Iba hacer su duda verbal pero se percato de un tatuaje en la yugular, uno negro de aspas y que, casualmente, conocía a la perfección.

—Ese símbolo... —dijo inconscientemente, y Sakura alzó su cabeza con duda en su rostro.

—¿Como dijiste?

—¿Eres Protegida de Aniki? —preguntó, sorprendido.

La pelirrosa asintió cautelosa.

—Vaya, por lo que sabía, Aniki dejó el Gremio cual pertenecía y se aparto de sus actividades como _Fujun'na hantā._

—No lo sabía —comento Sakura, mirándose los zapatos ya puestos en sus pies—. Ayer formalizamos el trato.

—¿Quién contrato a Aniki? —Kurama quiso saber el nombre de la persona quien persuadió a Sasuke para que volviera a ejercer su profesión, cual ahora, le traía malos recuerdos.

—Hatake Kakashi, mi tío.

El peli naranja supo al instante de quien se trataba; el peli plata Cazador era temerosamente reconocido entre los Demonios porque muy pocos habían salido con vida ante una batalla contra él.

Sobre todo porque era poseedor de habilidades distintas a los demás: la rapidez y visión de un Vampiro, el olfato de un Lobo, la fuerza de un Monstruo y la inteligencia de un Cazador.

—¿Eres su sobrina? —preguntó sombrío, y sin esperar repuesta continuó—: Entonces eres una Cazadora Haruno. De un Clan prácticamente extinto.

—Sobre eso... —Sakura quiso aclarar el hecho de que era Mestiza (otro espécimen por así decirlo), pero Kurama le corto la frase al entregarle la mochila y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de allí.

*"*"*

 _El Cairo, Egipto._

 _07:40 am (Hora Local)_

— _¿Por qué?_

 _Su voz se escuchaba tan lejana, pero a la vez lo oía con claridad. Sus ojos ardían debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir a la fuerza, un gran nudo formando en su estómago y garganta le impedían soltar el llanto, y su respiración acelerada y pesada a la vez, era una gran carga para él._

 _La aldea donde se encontraban ardía bajo el cielo estrellado cual era cubierto por el humo negro que descendía de las puertas que eran devoradas en llamas, los tejados se caían a pedazos por el fuego y los aldeanos corrían lejos de ellos; clamando misericordia a Dios y la ayuda de un Cazador de Monstruos, humanos especializados en cazarlos para evitar grandes catástrofes. Dejando por detrás, las cenizas de su felicidad, efímera y bonita._

 _Así como la de él._

— _¡¿Por qué?! —ahora su voz era exigente, por una respuesta que no deseaba saber, pero la necesitaba para seguir viviendo._

 _Y unos ojos de Zorro arrepentidos y abatidos le devolvió la mirada a esas dos temas negras cargadas de desilusión y dolor._

 _El Zorro se agarro el pecho donde cuya herida sangraba y caía a hilillos por ambas piernas hasta llegar al suelo, manchando la tierra con el espeso líquido carmesí._

 _Con voz quebrantada, sintiéndose como un moribundo sin remedio, gimió entre sollozos:_

— _Yo nunca traicionaría… al único hermano que tengo en el mundo... Sasuke..._

 _Nunca lo creyó. A esas alturas no podía confiar en sus palabras, pero… Lo que dijo después lo hizo dudar_

— _Créeme… por favor… Aniki…_

—Sasu-chan.

Abrió los ojos lentamente ante el llamado, y contuvo un bostezo cuando enfoco unos ojos jades frente a él, mirándolo expectantes.

Su mente le mostró la imagen de una sonriente Sakura, y provocó una reacción de alegría haciendo que abriera al extremo sus ojos. Estuvo a punto de pronunciar su nombre pero pronto la imagen fue dando claridad para traer de vuelta a Ali, quien estaba inclinada hacia él tocándole el hombro para levantarlo.

—Es casi la hora —informó ella, y le desabrocho del cinturón cual lo mantenía sujeto al asiento—. Debemos alistarnos —se enderezó y se alejo de allí.

Sasuke terminó de despojarse del arnés, resignado por la jugada de su mente. Al tener su mente despejada, analizo el interior de la aeronave cual estaban viajando, y recordó la sonrisa traviesa de Ali al presentarles el avión donde viajaría.

Analizo su alrededor percatándose que la mayoría de sus amigos se encontraban de pie, reunidos frente a él esperándolo; el único que seguía aferrado a su asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello, era Kiba. Al parecer el chico tenía una especie de fobia por las alturas, algo irónica y tomando en cuenta que era un Ser Sobrenatural.

Sasuke se incorporó con pereza mostrando indiferencia, inconscientemente se percato de la presencia de Thomas (un estadunidense rubio y de ojos negros), el piloto cabe recalcar, y de cuestionó quien manejaba la aeronave.

—¿Quien está manejando esta cosa? —preguntó Kiba, alterado y aferrándose al arnés de su pecho.

Thomas lo miró con diversión y respondió en inglés:

—Está en piloto automático.

—Me dirás lo mismo cuando nos estrellemos contra una montaña, o peor aún, ¡al suelo! —grito Kiba, tratando de abrocharse el cinturón del asiento continuó.

Thomas rio entre dientes divertido, entendía a la perfección el japonés más no lo empleaba en su vocabulario; y nunca imagino que hubieran más Seres Sobrenaturales así de simpáticos y divertidos.

—¿En cuantos minutos aterrizamos? —pregunto Shikamaru a Ali.

Ésta oculto una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a unos estantes a su derecha.

Los demás la observaron con curiosidad. Al notar que agarraba mochilas negras, y se encaminaba a ellos con una sonrisa traviesa, pensaron que lo que vendría a continuación no les gustaría para nada.

—En 10 minutos pasamos sobre nuestro destino. Y bueno, el avión no aterrizará.

—¿Qué cosa? —murmuró Sasori, pensando que esa mujer se volvió loca.

—¡Saltaremos del avión! —exclamó feliz Ali alzando las mochilas al aire.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron todos los varones Sobrenaturales con una mueca de horror, aunque esto último solo se presentó en Kiba.

—¡¿No se supone que el avión llegaría al aeropuerto?! —grito colérico Kiba exigiendo una explicación a Ali.

—Es mi culpa —aceptó Thomas empleando el acento de su país—. El aeropuerto no me permitió aterrizar debido a que es un avión de la milicia. Así que, si en los próximos 30 minutos no salgo del radar, mandaran misiles para que hagan pedazos este avión.

Ali se acercó de forma maliciosa a Kiba con la intención de ponerle el equipo necesario, pero el Mestizo Lobo empezó a gritar que era una loca maniática por hacerlo sufrir.

—¡Aléjate de mi! —gritaba dando pataletas al aire mientras se aferraba al cinturón.

Ali bufo.

—Déjamelo a mi —pidió Naruto a su lado.

Ali le entregó la mochila donde venía el paracaídas, aparte, unos lentes gruesos y transparentes, un par de guantes y botas, junto con los arnés y un casco para protección, además de un altímetro por seguridad.

Naruto los recibió con una sonrisa traviesa y miró a Kiba —éste tenía una expresión de horror—, y sin más, se lanzó contra él para ponerle el equipo.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se resigno de tener que saltar de un avión en movimiento, « _todo lo que tengo que hacer por ti, Sakura_ » pensó resignado, y se enfuño sus propios guantes.

Por otro lado, Sasori le envió una mirada asesina a Ali, y ésta lo ignoro olímpicamente mirando en dirección contaría al calzarse sus botas.

Shikamaru pensó que todo seguía siendo problemático, pero aún así se apresuró a equiparse adecuadamente, y Aoda se mostró entusiasmada con la idea de probar cosas nuevas.

Y Pakkun, bueno, él trataba de ponerse su pequeño casco.

—Cuatro minutos —informó Thomas mirando el reloj de la muñeca.

—Muy bien, miren hacia acá —ordenó Ali dando unos aplausos para atraer la atención de todos. Quienes ya estaban equipados adecuadamente para practicar el paracaidismo.

Por otro lado, Kiba se había sentado en la silla y seguía reforzando con cinturones su lugar de confort.

—Después de que salten, tendrán que relajarse y dejarse llevar —empezó a decir moviendo las manos cubiertos por los guantes negros—. La caída durará un minuto, y después de eso, tiraran de esta manija azul —dijo señalando la cuerda azul de un costado de la mochila que portaba—, si el paracaídas no sale, tiraran de la roja.

—¿Y si esa no sale? —preguntó Kiba, nervioso.

Ali lo miro por unos segundos antes de decir:

—¿Sabes como se ve un huevo estrellado?

Entonces, Kiba empezó a gritar que ni estando totalmente loco saltaría de ese avión. Prefería morir explotado a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Ali se divertía ante lo lindo de los nervios de Kiba.

—Pero, esa debe de salir —dijo la francotiradora con seguridad—. Y cuando salga el paracaídas, deberán manejarlo durante el descenso. Es como las alas de un avión —informó estirando los brazos tratando de similar dicha parte.

—¿Como pretendes que sepamos eso? —preguntó Sasori con ironía.

—Para eso existen los juegos de avión en el X-Box —respondió Naruto mirándolo como si fuese obvio.

Ali lo apuntó con un dedo con cara de: "¿Vez? Él si entiende algo tan estúpido".

Por lo que, Sasori gruñó y juro que la convertiría a ella en una de sus marionetas, haber si así se le quitaba un poco lo engreída que era.

—Es hora —dijo Thomas acercándose a la compuerta (la parte trasera del avión) para tirar de una palanca.

Al instante, se escuchó un traqueteo y la parte inferior del avión empezó a abrirse lentamente hacia afuera a modo que quedó en una especie de rampa; el aire helado se coló al interior con tal brutalidad, que Pakkun tuvo que subirse a los brazos de Aoda para no caer.

Desde allí, se podía apreciar las nubes blancas y transparentes, cubrían en su mayoría el paisaje debajo de ellos. Y lo pequeño que se veía todo asusto a Kiba, quien fue obligado a salir de su zona de confort.

—¿A que altura estamos? —pregunto Kiba a voz de grito.

—¡A unos trece mil ciento veintitrés pies!

—¿Y en metros eso es...?

—Unos cuatro mil metros, nada más —respondió Thomas por detrás de ellos.

—¿Nada más? —pregunto sarcástico Naruto.

—¡Es hora! ¡Kiba, tu vas primero! —informó Ali señalando al exterior con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA SI CREES QUE ME LANZARE ALLÍ, NAKAHARA! —grito desesperado Kiba a pegándose a la pared de metal.

—¡No seas un llorón, Kiba-kun! —protesto Ali con malicia.

—¡MALDITA LOCA! —insultó a gritos Kiba.

Naruto soltó una carcajada sonora dándose por divertido y a su lado, Sasuke le envió una mirada de burla a Kiba, al aparecer aún le tenía miedo a las alturas; por el contrario, Aoda sonrió alegre por saber que Kiba tenía tanta energía, Pakkun creía que ya era hora de irse, Shikamaru pensaba —como siempre— que Kiba era un fastidio en esa faceta, y Sasori se mostró irritado por el espectáculo de payasos que daban.

—¡No tenemos todo el día, así que lanza tu trasero cuesta abajo, pero ya! —exclamó Ali, apuntado al exterior con el dedo.

—¡PONLO TÚ! —grito él—. ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡ERES-UNA-LO-CA! —deletreo y se aferro al pedazo de metal.

De repente, Shikamaru se lazo contra Kiba tratando de empujarlo al exterior del avión, pero la sorpresiva resistencia por parte del peli café pudo más que las fuerzas del Nara. Así que, resignado, lo soltó y se dirigió a alado de Sasuke gritando:

—¡Que problemático!

—¡NO SALTARE PARA HACERME MIERDA!

—¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Que te joda un chucho! —grito Ali cruzándose de brazos.

—¡TODOS ESTÁN LOCOS SI PIENSAN TIRARSE PARA HACERSE MIERDA! —gritaba Kiba desesperado.

De un momento a otro, Naruto se escabullo entre la escena con cautela, logró posicionarse detrás de Kiba sin ser visto y al instante lo empujó sorpresivamente hacia delante captando la atención de todos.

El Mestizo Lobo grito de sorpresa y dio trompicones en el piso provocando que casi cayera a éste, pero los reflejos de Kiba fueron rápidos y antes que fuera a dar a la nada, se equilibro en su lugar logrando quedar en la orilla de la compuerta con una pierna al aire y las manos alzadas en una pose ridícula.

—¡ALLÁ VA ESO, DATTEBAYO!

Cuando Kiba reaccionó y viró su rostro hacia atrás, Naruto se dirigió corriendo hacía él con los brazos extendidos e intenciones de empujarlo.

—¡ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA! —pidió desesperado agitando sus manos provocando que su cuerpo tambaleara—. ¡DETENTE, IDIOTAAAAAA!...

Naruto se dejo caer contra él dándole un empujó ya que Kiba estaba prácticamente afuera porque perdió el equilibro, y los dos desaparecieron de la plataforma dejando atrás el inmenso grito de Kiba.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Ali alzando sus manos dándose por aludida.

—Todos son unos payasos —insultó Sasori quitándose el casco, éste rebotó en el piso rodando por la plataforma. Se preparo para correr antes que nada y emprendió su camino hacia el final.

Al llegar a la orilla dio un salto hacia adelante para caer al vacío boca abajo con los brazos extendidos y piernas separadas.

Ali miró resignada a Sasuke por la actitud fría y burlona de Sasori, aunque en eso se parecía al primero; y se guardo ese comentario para ella misma antes de decírselo al Uchiha, éste de seguro la miraría de forma asesina ante la comparación con el «Pinocho», eso era seguro.

—Nuestro turno, Aoda —Shikamaru le tocó el brazo a la nombrada para llamar su atención.

La mujer abrocho el cinturón de la cangurera donde Pakkun yacía con su casco y lentes puestos. Amarro su larga cabellera en una coleta y se dirigió a paso seguro a la plataforma.

—Gracias, Thomas —se despidió Shikamaru empezando a correr a la plataforma al percatarse que Aoda se había dejado caer de espaldas del avión.

Cuando el Cazador estuvo en la orilla, sacó su pie al aire dejando que su pesor se fuese a un lado y su cuerpo empezó a descender para alcanzar a Aoda.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros. Esa expresión en el rostro de su amigo rubio y pelinegro era señal de que estaban ansiosos por experimentar nuevas sensaciones y que les fascinaba la idea.

Se giro a Thomas y mirándolo a los ojos negros, agradeció por la ayuda brindada a traerlos hasta allí y permitir usar su equipo.

—No hay problema —el rubio negó con la cabeza, aceptando su agradecimiento. Y acto seguido le extendió su mano en forma de saludó— Thomas Christopher Collins —en sí, no se habían presentado adecuadamente.

El ojinegro acepto el saludo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Uchiha Sasuke —se presentó solemne. Para después esbozar una sonrisa de lado—. Si alguna vez necesitas resolver un problema, búscame. Te devolveré el favor —aseguró, y después de apretarle la mano, camino a la plataforma dejando a Ali a solas con el rubio.

La mujer miró a Thomas con una sonrisa alegre agradeciendo el favor, y el aludido le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Nos has salvado de un apuro. Ten seguro que te lo compensare pronto.

—Con una colección de mis cómics me daré por satisfecho.

—Si eso es lo que quieres... —susurró resentida por lo caro que le saldría el favor.

Thomas soltó una risa.

—No. Prefiero un café de Starbucks y una charla, en Tokio. En un mes, te llamaré —afirmó llevando una mano a la cabellera rizada de ella y revolviéndolo bruscamente.

—¡Thomas! —exclamó ella avergonzada y movió sus manos tratando de apartarlo.

Thomas volvió a reír, pero una vibración y un pitido de la cabina de piloto atrajo su completa atención, provocando que se detuviera bruscamente para ir a dicha parte del avión con Ali siguiéndolo curiosa por su repentino cambio de actitud.

Instantáneamente, Sasuke se irguió sobre su estatura al tratar de ponerse el casco, pero sus oídos de Lobo captaron algo inusual a lo lejos, y su olfato detectó el ligero olor a pólvora.

Thomas se inclino bruscamente sobre el tablero de botones, miró específicamente el radar verde que detectaba a otras máquinas, y en él, apareció la imagen de un pequeño misil, a menos de 5 metros del avión.

—¡Deben irse ya! —grito Thomas, alterado.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, porque el misil impacto en la parte derecha del avión. Éste se movió bruscamente en el aire dando vueltas sobre su eje, y acto seguido se inclino hacia el lado afecta, cuyo motor empezó a desprender humo negro junto con llamas rojas y las alarmas de emergencia sonaron en el interior.

Ali no logro sujetarse del cuerpo de Thomas y salió disparada al costado intacto, impactándose contra el estante de armas, cuales cayeron sobre ella propinándoles unos tremendos golpes en las costillas y piernas.

Por otro lado Sasuke dio traspiés, y de igual manera se impacto a la pared del lado izquierdo, golpeándose brutalmente su hombro, por poco y rodaba contra la rampa pero logró sujetarse de las cuerdas desprendidas de los asientos.

Thomas intento ir tras Ali cuando se le fue el estante encima, pero otro impacto en la parte trasera del transporte aéreo le hizo recapacitar de su decisión, necesitaba maniobrar el avión, si no, ninguno sobreviviría.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Ayuda a Ali! —pidió Thomas a voz de grito dirigiéndose a rastras a la cabina.

Sasuke respiro hondo antes de dar un gran salto hasta donde estaba Ali, le quito rápidamente el estante de encima seguido de las armas y así la ayudó a incorporarse.

Thomas ya estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto agarrando el manubrio manual con fuerza tratando de mantener el avión en pleno vuelo, pero éste descendía a la derecha y al frente al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se percato que estaban a menos de 1000 metros, empezó a alterarse.

—¡SACA A ALI DE AQUÍ, VETE! —le grito a Sasuke ya que estaba cerca de él con Ali en los brazos.

—¡Ven con nosotros! —pidió Ali mostrando miedo en su rostro, un nudo se formó en su estómago por el descenso del avión y al tratar de atraer a Thomas.

—¡El piloto automático no funciona en está clase de situaciones! ¡Si voy con ustedes, corremos el riesgo que el motor izquierdo nos absorba!

—¡Pero...!

—¡Ali! —grito él con voz ahogada, mirándola con ojos llorosos—. Es todo. Lo sabes.

—No... —susurró ella aferrándose a la camisa de Sasuke. Éste, al sentir la acción la apretó contra su pecho.

Thomas regreso su mirada al frente, la tierra se veía lejana, el zafiro del lago lo sentía en la piel a cada segundo. La mitad de su vida volando sobre la bestia con gran orgullo y valentía, con temor a la muerte por una carga pendiente en el mundo. Pero su hora estaba cerca y extrañamente no se sentía asustado, y sabía perfectamente la razón.

Con un nudo en el estómago grito:

—¡Váyanse ya!

—¡No me iré! —aseguró Ali tratando que Sasuke la bajará, y no le era tan fácil—. ¡Moriré a tu lado! ¡No te dejaré solo!

Sasuke dudo en dejarla o llevársela. Sabía perfectamente lo que era perder a un ser amado en tus narices y no poder hacer nada para impedirlo, más que desear irte junto con él de la misma forma.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Por favor... Salva a Ali! —suplicó Thomas con los ojos llorosos al momento de tirar de la palanca.

Sasuke no tuvo opción, no podía ignorar el hecho que le debía un favor, y precisamente así debería pagárselo. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, lucho contra la gravedad al salir de la cabina con una mujer en brazos, llorando y suplicando que no se la llevará.

—¡A mi señal saltan! —avisó el piloto apretando los dientes hasta sentir dolor, y sin desperdiciar el tiempo, agrego—: ¡Ali... Te amo! —grito Thomas cerrado sus ojos derramando lágrimas saladas sobre sus mejillas.

Ali abrió la boca dando un grito desgarrador para su garganta y para los oídos de Sasuke, quien quedó sorprendido al escuchar la contestación de la mujer.

—¡TE AMO, ANIKI!

Sasuke no espero que Ali sufriera más y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta la rampa. El aire le pego en lleno al rostro y el dolor en sus costillas aumento.

—¡Déjame aquí Sasuke! ¡Moriré con mi hermano! —grito Ali retorciéndose entre los brazos de Sasuke con dificultad debido a que estaba adolorida por los golpes anteriores.

El chico apretó los dientes. Cada vez era peor sostenerse en pie, el avión se mantenía en forma recta por unos segundos para después volver a descender, y así consecutivamente. Y lidiar con una Mestiza Vampiro, que era francotiradora de E.U (con un entrenamiento militar) no era nada fácil. En cualquier momento podría clavarle los dientes en el cuello y así él tendría que defenderse.

El transporte se movió brutalmente debido a la altura, y Sasuke se sobrecogió al pensar que tendría que saltar desde allí, sería difícil con Ali en brazos pero no imposible.

Podía utilizar su técnica de tele-transportación en el aire para ir a tierra.

Algo se prendió en la mente del azabache al venirle la idea a la mente, es como si la desesperación y el sentimiento se hubiesen ido al caño y la claridad regresara a sí.

Por eso mismo era mejor pensar con la cabeza fría.

—¡SUELTAME YA!

—¡Cállate, estoy pensando en una forma de salvarlos a ambos! —gruñó el Uchiha sopesando la posibilidad de lanzarla fuera del avión en pleno descenso, ella tendría que apañárselas sola para descender.

El avión nuevamente se agitó con fuerza, y el grito de aviso por parte de Thomas no tardo en llegar, al parecer quedó afónico de tanto grito que daba.

Ali noto la decisión en los ojos del azabache cuando se acercó a la rampa; y trató desesperadamente de zafarse del agarre, pero cuando advirtió que él hacía un ademán con sus brazos de la forma que preparas tus fuerzas para lanzar un objeto, grito de sorpresa.

—¡Salvaré a tu hermano! —aseguró Sasuke lanzándola al exterior del avión.

Ali sintió su cuerpo ir al vacío soltando una exclamación, recordando lo que aprendió en la milicia, estiro sus extremidades a pleno vuelo; el aire revoloteo sus rizos chocolates y se filtró bruscamente a su interior dejando un vacío en corazón al presenciar la desgracia al siguiente segundo de abrir sus ojos.

—¡BROTHER! —gritó Ali estirando su mano hacia el avión que desprendía humo negro y tragedia por todos lados, y descendía como un proyectil directo a la tierra a encontrarse con su cruel e injusto destino.

Fueron los cinco segundos más eternos de su vida, el corazón dio un vuelco en su interior cuando tuvo que tirar de la manija azul para liberar el paracaídas, y cuando esta salió bruscamente de la mochila para tomar su lugar correspondiente sobre ella, su cuerpo se agitó para quedar de forma recta al descender. Volvió la vista al avión, no pudo la vista del avión hasta verlo caer. Quería ver hasta el último segundo de su vida, aquella llama delicada y fácil de apagar que caracteriza a un humano, a su hermano.

Lo último que sus ojos jades observaron, fue el avión impactar de manera brutal en la tierra provocando una inmensa explosión cerca del kilómetro cuadrado luego de varias explosiones pequeñas y consecutivas seguido de una honda explosiva, cual la cubrió junto con el humo negro y el fuego abrasador que convirtió al aire frío en caliente.

*"*"*

 _07:49 am._

Por otro lado, entre la gran cuidad, Sakura y Kurama caminaban entre la gente directo al aeropuerto, no era la hora que acordaron en encontrarse con los demás y por eso surgió preguntas en la pelirrosa, que no dudo en hacerlas públicas ante el hombre joven.

—Entregaremos un mensaje —respondió él enseñándole un papel verde que sacó del interior de su bolsillo trasero—. Viene escrita la dirección de donde nos veremos.

—¿No será aquí? —preguntó con desilusión.

Pesaba que muy pronto estaría con su tío y los demás, ansiaba verlos, y extrañamente quería encontrarse principalmente con Sasuke. Por alguna razón su corazón latía desenfrenado ante la idea, pero lo dejo pasar, no debía pesar en cosas que quería sentir.

—Cuando Aniki me vea, no me dará un cordial saludo. Me destazara por completo —contestó él, tranquilo.

Ante tal situación, le entró la tristeza a Sakura. A pesar de haber convivido con Kurama unas horas, conoció a un joven risueño y amigable en un cierto modo. Y pensar que dentro de poco (mejor dicho, horas) Sasuke llegaría a ella y por lo consecuente, mataría a Kurama.

No le agrado del todo. Y no albergó la esperanza a que Kurama se defendiera ante Sasuke, porque dejó en claro que no podría mucha resistencia que digamos.

—Oh. No te preocupes —la miro con comprensión, confundió su tristeza en desilusión—. Pronto estarás en tu casa, después de que yo...

Kurama dejo las palabras al aire para que allí se quedarán.

« _Muera_ ».

Y Sakura no se sintió mejor al pensarlo. Si no, inútil. Algo podía hacer por Sasuke y Kurama, sabía que su relación tenia salvación ya que uno quería —o por lo menos tuvo la intención— volver a intentarlo.

Y todo por un mal entendido.

Primero que nada, debía saber con seguridad y exactitud lo que sucedió en el pasado para que Sasuke odiara a Kurama de tal manera que estuviese dispuesto a matarlo.

Decidida, siguió a Kurama por la calle donde pasaban los transportes en el aeropuerto. Caminaron un tramo largo hasta dar con la inmensa entrada del aeropuerto.

—Es como un deja'bu —comento divertido Kurama señalando con la mirada un grupo de hombres pertenecientes del país.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa y alegó que no escaparía nuevamente al estar consciente que no entendía al árabe y sin conocer la cuidad.

—De seguro no pensaste lo mismo la vez anterior —pico él con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura lo miro de forma fulminante.

—No sabia que ibas a hacerme —confesó—. Pero ya que has confiado en mi y me has hablado de ti, puedo andar... ¿Tranquila? —le pareció más una pregunta.

—Y solo que nos conocemos unas horas —acertó Kurama sonriente, acercándose a un teléfono público frente de las puertas del lugar y saco al papelillo verde del bolsillo.

—¿Lo pondrás ahí?

—A las nueve ellos deberán estarán aquí, y llamare a este teléfono para darle indicaciones del papel —dijo sonriente.

Sakura lo miro con una sonrisa resignada.

—Al parecer te gusta jugar.

—Parece cruel... Pero... —murmuró lo último, apenado—. Te confieso que, el plan original era verlos aquí, pero... Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

Sakura abrió los ojos de sorpresa mostrando incredulidad en el rostro, y acto seguido le preguntó:

—¿Pasar tiempo conmigo?

—Vamos. Es que... Hace años que no convivo con alguien vivo y bueno —mostró una mueca resignada—, específicamente con alguien agradable. Tu no conoces quien fui y por eso no me juzgas —se toco el pecho con la mano.

Sakura estaba conmocionada, sorprendida y... Alegre. Asimilando las palabras de Kurama. Otra persona le decía que le agradaba estar con ella, y provocaba que ella rectificar su existencia en la tierra, la hacia sentirse más vivía al pensar que varias personas estaban consientes de su existencia y dependían de un aspecto en ella.

—Sólo quiero... —dijo él— pasar lo que resta de mi vida con alguien que no... —vacilo un minuto—… no me tenga miedo.

Entonces allí, es donde la Haruno comprendió.

Kurama buscaba una existencia similar a la de Sasuke, ya que éste no le tenía miedo en absoluto. Y ella —que era cercana a Sasuke— le había confesando su dolor y al no juzgarlo, cumplió esos requisitos.

Sakura sonrió con alegría.

—Kurama. Estoy consiente de la angustia que ha de sentir mi tío y Sasuke a cada segundo que paso a tu lado —aseguró, y sus palabras desilusionaron a Kurama—. Pero, podremos convivir unas horas mas —le sonrió de vuelta haciendo que el joven se exaltara de alegría.

—¡Eso es! Comeremos algo que no sea el odioso pastel de frambuesa —aseguró, alegre.

En verdad nunca espero que Sakura accediera pasar tiempo de caridad con él. Tal vez tuvo lástima, pero desecho la idea al escucharla preguntar si habría un Starbucks por ahí.

—¿Qué cosa es eso? —preguntó con curiosidad el peli naranja.

A Sakura casi se le descaro la mandíbula al escuchar tal ofensa para sus oídos.

—¿No conoces el Starbucks? —inquirió alterada, acercándose repentinamente a él.

—Eh... ¿No? —más que una contestación, era una pregunta.

—Deberíamos ver, creo que en esa aplicación de GPS o como se llama nos guiará. Hoy probaras algo delicioso. ¡Es lo mejor!... Por cierto, a Sasuke-kun le encanta la comida de allí.

—Me imagino porque —aseguró Kurama—. Han de servir un café cargado delicioso.

—Exacto —dijo ella acompañado de un chasqueo de dedos.

Kurama le sonrió alegre, esa china en verdad contagiaba su felicidad con una sonrisa; nada que ver con Midori (la antigua novia de Sasuke), siempre tenía su cara de pocos amigos y una actitud altanera y déspota.

No entendió del todo de como Sasuke llegó a acogerla de amiga, debido su actitud y la de Sakura, diferentes. Tal vez tenían algo en común, algo realmente fuerte.

Al regresar de su mundo de cavilaciones, se percato en Sakura, una mancha roja en el cuello, donde tenía la yugular.

—Tu cuello es sangrando —informo, asustando por lo que puso pasarle.

Sakura se sobresaltó ante la noticia y llevó una mano a dicho lugar apartando el cuello de la camisa, pudo colaborar las palabras de Kurama: el tatuaje del contrato estaba sangrando

—¿Q-qué? —susurró quedándose estática el ver el líquido carmesí en su mano.

Kurama le entregó un pañuelo y le hablo con calma.

—Conozco esta señal —Kurama la miro a los ojos—. Cuando estuve con Sasuke me contaba todo. Y se que, cuando el sello sangra en el protegido, es porque el _Fujun'na hantā_ que te protege no está transformado y ha recibido un severo daño físico.

—Sasuke-kun —gimió asustada por él—. ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado?

—Rápido. Es señal que necesita los poderes de curación de sus criaturas. Debes activar el sello, ya que el transformarse, sus heridas son sanadas.

Sakura reunió energía en la palma de su mano derecha y mirando a los lados de forma precavida por si algún humano los observaba, guio la extremidad a la yugular suspirando para serenarse. Debía estar tranquila para que la transformación fuera completa.

— _Hanebi_ —murmuró Sakura concentrando su energía en el sello.

Al instante, sintió su cuello arder levemente, y una picazón invadió dicha parte pero se contuvo a rascarla. Pronto, la sensación culminó y abrió los ojos para mirar a Kurama.

—Creo que ya hice mi parte —confesó retirando su mano para limpiarla con el pañuelo.

Por su lado, Kurama suspiro resignado apretando el papel verde de su mano.

—Lo mejor será no alargar el encuentro —dijo abatido, y provocó que Sakura alzará su cabeza de sopetón.

—Pero...

—Aniki a de estar pasando algo grave y todo por mi culpa. Así que, será mejor llevar las cosas como lo planeado originalmente —Kurama alzó el papel verde para meterlo en la orilla del teléfono público, oculto de las personas.

Pero antes de meterlo por completo, lo saco de golpe y se giro de la misma manera a Sakura.

Ésta se mostró dudosa al ver la mano extendida del Demonio hacia ella.

—¿Puedes darme un objeto tuyo? Así le seria mas fácil a Sasuke para hallarte.

Sakura parpadeo varias veces, giró a los costados mirándose a sí misma tratando de pensar en algo en que darle, y al no hallar nada, negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

Kurama iba a resoplar, pero se percató del collar de aspecto curioso alrededor del cuello de Sakura, y recordó vagamente que su Aniki tenía uno parecido.

—Ese collar.

Por inercia, la poseedora del objeto se llevó la mano limpia para cubrirlo.

—No creo que pueda...

—Aniki te lo devolverá cuando se vean.

—Pero... Este collar oculta mi presencia, el Aura.

—Si te preocupa la ley aquí —empezó a decir él, hastiado de tantas vueltas por un simple objeto—, los Cazadores andan libremente sin necesidad de esconderse de Demonios. Así que... —lo último vino acompañado con un ademán de manos para que se lo diera.

—No puedo dártelo.

—Ya te dije que... —Kurama comenzó a creer que Sakura no quería cooperar con él. ¿Será porque el objeto se lo regalo Sasuke?

Se lo pidió nuevamente, agregando un "por favor", se acerco a ella y alargó su brazo para quitarle el collar.

A medida que la presencia de Kurama llegaba a ella, reunió él valor y coraje para decirle el verdadero motivo del porqué no podía quitarse el collar.

—Kurama... Soy una Mestiza.

*"*"*

 _07:55 am._

Unos minutos antes, Kiba abrió su paracaídas después de los sesenta segundos correspondientes del descenso, y milagrosamente fue capaz de manejar el objeto con ambos brazos hasta que sus piernas rozaron el campo de platas marchitas debajo de él, y logró con éxito que la planta de sus pies tocara suelo no sin antes dar varias zancadas para poder estabilizarse completamente.

El paracaídas naranja cayó deliberadamente a sus espaldas, y así, Kiba por fin logró sonreír por su reciente hazaña de llegar a tierra completito.

—¡Lo logre! —exclamó eufórico alzando sus brazos dándole énfasis a su triunfo.

—¡Allá voy dattebayo!

Kiba se giro bruscamente a sus espaldas y un par de pies le golpearon sin remordimientos su bello rostro, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a espaldas al suelo gimiendo de forma lastimera.

Naruto aterrizó sin problemas y con una sonrisa alegre, se despojo de sus arnés y se volvió a Kiba que aún estaba en el suelo tratando de recuperarse del golpe que le propinó.

—Lo siento. No medí la trayectoria —se excuso el Uzumaki rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha.

Kiba logró sentarse, y volteo su rostro hacia él con una mueca irónica plasmado en el suyo.

—Baka. ¡Por poco y a ruinas mi...!

No logro terminar la frase puesto que, inesperadamente, Sasori apareció de la nada cayendo en lleno sobre la pierna derecha del peli café, y por lo consecuente, éste aulló de dolor y se retorcido cómicamente sobre el suelo.

—Creo que se rompió mi pierna —dijo con voz de pito el Inuzuka agarrándose la pierna afectada.

—Ya sanará —aseguró indiferente Sasori quitándose el molesto equipo que tanto le fastidio en el descenso.

—¿Ya vendrán los demás? —se pregunto Naruto, alzó la mirada al cielo y posicionó una mano sobre sus ojos tratando de ver más allá de las nubes.

—Yo que se —a Sasori no le importaban los demás, les venía valiendo pepino. Ya estaba en tierra y su propósito era encontrar a Sakura.

—¡Ahí están! —Naruto apuntó a su costado al percatarse de las dos siluetas acercándose a paso despreocupado a ellos.

Pakkun trotaba sobre el suelo agradeciendo que el descenso no hubo dificultad alguna, y de debió a la capacidad de aprendizaje de Aoda; a su lado, La Nahual caminaba a paso tranquilo y serena, y Shikamaru juraba y perjuraba que si Ali le incitaba a tirarse de un avión, con gusto lo haría.

Al juntarse, y se percataron de la pose lastimera que presentó Kiba, pero solo se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia.

—Al parecer Sasuke y Ali son los últimos —comprendió Naruto al mirarlos a ambos, y enseguida desplazó su visión al avión suspendido en el cielo.

Por un momento desplazaron su mirada hacia abajo esperando ver los paracaídas de los que faltaban, pero al no hallar a ninguno, regresaron nuevamente su vista al cielo directo a la aeronave.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Naruto en voz alta al detectar con sus oídos, un sonido fuerte, como un silbido feroz y preciso. Y cuando reaccionó, un misil apareció entre las nubes en dirección al avión.

Sorprendidos, presenciaron el misil impactarse en el lado derecho del avión.

—¡Chicos! —grito Naruto preocupado por sus amigos, y ante tal sentimiento, corrió empleando su velocidad sobrenatural en dirección a donde el avión empezó a cambiar de trayectoria al suelo. Por tendrás, sus amigos le siguieron el paso en la misma velocidad sin dudarlo.

A continuación, un segundo misil impacto contra el motor derecho provocando su destrucción y desprendió humo negro seguido del fuego abrasador. Acto seguido una pequeña honda de aire se expandió en el exterior alejando las nubes de sus alrededor.

Y así, el avión dio vueltas sobre su eje a medida que descendía: primero lentamente, posterior la boca fijo su trayectoria al suelo con la cola hacia arriba, cayendo velozmente como un proyectil consiente de su destino.

En un par de segundos, los Seres Sobrenaturales ya estaban por debajo del avión, que siguió descendiendo desde la altura promedio, no cambiando su curso ni su postura.

—¡Sasori, lánzame hacia allí! —ordenó Naruto al Akasuna apuntando el avión con un dedo.

El pelirrojo no se detuvo a preguntar por la tontería que haría, si no que, se limito a dejar que sus hilos azules salieran de sus dedos y éstos se desplazarán alrededor de la cintura de Naruto. Hizo un movimiento con su brazo, en el proceso alzó del suelo al Mestizo Vampiro y finalmente agitó su brazo al cielo llevándose sus hilos enrollados junto con Naruto.

—¿Qué diablos hará? —vocifero desenfrenado Kiba.

El rubio salió desprendido hacia el cielo en dirección del avión, opto por una posición firme hasta que, observo que el avión empezó a agarrar velocidad debido a la gravedad de la tierra. Estiro sus brazos con las palmas extendidas, y poniendo todas su energías, soltó fuertes corrientes de aire en la parte inferior del avión.

Cuando el aire impacto en dicho lugar, la aeronave se nivelo de golpe y recuperó su postura original por unos escasos segundos, pero no tardo más de dos segundos y descendió nuevamente en la anterior postura.

Naruto apretó los dientes cuando empezó a caer, pero no le duró mucho el hueco en el estómago porque sintió dado que los hilos de Sasori se enrollaron en su cintura y lo jaló directo al suelo.

Cuando estuvo por arriba de los demás, Shikamaru le pidió a gritos que lo intentara nuevamente puesto que había funcionado porque les deba unos segundos a favor a Sasuke, Ali y Thomas de salir del avión.

Y por segunda vez, Naruto fue lanzado al cielo con las mismas intenciones.

Y así, dos veces más y notaron que el avión estaba cerca del suelo, no le quedaba mucho por estrellarse. Detuvieron su carrera de golpe estando consientes de lo catastrófico que sería el impacto, y Sasori atrapó a Naruto en el aire para bajarlo de la altura.

En ese momento, el Uzumaki alzó la vista mientras descendía lentamente, y se percató como Sasuke lanzó al aire a Ali y gritó algo inteligible para él.

—¡Es Ali! —grito Naruto a Sasori apuntando a la mujer que abría su paracaídas en pleno vuelo.

Shikamaru y sus compañeros observaron cuando el avión chocó contra la tierra, provocando que todo objeto en el interior con pólvora explotará y así las ondas expansivas se dirigieron a su alrededor.

Todos fueron impulsados hacia atrás por la fuerza del aire, y se vieron obligados a poner todas su fuerzas para mantenerse firmes ante el viento feroz que los obligó a cubrirse el rostro con ambos los brazos.

En ese preciso momento, Sasuke y Thomas aparecieron de la nada entre la catástrofe, cayeron sobre el suelo de espaldas profiriendo un gemido de dolor, e inmediatamente, el aire les hizo dar bruces sobre el suelo, por lo que chocaron contra toda roca y rama posible.

Por otro lado, el paracaídas de Ali se agitó violentamente y la suspendió hacia arriba. La joven empezó a quitarse el arnés y notó un hilo enredarse alrededor de su cintura, y al mirar más abajo, descubrió a Naruto siendo agitado violentamente por el aire, y a Sasori con el otro brazo extendido dejando que sus hilos fueran a ella mientras daba grandes saltos hacia atrás yendo junto con la corriente de aire para no caer.

Ella decidió quitarse el paracaídas para facilitarle las cosas al pelirrojo. Ágilmente se desabrocho el arnés y el objeto se unió a la desgracia. Agacho la mirada y sus cabellos se agitaron con violencia, al mismo tiempo sus ojos captaron las presencias de Sasuke y Thomas rodando brutalmente sobre el suelo directo y golpeándose contra todo.

—¡Son ellos! ¡Están vivos! —grito Ali apuntando a los susodichos.

Naruto les dirigió una mirada a los que rodaban por el suelo, y temió por la vida de Thomas debido a que su resistencia de Humano no sería gratificante.

—¡Sasori, sálvalos!

—¡No soy un centro de beneficencia! —grito malhumorado Sasori.

Le requería demasiado esfuerzo controlar sus hilos de energía sin haber recuperado ésta totalmente, y a esa distancia...

Dudaba tener la energía suficiente para salvar a ambos.

Pero aún así junto el hilo que sostenía a Ali con la de Naruto, y extensión su otra mano sin dejar de dar saltos hacia tras; los hilos emergieron de los dedos tan rápido que se fueron al suelo, pasando por los pies de los demás (que hacían todo lo posible para no caer) y llegar a su primer objetivo: Thomas.

Los hilos se enrollaron desde sus piernas hasta los brazos, dejándolo en posición indefensa por un segundo, para que al siguiente los hilos se alzarán al aire junto con el cuerpo Humano. Éste abrió los ojos lentamente la no sentirse rodar y se sorprendió ante la altura cual era sometido.

Sasori empezó a sudar y sentir dolor en el brazo donde sostuvo al Humano, no le quedó de otra más que absorber la energía de los hilos de Naruto y Ali, provocando que los hilos fuera más pequeños de distancia y poco a poco fueran acercándose a él —corriendo el riesgo de ser golpeados por los objetos que llegaban a ellos—. Y a medida de eso, otro hilo salió del de Thomas para ir tras Sasuke.

El Fujun'na hantā yacía sobre una roca, tratando de ponerse de pie e imitar a los demás en la forma de correr a espaldas, pero su cuerpo le dolía a horrores y el equilibrio era difícil de mantener. Al parecer aun no había recuperado toda su energía ya que comúnmente, al utilizar esa técnica con una persona solo sentía mareos.

—¡Sasuke, ten cuidado! —grito Kiba y trato de ir a su amigo, pero le fue imposible porque el viento lo suspendió hacia atrás y fue inevitable caer al suelo.

Sasuke advirtió sobre el grito y miró sobre su hombro percatarse de que una inmensa roca se dirigió a él junto con varios metales pertenecientes al avión.

No tuvo tiempo de nada, solo respiro y sintió el impacto de la roca en su espalda te forma brutal, hasta el mismo escuchó sus propios huesos romperse y gritar de dolor. Un metal le llegó al estómago logrando infligirle una herida grave y un instante después, algo se enrollo en sus piernas y lo levanto con violencia al cielo. Pero en el proceso no pudo evitar que varios objetos rebotaran contra él. Pronto los hilos lo rodearon por completo y él dejo su cabeza caer hacia atrás semi-inconsciente. .

Al mismo tiempo, el viento bajo de intensidad inmediatamente, solo pareció ser una ventisca violenta en la tierra y el aire pronto dejo su existencia en un tenue susurró antes de ser una brisa.

El lugar era un caos: pedazos de metal regados por doquier al igual que las inmensas rocas, el polvo se extendió a lo largo del kilómetro donde chocó el avión, los paracaídas ya no tenían cavidad en la escena y el cielo era cubierto por sus nubes grises.

Shikamaru y Kiba se dejaron caer de rodillas al suelo fatigados por el esfuerzo que ejercieron; Aoda con ayuda de Pakkun habían hecho un hueco en el suelo para esconderse y cuando salieron de allí, el segundo corrió directo a Sasori.

Éste descendió con cuidado a las cuatros vidas que auxilio en la catástrofe. El primero en tocar tierra fue Sasuke medio consciente debido que la sangre salió a borbones, los hilos lo posicionaron con cuidado boca arriba en una superficie plana y lo dejaron reposar.

—¡Sasuke! —grito Naruto desesperado por encontrarse con su amigo. Fue el segundo en bajar y cuando lo hizo, antes que nada le palmeo el hombro al Akasuna y le dijo con sinceridad—: gracias por ayudarnos —le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida, y sin más, se dirigió a su amigo.

Sasori se quedó anonado y conmocionado ante tal agradecimiento. Anteriormente Naruto mostró desagrado hacia él, pero, se había detenido unos segundos solo para agradecerle por salvarlos.

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado y termino de bajar a Ali y Thomas, estos de igual manera le agradecieron por la ayuda y Sasori se sintió más desconcertado.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó desesperada Ali al rubio tocándole la quijada al notar un corte superficial.

—Adolorido, creo que se me disloco el hombro derecho —dijo tocándose dicha parte con el brazo bueno. Y mostró una mueca de dolor—. No es nada comparado con lo que debe de estar pasando Sasuke.

—Es cierto, ¡Sasu-chan te salvo la vida! —gimió Ali al borde de las lágrimas—... Debo agradecérselo. Pero tu...

—Anda, vamos. Estoy bien —Thomas empezó a caminar a donde el rubio corrió hacia a su amigo azabache.

Naruto se dejó caer de rodilla a un lado de Sasuke, hablándole por su nombre y dándole palmadas en la mejilla para que despertará.

El Uchiha se quejó en gemidos al mover su cabeza, y nuevamente repitió la acción pero a voz de grito.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó Naruto, y dispuesto a llevarlo a un lugar donde lo pudieran sanar, empezó a poner una mano detrás de los hombros de su amigo.

—¡Detente, Naruto! —grito Shikamaru, quien corrió a ellos junto a Kiba.

Los demás llegaron al herido como pudieron, tratando de rodear su cuerpo sin hostigarlo demasiado.

Sasuke respiró de forma agitada con la boca abierta, no pudo moverse debido al dolor físico que inundó su estómago y la columna.

Aoda se acerco a él con intenciones de tocarlo, pero su impedimento fue que al hacerlo, el calor corporal era tanto que quemaba al contacto, así que retiro su mano de forma inmediata.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó Naruto hecho un manojo de nervios al igual que Kiba.

Thomas y Ali llegaron justo cuando Aoda dijo:

—Su calor corporal se está elevando debido a que su parte Lobo empieza a curar sus heridas físicas de gravedad, junto con su resistencia y la del Cazador. Sobrevivirá. Pero tardará días en curarse completamente.

—¿Días? ¡Pero si no contamos con ese tiempo! —exclamó Naruto desesperado por la situación—. Sufrirá mucho si su regeneración de tendones y músculos es natural.

Sasuke grito de nuevo al sentir sus huesos tronar en el interior, alzó su mano y se agarro la parte del estomago donde salió nuevamente la sangre a borbones por la brusquedad de sus movimientos.

Ante la acción, la mayoría se horrorizó.

—¡Perderá sangre y morirá desangrado! —grito Kiba quitándose el cinturón dispuesto a ayudarle en cerrar la herida.

Naruto se arrodilló del otro lado para alzar a Sasuke, resistió la quemazón en sus manos cuando le tocó los hombros, y cuando paso sus brazos por la espalda, el Uchiha aulló de dolor.

Asustado, el Uzumaki mejor decidió no tocarlo al igual que los demás, se incorporó con rapidez mordiéndose las uñas por la impotencia.

—Al parecer se rompió la columna —adivinó Thomas, sintiéndose culpable por el estado del joven azabache herido.

Kiba movió de forma desesperante el provocando el mismo sentimiento en Ali, y Shikamaru conversaba con Aoda tratando de poner una solución rápida a la herida de Sasuke.

—Debería estar cerrándose —afirmó el Cazador Nara—. Los Lobos tienden a curarse de forma Natural.

—Pero nuestro organismo no es tan rápido al igual que los Vampiros —Kiba lo miro si fuese obvio—. Da prioridad a las más graves y curables desde adentro. Y como lo veo, tiene la columna destrozada —opinó conociendo mejor que nadie lo que sucedía Sasuke—. No podemos moverlo ya que saldría más sangre, y por otra parte, la columna destrozada... ¿Qué hacemos?

Ali observó la sangre extenderse por debajo del cuerpo de Sasuke, empezaba a hacerse un charco grande que por poco alcanza la cabeza del mismo herido. Su impotencia creció al comprobar que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, él salvó a su hermano de morir explotado, algo debía hacer para salvarlo de ese problema.

Por su parte, Sasori lo miró e internamente sintió lastima por el _Fujun'na hantā_. Su dignidad de renombre seria manchada si moría por un motivo absurdo: salvar un Humano. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejo morir? El Humano era algo insignificante para el mundo, y una muerte más no afectaría en nada.

—Sakura...

Se percató que Sasuke la llamaba entre jades y susurró.

Como imaginó: Sasuke sentía algo por ella. Si no, ¿por qué la mencionaba en sus momentos de agonía?.

Sin contenerlo sintió una furia interna porque entendió muchas reacciones de Sasuke hacia Sakura: la sobreprotección cuando él estaba cerca y el olor del Lobo impregnado ligeramente en el cuerpo de la Haruno.

Le enfermaba de sobremanera ese hecho.

¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke desaparecía?

Sus ojos se entre cerraron al percatarse de sus pensamientos.

Si él azabache moría, Sakura sufría demasiado, ya había notado el afecto que le tenía a él. Y por eso, deseo por primera vez que Sasuke permaneciera allí, dado que no quería ver a Sakura sufrir por su muerte (una tan absurda por cierto).

Pero ahora que lo analizaba, el problema no era la pérdida de sangre ni la columna lo que haría que muriera, es más, no moriría —apostaba que Sasuke a tenido heridas de mayor gravedad en el pasado—. El verdadero problema era que tardaría días en sanar, y eso no estaba contemplado en los planes. Para rescatar a Sakura era indispensable la presencia de Sasuke.

—Eh, Lobo rabioso... —Sasori se puso de cuclillas a su lado.

Sasuke contuvo la respiración con dificultad estando consciente de la situación, luego entreabrió sus ojos y los enfocó en el rostro menos favorito del mundo para él.

—Si mueres aquí, te aseguro que yo cuidare de Sakura mejor que tu.

Sasuke sonrió irónico con dificultad ante las palabras del pelirrojo.

—Ni en tu mejores sueños, pinocho.

Sasori lo insultó nuevamente y notó que el sello del cuello empezó a tornarse de color de las llamas rojas, y advirtió a los demás sobre el acontecimiento.

El Uchiha reconoció la sensación que inundó su cuerpo, el calor se intensificó en la parte del sello, eso significaba una cosa: Sakura lo había activado... ¿Con que propósito?

« _Si serás idiota_ », pensó él cerrando sus ojos. Si se transformaba, todas sus heridas serian sanadas inmediatamente.

Se imaginó con el aspecto que presentó aquella vez: sus grandes alas de carne y huesos, su piel gris y fría, el cabello largo y oscuro, la visión nocturna de sus ojos al igual que su color, y su aspecto tosco pero protector.

Así, el cuerpo de Sasuke fue cubierto por unas extrañas marcas negras.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Debemos apartarnos, se transformará —ordenó severamente Aoda al momento que las marcas empezaron a tornarse de color carmesí.

Dieron una salto hacia atrás por precaución, y posaron su vista fija en Sasuke, cuyo cuerpo desprendió una gran cantidad de tiras rojas, posteriormente, éstas lo cubrieron completamente simulando un capullo. Acto seguido, una luz emergió del interior filtrándose entre las tiras para destallar en el exterior con intensidad.

Se cubrieron el rostro con los brazos y una ventisca revoloteo sus cabelleras polvorientas y sus ropas en las mismas condiciones.

Cuando hubo acabado el acontecimiento, retiraron los brazos y observaron al frente, impresionados por la transformación de Sasuke.

—¿Qué cosa...? —murmuró Sasori, por detrás de Sasuke al verle las grandes alas de carne y hueso que se extendieron para desentumirse.

El Uchiha se miro las manos y sus garras le dieron la cordial bienvenida, y sus ojos amarillos detectaron el acercamiento de sus compañeros, quienes se aproximaron a él con precaución.

—¡Wow no puedo creerlo! ¡Te ves genial! —exclamó Kiba, extasiado alzando sus pulgares en son de aprobación, a su lado, Naruto asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con su amigo.

—Las heridas fueron sanadas —confirmó Sasuke tocándose el estómago, su torso estaba desnudo, solo portaba unos pantalones de chándal negros y las botas negras en sus pies.

—Afortunadamente Sakura-san supo reaccionar ante el sello —dijo Aoda muy convencida, atrayendo la atención de Sasuke.

—¿Cómo? No pudimos explicarle los detalles a tiempo —hizo saber su duda el Uchiha, frunciendo el ceño—, no sabia más que activar los poderes. A menos que...

« _Kurama le haya dicho_ », no termino la oración ya que le parecía completamente absurdo. Kurama conocía todo sobre un _Fujun'na hantā_ a pesar de no ser uno, pero eso no quería decir que ayudara a Sakura a reaccionar ante el sello.

Él lo traicionó de una forma que nunca olvidaría, así que esa suposición quedó descartada completamente.

—Como sea —cortó Sasuke el palabrerío de los demás entre sí—. Apresurémonos, la ciudad está cerca.

—Doce kilómetros al Este —específico Ali caminando a ellos, al parecer se había apartó en algún momento.

Llegó a ellos con el celular de Sakura y dos mochilas en la mano: la de Sakura (que estaba repleta de armas de fuego y munición) y una negra (que tenía prácticamente lo mismo que la otra y unos detalles más). Las alzó y sonrió.

—El GPS no miente.

—Andando entonces —apresuró Sasuke emprendiendo su carrera a pie en la dirección donde Ali indicó.

Shikamaru ofreció su ayuda a Thomas para cargarlo, y el piloto se apeno por ser lento (contando que era Humano) y acepto la ayuda informando que tenía el hombro dislócalo.

—Naruto podría ponerlo en su lugar —comento el Cazador incorporándose sobre su estatura con Thomas en la espalda—, eso sí, te dolerá hasta lo que no debe.

—Que alentador —murmuró Thomas sonriendo levemente, resignado.

*"*"*

 _Japón, Tokio._

 _Hospital General._

 _03:00 pm_

Itachi ando por el pasillo dando saltos ansiosos al llegar a una división, doblo a la derecha y se arrimó a la puerta con la placa gris enumerado con "109". Agarró el pomo y abrió.

Cuando puso un pie en la habitación, escucho el típico sonido de un arma de fuego cargarse. Resignado, alzó ambas manos hacia arriba en son de rendición.

—Oh, vamos. ¿De verdad crees que te haré daño? —preguntó alzando una ceja, escéptico.

Shisui se encontraba incorporado en la orilla de la camilla donde reposaba una mochila negra a medio cerrar, le apuntaba a su primo con una pistola. Cuando reconoció a Itachi, bajo el arma suspirando con pesadez y se disculpo.

—No sabía quién era —se excusó Shisui terminando de cerrar la mochila—. No tengo tantos conocidos Cazadores Desterrados en Tokio.

—¿Quién más podría ser? —preguntó retóricamente Itachi acercándose a él.

Shisui apretó los labios.

—Tsunade me dijo que ingresaste por moratones —comentó Itachi mirando a su primo con seriedad—. ¿Quién te golpeó? —fue directo al grano. Ya había sospechado de alguien en específico tomando en cuenta la antigua reacción de su primo mayor.

—Fugaku —soltó de golpe, cerrando los ojos para no ver el rostro sorprendido y preocupante de Itachi.

Unos segundos después, extrañado de no escuchar nada, abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Se percató que su primo seguía impasible, y su semblante era una capa de decepción.

—¿No te sorprende que tu padre esté aquí?

—No —respondió escueto—. El desagrado me lo di en la mañana —le dio a entender que se lo había topado con anterioridad—. Lo que me decepciona y sorprende es que te haya golpeado. Aunque a estás alturas ya no debería sorprenderme nada viniendo de él.

—Quiso sacarme información de su paradero. Pero al no conseguirlo, me golpeó —Shisui se tocó el rostro en un intento de consolación.

Itachi le agradeció mudamente a su mejor amigo, y Shisui le ofreció una sonrisa alegre. A pesar de todos los problemas seguían siendo los mejores amigos, siempre lo habían sido desde pequeños y lo seguirán haciendo.

—Obtuvo información de otro lado —acertó Itachi. Y con un ademán, los dos salieron al pasillo mientras platicaban—. Ya sabe que los tres estamos aquí... Lo malo, es que cuando pongamos un pie fuera de Tokio, cazara a Sasuke.

—La policía de Tokio no puede intervenir, Fugaku se enterará que se donde están —se lamentó el Capitán—. Pero... Si está aquí, quiere decir que el Gran Consejo está buscando un líder para Tokio.

—Lo mismo dijo Tsunade.

Recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación con la placa "98".

—¿A quien veremos? —pregunto Shisui a su amigo.

—Hikoro sufrió graves lesiones por tele-transporta media personas, y Kakashi excedió su límite de energía y colapso —informó Itachi abriendo la puerta.

Garuda alzó la cabeza al notar la puerta abrirse, y al reconocer a Itachi y Shisui, bajo nuevamente la vista al rostro de ambos pacientes inconscientes en las camillas.

Hikoro portaba la bata del hospital y la sábana le cubrió la mitad de su cuerpo, respiraba pausadamente y su rostro era una máscara de cansancio.

—Juro que tomaría una foto a Hikoro para molestarla, pero se ve tan deplorable que no me da ganas —se lamento Shisui dejando la mochila en el sillón y acercándose a ambos pacientes.

En la segunda cama reposaba Kakashi, pasible y con la respiración constante. Su rostro era sereno y reflejaba tranquilidad.

—Kakashi no se ve cansado, ¿seguro que gasto su energía por completo? —preguntó incrédulo el Uchiha mayor mirando a Garuda

—Si —contestó el peli café.

Itachi se dejó caer en el sillón junto a Shisui, y cuando iba a preguntarle a Garuda si tenía noticias de Sasuke y los chicos, una presencia brusca irrumpió la habitación de forma desesperada.

—¡Uchiha Itachi! ¡Llevo toda la estúpida mañana buscando tu trasero! —grito enloquecida Anko en medio de la estancia y apunto con un dedo a un impasible Itachi.

Éste la miro divertido por la rabieta de Anko, mientras que a su lado, Shisui trago grueso ante la imagen amenazadora de la mujer, incluso pensó en la posibilidad de irse a la comisaría de una vez.

—Eh estado aquí desde la mañana —se excusó el pelinegro menor—. Por si no lo sabías, Hikoro y Kakashi están tendidos allí —hizo saber a Anko con una mirada obvia apuntando a los nombrados con un dedo.

—Yo la puse al tanto de eso —interrumpió Tsunade ingresando a la habitación con su bata ondeando y a su lado, Tenten la seguía de cerca—. Y también que Fugaku esta en la ciudad.

—Y déjate. Sabe que mi ahijado estudia en la escuela que manejo —informo Anko con tal seriedad que alteró los nervios de cierto pelinegro.

—¿Qué?

—No debes preocuparte. Le advertí que si se atrevía a ponerles una mano encima, no terminaría ileso.

—El problema es —empezó a decir Tsunade— que si esta aquí, es posible que él sea el próximo Gobernante de Tokio.

—¿Revocaran a Minato de su puesto? —preguntó incrédulo Shisui—. No pueden, para eso se necesita la votación de la ciudadanía, y dudo mucho que eso suceda pronto —aseguró.

Itachi alzó un dedo indicando silencio al escuchar su celular sonar, lo sacó de un rápido movimiento y se lo llevó a la oreja.

—Baka-otouto, que...

— _Cállate. Necesito que deposites el dinero que tienes a nombre de Hoshirama Ginta a mi cuenta bancaria de Asim Durr_ —apresuró Sasuke.

—¿Por qué...? —Itachi no termino la oración dado que su hermano menor lo apresuró a murmuros.

—Envíame un mensaje cuando lo tengas.

Y colgó.

Itachi miro extrañado a las personas de su alrededor y se encogió de hombros sin comentar nada al respecto por la actitud de su pequeño hermano.

*"*"*

 _El Cairo, Egipto._

 _08:00 am._

—¡La cuidad! —grito triunfante Naruto tocando el edificio a su lado con devoción, casi lo besaba de la emoción.

Ali y Sasuke observaron los grandes edificios de colores opacos alzarse sobre ellos, y al frente, la calle transitaba entre carros y personas agitadas. El ruido típico de la cuidad estaba presente al igual que el olor a gasolina y alcantarilla.

—Prefiero Tokio, por lo menos es más pintoresco —se quejo Ali mirando a Sasuke.

Él ya no tenía su aspecto tosco, había revertido su transformación en el camino hacia allí para no asustar a los humanos, no sería conveniente que lo vieran de aquella forma.

—Estamos cerca del desierto y el calor es penetrable, la pintura calienta mas rápido la pared —comento Sasuke devolviéndole la mirada.

—Será mejor que me vaya al hotel con Thomas, necesito ver su hombro —Ali se giro a su hermano quien conversaba con Naruto.

Al parecer el Mestizo Vampiro le indicaba una posición para reposar mientras él llegaba en unas horas.

Ali se volvió inmediatamente a Sasuke.

—¿Están seguros del plan? Creo que necesitarían de mi ayuda.

—Ten preparado dos habitaciones, llegaremos en unas horas —zanjó el tema agitando su mano restándole importancia.

Ali asintió con la cabeza, y entrelazo sus manos al frente, sus risos chocolates cayeron con gracia sobre sus hombros cuando inclino un poco el rostro antes de hablar.

—Quiero agradecerte por salvar a mi hermano... —dijo fuerte y claro alzando la vista a los ojos negros del Uchiha que la miraban fijamente con seriedad—. El es mi única familia... —las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos jades.

Sasuke le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, al principio no le agradaba Ali por el simple hecho que se llevaba mayormente la parte del tiempo que pasaba a solas con Sakura y por ser Mestiza.

Pero al parecer ella tenía su lado... Humano.

Negó con la cabeza asegurando que sus disculpas estaban de más.

—Thomas nos trajo hasta aquí, sin si ayuda no lo hubiéramos logrado —objeto por el piloto.

Ali sonrió alegre, y cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta ya tenía los brazos femeninos alrededor de los suyos estrujándolos en un abrazo apretado.

—Gracias.

—Odio los abrazos, Ali —masculló Sasuke tratando de separarla de su cuerpo al estirar sus brazos.

—No diría lo mismo si se tratará de Sakura-chan —picó el Uzumaki ganándose una mirada asesina y avergonzada por parte de Sasuke—. Hasta dejas que se encarame a tu cuello y la cargas.

Sasuke le envió una mirada envenenada para que no siguiera hablando del asunto, podía sentir una pesadez en su nuca y se debió a que Sasori lo miró fijamente con unos ojos fulminantes. Con mucho más razón el Pinocho lo odiaría hasta no poder.

Motivado, intento desesperadamente quitarse a Ali de su alrededor. No quiso que los demás pensaran que se estaba volviendo blando con las mujeres, cuando solo sucedió con Sakura y eso era algo que nunca aceptaría abiertamente.

—Si te quedaras quieto por unos cinco segundos tomando mi agradecimiento —hablo la Nakahara con una sonrisa maliciosa— tendrás cajetillas de cigarros gratis de mi parte.

Sasuke se quedo quieto sopesando la propuesta, y un segundo después, se mantuvo impasible, hasta un tanto aburrido mirando los carros pasar a su lado.

Pakkun negó con la cabeza resignado, Sasori lo siguió matando con la mirada, Naruto sonrió divertido y Thomas miró con reproche a su hermana, ya ni a él le regalaba cajetillas de cigarros.

—Pudo más el vicio —dijo Aoda observando resignada a su maestro.

—Es un fastidio, pero es el vicio —lo excusó Shikamaru a su manera. Acto seguido sacó dicha cajetilla de cigarros, se llevó uno a la boca y lo encendió.

El también fumaba de la misma manera que Sasuke: como si no hubiese un mañana.

Después de que Ali se separará de Sasuke y se llevara a Thomas y Pakkun directo a un Hotel, los demás se dispusieron a seguir su camino directo al aeropuerto.

El Uchiha se descubrió ansioso por reunirse con Sakura. Al tenerla entre sus brazos se sentía tranquilo porque se sentía inútil sin ella a su lado; y tuvo unas fuertes ganas de destazar algo, y eso era a Kurama. Lo haría pagar de la peor forma por haber secuestrado a Sakura y hacer pasar un mal rato a ambos.

Por otro lado Naruto y Kiba iban empujándose y lanzando mordidas entre sí debido a que habían comprado un pan y peleaban por el pedazo más grande; Sasori los miro con superioridad porque tenía su propio pedazo de pan y lo comió tranquilamente; Aoda y Shikamaru compartían la comida mientras que Pakkun se comió el pedazo que le correspondía a Sasuke.

Éste, después de caminar mirando el GPS de su celular, se encontró con el aeropuerto al frente, y sin contenerlo, apresuró el paso seguido por los demás.

Llegaron a la entrada y empezaron a mirar a su alrededor tratando de identificar una cabellera rosada entre la multitud pero no la hallaron. Y al buscar arduamente en el interior del lugar público (incluso en los baños) no los encontraron.

—¡No están aquí! ¡Kurama nos engaño! —grito Kiba al reunirse con los demás en la entrada del aeropuerto.

—Nos descuidamos —aceptó Shikamaru mostrando irritación—, debimos predecir sus movimientos.

—¿Qué haremos entonces? —preguntó Sasori, sintiendo impotencia y rabia por dentro.

Sasuke se aparto de ellos acercándose al teléfono público mientras sacaba su celular, trataría de marcar al número del celular por donde marco Kurama. Cuando desbloqueo el aparato, se percato del mensaje de su hermano mayor, lo abrió y leyó cuidadosamente, y acto seguido apretó el celular entre su mano.

Con que Fugaku se encontraba en Tokio.

Se recargo en el teléfono público a sus espaldas, y pensó que estaban metidos en un embrollo mayor. Fugaku ya sabía la ubicación de él y sus hermanos, eso los ponía en peligro a ellos y a las personas con quienes se relacionaban.

Inmediatamente pensó en Sakura y apretó los dientes, considerando que era la última (sin contar a Izumi) Haruno con apellido, ya que Kakashi era Cazador Haruno pero bajo "Hatake", corrían mayor riesgo debido a que Fugaku mandó a asesinar al Clan Haruno.

Así que los matarían sin pensar.

Tenían que regresar a Tokio, contando que la ley de _"Matar a todo ser sobrenatural"_ no estaba avalada allí contando que Minato (un Vampiro de Linaje) era el gobernador de allí, estaban seguros en Tokio. Pero para regresar y estar seguros, necesitaban nuevos nombres falsos y tener a Sakura consigo.

Rápidamente busco el número de Itachi y apretó el botón de llamada, espero impaciente a que su hermano se dignara a contestar, y cuando descolgó, lo primero que escucho fue:

— _Baka-otouto, que..._

—Cállate —lo cortó de sopetón, no tenían tiempo que perder, cada segundo que pasaba lejos de Sakura, su integridad física estaba en juego—. Necesito que deposites el dinero que tienes a nombre de Hoshirama Ginta a mi cuenta bancaria de Asim Durr —apresuró al notar que sus compañeros lo miraban con curiosidad.

Les hizo una seña que ya les explicaría luego.

La leve brisa azotó su rostro junto con el olor metálico, un olor a sangre, uno que conocía muy bien.

— _¿Por qué...?_ —Itachi intento hablar, pero Sasuke, anonado, le corto el habla y se urgió de su lugar para posicionarse frente al teléfono público.

—Envíame un mensaje cuando lo tengas —pidió colgando la llamada y instantáneamente llevó su mano al interior del aparato de metal, agarró la orilla de un papelito verde que sobresalía de una orilla de la caja y lo saco lentamente.

Los demás se acercaron, Naruto y Kiba se inquietaron al reconocer el olor de la sangre, y de igual manera les entró la angustia.

Sasuke sacó un papel verde manchado de sangre junto con un pañuelo rojo que antes era blanco.

—Sangre —dijo Aoda con seriedad.

—Es de Sakura —murmuró Sasuke con un hilo de voz apretando el pañuelo entre sus dedos.

Naruto le quitó el papel de las manos a su amigo, lo desdoblo con cuidado conteniendo el impulso de olfatear la sangre, y leyó el contenido en voz alta que estaba escrito en inglés:

—"Te espero en donde empezó y termino todo, Aniki" —tradujo al japonés frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Donde carajos significa?

—¿Tendremos que viajar de nuevo? —preguntó angustiado Kiba, temiendo de subir nuevamente a un avión.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos pensando en el lugar donde ocurrió el posible acontecimiento, un lugar donde empezó y terminó todo...

La traición.

—No es un desperdicio que Kurama no haya traído aquí —aseguró Sasuke metiendo el pañuelo en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón—. A unos 40 minutos de aquí, al Suroeste, se encuentra una pequeña comunidad arábiga. El lugar donde "empezó y terminó todo".

—Aún no entiendo el odio que te tiene Kurama, Sasuke —renegó Naruto con los labios fruncidos, a pesar de la estrecha confianza que tenía con Sasuke, nunca le había contado ese acontecimiento en su vida.

Sasuke observó a su mejor amigo, a su otro hermano del alma, sabía que él nunca lo traicionaría así como Kurama lo hizo.

Confesaba que extrañaba a la persona que Kurama le hizo ver, cada día, no podía evitarlo. Ya no quería sentirse de esa manera, por eso debía matarlo para eliminar ese sentimiento.

—Se lo puedes preguntar cuando lo veas —aseguró Sasuke dejando a Naruto con una mirada diciendo que luego se lo explicaría con detalles.

Y sin más, emprendieron su camino guiados por Sasuke.

*"*"*

 _08:45 am._

—Te pasaste. ¡Debiste preguntarme si quería ropa cómoda en vez de mojarme! —reclamó nuevamente Sakura caminando por un sendero rocoso, junto a ella, Kurama sonrió socarrón.

—Te hubieras negado —acertó a decir agarrando una albóndiga de aspecto delicioso del plato que Sakura llevaba en las manos.

—No toques —la Haruno le dio un manotazo en la mano después de que él agarrara la bolita—, ya comiste tu _Tamiya¹_.

—Es mi pago por la ropa que tienes —renegó Kurama agarrando nuevamente otra bolita.

Sakura suspiro.

Una media hora antes, cuando se encontraba de camino hacia allí, pasaron por un pequeño mercado donde vendían variedades de objetos y comida deliciosa. Se habían acercado a una pequeña laguna con agua de aspecto cristalina, y Kurama le hizo la maldad de empujarla al agua y así quedó empapada.

En el momento que salió de allí para reclamarle, él la recibió con un cambio de ropa: una blusa manga larga color crema, unos pantalones de chándal blancos y unas botas de casquillo grueso; junto con un plato de Tamiya y una sonrisa burlona por el aspecto que presentó.

Y ella acepto todo a regañadientes.

—Cerezo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —hablo Kurama con una repentina seriedad.

Sakura se llevó una albóndiga a la boca y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo es Aniki ahorita?

La pregunta repentina de Kurama lo agarro desprevenida, trago grueso el pedazo de albóndiga en su boca y miro la comida en el plato sopesando la respuesta pesando en como era el Uchiha.

—Uh... Pues veras... No sé si siempre fue así de serio, arrogante y cortante con las demás personas —dijo pensativa—. Pero con sus amigos se comporta un poquitito más blando y esta relajado, pero su arrogancia y ego no se van con nada.

—Eso es cierto —concordó Kurama divertido al recordar los tiempos que pasaban juntos—. No sonríe a menos que sea de forma sádica.

Sakura abrió la boca, asustada por el dato, pero al ver la sonrisa burlona de Kurama supuso que estaba bromeando, por lo que respiro con más tranquilidad.

Pero Kurama no bromeaba y eso él lo sabía, recordaba el tiempo que ambos mataban a las personas por placer y juego; eso era una consecuencia de ser _Fujun'na hantā_ , ya que al protegido le transmitía sus sentimientos y a la vez sus deseos a Sasuke, y a consecuencia, éste hacia atrocidades cuando la persona cual protegía era sádica y retorcida de mente.

Y Kurama lo apoyo como hermano que era, pero eso llegó a desagradar a Mikoto y a los hermanos mayores de Sasuke; así que hablaron con él para que convenciera a Sasuke de que se retirara de su oficio, pero al final fue Kakashi quien lo rescató.

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que eras su mejor amiga, ¿no?.

—Eh... —Sakura asintió con la cabeza, y apretó los labios—. Se que es absurdo a pesar de que apenas lo conozco hace meses, pero... —se quedó callada un momento recordando la primera vez que lo vio después de su desaparición, lo callado que parecía ser y con nada de tacto al hablar—, él fue la primera persona que me acepto tal como soy, y yo... Lo acepte a él.

—Pero no conoces nada de él —dijo Kurama, incrédulo—. Ni siquiera te hablo de mi, la supuesta traición que hice lo dejo marcando... ¿Y aun así dices que es especial para ti? ¿Por qué?

Sakura lo miro fijamente a los ojos, y las palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo, su corazón fue el que hablo.

—Porque lo quiero.

Kurama abrió los ojos como platos al tomar sus palabras en tema de amorío, y Sakura se percato de ello, y con las mejillas rojas habló.

—Digo... Lo quiero mucho, como amigo —aclaró, no muy segura de sus palabras.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello: si le gustaba Sasuke o no. Pero no podía definirlo bien dado que estaba logrando con éxito desprender los sentimientos amorosos de Sasori.

Pero, ¿a dónde, o mejor dicho, a quien se irían?

Kurama asintió con la cabeza tomando sus palabras sin creérselas, notó la duda en sus ojos jades y le hizo recapacitar si fue buena idea en llegar a esos extremos de secuestrarla para atraer a Sasuke.

—¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto ahorita? —quiso saber Sakura con voz quebrantada al conocer la respuesta.

Kurama sonrió levemente.

—Porque, a pesar de lo que suceda entre nosotros, quiero llevarme una buena imagen de él.

Sakura dejo que el sentimiento embarcará su cuerpo, y se llevó el último pedazo de albóndiga a la boca pensando en que eso no debería terminar en muerte, algo debía hacer para que Sasuke no matará a Kurama y así no se lamentará cuando supiera la verdad más tarde.

—Llegamos —aviso Kurama al entrar al pequeño poblando donde estaban—, en una hora llegarán ellos aquí, y debemos salir para que la pelea no afecte a estas personas.

Sakura sintió con entendimiento pero mirando a su alrededor, algo andaba mal, podía notar la tensión en el ambiente, y un olor a azufre le llegó a su nariz de sopetón con el olor a sangre.

Rápidamente se llevó la mano a su nariz cubriendo su olfato, ya sabía manejar un poco su instinto de Vampiro, pero el olor a azufre le provocó dolor de cabeza.

El hombre se posicionó frente a Sakura extendiendo una mano, avanzaron lentamente a la parte trasera de una casa intacta y se pegaron a la pared al escuchar disparos de armas de fuego.

—Esto pinta mal —mascullo Kurama asomando su cabeza por la orilla.

Logró ver, a un par de casas, éstas destrozadas completamente, los cuerpos inertes en el suelo estaban desangrándose, y personas de diferentes Auras de colores se movieron de un lado para otro capturando a Seres Sobrenaturales del comunidad.

Movió su cabeza al escuchar nuevamente un arma disparar y se acercó a Sakura para hablarle al oído.

—Saldremos de aquí —le susurro agarrándola por los hombros, Sakura estaba inquieta—. Vamos —la agarró de la mano y guio por donde habían llegado.

Cuando se toparon con la pared y el siguiente objetivo era la casa continua, ésta explotó debido al ataque de un Ser Sobrenatural. El aire ondeo el cabello de ambos y el polvo se sintió en sus labios.

Kurama le sonrió nervioso a Sakura al percatarse que la casa empezó a arder en llamas.

—Será mejor ir de regreso —rectificó su decisión tirando de ella por donde venían.

Cruzaron con éxito entre las siguientes casas adentrándose a la comunidad; no habían sido vistos y esperaban que así siguieran hasta llegar a la casa donde ellos dormían. Tuvieron que cruzar la estrecha calle para llegar al otro lado y salir de allí cuando antes.

Kurama se detuvo en seco detrás de una casa y le ordenó en un ademán a Sakura que guardará silencio.

—Quédate aquí, yo regreso en un momento —aseguró tocándole el hombro, dio media vuelta y se escabullo entre las casas de enfrente.

La Haruno respiró de forma pesada, sentía pavor al estar en medio de una pelea de Seres Sobrenaturales. Nunca lo presenció de esa manera, ni mucho menos a tantas personas mueras.

Se asomó levemente por la pared queriendo ver algo más, y descubrió a un par de hombres armados golpeando a un señor moreno tendido en el suelo, se veía mallugado y con arañazos en los brazos.

Sakura se horrorizó cuando uno de los hombres de pie, rasgo el estómago del moribundo con sus garras.

El maullido llegó a sus oídos, retumbando en su conciencia al ser testigo de una agresión y quedarse estática, escondida en un lugar seguro mientras otro sufría.

Se tocó el rostro perturbada. Desde que llegó a ese Mundo Sobrenatural veía constantemente muertes y personas heridas por su culpa, y estaba harta de no ser ayuda para nadie, le carcomía la culpa y se sentía inútil.

No.

Ya no sería la débil que veía a otros pelear, ella también podía. Tenía sangre de Vampiro y Cazador Haruno, era fuerte. Sin duda lo era. Y con el entrenamiento que poseía en ese momento, podía derribar a los dos atacantes y salir de allí con el moribundo en brazos, claro que, se llevaría una que otra herida pero saldría con vida si sabía hacerlo correctamente.

« _Eres débil_ », le había dicho Sasuke en uno de sus entrenamientos personales que llevaban a cabo antes que hicieran el contrato oficial sin decirle a nadie. Era un asunto de Protegido-Protector, un entrenamiento de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo adiestrado por un _Fujun'na hantā_ : Defensa y ataque, o cómo lo pronunció en latín " _Evadentes-Analyses-Impetus"._

Y ante ello, la Haruno se sintió desbastada por la poca confianza que Sasuke le tuvo porque no mejoraba en el entrenamiento.

Y días después, Sasuke la llevó a rastas al entrenamiento y le dijo: « _La confianza es la base de la fuerza. No dejes que nadie te haga sentir débil, ni si quiera yo_ ».

Y desde ese día, ella tuvo de vuelta su ánimo, tanto así que él le informó un par de semanas después que estaba capacitada para derribar a dos o tres personas (sin transformación) con demasiado esfuerzo. Debido a que sus reflejos eran asombrosos y podría defenderse y atacar, lástima que su fuerza física no se elevó a su estadística preferida.

Decidida, dio una paso al frente, pero en ese instante Kurama llegó a ella por detrás y le agarró la mano para sacarla de allí indicando el camino a seguir.

—¡Espera! ¡Hay que ayudarlo! —Sakura ejerció fuerza para que no siguiera arrastrándola y apunto al hombre que seguía siendo golpeado.

—Tenemos que irnos... ¡Nos mataran! —se excusó atrayéndola a él al jalar su mano y la miró directamente a los ojos—. Además, ese hombre no sobrevivirá a esa herida, no tiene caso ayudarlo —y sin decir más, se giro al frente y trato de llevarse a la Haruno, pero ésta se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad sorprendiéndolo de sobre manera.

—¡Todavía sigue vivo! —grito furiosa con Kurama al saber que sólo pensaba en sí mismo—. ¡Y como todo ser que tiene alma, merece a vivir! —y una vez más, se le fue de las manos a Kurama para dirigirse corriendo al hombre que era atacado.

—¡Sólo conseguirás que te mantén! —riño él alcanzándola a los pocos segundos, y los siguiente tres, se acercó a los dos hombres armados con intensiones de atacarlos.

Se posicionó atrás de ellos bruscamente, paso su brazo por el cuello de uno atrayéndolo a sí y derribo al otro hombre deslizando su pierna derecha a los pies de su rival.

El primer hombre, entre jadeos, agarro su pistola y apunto a la pierna de Kurama, pero éste le incrustó sus garras afiladas en la parte del estómago provocando un derrame de sangre; mientras tanto, su otro agresor se levantó del suelo y sacudiendo su cabeza, corrió hacia a él y en el proceso, salto al aire y su cuerpo cambió radicalmente a uno canino y peludo de metro y medio.

Kurama lanzó el cuerpo —de quien le incrustó las garras— hacia el Lobo transformado, el impacto fue brutal que las dos criaturas salieron disparas hacia atrás y se estrellaron contra un par de casas destruyéndolas.

Acto seguido, un tercer ser lo atacó por detrás obligándolo a doblegarse hacia delante y moverse al mismo tiempo a su derecha alzando su pierna para propinarle una patada en el tórax.

Por otro lado, Sakura se apresuró a llegar al hombre para ayudarlo, se arrodillo a su lado y movió sus manos desesperadamente por ver tanta sangre brotar de la herida del estómago y a la vez en mantener sus impulsos de Vampiresa a raya.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Sakura mirándolo, pero el hombre no comprendió el japonés.

Se rasco la nuca, y pensó en una manera de cerrar la herida.

Apretarla.

Busco un cinturón en el pantalón del hombre pero no hayo ninguno, y mascullando entre dientes, giro su cabeza a donde Kurama venció a un Vampiro empujándolo a una casa.

—¡Kurama! ¡Necesito tu cinturón! —grito alzando su mano y poniendo una a mano alrededor de su boca simulando una bocina.

El hombre Zorro la miró con ironía en su rostro, estaba en peor situación puesto que cada vez venían más hombres a querer matarlo. Y esa chica le estaba pidiendo su cinturón, ¿que no podía ocuparse de sus asuntos por ella misma?

De un jalón sacó el cinturón del pantalón y se lo lanzó sin mirarla ya que un monstruo pequeño de aspecto aterrador salió de las cenizas y se encamaro a su espalda.

Sakura gateo unos metros para alcanzar el objeto que cayó en el suelo lejos de ella, una vez obtenido lo deseado, regreso al hombre que respiraba de forma agitada y la miraba con sus grandes ojos de gato.

—Lo siento, esto le va a doler —dijo e hizo varias reverencias rápidas antes de meter su mano con un extremo del cinturón debajo de la espalda del hombre.

Éste grito de dolor pero no la aparto, a pesar de no entender la que decía, supo sus intenciones de ayudarlo, así que se dejó ser para poder sobrevivir.

La chica ajusto el cinturón alrededor del estómago y la sangre disminuyó considerablemente, haciendo que ella respirara más tranquila al poder resolver un problema mayor.

—Descuide, señor —le hablo al hombre mirándolo a los ojos mostrando una sonrisa—. Lo sacaremos de aquí.

— _Khalfak_ —murmuró el hombre, abrió los ojos al extremo y repitió la misma palabra con dificultad.

Sakura lo escucho atentamente y la duda afloró en su mente, no entendió debido al idioma que empleaba, pero al percatase de la mueca de espanto que presentó, supuso que se trataba de algo grave.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos estrujando su mente para poder descifrar el mensaje base a sus expresiones, y frunció el ceño al percatarse que el hombre tuvo la vista fija detrás de ella en todo momento, pero no volteo porque sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo que le advirtió una amenaza.

Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos de gatos donde mismo se reflejo su media silueta femenina; por detrás, visualizo una figura alzarse rápidamente como un pestañeo, y acto seguido la silueta agitó una gran hacha directo a su cabeza.

Todo lo que sucedió a continuación fue rápido: Sakura agachó su cabeza de golpe y la cuchilla le rozó por milímetros sus cabellos rosados sorprendiendo a su atacante por los reflejos que mostró; acto seguido, ella apoyo las manos en el suelo donde afirmó la punta de los zapatos, se impulso sobre el pie derecho y alzó el izquierdo hacia atrás propinándole una patada en el estómago a su agresor.

El hombre fue lanzado hacia atrás con fuerza y cayó al suelo anonado por el ataque inesperado.

Sakura se incorporó de un salto encarando de frente a su agresor, mientras que, por detrás, Kurama llegó a su lado y se posiciono frente a ella de forma protectora.

Tres hombres con pistolas en las manos y una cuerda gruesa alrededor de sus cinturas, se acercaron a su compañero para auxiliarlo.

— _Aietiqal waqutil al'iinsan shaytan_ —dijo el hombre del hacha aferrándose a ésta sobre el suelo, y al mismo tiempo, los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

—¿Qué dijeron? —Sakura le preguntó a Kurama.

Éste trago grueso antes de responder.

—Oh. Cerezo... En pocas palabras... —vaciló, y empezó a caminar en reversa lentamente al advertir de los movimientos de sus enemigos, y prosiguió a decir—: te quieren muerta y a mi capturado.

En el momento que completo la oración, los tres hombres se abalanzaron contra ellos de un salto.

Kurama derribo a uno con una bola de fuego azul que emergió de su mano; al otro hombre le propinó una serie de puños y el tercero se le encaramo por la espalda.

—¡Corre ya! —grito Kurama a Sakura agitando violentamente a su cuerpo para desprender a su atacante de la espalda.

La pelirrosa se sobresalto ante el grito, y trago grueso antes de gritar que no se iría de allí, es más, se quedaría para ayudarlo.

—¿Eres tonta? ¡Corre de una buena vez! —gruñó el peli naranja entre dientes, se quito de encima a su atacante, y se giro a ella de golpe—. ¡Si te quedas no...!

No completo la oración ya que por su descuido, se ganó tres dardos rojos en la espalda haciendo que soltara un gemido de sorpresa y a la vez se enfureciera por el ataque.

Sakura se asusto y se acercó inmediatamente a él para auxiliarlo, le sacó con rapidez los dardos y lo jalo a su costado cuando unas cuchillas se digirieron a ellos y quedaron incrustados en el suelo.

El hombre con el hacha se acercó a uno de sus compañeros y señaló a Sakura con el dedo a la vez que hablaba en su idioma, y el otro ser asintió con la cabeza.

Kurama trato de posicionarse por delante de Sakura, pero su vista se torno borrosa y el mareo acudió a su cabeza obligándolo a sostenerse de la chica. Ésta se enderezó para sostenerlo entre sus hombros y su desesperación creció cuando él le informó que su cuerpo empezó a entumirse.

—Dardos tranquilizantes —opino ella, horrorizada.

—Debes irte ahora —se quejo el Demonio, aun tenía un poco de movilidad y era capaz de derribarlos el tiempo suficiente para que ella escapara—. No te preocupes, iré detrás de ti —y empezó a separarse de ella.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! —grito ella frunciendo el ceño al retroceder ante el avance de sus agresores—. Se que tú no vendrás, así que no te abandonaré aquí.

Kurama insultó la testarudez de la ojijade, y se prometió en silencio preguntarle a Sasuke como era que lidiaba con ella a diario.

—Oh, no te quedaras —aseguró Kurama, y en un momento de desesperación por salvar a Sakura, la agarró de las caderas, la alzó al aire y la lanzó hacia una estructura destruida en cenizas.

La Haruno grito ante los movimientos de Kurama y cuando se vio al aire, pensó que él era un completo loco por lanzarla sin ninguna advertencia. Pero, se concentro en poner los pies sobre los restos de los escombros sin que se rompiera alguna extremidad. Una vez allí, advirtió de una presencia acercándose a sus espaldas, miró sobre su hombros y descubrió que una mujer morena con intenciones nada gratas.

No perdió el tiempo en preocupaciones, esquivo las maderas caídas y se marchó corriendo, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de disculpa al hombre del suelo.

Kurama se sintió aliviado al observar a la Haruno desaparecer entre el humo y una mujer persiguiéndola, esperaba que la Haruno aguantara el tiempo suficiente para que él acabará con sus enemigos y fuera a auxiliarla.

*"*"*

Avanzo más de cinco metros, y en ese trayecto, la mujer morena saltó al aire para lanzarle una serie de cuchillas.

Sakura respiro de forma agitada y esquivo cada cuchilla con agilidad sorprendiendo a la mujer por su reflejos de primera, pero no se dejó llevar ya que nuevamente la pelirrosa se escabullo dentro de una casa.

Sakura ingresó por la puerta destrozada esquivando con suma rapidez las balas que le disparo la mujer y salió por la ventana haciéndose más de un rasguño por los cristales rotos.

Debía regresar a donde Kurama, no lo dejaría batallando solo con el fin de protegerla a ella, no más esa clase de situaciones. Estaba harta de exponer a las personas por su seguridad y al final terminaban más heridas que ella misma.

Cuando vio a Kurama a unos metros de ella tendido en el suelo con unas cuerdas negras amarradas alrededor de su cuerpo, la mujer se aproximo por detrás persiguiéndola y se abalanzó contra ella prensando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con el fin de estrangularla.

Ante el ataque, Sakura movió bruscamente sus manos a los brazos de la mujer, y trató de separarlo pero le resultó imposible, así que, meditando por un segundo, dio un codazo al estómago de la mujer por detrás logrando sacarle un gemido de dolor. Aprovecho que aflojo su agarre del cuello y recupero el aire, agarró ambos brazos contrarios se agachó al frente e impulsó el cuerpo contrario para mandarla al suelo (cerca del hombre moribundo que observaba todo el forcejeo en silencio).

Al instante, los hombres que estaba apretando los nudos alrededor del cuerpo de Kurama, abrieron los ojos de la impresión al ver a Sakura, y murmurando un « _'iinaha Mestiza, qubid ealayh!_ », se dirigieron a ella con rapidez y una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios.

Kurama abrió los ojos al extremo, horrorizado por las palabras oídas en egipcias por parte de los hombres, y se debía a que, por fin se notaba el Aura negra que emana el cuerpo de Sakura.

Ésta no entendió el grito de Kurama porque habló arrastrando las palabras debido al parálisis de su cuerpo, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver el Aura café alrededor de Kurama, y Auras naranjas en sus atacantes. En ese preciso momento, se dio cuenta que el collar que ocultaba su Aura se había desprendido de su cuerpo durante al forcejeo.

Cuando los hombres llegaron a ella, los golpeo como pudo: con codos, cabeza, manos y piernas. Lo desconcertante fue que no trataron de matarla, sino que intentaban capturarla con vida.

La muerte que derribó la sorprendió por detrás, deslizó sus manos entre sus brazos sometiéndola en una posición de vulnerabilidad, donde los hombre aprovecharon la situación para ponerle tres dardos tranquilizadores, y a su vez, la noquearon para quedara inconsciente.

« _¡Sakura!_ », grito internamente Kurama y trato desesperadamente liberarse de las cuerdas para salvarla, pero no lo consiguió. Solo observó como la amarraron de las manos y piernas con las cuerdas, y la arrastraron por detrás de las casas hasta llegar a una camioneta con una caja de metal grande y resistente.

« _Lo siento, Aniki. No pude protegerla_ », se lamento Kurama. Su visión se torno borrosa ante el humo que desprendían las casas y lo último que sintió fue su cuerpo ser arrastrado sobre el suelo.

*"*"*

 _09:11 am._

—Es por allá, después de la colina —afirmó Sasuke apuntando al frente donde una masa de arena se alzaba a unos 5 metros de altura, mientras corrían a esa dirección.

—La comunidad está escondida en el lugar más recóndito del desierto —se quejó Naruto a su lado, con una mirada de resignación e indignación—. ¡Tuvimos que pasar entre lugares demasiados estrechos y calurosos! Empiezo a dudar si en verdad el lugar proporciona vida.

—No lo dudes. Sakura no aceptaría estar entre un montón de esqueletos —opinó Shikamaru.

El _Fujun'na hantā_ frunció el ceño al observar un camino de humo gris extenderse desde la cima de la colina hasta el cielo.

Los demás advirtieron de ello y apresuraron el paso por pensar en cosas que no debían.

Al llegar a la cima, observaron la destrucción de la comunidad: las casas destruidas y aún con llamas, algunas ya eran más que ceniza. Los cuerpos humanos en su menoría (para su alivio) esparcidos en las calles, y el humo sobre salir de las casa.

Sin perder tiempo, se apresuraron en llegar al pie del poblado.

Una vez allí, se encaminaron a paso precavido entre las calles de la pequeña comunidad, presenciando la devastación de la vida, la manera cruel y nada compasiva de los asesinatos.

—¿Qué mente repulsiva se atrevió a quitarles la vida? —se preguntó Naruto, sintiendo náuseas por el olor a sangre.

—El mismo ser que ejerció la destrucción ante los inocentes y la devastación para sí mismo —contestó Aoda sin mirar a los lados para no sentirse mal.

—Hay que separarnos para buscar a Sakura —ordenó Sasuke. Y al segundo después, se dispersaron por el lugar en busca de su objetivo con la esperaba de hallarlo.

Después de una ardua e implacable búsqueda, se juntaron nuevamente en el mismo lugar negando con la cabeza e informando que no encontraron absolutamente nada.

—¿Donde están Naruto y Sasuke? —pregunto Kiba, sin verlos allí con ellos.

Aoda y Shikamaru se acercaron a un par de casas seguido por Kiba y Sasori, al encontrarse a la orilla, lograron visualizar a los dos faltantes del grupo caminando en dirección un hombre moreno tendido en el suelo gravemente herido, al parecer seguía vivo ya que su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

También se acercaron con rapidez y una vez allí se dieron cuenta que el hombre desprendía un Aura verde (que lo identificaba como Felino) alrededor de su cuerpo.

Naruto apoyo una pierna en el suelo y comprobó el pulso del Felino, una vez que dijo que seguía vivo, Sasuke se puso de cuclillas a su lado, tenían la esperanza de que ese hombre les dijera lo que sucedió allí.

El Hombre-felino de ojos color café los miró a ambos, y trató de reír.

—Mi destino es encontrarme con Mestizos —comento con dificultad en árabe, y tosió sangre.

—Disculpe, señor. ¿Tiene la fuerza suficiente para decirnos qué sucedió aquí? —pidió amablemente Naruto. Pero no evitó la mirada de compasión por la herida que el hombre presentó era grave. Ni siquiera con el cinturón amarrado por el estómago en un intento de parar la hemorragia, lo salvaría de la muerte.

El hombre moreno suspiro mirando el cielo azul, el último color que vería antes de partir de ese mundo.

—Unos hombres... llegaron en camionetas por todo la comunidad... mataron a todos los humanos y capturaron a todo Ser Sobrenatural... los que se resistieron (como yo) fueron eliminados...

—¿Sabe quienes son? —cuestionó Sasuke.

—Había escuchado de ellos anteriormente... Es una organización de entretenimiento ilegal... Pero... No se de que tipo...

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior por la información obtenida, pesando en la posibilidad Sakura y Kurama lograron escapar o por el contrario, fueron capturados.

—¿Qué dice? —quiso saber Kiba ya que no entendía el idioma del Hombre-Felino .

—Un grupo de Seres Sobrenaturales los atacó, se llevaron a sus compañeros y mataron a todos los humanos —informó Sasuke mirándolos desde abajo—. Lo que no sabemos, es sí Sakura y Kurama fueron capturados o pudieron escapar entre el caos.

El Hombre-felino dirigió los ojos a Sasuke al escucharlo hablar en japonés, su atención se dirigió al collar negro que colgaba alrededor de su cuello junto uno a flor rosada.

—Ese collar —susurró atrayendo la atención de Sasuke y Naruto.

Separó su mano del pecho y dejó que quedará al descubierto un collar idéntico al del azabache con la diferencia que la esfera era color verde.

Sasuke tomó el collar entre sus dedos, y su corazón se estrujo al confirmar que era el mismo que portaba Sakura para ocultar su presencia. Lo apretó entre su mano ante la atenta mirada de Naruto y se dirigió al Hombre-Felino.

—¿Dónde consiguió esto? —exigió saber Sasuke alzando el collar.

—Se le cayó a ella —respondió el moreno—… a esa chica rosada... me salvo de una muerte instantánea… junto con un hombre de cabello naranja... —relató provocando incredulidad en todos sus oyentes por la descripción de Kurama—... ella... me apretó la herida con cinturón antes… que fueran atacados por ellos...

Tosió por el esfuerzo al hablar pero tenía que hacerlo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y por lo menos debía agradecerle de alguna manera a la chica que le regalo unos minutos más de vida.

—El hombre la protegió en todo momento... y recibió dardos paralizantes... los mismos que utilizaron conmigo... —su respiración se volvió superficial—.. Y aun así consiguió. .. que ella escapará... pero... la chica rosada... regreso por él, y... Esa chica rosada... Y él... fueron... capturados por... Zuberi Nasser... —el último aliento del hombre se fue ante la frase, sus ojos se volvieron opacos y sus labios emitieron un último suspiro de vida.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos dando una oración de descanso por el hombre y agradeciendo por su ayuda.

Sasuke suspiró para serenarse, sus impulsos de gritar por la impotencia y frustración le invadieron, así que en un intento de descargar su sentir, se incorporó de golpe y se dirigió a una casa para destruirla.

Naruto advirtiendo de sus movimientos, se acercó tan rápido a él y se puso adelante con las manos extendidas.

—Espera un momento. No hagas esas cosas.

—Piérdete.

—Sasuke...

—¡Tu no entiendes! —grito descontrolado Sasuke dándole un empujó con sus manos en forma de puños—. ¡Ella puede ser usada de mil formas que tu no te imaginas...! —gimió apretando los dientes.

Le estaba afectado el miedo, lo sintió palpable en su piel y corazón. Era la primera vez que sentía aquello, normalmente eran impulsos sanguíneos y una rabia; pero ahora era angustia y desesperación, pero una que le recordaba a sus tiempos de cachorro, cuando era indefenso y débil. No era nada agradable sentirse así.

Naruto le tocó el brazo cuando su amigo empezó a dar vueltas sobre su lugar, pasándose las manos sobre sus cabellos y murmurando palabras en árabe, cuales no entendió ya que eran de la lengua antigua. Pero aún así, aferro a su amigo a sí y le susurro al oído que se calmara, respirara hondo y tratara de serenarse.

—El tomate podrido te está viendo.

—Me vale un carajo si lo hace o no —espetó Sasuke separándose de él y dirigiéndose a Shikamaru en dos zancadas, le hablo:—. ¿Algún contacto que tengas en el mercado negro? —pregunto respirando hondo para tranquilizarse. Nada podía hacer si no mantenía la cabeza fría y cuerda.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo —renegó el Cazador con el ceño fruncido, tratando de buscar una solución al problema grande cual ahora estaban sometidos.

—Kazuku.

Sasori atrajo la completa atención de todos al hablar con sequedad.

—¿Sabes donde esta? —preguntó Sasuke sin lanzarle insultos al final, cosa que extraño al cuestionado.

—Por un contacto, se que se encuentra específicamente en la ciudad —respondió Sasori recordando las veces que Hidan (el antiguo compañero de Kazuku) se la vivía diciendo que lo mataría por Jashin y quemaría todo su dinero hasta dejarlo en cenizas.

Naruto rebelo la duda por los demás preguntado quien era ese hombre.

—Un ex-miembro de Akatsuki —respondió Sasori, indiferente—. Aprovecho la traición del Lobo rabioso para desaparecer de la organización.

—Kazusu es codicioso y donde quiera que haya dinero, el estará —opinó Sasuke asintiendo con la cabeza—. Y tiene contactos en todo el mundo, de todo tipo. Es seguro que sabe quien es Zuberi Nasser.

Sasuke llamo a Sasori por su apodo preferido, por lo que el aludido frunció el ceño cuando le ordenó que los llevará a donde estaba Kazusu.

—Tu no eres nadie para darme órdenes —dijo enojado el pelirrojo.

—Cierto. Ve tu solo entonces —el azabache lo corrió con su mirada gélida y sus palabras equivalentes a estacas afiladas—. Luego me cuentas como hiciste para salvar a Sakura tu solo. Sasori.

Al Akasuna le recorrió un escalofrío en el cuerpo, ya había captado que cuando Sasuke lo llamaba por su nombre era porque en verdad estaba cabreado y no tendría paciencia para sus "peleas insultivas". Pero no se dejó intimidar por él, también era fuerte y tenía la capacidad para no quedarse en ridículo.

—Síganme —aceptó el pelirrojo entre dientes, y emprendió su carrera al lado Este de la comunidad, para guiarlos hasta la cuidad.

Mientras corrían, Sasuke dio una mirada fugaz sobre su hombro a la comunidad que yacía en cenizas, y una especie de flash back de la misma escena le paso por su mente, pero con fuego ardiente por todas partes y dos figuras mirándose fijamente a los ojos de forma dolida.

Regreso su mirada al frente y agarró el collar de Sakura entre sus dedos, mirándolo fijamente pensó:

« _Pronto estaré contigo, Sakura... Es una promesa..._ ».

*"*"*

 _Lugar desconocido._

 _05:55 pm (hora local)._

 _Calabozos._

Sakura se despertó cuando su conciencia la arrastro a la realidad, sintiendo gotas caer sobre su mejilla derecha y resbalar hasta el suelo. Frunció el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados y escucho su nombre en susurros quedos.

Respiro hondo abriendo la boca debido a que se le dificultó la acción, atrapó la humedad en su nariz y boca reseca al igual que la peste. Su calor corporal no se encontraba en el parámetro normal y su cuerpo tendido en el suelo dolía por todas partes. Podía sentir un dolor agudo en el cuello y la nuca. Ambas partes ardían.

—Cerezo...

La aludida respiro de forma frenética al reconocer la voz de Kurama, su cabello impedía la visión, así que, con todas sus fuerzas movió su mano para apartar el cabello de su rostro y así poder encontrarse con Kurama.

Lo primero que vio fueron unos barrotes de metal frente a ella, y más allá, sentado en la esquina donde estaban éstos, se encontraba Kurama sentado contra la pared con las piernas flexionadas. Su aspecto era miserable: el rostro mallugado, sus prendas salpicadas de lodo y desgarradas, y un semblante cansino y a la vez aliviado.

—Kurama... —susurró tratando de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo no correspondió a su orden formulada.

—No te esfuerces —aconsejó observándola tranquilo, al principio pensó que estaba muerta por la poca frecuencia que movía su espalda, pero al parecer se encontraba bien—. El efecto paralizador aún no se desvanece por completo de tu cuerpo.

—Genial —ironizó la pelirrosa dejando caer su cabeza al suelo y resoplando fastidiada.

—Tu lindo sentido del humor no se paralizó —se rio Kurama con una sonrisa divertida—. No pierdes el toque.

Sakura lo miro de forma fulminante. Pero después suspiro, al parecer Kurama no dejaba de se él mismo no importaba la situación; se veía tan sereno y tranquilo, como si en vez de estar encerrado con amenaza de muerte, estuviera en un oasis bebiendo su limonada favorita.

Trató de mirar a su alrededor cuando sintió movilidad en sus brazos y cabeza, con dificultad se sentó sobre sus piernas y se arrastro a la pared, junto a Kurama.

—¿Sabes donde estamos? —preguntó Sakura sintiendo su boca seca y amarga. Y a la vez, se permitió ver el lugar.

Era el interior de una celda mugrienta, de paredes sólidas hechas de piedras cubiertas de moho verde, las mitad de la celda estaba sumergida en una inmensa oscuridad donde no podía presenciar nada, y por el contrario, la otra mitad —donde se encontraba ella— los focos del pasillo iluminaban tenuemente. Los barrotes de metal frío dividían las celdas a los lados y se divisaba a los demás prisioneros; un hueco a su izquierda dejaba filtrar el aire del exterior e incluso podía ver una pequeña montaña de arena húmeda al ras del hueco.

—Al parecer en medio del desierto de quien sabe donde —respondió Kurama suspirando con pesadez—. Nos trajeron aquí para participar en peleas clandestinas.

—¿Clandestinas? —Sakura se mostró preocupada y asustada—... Eso quiere decir que... ¿Nos harán luchar hasta morir?

Kurama cerró los ojos, no podía cargar con la culpa que sentía por no haberla sacado de esa comunidad antes del que los atraparán. Ahora los dos morirían allí adentro.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo decidida la ojijade mirando a su alrededor de forma desesperada.

—Es imposible. Estos barrotes impiden nuestro uso de poderes —informó.

Anteriormente intento salir de allí al tratar de culminar el metal con su fuego de Zorro. Pero no emergió nada, e inmediatamente la respuesta llegó en uno de los guardias que lo miro con mofa y le dijo lo que transmitió a Sakura.

La Haruno apretó los dientes y se removió en su lugar al sentirse observaba por alguien más, la sensación era tan extraña que le recorrió un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

Por el pasillo se escucharon pasos sonoros, haciendo que Kurama y Sakura se alertaran inmediatamente; el primero se separó de sopetón de los barrotes hasta posicionarse del otro lado, en la esquina; y la segunda se quedó quieta con los ojos cerrados y bajando la intensidad de su respiración.

Dos personas aparecieron entre las celdas por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la última celda de la misma, donde se encontraba la Haruno.

El primer individuo que apareció era un viejo barbudo, de piel moreno claro y unos pequeños ojos negros, portaba un látigo en la cadera a la altura del cinto. Y vestía solamente un pantalón corto verde, una camisa con mangas largas de color blanca y unos huaraches cafeses. Y desprendía un Aura verde.

El segundo era alto y joven, alrededor de unos 20 años. Sus fracciones eran toscas al igual que su voz cuando hablaba, de cabellera marrón y ojos negros, donde en las bolsas de ojeras estaban pintadas de color morado hasta la barbilla. Su vestimenta consistía en una túnica negra de mangas largas y unas botas de igual color. Y su Aura era de color morado.

—¿Todo esto es la nueva mercancía? —preguntó el hombre joven hablando en inglés —por fortuna Sakura entendía un poco el dialecto y Kurama a la perfección— mirando respectivamente a los seres capturados en las jaulas.

A su lado, el viejo Felino asintió con la cabeza, un tanto entusiasmado por darle buenas noticias.

—Se atrapó a un Demonio de alto nivel y a un Mestizo Vampiro entre ellos —lo dijo en el mismo idioma con tanto entusiasmo que se pudo percibir su alegría.

El Cazador Impuro alzó las cejas y sonrió bravucón por las gloriosas noticias que recibió.

—¿Cuáles son?

El viejo lo dirigió a las dos últimas celdas, donde Kurama observo cuando se acercaron a la suya, y abrió sus ojos de Zorro a la vez que mostró sus dientes en forma de amenaza.

—Un Demonio Zorro... —hablo el Cazador Impuro—. De alto nivel vencido por seres inferiores… ¿me equivoco? —mostró su mirada de burla hacia Kurama.

—Púdrete —éste le mostró los dientes de forma amenazante.

El pelimaron se dirigió al viejo que esperaba frente a la última celda, impasible, se posiciono a su lado y miró al interior con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —preguntó el joven mirando irritado al hombre barbudo al darse cuenta de quien era esa celda—. El Monstruo no puede compartir la celda con nadie. Me sorprende que no la haya matado justo cuando entro allí.

—Porque él también es Mestizo Vampiro —renegó el hombre, maravillado—. Nunca habíamos tenido otro, y queríamos experimentar su forma de convivencia entre ellos antes del combate... Temari aprobó esto —aclaró al sentir el incremento de irritación en el hombre joven cuando lo miro a los ojos.

El Cazador Impuro dirigió sus ojos negros a la celda, y se topo con los ojos jades de la chica pelirrosa, que li miraban fijamente a él. Sintió una incertidumbre sobre sí, y apretó los dientes.

—¿Los pusieron en la cartelera a ambos?

—Dentro de un día lucharán, joven Kankuro. Temari teme que El Monstruo mate a la chica, así que aprovechará el tiempo y la sacara a luchar. Si es que sobrevive, será la sensación del mes —informó con rapidez y sonriendo codicioso—. Y respecto al Demonio... Lo decidió su padre.

Kankuro dirigió la mirada a Sakura, y luego la desplazó el lado oscuro de la celda. El Monstruo estaba escondido allí, sabía que lo miraba fijamente y pensaba en mil maneras de retorcerle el cuello.

—Llama a Temari, la veré en la sala de descanso —dijo el joven, dio media vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente de regreso por el pasillo seguido de cerca por el hombre barbudo.

Kurama, literalmente corrió hasta Sakura y respiro de forma frenética cuando ella lo miró un poco asustada.

—¿Lograste comprender todo? —le preguntó a ella.

—Sólo... —no pudo evitar tartamudear—... Que, yo... Debería estar muerta en manos de un monstruo. Pero, lo que no entendí es donde está ese monstruo —reveló, e intentó tranquilizarse cuando le preguntó—: ¿sabes donde está?

Kurama soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones, y la miro directamente a los ojos tratando de transmitirle seguridad base a todo lo que a pasado gracias a él.

—En la misma celda que tu.

La chica se sobresalto por el susto, y no pudo evitar ponerse de pie lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió debido a su estado. Su respiración se volvió pausada y sus ojos se movieron por toda la celda hasta toparse con unos grandes ojos aguamarina mirándola finalmente.

Ella retrocedió cuando los ojos empezaron a acercarse a la luz, trató de fundirse contra los barrotes mientras que Kurama mostró los dientes de forma amenazadora y gruño en señal que se alejara.

Desde la oscuridad emergió una figura esbelta y alta (de metro setenta), se alzó con impotencia y ferocidad, su cabello rojo salpicado de sangre se alboroto ante el movimiento, y sus ojos aguamarina se descubriendo como dos gemas: fríos y duros. Su rostro era una máscara de frialdad y justo en su frente del lado izquierdo, estaba tatuado un Kanji japonés que significaba «amor»; su piel clara del torso y brazos se presenciaban líneas más claras dejando a la imaginación de su espectador las causas cuales las tenía.

Sólo portaba de vestimenta unos pantalones grises rotos y desgastados por el tiempo, húmedos y manchados de diferentes tonos oscuros.

El chico de no más de 17 años, la miro de forma expectante y se movió a su lado derecho dirigiéndose a los barrotes del pasillos, mientras la miraba, de sus labios azul violáceo salió una pregunta con un tono, que era todo lo contrario a amenazante. Más bien, curioso y un tanto desconcertante.

—¿Quién eres?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Por fin apareció *sonrisa bobalicona* me imagino que dijeron: ¡Gaara!**_

 _ **¿Creían que no aparecería? Psss puedo decir que tendrá un papel importante más adelante.**_

 _ **Y para los que se preguntan do de esta Hinata, aparecerá.**_

 _ **Pronto, o tal vez no.**_

 _ **En fin. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, que les haya sacado una que otra sonrisa ante las situaciones de Kiba (pobre, le tiene miedo a las alturas).**_

 _ **El próximo capitulo será emocionante, habrá peleas, peleas, peleas. Por eso de los clandestinos.**_

 _ **Apareció Kankuro (para sus fans) y Temari (ese Shikamaru ^¬^~).**_

 _ **Y será donde por fin acaba este problema y regresaran a Tokio ~~^¬^~~**_

 _ **Les dejo el nombre del siguiente capitulo:**_ _Evadentes-Analyses-Impetus_ __

 _ **Gracias querido lector, por tomarte el tiempo para leer esto.**_

 _ **¡Alela-chan fuera! :v**_


	15. (14) Evadentes-Analyses-Impetus

Por fin les presento el siguiente capítulo! *-* perdón la demora de meses, pero he estado un poco atareada con la escuela y con el otro fic * _Pasen a leer Senderos de luz, si esta haciendo propaganda n¬n_ *.

Éste capítulo será el encuentro tan esperado, y varias situaciones se darán a la luz, espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias a todos aquellos que han agradando favoritos, alertas y dejado reviews. ¡Ah! También a los lectores fantasmas.

/*/

 **Aclaración dentro del fanfic:**

 _La diferencia de horario entre El Cairo, Egipto y Tokio es de - 7 horas. Cuando en Tokio son las 9 am de 16 de junio, en El Cairo son las 2 am del 16 de junio._

 **Fujun'na hantā:** _significa «_ cazador impuro _», mestizos especializados en el arte de matar y proteger. Son contratados por demonios, o en el remoto de los casos, por Cazadores puros para matar o para proteger. Comúnmente, los demonios los contrataban para proteger y matar, ya que los Cazadores no se fían de ellos como para proteger a los suyos. Eran contratados y cobraban por sus servicios._

 **Los Cazadores Impuros** _: no son Fujun'na hantā, si no personas que tienen la sangre de dos diferentes Cazadores Puros._

 **Los Fuertes del Clan** _: es el lugar donde se concentra la mayor población de Cazadores Puros. Normalmente están situados en lugares específicos pero ocultos para los humanos y seres sobrenaturales._

 **Jefe de los Grandes Clanes** _: Así hacen referencia hacia cada cabecilla de los Clanes de Cazadores Puros._

 **El Consejo Real** _: Está conformado por 12 Cazadores Puros dos de cada Clan puro y 3 Cazadores Impuros representando a la variedad de Clanes Impuros. El Consejo es quien ejerce la ley en el Mundo Sobrenatural e impone las reglas, también tienen la fusión de juzgar a un Cazador en caso de alta traición y desterrarlos de los Fuertes._

 **Las auras se clasifican así:**

 _ **Humanos**_ _: azul celeste_

 _ **Cazadores Puros:**_ _blanco._

 _ **Demonios Inferiores (de bajo nivel)**_ _: naranja_

 _ **Demonios intermedios (de nivel medio)**_ _: amarillo._

 _ **Demonios Superiores (de alto nivel) :**_ _café._

 _ **Mestizos-Híbridos**_ _: negro._

 _ **Lobos**_ _: rojos._

 _ **Vampiros**_ _: gris._

 _ **Felinos**_ _: verde ._

 _ **Cazadores impuros**_ _: morado._

 _ **Monstruos**_ _: rosa._

 _Cap_ _í_ _tulo_ _14_

 _Evadentes-Analyses-Impetus_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tokio, Japón._

 _Jueves, 16 de junio del 2016._

 _Comisaría de Tokio._

 _03:00 pm._

Itachi y Shisui entraron por las puertas principales de la comisaría y se detuvieron en la entrada del lugar sorprendidos por el panorama.

Era un completo desastre: las paredes estaban agrietadas en todo lo ancho, los focos del techo parpadeaban consecutivamente, el desorden de los cubículos, los policías corrían de un lado a otro con papeles en las manos o buscando alguna cosa importante.

—¡Shisui-san! —Shiro llegó a ellos corriendo y cargando una pila de papeles. Y cuando estuvo de frente inevitablemente tropezó con el teclado de la computadora y fue a dar al suelo con todo y papeles.

Itachi reprimió una mueca de diversión al igual que su primo cuando se inclinaron para recoger los documentos.

—Te cuidado al caminar —le aconsejo Itachi ayudándola a incorporarse.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Itachi-san —dijo Shiho ajustándose los lentes rojos sobre el tabique de la nariz y recibió los papeles.

—¿Qué alboroto es éste? — Shisui cuestionó mirando el lugar en general.

—Hubo una gran explosión en _Etchijima_ y provocó un temblor que sacudió media ciudad.

—Se algo sobre el asunto —hizo saber el Uchiha mayor emprendiendo su andar junto a ellos—. ¿Quién está movilizando al departamento? —pregunto al ver la puerta abierta de su oficina.

—Sobre eso... —Shiho iba a responder pero un grito del interior la calló al instante.

—¡SHISUI!

El aludido se detuvo en la puerta observando a un enloquecido Konohamaru y se intrigó ante el aspecto deplorable que prestaba. Unas ojeras muy marcadas debajo de sus ojos, el semblante cansino y los labios curvados a los lados en un intento de sonrisa forzada.

—Konohamaru —Shiho apunto al hombre peli café como respuesta ante la anterior pregunta.

Shisui se percato de la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio, alado se hallaba una caja que guardaba sus objetos personales inservibles y del policía a un costado del escritorio portando más informes.

—Deduzco que asumiste la responsabilidad —agradeció Shisui acercándose al escritorio para tomar su puesto.

—No entiendo como puedes cargar con toda la responsabilidad —se quejo el hombre dejando los papeles sobre la superficie de madera como si fuesen algún insecto y después de saludar a su Jefe, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Itachi por lo que sonrió alegre—. Mucho tiempo sin verte, Itachi-san.

—¡Konohamaru-chan! —exclamó emocionado Itachi al verlo, y sin esperar una invitación, lo abrazo. Y Konohamaru sonrió nervioso a las personas que presenciaron la escena bochornosa—. Mi pequeño e indefenso amiguito.

—No soy pequeño, ni mucho menos indefenso, Itachi —refunfuño el oji negro menor soltando un bufido de indignación.

Entre tanto, Shisui firmo los papeles que el policía le entregó y ordenó que le diera un reporte de todos los daños colaterales sobre la ciudad.

—Toda la información está detallada en los informes —le indicó Konohamaru al separarse de Itachi, y se acercó a la mesa para pasarle los papeles que tenía identificados—. Todos los reportes de daños sobre la cuidad, número de muertos y el informe completo del equipo anti-bombas.

El Jefe de policía frunció el ceño y entregó los papeles al policía de su lado, éste pasó a retirarse al no tener más que hacer.

—Shiho —habló obteniendo la atención deseada—, has varias copias de los informes. Konohamaru ayúdale —pidió al joven y éste asintió con entendimiento— y cuando termines, regresa con el original. Hay un asunto que tratar.

Konohamaru obtuvo las carpetas y salió de la oficina con Shiho pisándole los talones.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Itachi se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla y así tener privacidad. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, una mano se interpuso y nuevamente la abrió dejando al descubierto a Yamato y Utakata.

Éstos le dirigieron una mirada de seriedad a Itachi al ingresar a la oficina sin previo aviso.

—Tenemos que hablar de un asunto urgente —pidió Yamato mirando de reojo a Itachi—. A solas.

Shisui los miro con extrañes por su petición, pero asintió con la cabeza aceptando la charla y dirigió los ojos a su primo indicándole con la mirada que los dejara solos.

—Estaré checando la máquina de café express —dijo Itachi de forma cantarina al salir de la oficina.

—¿Qué es ese asunto que los tiene angustiados? —preguntó el Uchiha sentándose en la silla giratoria cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

Yamato dudo un momento en lo que iba a decir, no sabía que reacción mostraría Shisui pero no tenía otra opción.

—Su amigo, Itachi, ¿es igual que Uchiha Sasuke?

Shisui abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño desconcertado ante la pregunta, se descruzo de brazos y los miró fijamente.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Si él también puede convertirse en un Lobo de dos metros.

El Jefe de la policía no les quito la mirada de encima ni un segundo, sospeso las palabras pronunciadas y las digirió lentamente en su mente al llegar a una conclusión simple y certera.

—¿Qué les hace pesar eso? —cuestionó inmediatamente.

—Sabemos que vimos algo real. Una criatura cuya presencia es la mera ficción —respondió Utakata alzando su voz.

Shisui se levantó de la silla, suspirando, cruzo nuevamente de brazos y camino para rodear el escritorio y así encararlos de frente; un problema más agregado a su lista de pendientes. Los dos detectives descubrieron algo que no debían y eso les saldría caro a los tres.

Se recargo en la orilla del escritorio y finalmente los miro con sus ojos negros taladrando en el interior de ambos detectives.

—Leí el caso de la víctima de Yamanaka Yoshiro asesinado en PROGETO —artículo entre dientes y agarró una carpeta de color azul marino que yacía debajo de varias carpetas de distintos colores—. Encontraron sangre de Haruno Sakura en el lugar, un cuerpo inerte y armas de fuego. Suficiente evidencia para acusarla de asesinato —tomó el objeto con ambas manos y ante la presencia de los detectives, empezó a romper el informe completo del caso.

Ninguno de los detectives se atrevió a emitir palabra alguna, sus miradas de incertidumbre estaban puestas sobre los pequeños pedazos de papel que caían deliberadamente al suelo ante cada agresión, y junto con ello, un caso siendo desterrado.

—Pudieron consultarme primero sobre la situación, pero prefirieron actuar a mis espaldas y fueron a donde vive Sakura —siguió hablando mientras movía sus manos y dejaba que los últimos pedazos de papel se cayeran al suelo—. Quisieron interrogarla y a cambio se llevaron un susto de muerte —dedujo al instante sin sorprender a sus subordinados.

—Pero usted lo habría impedido a toda costa. Ellos ya habían cometido un delito y escaparon de la ley, y esta vez no iba a ser diferente, tenían que caer —replicó Yamato captando la completa atención del Uchiha en todo momento y recibió su mirada de desprecio—. Estoy seguro que la corrupción se está volviendo constante y descarado.

Shisui soltó una carcajada ante la acusación que lanzó Yamato y estuvo lejos de estar ofendido. Los comprendía a la perfección, estaban desesperados por obtener respuestas ante la situación que presenciaron y entre tanto no sabían que creer, pero era normal después de todo. Los Humanos jamás se imaginarían que un mito era todo lo contrario. Tenían una venda sobre los ojos que les impedían ver la verdad del mundo y cuando llegaba el momento de ser removida, era realmente impactante darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

—Fui asignado a Jefe de la policía por muchas razones —Shisui se enderezó sobre su estatura y nuevamente rodeo el escritorio para sentarse detrás de éste—. Lo mío no es estar en una oficina leyendo reportes, si no, en el campo de batalla. Soy un guerrero que lucha por su justicia y esa justicia es en lo que yo creo.

Sus palabras lograron desconcertar a los dos detectives que esperaban la respuesta a su primera pregunta.

—Ustedes luchan por su justicia, lo que creen correcto. Pero a veces, la verdad se disfraza en una mentira sutil y de doble filo a la vez.

—¿A donde quiere llegar con todo esto? —se atrevió a preguntar Yamato y su mirada de seriedad se dejo ver.

—Se metieron en medio de mi lucha —llegó al punto donde alertó a ambos hombres—. Les advertí que no siguieran metiendo sus narices con estas personas, pero no desistieron. Y ahora se juegan entre la vida y la muerte.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Deje los rodeos y háblenos con la verdad —exigió Utakata desesperado.

—Los Humanos no estamos solos —dijo Shisui interrumpiendo al hombre—. Hay diversas especies que amenazan su vida y hay quienes se encargan de luchar contra ellos. En pocas palabras: todos los mitos y leyendas tienen su propia verdad.

Yamato dirigió la mirada a su compañero, éste estaba impávido por las palabras emitidas de Shisui y su convicción en ellas. Lo único que les impedían creer era su propia testarudez.

—No es verdad.

—Son hombres de "ver para creer" —el Jefe de policía fingió una mueca de sorpresa—. Y ustedes ya vieron a un Hombre-Lobo hace un día... ¿Y siguen de testarudos?

Los dos detectives seguían conmocionados por sus palabras y propia creencia. Estaban seguros que el Jefe no mentía en nada, la información fue tan explícita a su modo que en principio lo negaban, pero al transcurrir los segundos empezaron a dudar.

Y estar en presencia de una mirada oscura y caladora era más que suficiente para que sus creencias cambiaran de lado.

—Lamentablemente, están en un problema —la voz de Shisui los saco de sus pensamientos de golpe.

—¿Qué clase de problema? —musito Utakata para sí.

—Los Humanos que saben de nuestra existencia tienen tres opciones —obtuvo tres lapiceros entre sus manos—. La ignorancia, el conocimiento y la muerte —a cada nombramiento, fue dejando un lapicero sobre la mesa, luego alzó su vista a ambos y les hizo la cuestión que dependía de un hilo—. ¿Cuál eligen?

Yamato trago grueso, el aire se volvió sofocante en la habitación y su cordura titubeó. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?, realmente no entendía nada y no quería morir en el intento. Tenía tantas cosas por hacer, grandes planes que cumplir y una familia cual cuidar.

Su mirada se dirigió al escritorio, donde los lapiceros que representaban el destino de su vida. El rojo de la muerte, la sangre carmesí de uno; el azul del conocimiento, los que a adquirido a lo largo de su vida y el que está por obtener; y el negro de ignorancia, lo oscuro que uno ve el mundo con la venda alrededor de los ojos.

Se acercó al escritorio y sin dudarlo, agarro el lapicero azul de un jalón. Ya no había vuelta atrás después de su decisión y esperaba que estuviese en lo correcto.

A Utakata le picaron las manos cuando se acercó al escritorio, no pudo verlos a los ojos cuando tomó el lapicero negro y lo apretó entre sus dedos al sentirse avergonzado.

—¿Están completamente seguros de su decisión? —cuestiono seriamente el Uchiha.

Los dos hombres asintieron con la cabeza.

—Bien —aceptó incorporándose de su silla y miró la puerta—. ¡Itachi!

Unos minutos después, el aludido entró por la puerta de la oficina portando un vaso de café exprés de la máquina que se encontraba en el exterior.

—La máquina no sufrió ni un daño. Así que tendrás que gastar dinero para el mantenimiento —comentó él bebiendo del vaso con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—Tenemos una situación —su primo le invitó a cerrar la puerta.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y procedió a hacerlo, una vez que saboreo el café en su boca, se acercó impetuoso al escritorio.

—¿Qué situación?

—Antes que nada —interrumpió Shisui desplazando su mirada a Utakata, quien permaneció en silencio y en una especie de shock, todo lo contrario a Yamato—, déjalo inconsciente.

Utakata alzó rápidamente su vista escuchando las palabras y percibir el peligro sobre su integridad física, trato de hablar pero en unos escasos segundos, Itachi ya estaba detrás de él con la mano sobre su nuca para dejarlo inconsciente.

Y unos segundos después, su cuerpo cayó deliberadamente al suelo.

Shisui dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a Itachi por no detener el cuerpo.

—No me dijiste que lo sostuviera —se excusó con gracia—. Y bien, ¿cuál es el asunto?

—No te hagas el chistoso conmigo, sabes perfectamente a lo que le refiero.

—Lo sé. Pero no creí que llegarán a este punto —reveló Itachi mirando a Yamato con sorpresa fingida.

Aun así se tomó la molestia de jalar el cuerpo de Utakata hasta el sillón de la oficia y recostarlo sobre el. Cuando se dirigió a ellos, la puerta fue abierta por Konohamaru e ingreso mirando a su alrededor encontrado una escena que no lo sorprendió.

Itachi hizo la broma de invitarlo a pasar mientas hacia una exagerada reverencia.

—Entra Konohamaru-chan, estás en tu casa.

—Gracias Itachi-san, es un honor estar bajo tu cobijo —se burlo el peli café y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

El Uchiha le sonrió irónico y le ordenó que pusiera más atención a Shisui que estaba seriamente ocupado con un asunto.

—Los dos detectives vieron a Sasuke en forma de Lobo —resumió el Jefe de la policía a Konohamaru.

Éste sintió lástima por los hombres, el alguna vez estuvo en su lugar pero afortunadamente no en la misma situación, pero sí bajo las mismas condiciones.

—¿Y que decidieron?

—Ignorancia —señaló al humano inconsciente con la mirada— y conocimiento —dijo refiriéndose a Yamato.

—Te comprendo —Konohamaru palmeo el hombro del detective en un intento de consolarlo, cosa que logro—. Yo también soy Humano... diferente, pero Humano al fin y al cabo.

—Yo también soy Humano —renegó Itachi haciendo una especie de puchero al sentirse ofendido.

—Pero tu eres... Especial —rectificó el hombre con diversión—. Aunque para Dios no hay Humano especial, todos somos únicos ante sus ojos divinos —se separó de Yamato y se giro a Shisui—. ¿Qué hago?

—Encárgate inmediatamente de Utakata y se precavido porque Uchiha Fugaku está en la ciudad.

—¡¿Qué?! —grito Konohamaru azotando sus manos en la mesa—. ¿Qué hace aquí? No, más bien, ¿cómo puede estar aquí?

—No lo sé a tus tres preguntas —respondió solemne—. Y otra cosa, tu no has visto a ninguno de los hermanos Uchiha —su voz torno seriedad.

Konohamaru se giro de golpe a Itachi y le sonrió de forma burlona.

—Hola Itachi-san, han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos. ¿Cómo han estado?

—Estoy bien Konohamaru-chan, feliz de verte —le siguió la corriente el Uchiha reprimiendo una risa.

—Sigo pensando que debí ser actor en vez de policía —Konohamaru se quejo caminando a Utakata.

El Jefe de la policía miró a Yamato y se percato que observaba fijamente a Utakata ser cargado por Konohamaru.

—¿Qué harán con él? —preguntó Yamato desviando su vista a Shisui.

—Él eligió la ignorancia. Asumirá su decisión: tendrá que olvidarse de todo y vivir bajo la ignorancia humana —respondió—. Se simulara un accidente donde Utakata sufrió una amnesia permanente —explicó aclarando sus dudas.

—¿No es extremista?

—Te sorprendería como un Humano consiente de nuestra existencia nos pone en peligro mientras viva —contestó indiferente.

Konohamaru se despidió de los tres caballeros con la mano y desapareció en una ráfaga de viento feroz.

Yamato espero nervioso su turno, sentía miedo debido a que presenció el destino de Utakata y ahora él también asumiría las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Elegiste el conocimiento, y por ello tendrás que unirte a nosotros —dijo Shisui—. Pero primero debes pasar una prueba —advirtió alzando el rostro.

—¿Prueba?

—Ve a integrarte al trabajo. Te buscaremos cuando hayas o no pasado la prueba.

Yamato asintió cabizbaja suspirando en un intento de despejar el miedo que sintió al estar bajo dos pares de ojos oscuros e intensos.

Cuando salió de la oficina, Shisui se dirigió a Itachi con una mirada feroz llena de reproche.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto?

—Un descuido —contestó con simpleza Itachi encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

Su primo suspiro a sabiendas que Itachi no tomaría importancia a la situación debido a que no era responsabilidad cargar con dos Humanos. En ocasiones eran tan descuidado como Naruto que daban ganas de zarandearlo y gritarle que madurara de una vez por todas.

Aunque el concepto de maduración por parte de Itachi está bastante alejado de la realidad. Por ello no quiso asumir la responsabilidad en su tiempo y ahora estaba allí, de pie frente a él con su cara de inocencia, como si no hubiese roto ni un plato.

Pero en realidad, el Uchiha había tenido responsabilidades pesadas y fatigosas durante la mitad de su vida: la de ser un Hijo prójimo hasta el sucesor del Clan Uchiha, y ante todo, decidió responsabilizarse de ser el hermano mayor de Hikoro y Sasuke, y cuidarlos hasta que él abandonará el mundo.

—Avísame cuando Kakashi-san despierte. Es necesario tratar este asunto con él para saber que piensa.

—Te veré luego —se despidió Itachi con una sonrisa amigable y fue rodeado por llamas negras dejando su presencia en un mero susurro.

"*"*"

 _Egipto, El Cairo._

 _Jueves, 16 de junio._

 _03:03 pm (hora local)._

Sasori se deslizaba por los pasillos oscuros y subterráneos de un viejo edificio situado en el lugar más recóndito de la cuidad, en los barrios más peligrosos con olor a problema y muerte desprendiendo en cada cosa.

A sus costados, dos hombres árabes armados con rifles lo escoltaban a su líder; ambas personalidades tenían un semblante indiferente y un Aura color naranja que ponían la piel de gallina a cualquiera.

Sasori tenía claro su objeto: conseguir la más mínima información.

Sonaba simple, pero realmente no lo era. Si negociabas con Kazuku necesitaban dinero de por medio, como dicen: con dinero baila el perro. Pero el problema no era ese, di no, que el hombre estuviera dispuesto a venderle información por esa cantidad de dinero, era codicioso y peligroso a la vez, y no duraría en matarlo si insistía mucho.

Ingresaron a una habitación de paredes de piedras ásperas y sin puerta de madera, la luz que emanaban las lámparas era escasa y únicamente se apreciaban las cortinas naranjas y amarillas sobre las paredes.

Observó que en el centro del lugar, reposaba un gran escritorio café, y encima de este había, literalmente, montañas de dinero de diferentes valores y distintas nacionalidades. ¡Hasta reposaban en el suelo!

El ex-Akatsuki creyó que Kazuku era el hombre mas rico del mundo —y no exageraba—. Desde que se exilió de Akatsuki construyó su propio imperio. Sospechaba que todo a la vista era una parte de su fortuna.

En medio de todo eso, se encontraba el susodicho sentado en una silla que parecía trono.

Kakuzu era un hombre alto y con piel oscura, llevaba una capucha blanca y una máscara negra en la cara y sus ojos eran la única parte visible. Tenía la boca cosida en bordes, y su cabello era castaño. Sus ojos tenían un color inusual; esclerótica burdeo con iris y pupila verde claro.

Su vestimenta consistía en un traje italiano gris que le sentaba bien y combinaba con su piel, sus pies cubiertos por unos zapatos negros estaban apoyados sobre el escritorio dándole aires de grandeza.

Kakuzu alzó su vista de las monedas cuando escucho que tenía visita.

—Sasori —lo recibió con su voz gruesa dejando el monto de monedas en la mesa para agarrar otro, así mostrando completa indiferencia ante la presencia del pelirrojo.

—Vengo a negociar —espeto el pelirrojo.

Kakuzu, entonces alzó la mirada con una pizca de interés en su rostro.

—Habla.

—Toda la información de Zuberi Nasser por riquezas —soltó extendiendo el maletín que tenía en su mano y se mantuvo expectante ante la reacción de Kakuzu.

Éste ordenó a uno de sus subordinados llevarle el maletín.

Sasori fulmino con la mirada al tipo que le arrebato el objeto sin delicadeza y que lo empujó por el hombro para que se alejara un poco más.

Kakuzu abrió el portafolio de un tirón y observo con sumo interés los fajos de billetes que venían reunidos en cantidades específicas para su mejor y rápido conteo. Agarro uno y paso los dedos en la parte superior deleitándose con el olor característico del dinero.

—¿Cuanto hay aquí? —cuestionó dejando el fajo dentro del portafolio y cerrándolo de golpe. Dirigió sus extraños ojos a Sasori tratando de intimidarlo.

—Un millón trescientos mil dólares.

El ex-Akatsuki robusto lanzó algo parecido a un bufido tras su máscara negra, creyendo que Sasori quería pasarse de listo respecto al dinero.

—No te venderé nada con mísera cantidad.

—Si lo vez. Es una cantidad elevada por la información justa —replicó Sasori.

¿Cuánto más quería Kakuzu? Ese hombre era codicioso y avaro. No le extrañaba que rechazara la propuesta. Kakuzu no iba a darle nada si no ganaba algo —o mucho— a cambio.

—¿Justa? Ninguna información es justa con esta miserias. La información que obtengo es en tiempo, forma y de primera mano —hizo saber el hombre moviendo sus manos sobre el dinero en la mesa y sus ojos lo miraron de vuelta con desagrado—. Si no tienes la cantidad comparada con la información requerida, no me hagas perder mi tiempo, que es valioso —soltó con brusquedad y movió su cabeza dando indició que quitaran a Sasori de su vista.

Al instante, Sasori replicó y objeto que tenía vienes por darle.

—Véndelas y trae el dinero. Mientras tanto, largo —dijo indiferente Kakuzu sin mirarlo.

Los escoltas se posicionaron detrás de Sasori y lo sometieron a una llave, pero el pelirrojo puso toda clase de resistencia. Si fracasaba en conseguir la información, nunca más volvería a ver a Sakura y ella moriría en cuestión de tiempo.

Intento derribar a los dos hombres con sus hilos azules, pero antes que hiciera alguna acción defensiva, se escucharon gritos en el interior del pasillo cual había llegado.

Kakuzu alzó la vista intrigado al escuchar aquello, observo a Sasori y a los escoltas para después desplazar su vista en la entrada del pasillos. Y desde lo lejos, pudo identificar tres siluetas avanzar hacia la habitación.

No los reconoció al instante, pero se incorporó precavido al ver el Aura blanca brillar con intensidad entre la oscuridad; un Cazador había irrumpido su morada. ¿Algún desterrado que haya caído tan bajo? No era la primera vez que estaba en la misma situación, pero era extraño.

—Entre más años pasan te vuelves más codicioso, Kazuku.

El aludido reconoció la voz al instante, se urgió completamente de estatura y se trono los dedos con tan sólo moverlos, en ningún momento despegó sus ojos extraños de las Auras.

Entre la oscuridad emergieron las presencias misteriosas.

Quien apareció primero, Naruto, cuyas manos estaban ensangrentadas y en una cargaba un maletín del mismo color que traía Sasori. A su lado Sasuke reposaba su mano perezosamente sobre el mago de la katana pensando que fue exagerado matar a los guardias y lo expreso en susurró para Shikamaru. Éste asintió impasible y expectante analizando la situación, y le recordó que matar Demonios era parte del trabajo de ambos, mientras apretaba el agarre del maletín que traía en su mano.

—Uchiha Sasuke —nombro Kakuzu sin sorprenderse de su presencia.

El Uchiha descubrió que el hombre seguía siendo impotente y peligroso, así como él, pero la diferencia que sus aires eran más abruptos y eso lo decía cada poro de su piel.

Se movió a Sasori y miró de forma gélida a los hombres que lo sometían al agarre, quienes no dudaron en soltar al pelirrojo y dar un paso hacia atrás al reconocer su presencia.

Y sin más, Sasuke camino al escritorio con la gabardina negra ondeando a su alrededor dándole su propio aire de impotencia y superioridad. Una vez frente a Kakuzu, alzó la cabeza para entablar una conversación con el hombre.

—Has matado a mi hombres —señaló Kakuzu con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke esbozo una mueca de sarcasmo sabiendo perfectamente que el ex-Akatsuki no le reclamaba las muertes, si no, el dinero que perdería al desaparecer los cuerpos.

—El dinero que te dio Sasori cubre el gasto —soltó en mascullo y prosiguió a decir lo que realmente quería—. Busco obtener toda la información de Zuberi Nasser.

Miro a sus amigos sobre el hombro, ellos procedieron a acercarse a él sin preocupaciones y al unísono, abrieron los portafolios dejando a la vista una gran cantidad de dinero.

Sasuke identificó la codicia en los ojos de Kakuzu y sonrió de lado satisfecho por saber que ya lo tenía en sus manos cuando le menciono la cantidad de dinero, y era una cifra bastante elevada.

—También, que me ayudes en un asunto.

Kakuzu frunció el entrecejo cuando escucho su petición, y con voz gruesa pregunto si tenía con que para pagarle, porque el dinero que tenía en manos era insuficiente.

—Este sujeto si que es codicioso hasta el alma —comentó Naruto en medio de un murmuró incrédulo.

—Aquella vez que provoque la revuelta en Akatsuki cuando deserte —recordó Sasuke moviendo su cabeza a un lado desprendiendo un aire distraído—, te ayude a salir impune de la organización. Además te conseguí dos de tus corazones y te contante con Yuugo.

Kakuzu recordó el acontecimiento que ocurrió siglos atrás, y efectivamente el azabache estaba en lo cierto. Sin su ayuda no hubiese formado su propio imperio de fortuna y prosperado al obtener más y más dinero, y tampoco obtenido otras dos oportunidades para disfrutar de todo aquello.

—Me debes una, Kakuzu —sentenció Sasuke lanzándole una mirada de seriedad y frialdad a la vez—. Es tan insignificante este favor con el que tenía pensado en pedirte. Ganas demasiado y yo perderé ese gran favor

Kakuzu odiaba estar en deuda con alguien ya que oportunidades así le hacían mal gastar su dinero, y le alegraba enormemente saber que obtenía el beneficio sobre la miseria de otros.

Y Sasuke sabía que estaba desperdiciando una gran oportunidad debido a que ese hombre le daría lo que sea (su fortuna por ejemplo) para no quedar en deuda con él. Pero en lo más recóndito de su corazón y mente no se arrepintió de su propuesta, Sakura valía eso y más, no dejaría que estuviese en otra manos por sus descuidos.

Kakuzu lo miro por unos largos y tediosos segundos, meditando rápidamente las cosas, y si las analizaba con cuidado, el azabache estaba en total desventaja si accedía.

—Después de esto no regreses si no tienes más dinero con que pagar —su modo de aceptación fue rara, pero les pidió a ambos chicos que pusieran los portafolios en la mesa.

Sasuke metió su mano en una de las bolsas delantera de su gabardina, sacó tres monedas antiguas y las lanzó sobre la mesa ante la atenta mirada de Kakuzu.

—Hay más de donde vino si no juegas chueco —sonrió irónico en su interior al observar a Kakuzu tomar las monedas y dárselas a uno de sus subordinados para que verificará si eran auténticas.

—Toda la información de Zuberi Nasser —dijo Kakuzu sentándose en la silla y mostrando una mirada serena.

Sasori se atrevió a acercarse a los demás para preguntarle a Sasuke de un asunto que le inquietaba.

—Los corazones que les diste... —susurró a su lado obteniendo la completa atención de Sasuke, nada más que sus ojos se mantuvieron en el otro ex-Akatsuki—. ¿Eran de...?

—Los gemelos _Sasithorn_ y _Atid_ —le interrumpió Sasuke irritado—. Ahora ya sabes como desaparecieron "la luz cegadora" de Akatsuki.

—Su verdadero nombre es Rasa y es de origen Japonés. Es uno de los hombres importantes en El Cairo, nació en 1888 tras la guerra que hubo entre Akatsuki y los Hyuuga. Es un Cazador Impuro desterrado por traición de su Clan, de éste no se conoce nada. En 1994 se asocio con varios Demonios de diferentes especies y tras un préstamo que le di, formó una cadena de entretenimiento ilegal en el país.

—¿Qué tipo de entretenimiento ilegal? —cuestionó Naruto.

—Peleas clandestinas —dedujo Shikamaru al instante.

El hombre de ojos extraños le dio la razón al Cazador Nara al mirarlo y siguió con su monólogo.

—Dentro del negocio tiene a sus tres hijos, uno de ellos es Mestizo y gana riquezas con ello —siguió su informe sin dejar de contar el dinero—. Tengo un buen negocio con el, capturo a Seres Sobrenaturales de esta cuidad ya que me paga muy bien por los individuos. De echo —dejo de ver el dinero que tenia en la mano para mirar una pila de billetes a su costado—. Hace unas horas le vendí a una Mestiza Vampiro y Un Demonio Zorro. Por ellos me dieron un buen dinero —sonrió bravucón y codicioso.

Inmediatamente, Sasuke se inclino en el escritorio buscando obtener la atención de Kakuzu cual obtuvo tras cerrarle el portafolio de sopetón ganándose una mirada de odio.

—¿A donde se los llevan?

—En medio de desierto, cerca de la carreta "50 Suez Rd".

Sasuke se incorporó sobre su estatura maquinando un plan al mismo tiempo que Shikamaru.

—Necesitaré de tu ayuda.

Kakuzu lo miro de una forma gélida cuando pregunto que necesitaba.

—Infiltrarnos a donde llevaron a la Mestiza Vampiro y al Demonio Zorro.

Kakuzu se sobo la quijada con su mano y mostrando aires pensativos.

—Tendría problemas, mi negocio con Zuberi se disolvería y tendría bajas en mis presupuestos —se negó Kakuzu indiferente.

—No entiendes —Sasuke se inclino nuevamente sobre el escritorio para mirarlo de forma expectante e intimidante—. Venderás a dos Mestizos, un Cazador Puro y conseguirás dos entradas para el próximo espectáculo —aclaró con su voz gruesa.

Inmediatamente, Kakuzu sonrió de lado al pensar la cantidad de dinero que obtendría tras meterse en negociación. Los Mestizos, Demonios Superiores y Cazadores Puros le eran bien pagados. Sin duda sus riquezas aumentarían.

—Él próximo espectáculo es en la madrugada, tengo entendido que pondrán a esos dos en la cartelera —aceptó Kakuzu incorporándose de su asintiendo con los dos maletines en las manos—. Es un trato, Uchiha.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo y observo la espalda de Kakuzu desaparecer tras otro pasillo al costado. Era cuestión de minutos para que regresará con una táctica.

—¿No crees que exageraste al darle tanto dinero? —pregunto Naruto al limpiarse las manos ensangrentadas con un pañuelo que le ofreció Shikamaru.

—A Kakuzu es conveniente tenerlo de "aliado" en esta ocasión, y para ganar su atención es necesario el dinero —el Uchiha lo expreso en palabras al mirarlo a los ojos—. Además, no le conviene tenerme de enemigo en este momento.

Sasori soltó una carcajada seca al imaginar a Sasuke tratar de hacerle frente a Kakuzu, éste era un ser prácticamente inmortal debido a que era un Demonio que podía absorber los corazones de varias criaturas así obteniendo las habilidades de dichos individuos; y para matarlo, era necesario destrozar todos sus corazones.

—¿Qué el Lobo rabioso trate de matar a Kakuzu? —Sasori se mofo con ironía.

Sasuke lo dejó ser. Sasori no sabía la magnitud de su fuerza porque nunca había combatido seriamente con él, y aunque lo hiciera, era seguro que ganaría.

Con Kakuzu era otra historia, para mantener una pelea era necesario revelar todo su poder, que yacía encerrado con cadenas invisibles en lo más recóndito de su ser; y su fuerza actual solo representaba las grietas en aquel sello.

Recordó ese acontecimiento del pasado, se dio cuando llevaba un tiempo como _Fujun'na hantā_. La brutalidad y superioridad de su poder que casi hizo desaparecer a todo su gremio junto con la desesperación de su madre para contenerlo.

Fue ahí donde conocieron a Kakashi, quien sello su poder con un conjuro especial que tenían los Cazadores para contener a los Demonios.

El dolor era palpable sobre la piel, muñecas y cuello, cuales le ardieron levemente al pensar en ese acontecimiento. Esas partes eran donde se encontraba el sello invisibles, como cadenas que impedían la liberación de dicho poder. Ni él mismo conocía la magnitud de su poder y esperaba nunca hacerlo. Prefería estar con el poder actual (que de por sí era considerado unos de los Mestizos más fuertes) a ser alguien que no podía controlarse.

Además, con el poder que recibió de Aoda y Garuda eran más que suficientes, de echo tenía que aprender a controlarlos para que no se salieran de control y así evitar dañar a Sakura.

Era estresante controlarse a sí mismo.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de pelear, pinocho? —pregunto Sasuke en medio de gruñido sin mirarlo.

—Lo ansío tanto —reveló el pelirrojo indiferente.

"*"*"

 _Calabozos._

 _06:00 pm (hora local)._

—¿Quién eres?

Sakura trago grueso aliviando la pesadez que sintió en su cuerpo cuando observar al chico de aspecto tétrico frente a ella.

Su voz era rasposa y contenía un tinte de desconcierto habló en inglés que entendió a la primera.

—H-Haruno... Sakura —respondió ella, atemorizada por el Aura negra que rodeaba al chico misterioso dejando al descubierto su origen Sobrenatural.

El chico se percato de la mirada amenazante que Kurama le lanzó mostrando sus dientes con hostilidad, por lo que se encogió de hombros y sus ojos vacíos se dirigieron a la pelirrosa, y precisamente tuvo curiosidad por el color de su cabello. Pero lo que le intrigaba, era sobre el color del Aura que presentó Sakura, solo una vez en su vida lo había visto sobre otra persona, pero no tuvo la fortuna de conocerlo a fondo.

¿Esa chica era cómo él? Estaba consiente de que él era un Mestizo Vampiro con genes de un Demonio Superior. Un experimento de laboratorio exitoso, por eso lo tenían encerrado contra su voluntad limitando su contacto físico con sus oponentes cuando salía a pelear por su vida, y a las criaturas que traían a su celda para matarlos.

Pero esa chica parecía estar asustada, todo lo contrario a quienes estuvieron allí anteriormente, esas criaturas estuvieron dispuestos a matarlo, así que no le quedaba de otra más que defenderse y por ende salía victorioso.

De hecho, eso era lo que esperaba, el ataque de ella, por eso no se había despegado de los barrotes.

Los había estado observando a ambos, desde que pisaron la celdas estando inconscientes hasta que recuperaron el conocimiento, mientras hablaban en una lengua que había escuchado en una ocasión.

Kurama no entendió la actitud distante del chico pelirrojo, por la actitud de Kankuro y su preocupación, supuso que él era un loco desquiciado y brutal que mataría a Sakura en la primera oportunidad, pero en vez de eso, se arrinconaba contra los barrotes y los mira fijamente a ambos como si fueran hacerle daño.

Sakura siguió nerviosa, ese chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima y no se iba a arriesgar a moverse para que se le lanzará encima y la matará.

—Gaara...

La chica se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar, y comprendió al instante cuando se señaló a sí mismo diciendo que se llamaba Gaara.

—¿Eres igual que yo? —preguntó el de ojos aguamarina abriéndolos como platos.

Entonces ella comprendió a que se refería eran Mestizos debido al mismo color de las Auras que manifestaban ambos. Suspiro hondo antes de reflejar su postura contraída pero no bajo la guardia.

—Mestiza Vampiro —afirmó sin darle más detalles sobre si era Cazador o no. Tampoco se lo iba a decir sin más.

Gaara frunció ligeramente el ceño bajando su cabeza analizando de pies a cabeza a Sakura; ella era mujer, y su único contacto con la población femenina se limitaba a Temari (y sólo era su mera presencia).

Se posiciono en cuclillas sin apartar la vista de ella en ningún momento provocando angustia en Sakura.

Ésta no sabía si Gaara la miraba con tanta insistencia solo por analizarla para matarla o por una curiosidad ingenua.

Kurama se percato de las intenciones gratas de Gaara cuando esté ladeo el rostro a su dirección y preguntó su nombre.

—Kurama —se presentó de forma seca.

Gaara se incorporó de un salto y se dirigió al interior de la celda, en la parte oscura provocando que Sakura se recorriera a los barrotes que dividían las celdas.

Pasaron los minutos y Gaara no salió de su lugar de confort, y Sakura pensó que tal vez el pelirrojo no tenía intención de hacerle daño.

—Es sumamente extraño —alegó Kurama en japonés y miro a Sakura al sentirla distante.

Sakura observó intensamente al lugar oscuro. Sus sentidos cuales estaban nublados por el miedo poco a poco fueron despejándose dando paso a sus habilidades del Vampiro, la visión nocturna y su oído agudo volvió.

El lugar oscuro fue tomando un poco de visibilidad para ella, y logró identificar a Gaara de cuclillas cerca de la esquina a perfil izquierdo, con las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas y la mirada pérdida en la esquina.

Se sorprendió enormemente al identificar que Gaara observaba fijamente un oso de peluche de color café, maltratado y sucio. Lo miraba de forma intensa y expresaba su interés al apoyar su barbilla en sus manos.

Ahí es donde tomaba el dicho que no se tenía que juzgar por la apariencia. Gaara desprendía aires peligrosos pero se veía que, en el fondo, era un ser indefenso. ¿Qué pruebas mostraban su afirmación? Basto con la mirada que le profesaba al peluche para conversarse.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Kurama observando a la chica dirigirse con cautela a donde estaba Gaara, él no podía ver en la oscuridad tan intensamente como Sakura, pero podía ver un indicio de silueta en el fondo.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien —le sonrió levemente en un amago de tranquilizarlo y volteo su mirada severa a la oscuridad.

Gaara se percato de sus movimientos desde que empezó a caminar hacía él, y se tenso deliberadamente. Pero no cambió de postura, más bien espero las futuras acciones de la pelirrosa, así decidiría atacarla o invitarla a su espacio de confort.

No sabía porque, pero sentían una extraña familiaridad con la chica, una de "te he visto, pero, ¿donde?" o "me resultas familiar". Y quería averiguar porque sentía incertidumbre a pesar de estar presa del miedo.

Si, sentía miedo y pavor al pensar que alguien quería lastimarlo. Siempre que tenía contacto con las demás personas era para recibir daño, por eso consideraba las interacciones como medios de agresión y por ello las evitaba a toda cosa.

Con Temari era diferente, pues a pesar que se comportará sutil con él, ella no podía evitar tenerle miedo y por lo consecuente lo trataba con renuencia. Al igual que pocos, ya que la mayoría huían de él sin siquiera míralo.

Sakura llegó él resonando sus botas contra el suelo húmedo, esa parte de la celda estaba fría y sombría. No le extraño que Gaara tuviera esa actitud sombría al principio.

Se posiciono en cuclillas a su lado percatándose de la tensión con los hombros del pelirrojo, y sintió una especie de ternura cuando miró al oso con sus extremidades intactas en la esquina; al parecer lo escondía de la vista de todos en lo oscuro.

—¿Él es tu amigo? —pregunto de forma condescendiente. Tal vez la mejor manera de tratarlo era ser gentil de corazón y dejar de lado sus supersticiones.

Podía sentir la tristeza en el chico y un profundo dolor, tanto que juraba que el sentimiento se instaló en su corazón, pero estaban consiente que era una reacción natural ante la compresión.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza y se alzó a la altura de ella sin mirarla.

—Aunque sea un objeto sin vida. Él no me tiene miedo —susurró contraído por los recuerdos, entonces estiro su brazo para acariciar la cabeza del peluche con cariño.

Sakura se enterneció al mismo tiempo que sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado el mismo significado encerrado en diferentes frases?

 _«Mis seres cercanos se limitan a quienes no me teman»_ , la voz de Sasuke resonó en su mente, y recordó una ocasión donde le dijo la frase con nostalgia al pregúntale como llegó a obtener amigos tan excepcionales a pesar de su carácter arisco.

 _«Sólo quiero... pasar lo que resta de mi vida con alguien que no... no me tenga miedo»_ , Kurama lo había dicho en medio de un susurró quedo al revelar un secreto.

 _«Aunque sea un objeto sin vida. Él no me tiene miedo»_ , y Gaara lo profeso con una profunda tristeza.

¿Qué tenían los tres en común? Pues eran criaturas temibles —o que en su momento lo fueron— y se encontraban angustiados por ello.

—¿Te tratan mal aquí? —cuestionó ladeado el rostro para verlo directamente a los ojos.

Gaara se encogió de hombros y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—He estado aquí desde que tengo memoria —reveló sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa por su vida nada grata.

—¿Cuantos años tienes? —decidió preguntar.

—Diecisiete... es lo que dice Temari —afirmó sin despegar la vista del oso de peluche.

Sakura no quiso hacerle más preguntas debido a la tensión en los hombros de Gaara, así que le sonrió levemente antes de incorporarse con agilidad sin espantarlo.

Kurama no podía visualizar con claridad las dos siluetas, sin embargo, supuso que hallaban conversando de forma sutil ya que no había movimiento bruscos por parte de ninguno.

La observó levantarse para dirigirse a él de manera tranquila.

—Una vez más, las apariencias engañan —advirtió Sakura dejándose caer de sentón al suelo.

"*"*"

 _Japón, Tokio._

 _Hospital General._

 _04:23 pm (hora local)._

Sai estacionó sin cuidado el auto provocando que la delantera chocará contra la banqueta y así logrará frustrarlo más.

—Si haces las cosas de mala gana, tendrás que hacerlas de nuevo —recitó Obito, quien estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y como de costumbre le divertía molestar a su sobrino.

El Uchiha menor le lanzó una mirada asesina de doble filo y salió del auto dando un portazo.

Obito tuvo que apagar el automóvil, retiró la llave y salió del vehículo con tranquilidad. Al cerrar la puerta, se percató que su sobrino ya iba caminando a las puertas principales del hospital. Resignado, le dio alcance corriendo y se posicionó a su lado suspirando con pesadez.

No le agradaba estar con Sai, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Tenía que hacerlo para estar cerca de su hermano y así anticipar los movimientos a sus otros sobrinos e hijo, lastima que está vez Sai no le dijo nada.

—¿A que venimos?

—Hikoro esta hospitalizada. Y a Fugaku-san le tienen prohibida la entrada, así que nosotros la interrogaremos en su lugar.

Ingresaron al interior captado el ambiente tenso, puesto que todos los ojos de criaturas Sobrenaturales se posaron sobre ellos, y acto seguido siguieron con sus labores guardando considerablemente las distancias.

Se acercaron a la recepción del hospital y Sai preguntó por Uchiha Hikoro.

—Lo siento pero no es hora de visitas, espere hasta ello —dijo una enfermera con un Aura rosa alrededor de su cuerpo, sus ojos rojo y negro respectivamente lo miraron con cortesía frívola. No debía olvidar que estaba frente a un Ser que amenazaba constantemente su especie. El Aura blanca siempre delataba su origen.

—Quiero verla de inmediato —ordenó el Cazador menor mirándola con repulsión, no acostumbraba mantener dialogo con Seres que mataba constantemente. Y le irritó que un Ser inferior le negara el acceso para visitar a su "querida hermana".

—Espere el siguiente turno de visita —repitió con monotonía mirándolo indiferente.

—Sai-kun, ya oíste a la enfermera. Será mejor sentarnos a esperar —opinó Obito ante las insistencias de Sai, pero como de costumbre fue ignorado por él.

—¿No sabes con quien estás tratando? —preguntó Sai en un susurró inclinándose levemente hacia la barra tratando de intimidar a la mujer—. Soy un Cazador y por naturaleza mato a los de tu especie. ¡Y por ello exijo que me des acceso! —exclamó irritado.

—Me importa poco si trato con la mismísima cabecilla de un Clan Cazador —espetó manteniendo la compostura, tenía confianza en las reglas que habían sobre Tokio y su propia fuerza física si el Cazador se atrevía a agredirle—. Respete las normas del Hospital y si no quiere, puede irse a la calle —lo corrió con la mano y se dispuso a retirarse de la recepción.

Pero antes que se retirará, Sai le agarro la mano y la jalo hacia la barra asustándola un poco por la agresividad que presentó.

—Eres un Ser repugnante que no tiene claro quien manda aquí...

—Calma Sai-kun —pidió Obito dando un manotazo al brazo del joven y así, éste soltó a la mujer—. La enfermera sólo cumple su trabajo.

—Y parece que se le olvidó su posición ante mí —espetó con aires de superioridad el azabache menor.

—El que olvido su posición, eres tu, Sai.

El aludido se viró de sopetón a un costado encontrándose frente a frente con Uchiha Itachi, su medio hermano mayor. Se veía igual como siglos atrás, la edad parecía no avanzar sobre él a pesar de cumplir cerca del milenio.

—Uchiha Itachi —nombró con recelo.

—Intenta tocar a una criatura Sobrenatural con intenciones homicidas en esta ciudad y tu Clan será acusado por violación de reglas.

Sai lo miro con mala cara sabiendo que era afirmativa su advertencia.

—Mei, Tsunade-sama te necesita en el cuarto cien —le informó Itachi a la enfermera con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La mujer Monstruo suspiro aliviada ante la noticia y después de hacer una reverencia a Itachi, emprendió su caminata a dicho destino.

Itachi se viró de nuevo a Sai, esperando obtener las respuesta que deseaba.

—Hola tío Obito. ¿Cómo le va la vida en le Fuerte? —preguntó amistoso dirigiéndose a Obito a propósito, en sí su tío nunca estaba de acuerdo con su padre, así que lo consideraba un aliado valioso.

Además, Sai odiaba ser ignorado y por ello lo molestaría un poco

—Reuniones aquí, cacería por allá... lo cotidiano, tu has de saberlo —contestó amigablemente el Uchiha mayor.

—No. No lo sabe —intervino inmediatamente Sai dando un paso al frente tratando de intimidar a Itachi, cosa que no logró—, perdió el derecho de saberlo cuando nos traicionó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sai? —Itachi fue directo al grano.

—Visitando a mi hermana, ¿que no puedo?

—No. No puedes. Y además, dudo que te interese su salud.

—Tienes razón, no me interesa en lo más mínimo —dijo con cinismo—. Pero necesito interrogarla sobre una situación cual esta involucrada.

—Suerte con ello —Itachi lo miro con sonra—. Por si no sabía, nuestro padre provocó que Tsunade prohibiera la entrada a cualquier Cazador extranjero.

—Lady Tsunade olvida su posición ante el Consejo Real.

—No lo olvida. Es más, lo tiene muy presente —afirmó Itachi moviendo su manos de un lado a otro agitando la carpeta cual traía consigo—. Ahora, ¿serían tan amables de retirarse antes que llame a seguridad?

—No puedes echarme de aquí. ¡Estas pasando sobre una identidad importante! —bramó furioso por su altanería.

Itachi esbozo una sonrisa divertida, que a Obito le recordó cuando su hijo estaba a punto de cometer una travesura muy pesada.

—Déjame decirte que nuestro padre aun tiene en pie la propuesta que Hikoro y yo regresemos al Fuerte cuando queramos con nuestros cargos anteriores —presumió con aires superiores logrando un enorme impacto en Sai, quien abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó más pálido de lo que era—. Y si eso pasa... —se calló un momento para causar mayor cólera en Sai—... tu serias tan insignificante como un Cazador novato —soltó con seriedad y mofa.

En ese momento el rostro de Sai se deformo en una mueca irreconocible, la cólera le subió por la garganta y pronto explotó de rabia.

—¡Eres un maldito...! —grito enloquecido soltando más y más insultos acercándose peligrosamente a Itachi.

Éste lo apunto con un dedo gritando "¡seguridad!", y en unos cuando segundos, dos hombres corpulentos con Auras cafés se posicionaron a sus espaldas y le aplicaron un agarre dejándolo inmóvil y así lo empezaron a arrastrarlo al exterior.

Obito no intervino en nada, sólo se limito a acercarse a Itachi y saludarlo correctamente con un fuerte abrazo bien correspondido.

—¿Cómo está mi hijo?

—Shisui sigue igual de guapo como yo —bromeo Itachi y le dijo que era una alegría poder abrazarlo.

Juntos se acercaron a la barra e Itachi le entregó una carpeta a una de las enfermeras.

—Son las personas que tienen prohibido el acceso al Hospital, a menos que Tsunade diga lo contrario —indicó.

—¿Y yo estoy ahí? —preguntó curioso Obito observando con interés la carpeta ser hojeada por la enfermera.

—¿Y por qué sigue aquí? —le devolvió la pregunta Itachi con una sonrisa.

Obito lanzó una carcajada sonora y se despidió de Itachi con otro abrazo.

—Vendré a visitar a Hiko-chan cuando esté Sasu-kun. Avísame por favor —le pidió separándose de él y se dirigió a las puertas.

—¿Irá a visitar a Shisui? —preguntó Itachi cuando su tío se acercó a las puertas.

Obito sonrió socarrón al responder.

—¿A donde crees que voy?

"*"*"

 _El Cairo, Egipto._

 _06:00 pm (hora local)._

En una casucha mal hecha, en medio del desierto con el sol poniéndose entre las colinas de arena ámbar; dos grupos de hombres intercambiaban vida por codicia.

Kakuzu bajo la mano y los tres hombres al frente quitaron las bolsas de tela de las cabezas de dos Mestizos y un Cazador Puro; estaban mallugados, mugrientos y con su rostro reflejando cansancio, se apreciaban idos y sumergidos en su mundo inconsciente.

—Mestizo-Lobo, Mestizo-Vampiro y un Cazador Puro —nombro Kakuzu señalando a Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru respectivamente.

Sus ojos observaron a los árabes hablar en su lengua local, y posteriormente le entregaron tres bolsas de manos llenas de monedas de oro reluciente y tres portafolios con billetes locales.

El Demonio Superior sonrió bajo su máscara y ordenó a sus subordinados entregarles la nueva mercancía. Ellos prosiguieron a patear sus espaldas para que así cayeran al suelo quedando a merced de los árabes.

Los hombres árabes de Auras rosas, tomaron a cada uno se las muñecas amarradas y los jalonearon para que se incorporarán.

Sasuke entreabrió sus ojos negros y miró desorientado a Kakuzu.

— _Espero não ter que sair do coração_ —pronunció en portugués, mostrando sus ojos intimidantes.

Kakuzu no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir en silencio y salió de la casucha seguido de sus subordinados.

Los tres adolescentes fueron cerrando los párpados en unos segundos, y posteriormente, fueron arrastrados por las piernas hasta el exterior; pasando sobre las piedras y la arena filtrándose por su rostro hasta llegar a una camioneta de caja metálica, grande y color negra.

Los árabes abrieron las puertas y uno se subió acomodando el arma de fuego por la espalda. Y así, fue recibiendo en lanzamientos a los dos Mestizos y Cazador, quienes fueron brutalmente asentados en el sitio, y después las puertas se cerraron de sopetón.

Cuando las ruedas de la camioneta avanzaron, Sasuke abrió lentamente sus ojos verificando que nadie estuviese en el interior con ellos. Una vez que escaneo disimuladamente la habitación con la mirada, respiro con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas.

—Despejado.

—¡Santo cielo! ¡No podía aguantar la respiración! —Naruto se quejo entre susurros sentándose de golpe sobre el metal. Se agarro dramáticamente la garganta dando bocadas de aire.

—Los Vampiros ni siquiera respiran —le recordó Shikamaru acomodándose sobre el metal con los brazos detrás de la nuca simulando una almohada.

—Tu los has dicho, los Vampiros. ¡Te recuerdo que soy mitad Humano!

—¡No grites, idiota! —gruñó Sasuke propinándole un zape al Uzumaki. Éste se quejó del dolor murmurando que su era amigo cruel.

—No tardaremos en llegar —aviso Shikamaru incorporándose sobre sus piel para estirarse, le dolía el cuerpo y se debía a todo los golpes que recibió.

Para que nada fuese sospechoso, Kakuzu hizo que se golpearan entre ellos para que así parecieran que mostraron resistencia a la hora de ser capturados, y les ordenó que fingieran estar somnolientos e incapaces de moverse debido a que se suponía que tenían inyectados un paralizante.

Así, los llevó en medio del desierto y los vendió con los hombre de entrenamiento ilegal.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —quiso saber Naruto curioso incorporándose a su lado, miro entre la pequeña ventana de rendijas y vislumbro, a lo lejos, unas estructura sólida con luces encendidas.

—Por eso.

El vehículo se detuvo de golpe obligados a Shikamaru y Naruto echarse nuevamente en el suelo fingiendo estar inconscientes.

Las puertas se abrieron liberando el calor encerrado y los Monstruos subieron a la cabina tirando de los cuerpos inmóviles sobre el metal; los arrastraron de los grilletes por las manos sobre la arena dirigiéndose a la casa de un piso, pero extensa y alta.

La fachada era común: de ladrillos grises y toscos, había ventanas cada tres metros con cristales relucientes y cortinas ámbar; la entrada constaba de una puerta de madera oscura entre abierta y el pomo rojo.

Los arrastraron al interior e inmediatamente doblaron en unos de los dos pasillos que se presentaron a los costados. Pasaron por un estrecho lugar alumbrado de antorchas y angosto, llegaron a un orificio de tamaño rectangular donde colgaba una cortina con orificios simulando una puerta.

Hablaron entre sí en árabe y se adentraron encontrarse inmediatamente con un hombre barbudo.

—Líder Barek, Es mercancía de última hora. El señor Kakuzu capturo a dos Mestizos: uno Vampiro y el otro Lobo, y Cazador Puro al parecer es un Nara —informó uno de los subordinados a su Jefe en árabe, señalando a los tres esclavos.

El viejo Felino sonrió maravillado por las noticias, ¡dos Mestizos y un Cazador Puro! Eran una mina de oro.

—Contacta a Temari y Kankuro —ordenó a un joven a su lado y se dirigió a los recién llegados—. Por el momento los encerraremos juntos en una celda —ordenó dirigiéndose al pasillo continuo.

Los tres fueron arrastrados por los subordinados entre los caminos de piedras y arena, y celdas con barrotes irrompibles hasta llegar al último pasillo.

La mayoría de los esclavos posaron la mirada sobre ellos dándose cuenta que eran criaturas valiosas para sus retenedores, y no durarían en sacarlos a pelear cuanto antes. Eso les alegro a unos ya que sería otro día más de vida para ellos.

Una vez que dos criaturas se sometían a pelea clandestina, solo uno regresaba.

El hombre barbudo abrió una de las últimas celdas, los lanzaron bruscamente al interior y cerraron los barrotes produciendo un ruido sonoro.

Una vez que se alejaron, los tres abrieron los ojos al unísono para mirarse entre sí y procedieron a sentarse sobre sus piernas y observaron la celda y sus alrededores.

—¿Qué es éste lugar? —preguntó Naruto mirando a su alrededor, podía apreciar a los demás esclavos, y los que estaban más allá pero al otro extremo, le era imposible visualizar algo.

Shikamaru lo miró impasible al sentarse sobre sus rodillas, llevó una mano a sus botas y de ahí saco un rollo de papel que escondió con anterioridad. Se inclinó sobre el piso húmedo con partes de moho y extendió el papel revelando planos trazados detalladamente.

—Es la estructura de los calabozos, y esta —extendió otra hoja por debajo juntándolo con el de arriba— es el de la arena y todas sus salidas.

—Los calabozos están sobre tierra y las celdas aíslan cualquier energía Sobrenatural en un ser —informó Sasuke sacando una pequeña radio del interior de su bota derecha—. Trazaremos una plan sobre ello, y cuando esté listo contactaremos a Ali para darle instrucciones.

Shikamaru analizo el plano y dedujo que había diversas celdas en la extensa habitación, y señaló el punto donde se encontraban encerrados.

—Nuestra posible salida es por donde venimos, pero... tendríamos que aniquilar muchos guardias —recordó que al pasar, estuvo con los ojos entreabiertos observando el camino y detecto varios guardias con Auras diversas—. Y la otra salida sería por la arena.

Los tres se quedaron sumamente pensativos, considerando las opciones de un escape.

—Es imposible, las protecciones de la arena son de doce metros de altura —hablo una voz rocosa en inglés de la celda continúa.

Los tres chicos dirigieron su vista a dicho lugar, expectantes por la intriga que sintieron.

Vislumbraron a un señor barbudo, de apariencia tosca y sus fracciones indicaban que era extranjero latinoamericano, sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en los barrotes.

—Disculpe Señor Vampiro —Naruto se acercó a él del otro lado de la celda—. ¿Conoce alguna salida?

—Llevó una década aquí y en ese tiempo no e hallado ninguna salida. Así que dudo que ustedes puedan —se mofo sin gracia, eran palabras vacías y huecas.

Naruto miró a sus amigos con suspicacia y regresó su mirada al señor.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Lauro —espeto el nombre sin mirarlos—. ¿Y el tuyo mocoso?

—Naruto, soy japonés.

El hombre sonrió apenas.

—¿Japoneses en Egipto? Es una novedad. Los únicos japoneses aquí son los dueños. ¿Vienen del punto asiático?

—¿Punto asiático? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Se a lo que se refiere —intervino Shikamaru—. Éste no es el único punto de espectáculo, hay dispersos en el mundo.

—Son contados los lugares donde hay puntos de encuentro —reveló—. He pasado por todos ellos, y venme aquí, a punto del colapso. No te tratan exactamente como un invitado.

El rubio lo miro expectante cuando el hombre les dio la espalda dada por terminada la conversación. Suspiro resignado y volvió con sus amigos.

—Nos metimos en algo grande.

—No es la primera vez, hemos salido de peores.

—Tendremos que trazar un plan conforme a lo que suceda.

—Son unos mocosos —dijo fuerte y claro Lauro captando la atención de los tres—. En un par de horas vendrán por ustedes y los separan en diferentes celdas.

Los tres no le dirigieron la mirada, pero tomaron en cuenta sus palabras sabiendo que él había pasado mayor tiempo entre los barrotes.

"*"*"

 _11:51 pm (hora local)._

Sakura se había quedado dormida, pero el rechinido de la celda la hizo levantarse de golpe con la conciencia desorientada al igual que sus ojos.

—¡Atrás!

Se sobresalto ante el grito provocando que diera un salto, y vislumbro a un joven Felino apuntándole con una espada y manos temblorosas, a su lado, un Vampiro tenía un gran palo apuntando a alguien que no era ella.

Pronto se percato que Gaara estaba inmovilizado contra la pared, con una especie de collar proveniente del palo, y podía apreciar que le lastimaba por la mueca adolorida del pelirrojo.

—Te vez ambienta, bebe esto... —susurró el joven Felino en árabe, bajo la espada y se cohibido dejando dos termo de metal sobre el suelo y a su lado, una charola de comida fresca—. ¿Deseas algo más?

Mas Sakura no entendió su dialecto por lo que trato de fundirse sobre la pared.

—Estúpido. Estos seres son repugnantes. Es más, no necesitan esto —espetó el Vampiro de piel pálida propinado una patada a las cosas que dejo el joven Felino sobre el suelo.

La comida se dispersó por el suelo quedando incomestible, los termos rodaron produciendo un sonido metálico y asustando de sobremanera a Sakura, que no dudo en cerrar los ojos y cubrirse el rostro con ambos brazos.

El joven Felino sintió un hueco en su estómago al apreciar el miedo impregnado en los ojos jades de la muchacha. Se encogió de hombros con una mueca de resignación.

—No seas tan benevolente, estúpido —sugirió el Vampiro lanzando a Gaara a la esquina y con la otra mano tiro del joven Felino al exterior.

El rechinido de los barrotes se escucho nuevamente haciendo que Sakura retirará sus manos del rostro para observar al Vampiro marcharse, pateando las celdas para molestar a los encarcelados.

Se dio cuenta que el joven Felino seguía allí, frente a la celda mirándola con tristeza y un deje de determinación.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Kurama en árabe, estaba de pie junto a Sakura separados por los barrotes—. Esta chica está atemorizada... además, no habla árabe, sólo japonés y un poco de inglés.

Gaara se acercó lentamente a los termos y los agarro con cuidado, mirando de reojo al Felino. Se extraño pues nunca había visto ese joven, ¿será nuevo? Acto seguro se dirigió a Sakura y le extendió uno informando que era sangre.

La pelirrosa trago grueso, aún no se acostumbraba a beber de la sangre y pero era un requisito para mantenerse fuerte y sana. Suspiro angustiada y agarro el objeto con la mano temblorosa.

Nunca había bebido sangre estando sola —respecto a la compañía, siempre estaba con alguno de los chicos— porque temía a descontrolarse. Pero ahora tenía que confiar en su propia fuerza de voluntad.

Giro de la tapa e inmediatamente identifico el líquido carmín, todo fue observado por los tres varones, en silencio.

—¿Qué tipo de sangre es? —preguntó en murmullo.

Kurama inhalo fuertemente por la nariz antes de responder:

—Humana.

A continuación, un sonido metálico hizo eco entre la celda y un líquido carmín fue escurrido sobre el suelo como senderos oscuros.

Las manos de Sakura temblaron y se abrazo así misma negando con la cabeza sorprendiendo a los varones.

—¡Aleja eso de mi! —sollozo Sakura agachándose y cubriendo su rostro entre las rodillas.

—Cerezo... —susurró preocupado Kurama, concluyó que Sakura era tan bondadosa y sincera de corazón que jamás sería capaz de beber sangre Humana de un muerto aunque fuera su última opción.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestiono angustiado el joven Felino.

Kurama se giro a él de sopetón y se acercó en unas grandes zancadas, asustándolo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Lev... —se presentó sin mucho ánimo.

—Bien. Jamás le traigas sangre Humana. Nunca.

Lev asintió con la cabeza y observó al pasillo verificando que no hubiese nadie, para después dirigirse a Sakura.

—Señorita... —le habló en inglés mirándola con sus ojos azules, al instante, la muchacha alzó la mirada para observarlo con cautela—. ¿Preferiría sangre de animal?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza extrañada por su pregunta y que haya cambiando de lengua, por fortuna su mente empezó a recordar aquella tediosas clases de inglés; situaciones desesperadas encendían su intelecto. Eso era seguro.

—¡Lo conseguiré! —aseguró Lev separándose de los barrotes y luego se lanzó hacia el pasillo, corriendo.

—¿Qué sucederá con él? —se preguntó intrigante Kurama.

Gaara concordó con el bebiendo de un trago la sangre. Él estaba acostumbrado a beber cualquier sangre de Demonio hasta Humano.

—Nunca lo había visto. Es nuevo —reveló Gaara sorprendiendo a Kurama por escuchar su voz y al parecer le agarro cierta para hablar.

—¿Nuevo?

—Nunca había venido a mi celda... —dijo en medio de un susurró.

Kurama iba a aclarar que era porque Sakura se encontraba ahí, pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de la Haruno le hizo recapacitar su respuesta.

—Parece ser un Ruso. Sus fracciones y fluido lo delatan.

—Además de su nombre —contribuyo Sakura.

"*"*"

 _Viernes 17 de junio._

 _12:52 am. (hora local)._

—¡Que indignante! ¿Solo sangre? ¡También requiero de alimentos sólidos! ¡Exijo que me sirvan ramen! —exclamó Naruto en inglés bufando a Lev cuando dejo el termo de sangre, un pedazo enorme de carne fresca para Sasuke y comida corriente para Shikamaru.

Lev se encogió de hombros cuando Naruto protestó al tener el collar del extremo del palo alrededor de su cuello, al igual que sus amigos inmovilizados a la pared.

Los tres hombres retiraron con brusquedad los palos y salieron de espaldas llevándose consigo a Lev, quien miraba con disculpa a Naruto.

Una vez afuera, uno de los tres Vampiros jaloneo a Lev con brusquedad.

—¡Eres un estúpido! ¡No les tengas lastima e interactúes con ellos!

—¿Qué se iba a esperar de un novato? —intervino el pelirrojo con mofa—. Escucha, si no quieres problemas serios, no te compadezcas de ningún de ellos —advirtió caminando por el pasillo lentamente. Su jornada de cena ya había terminado.

El Vampiro soltó a Lev con un empujó y se marchó indignante junto a su compañero avisándole que le tocaba la guardia.

Lev cayó de sentón al suelo suspirando con pesadez, después verificó que lo habían dejando solo en el pasillo, así que se arrastro al inicio de la celda y sacó del interior de su chaqueta una bolsa transparente con pan suave y lo deposito dentro de la celda.

—Es lo único que tengo —murmuró en árabe alejándose unos pasos antes que Naruto se acercara a él.

—Gracias, chico —Naruto lo recogió del suelo y se sentó donde había estado el alimento teniendo en la mano el termo de sangre.

Lev observó a Sasuke que no todo su comida, si no que se limito a mirarlo impasible para después sentarse en la esquina de la celda a meditar; a su lado, Shikamaru se recargo contra la pared con la comida en manos y Naruto bebió de golpe la sangre dentro del termo y acto seguido se comió el pan de un bocado.

—¿Algunos Vampiros les disgusta la sangre Humana? —preguntó de pronto Lev a Naruto, éste lo miró intrigante antes de contestar.

—Depende de los gusto de cada quien. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué animal se puede sustituir en vez de un Humano? —continuo insistiendo en el tema.

—Bueno... No sabría decirte, te repito que depende del gusto de uno.

Lev se quedó pensativo con respecto a la sangre que debía llevarle a Sakura, agradeció la información y se incorporó para conseguir dicha sangre.

Naruto se encogió de hombros al verlo partir y se limito a terminar de beber la sangre.

"*"*"

 _01:30 am (hora local) ._

Sakura trago grueso cuando Lev apareció frente a su celda portando un termo de aluminio y era seguro que contenía sangre.

—Sangre de cabra —informó a Sakura hablándole en el dialecto que entendía.

A su lado, Gaara frunció el ceño receloso. Desde que ese joven se marchó, no se despego de Sakura. No sabía porque pero su corazón decidió no separase jamás de ella, y se debía a que era la primera persona que no la agredió con tan solo verlo. Inclusive aceptó su compañía con una sonrisa.

Y se debió a que Sakura estuvo consiente que los rumores referentes a Gaara eran una nube de humo, oscuras pero despejables. No todo era cierto y las apariencias podrían engañar; el oso de felpa y sus palabras fueron suficientes pruebas para dispersar su miedo ante la presencia del chico pelirrojo.

Kurama se acercó rápidamente al joven y le arrebato el objeto sin delicadeza; abrió el termo y olfateo verificando que fuesen verdad sus palabras. A continuación se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo bebiera.

Ella lo agarro titubeante, consiente que debía tomarlo, llevaba dos semanas sin beber sangre y precisamente el día anterior le tocaba ración. Así que alejo la tapa, aguanto la respiración e inclinó el termo a su boca bebiendo consecutivamente el líquido espeso.

Un hilo de sangre resbaló por la comisura de sus labios hasta su quijada, terminó de beber la sangre y se limpio el hilo con la manga del suéter.

—Gracias, Lev —le ofreció una sonrisa cansada al joven Felino y dejó el termo a un costado.

—¿No todos los Mestizo-Vampiro les gusta la sangre Humana? —le preguntó el joven con curiosidad marcada en su rostro.

Sakura alzó ambas cejas al contestar.

—No lo sé. Pero en lo personal, no me gusta beberla y no es que la haya probado, simplemente soy parte Humana y sería una abominación beber sangre de un Humano muerto.

Lev se quedó pensativo al mirar a Sakura, sus grandes ojos jades fueron lo que le atrajeron desde un principio cuando la bajaron del camión. Se veía tan frágil y hermosa. Era sincera y delicada.

—¿Está bien si en ahora en adelante te traigo comida?

—Te lo agradecería mucho —Sakura le volvió a sonreír agradecida.

Lev escuchó unos pasos resonar por el pasillo principal y supo que era el viejo. Así que se incorporó de un salto y se despidió de ellos con la mano.

Los tres seres observaron al joven fundirse en la oscuridad del pasillo.

—Sigo insistiendo: ¿que pasa con ese Felino? —inquirió intrigado el Zorro mordiéndose las uñas.

Sakura no quiso indagar sobre el tema, se limito a sentarse sobre sus piernas y ocultar nuevamente su rostro en las rodillas mientras unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

La desesperación la carcomía por dentro, no sabía que hacer ante tal situación. Estaba atemorizada y el simple hecho de estar entre personas que apenas conocía, le resultaba sombrío.

 _«Sasuke-kun...»_

"*"*"

 _01:46 am. (hora local)._

—Es hora de empezar el espectáculo.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Están empezando a llegar los invitados —renegó Kankuro mirando a su hermana, Temari, una rubia de cuatro coletillas y ojos verde azulado cuales lo miraban con indignación.

Temari frunció el ceño irritada.

—Te toca a ti trasladarlos.

—No. Temari, padre a ordenado que tu lo hagas. Yo tengo otros compromisos —se mofo de ella—. Además, no se porque te quejas si te encanta estar con Gaara.

—Claro —concedió ella sin entusiasmo.

—Y sinceramente te detesto por eso. ¿No recuerdas que él mato a nuestra madre? —cuestionó enojado Kankuro moviendo su mano de forma brusca—. ¿Por qué no lo odias?

« _Porque se la verdad_ », le respondió en su mente mirándolo impasible, con sus ojos fijos en él.

El Cazador dio una exclamación de enojo y se marchó rumbo al pasillo avisando que volvería en una semana.

El Aura morada de Temari se incremento cuando insulto a su hermano.

Movió su cabeza, mirando al frente directo al pasillo, se levantó del sillón cual estaba sentada y agarro lo que parecía ser un abanico negro gigante.

Se quito la tela roja y delgada que portaba alrededor de su cuello, lo ato a su cintura dando barias vueltas e hizo un nudo, posteriormente acomodo el arma por detrás de su espalda atravesando la tela. Una vez que se asesoró que no hubiese nadie más en la sala, emprendió su marcha rumbo a los calabozos.

Ella vestía una blusa tipo bralette de forma de estrella color negra, sus muslos y piernas eran cubiertos por unos vaqueros desgastados azul marino y unas botas negras con tacón bajo le llegaban a media espinilla.

Sus rasgos faciales eran femeninos y bruscos que la hacía ver atractiva para ciertos ojos al igual que con su forma de hablar.

Llegó a la puerta cubierta por una tela con orificios y observó a Lev, sentado en una silla de madera en la entrada, con la cabeza baja mirando sus manos.

—Lev.

Él se sobresaltó al instante, reconoció la voz de Temari e inmediatamente se arrodillo brindándole un saludo.

—Señorita Temari.

—Ve por el viejo y voluntarios. En media hora comenzará el espectáculo y trasladaremos a los que lucharán.

Lev asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al pasillo contrario para buscar a quienes les ordenaron.

Entre tanto, Temari ingreso con seguridad a los calabozos. No les dirigió mirada alguna a todos aquellos encerrados que le decían palabras en otro idioma que no entendía o simplemente le restaba importancia.

Llegó al final del primer pasillo y se detuvo en seco frente a la última celda.

Observó con incredulidad, a Gaara recargado contra la pared del la celda, dormitando, y a su lado, Sakura dormía apoyando su cabeza en los barrotes y entre sus manos estrujuraba un oso de peluche que pertenecía a Gaara.

Éste suspiro al detectar el olor característico de Temari y abrió sus ojos mirándola fijamente.

—Es sumamente extraño verte en la luz —hablo Temari sentándose frente a los barrotes.

Gaara se enderezó sobre su posición al verla.

—¿Te llevas bien con ella? —preguntó intrigada mirando fijamente a Sakura y el Aura negra que desprendía.

—Es igual a mí —respondió con simpleza.

—Veo que le agarraste confianza... —susurró Temari—. Sabes que eso esta mal, ¿verdad?

Gaara frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Confiar... es malo...?

—Sí.

—Entonces, hablar contigo esta mal —objetó Gaara impasible.

—No. Conmigo no —corrigió la rubia expectante—. Yo soy tu familia, tu hermana.

—Mi familia me abandono con Rasa —le recordó el de ojos aguamarina con dolor— y él me sometió a experimentos, hasta que logró su propósito y me trajo aquí, a luchar a muerte.

—Él hizo lo que creyó que te haría bien.

—No. Él hizo lo que creyó conveniente para él —rectificó con dureza.

Temari se mordió el labio inferior. Aún estando aislado, Gaara tenía el conocimiento para emitir las palabras exactas e impactantes y calaban en los más profundo de la conciencia.

Y no podía culparlo, después de todo, Gaara no era su verdadero hermano. Y el secreto solamente lo sabían ambos, ni siquiera su padre estaba consiente de ello.

—Se que en el fondo... nuestro padre te quiere.

—No me quiere como hijo... —susurró Gaara mirándose la manos, cuales cerro en forma de puño mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos—. Sólo quiere al monstruo que soy... ¡No viene a visitarme! ¡Ya ni si quiera recuerdo su rostro! —completo arrodillándose para ocultar su rostro entre las manos y empezó a sollozar.

Temari se asusto al verlo llorar, así que se incorporó de un salto e intento hablarle, pero una voz masculina que le habló en árabe la sobresalto.

—Deja en paz al chico, rubia.

Observó con sorpresa los ojos rojos de Kurama puestos sobre su persona, transmitiendo pavor al ver sus pupilas de Zorro.

Él estaba sentado alado de la pelirrosa, con los barrotes interponiéndose y la mano puesta sobre el dorso de Sakura que descansaba sobre el suelo. Se incorporó lentamente con la mano sobre a la cintura y una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

—Eres una mala chica, mira que hacer llorar a tu hermano...

En ese instante, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar sollozos a su lado, con ansias, se enderezó y sintió húmedo su rostro. Se dio cuenta que estaba derramando lágrimas y sin saber porqué, sentía un dolor en su corazón con el presentimiento que soñó algo, pero no se acordaba bien.

—¿Gaara? —se percato de los sollozos del chico y sin dudarlo se lanzó para abrazarlo—. ¿Qué sucede, por qué lloras?

Empero, Garra se negó a decirle algo.

Sakura no quiso hacerle más preguntas, así que agarro el oso que tenía entre brazos y se lo puso en las rodillas mientras se acercaba a él de cuclillas.

—Un amigo quiere verte —lo dijo de forma cantarina logrando que Gaara alzará la cabeza y mirara a su mejor amigo sin vida.

Temari estaba incrédula, con los ojos abiertos como platos no creyendo lo que veía frente a sus ojos.

—Señorita Temari —el viejo barbudo se acercó con varios hombres—. Usted ordena.

—Saquen a estos tres y que cinco vengan conmigo para llevar a los demás.

La rubia no le dirigió la mirada a su hermano cuando marchó por el pasillo oscuro y desolado.

"*"*"

 _01:59 am (hora local)._

—Ts, Naruto.

El murmullo hizo que el aludido abriera los ojos de golpe y mirara a sus lados desconcertado, se topo con el Vampiro de la celda continua que lo miraba fijamente.

—Señor Lauro, ¿qué necesita?

—Despierta a tus amigos. Eligieran a quienes lucharán hoy —informó apuntando con la mirada al inicio del pasillo donde estaban sacando a un Monstruo de la cela con cuerdas negras.

Naruto se sobresalto y miró a sus amigos descubriendo que estos ya estaban abriendo sus ojos, así que se acercó a ellos transmitiendo el mensaje.

Sasuke y Shikamaru se incorporaron junto con Naruto. Si la situación iba como lo planeado, todo saldría a la perfección.

Visualizaron entre el pasillo a Temari, quien se acercó al fondo junto a dos hombres que portaban cuerdas negras.

La rubia se detuvo frente a su celda y los miró expectantes, entrecerró sus ojos y ladeo el rostro avisando en árabe que ellos no participarían en la pelea de esa noche.

—¿Por qué, señorita Temari? —preguntó uno de sus subordinados.

—Ya tenemos a una Mestiza Vampiro y un Demonio Superior. Eso vasta para el espectáculo especial —soltó de forma brusca emprendiendo su caminata de regreso—. Estos seres serán entretención para el siguiente encuentro.

Shikamaru suspiro aliviado que la información que les proporciono Kakuzu fuese cierta. Y por otro lado, que no hubiesen llevando a ninguno de los tres les hacía descartar el plan A.

Una vez que el pasillo estuvo despejado, se reunieron en el centro para hablar del posible plan B.

—Maldición. Tendremos que acudir al plan B —farfullo Sasuke de mala gana. Los tres tuvieron altas esperanzas a que llevarán a uno de ellos a luchar, así ejecutarían el plan principal.

—Antes que nada, debemos salir de esta celda —indicó Shikamaru con seriedad.

—¡Ilumíname Shikamaru! Estos barrotes sellan todo tipo de energía espiritual —le recordó Naruto con obviedad.

Sasuke debía admitir que era difícil escapar de la celda. Y eso complicaría el plan, porque, si intentaban algo y no funcionaba, no habría una segunda oportunidad.

Observaron al unísono el pasillo principal, donde se hallaban unos grandes televisores que transmitían la Arena en diferentes ángulos.

—Ese es nuestros ojos, de ahí sabremos cuando Sakura vaya a luchar.

Los tres estaban conscientes del riesgo que se sometían al dejar que la Haruno ingresara a la Arena. Corría el riesgo de ser gravemente herida. El plan principal era sacarla cuando estuviese encerrada en las celdas de espera (donde los retenían antes de la batalla). Pero ahora sería más difícil escapar.

—Ya va a comenzar —afirmó Lauro mirando la pantalla a los lejos.

Los tres chicos alzaron la mirada al unísono. El tiempo se estaba agotando.

Sasuke sacó la radio del interior de su bota derecha y la prendió.

—Aoda, Pinocho. Haremos un plan improvisado, esperen instrucciones.

"*"*"

 _02:07 am (hora local)._

Sakura extendió las manos para que le quitaran las esposas, una vez que la criatura las retiro, él salió de la celda cerrando la puerta de barrotes con fuerza.

Ella se giró a Kurama mientras se sobaba sus muñecas a doloridas. Fueron muy bruscos a la hora de trasladarlos a la celdas que estaban debajo de los asientos de la arena y detrás de las protecciones, donde se podía ver entre las rendijas a un Ser Sobrenatural entre el campo de la Arena hablando entusiasta con un micrófono hacia el público.

Kurama, posado a su lado derecho, miraba con advertencia a los demás Seres que estaban en la misma celda. También les profesaba con una especie de burla y repulsión puesto que algunos trataban de acercarse a ellos, pero al percatarse de la presencia de Gaara en le lado izquierdo de la pelirrosa, se retractaban de su decisión alejándose temerosos.

—¿Nos harán pelear tan pronto? —se preguntó Sakura temerosa. Eso quería decir que ese día era posible que muriese.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza diciendo que a los que capturaban era seguro que saldrían en la próxima batalla.

—Descuida, cerezo —Kurama la miró cerrando los ojos y una leve sonrisa—. Podrás librar esta batalla.

Y Sakura le mostró una sonrisa forzada. Sabía que Kurama trataba de darle ánimos, pero los dos estaban conscientes que había más posibilidades que ella desapareciera esa noche a que la librará.

Se giró a Gaara y él le devolvía la mirada intensa.

—Ten —el muchacho le extendió su oso de peluche, lo había escondido entre los bolsillos del pantalón—. Él me avisará cuando estés en peligro.

La chica le sonrió con ternura y acepto el oso con cariño.

—Gracias, Gaara.

Éste volteo a la arena cuando el bullicio estalló en chiflidos y aplausos. El ambiente se sintió tenso para todo los prisioneros de la celda. Se miraron unos a otros temerosos. El espectáculo iba a empezar.

—¡Traigan al primero!

La celda fue abierta por el viejo Felino provocado inquietud sobre todos, algunos hasta trataron de fundirse en los barrotes, no se sabía quien iría primero y ninguno estaba preparado mentalmente para morir.

A quien seleccionaron fue a un Minotauro de metro y medio, aferrado a los barrotes y por ello les fue difícil sacarlo. Pero al final, tras de unos goles y latigazos, éste cedió y fue llevado a la Arena.

Muchos se acercaron a los barrotes para poder presenciar la pelea, y observaron que el Minotauro lucharía contra un Monstruo aterrador de dientes filosos.

"*"*"

Con el frío de la madrugada latente y entumecedor, el aire pasaba sobre la arena revoloteando los diminutos granos dificultando la visión por unos segundos. El cielo era una capa oscura con diminutas estrellas brillantes relucientes, y estas vigilaban desde arriba todo lo que sucedía en tierra.

Las atrocidades que se llevaban a cabo en ese momento, en medio del desierto. Las batallas de vida o muerte, dejando atrás un sabor amargo en los involucrados en dichas peleas, además de un recuerdo que conllevaba al rencor y los destroza lentamente.

Cuatro siluetas se aproximaban en lo alto de una colina de arena, todas vestían de negro confundiéndose con lo oscuro de la noche, así nadie sabría sus verdaderos propósitos.

A lo lejos visualizaron una gran casa arábiga, con un techo ovalado de cristal. La fachada de enfrente era lujosa, con grandes puertas de madera roja y ventanales con cristales polemizados.

Dieron la vuelta entre un camino de arena y se posicionaron pecho tierra detrás de una colina, pacientes a esperar instrucciones.

—Es el último —dijo Sasori al observar uno de los vigilantes recibir a un Demonio Superior y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí dando por echo que empezaría el espectáculo.

Aoda sacó la radio del cinto que tenía al escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

— _Aoda, Pinocho. Haremos un plan improvisado, esperen instrucciones._

—Entendido. Esperaremos instrucciones —aseguró Aoda bajando la radio.

A su lado, Kiba se removió al sentir un ambiente extraño proveniente del interior de la casa. El bullicio dio paso ante el silencio del exterior y el techo circular se iluminó de repente.

—Si los chicos están utilizando un plan improvisado, auiere decir que no todo salió como lo previsto —dijo Ali entrecerrando los ojos jades y se acomodo el rifle de su espalda.

—A este paso Sakura morirá —mascullo Sasori, apretando los puños sobre la arena.

—No subestimes la inteligencia de Shikamaru —advirtió Kiba agarrando los monoculares que le ofreció Ali— y la fuerza nata de Sasuke.

—¿Y Naruto?

—Es demasiado bueno improvisando. Ya se le ocurrirá algo —aseguró despreocupado.

"*"*"

 _02:35 am (hora local)._

Sasuke observó la segunda batalla que se dio acabo en la arena y frunció el ceño cuando culminó al ver un vencedor.

Se irritó. Aún no sabían como escapar y las cosas se complicaban. Habían intentado de todo.

Se quedó pensativo.

No, no habían intentado todo.

Se giro a los barrotes, junto a ellos estaban Shikamaru vigilando el pasillo y Naruto tratando a abrir la cerradura con una de sus garras afiladas.

En la otra celda, escuchó la risa ronca de Lauro atrayendo su completa atención.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó con brusquedad.

Lauro sonrió mostrando sus dientes filosos.

—Nunca podrán salir de aquí. Y la única manera de hacerlo queda totalmente descartada.

Sasuke frunció los labios cuando Lauro se acercó a él con el impedimento de los barrotes.

—Te diré un secreto, Lobo —alzó levemente su mano extendida—. Éstos barrotes no sellan del todo el poder espiritual.

Antes tal revelación, Shikamaru se incorporó de golpe prestando atención a lo que diría el Vampiro.

—El paralizante que inyectan cuando nos capturan, contiene una especie de poder espiritual de un Cazador que sella el poder Demoníaco ante éste metal —Lauro tocó los barrotes con sus dedos sonriendo con mofa—. Mientras estés rodeado de estos barrotes, tu energía será suprimida

—Por es razón en la Arena se puede pelear con todo el poder. Porque están lejos de este metal —dedujo el Nara mirando sorpresivamente a sus amigos.

—El paralizante dura una semana en nuestro cuerpo y cuando pasa dicho tiempo nos vuelven a inyectar el paralizante. En pocas palabras: no hay salida —concluyó despegándose de los barrotes yéndose a sentar a donde estaba anteriormente.

Los tres se sintieron estúpidos, cuando entraron a la celda no intentaron derribarla ya que estaban seguros que sus poderes estaban aislados (toda la información fue proporcionada por Kakuzu). Y ahora tenían una oportunidad, ellos no habían recibido el paralizante y por ello no debían estar afectados.

Sin pensarlo, Sasuke miró los barrotes dispuesto a romperlos con su fuerza de Lobo, pero fue brutalmente detenido por Shikamaru, quien negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Debemos esperar. Sabemos que todos aquí ven la pelea especial, cuando eso pase aprovecharemos para salir de aquí.

—¿Qué proseguirá? —preguntó Naruto en murmullo.

—No podemos ir directamente a la Arena. Son muchos adversarios y llamaríamos la atención si luchamos seriamente con ellos —puso la situación como era, él analizo a profundidad cada detalle—. Corremos el riesgo que el público se venga contra nosotros.

— _¡Y ahora el espectáculo especial!_

Los tres dieron un respingo y miraron la televisión, el mismo hombre hablaba por el micrófono anunciando el espectáculo.

—Haremos esto —Shikamaru se acercó a ellos agarrando la radio para transmitir de igual manera el plan a los demás—. Sasuke, Naruto y yo iremos por donde vinimos eliminando a los guardias que hayan en el camino y posteriormente saldremos al exterior y escalaremos el edificio hasta llegar al techo de cristal. Haremos un ataque desde arriba.

— _¿Y nosotros que haremos?_ —se escuchó la voz de Aoda desde la radio.

—Sasori y Ali entraran a ver el espectáculo, y cuando nosotros ingresemos al interior, Sasori hará una cerca con sus hilos desde la protección hasta el hueco donde entremos, y Ali acabará con los que se opongan. Eso será para evitar futuros ataques. Kiba y Aoda despejará la ruta de escape, por donde salen los cuerpos inertes y resistirán hasta que lleguemos.

—Pinocho y Ali, ingresen ahora —ordenó Sasuke sin gracia en su rostro—. Kiba y Aoda, esperen nuestra señal.

"*"*"

 _02:45 am (hora local)._

Sakura se tenso en su lugar cuando abrieron nuevamente la puerta de barrotes y el par de ojos de aquel individuo la miraron. Tembló deliberadamente y observó atemorizada a la criatura alzar la cuerda con intenciones de amarrarla.

Kurama no podía permitir que se la llevarán lejos de él, estaba consiente de que tal vez muriera en la batalla, así que se posicionó frente a ella gruñendo.

El subordinado frunció el ceño ante el atrevimiento del Demonio.

—Apártate si no quieres morir —espetó la criatura alzando una daga filosa que brillo ante la luz.

Gaara concordó con Kurama logrando ahora, atemorizar al subordinado al saber que el Monstruo quería hacerle frente, pero no podía hacer nada. Tenía que cumplir órdenes.

Los dos Seres insistieron con sus miradas intimidantes, logrando recapacitar al subordinado; sin embargo, ante todo pronóstico, sintieron la presencia de Sakura posicionarse frente a ellos. Su figura menuda les sorprendió cuando extendió sus manos para que las amarraran.

—¡Cerezo! —exclamó Kurama, sorprendido, intento tirar de ella, pero la Haruno lo miro negando con la cabeza.

—Si me rindo. ¿Qué será de mi? No puedo permitir que más personas se sacrifiquen por mi —dijo bajando un poco la mirada con ojos llorosos, después les dedico una sonrisa radiante—. Seré fuerte...

Los dos se quedaron mudos y se limitaron a observar la espalda de Sakura alejarse cada vez más.

—¡Maldición! —grito Kurama saliendo de su trance y se aferro a los barrotes estirando su brazo—. ¡SAKURA!

La aludida cerró sus ojos al escuchar su nombre a grito y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Kurama estaba sufriendo y ella era la culpable, también Gaara, pudo ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos antes de salir de la celda.

Camino por un pasillo de madera junto al Ser que la guiaba, cerró sus ojos cuando el bullicio se hizo más penetrante para sus oídos.

Debía ser fuerte y librar esa batalla. No rendirse fácilmente, esa era su meta, luchar hasta morir si era necesario. Era fuerte y lo sabía, tenía que poner todas sus habilidades y fuerzas en la batalla que era de vida o muerte.

Olvidarse en su adversario y en dejarlo vivir, si no lo mataba, ella dejaría de existir y no quería que eso sucediera. Había diversas razones por la cual no quería irse del mundo y tenía tantas metas que cumplir.

Se acordó del azabache y su corazón se estrujuro de dolor. Sasuke... quien le hizo la promesa de no dejarlo solo. Y quería cumplirlo con todo su corazón, aunque no estuviese cerca de él, por lo menos estaba con vida.

 _«No te dejare sólo»._

 _«¿Lo prometes?»._

 _«Es una promesa, Sasuke-kun»._

No rompería por nada del mundo aquella promesa.

Alzó la mirada a la puerta de metal con orificios que dejaban entre ver la Arena, después le quitaron la cuerda y la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente con un sonido irritante.

—Deséame suerte, Sasuke-kun —susurró por debajo adentrándose a lo que sería el juego mortal, donde se decidía si vivía o no.

"*"*"

Sasuke sintió su sello vibrar y arderle levemente, así que rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la televisión y con horror visualizo una chica de cabello rosado ingresar a la Arena con un andar vacilante mirando a su alrededor, temerosa.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Sasuke desesperado, Sakura ya había ingresado a la Arena. Apresurado camino Shikamaru—. ¿Cuándo es el momento? Sakura ya está en la arena.

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza y observó a los guardias irse por el pasillo para poder observar el espectáculo de cerca, y después le ordenó a Naruto romper los barrotes con sus cuchillas de aire.

Naruto retrocedió unos pasos alzando sus manos e inmediatamente las movió en una "X" liberando cuchillas de aire. Éstas impactaron en los barones atravesándolas y así, los metales aterrizaron al suelo produciendo un ruido sonoro.

Ambos pelinegros no dudaron en salir estrepitosamente de la celda, omitiendo los gritos de los demás prisioneros que les pedían ayudar para salir de ahí.

Naruto se detuvo un momento frente a la celda de Lauro, quien lo miraba fijamente con ojos incrédulos.

—Nunca subestime a los Mestizos —se despidió de él con un tipo saludo militar y emprendió su marcha por el pasillo.

Corrieron entre las celdas sin mirar a nadie hasta llegar al pasillo principal, ahí se dirigieron a la puerta y se encontraron brutalmente con el guardia.

Lev estaba de pie frente al pasillo, al parecer iba de regreso pero fue detenido al ver a los chicos fuera de sus celdas. Tanta fue su sorpresa que retrocedió dos pasos y los miró temerosos.

—Apártate si no quieres morir —le espetó Sasuke mirándolo de forma gélida y avanzando a grandes zancadas.

A cada paso, Lev fue retrocediendo hasta que topo con la pared de su izquierda, permitiéndoles el paso a la salida. Sabía perfectamente que no podía ganarles a dos Mestizos y un Cazador Puro.

Los tres chicos retomaron su marcha pasando por un lado de Lev, dejándolo casi desmayado por la impresión.

En el camino, se encontraron con varios adversarios y no dudaron en deshacerse de ellos.

Sasuke fue el primero en combatir, enterrando sus garras en el cuerpo de un Monstruo dejándolo inerte, seguido de un Felino, a quien le golpeó en el tórax con demasiada fuerza así fracturándolo, y acto seguido lo agarro de la cabeza y se la volteo por completo rompiéndole el cuello.

A su lado, Naruto se a gazapo de varios adversarios sacando sus cuchillas de aire convirtiendo los cuerpos en varios trozos ensangrentados, acto seguido se deshizo de dos individuos empujándolos hacía la bola de fuego que hizo Sasuke para deshacerse de un grupo de Monstruos pequeños.

Por detrás, Shikamaru utilizo su habilidad de sombras para dejar inmóvil a varios Seres y así fueran culminado en cenizas por la bola de fuego de Sasuke.

Mientras luchaban, avanzaban por el pasillo que parecía que no tenía fin. De un momento a otro, el _Fujun'na hantā_ hizo aparecer su katana en una bola de fuego y así acabar con varios adversarios; Naruto empezó a hundir sus colmillos de aguja en el cuello de varios y Shikamaru se sometió a múltiples combates de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cuando terminaron con el combate, siguieron su camino dejando por detrás una masacre de cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo, sangre salpicada en las paredes y las antorchas caídas en el suelo cubriendo los cuerpos hasta que se convirtieran cenizas.

Al encontrar la salida, no dudaron en lanzarse a ésta, mataron a los guardias y empezaron a rodear la casa por la orilla para poder subir al techo.

—Kiba, Aoda. Es su turno —aviso Shikamaru cuando saltaron al techo.

El rubio y Sasuke esquivaron las balas que recibieron por parte de los guardias del techo, y se deshicieron de ellos de un solo golpe. Los tres se aproximaron al techo de cristal, jadeando por el cansancio y con varios rasguños y golpes en sus cuerpos.

Se posicionaron de cuclillas cuidadosamente en el centro del cristal, trataron de visualizar al interior para ver que ocurría, pero la imagen era borrosa por los cristales.

—Hazlo ahora, Naruto.

"*"*"

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos cuando la luz de la Arena le dio en lleno al rostro, y por detrás, el hombre la empujó con brusquedad para que saliese.

Dio trompicones al frente pero al final, retomó su andar vacilante y temeroso, sus pies se hundieron en la arena e inmediatamente estuvo al pie de donde lucharía.

Observó a su alrededor, las bardas de metal resistentes se alzaban con impotencia alrededor del campo circular, y por detrás de éstas, los espectadores de diferentes Auras gritaban entusiasmados cuando escucharon que ella era una Mestiza Vampiro.

Los reflectores daban suficiente luz para poder ver con claridad, y se asusto cuando la puerta de metal que estaba lejos de ella, se abrió en un rechinido.

—Y su adversario… ¡El gran Yuda!

La Haruno gimió del susto cuando del interior, se alzó con impotencia un gran Ser Sobrenatural que desprendía un Aura amarilla catalogándolo como un Demonio Intermedio. Por ende, batallaría con alguien poderoso.

Su apariencia era abominable, su piel era de color rojo intenso como la sangre, sus ojos amarillos al igual que sus escleróticas y eran enormes que parecían irreales, al mismo tiempo, su estatura era de tres metros de altura haciéndolo parecer impotente, sus brazos eran largos con garras negras afiladas como tijeras y sus orejas eran puntiagudas hacia los lados junto con unos cuernos que crecieron hacia atrás.

Su hocico se abrió mostrando tres capas de dientes puntiagudos.

Ella temió por su vida, pero al mismo tiempo retomo el valor que obtuvo y se puso en posición de defensa. No podía perder, si moría, que fuera luchando con todo.

—¡Que empiece la pelea!

El Demonio profirió un rugido sonoro alzando sus manos, tanto fue así que Sakura apretó los dientes cuando el ruido llegó a sus oído y presenció cuando él se dirigió a ella.

No dudo en saltar a un lado esquivando el ataque, así que el Demonio se estampó contra la protección pero eso no fue impedimento para poder seguirla.

Sakura corrió por la arena, huyendo de los zarpazos que le propinó su adversario, acto seguido se encontró con la protección y la cabeza del Demonio se dispuso a devorársela.

Sin perder tiempo, apoyo rápidamente un pie sobre la cabeza del Demonio cerrándole el hocico y al mismo tiempo apoyándose, el otro pie se impulso de la protección de la derecha para ascender y después dio un brinco y voltereta al aire; cuando estuvo cerca de la espada de la criatura, hizo relucir sus garras y las enterró en la piel roja a medida que descendía.

El Demonio rugió sonoramente al mismo tiempo que movía su cuerpo y garras brutalmente, logró darle un golpe a Sakura a medio descenso enviándola a chocar en una de las puertas.

La Mestiza grito de dolor al ser impactar en el metal y dio traspiés tratando de recuperar su equilibrio, al mismo tiempo el Demonio aproximo sus garras a ella, pero las esquivo a tiempo que solo consiguió que una garra le ingiriera un rasguño profundo al costado de su cadera izquierda.

Se alejo de él agarrándose de la herida donde salió la sangre a chorros, apretó los dientes y se detuvo un momento para pensar.

Obligó a su mente despejarse, debía estar con la mente fría y para poder luchar mejor.

 _«Analiza, esquiva y ataca»._

Eso era.

Sasuke le había enseñado aquella táctica; debía analizar rápidamente a su adversario cuando la atacaba, esquivar los golpes que le propina con rapidez y atacar con precisión.

El Demonio corrió dando vueltas en su lugar y se detuvo mirando a la pelirrosa con sus ojos furiosos, a su vez, Sakura inclinó suavemente su cabeza dando por echo que esperaría el ataque. Y con un grito desencadenado, la criatura se aproximó corriendo a la pelirrosa.

Ella observó que se desviaba de un lado a otro con el fin de confundirla, analizo las distancias en cuestión de segundos y previo por donde iba a atacar.

Se preparo y corrió hacia él. Cuando el animal alzó la mano tosca para arañarla con sus garras, Sakura se deslizó por debajo de la criatura evadiendo el ataque y posteriormente se levantó de un salto para ir a prensar las garras en el cuello de la criatura.

Éste dio un grito de dolor y movió sus manos cuando Sakura le enterró los colmillos en dicha parte. Así que agitó su mano tosca al cuello y logró quitar de un golpe a Sakura.

La Haruno cayó al suelo con la sangre escurriendo por sus labios, se levantó con lentitud mientras lamia la sangre de sus labios. No sabía tan mal después de todo.

El Demonio se enfureció y nuevamente se abalanzó contra ella, pero con la diferencia que él dejó brotar dos brazos más a la altura de sus caderas.

Sakura abrió los ojos de la impresión y no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse ya que las tuvo que esquivar con rapidez pues la criatura se volvió más veloz que antes. Cuando esquivo la cuarta mano, se deslizó entre sus pies pero no se espero lo que vino a continuación.

De repente, una masa de carne la golpeó en el estómago y pecho, alzándola en el aire hasta estrellarse contra una de las puertas.

Apretó los de dientes cuando sus pies tocaron arena porque sintió sus anteriores heridas abrirse, y al checarse lo comprobó la sangre manchar su ropa. Trató de moverse pero su cuerpo no respondió debido a que se le entumeció de golpe, y no pudo esquivar las garras que la arañaron de repente.

Lanzó un chillido de dolor y sintió su piel arder, seguido de un golpe en su costado derecho, el Demonio la había dando un golpe certero.

Sakura no logró zafarse de las garras y a consecuencia terminó estrellándose contra una de las puertas de metal propinándole un golpe en la espalda y a su vez, aplastándola por enfrente.

Su garganta nuevamente grito profirió un chillido, era insoportable que sentía su cabeza doler.

Entre las gradas, Sasori y Ali observaban preocupados a la Haruno, y el primero no aguanto más el ver a Sakura siendo lastimada que estuvo a punto de ir a intervenir. Empero, Ali lo tomó del hombro y negó con la cabeza.

—¿No estas viendo, machorra? Esta siendo brutalmente herida —le espeto con furia contenida.

Ali iba a protestar, pero en ese preciso momento, miraron a la Arena ya que se escuchó un bullicio entusiasmado por parte de los espectadores.

Una masa de arena se levantó de sopetón y se dirigió contra el Demonio, éste recibió brutalmente el golpe y fue suspendo hasta una se las bardas.

Sakura cayó a la arena de rodillas, jadeando por el esfuerzo que hizo para respirar, se percato de dos siluetas posarse frente a ella y, sorprendida, descubrió que se traban de Gaara y Kurama.

Éste se inclinó a ella ayudándola a incorporarse de su lugar.

—Lamento la tardanza, cerezo, pero los guardias no nos dejaba salir —le sonrió socarrón y ella trató de sonreír, pero empezó a toser sangre.

Entre tanto, Gaara alzó su mano para hacer un escudo de arena alrededor de ellos y así contener los ataques del Demonio.

Kurama la volvió a sentar en el suelo y se dirigió a Gaara para ayudarle contra el Demonio.

—Protege a Sakura, yo batallare contra esa cosa —ordenó.

Sasori quedó totalmente sorprendido al reconocer a Kurama dentro de la Arena y ver que ayudaba a Sakura. Le espetó a Ali que debían apresurarse y ella le dijo que no debía hacer cosas a lo loco.

—Tenemos ventaja. Esos dos protegen a Sakura —opinó Ali observando a Kurama dirigirse al Demonio y se posicionarse por detrás de éste.

El peli naranja sonrió socarrón cuando le lanzó sus bolas de fuego azul y la criatura rugió, furiosa.

—¡Ven aquí criatura estúpida! —grito Kurama atrayendo la completa atención del Demonio.

En unos cuantos segundos, el Demonio intermedio agitó la cola hacia su contrincante, y así empezó una batalla entre los dos.

Por detrás, Gaara contenía los ataques que se desviaba a ellos y a su vez, Sakura trataba de incorporarse de su lugar. No podía dejar que Kurama arriesgara su vida para salvar suya.

No se percato que las puertas habían sido abiertas y un puñado de criaturas se dirigían a ellos con intenciones homicidas.

En cambio, Gaara se dio cuenta de aquello y empezó a bloquear los ataques de todos las criaturas, cuando se proponía a ir junto a Sakura, el techo sobre ellos se rompió en pedazos dejando caer un centenar de cristales filosos.

Hizo su protección de arriba más resistente y los cristales se estrellaron como pelotas sobre la arena y después se obligó a deshacerla mientras retrocedía para proteger a Sakura por los lados.

Ésta, tenía los ojos cerrados ante la impresión de los cristales, no venía absolutamente nada debido a que Gaara aún tenía su protección sobre ellos, estaba asustada.

Por otro lado, cuando los cristales se rompieron y de ahí ingresaron Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru; Sasori y Ali saltaron de sus lugares para contribuir a la lucha. Sasori se posiciono sobre un asiento vacío y empezó a formar la barrera de los hilos uniéndolos con la protección circular, y mientras eso, Ali trepó hasta el techo roto se posicionó boca abajo sobre éste, acomodo su rifle con rapidez y empezó a disparar contra las criaturas que aparecieron en las puertas tratando de detener a Sasori.

Entre tanto, los tres chicos aterrizaron en la arena y describieron a un puñado de criaturas batallar contra Gaara, Sakura y Kurama.

Sasuke quedó impresionado cuando miró a Kurama, su respiración se volvió nula al estar consiente de su presencia en la Arena, batallando contra un Demonio. Era el mismo que lucho contra Sakura cuando lo vio televisión.

No tuvo tiempo de impresionarse cuando se percato de la presencia de Sakura y un alivio se instalo en su pecho al verla casi intacta, sin heridas mayores. Y estaba siendo protegida por una especie de protección de arena que alzaba un Mestizo pelirrojo con sus manos. Se intrigó de quien sería y porque protegía a Sakura.

Shikamaru corrió a un costado esquivando a las criaturas, y por detrás, Naruto y Sasuke lo siguieron de cerca.

—Cambió de planes. Sasuke, ve tras Sakura y sácala de aquí usando tu tele-transportación —ordenó al ver la Arena como un terrible campo de batalla—. Nosotros te cubriremos.

—¿Qué será de ustedes? —preguntó Sasuke cortándole la cabeza a un Felino. La sangre le salpicó en el rostro cuando Shikamaru le respondió.

—Utilizaremos el plan original.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se propuso a ir tras Sakura. Dio varios saltos esquivando los ataques de varios adversarios y ladeo la katana en forma de arco para cortar varias extremidades. Un Monstruo en forma Humana se posicionó frente a él y le propinó un golpe brusco en el pecho.

El Uchiha retrocedió dando trompicones, respiro profundamente, no estaba de humor para lidiar esas criaturas. Quería encontrarse inmediatamente con Sakura y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

—No estoy para que me jodas —espetó y retrocedió unos pasos.

El Felino farfullo y se agazapo contra Sasuke, pero antes que llegara a él, del cuerpo del azabache surgieron tiras de color carmín cuales se enrollaron alrededor del Felino y lo estrellaron contra una de las salidas.

Sasuke fue envuelto por marcas negras al mismo tiempo que caminaba, mientras las tiras alejaban en golpes a sus adversarios, su cuerpo fue cambiado a su forma protectora: la piel se torno de color gris, su cabello creció considerablemente, las alas brotaron como una flor y su vestimenta cambio a unos pantalones.

Pero, principalmente sus ojos amarillos cambiaron al Sharingan con aspas, en verdad el Uchiha estaba cabreado.

Un grupo de enemigos se posiciono frente a él, pero Sasuke siguió caminando dando a relucir su aspecto aterrador. No tuvo compasión de ninguno cuando abrió los ojos haciendo girar sus aspas negras y sus ojos carmesí, y de pronto, sus adversarios cayeron al suelo gritando de dolor.

Omitió más criaturas y se dirigió por debajo de la protección de Arena.

Observó a Gaara matar a tres individuos a la vez con la arena que manejaba, el Aura negra relució a su alrededor. Sin esperar más camino a su costado de él y se percato de que Sakura resistía ante un Lobo.

La Haruno le dio una patada en el pecho y el Lobo fue lanzado hacia atrás, ella trató de correr pero el Lobo salto de nueva cuenta para atacarla.

Ella atino a proteger su cuerpo con ambas manos y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Sin embargo, nunca llegó el golpe, sólo se escuchó un chillido agudo acompañado de un golpe seco.

Temerosa, deshizo su protección de brazos y miró el cuerpo del Lobo inerte en el suelo. Se preguntó quién pudo haber matado al Lobo y la respuesta le llegó inmediatamente a sus oídos.

—Sakura...

Abrió sus ojos jades de golpe, cuales se cristalizaron por la lágrimas que amenazaron a salir, sintió una felicidad interna y su corazón se aceleró golpeando contra su pecho frenéticamente. No aguanto más y se dio la media vuelta.

Y lo vio. Transformado y sus alas extendiéndose a lo ancho de su cuerpo, invitándola a recibirla con sus ojos carmesí brillantes y su semblante suave.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —grito llena de felicidad derramando lágrimas por sus mejillas. No dudo en correr hacia él y atraparlo en un abrazo; hundo su rostro en su cuello, pasó sus brazos alrededor de este y las piernas en su cintura.

Sasuke por fin suspiró aliviado en tenerla en brazos, sin esperas una invitación, la rodeo con sus brazos e ignoró todo a su alrededor. Se enfocó en hundirse en el aroma a cerezos que desprendía, tan fresco... su voz melosa le llegaba al alma y su pequeño cuerpo alrededor del suyo lo hacía sentir tan vivo, porque era la prueba que estaba a su lado.

Aspiro un poco más y susurró nuevamente su nombre, no quería separarse de ella, pero era consiente de la situación cual estaban sometidos.

Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos aguamarina, que lo miraban expectantes.

—¿Quién eres? —Gaara preguntó receloso. Pero en su interior supo que era alguien quien conocía a la Haruno debido a que está parecía lapa pegado él.

—Uchiha Sasuke —espetó—. ¿Y tú?

—Gaara —respondió con simpleza, se dio media vuelta y deslizó la arena cual manejaba a varios hombres—. Cuida de Sakura, por favor... —pidió alzando su mano a la vez que un remolino de arena los empezó a envolver a ambos terminando en el hueco formado en el techo.

Sasuke no espero más tiempo y su cuerpo empezó a producir un fuego protector y defensivo, a la vez agitaba sus alas para ascender dando indicio que estaba utilizando la tele-transportación.

Ante la acción, Sakura alzó su vista observando los ojos de Gaara, contraídos de dolor al verla a ella perderse cada vez entre las llamas negras y los ojos jades derramaron más lágrimas cuando el pelirrojo le hablo.

—Cuida de mi amigo —Gaara le sonrió con los ojos cuando un Demonio Superior se acercó a ellos tratando de atacarlos, pero la arena de Gaara se interpuso al ataque y a su vez le propinó un golpe.

—¡Gaara! —grito Sakura cuando el fuego abrasador la envolvió por completo y por un momento sintió una profunda tristeza en su pecho por haberlo dejado atrás.

Fue un segundo que se sintió en el vacío, ya que al siguiente, se vio en el aire, entre la inmensa noche con las estrellas relucientes y una luna en lo alto brillando con intensidad, como si le diera la bienvenida al exterior.

Se percato que estaba cayendo al suelo, así que rápidamente posiciono sus pies firmes y aterrizó con dificultad, pero logró poner los pies en la arena. Alzó la vista al acordarse de Sasuke y lo vio caer desde el cielo como una bala directo a la arena, sus alas lo protegieron del impacto y pronto una luz brillo en su lugar.

Sakura no espero más y escalo a saltos la pequeña colina que los separaba a ambos. Jadeando, alcanzó la cima y corrió como pudo al cuerpo tendido sobre la arena.

Iba ansiosa, sin creer aún que Sasuke estuviese allí y la había salvando nuevamente. Estaba feliz por verlo después de tanto días y poder sentirse tranquila al cumplir (por esa vez) su promesa de no dejarlo solo.

Se arrodillo a su lado. Se veía sucio del rostro y mallugado del cuerpo, ya estaba en su forma humana y le alegraba de poder verlo así.

Distinguió un reflejo negro entre los párpados del azabache e inmediatamente unos ojos ónix la miraban con alivio y ternura.

—Lo has hecho bien, Sakura... has resistido hasta mi llegada —suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

Sakura derramó más lágrimas y agarro la mano de Sasuke hasta llevarla a su mejilla derecha.

Ante el contacto húmedo, Sasuke abrió los ojos y presenció los de ella cristalizados y sus mejillas sonrosadas, se maravillo ante la imagen y no pudo resistir en llevar su mano a la nuca de Sakura y así empujarla a su rostro. Ella abrió los ojos de La impresión cuando los labios de

* * *

Sasuke besaron su frente, fue un beso tierno, lleno de sentimientos fuertes y le dieron más ganas de llorar.

Hundió su rostro en el cuello de él y se permitió sentirse en paz.

Él suspiro contraído de amor y acarició el sedoso cabello de Sakura, diciendo que todo estaba bien y no tenía nada que temer.

—Te extrañe tanto, Sasuke-kun —reveló ella entre sollozos mientras aferraba sus brazos a la camisa del Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió levemente y con sinceridad al mirar la luna, aquella que era testigo de su encuentro tan esperado.

—Yo también te extrañe, Sakura.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _¡Tadan! Este es final de la historia... ejem, digo, del capítulo *si, si, si ya me confundí*_

 _¿Qué será de Gaara y Kurama? No lo sabemos, bueno yo si, pero en el siguiente capítulo lo descubrirán ;)_

 _Sasuke y Sakura son tan monis!_

 _Les diré algo, el próximo capítulo aparecerá Ino *si la rubia ~~~* ya verán. Y además será el festival escolar el la clase de Kakashi hará un café cosplay veremos a nuestros protas vestidos así, jo jo jo jo jo._

 _Sin más que decir, me despido, nos leemos el siguiente capítulo._

 _¡Alela-chan fuera :v!_


	16. (15) Emociones encontradas

**Myakakaka *revive de las cenizas***

 **¡ACTUALIZACIÓN al mes papiux! *se nota que no ve novelas :v***

 **Si, dije que iba a actualizar al mes When :v y aquí esta.**

3958: **Aquí el doctor gracia! When, Gaara tenía que aparecer psss. Y bien, este capítulo se verá que pasará con Kurama. ¿Morira o vivirá? ¿Qué hará el baka-otouto? Lo sé Neji ¦} *mirada socarrona* no tuviste que esperar mucho para la actualización.**

 **También les agradezco a quienes me han dejando review *y respondí*, a los que han puesto en alerta y Favoritos esta historia. ¡No se me olvida los lectores fantasmas!**

 **En fin, el capitulo será emocionante, digo, yo me emocione al escribir varias partes.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _Aclaración dentro del fanfic:_

 **La diferencia de horario entre El Cairo, Egipto y Tokio es de - 7 horas. Cuando en Tokio son las 9 am de 16 de junio, en El Cairo son las 2 am del 16 de junio.**

 _Fujun'na hantā:_ **significa «cazador impuro», mestizos especializados en el arte de matar y proteger. Son contratados por demonios, o en el remoto de los casos, por Cazadores puros para matar o para proteger. Comúnmente, los demonios los contrataban para proteger y matar, ya que los Cazadores no se fían de ellos como para proteger a los suyos. Eran contratados y cobraban por sus servicios.**

Los Cazadores Impuros: **no son Fujun'na hantā, si no personas que tienen la sangre de dos diferentes Cazadores Puros.**

 _Los Fuertes del Clan:_ **es el lugar donde se concentra la mayor población de Cazadores Puros. Normalmente están situados en lugares específicos pero ocultos para los humanos y seres sobrenaturales.**

 _Jefe de los Grandes Clanes_ **: Así hacen referencia hacia cada cabecilla de los Clanes de Cazadores Puros.**

 _El Consejo Real:_ **Está conformado por 12 Cazadores Puros, dos de cada Clan puro y 3 Cazadores Impuros representando a la variedad de Clanes Impuros. El Consejo es quien ejerce la ley en el Mundo Sobrenatural e impone las reglas, también tienen la fusión de juzgar a un Cazador en caso de alta traición y desterrarlos de los Fuertes.**

 _Vampiro de Linaje:_ **Son descendientes de los primeros Vampiros que subieron a la tierra. La sangre pura corre por sus venas.**

 _ **Las auras se clasifican así:**_

Humanos **: azul celeste**

Cazadores Puros: **blanco.**

Demonios Inferiores (de bajo nivel) **: naranja**

Demonios intermedios (de nivel medio): **amarillo.**

Demonios Superiores (de alto nivel) **: café.**

Mestizos-Híbridos : **negro.**

Lobos **: rojos.**

Vampiros **: gris.**

Felinos **: verde .**

Cazadores impuros **: morado.**

Monstruos **: rosa.**

 **/v/v/**

 **¹** Adamianis meo mari/adameo: **proviene del georgiano y significa "Guerrero (a) Humano (a)". Son Humanos que dieron a luz a Cazadores de algún Clan (ya sea Puro o Impuro), y en algunos casos (extremadamente raros) la sangre Humana predomina en un Cazador, por lo que su aura es Celeste y no Blanca. Su principal poder es el de manifestar algún tipo de arma, no tienen poderes Divinos (como los Cazadores) pero con un entrenamiento pueden obtener habilidades superiores a los de un Humano común y corriente.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

 _ **Emociones encontradas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _El Cairo, Egipto._

 _Domingo, 19 de junio._

 _09:45 am (hora local)._

El sol se asomó perezosamente por el horizonte dando paso a un nuevo y fresco amanecer, el calor era agradable a pesar del aire con arena que circulaba en la cuidad. Los edificios se alzaban con impotencia proyectando sombras reconfortantes, mientras las personas transitaban entre ellas, acaloradas.

Las calles de la cuidad poco a poco fueron abundadas de personas que se dirigían a diversos destinos, algunos iban con prisas y otro tan calmados, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Los rayos del sol no pasaban entre la cortina corrida de una habitación situada en unos de los hoteles de la cuidad. La cama se extendía a lo largo con dos cuerpos quietos sobre el colchón; uno dormía impasible cubierto por sábanas de ámbar y terciopelo; y el otro estaba sentado en la orilla, a dormitando mientras su mano derecha tocaba el cabello sedoso de la otra persona.

Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en su cabeza, obligándola a abrir un poco los párpados cuyos iris destellaron de inocencia. Después de recuperar los sentidos, descubrió una de las manos de Sasuke sobre su cabeza, y él se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

Sonrió levemente al ver su rostro nuevamente, por fin estaba con él y en el mejor de los casos, con vida. No estaba ilesa (algo que desconocía sus amigos) pero no quería preocuparlos más, ya sanaría.

No quiso que el gesto se deshiciera, pero tenía que estirar su cuerpo, así que agarro la mano de Sasuke mientras se sentaba, pero él la atrapó en un momento inesperado prensando sus manos entrelazadas.

El calor subió a sus mejillas, se ruborizo ante la inquietud y el latido se su corazón se volvió desenfrenado. Lo observó al rostro y descubrió que Sasuke la observaba escondiendo una sonrisa, de seguro burlándose de su sonrojo.

—Veo que te sientes mejor —comentó Sasuke sonriendo levemente, acción que provocó un hueco en el corazón de la pelirroja y el sonrojo se intensificó.

Se obligó a ocultar su rostro entre el cabello sin deshacer el agarre. Esas reacciones ya las había presentado una vez: cuando estuvo enamorada de Sasori. Pero ahora que no lo estaba...

¿A donde se fueron esos sentimientos?

Lo miro de reojo nuevamente y respondió torpemente.

—N-No me duele mucho... —afirmó en susurró cohibida.

Sasuke se inclino hacia ella logrando una reacción que el esperaba: la Haruno tartamudeo sin estar consiente de ello, y su nerviosismo fue visible.

Sonrió de lado, pero la emoción no llegó a sus ojos, y Sakura lo noto de inmediato. Algo le pasaba a Sasuke, podía sentir su inquietud y desesperación.

El Uchiha alzó ambas cenas y emitió un comentario para distraer la atención de Sakura por otro aspecto.

—Te ves hermosa con ese sonrojo —reveló entre dientes, contraído de ternura por la imagen que le presentó Sakura.

Ésta se impresionó por las palabras de Sasuke. Él no le hacía esa clase de cumplidos, pero extrañamente se sintió bien al escucharlo. Sin embargo, ¿por qué?

—¿A que viene eso? —preguntó separando su mano entrelazada para poder acomodarse el cabello en un intento de confort.

Sasuke se alejo de ella desvaneciendo su sonrisa.

—No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para decírtelo. ¿Qué tal si mañana te secuestran de nuevo? —preguntó fingiendo una mueca de susto.

—¡No lo digas ni de broma! —gruñó ella dándole un empujó, si no fuese por el equilibrio de Sasuke era seguro que lo mandaba al suelo.

Él soltó una risa ronca entre dientes.

—Era broma. No espero que te secuestren —su semblante se volvió serio—. Nunca más me separe de ti.

—Sasuke-kun, tengo una vida privada, no todo gira alrededor de ti —le dijo y sonó muy dura, pero cayó en cuenta a sus palabras cuando las musito.

—Lo sé —Sasuke suspiro interrumpiéndola—. Si te hostigo terminaras fastidiada de mi.

—Oye, no soy Shikamaru.

—Lo sé —repitió él e inesperadamente le revolvió la maraña de cabellos rodados con su mano cubierta por el guante negro.

Sakura sonrió levemente, su corazón seguía golpeando contra su pecho pero el sonrojo ya no apareció y su respiración se normalizó.

—¿Qué quieres de comer? —preguntó bajando su mano para girarse al teléfono de la habitación.

— _Ta-mi-ya_ —aseguró ella emocionada— y algo de jugo de... mmm... uvas verdes.

Sasuke se quedó completamente estático, con el teléfono al aire y la mirada fija en el teclado. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al sentir la ira bullir en su interior y a la vez la desolación se intensificó.

La combinación de comida era la favorita de Kurama.

Desde que lo vio en la Arena, los recuerdos y detalles insignificantes le saltaron la mente el día anterior, no pudo pegar los ojos toda el día. Vago por la cuidad en busca de su presencia hasta que el cansancio le pasó factura y regreso a dormitar por un rato.

Suspiro mientras se llevaba el articular a la oreja.

A sus espaldas, Sakura observó el aspecto de la habitación con curiosidad: las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco y el techo naranja oscuro, las cortinas ondeantes eran de color ámbar y los muebles hacían una buena imagen al retorno. A su derecha se encontraba la puerta abierta dejando ver parte del lavabo del baño y al frente, la puerta de la entraba estaba cerrada.

Ladeo el rostro a la cómoda de un lado para ver la hora en el reloj digital, una vez que lo comprobó, sus ojos se desviaron al oso de peluche que reposaba sobre el mueble. Se estiro para agarrarlo y lo miró con duda en sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasó con Gaara y Kurama? —preguntó Sakura cuando Sasuke dejó el articular en su lugar.

El azabache se quedó en silencio un momento, y profirió algo parecido a un suspiró antes de responder.

—Escaparon del lugar junto a los demás, Shikamaru dijo que se separaron unos kilómetros después —dijo apretando sus manos en forma de puño.

—Entonces lograron escapar... que alivio —Sakura sonrió aliviada. Gaara ya no estaría encerrado entre cuatro paredes, era libre.

Sasuke sintió incertidumbre por las preguntas de Sakura, ¿que relación tenía con Kurama? ¿Por qué se sentía aliviada al saber que no estaba atrapado?

Se incorporó de la cama en un movimiento ágil y la rodeo hasta quedar frente a los pies. Se sentó en la orilla mirando fijamente a Sakura que jugaba con el oso de peluche.

—Dime lo que te hizo... Kurama cuando estuviste con él —pidió con su semblante serio. Le costaba trabajo mencionar el nombre el Demonio.

Sakura alzó la vista, estaba consiente Sasuke y Kurama compartían un pasado doloroso. Pero no entendía las razones y las circunstancias por el cual estaban resentidos el uno con el otro.

—No me lastimó —Sakura negó con la cabeza—. Desde que me rapto, estuvo a pendiente de mi. En las veces que intenté escapar no me ingirió heridas...

—No me mientas —gruño Sasuke, saco un pañuelo manchado de sangre del interior del bolsillo trasero del pantalón (se había quitado la gabardina cual reposaba en una de las sillas)—. Es tu sangre —indicó—. Dime la verdad, si te hizo un solo rasguño, yo...

—Esa sangre brotó del sello de repente —Sakura defendió a Kurama logrando prender una chispa de rabia dentro del azabache.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta? Kurama era peligroso e incluso pensaba que había amenazado a Sakura para que no hablará sobre el asunto.

—¿Te amenazó para que no me contarás nada? —insistió—. Estas segura Sakura, él jamás podrá tocarte de nuevo, antes lo aniquilo.

—¡Basta! ¿No comprendes Sasuke? Kurama no me hizo ni un daño, todo lo contrario. Me protegió a quienes nos raptaron e incluso me defendió de aquel Demonio que estuvo a punto de matarme... cosa que tu no hiciste —susurró lo último, y abrió los ojos de golpe al estar consiente de sus palabras. Se escaparon de su garganta sin aviso, no quería decirlas, solo quería que él comprendiera la imagen que se pintaba de Kurama era falsa.

El silencio se intensificó en ambos, era un arma letal de doble filo, el aire se volvió espeso y las respiraciones de ambos, pausadas.

—No quise... —Sakura alzó la vista para disculparse y se encontró con los iris negros que la miraba con frialdad.

El cuerpo de Sakura se quedó estático, nunca había visto esa mirada en Sasuke, una tan indiferente que a la vez profesaba un dolor profundo.

—Si tanto lo defiendes... pídele que sea tu protector —espetó con frialdad, agarro la gabardina de la silla y despareció detrás de la puerta de madera dando un portazo.

Rápidamente Sakura se levantó, no quería dejar las cosas así. Sabía que Sasuke estaba demasiado sensible por la presencia de Kurama y cualquier cosa que le dijera lo lastimaría. Se sintió estúpida por no haber pensado las palabras antes de decirlas.

Se dio cuenta que solo vestía un blusón rosa que le cubría hasta las rodillas, y su cabello estaba alborotado, incluso sus ojos seguían adormecidos.

La puerta se abrió y tuvo la esperanza que se tratara de Sasuke, pero en vez de un cabello azabache, se asomo una melena de color chocolate y unos ojos jades iguales a los suyos le sonrieron.

—¡Sakura-chan! —dijo emocionada Ali corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla con cuidado. Sakura sólo se dejó ser y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Me alegra tanto verte, Ali.

Ali se separo de ella desprendiendo lágrimas silenciosas. Se había preocupado por ella al verla días dormir, pero Sasuke aseguró que estaba bien, que se recuperaba mientras dormía.

—Temí nunca volver a verte cuando despertamos en el bosque. Pero después de nuestros arduos esfuerzos estás con nosotros —la francotiradora le sonrió—. Aunque eres una insensible, mira nada más que dormir por días generando más angustia.

Sakura sonrió apenada por el dato.

—Quiero agradecerle a todos, pero... —se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo—. Acabo de discutir con Sasuke-kun y quiero dejar las cosas en claro con él.

—Oh. Por eso se fue hecha una furia —comprendió Ali asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Se fue? ¿Te dijo a donde iba? —preguntó Sakura con nerviosismo temiendo varias cosas.

—¿Y a mi que me va a dar explicaciones? —cuestionó indignada—. Se fue con Naruto a quien sabe dónde —explicó.

Sakura no escucho nada más y se acercó a la cama, necesitaba hablar con él, no quería que las cosas entre ellos se quedarán así por mucho tiempo porque Sasuke se haría ideas erróneas y no quería eso.

—Ali. Préstame ropa necesito ir por él.

—¿Qué? Déjalo que se le pase el enojo. Los hombres olvidan —negó Ali con la cabeza sin mucho interés.

—Ali...

—Ya, ya. Te apoyo —no se hizo de rogar demasiado—. Te prestare algo de ropa —aseguró acercándose a la maleta negra que reposaba en la esquina.

Después de pasar diez minutos mirando los atuendos, Sakura se decidió por una falda blanca que le llegaba al ras de las rodillas, una blusa roja de tirantes gruesos con un estampado de beso y unos botines negros con tacón bajo.

Sakura se preguntó vagamente si se veía bien, había elegido la ropa que le quedaba ya que Ali era más alta y ancha de caderas que ella.

—Espero que Sasori no te coma con los ojos. Porque ahí si le diré a Sasuke-chan y ten por seguro que si vendrá para golpearlo —comento alegremente Ali, como si estuviese esperando la pelea desde días atrás.

Salieron a la pequeña sala donde se encontraba el resto de sus amigos, todos los hombres posaron sus miradas sobre ellas.

—¡Cheri-chan! —grito felizmente Kiba dejando de jugar barajas con Thomas para dirigirse a Sakura. Cuando llegó a ella la abrazo y le dio varias vueltas.

Entre tanto, Sasori lo miró con envidia. Que mas deseaba hacer lo mismo, pero su carácter indiferente no se lo permitía, tenía una reputación que cuidar. Además, si se atrevía a hacerlo era seguro que Sasuke le partiría el cuello. Aunque... Sasuke no se encontraba ahí en ese momento.

Thomas miro con curiosidad a la chica, desde que llegaron días atrás por la madrugada había sido llevada inmediatamente a la habitación para tratar sus heridas. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ellos, intrigante.

—Sakura, él es mi hermano, Thomas —lo presento Ali señalando al piloto.

Sakura lo miro con curiosidad cuando él extendió su mano ilesa ya que la otra estaba vendada, y ella lo estrecho.

—Mucho gusto, soy Haruno Sakura.

—Así que por fin conozco a la famosa que hizo hacerme venir hasta Egipto —bromeó Thomas con su acento y la miro—. Soy piloto. Es un gusto también.

—Gracias por ayudar en mi rescate —agradeció Sakura soltando su mano y una sonrisa.

Thomas negó con la cabeza.

—Yo solo los traje hasta aquí.

—Tengo curiosidad... ¿qué le sucedió a tu brazo? —pregunto Sakura, preocupada.

Thomas rio de forma despreocupada.

—Un desafortunado accidente. El avión explotó...

—¿El avión exploto? ¿Pero estás bien verdad? —siguió preguntando Sakura, preocupada.

Thomas capto la mirada de su hermana que claramente era de advertencia para que no siguiera abriendo su boca. Trago grueso cuando aseguró que nadie resultó herido.

—Sakura. Que alegría verte de pie —Shikamaru entró por la puerta principal con el celular en mano.

—¡Shikamaru-kun! —exclamó feliz Sakura. Se acercó a él y le dio un corto abrazo—. Gracias por ayudar en mi rescate.

—Yo también estoy aquí, Sakura —dijo Sasori mientras se recargaba en la pared, aparentando indiferencia.

Sakura se giro a él, impresionada por su presencia pero aún así le sonrió levemente y de igual manera le agradeció con sus palabras. Nada de abrazos de por medio logrando desilusionar a Sasori.

—Yo igual me alegro de verte, Sakura-san —Aoda venía detrás de Shikamaru y se había posicionado detrás de ellos.

La aludida la miró fijamente con un deje de duda, pues no sabía quién era puesto que nunca la había de esa forma.

—Lo siento, pero... ¿tú eres...?

Aoda sonrió levemente.

—Aoda. Esta es mi forma humana.

—¡¿Eres una mujer?! —pregunto impresionada Sakura, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Yo igual me pregunté lo mismo —comento Kiba a su lado, sonriendo de lado.

—Así es —aseguró Aoda.

Sakura la alago diciendo que se veía muy hermosa con su cabello blanco y con puntas moradas.

—A todo esto. ¿Sabes a donde pudo haber ido Sasuke-kun? —pregunto Sakura mirando a los recién llegados.

Shikamaru la miro fijamente.

—Han tenido un discusión, ¿verdad? Sasuke iba hecha una a furia.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

—Creo que dije algo que no debía, y por eso quiero enmendar mi error. Necesito aclarar las cosas con él —pidió con sus ojos suplicante al Nara. Ambos sabían que era correcto dejar que el enojo se Sasuke pasará, pero eso conduciría a que él haría conclusiones sin sentido.

El Nara suspiro. Desbloqueo su celular y tecleo rápidamente un mensaje, después de unos minutos en silencio, el aparato vibro en su mano.

—Fueron a dejar la última paga a Kakuzu. Pero de regreso se desviaran la ciudad a... ¿beber? —se preguntó lo último, incrédulo.

—¿Qué?

—Eso dice Naruto.

—¿En que lugar? —se apresuró a preguntar Sakura.

—Vamos, yo te llevo —alegó Shikamaru saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura se despidió de todos y desapareció detrás de la puerta que se cerró en un chasquido.

"*"*"

 _10:35 am (hora local)._

—Fue un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes —dijo Kakuzu tomando el monto de monedas antiguas que le entregó Sasuke.

Éste le dirigió una mirada fría antes de darse media vuelta y emprender su camina por el pasillo, dejando en su frenesí a Kakuzu por la paga.

Sacó el quinto cigarro mientras caminaba junto a Naruto hasta el exterior, le ofreció uno a su amigo pero éste negó un la cabeza. Procedió a encender el cigarrillo alzando la vista al ver el sol de la mañana asomarse entre los edificios en mal estado. Soltó un monosílabo junto con al humo y se dirigió a un costado pasando entre varios locales cerrados por cortinas de metal.

Naruto, quien iba a su lado mirándolo con preocupación, le pidió que le dijera lo que le tenía tan intranquilo.

Empero Sasuke se negó a decirlo y siguieron avanzando hasta los callejones del área. Adentrándose entre las casas, se toparon con un local de fachada común pero se podía percibir el ambiente sobrenatural sobre el. Sin réplicas, los dos entraron empujando la puerta dando acceso a un bar que estaba repleta de criaturas con diferente Auras.

La mayoría advirtió su presencia y los ignoraron, otros simplemente lo hicieron desde que entraron.

Los dos se sentaron en la barra y el que preparaba las bebidas —y desprendía un Aura amarilla— se acercó a ellos masticando un chicle.

—¿Que se les ofrece, caballeros? —pregunto en inglés mirándolos fijamente.

Sasuke espeto que quería el licor más fuerte que tenían y Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Sasuke. No debemos estar aquí, no es tiempo de emborracharte. Tenemos que regresar a Tokio, Kakashi espera la llegada de Sakura-chan —objeto Naruto tratando de que su amigo entrará en razón.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Váyanse ustedes. Yo me quedo. Tráeme el licor —dijo al hombre y este se aparto de ellos.

Naruto apretó los labios cuando Sasuke recibió la botella de licor y lo vertió en el vaso de un golpe. Luego, se tomó el líquido de un solo trago y lo estampó en la barra mientras que con la otra mano daba una última calada al cigarro en la mano.

—Sasuke. Andando.

—No comprendo, Naruto —dijo de pronto Sasuke sirviéndose nuevamente licor ante la atenta mirada de su amigo—. Sakura salió en defensa de... Kurama cuando le pregunte si las había lastimado. Lo defendió. ¿Cómo puede hacerlo? Estoy convencido que ese imbécil le hizo algo, si no, ella no estuviera de su lado...

—¿Es por eso que estas así? ¿Porqué Sakura lo defiende?

—No. Sakura es muy bondadosa que cae fácilmente. Lo que me da rabia es hasta que punto quiere llegar Kurama para destruirme, poner a Sakura en mi contra... es tan bajo de su parte —aseguró tomando de un solo trago el líquido morado, paso sobre su garganta y la sintió arder.

Naruto suspiro y pidió sangre de Demonio al hombre de las bebidas. Se dio cuenta que no podría sacar a Sasuke de ahí así que era mejor contribuir y acelerar el proceso. Percibía la tristeza en la voz ronca de su amigo al mencionar a Kurama, todavía no sabía nada referente al pasado que compartían.

—Nunca lo espere de él —aseguró sacando otro cigarro para encenderlo con su dedo.

—¿Qué hizo Kurama para ganarse tu odio? —pregunto Naruto una vez que el vaso con líquido carmín estuvo entre sus dedos.

Sasuke se quedó mudo, mirando fijamente al frente mientras apretaba su mano alrededor del vaso y el cigarro bailaba entre sus labios.

—No ha hecho nada.

Naruto se desconcertó.

—¿Cómo...?

—No puedo odiarlo. Fue un hermano para mi desde que era un niño... un bebé. Inseparables, mi madre lo conoció, lo vio crecer, lo crío junto a mi. Hasta que... llego Midori y me la arrebato. No puedo perdonarlo y tampoco odiarlo.

El Uzumaki bebió de ella sangre. Ahora sabía el porqué de la separación de Midori, tanto que Sasuke la había amado para que ese sentimiento se volviera en odio hacia ella. Intento procesarlo a Kurama y se mintió cuando aseguró que lo odiaba, pero solo era eso, una mentira disfraza en palabras huecas.

—Oh y luego trato de quitarme a Sakura. La chica cual estoy enamorado —retomo el habla Sasuke después de deber de la misma forma el líquido del vaso. Estaba muy lejos de sentirse ebrio. Demasiado—. Intento arrebatarme de nuevo lo que quiero, es razón suficiente para odiarlo y creo que esta vez por fin lo lograré.

—¿No has hablado con él? Debes aclarar la cosas tal vez él... —intento decir Naruto pero fue cortado por una mirada helada por parte de Sasuke.

—¿Tu también lo defenderás?

Naruto suspiro cerrando sus ojos, tratando de serenarse. Y cuando los abrió se sorprendió cuando se percato de la presencia de Sakura y Shikamaru detrás de Sasuke, y éste no se había dado cuenta ya que estaba más concentrado en vertir el líquido en le vaso con la misma mano donde agarraba el cigarro.

—Sasuke.

El aludido se quedó estático, con los ojos clavados en el vaso, creyendo que su mente le estaba dando una mala jugada al presentarle la voz de Sakura. No estaba ebrio. No, ni siquiera se había acabado la botella.

—Sasuke, hablemos por favor —Sakura se había posicionado a su lado para que pudiera verla y lo miro con suplica.

El Uchiha le dirigió sus ojos negros fríos, un poco desconcertado por no escuchar el "kun". La observó de pies a cabeza, detallando el hecho que se veía linda vestida de esa forma, con la falda rebosando a su alrededor y la blusa roja haciendo juego con su cabello rosado, cayendo a cascadas sobre sus hombros.

Se percato que varios hombres la miran de forma perversa y eso hizo que su enfado aumentará considerablemente.

Gruñó dejando el dinero en la barra por su consumo, se movió bruscamente de la silla y de la misma forma prenso el brazo de Sakura y la arrastro fuera del local con Naruto y Shikamaru pisándole los talones.

—¿Como llegaron tan rápido? —susurró intrigado Naruto a Shikamaru.

—Sakura decidió saltar sobre los edificios —su respuesta sorprendió al rubio.

—¿A plena luz del día?

—Ella está decida a aclarar las cosas —colaboro Shikamaru cuando salieron del local topándose con el callejón mal oliente.

Se percataron que Sasuke llevaba a rastras a Sakura, muy adelante de ellos sin esperarlos.

—Será mejor dejarlos solos —opinó Shikamaru mirando a Naruto.

—¿Quieres un trago? Yo invito —propuso Naruto con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes de aguja.

"*"*"

Sakura caminaba a tropiezos sobre la banqueta ya que Sasuke no disminuía su paso. Habían llegado a la parte central de la cuidad y no sabía a dónde se dirigían. No sé atrevía a decir palabra alguna, estaba esperando que él hiciera algo. Peor no aguanto con la intriga.

—¿A donde vamos? —pregunto, curiosa sin saber las intenciones de Sasuke.

—Al hotel. Empacaras tus cosas que hoy mismo te largas a Tokio con los demás —espetó Sasuke sin mirarla. Si lo hacía, su fuerza de voluntad se quebrara. Era débil ante ella.

—¿Al hotel? Espera, ¿me iré con los demás? ¿Qué harás tu? —pregunto Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

—No es de tu incumbencia, señorita Haruno —respondió en el mismo tono.

El rostro de Sakura se crispo de irritación y se soltó bruscamente del agarre de un jalón inesperado, retrocedió dos pasos al ver que Sasuke se detuvo en seco y él la miró sobre su hombro con una mirada fría e intenciones de atraparla de nuevo.

—¡Odio que me digas así! No entiendo Sasuke. Se que dije algo que no debía y realmente lo siento —dijo con un hilo voz, y sus nervios se dieron a la luz ya que Sasuke no cambiaba su mirada—. Yo realmente lo siento.

—Debiste pensarlo antes de decir que no te protejo bien —espetó Sasuke intentando agarrar su brazo, pero Sakura fue más ágil y retrocedió unos pasos.

Sasuke pasó una mano frotando su rostro, contraído de irritación y enojo. Quería enojarse con ella pero no podía, por eso estaba enojado consigo mismo. Por ser débil ante ella, por ceder, por ser un tonto enamorado.

Intento nuevamente agarrarla pero Sakura negó con a cabeza alejándose de él un poco más.

—No estoy para tus estúpidos juegos —espetó apretando los puños—. No te resistas.

—Hablemos, por favor —pidió en un murmullo.

—No tengo nada de que hablar contigo…

Fue un momento descuido de Sasuke, en cuestión de segundos Sakura se encontraba sobre él, pasando los brazos alrededor de su espalda y con el rostro entristecido alzándolo para mirarlo a los ojos.

Se quedó estático al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de la Haruno cerca de él, su respiración se pauso cuando bajo la vista y se encontró con los ojos jades cristalizados por las lágrimas.

¿La hacía llorar su indiferencia?

—No te hagas más daño, por favor... —susurró Sakura aferrándose más a él.

Su ira bullía, pero a cada segundo que el cuerpo de Sakura se aferraba al suyo, el enojo titubeaba y se despejaba. Intento apartarse pero ella, empero solo consigo aprisionamiento a su cuerpo.

Sasuke bajo sus brazos y se tenso, sin saber qué hacer. Si respondía el abrazo quería decir que accedía a contarle todo a Sakura, liberar su carga y pensamientos; pero si se apartaba... la dejaba ir, lastimada con un lazo quebrantado.

Suspiro después de unos minutos y cedió.

Poco a poco sus brazos rodearon los hombros de la pelirrosa y hundió lentamente su rostro en cuello de Sakura, soltando un gemido ahogado de desesperación.

—No quiero sufrir más, Sakura.

—Dime todo lo que sientes, Sasuke-kun desahógate —pidió en un tierno susurró.

Se escucho un sonoro "¡Wow!" de los espectadores que se acumularon a su alrededor curiosos de la pareja, a causa de que su discusión fue notaría.

Él suspiro consiente que estaban en medio de la banqueta, su espectáculo entretuvo a varias personas. Esperaba que no fuese tan vergonzoso.

—No aquí. Vamos a otro lugar —dijo Sasuke entrelazando sus manos y la jalo entre la gente hasta salir del círculo que se había formado a su alrededor.

Sakura suspiro.

—¿Aún sigues enojado conmigo? —murmuró al ver sus manos entrelazadas sintiendo un calor reconfortante.

—Nunca estuve enojado contigo, Sakura —reveló el deteniéndose en un cruce, el semáforo estaba en rojo. Se giro a verla con cierta ternura, si, podía caminar de actitud muy rápido. Pero con ella no podía durar mucho tiempo enojado, era débil ante ella.

—Eso me alegra —sonrió alegre—. Pero aún sigues enojado.

Sasuke no renegó, en cambio bajo la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas y apretó el agarre logrando ruborizar a Haruno, por lo que sonrió de lado, esa visión del rostro de Sakura con las mejillas alborotadas le alegraba el rato.

Como quisiera decirle tantas cosas, pero estaba consiente que apenas se estaba olvidando del tomate podrido, debía esperar y mientras tanto, conquistarla.

Oh, que buena idea.

Sin duda estar con Sakura dispersaba pensamientos negativos.

Caminaron por la calle con las manos entrelazadas, a medida que avanzaban, Sakura se iba relajando y poco a poco sintió sus mejillas pálidas pero su corazón seguía acelerando.

Las reacciones que presentaba cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke no eran normales. Lo había pensado al estar encerrada en la celda (no tenía mucho que hacer), cuando pensó que iba a morir. Que la desdicha que sentía al estar cerca de él era porque estaba empezando a gustarle como chico, como alguien a quien podía... amar.

¿Era lo correcto dejarse llevar? la primera y última vez que estuvo enamorada, fue de Sasori y solo recibió su desprecio y desamor, un engaño que la dejó marcada de por vida.

¿Sasuke le haría lo mismo?

Enamorarse de él era peligroso. Admitía que era un joven fuerte y audaz, que podía atemorizar a cualquiera si se lo proponía, su belleza masculina era atrayente y aquella sonrisa que paraliza el corazón de cualquiera. Pero, eso era lo que lo hacía peligroso. Además, el tuvo una novia, Midori y sabía que aún él sentía algo por esa mujer.

Por otro lado, ¿quién le garantizaba que Sasuke le correspondería? Nadie, todo lo que hacía y sus acciones tenían un propósito, pero estaba segura que no era con fines amorosos.

Se percato que entraron al famoso Starbucks, en plena mañana el establecimiento estaba casi vacío, a excepción de los empleados y alguno que otro cliente.

Fueron directamente a la fila de tres personas, y Sasuke la miro preguntando que era lo que quería.

Sakura lo pensó por un momento tenía hambre y mucha.

—Algo de pan y café capuchino de chocolate, budín y un jugo natural. Y también algo de galletas —pidió pensativa mirándolo a los ojos y noto la diversión en los iris negros.

—¿Galletas de chocolate estaría bien?

—Sí.

Cuando fue su turno, Sasuke le habló al cajero en árabe agregando lo que él comería. Soltó la mano de Sakura al sacar su billetera para pagar con efectivo. No utilizaba las tarjetas de crédito para evitar ser rastreado, al igual que sus hermanos.

El cajero le entregó el cambio y los miró por un momento, entonces le dijo a Sasuke en árabe:

—'anaha tajeal zawjayn latif.

Sakura observó a Sasuke esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de lado al responder.

—'aetaqid dhlk 'aydana.

Después de recoger su pedido, se dirigieron a una de las mesas vacías al fondo y cada quien se sentó frente al otro.

Sasuke se recargo del respaldo esperando a que Sakura empezará a comer. Pero ella alzó los ojos y aparto el budín, entrelazo sus manos sobre la mesa y suspiró.

—Muy bien. Sasuke-kun, hablemos calmadamente —dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Sólo te pido que primero me escuches sin decir nada.

Sasuke soltó el aire retenido y se inclino a la mesa. Contemplándola por unos segundos para después asentir solemne con la cabeza a regañadientes.

—Primero, quiero aclarar que no estoy defendiendo a Kurama, si no dándole un poco de razón, la igual que a ti te la doy.

—Es reconfortante tu justificación —espetó sarcástico Sasuke agarrando una galleta de chocolate. Su boca amarga necesitaba algo de dulce.

—Y respecto a tus preguntas, Sasuke —le lanzó una mirada de doble filo por la interrupción y evitando el "kun" dejando en claro que era importante—. Kurama nunca me daño físicamente, me curo las heridas que se me abrieron por la explosión —dijo recordando ese momento que estuvo semiconsciente—. Me mantuvo segura hasta el último momento, desde que esas criaturas nos raptaron hasta que ese Demonio casi me mata.

Las comisuras de los labios de Sasuke se crisparon ante el recuerdo pero guardo un momento la calma.

—¿Y sabes por qué me protegió? Porque no quería verme herida.

Sasuke alzó ambas cejas de incredulidad.

—¿Kurama deseando que alguien viva? —él soltó una risa seca—. Es un ser que le gusta matar por diversión...

—Él me dijo que odia a las mujeres —Sakura ignoro su comentario e hizo el propio logrando callar a Sasuke de sopetón. Recibió una mirada atenta— porque tu antigua novia le arrebato el amor y cariño de su hermano.

—Él se lo arrebato sólo —protesto sin contenerlo inclinándose a ella—. Kurama y Midori me engañaron.

—No puedo protestar ante eso —dijo Sakura en voz baja—. No se lo que sucedió entre ustedes.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? —murmuró incrédulo Sasuke—. ¿Kurama no te lo dijo?

—Kurama me dijo muchas cosas —le interrumpió—, entre ellas que nunca te a odiado y aún te quiere como su hermano... pero nunca me hablo de su pasado.

El Uchiha se quedó mudo ante el "nunca te a odiado". ¿No? El ingerirle una herida mortal en el pecho no era motivo de odio, entonces, ¿por qué secuestro a Sakura? ¿cuál era su propósito.

—¿Estás segura? A Kurama le hice una herida mortal —espetó con sequedad, pero por dentro derretía de dolor—. Motivo suficiente para odiarme y te secuestro para vengarse.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—No justifico el hecho que me secuestro, pero si el porque lo hizo. Fue para atraerte y poder verte antes que el muriera en tus manos.

—¿Y no te dijo nada de la traición?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué insistes? —no pudo evitar preguntar el azabache apretando los dientes.

—Me di cuenta de algo —tomó el café entre sus dedos—. Si Kurama fingió odiarte hasta que su amor fraternal se lo impidió, hay la posibilidad de que a ti te suceda lo mismo —alzó sus ojos y noto la incertidumbre en los ojos negros de él—. Sasuke, ¿odias a Kurama?

El Uchiha cerró los ojos y su rostro se contrajo de sufrimiento. Sakura había llegado a una conclusión muy certera, demasiado para su propio gusto.

Negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

—No se como llegaste a pensar eso. Pero no, nunca pude odiarlo... —confesó pasando una mano por el rostro en un intento de confort—. Solo fingí hacerlo. Y sí, le guardo rencor, por eso no puedo perdonarlo.

Sakura lo observó en silencio, la mano de Sasuke estaba sobre la mesa en forma de puño, así que ella apoyo su palma extendida en su piel y la acaricio transmitiendo tranquilidad.

Inmediatamente, sintió una sensación extraña recorrer su cuerpo, un vacío intenso que resultaba atemorizante; la tristeza invadió su mente y el dolor se hizo notorio en su corazón.

Frunció el ceño cuando la visión se distorsiono de repente y sus oídos captaron varios gritos de agonía, y su nariz, el característico olor del fuego y humo.

Alzó la vista y lo único que vio fue una inmensa oscuridad opacar su visión, una capa de humo escondiendo las estrellas relucieron y la Luna en lo alto de un cielo negro azulado con una franja naranja al horizonte se propagó sobre ella.

Poco a poco fue bajando la mirada y observó las cenizas bailar sin rumbo alguno en el aire, pasaban por las hierbas teñidas de sangre y las flores blancas eran opacadas por el fuego abrasador que se extendía a lo largo de un bosque y un conjunto de casa.

Se vio de pie en medio de un sendero rodeado de casas ardientes, envueltas en llamas rojas; las cenizas eran parte del suelo junto los cuerpos sin vida apilados en pequeñas montañas. Los aldeanos con vida corrían desesperados entre las casas que se caían a pedazos, clamando misericordia y ayuda de un Cazador de Monstruos.

Camino contraída de sorpresa, pisando la paja del suelo y la sangren acumulados a sus pies, mirando a su alrededor impactada por la destrucción; observó la Auras celestes envolviendo a los Humanos, algunos eran masacrados por criaturas horripilantes y seres con Auras de distintos colores.

Dos mujeres Humanas con vestimentas que parecía cortinas, corrían mientras lloraban y se debía a que, por detrás una mujer hermosa de cabellos azabaches tan negros como la noche y danzantes al igual que las hierbas; iba tras ellas alzando sus garras mientras que su Aura verde la envolvió por completo al igual que su vestimenta llamativa.

Sakura trato de gritar, pero la voz no salió de su garganta. Corrió desesperada para ayudar a las dos mujeres en peligro pero cuando trato se tocarlas, su mano pasó entre el hombro, como si fuera humo. Al igual que la mujer azabache pasó literalmente sobre ella, con sus ojos amarillos de Felinos brillando con diversión notoria.

La Haruno volteo rápidamente y presenció la muerte de las víctimas, la sangre salpicó al aire sumándose a las pérdidas de la noche, junto al fuego abrasador.

Se quedó impactada al ver el rostro de satisfacción de la Felino al lamer sus uñas, con descaro.

—¡MIDORI!

Sakura abrió los ojos al reconocer esa voz gruesa y giro su cabeza al costado visualizando la figura de un joven de vestimentas oscuras, acercándose a zancadas y la katana rebosando de fuego rojo y la sangre carmín.

Era Sasuke.

Intento tocarlo pero nuevamente paso sobre ella como si no la viera, como si no existiera. Y se dio cuenta que ahí nadie la veía.

Se incorporó y presenció el encuentro de Sasuke y aquella mujer hermosa de nombre Midori, la ex-novia de Sasuke.

Él se notaba demasiado furioso incluso al hablar y sus movimientos. Reparo por los cuerpos en el suelo y luego las garras de ella manchadas de sangre.

—¿Que has hecho...? —murmuró sin dejar de mirarla conmigo odio—. ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme con Kurama? —exclamó en un ladrido feroz.

Midori se volteo a él dejando que su mirada astuta le calara los huesos.

—Eres muy ingenuo amor —su voz era como un ronroneo mortal—. ¿Creíste que en verdad te amaba? Solo estaba en busca de tu hermano... Y como he cometido mi propósito no tengo porque seguir contigo —alardeo con cinismo y una sonrisa sensual.

El rostro de Sasuke se crispo de rabia.

—Eres una maldita.

—No eres el primero que me dice eso —lo tomo como un alago—. Pero en vez de maldecirme a mi, ve tras tu hermano. Tu presa se escapa —su risa era como un cantar cuando desapareció entre las casas.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido feroz semejante al Lobo de su interior. Y sin esperar más tiempo, corrió por donde llegó en busca de Kurama dejando a una inimaginable Sakura por detrás, anonada por lo que presenció.

Ella se quedó quieta, observando el fuego arrasar todo en su camino, extinguiendo la vida. Dio varios pasos vacilantes antes de echarse a correr por donde había visto a Sasuke desparecer.

En el camino paso a su lado un caballo blanco con un jinete de cabellos azabache. Era Midori, galopando rápidamente lejos de la destrucción.

La observó irse entre los árboles ardientes dirigiéndose por el río que cruzaba por el suelo; camino a su dirección en un intento de seguirla pero se detuvo en seco cuando visualizo dos siluetas de pie, en medio del incendio de la aldea, mirándose mutuamente con dolor y tristeza.

Uno de ellos era Sasuke y su katana estaba lejos de él enterrada en la tierra fértil, el arma escurría sangre, seguramente de Kurama. Sus ojos negros eran una capa de desilusión y dolor dirigidos a los ojos del Zorro.

Frente a él se hallaba Kurama devolviendo la mirada abatida y triste mientras se agarraba con frenesí la herida de su pecho, que sangraba a borbones.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sasuke en medio de un sollozo ahogado. No lloraba, pero no estaba lejos de hacerlo.

Sakura se acercó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y las piernas tambaleantes, sentía la tristeza de Sasuke en su pecho, tan desgarrador y desolante. Un nudo en la garganta y estómago hacían más pesada su carga. ¿Así era como se sentía una traición?

Sasuke soltó un sollozo provocando que Kurama alzará su mirada roja a él.

—¡¿Por qué?! —grito Sasuke de forma desgarradora, buscando alguna explicación para no caer en la destrucción.

Kurama tambaleó mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con ojos abatidos, entre sollozos y voz quebranta respondió.

—Yo nunca traicionaría... al único hermano que tengo en el mundo... Sasuke...

Pero el aludido negó incontables veces con la cabeza, tomándose ésta entre las mano, dijo que no le creía. Que era mentira hacerse llamar su hermano.

—Créeme... por favor... Aniki... —pidió Kurama alzando su mano ensangrentada hacia él para que la tomara.

—¡Los hermanos nunca se traicionan! —grito Sasuke rechazando el gesto, el amor.

—Yo no te traicione... Midori nos traicionó a ambos... nos engaño...

—¡Ambos me han perdido! —bramo Sasuke soltando lágrimas saladas sobre sus mejillas.

El rostro de Kurama se contrajo de dolor, al parecer no aguanto la carga emocional ya que cayó de rodillas al suelo, fatigado. Y colapso sobre la hierba húmeda.

Sasuke lo observó desvanecer, derramando más lágrimas agacho la mirada y sus hombros tirotearon, su cuerpo completo tembló y profirió un grito agudo alzando la cabeza. Sonó como una lamentación para Sakura y para el resto del mundo, se filtro en el aire junto a la cenizas danzantes y se quedó ahí, para siempre.

Él cayó de rodillas a la cabeza del Zorro, sus manos temblorosas tocaron la cabellera naranja, con fuerza y renuncia. Finalmente agacho la suya llorando desconsoladamente.

—¿Cómo pudiste hermano mío, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos...? El amor también te segó —susurraba entre lamentaciones y sollozos.

Sakura intento ir hacia él para consolarlo pero la escena se distorsiono y sintió un nudo en la garganta al cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió, se encontró con un par de gemas negras mirándola con intensidad y un deje de inquietud.

Parpadeo varias veces y enfoco a Sasuke del presente lo sabía por el collar en flor que colgaba alrededor de su cuello. El que le regalo y aún lo conservaba.

Sin comprender realmente lo que sucedió, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió directamente a Sasuke, pasó sus manos por los hombros y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, acariciando el cabello azabache.

Sólo sabía que él sufrió.

—Debió ser muy difícil para ti asimilar el cambio —susurró Sakura agachando el rostro a la cabellera negra, aspirando el aroma de Sasuke: terciopelo y bosque, un aroma inigualable.

El muchacho no comprendió demasiado. Minutos atrás Sakura le había tocado su mano y después sus ojos cambiaron a un color negro, como los suyos. Se preocupo y preguntó que le sucedía pero ella no respondió, estaba como en un estado de trance. No se movía o expresiones. Después de unos minutos ella cerró sus ojos lentamente, y al abrirlos volvieron a su color original a ese verde jade que tanto le gustaba y lo habían mirado con tristeza.

Suspiró y aceptó el abrazo posando su mano libre en el brazo de ella, correspondiendo a su manera el gesto cariñoso e intento de confort.

—Habla con Kurama, aclaren las cosas... ninguno de los dos es culpable —susurró Sakura acariciando su cabello—. Se que nunca escuchaste explicaciones por parte Kurama, pero lo mereces para estar en paz.

Sasuke torció los labios.

—¿Y quien la tuvo? ¿Midori? —cuestiono Sasuke, arraigado.

—Si así fuera, Sasuke-kun, es necesario perdonar para sanar.

Ante tales palabras, Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos llenos de incertidumbre y emoción. Temblaron de duda y la vacilación adorno su rostro.

Perdonar para sanar.

¿Será posible que su corazón sienta un poco en paz cuando decida perdonar a Kurama?

—Está bien —aceptó Sasuke, pero se apresuró a continuar—. Pero, promete que cual sea la decisión que tome después de tener esa charla, me apoyaras a mí —pidió hundiéndose más en el abrazo.

Sakura sonrió cuando lo estrechó más a su cuerpo.

—Lo prometo, Sasuke-kun.

"*"*"

 _11:56 am (hora local)._

Kurama contemplaba la cuidad desde el desierto seco, con el sol alzándose a sus espaldas quemándolo con sus rayos de dolor. Sus ojos estaban fijos a la nada y no se habían apartado de ahí en ningún momento.

Pensaba en Sasuke. Lo había visto llegar junto al grupo de chicos que lo ayudaron a escapar junto a Gaara, y luego presenció su desaparición en un pleno susurró de llamas negras.

Quería verlo a la cara, y por una vez sonreír aunque Sasuke le atravesara su katana por el pecho. Decirle que nunca pudo odiarlo y explicarle todo pase a que él tal vez no le creyera. Pero, no sabía dónde se encontraba en esos momentos y la única vía para verse ya fue devuelta.

Sonrió.

Lo importante era que Sakura por fin estaba con los suyos, la próxima vez que la visitará le pediría una disculpa por el secuestro y todas las cosas que paso por ello.

Dio media vuelta y observó a Gaara, quien miraba fijamente la cuidad como una cosa extraordinaria y nunca antes vista; para el chico así era porque nunca salió más allá de esas cuatro paredes.

Ahora debía hacerse cargo del chico, después de todo lo jalo en el último momento para que fuese libre. Ninguna criatura debía estar retenida contra su voluntad, y menos tantos años.

—Andando —dijo Kurama dando la vuelta y caminando en dirección contraria a la cuidad.

Gaara lo miró por unos segundos antes de preguntar si iban reunirse con Sakura.

El hombre Zorro se detuvo en seco.

—No creo que la veas dentro de unos años —dijo Kurama moviendo un poco su cuerpo hacia él—. Como te saque de ahí, vendrás conmigo para que te enseñe como vivir en el mundo exterior. Después de que hayas aprendido será tu elección si decides andar por tu cuenta.

—Pero, Sakura. Quiero verla.

—Será tu elección si quieres irte solo. No puedo llevarte ya que no se donde están —espetó Kurama ladeando el rostro—. Decide, tengo asuntos que atender.

Gaara alzó su vista a la cuidad, con sus ojos aguamarina brillando con intensidad. Deseaba ver a Sakura y agradecerle por darle la oportunidad de salir de su infierno, pero también quería estar cerca de ella. Pues le daba tranquilidad y paz.

Kurama sintió alzó vibrar en el interior de su pantalón, metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó el celular que cargaba (habían ido a la aldea destruida en busca de el), la pantalla mostraba una llamada entrante de un número desconocido. Prosiguió a contestar y descubrir quien era.

—¿Hola?

— _¿Kurama? Soy Sakura._

—¡Cerezo! —exclamó feliz Kurama sonriendo y atrayendo la atención de Gaara ya que hablo en japonés—. ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

— _Ya me he recuperado. Gracias_.

—Me alegra oírlo —dijo con sinceridad el pelinaraja—. Se que no sólo llamaste para escuchar mi hermosa voz, así que, dime. ¿Qué se ofrece?

Sakura se quedó un momento en silencio antes de responder.

— _Quiero ver a Gaara. Me enteré que ustedes dos escaparon de las peleas y ahora andan libres._

Kurama le sonrió a Gaara y siguió hablando con Sakura.

—Así es. ¿Donde podemos vernos? por cierto, ¿iras sola, verdad? A menos que quieras ver una muerte en plena mañana —bromeo ligeramente, pero la gracia no llego a su voz.

— _No. Vengan al hotel donde me quedo._

—¿Hoy?

— _Si. En la noche abordare con los demás un avión a Tokio, regresaré a mi hogar._

—Muy bien. En una hora estoy ahí —afirmó cortando la llama y luego se dirigió a Gaara y le hablo en árabe—. Tienes suerte Gaara. Sakura acaba de llamar y pidió verte e iremos a visitarla.

—¿En serio? —pregunto con ilusión el de ojos aguamarina.

—Claro. Pero primero debes vestirte adecuadamente y... bañarte —dijo Kurama mirando desdeñoso su aspecto deplorable—. Conozco un lugar cercano. Andando.

"*"*"

 _Tokio, Japón._

 _Hospital General, cuarto de seguridad._

 _06:25 pm (hora local)._

Tsunade frunció el ceño mientras miraba las pantallas frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sintiendo intriga ante lo que presenciaba.

En una pantalla específica se reproducía un video de las cámaras de seguridad, en el momento donde el chico rubio Mestizo Vampiro empezó a perder el control. Un acontecimiento de días atrás.

Después de unos minutos donde el joven estuvo extrayendo hasta la última gota de sangre, Tenten apareció frente él ordenando que soltara a la mujer y se atrevió a tomarlo del brazo.

« _Se nota que es una Haruno_ », pensó irónica recordando que la chica no era Cazadora ya que denominaba la sangre Humana. Pero tenía el mismo temperamento de Kakashi.

Observó como el chico se abalanzaba contra Tenten y ambos caían al suelo, ella lo empujaba y él trataba de enterrarle sus dientes de aguja en el cuello. El Mestizo Vampiro le enterró las garras en los brazos de Tenten y ésta logró mandarlo lejos de ella.

La Doctora inclino su rostro hacia la computadora cuando el rubio se abalanzó contra Tenten para matarla, ella profirió un grito y extendió sus manos al frente.

Se sorprendió enormemente al igual que los guardias de seguridad (que eran seres sobrenaturales) al ver que de las palmas extendidas de Tenten salieron tres cuchillas planas y afiladas, y se dirigieron con precisión al Mestizo.

El chico cayó al suelo inconsciente y Tenten se miró las manos negras mientras Neji de acercaba a ella con intenciones de ayudarla.

Tsunade se froto la barbilla pensativa.

—Doctora Tsunade, esa joven es... —el guardia dejó incompleta la frase a sabiendas que la aludida entendería.

—Así es, Haruno Tenten es una ¹ _Adamianis meo mari..._

—¿Qué hacemos con las grabaciones? —inquirió el que estaba sentado en la silla giratoria en el centro.

—Borren todo referente a este incidente y oculten las grabaciones de la Sala de Tratados Especiales —ordenó incorporándose sobre su estatura frunciendo el ceño.

—Detecto una conversación en el consultorio de Orochimaru-sama —dijo una joven señalando la pantalla donde se proyectaba desde un estante.

Tsunade resoplo.

—Ese idiota... —murmuró cansada. El científico la tenía harta, era hora de ocuparse del asunto—. Monitoréalo, vendré en unas horas —avisó saliendo de la sala de seguridad.

"*"*"

 _El Cairo, Egipto._

 _Hotel._

 _12:05 pm (hora local)._

Sasuke se recargo en la puerta del baño de la habitación, con los ojos puestos en la cama donde Sakura estaba sentada mirando hacia la ventana de cortinas corridas.

—Kurama está cerca —confirmó Sasuke en medio de un murmullo.

Sakura le dirigió la mirada serena.

—Mantén la calma mientras hablan –le recordó Sakura sonriéndole un poco.

—Será muy difícil —confesó con otro suspiro enternecedor. Acto seguido metió la mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón trasero y sacó dos objetos.

Sakura los reconoció al instante, era el collar que desvanecía su Aura para que nadie supiera su originen. Observó a Sasuke extenderle el que le pertenecía (el de color verde reluciente con tubos de oro).

—Creí que lo había perdido —conmocionada lo tomó entre sus dedos, con cariño, frotando el pulgar contra los tubos. Le alegro que el recuerdo de sus padres no se hubiera desvanecido en un lugar desconocido.

—Lo tenía un Felino moribundo —Sasuke miró su collar y lo colgó alrededor de su cuerpo, sobre el que Sakura le dio.

Ella hizo la misma acción, pero al tenerlo sobre su pecho agarro la figura cerrando sus ojos.

—¿Qué le sucedió al Felino?

Sasuke soltó un monosílabo.

—Murió.

El destello jade se dejó ver entre sus párpados y su boca se sintió amarga.

—Ya veo —susurró suspirando con pesadez.

Sasuke la paso la mano por la espalda en un intento de reconfortarla.

—No te sientas culpable. No se puede salvar a todo el mundo Sakura.

—Lo sé —aceptó con muy pesar.

Ambos escucharon el golpe de la puerta principal y se miraron mutuamente a los ojos.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar.

—Dicen que cuando un hombre suspira es señal que piensa en una mujer —bromeo Sakura con una sonrisa, lo notaba muy tenso.

—¿Ah si? Pero ese no es mi caso —protesto ligeramente.

La muchacha lo miro sin creerle. Así que Sasuke llevo su mano a la espalda baja de la chica y la acercó peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

Sakura de sonrojo cuando Sasuke inclinó su rostro hacia ella, con una sonrisa de lado adornando su rostro.

—¿En serio? —tartamudeo ella, cohibida.

El Uchiha dejó escapar una risa ronca.

« _Me encanta cuando se sonroja_ », pensó apretando el brazo contra su piel y la arrimo hacia la puerta.

—Tal vez. Algún día de lo diré —dijo librando el agarre y abrió la puerta e hizo un ademán para que saliera a recibir las visitas.

Sakura suspiro para calmar su corazón desbocado, sus mejillas aún se sentían calientes y eso lo provocaba Sasuke. Empezó a creer que él ya era consiente de lo que provocaba en ella. Y quería reclamarle por hacerlo pero no era momento. Tampoco es que quisiera dejar de tener esas reacciones con él.

Se encaminó a la puerta principal y la abrió dejando al descubierto a dos personalidades.

Kurama la saludo con un giño y una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios; a su lado, Gaara estaba impasible mirando fijamente a Sakura.

Ella reparo por su aspecto, su piel sin mugre era muy clara, sus ojos aguamarina ya no se veían tan desolados; iba vestido con una playera gris sin magas junto a unos pantalones de mezclilla de color blanco y unos tenis negros.

—¡Gaara, me alegra verte! —Sakura le sonrió abiertamente.

El pelirrojo se a gazapo contra ella estrujarandola en una abrazo. Ella parpadeo por la repentina acción pero le dio palmadas en la espalda aceptando el abrazo.

—Que valor el tuyo —dijo Kurama adentrándose a la habitación, captando varios olores y entre ellos el de Sasuke—. Yo no tengo esa confianza y eso que llevo más días en conocerla.

Sakura lo aparto un poco y cerró la puerta, después tomó uno de sus dedos y lo dirigió a los sillones para sentarse.

Kurama se inquieto cuando el aroma de Sasuke se hizo más penetrante, era seguro que él estaba ahí.

—Cerezo. ¿Algo más? Yo...

Antes de completar la frase, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y de ahí apareció la figura del Uchiha portando un semblante indiferente y serio atrayendo la completa atención de todos. Sus ojos negros se posaron sobre los rojos de Kurama.

—Tengamos una charla, Kurama —dijo Sasuke dando la vuelta para adentrarse al cuarto sin cerrar la puerta, admitiendo la invitación.

Inmediatamente, Kurama le dirigió una mirada impactada a Sakura, ella le sonrió transmitiéndole confianza y señaló la puerta abierta.

—No pierdas la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con tu hermano.

—¿Estás segura que no me clavara su katana al entrar? —pregunto nervioso.

Ella sonrió.

—Ve.

Kurama trago el nudo en la garganta, sus nervios estaban de flor y sentía su cuerpo entero temblar ligeramente, camino directo a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando ingreso al interior.

Observó la silueta de Sasuke de pie frente la ventana con un cigarro bailando entre sus labios, el ceño fruncido y sus ojos oscuros eran señal de contradicción.

Se detuvo a unos metros lejos de él, no iba a aventurarse a recibir un ataque impulsivo como antes, aunque esta vez Sasuke no tenía su katana en la mano y esa expresión de dolor, si no, una de indiferencia pero a la vez abatido.

—¿Querías...?

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos sentábamos en la copa de un árbol y mirábamos el río recorrer su camino por tierra? —le interrumpió Sasuke sin despegar la mirada del horizonte.

—Sí, muy a menudo —respondió en un susurró.

El azabache por fin lo miró a los ojos, con cierta frialdad en ellos.

—Tendrás oportunidad para explicarte. Y yo decidiré que hacer contigo —concluyó agarrando el cigarro entre sus dedos y soltando el humo por la boca cual danzo en al aire como un remolino.

—En pocas palabras, a base lo que yo diga, decidirás si me dejas vivir —adivino Kurama como cierta sorpresa.

—Él que hayas secuestrado a Sakura pone en duda mi razón —objeto sin emoción en su rostro—. El fin justifica los medios.

Kurama no podía creer lo que Sasuke le decía. En base a lo que él dijera sería su sentencia de vida o muerte.

« _Que reconfortante_ », pensó con sarcasmo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Te lo preguntare una vez más, Kurama —dijo Sasuke enderezado su cuerpo y posicionándose frente a él—. ¿Por qué me traicionaste?

—Nunca lo hice —respondió inmediatamente Kurama—. Nunca me enrede con Midori cuando eran novios, jamás lo hice.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, había consentido que por esa ocasión creería en sus palabras. Siempre lo supo, él no podía odiar a Kurama por más que quisiera, porque el amor fraternal que los unía era más fuerte.

¿Cómo no? Si desde que Sasuke era un cachorro sostuvo en brazos a Kurama cuando era un recién nacido. Mikoto lo había salvado de una aldea que fue incendiada por Demonios Superiores y la madre de Kurama —una hermosa mujer de cabellos anaranjados— perdió la vida protegiéndolo.

Mikoto lo crío como hijo propio, hasta que llegó la edad donde le revelaron que era hijo de otra madre pero que eso no era impedimento para ser de la familia. Incluso ambos quisieron instruirse como _Fujun'na hantā_ , pero Kurama no fue aceptado porque no era un ser híbrido.

Pero no fue impedimento para que Sasuke le enseñará todo con respecto a un _Fujun'na hantā_ , le instruyó para luchar y le enseñó a vivir en el exterior.

Hasta que llegó Midori, quien fue la calamidad en su relación de hermanos.

Kurama había dicho cosas desagradables de Midori tratando que él se alejara de la Felino, pero Sasuke (tan enamorado de su belleza Felina) nunca hizo caso a sus palabras y en vez de eso, empezó a sentir cierta hostilidad hacia Kurama creyendo que trataba de apartarlo para que fuera tras Midori.

Pero todo se salió de control.

Los encontró besándose, y no resistió el dolor provocado e intento atacarlos pero Kurama intento explicarle y al final recibió una herida mortal.

La Aldea fue repentinamente atacada por Monstruos y Demonios, buscando a Mikoto para matarla. Sasuke creyendo que Midori y Kurama habían planeado el ataque, no dudo en hacerles frente. Pero primero tuvo que llevar a su madre a un lugar seguro y así cobrar venganza.

Volviendo al presente, Sasuke se llevó el cigarro a los labios dando una calada profunda.

—Él beso que vi no fue un engaño —reprochó sin inmutarse.

—Midori me robó ese beso. Sabía que tú estabas cerca...

—¿Qué hacías con ella en el bosque a media de la madrugada? —preguntó Sasuke, expectante bajando el cigarro.

—Llevaba semanas advirtiéndole, Sasuke, que Midori no era la mujer que tu creías. Ella se unió a ti porque su verdadero propósito era revelar la ubicación de nuestra madre a sus aliados.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño ante lo revelado.

—Explícate mejor.

—Unos meses después que se hicieran novios salí a paseo nocturno, recorrí el sendero y la descubrí hablando con tres Demonios Intermedios. Me intrigó tanto que decidí esconderme y escuchar, logré averiguar que ellos querían la cabeza de mamá por órdenes de Uchiha Fugaku. Y la misión de Midori era apártate de su lado para que ellos procedieran a matarla.

Sasuke recordó que horas después que el regresará de su casería, Kurama le advirtió de Midori alegando que no era quien les hacía ver, pero nunca le dio razones.

—Pensé que tal vez era un mal entendido, así que nuevamente la seguí noche tras noche hasta que la atrape en medio de una charla donde ella recibía dinero. En ese momento la enfrente y ella me dijo que nunca te amo, que solo estaba cerca de ti para matarte.

»Y me besó, y yo quedé impactado que sentía mi cuerpo estático, pero nunca le correspondí el beso. Y tu apareciste, enfadado tratando de matarme y yo no me defendí por temor a hacerte daño —concluyó en medio de un murmuró.

El Uchiha suspiro, mirándolo expectante ante la explicación que le dio. A cada palabra que emitía concordaba con las circunstancias y las acciones de él, pero... la duda lo carcomía. ¿Era del todo cierto su explicación? ¿En verdad no tuvo nada que ver en el ataque a la aldea?

—Pero... la aldea fue atacada ese mismo día —justifico Sasuke dando un paso al frente—. Si en verdad hubieras querido a mi madre, debiste advertirme del ataque.

—Y yo te lo dije, pero el amor por Midori no te dejó escuchar razones —volvió a repetir Kurama con sus ojos abatidos, dando unas palmas a sus bolsillos delanteros del pantalón—. Su plan era provocar una pelea entre los dos y tu tenias que matarme. Una vez que quedaras indefenso te refugiaras en brazos de Midori, ella aprovecharía para matarte y así iría tras mamá.

—¡¿Como puede decirme esto?! —exclamó de repente Sasuke pasando una mano por el cabello—. Eres demasiado... cruel. Hasta el último segundo... sigues insistiendo... en que no eres culpable...

—¡Porque no lo soy! —grito Kurama apretando los puños—. ¿Qué es lo que te impide creerme? ¡Dímelo!

—¡Te creo!

Kurama se quedó mudo cuando observó a Sasuke lanzar el cigarro por la ventana y pasar una mano por el cabello, aquella acción siempre lo hacía cuando trataba de despejar sus emociones. Incluso abrió los ojos negros al extremo.

—Te creo... —susurró Sasuke alzando su mirada cristalizada. Él, que nunca lloraba o expresaba lágrimas, ahora las estaba experimentando—... lo hago, pero...

Kurama se quedó de pie, alzando su mano hacia Sasuke, cuestionando ese pero.

—Ahora me odio a mi mismo. Si todo lo que me dices es verdad eso quiere decir que yo le hecho daño a mi hermano menor profesándole un odio que no se merece —mientras hablaba, sus palabras se iban apagando, camino en dirección a la cama y se dejó caer en el—. Un odio cual te hizo daño y si eso fue así... he roto la promesa que le hice a mi madre —susurró apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos para no llorar.

Kurama no podía dejar que Sasuke asumiera toda la carga, así que se acercó a él, vacilante sin saber si estaba bien o no hacerlo.

—¿Promesa? —preguntó Kurama dudoso—. ¿Qué promesa?

Sasuke apretó más los puños, y sonrió sin gracia sintiendo un hueco en el estómago. Kurama no sabía que su madre, Mikoto, ya no pertenecía a la cualidad de ser persona. Y sabía que sería sumamente doloroso la noticia.

—Yo le prometí que siempre cuidaría de ti —respondió en medio de un susurró.

A pesar que dejó a Kurama en medio de la aldea ardiente y volvió con su mamá, no le dijo nada respecto a lo que sucedió entre ellos, le mintió porque muy en el fondo creía en él. Y Mikoto murió creyendo que ambos estaban bien, y que Kurama era un buen hombre.

—Lo siento, pero no comprendo —dijo Kurama con un hilo de voz, negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa tensa en sus labios—. ¿Por qué le prometiste tal cosa si me odias?

—Porque se lo prometí en su lecho de muerte.

La sonrisa de Kurama se desvaneció lentamente, como si le hubieran dicho algo realmente atroz, y así era. La respiración faltó en su pecho y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, tanto que se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar en llanto.

—¿Mamá... muerta... cómo… ? —murmuró abriendo su boca y las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Sasuke asintió lentamente, aislante.

—Hace veinte años.

—No, no, no —negó frenéticamente con la cabeza dando la media vuelta—. No... ella no pudo morir... ¡No pudo dejarnos solos! —grito enloquecido apoyando sus manos en la puerta y profirió un grito de dolor desgarrador.

A Sasuke se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Ver a Kurama llorar eran tan desgarrador para su alma, todavía no asimilaba que le diera la oportunidad para creerle, pero el amor que le tenía a Mikoto era muy independiente ante todo.

Se incorporó lentamente, su corazón era el que se movía porque su cerebro aún seguía en shock por la antigua situación. Se acercó a Kurama y lo agarro por el hombro.

—Quiero cumplir esa promesa —gruño Sasuke conteniendo la emoción en su garganta.

Kurama se dio la media vuelta encarándolo de frente, sus córneas ya estaban enrojecidas por el llanto y respiraba agitadamente.

—¿Quieres decir que nos darás una oportunidad para restablecer el amor fraternal? —cuestionó absorbiendo por la nariz.

« _Perdonar para sanar_ ».

Las palabras retumbaron dentro de la mente de Sasuke y sintió confort ante la voz femenina de Sakura. Suspirando, poso su mano por la nuca de Kurama y la atrajo juntando sus frentes, se miraron mutuamente.

—Será difícil, pero... cumpliremos una de las últimas voluntades de nuestra madre: nunca dejar de ser hermanos.

Kurama sonrió entre lágrimas y de igual manera apoyo su mano en la nuca azabache.

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso, Aniki.

"*"*"

Al entrar Kurama a la habitación, Sakura tomó de la mano de Gaara y lo guio a la puerta con la intención de salir.

—Les daremos privacidad —explicó Sakura cuando él le envió una mirada de duda.

Salieron al pasillo y Sakura abrió la puerta de enfrente, justo cuando ingresaron al interior, varios pares de ojos intrigantes se posaron sobre ellos.

Sakura carraspeó un poco para despejar la inquietud de Gaara.

—Chicos, el es Gaara un Mestizo Vampiro —presentó la Haruno señalando al nombrado, quien se cohibió al estar bajo la mirada de muchos—. Gaara, ellos son mis amigos... Habla inglés y árabe.

—¡Mucho gusto dattebayo! —grito Naruto acercándose a ellos muy repentinamente, provocando que Gaara se tensara en su lugar y diera varios pasos en reversa. Por lo que el Uzumaki paro su andar y lo interrogó con la mirada.

—Chicos. Gaara no conoce mucho sobre las relaciones entre personas, así que por favor, no sean tan frenéticos como Naruto —dijo la pelirrosa fulminando con la mirada al rubio, éste le sonrió nervioso acercándose lentamente a ellos—. ¡Tampoco seas un payaso! —reclamó.

Naruto la miro con cansancio, quien entiende a esta chica.

—¡Ya Sakura-chan! —tercio berrinchudo—. Sólo quiero ser amigable con Gaara.

Sakura suspiro y se giro a Gaara sonriéndole con confianza.

—No te preocupes, aquí nadie te hará daño —aseguró.

—A menos que lastimes a Sakura —alzó la voz Sasori desde el sillón—. Ahí sí puedo matarte.

—¡Sasori! —le riño Sakura.

El aludido se encogió de hombros indiferente.

—No le hagas caso al tomate podrido —le aconsejo Naruto a Gaara, y se inclino al oído como para decirle un secreto y el de ojos aguamarina se sintió curioso—. Es que el pobre está celoso de que Sakura-chan te agarre la mano y a él no.

—Escuche eso —gruñó el de ojos cafés.

—Esa era la intención —se burlo Naruto. Y seguidamente ambos se sometieron a miradas fulminantes.

Mientras tanto Ali se acercó revoloteando junto a Thomas, ambos observaron expectantes a Gaara.

—¡Eres lindo! —exclamó maravillada Ali—. ¡Ya se con quien te voy a shippear!

Thomas le dio un pellizco en el brazo y Ali se quejo en un chillido frotando su parte dolorida.

—Está loca es Ali, una Mestiza Vampiro y yo soy Thomas, Humano —presento el piloto a ambos.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza con entendimiento recordando los nombre. Y se percato que Kiba se acercaba a él mirándolo de forma sospechosa.

—Otro Mestizo —sospeso el chico con ojos entrecerrados. Gaara se tenso cuando el joven le extendió la mano para saludarlo—. Mi nombre es Kiba y soy un Mestizo Lobo —le sonrió más.

Al no ver reacción de Gaara y limitarse a mirar su mano, le agarro la suya asustándolo pero solo ejerciendo el apretón de manos.

—¡Vas a asustar a Gaa-kun! —reprocho Ali apuntándolo con un dedo de forma acusadora.

—Así se saluda comúnmente —le informo Kiba a Gaara e ignorando a Ali.

La francotiradora protesto de indignación y Kiba se volteo para fulminarla con la mirada.

Naruto apareció frente a ellos y agarro del brazo a Gaara para jalarlo suavemente a la mesa, donde antes jugaban cartas.

—Ven, te enseñaré algo —le pidió al ver que reusaba.

—¿Está bien confiar en ellos? —le pregunto Gaara a Sakura en un susurró, ella le sonrió y le dio palmadas en la espalda.

—Son buenas personas. Por esta vez relájate y disfruta. No pienses que se te harán daño —recomendó y lo empujó un poco para que fuera con Naruto.

Observó a ambos sentarse junto a Thomas y Ali, y luego los tres agarraron las cartas, Naruto procedió a explicarle a Gaara cuando pregunto que eran esos pedazos de papel.

Sonrió aliviada al percatarse que poco a poco Gaara iba tomando una postura relajante, pero no dejando de estar alerta a su alrededor. Sintió a Shikamaru posarse a su lado, al parecer había ingresado recientemente a la habitación.

—¿Arreglaste todo con Sasuke? —pregunto observando a los chicos jugar barajas.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Si, pero ahora esta hablando con Kurama en la otra habitación —dijo preocupada.

—Me siento intrigado —confesó para sorpresa de Shikamaru—. Sasuke nunca nos hablo del problema que tuvo con Kurama y ahora que aparece, tampoco nos da explicaciones —expresó frustrado.

Sakura le sonrió un poco.

—Seguro que no quería preocuparlos. Ya sabes como es.

Shikamaru la miro fijamente unos segundos antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nunca te agradecí correctamente —dijo cambiando repentinamente de tema y atrayendo la atención de Sakura— por estar alado de Sasuke.

—Es un gusto estar con él —la chica sonrió abiertamente.

Shikamaru titubeo un momento, al ver el brillo en sus ojos, se notaba que era sincera. Se cuestiono si ella también sentía lo mismo que Sasuke empezaba a experimentar. Y estuvo a punto de decirle que Sasuke se estaba enamorando de ella, pero... tal vez no le concernía decirle.

—Déjame decirte que desde que tú llegaste, Sasuke ha cambiado un poco —reveló tranquilamente.

—¿En que sentido?

—Muchos —respondió él sin mirarla pero transmitiendo sentimientos en sus palabras—. En los más importantes para un hombre —aclaró.

Sakura se quedó pensativa un segundo, recreando cada momento que pasaba alado de Sasuke, buscando el significado de las palabras de Shikamaru.

Le dio sentido a la vida de alguien. Pero... ¿de qué forma? De la más importante para un hombre.

« _¿Y cual es?_ », se preguntó internamente sin percatarse que Sasuke había ingresado a la habitación y hablaba con Shikamaru a sus espaldas. Así que cuando sintió un apretón en su brazo, se sobresalto y jadeo del susto.

—Tranquila.

—¡Me asustaste! —se quejo ella, le dio un pequeño golpe el torso y frunció las cejas—. Estoy muy sensible últimamente y no contribuyes a calmar mis nervios apareciendo repentinamente.

Sasuke tercio el gesto y señaló la puerta con un ademán.

—Entre dando un portazo y fue imposible que no lo notarás tomando en cuenta la distancia ente la puerta y tu —contradijo impasible.

Sakura no devolvió la queja ya que se acordó que él estaba hablando con Kurama.

—¿Y bien?, ¿todo está resuelto? —preguntó acercándose a él.

Sasuke le profeso una mirada serena y pidió que hablaran en un lugar más privado, no le gustaba tener el par de ojos cafés de Sasori sobre ellos. Ambos entraron al dormitorio ante la atenta mirada de Sasori.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Sasuke se sentó en la cama e invito a Sakura a su lado. Ella se acercó sin dudarlo y le dirigió una mirada intrigante.

—Gracias a ti podre cumplir una de las promesas que le hice a mi madre —no pudo evitar el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla con dulzura pero portando una mirada seria.

Sakura se ruborizo un poco pero acepto el gesto con cariño. Desvío su mirada al sentirse avergonzada y se puso nerviosa.

Por otro lado, dio por sentado que estaban bien las cosas con Kurama, debido a la tranquilidad de Sasuke, así que le sonrió mirándolo con cierto orgullo.

—Será difícil retomar nuestro vínculo —confesó alejando su mano del rostro femenino para llevarla a su cabellera azabache—, un siglo de odio no se borra en minutos. Pero... —retomo el Uchiha mirándola fijamente— se que podremos hacerlo.

—Me alegra que hayan aclarado las cosas —Sakura miró sus manos sobre su regazo—. Podrás convivir con tu hermano más a menudo.

—Se podría decir.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

—Se fue.

—¿Entonces, no vendrá a saludarme? —Sakura hizo un puchero adorable con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sasuke reprimió su mirada enternecida. Juraba que algún día no podría contener las ganas de plantarle un beso en los labios cuando hiciera ese gesto.

—Kurama no sabía de la muere de... mi madre —el ojinegro suspiro al decirlo— y cuando se lo dije, fue doloroso para él. Por eso me pidió que me encargará del chico que liberó, mientras está de luto.

—¿A donde irá?

—No lo sé. Cuando desaparece, no soy consiente de su ubicación —expresó mirando el celular en su mano—. Sólo tengo su nuevo número.

Sakura lo observó y quiso abrazarlo al ver su rostro entristecido, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Pero se contuvo al recordar las sensaciones que provocaba tocarlo. Primero debía pensar cuidadosamente en que se estaba metiendo sentimentalmente y luego asimilarlo. Así que solo le tomo la mano y le dio un pequeño apretón.

—Con Gaara no habrá problema, puede estar bajo mi cuidado. Hablaré con mi tío para que lo acepte en su casa. Y por cierto... —guardo silencio un momento y Sasuke espero paciente.

Sakura suspiro sonoramente.

—Pienso irme a vivir con mi tío. Esta experiencia que tuve me hizo ver que no he convivido mucho con él y si llego a morir (algo que no espero), me arrepentiré de no haber pasado tiempo con él —expresó su decisión con un nudo en la garganta y la mirada desviada, pesando que Sasuke tendría el ceño fruncido.

Cuando se fijo en Sasuke lo noto tan sereno y tranquilo. Y ella pensó que iba a estar disgustado y en la forma que le hablo a continuación la hizo sentir aliviada.

—Sabía que no tardabas en darme la noticia —le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de lado—. Después de todo, dormir conmigo no está bien —le pellizco la nariz y se incorporó ante que ella pudiera reaccionar a sus palabras con dobles intenciones.

Sin embargo, Sakura captó rápidamente la indirecta y se sonrojo violentamente. Cubrió su rostro entre las manos, apenada.

En el pecho de Sasuke retumbó una risa ronca por la situación de la Haruno.

—¡No rías! Te juro que no había pensado en esas cosas hasta que tú lo mencionaste "casualmente" —replicó ella con voz ahogada.

—No te apenes, pero es cierto. Soy un hombre y tu una mujer, dormir en la misma cama no se vería correcto… aunque ambos sabemos que no hacemos nada malo —explicó Sasuke con seriedad posando una mano en su cabellera y ella alzó su vista brillante—. Ante todo te respeto, Sakura, y creo que es una decisión sensata.

La Haruno sintió con calor reconfortante en su pecho al escuchar la última oración de Sasuke. Pero luego pasó a la duda.

—¿Sensata?

—¿Sabías que Kakashi no sabe que duermes en mi habitación? —pregunto él con una sonrisa nerviosa y un tipo de tic en el labios inferior.

—No… —se mostró sorprendida.

—¿Y sabes lo que me pasara si se entera?

—¿Te golpeará…?

—No algo mucho peor —aseguró con cara de circunstancia. Y pensó que no habría más cenas ricas en su casa.

Sakura mostró una ingenua preocupación, y Sasuke le sonrió con tranquilidad.

—No te preocupes por mi, yo seguiré con mi trabajo. Siempre me las ingenio para cuidarte las espaldas.

—También tengo otra petición —dijo Sakura incorporándose igualmente—. Quiero que me enseñes a utilizar mejor la katana que me diste y reforzar mi aprendizaje en los elementos que pueda manejar.

—Un paso a la vez, Sakura —le detuvo Sasuke con su voz gruesa—. Estoy de acuerdo en que refuerces tus habilidades ya que no sabemos en qué momento te enfrentaras a una situación. Y ambos estamos concordamos que habrá batallas donde no podré intervenir —expreso lo último con desagrado. Pero estaba al tanto que si quería que Sakura confiara en ella misma, debía dejarla tener sus propias luchas y heridas—. Pero no debes descuidar la escuela.

La Haruno hizo otro puchero provocando que Sasuke tosiera para contener el impulso de besarla.

Por esa razón estaba más de acuerdo que se fuera a vivir con Kakashi, así pasarían menos tiempo juntos —para su disgusto— pero mantendría a raya sus impulsos que podían perjudicar a su relación de amistad.

Aunque la quería como una mujer, no debía olvidar que era su amiga, y por nada del mundo quería perder dicho lazo. Puede que ella no lo quiera o no sienta lo mismo por él, pero ese no era impedimento para ofrecer su amistad.

Busco con insistencia sus cigarrillos en los bolsillos de la gabardina; un vicio para retener un impulso.

Sakura lo miro de mala gana cuando él encendió al cigarro y dio una calada lejos de ella, posteriormente dirigió los ojos azabaches sobre su persona.

—Bien, hablemos con el chico.

"*"*"

Gaara observaba muy curioso la partida de cartas que se llevaba a cabo sobre la mesa, las tarjetas eran adornadas por dibujos y símbolos extraños. Tomó una con su mano y la examino detenidamente.

—Éstas son de plástico, hay algunas de cartón —explicó Naruto.

—Incluso hay de oro —intervino Ali con un gesto de manos impresionando a Gaara por el dato.

—¿Qué es "oro"?

—Un mineral muy valioso que se extrae de las excavaciones —respondió Thomas al barajear las cartas—. Y valen una fortuna.

—Excavaciones... ¿Qué es "excavaciones"? —cuestiono nuevamente.

Ali dejó de comer las frituras y se quedó estática, a su lado, Thomas puso las barajas en la mesa impasible y Kiba lo miró tanta incredulidad e impresión.

—Gaara. ¿No sabes nada? ¿En qué lugar recóndito estuviste? —pregunto Kiba sin creer el poco conocimiento de Gaara sobre el mundo.

El pelirrojo los miro impasible.

—Estuve encerrado en esa celda toda mi vida.

Naruto le ofreció una mirada consoladora.

—¿Cuantos años tienes?

—Diecisiete.

—¡Tiene la misma edad que cheri-chan! —exclamó Kiba impresionado.

—¿Seguro que no tienes más años? —inquirió Ali con voz soñadora—. Es una pena que seas muy lindo para tu edad —dijo desilusionada.

—Ni que te lo fueras a ligar —irrumpió Kiba con obviedad.

—Esa era la intención —rebeló aburrida.

—¡Eres una perversa! —insulto Kiba mostrando una mueca de horror.

—¡Y tu un chucho gallina! —Ali lo apunto con un dedo.

Naruto los ignoro al dirigirse a Gaara. Sus ojos azules lo observaron curioso. El chico se veía perdido en el mundo y no era para menos, vivir aislado en entre cuatro paredes no era reconfortante. Se impresionó al ver que no había perdido la cordura.

—Eras partes de los juego clandestinos —más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza.

—Rasa me utilizaba para sus espectáculos.

—Tu eres... —Naruto abrió los ojos de la impresión— el hijo Mestizo Vampiro de Rasa.

—Rasa no es mi padre. Él me acogió de bebé y me adoptó, pero nunca me trató como Temari y Kankuro. Y todo porque soy un Monstruo, un Mestizo —expreso en susurró bajando la mirada.

Naruto comprendió un poco. En la sociedad los Mestizos eran discriminados porque poseían sangre de dos razas, los desprecios eran propicio al dolor y sufrimiento. Él lo vivió en carne propia, ambas familias de sus padres los despreciaban a él y a su hermano gemelo.

En la actualidad pocos de su raza coexisten, debido a que los Cazadores o cualquier otra especie de sangre Pura, se han encargado de aniquilarlos.

—Gaara. Los Mestizos somos considerados una abominación; eso quiere decir que para muchas personas nosotros no deberíamos existir en este mundo, nuestra presencia significa inmoral —expreso Naruto cuando los ojos aguamarina lo miraron—. Pero no por ello, no pelearemos el lugar que nos corresponde; por algún motivo se nos permitió existir en este mundo. Se que es horrible ser despreciado, todos los Mestizos lo hemos vivido alguna vez y por ese motivo nos apoyamos unos a otros para sobrellevar esa carga.

Sus palabras penetraron en su mente, encontrado un significado y confort para no sentirse mal.

El escapar de la Arena experimento una sensación de alivio, una que nunca había sentido. Pero a la vez estaba asustado, todo lo que le contó Temari del mundo exterior, en general, era atroz y podrido.

Sin embargo, al ver esos ojos azules mirándolo con intensidad le hizo recapacitar de sus ideas. Temari había asegurado que las personas eran malas y hacían daño. Pero ninguno de los que estaban ahí lo atacaron cuando ingreso a la habitación, en cambio se presentaron y le brindaron un espacio a grupo. ¿Temari se equivoco?

Se percato de una cabellera rosada posarse frente a la mesa y mirar con curiosidad las cartas.

—¿Quién hago? —pregunto curiosa Sakura.

—Él idiota de Kiba-kun hizo trampa Sakura-chan —se quejo Ali berrinchuda.

—Tu amenazaste en meterme una bala en mi linda frente si no ganaba —se excusó Kiba cruzado de brazos.

—Pero tu empezaste.

—¿Ah, si? Tal vez es mi venganza por haberme hecho saltar en un avión a miles de miles de metros de altura. ¡La venganza se sirve en un plato frío!

—Yo creí que el tema de la venganza solo era conmigo —alegó Sasuke acercándose a ellos y mirando a Kiba, ambos sabían que esa palabra era como un tabú para ellos—. ¿O me equivoco?

—Tks —soltó Kiba de mala gana cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces Sakura hablo.

—Gaara, él es Uchiha Sasuke, es un Mestizo Lobo —le sonrió al ver comprensión en los ojos aguamarina.

Gaara seguía impresionándose, la mayoría del grupo eran Mestizos y nunca eso estuvo en presencia de un mitad Lobo.

Sasuke lo reconoció al instante. Era el chico que los cubrió de los ataques de enemigos cuando escapo de la Arena, si no mal recordaba, podía controlar la arena del desierto. Había visto su protección impecable que nada lo atravesaba.

—Kurama me informó que ibas a irte con él, pero por ciertas circunstancias vendrás con nosotros a Japón —aviso Sasuke con seriedad captando la atención de pelirrojo.

—¿Irme a... Japón? —pregunto en un murmullo.

—Fuera del país. Muy lejos de las peleas clandestinas —aclaró Sakura con emoción.

Gaara asintió estando de acuerdo. Desde el principio no estaba muy entusiasmado en ir con Kurama, así que acepto la propuesta de éste solo por necesidad; sabía que el mundo exterior era duro y que necesitaría compañía para enfrentarlo. Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de irse del país junto a Sakura, esa chica cual sentía un apego especial. Así que no desaprovecharía la ocasión.

Empero, algo rompió su burbuja y fue lo que Sasuke cuestiono a continuación.

—Se que tienes una habilidad especial para controlar la arena —dijo de pronto Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Tienes parte Cazador o Demonio?

Sakura recordó el acontecimiento en la Arena y la protección de Gaara, así que también lo interrogó con la mirada.

Gaara de cohibido un poco, era uno de sus secretos. Pero al parecer si no lo revelaba, iba a tener problemas.

—Cuando tenía cinco años fui llevado a un laboratorio donde experimentaron conmigo —extendió sus manos mirándolas fijamente— inyectaron sangre de un Demonio y cuando se adapto a mi cuerpo, empecé a luchar.

—¿Puedes controlar ese poder? —preguntó Sasuke nuevamente.

Gaara lazo la mirada de sopetón.

—Iras a vivir con Sakura y su tío, por lo que pasarás mayor parte del tiempo con ella. Por lo que debo asegurarme de que no le puedas hacer daño —explicó Sasuke, expectante a las reacciones de Gaara—. Y para ello debes controlar ese poder. ¿Lo haces o no?

El chico nuevamente se miro las manos.

—Tengo sangre de Demonio desde hace mucho tiempo y se controlarlo a la perfección. Por lo que soy un Monstruo —concluyó mirándose las manos.

Sasuke endureció la mirada. En su debido tiempo también se consideró un monstruo y entendía como se sentía Gaara y sus pensamientos. "No debo...", "No merezco...", "no quiero...", ideas erróneas que conducían a la autodestrucción. Lastimando seriamente la mente y el corazón, calando desde lo más profundo.

—Uno deja de ser un Monstruo cuando mira el mundo con ojos Humanos —le dijo en árabe para que sólo Gasta comprendiera sus palabras junto con una mirada intensa de ojos negros— y es hora que tu lo hagas.

Gaara titubeo un momento. Entendió el concepto pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

—¿Sí algo sale mal y fracaso? —le pregunto temeroso en el mismo idioma.

El Uchiha señaló con la mirada a Sakura, quien estaba muy intrigada en lo que decían en árabe.

—Está chica no dejará que eso suceda. El que haya pedido que fueras a vivir con ella quiere decir que te ayudará en algunas cosas —tercio el resto al mirarla, pero con resignación—. Es mujer después de todo. Así que los chicos estarán para ti al igual que yo —le hablo con más confianza. Comprendía que Gaara era como un niño asustado, temeroso de salir al mundo y descubrirlo. Tenía miedo de perderse en el camino y por eso debía de estar seguro de quiénes serían sus pilares.

Naruto —quién entendió su platica— le apoyo con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza cuando Gaara lo miró, y luego dirigió sus ojos aguamarina a Sakura.

—Quiero ver el mundo con ojos Humanos —afirmó Gaara en inglés, cohibido.

—¡Será grandioso! —se emociono Ali y Sakura la apoyo con una sonrisa—. Ya tengo otra razón para ir a visitar a Sakura.

—Perversa —murmuró Kiba y Ali lo escucho, así que lo fulmino con la mirada y todos a su alrededor se sometieron a diversas conversaciones.

Entre tanto, Sasuke llamo a Shikamaru para hablar cerca de la puerta.

—Iré a conseguir los documentos de Gaara, encárgate de comprar los boletos —pidió el ojinegro entregándole dinero—. Tengo entendido que se suspendieron los vuelos por tres días, así que reserva el primero que salga a Tokio.

Shikamaru recibió el dinero y lo agitó.

—Está vez no iré con ustedes.

El azabache se quedó quieto al mirarlo, una vez que asimilo sus palabras suspiro al saber el motivo.

—Iras a China para ver a tu novia.

—Tardaré un mes por allá. No pretendo que darme mucho tiempo —reveló guardando el dinero—. Presiento que me necesitarán en Tokio, así que descuida.

Sasuke murmuró que ya no tendría compañero de cordura refiriéndose que estaría entre idiotas (Naruto, Kiba y Suigetsu).

—No te sorprendas si me encuentras igual que ellos —se quejo apuntando a los susodichos.

Shikamaru sonrió.

—Lo dudo. Sakura te mantiene muy cuerdo —insinuó con la mirada y recibió un bufido y una mirada de "si ella también está loca"—. Por cierto, no sabía que se iba a vivir con Kakashi-san.

—Me lo informó hoy, e internamente lo agradezco —sentenció frotando su rostro con una mano—. Así puedo mantener mejor mis impulsos a raya.

—Aún no le has dicho que la quieres —una afirmación que a Sasuke le constó aceptar.

—Ni pretendo —confesó y ambos miraron a Sakura sonreírle a Gaara—. Aún tengo que asimilar que su corazón tiene un poco de sentimientos por el idiota de allá —señaló con la mirada a Sasori, quien se mantenía al margen de todo mirando la televisión sentado en el sillón.

—¿Celoso?

—Siempre —espetó Sasuke indiferente. Zanjó el tema agitando su mano y luego palmeando su rostro—. Los veo en el aeropuerto —y partió al exterior.

"*"*"

 _El Cairo, Egipto._

 _Martes 21 de junio._

 _Aeropuerto internacional de El Cairo._

 _04:30 pm (hora local)._

El aeropuerto estaba gestionado de personas de diferentes nacionalidades y Auras. Intercambiaban miradas fugaces e indiferentes y continuaban caminando hacia su destino. Algunos arrastraban sus maletas con ruedas para etiquetarlo y otros simplemente iban con las manos vacías.

Caso de los chicos, quienes miraban a Shikamaru y Thomas de pie frente a ellos con la intención de despedirse.

—¡Shikamaru, no vayas a ver a tu novia y vente al lado oscuro! —exclamó dramático Naruto con voz cantarina y extendiendo su mano.

—Hay leche y galletas —alentó el Inuzuka imitando la acción de Naruto.

Shikamaru soltó una risa junto a Thomas y dijo: "se nota que vieron Star Warts".

—Prometo estar en el festival escolar —dijo Shikamaru reconfortado a Naruto.

—¿No iba ser en esta semana? —pregunto Sakura, impresionada. Y ella pensaba que se había librado de la situación.

—Tengo entendido que se pospuso para la siguiente semana. Así que estaré ahí para ayudarlos —siguió alentando Shikamaru.

—Eso espero —sentenció Sasuke agitando su mano en despedida y camino de lado contrario de Shikamaru —. No estaré de humor para aguantar por mucho tiempo las quejas de Anko.

Sakura le sonrió a Shikamaru prometiendo verse muy pronto.

—Cuidare de Sasuke-kun para que no se vuelva como Naruto y Kiba —aseguró decidida.

Los aludidos le enviaron una mirada fulminante.

—No es gracioso —replicaron los ofendidos.

—Es un problema muy serio. Por eso me comprometo —contradijo Sakura al mirarlos y arrastro a Gaara junto a ella, dirigiéndose a donde Sasuke los esperaba impaciente junto con Aoda.

Los dos chicos Mestizos bufaron de indicación y fijaron la vista en Shikamaru. Éste permaneció con una sonrisa resignada en sus labios.

—Prometemos no joder tanto a Sasuke —hablaron al unísono y con monotonía, como si fuese algo cotidiano.

—Váyanse o perderán el avión —aviso Shikamaru corriéndolos con un ademán de manos.

Ambos partieron entre la gente, y sus espaldas fue lo último que observó Shikamaru antes de perderlos de vista.

—Pareces el hermano mayor se ese grupo —comento Thomas despidiéndose con la mano de Ali, quien daba saltos mientras avanzaba entre la fila para abordar el avión.

—Sin embargo no lo soy. Sasuke es el mayor de todos nosotros —se quejo el Nara. Siempre le decían lo mismo "que era el mayor"—. Yo tengo 256 años.

Thomas abrió los ojos como platos.

—Carajo. Y yo me considero mayor teniendo 26 años.

—Y Sasuke tiene alrededor de 600 años.

Y Thomas se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—Que grupo más extraño —murmuró antes de despedirse de Shikamaru porque tomaría un vuelo a Canadá.

El Cazador Nara lo vio partir hacia las puertas de cristal y asintió con la cabeza en forma de despedida. Después de todo el embrollo, conoció a un piloto carismático. En el futuro sería beneficioso.

Sacó el celular del interior del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y pensó en llamarle a su novia para avisarle que iría a su encuentro. Pero desecho la idea, quería darle una sorpresa cuando la mirara a los ojos.

Por otro lado, a mitad de la fila para abordar el avión, Gaara abrió el pasaporte donde venía escrito el nombre que Sasuke consiguió para él.

Subaku No Gaara.

Se intrigó del nombre que obtuvo e hizo pública su duda al azabache frente a él. Éste lo miró sobre el hombro y se encogió de hombros.

—Escuché que te llaman así en Japón y considere la idea de hacerte este nombre japonés. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

—Solo soy Gaara. Siempre he sido Gaara —dijo ladeando el rostro al objeto—. Pero a partir de hoy seré este de aquí.

Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa de lado y procedió a voltearse para entregar su pasaporte.

Cuando fue el turno de Gaara se mantuvo impasible ante la mirada inquisidora de la mujer frente a él, luego ella le entregó su pasaporte y boleto deseándole un agradable viaje.

Se aparto y detuvo su andar en la entrada, lanzando una mirada hacia las puertas de cristales alzándose con impotencia lejos de él. La entrada de su prisión cada vez estaba más lejos, la sentía desvanecerse a cada paso. Una nueva vida libre de ataduras se daría una vez que cruzará por esa puerta de metal. No más luchas forzadas, no más miseria, no más sangre adrede.

Sakura de acercó a él con la mochila colgando en el hombro y su sonrisa angelical y contagiosa lo abrazo como una manta protectora. Su gesto era reconfortante ya que él se sentía a salvo bajo esa sonrisa. No sabía porque experimentaba esas sensaciones, pero eran agradables. Y no quería dejar de sentirlo.

—¡Vamos ya! —exclamó Ali cuando recibió su boleto y llego a ellos dando saltos cortos. Prenso sus manos en los brazos de Gaara y Sakura para después arrastrarlos hasta las puertas de metal.

Gaara les siguió el paso, no sin antes dirigir una mirada sobre el hombro tratando de ver por última vez las puertas de cristal. Y lo presenció desparecer entre las paredes y la gente.

De una forma repentina pero duradera.

"*"*"

 _Tokio, Japón._

 _Miércoles 22 de junio._

 _Aeropuerto internacional de Narita._

 _09:15 am (hora local)._

La irritación era constante desde que llegó a Tokio. En el Fuerte siempre tenía al servicio a otras personas que ejercían trabajos de ese tipo, para evitar que se irritara. Pero ahora parecía que tenía que hacer las cosas que no le agradaban.

Seguía sin entender porque su padre lo envió a él para recoger sus primos que llegarían en media hora. Y debía estar a tiempo para recibirlos.

No le agradaban sus primos. No les agradaba para nada.

Se adentro al aeropuerto ignorando a su alrededor.

Ese día Obito decidió desaparecer de la empresa y por ello estaba sólo. Agradecía enormemente no escuchar las tarugadas de su tío; y seguía sin comprender como Fugaku le tenía consideración a su hermano menor después de tener un hijo que traicionó a su Clan.

Se paro sobre las escaleras eléctricas y éstas subieron lentamente provocando más irritación en Sai, quien camino rápidamente por el pasillo. Acomodó el saco gris que tenía puesto y justo cuando iba a retomar su marcha, un golpe a su costado le hizo perder el equilibrio y dar traspiés. Agitó su cabeza al recobrar la compostura y se dio cuenta que quien lo había impactado estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

Cuando ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, se miraron impresionados.

Sai reconoció la cabellera rosada al instante, y más cuando los ojos jades brillantes lo miraron con cierto reconocimiento. Y sin perder la oportunidad de interrogarla, le ofreció su mano ayudándola.

Sakura no acepto la mano y se incorporó por su cuenta, sacudiendo la parte trasera de su pantalón desinteresadamente. Reconoció al chico era Uchiha Sai —¿cómo no iba a acordarse de quién los persiguió?—, el medio hermano de Sasuke, Hikoro e Itachi.

Sai retiro la mano con una expresión dura en su rostro. Una chica lo había rechazado. La miró fijamente y noto que no desprendía Aura alguna.

—Te he visto antes. Estuviste en el mismo auto que mi hermana, Uchiha Hikoro —hablo el Uchiha yendo directo al grano, mirándola fijamente con indiferencia—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sakura apretó los labios y lo miro de forma hostil. Sabía de antemano que no debía hablar con ningún Cazador, y mucho menos con uno Uchiha porque eran muy peligrosos.

—No sé de qué hablas —espetó ella indiferente—. Me disculpo por el golpe. Ahora, he de marcharme —dijo, inclino un poco su cabeza y se dispuso a irse. Pero Sai la agarro bruscamente del brazo y la jalo hacia él.

—No te hagas la tonta. Sabes muy bien a que me refiero. Así que contesta mi pregunta, si no, tendrás grave problemas —la amenazó entre dientes y mirándola con sus profundos ojos negros.

Sakura recordó aquella intensa mirada en los ojos azabaches de Sasuke. Pero los ojos de Sai eran engreídos y había un brillo superior en ellos; en cambio los de Sasuke eran aire desinteresado e indiferente, pero a la vez de cariño y comprensión oculta.

—No tengo porque hablar con alguien quien me amenaza en la primera oportunidad que tiene —Sakura tercio su brazo tratando de librarse del agarre—. Pero si así estamos, te aseguró que las cosas no serán buenas para ti si no me sueltas.

Sai bajo la mirada de forma amenazadora.

—¿Tu amenazándome? ¿quién te crees? No importa, quien seas no eres superior a mí. Yo soy de la élite entre la élite.

—Y un engreído, arrogante y prepotente —lo insulto Sakura—. Te crees superior cuando solo eres un simple Cazador.

Sai se ofendió ante la osadía de Sakura por insultarle e iba a ponerla en su lugar pero apareció un pelirrojo portador de unos profundos ojos aguamarina, se acercaba a ellos con el ceño fruncido. Inmediatamente vio su Aura negra y dedujo su origen.

—Sakura, ¿qué sucede? —pregunto Gaara en inglés a Sakura.

Sakura logró zafarse del agarre y tuvo que darle un empujó a Sai para evitar que la atrapará de nuevo, luego corrió a Gaara escondiéndose detrás de su espalda asomando la cabeza a un costado para fulminar con la mirada al Cazador.

Sai la miró con odio por su osadía de empujarlo. Estuvo a punto de hablarle pero Gaara oscureció su mirada al notar las intenciones del Uchiha.

—Déjala en paz —advirtió Gaara sin moverse.

El Uchiha se acomodo el saco con brusquedad y le dirigió una mirada envenena a Sakura.

—Se que tienes relación con Hikoro y por ende, eres mi presa. Y por eso cuide tu espalda, seas lo que seas... te encontraré.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada hasta que él decidió marcharse entre la gente frenética del aeropuerto. Y suspiro aliviada cuando no lo vio cerca de ellos.

—¿Quién era ese Ser peligroso? —pregunto Gaara dándose la vuelta para mirar a Sakura.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Un hombre loco... —dijo al aire—. Gaara, por favor no comentes nada de este pequeño problema, ¿sí? —pidió Sakura.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo haré.

La muchacha se lo agradeció internamente. Y miró por donde Sai se había ido.

No tenía porque darle más preocupaciones a los hermanos Uchiha, bastante problemas tenían con ella y varias circunstancias como para que fuera a darles ese tipo de noticia. Sabía que Sai no era alguien agradable para los tres, base a que son medios hermanos.

—Vámonos. Sasuke-kun debe de estar esperándonos.

Se encontraron con él más tarde, y el Uchiha noto inquietud en Sakura por lo que preguntó si tuvo algún problema.

Ella le habían sonreído y asegurado que todo estaba bien.

"*"*"

 _09:45 am._

Por otro lado, Sai estaba de pie cerca de la pista esperando a que el avión privado aterrizará, mientras pensaba en el encuentro con la chica.

La reconoció al instante y al parecer ella a él, porque se puso a la defensiva. Debía admitir que era linda, pero no estaba seguro "que era". El pelirrojo podía ser su hermano, y si él era Mestizo, ¿ella también lo sería?

« _Sakura_ ». Ese es su nombre.

Su búsqueda comenzaría después de recoger a sus primos. El número de chicas con el cabello rosa y ojos jades disminuye considerablemente, más el nombre de la chica tendría un resultado certero.

El aire revoloteo sus hierbas negras y el sonido deslizante se instaló en sus oídos. Alzó la mirada y observó, impasible, el avión privado aterrizar suavemente sobre la pista.

Pasado los minutos la puerta se abrió y de ahí salió el azafato cargando varias maletas, y por detrás dos jóvenes bajaron las escaleras, impetuosos.

Sai los observó con disimulo.

El primero que se acercó fue un hombre azabache, de cabellera lacia y unos ojos cafés penetrantes. Era alto y aparentaba entre 18 y 20 años; y sus fracciones varoniles eran apuesta. Portaba un traje azul marino junto a una camisa blanca y una corbata azul celeste. En su muñeca derecha se enredaba un reloj y su sonrisa era el mejor accesorio.

A su lado, una mujer joven de la misma edad sonreía con picardía. Era atractiva junto a su cabello azabache lacio que caía sobre su cintura y los ojos cafés claros eran dos estacas traicioneras; el labial carmín que afirmaban sus labios eran tentadores. Se veía alta debido a que los tacones de plataforma hacia su parte, mientras que la micro falda blanca y la blusa que dejaba ver su ombligo le hacían parecer atrevida.

—Samuel, Vanesa. Sean bienvenidos a Tokio —dijo Sai en inglés y de forma monótona.

La joven le sonrió más.

—¿Tokio ya es de los Uchiha? El venir a recibirnos lo deja en claro —comento la azabache sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Muy pronto lo será —alegó Sai mientras daba la media vuelta y caminaba al interior con los dos jóvenes pisándole los talones.

Samuel observaba el lugar enorme. Era la primera vez que viajaba a Tokio, los Kanjis en japonés los comprendía perfectamente y también empleaba el idioma.

Y Vanesa fijaba su vista en todo chico guapo que la mirará.

—Por cierto. Hay rumores que "los hermanos Uchiha" están en Tokio —dijo Vanesa cuando iban montados sobre el auto que los llevaría a donde su tío Fugaku—. ¿Es cierto?

—Se comprobó la presencia de Hikoro, Itachi y el Híbrido —corrigió Sai, odiaba que a Sasuke le dijeran Uchiha cuando solo era un ser despreciable.

Los tres eran conocidos así debido a sus participaciones en las guerras contra su propio Clan. O mejor dicho, contra todos los Clanes en general, apoyando siempre a los Híbridos y Clanes Impuros. Tanto así, que cualquiera que escuchara ese apodo de trío, huele a peligro, o por el contrario a salvación.

—¡Que emoción! Podré ver a Sasuke-kun —exclamó Vanesa con una mirada soñadora—. Le daré los besitos que no se dejo dar.

—Vanesa. ¿Aún sigues obsesionada con él? además, es un Híbrido —reclamó Sai como su fuese obvio.

—No es obsesión, es tentación. Un Híbrido como novio...

—¿Acaso quieres romper las reglas?

—No. Pero no pretendo nada serio, es un híbrido como tu dices, es para pasar el rato mientras estoy en Tokio —aclaró dejándose caer sobre el asiento y agitando su mano restándole importancia.

Samuel sonrió.

—Las reglas en Tokio no permiten que ni un Cazador luche contra un Ser sobrenatural. ¿Y como pretende Fugaku ganar en Tokio? —le cuestiono a su primo.

—Han pasado 15 años desde la muerte del Clan Haruno. No hay nadie que reclame el territorio, y el Clan Uchiha mostrará que es digno de liderar Tokio. Y cuando eso pase, la regla de "no atacar a todo ser sobrenatural" se desvanecer en el aire y ellos quedarán indefensos.

—¿Qué me dices de Hatake Kakashi? —preguntó Vanesa—. Mi padre me dijo que tío Fugaku lo vio junto a Hikoro.

—Un asunto que se puede arreglar —contestó el chico pálido, indiferente.

—¿Y Haruno Hana e hija?

Sai le miró con obviedad. Así que la azabache asumió su muerte.

—Murieron en el ataque del avión hace tres años.

—¿No crees que sería un problema si Kakashi decide hacerse líder? —cuestiono Vanesa.

—La ley no permite lastimar a Seres sobrenaturales e Híbridos. Pero no dice nada entre Cazadores —dijo Samuel—. Si estuviese a cargo del Clan, sería otra cosa. Pero Kakashi no puede asumir el papel del líder hasta que el Consejo venga a Tokio y verifique que no hay un sucesor más cercano, o que sea el único sobreviviente. Y eso, tardará mucho tiempo, así que aprovecharan ese tiempo para matarlo y así ni un Haruno quedaría. ¿O me equivoco?

Sai asintió con la cabeza, impasible por la deducción de Samuel.

—Así es.

"*"*"

 _Hospital General de Tokio, cafetería._

 _10:23 am._

El hospital estaba bastante tranquilo para ser media mañana, las enfermera platicaban entre sí aliviadas de un descanso provechoso, y los doctores se llevaban el primer bocado de comida.

Itachi miraba el bufet frente a él, mientras sostenía un plato, indeciso. No sabía si agarrar carne o se inclinaba a la verduras, o por él contrario, a las frutas.

—Está es sin duda, la decisión más difícil del día —dijo inclinando la cuchara a las verduras. Pero luego las desvío a las carnes y empezó a llenar frenéticamente el plato con comida apetitosa.

Una vez que agarro su refresco y otras cosas de postre, se dirigió a una mesa para poder disgustar del desayuno.

—¡ _Itadakimatsu_! —exclamó Itachi y despego los palillos para poder llevarse los alimentos a su boca. Moría de hambre.

—Yo también quiero de lo que comes Itachi —alegó la voz de Sakura a sus espaldas.

El Uchiha mayor frunció el ceño dejando de masticar la comida y alzó las cejas mirando el plato.

—¿Qué carajos? Esto causa alucinaciones —dijo con la boca llena. Imaginar la voz de Sakura era sin duda, una alucinación.

Agarro el plato y lo aparto dramáticamente de su vista; como si estuviese rechazando a una mujer.

—Que lamentable. Tan rico que se veía —renegó y sintió un golpe en la nuca, gimió de dolor y volteo sobre su hombro para ver quien había osado a golpearlo.

Se sorprendió al encontrar a Sasuke cerca de él, y Sakura estaba a su lado junto a Naruto y Gaara, éste miraba con curiosidad a Itachi hacer una mueca.

—¡Mi linda Sakurita! —exclamó con frenesí Itachi entendiendo sus manos y la estrujara en un abrazo.

—También me alegra verte Itachi —Sakura escondió una mueca de dolor al sentir las manos sobar su espalda, pero recobro una sonrisa cuando él se separo de ella. Entendía que estaba feliz de verla viva.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ya te he dicho que si Sasuke te trata mal, mejor ven bajo mi cobijo —recordó Itachi con seriedad.

Sakura sonrió divertida al escuchar a Sasuke gruñir a su lado.

—Sasuke-kun me trata perfectamente.

Itachi recibió la mirada burlona de Sasuke, refunfuño girándose a su hermano menor diciendo que hacía bien su trabajo.

—¿Cuándo lo he hecho mal? —preguntó presumido sabiendo que nunca había fallado en las misiones. Bueno, solo un par de veces, lo podía contar con una sola mano le sobraban dedos.

—Cuando eras un cachorro me acuerdo que...

—No es necesario que lo digas —Sasuke lo detuvo de golpe con su mirada caladora y fue el turno para Itachi burlarse de su estúpido hermano menor.

—Vengo a visitar a mi tío y Hikoro —dijo Sakura interviniendo.

—Tsunade está haciéndoles un chequeo y cuando termine les darán de alta a ambos —explicó Itachi haciendo un ademán hacia Gaara—. ¿Y quien es el nuevo integrante de nuestra extraña familia?

—Se llama Subaku No Gaara —presentó hablando en inglés para que el chico entendiera—. Es Mestizo Vampiro.

—¡Otro chupa sangre! —exclamó Itachi con gracia, pero la emoción no llegó a Sakura y Naruto. Así que el azabache se disculpo por su broma, apenado.

—No es gracioso —replicó Naruto.

—Ya Narutin —alegó Itachi y se dirigió a Gaara—. Soy Uchiha Itachi, Cazador Puro y hermano mayor de este tonto —dijo pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Sasuke afirmando el agarre con una palmada.

—Desgraciadamente —susurró Sasuke por debajo.

Itachi le dio un golpe en la espalda dando por hecho que escucho la ofensa.

—Tengo el presentimiento que esta aquí por Sakura —comentó Itachi cuando caminaban por el pasillo, los conducía a donde se encontraban los dos Cazadores—. Después de todo, Sasuke no acoge a cualquiera, tal vez un cachorro pero no un Vampiro.

—Fue una petición. Es todo —cortó la platica su hermano.

—¿Petición?

—Hablaré con mi tío para que Gaara viva con nosotros —intervino Sakura al notar que Sasuke no le apetecía hablar sobre Kurama.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

—Ya.

En el camino Sakura reconoció la espalda de Tenten por el pasillo y no pudo evitar correr hacia ella dejando atrás a sus amigos. Muy alegre, grito su nombre mientras la rodeaba en un abrazo por detrás. La había extraño mucho y cuando estuvo a punto de morir pensó en ella.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Tenten dándose la media vuelta y le devolvió el abrazo mientras lloraba de felicidad—. No sabes cuando me alivia tenerte delante mi —dijo separándose un poco de ella para mirarla con desdicha en sus ojos chocolates.

Sakura apretó los labios conteniendo las lágrimas.

—A mi le alegra volverte a abrazar —aseguró y retomo el abrazo.

Tenten le acaricio la cabellera y se percato de la presencia de los cuatro hombres frente a ella, observado la escena con ternura y emoción.

—Vamos, que Kakashi-san esta impacientes por verte —le agarro la mano a su prima y la guio por el pasillo.

Sakura se intrigó cuando observó el gafete de Tenten sobre el cuello, y le preguntó sobre ello.

—Tsunade-sama me ofreció hacer mis practicas de la universidad en el hospital —comento alegremente—, también un puesto de enfermera para el área de Tratados Especiales.

—¿Tratados Especiales?

—Es una parte del hospital donde tratan a los seres Sobrenaturales. Aquí los docentes se dividen en dos áreas —explicó Tenten.

Sakura se intrigó enormemente y preguntó cuando sería su graduación. Que se acordaba estaba muy cerca.

—Agosto —respondió con una sonrisa.

Llegaron al ascensor y mientras esperaban, Sakura habló.

—Que rápido pasa el tiempo —admitió con un suspiro resignado—. Es como si apenas hubiese sido ayer que retomaste la universidad.

—Ya abuelita —se rio Tenten con gracia al entrar al elevador junto a los demás—. Dentro de dos años igual entraras a la universidad. Nunca me has dicho que profesión quieres ejercer.

La pelirrosa se quedó muda cuando Tenten apretó el botón del piso cual se dirigían.

—¡¿Ninguna?! —exclamó exaltada la mujer.

—Sakura-chan, es importante que acudas a la universidad —dijo Naruto por detrás, metiéndose en la conversación.

—Lo sé. Pero antes de saber que mi tío estaba vivo, tenía pensado trabajar después de terminar la preparatoria y no asistiría a la universidad hasta conseguir un préstamo o ahorrar el dinero suficiente.

—Pero a Kakashi le sobra dinero para pagarte hasta diez carreras en la universidad y más —alegó Sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sakura no creía que el tema de su educación fuera a armar un gran alboroto entre los tres o mejor dicho, cuatro, ya que Itachi comentó que por las carreras universitarias adquirías conocimientos de un área en específico.

Esperaba que a su tío no le fuese a importar mucho. Puesto que ella no tenía decidido que quería ejercer y tomando en cuenta que era un Ser con genes de Vampiro (prácticamente un ser inmortal) tenía una larga, pero larga vida por delante. Le sobraba tiempo para estudiar.

Aunque no sabía si el día de mañana moriría, y por ello debía vivir el presente con entusiasmo y hacer las cosas que en verdad quiere.

—Lo pensaré mejor —prometió para todos.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salieron para seguir caminando por el pasillo extenso.

Tenten se sintió satisfecha y se dirigió a ella en susurró.

—Por cierto, ¿quién es el chico pelirrojo de atrás? Es tierno.

Sakura lo miro sobre el hombro y descubrió qué hablaba con Sasuke y Naruto en árabe, al parecer el pelirrojo tenía muchas dudas y quien mejor que ese par para responderlas.

Le iba a responder pero en eso, Tsunade salió de una de las habitaciones y se viró a ellos al percatarse de su presencia. Se acercó con seriedad mirando a Sakura, esta trago grueso.

Debía admitir que la doctora le intimidaba un poco, pero estaba enormemente agradecida por haberle salvado la vida.

—Tsunade-sama..

—Me alivia verte de nuevo Sakura —expreso la mujer rubia con un sonrisa en sus labios rojos—. ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

—Mejor... —mintió. La verdad era que le dolían mucho, pero no quería preocupar a sus amigos.

Tsunade frunció el ceño.

—Terminando de hablar con Kakashi tu y yo nos iremos a mi consultorio. Necesito verte esas heridas aunque no te duelan —ordenó fieramente y Sakura no tuvo la fuerza de alegar, así que sólo asintió aceptándolo.

Ingresaron al cuarto donde estaban reposando Kakashi y Hikoro. Cuando la cabellera rosada cruzo el umbral, no dudo en empeñárselas para estar en brazos de su tío antes que éste se diera cuenta.

—Te extrañe mucho, tío —admitió Sakura recibiendo el abrazo de Kakashi, quien suspiro aliviado bajo su máscara al tener a su sobrina en brazos.

—Yo igual Sakura —se separo de ella y le acarició la mejilla—. Me alegra tenerte a mi lado.

Sasuke se acercó a Kakashi y apoyo una rodilla en el suelo, la gabardina café se lució a su alrededor. E inclinó la cabeza avisando que había cumplido con la misión con éxito y la prueba estaba en la Haruno.

—Gracias Sasuke. Gracias por traer de vuelta a mi sobrina —agradeció en general a Naruto y Aoda (que llegó unos minutos atrás).

Sakura se sentó en la silla y Sasuke se incorporó tratando de localizar a su hermana con la mirada, pero la cama de alado se encontraba vacía.

—¿Cómo te sientes tío? Supe que agotaste todas tu energías —Sakura le agarro la mano. Kakashi yacía recostado en la camilla sin las agujas.

—Su recuperación fue rápida —dijo Tsunade cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho—. Está mejor.

—¿Y Hikoro? —pregunto Sakura al no ver a la Uchiha, y Sasuke también lo miro esperando una respuesta.

Tsunade sonrió.

—Ella también se ha recuperado rápido.

—¿Donde está?

—¡Aquí estoy! —exclamó Hikoro saliendo del baño del cuarto vistiendo sus pantalones vaqueros y su blusa de tirantes gruesos. Al ver a su hermano sonrió de oreja a oreja —. ¡ _Otouto_!

Sasuke se acercó a ella y Hikoro se abalanzó a su hermano abrazándolo pensando que no le devolvería el gesto, pero sorprendentemente para todos, Sasuke paso un brazo por los hombros de ella y apoyo su quijada sobre su cabeza.

— _Aneue_. No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así —le reprocho sintiendo alivio al saber que Hikoro estaba bien.

Sabía que el tele transportar siete criaturas era una carga agotadora, y en varias ocasiones —pocas— si no podías controlar la técnica quedabas paralítico por meses. Y corrías el riesgo de quedarte así el resto de la vida.

—Era necesario. Además, Sakura-chan esta bien y es lo único que importa —alegó separándose un poco de su hermano y mirando a Sakura.

La Haruno se acercó a la Uchiha y de igual manera la abrazo sorprendiendo a la azabache por su repentina acción.

—A mi también me preocupaste mucho cuando Sasuke me dijo que estabas muy mal —objeto alzando el rostro—. Por favor, no pongas en riesgo tu vida... a mí su me gusta la comida que haces.

Hikoro soltó una sonora risa.

—No hay problema, eso se puede solucionar.

Sakura se sintió satisfecha y se acordó de Gaara. Cuando lo busco con la mirada descubrió que estaba en la esquina, agazapado contra el carrito alejado de todos. Lo entendió perfectamente. Tenten, Kakashi, Hikoro, Tsunade y Garuda no le eran conocidos.

Se acercó a él y sonrió para tranquilizarlo mientras se dirigía a la camilla de su tío agarrándole la mano.

Kakashi se sentó y miró fijamente el Aura negra que desprendía el chico y lo asustando que se veía entre todo el ajetreo.

—Tío, cuando estuve en esa celda, conocí a Gaara —habló en japonés provocando curiosidad en el pelirrojo—. Él es un Mestizo Vampiro... con sangre de Demonio. Estuvo encerrado durante 17 años (cuáles tiene) y fue maltratado. Cuando escapamos, Kurama lo trajo consigo. Y por ciertas razones él no pudo hacerse cargo de Gaara por lo que nos pidió que viéramos por él.

Kakashi estuvo mirándola mientras hablaba, capto el entusiasmo de Sakura y el miedo de Gaara al pegarse más a la pelirrosa. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver que Naruto y Sasuke estaban demasiados tranquilos con la presencia de Gaara. Porque desde un poco tiempo atrás, ellos eran muy recelosos referente a quien se acercaba con la Haruno.

—Dices que tiene sangre de Demonio —mencionó Kakashi intrigante—. ¿Porque?

—Por lo que nos contó, fue sometido a un experimento cuando era un niño —respondió Naruto—, y cuando el experimento fue un éxito, lo sacaron para ser de entretenimiento.

—¿No lo hace peligroso? El tener sangre de Demonio y cuando no lo eres es difícil de controlar —intervino Tsunade con seriedad.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Puede controlarlo...

—He visto como lo hace —argumento Sasuke sorprendiendo a Kakashi por su intervención—. De hecho, él protegió a Sakura cuando un Demonio intento matarla.

Sakura apoyo a Sasuke. Sabía que este mayormente lo hacía para cumplir el favor que le pidió Kurama.

Gaara se sintió intimidado ante la mirada oscura de Kakashi.

—Gaara es como un niño, no conoce mucho del mundo —siguió insistiendo Sakura—. Por favor, deja que viva con nosotros.

—No lo sé, Sakura —tercio Kakashi—. Tiene parte Vampiro, ¿controla sus impulsos de sangre?, el que tenga parte Demonio tampoco me tranquiliza. ¿Qué tal si un día te ataca?

Sasuke intervino de nuevamente.

—Gaara es alguien que no tiene esos pensamientos. No conoce lo que es la vida, ni siquiera a vivido su propia vida. No sabe acerca de los Clanes, contrabajo y sabe de él mismo —se inclinó un poco hacia la camilla—. Me cuesta admitir que posiblemente no quiera dejar a Sakura debido a que ella fue la primera persona que lo trató por lo que es, no por un Monstruo.

Kakashi suspiro cansado. Considerando que Sasuke alegaba por el chico y Sakura quisiera que se quedara con ellos, podía, tal vez aceptarlo.

—Primero una charla a solas —puso como condición Kakashi mirando a Sakura.

Ella asintió, un poco indecisa. Se viró a Gaara quién seguía confundido ya que no entendió nada.

—Él es mi tío y quiere tener una charla contigo, solo es para saber más de ti —dijo lentamente en inglés, se acordaba de las palabras pero su pronunciación no era del todo buena. Debería practicar más.

—¿Saber de mí?

—No tengas miedo. Nadie aquí te hará daño —aseguró y lo guio a la silla donde estaba sentada y lo dejó ahí.

Kakashi pidió que los dejaran solos y cada quien partió por su rumbo.

Aoda y Garuda se despidieron de todos, prometiendo verse pronto, y así se fueron a donde deberían estar: _Hoja no Sekai._

Tsunade se llevó a Sakura para tratar sus heridas, la doctora sospechaba que la chica estaba más mal de lo que apretaba.

Naruto se despidió de Sasuke y Sakura alegando que tenía cosas importantes que tratar, así que partió sólo entre el pasillo.

Y los hermanos Uchiha se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones del hospital para hablar sobre un asunto que los tenía inquietos.

El menor de los azabache se froto el rostro una vez sentado en la silla giratoria, con la tensión marcada en sus hombros y la ira recorriendo su cuerpo. A su lado, Itachi tenía un semblante cansino, desgastado y lo hacía ver aún más mayor de lo que era; y enfrente, la mujer caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, mientras lanzaba preguntas retóricas al aire.

—Es una hecho. Vi a nuestro padre en la sala de urgencias... y a Sai en la recepción —sentenció nuevamente Itachi cerrando sus ojos.

Sasuke se incorporó bruscamente del asiento y paso nuevamente sus manos por el cabello negro en un intento fallido de serenarse.

—¿Cuándo llegaron?

—Hace un par de días.

—¿Qué tanto sabe de nuestro paradero? —volvió a interrogar rápidamente el menor.

Itachi apretó los labios.

—Sabe donde estudias. Sabe que estamos en el hospital, pero lo que no sabe... es tu paradero exacto —respondió con acidez.

—¿A que vino?

—A apoderarse de Tokio.

Sus hermanos menores lo miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sus expresiones eran de una seriedad innata. Tanto que llegaba a calar los nervios de cualquiera.

—Para que una Cabecilla esté deliberadamente en un territorio donde gobierna un Ser sobrenatural (en este caso Minato) está dando por hecho cual es su propósito —opinó Itachi dando palmadas a sus rodillas para clamar su propia tensión—. Investigue un poco con Shisui y al parecer hizo un edificio de su inmobiliaria en la cuidad.

Sasuke apretó el puño derecho a la altura de su boca y cerró los ojos conteniendo el impulso de gritar de rabia. Nuevamente Fugaku aparecía en sus vidas y estaba seguro que nada bueno saldría de todo esto. Una pelea se avecinaba. Una gruesa.

—Sai intento ir con Hikoro —reveló Itachi mirando fijamente a su hermana.

—Se que debí decirles antes pero... —Hikoro vacilo—. Cuando íbamos en coche para abrir el portal, Sai nos persiguió y me vio.

—Esa es la razón por el cual quiere verte.

—Debemos irnos —sentenció Sasuke sin pensar bien las cosas.

Su hermano mayor negó con la cabeza.

—No nos combine. Si damos un pie fuera de Tokio, Fugaku nos cazara uno por uno.

El Uchiha menor tuvo un destello de preocupación cuando sintió un vacío en el corazón al pensar fugazmente en Sakura.

—Sakura... ella es la siguiente Cabecilla —hablo en susurró apoyando una mano en la pared y bajando la mirada—. Si él lo sabe, la matará para a hacerse del control de Tokio...

—Eso no sucederá Sasuke —Itachi se incorporó al ver los ojos oscuros de su hermano opacarse de un sentimiento negativo—. Nuestros padre no pueden hacerlo.

—No —Sasuke se enderezó mirándolo desde abajo—. ¡No digas que es nuestro padre!

Hikoro dio un respingo. Era consiente que Sasuke se ponía histérico, si, histérico cuando se hablaba de Fugaku y más cuando alguien importante estaba de por medio. Aceptaba que su padre no es él mejor, hasta lo considera el peor padre, pero era su progenitor al fin y al cabo. Aunque no podía perdonar el que tratara de matar a Sasuke y hasta ese momento quería hacerlo.

—Mi padre murió el día que intento matarme —la voz de Sasuke de torno indescifrable para ambos—. Y se colaboro cuando murió madre...

—Sasuke, se que para ti es difícil aceptar que... Fugaku es tu padre —dijo Itachi apoyando una mano en el hombro de su hermano—, nuestro padre. Pero el odio no te llevará a ninguna parte...

—No comprendes —Sasuke aparto la mano de un golpe, y le dolió al corazón a Itachi por su rechazo.

« _No de nuevo_ », pensó Itachi con un nudo en la garganta, de nuevo aquella brecha que al principio les costó superar se estaba abriendo.

Hikoro sintió los ojos arder por las lágrimas que se avecinaba.

No querían que su hermano sufriera, y la presencia de Fugaku en la cuidad no hacía más que alterarlo y abrir las heridas que estaban cicatrizado. El dolor era algo que Sasuke no soportaba, le hacía perder la cordura y podía hacer cosas inimaginables. Era demasiado sensible en ese tema y más cuando era relacionado con su vida y seres queridos.

—No saben que se siente que el Ser que dice ser tu padre... —Sasuke movió su mano extendida cubierta por los guantes negros, y su voz fue perdiendo intensidad a cada palabra— intente matarte incontables veces. No saben lo que de siente vivir tu niñez escogiéndose de Cazadores. No saben... —jadeo conteniendo la respiración— no saben... lo que se siente perder a tu madre y saber quien la asesino... fue tu padre —gimió apretando los dientes y sus ojos negros pasaron a ser rojos mientras derramaba lágrimas por la quijada.

Hikoro sollozo e intento ir para consolar a su hermano. Pero él le rechazo extendiendo su mano frente a ella, una barrera se interponía entre ellos nuevamente; ella una Cazadora y el un Mestizo.

—¡Ustedes no saben el dolor que me provocó ese Ser que dice llamarse mi padre! —exclamó entre sollozos y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un llanto desgarrador.

Estaba demasiado sensible. La aparición de Kurama, la casi muerte de Sakura y la presencia de Fugaku en la cuidad lo alteraba, el hecho que haya matado a su madre (y aún no asimilaba que ella no existía más), le hizo recordar muchas cosas. El miedo se apoderó de él ya que, si su padre estaba en la cuidad para apoderarse de ella, primero tendría que matar a Sakura y eso era algo que no podría soportar.

Haruno Sakura era alguien importante para él, muy importante. Y no quería perderla por nada del mundo, la quería, estaba enamorado de ella y no estaba dispuesto a verla desparecer entre sus brazos, irse entre la oscuridad y nunca regresar.

Al igual que a sus hermanos, sus amigos, su amada. Sabía que ellos intervendrían si Fugaku trataba de matarlo y terminaría en muerte para ellos. Y su muerte sólo intensificaría su dolor y odio hacia su progenitor.

El dolor, no quería experimentarlo nuevamente. Era algo desgarrador en su pecho que se consumía lentamente; era como arder entre el fuego y eso ya lo había experimentado físicamente. Y no era nada agradable.

—¡Mato a mi madre! ¡Mato mis creencias! ¡Mato mis sueños! ¡Mato al niño que lo amaba! —grito entre lágrimas y sus ojos rojos brillaban intensamente.

El aire la faltó a sus pulmones y le dolió el pecho, soltó el aire mientras apoyaba la frente en la pared y soltaba un llanto desconsolado aparentando los puños a los costados de su rostro. Fue cayendo lentamente sobre sus rodillas hasta quedar en el suelo, sin dejar de llorar deliberadamente, sin dejar de sufrir sus dolencias, sin dejar de sentir desconsolación y tristeza en su interior.

Itachi permaneció de pie, observando el sufrimiento de su hermano menor y conteniendo su sentir. Verlo sufrir era desgarrador, verlo llorar... era como romperse por dentro. Sasuke nunca lloraba... nunca lo hacía... era la segunda vez (la primera que estuvo presente fue cuando murió Mikoto).

Hikoro no aguanto el llanto y se apresuró a su lado, se dejo caer de rodillas y le tocó el cabello, acariciándolo con ternura.

Sasuke se negó al contacto, pero Hikoro lo obligó a dejarse consolar abrazándolo por los hombros. Y apoyo su quijada en la nuca de Sasuke dejando que sus propias lágrimas acompañarán al llanto de Sasuke.

—No sufras solo, por favor... Comparte tus cargas...

—Sakura... —sollozo Sasuke entre su llanto cual se intensificó al imaginarla pálida y sin vida—... Sakura...

Hikoro alzó la mirada empapada de lágrimas pidiendo ayuda a su hermano mayor, Sasuke no dejaba de llorar. Nunca lo habían visto tan desolado, vulnerable y en un intenso llanto.

Itachi salió de la habitación con un solo propósito en mente, mientras recorría el hospital en busca de la única persona que podía clamar a Sasuke con tan solo su presencia.

"*"*"

Tsunade cerró la puerta de su consultorio y pidió a Sakura sentarse en la camilla mientras caminaba el escritorio.

La chica obedeció inmediatamente, se deslizó sobre la tela y apoyo las manos en su regazo esperando que Tsunade se acercara. No tardo más que unos minutos cuando la doctora estaba frente a ella pidiendo que se quitara la blusa.

Suspiro. Lo que iba a ver Tsunade no iba hacer nada agradable.

No había querido hacer alboroto por sus heridas. De echo Ali fue quien la curo y le hizo prometer que no iba a decir nada a nadie, ya que la francotiradora se había asustado mucho.

Una vez que dejó al descubierto su pecho vendado, quito las vendas que cubrían sus senos, espalda y estómago. Y se volteo para mostrar las heridas que le dolían.

Tsunade ahogo una exclamación de horror al presenciar tres marcas rojas surcar de forma horizontal sobre su espalda, desde el hombro derecho hasta su cintura izquierda. Estaban abiertas dejando al descubierto la piel y alrededor adornaba un color un morado y amarillo.

—Niña. ¿Has aguantado estás heridas por días? —atónita, Tsunade se movió rápidamente por el consultorio en busca de los utensilios necesarios para tratar la herida.

—Se que se ve horrible. Pero no quería preocupar más a mis amigos —confesó cerrando los ojos—. Me duele a horrores cada vez que me muevo.

—Son zarpazos, he visto estas heridas tres veces en mi vida —dijo poniéndose unos guantes—. Son de un Demonio Intermedio llamado Yuda, su principal característica son sus garras filosas y venenosas.

—Hay veneno en mi cuerpo —dedujo calmadamente Sakura abriendo sus ojos, sin temor en su voz.

—Así es —Tsunade agarro varios líquidos y los puso sobre la mesa—. Primero desinfectare la herida, luego inyectare el antídoto y te pondré puntadas.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Desde el momento que sintió el líquido sobre su piel expuesta gimió de dolor y apretó los dientes conteniendo el grito, pero Tsunade le aconsejo que no reprimiera nada y que gritará puesto que así se sentía mejor.

El líquido resbaló en la segunda herida y Sakura se permitió gritar y agachar la cabeza entre sus manos, respirando agitadamente. Entre ratos podía respirar tranquilamente y nuevamente sentía las punzadas de dolor en la cadera, ardiendo como el fuego. Quiso jalar su cabello para esconder sus gritos, pero su garganta se abrió nuevamente y profirió un grito agónico.

Tsunade tiro varias gasas manchadas de amarillo al cesto de basura y los guantes manchado de sangre a la basura.

—Ya está. He visto la herida anterior y ha sanado completamente —aseguró alegrando a Sakura—. Me sorprendes, tienes una buena cicatrización.

—¿En serio? —preguntó intrigada Sakura mirándola por el hombro.

—Si, hay indicio de la cicatriz, a este paso solo quedará en una línea blanca —Tsunade saco una radio de su bata blanca—. Shizune, trae a mi consultorio el antídoto etiquetado como 135YD.

— _Se lo llevo de inmediato Tsunade-sama._

La rubia metió de nuevo la radio en su bolsa y procedió a buscar tijeras e hilo para ponerle los puntos a Sakura.

—Tendrás que abstenerte de entrenamientos y luchas por una semana —ordenó poniéndose nuevamente los guantes—. Gracias a que tienes genes de Vampiro y Cazador Haruno, es más rápido tu recuperación. Pero eso no quiere decir que descuides tu cuerpo.

–Una semana sin esfuerzos —concluyó ella esbozando una sonrisa—. Puedo hacerlo.

—Eso espero porque he notado que eres temería (al igual que Kakashi).

Sakura se sonrojo levemente, apenada.

—Bueno... Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Tsunade sonrió.

—Aquí tiene el antídoto, Tsunade-sama —Shizune irrumpió la habitación. Y se marchó una vez informado que los exámenes de Kakashi salieron positivos y podía irse cuando quisiera.

—Esto no dolerá —alentó la doctora teniendo en mano la inyección con el líquido morado en el interior, Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

La aguja se enterró en la piel expuesta y roja, provocando un jadeo a la Haruno, pronto sintió el líquido fresco recorrer su espalda y el dolor fue disminuyendo.

Tsunade retiro la aguja y procedió a ponerle los puntos por las heridas de la espalda.

Después de punzadas de dolores, una platica sobre los riesgos de tener una herida abierta con veneno y el ungüento para cicatrizar; Tsunade le ayudó a vendarse su cuerpo indicando como debía hacerlo y aconsejándole que siempre lo hiciera aunque no tuviese heridas.

—Cuando enfrentas una batalla, nunca sabes si necesitaras vendas —renegó dándole una palmada en el hombro bueno.

La pelirrosa sonrió.

—Gracias por sus atenciones Tsunade-sama. En verdad me siento mejor bajo su cuidado —hizo una inclinaciones de cabeza al estar de pie.

—Es un gusto atenderte Sakura. Me impresiona mucho tu cicatrización rápida —comentó quitándose los guantes—. Tendrás que venir cada tres días para desinfectarte la herida. A las cuatro.

La Haruno se despidió alegremente de Tsunade y salió del consultorio sintiéndose mucho mejor. Respiro hondo y se tocó el estómago indicando que tenía hambre.

Recordó que su tío estaba teniendo una platica con Gaara, así que emprendió marcha por el pasillo oliente a desinfectante, sintiendo inquietud al ver las enfermeras correr de un lado a otro. Aquella escena le remoto cuando visito el hospital unos años atrás, llorando entre uno de esos pasillos por la muerte de sus padres.

Se visualizo hecha un ovillo en el piso blanco, sollozando y dando golpes al suelo tratando de suprimir su ira; ese sentimiento que la hizo sentir miserable por mucho tiempo al culparse de ser inútil y no haber protegido a sus padres.

La imagen se dispersó siendo remplazada por un par de pies con zapatos negros, alzó lentamente la vista topándose con los ojos negros y desesperados de Itachi. Él jadeaba y estaba quieto frente a ella.

—¿Itachi?

—Sasuke... —pronunció Itachi conteniendo el aliento, y luego prosiguió—... él está muy mal.

La preocupación asalto el rostro de Sakura al escuchar que algo pudo haberle pasado a su protector.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunto acelerada empezando a caminar lentamente. Luego empezó a dar grandes zancadas atravesando velozmente el pasillo, y finalmente, sin estar consiente que utilizaba su poder sobrenatural, corría para cortar la distancia.

Afortunadamente, Itachi le seguía al paso contraído en sus pensamientos, internamente agradecido que Sasuke fuese tan importante para Sakura y así ella a acudiera a él sin dudarlo, sin titubear.

La guio entre los pasillos confusos del piso hasta llegar a la puerta de donde había salido minutos atrás. Aún se escuchaba los gritos de Sasuke.

Sakura se impacto al escuchar el llanto desgarrador y las palabras de Sasuke, diciéndole a Hikoro que odiaba su vida. Lo gritaba a todo pulmón importándole poco que alguien los escuchara.

Entró a la habitación con la mano en su pecho, y observó a Sasuke de pie exaltado, derramando lágrimas gruesas sobre su rostro mientras rechazaba todo contacto de su hermana a cada palabra hiriente cargada de resentimiento contra su progenitor.

Tal escena le recordó a lo que visualizo días atrás, a Sasuke llorando por la pérdida de su hermano, Kurama. Pero el llanto que presenciaba en carne propia se sentía más pesado, más doloroso, más hiriente. Las palabras y las acciones destructivos se sumaban a la causa de herirlo.

—Me mato lentamente... —espetó Sasuke alzando la vista una vez más y entre lágrimas observó a la Haruno cerca de él, con su rostro contraído de angustia.

No hizo más jadear antes de caer nuevamente arrodillado al suelo, con la diferencia que un par de manos femeninas acunaron sus propias manos apoyadas en las rodillas. No rechazo el contacto, se apoderó de ellas fuertemente agachado la cabeza sin dejar de llorar.

—Sasuke-kun, llora, desahógate... —pidió nuevamente ella en medio de un murmullo con un nudo en la garganta.

Su pecho dolía al ver a Sasuke (una imagen de fortaleza) desmoronarse en medio de un llanto, sufrir por su vida, una que por cierto no había sido nada grata. Pero era necesario que él sacara todo mediante el llanto, aunque sufriera en el proceso, aunque pareciera vulnerable, después se sentiría un poco aliviado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, escuchando a Sasuke decir que extrañaba demasiado a su madre y que quería desaparecer para no seguir sufriendo.

Pasó los brazos por los hombros de Sasuke, cuales tiroteaban por el llanto que aún profesaba. Agacho la mirada y pudo ver el rostro de Sasuke, tan contraído de sufrimiento y la cara húmeda, los ojos abiertos como platos y sus iris profesado dolor, tristeza y desilusión; las córneas estaban rojas por el llanto y sus labios entre abiertos emitían palabras.

Sakura acercó sus labios al lóbulo derecho del azabache, y aún abrazándolo le habló delicadamente, con un hilo de voz y ahogada por el llanto que amaba a salir.

—Se que extrañas a Mikoto-san... —susurró Sakura ocultando su rostro en su hombro—, pero ya es tiempo que la dejes ir. Sasuke-kun... es tiempo de recordarla con una sonrisa, no con lágrimas...

—Lo hago —prometió Sasuke con voz ahogada, aferrándose a ella—. Pero... el pensar que quien la asesino... me duele, duele aquí —dijo atrapando una de sus manos hasta guiará a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón—. Duele mucho. creer que... él me mató lentamente y lo logro cuando acabó con mi madre... ¿qué se supone que haga? —cuestionó arraigado y sin esperar respuesta prosiguió—. ¡¿Qué quieres que haga para no sufrir por su muerte?! ¡Para no sufrir por que mi padre me mato! —grito desesperado por respuestas, alzado la mirada y moviéndola de un lado a otro, ante el atenta mirada de sus hermanos.

Sakura acaricio su rostro húmedo con ternura. Y su mente se removió por un momento, la imagen frente a ella se desprendió y pudo ver el sufrimiento de Sasuke. Sentir el aire seco en usa labios manchados de sangre y una espada atravesar el estómago.

Pudo ver a ese niño indefenso a merced de su padre, cuyo propósito sólo era eliminarlo de la fas de la tierra. A un niño inocente que no pidió llegar al mundo, sin embargo, su presencia significaba que tenía un propósito en la vida.

Para ella fueron horas, pero en realidad fue un segundo de comprensión y sus ojos jades soltaron lágrimas mientras apretaba los labios y dientes. Su pecho se movió bruscamente y se abalanzó contra Sasuke, permitiendo que él se acurrucara en su pecho mojando su blusa de lágrimas saladas y sufridas.

—Llora... —murmuró ella derramando sus propias lágrimas, aferrándose firmemente a la espada de él—... llora... desahógate... Deja que el dolor se transforme en lagrimas y salga de tu corazón para que no te duela mucho... —sintió un apretón en su cadera, Sasuke la había abrazo por la cintura a pegándola más a él. No se había dando cuenta que sus rodillas estaban juntas pero prosiguió hablando con frenesí—. Permítelo sanar... permite que cicatrice las heridas frescas y permite... que otros lleven tu carga.

Sasuke parpadeo varias veces despejando las lagrimas para que después su llanto fuera silencioso y duradero. Reconfortándose por la caricia de cabello que le brindaba Sakura y las palabras de alivio para su corazón herido una y otra vez. No le importaba mostrar debilidad ante ella, quería que conociera su parte más sensible.

Le entregó su vida esa noche, entre su llanto silencioso, le hizo prometer que ella se haría más fuerte para protegerse de sus enemigos cuando él no esté con ella. Le hizo prometer nuevamente que nunca lo dejaría solo y que... nunca desaparecería de repente.

Ella, tan comprensible, le prometió todo. Si él le hubiera pedido la luna y las estrella también lo habría prometido. Pero en las promesas, Sakura supo que estaba ligada a él de una forma inimaginable. Verlo sufrir era doloroso para ella, su mente y corazón tristes a clamaban que lo ayudarán; y ella únicamente le permitió que se acercará.

Tenía dudas, muchas. Al igual que temores e inquietudes. Pero solo tenía una cosa en claro.

Se estaba enamorando de Sasuke.

Y por ello, no se aparto de su lado toda la noche que él estuvo afligido, vulnerable. Estuvo con el en medio de la desesperación concurrente y el alivio inmediato tras una caricia inocente. Con palabras cargadas de amor y gestos por parte de él que hacían reafirmar el sentir de ambos.

* * *

 _Continuara…_

 _See ~~~~_

 _Este es sin duda, el capitulo más largo que e escrito en este fic. Un regalo por tanta espera UuUr._

 _Dije que iba a parecer Ino y el festival escolar, pero una escena llevó a otra y terminó en mi Sasuke-chan desmoronándose TnT por lo menos ya arregló el problemas con Kurama :'3pwroxws pero esa Midori *mirada asesina*_

 _Ahora si, Gaara ya formó parte del grupo \^o^/. Para muchos que lo querían._

 _Los Cazadores Uchiha empiezan a planear algo. Sai si es un prepotente y altanero, orgulloso y mucho._

 _El próximo capítulo si será el festival escolar, ya estoy a mitad del próximo capítulo._

 _When, deséenme suerte en los exámenes que son esta semana :v prendan su veladora *When también los altares :v*_

 _Para los que tengan curiosidad de lo que dijo el cajero de Starbucks a Sasuke:_

— _Hacen una linda pareja_

 _Y Sasuke le respondió:_

— _Yo también lo creo._

 _¡Alela-chan fuera ;)!_


	17. (16) Percance en el festival escolar

**Baia baia :3 he traido un poquito antes la actualización, ¡al mes!**

 **Este capitulo será como un pequeño descanso de tanto ajetreo, pero como se darán cuenta que el drama no puede faltar en ni un capitulo. Nuevas apariciones ya verán. Ya los dejo para que disfruten de este capi.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones dentro de la historia:**

 **Kanto y Kinki:** son regiones de Japon, cada región tiene un dialecto, costumbres y cultura tradicional propios, y hace gala de sus propios y originales atractivos.

 _Fujun'na hantā:_ **significa «cazador impuro», mestizos especializados en el arte de matar y proteger. Son contratados por demonios, o en el remoto de los casos, por Cazadores puros para matar o para proteger. Comúnmente, los demonios los contrataban para proteger y matar, ya que los Cazadores no se fían de ellos como para proteger a los suyos. Eran contratados y cobraban por sus servicios.**

 _Los Fuertes del Clan:_ **es el lugar donde se concentra la mayor población de Cazadores Puros. Normalmente están situados en lugares específicos pero ocultos para los humanos y seres sobrenaturales.**

 _Jefe de los Grandes Clanes_ **: Así hacen referencia hacia cada cabecilla de los Clanes de Cazadores Puros.**

 _El Consejo Real:_ **Está conformado por 12 Cazadores Puros, dos de cada Clan puro y 3 Cazadores Impuros representando a la variedad de Clanes Impuros. El Consejo es quien ejerce la ley en el Mundo Sobrenatural e impone las reglas, también tienen la fusión de juzgar a un Cazador en caso de alta traición y desterrarlos de los Fuertes.**

 _Vampiro de Linaje:_ **Son descendientes de los primeros Vampiros que subieron a la tierra. La sangre pura corre por sus venas.**

 _ **Las auras se clasifican así:**_

Humanos **: azul celeste**

Cazadores Puros: **blanco.**

Demonios Inferiores (de bajo nivel) **: naranja**

Demonios intermedios (de nivel medio): **amarillo.**

Demonios Superiores (de alto nivel) **: café.**

Mestizos-Híbridos: **negro.**

Lobos **: rojos.**

Vampiros **: gris.**

Felinos **: verde.**

Cazadores impuros **: morado.**

Monstruos **: rosa.**

* * *

 _[16]_

 _Percance en el festival escolar_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Osaka, Japón._

 _Domingo 26 de junio del 2016._

 _02:35 am._

Corría desesperadamente entre los callejones húmedos de la cuidad, esquivando con dificultad los cestos de basura y lanzando miradas fugaces a sus espaldas. Regreso su mirada azul al frente y suspiro disminuyendo el paso, agitó la gabardina negra a su alrededor y apartó el fleco rubio que caía estúpidamente sobre su rostro limitando la visión. Sus oídos captaron las pisadas de sus perseguidores y avanzó nuevamente a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a una pared que le obstruía su andar.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, miró los grandes edificios buscando alguna vía de escape, pero una cuchilla le rozó el brazo impidiendo pensar más, así que se agachó rápidamente y las demás armas pasaron de largo hasta estrellarse en la pared. Rápidamente se deslizó a su costado derecho y se enderezó.

Su atacante apareció frente a ella desprendiendo un Aura Blanca y unos ojos perlas le devolvían la mirada serena, su única arma era una lanza y un par de cuchillas plateadas.

—Detente ya —la Cazadora se inclinó levemente dejando ver su rostro femenino, el cabello negro con mechones morados caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros menudos—. No quiero pelear contigo.

—Que irónico de tu parte —ironizó la Felino de ojos azules, moviendo su mano al frente en un ademán—. Soy una Mestiza y tu Cazadora, y dices que no quieres hacerme daño... —sospeso sus palabras en el mismo tono—. ¿Debo asumir que estas loca?

La Cazadora torció los labios.

—Sólo digo la verdad.

Ino la apuntó con un dedo.

—Los Cazadores son lo que su nombre lo dice y más una Hyuuga.

—Pero soy diferente.

—¿La primogénita del Clan? —Ino rio sarcásticamente—. Mira, yo mate a tu compañero en defensa propia. ¿Conoces eso? Es cuando alguien desconocido te agrede y no te queda de otra más que defenderte. ¿Asunto arreglado?

La Cazadora negó con la cabeza.

—Lástima, porque no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo —dijo Ino y dio un gran salto hacia atrás esquivando las cuchillas que lanzó la Cazadora.

La Mestiza apoyo su pie consecutivamente en la pared esquivando ágilmente las cuchillas, luego extendió su mano liberando un chorro de agua dirigido a su contrincante. Ésta hizo girar la lanza entre los dedos rechazando el ataque, posteriormente corrió hacia Ino rozando sus dedos en la pared del costado.

El ladrillo fue cubierto por una superficie de hielo y velozmente se dirigió a los pies de Ino pero ella fue incluso más veloz y salto al techo de una camioneta, sacó tres pequeñas bolas cafés del cinturón que colgaba alrededor del estómago y las precipitó contra el suelo. Al instante, el humo rojo salió de los objetos e inundó el pequeño espacio.

La Cazadora retrocedió considerablemente apartándose del humo y cubriendo su rostro con la mano; activo su poder ocultar para detectar a su contrincante y observó su energía demoníaca desaparecer entre el techo del edificio.

Sin esperar, corrió hacia la calle a sus espaldas, luego se abalanzó contra los marcos de las ventanas y escalo con agilidad los cuatro pisos hasta llegar al techo. Una vez ahí, recorrió la azotea y se detuvo en la orilla.

Observó las luces de la cuidad a media madrugada, tratando de localizar a Ino, pero no percibió su presencia cerca, se había escapado.

Suspiró y otra presencia encapuchada con lentes oscuros llegó a su lado, desprendía un Aura de color amarillo alrededor de su cuerpo y su gabardina de cuello alto cubría la mitad de su rostro.

—Shino, ¿la has encontrado? —preguntó la Cazadora junto al aire efímero que alboroto sus cabellos largos.

—No hay rastro —informó de forma escueta y seria.

—Un mes sin saber nada de ella me preocupa... —susurró la chica con la preocupación marcando en su bello rostro—. ¿Estará muerta?

—No. Si mis cálculos son certeros se a movido a Tokio. Y ahí hay una manada de Lobos mayormente Mestizos liderado por un joven llamado Uchiha Saji; es muy probable que la acepten si sabe pedir ayuda.

La chica bajo la cabeza pensando en la persona quien a buscando incansablemente desde un mes, desde que su padre ordenó su muerte sin justificación.

Pero ella no quiera verla morir, por eso iba a impedirlo a toda costa.

—Vayamos a visitar a mi primo.

—Como digas, Hinata.

"*"*"

 _Tokio, Japón._

 _Jueves 30 de junio._

 _03:52 pm._

 _Departamento de Kakashi._

Estiró su cuerpo con dificultad sobre el sillón, sin prisas en retomar su anterior labor, perezosamente dejó pasar las hojas de la libreta que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche sin importarle olvidar la página que leía. Resignada, volvió a inclinarse para retomar la lectura. ¿La razón? Se trataba de los apuntes de las clases que perdió —por ser secuestrada— y que Ami amablemente se los prestó, debía agradecer a la chica, después de todo resultó ser alguien amigable.

Tenía que ponerse al día en la escuela, Sasuke se lo advirtió "amigablemente" y si no hacía caso ya no habría más salidas a Starbucks.

 _«La escuela es la escuela. Te guste o no tienes que estudiar, sino, olvídate de tu budín»._ Sasuke era un desalmado cuando se trataba de amenazar a alguien, le hizo un enorme berrinche nada propio de ella. ¡Incluso le propinó varios golpes! Pero al final terminó por acceder; ese chico le pegó su adicción por las comidas de ese establecimiento y no resistiría estar sin su budín.

Alzó su vista jade al frente donde Gaara estaba sentado en el suelo leyendo un diccionario de inglés-japonés. El chico se había propuesto aprender el idioma para comunicarse mejor con todos. Así que tomó la iniciativa de pedirle ayuda y ambos fueron a comprar los libros necesarios: educativos de primaria y secundaria, diccionarios y libros de autoayuda (autoestima) donde explican las relaciones entre personas. Gaara necesitaba ayuda profesional para ello.

—Sakura, Gaara —Kakashi apareció por el umbral de la cocina portando un delantal blanco, les sonrió bajo su máscara—. Ya está lista la comida.

Sakura le sonrió a Gaara y se incorporaron al unísono, él llevó consigo el libro de autoayuda y se apego a ella al sentarse en la silla del comedor.

—Tengo muchas dudas —afirmó con seriedad.

La Haruno alzó ambas cejas, intrigada.

—Dime.

—Aquí dice que, para saludar, se da beso en los labios —señaló dicho párrafo juntando sus cejas en un ceño fruncido, Sakura se inclinó para leer el fragmento—. Pero yo he visto que tu saludo es de beso en la mejilla y no en la boca.

—En la boca es cuando un hombre y una mujer son pareja —explicó Sakura aclarando su duda, pero surgió otra.

—¿Pareja...?

—Uh, cuando, uh... —susurró dudosa, un tanto avergonzada recordando a Sasuke y sus labios, pero agitó bruscamente la cabeza para despejar ese tipo de pensamientos y se propuso a responder la cuestión antes presentada por el pelirrojo—. Cuando a una mujer le gusta un hombre y viceversa, ambos se hacen novios y cuando se saludan lo hacen de beso en los labios... también mediante abrazos y gestos cariñosos.

—¿Eso lo puedo hacer con los chicos? —preguntó dudoso.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa al imaginarse a Gaara tratando de besar a Naruto.

—Con los hombres sería mejor limitarte a una palmada en el hombro.

—Palmada en el hombro... —Gaara anotó en una libreta negra y Sakura se preguntó cuando la había conseguido.

Se percató que Kakashi estaba dejando las bebidas frente a ellos y la comida era fresca y se venía deliciosa. Así que se propuso a agarrar sus palillos para aprovechar la comida.

Kakashi se sentó frente a ellos dispuesto a disfrutar de su compañía. Estaba contento de que Sakura estuviera viviendo con él, cuando le dio la noticia en el hospital no pudo ocultar su felicidad. Y se sorprendió que ella hubiera pedido ir con él —contando que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con Sasuke— por ello la apapachaba amorosamente como sabía hacerlo. Claro que Sakura alegó que ella haría toda la limpieza del departamento y de vez en cuando cocinaría ya que era su obligación, pero Kakashi la convenció que ambos se turnaran para cocinar y hacer la limpieza.

Con Gaara todo iba tranquilo, al principio lo vigilo cuidadosamente, pero resultó que el chico era un poco torpe en las relaciones humanas, como un niño que empezaba a descubrir del mundo.

Comieron amenamente entre charlas y el relato de Sakura de su secuestro de Kurama y luego el de los hombres de Kakuzu; también algunas intervenciones de Gaara por saber algunos conceptos, y le alegro sus respuestas cómicas.

—Entonces Kurama y Sasuke ya están en paz —comentó Kakashi acomodando su máscara alrededor de su rostro. Gaara lo miró con curiosidad prometiendo guardar el secreto de su aspecto.

—Sí, pero su relación es frágil, será difícil retomarla, pero no imposible —afirmó dejando los palillos sobre el plato, ya había acabado y estaba satisfecha.

—Me alegra mucho que ya no se tengan hostilidad; los conocí cuando eran niños, eran como uña y mugre y hacían un montón de travesuras juntos.

A Sakura le entró mucha curiosidad, el que Kakashi conociera a Sasuke desde pequeño le intrigaba.

—¿Desde cuando conoce a Sasuke-kun?

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara.

—Él tenía una apariencia de doce o trece años, pero en realidad tenía como unos ciento cuarenta y ocho años, estaba saliendo de la etapa de cachorro —comentó apilando los platos—. Y Kurama aparentaba unos ocho, pero tenía como cincuenta años; los dos eran muy curiosos y hábiles.

—¿Fueron muy unidos de niños? —susurró Sakura, pensativa.

—Como hermanos —Kakashi se levantó de la mesa poniendo los platos en el fregadero.

Entre los tres limpiaron la mesa y lavaron los platos, Kakashi les pasaba la esponja, Sakura los secaba y Gaara los acomodaba con delicadeza, como si temiera romper la vasija.

—No he visto a Shikamaru en estos días —dijo el Cazador al terminar de lavar el último plato—. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Se fue a China para visitar a su novia —respondió Sakura recibiendo el plato y secándolo con un trapo blanco—. Dijo que vendría antes del festival escolar... y yo pensé que ese evento ya había pasado —se quejó secando frenéticamente el plato.

Kakashi la miro divertido, cerró la llave del fregadero y le acaricio la cabeza.

—Alégrate un poco Sakura, harás un Cosplay Café... eso si, no permito que te pongas esos trajes que no me gustan para nada —advirtió con seriedad, como un papá diciéndole a su hija que no podía tener novio.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

—¡Jamás! Prefiero comer de lo que "supuestamente" cocina Hikoro para sus hermanos que ponerme uno de esos trajes... por si no lo sabía le pedí a Ami que me hiciera un kimono o un traje ninja, como el de Naruto —parloteo con gracia, pero frunciendo el ceño.

Gaara los miró con curiosidad ya que el diálogo se llevaba en japonés y no entendía del todo, por eso quería aprender ese idioma para ponerse al corriente con ellos. Así que acomodó el último plato y se apresuró a la sala para estudiar japonés.

Los dos observaron el entusiasmo de Gaara y sonrieron entre sí.

"*"*"

 _Kioto, Japón._

 _05:00 pm._

Ese mismo día, en el interior de una fábrica abandonada, dos grupos grandes discutían feroz mente entre sí. Vociferando gritos y ajetreo y lanzándose acusaciones concretas. En ambos grupos predominaban las Auras negras con la diferencie que algunos eran Lobos, y otros tenían dientes de aguja apretados contra sus labios inferiores; había un tercer conjunto de Mestizos, pero Felinos, y se mantenían al margen de la discusión, impasibles, esperando la resolución del problema.

—Los Vampiros son los que han estando cometiendo los asesinatos —objetó un hombre Lobo con convicción.

—Los Lobos siempre andan en manadas, ¿quién nos asegura que no fue unos de sus cachorros? —bramó un joven Vampiro moviendo sus manos frenéticamente.

—¡Sus horripilantes rostros me dan asco!

—¡Ustedes son unas asquerosas bestias peludas!

Uno de los Lobos transformados gruñó ferozmente cuando ambos empezaron a acercarse amenazadoramente con intenciones de desatar una pelea.

Entre el bullicio, cierta personalidad se abrió paso entre los Lobos y Vampiros, dando codazos a quienes se oponían y gruñía a otros mostrando sus dientes de Lobo. Era seguido por tres personas que iban con su porte de seriedad al igual que él, caminaban confiados entre la muchedumbre y no temían de ser atacados.

Llegó a donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea entre el Lobo gris y el Vampiro. El gran animal daba zarpazos al joven Mestizo Vampiro, mientras que éste trataba de clavar sus dientes de aguja en el lomo de la bestia peluda, desesperado por hacerle algún daño físico.

Sasuke empujó levemente a Naruto a su lado mientras desviaba su arma al costado y sus ojos se volvían rojos, al Sharingan. Ambos se quedaron quietos esperando a que la pelea terminará o en el alguno de los casos, que alguien estuviera dispuesto a entrometerse entre la feroz disputa.

El azabache suspiro resignado después de unos minutos no era paciente y no estaba de buen humor como para esperar a que la batalla cesará, sus ojos rojos esperaron el momento indicado en que los contrincantes se separaron y se apresuró velozmente entre ellos. Extendió la _Kusanagi_ hacia el Vampiro rozando su garganta, provocando que él chico tragara grueso al tener algo que filoso sobre su cuello; y apuntó con una pistola al Lobo a la altura de su pecho y de forma lo obligó a detenerse de sopetón.

Las dos criaturas frenaron en seco y gruñeron a su manera, furiosos, bramaron de coraje y preguntaron quién demonios era.

—Uchiha Saji —escueto, Sasuke bajo las armas escuchando las exclamaciones de los grupos y observando el rostro de sorpresa por parte de los Lobos. Sabían quien era.

—El Alfa de Tokio —hizo saber uno de los Lobos, era el Alfa de Kioto.

Sasuke presentó a Naruto como Uzumaki Renji, hijo del líder Vampiro de Tokio, Uzumaki Minato, quien, por cierto, estaba detrás de ellos mirando con seriedad la escena frente a él.

Minato era idéntico a su hijo Naruto; sus rasgos faciales eran maduras y un poco afiladas, su cabello rubio caía en una coleta alta y gruesa por su espalda; y las gemas zafiro que tenía por ojos ahora eran rojos carmín e intensos. Portaba una capa azul, corta, alrededor de sus brazos dejando una parte de sus dedos al descubierto, junto a un pantalón blanco de tela que cubría sus piernas y unas botas del mismo color adornaban sus pies.

Se adelanto unos pasos y varios Vampiros lo reconocieron al instante, así que apoyaron la rodilla en el suelo e inclinaron su cabeza en señal de respeto por Minato.

Los Mestizos Lobos sintieron incertidumbre al ver tales personalidades frente a ellos, aumentando su preocupación. Eran la élite entre la élite en el ambiente Sobrenatural y ellos eran simples pordioseros.

Entre los varones, venía una mujer alta y de complexión delgada, de cabellera castaño rojizo abundante que le llegaba a los tobillos, varios mechones se cruzaban entre sí y parte de su cabello lo tenía amarrado en una coletilla; poseía unos ojos verdes de Felino y una pequeña sonrisa afilada sus labios. Se identificó como Temuri Mei, líder de los Mestizos Felino en Tokio, ella era una Felina-puma Pura.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de su presencia en Kioto? —cuestionó el líder de los Vampiros en esa zona, un inglés, Iván.

—Hemos venido para aclarar los hechos de los asesinatos de los Mestizos de diversas especies fuera de Tokio y que precisamente aquí es más concurrente —habló Minato alzando la voz para callar hasta el último murmullo puesto que el tinte que empleaba su voz era de terciopelo—. Se que la situación es preocupante y muchos tienen inquietudes.

—Aquí ya se sabe quienes fueron —intervino Iván haciendo un ademán hacía los Lobos y Felinos—. Éstos animales sin escrúpulos mataron a mis chavales. Nos han tenido envidia desde siempre porque somos seres inmortales y se vengaron matando a mis recién convertidos.

—¡Cósete la boca, chupa sangre! —exclamó el Alfa, Kira—. Tus "hijos" mataron a mis cachorros, y los gatos acabaron con los viejos de la manda —acusó apuntando a los Felinos.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó ofendida la líder de los Felinos, Shira, y sonrió de forma sombría con sus ojos dilatados—. Tus chuchos descuartizaron a mis niñas.

Y nuevamente se desató una disputa entre manadas, gritando ferozmente y lanzando acusaciones sin sentido.

Naruto grito un "¡silencio!" calando a todos en general, por lo que miraron a las personalidades de Tokio e intrigantes, escucharon a Minato cuando hablo.

—Entiendo que estén desesperados por respuestas, pero acusando a quien se les ponga enfrente no solucionará este problema —dijo tranquilamente—. Hemos investigo a fondo y sabemos quien mató a sus camaradas... y no, fue entre ustedes.

Las manadas se desconcertaron enormemente.

—¿Quién fue?

Minato miró a Sasuke y éste asintió con la cabeza dando por hecho que podía hablar libremente.

—Hace poco llegó a Tokio uno de los Jefes de los Grandes Clanes Cazadores, Uchiha Fugaku —respondió implícitamente con ojos serios.

Los Felinos soltaron un maullido de ansiedad y los Lobos lloriquearon de miedo, mientras que los Vampiros se quedaron quietos, pero con incertidumbre.

—¿Están aquí para pedirnos asilo? —cuestionó Iván alzando ambas cejas—. Si la Cabecilla llegó a Tokio, eso quiere decir que están en mayor peligro.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, respiro profundamente. Aún sentía la rabia dentro de su cuerpo, el hablar de Fugaku... le seguía afectando, pero un poquito.

—Al contrario. En Tokio hay una ley sobrenatural: está estrictamente prohibido peleas entre Cazadores y seres sobrenaturales —recordó Sasuke mirándolos con seriedad—. Y esta Ley sólo existe en Tokio, más bien sobre _Kanto_.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Kira.

—Viajamos hasta aquí para hacer un trató con ustedes —intervino Minato juntando sus manos—. Tokio es la única ciudad con gobernante Sobrenatural, las demás son gobernantes Humanos, así que ustedes se mandan solos. Pero, si permiten que yo los rigiera, la ley que existe en Tokio se extendería por _Kinki_ y está cuidad estaría protegida de todo Cazador.

—Habrá condiciones —advirtió Mei con serenidad. Las manadas sin gobernantes siempre tenían peleas entre sí, pero eso no estaba permitido bajo el gobierno de Minato y Kakashi.

Al parecer eso no les gustó a todos.

—¿Qué tipo de condiciones?

—No matar y/o atacar a ningún Humano y dispersar las peleas entre los grupos Mestizos de todo tipo, desde Demonios hasta Cazadores Puros e Impuros desterrados —plantó las dos únicas condiciones Naruto.

En ese momento todos respingaron y se burlaron de ellos.

—¡¿Mi manada siendo dirigida por un Vampiro?! ¡Nunca! —exclamó Kira a carcajadas, varios de sus amigos lo acompañaron ante la acción.

—¡Un Vampiro de Linaje fuera de su territorio no puede venir a prohibirnos la sangre Humana! —espetó Iván con soberbia—. Además, Tokio antes era territorio Cazador y puede ser tomado fácilmente, y cuando eso suceda, nosotros seremos los primeros en morir —previno.

—Eso no sucederá porque estamos tomando medidas extremas para mantener el gobierno Sobrenatural en Tokio —alegó Naruto moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa.

—Prefiero quedarme, hay menos posibilidades de morir. Mi manada puede sobrevivir ante los Cazadores y Demonios Superiores que se presenten —alardeo Kira inclinándose hacían ellos con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas—. Mientras, ustedes se pudren en sus mentiras de "medidas extremas". Así que rechazo su "invitación". Todo esto es una mierda sin sentido. Sus mentiras no tienen sentido.

—Piensen en sus familias —Naruto se adelanto unos pasos, con la voz cargada de preocupación—. ¿Los dejaran morir sin más?

—Mis hijos no morirán —aseguró Iván mirándolo con desprecio—. Estarán seguros si nos escondemos, no quiero privarlos de los placeres de la vida al quitarles la sangre Humana.

—¿Cómo podrán disfrutar de esos placeres si están muertos? —inquirió duramente Naruto, apretando la mandíbula.

Iván lo miró con sus ojos rojos.

—Nosotros ya estamos muertos.

Y así, poco a poco se fueron retirando junto a sus manadas, dejando atrás, a los que venía de Tokio, de pie en medio del lugar ante el rechazo.

Minato se percató que el grupo de los Felinos (eran diez a lo mucho) se quedó inmóvil hasta que el último Mestizo Lobo abandono la habitación. Entre ellos, Shira les sonrió con los ojos de gato. También, un par de Lobos y un Vampiro permanecieron quietos en sus lugares, removiéndose incómodos ante las miradas severas de Naruto y Sasuke.

Se acercaron a ellos y Shira habló por lo Felinos que quedaron en la fábrica.

—Me interesa mantener a mi manada a salvo —dijo con seriedad mirando a Mei y Minato—. Puedo aceptar sus condiciones a cambio que nos aseguren protección en Tokio —apunto con la mirada a quiénes se quedaron— y nosotros les brindaremos nuestra fuerza en caso de una guerrilla.

Por otro lado, Naruto y Sasuke conversaban tranquilamente con el par de Lobos y el Vampiro.

—Mi nombre es Tora —se presentó el joven Mestizo Lobo y miró a su compañera— y ella es mi hermana, Jina —apuntó a la Loba de cabello blanco y sedoso, un poco menor que él—. Queremos la protección que ustedes nos brindan, pero ¿cómo podemos obtenerlo? Nuestra manada no aceptó su trato, pero ella y yo podemos vivir bajo sus reglas.

Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina mientras los miraba, y luego desplazo la mirada al Vampiro llamado Daisuke, que estaba en una situación similar al de los Lobos.

Naruto le devolvió la mirada a su amigo y les sonrió a los tres.

—Pueden venir con nosotros a Tokio —aseguró feliz Naruto, esbozando una sonrisa encantadora trayendo excelentes noticias para los demás—. Vivirán bajo nuestra protección mientras ustedes respeten las reglas y no se involucren en peleas, además que nos brinden su fuerza en caso de una guerrilla donde sea estrictamente necesario su colaboración.

—Tora y Jian se unirán a la manada —afirmó Sasuke mirando la panza de Jian, se veía abultado, estaba embarazada—. Chiyo estará encantada de recibirlos en su casa.

—Y tú puedes vivir con Karin —Naruto le sonrió alegremente a Daisuke.

Sasuke lo miro con una ceja alzada.

—¿Karin? Conociéndola será un infierno para el chaval y Suigetsu sería capaz de torturarlo.

Daisuke se asustó.

—Cierto —concordó Naruto y luego se quedó pensativo. Sonrió socarrón cuando dijo—: Tal vez Sakura-chan podría...

El Uchiha lo miró con el Sharingan en sus ojos y una mirada de "ni lo pienses, idiota". Era un celoso cuando se trataba de Sakura.

—Ya. Iras a la mansión de mi padre, ahí viven los Mestizos de otras ciudades —concluyó Naruto feliz.

Tiempo después, los chicos se reunieron con Minato y Mei para discutir sobre el tema.

—Es la quinta ciudad que se niega y al final sucedió lo mismo —Minato miró a quienes se habían quedado, apartados de ellos entre las máquinas de la fábrica abandonada, luego desplazo su mirada a los chicos—, pero ya no podemos hacer nada por los demás.

—Son unos ineptos —Mei se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de lado—. Pudieron salvarse, pero decidieron condenarse a la muerte. Tarde o temprano Fugaku mandara a matarlos.

—Por el momento Tokio es seguro —afirmó Sasuke.

Mei lo miró con serenidad sintiendo curiosidad, desde que lo vio en Tokio unos meses atrás, decía lo mismo, pero desconocía a qué se debía tanta seguridad.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro Sasuke? —cuestionó encarándolo de frente con una sonrisa sensual en sus labios.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja interrogante al devolverle la mirada a la Felino, era atractiva y muchas veces ella le dio a entender que le atraía su aspecto peligroso, pero en definitiva su carácter no. A pesar de ser una mujer adulta (por así decirlo) buscaba alguien con quien "entretenerse", y ese "alguien" por supuesto que no era él. Ni estando completamente loco se enredaba nuevamente con una Felino.

Minato fue quien respondió.

—Hatake Kakashi no está muerto —rebeló Minato provocando sorpresa en Mei.

—¿Es enserio? —preguntó soltando una sonrisa astuta. Pues conoció a Kakashi desde un tiempo atrás, antes de que "muriera"—. Entonces, él tomará liderazgo de Tokio. Aunque le será difícil porque no es el sucesor.

—También encontramos a su sobrina —le interrumpió Sasuke con seriedad—. Y ella es la sucesora, la Cabecilla del Clan Haruno; los últimos Cazadores Haruno están vivos.

—Encontramos una Mestiza con sangre Haruno, en Akatsuki —Naruto sonrió socarrón—. Haruno Izumi, pero ella no está en la Rama Principal de Clan.

—Esto es una gran noticia —afirmó Mei agitando su melena al voltearse a Minato—. Y bien, ¿cuándo la anunciarán públicamente ante los Mestizos?

—Hasta que El Consejo Real aparezca. Fugaku sólo sabe de la existencia de Kakashi, pero no de Sakura, la Cabecilla —Minato sonrió un poco—. si la damos a demostrar ante Fugaku tratara de matarla y nos pondría en desventaja. Será mejor mantener el secreto, te prometo que actuaremos con discreción y nos beneficiará a todos.

Después de conversar un poco más, padre e hijo se apartaron un poco para hablar sobre sus propios asuntos.

—Me alegra poder salvar unas vidas —dijo Minato sonriéndole a Naruto.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—A mi me alegra hacerlo junto a ti.

Minato le apretó el hombro con su mano y luego suspiro sonoramente.

—No has encontrado a mamá —afirmó Naruto al mirar los ojos de su padre. Siempre que se ponían azules y con un toque de abatimiento, era señal que pensaba en su madre, Uzumaki Kushina.

Aún recordaba su cabello rojo y largo, tan sedoso y colorido como el carmín. Sus ojos azules oscuros e intensos, con una mirada cariñosa y una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

A Naruto le alegraba heredar el carácter de su madre, ella siempre fue alegre e hiperactiva; en cambio su padre era tranquilo con una actitud comprensible y sonriente.

—Naruto. Se que prometí encontrar a tu madre, pero mientas pasan los años, las pistas se van borrando —susurró Minato por debajo, triste.

Naruto tocó la mano de su padre, en un intento de consolarlo, ambos se necesitaban el uno al otros.

—Padre. Te pedí que buscaras a mamá con la esperanza que encontraras su cuerpo, no que estuviera viva —reveló cerrando sus ojos—. No quería decirte esto, pero hace años me resigne a encontrarla con vida. No lo rebele por temor a que te molestaras conmigo, pero al parecer solo te presione.

Minato se quedó mundo, mientras lo observaba con cierto alivio en su rostro. No esperaba menos de su hijo, tan comprensible y sincero. Llevando cargas que no le correspondían, por eso se lamentaba de muchas cosas en su vida, antes de ser padre.

—Yo solo quiero un lugar donde pueda dejarle flores y hablar con ella —murmuró su hijo abriendo sus ojos y apoyo la mano en el hombro de su padre.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo —reveló con una sonrisa cansada y sus ojos azules demostraron el sentimiento—. Has superado este problema sin rencor y con una sonrisa... te pareces tanto a Kushina.

Naruto lo tomo como un alago y se limpio las lágrimas que amenazaron en salir. Respiro hondo y se separo de su padre.

—¿Has sabido algo de mí padrino?

—Jiraya vendrá muy pronto —aseguró Minato.

—¿Y de Menma?

Los ojos de Minato se entristecieron.

—Nada bueno, tu hermano se a unido a Akatsuki.

Naruto no se inmutó ante la noticia, tal vez porque de su gemelo podría esperarse lo peor e inesperado. En el fondo le dolía que Menma lo odiara por creer que fue su culpa el que su madre haya desaparecido y tal vez esté muerta.

—Ya veo.

Minato se sintió impotente. No sabía en que momento Menma se le fue inesperadamente de las manos y ya no había salvación aparente. Su otro hijo estaba perdido en el mundo, sin Kushina, los tres no sabían que hacer, pero Menma no tomaba las riendas de la situación, se iba a lo incoherente.

—¡Bien! Es hora de ir al Hotel. ¿Regresaras a Tokio padre?

—No puedo desentender los deberes tantos días —afirmó Minato de forma implícita caminando junto a su hijo hacia Sasuke, consideraba demasiado al Uchiha que le confiaba a su único hijo.

El azabache fumaba su cigarrillo cerca de unas cajas apiladas, mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular con interés, tacleando rápidamente un mensaje a alguien conocido, pues tenía una fina sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

Su amigo reconoció esa sonrisa, aparecía cada vez que estaba con Sakura, así que dedujo a quien le enviaba el mensaje.

—¿Qué dice Sakura-chan? —pregunto juguetón Naruto alzando las cejas y mirando a Sasuke con picardía.

El azabache lo miro de mala gana y le espetó que nada que le interesará.

—Regresaré a Tokio, te encargo a los Lobos y al Vampiro —le dijo Minato a Sasuke, el azabache guardo el celular y apagó el cigarro pegándola a la caja detrás de él.

—¿Mei y los Felinos se irán contigo? —preguntó lanzado el cigarro por ahí.

—Sí. Es peligroso que la Loba cruce el portal a _Hoka No Sekai_ por el embarazo —recordó el Vampiro.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Cuidar de algunos cachorros y chaval junto al idiota de su amigo, nada que no pueda controlar.

—Tomaremos el avión de regreso.

—Te encargo a mi hijo.

Naruto bufó sarcástico cuando Sasuke lo miro con burla en su rostro.

—Este idiota solo atrae problemas, pero está bien —aceptó el Uchiha dándole un codazo a su amigo en modo de broma, Naruto le devolvió el golpe en un manotazo y se cruzó de brazos como niño berrinchudo.

—¡Yo puedo cuidarme solo!

—Claro —le dieron la razón al unísono Minato y Sasuke sin creerle.

"*"*"

 _Tokio, Japón._

 _Departamento de Kakashi._

 _09:33 pm._

Sakura salió del baño portando una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo húmedo, aún con las gotas cristalinas recorriendo su cuerpo menudo. Cerró la puerta de su espacio personal y se sentó en la cama con la secadora en la mano. Procedió a secarse el cabello y tarantear una canción alegre.

Entre su acción, miro la Mac que reposaba sobre la cama, lejos de su alcance. Esa máquina era de Sasuke, la suya se había averiado unos días atrás cuando entró a una página desconocida y la computadora había sacado humo. Ese día Sasuke llegó con comida y la revisó descubriendo que la había sobrecargado y le dono amablemente la suya.

Sakura sonrió de forma bobalicona. El Uchiha se había comportado amable —a su manera— al explicarle como funcionaba la Mac.

Definitivamente la tecnología no era lo suyo. O como decía Shikamaru, muy problemático.

Hizo un puchero al recordar que Sasuke llevaba varios días fuera de la cuidad, a cumplir una misión de suma importancia, la verdad no le comentó mucho al respecto. Pero se mostró un poco evasivo ante el tema, incluso la distrajo una ocasión con un inesperado beso en la frente.

Se sonrojo al recordar aquella muestra de cariño. Bajo la secadora y apretó los labios.

Lo había visto llorar por primera vez, desmoronarse lentamente y fue una experiencia desgarradora e incluso traumatizante; esa misma noche durmieron juntos y Sasuke le hizo prometer cosas que, ahorita que lo analizaba con profundad, le causaban mariposas en el estómago.

Al día siguiente él siguió como si la noche anterior no se hubiese roto, tan seguro y orgulloso como siempre. Pudo reconciliarse nuevamente con sus hermanos y pidió penosamente disculpas a Hikoro por las ofensas que le dijo e Itachi le dio varios coscorrones de forma fraternal. Consolándolo como solos los hermanos podían hacerlo.

A Sakura le prometió contarle varios aspectos de su vida, pero con calma y cuando fuera el momento indicado. El verlo llorar y permitir consolarlo fue un paso muy grande para ambos, para su relación.

Agarró su celular y miró la pantalla. Le había mandando mensajes durante toda la semana y apenas ese día le respondió que se comunicaría con ella en la noche.

Después se vestirse adecuadamente, salió a cenar fuera del departamento junto a Gaara en compañía de Hikoro e Itachi, debido a que su tío tuvo que visitar al padre de Naruto (quien no conocía y tenía extrema curiosidad por saber que aspecto tenía). Respondió a todas las dudas de Gaara por la comida y las palabras en japonés y tuvo una velada agradable con los hermanos Uchiha. La animaban entre sus bromas y varias anécdotas de sus vidas cuando eran Cazadores bajo reglas.

Después de horas, Sasuke no se contacto con ella.

Desilusionada, se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama y soltó un grito de frustración contra la almohada, sintiendo un vacío en su pecho. ¿Siempre sería así cuando no supiera nada de él?, el amor... empezaba a manifestar los síntomas del enamoramiento: esperar con ansiedad sus llamadas.

Pero se sentía con mayor intensidad que cuando estuvo enamorada de Sasori. En verdad estaba ansiosa.

Se cambió la ropa por un blusón blanco, después de verificar nuevamente la alarma del celular para levantarse en la mañana y mirar que no tuviese ni un mensaje, se resignó y prendió el aire acondicionado, apagó las luces y se arropó contra las sábanas de terciopelo.

Y se durmió ansiosa.

Literalmente durmió como bebé, cómodamente y sin interrupciones. Bueno, en la madrugada sonó su celular provocando que saliera de los brazos de Morfeo y volviera a la conciencia.

Gimió frustrada al tantear su mano en la cómoda y no encontrar su celular, lo escuchó caer al suelo y lo dejo ahí. Total, tenía más sueño que ganas de contestar. Minutos después, volvió a sonar el estrepitoso sonido y está vez bufó contra la almohada, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por inclinarse sin descubrirse y agarrar el celular, cuando se propuso a contestar, el sonido cesó.

Ya más despierta que dormida, se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama y miró el celular descubriendo que las llamadas perdidas eran de Sasuke. El sueño se le fue por un segundo al pensar que perdió su oportunidad de hablar con él. Se reclamo mentalmente mientras hacía un puchero.

Miró el celular y suspiro suponiendo que Sasuke no volvería a llamar, sintiendo una enorme desilusión. Cuando lo iba a dejar en el tocador, el aparto vibró en su mano y se sobresaltó al ver que era una video llamada. ¿Qué? Apostaba que tenía un semblante horrendo por el sueño, pero no le importó por el momento. Encendió la lámpara del tocador y contestó sin rechistar.

Inmediatamente vio el rostro de Sasuke en la pantalla y ella le sonrió somnolienta cuando los ojos negros la miraron fijamente a los suyos, el rostro de él se mostraba aliviado de verla y su semblante se ablando.

— _Te desperté_ —afirmó Sasuke y su voz sonó muy queda.

Sakura frunció el ceño y busco los audífonos en el cajón sin levantarse de la cama, los conectó al celular y lo acomodó entre sus piernas flexionadas ligeramente a su pecho.

—No importa. Me alegra que hayas llamado —aseguró sin borrar su sonrisa y contuvo un bostezo.

Y a Sasuke le pareció la acción más tierna.

— _Estabas durmiendo._

—Es lo que hago después de media noche —protestó con gracia.

— _Se nota, tienes saliva en los labios._

Sakura de cubrió rápidamente la boca y protestó su nombre logrando que Sasuke soltara una risa seca.

—Tú debiste ser Vampiro, parece que no duermes —dijo ella quitando la mano de su boca y lo miró por unos segundos—. Te vez como una le lechuga: linda y fresca.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado cortándole la respiración a Sakura por unos segundos. ¿Cuándo dejaría de tener esas reacciones?, era un misterio cual quería descubrir.

— _Afortunadamente para ti, soy un Lobo_ —espetó conteniendo sus pensamientos.

—Ah, tienes algo contra los Vampiros.

— _No. Bueno, un par de veces intentaron enterrarme sus colmillos en mi piel_ —recordó vagamente.

Sakura se preguntó un momento como sería enterrar sus colmillos en el cuello de Sasuke mientras bebía de su sangre, pero despejo el pensamiento y preguntó como se encontraba.

— _Cansado_ —reveló frotando su cuello con la mano libre, al sentir un inesperado escalofrío agradable.

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo para mirarlo fijamente, sus pupilas negras la miraban intensamente e identificó indicios de ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

—¿Cuantos días llevas sin dormir?

— _Dos..._ —contestó no muy convencido, pero al ver la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó Sakura por la pantalla se resigno a mentirle—. _Tres o tal vez cuatro días..._

—¡Debes descansar como es debido! —gruñó ella.

Sasuke le sonrió levemente.

— _Pronto lo haré, por ahora estoy dormitando_ —prometió sinceramente. Y cambio el tema para desviar su atención—. _¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?_

Sakura desvío los ojos.

—Bien... —murmuró desviando la mirada completa hacia la puesta del baño.

— _Tu rostro dice otra cosa, Sakura._

—¡Ya! —hizo un mohín adorable—. Como Naruto, Kiba y tú no están cerca, esos ingratos aprovechan a molestarme, pero ahora no me dejo, aunque... —se encogió de hombros— el festival los tiene ocupados.

El Uchiha se quedó un momento en silencio, solamente observando su rostro queriendo atravesar la pantalla para abrazarla al verla triste.

— _¿Segura? Esos idiotas no aprenden_ —escupió con desagrado y el entrecejo fruncido— _. Les daré un susto de muerte..._

—¿Cuándo regresas Sasuke-kun? Te extraño mucho —confesó en un susurró interrumpiendo la amenaza para cambiarla sutilmente a un momento dulce.

Cuando fue consiente de sus palabras, se sonrojo violentamente y bajo el celular para que no la descubriera lo avergonzada que se encontraba. Parpadeó varias veces calmando su corazón desbocado que golpeaba furiosamente contra su pecho. Aún tenía los auriculares puestos así que escuchó cuando Sasuke soltó un suspiro enternecedor.

— _Muy pronto, Sakura._

La Haruno siguió sin levantar el celular, pero escuchaba la respiración tranquila de Sasuke, se atrevió a levantar la pantalla y la puso en la misma posición, aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Espero que ese pronto sea... muy pronto —balbuceo sin coherencia, estaba muy nerviosa.

Y Sasuke no contribuyó cuando le dijo que le gustaba ese sonrojo, y ella creyó que no la veía claramente por la oscuridad. Así que se apeno más y trató de fundirse contra la sábana provocando que Sasuke soltará una risa ronca.

— _¿Sabes por qué te llamé?_ —preguntó Sasuke con delicadeza.

Sakura negó ligeramente con la cabeza sintiendo curiosidad por sus palabras.

— _Por que también te extraño._

La Haruno se sorprendió enormemente por escuchar ese tipo de confesión en labios de Sasuke, y sonrió levemente sintiendo un calor reconfortante en su pecho, sus ojos somnolientos lo miraron profundamente y luego soltó un bostezo, no lo pudo contener.

— _Es mejor que te deje dormir._

—Pero... —protestó Sakura. No quería que cortara la llamada, sentía un cosquilleo agradable y por nada del mundo quería que ese sentir se dispersara.

Sasuke negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

— _Duerme por los dos._

—¿No dormirás?

Sasuke se mostró serio cuando dijo que tenía pendientes por resolver.

—¿Llamarás mañana? —pregunto ilusionada, emoción que le llegó a los ojos.

Al azabache quiso que siempre se mostrará así de ansiosa por verlo, darle esa pequeña felicidad efímera. Pero no quería mentirle.

— _No lo sé._

Aún así Sakura le sonrió.

—Está bien, entiendo que estés ocupado... salúdame a Naruto.

Sasuke movió la cámara por la habitación y mostró al susodicho durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cama, ocupando todo el espacio.

— _Ahí está. El idiota duerme._

Sakura rió.

—Tíralo de la cama y duérmete.

— _Si hago eso, él seguiría durmiendo y nadie haría lo que hay que hacer_ —protestó.

—Entonces, cuídate mucho por favor. Necesito a mi instructor sano y fuerte para que me enseñe —dijo con una sonrisa.

— _Lo haré._

Se despidieron guardando una promesa y Sakura corto la llamada, luego le envió un mensaje sabiendo que lo vería y luego se acostó a seguir durmiendo, y está vez soñó con Sasuke. Un sueño muy hermoso.

"*"*"

 _Kioto, Japón._

 _04:49 am._

Era una de esas veces en su vida que no se arrepentía de sus acciones… ¿o sí? No, no lo sabía con certeza, ella lo dejaba desconectado de otros pensamientos cuando la veía. También era un completo egoísta en el asunto del amor, por eso no se sentía completamente extraño con sus emociones.

Permaneció mirando fijamente la pantalla después que Sakura cortará la llamada, leyendo el mensaje que le envió seguidamente. No le respondió temiendo más al remordimiento, por lo que suspiro guardando el celular en el interior de su gabardina y se froto el rostro con su mano cubierta por el guante negro, despejando sus emociones. Después, alejó su extremidad observando fijamente la lámpara a un costado, cual empezó a parpadear consecutivamente.

Diablos, ella se veía endemoniadamente hermosa cuando se despertaba. Aunque al principio le pareció gracioso verla despeinada, por eso le hizo ese comentario para despejar otros pensamientos indebidos. Se sentía como un pedófilo tras una colegiala. Aunque a pesar de tener siglos de vida, en su mente apenas era un adolescente, se sentía y era como uno.

Recordó los días que paso junto a Sakura después que se quebrará en llanto, la trató dulcemente con una ternura que hasta él se sorprendió de su actitud. Incluso, se preguntó internamente que le estaba pasando. Sin embargo, ya sabía la respuesta.

Si Sakura estuvo con él cuando mostró vulnerabilidad y no lo lastimó en ningún sentido, eso le hizo saber que ella era de absoluta confianza. Incluso pensó en la posibilidad de confiarle su vida. Pero eso era demasiado. Todo se daría de forma lenta, a su debido tiempo… o eso esperaba, se conocía así mismo y sus impulsos podían actuar de otra forma.

Suspiro nuevamente. Sakura se iba metiendo profundamente bajo su piel, en todos los sentidos. Quería verla feliz no importándole como, mantenerla a salvo ignorando sus réplicas hacia él y su enojo, que se forjara su propia vida con él adentro sin importarle quienes convivían con ella.

Lo que experimentaba con Sakura no era nada comparado con lo que sintió con Midori. Ahora se daba cuenta que con ella fue atracción sexual, nada más.

Aliso su gabardina y se incorporó de la cama con un gesto resignado al escuchar los feroces aullidos en los alrededores del edificio. Se mostró impasible cuando las luces de la habitación se esfumaron y quedó un aire espeso y oscuro que se le antojaba a siniestro.

Miró a su costado y se percató que Naruto estaba despierto, mirando fijamente la ventana abierta, y más allá en los edificios donde se veían varias bestias agazapada contra el techo y gruñendo ferozmente, amenazando a sus contrincantes con sus apariencias.

—¿Eres la distracción? —preguntó Naruto mirando con seriedad a Sasuke, éste suspiro haciendo aparecer su arma en una bola de fuego ardiente.

—Largó.

El pelinegro vio desaparecer a su amigo tras la puerta y se preparó para recibir a la manada de Lobos enfurecidos, sabía del porqué su reacción. Los Lobos no permitirían que Tora y Jian salieran de Tokio.

Sonrió sombríamente al sentir las presencias acercarse poco a poco a su territorio. Lentamente y con precaución debido a que reconocían su poder; reconocían que una manada de simples Mestizos Humanos no sería rival para él: un Mestizo con sangre Uchiha y medio milenio de experiencia.

Sin estar consciente, en ese momento recordó que ese fue uno de los altos que se puso al principio para no cortejar a Sakura. También porque no quería que ella tuviera ese tipo de vida a su lado. Ambos eran Mestizos, el uno "peligroso" y ella la Cabecilla de un Clan casi extinto, y estarían en constante peligro. Moviéndose de cuidad en cuidad cuidando sus espaldas y con temor a ser descubiertos.

Esa no era vida para ella. No quería atarla a su lado, sin embargo, era un egoísta al querer su amor para él, lo peor de todo era que no sentía ni una pizca de culpabilidad.

Los primeros Lobos se colaron por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal provocando un ruido sonoro. Y Sasuke alzó su mirada carmesí mientras ladeaba su katana marcando un arco.

"*"*"

 _Tokio, Japón._

 _Lunes 4 de julio._

 _PROGETO (Preparatoria General de Tokio)._

 _09:12 am._

Los siguientes días transcurridos fueron fatigadores para la pelirrosa. El festival la tenía atareada. Sus compañeros prácticamente la explotaban con el trabajo, ayudando a poner los carteles, puestos y adornos. No podía quejarse ya que Anko le pidió a su salón que fuera auxiliar en todos los preparativos y precisamente era el día previo antes del festival.

Se mojó las manos y precisó las acciones para secarlas con el short rojo que portaba. Después salió del sanitario topándose de golpe con una alumna.

Ella permaneció afortunadamente de pie, así que solamente trastabillo un poco. Agitó su cabeza y su trenza larga se deslizó sobre su espalda. Acto seguido observó a quien la impactó y descubrió a una chica pequeña, de cabellera negra y unos grandes lentes, detrás de ellos unos ojos rojos la miraban con temor. Era rodeada por varias cajas con material recreativo que ahora se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo.

Recordó su fama de "golpeadora" que tenía en la preparatoria. Torció la boca y recordó lo que Karin le dijo alguna vez: « _El hecho que te tengan miedo, no quiere decir que tú tengas que aceptarlo. Haz todo lo posible para cambiar tu imagen_ ».

Después del incidente, no volvió a hablar con nadie, ante las agresiones y burlas prefirió estar sola. Cuando chocaba con alguien —situación similar del presente— sólo los miraba fijamente y se marchaba, sin ayudarle, sin hablarle.

Suspirando, dobló sus rodillas y la miró expectante. La pequeña chica balbuceaba una disculpa y se veía atemorizada.

—¿Te lastime? —preguntó Sakura mirándola completamente, su rostro afinado y las fracciones infantiles le hacían ver que era de primer año.

Ella negó con la cabeza consternada por la pregunta de la Haruno.

—Bueno. Será mejor recoger este desastre —alentó la pelirrosa sonriéndole un poco y se movió para recoger las cosas esparcidas.

La chica seguía anonadada, no se movió ni un ápice por la sorpresa mientras observaba a la Haruno meter los objetos en las cajas. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, tan solitaria por los pasillos y con un semblante sereno y serio. Había preguntado a sus amigas sobre ella y le aseguraron que Sakura era una chica solitaria y peligrosa, violenta y grosera. A pesar de ser bonita, todo era opacado por los comentarios nada gratos hacia su persona. Nunca indagó más allá, no le pareció de su incumbencia mientras no se topará con ella.

Pero Sakura no se había comportado de esa manera con ella, no la había golpeado —como muchos aseguraban—, si no todo lo contrario: le había sonreído. Incluso la ayudaba a recoger las cosas, ya había terminado y ahora le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Temerosa, aceptó la extremidad y recibió una de las cajas en las manos, las otras dos la cargaba la Haruno con tanta facilidad mientras le preguntaba a donde llevaba las cajas.

La guio por el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de varios alumnos de los últimos grados. Algunos hicieron comentarios desagradables sobre la Haruno y otros simplemente la ignoraron. Entró a su aula, donde estaban ensayando la obra de teatro que darían el miércoles durante el festival. Las miradas de sus compañeros se dirigieron a ambas cuando Sakura ingreso impasible a la clase.

Sakura hizo caso omiso ante las miradas de desprecio de las chicas y una que otra mirada burlona. Dejo las cajas encima de la mesa mientras que la pequeña chica se ponía a su lado dejando la que ella cargaba.

—Espero que tengas más cuidado al caminar —le dijo Sakura a la chica limpiándose las manos cubiertas del polvo. Sus oídos captaron varios comentarios desagradables, pero nuevamente los ignoro.

—Mi nombre es Sayumi, Sakura-senpai.

La aludida se sorprendió al escucharla prestarse, le ofreció una sonrisa tierna al verla con un poco de onfianza, vaya, parecía auténtico.

—Un gusto Sayumi. Debo irme a continuar mis preparativos —avisó mientras caminaba a la puerta, ante la mirada incrédula de todos al ver la linda sonrisa que le ofreció a la chica.

—¿Te vas sin saludarme?

La Haruno se detuvo al abrir la puerta, alzando las cejas se giro sobre sus tobillos y observó a Sasori acercarse a ella teniendo en mano cintas de colores y vistiendo ropa casual, como siempre su semblante era indiferente.

—¿Sasori? Que sorpresa, no pensaba verte hasta mañana.

—Algunos alumnos graduados vinieron a ayudar —se excusó acercándose a ella, se detuvo ya la miro de forma burlona—. Además, Sasuke me pidió que te vigilará mientras estaba fuera.

Sakura alzó ambas cejas sin creerle y se cruzó de brazos acercándose un poco a él con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿A ti? Por lo que se, te odia.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —alentó indiferente—. Y no tenía mucho que hacer, después de todo desterré de Akatsuki. Es una buena distracción tomando en cuenta lo que ha pasado últimamente.

—Así que soy tu pasatiempo —se burló Sakura y sonrió de lado al mismo tiempo que Sasori—. En fin, pasa durante el festival por el Cosplay Café de mi Aula —promociono sin nada de ánimos y se despidió de él con la mano, partiendo por el pasillo. Dejando a una audiencia anonada por el intercambio de palabras que tuvieron los exnovios, que se suponían que se odiaba y no podían verse ni en pintura. O eso afirmaban los rumores.

—Sasori-senpai. ¿No se supone que esa chica lo maltrato? —no pudo evitar preguntar uno de los alumnos que presenciaron la charla.

Sasori se mantuvo quieto observando la cabellera larga de Sakura caer con gracia sobre su espalda y alejarse serenamente entre la multitud.

—Fue un malentendido muy bochornoso —confesó muy tarde. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo horrible que le hizo la vida escolar a Sakura al esparcir rumores sobre las agresiones. Ahora se sentía un estúpido, lo último que quería era lastimarla. Por eso, si con sus palabras las cosas se iban apaciguando, estaría dispuesto a admitir su error, solo por ella—. Ella nunca me hizo nada, fui yo quien la destrozo.

Sin inmutarse a las expresiones de los alumnos, prosiguió.

—Ella terminó conmigo y yo sólo quería que se sintiera mal por dejarme ir, y terminé perjudicándola. Pero Haruno Sakura es una chica excepcional, linda, inteligente, fuerte y honesta.

—¡¿Quieres decir que el fenómeno nunca fue un fenómeno?!

—Nunca lo ha sido —dijo Sasori siendo observando por todos, parecía el acontecimiento del año, aunque era algo de que estar con la oreja para arriba. No todos los días Sasori decía que Sakura nunca le hizo daño y lo que sentenció en ese entonces fue una mentira—. ¿Qué más quieren? ¡Pónganse a trabajar! —empujó a unos cuantos y a otros les indico lo que debían decorar.

"*"*"

Sakura entró al teatro de la escuela y como era de esperarse, le dirigieron una mirada de burla y repulsión. Resignada, subió al espacioso escenario; el lugar era enorme como el auditorio de la escuela. Las paredes altas sostenían barras de hierro y éstos sostenían los reflectores que iluminaban el lugar de trabajo de varios estudiantes.

Esquivo a las personas, escenografías y carteles dirigiéndose a la esquina, donde una silla desolada la llamaba sutilmente para tomar un pequeño descanso.

—¡El fenómeno decidió aparecer! —grito un chico con el ceño fruncido desde la mitad del escenario. Era uno de su salón. Debido a que habían terminado el café —situado en una de las Aulas de músicas, enormes cabe agregar— el aula fue asignada para ayudar a los de primer grado con el escenario—. No me gusta la idea, pero necesitamos manos.

—Pasé el fin de semana decorando el salón, ya hice mi parte —espetó Sakura sin ánimos, aun así, se incorporó y se acercó a ellos.

Dos chicos la miraron con burla cuando llego a su lado, mirando la escenografía de un cielo estrellado pintando con acuarelas hermosas y montañas al horizonte con un sol a medio meterse entre ellas.

—Falta poner estos adornos arriba, se ve que eres ligera así que sube en la escalera y amárralos —ordenó uno de ellos entregándole diversos adornos y apuntó la escalera de metal que estaba frente a ellos.

Sakura bufó observando la escalera de aproximadamente cinco metros de altura, sabía que eso se avecinaba.

—No me subo ahí hasta que aseguren que no tratarán de hacerme caer —indiferente les dedicó sus palabras sin rodeos.

Los chicos alzaron ambas cejas y le dieron a loca por pensar "disparates", pero aceptaron y la apresuraron para que trepara la escalera.

Resignada de la falta de honestidad por parte de sus compañeros, subió lentamente confiando en sus habilidades para evitar un posible accidente. Genial, era el conejillo de indias. Se incorporó lentamente, y haciendo uso de sus habilidades sobrenaturales, se movió con delicadeza respirando tranquilamente para mantener el peso y equilibrio. Cuando piso la orilla, sintió que la escalera se movió y descubrió que desde abajo los chicos le hacían la maldad de moverla para hacerla caer. Los miró con el ceño fruncido y por fortuna había terminado de poner las decoraciones en el lugar donde creyó conveniente. Se bajo de la escalera lentamente y se bajo de un ágil salto.

Los chicos miraron con ojo crítico su obra.

—Debo admitir que los pusiste en buen lugar —dijo uno mirándola sorprendido.

La Haruno se encogió de hombros.

—Aunque sigues siendo un fenómeno.

—Más bien, una chica —alegó ella restándole importancia al comentario.

Desafortunadamente para ella, los chicos la jalaron vilmente para que decorara las partes de enfrente. Así que estuvo otro par de horas subiendo y bajando las escaleras fatigándose, y con la tentación de darles un golpe a sus compañeros por hacer la maldad de mover la escalera.

Bajo las escaleras por última vez y estiró las manos para desentumirlas. Los chicos la miraron expectantes por unos segundos.

—Vale. Está demás el agradecimiento —ironizó Sakura al no escuchar nada por parte de ellos. Sin más, se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse al borde del escenario. Al proponerse la acción, alguien se acercó a ella, la misma chica que había ayudado con las cajas.

—S-Sakura-senpai... —tartamudeo penosamente Sayumi—. Estuve observando sus decoraciones y quisiera que... si podía ayudarme a decorar la escenografía que me corresponde...

Sakura alzó ambas cejas al entender sus palabras. Era extraño que una chica le ofreciera tal cosa, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le hablaba en la escuela.

—¿Escenografía?

—Lo que pasa es que...

—¡Cuidado con la escalera!

Sakura reaccionó inmediatamente volteando ante el potente grito, visualizando la gran escalera de metal cayendo al costado, justo sobre ellas.

No espero tiempo y considero las opciones como un rayo: saltar del escenario o proteger a la chica. Sería muy difícil apartarse debido a que se encontraban en un pedazo de escenario, donde casualmente caben dos personas. No había más suelo por donde pisar.

No espero más y salto al frente, esperando que los cinco metros de altura pasarán desapercibidos. Se llevó del brazo a Sayumi y entrecerró sus ojos cuando sintió sus piernas tocar ágilmente el suelo, junto con el sonido metálico de la escalera. Atrapó a Sayumi al aire, era pequeña y no pesaba mucho.

Sin embargo, no pasaba desapercibido los metros de altura, sería imposible que algún Humano saliera ileso de la caída. Así que rápidamente se acostó en el suelo y se llevó a Sayumi consigo.

La estudiante de primer año estaba completamente conmocionada. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en cambio la Haruno lo hizo con una velocidad increíble, incluso cayó al suelo de pie, ilesa y atrapándola en el proceso. Y por último se tiraba al suelo como si hubiese caído de espaldas.

—Te pido por favor, por el bien de las dos, no reveles lo que en verdad sucedió —susurró Sakura cuando escuchó pasos apresurados bajar del escenario.

Sayumi se levantó cuando los estudiantes se acercaron para saber cómo se encontraban, y vio que la Haruno yacía con los ojos entrecerrados fingiendo malestar. Cosa que era mentira.

—¡Fenómeno! ¿Puedes oír mi voz? —grito un chico al verla con los ojos entrecerrados, le palmeo la mejilla y Sakura lanzó un gruñido.

—Estoy viva —se quejo y se movió ligeramente fingiendo una mueca de dolor. Alguien atrás la ayudó y sostuvo por los hombros. Suspiro al escuchar los gritos y conversaciones de lo sorprendente que fue, como ella rescato a Sayumi y al parecer del buen golpe que se llevó.

Entre la gente, Sasori se abrió paso entre el bullicio y se preocupo cuando vio a la Haruno siendo sostenida por una chica, así que no dudo en ir a socorrerla. Se arrodillo a su lado y la miro a lo ojos verdes, cuales estaban intrigados. Se veía tan tranquila que dudaba que le hubiese sucedido algo malo.

Un chico le procedió a explicar lo que sucedió con lujo de detalles —inconsciente de lo que realmente sucedió—. Y cuando terminó de relatar, Sasori miró a Sakura con cierta intriga y las cejas alzadas.

El pelirrojo no creía que por una caída de cinco metros Sakura no se pudiera mover. Había presenciado una lucha donde ella batallaba contra un Demonio Intermedio, recibiendo varias heridas y aún siguió en pie. No, Sakura no era débil. Una chispa de comprensión surco en sus ojos cafés al recordar que estaba entre Humanos... bueno, la mayoría eran Humanos. Por ende, la pelirrosa estaba fingiendo.

—Yo la llevare a la enfermería —indicó Sasori y sustituyo el lugar de la chica. Tomó a Sakura por los hombros y la cargo entre sus brazos, fingiendo delicadeza.

Después del drama del día, Sasori caminaba por el pasillo directo a la enfermería con Sakura en brazo y una que otra mirada curiosa a su alrededor.

—No era necesario que me cargarás —protestó Sakura cuando llegaron a la enfermería y la deposito en la cama, como si en verdad estuviese herida.

Sasori se irguió sobre su estatura.

—Lo era para hacerlo creíble —espetó.

Sakura se intrigó por la actitud de Sasori, se comportaba menos seco con ella y más atento, y no pudo evitar cuestionarlo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Sakura agarrando a Sasori con la guardia baja.

El pelirrojo sabía a lo que se refería, no era del porqué la ayudaba, sino del porqué estaba con ella. Suspiro un poco. Debía ser sincero con ella.

—Descubrí algo interesante mientras ayudaba a tu rescate y por ello he decidido cuidarte mientras él no esté cerca de ti —soltó de sopetón. Y sonrió secamente al recordar a Sasuke y su descubrimiento de sus sentimientos hacia Sakura.

—¿Te refieres a Sasuke-kun?

—Él y yo nos odiamos, pero tenemos algo en común: tú —reveló sin inmutarse—. Eres importante para ambos.

Sakura se consterno ante el arranque de sinceridad por parte de Sasori. Pero se lo agradeció internamente. Por fin podía escuchar al verdadero chico que fue su primer amor, después de todo, los sentimientos estaban en la última racha: al borde del abismo. Y se debía a que otra presencia de cabellos oscuros y ojos penetrantes le estaban robando el corazón.

—Pienso que la amistad entre nosotros te sienta bien.

Sasori sonrió más ante el comentario de Sakura, lo hubiera tomando cruel si no supiera que ella lo decía con ingenuidad.

—Pienso que tu amistad con el Lobo rabioso te está volviendo temeraria.

Sakura soltó una risa.

—Me enseña cosas productivas.

Sasori zanjó el tema cuando la enfermera, que casualmente era un Ser Sobrenatural, un Monstruo para ser exactos, intervino en la enfermería.

Sakura procedió a contarle el embrollo cuál fue sometida y la enfermera se había reído, pero de todos modos le dio un justificante considerando las lesiones que debía tener un Humano y que se presentará al día siguiente "si se sentía mejor".

Kakashi abordo la enfermería preocupado justo cuando iba saliendo de su consulta, y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Lo tomó de la mano y se despidió de Sasori con la otra.

Y nuevamente le relato sobre el incidente, y se encontró con una situación un tanto cómica.

"*"*"

 _Beijing, China._

 _Aeropuerto Internacional de Pekín-Capital._

 _04:59 pm._

 _«Es mejor terminar con nuestra relación»._

Desde que salió de la casa de su novia, perdón, de su exnovia, la frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, penetrando cada pensamiento insensible.

El acto cruel de su exnovia no se lo esperaba, no le pasó por su mente que ella ya no sintiera amor por él, hasta consideró la idea de pedirle que se casaran. Pero todo se desvaneció ese día; después de días buscándola la encontró en el rincón más desolado de la cuidad, con alguien que no espero.

Ahora entendía un poco a Sasuke con el engaño de Midori, era desgarrador y doloroso. Compartirían un par de bebidas y una charla de superación.

Se mantuvo sereno al recibir el pasaporte y boleto, afirmó la mochila que cargaba y se adelanto a paso perezoso en las entradas de abordaje. Una vez que estuvo arriba en primera clase, guardo la mochila en los compartimentos y se deslizó en el segundo asiento, puesto que el de la ventanilla se encontraba ocupado. Cerró los ojos sintiendo otra presencia sentarse a su lado, ya no había escapatoria para regresar.

Después de que el avión despegó, sintió una sensación de vacío al ver la cuidad tan diminuta a distancia, el hueco en su corazón era penetrante y doloroso. Despejo el pensamiento negruzco y se tocó la cabeza con la mano, deseando que el dolor de cabeza cesará.

—Que sorpresa —escuchó una voz femenina a su lado, donde estaba la ventanilla.

Desplazó su vista mientras se desabrochada el cinturón y observó a una rubia de cuatro coletillas, desprendía un Aura morada y sus ojos turquesa mirándolo con cierta burla.

Alzó ambas cejas.

—¿No conocemos? —pregunto Shikamaru sin variar de expresión. En verdad no reconocía a la chica.

Tamari siguió hojeando la revista cual leía mientras hablaba.

—Nos hemos visto alguna vez. Arena en Egipto. Huida con mi hermano —tanteo desinteresadamente.

Shikamaru pensó rápidamente y en su mente vino una especie de _Flash back_ , viendo a la misma rubia, pero sosteniendo un abanico, obstruyendo el paso para que ellos no escaparan de la Arena. Al final ella se resignó y le deseo lo mejor a su hermano, Gaara.

—La rubia —espetó Shikamaru y frunció el ceño.

—Voy a visitar a mi hermano —dijo Temari dejando la revista de un lado y cruzó sus piernas cubiertas por mallas de rejilla negra y sonrió de lado—. Me lo llevaré a viajar por el mundo.

Shikamaru bufó.

—No creo que Gaara desee eso.

—Es mi hermano y tengo que ver por él —soltó con sequedad—. Ahora que deserte de mi Clan puedo ir libremente por el mundo sin ataduras.

Shikamaru se quedó en silencio, no tenía ánimos de discutir un tema el cual lo haría más adelante con más involucrados. Se sentía mal y deseaba dormir.

Tomó la revista cual la chica ojeaba y se lo coloco sobre el rostro para cubrir sus ojos de la luz, inclinó el asiento y paso sus manos detrás de la nuca simulando una almohada.

Temari se indignó al ver la acción de Shikamaru, pero luego le resto importancia y tomó otra revista de su bolso de mano.

"*"*"

 _Tokio, Japón._

 _Martes 5 de junio._

 _Departamento de Kakashi._

 _07:35 pm._

Sakura llego bostezando al departamento cargando consigo un par de cajas y su mochila. Saco el juego de llaves que poseía y abrió ágilmente la puerta. Inmediatamente un par de ojos aguamarina la recibieron y Gaara fue a su encuentro para ayudarle.

El chico dejo las cajas sobre la mesa del comedor y Sakura se dejó caer en una de las sillas, con pesadez. El festival de la escuela estaba en los últimos preparativos y era necesario toda su energía para poner esfuerzo en lo que hacía.

Observó las cajas y recordó que Ami le dio los varios decorativos que utilizarían durante el festival; tenía que dárselos a Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba. Pero ellos no estaban en ese momento y había inventado una excusa a Ami justificando las faltas durante los preparativos del evento.

Miro a Gaara, quien amablemente le servía un poco de limonada, al parecer verla cansada le tocó el corazón. Se sentó frente a ella con otro vaso y bebió tranquilamente.

—Mañana habrá un festival en mi escuela —dijo Sakura a Gaara y éste la miro expectante. Había escuchando algo relacionado por parte de Kakashi cuando le había preguntado a dónde iba Sakura todos los días y regresaba de noche.

—¿Festival?

—Si. Venderán muchas cosas: comida, juguetes y postres. También habrá juegos y cafés —le sonrió al ver que capto la atención de Gaara, su curiosidad era genuina—. Habrá muchas personas, pero descuida, estarás con Hikoro e Itachi —finalizó con una sonrisa.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza.

—Shikamaru habló por la tarde —dijo de repente sorprendiéndola.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Ya esta en la cuidad y que mañana ira a la escuela contigo.

Sakura sonrió.

—Bueno. ¿Tienes hambre? Calentare la comida.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Kakashi-san fue a comparar algo de cenar, pero tardará un poco.

—¡Bien! Iré a darme un baño y a dejar esto —dijo terminando de beber el jugo y se incorporó recogiendo las cajas.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de su habitación tanteando el lugar ya que las cajas le obstruían la vista, se acercó a ciegas al escritorio y dejó los objetos encima. Bajo la mochila al suelo y deslizó su mirada al espejo de cuerpo completo que colgaba en la pared.

Observó su aspecto, su rostro reflejaba un poco de cansancio, aunque sabía que con dormir un par de horas estaría renovada. Tocó su larga cabellera que estaba amarrada en una coleta alta, había crecido considerablemente en la última semana y trenzado le llegaba por el muslo.

Se sonrojó al pensar el motivo por el cual se lo dejó crecer y nuevamente se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de Sasuke. Alguna vez le comentó que le gustaba su cabello largo y sedoso, pero también se veía bien cuando lo traía corto.

Jugó distraídamente con un mechón largo observándose un poco más por el espejo, no era vanidosa, simplemente su propio reflejo le hacía recordar a su madre. Mantuvo su sonrisa nostálgica hasta que capto cierta irregularidad en la imagen. Se proyectaba el reflejo se la cama, y podía ver un bulto sobre el.

Se dio la media vuelta temiendo que algún enemigo se hubiese filtrado en su habitación, pero inmediatamente se percato de las ropas oscuras que envolviendo al individuo y el rostro de Sasuke durmiendo tranquilamente. Se emocionó enormemente y una sonrisa de alegría adornó su rostro. El Uchiha durmiendo en su cama, se veía sereno. Sin pensarlo realmente se apresuró al otro extremo de la cama y se dejó caer encima de Sasuke exclamando su nombre.

El azabache sintió un peso extra sobre su cuerpo y se alertó incorporándose rápidamente, pero cuando capto el aroma a cerezos y nostalgia, se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

—Sakura —murmuró con voz ronca.

—Por fin regresaste —se emociono separándose de él, lo empujó un poco al costado para poder sentarse a su lado.

Sasuke, un tanto perezoso, se sentó sobre el colchón observando a la sonriente pelirrosa. Su ego se infló hasta los cielos al pensar que él fue el causante de esa linda sonrisa.

—Hace unas horas —afirmó pasando una mano sobre su rostro tratando de despejar el cansancio. Quería platicar con Sakura, pero el sueño se apoderaba de él—. Y vine por la tarde... no tardaste mucho en llegar.

Sakura lanzó una risa divertida.

—Te quedaste dormido, Sasuke-kun. Ya es hora de cenar.

El Uchiha se mantuvo quieto observado un punto en la nada, posteriormente suspiro indignado de si mismo. Se había dormido y no percatado de ello.

—Lo siento por usurpar tu alcoba.

—No te preocupes —aseguró ella agitando su mano restándole importancia. Cruzó sus piernas y lo miró por un largo momento.

Sasuke le sonrió levemente al percatarse de su rostro, también se veía un poco cansado. Aunque él no había dormido en semanas, pero no se quejaba.

—Te vez muy cansado —murmuró Sakura preocupada agachando un poco la mirada.

Sasuke no pudo mentirle.

—Estoy en mis días de debilidad —confesó en un largo suspiro.

La Haruno entendió al instante.

Los días de debilidad de un Mestizo eran duros, ya que, por alguna extraña razón, los poderes sobrenaturales se esfumaban del cuerpo dejando al individuo indefenso, como un simple Humano, vulnerable a los ataques enemigos. Y Sasuke era uno de esos extraños casos que la energía sobrenatural no se iba del todo, solo sus poderes se debilitaban; pero no podía convertirse en Lobo o utilizar sus poderes (como el fuego o rayo) sin que fuera sumamente doloroso.

—Llegue a casa junto con Naruto —prosiguió Sasuke sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto—. Pero... me desvíe hacia acá.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco al leer entre líneas al significado del porque él se desvío. Sólo para verla a ella. Jugo inesperadamente con sus manos y alzó la vista brillante para encontrarse con ese par de iris negros, tan profundos como el cielo oscuro. Su corazón desbocado pedía a gritos que lo abrazara y titubeo ante el deseo anhelado.

—Te extrañe mucho, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke soltó un pequeño monosílabo, verla tan nerviosa ante su presencia le hacía levantar sospechas sobre si ella sentía algo por él, si se estaba enamorado. Pensó en la posibilidad de hacerle frente ante sus sentimientos.

La miró fijamente y se inclino un poco hacía ella visualizando sus ojos jades y se acobardo por primera vez en su vida. No pudo confesarle que le gustaba sus ojos jades cuando lo miraban, y su sonrisa tierna junto a su sonrojo enternecedor. Tampoco pudo decirle que la quería como mujer, no como amiga. Que quería un beso de sus labios carnosos en forma de corazón y de un color natural. En vez de eso, confesó que la había extrañado mucho mientras estuvo fuera. Y se sintió un idiota al ser un cobarde. En el fondo no quería perderla como amiga, sabía que, si ella no sentía nada por él, la situación sería incomoda para ambos. Por el momento así lo dejaría, entre encuentros con palabras dulces e inocentes... algunas por parte de él.

Sakura sonrió bobalicona y apoyo sus manos en las rodillas. Bajo la mirada y miró las manos de Sasuke apoyadas sobre el colchón, vendadas de los dedos. Inesperadamente agarró su mano y remango ágilmente la manga de la gabardina descubriendo que su brazo estaba vendado.

—¿Te hicieron mucho daño? —preguntó un poco preocupada repitiendo la misma acción en la otra mano.

Sasuke movió sus manos para atrapar las de Sakura y atraerla un poco a él.

—Hmp. Hierba mala nunca muere —espetó con gracia y se deslizó en la cama para incorporarse. Necesitaba fumar para reprimir el impulso de besarla.

Sakura observó a Sasuke abrir el ventanal y sacar la cajetilla de cigarrillos. Suspiró con resignación cuando empezó a fumar. Se bajo de la cama y se propuso a acomodar las cajas que trajo consigo de la escuela. Las deslizó bajo el escritorio y saco una mochila cual dejo reposar sobre las cajas. Cuando se incorporó, chocó contra algo duro.

—Te dejaste crecer el cabello —comentó Sasuke apartándose de ella sin despegar los ojos de la cabellera rosada de la chica. Se había despojado de la gabardina y tanteaba el celular negro entre sus dedos cubiertos por las vendas.

—Es la primera vez que me lo dejo crecer tanto —confesó entre un susurró tocando su cabello con alago, y sonrió tímidamente al saber que Sasuke advirtió del cambio.

Se sentó alado de Sasuke y él sorpresivamente apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, entrecerrando sus ojos modorros y respirando pausadamente.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? —preguntó Sasuke en murmullo.

La Haruno prosiguió a soltar un monólogo donde relataba las actividades que había hecho en esa semana y Sasuke se mantenía un poco atento haciendo comentarios cortos y balbuceantes. Entre la plática, sintió la respiración de Sasuke pausada y tranquila. Bajo un poco la vista y descubrió que se hallaba dormido. Enternecida, le acaricio tiernamente el cabello pensando que, si algún día fuera novia de Sasuke, sería lindo robarle un beso mientras dormía.

Se impactó al percatarse de sus propios pensamientos y se apenó. No podía fantasear con cosas sin sentido, aunque enamorarse de Sasuke no era para tomarse a la ligera. Suspiró sonoramente, no tenía ánimos de pensar en las consecuencias por ese día. Así que se movió ligeramente llamando a Sasuke en murmullos.

El Uchiha balbuceo frases ininteligibles, estaba con los ojos cerrados y apoyando la quijada en el hombro de ella, al parecer se había dormido entre sus brazos. Sakura lo aparto un poco y le tocó el rostro para despertarlo, unos ojos somnolientos le devolvieron la mirada y una sonrisa de lado le paralizó el corazón por la emoción.

—Puedes dormir esta noche conmigo —propuso ella con una sonrisa inocente.

Sasuke ensancho más la sonrisa y si Sakura lo hubiera observado con otros ojos descubriría que era una sonrisa insinuante. Él no había pensado pasar la noche con ella, pero sería una buena oportunidad para abrazarla cuando ella estuviera dormida.

—Si así lo deseas, señorita Haruno —bromeó dándole un pellizco en la nariz y ella se rió.

Después de tocarle el cabello con delicadeza y darle un inesperado beso en la frente cubierta por su fleco, apenándola más, se disculpo por dormir antes que ella, pero realmente estaba cansado. Se dejó caer en una de las orillas de la cama, del lado derecho con una mano flexionada debajo de la cabeza, cerró los ojos y al instante quedó profundamente dormido.

Sakura se quedó enternecida al verlo dormir plácidamente y pensar que confiaba tanto en ella para bajar la guardia. Se levantó de cama, prendió el aire acondicionado para que la habitación tuviera un clima agradable, y apago la luz saliendo al pasillo, dejando al azabache envuelto en un sueño profundo.

"*"*"

 _Miércoles 6 de julio._

 _08:58 am._

Gaara terció el gesto mientras trataba de prender estúpidamente la estufa, era la segunda vez que tenía que cocinar, pero nunca podía encenderla; o terminaba por explotar literalmente la cocina o tenían que comprar otra estufa. Resignado, dejo de insistir y tomo posesión del libro de la mesa donde recitaba recetas de comidas y algunas indicaciones de Sakura que debía seguir al pie de la letra para no intoxicarse así mismo. No entendió mucho las indicaciones y mejor se propuso a preguntárselo cara a cara, después de todo aún no se había ido a la escuela.

Caminó ansiosamente por el pasillo encontrando la puerta que representaba la habitación de Sakura, sin permiso, la abrió de sopetón observando inmediatamente los dos bultos en la cama: Sasuke estaba boca arriba con la mano bajo su nuca simulando una almohada —cuales habían de sobra— y la otra sobre su estómago; a su lado, Sakura estaba acurrucada sobre el lado derecho, dándole la espalda a Sasuke y con las manos bajo su mejilla derecha.

Se sintió curioso al verlos dormir en la misma cama, había leído en un libro de relaciones humanas, donde decía que cuando un hombre y una mujer dormían juntos era porque son "amantes". Sacó su librito y hojeo hasta la página donde había leído ese dato. Se intrigó cuando leyó la frase _"una noche juntos"_ y se horrorizó cuando leyó el desenlace de esa frase.

Indignado, cerro furiosamente el libro ante la sarta de obscenidades que venía escrito allí, y frunció el ceño observándolos con ojos críticos, pero no vio ningún indicio de que estuviesen _"abrazados a pasionalmente y sin ropa"_ por lo que se sintió tranquilo y satisfecho.

Recordó que se moría de hambre, y si que le ardía el estómago, así que rodeo la cama y le jalo los pies a Sakura.

Ella inmediatamente se levantó de sopetón sentándose en la cama con los ojos abiertos y alerta, cuando visualizo la cabellera de Gaara se relajo y tallo sus ojos con los puños. Soñaba algo completamente hermoso y se representaba gráficamente en el muchacho de cabellos azabaches que aún dormía a su lado.

—Gaara... ¿qué sucede? —preguntó somnolienta.

—No sé como prender la estufa —renegó en inglés.

Sakura frunció el ceño y sintió algo moverse a sus espaldas, era Sasuke quien se había sentado y tenía el ceño fruncido. Nunca gozaba de un buen despertar por las mañanas.

—¿Qué tal si pedimos algo para desayunar? —propuso Sasuke gruñendo ligeramente por ser despertado ante el brusco movimiento de Sakura.

Gaara asintió varias veces consecutivas, mejor la comida rápida y así evitar que la estufa explotará ante sus intentos de prenderle fuego. Y Sakura suspiro resignada al sostener su celular, cuando enfocó la atención en la hora, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se levantó de sopetón para correr el armario.

Sasuke y Gaara observaron a Sakura correr de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, desesperada por alguna remota razón, empilando las cajas y buscando ropa que ponerse. Los chicos se miraron entre sí con cara de "¿y está chica que?" y viraron su vista a la Haruno.

—Veo que a alguien se le hizo tarde —comentó una voz desde la puerta abierta.

Sakura se detuvo un segundo para observar a su tío apoyado perezosamente sobre el umbral, vistiendo su piyama y recién levantado.

—¡Pero si usted debería estar ahí desde la siete! —exclamó Sakura acusadora.

Kakashi sonrió perezosamente.

—Siempre me pierdo por el sendero de la vida.

—Más bien, del sueño —reclamó la pelirrosa y se metió al baño de su habitación dando un portazo.

Gaara se encogió de hombros ante el sonido y resignándose de desayunar comida rápida, le pidió a Kakashi que le enseñara de nuevo como encender la estufa.

Antes de partir, Kakashi miró con advertencia a Sasuke para que no hiciera nada indebido. El chico rodó los ojos con paciencia no percatándose de la sonrisa que soltó Kakashi antes de partir a la cocina junto a Gaara.

Entre tanto, Sasuke se quedó sólo en la habitación observando con curiosidad la alcoba de Sakura, nunca había estado ahí y no perderían la oportunidad de atrapar cada detalle.

Visualizo el escritorio azul pegado a una de las esquinas, adornado por una lámpara de soporte largo y varios libros, y la Mac que le obsequio a Sakura. Lo revisó y obtuvo una buena imagen de su aspecto, satisfecho, se quedó embelesado por el marco de foto que descansaba intencionalmente sobre la superficie.

Era la foto familiar de Sakura, donde ella tenía como unos diez años y era acompañada por sus padres; eran iguales a como se acordaba y el rostro se Sakura no cambiaba, bueno sus rasgos se desarrollaron, pero no perdía el toque.

Recordó el _«¡oni-san, juguemos un rato!»_ que le decía ella cuando era una "enana" caprichosa. Sonrió de lado al ser participe de esos recuerdos relajantes.

Fue una época tensa para él porque su madre había fallecido un par de años atrás y la presencia de Sakura le hizo ver lo tan frágil que era la vida y que no tenía porque desaprovecharla lamentándose por la pérdida de un ser querido. Si no, vivir por los dos.

Algo más capto su atención, era otra foto, pera esta vez la imagen era completamente diferente.

En ella estaban Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hikoro, Itachi, Kakashi, Sakura y él; en ese orden con diferentes expresiones en el rostro y mirando a la cámara con sus propias sonrisas. Detrás se veía el mar azul, pero todos vestían normalmente —con camisas y pantalones—. Recordó que la tomaron después del incidente del edificio incendiado. Como recompensa del altercado, Kakashi los llevó a la playa en pleno atardecer a deleitarse de la vista que brindaba la naturaleza.

Sasuke había notado que los Haruno tenían una especie de conexión con la naturaleza, ya que Kakashi y Tenten gozaban de una vista espectacular, y Sakura era mas apasionada en ese aspecto, cualquier cosa linda (un árbol o animal) atrapaban su completa atención; tanto así que se podía olvidar de su entorno por presenciar aquel acontecimiento bello para sus ojos. No sabia si todo eso se debía al tipo de afiliación que compartían con los animales por la energía vital o el control de las plantas y árboles.

Alguien abrió la puerta principal y le habló sin sorprenderse de su presencia en la habitación.

—Hikoro me encargó que te trajera un cambio de ropa y tus libros —dijo Tenten alzando dos mochilas, una roja y otra azul.

Él la recibió dando un asentimiento como agradecimiento por la molestia que se tomó en llevárselo.

—¿Algo más que te haya dicho?

Tenten sonrió divertida.

—Que te ve en el festival —comentó divertida escondiendo un secreto y partió por el pasillo sonriendo de forma socarrona.

El Uchiha se intrigó ante la mirada de la Haruno, alzó ambas cejas mientras asomaba su cabeza por el umbral de la puerta. No había visto a la mujer durante semanas y creía que había cambiado un poco tras haber descubierto que era un Humano con poderes Sobrenaturales. Se veía segura y con determinación a seguir un orden y estar más atenta con todos.

Resignado, cálculo mentalmente el tiempo que llevaba Sakura en el baño, acordándose de cuanto podría tardar en bañarse cuando tenía prisa (era sumamente veloz en ese aspecto). Ella no de las chicas que se tardaban una eternidad en el baño... no frecuentemente; la fragancia natural que desprendía cada poro de su piel era gratificante para él, como un trofeo merecido.

Procedió a despojarse de su camisa oscura y sus Jeans azules con habilidad —era una de las diversas ocasiones que solo tenía unos segundos para cambiar de atuendo—; se porto el pantalón rojo escolar y una camisa sin mangas sobre el torso. Ya más tranquilo, se cubrió con la camisa de botones cuales abrocho ágilmente y agarró la molesta corbata, nunca le gustó dicho accesorio por el simple hecho que se sentía como un perro con collar —algo irónico porque era un Lobo—. Bufo ante la insistencia de la corbata por no quedar en su lugar.

La puerta del baño se abrió y recibió el aroma de Sakura inmediatamente, al verla portar su traje de educación física y el cabello largo cayendo a cascadas sobre su espalda, se tensó al ver piel de más.

La Haruno visualizo el cambio de Sasuke con la nariz arrugada, después señaló la puerta del baño con un ademán indicando que tenía tiempo para darse una ducha.

—Vamos tarde, el festival empieza a las doce y aún faltan cosas por arreglar —alegó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido mientras libraba una batalla contra la corbata. El maldito accesorio no podría competir contra él.

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta, haciendo referencia al final de su monólogo donde creía que él estaba más dormido que despierto.

—¿E-escuchaste todo? —preguntó impresionada dejando de secar su cabello.

—Solo porque este dormitando no significa que no te oiga — _«porque me tranquiliza el sonido de tu voz»_ pensó dejando ese pensamiento para sí mientras sacaba los zapatos escolares del la mochila y el cinturón.

Sakura se cohibió al saber que Sasuke se había dando cuenta que le acaricio el cabello, pero no se dejó llevar por sus emociones y siguió secándose el cabello. Cual peino frenéticamente con un cepillo para peinar y tomó su mochila donde traía un cambio de ropa para cuando terminará el festival. No se percató que Sasuke estaba detrás de ella tocando su cabello con delicadeza.

—No me asustes así —reprochó Sakura sin dejar de meter los objetos de las cajas a la mochila.

—Tu cabello me recuerda al de mi madre —confesó impactando a la pelirrosa, dejándola sin habla—. Era igual que el tuyo... de diferente color, por su puesto. También se lo dejaba crecer.

—Es un honor recordarte a tu madre —afirmó cerrando su mochila y girándose a él con una tímida sonrisa—. Sólo remota: "Hay que recordarla..."

—"... con una sonrisa" —concluyó apartando su mano y sonriendo levemente, con nostalgia y abatimiento asomándose en sus ojos azabaches—. Lo hago, pero duele un poco.

Ella lo abrazo inesperadamente tratando que su corazón no se pusiera afligido, no quería verlo desmoronarse nuevamente, era muy doloroso y cruel.

—Andando. Me invitaras a comer algo de Starbucks camino a la escuela —era un orden que agrado a Sasuke.

"*"*"

 _10:56 am._

Estaba impaciente, demasiado, algo inusual en él ya que era conocido por ser muy paciente. Ni siquiera por tener amigos tan idiotas (como Naruto y Kiba) se ponía así. Tal vez porque Sasuke era igual que él y lo entendía perfectamente en ese aspecto, y por eso entre los dos se mantenían cuerdos.

Pero esa situación era diferente, muy diferente.

Suspirando, apoyo su pierna derecha en el suelo y la otra la dejó sobre el escalón. Miró con exasperación a Temari frente a él y ella lo miraba con insistencia y repetía lo mismo.

—¡Llévame con Gaara!

Shikamaru ignoró nuevamente sus réplicas y suspiro mirando las vías del metro frente a él. No se decidía si avanzar a la escuela o quedarse ahí el resto del día hasta que la mujer se casará y marchará.

Horas, pero muchas horas antes, el avión arribo al aeropuerto. Shikamaru tomó la advertencia de Temari a juego cuando le dijo que sería su guía en Tokio ya que no conocía más que Hokkaido; el había rechazado la "petición" e ignorado de camino por la cuidad. Pronto se dio cuenta que ella lo perseguía como lapa y no se iba a arriesgar que encontrara a Gaara tan pronto y se lo llevara a la fuerza, así que no tuvo opción más que hospedarse en un hotel y tratar de despistarla.

Se equivoco y la subestimo al pensar que se cansó de insistir, porque ese día en la mañana apareció de la nada cuando estuvo fuera del hotel y lo persiguió de camino a la escuela.

Ahora se debatía en seguir o volver al hotel y contactar a Sasuke y Sakura para que hablaran con Temari sobre la situación de Gaara, pero la segunda opción era muy problemática. Eso de volver a tomar el tren, caminar un largo tramo hasta el hotel, levantar el teléfono y hablar con sus amigos... le daba mucha pereza.

Resignado se volvió a ella con seriedad.

—Cazadora. Para llevarte a Gaara necesitas aprobación de Kakashi y Minato, y dudo mucho que lo consigas.

—Es mi hermano y tengo el derecho.

—Hablas como si fuese un objeto —Shikamaru afirmó el agarre de la mochila y la miro duramente—. Pero es alguien que puede tomar sus propias decisiones, y su deseo es permanecer junto a nosotros —y añadió—, junto a Sakura.

—La fuerza es vital en algunos casos.

Shikamaru sonrió de lado al parecerle tan cliché la frase entre la comunidad Cazadora.

—Se te causaría de secuestro de un Mestizo y tendrías serios problemas. Gaara ya es oficialmente uno de nosotros.

Sin darle tiempo de replicar, atravesó el andén rápidamente y aprovecho la multitud de gente que se precipitaba a las escaleras para mezclarse y dejar atrás a la problemática rubia. Escucho los gritos llamando por él y simplemente bufo. Al salir corrió abarcando el cruce peatonal y perdió a Temari cuando los autos pasaron ferozmente por la calle.

Dejó sus pensamientos al aire cuando visualizo la escuela, soltó un bostezo y se adentro entre los puestos de comida, preparándose para dar una buena impresión y atender a los futuros clientes. Esquivó las escaleras y se adentró al edificio para cambiarse los zapatos.

—¡Shikamaru-kun!

El aludido alzó la vista topándose con Sakura, corriendo a él con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. Se enderezó para saludarla y miró a Sasuke, quien iba detrás de la chica cargando las dos mochilas.

—Me alegra verte tan pronto. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Shikamaru sonrió con la boca, pero no con los ojos. No quería abrir viejas heridas si no era descargando sus penas con alcohol... no, en definitiva, se estaba volviendo un ególatra. Pero desahogar sus penas si podía.

—Nada como me lo esperaba —aseguró sin dar detalles. Y cambió rápidamente de tema al señalar los puestos—. ¿A que hora abren?

—Pronto. Así que debemos ir al salón para dar los últimos toques —aseguró Sakura y camino junto a ellos por el pasillo.

Ambos jóvenes notaron que las miradas se dirigían a ellos, precisamente sobre la Haruno. Pero extrañamente eran miradas de intriga y curiosidad, algunas que otras burlonas o desprecio, pero eran pocas. Los comentarios no dejaban de cesar, pero transmitían todo menos desprecio... en la mayoría.

Entraron al salón de música, una de las más grandes de la escuela, ahí se haría la actividad del festival. Se toparon con un enorme cartel que daba la bienvenida al aula, las mesas estaban acomodadas perfectamente y un mantel blanco con varios colores hacían juego con los centros de mesas, unas flores de plástico y diversos adornos.

Los azabaches alzaron las cejas cuando todos posaron sus miradas en los tres, y Sakura los ignoro (como últimamente lo hacía) mientras Kiba y Naruto se acercaban alegremente a ellos.

—¡Tardaron mucho y yo tuve que hacer su trabajo! —reprochó Naruto apuntándolos con un dedo a de forma acusadora—. Espero obtener una buena recompensa.

—¿Hablas de varios cupones de Ichiraku con el veinte por ciento de descuento en ramen? —inquirió Sakura sonriendo de lado, gesto que a los tres varones les recordó a Sasuke.

Naruto se emocionó deliberadamente y chilló mientas abrazaba a la pelirrosa y le decía que era su mejor amiga y hermana por darle un pequeño placer de la vida.

Kiba lo miro como un idiota, y sus amigos detrás no dudaron en dirigirle la misma mirada de burla.

Después del "saludo" entre la Haruno y el Uzumaki, los cinco se pusieron manos a la obra para poner los últimos detalles en el salón. Acomodaron las sillas y más tarde Ami se acercó a ellos con una gran bolsa negra donde tenía los trajes.

—Aquí están sus trajes —dijo entregándoselo a Sasuke y él la miró con mala cara porqué le sonrió, no le gustaba como lo miraba, de esa forma boba que donde remota a las chicas que andaban detrás de él pidiéndole citas.

La Haruno andaba por las nubes mientras charlaba animadamente con Naruto e ignoro la mirada intensa del azabache. Se encogió de hombros sintiendo un retorcijón en el estómago ante la mirada de Ami hacia Sasuke. Pero aún así le agradeció a la chica por los trajes.

—Pueden utilizar nuestro salón, son los vestidores —indicó Ami entusiasmada por ver a Sasuke en su traje de mayordomo, se había inspirado demasiado en él para que le gustase.

Resignados, los cinco amigos salieron al pasillo entre la multitud de estudiantes que iban de un lado a otro apresurados; el azabache se sentía intrigado ante la imagen que proyectaba el pasillo, tan extravagante y colorido. Nunca asistió a un festival de ese tipo y en Estado Unidos era otra cosa.

Observó la cabellera de Sakura balancearse de un lado a otro hecha en una trenza que se hizo mientras desayunaban; iba frente a él y bromeaba con el par de idiotas, era menuda que apenas les rozaba el torso. Sonrió de lado y sintió un tremendo golpe por la espalda, obligándolo a soltar bolsa negra y dar varios trompicones hacia adelante, provocando que Sakura diera los mismos pasos. Con la diferencia que la sostuvo a tiempo del brazo antes que se cayera.

Naruto miró la escena como una buena comedia por lo que recibió una mirada fulminante de Sasuke al incorporar a Sakura.

Shikamaru ayudó a la pequeña persona que impacto a Sasuke, resultó ser Sayumi, la misma chica que fue salvada por Sakura.

—Lo siento —tartamudeo Sayumi cohibida ante la mirada de Sasuke, viendo sus intensos ojos negros por detrás de las gafas.

El aludido entrecerró sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza sin despegar los ojos de la pequeña persona mientras su mente maquinaba el porqué tenía un extraño reconocimiento de en ella, estrujara su mente recordando vagamente: cabello negro y lacio, pequeños ojos rojos, olor a Loba...

Sayumi de igual manera lo miró por un largo tiempo provocando intriga en sus amigos. Se le hacía sumamente conocido: cabellos negros, ojos negros, mirada frívola, olor a Lobo...

Los demás desplazaron sus ojos de uno a otro y reaccionaron al ver que Sayumi abría sus ojos de la impresión llevándose una mano a la boca y apuntando al Uchiha con dedo. Sasuke sonrió sardónico provocando desconcierto en todos.

—¡Sasuke-nii-san! —susurró Sayumi impresionada.

—¡¿Nii-san?! —exclamaron al unísono Naruto, Kiba y Sakura mirando a la pequeña persona y después a Sasuke, tratando de encontrar algún parentesco para validar lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Sayumi, que sorpresa —aceptó el portador de Sharingan ajustando los lentes sobre su nariz, tan intrigado por su apreciación justo frente a él—. Pensé que los Cazadores Hyuuga acabaron con tu familia.

« _Que insensible_ », pensó Sakura a su lado. En verdad el Uchiha no tenía tacto al decir las cosas a otras personas. No tenía filtro. Se atrevió a darle un codazo y Sasuke la miro con interrogación por el gesto repentino.

Sayumi torció tímidamente los labios.

—Lograron entregarme con abuelo Ryuta—dijo alzando la mirada al acordarse de cierto acontecimiento que le contó su abuelo—. Él ya fue a visitarte ¿verdad? Porque dijo que muy pronto irías con nosotros a Nueva York para liderar la manada.

La mirada de Sasuke endureció visiblemente al recordar ese detalle del viejo Alfa. En las últimas semanas no había aparecido frente a él, pensó que se rindió y marchó, pero con la afirmación de Sayumi se daba cuenta que Ryuta no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Se percato la mirada pasmada de Sakura, tan impactada con la noticia que sus ojos se veían tan abatidos al pensar que se alejaría de ella nuevamente, y la dejaría sola. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua al pensar en esa posibilidad? Primero mutilado antes que separarse de esa manera de la Haruno.

—¿Te iras de Japón...? —susurró Sakura con los ojos abiertos como platos, y por detrás Naruto y Kiba estaban igual de sorprendidos que Shikamaru.

Sasuke negó ligeramente y le tocó la cabeza en un intento de calmarla, luego dirigió sus ojos a Sayumi quien se veía avergonzada por decir la noticia tan deliberadamente y balbuceaba una disculpa.

—Ryuta-sama me a visitando un par de veces y en todas ellas rechace su invitación para unirme a la "Happy Family" —espetó con sequedad y lo último con sarcasmo frívolo.

—Lo siento... no pensé que te molestaría mucho... —susurró Sayumi suspirando con pesadez.

Sasuke recogió las dos bolsas negras del suelo y le ofreció una a la chica, luego le dio un piquete en la oreja en modo de juego y ella sonrió al recodar el gesto que le hacía cuando ella era una cachorra.

—Luego nos reunimos, a Hikoro le dará mucho gusto verte.

Sayumi asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a Sakura con una tímida sonrisa y le agradeció enormemente por haberla salvado el día de la escalera.

—Para nada. Es una sorpresa saber que salve a la hermana de Sasuke-kun —Sakura negó de forma modesta con las manos.

La pequeña chica se fue dando pasos apresurados por el pasillo transitado, algunos habían presenciado toda la platica sin entender demasiado y otros simplemente los ignoraron.

—¡Teme! No sabía que tenías una hermana —protesto de pronto Naruto encarándolo de frente y lo apuntó con un dedo de forma acusadora, Sasuke alzó una ceja y frunció el ceño—. ¿Cuantos hermanos tienes? No me sorprendería si alzó una piedra y… ¡bingo, dattebayo! Encuentro a un hermano perdido tuyo.

—No es mi hermana, si no, mi prima —reveló cerrando sus ojos.

—¿Prima?

—Recuerden que mi madre tuvo un hermano menor, Yuriko, y se juntó con una Humana formando una familia con Sayumi. Pero hace un siglo, cuando ella era apenas una cachorra, su familia fue atacada y creí que murieron.

—¿Y lo qué mencionó de ser Alfa de una manada en Nueva York? —preguntó Sakura apresuradamente.

—Lo rechacé. No necesito amargarme más la existencia liderando a la manada que dio la espalda a quienes lo necesitaban —expresó con rencor, como si la idea fuese algo imperdonable, y se apresuró al aula asignada sin esperar a nadie.

"*"*"

 _Aula 2-5, vestidores._

 _11:35 am._

—¡¿Pero que diablos?! —Kiba se horrorizo el verse al espejo.

La ropa que portaba se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un vestido —de mujer, por supuesto— rosa chillón con bordes blancos que se pagaba a su silueta y era muy esponjado de la falda. Se había puesto una peluca de color rubio con mechones rebeldes que traía una corona dándole más realidad a su papel de princesa.

Naruto se había reído de él cuando salió del vestidor y dicho: "¡eres una linda princesa, Kiba-chan! ". Se insultaron mutuamente, pero la diversión se terminó cuando el de ojos zafiro se vio al espejo y observó su propio traje con espanto.

—¡Yo pedí uno de Ninja! —reclamó Naruto observándose en el espejo, el traje de mayordomo le sentaba de maravilla ya que hacía resaltar su lado atractivo, con la cola de pingüino dándole un toque elegante y su pantalón negro delineaba sus largas piernas. Se movió como gusano retorcido mientras reclamaba sobre su traje, reclamaría un reembolso y que pondría una queja en la oficina de Cosplay.

—¡Shikamaru, se supone que ese es tu traje! —grito hacia los vestidores improvisados que se trataban de cortinas rojas alineadas en cuadros por la mitad del salón. La otra mitad era ocupada por los alumnos de su aula que también se ponían sus respectivos trajes.

El Nara salió de los vestidores portando un conjunto tradicional: un _haori_ azul marino una talla más que su complexión delgada y una _hamaka_ café oscuro acompañados de unas _getas_ de madera. Se rasco la nuca con aburrimiento mirando a un indignado Mestizo Vampiro.

—El traje me quedaba largo de las magas —se excusó mirando el aspecto de Kiba y no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—¡Cállate Shikamaru! Me veo ridículo —grito el Inuzuka avergonzado. Incluso varios de sus compañeros se reían a sus espaldas—. ¡¿Y ustedes idiotas, que tanto me ven?!

—Déjame tomarte una foto, Kiba-chan —pidió Naruto sacando su celular y soltando risas, olvidando por un momento su indignación ante su traje—. ¡Debo mostrárselo a Itachi!

—¡No, al Uchiha no! —exclamó Kiba con cara de circunstancia—. ¡Me hará burla el resto de mi vida!

—Es molesto escuchar sus gritos a estas horas.

Los tres amigos se giraron al vestidor de enfrente, donde salió Sasuke impotente y sin lentes —cuales se olvidó colocar— y atrajo inmediatamente la atención de varias femeninas, quienes tenían la mandíbula descarada ante lo guapo y sexy que se veía el Uchiha sin lentes y vistiendo aquel traje que lo hacía ver más atractivo.

Él portaba un traje italiano con las líneas donde deberías de estar, el saco era negro al igual que el pantalón, la camisa era blanca que cubrían sus hombros masculinos y no tenía dos botones mostrando parte de su torso y le hacía juego unos zapatos negros.

Rodo los ojos con irritación al ver al grupo de femeninas chillar de emoción al haber descubierto que el "Nerd" en realidad era un chico guapo. « _Mierda_ », pensó Sasuke refunfuñando al recordar que estúpidamente los lentes cayeron al suelo y los aplastó accidentalmente.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto recordando la última vez que vio a su amigo en ese tipo de traje, muchas décadas. Guio rápidamente la lente de la cámara hacia Sasuke y no dudo en tomarle una foto. Y fue desagrado para el Uchiha.

—Por lo menos tiene accesorios —gruñó Sasuke y alzó el saco revelando dos cintos que colgaban por los hombros cruzando su espalda y adentro se veía la simulación de dos armas hechas de plástico. Pensó frívolamente que podría portar su Revolver o la estrella negra.

Kiba alzó ambas cejas captado la atención de Sasuke, que lo miró expectante por unos segundos antes de lanzarle una mirada llena de mofa y burla.

—Un gusto señorita Kiba.

—¡Eres un malvado! —chilló Kiba de coraje apuntándolo con el dedo, provocando que Sasuke tosiera para contener una carcajada ante lo gracioso que se vio el Inuzuka con una peluca y vestido de princesa—. ¡No me extraña que no tengas amigos!

—¡Eh! ¿Y yo que soy? —reclamó inmediatamente Naruto, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Kiba vio su oportunidad perfecta para burlarse del Uzumaki; ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

—No lo sé —dijo Kiba fingiendo pensarlo seriamente—. Considero la opción que seas un grandísimo idiota.

—¡Tú eres un cachorro!

—¡Que no me digas así, idiota!

Sasuke los ignoro olímpicamente y cerró los ojos en busca de paciencia, luego miro a Shikamaru con suplica para que detuviera esa absurda pelea de insultos que se dio en medio del aula, con los alumnos como espectadores.

—¿Qué opinan de mi traje?

El Uchiha refunfuño al escuchar la voz de Sakura a sus espaldas y en vez de darle un coscorrón a ese par de idiotas, se volvió para verla y se quedó completamente mudo y con los ojos fijos sobre la pelirrosa.

Ella portaba un kimono negro con mangas ahogadas y de largo hasta cinco dedos arriba de las rodillas y la falda era un poco esponjada; era decorado por estampados de pétalos de flores rojas con bordes rojos, y un grueso cinturón de color vino sin moño alguno adornaba su estrecha cadera. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas medias de rejilla acompañado de unos botines negros. La trenza caía sutilmente sobre su hombro derecho dándole un aspecto lindo, y los mechones cortos que se adherían a sus mejillas robotizadas hacían una combinación perfecta.

En conclusión: se veía atractiva. Incluso varios chicos le silbaron sin creer que ella era el fenómeno que tanto se burlaban.

Naruto se quedó nuevamente boquiabierto ante la imagen de Sakura y no dudo en voltear el lente de la cámara para sacarle una foto, e inmediatamente se la envío a Sasuke por WhatsApp tacleando furioso las teclas. Nadie podía ver a SU Sakura-chan sin consentimiento de los dos.

Pero su amigo ignoró completamente el vibrar de su celular, solo podía enfocar sus ojos en el aspecto de Sakura, sin maquillaje se veía hermosa. Parecía una chica de las épocas de guerrillas vistiendo kimonos y yukatas. Pronto reaccionó al ver la reacción de sus compañeros masculinos, miradas perversas que no le gusto para nada.

—¡No entiendo! Se supone que era un kimono normal —alegó la Haruno agarrando de la orilla del kimono con vergüenza, de seguro se veía ridícula—, no un traje tan corto y botas.

—Técnicamente no está corto —objeto Shikamaru analizando la situación—. Y no son los trajes que nos elaboraron.

—¡No, no y no! —renegó Naruto de pronto acercándose Sakura y poniendo su saco alrededor de su cintura cubriendo, con éxito, sus piernas—. Mi Sakura-chan no saldrá de esta manera.

Sakura miro a Naruto con resignación, el kimono no estaba corto. Desplazo su mirada a Sasuke y descubrió que la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido, de seguro estaba molesto. Se entristeció un poco al creer que no provocó ni asombro en Sasuke.

Muy pronto, Ami llegó a los vestidores al escuchar que había un grupo que portaba trajes elegantes y se veían espectaculares, así que cuando llegó se sorprendió que se tratara de los chicos.

—¿Y sus trajes? —exclamó Ami sorprendida mirando a los cinco y contuvo una risa al ver a Kiba. Éste le mostró la lengua de forma infantil y se cruzo de brazos, indignado.

—Eso mismo queremos saber —siseó fríamente el azabache mirándola molesto.

Ami se sintió intimidada ante la ira del Uchiha, pero a la vez se mostró arrogante al pensar que Sasuke la estaba mirando fijamente porque notaba su traje de Maid.

Por otro lado, la Haruno noto inmediatamente la mirada insinuante de Ami hacia Sasuke, despertado unos celos indescifrables, provocando cierta incertidumbre en su mente. Su mal humor aumentó poco en poco al percatarse que Ami no estaba cerca de ella con el interés de hacerse su amiga, sino para atraer la atención de Sasuke. Se sintió completamente estúpida por no darse cuenta antes y por dentro se desilusionó enormemente. Por uno momento pensó que tendría una amiga, pero no fue así, solo por interés.

—Eran dos de Ninjas para Naruto y Kiba —explicó Ami mirando únicamente al Uchiha—; un kimono largo para Sakura; y dos de mayordomo para Shikamaru y Sasuke... kun...

El Uchiha frunció el ceño al escuchar el "kun" después de su nombre, inclinándose de forma amenazadora hacia ella le espetó:

—Jamás digas "kun" después de mi nombre —estaba cabreado y mucho—. Y no voy a salir por todo el festival en este estúpido traje.

—Pero si te vez bien Sasuke-kun —dijo Sakura su nombre apropósito y reaccionó a la defensiva mientras sonreía angelicalmente.

Él alzó ambas cejas dirigidas a ella y sonrió de lado mientras llevaba la mano a su cintura soltando una imagen atractiva para el cuerpo estudiantil femenino. Con que a Sakura le gustaba su aspecto cuando se ponía trajes y parecía chico bueno.

—Aunque también me gustan tus gabardinas.

Eso le hizo bajar enormemente el ego a Sasuke, mirándola con reproche y gruñendo sutilmente.

—Hagamos esto —intervino Shikamaru, en realidad no tenía problemas con su traje, pero no quería tener a un impulsivo Sasuke segado por los celos y la impaciencia—. Saldremos con estos trajes solamente cuando atendamos el Café y cuando nos toque el turno de disfrutar el festival, nos lo quitamos.

—¿Y la propaganda? —rebatió Ami, asustada. No podía perder la oportunidad que Sasuke anduviera por el festival exhibiéndose con su aspecto de adonis promocionando el Café Cosplay.

—Es así o nos largamos —concluyó Sasuke apoyando a Shikamaru. Pronto escucho flas de las cámaras y se percató que varias chicas le tomaban foto, las miro de forma asesina provocando que ellas se exaltaran al descubrir una nueva faceta del Uchiha.

Y el espectáculo no contribuyo para calmar los celos de Sakura, lo ocultaba muy bien con una mirada serena, pero por dentro se sentía inquieta y.… asustada. Fueron meses que no sentía celos por nadie y ahora, ¡bum! Los experimentaba precisamente con Uchiha Sasuke (un joven atractivo para su buena o mala fortuna). Y él no ayudaba en nada al seguir mirándolas de forma fulminante.

—¡Todos a sus aulas! ¡La puerta al público abrirá en diez minutos! —avisó Kakashi desde la puerta del aula, pronto se percato de la situación que se llevaba a cabo y frunció el ceño al ver a Sakura vestida de esa manera. Aún así le sonrió y se dirigió por el pasillo avisando a cada salón.

—¡Fenómeno! Le gustaste al maestro —insinuó valerosamente uno de los alumnos.

Sakura se enojo considerablemente, eso era lo último que quería escuchar por parte de ellos. Su ira reventó en un potente grito.

—¡ES MI TÍO, IDIOTA! —exclamó furiosa lanzando el saco negro a su rostro con excesiva fuerza y se apresuró a la puerta, no soportaba estar entre personas sin conciencia y percepción de las cosas.

Naruto y Kiba observaron impresionados a Sakura salir furiosa del aula, y no dudaron en ir tras ella. El ojinegro agarro a tientas el vestido y corrió alado del mayordomo de ojos azules, quién le arrebato de forma infantil su saco a quien lo poseía y partió tras de ella.

Sasuke se quedó mirando su silueta con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro murmurándole a Shikamaru que Sakura se veía linda cuando se enojaba, y más sí se defendía de un idiota.

Mientras que los demás alumnos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la reacción que opto la Haruno. Jamás la habían visto tan enojada y gritona, ni tan hermosa.

"*"*"

 _01:58 pm._

El aula de música estaba hasta el tope de mesas, y todas ellas estaban ocupadas con criaturas de diferentes Auras, charlando animadamente entre sus acompañantes alegando que la decoración, comida y los alumnos estaban perfectos.

Los chicos vestían como Samurais o mayordomos y otros trajes; en el caso de las chicas, la mayoría tenía un traje de Maid muy llamativo y atraía mucho la atención, y otros se iban a lo recatado, como kimono o incluso portaban orejas de animales.

En el caso de Sakura, ella portaba unas de conejo y sonreía a la gente que atendía con educación, algunos le preguntaban si les podía dar su número de teléfono y ella respondía que eso no estaba en el menú.

Por otro y muy remoto lado, Sasuke refunfuñaba cuando podía y se mantenía lo más sereno posible ante las miradas nada indiscretas de los chicos hacia Sakura, aunque en general tenían la mirada bailando entre todas las chicas. Aún así, la gente seguía formando una fila enorme. Esperaba por su turno de deambular en el festival con Sakura... y el "pequeño" Gaara. No le molestaba estar con el pelirrojo, pero siempre que estaba él, Sakura le prestaba más atención al pelirrojo y no le gustaba ese trato.

Naruto había olvidado el tema del Ninja y se enfocaba en atender a las señoritas con su asentó en inglés haciendo más realista su vestimenta. Sonriendo a todas horas y empujando al Uchiha cuando éste se ponía de prepotente y no quería atender las mesas.

Shikamaru resultó ser quién servía el café y él lo agradeció enormemente, no tendría porque lidiar con Naruto y Kiba en las mesas, se compadeció de su amigo Sasuke y prometió invitarle un trago.

Afortunadamente para Kiba nadie notó que fuese verdaderamente un chico, pero no sabía sí sentirse ofendido porque nadie reconoció su hombría o aliviado porque no pasaría por vergüenza.

Una mesa se desocupó y un solo cliente se sentó en ella mientras tomaba la carta de plástico que reposaba sobre la superficie mirando de forma serena el menú. Sakura se acercó con una sonrisa amable, recogió las tazas y platos y dejó la charola del otro lado de la mesa para tomar el pedido al cliente.

—¿Ya decidió que ordenara?

Samuel alzó sus ojos cafés hacia la Haruno observándola a los ojos por unos segundos, extrañado de no poder ver el Aura de la chica, le resto importancia y pidió un café negro y un pastelillo de fresa.

Mientras Sakura anotaba Samuel la miraba de forma expectante logrando que ella se pusiera nerviosa y su tolerancia disminuyera.

—¿El cabello rosa es parte del disfraz? —no pudo evitar preguntar el Cazador.

Los labios femeninos soltaron un suspiro. Al menos el comentario no era de lo "linda y sexy" que se veía con ese traje.

—Es natural.

—Sorprendente —dijo verdaderamente sorprendido Samuel.

Era común que el Cazador se sintiera intrigado por cosas cotidianas del mundo Humano. Después de todo, su vida de cien años se limito únicamente tras esa resistencia que era el Fuerte del Clan Uchiha, no tuvo contacto en el exterior hasta ese momento, que su tío Fugaku permitió su salida. Con su hermana Vanesa era diferente, ella ya tenía un siglo de experiencia cazando cualquier criatura sobrenatural —desde Vampiros sedientos de sangre hasta Lobos rabioso que atacaban lo que sea que viesen— y por eso se sentía curioso, ante todo.

—Muchos me dicen los mismo —aseguró y se marchó para traer el pedido de Samuel.

Él se quedó realmente sorprendido por el color de su cabello, no sabía que existían ciertas criaturas exóticas de ese tipo, porque dudaba que esa chica fuera Humana. Tal vez algún Demonio o Monstruo... agradable.

No, eso no podía ser, desde pequeño le inculcaron que todas las Criaturas Sobrenaturales eran agresivas y no entendían razones. Pero últimamente dudaba de todo lo que le enseñaron. Ya que el primer día de su estadía en Tokio, Sai torturó a varias criaturas que alegaban no tener nada que ver con su respectivos Clanes o familias fuera de Japón.

¿Atacarlos sin tener una verdadera razón para hacerlo? Y su primo alegó que ellos no pensaban lo mismo, que eran criaturas agresivas y no entendían razones.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, Sai se sentó de mala gana frente a él con el ceño totalmente fruncido. Al parecer no le gustaba estar entre diversas criaturas y no poder matarlos.

—¿Por qué aquí? Pudiste elegir un fino restaurante donde la comida es más rica y no hay cucarachas —espetó Sai malhumorado por tener que guiar a Samuel para que conociera Tokio.

—Dicen que aquí el café es bueno —si, tenía una a ficción por el café— y quise venir a probarlo. Ordena, yo invito —a pesar de sus palabras seguía con su semblante tranquilo y sereno al igual que su voz.

—¿Comer en este lugar rodeado de seres inferiores? Jamás —dijo altanero Sai.

Samuel siguió impasible, se resigno y miró por detrás de Sai a Sakura ignorante de lo que se avecinaba a continuación.

Sakura dejó el pedido en la mesa, frente a Samuel con una sonrisa, luego se giro a Sai para tomar el pedido, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta al reconocer a Sai y al parecer él también la reconoció puesto que abrió los ojos como platos al igual que ella.

El Uchiha mayor se incorporó bruscamente de la silla mientras que Sakura daba varios pasos en reversa, entre temerosa y precavida ante lo que podía hacer Sai; miró a su alrededor en busca de Sasuke, pero detuvo toda acción cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba bruscamente de la muñeca, no pensó que Sai fuese tan estúpido como agredirla frente a varios testigos.

—Tú... explícame el porqué no hay ni un registro tuyo en ningún maldito lugar —expreso furioso con la Haruno. Nunca nadie había burlado de esa manera su intelecto. Había buscado registros en la Comisaría, pero Shisui no tenía absolutamente nada.

—Tienes el coraje de agredirme públicamente —espetó Sakura ejerciendo una fuerza sobrenatural sobre su brazo tratando de librarse del agarre, Sai apretaba muy fuerte su brazo que ya estaba resignada a que le dejaría la marca de sus dedos— cuando yo no te hecho nada.

—El simple hecho de no responder mis preguntas, me agredes —contradijo altanero.

Sakura hizo lo más sensato para ella. Si se atrevía a desafiarlo todo terminaría mal.

—¡Suéltame ya! —exclamó furiosa ejerciendo más fuerza.

Sai sintió un doloroso apretón en su hombro, alguien le había agarrado dicha parte y sentía las garras incrustarse poco a poco en la piel.

—Suelta a la señorita, ahora.

Sai le dio un fuerte manotazo al brazo y retrocedió al fondo del salón llevándose consigo a Sakura, sin soltarla en ninguna circunstancia, quedando frente a un par de iris negras que desprendían advertencia, al igual que su porte que parecía sereno pero peligroso.

Las personas se asustaron al percatarse que pronto comenzaría un debate entre los dos pelinegros por la chica; corrieron al otro extremo del salón sin salirse para observar con interés y precaución el espectáculo. Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de presenciar el acto brutal y la desgracia para ambos.

Naruto y Shikamaru se posicionaron detrás de Sasuke percibiendo que respiraba con dificultad, notando que el tatuaje que portaba en la yugular empezaba a brillar moviéndose bruscamente. Su calma iba disminuyendo para dar paso la ira y desesperación.

—No quiero hacerlo. Ella tiene muchas cuestiones que responder —alegó Sai sin variar de expresión.

—Infliges la ley —espetó Sasuke.

—¿Acaso ella es un ser Sobrenatural como tú patética existencia?

—Es mi protegida.

Sai frunció el ceño creyendo que él mentía, estaba al tanto que Sasuke dejó sus actividades de _Fujun'na hantā_ permanentemente, así que era imposible que tuviese una protegida. Para salir de dudas, arrastro a Sakura cerca de él y se atrevió a bajar uno de los pliegues del Kimono revelando la yugular y parte de su hombro, donde tenía el tatuaje que la identificaba como protegida.

Nadie tenía permitido tocar al protegido de un _Fujun'na hantā_ , porque no importaba las reglas de integridad, puesto que podrían atacar por defensa propia y salir limpios del problema. Y para el Cazador sería un desastre.

La menuda chica se sintió ultrajada al dejar en descubierto parte de su piel, arraigada y furiosa con el Uchiha por su atrevimiento de tocarla. No iba a quedarse sin hacer nada después de esa humillación. Giro su pierna izquierda impactándola por detrás de las rodillas de Sai, agarrándolo con la guardia baja y provocando que se fuera de espalda. Dirigió ferozmente su puño derecho a la mandíbula noqueándolo y zafándose del agarre. Dio su último golpe rápido y certero en el estómago con la misma pierna, mandándolo a la mesa de los postres, donde toda la masa se esparció en suelo junto con el sujeto, que cayó de espaldas dejando inservible la mesa partida en dos.

Sakura agitó su cabello y le gruñó que era idiota por haberla tocado de esa manera, sin esperar más, corrió hasta su refugio: Sasuke. Se colocó a u costado derecho y ambos se miraron mutuamente con alivio.

Sai cometió un error enorme al subestimar la capacidad de Sakura y creer que no haría nada al respecto, y lo pagaba con careces el sentir un nudo en el estómago y el dolor en la mandíbula. Se incorporó con dificultad captando la mirada de las personas que se habían reunido para ver el alboroto y planeaban seriamente en llamar a la policía si todo iba a mayores.

—No creí que fueras una zorra astuta.

Sasuke lo miro con todo el odio contenido, gruñó fuertemente que desapareciera de su vista, teniendo consideración por su vida, aunque ganas para arrebatársela no le faltan. Pero estaba consiente de la situación: eran rodeados por Humanos. Si se desataba una pelea ahí, su existencia de seres míticos saldría a la luz y pondría en aprietos a todos.

No quería lastimar a nadie más, ni si quiera tenía ánimos para sostener una pelea. Simplemente porque se enfrentaba a otro de sus hermanos, aunque a éste nunca le tuvo un sentimiento especial, bueno si, el del odio y rencor cual aún le profesa.

Samuel se acercó a Sai dispuesto a detenerlo y llevárselo a rastras si no lo hacía por voluntad propia. Era muy peligroso armar un escándalo con Seres Sobrenaturales en un territorio con leyes específicas que los protegían. Por su puesto que su primo se altero cuando le tocó el hombro y exclamó a Sakura que iba arrepentirse de haberlo agredido.

—Sai, no desatemos una pelea frente a los Humanos —susurró Samuel a sus espaldas observando a Sasuke; era la primera vez que lo conocía en persona, pero no esperaba que su primer encuentro fuera en esa clase de situación—. Recuerda las leyes.

—Esas estúpidas leyes permiten que ellos ensucien el mundo con su patética existencia —vocifero Sai señalando furiosamente al grupo que se mantenía a la defensiva—. Ese maldito _Fujun'na hantā_ no debe vivir... —intento avanzar a él, pero Samuel lo tomó del brazo frenando temporalmente sus arranques. Él estaba furioso y no dudaría que comenzará una pelea sin importarle los Humanos o el castigo que le impusiera Fugaku.

Ignorantes a la plática que mantenían, el pequeño grupo susurraba sin moverse ni un ápice.

—Chicos —susurró Sasuke a sus espaldas—. No dudo que Sai libre una batalla en este lugar.

—¿Es posible? —preguntó Sakura mirándolo de reojo.

—Es impulsivo y no desaprovechara esta oportunidad para matarme.

—Debemos despejar la escuela —expresó Shikamaru lanzando una mirada a la ventana logrando visualizar a la masa de gente que consumía entre los puestos de comida, ignorantes a lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—Busquen a Kakashi y Anko —ordenó Sasuke observando de reojo a Samuel que intentaba frenar los pasos de Sai.

—¿Podrás sólo? —pregunto preocupado Shikamaru. Su oponente era un Cazador reconocido por ser despiadado. Pero lo que preocupaba era que Sasuke no estaba en su mejor condición: era su semana de debilidad.

—Lo contendré el tiempo suficiente.

Shikamaru se apresuró a la puerta junto a Kiba, y habló con uno de los Lobos de la manada de Sasuke para que empezarán a evacuar el salón, porque habría una feroz batalla.

La gente empezó a movilizarse apresurándose a la puerta con la intención de salir intactos del problema.

—Naruto. Llévate a Sakura —dijo Sasuke sin despegar la vista de los Cazadores.

La muchacha se azoro y lo miró directamente a los ojos tratando de descubrir sus intenciones. Dejarlo solo sería un suicidio.

—Sasuke-kun...

—Debes irte —se movió desplazando su mano a la de ella, brindándole sutilmente un apretón en su brazo y sereno le aseguro que estaría bien.

Ella apretó el agarre indeciso por su petición, no le quedaba de otra más que irse del lugar para precipitar las bajas. Asintió con la cabeza prometiendo que estaría bien y tomó la mano que le ofrecía Naruto para guiarla a salvo a la salida.

Empero, Sasuke se percato que Sai tomó demasiada importancia a la gente que salía por la puerta y que Samuel estaba inconsciente contra la pared. Lo observó sacar de su pantalón seis objetos pequeños, eran discos plateados con un centro azul celeste, cuales lanzó sobre ellos a diferentes puntos sobre las paredes.

Los platillos de metal se adhirieron a la pared desprendiendo una manta transparente de poder, abarcando rápidamente todo el salón por dentro, las ventanas abiertas fueron opacadas por el color morado y la puerta de entrada y/o salida fue obstruida por la misma capa, impidiendo el paso a un grupo de personas que no logro salir a tiempo, y entre ese grupo se encontraban Sakura y Naruto.

Sasuke apretó los dientes al girarse a Sai, adverso e incrédulo de que quisiera batallar contra él sin importarle que las personas —mayormente Humanos— murieran entre los ataques, atrapados en la barrera que impedía a cualquiera salir o ingresar.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Los Humanos morirán! —exclamó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

—Hay que hacer sacrificios para obtener lo que uno desea —se defendió su oponente y se deshizo del saco que portaba, dirigiéndole una mirada burlona y altanera—. Y yo deseo tu cabeza, Koizumi Sasuke.

Los ojos del aludido crisparon de rabia. El apellido que pronunció fue perteneciente a su madre, Koizumi Mikoto. Y para ser sinceros en su acta de nacimiento auténtico, ese era su verdadero apellido, no Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a ese descubrimiento tan íntimo? Ah, se acordaba, Fugaku miro alguna vez sus documentos originales.

Pero ese Cazador no tenía derecho para remontar el nombre de su madre en ese momento, no lo permitiría, pero tampoco era que podía hacer mucho al respecto. Se sentía débil, y no podría mantener una batalla atacando y protegiendo a los que quedaron dentro de la protección, no eran muchos, diez a lo máximo. Pero lo que sí era una multitud, era los espectadores que yacían del otro lado de la barrera asombrados por su intercambio de palabras, pero mayormente por la barrera situada impidiéndoles el paso.

Sasuke aspiró hondo inclinándose levemente, alzando los hombros y dejando que sus garras dieran paso —dolorosamente— entre sus dedos, tenso sus omóplatos y gruñó un poco.

Era seguro que de esa lucha no saldría totalmente ileso.

 _Continuara… tal vez xp_

* * *

 _Lo se, solo a mi se me mete la loquera de desatar una pelea en el interior de un aula repleto de humanos y con mi Sasukito-chan en estado casi convaleciente. Pero vamos, Sai es mucho mas impulsivo y haría cualquier sacrificio para poder matar a Sasuke, ¿la razón? Simplemente es uno de los mestizos que no ha podido matar, y eso lo pone furioso._

 _Respecto al verdadero apellido de Sasuke, principalmente Mikoto le puso Koizumi Sasuke, pero después que Sasuke despertara el Sharingan, obligatoriamente accedió al apellido Uchiha, es como lo conocen y el se fue acostumbrando, pero sin olvidar sus orígenes._

 _Por fin Hinata apareció *gritos internos* ¿Quién huele el NaruHina? Pronto chicos fanáticos de esta pareja. Ella esta buscando a alguien, ¿Quién podrá ser? Teniendo de guardián a Shino, un Demonio Intermedio nos da muchos detalles que no es precisamente una Cazadora bajo las reglas de su Clan._

 _E Ino, ¿Qué es lo que planea?_

 _Todo se vera en el siguiente capitulo *desaparece entre las sombras* planeo subirlo a mediados de diciembre, ya saben el regalo de navidad adelantado :v_

 _¿Algunos reviews por aquí? Les agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejarlos, enserio me alegra mucho el día, recibir las opiniones de mis lectores es una forma de motivarme a actualizar pronto._

 _Prendan sus veladoras y deséenme suerte en los exámenes finales :v de hecho el viernes entrego varias actividades, pero me tome el tiempo de actualizar ya que el capítulo ahí lo tenía, arrumbado en el escritorio :3_

 _¡gracias por leer, querido lector!_

 _Alela-chan fuera :v_


	18. (17) Uchiha's no son de fiar

_Hola mis pequeños saltamontes, por fin les he traído la siguiente actualización en tres semanas, tiempo récord._

 _Esta parte será muy emocionante *se retuerce como gelatina* no les diré porque, lean le y descúbranlo *mirada perversa*._

 _Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que ya han agregado a favoritos, alertas y dejado reviews, son como mi droga personal ., escribí este capítulo con mucho entusiasmo, espero que disfruten la lectura al igual que yo disfruto escribirla para ustedes._

* * *

 _Aclaración dentro del fanfic:_

 _Fujun'na hantā:_ **significa «cazador impuro», mestizos especializados en el arte de matar y proteger. Son contratados por demonios, o en el remoto de los casos, por Cazadores puros para matar o para proteger. Comúnmente, los demonios los contrataban para proteger y matar, ya que los Cazadores no se fían de ellos como para proteger a los suyos. Eran contratados y cobraban por sus servicios.**

Los Cazadores Impuros: **no son Fujun'na hantā, si no personas que tienen la sangre de dos diferentes Cazadores Puros.**

 _Los Fuertes del Clan:_ **es el lugar donde se concentra la mayor población de Cazadores Puros. Normalmente están situados en lugares específicos pero ocultos para los humanos y seres sobrenaturales.**

 _Jefe de los Grandes Clanes_ **: Así hacen referencia hacia cada cabecilla de los Clanes de Cazadores Puros.**

 _El Consejo Real:_ **Está conformado por 12 Cazadores Puros, dos de cada Clan puro y 3 Cazadores Impuros representando a la variedad de Clanes Impuros. El Consejo es quien ejerce la ley en el Mundo Sobrenatural e impone las reglas, también tienen la fusión de juzgar a un Cazador en caso de alta traición y desterrarlos de los Fuertes.**

 _Vampiro de Linaje:_ **Son descendientes de los primeros Vampiros que subieron a la tierra. La sangre pura corre por sus venas.**

 _ **Las auras se clasifican así:**_

Humanos **: azul celeste**

Cazadores Puros: **blanco.**

Demonios Inferiores (de bajo nivel) **: naranja**

Demonios intermedios (de nivel medio): **amarillo.**

Demonios Superiores (de alto nivel) **: café.**

Mestizos-Híbridos: **negro.**

Lobos **: rojos.**

Vampiros **: gris.**

Felinos **: verde.**

Cazadores impuros **: morado.**

Monstruos **: rosa.**

* * *

 _[17]_

 _Uchiha's no son de fiar ante el enemigo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Betsu No Sekai._

 _Martes 12 de julio del 2016._

 _04:01 am (hora de Tokio)._

Ahí siempre era de noche, transitado por todo tipo de criaturas Sobrenaturales y Demonios; no había un sol que calentara al suelo, o nubes que dieran indicio de un cielo, solo una espesa neblina sobre los dojos y bares de estilo asiático. Después de todo, era una de los puntos de encuentros en el mundo, existían cinco en total, representando un continente por su estilo, idioma y variedad de objetos dependiendo de la región.

La diversidad de puestos era impresionante, las luces flotantes brindaban la suficiente claridad para andar de un lado a otro realizando diversas compras. Desde el sake más fuerte que realizaban los pequeños ermitaños de las montañas, hasta partes disecadas de diversas criaturas exóticas, al igual que platillos sumamente extraños y personalidades de todo tipo.

Entre la muchedumbre, Ino indagaba entre los puestos de armas consiguiendo más bombillas de humos en su lugar favorito. Después de pagarle al Monstruo con unas extrañas monedas, camino al bar de enfrente sin inmutarse ante las miradas indiscretas de los machos vulgares.

Le gustaba presumir que era una chica hermosa, pero sus curvas eran opacadas por las ropas oscuras que portaba encima, y la gabardina negra representando su gremio cual pertenece, o más bien, perteneció un tiempo atrás; sus orejas de Felino-Leopardo sobresalían a sobre su cabello rubio, y la cola peluda estaba escondida entre sus ropas.

El ambiente en el bar era como cualquier otro de ahí: grutesco y apestoso (lo pensaba por su sensible olfato), dirigido por _geikos_ y criaturas masculinas que se deleitaban de sake y las mujeres que efectuaban una danza sensual para provocarlos, entre las habitaciones de puertas corredizas y las paredes de tonos rojizos, todo podía pasar.

Recorrió el pasillo apenas alumbrado por la luz del interior hasta llegar a la antepenúltima puerta, la abrió sin aviso alguno y se adentró sonriendo de lado, mostrando sus dientes blancos a la presencia encapuchada sentada al otro extremo de la pequeña estancia. Cuya aura rosada y unas manos amarillas tomaban delicadamente el juego de té de la mesita.

Ino se sentó en el otro extremo y agradeció la taza de té que le ofreció la presencia encapuchada. Bebió tranquilamente disgustado el sabor y miró la ramita que topo contra sus labios.

—Es de buena suerte —dijo la presencia encapuchada con voz masculina, y procedió a verter el té en la taza frente a él.

La Yamanaka dejó delicadamente la taza sobre la superficie de la mesa y posteriormente lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Qué averiguaste de Hatake Sakura?

La presencia encapuchada terminó de servir su té, le dio un pequeño sorbo mostrando unos labios rosados y espero hasta beber el líquido de su boca.

—No mucho más que tú. Es como si no existiera.

Ino bajo la mirada, abatida. Había tenido esperanzas de saber algo más sobre la pelirrosa que su nombre antes de enfrentarla, quería conocer sus intenciones con Sasuke. Después de todo, era la Cabecilla de un Clan, y el que Sasuke la estuviera protegiendo —contando que él ya no ejercía su profesión— le intrigaba. Además, le debía una enorme disculpa a Sakura por atacarla siguiendo sus ideales, podía parecer hipócrita, pero ese rasgo no pegaba para nada con la _Fujun'na hantā._

—¿Sabes que lugares concurre? —cuestionó la Mestiza.

—Últimamente va al Hospital General de Tokio y a PROGETO.

—¿Y sobre Midori?

—Lleva un largo tiempo retenida en Egipto —informó la voz masculina bebiendo más té— su sentencia acabará muy pronto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Meses, pocos meses.

La chica sacó una bolsita pesada del interior de su gabardina colocándola sobre la mesa, frente al Monstruo. Sin más, se levantó agradeciendo por el té y la información, y partió por la puerta, para dirigirse a Tokio, realizaría una visita.

"*"*"

 _Tokio, Japón._

 _Centro de Tokio._

 _08:35 am._

Suigetsu volvió a bostezar exageradamente colmando, una vez más, la paciencia de Karin. Ella refunfuño que era un idiota y el joven la ignoro olímpicamente mientras se tallaba sus ojos con las manos.

—¡Bruja, es muy temprano y me obligas a levantarme! —se quejó (otra vez) el albino logrando que Karin lo mirara de forma asesina—. ¡¿No entiendes que necesito mis ocho horas de siesta al día para mantener esté bello rostro esculpido por los Dioses?!

—¡Ni que fueras tan bello, perrucho! —exclamó Karin apuntándolo con un dedo—. Eres más feo que un Monstruo.

—¡Oye! Eso es desearle mal a alguien —se quejó berrinchudo Suigetsu dando pataletas en medio de la calle a plena mañana, obteniendo la atención de la mayoría de los Humanos.

Karin lo ignoró y se propuso a buscar con la mirada a la indistinguible cabellera rosada de Sakura, pero no vio nada por ninguna parte, así que suspiro al pensar que pasaría unos minutos más con el idiota de Suigetsu.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí a plena mañana? —protestó Suigetsu, indignado con la pelirroja Uzumaki—. ¡El tiempo que paso aquí podría estar embelleciendo mi bello y suculento rostro!

—¡Cállate! —le exclamó la Uzumaki dándole un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, y Suigetsu gimió adolorido mientras frotaba la parte afectada con sus dedos y la miraba con rencor—. Sakura nos invitó a desayunar. ¿No puedes entender algo tan simple como eso?

—Lo que no entiendo es: ¿por qué el desayuno tiene que ser tan temprano? —nuevamente se quejó el albino con una mueca de seriedad—. ¿No puede ser la cena en la mañana, el desayuno por la tarde y la comida por la noche? ¡¿Por qué todo tiene que tener un orden preciso?!

—Solo así se mantiene los ideales en las creencias —espetó Karin ajustándose los lentes, después se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de forma burlona—. Con esto compruebo que tu cerebro es más que agua, perrucho.

Suigetsu iba a responder el insulto como era debido, pero la cabellera rosada de la Haruno llegó a su campo de visión. A medida que se acercaba a ellos, les sonrió con picardía al verlos juntos.

—¿Qué han estado haciendo? —inquirió Sakura alzando las cejas en insinuación. Ella vestía su uniforme de la escuela haciendo que los dos jóvenes se preguntaran distraídamente si había faltado a clases.

—¡Por fin llegas! —exclamó dramático Suigetsu pasando su brazo en el hombro de la pelirrosa, ella le sonrió de lado y el albino se inclinó a su oreja para hablarle "de forma confidencial"—. ¿Sabes? Está bruja malhumorada me arrastro por la calle sin consideración.

—¡Escuché eso, idiota!

—¡Que bien, porque esa era la intención! —Suigetsu la apunto con su dedo acusador y retomo el tema—. Y pensar que esa mujer está loca me da nervios... ¿es de herencia Vampírica? No me alegraría que fueras igual de histérica que la loca —expresó mientras apuntaba con desagrado a la pelirroja quien respondió al instante.

—¡Te mataré por idiota!

—¡Bah! ¡Soy difícil de matar cuatro ojos!

Después de la típica pelea entre los dos, se dirigieron al restaurante más cercano que encontraron. Entraron dignamente pase a que Karin y Suigetsu seguían lanzándose insultos al aire. Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada al ajetreo, así que solo espero a que ese par terminará la ronda de insultos, mientras tanto, miraba con interés la carta donde venían platillos de lo más apetitosos. Sonrió aliviada cuando los susodichos se calmaron y por fin le prestaron toda la atención.

—Sakura —lloriqueo Suigetsu—. Karin no deja de insultarme.

—¿Será porque le hiciste algo? —tanteo Sakura alzando una cena, intrigante.

El albino puso una mueca pensativa parecida al puchero, removió toda su sucia conciencia y no hayo más que "cosas".

—Nada que yo me acuerde.

Karin tuvo una especie de tic nervioso en su ceja y lo miró con odio.

—¿Me amargaras el desayuno? ¡Mejor cierra tu boca, idiota! —exclamó enojada y tomó una se las cartas de la mesa.

Suigetsu refunfuño enojado y fulmino con la mirada el menú, como si éste tuviese la culpa de sus desgracias.

—Tengo curiosidad... —dijo Suigetsu una vez que estuvieron disgustado del desayuno. Trituro con el tenedor los huevos y se devoro el pescado a su lado.

—¿Sobre qué? —Sakura saboreaba sus mofles, deleitándose con el sabor de fresas en su boca y la miel entre sus labios.

—¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —interrogó con seriedad para luego esbozar una sonrisa socarrona—. ¡Te has ido de pinta! Yo sabía que algo bueno se te debió pegar de mi —dijo totalmente orgulloso y con un tono de voz meloso.

Karin miró a Sakura con desaprobación y ella se rio a carcajada limpia ante la situación mal interpretada.

—¡No es eso! Entro más tarde a clases —se excusó después de limpiar las lágrimas que dejó caer entre la risa—. Después de la pelea entre Sasuke-kun y Sai, la escuela está en reconstrucción.

—Oye, oye —Suigetsu se acercó de forma cómplice mientras sonreía de la misma forma, como un niño tratando de conseguir una paleta—. Cuéntanos como fue la pelea. A como quedó la escuela, debió de ser muy duro para Sasuke librarse del Cazador. No por algo aún no ha salido del hospital.

Sakura terminó de masticar el último bocado de su desayuno, mientras recordaba cada detalle de la disputa, sin duda, una de las peores cual fue involucrada.

—Bueno, después de que Sai pusiera la barrera...

 _Flash back._

 _Miércoles 6 de julio._

 _PROGETO._

 _Aula de música._

 _02:24 pm._

— _Hay que hacer sacrificios para obtener lo que uno desea —se defendió su oponente (Sai) y se deshizo del saco que portaba, dirigiéndole una mirada burlona y altanera—. Y yo deseo tu cabeza, Koizumi Sasuke._

 _Sasuke aspiró hondo inclinándose levemente, alzando los hombros y dejando que sus garras dieran paso —dolorosamente— entre sus dedos, tenso sus omóplatos y gruñó un poco._

 _Era seguro que de esa lucha no saldría totalmente ileso._

 _Sai enfocó sus ojos negros ferozmente para dar paso el Sharingan de tres aspas con una línea conectándolos. Sonrió de lado mientras se abalanzaba contra su oponente, llegó a su lado en cuestión de segundos y sacó hábilmente las cuchillas del interior se sus botas._

 _Sasuke esquivo rápidamente los arcos que trazo Sai sobre su rostro, retrocedió a medida que retenía los golpes con sus antebrazos y manos, con una agilidad nata que solo se ganaba con la experiencia; y una patada por parte del Cazador logró que ambos se separan por un momento ante la insistencia de los puñetazos._

 _Sin esperar oportunidad, el azabache Mestizo corrió a su costado derecho, rodeado las mesas cuales volaron literalmente hacia él cuando Sai movió su mano de donde emergió su naturaleza del agua provocando que estas fueran un arma de bloqueo. Las esquivo saltando entre los huecos que dejaban las mesas, empezó a respirar con dificultad a medida que avanzaban y llegaba al límite del salón. Él espacio era pequeño pase a ser uno de los salones más grandes de la escuela._

 _Se enderezó después de destrozar una, y Sai apareció frente a él agitando las cuchillas directo a su torso. Tuvo que interponer sus brazos que recibieron el ataque y salpicando la sangre, acto seguido, movió una mano hacia la cabeza del Sai y arrebato un par de cuchillas; y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, empujó a Sai con una patada en el torso que lo mando a volar lejos de su alcance._

 _Fatigado, Sasuke se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras las perlas caían sobre la frente y daba bocazas, tratando de recuperar la respiración._

— _¡Sabía que un Mestizo no era rival para mí! —grito Sai emocionado al ver a su medio hermano jadear con dificultad. Se giro a la audiencia de Humanos, estupefactos por la escena que se daba en el salón—. ¡Presencien como mato a Koizumi Sasuke, un ser inmoral con sangre de hombre Lobo que no merece existir en este mundo!_

— _Maldito engreído —gruño el chico, impotente por la posición en la se encontraba._

 _En una de las esquinas del salón, Sakura presenciaba la pelea con angustia en su pecho, indecisa, miró por las ventanas observado a la audiencia que parecía entre preocupada y aterrada por todo lo que se estaba revelando. A su lado, Naruto observaba seriamente la batalla y apretaba fuertemente los puños a los costados de sus caderas. La chica seguía preguntándose cuando Naruto iría a ayudar a su amigo._

 _Pronto, Sai embistió al Mestizo Lobo arrodillado en el suelo, por lo que Sasuke tuvo que esquivar el golpe dando una voltereta hacia un lado y levantándose en el proceso. Rápidamente, Sai movió su mano dejando salir unos rayos eléctricos para acabarlo en un golpe mortal, pero se torcieron, desafortunadamente a donde estaba el grupo de Humanos atrapados en la barrera._

 _Naruto vislumbro, horrorizado, los rayos dirigirse a ellos con ferocidad y estuvo dispuesto a ponerse en medio para recibirlos y así evitar que los Humanos murieran, pero no contó que Sakura hiciera aparecer en una superficie rocosa la katana que estaba ligada a su alma (la que Sasuke le había dado), la incrustó en el suelo un segundo antes que el ataque diera directo a ellos._

 _Ambos Mestizos Vampiros cerraron los ojos por inercia, esperando, en el peor de los casos, que los rayos le dieran directamente provocando un gran daño, pero éstos chocaron en barrera invisible a su alrededor, así liberándose del ataque._

 _Los Humanos a sus espaldas estaban totalmente asustados, presenciaron una vez más el intercambio de golpes por parte de ambos Uchiha, lo brutal que era Sai con Sasuke, sacando a relucir el poder del agua para hacer resbalar (en más de una ocasión) al azabache Mestizo y así tener una oportunidad para atacarlo._

 _Entre los espectadores del pasillo, se abrieron paso los dos hermanos Uchiha junto a Shikamaru y Kiba. Se quedaron impresionados ante la batalla que se daba en el interior del salón, y peor aún, lo que hacía Sasuke para contener los ataques de Sai y tratar de herirlo._

 _Sasuke no tuvo otra opción más que intentar aparecer su apreciada_ Kusanagi _, pero necesitaba tiempo; tampoco podía utilizar el Sharingan porque sería el colapso para él. Apretando los dientes, esquivo nuevamente el ataque de rayos por parte de Sai._

 _Había analizado demasiado al Cazador, y pudo notar que no controlaba a la perfección el elemento rayo, pase a tener un perfecto control del agua, pero hasta ese momento no había presencia del fuego. Sonriendo confiado por su siguiente movimiento que seguramente le costaría una buena lesión, utilizo sus energías adquiridas durante la batalla, esquivo con agilidad la serie de kunai que se dirigieron con intenciones nada gratas, no lo miro directamente a los ojos porque sabía que aprovecharía la oportunidad de meterlo en una ilusión y permitió que Sai extendiera su mano para lanzar un rayo._

 _El momento perfecto._

 _Agarró dicha extremidad con su propia mano y dejo que la descarga se apoderada de su cuerpo adolorido cual se entumeció y fue rodeado por la inmensa energía que ejerció Sai. Sin embargo, uso toda su fuerza que tenía ese momento y manejo parte de la electricidad para que también afectara a Sai, lo condujo brutalmente al cuerpo de su oponente provocando un inmenso dolor._

 _Sai bramó una maldición soltando inmediatamente al Mestizo, y éste cayó al suelo escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, desprendiendo ausentes rayos alrededor de su cuerpo. La ropa que antes lucio con fastidio, ahora estaba desgarrada por todos lados y el saco ya no existía. Levanto la vista y recibió una certera patada en el rostro que lo mando a estrellarse contra las mesas arrumbadas, cerca de la puerta._

— _¡Otouto, Naruto, Sakura! —grito desesperada Hikoro danto pataletas a la barrera que obstruía el paso hacia su querido hermano menor—. ¡Maldito seas Uchiha Sai! ¡Solo desvanece esta maldita barrera y desearas no haber tocado a mi hermano! –bramo furiosa la Uchiha con el Sharingan coloreando sus ojos._

 _Sai se enderezó con dificultad soltando una sarta de insultos hacia sus hermanos Cazadores, pronto sonrió con burla al ver a Sasuke en un estado más deplorable._

— _Me agradecerás cuando él desaparezca del mundo —arrogante, apoyo su peso en los pies e hizo relucir una nueva energía en su mano._

 _Hikoro grito horrorizada mientras daba diversos golpes a la barrera, en un intento inútil por derribarla, empero la barrera se desvanecería cuando un Cazador Puro rompa los discos con su energía Natural desde el interior y dudaba que Sai quisiera retirarlas._

— _Naruto, debemos hacer algo —exigió Sakura desde su lugar, seguía rechazando cada ataque desviado a ellos con la protección de que desprendía la katana. Al igual que Hikoro, estaban preocupados por el bienestar de Sasuke._

 _Naruto asintió con la cabeza, determinado por hacerlo, y sin esperar algún permiso, apareció frente a Sai tomándolo por sorpresa y así aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer girar la cuchilla que tenía en su mano y enterrárselo en el brazo derecho, dejándolo herido._

 _El Cazador retrocedió con pasos veloces, poniendo distancia considerable entre ellos._

 _El rubio se inclinó un poco acumulando la energía de viento en sus pies, procedió a dar pasos veloces a su alrededor burlando vilmente los sentidos de Sai, éste apretó los dientes ferozmente y empezó a gritar mientras lanzaba cuchillas al aire, tratando de herir al Uzumaki._

 _Varias armas impactaron en el cuerpo de Sasuke que no tuvo las fuerzas para esquivarlas y no le quedó mas remedio que aguantarse el dolor y apretar los dientes impidiendo jadeos, aprovecho que Naruto atacaba ferozmente a Sai, e intento aparecer su arma. Se incorporó lentamente y se agarró el antebrazo derecho con la otra mano y cerró los ojos. Fue apretando los dientes a medida que sentía la palma de su mano arder horrible y su ceño se frunció al sentir algo desasir desde el interior de su ser._

 _Desde la esquina, Sakura retiro la katana y mirando con inquietud la esfera de fuego rojo que emergió alrededor de la mano de Sasuke y la sangre salpicar contra el suelo. Las llamas se dispersaron y la_ Kusanagi _relució en la mano de Sasuke llena de quemaduras y ampollas._

 _La Haruno casi se lanzó a llorar._

— _¡Ah!_

 _Naruto fue inesperadamente estrellando contra una de las paredes, la sangre cayó por su frente en un hilo y alzó la vista indignada al Cazador Uchiha. No desaprovecho otra oportunidad y salió corriendo a su enemigo agitando sus manos liberando pequeñas cuchillas de viento._

 _Sai las esquivo brincando de un lado a otro, luego se deslizó directamente hacia la puerta y fue neutralizado por la espada de Sasuke, que la enterró brutalmente en su hombro derecho._

 _El_ Fujun'na hantā _gruñó reafirmando el agarre provocando dolor en Sai, quien no espero segundo e hizo invocación del elemento rayo paralizando por completo el cuerpo de Sasuke. Pero éste no se dejó vencer fácilmente y antes de retirarse, apoyo las plantas de los pies en el hombro de Sai y se separó de él dando una voltereta al aire, cayendo torpemente al otro costado del salón._

 _Mientras tanto, Itachi llamó a gritos a Naruto, quien se acercó rápidamente intrigado por saber la razón por el cual el Uchiha se veía tan seguro._

— _Tienes que conseguir deshacer la barrera, Naruto —ordeño Itachi._

— _¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga? —exclamó Naruto, conmocionado—. Sólo un Cazador Puro puede hacerlo. ¡Kakashi-sensei lo conseguirá!_

— _Él está ocupado evacuando a todos en el festival con ayuda de Sasori y los demás —confirmó Itachi con seriedad—. Y en caso de que viniera, no puede hacerlo, idiota, nadie puede entrar. La protección se deshace desde adentro._

— _No creo que el Uchiha quiera quitar la barrera._

 _Itachi señaló con un dedo al otro Cazador que yace inconsciente debajo del montón de mesas, Samuel aún seguía en el suelo._

— _Reanímalo y has que quite la barrera, así Hikoro y yo podremos intervenir._

 _Naruto observó a Samuel que desafortunadamente estaba cerca de donde Sai y Sasuke intercambiaban diversos golpes con las armas; desplazó su mirada más allá y Sakura seguía protegiendo a los Humanos junto a un par de Lobos, quienes también desviaba las cuchillas y toda clase de armas filosas. La Haruno repelaba los ataques interponiendo rápidamente la katana y enterrándola cuando los rayos se dirigían a ellos._

 _La chica alzó la vista cuando una nueva horda de armas se dirigió a ellos, se estaba volviendo fatigador el trabajo, una vez más rechazo los ataques y se percató que su amigo, Naruto, lanzaba las mesas destruidas para sacar al Cazador inconsciente._

— _¡¿Qué diablos haces, Naruto?!_

— _¡Ayuda al Teme, Sakura-chan! —grito Naruto desde su lugar dándole tremendas palmadas en las mejillas a Samuel para reanimarlo._

 _Y Sai se percató de las acciones de Naruto, así que envío a Sasuke lejos con un golpe y se abalanzó contra Naruto. Pero Sasuke no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, no permitiría que dañara a su amigo por la espalda, apenas tocó la pared, rápidamente corrió detrás de Sai, e importándole poco el dolor que sentiría, se transformó en el enorme Lobo que lo caracterizaba como Mestizo._

 _Su piel fue sustituida por un pelaje negro y sedoso salpicado por el tinte carmesí de la sangre, sus huesos se ancharon dolorosamente y de forma repentina, su hocico apareció desprendiendo un tenebroso rugido y sus grandes garras relucieron contra sus dedos. Los dos metros de alto eran aterradores para el Alfa._

 _Antes que el Cazador tocara a Naruto, el gran Lobo lo atrapó con sus dientes por el otro hombro, logrando detener el ataque y que Sai gritara de dolor mientras abría sus ojos como platos. El animal lo zarandeo sin consideración y Sai le enterraba su cuchilla de la misma forma por donde atinaste, mientras gritaba a la bestia que lo soltará. Consiguió darle una apuñalada en el pecho logrando que el Lobo rugiera de dolor y lo soltará, sin más se alejó de él y la bestia cayó fulminada al suelo._

 _Aquel acto de imprudencia logró darle tiempo a Naruto para reanimar a Samuel, una vez que los ojos cafés se dejaron entrever, el rubio poso un kunai sobre su hombro y con seriedad le exigió que deshiciera la barrera si no quería morir en ese momento._

 _Por otro lado, Sakura anticipó los movimientos de Sai por atacar al Lobo medio inconsciente en el suelo, así que enterró su katana en el suelo y no dudo ejercer su velocidad adquirida por los genes de Vampiro, en un segundo se encontraba frente a Sai que se proponía darle el golpe final a Sasuke; con el puño cargado de energía y cubierto por una superficie rocosa, lo dirigió brutalmente contra la quijada del Cazador sin verlo directamente a los ojos._

 _Sai fue tomando totalmente por sorpresa y fue suspendido brutalmente hacia atrás, la sangre salió de su boca y terminó por estrellarse contra la barrera, cerca de donde Naruto jaloneaba a Samuel para que quitara los platillos, y el joven hacia todo sin rechistar._

 _Sakura cayó de rodillas inmediatamente y respiró profundo para recuperar el aliento. Apenas manejaba el elemento tierra y le era un poco difícil controlarlo, había dudado que tuviera efecto, pero consiguió el daño con éxito. Sin más, se viro a Sasuke hablándole a gritos preocupada por su estado deplorable._

 _El cuerpo de la bestia fue transformándose lenta y dolorosamente entre gemidos lastimeros; el pelaje oscuro fue sustituido por una piel tersa y clara con heridas salpicadas de sangre, el hocico por unos labios cuales escurrían sangre por las comisuras, y las garras se volvieron dedos._

 _Le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo con delicadeza, precavida a su alrededor, torció el gesto al mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos modorros, opacos ante el dolor._

— _Sasuke-kun, resiste por favor —pidió en susurró la Haruno con un nudo en la garganta, deslizó su mano por la frente del chico quitando el sudor que escurría a mares._

 _El Uchiha cabeceo un momento emitiendo una arcada y se ahogó entre su propia sangre, no tuvo más opción que escupir el líquido con un sonido indescifrable, e inevitable mancho el traje de la chica._

— _¡Resiste Sasuke-kun! —llamó desesperada tomándolo por los hombros tratando de mantenerlo consciente. El aludido alzo sus ojos murmurando que debía ponerse a salvo._

— _¡Maldita zorra! —por detrás, Sai grito incorporándose con dificultad del suelo. No pensó que la chica se metiera en medio de la pelea, pero que más podía esperar de una persona así. ¡Ni siquiera sabía su origen!_

 _Ella volteo ante el insulto del Uchiha dispuesta a darle otro golpe, pero se encontró con las aspas del Sharingan girando furiosamente._

— _¡No lo mires a los ojos! —exclamó Sasuke cubriendo los ojos jades con su mano ensangrentada, apretó los dientes mientras agachaba la mirada a medida que Sai avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos._

 _Se sentía impotente, si tan solo pudiera utilizar su Sharingan era seguro que contrarrestaría el de Sai. Estaba consciente de que con su fuerza actual no lograría hacerle mucho daño, y precisamente al estúpido de su medio hermano se le ocurriría desatar una batalla en sus días de debilidad. Si hubiese estado bien, sin duda Sai terminaría más herido que él. Se incorporó con dificultad con la ayuda de Sakura. Ella siempre tuvo los ojos fuera del rostro de Sai, pero miraba sus pies avanzar lentamente hacia ellos tratando de pensar una táctica para retrasar más el momento. Pudo ver de reojo que el antepenúltimo disco era removido de su lugar, solo faltaba uno._

 _Pero a Sasuke no le quedó de otra cuando empezó a ver la escena distorsionada, y todo porqué alzó un momento la vista y sus ojos negros se quedaron en los rojos de Sai._

 _Sakura alejo una burbuja de agua que salió de la nada con un tremendo manotazo, cual se convirtió en puño y sin importarle caer en una ilusión alzó sus ojos jades desafiantes mientras alzaba el puño._

— _Atrévete a llamarme zorra de nuevo y pagaras muy caro lo que estás haciendo._

— _¿Tú amenazándome? —Sai se detuvo sin poder evitar la carcajada que profirió desde el interior de su pecho—. ¡Una simple mujer cualquiera!_

 _Sakura de enojo considerablemente, y sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos, utilizo uno de sus privilegios: su velocidad. Tan rápida como el aire, apareció frente a Sai dispuesto a golpearle sabiendo que está vez no lo agarraría con la guardia baja, y no se equivocó, ya que el Uchiha esquivo el puño dirigido a su rostro y a continuación se desató una cadena de golpes entre ellos eso._

 _Sai le pego en el pecho y Sakura le propinó una patada en las costillas, acto seguido dio media vuelta e hizo aparecer un kunai entre sus dedos para ser contrarrestado con la misma arma, pero en manos del Uchiha. Éste le quito hábilmente el arma y le ingirió dos rasguños en la parte de los brazos que la chica interpuso, pero Sakura no se dejó vencer tan fácilmente y la dio un tremendo cabezazo provocando aturdimiento en ambos._

 _La Haruno dio varios tras pies abrumada por el dolor en la frente y Sai sentía su cabeza estallar, más furioso que antes, se abalanzó contra ella haciendo relucir la electricidad que salía de los focos y enchufes, le iba a dar una descarga eléctrica que de seguro la mataría. Pero no espero lo que sucedió a continuación._

 _Sasuke se había posicionado frente a Sakura con los ojos cerrados y el ceño totalmente fruncido, para luego abrir un ojo con el Sharingan de tres aspas girando bruscamente sobre su eje._

— _¡Sharingan! —invocó Sasuke en un rugido acompañado de la sangre que salió en lágrimas desde su ojo izquierdo, resbalando hasta la quijada._

 _Sai se quedó totalmente paralizado en su lugar, mirando únicamente el Sharingan de Sasuke, sintiendo la tierra moverse repentinamente y todo fue confuso y doloroso para él, después que el suelo bajo sus pies se convirtiera en nada, la inconciencia lo abordo como un matiz de dolor._

 _Fuera de la ilusión de Sai, cuando quedó paralizado, los rayos se descontrolaron sobre el piso provocando que éste se agrietara rápidamente; los Humanos gritaron de miedo ya que los rayos empezaron a atravesar hacia los pasillos dañando la estructura de toda la escuela, por lo que empezaron a correr desesperadamente siendo escoltados por algunas criaturas Sobrenaturales._

 _Dentro del salón, uno de los focos dejó caer un rayo de electricidad que impacto cerca de Sasuke y a Sakura, ambos fueron suspendidos bruscamente hacían los ventanales del tercer piso del edificio y los cristales se rompieron al contacto de sus cuerpos, haciéndoles saber que la barrera ya había sido removida._

 _En el aire, Sakura extendió su mano al cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke tratando de alcanzarlo, una caída de esa altura sería el fin, su cuerpo no aguantaría el impacto. Pero antes de tocarlo, una superficie arenosa los atrapó a ambos al aire cubriéndolos por arriba evitando que las rocas que caían del tercer piso les afectará. La chica se asomó levemente y descubrió que Garra maniobraba la arena con sus dedos desde lo alto de un puesto de dulces, los fue bajando lentamente a medida que su tío y Anko se acercaban a ellos con los nervios a flor de piel._

— _¡Sakura! —Kakashi venía con el corazón en la mano, y un alivio surco sus ojos al verla ponerse de pie cuando la arena los dejo finalmente en el suelo. No puedo evitar que cuando llegara a ella, la revisara comprobando que tenía varios rasguños y unas heridas nada graves._

— _Estoy bien tío —apresuró a decir Sakura y se giró inmediatamente a Sasuke tendido en el suelo—. Pero Sasuke-kun está gravemente herido, ¡hay que llevarlo al hospital!_

 _Anko estaba desesperada al ver tanta sangre cubrir el cuerpo de su ahijado, y Kakashi le pidió a Gaara que alzará a Sasuke con su arena._

 _El chico movió su mano haciéndolo lo que le indicaron, mientras que Kakashi lo acomodaba en una mejor posición, era peligroso moverlo bruscamente en ese estado._

— _Sakura, guía a Gaara al hospital sobre los edificios —ordenó con firmeza el Cazador y señaló el sol brillante—, si no llega lo antes posible al hospital no sobrevivirá para el atardecer._

 _Sakura se tensó visiblemente al pensar en esa posibilidad y le dolió el corazón, pero Kakashi la agarro los ojos hombros y la sacudió por un momento._

— _No es momento para quedarse en shock. ¡Ahora ve!_

 _Salió de su aturdimiento ante la exclamación de su tío._

 _Fin del flash back._

—¡Caramba! Los Cazadores son como una piedra en el trasero —exclamó Suigetsu soltando una carcajada sonora, como si se estuviera burlando de un chiste privado—. Difíciles de quitar... ¿Y qué paso con el pequeño engreído? —preguntó refiriéndose a Sai.

—Naruto me contó que el otro Cazador se lo llevó con una técnica de tele transportación.

—Será un gran debate entre la política —aseguró Karin con seriedad ajustándose los lentes—. Esos Cazadores atacaron a Mestizos deliberadamente poniendo en riesgo nuestra existencia... el Clan Uchiha tendrá muchos problemas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la loca —a Suigetsu le agrado totalmente la idea, y lo demostró sonriendo socarrón mientras apuntaba con una cuchara a Karin mirando a Sakura—, será divertido ver qué clase de castigo le dará la Cabecilla del Clan Uchiha al pequeño engreído.

—Humm... —Sakura pensó en los Cazadores Uchiha y tuvo curiosidad al saber cómo eran los demás, no tuvo una buena impresión del Clan en general con el aspecto de Sai y el hecho que posiblemente ellos asesinaron a los Haruno. Estaba al tanto que el padre de Sasuke era la Cabecilla.

—Pero —Karin intervino al ver al rostro curioso de la pelirrosa— no hablemos de eso. Estamos aquí para disfrutar como en los viejos tiempos.

—¡Hay que mofarse de la cuatro ojos! —dijo energético Suigetsu dándole leves codazos a Sakura para llamar su atención.

La Haruno soltó varias risas al ser partícipe de unas de las sin fin peleas infantiles de esos dos. Si no los conociera tan bien, diría que se gustan mutuamente, pero sabía que sólo disfrutaban de su relación entre amigos.

Se quedó mirando a la nada al pensar el origen de ambos, Karin tenía sangre Vampírica y Suigetsu era un Lobo Puro.

Agachó la cabeza al pesar que eran completamente diferentes en sus orígenes... y pensó que tenía parecido con Sasuke en ese aspecto.

¿Será posible un amor pase a ser criaturas completamente diferentes?

Pensó en voz alta y eso lo confirmó cuando Suigetsu la miró con cierta burla en sus ojos y Karin le sonreía de lado al saber que Sakura tenía una nueva ilusión.

—¿Te gusta alguien diferente? —chincho Suigetsu avergonzando a la pelirrosa, pronto se mostró pensativo mientras adivinaba—. ¡Te gusta Gaara!

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó Sakura abochornada y sonrojada.

—Vamos, no será el Naruto, porque es muy lelo.

—¡No me gusta nadie!

—¡Eh! ¿Entonces por qué estas sonrojada? ¡Te gusta alguien! ¡Te gusta alguien!

—Sasuke.

Todos los tonos de los colores subieron al rostro de la pelirrosa cuando escucho el nombre por parte de Karin, se cubrió su rostro con el cabello —que lo traía corto, por debajo de los hombros— escondiendo su vergüenza.

—¡¿Es enserio?! —exclamó sorprendido Suigetsu con una sonrisa pícara observando a Sakura.

—No le veo nada de malo —dijo Karin tratando que Sakura la mirara a los ojos—, es guapo, inteligente, astuto...

—Un poco idiota e impulsivo... —intervino Suigetsu entre risas.

—... Fuerte, protector e indiferente con las demás mujeres que no son de su círculo cercano —Karin ignoró el comentario de Suigetsu y miró con una sonrisa a Sakura—. No le veo problema.

—Es que... —Sakura dudo unos momentos en contarles su sentir—... él es Lobo y yo soy un Vampiro.

— _Touche_ —Suigetsu chasqueo los dedos—. Jamás había escuchado una relación entre un Vampiro y un Lobo.

Karin lo miró con desaprobación mientras le daba un tremendo golpe bajo la mesa, su comentario causó desilusión en Sakura y no se veía nada feliz.

—Somos amigos —corto Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa—, y no quiero perder su amistad por lo que estoy empezando a sentir... además, no se sí él está interesado en mi de esa forma.

A su lado, Suigetsu considero la idea de poner al tanto a Sakura de como Sasuke la miraba, como si fuera un tesoro que no quisiera perder, que la trataba como una muñeca de porcelana y que incluso su propio nombre era un arma letal en su contra sabiendo como utilizarlo. Pero dejo que las cosas pasarán, tal vez entre ellos se darían cuenta, si no, lo suyo no estaba destinado a ser.

—Si lo suyo está destinado a ser, ocurrirá en su tiempo y forma —recitó el albino mostrando una sonrisa socarrona ganándose una mirada impactada por parte de ambas mujeres—. Así que se paciente, ya verás que pronto se resolverán tus dudas —le guiño el ojo.

—No creí que fuera un consejero, perrucho —se mofo Karin saliendo del asombro.

Suigetsu se mostró ofendió cuando Sakura se lanzó a reír incontrolablemente.

—¡Oie! ¡Escuchar mi melosa voz en un cantar de razón tiene un precio y muy caro! ¡Exijo otra ración!

"*"*"

 _Estación de policía._

 _10:38 am._

No sabía si en verdad su vida estaba fuera de peligro, ni siquiera seguiría con vida el siguiente segundo, no era consciente de nada. Sólo el temor de ser una presa y estar sin saber qué sería de él.

¡Casi un mes con esa incertidumbre de muerte!

Desde que descubrió que los Humanos no eran los únicos seres que habitaban la tierra, todo se volvió un caos en su vida. Como Shisui prometió, Utakata fue sometido a un accidente automovilístico con golpes severos, ocasionando así una amnesia permanente; su familia estaba destrozada, pero se iba recuperando poco a poco al ver que el ex-detective iba mejorando con éxito las rehabilitaciones, aunque nunca más volvería a la comisaría.

Y en su caso, sólo se la pasaba contestando llamas de emergencia y archivando papeles, Shiho varías veces le había preguntado por su actitud tan rara desde aquella vez, y él solo sonreía nerviosamente asegurando que todo estaba perfectamente bien.

Nervioso, termino de servir el café de la máquina exprés situado cerca de la entrada, sus ojos observaron las puertas y los vehículos andar por la carretera, más allá del estacionamiento de enfrente.

Yamato se llevó una mano a su nuca para despejar la tensión.

—¡Yamato, a mi oficina, ahora!

El aludido se tensó nuevamente y a su alrededor, sus compañeros no se extrañaron de los gritos de Shisui, era normal que llamara a sus subordinados a gritos. Con pasos temblorosos, se dirigió cabizbajo a la oficina y entró alzando la mirada, inmediatamente vio Shisui del otro lado del escritorio y pronto se dio cuenta de dos presencias a su alrededor que tenían su mirada posada sobre él.

Kakashi miraba con seriedad al Humano y sus labios tras la máscara eran una fina línea sin expresión, a su lado, Itachi estaba desinteresado de estar ahí mientras tocaba todo lo que tuviese forma en el escritorio de Shisui; éste no hacía amago alguno para impedir que su primo mirará las carpetas que contenían información confidencial, ya que cuando Itachi abría la carpeta y miraba la hoja llena de letras, las cerraba inmediatamente con aburrimiento, odiaba leer tanto.

Shisui se incorporó de su asiento y pidió a Yamato que se acercará, procedió a presentarle a Kakashi.

—Yamato, él es Hatake Kakashi —dijo sin revelar mucha información al respecto.

El Cazador se cruzó se brazos al mirarlo expectante y Yamato obtuvo otro peso en su espalda de angustia al ver sus ojos.

—Es el humano que eligió el conocimiento —afirmó sin dejar de mirarlo y luego desplazo su mirada a Shisui—. ¿Ha pasado?

El Uchiha asintió.

Kakashi le sonrió un poco a Yamato logrando que su cuerpo estuviera más tenso.

—El motivo cual te he llamado es porque pasaste la primera prueba.

—¿Primera prueba? —pregunto asustado Yamato. ¿Habría más incertidumbre?

—Se que es difícil para ti este embrollo —dijo Kakashi—. Pero tu elegiste vivir sabiendo nuestra existencia, bajo nuestras leyes.

—¿El Cazador y la presa? Suena como eso.

La risa de Itachi sonó como eco.

—Estás competa y absolutamente equivocado —dijo el pelinegro de cabello largo girándose a él con una expresión de burla—. Literalmente si somos Cazadores, pero de Demonios. Nos encargamos de mantener con vida a los Humanos, excluyendo nuestra existencia, para poder protegerlos. Imagínate que todo el mundo sepa de nosotros... ¿Se pondría igual de histérica que tú o lo asumiría con serenidad?

—Histeria... —aseguró el detective sin dudarlo.

—Porque tienen miedo —garantizo Shisui—, eso los hace Humanos. El tener sentimientos.

—Nosotros también somos Humanos —aclaró Itachi ante las dudas y el desprecio de Yamato al creer que despreciaban a los Humanos—. También sufrimos, tememos, sonreímos, amamos, odiamos... —recordó con voz de terciopelo.

—Pero con dotes especiales —esta vez intervino Kakashi—. ¿Por qué existimos? Para proteger el legado que ustedes poseen, son un enigma enorme al igual que nosotros. Somos sacrificio para ustedes, por nosotros están vivos, por nosotros ustedes están en paz.

—¿Y qué pasa con ustedes? —se atrevió a cuestionar Yamato.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara.

—Vivimos experimentando emociones una larga vida... sin ser conscientes del todo que al final, solo somos sacrificio.

—¿Pero, es justo?

—Nada en la vida es verdaderamente justa. Solo hay que seguir adelante esperando lo inesperado y vivir todos los días como si fuera el último.

"*"*"

 _Departamento de los Uchiha._

 _12:38 pm._

Hikoro acomodaba los muebles de la sala, por fin la nueva remodelación del mes había llegado horas atrás y toda la mañana se la paso moviendo todos los objetos deshaciéndose de los viejos. Podía darse gusto de vez en cuando.

Una vez que terminó de poner los adornos en las paredes de color azul, se dirigió a la cocina del apartamento. Aún no se acostumbraba al cambio tan repentino, de un departamento a otro después del secuestro de Sakura, pero sabía que era necesario ya que su padre los tendría en la mira.

Una vez que se sirvió un vaso de jugo y miró fugazmente la hora, se dio cuenta que pronto sería el turno de las visitas por la tarde para ver a Sasuke, aún no se recuperaba del todo de sus lesiones.

Su mirada se quedó serena en un punto en la nada, pensando en la batalla que sostuvieron sus hermanos la semana pasada y no pudo evitar entristecerse ante la imagen nada grata.

A pesar de todos, amaba a sus hermanos, si, a todos —hasta al torpe y engreído de Sai—. Pero estaba de acuerdo con Itachi y mantenían firmemente la creencia que los Mestizos no eran seres inmorales ante la sociedad, que si existencia fue permitida sería para bien... o para mal. Si fuese lo último, sería una desgracia, pero eso no quería decir no todo estaba maldito y erróneo.

Incluso eran más fuertes... pero muy pocos, a decir verdad. Sasuke y Naruto estaban en esa lista de esos pocos, eran realmente fuertes y sabía que si seguían incrementando sus fuerzas serían... al igual que un Cazador.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke y la abrió descubriendo las cajas aún apiladas. Su hermano no había tocado absolutamente nada y no permitió que ella lo hiciera. Bufo al recordar su insistencia y negó con la cabeza. Claro que Uchiha Hikoro no sabía que era esa palabra, la de obedecer, y menos una petición tan insignificante.

Así que había acomodado la ropa de Sasuke en el closet y estaba tentada a acomodar las demás cosas que venían en las cajas.

Sintió curiosidad por el contenido de ellas. Y se debía a que, después que Mikoto muriera, Sasuke se apartó brutalmente de ellos y se fue con Kakashi a quien sabe dónde perdiendo totalmente contacto.

Fue un acontecimiento muy doloroso para ella e Itachi, aun así le compartieron su apoyo y esperaron pacientemente. Y después de años —en el dos mil doce—, Sasuke apareció en la puerta de su casa con una mirada avergonzada pidiendo perdón por haberse ido sin tomarlos en cuenta.

Se acordó que trajo consigo un montón de cajas cuales fueron desapareciendo en cada mudanza hasta limitarse a dos de ellas, que siempre iban con él de un lado a otro.

Las miró con sospecha, su hermano no dejaba que nadie viera su contenido. ¿Por qué será? Conociendo a Sasuke debería tener algo realmente macabro... un trofeo representado en alguna extremidad de monstruo o una cabeza disecada.

La curiosidad pudo más.

Algo en lo que se caracterizaban los tres hermanos Uchiha eran en extremistas curiosos entre ellos, solamente que los masculinos sabían controlar sus impulsos, pero Hikoro no.

Observó la caja por los lados y miró con incredulidad una frase que venía escrito en inglés en la parte superior de la caja, con la fina caligrafía de Sasuke: " _no toques nee-san_ ". Bufo, su hermano sí que era astuto.

Abrió la caja y lo primero que vio fue un retrato empolvado que impedía ver quienes estaban en la foto. Sopló sobre el cristal y sus ojos se quedaron impactados al ver la foto.

Era Mikoto, captada en una sonrisa tan jovial que le parecía imposible saber que era ella, se veía su cuerpo completo frente a una tienda de dulces. El ambiente se veía un poco moderno, y más impactada se quedó cuando observó que a su lado, estaba Sasuke de una apariencia similar al de la actualidad, pero igual que siempre vestía sus ropas oscuras.

El hijo abrazaba a su madre por hombros y Mikoto le pasaba una mano por la espalda alta. El semblante de Sasuke era sereno y se apreciaba una media sonrisa, característica de Mikoto, nada más que ella la tenía más alegre y vivaz.

Dejo la foto en el suelo y observó directamente a la caja, otra foto y de nuevo aparecían solamente los dos, en el mismo lugar, pero menos moderno y se veía un poco maltratada la foto con diferente matiz. La apariencia de Sasuke era más de un pequeño adolescente de trece o catorce años; tenía una capa sobre sus hombros y una sonrisa arrogante sobre su rostro, a su lado, Mikoto portaba un kimono sencillo y abrazaba de forma melosa a Sasuke.

Más sorprendida y aturdida, dejo la foto y se topó con un pedazo de óleo de tamaño carta, lo tomo y dio la vuelta impresionándose con lo que vio.

Era una pintura muy detallada de Mikoto y Sasuke, bajo un árbol de cerezo en pleno brote. Su hermano no aparentaba más de 8 años, y Mikoto lucia tan joven y alegre mientras abrazaba a su pequeño entre brazos.

No pudo evitar tocar la pintura con la yema de los dedos, con sus ojos opacados por las lágrimas al ver un momento realmente hermoso captado en una sola imagen, el amor incondicional de madre por su único hijo, no tuvo duda alguna que ella amo a Sasuke y que dio todo por él.

Conmocionada hasta los huesos, siguió observado las demás fotos sujetas y pinturas (pocas) que había en el interior, no eran muchas, dos decenas. La mayoría de los casos, las fotos eran entre Sasuke de pequeño o un recién adolescente, acompañado de una sonriente Mikoto y un pequeño pelinaraja de ojos rojos con una sonrisa alegre y socarrona, Kurama. Sólo había una pintura donde ellos dos eran adolescentes, al parecer Kurama creció demasiado rápido de aspecto y ya había rebasado de apariencia a Sasuke, parecía un poco más mayor que el azabache de quince años. Y Mikoto en medio de ambos, orgullosa por sus dos hijos.

Hikoro seguía derramando lágrimas de asombro total, y más cuando se percató de una pequeña caja azul de metal, con unos hermosos decorados de plata en las orillas, en el centro venia una placa y la leyenda impacto más su corazón afligido.

 _«Aquí yacen los restos de Koizumi Mikoto»._

Sollozo.

Ahora entendía por qué Sasuke no permitía que Itachi y ella tocaran las cajas, su madre... estaba con él todo el tiempo, la protegía de quien intentaba acercarse.

Incluso de sus propios hermanos.

¿Por qué la desconfianza en ellos? A pesar de tantos años juntos... ¿les tenía desprecio, miedo o rencor?

 _«No saben los que se siente vivir tu niñez escondiéndose de Cazadores»._

Cazadores. Mestizos. Muerte.

Por primera vez en su vida odiaba ser una Cazadora Pura. Ya que esa era una barrera que no había conseguido derrumbar en Sasuke, el que confiara en Cazadores. Pasé a que el juraba y perjuraba que confiaba en ella e Itachi con toda su alma, una pequeña parte de él... les tenía miedo, miedo a la traición.

Era lógico, sufrió la traición de su padre, que es un Cazador Puro. Era normal que tuviera alguna especie de miedo ante ellos.

Apretó lo labios al tener la caja sobre sus manos, esa también tenía un poco de polvo cual retiro con sus manos dramáticamente. Ahí estaba las cenizas de Mikoto.

—Mikoto-san...

No había tenido mucha oportunidad de tratar con la Loba, y se debió a que Sasuke nunca permito que ellos vieran a solas a su madre, él siempre tenía que estar presente en el encuentro. Después de todo, las circunstancias que se conocieron no fueron del todo gratas.

Agitó la cabeza, no le gustaba recordar cosas tristes.

—Su hijo es un testarudo —siguió hablándole mientras sonreía como lo hacía cuando la miraba—, aún no confía plenamente en nosotros, teme que lo traicionemos. Pero yo conseguiré que lo haga, ¿sabe? Usted y yo tenemos algo en común: amamos a Sasuke y seríamos incapaz de traicionarlo.

Después de platicarle todo lo que había pasado con Sasuke en esos últimos años, se emocionó cuando le contó sobre la aparición de Sakura unos meses atrás y el cambio de actitud que Sasuke había tenido.

—Es más humano —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Y eso lo hace más vulnerable, pero es muy fuerte y por eso disfraza sus debilidades en fortalezas... debe estar orgullosa de Sasuke, es un buen chico.

Una vez que presentó sus respetos por Mikoto, guardo las cosas en la caja y la cargo en brazos. No iba a permitir que Sasuke siguiera escondiendo a Mikoto ante ellos, como si fuera un pecado grave, así que le harían un respectivo altar y las fotos las pondría en un lugar donde las pudiera apreciar con calma.

"*"*"

 _Hospital General de Tokio._

 _Consultorio de Tsunade._

 _01:28 pm._

La Haruno había salido mucho antes de la preparatoria debido a sus horarios variados.

Afortunadamente para todos, cuando ocurrió la pelea entre Sasuke y Sai, Hikoro e Itachi habían puesto "una capa de ilusión" sobre la escuela para que pareciera normal desde el exterior, y así Kakashi y Anko ordenaron evacuar a las personas con el pretexto de un aviso de un pequeño sismo.

Y para los Humanos que habían presenciado la pelea, los mismos hermanos se encargaron de someterlos en una fuerte ilusión, sustituyendo sus recuerdos por el pequeño "sismo" que se dio preparatoria, quedando los sucesos verdaderos como un sueño muy, pero muy loco.

Resultó beneficioso para ella, debido a que nadie la miraba como bicho raro, más de lo que era.

Se quedó inquieta, sentada sobre la camilla mientras movía sus manos, ansiosa, era el último chequeo de sus heridas en general, sólo era rutinario, nada que afectará.

Tsunade escribía sobre la tabla mientras miraba de un lado a otro, luego a la cámara de la habitación cual misteriosamente la destruyó lanzando un objeto pesado sobre ella, y la Haruno quedó impactada ante sus acciones. ¿Qué le ocurría?

La rubia se acercó seriamente a ella con los brazos cruzados y el ceño totalmente fruncido mientras la miraba expectante.

—¿Tengo algo grave Tsunade-sama? —decidió aventurarse al ver la expresión seria de la rubia.

Últimamente Tsunade la abordaba cada vez que aparecía en el hospital, y Sakura al principio se sintió incomoda ante su presencia, pero después de un tiempo aprendió a agarrarle cariño a la mujer. La trató y descubrió que era una mujer de armas de tomar, no por ser médico quería decir que no era guerrera. Tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, ya había lo presenciado cuando se enojaba y lo comprobó cuando llegó al hospital con Gaara y Sasuke casi muriéndose. Tsunade había reparado por el aspecto deplorable de ella y rápidamente se encargó de revisarla en ese instante obviando que Sasuke estaba más herido y gritando que aún tenía que cuidarse y evitar la peleas. Si el Uchiha hubiera estado despierto era seguro que sus tímpanos reventarían con tanto regaño.

La doctora cruzó los brazos bajo su voluptuoso pecho.

—Ya tienes tu marca —reveló para desconcierto de la chica, no porque supiera que era "la marca", porque no lo sabía.

—¿Cuál marca?

—¿Kakashi no te explicó de eso? —pregunto enfada la doctora y Sakura negó con la cabeza—. Maldito Kakashi, se supone que debió de ponerte al tanto de todas las costumbres y datos de los Cazadores.

Sakura no se atrevió a hablar ya que notaba irritada a Tsunade.

—La marca es un tatuaje que identifica a un Cazador de su respectivo Clan; Mestizos con sangre Cazador tarda muchas décadas en aparecer, incluso hay casos que nunca aparece —procedió a explicarle con tranquilidad—. Pero parece en alguna parte del cuerpo. En tu caso, en la espalda baja a la altura de la cadera.

Por inercia, la Haruno se llevó la mano a ese lugar no sintiendo nada.

—¿Y cómo es?

—Es el emblema del Clan Haruno es un círculo banco —en una hoja, dibujo el símbolo mostrándoselo inmediatamente. Y Sakura lo contemplo en silencio—. El mío es así —Tsunade aparto un poco el pliegue de su blusa tipo kimono que portaba, cerca del hombro se veía en pequeño emblema del Clan Senju, a pesar de ser un Clan Impuro—. Indica que soy del Clan Senju. Y tú, sigues sorprendiéndome cada vez más —confesó con el ceño fruncido—. Contando con tan sólo diecisiete años se manifestó.

—¿Influenciará que sea la Cabecilla del Clan? —se cuestionó sin mucho ánimo por el título.

La rubia la miro con intriga ante el tono que empleo, cada vez se convencía de que Sakura estaba lejos de estar feliz por el hecho.

—¿No te agrada ser la Cabecilla de tu Clan?

La Haruno estrecho los labios y desvió sus ojos jades, opacos.

—Entre más lo considero, estoy segura de que soy la persona menos indicada para ser líder —afirmó apretando los puños s obre sus rodillas—. No tengo un entrenamiento adecuado, me falta experiencia, nos soy tan fuerte... —susurró moviendo sus manos haciéndose énfasis en general y se extendió a su monólogo—. A veces pienso que soy fuerte, pero no es más que una ilusión cruel. No encuentro una sola razón para serlo, tampoco puedo identificar el verdadero propósito de ser líder. No sé mucho de mi Clan, nadie me dice mucho al respecto... así que debo asumir que no soy de total agrado.

—Nadie nació pidiendo ser lo quiso somos, Sakura —dijo Tsunade con seguridad—. Pero debemos aceptar lo que nos tocó, el destino cual estamos obligados a seguir sin ser conscientes de ello.

—¡Pero yo no quiero este destino! —grito Sakura en su ensañamiento.

—¿Y quién dijo que lo era? —contradijo Tsunade y poso sus manos sobre los hombros menudos de la chica, ella alzo la mirada angustiada—. Hay ocasiones que creemos seguir correctamente nuestro destino, pero en realidad no es para así, puede ser uno completamente diferente.

—¿Cómo se cuál es mi destino? —pregunto Sakura desesperada por obtener respuesta en los ojos miel de la Cazadora.

—Encuentra tu razón para ser fuerte —afirmó y señaló con un dedo el corazón de la Haruno con una sonrisa sincera—. Encuentra tu razón para seguir viviendo día a día, y surgirá desde el interior de tu corazón logrando que esa fuerza que tanto deseas aparecerá.

Sakura se quedó analizando sus palabras cuando Tsunade tuvo que parir por una emergencia. Mirando fijamente al frente con los ojos determinados y una creciente preocupación en su pecho.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? Dudar, eso era, y ninguno de sus amigos merecía que ella titubeara, habían trabajado tanto, sacrificado muchas cosas para que ella siguiera con vida. Al igual que ellos. ¿Cuál es el verdadero propósito de ser una Cabecilla? No lo sabía. Pero quería descubrirlo a toda costa. No podría seguir adelante sin tener un propósito por el cual vivir.

¿Cuál era? ¿estar con su tío? ¿volverse fuerte para no morir? ¿cumplir las promesas de Sasuke? ¿valerse por si misma? ¿llegar al fondo de la muerte de sus padres? ¿ser alguien en quien confiar?

Con todos sus fantasmas personales, salió del consultorio para hacer una visita, no sin antes dejarle a Tsunade una nota de agradecimiento y una botella de Sake que tenía en el interior de la mochila (el licor lo tomó de las reversas de los Uchiha). Había notado que Tsunade le gustaba tomar incluso en horas de trabajo, y porque no agradecerle de una forma cuando también hizo mucho por ella.

Camino por el pasillo inmersa en sus pensamientos negruzcos, las personas pasaban a sus costados sin prestarle la misma atención, su mente estaba en blanco y sus ojos solo advertían el camino por donde debía ir. Pronto localizo inmediatamente la habitación donde se encontraba el azabache y salió de sus pensamientos de golpe al percatarse que ya se encontraba en su destino.

Sin tocar, abrió la puerta observando al frente y lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke, pensó que la recibiría con una mirada sutil y suave, como últimamente la miraba, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver su mirada tan fría como el hielo que le recordaba la primera vez que lo conoció, y su mandíbula estaba muy apretada, demasiado.

Pronto encontró la razón de su reacción hacía ella, ya que, al mirar a sus lados, encontró a varias personalidades conocidas y desconocidas. Sintió un hueco en el estómago cuando todos los pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella. Trago grueso maldiciendo internamente por el collar que tenía puesto, sin él, hubiera sentido con anticipación las Auras específicas y lo pensaría mejor al entrar como si fuera su casa.

Había identificado a su tío a un costado de Sasuke, éste todavía seguía sentado en la camilla con algunas vendas y una mirada de incertidumbre y seriedad. A lado de Kakashi había un hombre rubio que se le antojaba a Naruto en una versión mucho mayor, Minato, y su hijo estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Del otro lado de la camilla, cerca de los pies de Sasuke, se encontraba Sai con una mirada asesina dirigida a su persona, y Samuel estaba detrás, impasible; y aún costado, había un hombre azabache con fracciones muy toscas y una mirada más seria que la de Sasuke, Fugaku.

—Eh... yo... —masculló torpemente—... lamento interrumpir su reunión, con permiso —estuvo a punto de escapar por la puerta, pero su acción fue frustrada por Sai revelo que ella también había estado involucrada en el ataque.

Y cuando hizo un ademán de acercarse a ella, Sasuke reaccionó al tratar de incorporarse rápidamente, logrando que sus huesos tronaran nuevamente y mostrará una mueca ante el dolor, por lo que Kakashi le advirtió que no se moviera más y le obligó a recostarse de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Naruto, como buen amigo de ambos, advirtió de las intenciones ocultas de Sai, así que se acercó a Sakura sonriéndole y cerrando la puerta llevándose a la Haruno junto a su tío, y Sasuke agradeció la acción una mirada que solo su amigo sabía identificar.

Sai la miro con rencor cuando ella se acercó a Sasuke pidiéndole que no siguiera moviéndose porque podría lastimarse.

—No la atacaría sin provocación —renegó Sai indiferente, después de un corto silencio.

Sasuke gruñó desde su lugar y le advirtió con voz de terciopelo que no saldría ileso si se atrevía a tocarla nuevamente.

—La cuestión aquí —hablo Minato retomando el tema interrumpido por la aparición de Sakura. Y así, evitando que el castigo de Sasuke no fuera peor— es que uno de sus miembros, Fugaku-san, atacó a los míos. Tomando en cuenta las leyes que El Consejo Real estableció desde la muere del Clan Haruno, merece una sanción por ello.

—Sai asegura que fue provocación —apuntó impasible Fugaku, observado a la pelirrosa con una mirada analítica tratando de identificar qué y quién era, pero el Aura no hacía presencia— por parte de los suyos —miró directamente a Sakura y Sasuke, aunque al último no le dedico una expresión en especifica. Y al _Fujun'na hantā_ tampoco era que le importara mucho lo que pensara ese hombre.

Sakura frunció el ceño recordando cada detalle con minúsculo de atención. Luego, resopló sonoramente atrayendo la completa atención de Fugaku y su mirada indiferente.

—¿Provocación dice? ¿Qué hecho yo para provocarlo? —preguntó sin contener su indignación, apunto a Sai con un dedo, indignada—. ¡Antes de la persecución cual nos sometió, no lo había visto en mi vida! —exclamó enfada y no pudo evitar su mirada de irritación.

—Sakura-chan... —intento intervenir Naruto alzando sus manos, pero Sakura lo ignoró acercándose, sin miedo a los Cazadores Uchiha, y enfrento a Sai sin pudor.

—En el aeropuerto podría jurar que querías dañarme físicamente, el jalonearme era una muestra clara, y si no fuera por Gaara estoy segura que en ese momento eras capaz de secuestrarme —entrecerró su mirada furiosa ante la misma expresión de Sai, pero este se encontraba atónito, no pensó que Sakura fuera una fiera al enfrentarlo—. En la escuela solamente servía café al Cazador que está detrás tuyo, y fuiste TU el que empezó a agredirme sin sentido.

—Es mentira —objeto inmediatamente Sai apretando la mandíbula y se atrevió a inclinarse hacia Sakura, enfrentándose a un duelo de miradas, en ambas partes estaban decididas a ganar—. Tu eres una...

—¿Zorra? —Sakura sonrió de forma desdeñosa no sólo provocando escalofríos a Sai, sino que, a sus mismos conocidos, puesto que nunca habían presenciado esa actitud de ella—. Ya me lo dejaste muy en claro. Puedes decirme a mi todo lo que quieras, pero no permitiré que Sasuke sea sentenciado cuando no hizo nada más que defenderme puesto que es mi protector.

—¡Tú fuiste quien me provocó desde el principio! —renegó testarudo el Uchiha pálido.

—¿El chocar accidentalmente contigo es provocación para ti? —irónica, frunció el ceño aún más enfadada—. ¡Incluso me disculpe!

—Sakura, contrólate —le ordenó Kakashi de forma severa a su sobrina, la tomó del brazo y la arrimo al otro lado del cuarto evitando que la Haruno se lanzará contra el Cazador, respiraba agitadamente mirando con furia a Sai. Y éste estaba echando chispas.

Desde la camilla, contraído y estupefacto, Sasuke se sintió orgulloso de su pelirrosa al verla enfrentarse a Sai de una manera apasionada y dispuesta a defenderlo, sin importarle nada. Dirigió su mirada al susodicho, que era detenido por Samuel, parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría sobre ella para terminar lo que empezó aquel día.

El Jefe del Clan Uchiha se mantuvo impasible ante el ataque verbal de su hijo y la chica, observaba a ésta con indiferencia, intrigado de que ella le sostuviera la mirada desafiante con, sus ojos jades furiosos; de seguro la chica no sabía a quién se enfrentaba, si no, su mirada fuera de un profundo miedo y temor.

Internamente, un atisbo de sorpresa se asomo en su mente al analizarla físicamente, el cabello rosado y sus rasgos faciales le hacían recordar a aquella Cazadora Haruno que fue una fiera cuando estuvo con vida: Haruno Hana. La hija mayor del patriarca de los Haruno (Haruno Sakumo). Imposible que su hija, Haruno Sakura estuviese con vida, la familia fue eliminada en el avión que se desplomo en el mar.

—Ella ya habló, Fugaku-san, y has comprobado que tu hijo empezó la agresión mucho antes de este incidente —hablo con seriedad Minato entrecerrando sus ojos rojos—. Espero que tomes cartas en el asunto.

—Lo haré al saber quién esa esa chica —espetó Fugaku con seriedad mirando a Sakura. Jugaría sus cartas para saber la verdadera identidad de la chica—. No conozco su nombre, ¿cómo pretendes que tome en cuenta su testimonio?

Kakashi apretó fuertemente la mandíbula ante la astucia de Fugaku, sabía que reconoció a su sobrina al analizarla mejor y encontrar parentesco con su hermana, Hana; Minato se tensó en su lugar, claro que no se notó mucho ya que desde el principio estaba tenso; y Naruto rio tontamente moviendo sus manos de una forma desquiciante, echo un manojo de nervios y Sasuke cerró sus ojos esperando que la Haruno no cometiera un acto temerario, o mas bien, estúpido.

Y la chica no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias, era innecesario hacer eso. Hablo repentinamente.

—Haruno Sakura —reveló impactando a los tres Cazadores Uchiha en la habitación. Sonrió de lado abre el impacto que ocasionó en los varones—. Un gusto, Uchiha-sama.

Ah, Sasuke la iba a ahorcar.

"*"*"

 _02:15 pm._

—¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan impulsiva?!

Sakura parpadeó varias veces conmocionada, con una opresión en el pecho observando asombrada el arranque del azabache. Estaba... gritando. Increíble pero cierto. Lentamente frunció el ceño y la nariz; después que se fueron los Cazadores Uchiha, Sasuke se mantuvo quieto hasta hace unos segundos que explotó.

—¿Impulsiva? Solo me presente ante ese hombre y su hijo altanero. ¡No iba a permitir que fuera a ti a quien castigarán! —se defendió moviendo sus brazos tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡Hubiera preferido eso a que revelarás quién eres! —siseo Sasuke se pasó las manos por su rostro, desesperado por la situación. Nunca hubiera esperado que la Haruno rayara su impulso y confesara el gran secreto.

—¡Esto ganó por defenderte! —chilló ella, indignada.

—¡No pedí ser defendido! —bramó él, mordaz.

—Tranquilos, chicos —intervino Kakashi al ver que el chico intentaba por todos los medios hacer que Sakura se disculpara por sus acciones, pero la chica se rehusaba—. Sakura hizo lo correcto. El haberle mentido a Fugaku sobre su origen hubiera sido beneficioso por el momento, pero si investigaba a fondo y descubriera que le metimos, hubiera sido peor que tu castigo.

—Hiciste muy bien al defender a los tuyos —aceptó Minato sonriéndole a Sakura.

—No iba a permitir una injusticia tan obvia —protesto ella con un puchero—. Uchiha-sama parecía rancio a creer que su "pequeño engreído" nos hubiera atacado.

Naruto se rio ante el apodo que le puso Sakura a Sai. Luego de estar de acuerdo con ella y hacer un par de chistes, la jalo de su brazo para dirigirse a Minato.

—Sakura-chan, te presento a mi padre —dijo Naruto orgulloso de su padre.

—Un gusto Sakura, soy Uzumaki Minato —sonrió alegre haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Y Sakura le devolvió el gesto, pero más marcado.

—Había escuchado de usted, Minato-sama. En verdad se parece mucho a Naruto —alegó sorprendida Sakura, al presenciar tal maravilla. Recordó que Naruto tenía un hermano gemelo, pero no comentó nada al respecto, intuía que no era un tema de conversación con el Gobernante de Tokio.

—Lo escucho muy a menudo. Pero en carácter se parece más a Kushina —alegó Minato, amigable con la chica—. Kakashi me ha hablado mucho de ti, te pareces mucho a Hana de joven, pero con los ojos jades.

—Lo sé —Sakura de mostró melancólica llevándose una mano detrás de su espalda para agarrar el antebrazo—. También me lo dicen a menudo.

—De casualidad... ¿eres novia de mi hijo? —preguntó esperanzado al ver que Naruto mantenía al agarre de manos sobre a Sakura, y ella no hacía ademanes de separarse.

El pequeño Uzumaki sonrió con arrogancia alzando las manos y asintió varias veces con la cabeza afirmando el hecho.

—¡Sakura-chan es mi novia!

Hubo tres reacciones diferentes: Sakura frunció el entrecejo exclamando "¡ya quisieras idiota!" mientras le propinaba un tremendo golpe a Naruto en el torso, su gran fuerza recién adquirida era difícil de controlar y por eso mandó a volar al pobre Uzumaki; Minato sonrió divertido ante tal escena cómica, afirmando sus sospechas que Naruto tenía un gran apareció por Sakura, pero no con fines amorosos; y Sasuke había entornado sus ojos al Sharingan con unos celos que se notaba desde lejos, acompañado con un sonido de desconformidad.

Esa última reacción fue una sorpresa para el Hatake, quien se preguntó internamente porque Sasuke reaccionó de esa forma tratándose solamente de Naruto.

—¡No te pongas celoso Teme! Tú también puedes ser mi novio —chincho Naruto malinterpretando, a propósito, la reacción de Sasuke. Le brindo una sonrisa burlona a sabiendas que estaba celoso por su "Sakura-chan". Se separó de la grieta y lo siguió mirando con la misma.

La Haruno miro a Sasuke interrogante por lo sucedido, y Sasuke desvío la mirada cambiando sus ojos y haciendo una mueca de fastidio mientras los mandaba a freír espárragos.

"*"*"

 _09:36 pm._

—Vale, lo siento.

Sasuke alzó amaba cejas al escuchar la voz de Sakura a su lado y desvío la mirada a sus ojos, pero solo encontró la cabellera rosada de la chica.

—¿Por ponerte estúpidamente en bandeja de plata? ¿o por ser una temeraria e impulsiva sin remedio?

—Sólo creí que hacía lo correcto —protesto sin mucho ánimo, frotando su brazo tratando de dispersar la tensión entre ellos, desde que se fueron los demás se había quedado a solas con el Uchiha ante el espeso ambiente—. Además, yo no soy impulsiva.

Ella estaba consiente que Sasuke estaba afectado, habían guardado con recelo el secreto para evitar catastróficas consecuencias, y ella lo revelo como si nada. Entendía un poco el enfado del chico, pero no era razón para que él la agrediera de esa forma, mordaz e indiferente.

Sasuke no contestó, solo agachó la cabeza y apretó fuertemente los puños sobre su regazo. Después de un silencio prolongado a minutos, hablo fuerte y claro:

—Te has expuesto, señorita Haruno. Eso no es correcto.

De un movimiento brusco, la Haruno se incorporó de su asiento, odiaba que Sasuke la llamará de esa manera y siempre que pasaba eso, ocurría algo malo. Además, no tenía muchos ánimos de discutir con él, no con él. Terminarían en prolongar la discusión y el resultado seria fatal.

—No quiero discutir Sasuke —al Uchiha le dolió no escuchar el "kun" después de su nombre, ya se había acostumbrado a ello—. Así que mejor me voy.

Entonces, se acercó a la puerta y agarro el pomo dispuesta a culminar sus palabras, dejarlo sólo para que recapacitara sobre de cómo la trató. Pensó que Sasuke diría algo antes de partir, pero se quedó completamente mudo. Cerrando los ojos, volvió inesperadamente sobre sus pasos y lo sorprendió cuando lo abrazo sobre el cuello sin sentarse a su lado.

—Entiendo que tengas miedo de que me hieran —le susurro al oído provocando que los bellos de los brazos de Sasuke se erizaran—, pero recuerda que prometí no dejarte solo. Y cumpliré mi promesa a como de lugar.

Se separo de él con una sonrisa en su rostro dándole la confianza necesitaba, el de ambos. Sasuke estaba asustado, temiendo que Fugaku al saber que ella existía, trataría de matarla, pero era algo que no permitiría, no les daría ese gusto de ser vencida tan fácilmente.

Sasuke la agarro la muñeca y la miro profundamente a sus ojos, observando al collar que ocultaba la presencia, y a su vez, Sakura noto el de Sasuke y el collar que le regalo, estaba ahí, alrededor de su cuello, portándolo sin vergüenza alguna.

—Te ayudare a cumplir esa promesa, no permitiré que te pongan una mano encima.

Sakura sonrió, y titubeo un momento después de ser sumidos en un intenso silencio, y Sasuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—D-debo irme —consiguió pronunciar pasándose un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja y mordiendo el labio inferior, sintiendo la mirada oscura de Sasuke sobre su rostro—, ya es tarde y necesito llegar a casa. Pasado mañana iré a verte —nerviosa, movió su rostro y le estampó un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke, un inocente beso de despedida y a su vez una acción que deseaba.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura y le acarició su cara toda roja sin contenerse a apretarle la mejilla en forma cariñosa ya que se le antojo como a un tomate, por lo roja que estaba.

—Tu cara está roja, pareces un tomate.

—¡No te burles!

Empero Sasuke profirió una risa ronca mientras le soltaba la mejilla.

—¡M-me voy! ¡Nos vemos mañana! —dijo alterada y escapó de Sasuke saliendo estrepitosamente por la puerta.

El _Fujun'na hantā_ permaneció con su sonrisa estúpida en la cara durante unos segundos, cual se desvaneció a medida que el reloj avanzaba y la noche se hacía más profunda. Terminó por recargarse del respaldo de la camilla y suspiro dispuesto a dormir por un momento.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la Haruno, siempre había sido así, desde que la conoció —acontecimientos cuales extrañamente no recordaba—, empero el sentimiento permanencia porque lo sentía en el corazón. Aunque al principio fue un capricho, se convirtió en algo mas a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero pronto quedo olvidado ante la idea que ella había desaparecido del mundo.

Por eso, cuando Kakashi lo volvió a contactar con la esperanza que Sakura estuviera viva, no se había esperanzado mucho, no porque fuera un despiadado, sino que no anhelaba sufrir una fuerte decepción. Se centro a enterrar esos sentimientos y tratar el asunto como si fuera una persona que apenas conocía.

Pero no conto que esos sentimientos saliera a flote poco a poco, inundado sus sentidos y el alma, comiendo su sentir, enamorándolo… nuevamente.

Juraba que, si Sakura moría, seria el fin de su mísera vida. Inconscientemente permaneció con vida esos trece años con la fina esperanza de ser feliz, pero sin Sakura fue sumamente difícil, y ahora que estaba con ella… le tenía, pero a la vez no, no de la forma que el deseaba.

Abrió los ojos con el Sharingan, recordando la disputa de unas horas atrás. Fugaku ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo, después que él era uno de sus hijos, cuales engendro.

Agitó la cabeza.

Puede que lo sea de sangre, pero de nombre y sentir no. Perdió ese derecho tras presenciar la muerte de Mikoto en sus manos.

—Uchiha Fugaku... sí insiste en arrebatarme mi felicidad, está vez caerás a la muerte junto a mi descenso —dijo fuerte y claro, sellándolo como una promesa, cerrando sus ojos tras un momento de silencio, se quedó profundamente dormido.

"*"*"

Sakura salió toda sonrojada del hospital, soltando el aire contenido por la boca mientras trataba de ocultar su sentir. Seguía muy confundida, pero no quería dar rienda a la situación que después se tornaría incomoda, aún no estaba preparada mentalmente ante el posible rechazo de Sasuke.

Un poco más calmada y desilusionada, se propuso ir saltando sobre los edificios para llegar pronto a casa, era muy tarde y de seguro su tío, Tenten y Gaara estarían esperándola para cenar. Pronto se detuvo en seco sonriendo un poco ante tal imagen. Su familia había crecido mucho, porque consideraba a sus amigos como parte de su familia, ellos habían hecho tanto por ella que le era imposible no considerarlos hermanos, tíos, mejores amigos. Aunque ahora uno estaba convaleciente en el hospital le alegraba contar con Sasuke.

Iba a retomar su marcha, pero al ver un par de ojos negros mirándola profundamente, a unos diez metros de distancia y cada vez la acortaba más, se detuvo nuevamente.

« _Otra vez no_ » pensó hastiada la pelirrosa al ver a Uchiha Sai a dos metros lejos de ella, exigiéndole una explicación con la mirada y se veía amenazante.

—¿No se supone que deberías estar bajo sanción? —le respondió con una pregunta, siendo descortés.

—Supones mal Haruno. Porque mi padre no me sancionó tan fuerte, después de todo soy su único hijo —se mofo ante aquello y la miro con total desagrado—. Nunca imagine que una zorra como tú sería una Cazadora de un Clan prácticamente extinto.

—Ni yo me lo creo —el sarcasmo de Sakura lo sacaba de sus casillas—. Mira pequeño engreído, ¿piensas atacarme de nuevo? Perfecto, hazlo de una vez que no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

Sai apretó fuertemente los puños conteniendo la ira que bullía en su interior ante lo engreída que se mostró Sakura. Podría atacarla ya que no era algún ser Sobrenatural y las reglas no regían con ella, pero era Haruno y precisamente por eso no lo hacía. Sería muy sospechoso enemistarse con Sakura y luego que apareciera muerta en Tokio.

Si, porque pensaban deshacerse de ella antes que tomara control de Tokio, no era la Cabecilla después de todo, sería menos complicado.

—¿Y dices que no me provocas? —cuestiono irónico el azabache refiriéndose a como se refirió a él.

—Estás insultándome verbalmente, yo debería decirte lo mismo —escupió con desprecio, sin más, trato de rodearlo para irse de ahí, pero Sai le obstruyo el camino con su cuerpo, y Sakura intento rodearlo nuevamente, pero él imito la acción.

—¿Qué quieres? No me detendrás fácilmente.

—¿Eres de la Rama Secundaria del Clan?

—No tengo porque responder a tus dudas —indiferente, se movió de nuevo y Sai se atrevió a agarrarle del brazo, pero esta vez Sakura fue más rápida y se apartó bruscamente de él con un gesto de advertencia en sus ojos jades—. No me toques.

—Entonces responde a mis preguntas.

—Te crees muy altanero al pensar que respondería a tus preguntas presa del miedo. ¿Te digo algo idiota? No te temo —desafiante, le dio la espalda dispuesta a irse.

Sai no iba a permitir que Sakura lo ignorará después de su falta de respeto, así que avanzo rápidamente a ella con intenciones nada gratas. Sakura previno sus movimientos, así que volteo instantáneamente hacia el Uchiha con la mano estirada dispuesta a soltarle un potente chorro de agua, pero se sorprendió al ver una cabellera rubia agarrada en una coleta alta y una espalda negra frente a ella.

El Cazador se quedó estático a unos escasos centímetros cerca de Ino, después, de la misma forma, tomó distancias entre la de ojos azules y frunció el ceño.

Ino lo apunto con un dedo de forma acusadora.

—¿No te quedó claro que esta Sakura no quiere hablar contigo Cazador?

—No metas tus narices en esto, ser inmoral —espetó con desagrado Sai al presenciar su Aura negra—. Tu no pintas nada aquí.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó Ino con una mano en la cadera—. Soy una de sus escoltas, ¿te suena eso? Un _Fujun'na hantā_. ¿Reconoces el nombre o acaso tengo que darte clases de educación? —se mofo de él con una mirada altanera ignorando la mirada sorpresiva de Sakura.

—Sasuke es su protector.

—Él principal —aclaró Ino sonriendo de forma astuta—. ¿Sabías que un protegido puede tener más de un _Fujun'na hantā_ bajo sus mantas sin necesidad de contrato? No sabes nada de nosotros, tu mente es del tamaño de estas —mostró una bolita oscura entre sus dedos, luego su mirada se volvió amenazante mientras llevaba una mano a su cintura tocando las dagas que tenía colocados firmemente—. Te pediré que la dejes en paz si no quieres desatar una pelea conmigo, como sabrás. el atacar al protegido de un _Fujun'na hantā_ trae demasiadas consecuencias —informó como si Sai no supiera ese detalle.

Ino, al ver que el chico no reaccionaba, le pareció mejor hacer una retirada, así que lanzó una bola de humo negro contra el suelo y se llevó a la Haruno envuelta de un remolino de aire.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, Sai maldijo entre dientes a Kakashi. Ese hombre cuidaba excesivamente a la chica, aunque no es para menos, era una de las sobrevivientes del Clan Haruno. Hatake era listo, mucho para su propio gusto.

Pensativo por el hecho, partió entre la oscura noche.

"*"*"

 _Distrito_ _Kōtō._

 _00:38 am._

La situación se había volteado.

Ahora Ino trataba de entablar una conversación decente con Sakura, pero ella se veía presa del miedo, pero con determinación de hacer todo lo posible para que no se acercará más de cinco metros.

En lo fondo de un callejón de un lugar remoto de la cuidad, Sakura se encontraba contra la pared, la espalda le sudaba al igual que las manos, una sostenía la _katana_ que hizo aparecer cuando se separaron y la otra estaba extendida al frente, su cuerpo levemente inclinado, con la rodillas separadas y ligeramente dobladas, y con la respiración acelerada.

Ino debía admitir que la posición de Sakura era la indicada para el momento, claro que, si tuviera intenciones de atacar a la chica, pero no era el caso.

La mochila aún colgaba de su pecho, y lo sintió vibrar acompañado de un estrepitoso sonido. Su celular sonaba y Sakura apostaba que era su tío preocupado del porqué no había llegado a casa, era más de media noche y seguía a la defensiva.

—Te repito, no quiero hacerte daño —repitió Ino por enzima vez.

—No te creo. ¿Qué caso tiene salvarme si antes intentaste matarme? —acotó la Haruno afirmando su posición—. Por tu culpa me debatí entre la vida y la muerte por una semana y provoqué mucho dolor a mis amigos, pero... —se quedó en silencio al recordar que gracias a ese hecho su cuerpo se había vuelto más resistente, tal vez debía agradecerle a la Yamanaka.

Ino terció el gesto al no escuchar nada, sin más, alzo sus ojos azules para enfrentarlos a los jades.

—De eso quiero hablar —suspiro apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, poso una mano sobre ella y la otra en el corazón, finalizo su posición agachando la cabeza—. Soy Yamanaka Ino, _Fujun'na hantā_ del gremio _Владимир (Vladímir)._ Y bajo honestidad, me disculpo por intentar asesinarla y ofrezco mis servicios de protección como garantía de mí vida.

Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la palabrería de Ino, dudando de su cordura. Se enderezó lentamente pero no soltó el arma y pensó en la posibilidad de que la chica quería agarrarla con la guardia baja para así atacarla, pero observó las armas de Ino que estaban colocadas sobre el suelo, lejos de su alcance, y lo considero mucho al hablar.

—¿Por qué?

Ino abrió los ojos alzando la cabeza para mirar a la Haruno, erguida en su estatura y con una mirada severa.

—¿Por qué me atacaste? ¿Por qué me salvaste de Sai? ¿Por qué te disculpas y luego quieres protegerme? —muy recta, Sakura fue directo al grano. No era momento de rodeos.

La Fujun'na hantā se quedó con la boca abierta ante lo directa que fue la Haruno, pero recobró la compostura al incorporarse sin apartar la mirada azul ante la intensa de la chica menuda.

—¿Dices por qué...?

—No comprendo —Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente y frunció el ceño—. Tu forma de actuar me confunde.

—Sasuke es mi compañero —Ino habló después de un extenso silencio— y lo aprecio mucho, y por eso... por eso te ataque.

La Haruno le sostuvo la mirada.

—Sasuke siempre tuvo la mala fortuna de conseguirse protegidos con pensamientos muy retorcidos, y le afectaba directamente. Vi cómo se destruía lentamente y presencié como cambiaba... después que abandono el gremio y su puesto, estuvo tranquilo y eso me alegro. Y luego llegaste tu... y pensé que sería lo mismo, que él de nuevo se perdería, estaba segura de que eras débil y mala. Por eso intente matarte.

La honestidad de Ino era algo que Sakura no dudo ni por un momento, a cada palabra, los ojos de Ino se cristalizaban, pero se mantenía firme. Así que Sakura se limitó a escuchar lo que tenía que decir, luego pensaría si le daba el beneficio de la duda.

—Todo cambio cuando... —Ino la miro directamente a los ojos jades— vi a una chica pelirrosa caminar junto a un chico azabache, él sonreía como nunca lo había visto y la razón era ella... su sola presencia hacía que él estuviese tranquilo, sin unos ojos atormentados, sin odio, sin rencor, simplemente era... feliz.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos ante el cambio tan repetido de Ino, una seriedad nata y una sonrisa de alegría adornaba su rostro. Mientras la miraba fijamente a ella, la razón por la cual Sasuke sonreía.

 _«Me recuerdas a mi madre»._

 _«Sakura-chan, estoy segurísimo de que el teme siempre te protegerá»._

 _«Nee, Aniki. ¿Qué darías por descartar a tu novia?»._

 _«Pobre de ti si le hiciste algo a Sakura»._

 _«Déjame decirte que desde que tu llegaste, ha cambiado un poco»._

 _«¿En qué sentido?»_

 _«Muchos. En los las importantes para un hombre»._

 _«Su sola presencia hacía que él estuviese tranquilo, sin unos ojos atormentados, sin odio, sin rencor, simplemente era... feliz»._

Se negaba a creerlo. No podía ser cierto que ella haya contribuido al cambio de Sasuke. Era imposible, pero las imágenes, los recuerdos y ciertas escenas que llegaron a su mente la ponían en duda. Así que negó bruscamente con la cabeza dejando de pensar ya que Ino retomo el hablar.

—Por eso quiero proteger su felicidad. No me importa si Sasuke intenta matarme y muero en el proceso. Es uno de mis amigos más importantes... y la única "familia" que me queda —confeso para asombro de Sakura—. Aunque para él yo solo sea una compañera, para mí es un gran amigo —termino por soltar una pequeña risa acompañado de un gesto amistoso.

En verdad Ino esperaba que Sakura le creyera, estaba dispuesta a dar su vida para proteger lo que quería. No tenía más propósitos, no tenía familia ni amigos que valorará y que valiera la pena hacer sacrificios de tal magnitud. Sasuke hizo mucho por ella cuando estuvo en el gremio, la salvo varias veces e incluso le enseñó algunas técnicas de combate. Pero estaba segura de que Sasuke intentaría matarla cuando la viera, intento matar a su protegida, tenía razones de sobra. Miró a Sakura que no se movía, sin embargo, sus ojos jades eran como un libro abierto en ese momento, eran... comprensivos. Suaves que se le antojaba a hermosos.

La Mestiza Vampiro soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Yamanaka-san, aprecio mucho tu honestidad —Sakura le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa—, pero debo pensar lo que me propones. Entiendo que Sasuke-kun sea importante para ti, aunque tampoco quiero que te mate, lo conozco y sé que es capaz de hacerlo.

Ino estaba conmocionada.

—Lo sé. Pero tú sabes más que yo, después de todo ahora estás con él ¿no?

La Haruno inmediatamente supo a qué se refirió y negó con la cabeza aclarando que eran amigos. Pero Ino dudo que Sasuke solo la viera como una amiga y lo expreso libremente.

—Dudo mucho que Sasuke te vea como una amiga. Lo reconocí en su mirada, eres muy especial para él.

Sakura le sonrió con deshago sin creerle del todo. A pesar de todo lo que le hizo, que intento matarla, y era un hecho muy grave.

—¡También acepto el castigo que se me imponga por intentar asesinar a la Cabecilla de un Clan!

Sakura parpadeo varias veces al cuestionar:

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hueles a nostalgia —dijo Ino y sonrió de lado.

La Haruno suspiro.

—Te pido que lo mantengas en secreto, muy pocos saben que soy.

Ino asintió con la cabeza.

—Dentro de cinco días en el restaurante _Ichiraku_ en el centro comercial, a las cinco —una respuesta que siguió sorprendiendo a Ino—. Ahí te daré mi respuesta.

Sin más, Sakura metió la _katana_ en la funda roja y lo desapareció en polvo cual se combinó con el viento que merodeaba a su alrededor. Luego, agarró la mochila y encaro de frente a Ino, paso rápidamente a su lado mientras se dirigía fuera del callejón.

Ino se quedó mirando sus armas en el suelo hasta que escucho la voz de Sakura.

—Por cierto, Yamanaka-san. Soy Haruno Sakura —una vez más, azul y jade se encontraron para después seguir sus caminos.

"*"*"

 _Departamento de Kakashi._

 _02:36 am._

Desesperado no era el término correcto para su estado, sino alterado. Caminaba de un lado a otro mientras miraba la hora del reloj reposando en la pared provocando más nerviosismo en su ser, y Hikoro no ayudaba en nada al repetir la misma acción.

Sakura llevaba horas desaparecida, no contestaba su celular y una hora atrás ya no le entraban las llamadas a su celular; y según lo que le dijo Sasuke (sin ser consciente de que en realidad hablo con él para conocer el paradero de su sobrina) salió temprano del hospital directo a casa.

Después de unos minutos, Gaara llegó al departamento junto a Naruto y Tenten, y Kakashi los miró esperando que le dieran buenas noticias, pero nada, negaron mudamente con la cabeza. Al rato aparecieron Kiba e Itachi fracasando en calmar al pobre Cazador.

—¿Dónde podría estar? Son más de la una de la madrugada y no regresa a casa —Kakashi se taladraba la mente para encontrar una solución.

—¿Será que le haya pasado algo? —Itachi no contribuyó a calmar los nervios de Kakashi. De por si éste andaba nervioso ya que Fugaku sabía de la existencia de Sakura y no dudaría que haría algo al respecto, pero le asombraba que fuera tan pronto.

Hikoro le dio un golpe a su hermano por ser tan imprudente y el hombre se quejó de dolor.

—Llamemos al Teme —opinó Naruto—, ya está mejor como para decir que no puede ayudarnos a localizarla. Además, él tiene ese instinto, ese que lo une a su protegido. Conoce métodos para dar con ella más rápido que nosotros.

Kakashi no quería preocupar al pobre chico, había tenido una mala racha con Sai y aunque estuviera un poco mejor, merecía un descanso después de tantos a ajetreos. Por otro lado, tenía sus propias dudas, ya que se dio cuenta de la manera que Sasuke miraba a Sakura, de una manera especial que solo lo hace un hombre enamorado hacia una mujer. Pero no estaba del todo seguro. Aunque no era impedimento para confiar en él.

Estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero la puerta principal del departamento se abrió y de ahí apareció Sakura, con las ropas manchadas de sangre haciendo que todos pensaran lo peor, parecía que le había pasado un tractor encima. No dudaron en acercarse a ella preocupados por su estado deplorable.

—¡Nos tienes con incertidumbre Sakura! —reclamó Tenten realmente asustada preguntando por la ropa ensangrentada.

—¡Cheri-chan! ¿Qué pasó para que tengas sangre en la ropa? ¡Alguien te atacó!

—Estoy bien, solo fui al bosque para cazar, tenía demasiada ser —Sakura forzó una sonrisa y todos se percataron de ello—. Perdóneme que los haya preocupado y por no llamar, mi celular se descargó.

Kakashi suspiró aliviado y abrazo a su sobrina, pidiendo que no volviera a desaparecer sin antes avisar; Sakura sonrió levemente y le correspondió al abrazo. Luego se separó y agradeció a todos por su presencia.

—Siempre deberías tener compañía Sakura-chan —confirmó Naruto con el ceño fruncido—. Hay muchos peligros después de todo lo que paso hoy en la tarde.

La Haruno recordó a la Yamanaka y su ofrecimiento de protección. En verdad tenía que pensarlo seriamente y hablar con su tío. Pero no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, en verdad estaba agotada y no pudo cazar mucho debido a que aparecieron Lobos de la manada de Sasuke y simplemente mantenía las distintas a pesar de que no les tenía miedo. Aunque ellos no estaban del todo a gusto con su presencia, era Vampira después de todo.

Les sonrió con menos tensión.

—Lo siento. Pero hoy ha sido un día agotado —« _emocionalmente_ » completo en su mente ya que desde que terminó su charla con Ino, pensó sobre todo lo que le dijo, sobre el cambio de Sasuke. No llegó a ninguna conclusión, estaba demasiado conmocionada aún—. Voy a dormir, buenas noches a todos.

La observaron partir por el pasillo, con desgano y cansancio, de un lado a otro, cruzada de brazos y un semblante cansino. Una vez que ingreso a su habitación, se miraron entre sí, preocupados por ella.

—Algo sucedió —sentenció muy convencido Gaara sacando su libro de autoayuda en cierta página y relato—. Aquí dice que cuando una persona se pone nerviosa es por que miente.

—No estamos seguros. Por el momento dejémosla, mañana hablaré con ella —aseguró Kakashi—. Lo que me preocupa, es que haya sido atacada mientras estaba sola.

—Por eso dije que Sasuke debería estar con ella —opinó nuevamente Kiba con obviedad.

—Sasuke también es una persona que necesita descanso —replicó Naruto con el ceño fruncido—, no culpo a Sakura-chan por eso, pero nosotros debemos contribuir a cuidarla. Él tiene muchas responsabilidades: cuida de una Cabecilla; es Alfa de la manada de Tokio; mi padre y Kakashi-sensei lo envían a las guerrillas e investigar.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto —dijo Itachi con seriedad—. Podemos turnarnos para cuidarla...

—Subestiman a Sakura.

Los varones se quedaron cayados ante la réplica de Hikoro, y Tenten apoyo inmediatamente la oposición de la Uchiha. Ella tenía el ceño totalmente fruncido y los brazos cruzados mientras los miraba con desaprobación.

—Por eso Sakura es insegura y se cree débil. Porque no confían en su capacidad para protegerse así misma.

Kakashi bajo un poco la cabeza, avergonzado y consciente de la situación cual sometía a su sobrina y no había pensado en ello por solo preocuparse en su bienestar físico, no tomando en cuenta lo emocional. ¿Qué clase te tío era? Después de todo, era la única familia de sangre que le quedaba a Sakura.

—Pero Sakura-chan no es débil, no queríamos que se sintiera así —Naruto bajo la mirada, avergonzado.

—Pero lo hacen. ¿Por qué creen que Sasuke ya no la hostiga tanto? —cuestiono Tente con una ceja alzada.

—¿Por qué no puede? —se aventuró a responder Naruto.

—No, idiota —gruño Hikoro—. Le está dando su espacio y la entrena para que ella pueda protegerse, está consiente que no estará todo el tiempo a su lado... aunque no lo crean, le brinda seguridad de otra forma.

—Le debo una disculpa a Sakura —Kakashi le sonrió bajo su máscara—. No la he entrenado en el elemento tierra porque pensé que no era tiempo.

—Podemos ayudar a Sakura de esa forma —Hikoro empezó a emocionarse—. Enseñarle tácticas propias y...

Entre la plática, Kakashi había apartado la vista hacia el ventanal, pensando seriamente en hablar con su sobrina y pedirle una enorme disculpa por subestimarla. Debería sentirse mal mentalmente y se lamentaba por eso. Por no estar cuidando bien de ella.

 _«Prometo ser un mejor tío para ella, Hana»._

"*"*"

 _Miércoles 13 de julio._

 _Departamento de Kakashi._

 _06:18 pm._

Incredulidad, eso era lo que sentía. Con un nudo en el estómago y una creciente preocupación en su pecho, aferrándose a la idea que tal vez fuera una ilusión, sin embargo, no era así. La mujer que estaba frente a ella le sonrió de forma grutesca provocando un intenso escalofrío en su cuerpo.

Dudo en cerrarle la puerta en sus narices o invitarla a pasar, no era bien venida en su casa, pero no podía ignorar que era hermana de Gaara. Tal vez él tuviera ganas de verla y la extrañaba mucho.

—¿Qué necesitas Kazekage-san? —preguntó Sakura cerrando un poco la puerta dejando solo su cuerpo como obstáculo, ya que Temari intentaba ver más allá.

La de ojos turquesa bajo la mirada, era un poco más alta que Sakura. Marcó su sonrisa mientras le exigía con la mirada que se apartara porque estaba dispuesta a cruzar el umbral.

—Ver a mi hermano, Gaara. Ustedes se lo llevaron —espetó con sequedad.

—Lo liberamos —corrigió inmediatamente Sakura saliendo en defensa de Gaara—. Vivía un infierno tras esas celdas.

Temari no objetó el hecho, simplemente la fulmino con la mirada, tanto que Sakura empezó a creer que utilizaría la fuerza para cruzar.

—Mira, niñata. Vengo por Gaara y se irá conmigo te guste o no —aquella noticia impacto visiblemente a la Haruno—. Así que apártate si no quieres terminar herida —amenazó tocando su abanico con aires peligrosos.

—No puedes venir a MI casa y amenazarme, y tratar de llevarte a Gaara... porque no se irá contigo —gruño a la defensiva—. A pesar de ser su hermana no hiciste nada por él. Te quedaste de brazos cruzados una década mirando como Gaara sufría, ¿y tú? Bien gracias. Disfrutando de la libertad que también él se merece.

—Tenía mis razones —se defendió cínicamente y sonrió de forma desdeñosa—. Apártate ahora.

—Oblígame —le reto inmediatamente la pelirrosa, poniéndose en forma defensiva y Temari se inclinó rápidamente tocando su abanico.

Afortunadamente para las mujeres, Kakashi abrió inesperadamente la puerta provocando un jadeo a Sakura por la sorpresa. Y Temari se mostró más a la defensiva cuando reparo del Aura blanca que envolvía al sujeto.

—¿El alboroto viene de aquí? —preguntó seriamente el Cazador, con una mirada letal dirigida a Temari—. ¿Quién eres y qué asunto tienes aquí?

—Vengo por Gaara.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara.

—¿Quieres secuestrarlo? Porque si es así tendré que intervenir —su mirada de torno seria, y Temari apretó los dientes—. Gaara no puede irse contigo... a menos que él lo desee —abrió la puerta apartando un poco a una incrédula Haruno, y extendió su mano al interior—. Si él decide quedarse, no armaras alboroto al marcharte, en cambio, si te rehúsas, tendré que matarte.

Sakura empezó a parlotear que era contraproducente que Temari viera a Gaara, además le tenía cierto temor a la chica.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré con ustedes —dijo Kakashi una vez que estuvieron los tres en la sala—, y así los dos estaremos tranquilos.

Se puso nerviosa cuando Gaara hizo acto de presencia tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se quedó estático al ver los ojos turquesa de Temari y su sonrisa de lado que le dio mala espina.

—He venido por ti, Gaara —sentencio Temari.

—¿Planeas llevarme de nuevo para luchar? —cuestionó, asustado por la idea y aferrándose fieramente a la puerta.

—No. Desterré de la familia sólo para estar contigo, llevarte a conocer el mundo —la sonrisa de Temari era radiante, le entendió la mano y lo invito a tomarla—. Nada de peleas, seremos tu y yo.

—¿Conocer el mundo...?

—Si, iremos a diferentes lugares: Turquía, Estados Unidos, Corea... —se detuvo bajando la mano al notar el titubeo del chico—. ¿No vendrás contigo?

—Yo ya estoy conociendo el mundo —dijo de pronto después de un silencio muy prologado— y no es nada a como tú me aseguraste. No todas las personas son malas y lastiman, también hay quienes aman incondicionalmente y te apoyan sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Pura mierda —espetó Temari con sequedad—. Los sentimientos son una mierda, la gente es mala y traicionera...

—¿Tú lo eres entonces? —Gaara la calló con renuencia ante su cuestión, y prosiguió con vigor—. Quieres que conozcas el mundo físico, ver las grandes ciudades coloridas... pero me no me dejas conocer lo que en realidad es el mundo... mis ojos quieres ser descubiertos, y ver las maravillas de la vida con ojos Humanos. No me pidas volver a ser un Monstruo —pidió, le suplicaba con los ojos aguamarina.

Temari permaneció muda ante la declaración de Gaara, mirando fijamente los ojos aguamarina de su hermano, cargados de sentimientos que nunca espero ver, seguía pensando que todo era un sueño, un chiste muy elaborado, pero no era así, todo era real, muy real.

—Siempre te tuve miedo —confesó impactando a Gaara y a los Haruno—. Mi padre aseguraba que eras un ser despiadado y Kankuro afirmaba que eras un Monstruo, por eso te trataba con renuencia, pero ahora... no. Sé que eres alguien que tiene sentimientos —a medida que hablaba, se acercaba a su hermano, sonriéndole un poco, pero sin burla, sin mofa, con sentimiento—, y lo comprobé aquel día que escapaste, en tus ojos se veía la desesperación por ser libre.

Temari apoyo una mano en el hombro de su hermano dándole ligeras palmadas de aceptación y fraternidad. Gaara era un chico que tenía que aprender a vivir solo, en cualquier momento todos morirían, al igual que él. Eran guerreros, ofreciendo su vida sin dudarlo... ¿O sí?

—Permitiré que permanezcas aquí...

« _Lo dice como si ella decidiera, engreída_ », pensó Sakura de mala gana, pero no se permitió fulminar con la mirada a Temari, permaneció con los brazos cruzados y la nariz arrugada. Nada de ideas malas y juzgar a la gente, eso estaba mal, no era lo correcto.

—... por algún tiempo —aclaró Temari con ímpetu.

—Será mi decisión si me voy contigo o no —corrigió Gaara con seriedad.

Temari agitó su mano como despejando la advertencia de su hermano, le dio un tremendo manotazo en su espalda sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa y en gran parte de dolor.

—Como sea. Te veré constantemente, hay algo que me intriga de tu origen y el cómo llegaste a manos de mi padre —reveló con una extraña sonrisa, después se volvió a Sakura y Kakashi mostrando una mirada irritante.

—Es mejor estar en paz, por el bien de Gaara —propuso Sakura y su sonrisa sincera asomó por sus labios, extendió la mano para que Temari la estrechara, pero la rubia se inclinó bruscamente a ella.

—Si mi hermano muere, ten por seguro que tú serás la próxima —aseguró entre dientes, rechazando el apretón de manos, y sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie, se marchó por donde vino portando un semblante serio.

—¡Vez, yo solo quise ser amigable para no ponerte incómodo! —protesto inmediatamente Sakura a Gaara apuntando con el dedo a la puerta cerrada del apartamento.

—Temari siempre ha sido ruda, y muy caprichosa —indicó Gaara, expectante—. O eso es lo que dice mi libro —saco el pequeño libro de bolsillo y rápidamente se lo mostró a Sakura para corroborar su afirmación.

Kakashi se quedó pensativo, mirando por donde había partido la Cazadora. Estaba seguro de que el verdadero objetivo de Temari no era llevarse a Gaara, sin en verdad lo hubiese querido, utilizaría la fuerza. Pero no hizo más escándalo, no se opuso, sino que lo acepto sin más.

No conocía a la Cazadora, pero estaba seguro de que Temari tramaba algo, y esperaba que fuera algo bueno. Porque si era lo contrario, acabaría con ella sin pensarlo, y eso provocaría un gran dolor para Gaara. Lo menos que quería era hacer sufrir al pelirrojo.

—¿Podemos hablar, tío?

La voz de su sobrina lo saco de su alucinación, volviendo a la realidad, dirigió su mirada serena a la inquieta de Sakura, se veía sumamente nerviosa, pero la determinación de expresar lo que sea que tuviera en mente.

—Claro. ¿Qué quieres que sepa?

—Es sobre Yamanaka Ino... —cuando escucho el nombre, todo el semblante de Kakashi se endureció y sus ojos se volvieron serios—... Me hizo una propuesta muy tentadora.

"*"*"

 _Jueves 14 de julio._

 _Casa de los Uchiha._

 _04:35 pm._

Después de una agitada mañana en el instituto, Sakura decidió pasar la tarde con persona favorita: Sasuke. Así que cuando llegó a su casa nueva, Hikoro la recibió con efusividad, haciéndola sentir querida por ellos, le invito a comer con los tres y termino entre discusiones de Itachi y Sasuke.

Una vez que terminaron de almorzar, los dos adolescentes se dirigieron a la habitación de Sasuke con la intención de descansar un poco.

—Es muy soso —renegó Sakura frunciendo la nariz al mirar la habitación, a su alrededor, aún había cajas apiladas en la esquina y las paredes con matices oscuros le disgustaba en su totalidad.

El azabache carraspeo ocultando una carcajada ante el tierno puchero que presentó la Haruno, contuvo a tiempo las ganas de darle un beso apasionado, y se concentró en sentarse en la cama e ignorar su sentir, mirando sus muñecas donde le pareció ver por un segundo, unos tatuajes alrededor de ellas, pero luego desaparecieron.

—Sigo acomodando con calma, pero acepto la ayuda de cierta persona infantil —dijo Sasuke con aparente desinterés, mirando sus manos, esquivando ágilmente el zapato que salió volando a su dirección y su mirada se tornó burlona.

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada y posteriormente lo apunto con un dedo de forma acusadora ante su insultó.

—¡No soy infantil!

Sasuke rodo los ojos dándole la razón sin tenerla.

Sin más, Sakura se subió a la cama y se sentó frente a Sasuke con las piernas cruzadas y una pequeña sonrisa que le alegro su día.

A pesar de que a la chica casi le dio un paro cardíaco al ver al muchacho sin camisa cuando llegó a su casa, dejando a la vista su níveo torso con las cicatrices en líneas finas apenas visibles, sus pectorales no tan marcados y los tatuajes en sus brazos y espalda ejercitada, no calmo su corazón desbocado. Así que se propuso a no admirar su belleza y concentrarse en ignorar su sentir.

—¿Sucedió algo que deba saber? —preguntó débilmente el Uchiha ante la mirada pesada de Sakura sobre su rostro y la tensión en sus menudos hombros.

Ante la pregunta, la Haruno titubeo un momento, pensando seriamente en contarle lo de Ino, pero recapacito muy rápido, no eran el momento indicado. Sus ojos jades quedaron atrapados en los oscuros de él y no pudo evitar desviarse a su cuello, donde tenía colgando sin vergüenza los dos collares. Inconscientemente pensó en la fantasía que tuvo la otra vez de cómo se sentiría hundir los dientes en la piel tersa y clara de Sasuke.

Se sonrojó de golpe, avergonzada con sus pensamientos y aparto la mirada diciendo que ya lo sabría después.

El _Fujun'na hantā_ entrecerró sus ojos sospechosos al ver la acción de Sakura y pudo observar que tragaba grueso, también noto que se rasco disimuladamente la garganta con el dedo, en un afán de quitarse la picazón.

Sakura continuo con el sonrojo en las mejillas arreboladas cuales se intensificaron cuando Sasuke le comento en susurro que estaba roja como un tomate.

—No te burles Sasuke-kun —pidió ella en murmullo.

—¿Tienes mucha sed? —decidió cambiar de tema el Uchiha por el bien de la chica.

—Mucha —aceptó sin mucho ánimo. No le gustaba beber sangre, pero era consiente que, si no lo hacía, podía descontrolarse y no quería herir a nadie.

El azabache le pidió que se acercara a él, palmeando su lado con la mano y una mirada que ocultaba sus intenciones. En verdad, no pensó lo que hacía realmente, estaba siendo egoísta, sí, pero no podía evitarlo. Y sucedía lo mismo: no se sentía culpable.

Extrañada, la Haruno se deslizó por la cama hasta el lugar indicado, sintiendo curiosidad, y Sasuke señaló su cuello con los dedos mientras la miraba intensamente con una seriedad indiscutible.

—Bebe.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, atónita.

—Que bebas de mi sangre. Entierra tus colmillos, aquí —volvió a señalar la yugular donde tenía el tatuaje.

Sakura abrió los ojos y boca de sorpresa, provocando que Sasuke desviará sus ojos oscuros a los labios de la Haruno, y estuvo tentado a besarlos cuando el rostro femenino fue cubierto por otro intenso sonrojo, y sus labios en un titubeo desenfrenado.

—¿Q-que? Y-yo creo que, te h-haría daño. Y... —movió sus manos nerviosas y se mordió el labio inferior, buscando las palabras indicadas para el momento tratando de no titubear.

Entonces, Sasuke se atrevió a tomar su mano y acercarse a ella, muy cerca que podía sentir la respiración de Sakura sobre su rostro, y sonriendo de lado le prometió que no lo lastimaría.

Sólo quería sentir la sensación de estar unido a ella por unos segundos, de esa forma, un simple capricho.

Dudosa y visiblemente nerviosa por su arranque de sentimientos, apoyo sus manos en los hombros masculinos y ambos sintieron el contacto quemarle la piel; Sasuke apretó los dientes sin ser visto y siguió mirándola intensamente, con anhelo y deseo oculto.

—Es la primera vez que lo haces, ¿recuerdas donde tienes que clavarlos? —cuestionó él recordando ese detalle.

Temerosa, Sakura hizo avanzar lentamente sus colmillos sedientos hasta el cuello de su amigo, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Fue acercando sus labios delgados a la piel expuesta y la sintió más suave de lo que espero, su cuerpo se fue ablandado a medida que sus colmillos recorrían el cuello.

Por su parte, Sasuke se estremeció ante el contacto, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, gruñó de forma ronca con la respiración pesada cuando los finos colmillos de su amada traspasaron la piel insertándose en su cuello. Apretó los labios para contener el impulso de abalanzarse contra ella y besarla de forma desenfrenada mientras tocaba deliberadamente su menudo cuerpo; por primera vez en su vida disfruto la sensación de los labios y colmillos pegados a su cuello y la sangre ser extraída de su cuerpo. A cada sorbo, sus impulsos se descontrolaban más y decidió cerrar los ojos apoyando una mano en la espalda de Sakura e inclinar delicadamente su cabeza en el hombro de la Haruno, esperando el momento indicado para detenerla y así, evitar que él se desmayara o que perdiera la cordura.

Mientras tanto, ella disfrutaba el sabor de la sangre de Sasuke entre sus labios, absorbía delicadamente, pero con confianza, aferrando cada vez más sus manos en los hombros desnudos, y los ojos apretados por la conmoción del momento. Sentía un extraño calor en su pecho y mejillas, y los cálidos labios de Sasuke sobre su hombro descubierto, la blusa que traía puesta dejaba parte de sus hombros desnudos. Él había bajado la mano de la espada hasta su cintura afirmando el agarre, apegándola más a él que podía sentir su calor fusionarse con el suyo.

Supo que era suficiente después de unos sorbos, aunque no estuviera suficientemente satisfecha; era extraño, pero el sabor de la sangre le gustó demasiado y juraba que nunca podía saciarse. Delicadamente separó su dentadura y los colmillos salieron del cuello, la sangre salió a hilos y Sakura pasó la lengua para curar los dos puntos que quedaron en la piel.

El portador de Sharingan soltó un ronco suspiro enternecedor mientras alzaba la mirada y le preguntaba en un susurró si era suficiente, y ella sintió como la cabeza mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios limpiando los restos de sangre. Pronto sintió la mano de Sasuke separarse de su cuerpo y la frente de él apoyada en la suya, al cabello negro se interpuso entre su vista así que aparto el mechón con delicadeza para poder contemplarlo.

Sus ojos negros pronto se encontraron con los suyos, y esa mirada que siempre le profesaba, de nuevo se hacía presente entre ellos, pero con más intensidad que nunca.

¿Qué era lo que escondía esos ojos? Quería saberlo, descubrirlo para poder actuar conforme a lo que él sentía.

 _«Dudo mucho que Sasuke te vea como una amiga. Lo reconocí en su mirada, eres muy especial para él»._

Remoto las palabras de Ino y sus gestos, siguió mirando los pozos negros, tan profundos, blandos y cargados de sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Qué somos, Sasuke? —inquirió inesperadamente Sakura con angustia palpable en su voz, provocando que Sasuke aguantará la respiración por agarrarlo con la guardia baja—. No me tratas como una amiga, eres atento, me cuidas, me mimas... eres tierno solo conmigo y me haces gestos cariñosos que solo se le hace a la chica que te gusta... —mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, cuestionó nuevamente, necesitaba la respuesta—. ¿Qué somos?

Sasuke bajo la mirada juntado inesperadamente sus narices, y Sakura se sintió tan nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar, la miraba intensamente, como si tratara de transmitirle algo sin querer pronunciar su sentir, porque le era difícil.

Pronto, Sasuke fue inclinando sus labios directamente a los suyos con la respiración pesada. Ella entornó sus ojos brillantes con el corazón desbocado, la emoción y el bochorno en su ser; sintió el tacto como su primera experiencia, un sabor a canela y café, pero solo fue un segundo. Pero un momento tan suave y mágico. Entreabrió sus labios rosados y un suspiro liviano chocó a los labios de Sasuke, quien experimentaba muchas emociones al atreverse a darle un escaso beso a su pelirrosa.

El chico desvío sus labios a la comisura y los dejó reposando ahí por un largo tiempo mientras deslizaba las manos por la espalda baja de la chica hasta su cintura, y luego hundió su cabeza en el hombro derecho de ella consternado por la situación; Sakura no estaba tan lejos de sentir lo mismo, había quedado completamente estática, con los ojos completamente abiertos por la impresión.

—Lo siento, Sakura —susurró alzando la mirada y separándose un poco de ella, con un semblante duro—. No puedo responderte ahora, sólo puedo darte esto...

El corazón de Sakura se encogió un poco, más no se desilusionó. El que Sasuke le haya dado un beso no era nada seguro, pero eso no quería decir que no disfrutaría el momento, así que se aferró a Sasuke, sorprendiéndolo enormemente.

—Permíteme estar así por un momento —susurró contraída por las lágrimas que ahogaron sus ojos—. Prometo hacer de cuenta que no me besaste, pero por favor... déjame estar así.

Sasuke se reclamó mentalmente por haberla besado sin considerar sus sentimientos, y maldijo sus inseguridades y su cobardía por no hacerle frente; le inyectó incertidumbre, dudas y confusión. Era un maldito egoísta, engreído y lo peor era que no sentía culpable, ni una pizca de remordimiento.

Permitió que Sakura se colará entre sus piernas y lo abrazara como un oso de peluche, de forma estrujurable como si no quisiera soltarlo, porque esa era la realidad: no quería dejarlo ir.

Pasado los minutos, Sasuke sintió el calor de Sakura abandonar lentamente su cuerpo y odio sentirse vacío y sólo. En su mente, esa sensación le recordaba a aquellos días donde estuvo con ella de niña, cuando decidió atesorarla.

Ella se incorporó de la cama sin decir ni una sola palabra, su cabello cubría sus ojos que estaban rojos por tanto llanto, mientras se calzaba los zapatos, sentía la mirada pesada de él sobre su nuca. Una vez que hubo terminado, de la misma forma se levantó de la cama y sin dirigirle alguna mirada significativa, emprendió camino hacia la puerta.

—Sakura... —Sasuke intento detenerla, no quería dejarla ir en ese estado, sin aclarar sus dudas. Asique se levanto de la cama y agarro su muñeca con precisión, impidiendo que avanzara más.

—Sasuke-kun —le interrumpió de sopetón al tomar el pomo de la puerta, seguía dándole la espalda y Sasuke mantenía el agarre—, esta bien, no tienes por qué disculparte por haberme besado siendo tu amiga, te entiendo perfectamente... —bajo la mirada al sentir el agarre de su muñeca aflojarse poco a poco—. Después de todo, solo has amado a una sola mujer —afirmó refiriéndose a Midori, y el azabache lo sabía perfectamente.

 _«Estás equivocada, Sakura... yo solo te quiero a ti»,_ quiso decirle, pero cuando se compuso del tremendo golpe mental, Sakura ya se había marchado, dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos negruzcos.

¿Qué carajos pensó al inclinar su rostro para besarla? ¡Absolutamente nada! No pensó en ella, solo en él, en lo que deseaba con ansias y anhelo, había esperado tanto tiempo que el amor lo cegó por completo. « _Has amado a una sola mujer_ ». Era cierto, solo había amado a una sola persona, y no era Midori, si no la pelirrosa. No se acordaba de mucho, no sabía por qué su mente no proyectaba aquellos recuerdos que tanto necesitaba recuperar para sentirse seguro, pero me estaba afectando.

Necesitaba protección.

Se bajo de la cama y empezó a buscar entre las cajas una en especial, donde guardaba sus secretos tan íntimos jamás compartidos. Donde se hallaba las cenizas de su madre que algún día tenía que lanzar al mar como uno de sus últimos deseos: fusionarse con el mar.

A Mikoto siempre le atrajo ese factor del mundo, el salado tacto del agua en los labios y el radiante sol ponerse en el horizonte, al límite del mar. Y su deseo siempre fue fusionarse con él, pertenecer a sus dominios.

Puso toda la habitación patas para arriba y no hayo nada, desesperado, salió al pasillo caminando con rapidez por las escaleras en busca de sus hermanos. Cuales encontró platicando sospechosamente en la sala, pero le importo un carajo.

—¡Otouto! —Hikoro se volteó a él con el ceño fruncido cuando notó su presencia—. ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan? Ella...

—La caja —le interrumpió abruptamente el chico con una mirada feroz—. ¿Dónde carajos esta la caja? —uno de los dos debía de tenerla, después de todo, eran los únicos en la casa.

—¿Cuál caja? —preguntó desconcertado el Uchiha mayor mirando a su hermano como un idiota.

Hikoro desvió la mirada poniéndose en evidencia, y los ojos negros de Sasuke se dilataron al reconocer el olor característico del objeto, del otro lado del sillón, encima de una repisa recién construida.

Ambos Uchiha se percataron de las intenciones del otro, y sin dudarlo, se abalanzaron contra la caja para obtenerla a toda costa.

La que estaba más cerca, Hikoro, llegó centímetros antes que su hermano, así que cuando tomo la caja, rápidamente dio una vuelta sobre el suelo esquivando las garras de Sasuke que iban dirigidos a sus manos para impedir que se quedara con el objeto.

Itachi miró con atisbo de asombro a sus hermanos enviarse miradas letales.

Inmediatamente Sasuke se incorporó mirando a Hikoro de forma asesina, pidiéndole con un tono de voz amenazante, que le devolviera la caja si no quería atenerse a las consecuencias de sus estúpidos actos.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en esconder a Mikoto-san de nosotros? —inquirió Hikoro caminando a su costado, rodeando el sillón a medida que Sasuke intentaba aproximarse a ella por el otro lado.

—Son mis problemas. Mis asuntos. Te debería valer una mierda lo que haga o deje de hacer —espetó el menor con amenaza en su forma de hablar—. ¡Devuélveme la maldita caja! —finalmente perdió los nervios.

—¡¿Acaso no confías en nosotros, tus hermanos, como para compartir este secreto?! —chilló la Cazadora deteniéndose de sopetón al igual que Sasuke, quien se encontraba arraigado, del otro lado del sillón, con las garras enterradas fuertemente contra el respaldo.

Itachi no entendió absolutamente nada, pero ante la mención de la madre de Sasuke y la caja de cartón que estaba en medio de ambos, la mirada desquiciada de su hermano menor y la angustiada de Hikoro, dedujo el asunto.

—¡No eres mi hermana completamente! —clamó el menor.

—¡Soy tu hermana, joder! ¡Tenemos la misma sangre!

—¡Ni siquiera estuvimos en el mismo vientre! —reclamó Sasuke con voz gruesa.

—Pero tenemos el mismo padre —contradijo Hikoro, dolida por las palabras de Sasuke.

—¡Ese idiota no es mi padre! —vocifero el menor extendiendo su mano, y sus ojos pasaron al Sharingan al igual que los de su hermana.

—Puso el espermatozoide para que vivieras... ¡Te guste o no es tu padre! ¡Y por él, tu y yo estamos conectados!

—Te recuerdo que soy un Mestizo, y tu una Cazadora, ambos enemigos naturales. ¿Quién me asegura que no me apuñalaras por la espalda cuando esté indefenso?

En ese momento, Itachi decidió intervenir entre la disputa de hermanos menores.

—Sasuke, entiendo que nos temas...

—¿Temerles a ustedes? —se mofo el menor y soltó una carcajada vacía, sin sentimiento, sin propósito, solo por proteger su corazón—. ¡Ahora mismo podría matarlos!

—Entonces hazlo —para sorpresa de Sasuke, Itachi extendió sus brazos y lo miro con el semblante tranquilo—. Soy tu hermano mayor, no porque tengamos la misma sangre, no porque Fugaku sea nuestro padre. Sino porque elegí serlo.

—Que conveniente para ti ser el mayor —expresó Sasuke con furia—. Siempre tienes que tener el control de todo, ¡de cada maldita cosa se mueve! ¡Es una de las razones por las cuales podrían matarme!

—¡Te equivocas! —Itachi alzó la voz callando brutalmente a Sasuke, por detrás, Hikoro se aferró a la caja, angustiada por la actitud de Sasuke—. Elegí cuidar de ti, Sasuke, porque no me importa que seas un Mestizo y yo un Cazador, que ambos seamos enemigos naturales, que el mundo esté en nuestro contra. Sólo me importa el amor que siento por ti, por mi pequeño y estúpido hermano menor.

—Mientes —gimió desesperado mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro y apretaba los dientes—. ¡Los dos son unos mentirosos! Me atraen hacia ustedes para que confíe y luego acabaran con mi patética existencia... ¡Y ni siquiera les impronta lo que yo sienta! ¡Si soy humano o un maldito monstruo!

—Jamás te traicionaríamos. ¿Y sabes por qué? —Hikoro salió detrás de la espalda de Itachi para encarar de frente a su pequeño hermano—. Porqué eres lo que nos unió como hermanos, eres aquella esperanza a la cual nos aferramos desesperadamente para no caer en la misma oscuridad... porque te amamos.

Lágrimas.

No sabía en qué momento había alzado su mirada carmesí contraído de sorpresa y desesperación. Y que las lágrimas obstruyeran su visión al acumularse en sus ojos y ser derramadas lentamente por su quijada. Él nunca lloraba, nada podía hacerlo quebrar lentamente, nadie había logrado tanto, y quien lo hizo estaba muerta... ¿Por qué esos dos estúpidos se aferraban tanto a él? ¡Si era una amenaza!

Pronto encontró la respuesta a una cuestión antes presentada, con referente a Sakura, ¿por qué había sido un maldito cobarde al no confesarle sus sentimientos? La respuesta: porque era peligroso.

—¡No entiendo nada! —grito Sasuke nuevamente desesperado—. ¡Se aferran a una esperanza marchita...!

—¡Si estuvieras marchita tampoco te aferrarías a Sakura! —contradijo Hikoro cayado de sopetón al menor, por la sorpresa e ímpetu de sus afirmaciones—. Si no fueras humano, no te aferrarías tanto a ella porque _la quieres_ , ni a nosotros, ni a tus amigos... ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡No eres una amenaza para aquellos que te amamos, sino, un alivio para nuestros corazones...! Como nosotros lo somos para ti. Ya no eres un monstruo.

—Te amamos —repitió Itachi cargando su mirada de sentimientos, y Sasuke lo miró asustado—, es tan simple y complejo.

No soporto y Sasuke cayó de rodillas al suelo, fatigado y con la mirada alzada mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Sus ojos miraban a un punto en la nada y soltó un llanto desgarrador.

—¡Joder! ¡No entiendo porque demonios no puedo odiarlos! —sollozo sin contenerlo e importándole poco mostrarse débil ante ellos.

Hikoro se arrodillo frente a él dejando la caja a un lado y tomó sus manos para cubrirlas con las suyas, brindándole una mirada sutil y llena de comprensión.

—Porque nos amas —respondió acariciando sus mejillas y sonriendo de una forma fraternal—. Sólo es eso.

—¡Un brazo, estúpidos hermanos menores! —exclamó Itachi abalanzándose contra los dos llevándose en el proceso unos cuantos golpes.

El Uchiha menor se dejó llevar por el momento, olvidándose de su fachada indiferente, de ese chico frio que no admitía demostrar tantos sentimientos con sus hermanos; y se permitió reír como un estúpido niño, recordando los momentos en que los tres eran más pequeños y jugaban un poco.

Tendidos entre la alfombra de la sala, se quedaron mirando la pared del techo sin más palabras de por medio, las acciones hablan por sí solas, y sí que fueron muy claras para Sasuke.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con las fotos —dijo de pronto Sasuke sin despegar sus ojos del techo, a su lado, Hikoro volteo a verlo seguidamente de Itachi, quien repitió la misma acción—. Pero las cenizas de mi madre deben ir al mar… donde prometí dejarlas hace 21 años.

La Uchiha iba a protestar, pero Itachi le dio un codazo que le dolió hasta el alma.

—¿Irás con Kurama, no es así? —Itachi presenció el gesto de Sasuke, una fina sonrisa.

—Ambos elegimos ser hermanos... ¿Es tan simple y complejo? —pregunto en murmullo cerrando los ojos soltando un suspiro.

Itachi y Hikoro sonrieron entre sí, aliviados y felices por el triunfo que lograron con su hermano. Un gran paso para la confianza de los tres, aquella barrera que había puesto para evitar que vieran el interior de su ser y quedar indefenso. Su lucha apenas empezaba, porque debían mantener estable esa confianza que ya se les fue depositada en sus hombros.

—¡Prepararé una merienda! —Hikoro se sentó de sopetón sonriendo alegremente por la reconciliación de hermanos.

Los varones se tensaron inevitablemente y las náuseas inundaron su estómago, una sonrisa nerviosa surco sus labios y las miradas entre sí surgieron.

—Mejor salgamos a cenar, yo invito —ofreció inmediatamente Sasuke, sentándose a su lado con renuencia a comer algo que Hikoro cocinara. Era una mañosa. Solo cuando estaba Sakura, salía la chef de su interior y todo le salía apetitoso, ¡Ah! Pero cuando no se encontraba ella, todo parecía a vomito.

—¿Y perderse de mi delicioso sazón? ¡Olvídalo! Tengo una receta nueva que deseo probar —rio por debajo y se levantó del suelo dando saltitos, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Los varones se miraron entre sí, asustados.

—¿Preparado para una semana de diarrea?

—Joder. No comente esa estúpida cosa —se levantó de un salto con una extraña sonrisa mientas miraba sus garras—. Destruiré la estufa.

—¡Te escuche otouto! —grito Hikoro desde la cocina.

—Estoy listo para esa semana de diarrea —espetó Sasuke resignado sentándose nuevamente en el suelo, alado de su hermano mayor, quien lo miraba con burla.

"*"*"

 _Domingo 17 de julio._

 _Casa de los Uchiha._

 _04:35 pm._

—Eres un degenerado, Koizumi —hablaba para sí.

Sasuke se golpeaba la frente contra la pared, una y otra vez. Maldiciendo su existencia y por ser una persona egoísta, y lo peor es que no se lamentaba. Eso era desalmado y frívolo.

Sakura no se merecía la incertidumbre cual la estaba sometiendo.

¿Qué más pruebas quería? Ella no se apartó cuando la beso, incluso quiso más, pero él no lo permitió, no porque no quisiera, el impuso y muchos pensamientos contradictorios le impidieron continuar besándola. Ahora que tenía la certeza que ella experimentaba emociones a su persona, se le ocurría encontrar varios "pero". En verdad que era un estúpido.

Y lo peor del caso era que Sakura actuaba como lo prometió. Le sonreía y comportaba de la misma forma que antes del beso. ¿Acaso no fue importante para ella? ¡Es como si la hubiese besado cualquier persona!

Había entendido que no era una amenaza para ella, ya lo tenía muy en claro después de una ardua platica con Hikoro sobre las mujeres, y le había aconsejado afrontarla, sin importarle si le correspondía o no. Por lo menos tendría el consuelo que lo intentó y lucho por ello, que no se quedó de brazos cruzados viendo cómo se esfumaba de sus manos.

—Sasuke-kun, traje algo de Starbucks.

La voz de Sakura le hizo reaccionar repentinamente, volteo bruscamente hacia la puerta, donde escuchó su dulce voz, con sus ojos al Sharingan poniendo aún más nerviosa a la Haruno.

Sasuke estaba cabreado por algo y al parecer tenía algo que ver con ella.

—¿Sucede algo...?

—Demasiadas cosas —espetó Sasuke separándose de la pared para buscar su gabardina—. Necesito ir a _Hoka No Sekai,_ regresaré en la noche así que no me esperes para ir de caza.

Sakura soltó un «Oh...» y una desilusión surco su rostro, bajo la cabeza y paso su brazo par detrás de la espalda agarrando su otra muñeca. Sin duda Sasuke estaba extraño, puesto que evitaba estar con ella, como un bicho raro. Con un nudo en la garganta, habló cuando él se ponía de los guantes.

—No sé si te sientes incómodo por el... beso —inmediatamente Sasuke la miro con el entrecejo fruncido y ella siguió hablando sin mirarlo—. Si piensas que yo el estoy, pues no, solo nerviosa. Y sé que prometí no decir nada, pero te veo tenso conmigo… ya no te comportas como antes —Sakura apretó los labios y alzó un momento la mirada para toparse con la espalda de Sasuke.

El Uchiha se giró a ella con una mano alzada y titubeo en ponérsela sobre su cabeza para acariciarla y así darle confort a su corazón, pero la retiró lentamente, como arrepintiéndose de su impulso. Estaba cabreado consigo mismo por hacer sufrir a la Haruno, pronto y de golpe le llego por fin la culpabilidad, el remordimiento, al ver su hermoso rostro contraído de angustia. Se sentía extraño, era un ahogamiento horrible en su pecho y la respiración pausada, en su mente retumbaba lo malnacido que era por hacerla sufrir de esa manera, de ver aquellas lágrimas salir de sus hermosos ojitos jades, derramados por él.

Paso a su lado logrando que Sakura bajara la mirada con el corazón triste ante el rechazo, pronto sintió la respiración de Sasuke contra su nuca, sin más gestos de por medio.

—Perdóname por ser un cabrón contigo, pero... —suspiro pensando lo que en verdad quería decirle—... ante todo, te respeto.

Y sin más, partió dejándola sola, con los ojos llorosos y su corazón titubeante ante la anhelación de un nuevo amor.

La chica sollozo mientras se cubría la boca con insistencia, ignorando que podía incluso gritar de la frustración y desesperación por los sentimientos encontrados y en su pecho. Era desesperante que se sentía ahogar en su propio sentir, la respiración le faltaba y su mente era un mar de confusiones exhaustas.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

"*"*"

 _Centro comercial de Tokio._

 _Área de restaurantes, Ichiraku._

 _06:45 pm._

Ino esperaba pacientemente en la entrada del restaurante, iba vestida de la misma forma que antes con la diferencia que la gabardina era café y el cabello tenía un moño rojo. Miraba a los lados tratando de reconocer a Sakura ya que llevaba una media hora de retraso. Empezaba a creer que en verdad la chica se arrepintió y por eso falto a la cita que ella misma impuso.

—¿Que haré ahora? —se preguntó al resignarse, suspiro y empezó a caminar al área de ropa hasta que su mirada se topó con la figura de Sakura dirigiéndose a ella.

—Perdona por la demora tuve... un inconveniente —susurró Sakura lo último y forzó una sonrisa.

—Pensé que te habías arrepentido de todo —confesó Ino con sorpresa.

Sakura le pidió que fueran al área de mesas e Ino la siguió por detrás notando que la chica iba caminando con algo de desgano y su mirada estaba totalmente perdida, notaba sus ojos enrojecidos.

Se sentaron una frente a la otra y Sakura dejó su mochila en la mesa e Ino apoyo las manos en la superficie, el silencio fue el primer paso que dieron y luego la Yamanaka carraspeo.

—¿Y bien, que decidiste?

La Haruno alzó sus ojos y le sonrió levemente.

—Aceptó tu propuesta Yamanaka-san.

Ino sonrió de oreja a oreja y no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de júbilo, Sakura soltó una risa al ver su reacción y la _Fujun'na hantā_ se apeno un poco, pero siguió sonriendo.

—No te decepcionare, prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en... —guardo silencio al ver que Sakura miraban fijamente sus manos, muy ida y con una mirada apagada. Pronto frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada para obtener su atención—. Perdón, pero ¿no estás en total desacuerdo? No te veo conforme.

Sakura reaccionó inmediatamente en negar con la cabeza.

—No eres tú. Es solo que... —dijo y dudo un momento—. Paso algo que me dejó muy intranquila.

Ino noto la resistencia en Sakura para hablar, se atrevió a agarrarle ambas manos logrando un sobresalto en la pelirrosa y le sonrió o con confianza cuando los ojos jades de ella la miraron fijamente.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea y puedo escucharte. Es más fácil hacerlo con un extraño que con alguien conocido, ¿no crees? Prometo guardar el secreto.

Al parecer esa fue la invitación que Sakura necesitaba para desahogarse, ya que aferro sus manos y empezó a hablar sin parar.

—Me gusta mucho Sasuke —confesó con voz ahogada—. No sabía si yo le gustaba a él o simplemente era una amiga. Me trata con cariño, es blando y un poco tierno, me protege, aunque no siempre es su obligación. Pensé que solo era una amiga, pero... —cerró los ojos y apretó los labios recordando las sensaciones del beso—. Me beso, un escaso beso, pero al parecer se arrepintió ya que dijo que no podía darme más y que lo perdonara. Después actuó como si... —su voz se quebrantó—... fuera una extraña para él, le cuesta mírame. Y yo le prometí hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ino le acaricio la cabeza ya que Sakura empezó a hipar por las emociones encontradas que experimentaba, la presión y estrés, la entendía perfectamente no por algo amabas eran mujeres y ella también tenía experiencia en ese tema.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —cuestionó Sakura mirando los ojos azules de Ino, tan azules como el mar.

—Afrontarlo —expreso con seguridad Ino—, si en verdad te gusta y estás empezando a enamorarte de él, lo mejor sería afrontar sus sentimientos. El que Sasuke te haya besado a ti, quiere decir que él también experimenta algo parecido. Tienes ventaja en esa parte.

—¿Pero si me rechaza? ¿Si yo no le gusto? —pregunto Sakura.

—¿Y si no? En todo caso, si lo hace, por lo menos lo intentaste y no vivirás con esa duda. Él se pierde todo de ti, tal vez no merezca que lo quieras.

Sakura sonrió un poco al recordar a Sasuke y sus actitudes, todas las promesas que le había hecho, todo lo que pasaron juntos, los gestos... y el beso.

—¿Estás mejor? —pregunto Ino acariciándole el cabello.

Sakura aspiró profundamente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Gracias por escucharme, Yamanaka-san.

—Ino —corrigió—. Llámame Ino y yo te diré Sakura. Ahora que seré tu protectora podemos ser amigas o compañeras.

—Amigas... —Sakura apretó el agarre—. ¿En verdad podríamos hacerlo? Solo tengo a Hikoro, pero ella está muy ocupada; Ali... trabaja mucho en otros estados por eso casi no nos vemos, y Ami... Ella me decepcionó.

—Yo no tengo amigas —dijo sorprendiendo a Sakura por su sinceridad—. Siempre he estado sola desde que el gremio se disolvió. Así que tu serias mi primera amiga —Ino en verdad estaba emocionada.

Después de unas cuantas palabras más, Ino se levantó emocionada de la mesa cuando Sakura acepto pasar el resto de la tarde con ella; así que no dudo en llevarla de un lado a otro pasando por todas las tiendas, intentado que Sakura no siguiera con esa cara larga y se olvidara un momento de sus problemas.

Y lo consiguió.

Sakura en verdad se divirtió mucho, Ino era muy alegre y extrovertida. En ocasiones los chicos intentaban acercarse a ella e Ino les decía sus verdades y ellos salían corriendo. Se probaron un sin fin de ropa y zapatos, incluso la rubia la llevó a comprar algo de maquillaje, pero decía que se veía igual de hermosa sin esas capas de polvo que las adolescentes Humanas se podían hoy en día.

Al final de día estaban cerca del centro, caminando y charlando animadamente de cualquier cosa. Sakura descubrió que Ino tenía cerca de trescientos años y que era una Mestiza Felino-leopardo, manejaba el elemento viento y era muy buena con sus dagas y bolas de humo.

—Mi madre es una Felino y mi padre parte del Clan Yamanaka —siguió hablando la rubia—, ninguno de ellos sabe que estoy viva, creen que morí esa noche cuando hubo la guerra con los Mestizos en _Jiyu_.

—¿Por qué no has ido a verlos? Te han de extrañar, sería una grata sorpresa ver a su hija viva.

—Ni tanto —renegó—. Mi madre quería verme muerta, por eso me dejó en la guerra, mi padre creyó que me perdí y no pude sobrevivir.

La Haruno no supo que decir.

—¿Y tu familia? —pregunto inmediatamente Ino.

—Mi madre era hija del Jefe del Clan Haruno y mi padre era un Vampiro de linaje, murieron en el dos mil trece. Cuando nací o más bien nacimos mi hermano y yo...

Ino se detuvo mirándola con asombro.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —preguntó sorprendida, había investigado por su cuenta y encontró muchas cosas bajo el nombre de Haruno Sakura, pero nunca un registro de que tuviera un hermano.

La Haruno asintió con la cabeza, entusiasmada.

—Nadie sabe que tuve un hermano, éramos mellizos —dijo con un aire consolador—. Cuando tenía tres años, mi hermano despareció y mis padres nunca lo encontraron. Pronto nos prometimos no compartir el secreto con nadie, ni siquiera mi tío Kakashi lo sabe.

—Es un secreto —Ino se llevó el dedo a su boca en un ademán de secreto—. ¿Y cómo era?

—Tenía el cabello castaño —dijo Sakura sonriente— al igual que yo, ¿y por qué ahora lo tengo rosa? Mama me dijo que el color apareció a medida que iba creciendo. En mi hermano no se vio, pero él era muy tranquilo a comparación mía, jugábamos mucho en la nieve cuando aún estaba conmigo.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo e Ino se giró a ella con preocupación.

—¿Está bien si te dejo aquí? Podría acompañarte hasta tu casa.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, además está cerca —señaló el cielo oscuro con las estrellas brillantes— y oscuro.

—Por eso lo digo.

—Es que todavía tengo que preparar a Sasuke-kun para que no te mate cuando te vea —dijo y cundo mencionó su nombre torció los labios—. ¿Mañana estaría bien? Al medio día nos vemos aquí.

Ino asintió energética.

—Aquí te espero.

La chica se despidió con la mano e Ino sonreía mientras los hacía con las dos, llamando mucho la atención, pero no le importaba a ninguna de las dos.

Sakura siguió caminando por la banqueta mientras se aferraba a su bolsa donde compró unas cuantas prendas y un par de zapatos, también Ino le hizo comprar algo de maquillaje diciendo que así se vería más bonita. Sonrió feliz de haber pasado tiempo con la rubia, se notaba que ella también lo necesitaba. Vagamente se preguntó qué sería de su familia.

Recordó entonces, el gran secreto que guardaba a su tío de que tuvo un hermano mellizo, incluso a Sasuke (y era mucho decir ya que le tenía demasiada confianza), era imprudente de su parte guardar un secreto de gran magnitud, pero entonces recordó la lápida que yacía en el panteón con el cuerpo de su hermano y se retractó.

Era doloroso para ella, el perder a un hermano no era fácil, pero su tío tenía derecho a saberlo.

Se detuvo lentamente al olfatear al aire, un olor metálico y espeso que llegó a sus fosas nasales y frunció el ceño cuando reconoció el característico olor a sangre. Agudizó su oído y escuchó el sonido de los carros andar sobre al asfalto. Miró a sus lados y se observó a las personas transitar de un lado a otros, ignorantes a la realidad.

Por impulso, siguió el olor caminando pausadamente entre las banquetas, pasó varias calles pequeñas hasta que poco a poco la gente empezó a disminuir y el sonido de los autos era menos penetrante. Ahora el ambiente era denso y los edificios con fachadas horribles se alzaban con impotencia. Frunció el ceño cuando escucho un aullido de Lobo cerca de ahí, y avanzó más rápido entre la calle.

Se detuvo cerca de un poste de luz cuando el aroma se hizo más fuerte, uno penetrante y húmedo que le hizo recordar a Sasuke cuando estaba en su forma de Lobo. Volteo instintivamente a su costado, donde un callejón y su escasa luz proyectaba una sombra erguida hacia el fondo.

Soltó las bolsas repentinamente ante la impresión, sus ojos pronto se adaptaron a la oscuridad y pudo ver con más claridad.

Eran dos criaturas, la que le daba la espalda y tenía la mirada hacia ella; era un hombre de cabellera castaña amarrado en una coleta baja, alto y sus manos estaban ensangrentadas, sus ojos de perla eran tan fríos y gélidos y Sakura reconoció rápidamente ese rasgo que pertenecía a un Cazador Hyuuga: el Byuakugan.

Observó más allá del sujeto, agazapada contra la pared, una pequeña adolescente desnuda se cubría con sus manos, la horrible herida que portaba en su pecho, de igual manera tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos del mismo color que el Cazador; un gran charco de sangre se expandía a su alrededor y sus ojos estaban modorros, pero expresaban miedo absoluto ante su enemigo y sus labios manchados de sangre titubearon al verla.

El Cazador se giró completamente a Sakura causando que está se pusiera alerta.

Ella tenso su cuerpo y separó sus piernas.

—¿Una repulsiva Vampiresa? —se preguntó el Cazador Hyuuga con voz ronca.

La Haruno apretó los dientes de aguja contra sus labios, diablos, sus instintos salieron a brote por el intenso olor a la sangre, la adrenalina recorría rápidamente su cuerpo y sus sentidos se mostraron alerta cuando el Cazador se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

—No evitarás que mate a esta niña Mestiza. Antes tu morirás primero.

Sakura trago grueso dolorosamente, ¿que tenía ella que parecía un imán para los problemas? Primero el secuestro de Sasori posteriormente el ataque del ladrón, luego el de Ino seguido de Akatsuki y el secuestro de Kurama, después su estadía en las peleas clandestinas, y finalmente su encuentro feroz con Sai, ¿y ahora esto? Enfrentarse un Cazador estaba fuera de sus límites.

Que mala suerte poseía.

* * *

 _Continuará… tal vez c'x_

 _¡oh, oh! Por fin cumplí me propósito *mirada macabra* el primer beso entre Sasuke-chan y Sakura-kun, no odien a nuestro azabache, no es inseguro, solo esta confundido y atormentado por sus demonios personales y no quiere afectar a Sakura en ello._

 _Y ella, bueno, si es insegura pero ya retomo el valor para hacerle frente a sus sentimientos._

 _Se que muchos me quieres tirar tomatazos por dejar en suspenso xp. ¡Pero buena noticia! El siguiente capítulo vendrá antes de acabar diciembre _regalo de año nuevo :v_ ¡regalo para mis queridos lectores!_

 _Entiendan las razones de Ino por proteger a Sakura, cada Fujun'na hantā tiene esa necesidad, es como un habito muy desdeñoso pero efectivo, como una medicina personal._

 _Aquí por fin Itachi y Hikoro pudieron atravesar esa barrera que les impedía llegar al fondo del corazón afligido de Sasuke, ya todo estará bien entre ellos._

 _En fin, les diré algo que vendrá en el siguiente capítulo: será intenso. Traeré un poco de la vida de Sasuke cuando estuvo con Sakura de niña. Ninguno de los dos lo recuerda mucho ya que es como un suceso traumatizante que les impidió rematar aquellos hermosos momentos, ya tengo escrito un poco, me falta los detalles, lo escribo con mucho amor para ustedes._

 _¡Gracias por leer, querido lector!_

 _¡Alela-chan fuera! :v_


	19. (18) Amor: un arma mortal

**¡Hola pequeños saltamontes!**

 **He aquí el capítulo 18 como prometí, un regalo de navidad *:v***

 **Relatara lo que muchos anhelaban: su pasado. Un cachito, el tiempo que paso con Sakura cuando era niña.**

 **Siento como si fuera un relleno xp (me traumatice con Naruto). Pero siento que esto era necesario para aclarar muchas cosas.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, me costo mucho escribir este capítulo, sé que valdrá la pena :3.**

* * *

 _[18]_

 _Amor: un arma mortal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Betsu No Sekai, punto asiático._

 _07:46 pm (hora local)._

Sasuke se encontraba sentado contra el tronco de un árbol situado en uno de los bosques de ese lugar tenebroso, en esa ocasión la niebla estaba dispersa, por lo que podía ver con claridad el río de agua cristalina recorrer su camino, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, porque era eterna su estadía ahí.

A su lado, descansaban varias botellas de alcohol vacías, y sostenía una medio llena entre sus manos sin guantes, cuales reposaban entre su cinturón. Con la cabeza ligeramente gacha, los ojos entrecerrados y empezando a sentir los efectos del alcohol, se empino nuevamente la botella para beberla de un solo trago. El líquido le quemo la garganta, una sensación familiar, y el humo del tabaco entre sus labios eran un vicio que no podía contrarrestar, más cuando estaba estresado.

La razón por la cual bebía era para despejar su frustración, conforme a la situación de Sakura, sus sentimientos encontrados, la confusión con ella y consigo mismo, a tal punto de crear inseguridades. Él no era inseguro, no. Pero esa situación está sacando a flote varias facetas de él que desconocía en su totalidad, tanto que le asustaban.

Sakura era la razón de todo, la que provoco en él un amor sincero y puro. La quería. Pero no sabía a qué grado, con cuanta intensidad.

Joder, era desesperante.

Después de que despertara en ese prado hace trece años, perdió todos sus recuerdos de su estadía con los Haruno, y a medida que pasaban los años, fue recuperando pequeños e insignificantes fragmentos. Y en su pecho empezó a sentir un calor reconfortante, cual se intensificó cuando encontró a Sakura unos meses atrás. ¿Cómo podía querer a una persona con apenas conocerla? Eso era a lo que se refería.

Quería recuperar sus recuerdos para poder estar completamente seguro de lo que sentía hacia Sakura, pensaba que la respuesta estaba oculta en su mente; había algo que no estaba aclarado y necesitaba despejar. Pero su cerebro no proyectaba aquellos recuerdos tan anhelados para su corazón, deseaba obtener la certeza de que el sentimiento de amor aun residía en él, incluso después de la muerte de su madre, que no era un simple capricho a lo que se aferraba.

Cansado, dio una última calada de tabaco y metió la colina en el interior de la botella y lo dejo reposando a un lado. Mirando de soslayo a sus lados previniendo un ataque, se recostó en una mejor posición y cerro sus ojos lentamente esperando dormitar un rato, para escapar un momento de sus tortuosos pensamientos.

 _Flash back._

2002.

Washington, Estados Unidos.

Noviembre.

 _Las situaciones cual fue sometido no le agradaban del todo, lo detestaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón, contraído de emociones encontradas, y por eso se iba, alejándose de quienes lo querían y a su vez, para protegerlos de su indiferencia, nadie lo podía soportar con ese humor de antaño y arisco. Claro que ese alguien no entraba en el concepto de Haruno Kakashi, o, mejor dicho, Hatake Kakashi._

— _Espero que no le causes muchos problemas a Kakashi-san,_ otouto _—la advertencia de Hikoro lo tenía muy claro en su mente._

 _Sasuke bufo ante las insistencias de la Cazadora._

 _Se despedía de sus hermanos en la entrada de su casa, con una mochila excesivamente enorme, el doble de su peso, pero con Uchiha Hikoro no se podía discutir sin que ella saliera triunfante al final de la charla._

 _Hubiera preferido irse sin decirles nada, desaparecer como lo hizo anteriormente con su gremio, pero Kakashi era otro insistente. Sus hermanos no se merecían saber que se alejó de ellos y ni un "adiós" diría. Aunque no se iba tan lejos, Canadá estaba muy cerca de Estados Unidos, pero sus hermanos exageraban._

— _Eso Sasukito-chan —Itachi sonrió socarrón ante la mirada fulminante de Sasuke—, no seas un maleducado, recuerda todo lo que has aprendido._

— _Querrás decir lo que me enseño mi madre —espeto frívolamente congelando la sonrisa de su hermano mayor, sin decir más partió por el jardín dirigiéndose al auto estacionado en la acera._

 _Ambos Uchiha se miraron entre si con preocupación en sus ojos, después se dirigieron a Kakashi, quien permanecía a su lado mirando a Sasuke con tristeza._

— _Le encargamos mucho a nuestro hermano. Le agradecemos que se lo lleve consigo —la mujer lo miro con agradecimiento y el Cazador le sonrió bajo su máscara._

— _No te preocupes Hikoro-chan, el estará perfectamente, es obvio que sigue afectado por la muerte de Mikoto, pero ya lo superara._

— _¿A dónde irán?_

 _Kakashi ensancho su sonrisa._

— _Es un secreto._

 _Se despidió de ambos hermanos prometiendo cuidar de Sasuke el tiempo que estuviese con él, rodeo el auto para sentarse en la parte de piloto, le sonrió levemente al joven no esperando que le devolviera el gesto; el adolescente lo ignoro mientras miraba por la ventanilla a su hermana despedirse de él alzando efusivamente la mano con lágrimas en su rostro._

 _Hasta el final los seguía lastimando._

 _No pudo evitar que el sentimiento se trabara en su garganta, sintiendo un nudo que no pudo deshacer en el trayecto a la salida del pequeño pueblo cual estuvo viviendo muchos años. Donde su madre vivió con él, por eso se iba, para no seguir atormentándose por los recuerdos._

— _¿Te despediste de Naruto y Shikamaru? —preguntó de pronto Kakashi._

— _Ni que me fuera al fin del mundo —repuso mordaz el joven._

— _No. Pero recuerda que somos guerreros, en cualquier momento podemos morir…_

— _Eso ya no me preocupa —Sasuke apoyo un brazo en la ventanilla, donde pronto se impregnaron las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo, como si anunciaran su partida desgarradora—, ya no tengo nada que perder._

— _Tus hermanos siguen vivos._

— _Pero son Cazadores. No les importara mucho si sigo con vida o no._

— _Lo creas o no, debes saber que eres importante para ellos, y estoy seguro de que ellos igual lo son para ti, por eso te alejas._

 _Sasuke se tensó en su lugar al ser descubierto, no siguió hablando del tema porque no le apetecía confesar nada. El resto del trayecto se sumergieron en un silencio agradable para el muchacho, tampoco es que fuera muy hablador, de hecho, se limitaba a las interacciones con simples monosílabos. No era difícil, incluso cotidiano, una costumbre._

 _Fueron las horas más largas de su vida; estuvo observando el camino al aeropuerto: las zonas cubiertas de árboles —aspecto que le agradaba—, no había mucha civilización y eso le hacía sentir en casa y el olor a tierra iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Sus ojos negros se fueron cerrando lentamente, desactivando todos sus sentidos de alerta. Podía confiar ciegamente en Kakashi, hasta ahora él no lo había traicionado, incluso lo salvo de varias ocasiones de la muerte, era una especie de padre para él._

 _´/´/´_

Eastern Ontario, Canadá.

Noviembre.

 _Sasuke cada vez se convencía de que Kakashi lo llevaba a una especie de cárcel o un sitio asilado de la civilización, ya que desde que el avión arribo a la ciudad, llevaban viajando en auto alrededor de dos días, haciendo paradas en algún hotel para descansar y en lugares en medio de la nada. En Canadá, estaban en esa época del año donde te cubrías de pies a cabeza con lo primero que te encontraras a la mano. Pero el joven no tenía ni un ápice de frio, favorecía a que era mitad Lobo y su calor corporal era más elevando que cualquiera._

— _Y sigo preguntándome —hablo por primera vez el muchacho desde que salieron de la última gasolinera—. ¿A dónde demonios me vas a refundir?_

— _No comas ansias, Sasuke._

 _Kakashi detuvo el auto accediendo el paso a unas personas, ya no era una ciudad donde se encontraban, si no, en un pequeño pueblo cubierto por una capa de la magistral nieve. Después arranco el auto y Sasuke se dio cuenta que tomo un camino desierto, un pequeño callejón con aires siniestros; el auto avanzo unos metros y salió por un sendero rocoso. Pensó que era el final del camino, pero para su sorpresa, el auto avanzo bruscamente sobre las rocas y al azabache no le quedo de otra más que agarrarse del asiento para no ser víctima de los movimientos bruscos._

 _Pronto se dio cuenta había un enorme bache y el vehículo prácticamente salto por el aire hasta aterrizar violentamente sobre la nieve acumulada._

 _El Uchiha fulmino a Kakashi con la mirada y éste le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa alegre._

— _Es como una trampa, a partir de aquí el camino será más tranquilo —dijo y señalo el sendero despejado de nieve que extrañamente permitía el paso a vehículos, rodeado de árboles enormes._

 _Sasuke miro a sus lados notando que iban avanzando por el bosque hasta llegar a un gran prado cubierto por la capa blanca que se extendía sobre un largo tramo cual atravesaron en calma hasta llegara al otro lado, donde los arboles se alzaban como adornos, extrañado, dedujo que el único camino para llegar ahí era por donde habían pasado._

— _También hay otra entrada. Pero es para ir al pueblo, de regreso se tiene que pasar por aquí._

 _Se adentraron a los más profundo del bosque, y Sasuke quedo sorprendido cuando entre los árboles, se dejó ver unas enormes rejas de metal, calculo unos cinco metros de altura y unos muros de madera se extendían a lo largo del perímetro protegiendo una gran parte._

— _No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, es más pequeño de lo que parece —el hombre descendió del auto no sin antes indicarle que lo esperara ahí._

 _Sasuke lo observo entablar una conversación con dos tipos que desprendían Auras cafés, de una apariencia humana pero cuando dirigieron sus ojos a él se dio cuenta que el iris no eran precisamente de Humanos. ¿Qué era ese lugar?_

 _Kakashi regreso después de diez minutos y las puertas de metal se abrieron par en par e hizo avanzar el auto._

 _Se quedo casi sorprendido al ver una serie de casas pequeñas en el interior, no había calles indicadas, solamente los caminos eran cubiertos por una capa fina de nieve; varios niños que desprendían mayormente Auras negras corrían entre las colinas de nieve, divirtiéndose entre juegos infantiles, incluso pudo identificar que dos simulaban luchar con espadas, pero con ramas de árboles. Podía ver a varias criaturas, de todo tipo convivir entre sí, yendo a pequeños puestos y comprar diversas cosas. ¡Incluso le pareció ver las Auras de Cazadores!_

— _¿Qué es este lugar, Kakashi? —exigió saber Sasuke, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Y no me salgas con tus idioteces de "ya verás" porque no estoy de humor._

— _Tu nunca estas de humor Sasuke —Kakashi detuvo el auto en la entrada de una casa de dos repisas estilo japonés; la acera se extendía a lo largo del pequeño jardín. Se volvió al chico y le sonrió con tranquilidad—. ¿Dónde viviste la mayor parte de tu vida?_

 _El chico se extrañó por su pregunta que no venía al caso, alzo las cejas de forma interrogante y movió su mano enfundada por los guantes._

— _En Jiyu._

— _Aquí viven los sobrevivientes de la guerra que se desato ahí —revelo impactando a chico—. Después del ataque fundaron otra aldea, pero aún más pequeña. No aceptan a muchos, pero nosotros pasamos ya que ellos me conocen._

— _Palancas, ¿eh? —murmuro Sasuke sin emoción en su voz._

— _Como lo veas, es un lugar seguro y tranquilo._

 _Sasuke no hablo más._

— _Estaremos viviendo con mi hermana y su familia._

 _Al parecer esa idea no le agrado del todo al Uchiha, ya que refunfuño de inconformidad._

— _Pensé que Hana estaba muerta —este chico no tenía nada de tacto al hablar._

— _Pensaste mal. Sigue viva y tiene una hija._

 _Bueno, pensó Sasuke, no sería tan aburrido su estancia ahí después de todo, Hana tenía una hija, podía divertirse con ella. Pero al notar la mirada de Kakashi eso quedo absolutamente descartado. Tampoco es que tuviera ganas de una aventura, ni si quiera tenía ánimos de lidiar consigo mismo._

— _Me salió el tío celoso._

— _Y deja que veas al padre —Kakashi se bajó del auto y se apresuró a bajar el equipaje, que no era mucho, solamente una pequeña maleta y la gran mochila del chico._

 _Los dos se apresuraron al jardín, subiendo las pequeñas escaleras y Kakashi toco ansioso a la puerta. Se escucharon pasos apresurados del otro lado y luego la puerta se abrió rebelando a una mujer joven, con unos grandes ojos azules y una sedosa y abundante cabellera rosada. Su mirada paso de indiferencia a una gran alegría al ver el rostro de su hermano mayor frente a su puerta._

— _¡Kakashi! —exclamo feliz Hana abalizándose a su hermano—. Viniste antes, delante, pasen, pasen._

 _Ambos se quitaron los zapatos recibiendo unas pantuflas adorables cuales, el menor los miro con odio antes de calzarlos, y el Cazador sonrió divertido ante las muecas del chico. Caminaron hacia la sala donde Hana los invito a sentarse, junto a la chimenea. Pronto se había acercado mucho a Sasuke y este tuvo una especie de paro cardiaco ante la sorpresiva acción de la mujer._

— _Es Sasuke, Hana._

— _¡Has crecido mucho! Te ves más guapo de lo que recordaba —alago Hana tocándole el hombro amigablemente—. Estás en tu casa muchacho, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo._

— _¿Cigarros? —espeto el Uchiha de forma irónica, pero para su sorpresa, la Haruno saco una cajetilla del interior de su pantalón y le ofreció al chico._

— _A Kizashi le gusta fumar, le he insistido que no lo haga por Sakura, pero ella ya comprendió que esto no es bueno para su salud._

 _Sasuke lo recibió anonado y observo a la mujer ir y venir a la cocina para preparando la comida, mientras platicaba con Kakashi, y él permanencia en silencio observando el encendedor entre sus dedos._

— _Nos quedaremos por un largo tiempo, hermana —aviso Kakashi._

— _No hay problema —aseguro Hana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, son bien recibidos en esta casa cuando gusten —eso también fue dirigido al Uchiha._

 _El menor sonrió de forma amarga._

— _Solo una loca querría a un asesino, a monstruo, durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que su familia._

 _Hana no se ofende ante el comentario, sino que lo miro con tristeza al ver como se expresaba de sí mismo, se dirigió a él sentándose a su lado, procurando un poco las distancias._

— _¿Qué eres en realidad?_

— _Una carga para el mundo, una desgracia para las personas._

— _Pues yo no te veo exactamente como un bulto —renegó Hana con una especie de puchero—. Yo solo veo a un joven encantador._

— _Deja que mate al primero que vea y veamos si sigues opinando lo mismo —expreso el azabache mirándola con indiferencia._

— _¿Quién matara a quién? —la voz áspera de Kizashi se presenció en el umbral de la puerta, su Aura roja no intimido para nada al Uchiha. Portaba una apariencia tosca, con un extraño cabello fiusha y unos ojos verdes brillantes, el bigote le quitaba toda apariencia terrorífica, es más lo hacía ver gracioso o eso decía su hija._

— _Sasuke-kun habla en sentido literario —indico Hana sonriente, a su lado, Sasuke quiso aclarar que era enserio, pero la ojiazul no lo dejo—. ¿Dónde está Sakura? Quiero que conozca a Sasuke-kun._

— _¿Qué dices? Si este chico se ve con aires psicópatas —renegó Kizashi afilando si mirada al muchacho cual Hana lo veía muy sonriente—. La asustara, capaz y me la mata de un paro cardiaco._

 _«_ Lo que me faltaba, un padre celoso _», pensó Sasuke sonriendo de lado infundado más desconfianza en el Vampiro._

— _Él no es ni un psicópata —contradijo Hana molesta con su marido por juzgar a la gente sin conocerla._

— _Claro y yo soy de Roma —espeto con ironía el Vampiro._

— _Te recuerdo que eres de ahí, cuñadito —dijo Kakashi a sus espaldas ignorando la mirada fulminante que le lanzo el Vampiro. Los dos no tenían una buena relación después de todo._

 _Hana rodo los ojos con paciencia y en el acto capto una cabellera castaña en el umbral de la puerta del patio, que inmediatamente de escondió cuando vio sus ojos azules._

— _Sakura, cariño, ven aquí —pidió amablemente su madre—. Tenemos visitas. Es tu tío Kakashi y su acompañante._

— _¡No permitiré que mi niña conozca a este mocoso! —exclamo Kizashi con recelo apuntando a Sasuke._

 _El chico se sorprendió cuando Hana le dio un tremendo pisotón a su marido con un rostro de inconformidad, provocando que el Vampiro rugiera de dolor y diera varios saltos mientras se tomaba de su pie convaleciente; luego, Hana se giró sonriente hacia donde se suponía que estaba Sakura._

 _El azabache miro con una incredulidad de película, a una niña que no media más de medio metro, aparentaba unos tres años; el cabello castaño lo tenía corto hasta por arriba de los hombros y unos grandes ojos jades miraban con timidez a los desconocidos, estaba arropada con un abrigo rosa y un pantalón de algodón._

 _La niña se llevó una mano a la frente descubierta, la tenía grande pero no exageradamente, su cabello era adornado por una frazada que dejaba al descubierto esa parte de su rostro sonrojado. Se acerco rápidamente a su madre echándose a sus brazos y observando a los recién llegados con el ceño fruncido._

— _Conozco a tío Kakashi, pe…ro no al oni-san lindo —la voz de la pequeña era chillona y un tanto curiosa por la identidad de Sasuke._

 _Éste sonrió sardónico ante la descripción de Sakura._

— _Él es Sasuke-kun, Sakura, y vivirá con nosotros un tiempo —Hana permitió que Sakura se sentara en su lugar ya que tenía extrema curiosidad por Sasuke, y el chico seguía con su semblante de total indiferencia analizando a la niña que lo miraba atentamente, tal vez ya le había infundido miedo—. Así que se amable con él y no lo hostigues mucho._

 _Sakura hizo un puchero cuando se atrevió a abalanzarse contra Sasuke, pero sin echarse en sus brazos. El pelinegro sintió incertidumbre ante los ojos jades mirándolo intensamente, como si lo estuviera analizando profundamente, luego la niña se sentó de sopetón y se deslizo a su progenitora pidiendo que se agachara, para decirle un secreto._

— _Mami, ¿Po…r qué oni-san se ve muy t…riste?_

 _Sasuke se sorprendió visiblemente por la reducción de la niña y mostro una mirada dura, apretando la mandíbula._

— _¿Tu lo ves triste, cariño?_

— _¡Es que tiene los ojos totalmente neg…ros! —dijo no sabiendo que todos en la habitación la escuchaban, pero a los ojos de la niña era un secreto compartido con su madre—. No tiene ese_ blillo _de cuando las personas están felices, mami. ¿Po…r qué se…rá?_

— _Tal vez Sasuke-kun este triste por algo —respondió su madre en susurro consciente que el chico aun sentía la pérdida de su madre._

— _¿Si le p…regunto se…rá que me lo diga?_

— _No lo sé, cariño._

 _Sakura volteo al muchacho que la miraba con dureza, y ella le sonrió mostrando sus dientecillos blancos. Inesperadamente lo tomo de la mano, Sasuke se tensó y quiso que la niña se alejara, pero la observó cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos para después soltarla y se volvió nuevamente a su madre._

— _Se ve muy t…riste. Debe gusta…rle los dulces… ¿Te gustan los dulces oni-san? —lo último se lo pregunto directamente a Sasuke._

— _Son una abominación —respondió escueto el chico._

— _¡Vez mami! Yo te dije que no le gustan los dulces —chillo la niña y se bajó de un salto del sillón, luego miro a Sasuke con seriedad—. ¡Descub…ri..re que le gusta a oni-san para que sea mi amigo! —sentencio feliz—. ¡Tío, ayúdeme a busca…r algo! —pidió tirando de su brazo. El Cazador se levantó con una sonrisa resignada y ambos desaparecieron escaleras arriba a la segunda planta._

 _Sasuke seguía atónito._

— _¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi pequeña?! —exclamo furioso Kizashi apuntando con un dedo a Sasuke, este alzo ambas cejas y se atrevió a sonreírle de una manera no muy amigable, más bien, escalofriante._

— _Tal vez ya la mate internamente —formulo sin interés en sus reclamos._

— _¡Tu…! —el Vampiro se le iba a lanzar encima, pero Hana le propino un tremendo golpe en la cabeza que le dejo un chichón enorme, asique Kizashi la fulmino con la mirada y se fue refunfuñando por las escaleras a buscar algo para el dolor._

— _Disculpa el comportamiento de mi esposo, sobreprotege mucho a Sakura —Hana le sonrió, pero al ver que se mantuvo callado, siguió hablando sin ningún problema—. Y ella, bueno, es especial._

— _¿Por qué dijo eso? —preguntó Sasuke apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, inclinándose un poco._

 _Hana supo a qué se refería, suspiro un poco._

— _Sakura es especial, en un buen sentido. Puede leer los sentimientos de los demás y por eso es muy sincera, mucho, a decir verdad —rio un poco—. A nadie le gusta que los dejen al descubierto, por eso Sakura no tiene amigos, a decir verdad, le hacían burla por su frente —se tocó su propia frente y sonrió un poco._

— _Que estupidez._

— _Lo sé, pero mostro otra habilidad._

— _¿Habilidad?_

— _No le comentes a nadie de esto, ni siquiera mi esposo lo sabe —advirtió Hana antes de hablar—. Ella puede ver el pasado…_

 _Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido por la noticia. ¿Cómo esa niña podía tener ese don? Nunca había escuchado de alguna persona con esa habilidad. Solamente quienes veían "el futuro", o más bien hacían profecías._

— _No es vidente, hasta ahora no me ha dicho que ve algo que no ha sucedió —aclaro la duda del azabache —. Cuando tiene contacto con una persona y ella desea ver el pasado de él o ella, los recuerdos fluyen en su mente como propios, o eso es lo que dice ella._

 _El chico supo que en ese momento que Sakura lo tomo de la mano, vio algo en su pasado, y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentirse ultrajado, como si hubieran violado su privacidad._

— _¿No serán mentiras de la enana?_

 _Hana se rio por el apodo que Sasuke le puso a Sakura._

— _Créelo que no, vio la primera vez que yo intente matar a su padre antes que nos enamoráramos. Fue una noche catastrófica para ella, en verdad se puso muy mal. Lo vio todo… incluso la guerra entre los Cazadores y los mestizos de Jiyu._

 _Sasuke si creyó que la enana se traumo demasiado ante tanto panorama sangriento de la guerra, si el mismo se traumatizo con las muertes que presencio; en una pequeña que apenas conoce el mundo, era catastrófico._

 _Pronto, no comprendo por qué Hana le contaba algo tan íntimo a él, era un secreto que debía ser guardado con recelo, ya que esa "habilidad" sería muy beneficiadora para alguien que quiera utilizarlo para fines desquiciados._

 _Le revelo se inquietud con voz áspera y Hana le sonrió levemente._

— _Nunca vi a Sakura tan emocionada por ser amiga de alguien —dijo la Cazadora mirando las llamas de la chimenea alzarse ante el aire y las cenizas de las maderas bailar en un solo lugar—. Tal vez vio algo en tu pasado, algún momento impactante para ti._

 _El Uchiha se quedó pensativo después de la plática, mirando a la nada mientras recordaba indicios de su pasado, tratando de adivinar que recuerdo de su tormentosa vida habrá visto la pequeña como para que se pusiera así de eufórica con él, pero mejor decidió acostarse en el sillón, mirando fijamente el techo ignorando completamente que una presencia de ojos jades lo miraba por el umbral de la puerta con un tierno puchero._

 _´/´/´_

Diciembre.

 _Los primeros días de Sasuke en la casa de los Haruno no fue tan fastidiosa como lo espero, no obstante, recibió miradas fulminantes por parte del patriarca de la residencia; las atenciones de Hana con el afán de que se sintiera a gusto con su nuevo hogar; las preocupaciones de Kakashi y como no, la lapa que había ganado desde el primer día de su llegada._

 _Ahora se encontraba con Sakura, quien lo había arrastrado contra su voluntad ante la atenta mirada de Hana hasta el jardín trasero cubierto de nieve albina, con la intención de que jugaran juntos, pero Sasuke no era un niño y odiaba jugar entre la nieve, o, mejor dicho, odiaba jugar con una niña. Los infantes les daba escalofríos. Además, no quería que Sakura siguiera hurgando en su pasado, sentía que invadía su privacidad y las barreras que había puesto alrededor eran penetradas fácilmente._

— _No pienso hundirme en la estúpida nieve, enana —Sasuke se zafó del agarre con brusquedad y miro fijamente a la niña, tratando de intimidarla, cosa que no consiguió._

— _¿Po…r qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta la nieve? ¡Pe…ro si es dive…rtidichima!_

— _Se dice divertidísima —corrigió escueto Sasuke—. Y no, aborrezco todo lo que tú haces._

 _Sakura hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño con desaprobación._

— _Entonces hagamos algo que a ti te gusta —se animó rápidamente con una gran sonrisa que a Sasuke le intrigaba de donde sacaba los ánimos para esbozarlas ante sus rechazos._

— _Dudo mucho que Hana te deje fumar, beber y matar —se mofo gélidamente, se hinco sobre sus piernas hasta quedar a la altura de Sakura, quien tenía una expresión de desconcierto—. Mira Haruno, es mejor que no te acerques a mi si no quieres terminar traumada de por vida. Evita que trate de matar a tus padres y de paso a ti… ¿A quedado claro? Eres lista y sé que sabes lo que te conviene._

 _Se incorporo lentamente sin importarle el temor que le infundio a Sakura, ignorando las lágrimas que amenazaron en el rostro asustado del infante, sin más, ingreso a la casa recordando lo que era ser un patán._

 _´/´/´_

2003.

Enero.

 _Hana había preparado hamburguesas para la cena, algo que a Sasuke le apetecía en ese momento por lo que fue el primero en sentarse obteniendo una mirada fulminante por parte de Kizashi cuando paso el umbral de la cocina._

— _Por lo menos pon los platos, psicópata —gruño el Vampiro y Sasuke lo ignoro haciendo que no lo escucho._

— _Deja en paz a Sasuke-kun —Hana salió en su defensa fulminando con la mirada a su esposo—. Él es un invitado y debe ser tratado como tal. Así que tu pon los platos._

 _Kizashi se ganó una mirada triunfal por parte de Sasuke, refunfuñando, se apresuró de la almacena para poner los platos._

— _Kakashi, ¿podrías llamar a Sakura para que venga a cenar? —le pidió Hana a su hermano quien apenas ingresaba al interior con un rostro lúgubre._

— _Sobre eso… hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, es sobre Sakura, al parecer a desaparecido._

 _La Cazadora se exalto inmediatamente, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se apresuró fuera de la cocina; por detrás, Kakashi la siguió al igual que Kizashi, preocupados por la niña. Por otro lado, Sasuke se quedó sentado en la silla mirando desinteresadamente su celular negro, como si el hecho que Sakura no apareciera fuera algo insignificante._

 _Pronto, escucho el llanto de Hana y decidió participar, asique se incorporó de la silla y los encontró en medio de la sala; Hana lloraba mientras abrazaba un peluche de oso color café, el Vampiro trataba de consolarla, pero Hana se resistía._

— _Ella nunca deja su peluche —sollozaba fuertemente._

 _Kakashi le regalo a Sasuke una mirada significativa, por lo que Sasuke frunció el ceño._

— _Sasuke, tú tienes genes de Lobo —se acordó Hana alzando su mirada azul para mirar suplicante a Sasuke—, ayúdame a encontrar a mi pequeña, por favor… se ha perdido en el bosque._

 _El Uchiha apretó los dientes._

— _No soy un jodido centro de beneficencia._

— _¡Por favor Sasuke!_

— _¡Hana! No le supliques a este malnacido —Kizashi lo miro con odio por poner a su esposa en una situación así—. No vale la pena, yo mismo la encontrare._

— _Pagare por tus servicios —Hana estaba desesperada que incluso ignoraba a su esposo—. ¡Te daré lo que sea con tal de que me traigas a mi hija de regreso!_

 _Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron ante la angustia de Hana por su hija, aquel dolor que solo una madre puede sufrir por su hijo, e inconscientemente recordó a su madre. ¿Cuántas angustias no le causo cuando salía por la puerta a realizar una misión peligrosa? Ahora lo veía reflejado en la Cazadora por su hija perdida._

 _Se acerco a ella y le quito el peluche de sus manos. Lo olisqueo un par de segundos antes de calzarse sus botas y salir por la parte trasera de la casa._

 _´/´/´_

 _El Mestizo Lobo se encontraba en medio del bosque donde tenía entendido que desapareció la pequeña, no sabía los detalles de la situación por lo que estaba en cero. Sin embargo, su olor era reconocible: cerezos. Estaba impregnado en la nieve, era tan penetrante para sus fosas nasales y un tanto reconfortante. Se apresuró a seguir el rastro mirando a sus lados, captando cierta irregularidad en los caminos, un tronco a la mitad y marcas de zarpazos en la madera._

— _Indicio de peleas —murmuro olfateando a un reconocible olor a demonios. frunció el ceño mientras se adentraba a la parte profunda del bosque._

 _Encontró una pequeña cueva por donde podía identificar el olor de Sakura junto a esos demonios, se adentró con precaución. Era tan oscura y húmeda que le provocaba cierto escalofrió, y se sorprendió al ver un haz de luz a lo fondo, corrió para alcanzarlo y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al regar a su destino._

 _Era el final, que contaba a un abismo cubierto de nieve, era tan profundo que no veía el final, de una altura aterradora._

— _Oh mierda._

 _´/´/´_

— _Su rastro se perdió en el abismo —cuando Sasuke regreso, Hana creyó que sería con Sakura, no con esa clase de noticia—. Hay una continuación, pero no detecte el rastro._

— _Sakura… —Hana siguió llorando desconsoladamente._

— _Sin embargo, existe dos posibilidades: que la hayan matado y arrojado su cuerpo al abismo —sí, Sasuke no tenía pelos en la boca a la hora de exponer la situación, por lo que Hana gimió asustada ante idea—, o hayan dejado ese rastro como distracción. Y yo pienso que es la segunda._

— _¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? —Kakashi se atrevió a preguntar._

— _Porque encontré indicios de luchas en el bosque, y Sakura es una niña, dudo que ustedes la hayan entrenado teniendo apenas tres años y no había sangre por ningún lado. Si hubiera querido asesinarla, no se molestarían en ocultar la escena cuando tiene su objetivo claro. Quiere decir que la secuestraron._

— _¿Hubiera?_

— _Es un Demonio —espeto Sasuke—. No sé cuál con exactitud ya que ha escondido muy bien su aroma, por poco y no lo detecto. Quien sea que haya sido, ya no se encuentra en el bosque._

— _¿Quién podrá haber sido? —murmuro Hana angustiada._

— _Alguien quien desee su destrucción —el_ Fujun'na hantā _se giró al Vampiro—. Deme la lista de sus enemigos._

— _No tenemos enemigos._

— _Todos los tenemos, queramos o no —Sasuke lo miro con dureza—. Si quiere encontrar a su hija le recomiendo que me dé una lista de posibles personas que lo odien dentro de este lugar._

— _¿Dentro? ¡Aquí nadie nos traicionaría! —grito Hana sorprendida por las suposiciones de Sasuke._

— _¿No? Me has dicho que Sakura nunca ha salido de este lugar, asique es imposible que alguien de afuera de fuera la conozca —redujo al instante impactando al matrimonio Haruno—. Alguien de adentro tuvo que decir algo._

 _Kakashi apoyo la suposición de Sasuke, sabía que se estaba tomando la situación enserio ya que el chico tenía puesta su gabardina, y cuando no portaba la cadena que Hikoro le había regalado, era porque llegaría al fondo del asunto._

— _No lo sabemos —murmuro Hana con lágrimas en los labios—. No éramos conscientes de poseer enemigos._

— _¿Quién les ha traído el peluche de Sakura? —por ahí comenzaría._

— _¿Lo interrogaras? —pregunto Hana._

 _Sasuke sonrió sardónico._

— _Algo mucho mejor._

 _´/´/´_

— _Habla si no quieres morir —gruño Sasuke rozando con la hoja de su_ Kusanagi _el cuello de un Felino Puro, se trataba de quien fue a avisar a Hana de la desaparición de Sakura. El hombre se había puesto nervioso cuando le pregunto por Sakura, además que reconoció su aroma de ella sobre el—. Ahora._

— _¡No se dé que hablas!_

— _Haruno Sakura, esa niña vale mucho para ti y tu amigo, ¿por qué? —insistió aferrando la katana en el cuello del Felino, un hilo de sangre corrió por la hoja y el tipo trago grueso, asustado._

— _¡Estás loco! ¡Nunca traicionaría a mi gente! ¡Eres un bastardo!_

— _¿Tienes poderes psíquicos? Atinaste al decir que soy un bastardo —sonrió de una forma espeluznante que le enchino los bellos de la piel a Hana, quien se encontraba a un lado mirando indecisa y preocupada la escena—. No me dejas opción más que someterte a una ilusión dolorosa… ¿sabes cómo será? Un centenar de demonios con garras filosas enterrándose en tu piel, desgarrando dolorosamente tu cuerpo en finos pedazos, sentirás los que es el dolor de verdad al ser devorado por tu peor pesadilla —Sasuke activo sus ojos escarlatas infundiendo el último empujón al hombre para que hablara._

— _¡Diré todo lo que quieras, pero no me sometas a una ilusión, Uchiha!_

 _Sasuke soltó el cuello del Felino e inmediatamente cayó al suelo temblando brutalmente de miedo ante la presencia de Sharingan frente a él. Si más empezó a balbucear todo lo que sabía, todo se había fracturado ante la aparición de ese chico, llevaban meses trazando planos y se habían estropeado._

— _Un demonio me ofreció mucho dinero por ella, no quería a otra…_

— _¿Por qué?_

— _No lo sé…_

 _Inmediatamente sintió un espeluznante dolor en su pierna derecha, con horror, descubrió que la hoja de la katana estaba enterrada en su piel, sin piedad, grito con un rostro angustiado y el movimiento le causo más sufrimiento._

— _No me salgas con tus jodidas mentiras, si no quieres sufrir más, responde seriamente a mis preguntas —Sasuke se permitió ponerse de cuclillas para mirar fijamente al Felino, con una mueca de seriedad._

— _¿Me mataras?_

— _Depende de lo que me digas —el cinismo asomo los ojos del azabache, que prosiguió—. ¿Por qué solo quería a Sakura?_

— _Solo dijo que… —trago grueso—, era parte de la Rama Principal del Clan… y que su… carne… le daría poderes…_

 _Hana chillo de coraje y miedo al escucharlo y casi se abalanzo contra el Felino para hacerle daño, por atreverse a vender a su hija a un Demonio que la mataría cruelmente. ¡Su hija por el amor de Dios! No tenía por qué cargar con su origen ni con sus errores como madre. Pero Kakashi la detuvo a tiempo antes que interrumpiera._

— _¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Es mi hija de quien estás hablando, de mi niña! —gritaba desconsoladamente, en un llanto horrible y desgarrador para los oídos de Sasuke—. ¡¿No pensaste que solo tiene tres años y no sabe nada?! ¡Regrésame a mi hija!_

— _¡No tuve elección! ¡Era ella o mi esposa!_

— _Detalles como esos son los que quiero —Sasuke se enterró nuevamente la katana, pero en el hombro izquierdo y la sangre salpico sobre sus labios, si hubiese sido un vampiro, lamería la sangre con deleite, pero como ese no era el caso, se vio sumamente escalofriante cunado lo hizo—. ¿Encubrirás información de cómo es el Demonio y a donde se dirige?_

 _El Felino chillaba de dolor y el rostro impasible de su atacante no ayudaba en nada más que infundir terror a su mente, apretó los dientes y volvió a emitir sonidos extraños, maullidos._

— _Un demonio Intermedio… nunca lo había visto, pero estaba en su forma humana, era alto, muy alto, cabello largo… un intenso rojo como la sangre y los ojos… eran completamente negros… —se calló un momento, pero se obligó a proseguir ya que el portador del Sharingan sonrió de lado inclinándose hacia el con intenciones oscuras en su mirada—… piel clara con muchas pecas, cejas pobladas y unos dientes amarillos… muy puntiagudos…_

— _Características muy precisas —se burló el chico—. ¿A dónde se la llevo?_

— _Dijo que esperaría a otro camarada, cerca de_ Merrickville _, en una iglesia católica abandonada…_

— _¿Será verdad o mentira? —amenazo Sasuke ladeando su rostro y desenterrando la katana provocando un gemido al Felino, sonrió de forma macabra cuando lo miro—. No importa cuál sea el resultado —se inclinó levemente para hablarle en susurro—, espero que no pensaras recibir entero a tu esposa, le asustara mucho solo ver tu cabeza._

— _¡Esta demente! ¡Eres un Demonio! ¡Un engendro del mal!_

 _Sasuke le propino un tremendo golpe mientras se incorporaba, no sentía nada de compasión por el Felino, al contrario, repugnancia y desprecio. Se acerco lentamente a Hana, brindándole una mirada significante para el matrimonio Haruno, y ladeo el rostro con una mueca._

— _Prepare la comida favorita de la enana, una cálida bienvenida será gratificante para la chiquilla._

 _Sin más, partió de la casa dejándolos solos. Para resolvería el problema y rescataría a la personita que estaba en garras enemigas, y que de seguro estaba atemorizada, de miedo y desesperación. Así como él lo estuvo alguna vez, ¿cuántas veces lo secuestraron de pequeño por ser el hijo bastardo de Fugaku? Le faltaban dedos para contarlo._

 _´/´/´_

 _Se desplazaba sobre la tierra húmeda, literalmente volando sobre la superficie, alerta a su alrededor en cada paso que daba y su cuerpo era una tensa capa de atención a cualquier movimiento; desde el aire chocar en las ramas hasta el pequeño cantar de los grillos. Todo era vital en ese momento, absolutamente todo._

 _Los árboles se alzaban con impotencia varios metros sobre él y proyectaban todo tipo de sombras, que, si no fuera una persona de carácter áspero, hubiese creído que eran presencias malignas cuales agazapaban contra la oscuridad, esperando un descuido de él para devorarlo._

 _Salto a una de las ramas del árbol más alto y cubierto de nieve, poniéndose de pie, observo impasible el techo adosado y deteriorado de la construcción a la que antes se le llamo iglesia, abandonada y sucia. Ladeando el rostro, retomo su marcha, pero ahora saltando entre los árboles, cuidando que sus movimientos fueran ligeros y precisos._

 _A medida que se acercaba, el olor característico de Demonio (desagradable) impacto contra su nariz sensible, asique bajo de la copa y se escondió ligeramente contra el tronco. Unos metros más adelante, se apreciaba la entrada de la iglesia, ni siquiera había puertas, estaban completamente destruidas. Se anticipo ante el espacio con precaución, mirando a sus lados y sacando la katana que antes manifestó en el camino._

 _Con sumo cuidado y agilidad, se adentró a la iglesia que era la típica construcción en América, el cristo colgado de una cruz en el fondo y centro, y frente a él, las bancas extensas de madera que se extendían a lo largo, pero ahora estaban inservibles, al igual que todos los utensilios. Sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, y la respiración se le fue pausando, alzando la mirada, miro con rencor la figura del Cristo._

— _Se que me odias, tú conoces todos mis pecados, pero si me vas a matar, hazlo después que rescate a la enana —murmuro mirándolo gélidamente._

 _Sabía que había un Dios, base a que en el mundo se extendía varias creencias de deidades, dioses griegos y egipcios, él se inclinaba a creer en este, y sí que era bastante real, sus castigos eran severos… ¿o era Satanás quien lo condenaba? Su alma ya estaba maldita, podía sentirlo en cada poro de su piel._

 _Sin embargo, seguía preguntándose porque seguía en el mundo cuando solo era una carga para las personas, una desgracia que en cualquier momento se dejaría venir. Por qué su existencia le fue permitida en el mundo._

 _Trato de ignorar su sentir y se deslizo delicadamente a un pasillo a su derecha, que daba acceso a varias habitaciones que antes habían sido ocupadas por padres y curas; su nariz olfateaba todo, captando el aroma de un Demonio, a huevo podrido y contaminación del inframundo. No continuo ya que escucho voces en la siguiente habitación, retrocedió dos pasos y piso mal, puesto que una madera rechino, apretó los dientes y rogo para que nadie lo hubiese escuchado. Y así fue, porque las voces no cesaron, empero el necesitaba respirar profundamente._

 _Abrió la puerta de su costado y se dejó caer contra la pared, soltando un profundo suspiro quedo, no imaginó que la misión fuera difícil, el estar en un lugar donde aún se sentía la energía espiritual, no era del todo reconfortante, sospechaba que era una mala broma._

 _Se percato de un movimiento proveniente de la esquina y se incorporó de golpe creyendo que era un enemigo, pero pronto distinguió unos ojitos jades que lo miraban con terror y estaba a punto de gritar, pero Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a ella y le cubrió la boca con su mano enfundada por el guante._

— _Tranquila enana._

— _Oni-san… —susurro Sakura después que él retirara la mano, lagrimeo y se abalanzó contra Sasuke, para sorpresa de él, empezó a llorar sobre su gabardina—. Tengo mucho miedo… esos monst…ruos que…rian come…rme —gimoteaba sin cesar—, pero les supe ho…rible._

 _El corazón de Sasuke se ablando un poco ante el contacto más cálido del pequeño cuerpo, logrando impresionarse de sí mismo por los sentimientos que recorrieron su pecho; alzo su mano y la paso sobre su flequillo castaño, mirando sus ojitos bañados de lágrimas y un puchero que contenía un llanto. Los ojos jades le devolvieron la mirada con las corneas enrojecidas y su corazón se contrajo._

— _Te sacare de aquí —aseguro._

 _Se incorporo inmediatamente con la niña en brazos y cerró los ojos invocando la técnica de la tele-transportación, las llamas negras aparecieron a su alrededor y hondeo sus ropas; su mano pasaba por debajo de los muslos de Sakura en un firme abrazo, y la niña estaba acurrucada sobre su pecho._

 _Pronto se vio frente a los troncos del bosque y la nieve fría entre sus piernas, localizo la iglesia a una distancia considerable de ambos, por lo que camino seguro al rodear un tronco, encontró un hueco lo bastante grande como para meter a la niña asique se arrodillo y se separó a la niña. Ella, al ver que los brazos de Sasuke la dirigían al oscuro hueco, grito de miedo y se volvió a abalanzar contra el chico, pidiendo que no la dejara sola en la oscuridad llena de monstruos._

— _¡Van a come…rme! —lloriqueaba la niña aferrándose a Sasuke. El instinto protector se avivo como una pequeña flama casi extinta, esa que había creído perdida cuando murió su madre._

 _Él acaricio su cabeza sin expresar nada en su rostro, pero las acciones hablaban por si solas._

— _Aquí estarás a salvo, yo tengo que volver para castigar a esos monstruos que quisieron comerte —Sasuke le hablo de forma condescendiente, era una niña de casi cuatro años. ¿Cómo decirle: "iré a descuartizar a los Demonios que desean comerte viva y sufrirás si no los mato" ?, demasiada información para ella._

— _Pe…ro estaré solita —Sakura estaba de pie frente a Sasuke tapándose los ojos con sus manitas y conteniendo el llanto—. Oni-san se i..ra y me abandonara para no mata…rme y a mis papis._

— _No matare nadie —mintió y la metió dentro del hueco, la niña ya no puso más resistencia, y recibió en sus manos un cuchillo cual miro con espanto—. Pégale a quien se acerque a ti mientras no esté, vendré rápido._

— _¡No puedo_ hacerlo _! —chillo la niña._

— _Eres valiente, nena —con una dulzura que había creído perdida, le acaricio la cabeza enfundándole confianza a la pequeña. Se veía tan asustada, y se vio reflejado cuando era un cachorro, ¿así de asustado se veía? —, sé que podrás hacerlo._

 _Sakura se quedó embobada ante la mirada oscura de Sasuke, y asintió decidida mientras se acurrucaba contra la madera y sostenía el cuchillo contra su pecho._

 _Una vez que Sasuke comprobó que ella no se veía entre la oscuridad, se alejó del árbol saltando por las ramas, cortando el camino en cuestión de minutos._

 _Cuando estuvo frente a la iglesia, recorrió el mismo camino sin inmutarse ante la nueva opresión de su pecho, sonriendo de forma perversa, impactó su pie contra la puerta donde se revelaron a dos demonios en su forma humana platicando entre sí, impactados por su aparición repentina frente a ellos._

 _Sasuke ensancho su sonrisa nada agradable al momento de abalanzarse contra ellos para darles fin a su mísera vida._

 _´/´/´_

— _Te hice un favor, así que no te quejes —comentó Sasuke al aire cuando caminaba de regreso por el pasillo de los bancos de maderas, a sus espaldas, la figura del cristo seguía intacta._

 _Para Sasuke, la figura no era más que eso, un objeto. La presencia penetraba en todo el lugar, comprobando una vez más, que nada era lo que parecía. Esa iglesia a punto de caerse estaba rebosando de energía pura._

 _Miro a su alrededor en busca de algo, encontrándose con una escena sumamente desagradable para ojos de cualquiera; los muertos no podían hablar, ni muchos menos expresar algo. Con ese pensamiento retorcido, rebusco en la gabardina que yacía en el suelo inservible, una cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor, después, paso por encima de los cuerpos inertes y la sangre viscosa para salir en busca de la niña._

 _Mientras caminaba entre la nieve, encendió el cigarro con agilidad que solo se obtiene con mucha práctica, guardo el encendedor en el interior de su pantalón cual le faltaba un pedazo de tela a la altura del muslo. Su aspecto era deplorable, la suciedad lo cubría por completo y el cansancio era solo una ilusión, se sentía más renovado que nunca._

 _Llego al árbol donde había dejado a la pequeña y se puso de cuclillas frente al hueco, inmediatamente un borrón castaño se abalanzo a él dispuesta a enterrarle el cuchillo en su pecho, pero la detuvo con movimientos astutos y permitió que Sakura lo mirara a la cara._

— _Reg…resaste, oni-san —la niña sonrió feliz mostrando su dentadura carente de un diente._

 _Sasuke se permitió admirarla con serenidad, descubriendo que se veía bien mona. Pase a ser alguien que no mostraba interés en los demás, cuando algo llegaba a captar su atención, le era difícil desprenderse de ese sentimiento. ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual había amenazado a Sakura cuando intento ser amigable con él? Simplemente no quería involucrarse con ella, le tenía miedo… porque no quería verla morir y experimentar nuevamente el dolor de perder a alguien. Miedo al dolor y sufrimiento._

 _Las probabilidades de muerte en la niña eran altas, un tope era que su origen Mestizo que la sentenciaba de por vida (al igual que a él), y contando con casi cuatro años no era muy favorable para la situación. Y con los acontecimientos recientes respaldaban su decisión._

 _Pero… ¿Por qué no se apartaba de ella? ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo aquella incertidumbre de mierda cada vez que la miraba fijamente a los ojos? ¡Diablos, era una niña!_

 _La respuesta le llego de golpe cuando el infante lo observo con una mirada curiosa, aquellos ojitos llenos de inocencia, que de seguro se fortalecerían cuándo creciera, cuando se convirtiera en una mujer. Eso si no se rompía antes y descubría lo cruel e injusto que era el mundo, si no se contaminaba con la mierda de la vida._

 _Llevo su mano a la mejilla de la niña y una sombra de sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, llenando de felicidad a la niña por ver que su gesto era muy bonito para sus inocentes ojos. Sasuke lo acaricio un poco y agacho la cabeza._

 _¿Estaba dispuesto a esperar ese día y ser su soporte durante su crecimiento? No deseaba ver esos ojitos contaminados de odio o rencor, no eran portadores de esos sentimientos negativos que destrozan el alma en cuestión de segundos._

— _Regresemos a casa —ordenó Sasuke cargando a la niña en sus brazos, y ella estuvo más que feliz al estar al aire._

— _¿Me llevas de caballito, oni-san? —pidió la niña juntando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojitos para hacer más insistente su suplica._

 _Sin decir nada, Sasuke alzo a la niña en sus brazos y con cuidado la acomodo sobre sus hombros y las manitas se alzaron para tocar las ramas húmedas mientras reía de felicidad._

— _¡Aquí los_ alboles _son muy altos y…!_

 _Sasuke escuchaba atentamente el monologo de la pequeña niña que se movía como gusano, admirando la belleza del bosque bañado de la nieve, los animales que se dejaban presenciar entre las rocas y las maravillas únicas de la naturaleza, desde un pequeño árbol torcido hasta el enorme cielo oscuro cubierto ligeramente de nubes y adornado por las estrellas._

 _Pronto empezó a nevar y Sakura chillo de felicidad mientras trataba de atrapar los copos de nieve con la punta de la lengua, entre tanto, Sasuke llego a un sendero extenso donde los arboles se inclinaban un poco hacia adentro formando una protección con sus ramas._

 _De improvisó, dejo a Sakura sentada encima de una gran roca, y la niña se sintió curiosa cuando él se sentó a su lado admirando los copos de nieve caer lentamente al suelo, en una danza sutil que le brindaba el aire frio._

— _¿Crees que mi madre era hermosa? —interrogo Sasuke a sabiendas que Sakura podía entenderlo a la perfección, había comprobado que era sumamente inteligente pase a su corta edad. Lo que contribuyó a su inteligencia fue su don de ver el pasado, así fue como su entendimiento se abrió como una flor, lentamente, pero con eficacia._

— _¡Si! —contesto ella jugando con la nueve mientras que sus pies se balanceaban contra la roca—. Se parece mucho a oni-san… ella dijo que oni-san debía ser feliz pasara lo que pasara después de morir —seguía diciendo sin mirar el rostro entristecido de Sasuke—. La mama de oni-san lo quería mucho, mucho, mucho. Y que no impo…rtaba lo que pasa…ra en adelante, siemp…re ama…ría a oni-san…_

 _Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Sasuke al recordar las palabras de su madre, especialmente las ultimas: "no importa lo que pase a partir de ahora, yo siempre te amare". ¿Por qué su madre tuvo que morir? Hubiera preferido que la muerte lo llevara a él, un ser despiadado, no a su madre que era una persona bondadosa y cariñosa._

— _¡Mi…ra!_

 _Sasuke alzo su vista ante la voz de Sakura y presenció como ella se bajaba de la roca y corría hacia un pequeño rayo de luz lunar, que era únicamente dirigido a una pequeña flor rodeada ligeramente de tierra sin nieve; la planta no moría pase estar en un clima helado, seguía aferrando a la vida ante la esperanza que le brindaba el suelo._

 _Se acerco lentamente a Sakura, que estaba maravillada por el acontecimiento de la flor, que no se marchitaba a pesar de tener las de perder, no desfallecía porque tenía esperanzas a cuál aferrarse, ese pequeño espacio con tierra era el lugar donde estaba a salvo de cualquier peligro._

 _Sus ojos se centraron en la niña, y esta tocaba delicadamente los pétalos de la flor temiendo a lastimarla._

— _Es delicada… —susurro contraído de recuerdos._

 _El Uchiha levanto a Sakura del suelo para cargarla y la miro directamente a los ojos._

— _Esperare por ti, enana —sonrió un poco al ver la sonrisa alegre de Sakura, sabía que no entendía en qué sentido se refería._

 _La niña lo miro expectante por unos segundos antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja._

— _¿Cuándo sea mucho, mucho, mucho más g…rande, oni-san se…rá mi novio? —preguntó inocentemente agarrando las mejillas del muchacho—. ¡Es que oni-san es muy hermoso! Mama dice que podrías ser mi novio._

— _Oh… ¿enserio? —a Sasuke no le impresionaba mucho la actitud de Hana, demostró ser inesperada con sus pensamientos y una valiosa aliada. Además, noto que la Cazadora le tenía puesto el ojo encima por otra razón, y el que haya pensado en esa posibilidad, quería decir que confiaba ciegamente en él._

— _¡Si! Escuche a mamá deci…rle a papá que cuando c…rezca quisiera que oni-san fue…ra mi novio, porque es un buen chico, pe…ro papá g…rito que no —hizo un puchero tierno._

— _¿A ti te molesta? —la opinión de la niña era irrelevante por el momento, pero quería saberlo._

— _¡No! Po…rque yo quie…ro mucho a oni-san —junto las frentes de ambos y sonrió de la forma que solo un infante podría hacerlo, llena de ingenuidad e inocencia—. Mucho, mucho, mucho._

— _Entonces crece rápido enana —se mofo con gracia y la coloco de nuevo en su espalda—. Será nuestro secreto, ¿vale?_

— _¡Tengo un sec…reto con oni-san! —se emocionó y siguió riendo—. ¡Y toma…re mucha leche pa…ra c…rece…r r…ápido!_

 _Sasuke siguió caminando, presa de sus emociones encontradas. Podía ser que era un capricho cual se aferraba, aquel atisbo de esperanza, un acto egoísta. Sin embargo, debía se honor a la petición de su amada madre. Su última voluntad fue que encontrara la felicidad, ser ese suelo a la cual la flor se aferraba con ansias, y mantenía la impresión que eso estaba montado en su espada._

 _¿Qué se sentía culpable por aferrarse a un capricho egoísta sin definir del todo sus sentimientos? Para nada, él nunca se sentía culpable por ser egoísta._

 _Solo se odiaba por eso. Pero estaba emocionado, porque protegería algo apreciado, el sentimiento que había olvidado desde un par de años._

 _´/´/´_

2003.

Abril.

 _El chico Uchiha disfrutaba pasar sus mañanas entrenando en el patio trasero, en las tardes tomar una siesta y en las noches le dedicaba tiempo a la pequeña Haruno. ¿En que se había convertido como para querer pasar el rato con la niña cuando antes la evitaba como un microbio? Ni el mismo se entendía, pero se dejaba llevar por la situación, no seguir sus propias reglas autoimpuestas se sentía agradable._

 _Se sentó sobre el sillón cual minutos antes dormitaba y miro la chimenea que desprendía un calor reconfortante, ese día había estado lloviendo, algo muy extraño en esa época del año. Al desplazar la mirada, se encontró con la pequeña Haruno, sentada en medio del tapete, a su alrededor había diversos crayones y papeles con garabatos, y la niña pintaba efusivamente una hoja mientras cantaba una canción en inglés._

 _Ladeo el rostro a la ventana percatándose de que el cielo oscuro era un paisaje hermoso. Ablandando su semblante, le pregunto a la niña con voz ronca que pintaba._

 _Al escuchar su voz, la niña lo miro de forma repentina con una gran sonrisa, no espero más para incorporarse y correr a su lado, se sentó frente a él y extendió un dibujo._

— _Es la vez que mamá y papá se ena-ena…mo…ra…ron —frunció el ceño ante la palabra, pero después se compuso—, ¡fue hermoso! —se emocionó mientras que Sasuke miraba de forma burlona los garabatos._

— _Esta horroroso._

— _¡Oni-san! —chillo el infante con un puchero, Sasuke siempre la molestaba y eso no le agradaba ni tantito._

— _Solo digo la verdad, te falta mejorar… —se detuvo al olfatear cierta irregularidad en el aire, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y miro a la niña, quien tenía una sonrisa—. ¿Qué es ese olor?_

— _Uh… —Sakura volteo a la cocina—, mamá hace_ Cully _._

— _Curry —corrigió Sasuke de forma tierna cuando Sakura protesto refunfuñando que sabía hablar bien. Le jalo la mejilla para que dejara de hablar y Sakura se quejó mientras chillaba entre risas._

— _¡¿Qué le haces a mi niña?! —Kizashi apareció por las escaleras mirando de forma psicópata a Sasuke, y el chico abrazo a Sakura de una forma inesperada mientras movía sus labios sin emitir palabras._

 _«_ Es mía _»._

 _El Haruno exploto a gritos al ver que Sasuke le daba un beso en la cabeza a Sakura, y la niña estaba confundida y divertida de ver el bigote de su padre moverse de forma chistosa._

 _La masacre que se daría termino cuando Hana apareció para callar a su marido con un tremendo pisotón en el pie que lo mando a un recodito lugar de la casa refunfuñando que su hija no caería en manos de un pedófilo perverso._

 _Claro que Sasuke no tenía esas intenciones depravadas con un infante… al menos hasta que cumpliera unos 15 o 16 años. Sasuke sabia respetar, pudiera ser un despiadado asesino que no le importa ni su vida, pero era respetuoso con quien se lo ganaba, y sí que la chiquilla lo obtuvo a pulso._

 _A la hora de la cena, Hana le explico a Sasuke que hizo la comida en su honor, ya que él había vivido la mayor parte del tiempo en el continente asiático y quería que se sintiera en casa. Así que comieron con palillos y era la primera vez que Sakura los conocía, ya sabía que eran, pero no utilizarlos._

— _¡Es muy difícil! —protesto la niña con un puchero mientras intentaba agarrar, sin éxito, los palillos para comer._

— _Te dije que le dieras una cuchara —reprocho Kizashi a su esposa, pero Hana lo ignoro al mirar a Sakura, quien estaba sentado a su lado seguida de un impasible Sasuke._

— _Lo es si no lo intentas —su madre le sonrió un poco y coloco los palillos de una forma correcta entre sus manitas—, los colocas así, con firmeza y los llevas al plato._

 _Sakura hizo el procedimiento con extrema lentitud y ceño fruncido, concentrada en la tarea de llevarse la comida a la boca, se veía chistosa con el rostro serio, sobre todo porque siempre estaba sonriente. Una vez que obtuvo lo deseado en el primer bocado, dejo los palillos y se cruzó de brazos con un enorme mohín y el plato hasta el tope de comida._

— _Es muy difícil y no_ comele _—se cubrió la boca y negó con la cabeza._

— _Cariño, debes aprender a comer de esta forma, no siempre habrá todo a tu disposición —Hana le sonrió y le ofreció sus palillos._

— _¡No!_

— _Si comes te traigo muchos dulces —Kakashi, quien de un momento a otro ya no tenía nada en su plato (y sorprendiendo a los varones por su rapidez en devorar la comida sin que ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de ver bajo su máscara), le sonrió levemente._

— _¡Tengo muchos dulces!_

— _Tienes que cenar, cariño. Te hará mal si no tienes nada en el estómago._

 _Sakura negó nuevamente resignando a los tres adultos._

— _Abre tu boca, enana —dijo Sasuke a su lado, tenía los palillos al aire con una porción de comida, su mano estaba cerca de la boca de Sakura y le insistió con la mirada cuando ella lo volteo a ver con curiosidad._

 _Sakura se lo devoro en un bocado y mastico con alegría porque Sasuke le estaba dando de comer, para ella, el chico era una persona que la consentía mucho, y se volvió su persona favorita número dos (después de su madre, por supuesto). Sasuke la mimaba a su forma y como todo niño disfrutaba de ello._

 _Por detrás, Hana tomaba frenéticamente fotos con su celular mientras chillaba de la emoción; por su parte, Kakashi disfrutaba de las rabietas de Kizashi al gritarle a Sasuke que dejara de corromper a su niña dorada._

 _´/´/´_

 _Noviembre._

 _Sasuke mecía a Sakura en el columpió del pequeño parque situado a dos calles de la casa, él también está sentado en el otro mientras miraba su celular los mensajes de texto de Hikoro por saber cómo se encontraba. Ya había pasado un año desde que se separó de ellos y hasta ahora no ha respondido a sus mensajes._

 _Torció los labios, y un copo de nieve cayo en ellos, lo limpio con su lengua ante el tacto helado._

 _Sakura descendió del columpio obteniendo la atención de Sasuke, noto su carita entristecida y se preguntó internamente el porqué._

— _Oni-san, ¿me veo como un_ monstluo _?_

 _Sasuke la miro de sopetón y frunció los labios ante la cuestión complicada de la pequeña niña._

— _¿Qué te hace pensar que eres un monstruo?_

 _La niña sonrió con desgano vislumbrando el pequeño grupo de niños jugar en los otros juegos infantiles, alejados considerablemente de ellos. Sasuke siguió su mirada y también se percató de las miradas de los infantes hacia Sakura, los cuchicheos y sonrisas de burla._

 _No era fanático de juzgar a las personas (menos a unos mocosos), pero sin duda esos mocosos decían algo malo de Sakura y le metieron en su cabecita unas ideas locas._

— _Los niños dicen que soy un_ monstluopolque _veo cosas que no debo y polque mi fle… frente es muy gla… grande —frunció el ceño al corregir las palabras con esfuerzo y se tocó dicha parte con tristeza. Después corrió hasta el chico y se abalanzo para abrazarlo._

 _El Uchiha correspondió al gesto pasando una mano por su espalda y sentándola en su regazo, después se balanceo levemente en el columpio mirando al frente._

— _Las personas son crueles, nadie es inocente porque tienen sus propios pecados, pero quienes se dejan llevar por ello son los que juzgan y hacen daño —mientras hablaba, su mano le acariciaba el cabello y la niña alzo la cabeza tratando de observar el rostro de Sasuke y comprender sus palabras._

 _Él podía ser completamente sincero con una niña, porque ellos son ingenuos e inocentes ante la maldad del mundo, pero, cuando se desmantelan de las vendas de sus ojos, pueden ser igual de crueles que cualquier otra persona._

— _Uno decide dejarse afectar por lo que digan la gente, puedes ignorarlo o afrontarlo, o simplemente restarle importancia._

— _Pe…ro, ¿si no dejan de juzgarme?_

— _Te diría que los mataras a todos —lo dijo sin pudor, empero inmediatamente prosiguió—. Pero eso solo lo hace un monstruo, y tú no lo eres. Porque tú eres única en el mundo, tú decides ver a la gente a través de tus ojos inocentes y sentimientos sinceros, perdonas a los que te hace daño… tal vez no me entiendas ahora, aunque algún día sí._

— _Uno deja de ser un mons…truo cuando ve el mundo con ojos humanos —recitó Sakura sumida en sus pensamientos y sorprendiendo a Sasuke por sus palabras tan profundas pase a ser una niña—. Mamá lo dice muy a menudo… pe…ro no sé qué quie…re deci…r_

 _Sasuke se permitió soltar una pequeña risa ronca contra la cabellera de Sakura ante sus esfuerzos de pronunciar mejor la "r", en verdad era única._

— _Yo sí, y tú lo harás después… mientras tanto, sigue practicando esa "r"._

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Pronuncia palabras con ese sonido… ¿Ya sabes leer, no?_

— _Poquitito —indico la niña representándolo con sus diminutos dedos._

— _Veamos… di: piropo._

— _Pi… pi… lo… po —la niña frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín porque no le salió—._ Mejol _digo la que se._

— _Hazlo._

— _¡Te quiero! —chillo emocionada dando palmadas en sus rodillas de felicidad, y Sasuke abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al sentir un calor en su pecho._

 _Alzo a la niña en brazos y la puso de pie sobre sus rodillas, luego Sakura rio divertida juntando bruscamente sus frentes, a Sasuke le gustaba que hiciera eso._

— _Dilo otra vez. Recuerda que serás mi novia cuando sea grande y me lo tendrás que decir, así que practica mucho para que te salga bien —ordeno con voz seria aparentando y Sakura seguía riendo como cualquier infante que se divertía._

— _Te quiero. ¿vez que ese si me sale? —preguntó realmente emocionada._

— _Hmp —sonrió de lado mientras tiraba de su mejilla—. Eres una mocosa muy astuta._

— _¡No soy esa cosa! ¡Soy Sakura!_

— _Ya me entenderás cuando crezcas —le restó importancia a su comentario._

 _´/´/´_

2004.

Enero.

 _Luego de pasar tiempo jugando entre la nieve fría del parque cual frecuentaban a menudo, el azabache decidió que era hora de retirarse, así que se llevó a rastras a la pequeña porque no quería irse prometiéndole que la próxima vez jugarían más. Cuando llegaron a casa, Sasuke noto un inmenso ambiente cargado de tensión por parte de los mayores._

— _Cariño, ve a jugar a tu habitación, hablaremos cosas de grandes —pidió Hana a su primogénita con ternura._

— _¡Pe…ro si yo soy g…rande! —chillo la niña, indignada._

— _Obedece a tu madre —Sasuke se acuchillo a su lado para hablarle en susurro—. Luego yo te cuento._

— _¡¿Enserio?! —emocionada la niña lo noto asentir ligeramente con la cabeza. Asique salió corriendo hacia las escaleras dando saltos de alegría mientras cantaba una de sus canciones favoritas._

 _Cuando Sasuke se incorporó noto la mirada fulminante de Kizashi por relacionarse con Sakura más de lo que debía, le sonrió de lado y como siempre, movió sus labios sin pronunciar aquellas dos palabras que cabreaban al patriarca._

 _«_ Es mía _»._

 _Kizashi exploto de enojo, pero como de costumbre fue detenido por su esposa._

— _Sasuke-kun, está ocurriendo verdaderamente catastrófico —advirtió Hana ignorando a su esposo—. Han convocado a todos los Cazadores desterrados al fuerte, y a los Seres Sobrenaturales a su ciudad de origen._

— _En pocas palabras, han descubierto este lugar —retractó Kakashi._

 _Sasuke alzo ambas cejas con impresión, mirando a los tres adultos con atisbo de asombro al llegar a sus propias conclusiones._

— _Está sucediendo lo mismo que en Jiyu —afirmo inmediatamente el azabache, logrando tensar a los mayores—. Lo mismo sucedió en la guerra: mandaron a llamar a los Seres Puros y quedamos los Mestizos, horas después de su partida, los Demonios arrasaron con todo._

— _Nosotros partiremos en una hora, ¿puedes cuidar de Sakura mientras estamos fuera? —preguntó con suplica la Haruno—. No confió en nadie más para protegerla en dado caso que suceda algo._

— _No hay problema —cuidar de Sakura sería un gran reto, sobre todo porque la pequeña no se separa de sus padres, era lloraría, eso era seguro—, la mantendré a salvo, lo prometo._

 _Después de la muerte de su madre, no se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, pero ahí estaba: con las piernas ligeramente separadas, la mano en forma de puño sobre su corazón agarrando el mano de la espada con ella, la otra la tenía por detrás de su espalda y la cabeza ligeramente agachada._

 _Ah, era un_ Fujun'na hantā _después de todo, era un reflejo que llevaba desde su instrucción, no se arrepentía de hacerlo, para nada._

 _Hana sonrió radiante mientras le decía a su esposo que presencia esa pose, porque solo una vez en su vida lo vería._

— _¡Marca una promesa! —Hana estaba emocionada—. Los_ Fujun'na hantā _hacen este juramento cual nunca rompen, ¡nunca lo había visto en persona!_

— _Una simple pose —se mofo el Vampiro mirando con mofa al Uchiha, quien le restó importancia a su comentario, ya estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos._

— _Eres un grosero —Hana lo fulmino con la mirada—. Todavía que cuidara de nuestra hija y tú lo agredes._

— _Por eso mismo, no me fio de este chico, solo quiere pervertir a mi niña adorada —gruño a la defensiva y Sasuke se encogió de hombros sin afirmar o negar el hecho._

 _Después que el matrimonio Haruno se despidiera de su hija y Sakura llorara sujeta en la pierna de su tío para que no se fueran, Hana le dio un enorme abrazo indicándole que se portara bien mientras estuviera con Sasuke._

— _Obedécelo en todo y no te portes mal —le ordeno y aparto su flequillo, sus pequeños ojos jades derramaban lágrimas de tristeza—, regresaremos mañana por la tarde._

— _Cuídense los dos —murmuro por último Kakashi a Sasuke y las tres figuras partieron en la inmensa oscuridad que los envolvía por la noche._

 _Sasuke cerró la puerta y cargo a Sakura en brazos para llevarla a la cama, era hora de dormir y él tenía cosas por hacer, como asegurar la casa para que ningún intruso se acercara más de lo debido. Miro a su pecho y Sakura aun lloraba, era la primera vez que se separaba de sus padres, era duro para la niña._

 _Se adentro a la pequeña habitación de la niña, muy infantil la decoración, con enormes peluches a su alrededor y muñecas regadas en el suelo; deposito a la pequeña en la cama y ella se deslizo hasta su almohada mientras daba pataletas a la sabana para protegerse del frio._

— _Oni-san, ¿mis papas vend…rán muy pro-pronto? —pregunto la pequeña hipando con fuerza mientras estrujuraba su peluche y aferraba sus manitos a la sabana. Miraba fijamente al chico que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama observando la ventana sin ninguna expresión._

 _Al escuchar su chillona voz, Sasuke ladeo el rostro a ella, en sus labios surco una fina sonrisa. Se inclino a ella y le revolvió tiernamente la maraña de cabellos castaños. En un intento de despejar sus miedos infantiles y que se durmiera._

— _Ya escuchaste a Hana, mañana al atardecer —le recordó pellizcando su nariz con sus dedos enfundadas en los guantes que no cubrían sus dedos—. Así que duérmete para que ya sea mañana._

 _Se levanto de la cama en un ágil movimiento, recupero la katana que había dejado reposar sobre la cómoda, pero se detuvo cuando Sakura le pidió con su vocecita se quedara con ella a dormir porque tenía miedo a los monstruos que pudieran aparecer, por lo que le respondió que no había ningún monstruo asechando; pero Sakura chillo cuando una ráfaga de viento azotó ferozmente la ventana, provocando un estrepitoso sonido dentro de la habitación. Resignado, regreso sobre sus pasos y se recostó sobre la sabana, dejando el arma sobre la cabecera, al alcance por cualquier incidente._

— _Tú ganas, enana —espeto mirándola y Sakura sonrió alegremente mientras se arropaba más—. Me quedare contigo._

— _Buenas noches, oni-san —dijo alegremente dándole un inocente beso en la nariz al muchacho y regresando a su antigua posición para dormir, el calor corporal que Sasuke desprendida le brindaba una reconfortantes y se sentía calientita, no sentía mucho el frio._

 _El chico no cerró los ojos, sino que se mantuvo alerta, pero contemplando el sereno rostro del infante sumergida en un profundo sueño inocente, dentro de esa burbuja frágil e ilusoria llamada felicidad. Una que él deseaba proteger a toda costa y que, por alguna razón, había destruido anteriormente._

 _Paso sus fríos dedos en el flequillo castaño, apartándolo un poco mientras sonreía con sinceridad, ella tenía sus ojitos cerrados y la nariz respingada, junto con su tierna frente, se veía mona._

— _Serás muy hermosa —susurro seguro de sus afirmaciones, contraído de visiones, imaginándose de como seria su vida junto a una chica de cabellos castaños y unos grandes ojos jades que lo miraran con amor._

 _Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se acomodó en la orilla de la cama, en una posición en la cual se pudiera levantar rápidamente en caso de un ataque, y cerrando los ojos por un momento, soltó un suspiro liberando sus cargas emocionales para poder dormir._

 _Las horas pasaron lentamente en la habitación, rodeado de un frio insoportable el cual Sasuke empezó a sentir a medida que el aire se empezaba a filtrarse por la ventana cerrada, se levantó de sopetón descubriendo que Sakura temblaba ferozmente contra la cama. Sin dudarlo, la cubrió con un sinfín de mantas; lo más lógico habría sido transformarse en Lobo y brindarle calor, pero detecto algo inusual en el exterior, por lo que debía investigar._

 _Después de asesorarse de que la katana que clavo en el suelo desprendiera un campo de protección alrededor de la niña, abrió la ventana y la ventisca le pego en lleno al rostro, obligándolo a entornar los ojos. Salto desde el segundo piso de la casa aterrizando en la nieve y se sorprendió de ver que el nivel de la nieve llegaba a la mitad de las ventanas de la primera planta._

 _Recorrió rápidamente los caminos, percatándose que algunas casas yacían bajo la nieve, era un horrible torrencial cual estaba pasando la villa, frunciendo el ceño, observó a varias criaturas avanzar entre la tormenta, saliendo de sus hogares dejando todo atrás._

— _¡Vete de aquí, chico! —grito una voz a sus espaldas entre el sonido del aire, y Sasuke retrocedió hasta dar con el hombre que le había hablado, estaba envuelto de un abrigo—. ¡Una misteriosa tormenta se desato desde las montañas y esto quedara bajo la nieve para el amanecer!_

— _¿Qué es lo que sucedió? ¡Todo estaba bien en la noche! —inquirió el chico._

— _¡Un demonio Superior fue visto a los alrededores, mato a nuestros centinelas y subió hasta la montaña! —el hombre, que era un Mestizo, apunto con su mano hacía donde estaban dichas montañas, y Sasuke estrecho los ojos tratando de observar algo más que la nieve—. ¡Un grupo de investigación fue hace dos horas, pero no ha regresado, es mejor irnos y esperar a que pase la tormenta hasta el anochecer que vuelvan las Criaturas Puras!_

 _El hombre siguió su camino dejando detrás al chico azabache, quien se permaneció observando la tormenta de nieve._

 _Sasuke regreso a casa colándose por la ventana, y Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente porque se encontraba sola, asique rápidamente quito la barrera y la niña se agazapo contra él para abrazarlo._

— _Tendremos que salir de aquí, nena —ordeno con firmeza el azabache cerrando la ventana para contener un poco el viento, dejo a la pequeña en la cama y le entrego una mochila—. Ayúdame a abrirlo._

 _Metió mudas de ropa de la pequeña y papeles importantes que Hana ocultaba debajo de la cama, corrió hasta las escaleras y lucho contra el viento hasta agarrar sus pistolas guardadas detrás de los sillones, cuando regreso a la habitación, envolvió a la pequeña niña en una gruesa chamarra, guantes, botas y bufanda al igual que a él._

 _Al salir, coloco a la niña la capucha y la apego a su pecho, la niña miraba asustada la nieve envolverlos con ferocidad que le era imposible mirar más allá de cinco metros, al igual que el chico, que tuvo dificultad en hallar el bosque. Una vez que estuvo conforme a la corriente de aire, se volvió menos feroz las venticas, pero seguía haciendo frio. Se detuvo en el hueco de un gran árbol y bajo a la niña, hizo desaparecer su katana en una bola de fuego y envolvió a Sakura con su gabardina mientras estaba de cuclillas._

— _Tendremos que ir a la ciudad, ¿vale? —Sasuke se dio cuenta que la niña estaba a punto de llorar—. No llores enana, todo saldrá bien —le acaricio las mejillas con los pulgares._

— _Ten-tengo miedo, oni-san._

— _No debes tenerlo porque yo te protegeré —aseguro mientras se incorporaba—. Me transformare en Lobo y subirás a mi lomo, abrázame muy fuerte._

— _¿Lobo? —preguntó asustada la niña._

— _Nena, soy mitad lobo y me convierto en un gran perro muy bonito —si no le hablaba así, era seguro que la niña se reusaba a subirse sobre su lomo—. No te preocupes, seré yo… más grande y peludo._

 _Dicho eso, cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba a pasar a su forma animal, sus huesos empezaron a expandirse provocando el escalofrió familiar, y su piel a ser sustituida en pelaje, de sus dedos salieron las garras que tanto le favorecían. Aun no se acostumbraba del todo a la transformación, era un poco doloroso e incómodo proceso, eso de que te brotara un rabo de la nada, no era nada agradable._

 _Cuando ya se hubo transformado, sus grandes ojos negros dilatados miraban con firmeza a la niña, que temblaba de miedo arrinconada contra el árbol, sabía que sería difícil convencerla. Se recostó en la nieve y poco a poco se arrastró a ella, cabizbajo y sumiso, se deslizo lentamente hasta quedar cerca de la niña, quien al ver la gran cabeza del Lobo y que le lamiera la manita, alzo esta con nerviosismo para acariciar el hocico del animal._

 _«_ Este soy yo… Sakura _»._

 _´/´/´_

 _Al día siguiente, Sasuke se incorporó lentamente de la cama con un sentimiento feroz en su pecho, como si algo malo estuviera sucediendo, o, por el contrario, iba a suceder. Él no creía en los presentimientos, pero el ahogamiento era insoportable._

 _Miro a su costado, donde dormía la pequeña Sakura en la cama de la habitación del hotel que decidió alquilar para pasar la noche, en el pueblo más cercano que hayo. La tormenta no llego a ese lugar, base a las ráfagas de viento eran feroces._

 _Alzando el rostro a la ventana, descubrió que no había sol cual le diera un cálido confort, si no que las nubes grises impedían que apareciera, y la nieve no se había dispersado, de nuevo era diciembre. Ya había pasado un año desde que llego a manos de la familia Haruno, que le brindaron un hogar y confort._

 _Acaricio su rostro con una mano y con la misma, paso sus dedos en la frente de la niña. Debía admitir que era su adoración, un capricho, una esperanza de vida._

 _Algo sonó interceptando sus pensamientos sentimentalistas, agitando la cabeza con brusquedad, se movió por la pequeña habitación hasta dar con su gabardina. El celular en el interior emitía ese sonido desquiciante para sus oídos, cuando atendió, se escuchó la voz desesperada de Hana._

—¡Por fin me contesta Sasuke-kun, llevo todo el día tratando de localizarte! ¿Dónde está Sakura?

— _Estamos en un hotel, en el pueblo más cercano —Sasuke apoyo el celular en su hombro mientras hablaba, puesto que se ponía la gabardina—. Tuve que sacar a Sakura de ahí, la tormenta nos hubiera cubierto completamente y Sakura hubiera sufrido mucho por el frio._

—Me alivia saber que están a salvo. Cuando llegamos, al ver la casa bajo la nieve y no hallarlos, me asusté mucho.

— _Prometí cuidar de la enana —espeto con sequedad el chico, mirando fijamente a la niña que dormía sobre la cama—. Es mi trabajo, y a mí me gusta lo que hago._

—¿Podrás ya traerla? Ya se removió la nieve de la casa, afortunadamente todo estaba cerrado…

— _En dos horas, la llevare en auto, aun hace frio afuera —indico cortando la llamada._

 _Luego de ponerse los guantes y ajustar la gabardina, se inclinó a Sakura mientras tiraba de sus mejillas para despertarla._

— _Oni-san, tengo mucho sueño —protesto entre gemidos la niña, se acobijo entre las sabanas y nuevamente empezó a roncar fingiendo estar dormida._

— _Ya somos dos. Pero debemos regresar a… casa —lo último salió en un murmullo, asombrado por esa simple palabra que emitió sus labios. Jamás pensó volver a pronunciarla y menos que considerara un lugar su hogar._

 _Un lugar donde alguien lo esperaba, con una taza de café bien caliente y sonrisas._

 _Se distrajo cuando Sakura se emocionó porque ya vería a su mama, y se bajó de la cama con evidente entusiasmo._

 _Sonriendo un poco, Sasuke la cargo en brazos dirigiéndose al baño con la mochila en las manos, indicando que primero debía cambiarse por un atuendo más abrigador._

 _´/´/´_

 _Una hora después, Sasuke conducía por la carretera con precaución por la nieve engañosa y resbaladiza. Lanzando miradas fugitivas por el retrovisor para admirar a la pequeña jugar entre un montón de chucherías que le compro en el pueblo. Era la primera vez que Sakura salía de las barricadas de su hogar, asique el chico no pudo evitar comprarle todo lo que ella quería, fue débil ante sus pucheros y mohines._

 _Esa niña lo estaba volviendo blando._

— _¿Te gustaron? —pregunto la voz del chico mientras movía el volente para girar en una curva cubierta de nieve. En el lado derecho se hallaba perplejo de pinos altos bañados de nieve. Y en el izquierdo se apreciaba un barranco, y más abajo, un lago congelado. El escenario perfecto para un accidente, o eso pensó el chico._

— _¿Los juguetes, bufandas, dulces y libros? —pregunto curiosa la niña, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡Me gustan mucho!_

 _El chico sonrió de lado al observar que la niña jugaba con los libros. Desde que aprendió a leer —pase a tener cuatro años—, le maravillaba cualquier libro que tuviera letras y dibujos. Apostaba que cuando fuera mayor, una de sus adicciones serían los libros._

 _Cuando iba a tomar otra curva, algo impacto ferozmente el lado izquierdo del auto, destrozando la ventana del copiloto, se trataba de un Lobo de dimensiones anormales, así como él. Pronto, el auto dio vueltas sobre su eje mientras Sasuke hacia todo lo posible para estabilizarlo con los oídos zumbándoles ante los gritos de Sakura, puesto que otros lobos comunes, se habían colado por las ventanas y trataban de devorar a la pequeña Haruno. Afortunadamente para el chico, la niña había ido a parar por debajo de los asientos traseros, lo que impedía de cierto modo, que los lobos le hicieran daño._

 _Sasuke trato de patear al Lobo lejos de la ventanilla del conductor, empero, su vista se dirigió rápidamente al frente, se veía el barranco a menos de cinco centímetros, desesperado, intento ir tras Sakura para sacarla de ahí entes de la desgracia, pero el gran lobo le mordió el brazo traspasando sus colmillos en la piel, impidiendo la acción de rescate._

 _Pronto, el auto hizo su descenso junto a las dos únicas personas dentro del auto, puesto que los Lobos se habían apartado cuando el transporte empezó a rodar bruscamente cuesta abajo, entre la nieve helada de enero. Finalmente, choco en el lago congelado rompiendo al instante el hielo, provocando que el agua se filtrara por las ventanas así hundiendo la carcacha._

 _Desde adentro, cuando el carro choco contra el agua, Sasuke le grito a Sakura para que se saliera de su escondite, el agua había empezado a filtrarse rápidamente y le llegaba por los muslos. La vio salir de un salto y entre sollozos, estaba muy asustada, lo sabía. Intento cargarla en brazos para salir de ahí, pero no conto que el mismo Lobo que los ataco, se agazapara contra la capota del auto hundiéndolo en su totalidad._

 _Aguanto la respiración cuando eso sucedió, sintiendo la opresión del techo contra su cabeza, y nado hasta Sakura, quien aguantaba fuertemente la respiración por inercia para no ahogarse. La tomo en brazos y se coló por la ventana, deslizándose por el agua helada. En el camino, un Lobo normal se dio a su encuentro y lo pateo con ferocidad, a su vez, otros lobos le llegaron por su espalda._

 _En ningún momento soltó a Sakura, mientras batallaba contra los animales en un intento de matarlos, pero su mente se nublaba a medida que las burbujas de Sakura se hacían menos constantes, sus ojos se iban cerrando y se ponía blanda._

 _Maldiciendo hasta los codos, no se esperó que el gran Lobo le mostro el hombro, rugió de dolor y el agarre de Sakura se aflojo, amenazando con soltarla._

 _Jamás, primero muerto._

 _Con su mano libre, manifestó su arma, cual se hizo presente a medida que el dolor se intensificaba, el Lobo no soltaba su hombro y los demás le propinaban mordida tratando de que desistiera de la pequeña. Engancho el arma en su brazo prensado a Sakura y luego posiciono la mano libre en la cabeza del Lobo que le mordía el hombro._

 _Fue un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su cuerpo produjera la electricidad misma, afectando principalmente al gran Lobo, los rayos se dispersaron por el agua, un excelente conductor de la electricidad, propinando la muerte en los Lobos al instante por la potencia de la descarga. Él y Sakura estaban protegidos por el campo de energía que desprendía su arma, como la adoraba en momentos como esos._

 _Una vez que el Lobo falleció, así dejando su hombro libre, Sasuke se sentía sumamente debilitado, pero no se permitió desfallecer, tenía una pequeña vida en sus brazos. Nado con todas sus fuerzas hasta la superficie y exhalo profundo emitiendo un sonido agonizante, la nariz y garganta quemaban como el fuego._

 _Nado hasta la horilla del lago con una sola mano, dejo a Sakura sobre la nieve, posteriormente salió del agua, jadeando por el inevitable esfuerzo que realizo. Consciente de que Sakura estaba con él, se arrastró hasta ella para verificar que aun respiraba y en el dado caso que no, realizarle el RCP de emergencia. No tuvo que tocarla ya que la niña abrió los ojos de golpe mientras tosía en un intento desesperado de sacar el agua de sus pulmones._

 _Sasuke le ayudo a sentarse mientras le frotaba la espalda con su gruesa mano, mientras le susurraba que todo estaba bien, la niña temblaba ferozmente y estaba cerca de soltar un llanto. No la cargo en brazos como habría hecho ya que algo llamo su atención en el lago e inmediatamente se incorporó alerta, se acercó a la orilla y verifico con su Sharingan que no hubiera indicio de poder demoniaco._

 _Una vez que no hubo amenaza alguna, se aproximó a la pequeña que respiraba agitadamente, y tendida sobre el suelo con los brazos extendidos._

— _¿Estás bien? —pregunto desde su estatura, preocupado al ver sus ropas empapadas y su cuerpo temblar por el frio. Él está en peores condiciones_ _(con rasguños, una mordida profunda en el hombro y la ropa empapada), pero a diferencia de la niña, si podía soportarlo._

— _Si —sollozo la pequeña y soltó el llanto contenido._

 _Sasuke la cargo en brazos inmediatamente, acariciando su cabellera castaña con ímpetu tratando de tranquilizar el miedo disipado en Sakura, estaba asustada, y no era para menos, habían sido atacados por Lobos feroces._

— _Vaya susto que me diste —murmuró un poco abatido, recordando la sensación de vacío que le golpeo a su pecho cuando Sakura empezó a absorber el agua. Le beso la frente con ternura, una acción que encanto a la niña, porque lo miro fijamente con sus grandes orbes jades llenos de inocencia y miedo—. Tranquilizante, ya estas a salvo —le sonrió levemente acurrucándola_ _en brazos._

 _Después de que Sakura dejara de llorar y pasar a temblar deliberadamente, Sasuke decidió recorrer lo que restaba del camino saltando entre los árboles, no estaban muy lejos de la casa, en unos treinta minutos ya se encontraban ahí._

— _Se mojo todo —dijo Sakura mirando sobre el hombro de Sasuke a medida que se alejaban del lago—. Lo que oni-san me compro._

— _Luego te comprare otros —aseguro distraídamente Sasuke, coloco su mano en la cabecita de Sakura y la viro al frente._

— _Pero oni-san los compro para mí y yo no los cuide —la niña hizo un puchero enternecedor._

— _La próxima vez lo harás muy bien —admitió el chico. Salto a la rama del árbol más cercano y enderezo su cuerpo mientras colocaba a Sakura sobre su espalda—. Ahora, correré muy rápido y tendrás que agarrarte de mí. ¿Entendido? Si no, caerás al suelo y dolerá un montón._

 _El argumento convenció a la niña, puesto que se aferró a él con demasiada fuerza, ahorcándolo, pero no se quejó, era incomodo, pero podía controlarlo._

 _´/´/´_

 _En el momento que piso el recibidor de la casa, con una pequeña niña temblando hasta los codos y jadeando por la feroz carrera que ejerció preocupado de que Sakura pudiera agarra una hipotermia, Hana chillo de horror al ver las condiciones de ambos (sobre todo el de su hija) y se aproximó a ellos pidiendo explicaciones._

— _Antes que nada, debe cambiar a Sakura y ponerla frente a la chimenea —el bienestar de la niña era la prioridad de Sasuke—. Se ha expuesto a temperaturas muy bajas._

 _Hana asintió cargando en brazos a su pequeña hija, quien gimoteaba que tenía mucho frio. La madre subió rápidamente las escaleras para cambiar a su hija y ponerla frente a la chimenea._

 _Justo en ese momento, los varones de la casa aparecieron en el recibidor, ya que vieron desde la cocina a Hana subir desesperadamente por las escaleras con Sakura en brazos. Visiblemente sorprendidos, se aceraron a un desdeñoso azabache._

 _El chico se dejó caer en el suelo gruñendo por el dolor, permitió que Kakashi se acercara para ayudarlo a levantarse, después de todo, recibió profundas mordidas por casi todo su cuerpo, principalmente en el hombros y brazos._

 _Una vez en la sala, lo obligaron a sacarse la camisa para curar las heridas. Kizashi había ido en busca del botiquín y ungüentos para sanar las raspaduras, y una vez que estuvo de regreso, cuestionaron sobre la situación._

 _Sasuke solo quería echarse sobre su cama y dormir durante un día entero, en compañía de unas sábanas calientitas y sin ser molestado. Pero las insistencias de los Haruno no serían de mucha ayuda, así que se obligó a sí mismo a responder a sus cuestiones._

— _De regreso, un puñado de Lobos nos atacaron —espetó con una mueca de incomodidad, debido a que Kakashi desinfectaba las heridas—. El auto se volcó por al barranco hasta el lago y se hundió, arrastrándonos con él. Intente salir con Sakura, pero los Lobos se metieron al agua impidiéndolo, asique los mate a todos y logre salvar a la enana antes de que ahogara —a medida que relataba, Kakashi le ponía gasas en lugares específicos y posteriormente le vendaba el torso con agilidad._

— _Conque eso paso —Hana había aparecido en la sala con Sakura ya cambiada por ropa seca y una expresión intranquila al ver tanta sangre de las gasas esparcidas alrededor del chico._

 _Su padre le abalanzo a las mujeres, verificando que su princesa no tuviese algún rasguño, solo la sintió helada, de seguro por el agua. Pero su hija no dejaba de removerse en sus brazos mirando fijamente a Sasuke y sus muecas de incomodidad al ser curado. Asique su padre la bajo al suelo y Sakura corrió cerca de la chimenea, donde se encontraba sentado el azabache._

— _¡Oni-san! ¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó preocupada la niña alzando la cabeza, y Sasuke la bajo para mirarla intensamente._

 _¿Qué si le dolía?, a horrores. Los colmillos del Lobo consiguieron perforar su carne, y al hacer movimientos bruscos no podía evitar apretar los dientes intentado reprimir gemidos ahogados._

— _Si —su escueta respuesta avivo la curiosidad en Sakura._

— _¡Pero debes de estar feliz! ¡Porque oni-san me salvo de esos Lobos feos! —exclamo eufórica la niña dando saltitos de alegría—. Y mama dice que, si alguien te ayuda y sale herido, el remedio para el dolor es un beso —alzo su dedo índice recitando con voz profesional._

 _Kizashi se alteró al entender el rumbo de las palabras de su hija y Hana asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a su querida hija._

— _Puede que tengas razón —concedió el chico para alegría de la niña—, pero ahora concéntrate en mantenerte caliente para evitar un resfriado —Kakashi ya había dejado de curarlo, por lo que se incorporó lentamente y levanto a Sakura por las axilas para posicionarla frente a la chimenea y sobre la alfombra de terciopelo—. Se una buena enana y quédate ahí._

— _¡Pero, oni-san! —la niña se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño de una forma chistosa._

— _Cariño, Sasuke-kun está cansado, necesita reposar —Hana apoyo a Sasuke, como siempre._

— _Ya vuelvo —empero, Sasuke le toco su cabellera castaña y partió escaleras arriba cojeando levemente por la herida de su muslo izquierdo._

 _´/´/´_

 _Horas más tarde, Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina tratando de beber pacíficamente el té que le ofreció Hana, pero Kakashi no contribuía a su desdicha al hacerle preguntas, y llego a un punto donde termino siendo regañado._

— _En vez de bajar al pueblo, pudiste ir al refugio de la colonia. Ahí nada penetra, ¿por qué demonios tenías que haber ido al pueblo? —reñía Kakashi entre palabras duras, como no, si estaba a cargo de ese chico, y si algo le sucedía, no podría vivir en paz por el resto de su vida._

— _Sakura tiene genes de Vampiro y eso hace que su temperatura corporal baje junto al clima. Mi calor corporal no era suficiente ante la tormenta de nieve. El pueblo no se vio muy afectado por la tormenta, por lo tanto, opte ir allí —se excusó Sasuke sin pisca de remordimiento, podía decirse que se alababa asimismo por su decisión, aunque estaba muy irritado. Rodo los ojos ante el nuevo regaño del Cazador._

— _No puedes salir de aquí nuevamente, y menos con Sakura. ¡Los dos corrieron peligro al ser atacados! —Kakashi suspiro al ver que Sasuke no le prestaba atención, sino que, miraba fijamente a la niña._

 _Sasuke la observo sonreír alegre al mirar la portada de un libro con dibujos, era colorida y en Kanji japonés venía escrito: "¿Si yo fuera comida, que sería?". Estaba sentada frente a la chimenea en medio de la sala, con una manta calientita cubriendo su cuerpo para que su temperatura corporal elevara._

— _No importa lo que pueda pasarme —formulo el Uchiha después de un largo silencio, indiferente, regreso su vista al Cazador, quien no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de incredulidad._

— _¡Pero no ibas solo!_

— _¿Acaso no escuchaste bien? —rechinando los dientes, se inclinó ligeramente para decir entre dientes—: ¡A mí no me importa lo que me pase!_

 _Se levanto de la silla dando por terminada la conversación frustrante, y se dirigió a la sala para hacerle compañía a Sakura, y lastimosamente Kizashi se encontraba ahí, sentado en unos de los sillones leyendo el periódico; pero sus ojos verdes se desviaron a su figura cuando llego a Sakura._

 _Sakura miro con curiosidad al azabache. Él se acostó en la alfombra, de su lado izquierdo, apoyando su codo en el terciopelo y la palma de su mano en la mejilla. Posteriormente la miro fijamente y Sakura sonrió mostrando su dentadura sin un diente._

— _¡Oni-san! ¿Cuál es tu fruta favorita? —intrigo curiosa._

 _Sasuke no respondió al instante, pensando en la estúpida pregunta, empero contesto al cabo de unos segundos._

— _Tomate._

— _El tomate no es una fruta._

— _Al carajo…_

— _¡Ajam! —carraspeo Kizashi lazándole una mirada al azabache sobre el periódico que claramente decía: ¡mantén a ralla tus palabras, mocoso!_

 _Sasuke rodo los ojos y decidió decir que no le gustaba las frutas, por eso le gustaba los tomates._

— _Entonces sabes feo —dijo Sakura con una mueca de asco. El Uchiha alzó una ceja, interrogante—. Los tomates son redondos y saben feos._

— _Si tú lo dices —murmuro sarcástico obviando que Sakura no lo escucho._

— _Pero en cambio no sé si yo sepa rico —la castaña se rasco la nuca._

— _Dame eso —Sasuke se sentó y le arrebato el libro para ver que tanto leía. Inmediatamente la niña protesto con un puchero e intento alcanzar el libro con sus escasos sesenta centímetros de altura._

 _Leyó una hoja del colorido libros, donde había un ejercicio que te obligaba a pensar qué clase de comida serias y conforme a eso, si tu sabor era rico. El fin de la actividad era conocer tu comida favorita._

— _¿Y tú que eres? —preguntó el chico interesado, extendiéndole el libro a la niña y ella lo tomo con aires posesivos pegándolo a su pecho._

— _Dangos —murmuro alegre—. Son coloridos y redondos. Mamá dice que saben ricos._

— _Los dangos son dulces —expreso Sasuke, divertido al ver que Sakura soltaba un "mou" de conformidad._

— _¿Me compras unos dangos? —pidió emocionada, mostrando esa cara de corderito._

 _Sasuke desvío la mirada. Odiaba que Sakura le pidiera cosas que no podía obtener, más que nada, mirar su carita de desilusión, y no le gustaba ser culpable de esa expresión, lo detestaba más que a nada._

— _Aquí no se venden esas porquerías —reveló al cabo de unos segundos, pero luego sonrió de lado mirándola, ella se había puesto triste—. Pero su algún día vamos a Asia, te compraré los que quieras._

 _Sakura chilló de alegría ante la promesa._

— _¡Papi! ¡Oni-san prometió comprarme dangos cuando vayamos a Asia! —exclamó emocionada mirando a su progenitor con su carita iluminada._

 _Kizashi dejo de leer el ejemplar para mirar al azabache con cara de pocos amigos, quien se divertía de lo lindo ante los celos del padre._

— _¡Mocoso, no la ilusiones! —afilo su mirada matadora al darse cuenta de que Sasuke lo ignoraba vilmente, mientras escuchaba a Sakura decir que ella sería un dango ahora en adelante._

 _´/´/´_

Febrero.

 _Sasuke despertó en medio de la madrugada, jadeando desesperadamente ante las reacciones de su cuerpo, sintiendo un inmenso hueco en el estómago y un irracional sabor amargo en su boca, cual se intensifico al recordar el sueño que lo torturo en la inconciencia, brindándole la amargura de la desgracia, y un recodito pensamiento de impotencia. El corazón dio un cueco al recordar la sangre y un rostro pálido; en su momento se escuchó gritar el nombre de aquella persona, pero ahora no se acordaba._

 _Todavía tendido en la cama, paso su mano frotando su rostro lúgubre, como si había salido de un funeral. Cosa que sentía, ilógicamente, como si hubiese presenciado su muerte misma. No sería tan descabellado, después de todo, la muerte era un pensamiento que rodeaba su cabeza constantemente. Como un fantasma asechando en las sombres esperando el momento justo para atacar, para atraerlo al olvido y refundirlo en la inmensa oscuridad._

 _Se sentó en la cama apartando las sabanas pesadamente, sus pies tocaron el frio suelo logrando obtener un estremecimiento desagradable. Un irreconocible pesar se instaló sobre sus hombros, frustrándolo a un nivel más alto. Asique se incorporó de la cama dirigiéndose al armario, en un afán de dispersar sus pensamientos negativos. Encontró un suéter negro de tela delgada, doblado perfectamente y se colocó con precisión, luego calzo sus botas negras y salió de su cuarto encontrando el pasillo._

 _Con los ojos entrecerrados, camino por el pasillo con la intención de salir al patio trasero para enfriar su cabeza, o, por el contrario, sumirse irremediablemente en su autocastigo. Pero se detuvo en la entrada del umbral de la cocina, al captar con su vista una sombra de dos metros ligeramente agachada sobre la mesa, olisqueando entre la almacena. Estaba muy oscuro por lo que no podía cerciorarse de quien… o que era. Al girarse, la figura dejo ver unos ojos completamente blancos, acompañados de unos feroces colmillos que no le dieron buena espina._

 _Antes que Sasuke se abalanzara contra el para matarlo, la criatura se desvaneció en el aire lentamente, como el humo persiguiendo las sendas del mundo, tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo para impresionarse; tan pronto desapareció, el chico corrió a la parte trasera de la vivienda y abrió la puerta de sopetón. No noto nada irregular en el ambiente, pero eso lo dejo más intranquilo, por lo que trepo en el techo y se enderezo para mirar al horizonte, hacia la entrada de la pequeña colonia._

 _Le pareció ver una franja anaranjada por una milésima de segundo que considero producto de su imaginación, empero, al entrecerrar sus ojos, un destello de fuego abrazador salió disparado hacia lo alto desde las barricadas, una vez en el cielo, la bola de fuego exploto silenciosamente y se extendió como una capa sobre toda la colonia._

 _Sasuke se giró completamente siguiendo los pasos de la extraña técnica, y al mirar al cielo que era sustituido por una capa de fuego, empezaron a caer pequeños copos rojos, que, al contacto con cualquier cosa, se incendiaba al instante. Pronto, se pasmo al ver que las casa empezaron a arder en llamas, incluso donde él estaba parado, las llamas fluyeron con rapidez en el techo._

 _Se deslizo sobre sus piernas cayendo torpemente a la nieve, e ingreso al interior de la casa corriendo por lo más rápido posible hasta la habitación de Sakura. Una vez que abrió la puerta y vio a la mota rosada dormir plácidamente sobre la cama, no lo pensó ni dos veces para jalar la colcha para poder cargarla._

 _La niña se sobresaltó en un gemido de sorpresa y curiosidad al ver con sus ojitos modorros, al muchacho correr hasta al final del pasillo para llamar a su tío Kakashi._

 _Sasuke derrumbo la puerta de una sonora patada despertando con éxito al Cazador, quien se movió bruscamente sobre la cama tomando un arma que yacía debajo de su almohada, pero al verlo en el umbral con Sakura en brazos, se detuvo en seco._

— _¡Debemos largarnos ahora mismo! —vocifero el chico dando pasos en reversa al ver que el techo estaba empezado a ser consumido por las llamas. Ambos varones vieron el fuego traspasar su lugar de confort._

 _Kakashi salto de la cama agarrando sus zapatos que reposaban a un costado, y siguió al chico que corría hacia las escaleras, pero antes de poder pisar el primer escalón, el techo se cayó frente a ellos obligándolos a retroceder ante las llamas ardientes que amenazaban a quemarlos._

 _Sasuke apretó más a la niña contra su pecho al sentirla temblar ante el miedo de ver las llamas extenderse furiosamente sobre las paredes, tratando de quemarlos vivos._

— _¡Por aquí! —Kakashi lo jalo del hombro obligándolo a retroceder hasta la puerta de su habitación, cual yacía ardía convirtiendo todo en cenizas. Se apresuraron a la ventana y el cazador fue el primero en impactar su hombro derecho al cristal, rompiéndolos y así saliendo, seguido del azabache con la niña en brazos._

 _Cuando tocaron la nieve, se apresuraron a correr por las calles, observando de soslayo que las criaturas ya se habían dado cuenta del ataque y ahora salían corriendo, despavoridos y desesperados por sus vidas._

 _Se detuvieron en seco, mirando al cielo rojizo, al igual que otros, alzaron la vista para observar con horror, desconcierto y desesperación, las bolas de fuego que se formaron en la superficie y que, sin aviso alguno, empezaron a descender como proyectiles hacia ellos._

 _La mayoría se prepararon para el ataque, evadiendo las bolas de fuego con su rapidez innata; algunos murieron consumidos al no querer defenderse y otros, como los Mestizos y Cazadores con descendencia del elemento agua, contribuyeron para evaporar el fuego lanzando potentes chorros de agua._

 _En esta última acción, participaron Kakashi y Sasuke, liberando el agua que produjo su cuerpo para salvar no nada más sus vidas, si no la de todos a su alrededor._

 _Agua contra fuego, dos poderosos elementos enfrentándose en una extenuante batalla, alegando a favor de la muerte y el otro, a la vida misma, para no caer en ese abismo de la perdición._

 _El vapor se presentó en medio de las casas y en los mismos aldeanos que estaban contra la espalda de otros, alertas de cualquier movimiento y temiendo lo peor. Entre ellos, empezaron a informarse rápidamente sobre la situación, a medida que el vapor se intensificaba a tal grado de solo ver a tu compañero de alado._

 _Sakura empezó a temblar de miedo en brazos de Sasuke por lo tenso que estaba el ambiente, el silenció era sepulcral que se escuchaba hasta la más mínima respiración, tanto así que sudaban frío, apegándose unos a otros, esperando lo peor._

 _Sasuke apego su espalda con la de un grupo de conocidos, y Kakashi a su lado susurró que la situación estaba tornándose homicida, en cualquier momento habría un ataque, eso era seguro._

 _De las cenizas, un potente rugido de una bestia despavorida emergió con ferocidad calando los tímpanos de todos, que no pudieron más que cubrirse sus oídos y aferrarse a la esperanza, puesto que se escuchó como un lamento miserable que marcaba un final y un principio atroz lleno de dolencias. Después de eso, un corto silencio adorno el ambiente tenso, impacientando a todos._

 _Del costado derecho, un par de gritos ahogados y chillidos llamaron la atención de todos, asique los que poseían el elemento viento, dispersaron inmediatamente la neblina para ver que se sucedía y fue una sorpresa nada grata encontrarse con un centenar de Demonios y Monstruos correr hacia ellos, dispuestos a acabarlos._

— _¡Huyan por el bosque! —grito Kakashi impávido, mientras empujaba a toda criatura que se le topaba enfrente, en dirección a donde ordeno._

 _No lo pensaron dos veces y los desprotegidos empezaron a correr hacia los bosques gritando y jadeando, entre batallas feroces (puesto que sus enemigos se habían adelantado mucho y ahora estaban sobre ellos) y enfrentamientos instantáneos y brutales._

 _En el caso de Kakashi y Sasuke, se limitaron a esquivar a diversas Criaturas, tratando de evitar enfrentamientos (debido a que Sakura estaba con ellos, y, además, eran demasiados enemigos). Pero era inevitable, en más de una ocasión, los Demonios Inferiores se acercaban tratando de llevarse a la niña, quien gritaba de miedo mientras era cargada por las piernas por la mano de Sasuke, ya que con la otra se deshacía de los enemigos._

 _Kakashi se iba contra los Monstruos, mientras se dirigían a las afueras del territorio, tratando de llegar al otro lado del bosque, donde estaba el prado, ahí podrían dispersarse a cualquier lugar con menos probabilidades de ser seguidos y así dirigirse a los pueblos humanos más cercanos. Miro de soslayo a Sasuke, protegía fieramente a su sobrina de cualquiera que intentaba acercarse a ellos, de una forma brutal e instantánea. Y Sakura estaba tan pálida, observando a espaldas de ambos, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, no la culpaba, estaban en medio de una batalla donde se decidiría si vivían o morían._

— _¿Q-que es eso…?_

 _La voz de Sakura detuvo a ambos de sopetón, junto a la fuerte ráfaga de viento, obligándolos a ponerse tensos así evitando ser lanzados por los aires. Al mismo tiempo, se dieron media vuelta y observaron estupefactos, a la gran bestia de tres metros en medio del bosque, apelaba a cualquiera (aliado o enemigo) con sus pesados brazos._

 _Su aspecto era totalmente desagradable: su cabeza esa una masa deformante de ojos azules intensos, una boca sin labios, solo mostrando sus dos hileras de dientes insinuando una sonrisa macabra donde salía a hilos la saliva, y la nariz apenas eran dos orificios en medio de su rostro; su cabeza estaba pegada totalmente a sus hombros que apenas se podía visualizar su cuello. Su cuerpo era cubierto por la piel quemada con hematomas por doquier, sus brazos eran tan largos que, al estar jorobado, sus filosas garras se arrastraban al ras de la nieve, como otro par de piernas, y estas estaban ligeramente flexionadas dando pasos lentos pero grandes._

— _Un Demonio Superior —susurró Kakashi retrocediendo junto a Sasuke, pues la bestia se había fijado exclusivamente en ellos porque eran los únicos que se quedaban quietos, mirándolo con precaución y asombro por su aspecto y fuerza._

 _La bestia alzó su pesada mano con una rapidez sorprendente pase a su tamaño y la apresuro a ellos, y no les quedo de otra más que saltar hacia atrás esquivando el golpe. Trataron de dar media vuelta y correr lejos de la bestia, pero nuevamente fueron atacados de la misma manera por el Demonio._

 _Sasuke hizo aparecer su_ Kusanagi _en medio de una bola de fuego y, cuando el demonio les propino otro golpe, trazo un arco ingiriéndole una herida profunda a la bestia que lo obligo a retroceder tres pesados pasos mientras rugía presa del dolor insufrible._

 _Aprovecharon el momento y decidieron marcharse, los dos no podrían contra un Demonio Superior._

— _Maldición, y justo ahora que la mayoría de los Cazadores decidieron hacer su reunión anual —se quejó Sasuke afirmando el agarre de la pequeña Sakura con su brazo libre, y la niña miraba con el entrecejo fruncido hacia sus espaldas._

— _El ataque fue planeado, no cabe duda —sentencio Kakashi, empezando a saltar entre las copas de los árboles para evitar los enfrentamientos innecesarios._

— _¡Desapareció! —grito Sakura moviéndose efusivamente entre los brazos de Sasuke, apuntaba con desesperación por donde habían venido—. ¡Ese monstruo desapareció de la nada!_

 _Ambos varones miraron sobre sus hombros para poder comprobar que la niña estaba en lo cierto, pero no tuvieron oportunidad de hacerlo puesto que, desde arriba, algo realmente enorme cayó sobre ellos entre llamas rojas ardientes. Fueron embestidos por unos fuertes brazos y posteriormente lanzados por los aires._

 _En todo momento, Sasuke protegió a la niña entre sus brazos sin dejar que las llamas tocaran su cuerpo, sino el propio, la espalda le ardió como el infierno, obligándolo a proferir un profundo grito desenfrenado. Pronto se deslizo por el suelo hasta quedar alado de Kakashi, con la respiración acelerada y una niña temblando de miedo mirándolo con preocupación con sus grandes ojitos jades llenos de lágrimas._

 _La bestia profirió nuevamente un grito desgarrador, moviendo sus manos efusivamente y sus ojos se tornaron furiosos al enfocarse en las dos presencias masculinas. Decidida a terminar con sus vidas, prolongó su lamento mientras que su cuerpo convulsionaba, su piel fue emitiendo llamas de fuego ardiente, rodeando por completo su silueta cual creció un metro más grande y se incorporó con plenitud inspirando más terror. Su cuerpo parecía ser de fuego puro._

 _Retrocedieron con lentitud, apretando los dientes y sus miradas tensas al mirar la transformación de la bestia, se miraron de soslayo y a la niña en brazos del chico. Sería imposible luchar con ella._

— _Uno de los dos tendrá que quedarse —dijo Kakashi con voz de hilo._

 _Aunque los dos batallaran con todas sus fuerzas, le sería imposible vencer fácilmente a ese Demonio sin terminar gravemente heridos, ¿y qué sería de Sakura? Sus padres no regresarían pronto, y todavía las batallas se prolongaban en el bosque._

 _Impactado, Sasuke observo con angustia a Kakashi colocarse frente a él, portando una mirada determinante ante la bestia, quien permanecía quieta respirando consecutivamente y sacando humo por la boca, esperando algo. Y el chico entendió el mensaje que le transmitió el Cazador al verlo sobre el hombro con una mirada seria y cargada de sentimientos._

 _No lo aceptaba. Nunca. Jamás. Él también pelearía alado de Kakashi, no lo abandonaría en ese lugar sentenciado a muerte, marcado por el dolor y la perdida. Era un egoísta por desear que Kakashi viviera mucho más tiempo, corriendo el riesgo de ambos ser asesinados y dejar a Sakura a merced de los Demonios, tampoco quería eso último._

 _¡No quería elegir entre las dos personas más importantes en su vida!_

— _Si los dos morimos, Sakura quedara desprotegida y los Demonios no dudaran en devorarla —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sasuke al escuchar la sentencia de la niña por medio de Kakashi._

 _Bajo su mirada oscura al jade con anhelación, y los ojitos jades expresaron un miedo profundo. No podía permitir que esas dos gemas se apagaran por completo y que no volvieran a ver el mundo como lo conocía. La protegería a como diera lugar; pero tampoco quería abandonar a Kakashi, él era muy importante para Sasuke, si moría, jamás podría superar su muerte. Y por primera vez sentiría remordimientos._

 _Sin embargo, agacho la mirada mientras retrocedía poco a poco, no se atrevió a verlo por última vez, sentía que las despedidas eran un acontecimiento desgarrador para su alma, y no estaba como para soportar una. Miradas negras dieron su ultimo reconocimiento y finalmente la espalda de ambos se fueron alejando poco a poco, entre los arboles ardientes y los gritos de agonía._

 _Esa noche corrió alejándose de la presencia que considero una figura paterna, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago ante el llanto de la pequeña Sakura, quien gritaba por el nombre de su tío que fue dejado atrás mientras le pedía que regresara por él, pero no podía retroceder. Kakashi se había sacrificado por ellos, para que escaparan. Pero sentía una fuerte necesidad de parar en seco, dar la media vuelta y correr por donde vino para acudir a Kakashi, el sentimiento egoísta de tener al Cazador más tiempo con él se apodero de su cuerpo, y su decisión titubeo un momento._

 _Sakura grito mientras jalaba el cabello de Sasuke y le pedía que ayudara a una chica que estaba siendo atacada por un Monstruo de apariencia repugnante que le daba ganas de vomitar a la pequeña. Y Sasuke hizo caso omiso a su petición, no podía desperdiciar el tiempo rescatando a personas desconocidas, pero ocurrió entonces, que la niña logro zafarse de su agarre y se escabullo entre la nieve, corriendo hasta la chica._

 _Sasuke le grito por su nombre ordenando que se detuviera, y su corazón dio un hueco cuando un Demonio le puso los ojos encima a la niña que corría entre el caos, dirigiéndose a la chica; su instinto de protección se activó y más rápido que el parpadeo del Demonio, acabo con él haciendo relucir sus garras largas, así salvando a la niña asustada sobre el suelo._

 _Inmediatamente la cargo y se deslizo al Monstruo que atacaba a la chica cual Sakura le había pedido que salvara, y lo hizo al cortarlo en dos con la_ Kusanagi _; le ordenó a la chica que levantara su trasero y que corriera de una jodida vez. La chica no tardó en reaccionar y pronto estuvieron corriendo hacia el prado que se veía próximo._

 _La tierra tembló bajo sus pies obligándolos a detenerse en seco y a escuchar el grito que profirió desde lo profundo del bosque acompañado de una fuerte ventisca de aire y llamas ardientes. Se agacharon ante el dolor que provoco en sus tímpanos y gimieron de dolor._

 _Una vez que se hubo calmado el lamento, Sasuke vislumbró los árboles convertirse en cenizas despavoridas, y las llamas arrasaban con todo ser, así que no dudo en cargar a la chica sobre su hombro al igual que Sakura y dio los últimos saltos para llegar al prado, donde no había árboles y estaría a salvo del mayor de los peligros._

 _Pudo respirar un poco de tranquilidad cuando se hayo del otro lado del prado, observando la destrucción del bosque completo, con las criaturas siendo devoradas por otros y el mismo fuego. Con los ojos entrecerrados, bajo a la chica y también a Sakura, precavido a su alrededor ya que algunos Demonios rodeaban por ahí tratando de cazar a los aldeanos que lograron salir del bosque. Pero no era un lugar seguro, un faltaba mucho por recorrer._

 _Su olfato logro percibir el aroma de aquel Demonio Superior en el aire, asquerosamente penetrante dándole a entender que se acercaba cada vez más y que la batalla no terminaría hasta que muriera._

 _Apretó las manos observando al horizonte el cielo negro adornado por luces, y sus ojos negros se reflejaron la calidez de lo envolvía, lástima que tal vez sería la última vez que lo sentiría._

 _Decidido, miro a la niña sollozar entre un adorable puchero al repetir el nombre de su tío, y mirando el bosque lejos de ella, y pensar que le iba a provocar más dolor con lo que iba hacer, se le encogía su corazón de hierro._

— _Gracias por salvarme —la voz de aquella extraña le hizo voltear a verla, examinándola, se dio cuenta que era una Mestiza Vampiro. Una oportunidad perfecta._

— _Tendrás que hacer algo a cambio para devolverme el favor —espeto con indiferencia y la chica lo miro sin inmutarse—. Necesito que lleves a la chiquilla con sus padres, Haruno Hana y Haruno Kizashi._

— _Lo hare —aceptó ella inmediatamente—, pero ¿qué harás tú?_

 _El muchacho no se molestó en responder, puesto que la mirada que dirigió al bosque ardiente le dio a entender muchas cosas._

 _Sakura tenía puesto sus ojitos jades en las llamas rojas ilusionada en que su tío saliera entre los árboles y correría a ella para abrazarla. Pero un cuerpo obstruyo su paso y se hinco frente a ella para poder mirarla mejor._

— _¿Tío Kakashi vendrá? —preguntó la niña soltando más lágrimas y sus mejillas sonrosadas perdieron su color._

 _Sasuke negó con la cabeza provocando llanto en la niña, intento tranquilizarla al abrazarla tiernamente, envolviéndola entre sus brazos, disfrutando cada momento como el ultimo, porque así seria, se dirigiría a su muerte solo para protegerla._

— _Debo irme con Kakashi, Sakura —llamarla por su nombre le daba un nudo en la garganta. Bajo el cabeza juntado las frentes de ambos para mirar sus ojitos jades inundados en lágrimas, la niña entendió perfectamente a que se refería por lo que lloro desconsoladamente._

— _¡No quiero que oni-san me deje sola! —exclamo aferrándose a su suéter y abrazándolo con fuerza, y Sasuke se hundió en el abrazo sabiendo que era el adiós definitivo, tanto que su corazón se afligió irremediablemente._

 _Quería quedarse con ella, verla crecer al pasar de los años y convertirse en una linda señorita a la cual pueda querer y amar, lo deseaba su solitario corazón, porque quería mucho a esa niña, con un sentimiento diferente, como alguien a quien proteger. Y lo haría, porque ese Demonio tenía como objetivo matar a todos, incluyendo a ella. Y, por otro lado, no podía abandonar a Kakashi en medio de su ardua pelea, más cuando lo necesitaba._

 _Fue una decisión difícil, si se iba con Sakura estaría con ella para siempre, pero dejaría morir a Kakashi en la soledad; pero si iba tras Kakashi, era poco probable que salieran vivos, pero matarían al Demonio y la vida de Sakura estaría a salvo._

 _Debía sacrificar sus deseos por la vida de ella._

— _No te dejare sola, nena —susurró Sasuke sintiendo unas inmensa ganar de gritar por la frustración y desesperación. Se aferro al cuerpo de Sakura mientras sentía los copos de nieve caer sobre ellos, siendo testigos de su despedida—. Estaré siempre contigo, cuando pienses en mí, cuando invoques mi nombre, cuando te sientas sola… estaré ahí para protegerte —su respiración fue pausada y sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero no lloro, no derramo su tristeza._

— _¡Pero yo quiero que siempre estés conmigo! Prometiste ser mi novio, oni-san —chilló ella, desesperada—. ¡Quiero jugar con oni-san, siempre, siempre, siempre!_

— _Eso será imposible, nena —dijo de forma ahogada y lentamente la separo de su cuerpo, mirándola a los ojos, le dio un beso en la frente diciendo el último adiós, no quería alargarlo porque la niña sufriría mucho al verlo partir._

 _Sasuke apretó los labios mientras se incorporaba y acercaba a la chica, que permaneció detrás de ellos en silencio, dándoles espacio. Con el más profundo dolor de su corazón, Sasuke fue separando a Sakura de su cuerpo, pero le resulto muy difícil ya que la niña se aferraba a él con demasiada fuerza llorando y gritando que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola, provocando dolor en el corazón de Sasuke._

 _Utilizo su última fuerza de voluntad para separar completamente a la niña y entregársela a la chica, pero Sakura se movía mucho en los brazos femeninos mientras extendía su manita a él diciendo su nombre con desesperación._

 _Sin mirarla, clavo la_ Kusanagi _en el suelo concentrado su energía en ella, y un campo de protección rodeo a amabas mujeres aislándolas del exterior, nada entraba ni salía de ahí hasta que la barrera se desvaneciera o se retirara la espada desde el interior, cosa que la chica no haría, tenía que esperar a que se desvaneciera… junto a su muerte._

 _Sakura logro bajarse de los brazos femeninos y corrió hasta Sasuke, pero la barrera le impidió tocarlo, llorando solo como un infante sabía hacerlo, pidiendo que no se fuera._

 _El chico apoyo una mano en la barrera y Sakura lo hizo del otro lado, mirándolo con sus ojos aguados._

— _Prométeme que nunca me olvidaras —pidió desolado el Uchiha—, pase lo que pase, nunca me saques de tu corazón, Sakura…_

— _T-te lo pro-meto, oni-san —gimoteo la niña._

— _Te quiero… —susurro Sasuke separando su mano de la barrera y comenzó a caminar alejándose lentamente de la niña, escuchando sus incesables gritos, imaginando que sería lo último que vería: su rostro bañado de lágrimas._

 _«_ No soy una buena persona Sakura, incluso puedo asegurar que son un engendro del mal. Pero tu viste más allá de mi mirada, llegaste a mi corazón, aceptaste a este monstruo a pesar de ser tan pequeña para saber lo que hacías, porque tu corazón de infante, inocente y puro se aferró a mi marchita existencia _»._

 _La miro por unos segundos sobre su hombro, y a su mente le vino una imagen de ella, pero siendo una chica hermosa, con un inigualable cabello rosado, largo y sedoso, con sus grandes ojos jades bajo sus largas pestañas y una sonrisa en su rustro, tan vivaz, mirándolo a él…_

 _«_ Sasuke-kun _». Una sonrisa, tomando entre sus manos las suyas. «_ Prometo nunca dejarte solo… _»_

 _Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y una sonrisa sincera asomo en sus labios, estaba delirando en pensar que la volvería a ver cuándo fuera una hermosa flor, tal vez en la otra vida, esperaría paciente a ese día, solo esperaba que ella durara muchos años con vida._

 _Y con ese último pensamiento se desvaneció en sus incontrolables llamas negras._

 _´/´/´_

Abril.

 _Debería estar muerto._

 _No debería poder abrir los ojos y mirar a un punto en la nada, tampoco abrir sus labios tratando de hablar, o mover sus manos en un afán de alcanzar las nubes. Nada de esas acciones deberían ser posible. ¿O acaso estaría en el infierno? No, el infierno debería ser un lugar escalofriante y doloroso, sin duda no estaba ahí, porque sentía un alivio incontrolable y el pesar de su cuerpo contra una superficie agradable._

— _Sasuke…_

 _Una voz a la lejanía, y un movimiento de cabeza fue su respuesta, esa voz retumbaba en su mente como un cantar maravilloso, como si fuese su salvación, reconformación._

— _¿Puedes escucharme?_

 _Meneó su cabeza al costado, donde se esforzó en enfocar su vista y pudo visualizar a Kakashi arrodilla a un lado, con la cabeza inclinada y una sonrisa de alivio tras su máscara._

— _¿Qué…? —pronunció en susurró con la garganta reseca, estaba confundido. Kakashi estaba ahí, con él—. ¿A caso moriste conmigo?_

— _No —Kakashi rio levemente—. Estamos vivos —le dio una palmada en la cabeza, puesto que el azabache estaba acostado—. Y todo gracias a que liberaste tu poder al final._

— _¿Semanas? —Sasuke se incorporó de golpe, esperando sentir el dolor de las heridas, pero sorprendentemente no hubo dolencias._

 _Impactado, miro a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer el lugar donde estaban. Una gran pradera abundante de flores coloridas y hierbas que se movían al compás del viento, el cielo azul se extendía sobre ellos con las nubes blancas pasando lentamente por su camino, sin prisas de por medio. Un árbol de cerezos les brindaba una sombra reconfortante y los pétalos danzaban con la brisa._

 _Sasuke alzó una mano tocando los pétalos, extrañamente no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió en la pelea final contra ese Demonio Superior._

— _¿Cuánto ha pasado desde el ataque? —inquirió Sasuke con seriedad mirando a Kakashi._

— _Cinco semanas._

— _Kakashi —hablo después de un largo silencio donde contemplaba el árbol de cerezo—, ¿Cómo estoy vivo? Debí morir cuando el poder exploto en mi cuerpo._

— _Moriste —afirmo el Cazador impactando al chico, sus ojos negros lo miraron incrédulos—, tu corazón se detuvo por un día —Kakashi cerró los ojos recordando ese momento angustiante que tuvo que pasar, pues, después de la pelea, salió vivo por los pelos, pero Sasuke_ sí _murió—. Cuando me propuse a enterrarte, tu cuerpo dio un tremendo espasmo y recuperarte la vida. La nieve se derritió debajo de tu cuerpo y te envolvió en una protección de hielo impidiendo que me acercara._

— _¿Hielo? —lo miro incrédulo, pero después agito la cabeza, pensando en lo primordial—. Imposible, si mi corazón se detuvo por horas, eso quiere decir que… —abrió los ojos de la impresión—. Reviví._

— _Tuve que encontrar refugio para sanar mis heridas —empezó a relatar inmerso en sus pensamientos—, y venía todos los días esperanzado a que recuperaras el conocimiento, hasta que el invierno termino y con ello, el hielo se deshizo mostrando que tus heridas estaban siendo sanadas de una forma sorprendente. Las flores crecieron en el prado al igual que este árbol de cerezos —finalizó con un ademán mirando a su alrededor._

 _El chico no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban, había muerto, de verdad abandono el mundo, pero fue revivido por alguna fuerza misteriosa, la naturaleza lo curo para que siguiera con vida. El debió morir en esa noche helada y cruda, donde se había resignado a nunca más volver a profesar sentimientos. ¿Por qué seguía en el mundo donde sólo lo hacía sufrir incansablemente? ¿Por qué fue revivido? ¿Cuál era su propósito?_

— _Tienes un propósito en este mundo, Koizumi Sasuke —aseguro Kakashi mirándolo a los ojos con determinación—. Lo sé porque la naturaleza te ha revivido con su energía vital y curado tus heridas, tienes un gran propósito en esta vida, eso tenlo muy presente._

 _´/´/´_

Año 2014.

Enero.

 _Sasuke había continuado su vida desde aquel acontecimiento de "su muerte", pero frustrado con la vida, especialmente la suya. Porque sus recuerdos de cuando estuvo con Sakura (acontecimientos que Kakashi le relato intentando que recordaba algo, pero fue inútil) eran sumamente borrosos, ya no podía recordar su carita o sus ojitos jades mirándolo con cariño. ¡Absolutamente nada! Por eso se resignó y fue enterrando esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón, quedando como un apreciado sueño._

 _Si, se prepuso a no acordarse más de ella, porque, cuando se recuperó de sus heridas, Kakashi le informo que busco a su hermana y sobrina, pero habían desaparecido de la de la tierra, como si… estuviesen muertas._

 _Sasuke había negado esa posibilidad, pero después de una incansable búsqueda en Canadá, no hallaron nada, se resignó por completo, en cambio Kakashi no. Empezó a dedicar su tiempo a la búsqueda de su familia a otros continentes, aunque esta vez sin Sasuke._

 _Él había regresado con sus hermanos después de vagar un largo tiempo en el continente, solo y desamparado tratando de superar que no volvería a ver a Sakura, resignación y sí que lo estaba consiguiendo._

 _Despego sus ojos del bosque cual observaba con indiferencia y camino directo al patio trasero de la casa, observando con ímpetu a su alrededor, tratando de enterrar sus sentimientos y esperanzas._

— _Sasuke._

 _El aludido se quedó estático al escuchar la voz de Kakashi a sus espaldas, volteó lentamente con asombro para observarlo de pie al inicio de la maleza, sonriendo bajo su máscara y envuelto en una gabardina gris y abrigadora._

— _Kakashi…_

 _´/´/´_

 _Ambos hombres estaban sentados en la mesa, uno frente al otro, observándose mutuamente aliviados por saber que seguían vivos._

— _Me alegra verte Sasuke, ¿Dónde están Hikoro-chan e Itachi? —inquirió el hombre al ver que Sasuke se encontraba solo en la casa._

— _En una reunión anual —expresó el joven ladeando el rostro, intuyendo que Kakashi no estaba ahí sólo por una visita de cortesía—. Al grano Kakashi, ¿qué necesitas?_

 _El Cazador sonrió débilmente bajo su máscara, se jugaba todo en pedirle a Sasuke que lo ayudara en su trabajo, sabía que él ya había enterrado sus sentimientos de antaño, pero no tenía otra opción._

— _Que me ayudes a buscar a Sakura._

 _El chico se tensó visiblemente apretando la mandíbula, sus ojos reflejaron ironía y sus labios mostraron el mismo sentimiento._

— _¿Te refieres a esa mocosa? Ya está muerta Kakashi, resígnate —espeto Sasuke con dureza._

— _Tienes razón, ya están muertos —para sorpresa de Sasuke, Kakashi lo acepto—. Hace un año, un avión exploto en medio del mar… y ahí iba el matrimonio Haruno, los últimos Haruno…. pero… ella no ha muerto —susurró Kakashi bajando la mirada—. Sakura sigue con vida._

 _El usuario de Sharingan entendió entonces, que Kakashi se aferraba a una esperanza para poder continuar viviendo, para seguir de pie en el mundo cruel e injusto que le arrebato todas las cosas que amaba. Pero no se resignaba, aunque haya perdido todos, porque la esperanza lo mantenía con vida._

 _Apretando la mandíbula, se negó rotundamente._

— _Es absurdo._

— _No lo es —contradijo inmediatamente el Cazador, suplicante—. Por favor, solo ayúdame a inspeccionar Asia, si en tres años no encontramos nada… me resignare…_

— _Tks —Sasuke maldijo su lado sensible, por el simple hecho que Kakashi lo mirara de esa forma suplicante con un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos negros, tan desolados como los suyos—. Solo tres años, Kakashi —espeto en tono mordaz—. Después de eso, me desaparezco._

 _No. Él no albergaba esperanzas de que Sakura estuviera viva, por lo que debía hacer entrar en razón a Kakashi y si era acompañarlo en esa absurda búsqueda, lo haría._

 _Porque le debía la vida a Kakashi, por haberle brindado un atisbo de felicidad en el tiempo que estuvo con Sakura, porque, aunque no lo recordara por completo, sabía que estuvo muy tranquilo en ese tiempo que estuvo con la pequeña flor de cerezo._

 _Fin del flash black._

Se despertó bruscamente de ese sueño largo, o más bien de sus recuerdos; con la frente perlada del sudor y la boca seca. Su mente era una maraña de recuerdos claros y precisos, escuchaba las voces como si estuviera ahí y sus ojos dilatados por la adrenalina hacían que se pusiera eufórico.

Lo que lo obligo a despertar, fue el intenso dolor que sentía en la yugular, el tatuaje que lo ligaba a Sakura temblaba con intensidad, y las marcas recorrían su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, alertando sus sentidos.

Sakura había activado el sello, lo que significaba que se encontraba en peligro.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, se bajó rápidamente del árbol ignorando el dolor de su cuello, disminuyo su poder con insistencia y corrió por los caminos, jadeando, con los ojos rojos y apretando la mandíbula, remontando los recuerdos antes presentado en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

Detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos abruptamente, no tenía tiempo para analizar la extraña situación, su prioridad y deseo era salvar a Sakura.

Siempre fue así.

* * *

 **Pues así termina el capitulo amigos, espero que hayan aclarado varias incógnitas que tenían en mente, pero creo que se crearon más *mirada socarrona*.**

 **No me juzguen por las palabras que escribí a propósito, creo que así se da una idea de la forma de hablar de Sakura.**

 **Mi azabache actuara en el siguiente capítulo, eso es seguro, lo que les puedo decir que también será un momento decisivo en su relación para Sasuke y Sakura.**

 **En fin, el próximo capítulo vendrá a mediados de enero, y de ahí continuare con la rutina de actualizar cada mes.**

 **¡muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! También a los lectores fantasmas y quienes me brindan su apoyo por Facebook y mensajes.**

 **¡Alela-chan fuera :v!**


	20. (19) Relación de dos

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Otros personajes lugares etc. Son invenciones mías al igual que la historia, no permito que nadie la publique en otro lado sin mi consentimiento._

 _Aviso: esta historia está únicamente publicada en y Wattpad. Si alguien lo ve en otro lado por favor avísenme inmediatamente._

Respondiendo reviews: 

**Yesi:** Gracias querida, es un gusto saber que te gusta la historia.

 **Taeliz:** Feliz navidad (atrasado xp). Aquí el capítulo donde se resuelven algunas incógnitas. Y ya se viene lo esperado *sonrisa socarrona*. Gracias por comentar. Muchos kisses.

 **sakuritha012:** ¿Quién no quiere golpear a Sasuke aquí? Yo misma me decía: si lo tuviera enfrente le daría un bofetón… aunque luego muera xp.

 **¡Hola, hola!**

 **He aquí el capítulo 19 de esta maravillosa historia (casi 20 capítulos *_*). Y quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han seguido desde el inicio de este fic (antes Cazadores de Demonios) y a los que se unieron en el trayecto hasta aquí. Sin ustedes no lo habría logrado. (¡Hola lectores fantasma, digan algo para que los conozca! Llevamos dos años así y ustedes no dan señales de humo siquiera).**

 **En fin *fin de la charla emocional*.**

 **Esto será emocionante -no lanzo más spoiler-, pero les puedo decir que mientras escribía "cierta parte" escuchaba esta canción:** _May i - trading yesterday._ **Al igual que la última escena, es que la letra esta divina que siento que fuera Sasuke quien le dice todo eso. Les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen esos dos pedazos, yo sé que ustedes sabrán identificarlo.**

Link: www. youtube watch?v = ZHwWsoEaGlM (junten los espacios).

 **Ya ya ya. Les dejo que lean.**

´/´/´

(Lean esto si quiere comprender del todo).

 _Aclaración dentro del fanfic:_

 _Fujun'na hantā:_ **significa «cazador impuro», mestizos especializados en el arte de matar y proteger.**

Los Cazadores Impuros: **no son Fujun'na hantā, si no personas que tienen la sangre de dos diferentes Cazadores Puros.**

 _Los Fuertes del Clan:_ **es el lugar donde se concentra la mayor población de Cazadores Puros.**

 _Jefe de los Grandes Clanes_ **: Así hacen referencia hacia cada cabecilla de los Clanes de Cazadores Puros.**

 _El Consejo Real:_ **Está conformado por 12 Cazadores Puros, dos de cada Clan puro y 3 Cazadores Impuros representando a la variedad de Clanes Impuros. El Consejo es quien ejerce la ley en el Mundo Sobrenatural e impone las reglas, también tienen la fusión de juzgar a un Cazador en caso de alta traición y desterrarlos de los Fuertes.**

 _Vampiro de Linaje:_ **Son descendientes de los primeros Vampiros que subieron a la tierra. La sangre pura corre por sus venas.**

 ** _Las auras se clasifican así:_**

Humanos **: azul celeste**

Cazadores Puros: **blanco.**

Demonios Inferiores (de bajo nivel) **: naranja**

Demonios intermedios (de nivel medio): **amarillo.**

Demonios Superiores (de alto nivel) **: café.**

Mestizos-Híbridos: **negro.**

Lobos **: rojos.**

Vampiros **: gris.**

Felinos **: verde.**

Cazadores impuros **: morado.**

Monstruos **: rosa.**

 _Adamianis meo mari/adameo:_ **son Humanos que dieron a luz a Cazadores de algún Clan (ya sea Puro o Impuro), y en algunos casos (extremadamente raros) la sangre Humana predomina en un Cazador, por lo que su aura es Celeste y no Blanca.**

 _Hoka No Sekai:_ **es el mundo entre dimensiones donde los seres sobrenaturales pueden andar a sus anchas sin temer que un Cazador lo mate.**

 _Hanebi: **palabra que utiliza Sakura para activar el sello del pacto con Sasuke.**_

 _Vladimir: **es el nombre del gremio cual perteneció Sasuke cuando ejercía su profesión de Cazador Mestizo. Más adelante se hablará de ellos.**_

* * *

 _[19]_

 _Relación de dos_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tokio, Japón._

 _09:37 pm._

 _—No evitarás que mate a esta niña Mestiza. Antes, tu morirás primero._

 _Sakura trago grueso y fue doloroso, ¿que tenía ella que parecía un imán para los problemas? Primero el secuestro de Sasori, posteriormente el ataque del ladrón, luego el de Ino seguido de Akatsuki y el secuestro de Kurama, después su estadía en las peleas clandestinas, y finalmente su encuentro feroz con Sai, ¿y ahora esto? Enfrentarse a un Cazador estaba fuera de sus límites._

 _Que mala suerte poseía._

La mirada intensa que le profesaba el Cazador prolongaba su desesperación, y Sakura tuvo el presentimiento que acabaría con un severo daño físico; en su corto tiempo de entrar al mundo sobrenatural jamás se había enfrentado —seriamente— a un Cazador (y Hyuuga por Dios).

El mundo deseaba verla muerta, eso era seguro.

Él se aproximó a ella con una mano extendida en palma directo a un punto en específico de su cuerpo para matarla en un golpe certero, pero Sakura no le daría ese beneficio de vencerla fácilmente. Sakura tuvo dificultad para esquivarlo, asique recibió un doloroso golpe en las costillas, trastabillo sobre el asfalto antes de dar varias volteretas hacia atrás sorteo por poco el agua que se aproximó a ella, saliendo de las tuberías y de la mano del mismo contrincante.

Sakura se deslizó sobre el asfalto tratando de estabilizar sus pasos y alzó bruscamente la vista para encontrarse con la pierna de su enemigo a punto de darle una patada en el pecho, atinó en cruzar ambos brazos en dicha parte para minimizar el dolor, cual sintió en los brazos al contacto. Su cuerpo fue suspendido al aire y literalmente voló por los aires hasta estrellarse en la ventana de un local provocando un estrepitoso sonido de miles de cristales rompiéndose.

El Cazador se quedó inmóvil en el mismo lugar, observando fijamente el flujo de poder que tenía la pelirrosa en su cuerpo, en el centro un gran punto verde era retenido ferozmente y su poder demoniaco… negro (el de Híbridos) recorría todo su ser. Frunció el ceño, enfadado porque la chica lo estaba subestimando al no utilizar todo su poder, soló conseguiría una muerte instantánea.

El Byakugan la detecto incorporarse a duras y a penas, se notaba que la chica no tenía experiencia en las batallas. La vio saltar entre el cristal para encararlo de frente y aproximarse a él tan rápido como podía, lo atacaría de frente, un acto muy estúpido. Asique aprovechando la situación, extendió su mano derecha e invoco su elemento hielo provocando ventiscas de aire frío para congelar a la pelirrosa, pero ésta se detuvo a media carrera y apoyo rápidamente las manos en el suelo alzando un gran muro de tierra resistente que se interpuso en el ataque. Las ventiscas impactaron contra la roca y fue formando escarcha en la superficie, evadiendo el ataque.

—Tiene sangre Cazadora —aseveró el hombre con el ceño fruncido y la buscó con la mirada traspasando el muro, pero no la encontró del otro lado, si no dirigiéndose a su otra presa. ¿Intentaría llevársela aun sabiendo que amabas morirían esa noche?

Por otra parte, Sakura aprovechó el momento del ataque para colarse entre los edificios y correr a los edificios en busca de la niña, jadeando por el esfuerzo que ejerció en hacer el muro, su energía se agotaba con premura. Se tentó a llevar la mano al cuello para activar el sello que la ligaba a Sasuke y así él viniera a rescatarla, pero recordó su indiferencia y sus palabras caladores que le dijo en la tarde.

Aun así, apretó los labios y cerró los ojos mientras se adentraba al callejón donde estaba la niña. Que irónico, quería salvar a la pequeña, pero Sakura no deseaba ser socorrida, que patética.

— _Hanebi_ —susurró y sintió su tatuaje moverse bruscamente contra su cuello, ya estaba echo.

Se apresuró a llegar a donde la niña yacía inconsciente entre su propia sangre, y la arropó con la ropa de las bolsas que recupero atrás; la cargo en brazos con dificultad manchando su propia ropa de sangre, procurando no moverla bruscamente por las heridas que recorrían su pecho y así no agravar su estado.

El pánico la inundo por un instante al ver tanta sangre en sus manos, el suelo, las paredes y en la niña. Su garganta se contrajo dolorosamente y los colmillos le ardieron, su visión se distorsiono y su nariz sólo pudo procesar el olor metálico de la sangre. Pero pronto se contuvo ante el dolor de su tatuaje, se había detenido, Sasuke ya había respondido a su llamado.

No era momento de ceder ante sus impulsos vampíricos.

Al darse la media vuelta, se encontró con el Cazador aproximarse a ellas, su rostro era indiferente, pero había restos de furia en él. Sakura quiso chillar de pánico y gritarle muchas cosas por herir a una inocente criatura, pero tenía que salir de ahí si no quería terminar muerta. Intento trazar una vía de escape en su mente, más fue interrumpida de la manera menos inesperada.

Su contrincante se había detenido por los pelos delante de ella dispuesto a matarla con una estaca de hielo, y antes de poder reaccionar, dos pequeñas esferas chocaron en el suelo soltando una capa gruesa de humo rojo, obstruyendo la vista de ambos.

Al Hyuuga le ardieron los ojos y los cerró fuertemente retrocediendo con insistencia.

Sakura también los cerró por inercia y con su mano libre se cubrió la boca por precaución, antes había sido atrapada por esa clase de humo y no quería correr el mismo riesgo.

La Mestiza sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y le obligaba a saltar hacia el techo del edificio, una vez que estuvo en la azotea pudo abrir los ojos con temor de encontrarse a un enemigo —algo imposible porque la habían salvado— y se encontró sorpresivamente con la mirada azul de Ino que esbozaba una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Ino? —balbuceo, desconcertada—. Pero ¿cómo...?

—No hay tiempo de hacer preguntas, hay que salir de aquí —apresuró Ino empujándola hacia los edificios, obligando a Sakura a saltar por las azoteas con la niña en brazos—. El Cazador no nos dejará en paz hasta que estemos muertas.

—Parece que la ley no le interesa —protestó Sakura cayendo elegantemente sobre el techo de una pequeña fábrica y corrió a la par de Ino, observado la gran cuidad cerca de ellas.

Ino sintió la presencia del Cazador detrás suyo con un tremendo escalofrió y lo comprobó cuando echo un vistazo sobre su hombro y lo encontró corriendo rápidamente hacia ellas, portando una mirada furiosa y sus ojos desactivados. No podía utilizar el Byakugan por un corto tiempo pues el humo afecto sus ojos, una verdadera ventaja para ellas.

Sin esperar más, la _Fujun'na hantā_ se giró al Cazador lanzando sus cuchillas de aire hacia la orilla del edificio cual esquivaron, provocando que, al contacto de los pies del Cazador, la estructura se viniera abajo con el enemigo dándole unos segundos de ventaja a ellas.

Satisfecha, intento darle alcance a Sakura, pero sintió algo rozar furiosamente su hombro y un gran rasguño se dejó ver en dicha parte, observó como una gran estaca de hielo se dirigía a Sakura, directo a su corazón y no dudo en desviar la trayectoria al ejercer el viento con sus manos, pero la estaca rozo profundamente en el hombro menudo de la Haruno.

Sakura jadeo ante el repentino dolor y vio la estaca pasar de largo hasta perderse en la oscuridad, escuchó la voz de Ino a sus espaldas y se detuvo de sopetón volteando hacia la rubia intentado comprender lo que había sucedido, empero, se percató con horror al Cazador detrás de Ino a punto de atacarla.

—¡Ino detrás de ti!

Después del grito, se desató una cadena de golpes feroces entre el Cazador e Ino. Ella esquivaba la mayoría de los ataques que iban directos a puntos específicos de su cuerpo —la experiencia era un arma útil—, pero no podía evitar los golpes en el hombro o brazos. En un momento de descuido, el Cazador logró incrustarle una daga de hielo en la pierna derecha, Ino maulló y como contraataque, le incrustó a su vez la cuchilla en el brazo del Cazador.

El Hyuuga retrocedió unos pasos apartándose de Ino y tratando de quitarse la chuchilla, su cara era una maraña de arañazos y no se diga sus brazos; retiró la cuchilla de un jalón y de la herida empezó a salir sangre, observó a la Mestiza retorcerse de dolor por la estaca que le atravesó la pierna, estaba tendida en el suelo y no podía defenderse. Sintió satisfacción por haber provocado tal dolor insoportable.

Sacó otra estaca y la lanzó dándole un golpe certero en el hombro derecho de Ino provocando otro maullido de dolor y que cayera finalmente al suelo, se acercó lentamente a ella con otra estaca en la mano para darle el golpe final a esa criatura inmoral, cuya existencia no debería ser permitida. Pero justo al alzar la mano que daría fin a la vida de Ino, sintió unos dientes enterrarse en su brazo donde tenía la estaca y alguien lo empujo por el costado, provocando que cayese del edificio.

Sakura se acercó rápidamente a Ino después de lanzar al Cazador cuesta abajo. Con los labios manchados de sangre y una mirada angustiada, se apresuró a pasar un brazo de Ino sobre su hombro bueno y ayudarla a incorporarse, no se atrevió a quitarle las estacas, intuía que sería una experiencia horrible para la rubia.

Saltaron con dificultad por el techo del edificio y se asomaron por la orilla observando hacia abajo a las personas correr a la otra calle ya que vieron al Cazador caer del edificio e impactar en uno de los techos de los autos, ocasionando un espectáculo digno de presenciar. Aprovecharon la confusión para saltar a las escaleras y descender a la calle, afortunadamente nadie las vislumbro al pasar rápidamente por la baqueta, se adentraron a un callejón, donde estaba la niña, más pálida que la misma Ino.

La chica menuda apoyó delicadamente a Ino sobre el suelo y se hincó a su lado mirando con preocupación a la rubia.

—Estaré bien Sakura —le aseguro Ino al mirar los ojos llorosos de Sakura—, soló necesito asistencia médica.

Sakura se hallaba desesperada, Ino estaba gravemente herida y no se diga de la niña que estaba a punto de morir en sus brazos. Su mirada jade se movió a sus lados reconociendo cierta calle, donde conectaba a otra que la llevaba al estacionamiento trasero del hospital, en el cual las criaturas sobrenaturales podían ingresar libremente sin miramientos humanos.

—Resiste un poco más Ino —suplicó la Haruno—, estamos cerca del hospital.

Se acercó a la pequeña niña y con dificultad la subió a su hombro malo como un costal de papas, puso una mueca de dolor cual se prepuso a ignorar, después se volvió a Ino y la ayudó a incorporarse pasando nuevamente un brazo sobre su hombro libre. Era mucho peso el que llevaba consigo, pero confiaba en su fuerza sobrenatural que brotaba en ella para poder aguantar la carrera, no sabía cómo controlar el poder, sin embargo, confiaba en que lo conseguiría.

—¿Podrás llevarme? —preguntó Ino en murmullo respirando con dificultad.

La determinación brillo en los ojos de Sakura.

—Lo haré.

"*"*"

 _Hospital General de Tokio._

 _Urgencias._

 _09:56 pm._

Tenten tacleó en la computadora de recepción con paciencia, y su mirada viajo por toda la sala de urgencias, ese día no hubo nada digno que presenciar, las prácticas en el hospital la mantenían ocupada en otra área que cuando le tocaba hacer guardia en urgencias, estaba un poco tranquilo el ambiente.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho, de esas cuando te dan un mal presentimiento. Inmediatamente pensó en Sakura, pero recordó que ella debería estar en casa con Kakashi y Gaara. Por su puesto que Tenten también vivía ahí, Kakashi prácticamente la obligó a mudarse con ellos cuando Sakura le informo que se iría a vivir con el Cazador, y estuvo más que encantada de aceptarlo. Después de todo, él también era su familia, su tío lejano para ser precisos.

Una compañera de trabajo se acercó a la barra preguntando por él cambio de turno, distrayéndola de sus cavilaciones.

—Dentro de una hora —respondió Tenten amigable.

Después, respondió las dudas de una señora que estaba deambulando en la sala, como león enjaulado preocupada por su hijo, pero éste todavía no salía del quirófano.

—Tenten, Tsunade-sama quiere verte en la Sala de Tratados Especiales —indicó una doctora cuando llegó a ella.

La Haruno asintió, sin más recogió sus cosas el cubículo y emprendió marcha por el pasillo, mirando a su alrededor. Aún parecía irreal que pronto trabajaría ahí y tratando a seres Sobrenaturales. Ante ella se abrirían nuevas oportunidades de crecimiento laboral estando alado de Sakura, deseaba apoyarla en todo ahora que tenía más confianza en sí misma, que era una Humana con sangre de Cazador Haruno, un espécimen raro, pero aceptable.

Había conocido a alguien igual que ella, Sarutobi Konohamaru, un hombre joven que llevaba una vida agitada pero feliz en la comisaria; él la entrenaba para poder controlar sus dotes y a manifestar sus armas —porque eran varias, pero pequeñas—. Sus entrenamientos aun no daban frutos, pero no debería de desesperarse, era cuestión de tiempo.

Se detuvo en una intersección y se giró al pasillo que conecta a la puerta de donde ingresaban las criaturas Sobrenaturales que deseaban ser atendidas. Tuvo un mal presentimiento al acercarse lentamente hacia la puerta, la abrió descubriendo una parte del estacionamiento superior desolado y se regañó mentalmente por dejarse llevar por sus oxidados instintos. El aire le heló los huesos y sus ojos chocolates se dirigieron a los árboles que rodeaban el estacionamiento. El sonido de las sirenas inundaba sus oídos y sus pupilas se dilataron cuando vio tres figuras aterrizar sobre el pavimento, muy juntas y podía ver un líquido oscuro escurrir por el asfalto.

Gritó cuando la cabellera inconfundible de Sakura se dejó ver a la luz de los faroles y no dudo en tirar todo lo que tría consigo e ir inmediatamente a su ayuda temiendo que su prima estuviese herida.

—¡Tenten! —Sakura se sorprendió al verla de frente, había cruzado medio estacionamiento en un santiamén.

—¡Por Dios Sakura! ¿Qué te sucedió? —exigió saber la Haruno mayor al llegar a ella, sin dudarlo cargo a la pequeña niña en brazos descubriendo que sangraba, también miró a la rubia que estaba medio inconsciente y apenas se mantenía de pie, y por último casi le da un infarto al percatarse de la herida de Sakura.

—Antes que nada, ellas necesitan ser tratadas inmediatamente —Sakura ayudó a Ino para que avanzarán por el pavimento y pronto se vieron en el pasillo del hospital, un gran paso sin duda.

Tenten llamó a gritos al equipo especial E, tenían a dos Mestizas heridas de gravedad y debían ser tratadas inmediatamente. A los pocos segundos llegó dicho equipo y no dudaron en socorrer a la menor de todos. Ino fue puesta en una camilla y Sakura la vio desaparecer por el pasillo blanco al igual que la niña.

Se quedó quieta alado de Tenten con una mirada seria, rezaba para que las dos pudieran salvarse.

—Tenemos que tratar esas heridas —dijo Tenten al verla con rasguños y la herida en el hombro que necesitaba puntos.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió, en vez de eso se giró al pasillo contrario indicando que iría al baño.

Tenten la observó partir sin decir nada, y se preocupó por su estado de ensañamiento. Una vez que la perdió de vista, sacó su celular rápidamente y marcó un número en específico.

—Tío Kakashi —habló Tenten con seriedad cuando atendieron la llamada—. Tenemos un serio problema en el hospital, se trata de Sakura.

"*"*"

 _10:36 pm._

Sasuke entró estrepitosamente por la puerta del hospital —algo muy inusual en él— buscando inmediatamente a alguien conocido, pero no encontró a nadie.

Minutos atrás recibió la llamada de Kakashi mientras buscaba desesperadamente a Sakura por la cuidad; y el Cazador Haruno le informó que ella estaba en el hospital, no sabía más detalles puesto que no se encontraba ahí, sino en una junta de suma importancia con Minato y Shisui.

La angustia en su pecho se intensificó al recordar ese sueño que tuvo, o más bien los recuerdos que recupero de sopetón. Aun no los había digerido bien, asique se encontraba conmocionado y afectado, cualquier cosa que implicara "hospital" y "Sakura" lo ponía intranquilo y nervioso.

Preguntó en recepción por Sakura, pero ninguna de las enfermeras la había visto en ese rato. Tampoco ingreso como paciente por la puerta principal o por la Sobrenatural.

Más desesperado y furioso por la situación, se encaminó en busca de la chica al ala donde estaban las criaturas Sobrenaturales. Pronto el olor indiscutible de Sakura llegó a sus fosas nasales al pasar por un largo pasillo, y lo siguió sin titubear. Su nariz lo guio entre los pasillos y escaleras hasta una puerta del tercer piso del hospital, y la abrió de sopetón sin importarle nada más que ella.

Negro y jade se encontraron inmediatamente, la de él indiferente y la de ella sorpresiva.

Sasuke la observó sentada en una camilla sin blusa, con el pantalón ensangrentado al igual que su piel y labios, una herida se dejaba ver en el hombro izquierdo y tenía varios cortes en todo el cuerpo, se notaba muy cansada y tensa.

—¡Uchiha, no puedes entrar al MI consultorio sin antes tocar la puerta! —bramó Tsunade asesinándolo con la mirada. Estaba sentada en una silla alta, con guantes y una pequeña pinza mientras retiraba los cristales del cuerpo de Sakura, principalmente de sus brazos y espalda.

Le envió una mirada envenenada al Uchiha.

Y Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada, nunca le agrado Tsunade y menos ahora.

—¿Qué le pasó? —le preguntó él.

—Estoy bien Sasuke-kun —dijo la chica con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, cosa que no consiguió—. ¡Ah! —chilló cuando Tsunade le saco otro cristal del brazo.

—Los cristales se insertaron profundamente en este brazo —indicó la doctora lanzando el algodón y el cristal a un cesto de basura que mantenía a un costado de sus pies—. Vete Uchiha, no puedes estar aquí.

Sasuke apretó los labios cuando dijo que no se iría sin antes saber si Sakura estaba completamente bien. No se movería de allí hasta poder hablar con ella. Además, tenía que resolver "ciertos" asuntos con ella.

—Lo está, sólo tiene raspones y una de sus heridas que necesita puntos —espetó la doctora hostil. En definitiva, esos dos no se llevaban bien—. Así que lárgate a la sala de espera.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien —Sakura suspiro al ver que Sasuke no le dirigió la mirada y le dolió profundamente.

« _Ante todo te respeto_ », sus palabras quemaron como fuego ardiente en su piel, tanto que dolía en su corazón. El amor de Sasuke no estaba predestinado a ella, no de la forma que deseaba. No quería ser caprichosa y egoísta al atarlo a ella con falsos sentimientos.

Supo sus intenciones al mirarlo a los ojos. No podía enfrentarlo ahora. No tenía fuerzas.

Volteó la mirada y le pidió dolorosamente que se fuera.

El Uchiha se desconcertó enormemente por su petición y no pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula y mirarla con indiferencia. ¿Por qué le dolía su rechazo de ella?

—Ya la escuchaste, lárgate.

Sasuke salió al pasillo más enojado que nunca. Sakura había rechazado un momento a solas con él, estaba evitando entablar esa conversación que dejo sin empezar en la habitación por la tarde. Él fue quien propicio todo el dolor en Sakura y sus inseguridades al besarla y luego tratarla con indiferencia y de una manera seca, cuando sólo quería abrazarla y besarla.

Dolido al reconocer sus errores, se deslizó por el pasillo.

"*"*"

 _Alcaldía de Tokio._

 _11:00 pm._

—¡¿Qué Sakura-chan está en el hospital?! —gritó escandalizado el rubio apenas pisando el umbral de la puerta del despacho de su padre.

Minato dirigió sus ojos zafiro a los de su hijo y afirmó sus palabras antes dichas con un asentimiento de cabeza, a su lado, Kakashi hizo el mismo gesto, pero su rostro era una capa de preocupación.

—Tenten me llamo hace una hora avisando que llegó con dos mestizas gravemente heridas, Sakura está bien, Sasuke colaboro la información hace un momento —informo Kakashi a Naruto sabiendo que estaría sumamente preocupado por la Haruno.

—¡Tengo que ir a verla! —sentencio el rubio y estuvo a punto de dar la media vuelta, pero su padre lo detuvo abruptamente.

—Naruto, Sasuke-kun se encuentra con ella, asique no es necesario que vayas a verla. Además, tienes que encargarte de los pendientes —el Vampiro señalo la pila de papeles en el costado del escritorio, y el bufido del rubio menor no se hizo de esperar.

—¡El papeleo puede esperar dattebayo! —exclamó—. ¡Pero Sakura-chan no!

—Sakura está bien… —repitió con cansancio su padre.

Naruto farfullo unas cuantas palabras en otro idioma y sacó su celular del interior de su chaqueta, no estaría tranquilo hasta saberlo del mismísimo Sasuke, o mejor aún, verlo con sus propios ojitos azules. Busco el número de su amigo azabache y realizo una video llamada. El Uzumaki podía ser muy testarudo cuando se lo proponía y está era una de esas veces.

— _¿Qué coños quieres idiota?_ —Sasuke no estaba de buen humor cuando atendió al llamado y lo revelaba su ceño fruncido que mostro en la pantalla del celular.

—¿Estas en el hospital? Quiero ver a Sakura-chan —demando el rubio de forma lastimera componiendo su mejor expresión de niño bueno.

— _Ella está bien, sólo tiene una jodida herida en el hombro que necesito puntos_ —espeto con sequedad y frunció más el ceño—. _Y no estoy en el hospital. Ya deja de joderme el rato con tus estúpidas llamadas de magdalena que no estoy de buen humor cómo para aguantar tus putos lloriqueos._

—¡Teme eres un desconsiderado…! —Naruto se indignó cuando Sasuke corto la llamada sin siquiera escucharlo. Lloriqueó de frustración e hizo un enorme puchero.

—Se nota que está enojado —comentó Minato ante el tono de voz que empleo el Uchiha.

Naruto recordó su plática con él horas atrás antes de que se fuera a _Hoka No Sekai_. Sasuke le platicó que se atrevió a besar a Sakura, pero que no sabía cómo afrontarla cara a cara y por eso la trataba indiferente. Se preguntó si su mal humor venia de ahí.

—Iré por un café —dijo finalmente Naruto partiendo por la puerta, no podría soportar hacer el papeleo sin su apreciado café negro.

Salió rápidamente del despacho de su padre, deslizándose por los pasillos blancos de la mansión repleta de cuatro antiguos, de sus antepasados Cazadores y Vampiros. Su padre fue un Cazador Uzumaki en su tiempo, pero en una de las tantas guerras en donde luchó Minato, un Vampiro de Linaje lo transformo en uno de ellos provocando que su Aura cambiara de blanco a gris, que su vida se tinera de sangre y un destierro definitivo del Fuerte.

Y por lo consecuente, nacieron su hermano y él, unos mellizos y Mestizos mitad Cazador Uzumaki (por su madre que era una Cazadora Pura) y mitad Vampiro.

Observó con tristeza el retrato pintado de su madre, colgado en medio de varios cuadros pequeños. Ella resaltaba por su impotente cabellera roja y brillante, esbozando su sonrisa jovial y sus grandes ojos azules y sinceros que destellaban amor puro.

Como la extrañaba, tanto que dolía su pecho cada vez que se acordaba de ella, después de todo, era su querida madre, un amor que jamás podrá ser sustituido.

Se llevó un buen rato en llegar a la tienda de 24 horas situado a dos manzanas de la alcaldía. Tardo no o porque no supiese su existencia, sino, por andar en la calle apreciando a su alrededor, las calles oscuras apenas alumbradas por la tenue luz de los faroles. Sumido en la completa soledad, ni siquiera el aire frívolo que azotaba a su alrededor conseguía consolarlo en su desesperación.

Después de comprar su café expreso y salir nuevamente al exterior con los pensamientos negruzcos dispersados con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se giró a su franco derecho, pero no conto en chocar inesperadamente con una persona provocando que su café se derramara por su chaqueta, para su mala fortuna, el líquido mancho su camiseta café provocando ardor en su torso.

—¡Auch! ¡Quema! —exclamó adolorido el rubio intentando abanicarse con sus manos para aliviar el ardor.

—¡L-lo s-siento tanto! —se lamentó una voz femenina, hablando perfectamente el japonés.

Naruto dejó su dramatismo de lado para ver de frente con la persona que choco. Tuvo que bajar un poco la mirada para observar a la menuda chica morena, de una abundante cabellera negra, unos grandes ojos perlas cuales estaban avergonzados y su piel blanquecina de sus mejillas cuales se tiñeron de un rojo intenso ante la vergüenza.

Ella meneaba sus manos al aire en un intento de despejar la incomodidad de sus acciones, y saco un pequeño pañuelo del interior de un pliegue de su vestido; que era ajustado de arriba de color morado y suelto del estómago, la tela era de color crema.

El Mestizo se detuvo al presenciar el Aura blanca que rodeaba a la menuda chica. Sonrió nervioso dando dos pasos en reversa, así separándose de la chica que lo miro anonado por su acción tan repentina.

—Eh… —carraspeo el joven—. No se preocupe señorita. Estoy bien —sonrió de la misma forma.

Esa chica era una Cazadora Pura —y Hyuuga a juzgar por sus rasgos y ojos perla—. Era irónico que ella no haya notado su Aura.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos sin rastro de vergüenza en su rostro mientras bajaba sus manos, el Aura negra centello alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto, ahora entendía porque él se alejó de ella tan repentinamente. ¿Por qué todos los Mestizos cuales se ha topado se alejan de ella y luego intentan atacarla? No comprendía su comportamiento tan extraño.

El chico carraspeo de forma incomoda por la mirada serena que le transmitió la chica.

—Yo… bueno… me voy —dijo entre balbuceos acompañados en ademanes torpes. Mostró indicios de moverse, pero Hinata le pidió que se detuviera mientras se acercaba a él intentando agarrar su chaqueta.

Ante tal acción, el rubio se tensó visiblemente creyendo que Hinata lo acataría y eso lo pudo notar la chica, que se detuvo abruptamente y llevo sus manos por detrás de su espalda, demostrando que no tenía intenciones ocultas.

—Eres un Mestizo…

—Es algo muy obvio —evidenció Naruto con cierto sarcasmo en su voz—. Al igual que tú eres una Cazadora… mira, no juzgo a la gente sólo por su apariencia, pero preferiría mantener la distancia, soló por precaución —acotó amablemente alejándose varios pasos, así quedando a metros lejos de ella.

Hinata lo observó por unos largos segundos con serenidad, detallo su rostro masculino, tensado por la situación, sus profundos ojos zafiro reflejaban cierta alegría, nunca había visto unos ojos tan azules y vivaces. Quedo impactada por su belleza, con su cabello rubio ondeando y su sonrisa amigable, pero con atisbos de tensión.

—Deseo preguntarte algo —fue directo al grano, llevando su mano a su pecho femenino y agachando la mirada—… ¿Por qué todos los mestizos me tienen miedo?

Su pregunta desconcertó al rubio, que sólo pudo brindarle una mirada interrogante con las cejas alzadas y un movimiento de labios sin saber que decir.

—Perdona, pero no comprendo —se rasco la cabeza con un dedo tratando de que sus neuronas funcionaran.

—En cada cuidad que he pasado en los últimos tres meses, y me encuentro con uno de los tuyos, huyen de mi como si fuera a matarlos —expresó con sinceridad, alzando la mirada para buscar respuestas en el chico rubio. Era su oportunidad para extraerlas, ese chico no huyo inmediatamente al verla, incluso se dispuso a esperar (impaciente) a sus palabras.

Naruto alzo una ceja, intrigante por la repentina pregunta de la Hyuuga. Pero luego la miro con obviedad, pero la chica no comprendió del todo.

—¿Cómo no se va a huir ante una Cazadora Hyuuga? —inquirió el rubio sin varias de gesto—. Incluso yo estoy tentado a hacerlo. Últimamente, las reglas de Tokio que no permite que ningún Cazador lastime algún ser Sobrenatural, ya valen mierda —expresión con nerviosismo.

—Es lo que no entiendo —insistió Hinata, avanzando dos pasos—. Yo no hago nada como para que ellos escapen o intenten atacarme, ¡juro que jamás atacaría sin una razón justificable! —dijo un poco alterada.

El joven se removió incomodo en su lugar sin saber qué hacer. Ahí estaba él, en medio de la noche frente a uno de sus enemigos mortales, discutiendo un tema cual no comprendía del todo. Pero pase a todo eso, pudo descifrar el sufrimiento y sinceridad en sus ojos perlas. Esa habilidad nata que siempre lo acompaña: leer los sentimientos de las personas. Y ella… era sincera.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —decidió preguntar el rubio después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Hyuuga Hinata —se apresuró a contestar la chica.

—¿Hinata-chan? Es un lindo nombre —aseguró mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro—. Yo soy… Uzumaki Naruto, un Mestizo Vampiro.

—U-un gusto Naruto-kun…

—Y sobre tu pregunta —retomó la conversación sin titubear—… debes estar al tanto que los Cazadores nos buscan para matarnos, y créeme cuando te digo que lamentablemente lo consiguen. A base de eso, nosotros nos apartamos de su especie para evitar la desgracia… creo que esto responde tu pregunta.

—Un poco —concedió la chica frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Entonces… se alejan de mi porque creen que los voy a matar.

Naruto asintió ante su afirmación.

—¡P-pero yo soy diferente! —dijo con convicción Hinata llevando una mano a su pecho—. Y aun así se alejan de mi…

—Yo… no puedo asegurar eso con tan solo verte.

—¡Incluso mi hermana que es Mestiza me tiene miedo! —sollozo con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

—¿Eh? —Naruto observó nervioso a la chica cuando empezó a sollozar. Al parecer estaba tan frustrada y abatida que no le importaba desahogarse frente a un completo desconocido—. ¡No llores Hinata-chan! —pidió mientras se acercaba a ella e intentaba tranquilizarla, pero no se atrevía a tocarla por temor a que todo fuese un teatro y terminaría matándolo.

—P-perdona Naruto-kun —Hinata se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos y trato de sonreír—. Es solo que… es la primera vez que salgo del Fuerte de los Hyuuga, sólo para buscar a mi hermana Mestiza…

El rubio se sobresaltó por dos razones: el que Hinata haya mencionado que tenía una media hermana Mestiza y porque su celular vibró contra su pierna.

Sacó el aparato de un movimiento rápido y vio en la pantalla el nombre de su padre, desvió la llamada y metió nuevamente el celular donde antes. Alzo la vista para ver a Hinata y le sonrió en modo de disculpa.

—Tengo que irme —se disculpó con ella, y Hinata negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Nuevamente te ofrezco una disculpa… has de pensar que estoy loca por llorar de la nada —dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el rastro de sus lágrimas aún permanecía ahí.

« _Se dio cuenta_ », pensó el rubio con cierta diversión. De pronto, notó que estaba muy cerca de la chica y que su cuerpo se había relajado en niveles inesperados. Con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, se alejó de ella carraspeando de nerviosismo. La chica aparentaba una edad joven y era muy linda.

—Espero encontrarnos en otra ocasión Hinata-chan —expresó su deseo con una radiante sonrisa provocando un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

—Y-yo también lo espero, Naruto-kun…

El susodicho le sonrió un segundo más para después emprender su caminata por donde vino, no sin antes mirar por un momento sobre su hombro para observarla ocultando una sonrisa socarrona. Olvidando completamente que era una Cazadora… y que su apreciado café no llegaría sus labios.

Ah… maldito papeleo.

"*"*"

 _Lunes 18 de julio._

 _Hospital._

 _02:45 am._

Resopló.

Paso una mano sobre su cabello y dirigió su mirada oscura a la camilla frente a él, donde Sakura dormía plácidamente, ignorante a sus pensamientos.

Después de salir del consultorio de Tsunade, Sasuke se encamino al departamento de la chica en busca de un cambio de ropa. Ahí se encontró con Gaara y tuvo que explicarle la situación, lo dejo muy nervioso, pero le aseguro de que Sakura no corría ni un peligro. Y finalmente regreso al hospital descubriendo que Tsunade mando a la chica a reposar en una de las habitaciones para pacientes.

No se movió desde que llegó a sentarse en el sillón a un costado de la camilla y la chica tampoco despertó. Por lo que, de cierto modo, le brindo tiempo para sospesar claramente todo lo que había recordado de sopetón.

Recordaba perfectamente la sensación de la primera vez que abrazo a Sakura, su pequeño cuerpo de infante, cada beso en la frente que le brindaba y los sentimientos que fluían desde el interior de su pecho: felicidad, gratitud, desesperación, angustia, dolor, nostalgia. Esas emociones cuales no se aferraba desde hace años, ahora estaban mescladas con los sentimientos y se intensificaron desde que apareció Sakura.

La detallo analíticamente, su cabello castaño había pasado a ser un color rosa, un hermoso y sedoso cabello cual le encantaba; su rostro dejo esos rasgos infantiles abriendo paso a lo jovial cual lo conquisto nuevamente, dejo de ser una mocosa chillona para convertirse en una chica fuerte y temeraria, alegre y vivaz, que ilumina su oscuridad con tan solo una sonrisa y un gesto consolador.

—Sakura… —suspiró.

Recordaba sus lágrimas infantes de la niña de cuando él partió hacia esa batalla donde perdió la vida —acontecimiento que recuerda con un enorme escalofrió—, el llanto y sus propios pensamientos delirantes; incluso esa visión que tuvo es su momento —donde Sakura le prometía no dejarlo solo en medio de sollozos— y estaba absolutamente seguro, de que fue una visión del futuro. Esa escena la vivió unas semanas atrás, cuando rompió en llanto y ella estuvo para él para consolarlo y sacarlo de su tormento personal.

Era situación se tornaba sumamente extraño y escalofriante.

También estaba la cuestión de que Sakura podía ver el pasado de las personas. Hana si llego a profundizar el tema con él cuando aún vivía y le conto todo referente a lo que investigo; en pocas palabras, Sasuke sabía todo referente a ese dote que poseía Sakura. Un poder divino cual nunca se vio y que únicamente existía en ella.

Dirigió su mirada a la camilla descubriendo que Sakura se removía entre las sabanas y apretaba los parpados. Espero paciente a que ella se sentara en la camilla y notara su presencia.

La chica se tallo los ojos con insistencia y bostezo estirando sus brazos cual felino después de una agradable siesta, bajo las extremidades al sentir incomodidad en su hombro izquierdo y se tocó los puntos componiendo una especie de puchero y refunfuño de disgusto.

—Sakura.

Se sobresalto ante la voz ronca del dueño de su sentir, y su corazón pego fuertemente contra su pecho. Sasuke estaba ahí, a su lado, mirándola de una forma intensa y expectante a cada movimiento…

« _Solo has amado a una mujer_ ».

« _Ante todo, te respeto_ ».

Trago grueso desviando pesadamente la mirada con intenso dolor en su pecho. Lo saludo pronunciando débilmente su nombre y sin el "kun" que tanto salía de sus labios rosados con sentimiento. La tensión en su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas y juraba que, si escuchaba su voz gruesa, no podría detener sus lágrimas.

Eso fue la chispa que detono en el interior de Sasuke, el no escuchar el sufijo después de su nombre, pase a que un tiempo lo odio, desde que Sakura lo pronunciara esperaba con ansias escucharlo. ¿Por qué no simplemente se abalanza a ella para besarla? Era tan difícil tratarla después de aplicarle la indiferencia por días. Su frustración se vio reflejada en las siguientes palabras que espetó con sequedad sin ser consciente de que la hería.

—¿Tengo algo desagradable en el rostro como para que evites mirarme?

—Lo único desagradable aquí es tu indiferencia —susurró la chica con un nudo en la garganta. No se permitió mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sino que, se deslizó por la cama para incorporarse.

El muchacho apretó los labios conteniéndose en decir de más, toda palabra dicha de sus labios sería un verdadero tormento para ella, se bofeteo mentalmente por hacerla sufrir sin razón. Era un estúpido. Se lamentó de ser el causante de que sus ojitos jades se pusieran brillosos por las lágrimas.

Cuando viró su vista para ponerle fin a la situación incómoda con una disculpa, se percató de que ella se encontraba cerca de la puerta, específicamente agarrándola para deslizarla y así poder salir.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Necesitas descansar —ordenó el chico levantándose de su lugar dispuesto a obligarla a que siguiera reposando, empero, ella se encogió de hombros cuando intento tomar su brazo y evadió el agarre abriendo rápidamente la puerta para salir de ahí.

—Hay… hay algo que debes ver —dijo la chica mirándolo de soslayo, después aliso su bata del hospital y emprendió su caminata por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a una de las demás habitaciones y alejándose de Sasuke.

Tenía entendido que Ino había salido exitosa de su operación, al igual de la niña Mestiza-Lobo, debido a eso, Ino estaba en una de las habitaciones de ese piso y la niña en cuidados intensivos.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula al verla marcharse al evadir su toque, y cerró la puerta con brusquedad demostrando su enfado, sin más, siguió a la Haruno por detrás notándola muy tranquila a comparación de él, que estaba frustrado por la situación.

Lo que ignoraba completamente, era que ella tenía los nervios completamente destrozados y trataba de mantenerse firme, pero las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas la hacían dudar. Por suerte Sasuke en ningún momento le hablo, sino hubiese notado su voz quebrada.

Sakura se detuvo frente a una de las tantas puertas y la deslizó para ingresar en ella seguida de un chico con el semblante completamente sorpresivo.

Los ojos negros que expresaban incredulidad, no se despegaron de la camilla ni por un segundo, donde una chica rubia de ojos azules yacía tendida sobre la superficie; cuyo cuerpo estaba vendado en las partes que visible que dejaba la bata, y varias agujas se incrustaban en sus brazos que conectaban al suero. Observó a la Haruno sentarse en una silla alado de la camilla y mirar a Ino con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

—¿Como te sientes Ino? —preguntó amable la chica, intentando, en vano, limpiar los restos de sus lágrimas de su rostro parpadeando varias veces.

—He salido de peores —aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa—. ¿Y tus heridas?

—No son nada a comparación de las tuyas —alentó la pelirrosa.

Ino se dio cuenta de su semblante cansino y sus ojos enrojecidos además de las lágrimas que intentaba limpiarse con el dorso de la mano. Le preguntó sobre su aspecto y la Haruno negó ligeramente con la cabeza asegurando que estaba bien. Y todo fue presenciado por un tercer espectador masculino que no quitaba su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos negros de ambas chicas.

—Gracias por salvarme —Sakura retomo su sonrisa. Tomo la mano sin aguja de Ino—. Incluso la pequeña Mestiza sobrevivió al ataque del Cazador. Tsunade-sama dijo que tuvo mucha suerte durante la operación…

—¿Qué significa esto, Sakura? —exigió saber Sasuke interrumpiendo abruptamente la conversación y reprimiendo el impulso de abalanzarse contra Ino para matarla. Estaba consternado ante la situación que se suscitaba frente a sus ojos.

Sakura viro su rostro cansino para contemplar a Sasuke en silencio, dispuesta a explicarle las cosas, se incorporó lentamente mientras desviaba la mirada a sus pies.

—Hace unos días me topé con Ino y ella me ofreció ser mi protectora —un nudo se formó en la garganta al sentir la intensidad de la mirada de Sasuke al igual que su irritación aumentaba considerablemente—…, hoy me reuní con ella para aceptar su propuesta. Tío Kakashi me alentó a que lo hiciera…

—¿Por qué aceptaste? —gruñó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño y dolido porque no le comentó nada al respecto con anterioridad. ¿Qué no le tenía absoluta confianza? —. Antes, Ino intento matarte.

La Yamanaka recibió la acusación como un golpe bajo en su estómago, pero sabía que era cierto, y de que Sasuke no la aceptaría fácilmente.

—Ino me explicó todo y yo la he perdonado…

—Que conveniente que seas tan benevolente con la gente —el sarcasmo tintaba en la voz del chico. Se acercó a Sakura exigiendo una buena razón para haber aceptado dicha propuesta tan ilógica.

—Soy consciente de que tienes muchas obligaciones además de protegerme —confirmo Sakura mirándolo con tristeza desde abajo ante la negación del chico—, pensé que la ayuda de Ino no te vendría mal…

—¿Crees que no puedo con el trabajo? —Sasuke sonrió sardónico provocando escalofríos en Sakura—. Crees que soy débil y por eso te quieres deshacer de mí.

Sakura estaba sorprendida de que tales acusaciones salieran de la boca de Sasuke con una amargura que le encogió el corazón. Ante ella estaba ese chico con actitud arisca y agria, aquel ser que no dejaba ver sus sentimientos para no salir herido. Aquel chico que conoció unos meses atrás, el que no confiaba en ella.

—No Sasuke, te creo muy capaz de cuidarme.

—¿Entonces por qué recurriste a ella? —seguía sin comprender, o más bien, no quería—. Te jure lealtad y protección. ¡¿No te eso parece suficiente?! —finalmente exploto en una exclamación.

Sasuke se alteró visiblemente. Sakura no entendía los riesgos de estar bajo el cuidado de una persona que intento asesinarte con anterioridad. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no lo haría de nuevo? Nadie sabía que se escondía detrás de una cara inocente, no importaba las excusas o explicaciones de por medio, la muerte llegaría.

Por otro lado, su corazón herido se estrujaba ante cada explicación de Sakura por querer tener a alguien más a su lado para protegerla. Para eso estaba él ahí, no necesitaba a alguien más, con él era más que suficiente. Su cuerpo, alma y corazón le pertenecía a ella. ¿Qué no le era suficiente? ¿qué más debía hacer para que ella lo aceptara? Inconscientemente buscaba con desesperación a esa niña que ante todo sonreía, que no le importaba que él fuese un monstruo o si era fuerte o no. Solamente buscaba de él para sentirse feliz, segura y protegida.

Quien estaba frente a él ya no era la niña inocente que sonreía todo el tiempo en busca de su atención, quien le brindaba unas miradas cargadas de cariño y de amor sincero y puro. Sus ojos jades se volvieron más fuertes, más amorosos y puros que le asustaban. Pero también eran más vulnerables y fáciles de descifrar. Últimamente solo veía lágrimas en ellos… no sonrisas.

—¡Ya te expliqué por qué! —exclamó Sakura con voz ahogada, intentaba hacer comprender a Sasuke sin herir sus sentimientos.

—¿Entonces Ino es mi tapadera? Una simple herramienta —acusó Sasuke inyectando veneno en sus palabras que calaron en lo más profundo en la mente de Sakura—. Para ti, los _Fujun'na hantā_ somos insignificantes herramientas. Yo soy tu herramienta —finalizó en una afirmación y con sus ojos de dagas.

Ino se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando una exclamación y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa cuando presenció lo que vino a continuación.

Sakura había alzado la mano extendida y propinado una tremenda cachetada a Sasuke que por supuesto éste no vio venir. El sonido resonó en la mente de ambos chicos como una acusación permanente, e inmediatamente el Sharingan coloreo los ojos negros del joven al virar su rostro para fulminar con la mirada a Sakura, olvidando por un segundo de que podría herirla al someterla a una ilusión, en verdad estaba cabreado. Pero pronto reaccionó con sorpresa y desconcierto cuando miró las gruesas lágrimas resbalar por los ojos jades de la chica y un rostro contraído de rabia.

—¡Jamás vuelvas a decir que eres una herramienta insignificante para mi Koizumi Sasuke! —grito dolida la pelirrosa sollozando con una opresión en el pecho—. ¡Porque para mí eres mucho más que eso! ¡Eres la persona cual estoy enamorada…! —cuando hubo dicho lo último, cayó en cuenta ante sus propias palabras emitidas a gritos. Abrió los ojos como platos llevándose ambas manos a la boca conteniendo un gemido de lamentación.

¿Por qué le sucedía esto a ella? ¡se le había confesado a Sasuke después de cachetearlo! No tenía planeado decirle nada, incluso pensó en que jamás daría indicios de ello, pero la emoción del momento, la angustia y el dolor de pensar que Sasuke creía que era una herramienta para ella, la enfureció completamente, tanto tasi que dijo lo que en verdad era para él.

Sus ojos jades chocaron con Sasuke, cuyos ojos se abrieron lentamente como platos y con una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto, su bello rostro marcaba incredulidad en todos lados, y el Sharingan la enfocaba grabando cada detalle.

Sakura no aguanto la tensión del ambiente y huyo lejos de Sasuke, corriendo por el pasillo blanco con la esperanza de que él no viniera detrás, no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo. El miedo la carcomía por dentro, el haberse confesado a Sasuke era un problema, porque no estaba segura de arriesgarse a sufrir más. Él amaba a Midori. Lastimosamente esa era la realidad, una que le dolía como el infierno.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, Sasuke se quedó completamente estático en su lugar, asimilando el hecho de que Sakura se le haya confesado, pero lo que lamentaba era que lo haya hecho en esa situación tan estresante.

Agitó ligeramente su cabeza intentado que sus neuronas volvieran a funcionar correctamente. Debía que ir tras ella y enfrentarla correctamente, sin gritos o acusaciones. Pero un problema estaba a su costado, Ino, y tenía resolverlo cuanto antes.

—Eres un completo idiota —sentencio Ino después de unos segundos, se acomodó en la camilla no dejándose intimidar por la mirada asesina que le regalo el azabache.

—¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? Con gusto yo lo vuelvo hacer para que tus neuronas funciones como deben ser —gruño el Uchiha de malhumor, enojado con Ino por ponerlo en esa situación. Y antes de que pudiera insultarla nuevamente, Ino lo interrumpió.

—¡Ah, ah! —negó alzando dedo y lo a punto de forma acusadora—. Yo deberían golpearte por irte sin decir nada. ¿Qué es eso de mandar una carta después de un siglo? ¡Si yo no frecuentara la guarida nadie la hubiese leído!

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la revelación de Ino y le devolvió la mirada intrigante, como si quisiera que le respondiera a una pregunta implícita. Y así era, tenía una duda cual hizo pública a continuación.

—Sigues siendo una exagerada, los demás pudieron leerla.

—Si estás muerto dudo que puedas.

Silencio.

Sasuke abrió los ojos impresionado ante la revelación de Ino, obligándolo a incorporarse de golpe, una acción que sorprendió a la misma Yamanaka, ya que notó indicios de preocupación tras ese semblante indiferente.

—¿Qué dijiste? —incrédulo, se acercó un poco a ella.

—Cómo escuchaste Sasuke —aseguró Ino con seriedad—. El gremio _Vladimir_ dejó de existir. Solamente Haku-kun, Zabuza, tú y yo somos los únicos sobrevivientes. Después de que fuiste empezaron a casarnos uno por uno. Todos creyeron que los traicionaste, pero Nagato-san, Lucy-san, Zabuza, Haku-kun y yo siempre creímos que no fue así. Eres uno de los fundadores del gremio. ¿Qué caso tenía mandar a matarnos?

—Imposible, nuestro gremio era uno de los más poderosos —inesperadamente el azabache se acercó más a la camilla exigiendo respuestas—. Nadie se dejaba de sus enemigos, éramos despiadados.

—Y leales, por eso nos quieren muertos Sasuke. No sólo nosotros, ya no existe demasiados _Fujun'na hantā´s_ en el mundo —dijo con muy pesar la rubia—. Hoy en día somos un tipo de espécimen para la sociedad.

—Es mentira. Ninguno de ellos pudo haber muerto de esa manera —Sasuke seguía negando con la cabeza, aún sin carburar completamente la noticia.

Ino suspiro.

—Es la verdad. Cuando empezaron los ataques decidimos recurrir a tu ayuda, sabíamos que, aunque desterraras seguías siendo nuestro compañero. Escuchamos rumores de que te uniste a Akatsuki, pero nadie dio contigo, entre la búsqueda acabaron con todos, fue una emboscada por Demonios Superiores.

Sasuke seguía conmocionado, con la mirada perdida entre sus manos enfundadas por los guantes, las imágenes pasaban por su mente como una película: los momentos de convivencia que pasó con su gremio cumpliendo misiones para ganarse la vida, las borracheras que se daban en sus días de descanso y el apoyo mutuo que se profesaron. A pesar de que cada uno era completamente diferente a otro, compartían ese lazo de compañerismo; y él, siendo uno de los líderes, los abandono. No estuvo para ellos cuando más lo necesitaron.

Cuando abandonó el gremio dejando a cargo a Nagato, no quiso decir que los abandonaba como compañeros. Una de las razones cuales se alejo fue porque sus poderes se estaban saliendo de control. Ya había pasado una vez donde todos casi mueren por culpa de ese poder y no quiso exponerlos, pero pareció que eso fue lo que detonó en alguna parte. Su salida. Alguien espero su límite de estabilidad para poder atacarlos. Alejándose del gremio todos eran vulnerables. No los subestimaba, pero no por algo Sasuke fue el principal líder.

Apretó los labios y se dirigió a la puerta, apoyo una mano en el umbral y agachó la mirada suspirando sonoramente.

—¿Dónde están sus armas?

—Ni si quiera dejaron que las manifestarán —susurró Ino desde la camilla—. Nos los dejaron morir como _Fujun'na hantā._

—Esta situación lo discutiremos en otro momento —acortó la conversación el Uchiha, irguiéndose en su estatura cambiando su semblante abatido a uno indiferente, la miro con el Sharingan y apretando los dientes—. Sin embargo, no acepto que estés cerca de Sakura.

—En verdad tengo buenas intenciones, Sasuke. Y me arrepiento de mis antiguas acciones… aceptaré el castigo que me impongan, pero también me volveré su protectora… —entrecerró sus ojos azules—. Yo no la hare llorar con mis palabras hirientes.

La última frase fue un golpe bajo para Sasuke. Afilo su mirada carmesí y salió de la habitación con un humor de perros.

Recorrió el pasillo hasta la habitación de la chica, abrió la puerta llamando por ella, empero no la encontró dentro, y con preocupación, noto que la mochila donde trajo un cambio de ropa para ella, tampoco se estaba ahí.

"*"*"

Sakura salió corriendo del hospital, con la mochila colgando en los hombros y ya cambiada de ropa. Con la respiración pausada, evadió al guardia de seguridad que se aseguraba de que ella no saliera y logro alcanzar la calle principal.

Precavida, miró a sus lados notando las calles desiertas en plena madrugada y se dirigió al parque más cercano del hospital. No tenía intenciones de alejarse mucho, no quería preocupar a nadie con su ausencia, sólo deseaba no encontrarse con Sasuke por unas horas.

Le angustiaba saber que él no correspondida a sus sentimientos como ella deseaba, era doloroso que su corazón se oprimía contra su pecho y sus ojos se humedecían cada vez más. Arrastrando los pies, se dejó caer en la banqueta para sentarse en la orilla mientras miraba al frente, derramando sus penas, sintiéndolas en sus labios resecos.

No se comprendía a ella misma, hace unas horas había decidido que enfrentaría sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke y que no le importaba si le correspondida o no… pero, al ver su rostro contraerse de sorpresa e incredulidad, su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos ante la afirmación que él no la veía con los mismos ojos, y eso le dio miedo y pavor, mucho temor por su corazón.

No podría verlo a la cara por un tiempo, o tal vez nunca más, la situación le superaba, sus peores temores regresaron de golpe para atormentarla.

—¿Sakura?

La aludida se levantó de sopetón por reflejo, y se encontró con unos cafés que la miraban con sorpresa y desconcierto, y no era para menos. ¿Qué hacía a las tres de la mañana en medio de un parque desolado?

—S…Sasori —saludó ella con asombro—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—El lugar es libre —renegó el chico con un atisbo de burla y la miro con una ceja alzada—. Iba a visitar a un amigo al hospital… —se quedó a medias al analizar la situación y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué haces aquí, sola a media madrugada?

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la banqueta y pensar que Sasori propicio que ella tuviera inseguridades y temores, empero no lo odiaba o guardaba rencor, a la larga llegó a comprender que él no supo demostrar sus sentimientos y que el deseo le gano al corazón.

Sasori se sentó a su lado después de presenciarla en silencio y permaneció en la misma situación por los siguientes minutos. Sentía la tensión y tristeza de Sakura y una la opresión en el pecho ascendida cada segundo que transcurría.

—Tal vez no sea el momento, pero… —Sasori abrió paso al silencio con sus palabras—. Aun te sigo amando y sé que jamás podremos volver a ser novios. Arruine toda posibilidad y por eso me arrepiento.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos mientras dirigía su vista a los ojos cafés de Sasori, pero él no la miraba, sino que dirigía si vista al frente.

—Pero eso no es impedimento para que hables conmigo, como amigos. Yo deseo verte feliz… aunque yo no provoque dicha emoción —su fina sonrisa calmo la incertidumbre en el corazón de Sakura, ese gesto muy pocas veces lo había visto en su rostro.

—Yo… —las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos jades—, tengo miedo Sasori… tengo miedo de amar y terminar con el corazón roto en mil pedazos… —hipo dejando la frase a medias.

Sasori sonrió un poco con tristeza, desde un principio los sospecho. Debía admitir que se maldecía cada día por haber implantado la semilla de la inseguridad en Sakura, gracias a eso, ella es insegura y con baja autoestima, se culpaba enormemente por ello. Deseaba enmendar su error de alguna forma.

—¿El Lobo rabioso? —preguntó él con ironía a sabiendas la respuesta.

Ella lo miró con asombro.

—¿Cómo…?

Sasori agitó su mano restándole importancia y pidió que continuara.

—Me le confesé en un momento inoportuno… más bien después de cachetearlo —siguió hablando llevando las piernas a su pecho—… y hui como una cobarde. Tengo miedo de que me rechace. Sé que lo hará, porque él está enamorado de su antigua novia, y ese sentimiento es mucho más fuerte que el mío —siguió sollozando entre lamentos.

Sasori entrecerró sus ojos al ver la angustia reflejado en sus ojos jades y apoyó una mano en la cabeza de Sakura. Ella se quedó estática ante la acción y lo miró de vuelta con impresión.

—Lamento ser yo quien te propiciara a la inseguridad por esa mala experiencia —fue sincero y le devolvió la mirada con intensidad—. Sin embargo, eso no da por hecho de que todos los hombres te romperán el corazón… Sasuke no es así —le costó decir lo último, pero deseaba que Sakura ya no tuviera su carita llena de angustia y dolor, y todo por culpa de ese lobo rabioso, no se merecía sus lágrimas de tristeza.

—¿Cómo estás seguro? —exigió saber ella—. Él no siente lo mismo que yo… —recordó con dolor.

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas —aconsejo el pelirrojo apartando su mano de la mota rosada al mismo tiempo que un auto negro se detenía frente a ellos. Sasori borro toda expresión de su rostro mientras se incorporaba dejando a Sakura con la duda.

Pronto, la chica volvió su vista al auto negro y vio emergiera la figura impotente de Sasuke desde el interior, y no pudo hacer más que encogerse de hombros y apretar los labios con insistencia mientras agachaba la mirada.

—Sube —le ordenó escuelo el Uchiha abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Sakura se sumió de hombros a medida que se incorporaba completamente. Tensa, le regalo una mirada de agradecimiento a Sasori que fue correspondido por un asentimiento de cabeza. No le dedico mirada alguna a Sasuke mientras se sentaba en su lugar y acomodaba la mochila entre sus piernas.

El chico cerró la puerta y se giró a Sasori con cara de pocos amigos, el pelirrojo tenía la misma expresión en el rostro.

—¿Qué hacías con ella Pinocho? —cuestionó duramente el Uchiha.

Sasori le sostuvo la mirada.

—Reparando lo que tu hiciste —escupió con odio—. Mira Lobo rabioso, si no consigues que Sakura vuelva a sonreír, te aseguro que te arrancaré la cabeza —le amenazó afilando su mirada café, sus ojos brillaban de determinación ante sus palabras.

Sasuke no se inmutó ante la amenaza del pelirrojo, sino que le dio rabia y celos, tenía ganas de matarlo ahí mismo y mandar todo al carajo con él. Pero también le intrigaba que había pasado entre ellos como para que Sasori lo amenazar de esa forma. Apretó los dientes y le dedico una mirada gélida mientras rodeaba el auto.

Sasori lo observó subirse al auto gruñendo de celos y enojo, se quedó observando el vehículo emprender camino por la calle, dejándolo solo sumido en sus pensamientos.

"*"*"

Sasuke agarraba el manubrio con fuerza y su ceño fruncido en su totalidad, su mirada no se había despegado del camino desde que arrancó el auto, estaba tan ocupado tratando de discernir los celos que lo consumían lenta y primorosamente que no se percató al principio del estado de ánimo de su acompañante.

A su lado, Sakura mantenía sus piernas contra su pecho y en silencio, a excepción de sus ojos llorosos y algunos sollozos aislados que apenas salían de sus labios torturando la mente del azabache. Su cuerpo se encontraba tenso y con ganas de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo, gritando a todo pulmón que su amor jamás sería correspondido.

Aunque Sasori le aconsejo que no sacara conclusiones por su cuenta, no podía evitar recordar que Sasuke amaba a Midori, y que ese sentimiento es muy fuerte como para que ella pudiera contrarrestarlo. Le dolía. Deseaba pelear por él, pero ahora no tenía las fuerzas, tenía miedo a un rechazo absoluto.

No se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no la llevaba al hospital como pensó en un principio, sino que, después de un tiempo —bastantes minutos quizás— apartó ligeramente las manos y miró por la ventanilla. Se maravillo al ver en el horizonte, un inmenso mar azul donde se reflejaba la luna en todo su esplendor.

El auto se estacionó en la orilla de la banqueta y Sasuke apago el motor, el silencio los envolvió una vez más y fue sofocante para ambos.

—Vamos —está vez, el tono que empleo el azabache fue suave. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y procedió a salir del auto cerrando la puerta de un movimiento.

Rodeo el vehículo a la espera de Sakura, pero se dio cuenta que ella no se movía de su lugar, asique, contraído, se acercó a la puerta abriéndola lentamente y poso sus ojos angustiados en la menuda figura de ella, seguía en la misma posición.

—Sakura...

—Déjame sola —exigió ella con voz ahogada, afirmando su pose.

—Hablemos... —pidió él con una voz cargada de tristeza por su rechazo—... por favor...

El cuerpo de Sakura dio un sobresalto al escuchar su petición, y su voz grave y lastimera. Alzó sus ojos para mirarlo espontáneamente. Dejó su mochila en el asiento y salió del auto con la cabeza gacha evitando rozar su cuerpo con el suyo.

Admiró el mar desde ahí, el agua y luna reflejada en sus ojos jades llorosos, el aire marino entraba en sus fosas nasales tranquilizando un poco sus sentidos y su corazón que pedía a gritos ser cubierto por un amor sincero. Se quito sus zapatillas deportivas y siguió por detrás la espalda de Sasuke, que se dirigía directamente a la orilla del mar.

—Hermoso —susurró Sakura deteniéndose en la orilla del mar, dejando que el agua mojara sus pies provocando una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, la arena entre sus dedos les dio cosquillas. Apretó el agarre de sus zapatos mientras caminaba por la orilla, olvidando por un segundo del porque estaba ahí.

Al frente, Sasuke caminaba lentamente con los ojos cerrados, pesando en cómo podía iniciar la conversación y hablarle sinceramente. Pero había un problema, era la primera vez que enfrenta sus sentimientos de frente, y debía admitir que tenía... miedo. _Joder._

Se detuvo lentamente y miró el agua mojar sus botas, luego se dio la media vuelta descubriendo que Sakura se detuvo a un metro lejos de él, mirándolo expectante y con cautela. Ella se veía más calmada pero la tensión era visible en sus hombros menudos.

Tomó aire por la nariz. No había espacio para la cobardía, era ahora o nunca.

—Repite lo que dijiste... —hablo el después de unos segundos de un profundo silencio, donde era llenado por el sonido de las olas chocar en la arena fina y el aire marino alborotando sus ropas.

Sakura se lamió los labios advirtiendo la arena en ellos y un sabor salado. Entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—¿Por qué deseas alargar mi agonía? —cuestionó ella con voz ahogada y su voz titubeo—. Sólo dime que... no correspondes a mis sentimientos y haré de cuenta que no... —otra vez sacrificaba su corazón por él—... que no dije nada... volveremos a como estábamos antes —sonrió a duras y apenas, pero la emoción no llego a sus ojos. Intento con todas sus fuerzas no llorar frente a él, pero las lágrimas amenazaron inútilmente su rostro.

—No quiero volver a como antes —apresuró a decir el Uchiha al ver sus lágrimas.

—Yo... no te diré nada más... fingiré que no sucedió nada... —insistió la chica apretando sus manos entre sí, los zapatos yacían en la arena, derribados después de que limpiara sus propias lágrimas.

—Detesto eso de ti —espetó Sasuke apretando los dientes ante sus palabras, sobre todo porque los ojos de Sakura se tornaron cristalizados–, cuando finges que nada ha pasado, que no me digas lo que sientes y huyas de mi...

—Eres el menos indicado para reclamarme —elevó la voz Sakura, dolida por sus palabras—. Me besaste y te apartarse de mí, luego te era indiferente.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por sus cabellos recibiendo el reclamo con dolor, ella tenía todo el derecho de reclamarle, pero nunca pensó que lo haría a esas alturas.

—No tengo justificación —aceptó apresuradamente el muchacho.

—Exacto, no la tienes —de repente, estaba a la defensiva, su corazón empezó a formar una coraza para que la situación no le afectará al momento, para no derrumbarse frente a él—. Porque no puedes corresponder a mis sentimientos, tampoco te estoy forzando a que lo hagas —tomo aire por la nariz tratando de finalizar su monologo sin llorar, pero le resultaba muy complejo—. Seamos amigos…

—¿Y si te aseguro que deseo corresponder a esos sentimientos? —inquirió el Uchiha callando inmediatamente a Sakura. Se acercó dos pasos cargando sus ojos de ese afecto que solo le profesaba a ella—. ¿Y si te digo que tú has correspondido a los míos? —siguió con voz gruesa.

La Haruno abrió los ojos como platos, y sus labios se entreabrieron para tomar el aire que le falto a los pulmones. Estática, llego a la conclusión de que escuchó mal, algún producto de su imaginación. Pero su idea titubeaba al seguir observando los ojos de Sasuke, que se volvían cada vez más intensos.

La primera vez que vio esos ojos, pensó que eran los más oscuros que alguna vez haya visto en su vida, apenas se distinguían las pípilas del iris; y las emociones que profesaba unos meses atrás, eran arrogancia e ironía, pero poco a poco fueron mostrando algo más que sentimientos nefastos. Cariño, dulzura… amor. Eso fue lo que la enamoro.

El chico que se escondía tras sus emociones deplorables para no ser dañado, alzando muros de hierro para no sufrir más traiciones, porque el dolor lo volvía loco y se perdía de su camino. De ese chico que medio mundo aseguraba que era un monstruo sin corazón y piedad, un asesino y una criatura sin pudor y escrúpulos. Cuando sólo era otra fachada, porque el verdadero Uchiha…, no, Koizumi Sasuke era un chico amable y cariñoso, protector y tierno, un adolescente atrapado en el tiempo; porque deseaba ser nuevamente un niño, y ese lado afable fue mostrado exclusivamente a ella.

No…

—Tu sólo has amado a una mujer… Midori, ella… —balbuceo apenas la chica envuelta de la impresión. Empezó a darse cuenta de que Sasuke se acercaba a ella, su gabardina revoloteo ante el aire brindando una imagen espectacular para sus ojos.

Sakura no tenía las fuerzas para retroceder.

Sus oídos se llenaron del sonido de las olas, la brisa que pegaba a su ropa y el silencio cual eran envueltos. Su delicado corazón se aceleró cuando Sasuke separo sus labios para hablar nuevamente.

—He querido realmente a tres mujeres en mi vida: mi madre, Hikoro… y tu —sus ojos azabaches se avivaron al observarla con las mejillas alborotadas y los ojos llorosos, con una expresión de incredulidad y asombro.

—Midori… ella.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y quiso tocarla, pero se reprimió, intuía que ella saldría corriendo si hacia eso en ese momento.

—Ella solo fue… diversión —encontró, entonces la palabra perfecta para definir su relación con esa mujer—. Y tu Haruno Sakura, me has atrapado desde hace mucho tiempo —reveló en susurro, inclinando ligeramente su rostro. Y ella se cohibió mientras dudaba. Su corazón lo hacía.

—No es cierto —sollozo ella—. Si lo dices sólo por compromiso, entonces yo… —negó con la cabeza dejando las palabras al aire.

Entonces, Sasuke agarró su mano que se encontraba sobre el pecho en forma de puño, y la poso sobre su corazón, dejando que su palma sintiera el latir de su ser, de su existencia.

—Después de la muerte de mi madre, esto empezó a marchitarse lentamente y estuvo a punto de dejar de latir; pero entonces, llegaste tú —apretó su mano al sentir que Sakura quería apartarla, su pequeño rostro no paraba de derramar lágrimas, mezclado de todas sus emociones: felicidad, alegría, tristeza …—. Una intrépida niña, que acepto a este monstruo. Sin ser consciente de que a cada paso que dábamos juntos, mi corazón empezaba a latir nuevamente. Me di cuenta… aun podía sentir tu tacto.

Sakura estaba muda, apretando los labios conteniendo un llanto desgarrador. Prácticamente Sasuke se le estaba confesando a su manera y se sinceraba con ella pase a que él no acostumbraba a serlo porque iba en contra de su naturaleza. Su rostro era una capa de serenidad y ternura, sin embargo, ella tenía miedo de que él solo lo dijera por impulso, que no fuera verdad.

Deseaba creerle, pero su corazón no quería experimentar una nueva desilusión.

—… esto detuvo el día que desapareciste, e ignore estos sentimientos por años pensando que estabas muerta. Hasta que… entraste nuevamente a mi vida —agacho la mirada, expectante a las reacciones de Sakura—. Entraste como un remolino, despertaste en mis los sentimientos que yacían dormidos en alguna parte de mi ser, guardados como un hermoso recuerdo cual no podía acceder…

Sakura sintió que el aire le faltaba y de pronto, el rostro de Sasuke desapareció de su campo de visión, encontrándose en un lugar completamente oscuro, desolado y vacío. Una fuerte opresión en el pecho hacia que su respiración empezara a ser artificial y sus ojos buscaron alguna salida de ese tormento.

Y entonces lo vio.

Una luz centello frente a ella y presencio cada paso que daba Sasuke desde que salió de su casa con su tío Kakashi, dejando atrás a Hikoro e Itachi; su llegada a la casa de los Haruno y lo hostil que se portó con su versión pequeña de tres años con cabello castado; la primera vez que fue amable con ella y la rescato de esos Demonios. Y desde ahí era su guardián y guía en todo lo que necesitara, procurando de su bienestar.

Cada escena era completamente diferente a la otra, y podía sentir como esa opresión en el pecho que dolía, iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco para dar paso a la tranquilidad y desdicha, esa carga en sus hombros se disminuía y su cuerpo se sintió más ligero.

Pero el último acontecimiento que vio le partió completamente el corazón.

Era Sasuke dejándola en ese campo de energía, yendo directamente a la muerte. Podía sentir un dolor profundo y desgarrador en su pecho mientras veía a Sasuke hablarle a su versión de niña, y ella lloraba como sólo un infante podía hacerlo. Él se resistió a darse la media vuelta y escapar con ella, sin embargo, sacrifico su felicidad para mantenerla con vida y a su tío.

Y de nuevo, un hueco oscuro donde se intensifica sus sentimientos delirantes y perturbadores. Era desesperante ese vacío y dolor en su corazón que grito de angustia y pesar. Se sintió caer de rodillas al suelo y la opresión de su pecho fue insoportable, pero en ese momento una nueva luz se abrió ante sus ojos.

Y lo primero que vio fue a ella misma, llorando contra un árbol y a Sasuke limpiando sus lágrimas mientras decía que odiaba verla llorar.

Sintió que su pecho se despejaba de esas emociones irremediables y difíciles de soportar, para nuevamente, dar paso a la tranquilidad y desdicha, junto a un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago y su corazón latir frenéticamente cada vez que la Sakura de la ilusión sonreía alegremente.

La escena se evaporó como una capa de humo llevándose todas sus emociones consigo, y su visión se topó contra unos ojos negros expectantes; sintió nuevamente la brisa recorrer sus cabellos largos y la arena en sus labios.

Entonces lo entendió.

Lo que acaba de ver, eran los recuerdos de Sasuke, y lo que sintió en su momento eran sus emociones y sentimientos, y fueron tan reales que sentía morir y llorar de felicidad.

Nuevamente sus ojos se cristalizaron y sus labios emitieron gemidos.

—¿Lo has visto? —murmuró Sasuke al notar su expresión de desconcierto, además que, en su momento, sus ojitos jades cambiaron a negros como los suyos.

—Sasuke-kun… tú me has querido desde mucho antes —jadeo apartando su mano del torso, llevándolas a su rostro tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas y gimoteos, ya se había lamentado mucho—. Yo era la que no correspondía a tus sentimientos. Soy una egoísta por sólo pensar en mí —y finalmente lloró.

El corazón de Sasuke se comprimió ante la imagen y no dudo en acercarse a ella y envolverla en sus fuertes brazos, protegiéndola de ella misma. Amortiguando su llanto.

—No eres egoísta —paso una mano por la pequeña cintura y el otro por sus hombros—, en cambio, yo soy un maldito egoísta en mis sentimientos amorosos, Sakura —susurró Sasuke pasando sus dedos por los mechones de cabello rosado, y el cuerpo femenino siguió dando espasmos—. Pero entre toda mi mierda estoy... estoy consciente de que... te quiero.

Ella dio un tremendo respingo en sus brazos ante las últimas dos palabras, que encerraban un significado grande y confortante. El que Sasuke lo haya dicho le daba alegría en su corazón. Aparto los brazos y alzo la mirada para encararlo. Él ya se había confesado, tenía claro que en verdad ese chico la quería tanto como una mujer, asique ella debía ser completamente sincera. Después de todo, resultó que él era quien espero a que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

—Siempre que te acercas de una forma muy íntima, mi corazón se desboca y siento mucho nerviosismo; cada vez que me sonríes a tu manera… mí me haces sentir desdichada… tu… ¡Me gustas! —termino por decir con un intenso sonrojo, los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas eran visibles al igual que sus corneas enrojecidas.

En las mejillas del muchacho aparecieron un indescriptible sonrojo ante la misma imagen de la pelirrosa, sobre todos los pensamientos que tuvo de ello. Se cubrió su boca con la mano y desvió la mirada hacia el mar tratando de apaciguar sus pensamientos.

—Eres una nena —dijo separando su mano del rostro para llevarla al cabello de Sakura.

Ella había alzado su vista y lo miraba expectante y curiosa por su reacción, pero, ante todo, con bochorno, pues nunca imagino escuchar ese apelativo en labios de Sasuke.

Sasuke afirmó el abrazo cuidando no tocar las puntadas del hombro, sus dedos apartaron el cabello rosado del otro hombro y poso sus labios en el cuello, absorbió delicadamente sobre su piel y Sakura apretó la camisa de Sasuke con sus manos cerrando sus ojos mientras un intenso sonrojo cubría sus mejillas ente la sensación placentera de su vientre.

—S-Sasuke-kun... —jadeo Sakura pasando sus manos por la espalda de Sasuke, apretando la tela contra sus dedos.

Luego, él se separó ligeramente cambiando la posición de manos, llevando una por los hombros y la otra agarrando una de sus manos, sin esperar, estampó ferozmente sus labios con los de ella.

Sakura abrió su boca recibiendo la ansiosa lengua de Sasuke, y los labios de ambos se unieron en una sutil danza. Las lenguas chocaban entre sí y él absorbió el labio inferior de su amada delicadamente mientras se aferraba a su menudo cuerpo tratando de fundirse con ella y de prolongando el beso a como diese lugar.

Ella soltó un suspiró ahogado cuando Sasuke intensificó el beso sin importarle la falta de aire y lo recibió gustosa al escuchar un ronco suspiro por parte de él. Entre sonidos pegajosos que hacían sus bocas y los suspiros de ambos, Sasuke pareció compadecerse de ella y se separó un poco respirando agitadamente, como se encontraban ambos después del arranque.

Sasuke apoyo su frente contra la de la chica soltando el aire contenido. Esbozó una sonrisa de lado al ver que ella sonreía de una forma alegre pero tímida.

—Había anhelado este momento —susurró Sasuke dándole un escaso beso en los labios y entrelazando su mano derecha con la de ella.

—¿En serio?

—Tanto así que me siento como un pedófilo con una colegiala —confesó provocando una risa en la Haruno.

—Yo no lo veo así —dijo ella ingenuamente. Así que Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—Oh... —mostró su dentadura recta y los dos colmillos provocando escalofríos agradables en el cuerpo de Sakura—. ¿Prefieres otro beso apasionado? Puedo darte cuantos quieras, hoy estoy muy complaciente con mi nena.

La chica no pudo evitar reír ante el apelativo que él empleo con ella, a Sasuke no le quedaba mucho ser cursi, pero a ella le encantaba, sabía que él hacia un esfuerzo enorme por hacerlo. Se sentía fresca ante la brisa marina que entraba en sus fosas nasales, apaciguando sus ansias de más besos.

—Mmm… pero eso quiere decir que somos…

—Eres mi novia —gruño Sasuke con el ceño fruncido abrazando recelosamente a la chica—, mía y de nadie más.

—No soy un objeto —renegó ella de forma ahogada ya que su rostro fue a topar en el pecho del chico.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero ahora soy tuyo —dijo el levando sus manos entrelazadas al corazón de Sasuke— y tu mía.

Sakura nuevamente se sonrojo, pero no quiso contrarrestar su afirmación, asique solo se apegó más a él para que la abrazara y calmara sus inseguridades. Ahora todo sería completamente diferente ya que ambos habían empezado en ese mismo instante una nueva vida amorosa.

—No me has pedido ser tu novia —chinchó la chica alzando la vista aun abrazándolo.

El chico refunfuño con un apenas visible sonrojo en las mejillas.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —mascullo entre dientes muy apenado.

—No era necesario que lo dijeras —Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja al presenciar el tic nervioso de Sasuke en su labio inferior, se separó de él sin borrar su expresión divertida para recoger sus zapatos—. Ya había aceptado el cargo.

—Si serás… —gruño el pelinegro fulminándola con la mirada por hacerlo pasar vergüenza.

—Mejor vamos al hospital.

—Hmp.

Sakura rio divertida ante la actitud, de su ahora novio, había hecho una especie de puchero indignado mientras caminaba de regreso. Tuvo que correr para posicionarse a su lado.

—Ya está amaneciendo.

El Uchiha alzo la vista al horizonte confirmando las palabras de Sakura, se veía una pequeña franja naranja hasta el final del mar que iluminaba tenuemente el agua; las nubes se habían despejado para dar paso al color violáceo y los pájaros surcaban el suelo directo hasta su apreciada libertad.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras entrelazaba su mano enfundada en guante con la de la chica. Se sentía desdichado y feliz de que por fin pudiera hacer esa acción sin ser mal visto, de ser correspondido de una manera impresionar. Aunque ya estaba dentro del corazón de la Haruno, debía hacer todo lo posible para que ella llegara a quererlo con la misma intensidad que él.

"*"*"

 _Hospital._

 _06:45 am._

Naruto entró corriendo al hospital gritando el nombre de su amiga con desesperación en su rostro, miraba frenéticamente a sus lados y daba saltos nerviosos cuando las enfermeras lo miraban de mala gana por hacer tanto alboroto.

Se resigno después de unos segundos de caminar mientras preguntaba a las enfermeras por Sakura, hasta que una le dijo que ella debería estar descansando en su habitación. Asique no dudo en ir hacia el lugar indicando mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando ingreso a la habitación y no hayo a Sakura durmiendo en la cama.

—¡Sakura-chan no está! —chilló el rubio, horrorizado.

—¡¿Cómo que Sakura no está en su habitación?!

Naruto se quedó congelado ente la voz a grito de Tsunade, pobre de él, siempre se llevaba la peor parte. Se volteo a ella esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano derecha.

—¡Tsunade-oba-chan!

—¡No me digas vieja! —rugió enfadada la rubia dándole un golpe en la cabeza al chico de ojos azules por su osadía de insultarla. Naruto gimoteo de dolor—. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

—Yo acabo de llegar —lloriqueo el Uzumaki por el cruel trato que recibió.

La doctora chasqueo la lengua con enojo. Le ordenó a Sakura permanecer dentro del hospital, y si iba a salir, que fuera en compañía. Pero no había visto a ninguno de sus conocidos asomarse por ahí en toda la noche, estaban ocupados con una reunión que les fue imposible llegar, hasta ahora.

—¡Has algo productivo y ve a buscarla! —gruñó Tsunade empujando a Naruto para que caminara.

—¿Y dónde se supone que debo buscarla? —se indignó el chico, pero al ver el rostro amenazante de la rubia, decidió callarse y salir corriendo hacia la recepción para evitar ser víctima de otro arranque de ira de la doctora.

En el trayecto, pensó en los lugares donde podría estar su amiga, era extraño que desapareciera de la nada sin que nadie la haya visto. Pronto se detuvo en seco al recordar que Sasuke le había enviado un mensaje y mencionando que la visito en la madrugada. Él debía saber dónde podría estar la muchacha.

Se encaminó a la cafetería del hospital y se sentó en una de las mesas del comedor, sacó su celular y marco el número de su amigo. Jugueteo con las servilletas de la mesa hasta que Sasuke atendió al tercer tono.

—¡Teme! ¿Sabes dónde podría estar Sakura-chan? ¡Ha desaparecido del hospital! —planteo su mortificación casi comiéndose las uñas para que el azabache le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

— _Usurantokachi. Ella está conmigo, estamos llegando al hospital._

—¡Pues avisa que ella está contigo! Ya me había asustado —gruño—. Los espero en la cafetería para desayunar —y corto la llamada demostrando lo enfadado que se encontraba.

Se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando entre dientes lo insensibles que eran sus dos mejores amigos. Sus quejas se vieron detenidas un par de minutos después de que ambos jóvenes cruzaran el umbral de la cafetería en su busca.

—¡Naruto!

—¡Sakura-chan!

El rubio se levantó de un saltó y abrazo a su amiga con ganas, la zarandeó en el aire y expreso sinceramente que se encontraba muy preocupado por ella.

La Haruno se disculpó al ser liberada de ese abrazo, compuso una sonrisa radiante ante su amigo asegurando que no sufrió heridas graves.

—Es un alivio saberlo —Naruto se llevó una mano al pecho soltando el aire contenido. Se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo pelinegro detrás de Sakura, cargando una mochila sobre su hombro, pero Sasuke mostraba mala cara—. ¡Teme desconsiderado! Mira que llevarte a Sakura-chan…

La chica se sonrojo levemente al recordar todo el drama que hizo con Sasuke desde que salió huyendo del hospital; de la confesión de ambos y que se convirtieron novios unas horas atrás.

Naruto levantó una ceja interrogante ante la reacción de Sakura, preguntándose en que pensaba, y deslizo su mirada a Sasuke notando que desvió la suya impidiendo encontrarse con sus ojos azules, impresionado, el chico advirtió de un ligero rubor en las mejillas pálidas de Sasuke.

—¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? —preguntó con sospecha el chico rubio mirándolos con su mirada entrecerrada.

Sakura negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y Sasuke sonrió de lado ocultando sus pensamientos.

—Estas muy feliz —siguió insistiendo el rubio a la chica.

—M-Mejor vayamos a ver a Tsunade-sama —dijo la chica tirando de su mano para salir de la cafetería y así liberarse del interrogatorio, Naruto podía ser muy insistente cuando se lo proponía y no quería decirle que Sasuke y ella eran novios. Ambos acordaron revelarlo dentro de una semana.

Naruto parloteo que moría de hambre y Sakura le propuso salir a comer algo fuera del hospital después de todo estaba en compañía de esos dos, nada grave podría pasar.

Por detrás, Sasuke los siguió impasible, pero miro sobre su hombro directamente a dos Demonios en forma humana que sostenían una plática en una de las mesas de la cafetería, los habían estado observando desde que Sakura y el entraron a la cafetería. Mostró sus colmillos de forma amenazante y ellos apartaron inmediatamente la mirada por precaución.

"*"*"

 _Inmobiliaria Uchiha S &A._

 _07:00 am._

Shisui se sentó en el despacho de su tío, Fugaku, tenso, más de lo podía estar. Frente a él, del otro lado del escritorio, se encontraba su tío de pie mirando por el gran ventanal la ciudad en plena mañana, con aires indiferentes e impotentes.

Lo citó a las siete y llegó puntal tal como le gustaba a su tío, odiaba ese aspecto controlador de su pariente.

Fugaku notó su presencia desde que entro a su despacho más no le tomó importancia. Se volteó lentamente mientras fijaba su vista en Shisui. Aceptaba que el Uchiha menor acataba cada una de sus órdenes con eficiencia, pero había algunas cosas que aun sospechaba de él, sin embargo, no ha encontrado pruebas que afirmen lo contrario… para su desgracia.

Se sentó en la silla sin apartar su porte impotente, entrecerró su mirada negra provocando incertidumbre en el Uchiha menor.

—Hay una sobreviviente Haruno en esta ciudad —el jefe del Clan fue directo al grano, junto sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa—. Necesito que me proporciones su expediente o que investigues todo sobre ella. Que sea para hoy.

Fugaku ni siquiera lo dejo hablar, eso quería decir que no aceptable replica alguna, y eso le frustraba a Shisui. Ser mandado por un Cazador con aires de grandeza, manipulando a su antojo a quienes tenía intimidados. Algún día se acabaría su poderío sobre todos, pero lamentablemente, se ese acontecimiento se veía muy lejano.

—Así será, tío —se levantó de la silla dispuesto a marcharse.

—Tráelos personalmente —otra orden que no podía ser objetada.

El menor apretó los dientes y salió del despacho con el ceño fruncido. Tenía que cumplir esa orden por su propio bien. Afortunadamente el expediente de Sakura fue eliminado de toda base de datos y respaldos, por lo que tenía la libertad de crear uno falso, pero debía parecer autentico para no levantar sospechas.

Al apretar el botón de ascensor, se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver en su vida.

—El lacayo de mi padre —Sai sonrió de forma falsa colmando los nervios de Shisui—. ¿Qué se siente ser un arrastrado?

El policía apretó los dientes y aparto la mirada. Era contraproducente caer en las provocaciones del pequeño engreído —apodo que escuchó de Naruto—, Sai era uno de esos cazadores que se creían superiores a cualquier otro cazador que no era de su círculo social.

—¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —siguió provocándolo.

—No, solamente que es contraproducente caer en provocaciones estúpidas —Shisui sonrió de lado al ver que la mueca de suficiencia de Sai se desvanecía ante sus palabras.

—Estúpido —gruñó.

—Y ahora era un inteligible que insulta.

—¡Cállate! Eres inferior, tú no tienes voz ante mí.

—Si no lo tuviera, tío Fugaku no me encomendaría la tarea de investigar a Haruno Sakura —sonrió de lado al ver los ojos ensanchados de Sai—. Como su hijo incompetente no puede, recurre a… "bajos recursos" —afiló su sonrisa burlona y partió hacia el ascensor sin borrar su expresión.

Sai estaba enojado, tanto que su mirada oscura espanto a la secretaria que había estado presenciado la disputa encogida de hombros.

"*"*"

 _Hospital general de Tokio._

 _Sala de conferencias._

 _07:25 am._

El trio de adolescentes llegó a la puerta indicada por una de las enfermeras. Su desayuno fue interrumpido por Tsunade que solicito su presencia en la junta que se daría ahí, para saber con precisión todos los detalles del altercador a Sakura.

Ingresaron a la habitación tenuemente iluminada por la proyección en la pared blanca; a un costado, Kakashi mantenía una conversación con Minato, se notaban muy serios que no advirtieron de la presencia de los tres.

Pero los dos hermanos Uchiha si se percataron de su presencia.

—¡Sakurita! —exclamo aliviado Itachi abrazando fuertemente a Sakura provocando que ella jadeara de dolor por su hombro.

—Cuida tu fuerza Itachi —gruño Sasuke por detrás de ambos y le propino un zape para que soltara a su, ahora novia.

Otra persona que llegó a estrujarla fue Hikoro, quien le arrebato de los brazos de Itachi y la abrazo como una muñeca de trapo, pero con cuidado. Por su parte, su hermano menor los miró por unos largos segundos antes de apartarse para hablar con Minato y Kakashi.

—¡Estaba muy preocupada! El pobre de Gaara sufrió un ataque de nervios —se quejó mirando al susodicho, que estaba apartado de la escena tratando de platicar con Mei, ya que la Felino le puso el ojo encima al pobre pelirrojo.

—Me disculpo por todas las preocupaciones —apenada, se separó de Hikoro con las manos entrelazadas, y la Uchiha le sonrió de forma radiante prometiendo que tendrían que ir un día de compras para despejar la tensión.

Sakura recordó que ahora esos dos eran sus cuñados y se avergonzó visiblemente.

Después de que saludar a cada uno de sus amigos, todos tomaron asiento en la gran mesa que se deslizaba a lo ancho de la sala, una pantalla proyectaba imágenes de paisajes que intrigaba a Sakura; después, Tsunade hizo acto de presencia junto a Tenten y se dirigió a la otra punta donde discutían Kakashi, Minato, Sasuke y Mei.

—Como sabemos, Sakura fue atacada por un Cazador Hyuuga —Kakashi alzó la voz para atraer la atención de todos, estaba serio y más cuando prosiguió—. Aquí la cuestión es quien fue.

—Hay pocos Cazadores Hyuuga en esta ciudad —dijo Minato inclinándose a una computadora, que estaba conectado a un proyector que manifestaba las imágenes—. Sakura, pasaré una serie de imágenes que verás aquí, por favor identifica al que te atacó. ¿Tendrás problemas con ello?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Claro que no tendría problemas para, se acordaba perfectamente del sujeto que lastimo a Ino, aunque no se lo dijera sabía que la _Fujun'na hantā_ estaba más grave de lo que aparentaba. Podía sentirlo. Alzó la vista observado la serie de imágenes, donde venía el perfil de los Cazadores y los datos obtenidos, después de tres imágenes apareció la que la sobresaltó visiblemente.

Jamás podrá olvidar esos ojos fríos ni ese porte astuto y prepotente; sus fracciones eran demasiadas serenas en esa foto, pero emitían una amenaza implícita.

—Estoy completamente segura de que es él —Sakura frunció el ceño después de detallarlo—. Creo haberlo visto antes y en algún lugar.

—Es Hyuuga Neji —dijo Tenten a su lado después de soltar un suspiro de pesadez—. Antes trabajaba con él en su agencia de modelos.

—Esto ya es problema político —sentenció Minato mirando la pantalla—. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió Sakura? Llegaste al hospital con una cachorra, que igual es una Mestiza.

—Después de reunirme con Ino iba directo a casa, pero capte cierto olor en el aire, era sangre —empezó a relatar y se apenó por no controlar sus impulsos—. Lo seguí hasta un distrito poco transitado y encontré al Cazador a punto de matar a la pequeña, no tuve tiempo de nada cuando se abalanzó contra mi pensando que era un Vampiro —respiró profundamente—. Después de estar a la defensiva, Ino apareció y huimos, pero el Cazador la hirió gravemente, después termine por empujarlo por edificio y cayó sobre el techo de un coche. Se hizo un gran alboroto entre los humanos. Y corrí hasta aquí con las dos, se desangraban… por un segundo pensé que iban a morir —finalizó consternada.

—Pero no fue así. Llegaron a tiempo para ser tratadas. Un segundo más y habrían muerto —informó la doctora.

—¿Se podrá hacer algo al respecto para que la pequeña tenga su protección? —preguntó la Haruno preocupada por la niña.

—No sabemos quién es —Sasuke la miro seriamente y Sakura le sostuvo la mirada—, las apariencias engañan, Sakura. Puede ser una asesina despiadada, o a cometido un delito grave fuera de Japón.

—O es una simple cachorra —intervino Tsunade mirando a Sasuke, recelosa—. Todo indica que es su primera herida, no tiene más cicatrices, pero su vida está estable por el momento.

—En el caso de Ino no se puede hacer mucho —dijo Kakashi—, no está bajo nuestras reglas...

—Pero tío, yo accedí a que fuera uno de mis protectores.

—Lo sé, ya había hablado de eso con Minato, pero quien tiene parte de la palabra es Mei —indicó señalando a la Felino que se mantenía platicando acaloradamente con Sasuke, al parecer discutían ya que el Uchiha fruncía el ceño, puesto que las criaturas que estaban involucradas eran de sus respectivas especies.

—Soy Temuri Mei, Felino-Puma, querida Sakura —se presentó la mujer—. Yamanaka Ino tendrá que aceptar ciertos términos antes de obtener la protección... —la Haruno suspiro aliviada—. Pero Sakura —la aludida alzó la cabeza de sopetón mirando aquellos ojos verdes, que le transmitieron un tono mordaz—: Recuerda que no puedes salvar a todo el mundo.

"*"*"

 _09:56 am._

La reunión tardo más de lo esperado, asique cuando se acabó la disputa, se veían fatigados y con cara de cansancio.

—Pueden irse a descansar —dijo Minato a los demás.

Únicamente se quedaron Kakashi, Minato, Tsunade, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto en la sala.

—Sakura podrá salir solamente en compañía de Sasuke-kun o Naruto, es mejor estar precavidos —propuso Minato contemplando a los tres jóvenes—. Por hoy, será mejor que no vayan a la escuela y permanezcan en el hospital.

—Pueden quedarse en una de las habitaciones de descanso —ofreció inmediatamente Tsunade y le mostro una sonrisa radiante a Sakura—. Debes descansar todo lo que puedas, ha sido una noche muy agitada.

Los demás detallaron en Sakura, y sí que se notaba desvelada, bajo sus ojos asomaba las ojeras y su rostro pedía a gritos un merecido descanso, asique recibió la noticia como un regalo divino. Sus ojitos jades brillaron de ilusión en poder dormir todo el día sin ser interrumpida, eso sería glorioso.

—Eviten andar por los pasillos, y por favor, no salgas del hospital hasta que venga por ti —pidió Kakashi tomando las manos de su sobrina entre las suyas, su mirada era suplicante.

—No se preocupe, tío, Sasuke-kun y Naruto estarán conmigo —sonrió de oreja a oreja a sabiendas que sus amigos… perdón, su novio y amigo, estarían asintiendo con la cabeza como afirmación.

—¡Seremos sus guardianes! —exclamó Naruto inflando su pecho de determinación—. Aunque el Teme sería más su perro guardián —sonrió socarrón ante la mirada fulminante, sobre todo porque Tsunade sonrió con burla.

Sasuke bufo, « _si supieras Naruto_ » pensó componiendo una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Teme, deberías de estar molesto, no feliz!

—Estúpido.

Tsunade agitó su mano despejando sus peleas absurdas, su hospital no debía de llenarse de esa vibra de idiotez.

—Ven, te llevo a la habitación —la doctora agarró por los hombros a la pequeña chica con cuidado de no hacerle mucho daño—. Y ustedes dos, consigan algo para que Sakura y yo comamos.

El azabache alzo una ceja interrogante. Para esa mujer gritona y mandona no le compraba ni el aire.

A leguas se notaba que ninguno de los dos se tragaba. Como dicen: el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Pero oba-chan…

Naruto sudo frio cuando Tsunade tuvo una especie de tic nervioso en su ceja al ser llamada de esa manera, los miro de forma tétrica entes de que el chico saliera corriendo llevándose a rastras al pobre azabache que no le quedo de otra más que entornar los ojos.

—Le inspiras miedo a mi hijo —Minato sonrió divertido y Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo.

—Hhmp. Esos mocosos son insufribles, gracias a Dios que tengo a Sakura para controlarlos.

La susodicha soltó una risa divertida a sabiendas que era cierto.

—Bueno, nosotros debemos organizar una junta con los Cazadores Hyuuga de la ciudad —Kakashi acaricio la cabellera de Sakura en forma de despedida para luego partir con Minato por el blanco y silencioso pasillo.

"*"*"

 _Lugar desconocido._

 _12:39 pm._

—Es gracioso —dijo Izumi levantándose de su sillón, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras miraba a Kisame— que tú me informes sobre el ataque de Hyuuga Neji a Sakura.

Kisame sonrió socarrón.

—Pasaba por ahí, y los vi de casualidad. Y como tú quieres a la mocosa muerta, pienso que es la ocasión perfecta para acabar con ella —expuso el Demonio.

—¿Si sabes que ella está en el hospital? ¡Protegida por Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto! —apuntó como si fuese obvio.

—Hay muchas formas de acabarla desde adentro.

—¿Y ponernos en evidencia más de lo que ya estamos?

—Si no mal recuerdo… —Kisame se frotó la quijada con su tosca mano—. Fuiste tú quien dejó en evidencia las intenciones de Akatsuki.

Izumi lo fulminó con la mirada por recordarle ese gran detalle.

—Mejor lárgate —espeto de malhumor, pero ella fue la que salió al pasillo refunfuñando.

Seguía furiosa por las vueltas que le hacían hacer los del alto mando, ella era la tercera, pero pareciera que era la única responsable. Organizaba todo el trabajo, porque eliminar a Haruno Sakura era deseo de sus jefes, aunque el de también de ella.

Dirigió sus ojos amatistas al gran espejo que se alzaba con impotencia frente a ella, haciéndole recordar quien era realmente: una mujer de cabellos cafés y ojos grandes del mismo color, con rasgos faciales más delineados y una figura normal. En pocas palabras: una Mestiza-Vampiro.

Escondía su verdadera apariencia porque no confiaba plenamente en los líderes de Akatsuki, es como lanzarse a un hoyo profundo, no hay retorno ni salvación. No era estúpida para hacerlo de buenas a primeras.

Estaba deseosa por subir al puesto del líder del Clan Haruno, pero en ocasiones como esa, donde se veía al espejo y veía a su verdadero yo, se preguntaba si lo que hacía era lo correcto. Casi no se reconocía, sus ojos estaban llenos de rencor y odio, pero… ¿dirigidos a quién? ¿A Sakura por poseer el cargo que ella deseaba o a su abuelo por haber permitido que el Clan muriera sin más? Reconocía que la chica no tenía la culpa de las acciones de sus abuelos, empero, ¿con quién podría desquitarse si no es con ella?

Además, ganaría poderío, y con eso nadie podría hacerle daño alguno, seria invencible, intocable.

 _«¿A cambio de una vida inocente?»,_ se preguntó apartando la mirada. Sus largas piernas siguieron caminando por el pasillo en busca de una copa de vino para apaciguar sus pensamientos.

"*"*"

 _Jueves 21 de julio._

 _02:56 pm._

 _PROGETO._

Sakura estaba de pie a la entrada de la preparatoria, en la espera de su novio que iría a recogerla; desde el incidente del festival, Sasuke no había puesto un pie en la escuela por precaución, aseguraba que no deseaba tener un puñado de chicas intentando besarlo… o hacerle algo peor.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, si supiera que ya se formó un club de fans para el "Uchiha-guapo-grandioso-dios-griego-Sasuke", se iría para atrás al ver un salón adornados con fotos de ese día del festival, y otras tomadas "discretamente".

No renegó ante la idea, admitía que se ponía un poquito celosa, pero también enojada. Esas chicas sólo veían lo exterior de Sasuke, no su corazón.

Apenas hacia unos días que era novia de Sasuke —no es un tiempo aceptable—, y desde ese día no lo ha visto, sólo se mensajearon entre ratos. Ansiaba verlo, necesitaba contarle el secreto que guardaba con un poco de recelo: sobre la existencia de su hermano mellizo… muerto.

Esa idea la llevaba rodando por la cabeza cuando visito a Ino para ver de su recuperación, por supuesto que también estaba al tanto de la niña que rescataron, pero aún no reaccionaba.

 _Flash back._

 _Martes 19 de julio._

 _Hospital de Tokio._

 _—¿Y cómo sigue la pequeña? —inquirió Ino después de reírse como loca ante un chiste de la Haruno, disfrutaba mucho de su compañía._

 _—Tsunade-sama me dijo que su recuperación es lenta, pero que estará mejor._

 _—Es duro, después de todo son sus primeras heridas._

 _—¿Las tuyas cómo fueron?_

 _La ojiazul se froto la barbilla, pensativa, rememorando el enfrentamiento donde casi perdía la vida._

 _—Fue hace mucho tiempo... en Israel, contra un Demonio que deseaba tomar mi alma para saciar su sed. Me ingirió heridas muy profundas en el pecho, incluso una casi me roza el corazón, por eso mi recuperación fue demasiado lenta._

 _—Debió ser muy duro —dijo Sakura con una mueca._

 _—Sakura, enserió tu... —vacilante, prosiguió—. ¿No me guardas rencor por atacarte?_

 _Sakura negó inmediatamente con la cabeza._

 _—Para nada. Como te dije, entiendo tus razones —rápidamente la cayó al ver que intentaba hablar—. Y no vuelvas a tocar el tema, que me enojare mucho._

 _—Trato echo —Ino sonrió de lado sin hacer ruido alguno. Sus ojos azules volvían a estar felices._

 _Sakura se sintió satisfecha con la aceptación de Ino. No deseaba que ella se sintiera culpable de sus primeras heridas, por un lado, agradecía enormemente que fuese ella quien se los hizo._

 _Sintió su celular brillar contra su muslo y lo sacó sin prisas, al mirar la pantalla notó que era un mensaje de Sasuke._

 _Sonrió bobalicona y abrió el mensaje con insistencia, provocando curiosidad en su amiga rubia, quien estiro el cuello intentando ver que había en la pantalla, pero no alcanzó a ver nada._

Sasuke: "¿Dónde estás?".

 _Sakura tecleo una respuesta rápida._

Sakura: "En el hospital, he venido a ver a Ino y a la niña".

Sasuke: "¿Has ido sola?".

 _Bufo._

 _–Ni lejos sigue al margen —murmuró creyendo que Sasuke se preocupaba demás._

 _Sakura: "No. Kiba se ofreció a traerme y llevarme. ¿Feliz?"._

 _El chico no respondió, pero la dejó en visto y Sakura empezó a odiar las palomitas azules. Dejó el celular muy a fondo de su mochila y se cruzó de brazo. ¿Para qué le mensajeaba si no le contestaba? ¿Qué clase de conversación era esa?_

 _—Déjame adivinar: Sasuke —atinó Ino haciendo un gesto con la mano._

 _—Es un idiota... A veces —refunfuño._

 _—Debe estar... ¿Asustado? Recuerda que también es su primera relación "sería" —enfatizó con los dedos. Ino ya sabían que eran novios, Sakura de lo dijo ese el mismo día de lo ocurrido–. Han pasado de amigos a novios, al principio será así. No te apures, ha pasado unos días._

 _—Lo sé. Con Sasori fue muy diferente, lo veía todos los días —pensativa, se froto la barbilla—. Mi ex —aclaró ante la duda de Ino._

 _—¿Está guapo? Podrías presentármelo —sonrió picarona._

 _—Lo haría, pero él jamás aceptaría. Es muy reservado en el amor._

 _—Bueno, él se pierde este cuerpecito —dijo Ino señalándose así misma con gracia, logrando que Sakura soltara una risotada de diversión—. Lo malo es que no tengo familia que me defienda si alguien intenta tomar este hermoso ser creado de las mejores maravillas del mundo —hizo una pose dramática con lágrimas falsas en los ojos._

 _Sakura negó divertida con la cabeza, pero sintiendo un poco de pena por Ino que no tenía hermanos cuales recurrir. Sus padres prácticamente no existían, pero para eso podría estar ella._

 _—Yo seré esa defensora —la Haruno infló el pecho y lo golpeó con determinación—. Golpeare a cualquiera con mi fuerza sobrenatural._

 _—¡Un izquierdazo, un derechazo! —exclamó emocionada la chica rubia alzando más manos al aire y rieron a carcajada limpia. Pero fueron calladas por una de las enfermeras que percibió el alboroto de la habitación._

 _Fin del Flash back._

Volvió a la realidad cuando se percató que una mujer extravagante y bella, se detenía frente a ella de golpe, con una ceja alzada y sus labios pintados de rojos formaban una sonrisa traviesa. Se preguntó quién era esa mujer.

Por precaución, retrocedió dos pasos y su mirada jade le devolvió la mirada a la café.

—¿Haruno Sakura?

La chica apretó los labios, pero no afirmo nada.

—Es un placer querida, soy Uchiha Vanesa —le tendió la mano en forma de saludo, empero, la Haruno retrocedió dos pasos al escuchar su apellido—. Es descortés no responder el saludo.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Sakura frunció el ceño mientras se erguía completamente, porque Vanesa era alta, y más con sus tacones de aguja. Notó que varios chicos de la preparatoria se la comían con la mirada, como no si llevaba puesto una falda de cuero que apenas cubría sus muslos.

—Nada importante, sólo que me digas que eres —Vanesa fingió desinterés mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba sus uñas largas pintadas con un esmalte rojo—. Ya sabes: una Cazadora, Hibrida, Demonio… —relató como si le quisiera enseñar el tema.

—No es de tu incumbencia —espetó inmediatamente a la defensiva, suponía que Vanesa era una Cazadora y agradecía internamente portar su collar con ella.

—Respuesta equivocada —Vanesa suspiro resignada.

Su misión era simple: descubrir que era la chica, debido a que el informe que entrego Shisui de ella, no tenía especificado que era. Sobre todo, porque la historia de Hana era muy confusa.

Haruno Hana tuvo un novio Cazador, pero un su momento se dejó llevar por el amor con Kizashi, pero al final del día, no se supo de quien era hija Haruno Sakura, si del Cazador o del Vampiro de Linaje.

Sonrió de forma maliciosa al ver lo pequeña que era la chica, apostaba que no pasaba del metro sesenta, y era patético su color de cabello ¡rosa! ¡qué horror de marañas! Y sus ojos verdes hacían un juego espantoso en su rostro. Además, se notaba que Sakura no tenía bastante fuerza para defenderse o sostener una batalla digna.

Sai no le dijo como podría obtener la información.

Vanesa dio tres pasos sin previo aviso y estiro su mano para tomar el cuello de Sakura, estaba segura de que podría amenazarla. A ella no le importaba tener espectadores, no era como su hermano Samuel que prefería ser discreto, ella era lo contrario, disfrutaba llamar la atención para que todos observaran que tan superior es ante su presa.

Pero no se esperó lo que hizo Sakura.

Antes de que cerrara su mano alrededor del pequeño cuello. Sakura movió su mano hacia un lado de su pierna —a la altura del muslo— y de ahí saco una pequeña cuchilla para ponerla rozando sus costillas, una acción sumamente rápida e inesperada para la Cazadora.

Abrió sus ojos cafés como platos y sus labios rojos fueron una línea fina de molestia. Nadie había sido extremadamente rápido como ella para estar al igual de niveles.

Sakura portaba una mirada determinante, era la tercera vez que recibía una agresión por parte de un Cazador, ¿qué tenían contra ella? Apostaba que la mujer no sabía su origen y deseaba torturarla para conocerlo.

—Apriétame el cuello y terminaras desangrándote —Sakura compuso una sonrisa angelical—. Veamos quien ríe a lo último.

—Maldita niñata.

Se desafiaron con las miradas pase a la diferencia de estatura, conscientes de que el alumnado empezaba hacer bullicio por el intercambio de miradas letales y gesto agresivos por parte de las dos.

Antes de que Vanesa decidiera correr el riesgo y de que Sakura le enterrara la cuchilla, el maestro Asuma llegó corriendo a la entrada advertido por unos chicos —seres sobrenaturales— del acontecimiento que se suscitaba frente a la preparatoria. Se detuvo en medio de ambas y pidió a Vanesa que retirara su mano del cuello de Sakura.

—No estoy segura de que ella desee bajar su arma —renegó la mujer.

Asuma agarró la muñeca de Sakura donde empuñaba el arma y con la otra mano, agarró la de Vanesa. Alejo sin esfuerzo ambas extremidades hasta que quedaron completamente separadas.

Inmediatamente, Sakura retrocedió varios pasos respirando de forma agitada, la adrenalina se iba de su mente para dar paso al miedo, después de analizar que Vanesa era fuerte y una Cazadora experimentada.

—Le pediré que se retire y que no vuelva a esta escuela —Asuma la miro con dureza y ladeo la cabeza invitándola a marcharse, agarraba de un brazo a Sakura en caso de que Vanesa intentara llevársela a la fuerza.

Vanesa frunció los labios molesta y rechino los dientes de frustración. Sus planes se vinieron abajo ante la presencia de ese Cazador Impuro, apostaba que tenía relación con Sakura. Y la chica… resulto ser más rápida que sus suposiciones, incluso estaba preparada con armas, alguien precavida.

Sin más, la Uchiha ladeo su cabellera negra al aire, alzó el mentón dejando ver que su ego no fue herido, y partió entre la multitud que se había formado a su alrededor con el fin de chismorrear sobre lo suscitado entre las dos mujeres.

Una vez que se perdió de vista, Sakura pudo respirar tranquila al bajar la chuchilla y temblar ligeramente por la tensión.

—Gracias Asuma-sensei, no sé qué habría pasado si usted no interrumpía.

—¿No deberías estar con Sasuke o Naruto? Se supone que ellos están encargados de tu cuidado —expresó Asuma ligeramente serio.

—Nadie ha venido… —se quedó pasmada de que el maestro de Ciencias supiera de ella—. Un momento, ¿cómo sabe eso Asuma-sensei? —murmuró lo último procurando que nadie más los escuchara. Gracias al cielo que los alumnos empezaron a dispersarse cuchicheando de lo sucedido, podía sentir sus miradas de curiosidad.

Vaya, ahora sería catalogada como una loca que sacó un arma contra una mujer, aunque fue un poco discreta al hacerlo, y trato de que la cuchilla se viera lo menos posible, no debería llamar mucho la atención.

—Mejor entremos de nuevo —sugirió Asuma con una mirada nerviosa, había hablado demás—, no es seguro que estés aquí.

"*"*"

 _Inmobiliaria Uchiha S &A. _

_Oficina del vicepresidente._

 _04:17 pm._

—No se puede ser más estúpida que tú, Vanesa —escupió Sai con enojo—. ¿Qué pensaste al armar un alboroto a plena luz del día?

—Me ordenaron que descubriera su origen —ofendida y humillada, Vanesa le clavo los ojos cafés como estacas—, más no dijeron que método.

—Sabias de sobra que era con discreción.

—¡Ja! No sé qué es eso. Es más, si es una criatura sobrenatural, ya lo habría percibido inmediatamente —y era cierto, los Cazadores tenían un sexto sentido cual hacia afán de que tenían un ser sobrenatural frente a ellos o no.

—Tal vez es una Cazadora Pura —atinó a decir Obito, con una mirada seria, pero sonreía internamente. Si supieran que Sakura era una Mestiza, los tres se irán para atrás, estaban rompiendo acuerdos establecidos por la ley.

—Nadie le pidió su opinión —rugió Sai.

—Si mi hermano se entera de que actúan a sus espaldas, se enojara muchísimo —dijo como si fuese obvio.

Vanesa frunció el ceño al igual que Sai con fastidio.

Fugaku no tenía por qué saber que ellos estaban investigando el origen de la pelirrosa para facilitarle el trabajo. Y, por otro lado, ambos le tenían resentimiento a la chica. Sai porque ella lo había enfrentado, se atrevió en sostenerle la mirada y a desafiarlo, su orgullo exigía a gritos venganza; y Vanesa, simplemente porque la humillo frente a los humanos, ¡a ella, una Cazadora Uchiha!, por no decir que burló sus sentidos.

—No me importa. Esto ya es personal… esa niñata me las pagará —sonrió de lado y una risa afloró de sus labios—. Me ha humillado… ¿Y a ti que te hizo Sai?

El Uchiha se molestó por la pregunta, pero se limitó a decir que muchas cosas por el cual su orgullo estaba herido.

Por detrás, Samuel observaba a su hermana y primo discutir una nueva estrategia para dejar en evidencia a la chica. Conforme lo que descubrieran, Fugaku decidiría si la dejaba viva por más tiempo o la mataba, porque ya estaba más que claro que Haruno Sakura era hija de Haruno Hana, y no importaba quien era el padre, sino que es ilegítima cabecilla del Clan Haruno, de la Rama principal.

Y según, a palabras de Sai, ella debería morir.

Sin embargo, Samuel no estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones de su tío, pero no expresaba sus pensamientos. Prefería mantener su rostro impasible y un tanto indiferente a todo, para que sus emociones no asomaran por su rostro y así supieran de sus pensamientos contradictorios.

Confundido. Perdido. Asustado. Eran las palabras perfectas para describir sus emociones.

"*"*"

 _Departamento de Kakashi._

 _00:38 pm._

Sentía el aire filtrarse suavemente a sus fosas nasales, sintiéndose más tranquila de lo que estaba horas atrás. Su respiración era serena. No había razón para estarlo, sino todo lo contrario, afligida.

« _Recuerda que no puedes salvar a todo el mundo_ ». Esa frase retumbó en su mente, como un tatuaje que sería difícilmente removido. Aunque no le gustará, era cierto. No podía salvar a todas las personas que se le pusieran enfrente, no era una heroína.

Inclinó un poco su cuerpo en el barandal y observó la calle de abajo, pocos autos circulaban a esas altas horas de la noche; las personas eran un simple susurró y sus presencias opacadas tras el ambiente Sobrenatural que denomina en ese lapso. Incluso le pareció ver unos cuantos Lobos correr por los callejones acompañados de aullidos que se hacían ecos entre los edificios.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos mientras miraba la Luna radiante a lo alto del cielo, lloraba tras ver la realidad cual se sometía; al mundo cual perteneció en el momento que descubrió que era la Cabecilla de un Clan prácticamente extinto. Ella no pidió serlo, no eligió ser quien era, y por eso era más difícil de sobrellevar la carga en sus hombros. ¿Ese era su deber? Solo quería que no hubiera más personas como ella: sin familia. Huérfana desde adolescente, sin la posibilidad de ver a sus padres.

« _Eres nuestra esperanza…»_

Las palabras de su profesor de Ciencias, Asuma, resonaron en su mente, y se sorprendió de su intensidad, sobre todo porque no se acordaba de ello. Rememoro la plática que tuvo con Asuma después del accidente de Vanesa.

 _Flash back._

 _—Entonces… —empezó vacilante—, usted es un Cazador Impuro, del Clan Sarutobi, una descendencia de Uzumaki y de una_ adameo _Uchiha…_

 _—Efectivamente._

 _—Y usted está al tanto de la situación, por eso también me vigila al igual que Kurenai-sensei —afirmó mirando a la esposa de Asuma, una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, piel tersa y pálida, acompañado con unos carismáticos ojos rojos._

 _Kurenai asintió con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _—Conocemos a Kakashi desde hace mucho tiempo, y estamos a favor de él y Minato._

 _Sakura no entendió mucho a lo que referirían ellos con lo de estar a favor, e hizo saber su duda._

 _—Creemos que los Mestizos también merecen vivir, todo el Clan Sarutobi —aclaró el hombre—, por ello apoyamos a Kakashi para que las leyes estipuladas a partir de la muerte de tu Clan tengan validez aun cuando tú tomes el cargo. Una cabecilla puede hacer y deshacer en su territorio._

 _—Pero no lo soy oficialmente._

 _—Eres un blanco muy buscado y deseado, representas la fuerza de los caídos en la batalla. Eres Mestiza y líder, de hecho, la primera. Y si, es posible —aclaró Kurenai ante las dudas que asomaron en los ojos jades de la chica—. Si llegas a tomar el liderazgo, podrás extender las leyes a algunas regiones, y los Mestizos no tendrían que temer por su vida._

 _—Últimamente esas leyes no importan ante los Cazadores Puros —Sakura dio referencia a la agresión de Vanesa—, no les importa. Están sumidos en sus ideales de que somos inmorales y débiles, que no merecemos respirar el mismo aire que ellos —musito con tristeza, agachando la mirada. Era cierto. Los Cazadores eran egoístas._

 _—¿Te digo por qué lo Mestizos son débiles? —inquirió Kurenai sentándose a su lado. Sakura levanto la mirada para toparse con la sonrisa de su maestra de inglés._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Porque se creen débiles —respondió sin vacilar, impactando a la chica por su respuesta tan simple—, creen en ideologías en lo que se basan los demás. No confían en sí mismos para marcar la diferencia, su diferencia. ¿De qué sirve ser fuerte si no puedes protegerte a ti mismo?_

 _—Yo no puedo protegerme a mí misma —susurro ella sumergida en un pozo profundo de remordimientos._

 _—Porque no te crees capaz de hacerlo —le corto ensanchando su sonrisa—. Debes confiar en ti misma, no creer en lo que te digan los demás con la intención de que te sientas inferior, porque no lo eres. Todos somos iguales y a la vez tan diferentes, eso no hace únicos._

 _—Y tú —Asuma se sentó a su lado, separando el cigarrillo de sus labios—, eres la esperanza de muchos, eres parte de ese futuro de paz que anhelamos más que nada en el mundo._

 _—¿Yo, esperanza? —eso si sorprendió enormemente a Sakura. ¿Qué ella era la esperanza de miles de mestizos? Pero no era importante—. Pero… yo…_

 _—Eres fuerte en todos los sentidos, es cuestión de que lo creas y confíes en ti. No seas fuerte por los demás, selo por ti, para que puedas cumplir tus metas._

 _—Mis razones para vivir —los ojos de la muchacha brillaban de compresión total._

 _—Sea cual sea nuestro destino —Kurenai tomo las manos de Sakura, mirándola con dulzura—, recuerda que te apoyaremos, pase lo que pase_

 _—G-Gracias… —murmuro Sakura abstraída de sus palabras con un profundo significado, cual calmaba su corazón durativo y sus pensamientos opacos sobre su persona._

 _Fin del flas back._

—Esperanza… mi razón... —murmuró abriendo sus ojos lentamente, pensando en la razón por la cual quería fortalecer sus poderes—... para proteger a quienes amo... para salvar... vidas.

Despacio, se alejó del barandal consiente de sus pensamientos y palabras.

Esa era lo que le faltaba, buscar su motivación para creer ser fuerte, no solo por motivos personales, no sólo para proteger a quienes amaba, a su familia. También para marcar una diferencia en el mundo, en su mundo. Era consciente que no iba hacer un cambio notable, incluso seria insignificante; pero, para quien recibiera esa esperanza, iba ser un gran recuerdo y motivación para seguir viviendo. Si era una diferencia para él o ella, eso era lo único importante para Sakura, no le importaba si no era tomado en cuenta en otros lados, simplemente la vida era de un precio inigualable, no existía.

Sonrió al mirar las luces de la cuidad. El presenciar la vista panorámica le brindaba un poco de paz, aunque prefería estar mirando la luna reflejada en el mar, con la brisa marina pegando fuertemente su rostro. Hubiera ido al mar, pero tenía prohibido salir sin compañía, por lo menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Se dio una ducha tibia, sumergida en sus cavilaciones, se tomó su tiempo para asimilar las decisiones recién tomadas y sus descubrimientos internos. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que paso en el agua, jugando con sus manos y mechones rosados que caían en sus hombros (los cuales aún tenían los puntos), fueron segundos, minutos e incluso horas en que sólo estaba ella y sus pensamientos.

Cuando se percató del tiempo era muy tarde. Asique decidió salir de la ducha. Y una vez secada, se puso un bóxer negro y un blusón rosa pálido para dormir a gusto lo que restaba de la noche.

Sentada en la cama dispuesta a dormir, agarró el celular entre sus manos y contempló en la pantalla el nombre de Sasuke, se mordió el labio inferior. El azabache no fue a buscarla a la escuela, si no Kiba, excusando pesimamente a su novio. Éste tampoco la contacto el resto de día, y se sentía decepcionada, ni un mensaje o llamada aparecía en la pantalla.

Con un largo suspiro, se dijo que tal vez el debería estar ocupado con cosas más importantes, no quería ser egoísta y una novia compulsiva por saber en dónde estaba él. Cada uno tenía su espacio y privacidad. Y pues, ya habría su tiempo para estar juntos.

Deslizó sus piernas sobre el colchón y se cubrió con el enredón que la cubría del frío que emanaba el aparato artificial, pase a haber mucho calor durante el día, la noche era peor.

"*"*"

 _02:56 am._

Sasuke estaba de pie sobre el jardín de su casa, mirando la pantalla negra de su celular con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba por todos los medios que encendiera. Estaba frustrado, irritado y lo que seguía. Por culpa de esa máquina no había podido hablarle a Sakura en esos días, y por lo consecuente, tampoco pudo avisar que no podría ir a la escuela por ella.

Los siguientes días después de su confesión a Sakura, se consumieron intentado llegar a un acuerdo con los diez Cazadores Hyuuga que habitaban en la ciudad, pero ellos se negaron a responder las responsabilidades, puesto que Neji era de la Rama principal del Clan. Asique no les quedo de otras más que dar caza al único Cazador Hyuuga de la Rama principal que habitaba en todo Japón.

Casi una semana persiguiendo su asqueroso olor, en constante movimiento fuera de Tokio, sin dormir, alerta a los enemigos adversos a quitarle la vida. Después de todo estuvo en territorio hostil, los Cazadores de otras ciudades (inclusive los pocos Uchihas de Tokio) intentaron darle muerte.

¡Hmhp! Ninguno de ellos pudo superar a un grupo de varios Cazadores desterrados y Mestizos. Si idiotas no eran, solamente mandaron Cazadores principiantes a morir en sus manos. Así de crueles eran los jefes. No se molestaron en pensar sobre el tema, simplemente los lanzaron a la batalla contra seres experimentados en guerras y batallas.

—Le pediré a Shikamaru que saque toda la información —se dijo asimismo metiendo el aparato en el interior de su gabardina.

Sin más, montó su motocicleta aparcada en la orilla de la acera y emprendió el viaje a lo que era, ahora, la casa de su novia.

Tal vez era demasiado tarde (las dos de la madrugada) pero ansiaba verla. Necesitaba fundirse en sus ojitos jades que brillaban de ternura cada vez que lo veían, somnolienta y escuchar su melosa voz que apaciguaba sus males, sus demonios personales. Acariciar sus mejillas sonrosadas y sentir el rose de sus labios rosados y apetitosos. Sasuke no era consciente de lo tanto que dependía de Sakura, pero no tardaría en descubrirlo.

Una vez que estacionó la motocicleta en el estacionamiento del edificio, se abalanzó a los barandales de piedras de los departamentos hasta llegar al piso correspondiente, directo a la habitación de la pelirrosa.

Durativo, abrió ligeramente las puertas escaneando con la mirada toda habitación tenuemente iluminado por la luz pálida de la luna. Internamente sonrió de lado al poder entrar sin hacer ruido, pero a la vez frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Sakura era un poco despistada como para dejar las ventanas sin seguro. Resignado, cerró silenciosamente las ventanas y se deslizó hasta la cama, cuidando sus pasos.

Su mirada se suavizo al apreciar a su chica envuelta en el enredón, durmiendo y roncando levemente, sonrió de lado al escucharlo, en vez de desagradarle el sonido, le causaba gracia y ternura mezclados. Ladeo el rostro sin apartar la mirada carmín que pronto asomó en sus ojos, recordaría esa imagen por mucho tiempo.

Hizo la osadía de quitarse su gabardina, guantes y zapatos, dando por hecho que no se iría de ahí hasta la mañana. Una vez que acomodo las prendas sobre el escritorio, se sentó en el lugar vacío de la cama y se inclinó levemente hacia ella apoyando una mano en el hombro dispuesto a despertarla. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejo gratamente consternado y… extasiado.

Su espalda chocó en el colchón y sus manos terminaron a los lados de su cabeza, su mirada se tornó sorpresiva y sus ojos se oscurecieron repentinamente. Y todo porque sobre él, yacía la pelirrosa sentada sobre su cintura e inclinada ligeramente hacia adelante con un cuchillo en una de sus manos que rozaba su cuello. Entre su cabello rosado, Sasuke pudo notar sus ojos jades brillando de determinación, y su menudo cuerpo temblaba ligeramente contra él.

Si la situación fuese otra —o más bien, sin cuchillo—, se lanzaría sobre ella para devorarla a besos, pero eso no quitaba que esa imagen y posición era incitante a perder su autocontrol y hacer lo anterior pensado, pero más subido de tono.

—Que agradable recibimiento —su voz sonó ronca sin proponérselo.

Sakura estuvo mirando fijamente su rostro masculino, pero por el sueño que se cargaba no procesaba inmediatamente la información. Cuando escuchó y reconoció la voz de Sasuke se desconcertó y exaltó a la vez.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —preguntó confusa, aun así, se enderezo alejando el cuchillo.

—¿A quién esperabas en la madrugada? —Sasuke alzó una ceja y frunció el ceño demostrando que estaba celoso.

—Yo…

—Tranquila —Sasuke le paso una mano por sus cabellos rosados, y Sakura sonrió enternecida removiéndose un poco gustosa por la caricia. Esa acción fue placentera para Sasuke y lo disfruto, pero no quería perder su cordura—. Aunque me gusta está posición, es peligroso para ti —se resignó incorporándose a medias, dejando a la Haruno sentada entre sus piernas.

La Haruno se sonrojo a mas no poder al entender el significado de las palabras y se cubrió el rostro de la vergüenza que sentía. ¡Había amenazado a Sasuke con un cuchillo! Por un lado, estaba alterada y su cuerpo daba espasmos, por otro, se encontraba emocionada de que Sasuke fuera a verla sin importar la hora.

Sasuke profirió una pequeña risa ronca por la reacción de su novia.

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun, yo te amenace con un cuchillo —balbuceo ella con voz ahogada encogiéndose de hombros, creyendo que él estaría herido de alguna forma.

—No te preocupes —Sasuke apartó delicadamente las manos de su rostro y la miro intensamente a los ojos. No le incomodaba que ella lo haya amenazado, eso quería decir que Sakura estaba aprendiendo a defenderse por sí sola, y eso le alegraba—. Pero siento que estas nerviosa, temblabas un poco sobre mí —dijo mirándola interrogante.

El bochorno se fue de su ser y desvió la mirada, pues la de Sasuke se tornó seria y no quería decirle el porqué. Acarició las manos desnudas de él pensando en cómo decirle sobre el ataque de Vanesa.

—Estoy muy asustada —se resignó—. Hoy… una Cazadora, Uchiha Vanesa intento saber "que era" e intento estrangularme, pero yo… la amenace con un cuchillo. Si no fuera por Asuma-sensei que intervino, no sé qué habría pasado —terminó en un susurró.

El Uchiha la escuchó atentamente tratando de discernir la furia que brotaba en cada poro de su ser. _Maldita Vanesa_. Esa mujer arrogante y pedante ya eran varias veces que la veía entre combates y reuniones de tratados de paz. Y también, en algunas ocasiones ella había insinuado querer tener una relación "más que medios primos". Pero ni estando completamente loco y bajo tortura ocurriría eso.

Últimamente Sakura sufría de ataques, y ese día fue el colapso de sus emociones, se veía asustada, indefensa, incluso empezó a temblar ligeramente. Deseaba ser él quien sufriera las agresiones en vez de ella, pero no se podía hacer mucho al respecto. Sólo tenía que estar a su lado mientras pudiera para protegerla y entrenarla.

Trataba de controlar su respiración pesada y de que el Sharingan no apareciera en sus ojos por el enojo. Suspirando, entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y unió sus frentes, intentando calmar las emociones de su novia.

—Lamento no haber ido por ti, tuve unos problemas —Sasuke bajo su mirada y le dio un beso en la frente, logrando con éxito que Sakura dispersara toda tensión para pasar a una sonrisa tímida.

—No te preocupes, sabía que estabas ocupado —dijo ocultando que en verdad estuvo desilusionada, pero entendía a su novio y los compromisos que tenía.

—Hn… ahora entiendo el movimiento que hiciste —Sasuke se separó de ella alzando una ceja intrigante ante el involuntario sonrojo de Sakura.

—Desde lo de Neji, Tsunade-sama me aconsejo obligarme a memorizar este movimiento por si alguien intentaba atacarme de noche.

—No contribuyes en dejar las ventanas sin seguro.

Otra vez ella se sonrojo levemente.

—¿Eh?

—¿Cómo crees que entre entonces?

—Por ahí… —ingenua, apuntó la puerta.

Él compuso una mueca, incrédulo.

—Tú quieres que Kakashi me mate, ¿verdad?

—No —Sakura negó con la cabeza—. Apenas nos hicimos novios y no te he disfrutado —hizo un mohín de inconformidad a lo que a Sasuke le pareció adorable.

—Mmm… eso se puede arreglar ahora —incitó el Uchiha acercando su rostro al de ella esperando ver su reacción favorita: el sonrojo. Y si, no tardo en aparecer—. ¿Me regalas un beso nena?

Sakura hiperventilo ante el apelativo que Sasuke empleo con ella y su repentina cercanía. Prosiguió en darle un beso rápido en los labios e intentar escapar de él. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la actitud dulce que mostraba ante ella.

Pero por supuesto que Sasuke no la dejo escapar de sus garras. La tomó entre sus brazos por la cintura y se dejó caer en la cama, con ella a un lado.

Sasuke soltó un monosílabo al tocar los mechones de cabello que pegaron en su rostro, disfrutando de la mirada jade que lo envolvía, era tan cálida que se sentía a gusto, jamás se cansaría de ver sus ojitos jades.

Ella permaneció quieta, mirándolo directamente a los ojos descifrando apenas sus sentimientos y emociones tras esos muros de piedra. Amor, ternura, anhelo y… deseo. Jamás vio eso último en sus ojos negros y menos dirigidos a ella. Eran tan oscuros y profundos, indescifrables, pero a la vez tan transparentes.

—Tramposa.

—Tú me pediste un beso, más no especificaste donde.

Sasuke bufo al rodear con sus fuerte brazos la menuda cintura de Sakura esperando que ella no rechazara el contacto, cosa que no sucedió, es más, ella apoyo la cabeza en su brazo masculino y hundió su cara en su torso. La escuchó suspirar profundamente contra su camisa y él se sintió a gusto.

Sakura se sentía segura entre los brazos del Uchiha, protegida y feliz, le daba la inspiración de seguir fortaleciéndose día a día, además de que podía profesar sus sentimientos hacia él ahora que eran novios, que se trataban como hombre y mujer. Ese era el primer abrazo íntimo que compartían.

Íntimo…

Recordó que ella vestía solamente un bóxer y blusón… sin sostén, y Sasuke se aferraba cada vez más a su cuerpo… y…

—¡Sasuke-kun! —susurró cuando sintió la mano masculina posarse en su mejilla caliente debido al bochorno.

Él la miro con extrañez por su actitud, sólo quiso acariciar su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es que… —su rostro se deformo en una mueca avergonzada y vacilación, desviaba los ojos e intentaba separarse un poco de él—, yo sólo… visto esto… y tu… dormirás aquí, ¿verdad? —soltó incoherencias dejando de moverse.

La mente de Sasuke capto inmediatamente el significado de las palabras balbuceadas, y no pudo evitar soltar una risa que incomodo a Sakura, de modo que se calló inmediatamente y carraspeo un poco.

—Perdón, es que no le veo el caso de ponerte nerviosa —le dijo—. No haré nada que te incomode, lo prometo —aseguró sinceramente pasando una mano por el fleco rosado de la chica con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

Una parte de Sakura se sentía aliviada por la información, pero otra que desconocía hasta hoy, se desilusionaba, no sabía porque, pero era tentador que pasara algo más entre ellos. Aun recordaba la sensación de deseo que experimento cuando bebió de su sangre, de cómo apoyo sus manos en los brazos y el calor se transmitía en ellos con una sensación placentera.

Su vientre se contrajo y cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones desconocidas que asomaban su cuerpo, las había experimentado antes —con Sasori—, pero no tan intensamente. Y había pasado ya unos años que las olvido por completo.

Escuchó un feroz gruñido proveniente de Sasuke y se preguntó del porqué. Alzo la mirada y se sobresaltó al toparse con el rostro de Sasuke muy cerca de ella, sus labios se rozaban tentativamente y sus ojos estaban tan negros y cubiertos de lujuria.

—No hagas eso —su voz nuevamente estaba ronca, y a Sakura le cautivo ese tono.

—¿Hacer qué? —susurró embelesada por tener los labios de Sasuke rozando exquisitamente los suyos, aumentando las sensaciones placenteras.

—Desear —se aferró al cuerpo femenino con ansias, sintiendo ansiedad y deseo por ella, pero la respetaba en ese sentido. Y si no tenía su consentimiento, no avanzaría. Además, era muy pronto para ella, para su relación—. Mi olfato es muy sensible y yo…

La chica se avergonzó nuevamente e intento separarse de él, y está vez Sasuke se lo permitió. Se sentó en la cama agachando la cabeza balbuceando una disculpa por su atrevimiento y se encogió de hombros. Ahora Sasuke pensaría que era una pervertida.

Sin embargo, sintió unos brazos fuertes rodear sus hombros apretándola contra el torso masculino, percibió la calidez de su alma en su corazón.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar… ¿eh? —murmuró Sasuke apoyando su barbilla en el hombro bueno de la chica, mirando al frente—. Pero… ten por seguro de que ahora te tratare como una mujer y mis intenciones han cambiado completamente. Sakura, yo… —se atraganto por lo que iba a decir—. Quiero todo contigo. No solo el deseo carnal, también una vida entera a tu lado, amándote…

La Haruno abrió los ojos lentamente como platos, su respiración se quedó atascada en su pecho y las lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos jades llenos de esperanzas y deseos que anhelaba alcanzar. Una mente ingenua, pero a la vez que esta consciente de la realidad que la azota día a día. Y deseaba compartir sus ilusiones con una persona que la incitara a crecer, y a la vez, ella ser los pilares de él, apoyándolo en su camino a seguir, alumbrar su obscuridad.

Intento dar vuelta para poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió. Para él era más fácil decirle lo que en verdad sintió sin verla directamente, ahora él se avergonzaba.

—… Deseo mantener esta relación para toda la vida. Confiarnos uno a otro. Se qué apenas hemos empezado esto, y que tú no sientes lo mismo, con la misma intensidad que yo. Por eso, sólo quería que supieras esto y lo tomaras en cuenta…

—Sasuke-kun… —las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Nadie la había dicho algo tan hermoso y profundo, lleno de promesas y sentimientos únicos—. Yo no merezco todo de ti.

—Claro que si —Sasuke tomó un mechón rosado entre sus dedos— porque tú me estas sacando de la obscuridad cual me había sometido la vida. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ella hizo memoria, y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir las mismas sensaciones de ese entonces. El ahogamiento en su mismo pecho, la tristeza y soledad de su alma al sentirse solo, el odio que profesaba su corazón, deseos de venganza y muerte sobre sí.

—Es asfixiante…

—Por eso… —murmuró contra su hombro con los ojos blandos y decaídos, temiendo a una respuesta negativa—. Permíteme abrazarte y nunca dejarte ir.

Sakura se volteó sin resistencia por parte de él, sus ojos jades brillaban por las lágrimas y los de él se escondían tras su fleco, resistiendo a un posible rechazo que no pasaría, indefenso, vulnerable. Acunó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Te soy sincera, y yo… te quiero, este sentimiento se ira fortaleciendo poco a poco. Se que tú me has esperado y que es egoísta pedirte que esperes más —vio un atisbo de depresión en los ojos azabaches, por lo que afirmó el agarre y sus ojos se volvieron llenos de amor y ternura por él—. Aun así, quiero corresponder a tus sentimientos con esa misma intensidad, deseo esa vida a tu lado, mi corazón te ha elegido solamente a ti, Koizumi Sasuke-kun…

Y acercó sus labios a los de Sasuke, fundiéndose en un beso dulce y tranquilo, profesando sus sentimientos intensos por esa persona especial, aferrándose al amor correspondido al igual que los deseos, los sueños y las caricias del alma; con los ojos cerrados y las caricias de ambos hacían que cada uno encontrara la reconformación mutua.

Ella llevó sus manos al cabello de Sasuke, revolviendo sus hierbas negras mientras movía sus labios con intensidad, al igual que él, que había llevado sus manos a la cintura de Sakura apegando más sus cuerpos, fundiéndose en un abrazo desesperado. El beso se prolongó por varios minutos y la falta de aire no se hizo esperar, entre jadeos y sonidos pegajosos, se recostaron entre el beso que fue bajando de intensidad a medida que los segundos pasaban.

Sus cuerpos eran iluminados por la luna que se asomaba esa noche, siendo testigo de su amor correspondido, pero ignorantes de que su amor sería más intenso que nada en el mundo, y que, aunque sus caminos se separaran algún día, el sentimiento perduraría para siempre, en sus corazones y almas. Porque el amor que estaba predestinado hacer, duraría aun después de la muerte.

Y el amor de Koizumi (Uchiha) Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, perduraría eternamente.

* * *

 _Continuara…_

 _¡Seeeeeee! Se que muchos están como de: ¡Ya es oficial! YuY_

 _Exactamente, pero de antemano les digo que no todo será camino de rosas -mucho drama-._

 _¿Cómo les pareció la canción? La letra esta divina, la frase "Permíteme abrazarte y nunca dejarte ir" me hizo llorar, en lo personal TnT. Enserio escuchen y lean la letra._

 _Los dos tortolitos por fin se confesaron ya están empezando su relación._

 _NaruHina… ¡sljcnslknal! Por fin apareció Hinata, sé que muchos la odian -la huana :v- pero en lo personal no odio a nadie -ni a Madara- :v tómenselo con calma, aunque les advierto que Hinata será un poquitico Ooc, no anduviera muy tímida, se mostrara como en la actitud de The Last._

 _Y aquí malas noticias…:_

 _No actualizare hasta finales de marzo o principios de abril (casi dos meses TmT). ¿Por qué? Me enfocare en subir capítulos de Senderos de Luz y Molestia Misteriosa (paseen a leer xp). Eh… no vayan a pensar que abandonare el fic (jamás en mi vida, aunque me lleve años :v). A esos dos fic's los tengo muy abandonados._

 _Y bueno eso es todo._

 _¡Gracias querido lector, por tomarte el tiempo de leer (y dejar review)!_

¡Alela-chan fuera :v!


	21. (20) Una Mestiza para el grupo

Hola, aun sigo viva (?)

Lamento haber desaparecido por varios meses, pero hay una razón justificable: escuela y que estuve actualizando mis otros fics. Además, saben que escribir un capítulo de este fic es largo cx (pero lo disfruto al máximo).

Quiero dar agradecimientos especiales a Taeliz por esta al pendiente de las actualizaciones cx.

¡ya vamos por el capítulo veinte! *gritos internos*

A partir de ahora, todo será intenso y diferente, se acabaron momentos de paz *risas malévolas* ya lo verán.

¡A leer!

´/´/´

 _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Otros personajes lugares etc. Son invenciones mías al igual que la historia, no permito que nadie la publique en otro lado sin mi consentimiento._

 _Aviso: esta historia está únicamente publicada en y Wattpad. Si alguien lo ve en otro lado por favor avísenme inmediatamente._

(Lean esto si quiere comprender del todo).

 _Aclaración dentro del fanfic:_

 _Fujun'na hantā:_ **significa «cazador impuro», mestizos especializados en el arte de matar y proteger.**

Los Cazadores Impuros: **no son Fujun'na hantā, si no personas que tienen la sangre de dos diferentes Cazadores Puros.**

 _Los Fuertes del Clan:_ **es el lugar donde se concentra la mayor población de Cazadores Puros.**

 _Jefe de los Grandes Clanes_ **: Así hacen referencia hacia cada cabecilla de los Clanes de Cazadores Puros.**

 _El Consejo Real:_ **Está conformado por 12 Cazadores Puros, dos de cada Clan puro y 3 Cazadores Impuros representando a la variedad de Clanes Impuros. El Consejo es quien ejerce la ley en el Mundo Sobrenatural e impone las reglas, también tienen la fusión de juzgar a un Cazador en caso de alta traición y desterrarlos de los Fuertes.**

… _._

 _ **Las auras se clasifican así:**_

Humanos **: azul celeste**

Cazadores Puros: **blanco.**

Demonios Inferiores: **naranja**

Demonios intermedios: **amarillo.**

Demonios Superiores: **café.**

Mestizos-Híbridos: **negro.**

Lobos **: rojos.**

Vampiros **: gris.**

Felinos **: verde.**

Cazadores impuros **: morado.**

Monstruos **: rosa.**

 _Hoka No Sekai:_ **es el mundo entre dimensiones donde los seres sobrenaturales pueden andar a sus anchas sin temer que un Cazador lo mate.**

* * *

 _[20]_

 _Una mestiza para el grupo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kaluga, Rusia._

 _Viernes 30 de septiembre del 2016_

 _Mañana._

El frío era bastante penetrante. Pase a usar una gabardina abrigadora y tener genes de Lobo —una criatura de calor corporal bastante elevado—, no le quedo de otra que convertirse en la criatura temible dos metros y pelaje oscuro como la noche sin estrellas. Ahora estaba más a gusto, sin duda estar en esa forma facilitaba sus movimientos en el clima.

—Que suertudo eres Sasuke —dijo Naruto caminando a su lado rechinando los dientes y sus ojos azules miraban al horizonte, donde el gran prado cual cruzaban se extendía sin piedad, faltaba mucho para llegar a la ciudad—. Tener ese pelaje que te acobija, mientras yo muero de frío —se quejó.

El Lobo emitió un sonido con el hocico y admiro como el Mestizo-Vampiro arrastraba las piernas para caminar, le pesaban demasiado, sus ojos se cerraban entre segundos y se iba de lado. Sus prendas salpicadas de sangre y mugrientas le hizo preocuparse un poco más.

La guerrilla que sostuvieron horas atrás fue demasiado dura, perdieron contra los Cazadores Hyuuga y muchos de sus aliados fallecieron. Internamente se alegró de que fueran simples Demonios y pocos Mestizos. Pero eso no quita que salieran heridos, no tanto como alguna vez lo estuvieron. Estaban agotados, cansados, sin energías de seguir caminando.

Aunque el más herido era Naruto y Sasuke tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

El Lobo se adelantó unos pasos interceptando el camino de Naruto, y los ojos azules le miraron entre duda y cansancio. Su mirada se ilumino cuando lo vio inclinarse ligeramente dando señal de que se montara a su lomo, lo llevaría el resto del camino.

—Eso era a lo que me refería —aseguró Naruto subiéndose a rastras al lomo, y una vez arriba, se dejó caer cerrando los ojos de cansancio—. Gracias amigo.

El Lobo se enderezó asegurándose de que Naruto se haya sostenido bien, y emprendió nuevamente su camino con la diferencia de que decidió correr para llegar más rápido al refugio.

Sus orejas se movieron al captar sonidos extraños, se detuvo lentamente mientras se agachaba un poco buscando el origen del ruido; un olor extraño llegó a su nariz, era metálico. Alzo la cabeza al escuchar una especie de silbido extenderse sobre ellos y notó una capa de color morado con naranja moverse por el cielo, en lo más alto opacando el color gris de las nubes para combinarse en el cielo.

El Lobo lo siguió con la mirada observado que choco con otras ligas en lo alto del cielo, así formando una especie de semicírculo sobre muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Entonces comprendió cuando sintió sus patas flaquear y la respiración pesada. Los Cazadores Huuyga habían puesto una barrera espiritual para cazar a los seres sobrenaturales. Incluyéndolos.

Gruñó al escuchar aullidos de los Lobos que aún quedaban con vida, y él también se unió al coro esperando transmitiendo el mensaje que solo entre ellos entendían.

 _«Escóndanse… y que Dios tenga misericordia de nosotros»._

Ese fue el mensaje que todos trasmitieron.

Sasuke no comprendía del todo porque los Lobos se empeñaban en mencionar a Dios, cuando eran criaturas creadas del Inframundo. ¿Será que Dios tenga misericordia de ellos? Quisiera responder con un escueto "no", pero reconocía que no estaba del todo seguro.

Sin más, agacho el rostro olfateo al aire por donde estaban los Cazadores más cercanos, una vez que los identifico, emprendió carrera al lado opuesto. No deseaba toparse con ninguno de ellos, mantener una batalla sería difícil.

A medida que avanzaba, sus ojos negros notaron una silueta a lo lejos y que, extrañamente, se dirigía a ellos. Pensó que era uno de sus aliados, pero al ver el aura blanca que rodeaba a la figura y un aroma desconocido, gruño deteniéndose abruptamente. Era uno de los Cazadores Hyuuga.

A respuesta de su acción, Hinata también se detuvo a unos metros de los dos y los miró impresionada.

—Ustedes son de la guerrilla… —susurró la chica.

El Lobo gruñó de forma amenazante logrando despertar al rubio que yacía adormilado sobre su lomo.

—¡Es-espera, no voy a atacarlos! —se apresuró a decir Hinata, mas el Lobo no escucho razones y se agazapo a ella.

Afortunadamente, era una Cazadora experimentada, asique esquivo el ataque, pero estaba atemorizada que temblaba de miedo ante las posibilidades de batallar ahí —cosa que no deseaba—.

Por el brutal movimiento, Naruto tuvo que levantarse de golpe y agarrarse del pelaje del Lobo, después intento alzar la mirada y la enfoco a duras y apenas en Hinata. Cuando lo consiguió, abrió los ojos de sorpresa al reconocer a la Cazadora.

—Pero si es… —intento levantarse—. Hinata-chan…

Al ver tal interacción, el Lobo negro volvió a su forma humana tras un destello. Su figura Humana se enderezó hondeando la gabardina. Una vez transformado, sus ojos al Sharingan se enfocaron en la chica que estaba perpleja al verlos.

Sasuke la inspecciono con la mirada, de arriba abajo analizándola poniéndola nerviosa e infundiéndole temor. Entrecerró al detallarla: agarraba fuertemente una lanza con punta amenazante, y su ropa era abrigadora, pero se veía que era de batalla, las rodilleras y los antebrazos de acero lo afirmaban. Sus cabellos negros estaban sueltos y sus ojos perlas perplejos.

Se giró a su amigo que estaba sentado en el piso sin apartar sus ojos de la chica.

—Naruto, ¿la conoces? —cuestionó mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

—No exactamente, pero… —dudó unos segundos tras mirarla—, no es una enemiga —aseguró con firmeza a su amigo.

Después de ese encuentro inesperado en la calle, Naruto se dedicó a investigar sobre la chica: Hyuuga Hinata era la Primogénita de la Rama principal del Clan, con una edad de sesenta años —y apariencia de dieciséis—. Una excelente Cazadora y apegada a las normas de su padre.

Sin embargo, sus acciones contradecían aquella información. Pues ambos chicos se encontraron nuevamente y no acabo ahí, hubo más encuentros después de eso y descubrió mucho de Hinata.

Ella aseguraba que no atacaría sin razón y que estaba cansada de vivir bajo las estrictas normas de su padre, además de que le ordenó matar a su hermana menor —nunca menciono nombre— por ser una Mestiza-Lobo. Pero Hinata era tan amable y gentil que no lastimaría a su pequeña hermana porque tanto amaba.

—¿En serio? —dijo con sarcasmo el Uchiha entrecerrando sus ojos rojos dudando en si creer en las palabras de Naruto o matarla.

—Ustedes están heridos —se percató Hinata al detallarlos mejor.

—¿Qué haces aquí Hinata-chan? —preguntó seriamente Naruto dudando un poco de ella. Estaban culminando de una batalla entre los Hyuuga y los seres sobrenaturales. ¿Acaso ella fue participe de esa guerrilla?

—Mi padre… él quiso que participará en la guerrilla —reveló en medio de un susurro llevando una mano a su pecho e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y se adelantó dos pasos mirándolos con agonía—. ¡Pero ya me cansé de seguir sus órdenes! No deseo matar a ningún Mestizo… no merecen morir así —bajo la mirada—. Por eso los ayudare a escapar. Me enteré de que ustedes salieron con vida, así que aproveché la conmoción y estuve buscándolos.

—¿Tú, la primogénita del Clan? —espetó frívolamente el Uchiha y gruño por debajo—. No me jodas Hyuuga. No me fío de ti.

—Pero yo sí —intervino Naruto y miró a su amigo cansado—. Ella no nos hará daño.

—Apenas y la conoces —protesto el azabache y la miró de forma gélida—, no sabemos nada de ella.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de vagar por ahí… puedo sentir la barrera. Es cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentren y liquiden. Así que no nos queda más opción que…

—… Confiar en ella —completo a regañadientes el Uchiha ante al asentimiento de cabeza de su amigo. Cerró los ojos un segundo y luego los abrió enfocando a la chica que permanecía en silencio esperando su decisión—. Muy bien Hyuuga, iremos contigo.

—¿En-en serio?

—Pero —eso la detuvo, o más bien la mirada amenazadora de Sasuke y sus ojos rojos con aspas girando mientras brillaban, la dejo paralizada de miedo—, ¿sabes lo que pasa si miras mis ojos?

—Yo… —titubeo Hinata, vulnerable.

Y Naruto no pudo evitar las palabras que salieron de su boca.

—Hablamos enserio, ¿te gustaría ser devorada por demonios o enfrentando tu peor miedo? —el rostro de Naruto no mostro el remordimiento de su mente el ver a Hinata dar un sobresalto por el miedo.

Pero lo que en verdad asusto a Hinata fue ver la sonrisa que mostro Sasuke ante lo dicho por el rubio, le infundo temor. Jamás vio una persona sonreír de esa forma frívola y cuyos ojos mostraban una amenaza implícita. ¿Él… era humano o un monstruo más?

"*"*"

 _Tokio, Japón._

 _Casa de los Uchiha._

 _Tarde._

Sakura se encontraba sentada en medio de la sala con los ojos cerrados y tomando de las manos a Kiba, quien se mantenía la misma posición a diferencia que tenía los ojos abiertos, mirándola fijamente.

Kiba movió impaciente su pierna derecha y ladeo el rostro.

Desde que sus amigos —Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Suigetsu y Kakashi— se fueran a una de las tantas guerrillas que se suscitaban en el continente europeo, pasaba las tardes con Sakura en compañía de Ino y Gaara.

Estaba preocupado por ellos porque desde hace unos meses las guerrillas se estaban volviendo constantes y eso se debía a que los Cazadores empezaron a extender sus territorios a donde les pertenecía a las criaturas sobrenaturales. Los tratados de paz empezaban a perder valides, y como sus amigos tenían contactos en todo el mundo, era su deber participar en esas guerrillas para que los Cazadores no ganaran terreno.

Pero eso no quitaba que los seres sobrenaturales pensaban seriamente en armar otra batalla todavía más grande; si los Cazadores no se aplacaban y empezaban a respetar los tratados y territorios, todo estallaría en una guerra. Los Humanos quedarían involucrados y su existencia saldría a la luz. Para nadie era beneficioso una guerra, pocos pros y demasiados contras.

—¿Cuánto tiempo fue?

La voz de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos. Alzando la cabeza, observo a Gaara que se mantenía sentado a un lado de ellos mirando fijamente un cronometro que traía en la mano.

—Exactamente diez minutos —respondió Gaara parpadeando al ver el número.

—¡Grandioso, has roto tu propio récord, frente! —exclamo emocionada Ino, ella también estaba ahí, sólo que sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo unos pergaminos.

La Haruno sonrió alegre y enfoco su mirada en Kiba, él le devolvió la sonrisa ladina.

Unas semanas después de que Kakashi partiera con los demás, les llego un pergamino con instrucciones detalladas de lo que debía hacer Sakura para practicar su habilidad de ver el pasado de las personas. Lo realizaba dos horas al día para perfeccionar su estabilidad emocional cuando viera los recuerdos, al igual del momento indicado para hacerlo. No con todos podía. Antes que nada, ellos debían abrir su mente para que ella pudiese acceder.

Y con la ayuda Kiba lo ha logrado, él no tuvo una vida muy perturbarte y sangrienta como los demás, y tales cosas podrían impactarla en medio de la técnica y podría salir herida.

—Aquí dice que cada minuto cuenta como día —leyó la rubia pensativa—. Después de practicar en salto de una semana se podrá con el de mes, cuando a completes de un año, estará todo listo —informó con entusiasmo.

—Un año, trescientos sesenta y cinco minutos… —murmuro pensativa la chica de ojos jades.

Sobre su habilidad, tenía en claro que podía ingresar a los recuerdos de la persona que mirará directamente a los ojos y, sobre todo, que tuviese su mente abierta. Una vez ahí adentro, tendría que seguir los pasos de dicha persona, porque si intentaba ir tras otro, los recuerdos eran borrosos —porque no es consciente de ello—. Así que podía vivir en el momento las situaciones y sentir las emociones.

Ella decidía si seguir viendo ese momento o saltarse a otro, o más bien adelantar el tiempo. Pero ahora estaba practicando para eso, pues si lo hacía de forma descuidada, su mente podría jamás regresar a su cuerpo y quedaría atrapada ahí, para siempre.

Al principio pensó que era fácil, pero concentrarse y presenciarlo, era una carga pesada. Los primeros días solo duraba unos cuantos minutos —tres a lo mucho—. Pero después de un entrenamiento mental que le sometió Hikoro —y vaya que hizo honor de ser hermana mayor de Sasuke— estaba avanzando muy rápido y con éxito.

—Agradezco infinitamente a todos por ayudarme. Oh, también a quien escribió el pergamino —Sakura sonrió mientras estiraba los músculos adormecidos—. Me ha ayudado mucho.

—Pues se lo podrás decir en persona —comentó Hikoro llegando a la sala cargando una bandeja con una jarra de limonada y aperitivos— porque vendrá en unos días.

—¡¿Jiraya-sama vendrá?! —exclamó emocionado Kiba.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó curiosa la chica recordando vagamente el nombre.

—Es quien escribió ese pergamino. Un profeta de Estados Unidos —le dijo la Uchiha mientras les daba la merienda y servía jugo—. Además, es el padrino de Naruto y amigo de Kakashi-san. Su carta dice que desea conocerte.

Sakura se sintió alagada y sonrió un poco. Tomo el vaso de jugo que le ofreció la Uchiha y disfruto de la merienda.

—Jiraya-san es la persona más vieja que he conocido —Ino se rio al decir eso—. Él hizo una profecía sobre la guerra que hubo en _Jiyu_ hace años, y otras de menos esenciales—agitó su mano restándole importancia y se propuso a devorar la comida.

—¿Es un Cazador?

—No. Y eso es lo más sorprendente, porque es un Humano en su totalidad —informó Ino impresionando a la Haruno.

—¿U-un Humano? —se sorprendió la chica—. Pero ¿cómo es eso posible?

—Escucha: él nació hace tres mil años, cuando los Cazadores ya tenían una civilización —empezó a relatar Hikoro al darle el vaso a Gaara y se sentó a su lado para más comodidad—; de una pareja joven y creyente de Dios, creció como un niño normal hasta un adulto y formo su propia familia. Cierto día, unos Demonios invadieron la pequeña aldea cual vivía y mataron a todos, incluyendo su familia.

—Eso es terrible —dijo Sakura conmocionada.

—Lo es —concordó la Uchiha—, pero él no guardo rencor hacía los Demonios, y déjame decirte que eso es muy difícil de lograr. Los Humanos son más inestables en sus emociones; pero él logró perdonarlos y no busco venganza. Su corazón es tan limpio y puro que los Cazadores lo acogieron al verlo solo y desamparado. Y así recibió la bendición de los primeros Cazadores que habitaron la tierra.

—¿Y eso es algo especial? —preguntó curioso e interesando el pelirrojo.

—Sí, porqué ellos eran personas puras, libres de maldad y ambiciones; no como ahora que los Clanes están cayendo en picada —Hikoro torció un poco los labios con desagrado—. Pero bueno, tras eso obtuvo ese don y su edad quedó congelada. Vivió en el Fuerte del Clan Haruno hasta que, al tener su primera visión que fue la guerra de _Jiyu_ , decidió partir por el mundo para ayudar a los Mestizos.

Sakura se sorprendió de que haya vivido en el Fuerte de su Clan, y sobre todo que estos apoyaran su decisión. ¿No se suponía que los Cazadores aborrecían a los Mestizos?

—Por eso… —se percató de un pequeño detalle.

—Veo que te diste cuenta —la azabache sonrió de lado—. Desea ver a la Cabecilla del Clan Haruno. Aunque seas una Mestiza… tu energía empieza a sentirse como la de un Cazador.

—Aunque sigues oliendo a un Mestizo chupa sangre —agregó Kiba con gracia y Sakura le miró con mala cara.

—¿Oler? —Gaara olfateo audiblemente y frunció el ceño—, solamente huelo a Cerezos —apuntó a Sakura—, un perro —ahora fue a Kiba que le miro con mala cara—, un gato —señalo sin intenciones a Ino— y un terciopelo —eso último se refirió a Hikoro.

—¡¿Cómo me dijiste niño?! —gritó enfurecida Ino levantándose del sillón y mirándolo de forma asesina.

—Gato —respondió Gaara sin titubear.

—¡Eres hombre muerto! —chilló Ino empezó a corretear a Gaara que no dudo ningún segundo en levantarse de su asiento y correr alrededor de la sala huyendo de las manos de Ino. Su libro de supervivencia decía que si veía peligro era mejor huir.

Mientras eso, los demás observaron la escena con gracia y soltando risas ante lo gracioso que se mostraba Gaara huyendo de Ino.

*"*"*

 _Comisaría de Tokio._

 _Tarde._

El departamento de Delitos menores reflejaba un ambiente tranquilo y Yamato envidiaba ese aspecto.

Se dirigía a la oficina de Shisui a pasos pequeños, retrasando un poco su sentencia, ese día se decidiría que pasaría con él. Maldecía la hora en que metió sus narices en el caso, debió hacerle caso a Shisui desde el principio. Ahora ya no tendría una vida normal.

Al llegar a la oficina y tocar la puerta, recibió acceso al interior e ingreso saludando escueto al Uchiha que estaba tentado del otro lado del escritorio, pero no estaba solo, lo acompañaba un hombre pálido y de cabello negro que se encontraba de pie con cara de pocos amigos.

—Como vez Sai, estoy ocupado —dijo inmediatamente Shisui al ver a Yamato ingresar a la oficina, inclusive le brillaron los ojos como si hubiese llegado su salvador—. Muy ocupado —agregó al ver que Yamato daba indicios de irse y Sai de no querer salir, pero quería que ese engreído se largara de ahí.

—Dile a tu lacayo que se largue y no moleste —espetó Sai mirando con superioridad a Yamato, y este entrecerró sus ojos.

Yamato no comprendía del todo lo que hablaban, pero se percató de que Shisui quería con urgencia que ese chico se fuera de ahí. Por lo que aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos y los miró de forma impasible.

—Jefe, la unidad de Delitos Mayores tiene novedades sobre el nuevo caso —mintió esperando que con eso Shisui captara su propósito.

Los ojos de Shisui brillaron.

—Lo que tengas que decirme que sea en otra ocasión. Ahora no puedo atenderte —espetó Shisui tomando un par de carpetas gruesas del escritorio y saliendo rápidamente de la oficina dejado a Sai furioso.

Yamato lo siguió de cerca y ladeo el rostro al verlo detenerse en la puerta que daba acceso al Equipo De Delitos Especiales. Esa área solo se le permitía personal autorizado. No comprendía que hacía en ese departamento.

—Gracias por ayudarme Yamato. Ese chico es un dolor de culo —dijo Shisui ingresando por la puerta y le indicó con la mirada que lo siguiera.

—¿Es alguien importante?

—Si, es el próximo jefe de un Clan Cazador.

—¿Clan Cazador?

—Ya lo entenderás —aseguró el azabache abriendo otra puerta, pero pasando su tarjeta de identificación por un sensor. Después de un pitido, la puerta automática se abrió y ambos pasaron.

Yamato abrió mucho los ojos a medida que avanzaba. El lugar era amplio con pocos escritorios en posición estratégica, diversos anaqueles se alzaban a su alrededor etiquetados con claves. Las paredes de color ocre combinan perfectamente con las pizarras colgados cubiertos de información relevante y en perfección.

Había pocas personas ahí, Yamato conto diez que portando ropas casuales, todos los pares de ojos se posaron en ellos cuando notaron su presencia.

—Requiero su atención —Shisui dio unos aplausos sonoros e inmediatamente se acercaron para escuchar a su jefe—. Ha habido demasiadas complicaciones en estos últimos meses, pero necesito que sigan esforzándose, esto apenas comienza.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —resopló unos del grupo.

—Y dejando eso de lado. Les presento a un nuevo integrante, el detective Yamato —el azabache señalo al hombre que se acercó unos pasos y presento un saludo formal—. A diferencia de ustedes, Yamato lleva quince años trabajando en esta comisaria. Es un gran detective y espero que aprovechen sus habilidades.

—¿Es Humano? —pregunto uno.

—Lo soy —respondió Yamato sospechando a que rumbo iba todo.

—Toma —el azabache le entrego todas las capetas que tenía en la mano—. Es información en general de la historia del mundo. Léelo y analízalo, si tienes dudas pregúntales a ellos, este es tu pase. Ahora en adelante serás parte del Equipo De Delitos Especiales.

—Delitos Especiales… —murmuro Yamato recibiendo las carpetas.

—Esta área se encarga de todos los delitos cometidos por seres sobrenaturales y Cazadores. Ahora mismo se está investigando de Akatsuki. Tu destreza mental es buena, has aguantado mucha presión mental y no has revelado nada. Eres de fiar. No me decepciones.

 _*"*"*_

 _Hospital General de Tokio._

 _Tarde._

—¡Espera pequeña no puedes salir!

Ni siquiera el llamado de la enfermera la detuvo.

Estaba asustada, se encontraba en un lugar desconocido y no veía a la chica rosada de aura tranquila que la salvo del Cazador. Esa chica de sonrisa angelical y energía pura. _¿Dónde estaba?_ Se preguntó mientras abría rápidamente las puertas del pasillo.

Se sentía un poco débil, pero sus fuerzas de seguir viviendo le ayudaban a mover sus piernas y buscar la salida del tormento. El territorio en donde estaba era hostil, y por ello debía aferrarse a esa persona que seguir con vida y esconderse de los Cazadores. Intentaban matarla y no deseaba morir.

Siguió corriendo ignorando las voces a su alrededor, las enfermeras trataban de darle alcance, pero ella vio con éxito la salida de ese lugar. Con La bata blanca arrastrando hasta sus piernas, salió sintiendo el sol del mediodía quemarle los pies, entrecerró su mirada perla y puso su antebrazo para que los rayos no calaran sus ojos.

Miró a su alrededor asustada por ver muchas personas de diferentes auras caminar a los alrededores, y reparo que pasaban a su lado sin tomarle importancia, como si ver a un Mestizo-Lobo a medio día fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¡Niña!

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz, y vio frente a ella a una chica rubia de ojos azules que la miraban con una ceja alzada.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Has salido de recuperación! —se alegró Ino al reconocer a la niña que salvo junto a Sakura unos meses atrás. Ella no había despertado de su recuperación, pues sus heridas fueron graves porque apenas era una cachorra.

La pequeña niña no aparentaba pasar de los doce años, pero en realidad solo tenía cincuenta años de vida. Apenas una cachorra, y por eso, se mostró asustada cuando Ino intento tomarla de la mano.

—Niña, no te hare daño —Ino aparto las manos y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Y la castaña no contesto, se dedicó a mirarla en silencio.

—¿Con quién hablas Ino?

 _Esa voz_ , la cachorra la reconocería donde sea. La voz de su salvadora. Volteo la cabeza a su costado vislumbrando a Sakura caminar hacia ellas mostrando confusión en su rostro.

Sin esperar, corrió hasta ella y la abrazo por la cintura hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de la Haruno.

Sakura se mostró sorprendida por el acto de la niña y la reconoció inmediatamente, era la cachorra que iba a visitar casi todos los días para ver su recuperación. Por fin había despertado.

—Parece que alguien te quiere —Ino se rio ante la mirada anhelante de la cachorra, sus ojos perlas miraban con devoción a Sakura.

—Veo que estar recuperada —comento Sakura y le sonrió brindándole paz a la castaña.

—¡Ahí estas! —una de las enfermeras salió del hospital respirando de forma agitada, al estar cerca de ellas noto la presencia de las chicas—. Ino, Sakura, que bueno que vinieron. La niña despertó en la mañana y escapó, no ha dejado que le suministremos nada y muerde a quien se le acerca —informó con preocupación.

La Haruno se sorprendió ante el dato y miró a la niña intentando ver sus intenciones, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se aferró a su cuerpo. Temblaba y se veía asustada.

—Yo la llevaré a su habitación —se ofreció amablemente la pelirrosa.

—La estaré esperando —avisó la enfermera partiendo al interior dejándolas solas.

—Se ha pegado como lapa a ti —dijo divertida Ino la notar que la niña se aferraba más a su amiga.

La ojijade la separó lentamente y la niña por fin cedió, se agachó a su estatura y la miró directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos perlas mostraban miedo y terror, pero extrañamente se fijaban en ella y se calmaban.

—Hola pequeña. Mi nombre es Sakura —se presentó de forma gentil—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —la miró con intriga y mostrando una sonrisa.

La niña la miró parpadeando varias veces su expresión transmitía serenidad.

—No quiere hablar —opinó Ino.

Entonces Sakura se incorporó y tomo la mano de la niña, mirándola, le dijo que tendrían que entrar de nuevo, pero que esta vez la acompañaría. Por eso la niña asintió un tanto aliviada y partieron al interior seguidas de Ino.

El hospital se veía tranquilo en la sala de espera y las personas miraban disimuladamente a la pequeña niña agarrada de la mano de Sakura e Ino a su lado sonriendo de lado. Se dirigieron lentamente a la habitación de la niña y, al entrar, las enfermeras ya la esperaban.

Cuando Sakura intento poner a la castaña en la cama, esta negó con la cabeza y se aferró a ella con fuerza.

—Debes dejar que las enfermeras te cuiden —Sakura le miró con suplica, no quería que la niña empeorara por no tener atención médica, pero ella se negaba a cooperar—. No te harán daño, lo prometo —dijo como alternativa.

La niña negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. No deseaba despegarse de Sakura, ¿y si la volvían a atacar?

—Ven —pidió la chica tras soltar un suspiro de resignación y le guío a la camilla—. Aquí —, la sentó encima y se separó un poco aprovechando que la niña miraba a su alrededor.

—Muy bien pequeña, deja que te pongamos esto —habló una de las enfermeras mostrando la aguja de vía intravenosa.

Asustada, la niña mordió la mano de la enfermera cuando se acercó.

—¡D-Duele!

—¡No hagas eso! —exclamó exaltada Sakura.

La tarde sería demasiado dura.

"*"*"

 _Kaluga, Rusia._

 _Noche._

Hinata se asomó ligeramente por una esquina de la grieta y enfocó la vista al frente notando las auras blancas resplandecer en la oscuridad. Se alejó de ahí acercándose a lo profundo de la pequeña cueva donde se resguardaba con Sasuke y Naruto.

Observó preocupada al rubio que yacía dormido sobre el suelo húmedo respirando agitadamente con una expresión de dolor. La fiebre hacia estragos en él y lo provocaba la herida vendada del pecho. Intento acercarse, empero, un destello rojo por parte de los ojos de Sasuke le hizo detenerse. Pensó que estaban dormidos.

—¿Pensaste que bajaría la guardia? —preguntó irónicamente el azabache. Desplazo su mirada, ahora negra, a Naruto y notó su comportamiento—. Maldición —necesitaba atención medica si no quería que se agravara su salud.

—Necesita ser atendido —murmuró Hinata recordándole lo que ya sabía.

—Debemos largarnos antes del amanecer —dijo Sasuke irritado. Él no poseía heridas tan graves como las de Naruto.

Se maldijo de su momento de descuido. Por empeñarse en matar a un Cazador Hyuuga, se olvidó de que Naruto protegía su espalda, base a eso, no le quedo de otras más que luchar contras varios Cazadores a la vez y salió lastimado.

—El campo bloquea todo portal a _Betsu No Sekai,_ la única manera de salir es por la barrera. Abriré un espacio —sentenció Hinata, decidida.

Sasuke ladeo el rostro con los labios fruncidos.

—Si haces eso, se darán cuenta de tu traición y serás exiliada como traidora, una Cazadora Desterrada —le dijo con frialdad tratando de que ella supiera a lo que se atentaba.

—Aun así, lo haré. Les ayudaré a escapar —sus ojos reflejaban determinación y eso intrigó al Uchiha porque le recordó a Sakura por la manera en que hablaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Hyuuga? —entrecerró su mirada, analizándola—. Dudo que nos ayudes sin querer algo a cambió.

Hinata dio un respingo.

—En parte si…

—Habla.

—Quiero que me lleven con ustedes —eso lo dijo sin titubeos y mirándolo con seriedad—. Ya no quiero estar bajo las órdenes de mi padre. He estado a su lado toda mi vida, con la cabeza gacha y sumisa.

—Y por eso mismo podrías obedecer las órdenes de tu padre, engañarnos y tendernos una emboscada —le hizo saber el Uchiha incorporándose de su lugar. Esa chica era menuda que le hizo recordar, una vez más, a Sakura, su rostro lleno de determinación le hizo dudar unos segundos.

—Estoy cansada —murmuró la chica agachando la mirada, desolada—. Cuando mi padre me dio la orden de matar a mi hermana solo por ser una Mestiza-Lobo… deje de añorar y respetar a mi Clan, a mi padre.

Él se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Las últimas palabras le confirmaron que esa chica no tenía el loco deseo de los demás Cazadores: matar a todos los Mestizos por ser _criaturas inmorales_.

Con una mirada entrecerrada, decidió confiar un poco en ella, aunque fuera para que le ayudara a salir de ahí con vida.

—Está bien, Hyuuga. Podrás venir con nosotros —dijo rindiéndose y moviendo la cabeza. Se levantó de su lugar y Hinata sonrió agradecida.

Minutos después, Sasuke transformado en Lobo salió disparado de la cueva con Naruto inconsciente en su lomo y Hinata montada sobre él.

—¡Byakugan! —exclamó ella activando sus ojos y juntando energía en el collar que le dio Sasuke para contrarrestar la visión poderosa de los demás Cazadores.

Entonces, el Lobo se agazapo en las sombras, caminando como un depredador tras su presa. Sus ojos negros se enfocaron en los Cazadores Hyuuga que merodeaban en los alrededores buscando algún sobreviviente de la guerra, los evadió a toda costa y emprendió carrera por el lado contrario.

En un punto en específico, se detuvo cerca de un gran árbol de raíces sobresalientes y escondió su cuerpo entre la oscuridad, la combinación perfecta. Mientras eso, Hinata se bajó de su lomo con cautela porqué detecto a tres Cazadores.

—Los alejare, cuando eso suceda, ve lo más rápido posible —le dijo al Lobo sin mirarlo, y la bestia solo emitió un sonido en modo de afirmación.

Hinata emprendió caminata hasta los Cazadores que se encontraban bastante alejados como para percibir la energía de sus enemigos. El llegar a ellos, les sonrió de forma tímida. Tenía miedo. Después de esto sería tachada como traidora y jamás regresaría al Fuerte, con su familia.

¿Qué diría su madre al respecto? ¿Y su padre? Titubeo un momento, sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa de su hermana en sus recuerdos y pensar que sus padres la querían muerta, se retractó de sus dudas y siguió firme.

—Hinata-sama, ¿qué sucede? —cuestionó uno de los Cazadores.

—Mi padre ordenó su presencia en el punto de reunión… —dijo tratando de sonar convincente, no era buena mintiendo. Y añadió—: Capturaron a uno de los más peligrosos.

—¿Uno de los más peligrosos? —preguntó uno con sorpresa.

—De esa guerrilla solo eran cinco… —terminó por decir el otro.

—Vine a custodiar mientras ustedes se hacen cargo —formuló Hinata mirándolos alzar las cejas ante la información.

La chica apartó al Cazador que se encargaba de mantener la barrera, pegó la espalda en la capa mientras hacía unos sellos. Ahora su energía pasaba por ahí, y si se apartaba, habría un desequilibrio y toda la barrera se rompería.

Ante sus acciones, los Cazadores se extrañaron de que el Gran Jefe mandara a su hija a proteger la barrera cuanto poseía a un sinfín de lacayos. Pero no le tomaron mucha importancia al asunto y partieron a seguir las órdenes.

Una vez que Hinata los vio lejos de su campo de visión, hizo señas al Lobo para que se acercara. Y en cuestión de segundos, lo pudo ver a varios metros cerca de ella.

El Lobo se detuvo de sopetón y Hinata tuvo que admitir que era sumamente rápido, y no dudaba que fuese alguien poderoso. Su porte altanero y protector le hizo saber que posiblemente era el Alfa de alguna manada. Y entonces una duda surgió en su mente: ¿quién era?

No les dio espacio a esas cuestiones y se separó de la barrera provocando que esta temblara ante la falta de coordinación, y pronto la pared empezó a agrietarse a una velocidad impresionante y posteriormente se hizo añicos acompañado del sonido de un cristal rompiéndose.

—Ya está —avisó Hinata saliendo de la barrera probando que ya no había nada, y el Lobo le siguió casi pisándole los talones.

Aceleraron su paso en cuestión de segundos, debían ganar la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y sus perseguidores, porque pronto se escucharon las alarmas que daban aviso de que la barrera fue deshecha.

Hinata estrechó los ojos al mirar el cielo oscuro que emitía resplandecientes estrellas que fueron opacadas por nubes grises y la luz natural de la luna se filtró en pequeños destellos. Deslizo la mirada donde estaba el Lobo acelerando cada vez el paso a tal punto de que le era dificultoso seguirlo.

—¡Tengo una duda! —dijo entonces Hinata mientras atravesaban la nieve con rapidez, supo que el Lobo le escucho pues lo vio mover ligeramente las orejas—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El Lobo tardo unos segundos en responder en su mente logrando sobresaltarla un poco.

 _«Uchiha Sasuke»._

Y Hinata supo que, literalmente, se metió en medio de la boca del lobo.

"*"*"

 _Tokio, Japón._

 _Lunes 3 de octubre._

 _Hospital General._

 _Mañana._

Miraba entristecida por el cristal a la pequeña cachorra tendida en la camilla completamente sedada, aunque era por su bien, no podía evitar sentir impotencia por no ayudarla. Pues la niña no quería ser atendida por las enfermeras y les mordía cada dos por tres; y para evitar más contingencia, Tsunade ordenó administrarle sedantes cuando fuesen requeridos.

—No te pongas triste —le animó Ino a su lado, se aliso distraídamente la gabardina negra y miró la ropa abrigadora de Sakura. Apenas entraban en otoño y hacía fresco, pero su amiga era sensible al frío—. Ya verás que pronto se adaptará. Está asustada, pero veo que tú eres la única que se le puede acercar. ¡Hasta te abraza! —exclamó.

—Lo sé, es solo que… —susurró posando una mano en el cristal, observando a la niña dormir plácidamente sobre la cama—. El sentimiento de sus ojos al estar asustada me recuerda mucho a Sasuke-kun. Vi en sus recuerdos, cuando su padre, Fugaku-san, intento matarlo… sus ojos eran iguales a los de la niña.

Ino no comentó nada al respecto por qué no conocía del todo la historia del chico _Fujun'na hantā,_ se mantuvo callada mirando fijamente a la niña. Si en algo podía concordar con los que poseían sangre de Lobo, es que los Mestizos eran despreciados por los Alfas de sangre pura y sufrían dentro de la manada.

Y Sakura no había intentado ver los recuerdos de la niña, porque según ella, era algo inmoral y respetaba su privacidad, hasta que la niña tuviese la confianza en contárselo o permitirle ver sus recuerdos, lo haría.

A Ino como le fascinaba ese aspecto de la personalidad de la Haruno, era honesta, leal y respetuosa con los sentimientos de los demás. Sin duda alguna, era la primera persona que conocía con esos principios.

—Pero ella es muy valiente —alentó Ino a su amiga—, ha soportado mucho, ¿no crees?

Sakura miró a su amiga agradecida en tenerla a su lado. La rubia pasaba todo el día haciéndole compañía y eso lo agradecía. ¡Hasta entro a la escuela para estar a su lado! Gracias a ello, las burlas y maltratos disminuyeron un poco, por lo menos ya no le insultaban o la miraban como bicho raro.

—Oye, tengo que hacer una visita al panteón —dijo de pronto Sakura recordando ese detalle—. ¿Me podrías llevar en tu motocicleta?

—¡Por supuesto!, pero ¿a quién iras a ver? —preguntó curiosa mientras caminaban a la salida del hospital.

—Hoy es el aniversario de la desaparición de mi hermano mellizo —dijo y su voz sonó un poco apagada—. Cada año voy a visitar su tumba durante toda la semana, y hoy no será la excepción —sonrió de forma triste.

Ino se percató de ello y paso un brazo por los hombros de su amiga, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, le propuso pasar antes a desayunar algo.

—Me encantaría algo de Starbucks —afirmó la Haruno en un tono persuasivo y sonrió de lado.

—¡Ah! ¡Ese Sasuke-kun te contagió de su delirio! —se quejó la rubia y luego la miró de forma insinuante—. ¿Lo extrañas no es así, Sakura? —le codeo dejando a su amiga con un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas por la mención de su novio.

—Sí, lo extraño —hizo un puchero al recordar que llevaban más de un mes sin contactarse.

—Pronto lo verás vivito y coleando —dijo en tono de burla y Sakura explotó a carcajadas ante la referencia—. Por lo pronto vayamos a comer.

Sakura sonrió un poco más ocultando su preocupación por Sasuke. Miró al cielo pensando que él podría estar vislumbrándolo de igual manera. Tres meses lejos de él aun después de hacerse novios le entristecía, era como si en realidad no fuesen nada.

 _«¿En verdad me quiere o solo es costumbre?»,_ se preguntó con tristeza. ¿Por qué se alejó así de repente?

"*"*"

 _Casa de los Uchiha._

 _Medio día._

Hikoro se encontraba felizmente cocinando para el kínder que tenía en casa. Itachi no se encontraba, pues quedo en verse con Shisui; Gaara pasaba entrenando por la mañana con Kiba, y Sakura e Ino se fueron al hospital para ver a la pequeña Mestiza.

Desde que Kakashi se fue con los demás, ella se encargaba de cuidarlos, pues como Sakura y Gaara quedaron solos en el departamento, Hikoro propuso que pasaran por la comida en su casa para convivir y ya después se fueran a su espacio. Asique quedo establecido.

Mientras movía la cuchara para probar el sabor de la comida, sintió una presencia extraña aparecer repentinamente en la sala. Sin pensarlo, tomó una pistola que escondía en la almacena y extendió su mano al frente lista para lanzar cualquier ataque. Fue acercándose a pasos sigilosos a la sala con una mirada inquisidora y vio un portal de _Betsu No Sekai_ abierto en la puerta.

Extrañada, frunció el ceño pero se mantuvo alerta por lo que pasarían por ahí, e inmediatamente, cruzo una chica que jamás había visto en su vida acompañada de Sasuke y Naruto. El último estaba inconsciente.

—¡ _Otouto_! —exclamó preocupada dejando el arma y corriendo hasta su hermano, reparó del estado de Naruto y se asustó un poco.

—No te preocupes. El doctor que lo vio en Rusia lo trato y dijo que solo necesita reposo —le dijo su hermano sereno mientras recostaba a su amigo en el sillón más cercano, y mientras eso, Hinata cerró el portal para evitar cualquier percance.

Hikoro pudo respirar mejor ante la noticia, y entonces se permitió reparar por Hinata que estaba detrás del sillón mirando preocupada al Uzumaki.

—¿Y quién es la chica? —preguntó la Uchiha a su hermano con insistencia.

—Hyuuga Hinata, la Primogénita del Clan… o lo era antes de ayudarnos a escapar —corrigió el azabache lo más calmado posible, sin mirar a la aludida y observando la expresión de Hikoro. Podría jurar que casi descaró la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

—¿La Primogénita del Clan? —cuestionó Hikoro sin creerlo y miró fijamente a Hinata.

Ella se mostró nerviosa y cohibida ante su mirada.

—Como lo oyes —Sasuke se despojó de su gabardina—. Parece ser alguien inocente, pero puede ser despiadada ¿no lo crees? —advirtió ignorando intencionalmente a Hinata.

La actitud que mostraba el azabache se derivaba a que Hinata era una Cazadora Pura, y difícilmente confía en ellos. El trauma que le dejo su progenitor y los propios Cazadores Puros era una cicatriz difícil de tratar. Pase que los ayudo a escapar, no le tenía la plena confianza. Sospechaba mucho de ella, ¿enserió la primogénita del Clan los traicionaría solo por una Mestiza? Dudaba que tuviese una hermana.

—¿Qué te impulso a traicionar a tu Clan? —preguntó Hikoro a Hinata.

La chica le miró con nerviosismo.

—M-mi her-mana es una Mestiza-Lobo… ellos me ordenaron matarla, pero amo a mi hermana que sería incapaz de hacerlo —respondió en medio de susurros con la mirada gacha.

La mirada endurecida de Hikoro se ablando y tras soltar un suspiro resignado habló:

—Bueno, puedes quedarte por hoy. Debes de estar cansada por el viaje —le ofreció animadamente la Cazadora.

—Gra-gracias.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Uchiha Hikoro, soy Cazadora Pura Desterrada y hermana mayor de este niño —se presentó sonriéndole y señalando a Sasuke que soltó un bufido ante lo animada que se mostró la Uchiha.

—La vigilaras mientras este aquí —le indicó Sasuke en presencia de Hinata—. No confió en ella.

La Hyuuga bajo un poco la cabeza entendiendo un poco la actitud del Uchiha, Naruto se lo explico aquella vez cuando se encontraron nuevamente. No todos los Mestizos confiarían en ella de la noche a la mañana.

—Ya. Deja de incomodarla y mejor ve a darte una ducha —Hikoro lo apresuró dándole empujones al pasillo para que desapareciera de vista y dejara de poner hurañas caras.

Soltando otro un bufido, Sasuke se dispuso a ir a su habitación tras una mirada de advertencia a Hinata. Recorrió el pasillo a paso perezoso mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de cansancio.

Al entrar a su habitación, el inconfundible aroma de Sakura llegó a sus fosas nasales haciéndole saber que ha visitado mucho a Hikoro. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la cama ya hecha y los entrecerró al sentarse en ella, cuando se acostó y tomó la almohada olfateando el característico champú vainilla, supuso que Sakura tal vez pasaba las tardes ahí. ¿Eso quería decir que lo extrañaba?

Desvió los ojos cambiando sus fracciones a unas serenas y bajo monótonamente la mirada.

Después de ese encuentro nocturno, Sasuke tuvo que irse a una guerrilla que se suscitaba en Rusia, perdiendo así toda comunicación con ella durante un mes. Se sintió un degenerado por irse sin despedirse y Sakura se lo reclamó cuando pudo hallar la forma de comunicarse con ella.

 _«No me gustan las despedidas»_ dijo él en ese entonces ganándose una frase con voz dolida que le hizo sentir aun peor.

« _A ti no, pero no sabes si es la última vez que nos veamos_ » y lo que dijo ella le dio un retorcijón en el pecho y le hizo pensar demasiadas cosas.

¿Acaso no confiaba en él como para esperar que regresara con vida?, cuando se planteó esa cuestión, recordó que ella tuvo una crianza muy diferente a la suya, fue criada como una Humana. Por ende, sus miedos eran latentes, los Humanos eran temerosos. Ella debería tener los nervios destrozados porqué nadie le daba noticias de ellos.

Pero también descubrió algo muy interesante. Cuando estaba lejos de ella, sentía un dolor en su pecho y era consciente de que era: tristeza y nostalgia. Esa chica provocaba sentimientos en él que creía olvidados, por eso la extrañaba y deseaba verla. Perderse en su mirada inocente que profesaba amor, reafirmar que ella lo quería.

Un miedo irracional le vino a la cabeza al recordar que ella todavía no lo quería con la misma intensidad. ¿Y si se encontró a otro? ¿O acaso ese malnacido de Pinocho aprovecho su ausencia para volver a reconquistarla?

Negó bruscamente con la cabeza. Confiaba en ella, era tan sincera y pura que no sería jamás de hacer algo a sus espaldas… ¿o sí?

Irritado, decidió que lo mejor era verla para calmar sus pensamientos irracionales, y lo mejor sería pronto. Tomo el celular que guardo en su gabardina y lo conecto el cargador.

Exhausto, se levantó de la cama y procedió a darse una larga y relajante ducha, en verdad lo necesitaba. Su piel dejo las marcas oscuras por el polvo y lodo, y también algunas manchas de sangre fresca, tanto suya como enemigo. Esta vez no obtuvo alguna cicatriz y agradeció internamente eso.

Su mente estaba en blanco, relajándose bajo el chorro de agua, sin pensar en absolutamente nada, solo se enfocó en el agua recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así hasta que Hikoro tocó la puerta del baño avisando que la comida ya estaba servida.

Salió bajo del chorro de agua con los músculos relajados y una mirada serena, tranquilizante que, cuando se vio al espejo se quedó ensimismado en su reflejo. Su rostro permanecía con esas facciones debido a que sus pensamientos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la chica que lo traía perdidamente enamorado.

Sonrió levemente como un estúpido al salir del baño de su habitación. La toalla enrollada a su cintura se movió ligeramente a su andar al closet y saco un conjunto de ropa casual, esta vez nada de gabardinas, sino una simple playera blanca de manga corta y unos vaqueros cafés. Tras vestirse, impaciente, miró el mueble a su lado observando los perfumes que nunca había tocado pues su olor era muy fuerte.

Frunciendo la nariz, lo tomó entre sus dedos pensando en ponérselo. Iría a visitar a Sakura y tal vez a ella le agradara el olor, pues había desarrollado más su olfato vampírico y apostaba que su aroma a Lobo no era nada agradable. A comparación de Sasuke, el aroma natural de Sakura lo volvía loco.

Cerrando los ojos, pensó que era una estupidez considerar eso. Solo iba a visitarla e invitarla a salir, esa cita oficial que no tuvieron antes.

Sin querer se encontraba entusiasmado, a tal grado que se llegó a cuestionar si era el nombre correcto para definir su sentir en es momento. ¿Qué era esa emoción? Se toco el pecho y su corazón latía, a un ritmo más rápido de lo habitual, estaba vivo, ella provocaba que se sintiera vivo.

¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño podía hacer latir nuevamente su corazón? Él, que es una de las personas más temibles en el mundo sobrenatural, una persona cruel y despiadada que no dudaba en matar a sus enemigos. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía con él?

Últimamente se estaba volviendo muy blando —tanto de mente como de corazón—. Tuvo que matar a Hinata en el momento que se posiciono frente a ellos, sin piedad, sin explicaciones de promedio. ¿Dónde quedaba esa criatura cruel? Era un rasgo común de él.

" _La crueldad no es un rasgo de la personalidad, es un hábito_ ", recordó las palabras de su instructor cuando empezó a desviarse por el camino del mal. Su significado recaía en sus hombros con pesadez y a la vez con alivio. ¿Eso quería decir que el hábito desaparecía?

Perdido en sus pensamientos, la luz que emitió la pantalla del celular lo trajo al presente. Agitando ligeramente la cabeza se propuso a revisar todas las llamadas y mensajes que tenía, por supuesto que la mayoría eran de Sakura, pero no tanto como pensó en un principio.

Los primeros mensajes demostraban la preocupación de la chica, incluso un par eran de voz queriendo saber cómo se encontraba. Pero a medida que pasaba las fechas, sus mensajes iban disminuyendo —tampoco es que fuesen un montón—. Lo curioso es que, pasaron de ser mansajes de lo preocupada que estaba por él, a relatarle lo que hizo en esos días. Los leyó pacientemente y una leve sonrisa asomó en sus labios al leer el ultimo que fue precisamente ese día por la mañana.

" _Te extraño_ ".

No espero más y marcó directamente al celular de la chica. Espero por unos segundos y después de los tres pitidos, lo mando a buzón de voz. Frunciendo el ceño, volvió a marcarle y termino en lo mismo hasta la quinta vez que lo hizo.

Eso le irrito más. Sin embargo, no se dio por vencido y busco el número de Ino recordando que ella debería estar con Sakura.

Al segundo timbre la rubia respondió alegremente.

— _¡Hola Sasuke-kun! Cuanto tiempo, ¿ya están de regreso_? —preguntó ella entusiasmada.

Sasuke ignoró su pregunta, no le importaba lo que pensará la rubia.

—¿Sakura está contigo? —gruñó.

— _Oh, con que para eso me hablast_ e —su interlocutora se rio impacientándolo _—. No deberías preocuparte, yo estoy cuidando de ella._

—Por eso mismo me preocupo, que tú la cuides —espetó él.

— _¡Oye, eso fue ofensivo!_

—Tks, ¿estás con ella o no? —le apresuró con la voz.

Ino suspiro.

— _Si, y está visitando a alguien._

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿A quién? —le apremió sin delicadeza.

— _No lo conozco._

 _«Con que es hombre»_ pensó el Uchiha imaginándose un de fin de escenarios, ¿Será Pinocho?

—Como no vas a saber si se supone que la cuidas —la voz del Uchiha salió ronca por el enojo.

— _Sasuke_ —dijo con seriedad Ino—. _¿Cómo diablos voy a conocer a alguien que está muerto? ¡Enterrado a más de dos metros bajo tierra! MU-ER-TO_ —deletreó a gritos.

 _¿Muerto?_ Sasuke ya había perdido el rumbo de la conversación y se estaba desesperado. No era famoso por su paciencia.

—¿Dónde carajos están?

— _En el bosque, sobre la avenida que va a_ Yamanashi —respondió.

—Voy para allá —y colgó con ganas de estrangularla.

¿Es que no pudo decirle desde el principio que estaban en el bosque sobre la avenida a _Yamanashi_ , en vez de meterle ideas estúpidas a la cabeza? Sin duda Ino le encantaba joder a la gente.

Gruñendo, se puso los zapatos, tomo su cartera y el celular, y guardo la katana de forma espiritual. Salió de su habitación fijándose de que Naruto aún seguía durmiendo en el sillón y a Hinata y Hikoro comiendo, platicaban amenamente que no se percataron de su presencia hasta que aviso que saldría.

—¿A dónde vas tan arreglado? —preguntó Hikoro moviendo sus cejas de forma insinuante.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Iras a donde Sakura, ¿verdad? —adivinó ensanchando su sonrisa al ver la irritación en los ojos de Sasuke al verse descubierto.

—Eso no te importa —formulo indiferente y se apresuró a irse.

—Uh… pobre de Sakura, aún no te has atrevido a decirle lo que sientes y ella solo te espera —se lamentó falsamente Hikoro con la intención de que Sasuke revelara sus planes.

Logro que su hermano se detuviera a medio camino y le dirigiera una mirada de "¿en serio quieres hablar de esto frente a una desconocida?".

Hinata solo alternaba la mirada entre los dos hermanos sin comentar nada.

—Es tan linda que no dudo que otro chico la pretendiera, deberías apurarte a pedirle que sea tu novia —dijo como si nada mirando por el rabillo rojo a su hermano.

Sasuke le miró de mala gana a sabiendas de que Hikoro deseaba que le dijera que ya era novio de Sakura, pero eso jamás estando un desconocido cerca. Repentinamente sonrió de lado captando la mirada curiosa de su hermana mayor.

—Es cierto, Sakura es muy hermosa. No me sorprendería si un Lobo ya la hubiese devorando —habló como si nada saliendo de la casa dejando a Hikoro pensativa.

Después de unos segundos, la Uchiha mostro una expresión de sorpresa.

—¡Regresa inmediatamente Uchiha Sasuke! ¡¿Qué le has echó a la inocente de Sakura?! —grito exaltada a sabiendas de que su hermano ya había partido. Se sobo la cabeza pidiendo a Dios paciencia con su hermano menor.

—¿Quién es Sakura? —inquirió curiosa e interesada Hinata.

Hikoro la miró fijamente por unos largos segundos implantando inquietud en la Hyuuga. Se debatía mentalmente si en decirle o no quién era Sakura, ¿sería peligroso? Aun así, mientras no estuviese seguro de la credibilidad de Hinata, no revelaría mucha información al respecto.

—Ella… es una chica formidable y hermosa, inteligente y muy fuerte —aseguró Hikoro—. Ella y mi estúpido hermano se gustan, pero no han dado un paso para formalizar su relación, pero son muy amigos.

—Pero… si se aman podrían estar juntos —comentó tímidamente la chica de ojos perlado.

Hikoro suspiro derrotada.

—No es tan fácil… Sakura tiene sangre vampírica y Sasuke es un Lobo —dijo recordando ese pequeño gran detalle. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de la impresión—. ¿Loco no? Saben que muchos estarán en desacuerdo y les dirán que su relación es una abominación. Pero… —miró por la ventana del comedor y Hinata le imitó—, no importa el origen o las apariencias, si eres un Lobo o Vampiro. El verdadero amor se haya en lo que dicta el corazón, ¿no lo crees? —le sonrió mirándola de vuelta.

—Si… tienes razón —murmuró Hinata, pensativa, mirando a sus espaldas al joven rubio dormir plácidamente sobre el sillón.

 _¿Amor? Uh…_

" _*"*"_

 _Betsu No Sekai._

 _Punto Europeo._

 _Tarde._

Kurama era una persona extrovertida y burlón. Y eso no quitaba el hecho de que no tuviese sentimientos, claro que los tenía pero difícilmente los dejaba salir a flote.

Ahora estaba ahí precisamente por eso. Buscando algún regalo a la única familia que le quedaba y a quien le ha mostrado debilidad. Ya que todo estaba arreglado, se sentía entusiasmado ante la idea de comprar algún regalo.

Desde que Sasuke lo tacho de traidor, comenzó a despreciar los veintitrés de cada julio: el día en que nació Sasuke. Lo detestaba más que nada en el mundo. Pero, desde aquella charla, ambos hablaron un poco y le hizo ver que ese día era tan especial, pues Sasuke llego al mundo.

No pudo visitarlo el mero día de su cumpleaños porque aún se sentía deprimido por la muerte de su madre, Mikoto. Pero ya estaba con el ánimo arriba y podría hacerlo. Para él era algo muy especial, aunque para Sasuke —conociéndolo— no tendría ganas de hacer algo en ese día.

Movió el rabo y orejas de zorro al detenerse en un puesto en específico. Su mirada roja reparo de una pequeña vaina de aspecto antiguo. Si no mal recordaba, a Sasuke le gustaba conservar todo lo que tuviese más de cien años, desde monedas de cualquier tipo hasta armas. Lo tomó entre sus manos mirándolo con detenimiento y el Demonio frente a él le decía los detalles del instrumento.

En ese momento, un par de Demonios se posicionaron a su lado para ver la exhibición, no le tomo importancia al asunto y siguió buscando alguna que otra cosa más. Se hubiese mantenido al margen de esos Demonios sino captara una frase que llamo su atención: "tiene un hermoso cabello rosado".

Kurama frunció el ceño extrañado. Solo conocía a una persona en el mundo con ese color de cabello. Pero era imposible de que se tratara de Sakura. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y siguió observando los objetos pero ahora interesado en la charla.

—En serio te digo que tiene un cabello rosado, sus ojos son de color jades y es terriblemente hermosa —dijo uno de los demonios riendo.

—Hmm… es un exótico cabello. ¿Cuánto crees que den por ella si la atrapamos? —cuestionó su amigo.

—Espera, que todavía no te digo la mejor parte —aseguró el otro, y se acercó a su amigo para hablarle en susurros, y Kurama aparentó desinterés—. Ella se hace llamar Haruno Sakura.

—¿Una Haruno? —preguntó exaltado el Demonio con los ojos abiertos como platos—. Es una Cazadora de ese Clan extinto… un espécimen.

—¡Así es! Nos darán un buen dinero por ella —aseguró con una sonrisa grutesca.

A Kurama ni le dio buena espina la conversación, y sobre todo porque estaba involucrada Sakura, aquella chica que su hermano Sasuke quería tanto.

—Guarde el cambio —le dijo Kurama al Demonio del puesto y guardo las cosas que compro. Acto seguido se giró a las otras dos criaturas que seguían ensimismados en la conversación que no notaron su presencia.

Kurama se posiciono entre ellos pasando los brazos por los hombros de ambos y sonriendo burlón al ver como las miradas de reproche se convertían en una mezcla de asombro y pavor al reconocerlo.

Él, el gran Rey Kurama, buscado en muchas naciones por asesinato a personas importantes, de Demonios y cuanta cosa que ya ni se acordaba. Ya dejo ese pasatiempo atrás desde lo de Sasuke, si lo volvía a hacer era seguro que su hermano jamás lo perdonaría.

—Ku-Kurama-sama —dijo uno visiblemente sorprendido—. Pensamos que…

—¿Estaba muerto? —inquirió juguetón el peli naranja—. Pues como ven sigo vivito y coleando.

Ambos Demonios tragaron grueso ante la mirada del hombre.

—Escuche algo que me llamo la atención —fingió pensarlo solo para infundir más miedo en los Demonios—. Una chica de cabello rosa y ojos jades… ¿Cómo se llamaba? —se rascó la nuca, pensativo.

—Ha-Haruno Sakura —respondió nervioso el otro Demonio temiendo por su vida.

—¡Oh si! Haruno Sakura —concordó alegre, y pronto esa sonrisa cambió a una amenazadora cual colmo los nervios y desesperación de los Demonios al ver un brillo siniestro en sus ojos rojos—. Queridos amigos, ¿sería tan amables de hablarme más sobre el asunto? —aquella sonrisa siniestra y a la vez sutil era lo contrario a lo que hacía Sasuke.

"*"*"

 _Tokio, Japón._

 _Tarde._

Sasuke estacionó el automóvil en la tierra húmeda del bosque, apago el motor y salió tras asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Buscó con la mirada a Ino pues la motocicleta de esta se encontraba aparcada a un costado de la avenida.

Soltó una profunda respiración sintiendo un poco de frío debido al clima, no le afectaba en lo absoluto, era un Lobo después de todo. Su calor corporal es más alto que cualquier Humano.

Guardo las llaves en su bolsillo delantero. Prefirió tomar el automóvil para tener un poco de espacio con Sakura, la motocicleta pasaría a segundo plano a partir de ese momento.

—Por fin llegas Sasuke-kun —saludo Ino sentada detrás de unos arbustos limpiando sus armas con paciencia y dedicación.

Él se acercó hasta el lugar y la miró de forma interrogante al verla sentada ahí, en medio de la tierra afilando sus armas. Sus vestimentas eran las típicas de un _Fujun'na hantā_ : una gabardina oscura.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

—Llevó aquí tres horas esperando a Sakura —dijo tranquilamente al checar el filo de una cuchilla—. Se me han entumido las piernas y lo mejor que puedo hacer por el momento es afilar mis armas.

El Uchiha barrio con la mirada a su alrededor y no vio a Sakura a simple vista, así que preguntó dónde se encontraba.

—Cerca del río, junto a un árbol de manzanos —recito la rubia dejando de lado la cosas para incorporarse. Lo hizo con dificultad y rio ante el hormigueo que sintió.

Ante todo, Sasuke la miró indiferente.

—Puedes irte. Yo llevaré a Sakura de regreso —le aviso el Uchiha brindándole una corta mirada para después empezar a caminar al lugar indicado.

—Espera —el llamado de Ino lo detuvo y se volvió a ella con una mirada fría. Ino le devolvió la mirada, pero serena—. Sé que Sakura y tu son novios.

Ante eso, el azabache apretó los labios e intento hablar, pero Ino negó con la cabeza indicando que no lo hiciera.

—No tengo nada en contra y tampoco pienso decírselo a alguien antes que ustedes. Pero, quiero pedirte que si en verdad vas enserio con ella, díselo —pidió tranquilamente—. Tiene muchas dudas e inseguridades, y como tu alejamiento solo consigues alimentar sus temores.

—Hmp. No te entrometas en esto —expresó él mirándola duramente.

—Lo hago porque ella es mi amiga. Y no me gustaría verla sufrir por tus estupideces —soltó con desagrado la rubia—. Es insegura y tú un idiota que no lo comprende.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—Claro que lo sé porque soy una mujer. Tú la conoces más que yo, me parece irónico que no tomaras en cuenta sus sentimientos.

—Lo hice.

—Pues no lo parece. ¿Por qué te fuiste en ese momento? ¡Ella necesitaba tenerte cerca! —le reclamó apuntándolo con un dedo y su rostro se tornó furioso—. Pero no, tuviste miedo de enfrentarla después de confesarte y huiste.

Sasuke se quedó callado, pensando seriamente en las palabras de Ino. ¿Huyó? No lo vio así.

Ino suspiro tratando de tranquilizarle y no golpearlo.

—Deseo que ambos estén bien. Desde que los vi aquella vez, te has vuelto más Humano —el semblante de Ino cambió a una serena y empezó a recoger sus armas mientras hablaba—. Solo digo que hagas las cosas como se debe y enfrenta tus temores como siempre lo has hecho —y se marchó sin dirigirle mirada alguna.

Sasuke recorrió el camino acompañado en la brisa de otoño, pasando entre los arboles con las hojas naranjas y cafés golpeando absurdamente su cuerpo, pensando en las palabras de Ino. ¿Había escapado en ese momento? Él no lo vio así, simplemente acepto el trabajo por conveniencia y siguiendo órdenes. Pero… Kakashi le había dado dos opciones: quedarse para cuidar de Sakura y enviar a Ino, o viceversa; y claramente escogió la primera. Y ahí estaba la pregunta del año: ¿por qué?

Además, ¿Sakura tenía inseguridades? No lo creía. Le había mostrado sus recuerdos con ella y sintió lo que él en su momento. ¿Por qué debería sentirse insegura sí lo que sentía era real?

El sol le calo un momento los ojos al acercarse al río, cerró un ojo y agacho ligeramente la mirada recorriendo el lugar y rápidamente hayo a la dueña de sus pensamientos, sentada como indio frente al gran árbol de manzanos cuyas hojas anaranjadas se mecían ligeramente por la brisa que azotaba el bosque. Se encontraba separado del resto de los árboles junto a una roca.

Pudo notar que Sakura hablaba… ¿con el árbol? Se acercó con sigilo y entrecerró sus ojos al detallarla mejor. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de hablarle pues ella se levantó sorpresivamente apuntándolo con un arma de fuego y el ceño fruncido.

¿Es que cada vez que se veían ella tenía que apuntarle con una especie de arma?

Sakura se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke a unos metros de distancia portando una mirada serena pase a la situación.

—Sasuke-kun —formulo ella impresionada y bajo el arma con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas—. Pe-perdón por eso.

Sasuke soltó el aire que contuvo en su pecho y se acercó a ella a pasos lentos. Sakura se mostró nerviosa cuando le deposito un beso en su frente y posteriormente la miró intensamente a los ojos.

—Ya no importa. Pero me sorprendió que notaras mi presencia tan rápido, no hice ningún ruido.

—Tu respiración, mi oído ya lo capta a cierta distancia —reveló Sakura, pasando un largo mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja con nerviosismo. Cerró los ojos retomando valor y alzo la mirada mostrando una sonrisa—. Qué bueno que regresaste.

El Uchiha entonces recordó las palabras de Ino. _Es insegura_ …. _¿En verdad lo eres Sakura?_

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —él decidió cambiar de tema mirando el árbol de manzanos.

Entonces Sakura sonrió entusiasmada y lo tomo de la mano para que se acercará más al árbol. Sasuke pudo notar una lápida entre las ramas y un nombre que captó demasiado su atención.

—No te lo había dicho antes, pero… tuve un hermano mellizo —se mordió el labio inferior pensando que tal vez Sasuke le reprocharía por no haberle contado de ello.

Sasuke abrió los ojos impresionado por la noticia, ladeo el rostro a la lápida y entendió que esa persona ya no estaba en el mundo, aquello era su lapida.

—¿Hermano mellizo?

—Sí. Antes de que mi tío y tú llegaran con nosotros, él aún vivía —Sakura soltó la mano del azabache y se giró para ver el árbol con nostalgia, empezó a recordar de golpe y Sasuke escuchaba atentó—. Éramos uña y mugre, él tenía el cabello café y ojos jades. Cierto día jugábamos en el parque de la comunidad, empezó a llover y decidimos regresar a casa. Sin embargo… en el camino se cruzó una sombra negra y… —cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. Pase a los años que transcurrieron aún le costaba contarlo.

Sasuke se permitió pasar una mano sobre su cabeza para tranquilizarla. Lo consiguió pues ella suspiro sonoramente y prosiguió con la voz quebrada.

—Solo recuerdo que ambos gritamos y empezamos a correr tomados de la mano. Pero esa sombra lo atrapo a él y me soltó la mano… lo hizo para que yo no fuera arrastrada —se llevó las manos abrazándose a si misma mientras miraba la lápida con el nombre de su hermano: Haruno Sakumo—. Cuando mis padres se enteraron era demasiado tarde. Mi hermano se había ido.

—¿Y no lo buscaron? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, mis padres lo buscaron por años. y cuando cumplí diez años, ellos decidieron ya no hacerlo más. Recuerdo que me enfadé con ellos por dejarlo así y luego comprendí que no querían alargar la agonía de ninguno de nosotros. Asique lo dimos por muerto y preparamos un lugar especial para él —Sakura tocó el árbol sonriendo levemente—. Lo visitó cada año en su aniversario de su desaparición.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —inquirió Sasuke sin intención de reclamarle. Estaba consciente de que era un detalle muy íntimo para ella.

—Yo… lo iba hacer el día después de que te fueras de repente —se quejó ella desviando la mirada evitando reprocharle.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse como una mala persona al ver la desilusión en sus ojos jades y la inseguridad. ¿De qué?

—No pude comunicarme… lo siento —sintió la necesidad de agregar lo último.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que estés muy ocupado —Sakura negó con la cabeza escondiendo que se sintió un poco triste por ello, no dejo que se viera el sentimiento o eso creyó, se propuso a recoger su mochila, pero Sasuke se adelantó y la tomo para colgarlo en su hombro. Ella alzó una ceja interrogante—. ¿Qué haces? Debo volver con Ino.

—Ella ya se fue, yo te llevaré de regreso —espetó el Uchiha dando media vuelta y emprendiendo caminata.

Sin embargo, no sintió los pasos de su novia, asique se detuvo y la observó de pie mirando la lápida, movió sus labios diciendo algo antes de dirigirse a él, paso de largo siguiendo su caminata.

Suspiró rendido y la siguió en silencio.

Una vez sobre la carretera, Sakura reparo por la ausencia de la motocicleta de Ino y la aparición del auto que muy pocas veces se subía,

—Viniste en auto —dijo gratamente sorprendida, y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras quitaba el seguro automático y abría la puerta del copiloto, un gesto caballeroso que hizo sonrojar a la chica, quien se quedó muda.

—Sube.

Se adentro al coche recibiendo su mochila en silencio, y lo observó cerrar la puerta, rodear el auto y adentrarse el asiento del piloto. Todo sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra. Y eso desesperó un poco a la chica.

Mientras Sasuke manejaba, Sakura miraba por la ventanilla el atardecer marcarse en las nubes, un paisaje hermoso para sus ojos jades. Y notó un olor diferente en el aire, era… ¿perfume? Y provenía de Sasuke, el olor fue agradable para su nariz que estaba más desarrollada, pero no tanto como la de él. ¿Le parecería agradable su olor a Sasuke?

Rendida por sus pensamientos más que por el silencio entre los dos, se inclinó ligeramente para abrir la mochila, tenía hambre y recordó que guardo unos _poki´s_ que compro con Ino. Sacó uno de su caja llevándoselo a la boca observando el semáforo ponerse en rojo y el auto se detuvo.

—Sakura —lo escuchó decir su nombre.

—¿Hum? —giró su rostro aun con el palillo de chocolate en su boca, curiosa por su llamado.

Entonces y de una forma sorpresiva, Sasuke tomo entre sus dedos la barbilla de Sakura y se acercó para morder el otro extremo del palillo haciéndola sonrojar por su cercanía.

—¿Q-qué?

—Esto es un juego, ¿sabes? —dijo él a medida que comía el chocolate y se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro. Sakura seguía nerviosa por la situación y emocionada a la vez—. Si dejas de comer o te apartas, pierdes.

Él unió sus labios en un beso tranquilo y dulce, el sabor a chocolate estaba en sus bocas. Él movió sus labios provocando un jadeo en ella y le mordió la parte inferior cortando el corto beso al ver que el semáforo se puso en rojo, al igual que el rostro de Sakura.

Se veía linda abochornada.

—¿Q-qué fue eso? —susurró ella tocándose lo labios sintiendo al tacto.

—Un beso, nena —respondió el azabache sonriendo de lado al acelerar el auto, y Sakura sonrió bobalicona al escuchar el apelativo. Y, sobre todo, que se beso fue real.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Sakura al notar que su novio no la llevaba a su casa, ni a la de él.

—Pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a algún lugar y comer algo —dijo aparentando tranquilidad, pero por dentro se sintió nervioso ante la reacción de Sakura.

Que irónico, no dudaba en besarla pero sus reacciones ante las cosas del mundo eran otra cosa.

Los ojitos de Sakura brillaron de emoción.

—¿Cómo una cita? —preguntó emocionada.

—Hmp.

—¡Pues me encantaría! —aceptó ella con una sonrisa calmando los nervios de Sasuke—. ¿Vamos al cine? Hace poco salió una película de fantasía. Ya sabes, hombres lobos y vampiros, quisiera ver que tan apegado a la realidad es. ¿Qué tal si se asemeja? Hum… sería un desperdicio si no… espero que esta no salga que los vampiros no carbonizamos ante el sol, me sentiría decepcionada. Aunque he visto que los vampiros les quema el sol por eso no salen…

El monologo de Sakura tranquilizo internamente a Sasuke. Había notado su tensión desde que entró al auto y decidió cortarlo con un beso, quería que ella no se sintiera triste o abatida, y vaya que le levanto el ánimo pues ahora hablaba sin temer.

Aun sentía el sabor del dulce en su boca, no le gustaba el chocolate, sin embargo, empezó a agradarle porque los besos de Sakura eran dulces. Podría acostumbrarse a ellos.

" _*"*"_

 _Hospital General de Tokio._

 _Tarde._

Tsunade caminaba impetuosa por los pasillos dando instrucciones precisas a las enfermeras. Ser la directora del hospital era muy agotador, sobre todo el dividir sus secciones en Humanos y Seres sobrenaturales para que los primeros no se involucraran en su sector.

—Monitoreen el paciente de la habitación quinientos veinte, sus heridas se agravaron —dijo entregando una capeta a la doctora que caminaba a su costado—. Ustedes dos, vayan al ala este y pidan antibióticos para él; que alguien me investigue donde carajos se metió Kabuto y Orochimaru… ¡Y que alguien me traiga un café! —grito lo último imponiendo temor en sus subordinados que se alejaron temerosos a cumplir sus obligaciones.

Se froto la frente con los dedos y siguió caminando a su oficina tratando de encontrar la paz que necesitaba para liberar la tensión. Últimamente llegaban heridos de todas las especies y por lo consecuente, se cargaba de trabajo. Era el único hospital que aceptaba criaturas sobrenaturales y la mayoría recurría ahí.

Su momento de paz fue dispersada al escuchar gritos procedentes del pasillo. Frunciendo el ceño, corrió hasta el lugar donde había un alboroto total encontrándose con la pequeña Mestiza que cuidaba Sakura.

La niña estaba agazapada en una de las ventanas del vigésimo piso, de pie sobre el marco y las manos agarraban fuertemente este, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se lanzaría al aire. Su bata de hospital hondeaba junto a su cabello marrón y sus piernas temblaban ligeramente.

—T-Tsunade-sama —Tenten era la que grito, y la miró con alivio al verla entrar a la habitación, noto que dos enfermeras también miraban con preocupación a la pequeña.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió saber la Senju.

—La niña despertó de los sedantes y tratamos de alimentarle, se reúso y procedimos a inyectarle nuevamente los sedantes y suero, pero… —la mujer de moños se giró a la niña y sonrió de forma nerviosa—, mordió nuevamente a Yumi y aprovecho la confusión para escabullirse.

—¿No estarás pensando en saltar por la ventana? —dijo Tsunade a la niña que de un momento a otro giró su rostro para ver a la recién llegada sobre su hombro.

Pase al tiempo que llevaba ahí, no se le había escuchado ninguna palabra salir de sus labios. Al parecer no deseaba hablar. El único contacto que tenía era con Sakura pues en su presencia se comportaba y permitía que las enfermeras se le acercarán a inyectarle las vitaminas y el suero. Trataban de mantenerla sedada cuando la Haruno no estaba allí, pero era muy riesgoso para la niña seguir con ese ritmo.

Mientras tanto, la niña no hizo amago de querer responder, tampoco de querer saltar, solo permaneció en silencio mirándolas en la misma posición. El aire golpeo fuertemente y le hizo tambalearse un poco provocando susto en las cuatro mujeres quienes respiraron con tranquilidad cuando se estabilizo. Pero no quitaba el hecho de que en cualquier momento podría caer en picada.

—¿Qué hacemos? A este paso terminara por saltar —dijo preocupada Tenten.

—Comunícate con Sakura, ¡que venga inmediatamente! —ordenó a gritos perdiendo la paciencia. Tenten asintió no sintiéndose intimidada por la mujer y partió a cumplir su labor.

Regreso su vista miel a la pequeña que movió su cabeza al reconocer el nombre de la chica pelirrosa, incluso pudo ver atisbo de alegría en sus ojos perlas.

— _Al parecer ya se ganó una pequeña amiga_ —pensó la Senju mirando fijamente a la niña. Ya sabía qué hacer con ella.

"*"*"

 _Tarde-noche._

Sakura bebió de su chocolate caliente y sonrió ante el bombón que flotó en su bebida, encantada, le dio otro sorbo disgustando del sabor y le quedo bigote de crema.

Frente a ella, unos ojos negros la miraban atento a sus expresiones y movimientos, grabando en su mente cada deleite en su semblante, disfrutando de su compañía hablando de trivialidades y haciéndose cada broma entre risas —mayores por parte de Sakura—.

Era su primera cita real de ambos y aseguraban que fue sumamente agradable.

Primero fueron al cine y entraron a ver la película que Sakura deseaba ver, compraron palomitas y chocolate para disfrutar de la película. Una vez sentados, Sasuke pensó que sería una película de romance —pues su novia demostró ser fan de ese género—, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que era una película con nulo romance. Una vez más ella le sorprendió.

Luego de la película, dieron una vuelta por el centro comercial más cercano en busca de un regalo para Naruto, que estaba a pocos días de cumplir años, y quien mejor que su mejor amigo para aconsejarle a Sakura que regalarle. No salieron de ahí hasta encontrar algo digno —para Sasuke— de darle.

Sakura se divirtió y celo un poco al Uchiha, pues al pasar por una tienda de ropa, una de las empleadas miraba descaradamente a Sasuke provocando que la Haruno hiciera pucheros enternecedores a ojos del azabache. Y sus celos eran calmados por un apretón en la cintura y su aliento cerca de su oreja, lo que provocaba un sonrojo en el rostro de la chica y satisfacción en Sasuke al ponerla nerviosa.

Y tras llevarse una cadena con el colgante grabando con el nombre del susodicho, salieron rumbo a un Café-Restaurante donde se encontraban esperando su cena mientras hablaban de cosas sin sentidos.

En momentos como ese Sasuke se olvidaba por completo de su vida, que era, prácticamente, un criminal buscado; un inmoral Mestizo-Lobo; un reconocido _Fujun'na hantā_ o Alfa de una manada de Lobos. Solamente se concentraba en Sakura y su monologo, claro que él intervenía cuando era necesario, y le regalaba pequeños gestos significativos que eran correspondidas por un tierno sonrojo. Al parecer Sakura aún no se acostumbraba a ser su novia.

Había veces que ni él mismo se lo creía. Era tan dulce, inocente —en algunos aspectos—, menuda, linda, adorable con ese rubor en las mejillas. Le noto un poco de maquillaje en los ojos, un delineador negro que hacía resaltar el color jade. Simplemente le fascinaba.

No quería perderla. Por eso haría todo lo posible por tenerla a su lado y conquistarla cada día más. No se olvidaba que ella aun no lo quería con la misma intensidad, por eso debía ser cuidadoso.

—Sus pedidos —el mesero llegó a la mesa sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Lo observó dejar unos waffles con Nutella derretida, frente a Sakura, y él simplemente pidió unos huevos acompañado de una sopa de tomate.

Se percató de que el mesero se sonrojo cuando Sakura le agradeció con una sonrisa. No pudo evitar sentir celos y mirarlo de forma amenazante. El chico prácticamente huyó de su mirada y Sakura ni en cuenta. Estaba tan sumergida en sus propios comentarios de lo rico que olía la cena.

—Mmm… esta delicioso —aseguró ella sonriendo.

Comenzaron a cenar en silencio, pero a Sakura no le molesto en lo absoluto, está vez era reconfortante.

Y Sasuke no tocó su comida pues sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado. Parte de la tarde se cuestionaba el cómo hablarle —de nuevo— con la verdad. Desde que salieron del cine, sentía una poderosa necesidad de disculparse debidamente con ella por su comportamiento renuente de los anteriores meses.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó de pronto la chica sacándolo nuevamente de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué?

—Es que no has tocado tu comida —dijo Sakura haciendo un ademán con su tenedor a la comida intacta de Sasuke.

El chico soltó un pequeño suspiro apartando el plato de comida, su mirada se tornó seria y la sensación de que todo saldría mal inundo su mente. Se rebatió internamente y finalmente poso sus ojos en la Haruno que esperaba pacientemente sus palabras.

—Sakura —le llamó después de un profundo silencio y ella atendió a su voz mirándolo fijamente—. Me disculpo por lo que hice. Te deje sola después de afirmar que deseo estar a tu lado —agachó ligeramente la mirada tratando de retomar valor y la alzó para clavar sus ojos en los jades de ella—. Fue contradictorio mis palabras.

Sakura sonrió levemente y sus ojos reflejaron ternura. Con que eso inquietaba al azabache, y agradeció profundamente que él se hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

—No te preocupes. Entiendo que estuvieses ocupado —dijo ella desviando la mirada ocultando lo que sentía. Y eso Sasuke pudo notarlo, nada escapaba de sus ojos.

—No hagas eso —gruñó Sasuke apretando los puños y oscureciendo su mirada.

—¿Hacer qué? —cuestionó ella sin comprender sus repentinas palabras.

—Justificarme, darme el gusto o complacerme —aclaró frunciendo el entrecejo, y Sakura desvío la mirada dándose cuenta de que eso hacía—. Eres mi novia. No una muñeca sumisa que va a mi lado aceptando todo lo que hago.

Ante su comparación, las manos de Sakura temblaron ligeramente sobre la mesa y las apartó rápidamente esperando que Sasuke no lo haya notado. Pero muy tarde, él se percató de ello. Como decía: nada escapaba de sus ojos.

—Sé perfectamente que no soy una muñeca —susurró ella—. Es solo que... —se mordió el labio inferior y prefirió quedarse callada.

Sasuke se desesperó un segundo al ver el titubeo de la chica y revocó las palabras de Ino: "Es insegura y tú un idiota que no lo comprende". Eso quería decir que, en ese momento, él debía de actuar y hablarle francamente para que ella pudiera tenerle la confianza suficiente para expresarse.

—Dime lo que piensas, lo que sientes... Si algo no te parece, házmelo saber. Tomaré en cuenta tu opinión —pidió ablandando su semblante que hasta ese momento se mantuvo tenso.

Sakura observó inmediatamente sus ojos negros y comprendió un poco de sus sentimientos. Él deseaba mantener una mejor comunicación con ella y así poder llevar su relación como era debido.

—Aún me sigo preguntando si esto es real —dijo Sakura apoyando un codo en la mesa recargando su mejilla en la palma, y con la otra mano sostenía el tenedor y jugaba con la comida—. Si en verdad deseas que esto perdure. Te has ido por muchos meses, nuestra interacción como novios es escasa y no siento que avancemos —murmuró lo último por debajo sin atreverse a mirarlo—. Sabes que sucedió con Sasori en el pasado, y mi corazón no está dispuesto a soportar otra desilusión. No por parte de ti.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro de alivio ante las palabras de Sakura, parecía sincera al decirlas. Enfoco su vista en su rostro que ahora miraba desinteresadamente la cena que había pedido eufórica. Un atisbo de preocupación asomo en su mente al canalizar sus palabras y se sintió sumamente culpable. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, empero Sakura volvió a hablar.

—Pero... hoy fue un día muy especial para mí —aseguró dejando de jugar con la comida y alzando la mirada para fundirse en los ojos negros del pelinegro—. Fue la primera cita que tuvimos. Normal, como su fuéramos dos humanos disfrutando de nuestra compañía —soltó una risilla y siguió mirándolo sin perder su expresión de felicidad–. Olvidamos por unas horas que eres Koizumi Uchiha Sasuke, un _Fujun'na hantā_ reconocido, y que yo soy la Cabecilla de un Clan Cazador. Solamente nos enfocamos en dedicarnos tiempos como pareja, y eso... me hizo sentir reconfortante y diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Si. Contigo puedo ser yo misma. Olvidas que también eres amigo —recordó con una sonrisa señalando el collar que Sasuke aún colgaba alrededor de su cuello.

El Uchiha lo miró de soslayo recordando ese día y sonrió de lado. Que rápido pasaban los meses. Quien hubiera imaginado que ahora estuviese sentando allí, cenando con la chica que estaba profundamente enamorado. Ladeo el rostro ocultando una mueca de satisfacción y estiró una de sus manos para tomar el mechón de cabello rosado y acariciarlo momentáneo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al presenciar un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura por su repentina acción.

—Me encanta ese sonrojo —susurró enternecido cuando su sonrojo se intensifico ante sus palabras. Le gustaba saber que tenía esa clase de efecto sobre ella.

—¿Q-Qué cosas dices? —murmuró ella y se enfocó en terminar su comida.

El resto de la cena se fue entre charlas triviales y datos de su avance en los entrenamientos, tanto era así que Sakura tenía un día demasiado agitado. Para alivio de Sasuke, ella ya no trabajaba en _Ichiraku_ porque los entrenamientos y estudios consumían cruelmente su tiempo.

—¿Te sirvió el pergamino que envió Jiraya-san? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Hum... —asintió con la cabeza.

—Si hubiese sabido antes que el ver los recuerdos de años anteriores, no te hubiese mostrado mis recuerdos aquella vez.

—Ve el lado positivo. Así pude comprender tus sentimientos —alegó ella con una sonrisa.

Sasuke desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado. En el momento no estuvo consciente de los hechos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ella vio todo. Como la trataba cuando era una niña y sus sentimientos. ¿Qué habrá pensando?

—Aunque sea así, procura no hacerlo hasta que completes los entrenamientos —le ordenó sin mirarla.

—Si papá —dijo sarcástica y se rio ante la mirada de reproche que asomo en el rostro de Sasuke.

—No es para que te lo tomes a la ligera —gruñó ofendido.

—Es que... —Sakura no termino su frase pues el celular empezó a sonar contra la mesa.

Extrañada, respondió al número desconocido.

—¿Hola?... ¡Tenten! ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó dudosa mirando a Sasuke, quien miraba desinteresadamente sus muñecas y Sakura pudo notar unos ligeros tatuajes que empezaban a notarse en su piel, e ignoraba su existencia hasta ese momento.

— _¿Podrías venir al hospital? Es urgente... La pequeña se ha descontrolado y tenemos que se lance por una de las ventanas del edificio_ —respondió temerosa Tenten.

—¡¿Qué?! —Sakura se exaltó llamado la atención de su novio—. Voy para allá inmediatamente —y colgó la llamada.

Sasuke alzó ambas cejas al notar que Sakura terminaba de beber su chocolate caliente que empezó por disgustar con calma.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿podrías llevarme al hospital, por favor? —pidió la Haruno mirándolo suplicante.

—¿Sucedió algo malo? —preguntó interesado.

—Te explicó en el camino, por ahora vamos —dijo ella tomando su mochila y llevándose a la boca uno de los pequeños panes de la canasta.

Resignado, Sasuke se incorporó de su asiento para seguir a su novia. Dejó el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa y se apresuró a la chica que casi corría al exterior por las prisas. ¿Qué era lo que le tenía apresurada?

"*"*"

 _Casa de los Uchiha._

 _Tarde-noche._

La pesadez le llegó en lleno a su cuerpo al tomar consciencia, intento abrir los ojos pero sintió unas incontrolables ganas de seguir durmiendo. Pero su instinto y parte racional le advirtió que no podía ser el caso. No sabía dónde estaba y, por ende, el peligro asechaba cruelmente a su alrededor. No podría dejarle todo el trabajo a Sasuke y Hinata, no era una carga.

La luz le cegó por unos momentos impidiendo tomar cordura y escenario a su alrededor. Sólo sabía que estaba acostado sobre una superficie cómoda y que no quería despertar. Aún le dolía la cabeza como el infierno y su boca seca clamaba sangre fresca.

Escucho murmullos a su alrededor, no comprendía donde estaba. Logró captar algunas palabras, pero no entendió.

— _Él... despertando... hacer algo..._

— _Te... estará bien..._

Ladeo el rostro a su derecha sintiendo todos los huesos de su cuerpo tronar y gimió ante la acción. ¿Dónde estaba? Poco a poco logró abrir los ojos lentamente y finalmente pudo ver con más nitidez.

—No te muevas Naruto —ordenó una voz femenina y la reconoció al instante: Hikoro. Ella se encontraba a su lado mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Hikoro... —susurró desorientado el rubio extendiendo su mano hacia al Cazadora.

—Dime —pidió Hikoro tomando su mano al mirarlo con duda. Por detrás, Hinata intentaba no ponerse nerviosa ante la presencia del rubio.

—Quiero comer ramen dattebayo.

Hikoro bajo la cabeza incrédula de que a esas alturas el idiota de Naruto pidiera ramen sin conocer su condición física, ¿en verdad era torpe? Y Hinata soltó una pequeña risilla al ver su reacción ante la petición del Uzumaki.

—¡En vez de pedir ramen deberías preguntarte donde carajos estas! —exclamó Hikoro doblando la mano del chico y este chilló de dolor.

—¡Supongo que a salvo!

—¡Tks! —la Uchiha soltó su mano y se levantó de un salto dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Naruto se quedó fulminándola con la mirada mientras se sobaba su mano lastimada, con una mueca de dolor. Sin dispersar su mueca de incomodidad, giro su rostro a la Hyuuga con curiosidad.

—Hinata-chan, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó dudoso.

Hinata se permitió sentarse en el otro sillón mientras pasaba uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—No tengo daños severos, solo es cansancio —respondió apretando sus manos entre sí.

—Me alegra escuchar que no estás lastimada —dijo sinceramente mientras se sentaba en el sillón provocando un dolor muscular y que chillara de dolor. Hinata dio un sobresalto—. Que dolor… con esto aprenderé a no meterme entre las técnicas de agua —protesto suspirando con pesadez.

—D-Deberías.

—Oye, ¿el teme no te hizo nada raro?

Hinata mostró confusión ante la pregunta.

—¿Quién es "teme"?

—El amargado de Sasuke. Es que es tan arisco que no dudaría en amenazarte (una vez más) sin remordimientos, pero no le creas, es solo que no se fía de los Cazadores —justificó Naruto sonriendo ampliamente a su dirección.

—Entiendo… —susurró Hinata desviando la mirada para evitar ser atrapada por el intenso color zafiro de sus ojos—. Te aseguró que no me hizo nada malo.

—Más le vale a ese teme —amenazó Naruto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos. Sintió una calidez en el pecho al escuchar una ligera risa por parte de Hinata. Sin embargo, evito verla a los ojos o si quiera mirarla en ese momento. Su risa era tímida y sus ojos perlas tan misteriosos y llamativos.

Desde la primera vez que la conoció le llamo la atención la expresión de sus ojos: tan pura y tímida. Pocas veces se había topado con Cazadores que expresaran esa clase de sentimientos en sus ojos —los Clanes estaba cayendo en picada poco a poco— y por eso se le hacía extraño tratar a Hinata. Por no decir que su físico también era un poco atrayente hacía los hombres, morena, linda, un tanto menuda y…

Agito su cabeza despejando sus pensamientos indebidos.

—Naruto-kun, al parecer Uchiha-san sirvió la comida —la voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Que bien, ya era hora Hikoro! —dijo con ojos triunfadores.

Tan rápido como recibió la noticia, ya estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor tomando emocionado los palillos para engullir los fideos de ramen. Antes de probar bocado, su neurona se puso en marcha recordándole la "futura intoxicación".

—¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿no que deseabas comer ramen? —preguntó inocentemente Hikoro.

—¿Tú cocinaste? —preguntó temeroso por la respuesta.

Los ojos de la Uchiha se oscurecieron considerablemente que Hinata se sobresaltó un poco.

—¿Tienes un problema con ello?

—E-Es que… no quiero intoxicarme, ¡soy muy joven para morir! —exclamo dramático.

—¡Yo misma te matare si no te tragas esos fideos, ahora! —vociferó Hikoro a medio grito irritada. Todavía que le preparaba la comida y el idiota se atrevía a desaprovecharla. Todos sabían que le encantaba joder a sus hermano y amigos con comida asquerosa, pero cuando había una linda chica de visita, las cosas —o, mejor dicho, el sazón— cambiaba.

Asustado, Naruto asintió varias veces con la cabeza antes de empezar a comer sus fideos de una manera frenética que asusto a la misma Hyuuga. Sus ojos perlas lo miraron con incredulidad al ver que él comía como si no hubiese un mañana, ¡ni siquiera respiraba!

—Naruto es así. El ramen es su adoración —dijo de pronto sonriente Hikoro asustando más a Hinata por su drástico cambio de humor.

Tres un momento de silencio, Naruto termino su primer tazón de ramen y cuando bajo el plato, su mirada estaba relativamente seria, sus ojos se volvieron a Hikoro y le miró con ensoñación.

—Por fin el sueño de Sasuke e Itachi se cumplió, ¡has aprendido a cocinar! —exclamo feliz como si fuese un milagro —y vaya que lo era—, se había acabado la diarrea semanal, ¡su trasero se divorciaría de inodoro! Era un día tan feliz que le daban ganas de llorar—. ¡Sirve otra ración!

La Uchiha bufó esbozando una sonrisa alegre y se levantó a servir otro tazón a Naruto, este golpeaba la mesa entusiasmado al decir que el sabor se aceraba al del viejo del _Ichiraku_ , y Hinata se mostró realmente intrigada y curiosa ante la actitud de esos dos.

—¡Hikoro! —de pronto, Itachi apareció por la puerta principal de la casa con una mirada de circunstancia alertando a la aludida y Naruto—. ¡Tenemos un problema!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupada la Uchiha.

—No me lo vas a creer —el azabache se acercó abriendo muchos los ojos—. Kakashi fue convocado, o mejor dicho, raptado por el Consejo Real, ¡se lo han llevado!

—¿Qué? —gruño Hikoro alertada. ¿El Consejo real? Se suponía que una vez que desterrabas del Fuerte no tenía derecho a ver a los ancianos hasta que fueras juzgado por tus pecados y acciones, ¿eso quería decir que…? —. ¡¿Cómo pudiste permitir eso?! —grito alarmada.

—¡No pude hacerlo! Intente usar la razón y decirles que estaban confundiendo de persona, pero Kakashi no ayudo en nada y se dejó ser. Sólo me dijo que pasara lo que pasara no dejara que encontraran a Sakura —explicó Itachi no estando muy lejos que la expresión que su hermana.

—¿Mi padre ya lo sabe? —cuestionó Naruto.

—No, pero debemos reunir a todos y hablarlo…

—No, esperen —dijo de pronto Hinata y fue cuando Itachi notó su presencia.

—¿Hola? —dijo dudoso Itachi alzando una de sus cejas y mirándola interrogante.

—Itachi, ella es Hyuuga Hinata Cazadora Pura. Hinata, él es Uchiha Itachi, el idiota de mi hermano mayor —presentó rápidamente Hikoro e Itachi miró intensamente a la chica—. Ahora sí, ¿me podrás decir por qué no deberíamos hacer nada?

—Sé algo al respecto —aseguró Hinata recordando dicha información—. Si están hablando de Hatake Kakashi (o más bien Haruno Kakashi), supe por parte de mí padre que descubrieron que estaba vivo, y que lo convocaría para llegar a un trato pues es el único Cazador Puro que queda con vida del Clan Haruno.

—Si ese es el caso, no será ejecutado hasta dentro de siete días —comentó Naruto con la mandíbula apretada.

—Pero aun así debemos decirle a los demás —sentenció Itachi con el ceño fruncido y en ese momento también se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba ahí—. ¿Y Sasuke?

—Fue a donde Sakura —dijo Hikoro.

—¿Y ella?

—No lo sé. Lo ultimo que supe era que se encontraba con Ino en el Hospital… eso fue esta mañana.

—¡Bien! Naruto y… tu Hinata, busquen a Shikamaru y Sasori —ordenó serenamente Itachi manteniendo la calma—; Hikoro, encargarte de buscar a Sasuke, Sakura e Ino… y de paso a Tsunade y Tenten; yo iré a informarle a Shisui y después buscare a Kiba, Suigetsu, Karin y Gaara. Nos vemos en la alcaldía dentro de una hora. Sean discretos.

"*"*"

 _Hospital._

 _Noche._

Sasuke se mantuvo sereno la actitud preocupada de su novia al ingresar al hospital, su semblante cargado de preocupación le hizo cuestionarse sí en verdad se trataba de esa niña a quién verían. No le sorprendía mucho la preocupación de ella, la capacidad de agradar de Sakura a veces le asustaba.

—¡Yuu! —exclamó Sakura acercándose a la recepción e inmediatamente la recepcionista la miró con regocijo.

—Es un alivio que ya haya llegado. Apresurémonos, es por aquí —la recepcionista salió de su lugar de trabajo y casi corrió por los pasillos seguida de una inquieta pelirrosa.

Sakura estaba preocupada por la pequeña Mestiza, ¿y sí ya había llegado tarde? No, no, no quería pensar en siquiera la posibilidad de que eso haya ocurrido. No cabía en su mente como la niña pensara en suicidarse —por que lanzarte por una ventana era suicidio—, ¿tanta era su desesperación por salir del hospital?; Tsunade dijo que no era posible por el momento debido a que ella necesitaba atención médica.

Se hallaba un poco tranquila al estar acompañada de Sasuke, que hasta ese momento permanecía callado y siguiéndole el paso. Le había puesto al tanto de la situación con la niña, de cómo se aferraba solamente a ella en busca de protección y con quien, se podía decir que congeniaba. A las demás enfermeras les mordía cuando no estaba y se fugaba de su habitación.

Y Sasuke le dio una posibilidad, de que, la niña siendo una simple cachorra ante personas desconocidas, sentía una protección estando cerca de Sakura debido a quien fue que la salvo de Neji en aquel entonces. Ante tal revelación, él se encogió de hombros murmurando que él en su momento también fue un cachorro y entendía perfectamente sus pensamientos ante una situación así.

Ella no comento nada al respecto, solo le dio un apretón de manos y una mirada de comprensión.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación correspondiente y casi ahogo un grito de sorpresa al ver a Tenten, Tsunade y otras dos enfermeras hablándole delicadamente a la niña —tomando en cuenta que yacía de pie en el marco de la ventana—. Y ella se negaba a escuchar teniendo la mirada fija en la ventana.

—¡Pequeña! —exclamó asustada Sakura ingresando completamente a la habitación junto a Sasuke.

Su voz fue reconocida al instante, pues la niña dio un respingo y miró sobre su hombro a su salvadora; sus ojitos perlas brillaron de reconocimiento y alegría al notar su inconfundible cabellera.

—Baja de ahí, por favor, puedes caer y hacerte daño —pidió suplicante la chica dando pequeños pasos hacía ella temiendo que la niña se negara y saltara.

 _«Es ella»_ , pensó la niña y estuvo a punto de dar la media vuelta, pero la presencia de Sasuke la hizo dudar pues lo reconoció inmediatamente como un Alfa, su aroma era inconfundible y sus ojos detallaban una amenaza implícita. Y ella no tenía buenos recuerdos del Alfa donde estuvo con anterioridad. El miedo la obligo a encogerse de hombros y negar ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Ven conmigo, te prometo que esta vez procurare pasar más tiempo conmigo —aseguró en modo de súplica y sus ojos jades la miraron con piedad.

 _«Pero tendrás que irte en cualquier momento»_ , pensó la niña e intento decirlo, pero no lo hizo.

En ese momento, Sasuke, quien la miraba fijamente, abrió ligeramente los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de la pequeña en sus pensamientos. Sabía que los Alfas de la manada podían comunicarse de forma telepática con sus miembros, pero no en su forma humana. ¿Eso daba a entender que la niña era parte de su manada por alguna inexplicable razón? Intrigado, intensifico su mirada a la niña y le habló con el pensamiento, esperando un resultado.

 _«Ella no te abandonara. Si eso es a lo que temes»_ , le dijo y pudo notar un sobresalto en la niña que le hizo saber que lo escucho. Inmediatamente la niña miró sobre su hombro buscándolo y se topó con sus ojos fríos.

 _«¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no lo hará?»._

 _«Porqué ella me ha salvado a mí y no se ha marchado»_ , respondió el Uchiha sin apartar la vista.

La mirada de la pequeña se posó en el rostro de Sakura y su expresión de súplica para que se bajara de ahí y no se lastimara. ¿Entonces podía ir con Sakura y asegurarse de que estará ahí para ella? Sus ojos jades… había algo que la atraía considerablemente a su cobijo y reconfortante compañía. Ese sentimiento que no procesaba desde que su hermana, Hinata, la escondió en un bosque y jamás regreso por ella.

Poco a poco fue dando vuelta su cuerpo para quedar de frente a todos y notó el alivio de Sakura al verla aflojar su agarre de las manos del marcó y extender una mano hacia ella. Pero antes de poder siquiera acercarse, una fuerte ventisca de otoño paso por la ventana impactando su cuerpo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Lo que pasó después fue presenciado con incredulidad y terror por todos.

La niña no logró recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo y su cuerpo fue cayendo de espaldas hacia el exterior con una mueca de horror adornando su rostro infantil.

Gritos ahogados y de horror se escucharon de las enfermeras y Tsunade e intentaron ir tras la niña, pero alguien se les adelanto tan rápido como un parpadeo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Sakura utilizo su velocidad que tanto desarrollo para aproximarse al marco de la ventana, tenso ambas piernas, apoyo una mano agarrando el marco y saco medio cuerpo extendiendo la otra mano hacia la niña. Afortunadamente logró agarrarla del antebrazo antes de que cayera —ingiriéndose herida de gravedad—. Aunque la niña impacto en la pared llevándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza, era mejor que caer de lleno al suelo.

Inmediatamente Sasuke acudió a su ayuda. Tuvo un segundo de impresión —cual duró cuando vio a Sakura desplazarse rápidamente al marco de la ventana—, podría jurar que era igual de rápido que él —y eso que contando de que ella podría desarrollar más velocidad pues sus genes de vampiro le ayudaban—. Agitó ligeramente la cabeza y ayudo a su novia a subir a la niña, pues Tenten y Tsunade estaban en un estado similar al que él fue envuelto. La velocidad de Sakura fue sumamente impresionante para sus ojos.

Sacó medio cuerpo al aire y tomó con una sola mano el brazo de la pequeña para alzar la sin mucho esfuerzo; una vez que la niña se encontró con los pies en el suelo, rápidamente se abrazó de Sakura y no quiso soltarla por nada del mundo.

Entendía perfectamente a la cachorra al verla aferrarse a Sakura mientras caminaban por el pasillo de vuelta a la habitación de la niña, la anhelación y el brillo de alegría se instaba en sus ojos perlas; y de igual manera pedía a gritos silenciosos amor, cariño y protección. Ser protegido de todo mal —como una simple pesadilla— sin restricciones. La forma que miraba y sus gestos hacia Sakura también dejaba en claro que no pretendía alejarse nunca de ella.

Y ahí era el problema que a Sasuke le picaba desde que salieron de la otra habitación. Ahora que la veía sentada en la cama siendo alimentada por Sakura y esta le ofrecía una de sus radiantes sonrisas, caía en cuenta de que la cachorra podía ponerse muy pesada cuando se fueran de ahí.

¿Cuál será su destino después de salir del hospital? Dudaba qué fuera con su propia familia, tenía entendido que no era de los alrededores —ni siquiera de Japón, sus rasgos occidentales la delataban—; también de que fuera a valerse por sí sola, era una simple cachorra. Apostaba que no tenía más de 50 años.

—Sasuke —le llamó Tsunade al ingresar a la habitación.

El aludido se acercó a ella sin mostrar sentimiento en su rostro, una vez que se encontró a su lado, la doctora cerró los ojos y suspiro con pesadez.

—Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de la situación con la niña. No puede permanecer en el hospital porque ya está sana, no obstante, tampoco puede vagar sola por cuidad.

—Entonces mantenla aquí —espetó el Uchiha al instante.

Tsunade le miró con el ceño fruncido creyendo haber oído mal. ¿Enserió escucho eso viniendo de la boca de Sasuke? O tal vez se sorprendió al escucharlo ser de nuevo ese chico arisco e indiferente.

—Lo haría si no se la pasara mordiendo a mis enfermeras. Esta sedada todo el día hasta que aparece Sakura, y en grandes cantidades afecta su salud —dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo fijamente—. A este ritmo debilitará y moriría, ya sea por la sobredosis o de tristeza —terminó por asegurar.

El azabache ladeo el rostro hasta la niña y Sakura, observando cada gesto que intercambiaban, la sonrisa de Sakura y los ojos de la niña. No dejaba que nadie más se acercara sin tensar sus músculos, incluso con Tenten, aunque se mostraba un poco renuente —por lo menos no le mordía—.

—Eres el Alfa de la manada de Tokio, estoy segura de que encontraras un lugar para ella —sugirió Tsunade, impasible.

—Sabes que, aunque yo la mande con Chiyo no querrá separarse de Sakura —el muchacho entrecerró su mirada negra al dirigirla a la Senju y vislumbró su sonrisa socarrona. Ella lo sabía desde el principio–. Sugieres que permanezca con ella —acertó apretando la mandíbula.

—Tú lo has dicho —afirmó ella ensanchando su sonrisa. Sabía las implicaciones que envolvían al tomar una responsabilidad de esa magnitud para la chica. Cuidar de una cachorra no era fácil, sobre todo porque eran un poco inquietos y tenía que enseñarle todo. Pero Sakura no era un Lobo, así que Sasuke tendría que intervenir ahí.

Observó al Uchiha gruñir por debajo debatiéndose en su mente, pero lo que le intrigaba era que sus ojos obtuvieron una pizca de remordimiento y comprensión al ver a la niña. Y pronto desapareció pues llamó a Sakura para tener una conversación.

La aludida alzó la cabeza observando el rostro serio de su novio y el sereno de Tsunade. Se preguntó que sucedía mientras le decía a la niña que volvía en un momento, no dejó que protestara en señas pues se levantó y dirigió al azabache con un presentimiento que no supo identificar.

Al llegar, Sasuke tomó su brazo y la jalo a una esquina de la habitación y así tener un poco de privacidad. Extrañada por su acción, lo miró a los ojos enviando preguntar implícitas.

—Hay un problema. La niña ya no puede permanecer en el hospital —dijo sin rodeos y con la voz baja, no deseaba alterar a la niña si los escuchaba.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó preocupada la chica.

—Tsunade la mantiene sedada cuando tu no estas y asegura que no es bueno para ella, puede llegar a morir de una sobredosis —explicó en breve las palabras de la rubia, que, por cierto, los miraba de soslayo desde una distancia prudente.

El rostro de Sakura se tornó alarmada ante la información y entendió que Sasuke debía hacer algo al respecto, pues era el Alfa de la manda de Lobos ahí, y esa niña estaba en su territorio.

—¿Qué harás?

—Te habrás dado cuenta, ella no quiere separarte de ti —cuando dijo eso, ambos dirigieron la mirada a la susodicha que los miraba fijamente con curiosidad— y dudo mucho que lo haga ahora después de que la salvaste por segunda ocasión —regreso su mirada a la jade y notó inquietud en sus ojos—. Pero tendrá que aceptar que no siempre estará cerca de ti. Así que la llevaré con Chiyo para que cuide de ella.

—No —dijo inmediatamente la chica negando con la cabeza—. Has dicho que ella sólo se quedará tranquila si está conmigo. Me haré responsable, yo la cuidaré —sentenció decidida sintiendo una picazón en las manos ante lo que se estaba metiendo.

Vislumbro como Sasuke entrecerraba sus ojos negros al mirarla, sabía perfectamente que él se negaría a ello y fue lo que hizo a continuación.

—¿No te basta con Gaara? Él también parece un niño, aunque sea un chico; y si decides cuidar de la niña sería un caos.

Y Sakura tuvo que darle la razón a regañadientes. Ciertamente ahora su tiempo era sumamente limitado y apenas podía relajarse; por las mañanas se levantaba temprano a entrenar con Ino combate cuerpo a cuerpo u otras armas, luego asistía a la escuela donde cabeceaba en clases y por lo consecuente se perdía de mucho —lo que llevaba hacer un gran esfuerzo en las tareas–, después regresaba a la casa a entrenar su don, y más tarde nuevamente entrenaba sus elementos de la naturaleza hasta la madrugada que terminaba cansada.

Se mordió el labio inferior con insistencia al estar bajo la mirada penetrante del Uchiha. Deseaba ayudar con todas sus fuerzas a la cachorra, se veía indefensa y desprotegida. Podía verlo en sus ojos... algunas veces mostraba un brillo de desolación que le recordaba a cierto azabache que tenía frente a ella. Lo sabía, él también fue un cachorro, más que nadie debía comprender como se sentía la pequeña. Entonces, ¿por qué deseaba alejarla de ella?

—No puede salvar a todo el mundo —dijo él—, no a todos.

Las palabras de Sasuke hicieron eco en su mente y agacho ligeramente la mirada a sabiendas que él tenía razón. No podía salvar a cada persona que se le pusiera enfrente... O más bien, no podía, pero quería hacerlo, y mientras ese deseo aflore en su corazón, haría todo lo posible para ayudarle.

—¿Sabes? Ella me recuerda a ti —formuló de pronto la chica ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de Sasuke—. Es una cachorra que necesita de alguien para vivir. Está sola, si nadie en el mundo. Por eso... —apretó las manos y alzó la mirada llena de súplica y tristeza—, deseo ayudarla a salir de su tristeza y soledad. Sé que puedo hacerlo.

El Uchiha lo compendio en ese momento, mientras ella le miraba suplicante y sus ojos jades brillaban con determinación y fuerza. Era consciente de que la miró por unos largos segundos en completo silencio intentando buscar otras palabras para hacerla recapacitar, pero supo que era un caso perdido. Ella era testaruda y se aferraría a la niña con uñas y dientes.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos intentando acomodar sus ideas.

Mientras tanto, un par de ojos perlas los miraban con expectantes y un brillo de curiosidad e inquietud al ver las expresiones de ambos mientras hablaban. Leía sus labios a la perfección y entendía las palabras y su significado, tanto así que se percató de que él pensaba llevarla a otro lugar, pero Sakura no quería eso, sino que permaneciera a su lado. Entonces lo vio dudar y pesarlo.

Jamás había conocido a un Alfa tan sereno e indiferente a hasta cierto punto. Los que acostumbran a tratar la maltrataban por ser Mestiza y encerraban por varios días. Ese chico era joven, y le extraño no ver aura en ninguno de los dos.

Aun así... no quería separarse de Sakura.

Abrió la boca deseando pronunciar algo que diera indicios de opinar, emitió un quejido. No sabía cómo pronunciar las palabras.

—Sa...

Hasta ese momento.

Antes esa minúscula sílaba, tanto Sasuke como Sakura se giraron a ella con cierta sorpresa en sus rostros.

–Sa-Sak-ur-a —balbuceo la niña con un enorme esfuerzo. Apretó las manos sobre la sábana al mirar a la aludida.

La Haruno sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a ella feliz, por tendrás, Tsunade y las demás enfermeras estaban sorprendidas de que la niña por fin hablara.

—¡Así es! Soy Sakura —asintió con la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba frente a la niña sin borrar su sonrisa—. Sa-ku-ra.

—S...Sa-kura —espetó de nuevo la niña con los ojos llorosos—. Ha-n-abi... —y se apuntó a ella misma con un dedo tembloroso—. Ha-n-a-bi…

Ante la revelación, la Haruno la observó confusión para después abrir la boca de sorpresa y levantarse del suelo.

—¡Tu nombre es Hanabi! —exclamó emocionada la chica y abrazo a la niña mientras le acariciaba el cabello—. Estará todo bien Hanabi-chan, lo prometo.

—No puedo creer que no lo pensé antes —dijo entonces Tsunade estando a lado de Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, y el chico miraba la escena impasible—, di por hecho que no podía hablar por alguna falta de nervio...

—… cuando la verdad es que no sabía cómo hacerlo —completo el Uchiha relajando sus facciones ante la visión de su novia hablar con la niña del lugar donde viviría.

—Sigo sorprendida por el efecto que provoca Sakura en los demás —confesó Tsunade sin despegar la vista de la chica, y miró de reojo a Sasuke–. ¿No lo crees?

Él no comentó nada al respecto permaneció en silencio concediendo las palabras de la doctora sin revelar exactamente qué efecto logró Sakura en su vida. Esa chica era especial en todos los sentidos, tanto su aspecto, su mentalidad y su interior. Su innata capacidad de perdonar pase a que en su momento sintiera odio, lograba hacerlo. Su fuerza interior y exterior. Su belleza…

El vibrar en su pierna llamó su atención y sacó el celular descubriendo una llamada entrante de su hermana. Extrañado, atendió inmediatamente la llamada.

—Hikoro.

— _¿Está Sakura contigo?_ —preguntó su hermana sin su habitual saludo.

—Si —frunció el entrecejo, la pregunta en sí le dio un mal presentimiento—. ¿Por qué?

— _¿Estás en el hospital?_

—Déjate de rodeos y habla —gruño impaciente.

Hikoro dudo en contestar, pero finalmente decidió decírselo primero a él.

— _El Consejo Real se ha llevado a Kakashi-san…_

Ante la noticia, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron ligeramente de la sorpresa y su voz se quedó atascada en su garganta.

— _Ahora mismo me dirijo al hospital. Reúne a Tsunade y Tenten, iremos a la alcaldía para discutir el asunto_ —informo y Sasuke solo pudo emitir un sonido. Antes de colgar ella hablo de nuevo _—. Y Sasuke… no se lo ocultes a Sakura._

El muchacho cortó la llamada un tanto ido mientras se pasaba su mano por el cabello azabache, en un intento de despejar su mente y maldecir entre dientes a todo mundo. Sus ojos ónix se enfocaron en la sonrisa de Sakura y su calidez. Y pensar que destruiría esa bella sonrisa con una terrible noticia.

Se acercó a ella, afortunadamente Tsunade y Tenten seguían en la habitación ahorrándole la búsqueda.

—¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun? —cuestionó dudosa la chica mirando a su novio con intriga, se veía tensó. Y Sasuke supo que ella no enfoco oído en la conversación que mantuvo con la Uchiha.

—Nos quieren a los cuatro en la alcaldía —dijo creyendo que era un método sutil para Sakura. El aviso atrajo la atención de la doctora y enfermera.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo grave? —la mirada de Tsunade desprendía seriedad.

El Uchiha asintió solemne con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

—Aparecieron miembros del Consejo Real —reveló impactando a las tres mujeres. Deslizó poco a poco su mirada al rostro de su novia, intentando atrasar lo inevitable—… y se han llevado a Kakashi.

Y Sasuke deseo no ser espectador de la mirada angustiada y desesperada de Sakura.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Sé que deje esto en suspenso (como acostumbro a dejarlo). Y la buena noticia es que tengo programado subir capitulo a mediados de mayo, no tendrán que esperar mucho… quiero creer xc_

 _Si me atraso es porque estoy terminando uno de mis fics y me emociona tanto. Ya me imagino cuando DDS llegue a su fin, ese día llorare mucho._

 _Ahora si, el capitulo._

 _Sinceramente no iba a poner la cita entre Sakura y Sasuke, solamente una charla, pero me pareció importante de que todo fuera acompañado de acciones debido al ambiente. Para que cada uno pudiera expresar sus sentimientos, para que se sintieran en sintonía y a gusto (aunque Sasuke no es todo un hablador). Su relación ira evolucionando poco a poco antes las situaciones que se presenten._

 _La relación que tendrá Hanabi con Sakura será como una hermana menor, no planeo ponerla como una especie de hija (mi bebe Sarada no será timada). Junto a Sasuke le ayudara, de hecho, lograran hacer una especie de conexión porque tienen en común el aprecio hacia Sakura. será un punto clave más adelante para poder soportar una situación desesperante._

 _Y Hinata será otro punto clave para Hanabi y Sakura, por ser su hermana, será una situación un tanto complicada._

 _El que Kakashi haya sido "secuestrado" por el consejo es que las cosas empezaran a complicarse un poco más. El peligro será latente. En el siguiente capítulo se verá lo que sucedió con él y posiblemente aparezca Jiraya._

 _Ese adelanto está de mas *risas* espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero que esta vez se tomen el tiempo de dejarme un review, he visto que casi no recibo, pero no me desanimo, sé que muchos lo leen y por eso sigo escribiendo. Me gustaría leer sus opiniones y críticas._

 _Hasta luego querido lector, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leerme cx._

 _¡Alela-chan fuera!_


	22. (21) Sentencias inevitables

_Les traje la actualización recién salida del horno (¿) siento que este capítulo es un poco revelador para el mundo cual está envuelto._

 _¡Quiero agradecer a todos que han agregado a fav, follws y dejado reviews! Me alegra leer sus comentarios y lo que piensan sobre la trama y el giro/camino que sigue este fic, le he puesto mucho empeño por casi dos años (sé que por ahí a faltas de ortografía, pero cada vez son menos). También quiero agradecerles a quienes me siguen desde los principios ¡hemos hecho historia! Para los que se fueron e irán uniendo y los lectores fantasmas._

 _Al final respondo reviews que no pude contestar ;) ¡disfruten el capítulo!_

 _*/+/*_

 _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Otros personajes lugares etc. Son invenciones mías al igual que la historia, no permito que nadie la publique en otro lado sin mi consentimiento._

 _Aviso: esta historia está únicamente publicada en y Wattpad. Si alguien lo ve en otro lado por favor avísenme inmediatamente._

(Lean esto si quiere comprender del todo).

 _Aclaración dentro del fanfic:_

 _Fujun'na hantā:_ **significa «cazador impuro», mestizos especializados en el arte de matar y proteger.**

Los Cazadores Impuros: **no son Fujun'na hantā, si no personas que tienen la sangre de dos diferentes Cazadores Puros.**

 _Los Fuertes del Clan:_ **es el lugar donde se concentra la mayor población de Cazadores Puros.**

 _Jefe de los Grandes Clanes_ **: Así hacen referencia hacia cada cabecilla de los Clanes de Cazadores Puros.**

 _El Consejo Real:_ **Está conformado por 12 Cazadores Puros, dos de cada Clan puro y 3 Cazadores Impuros representando a la variedad de Clanes Impuros. El Consejo es quien ejerce la ley en el Mundo Sobrenatural e impone las reglas, también tienen la fusión de juzgar a un Cazador en caso de alta traición y desterrarlos de los Fuertes.**

… _._

 _ **Las auras se clasifican así:**_

Humanos **: azul celeste.**

Cazadores Puros: **blanco.**

Demonios Inferiores: **naranja**

Demonios intermedios: **amarillo.**

Demonios Superiores: **café.**

Mestizos-Híbridos: **negro.**

Lobos **: rojos.**

Vampiros **: gris.**

Felinos **: verde.**

Cazadores impuros **: morado.**

Monstruos **: rosa.**

 _Hoka No Sekai:_ **es el mundo entre dimensiones donde los seres sobrenaturales pueden andar a sus anchas sin temer que un Cazador lo mate.**

* * *

 _[21]_

 _Sentencias inevitables_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lunes, 3 de octubre del 2016._

 _Alcaldía de Tokio._

 _Noche._

Hinata se encontraba un tanto consternada por la situación.

Estaba en el pasillo a la espera de Sasuke y sus acompañantes, pero no estaba sola. Naruto y ella cumplieron las ordenes de Itachi y buscaron a los nombrados, se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con un ex miembro de Akatsuki, Akasuna no Sasori, y un Cazador Puro con aires de pereza, Nara Shikamaru.

El último cuando la vio le pregunto si acaso era parte del grupo, a lo que ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza afirmando que era uno de los temas que abordaría la reunión.

"— _De ante mano te doy la bienvenida al manicomio —le dijo Shikamaru soltando un bostezo—. Pareces ser sensata y cuerda, no un impulsivo e hiperactivo que tengo a mi lado —se refirió a Naruto que lo fulminó con la mirada_ ".

Después, fueron los primeros en llegar así que no les quedo de otra más que esperar a los demás que venían en camino.

—Naruto… —gruñó desesperado Sasori después de unos minutos observándolo caminar de un lado a otro.

—Ya me calmo —afirmó el rubio, pero nuevamente empezó a caminar como león enjaulado—. ¿Pero cómo lo hago? Kakashi-sensei fue secuestrado… y estoy preocupado por Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estará? Solo espero que Sasuke no sea un insensible… si le hizo algo yo mismo lo golpearé dattebayo —soltó su monologo sin dejar de caminar y mover las manos. Acciones que a Hinata no le parecieron extrañas, si no un poco dulce.

Hastiado, el pelirrojo bufó. Durante todo ese tiempo logro irritarse; primero, porque fue convocado por Minato y como hizo un pacto de paz con ellos tuvo que ir fielmente a su llamado. Segundo, no soportaba ver al Lobo Rabioso cerca de Sakura y saber que eran novios.

Así es, Sakura le confió uno de sus secretos. Claro que sintió su corazón romperse en un millón de pedazos e incluso no pudo ver a la chica por unas semanas, pero tras aceptar —nuevamente— que todo aquello fue su culpa —porque la lastimo y dejo ir— contacto a Sakura deseándole lo mejor y quedaron como buenos amigos. ¿Irónico que los exnovios sean amigos? Por su puesto que no, ambos afrontaban la situación con su propia madurez.

Si Sakura era feliz con Sasuke, era más que suficiente para él.

—¡Naruto! —y la voz de la dueña de sus pensamientos resonó por el pasillo. Sasori la observó llegar junto con Tsunade y Tenten, y como no, también con el Lobo rabioso.

—¡Sakura-chan! —exclamó feliz el rubio de ver a su amiga después de tantos meses. Se adelantó unos pasos y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo—. Qué alegría verte.

—Estaba preocupada por ti, Sasuke-kun me dijo que estabas herido —expreso su preocupación al separe de él y escaneándolo con la mirada. No parecía herido de gravedad aclarando el hecho que podía caminar de un lado a otro.

—No hay nada que derrumbe al gran Uzumaki Naruto —altanero, Naruto sonrió pegando su puño en su pecho hinchado de orgullo.

—Solo eres un bocazas, si no fuera por Hinata y yo estarías en el inframundo —espetó Sasuke rodando los ojos.

—¡Ya! Eres un desconsiderado Teme, quiero que se asombre por el hermano mayor que tiene y tú la jodes —gruño Naruto tomando la mano de Sakura y Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al ver tal acción—. Por favor Sakura-chan, no te juntes tanto con Sasuke-teme porque se te pegará lo amargado.

Sakura soltó una risilla, si supiera que era su novio.

—Eso es imposible idiota —intervino Sasori acercándose a ellos—, recuerda que ese perro faldero es guardián de Sakura —miró burlonamente a Sasuke que gruño por debajo ante el insulto.

—Cierra la boca pinocho —gruño Sasuke casi montándolo con la mirada.

—Yo te la coseré el hocico lobo rabioso —advirtió Sasori y se sometieron a una batalla de miradas caladoras.

Mientras tanto, Sakura rodo los ojos murmurando que la rivalidad de esos dos era más intensa, y Tsunade pensó porque los dos estaba consistentes de la situación debido a que eran el novio y exnovio de Sakura. Sí, la doctora se percató de que ya eran novios por la forma que Sasuke miraba a Sakura y viceversa.

—Por cierto… ¿Quién es la chica de ojos perla? —preguntó Sakura a su amigo en murmullo.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto se acordó de la presencia de Hinata en el pasillo, apartada de todos mostrando una mirada intimidada y un tanto extraña. Pronto, Hinata se dio cuenta de que él jalaba a Sakura hacía ella lo que le hizo encogerse más en hombros.

Curiosa, Sakura se acercó unos pasos quedando frente a frente a Hinata, le brindo una sonrisa amigable al verla un poco tímida.

—Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó amistosamente.

—Hy-Hyuuga… Hinata, Cazadora Pura… —respondió en murmuro alzando la mirada para enfrentarse a los ojos jades de la pelirrosa.

—Un gusto Hinata, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura —se presentó sin decir su origen, Sasuke le advirtió que ya no fuera imprudente, de por sí revelar su verdadero nombre causaba impacto.

—¿Haruno? —preguntó Hinata sin caber de la impresión—. ¿Eres hija de Kakashi?

—Eh… no, soy su sobrina, mi madre era Haruno Hana —aclaró Sakura un poco entristecida recordando la noticia del secuestro de su tío—. ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad? No tienes un acento de los alrededores —siguió investigando.

—Nací en España, y me críe ahí, pero aprendí varios idiomas por eso sé japonés —aclaró con su voz sutil.

—Vaya, yo apenas y manejo mi propio idioma y el inglés —Sakura se rio de forma nerviosa rascándose la mejilla con su dedo. El gesto le pareció amigable a Hinata y pronto entraron en confianza y empezaron a platicar de sus cualidades.

Por su parte Naruto había sido excluido sin malicias de la conversación, pero no se sintió mal, lo contrario, se alegró que Sakura tuviera más facilidad de interactuar con la gente. Recordaba a esa chica tímida y temerosa por las personas con algunos pensamientos suicidas, pero ahora no, pues tenía muchos motivos y personas por las cuales vivir.

También se alegró por Hinata, siendo una Cazadora Pura apenas exiliada debería sentirse fatal, extrañando a su familia. Le reconforto saber que tal vez ellas dos serían buenas amigas.

—¡¿Qué alguien me explique cómo esta eso de que Kakashi fue secuestrado?! —Anko llegó a la par de los que faltaban, pero su presencia fue más notoria por su grito.

—Madrina —dijeron al unísono sus ahijados. Se saludaron con cara de preocupación mientras ingresaban al gran salón para ver a Minato.

—Eso es lo que discutiremos —dijo Minato pasando una mirada por todos.

A decir verdad, su grupo se había extendido en tan solo medio año, y eso le agradaba. Eran más los que estaban unidos por una sola causa, él consideraba a cada uno de sus integrantes como familia.

—Por favor, explíquenme cómo fue que mi tío fue secuestrado —exigió saber Sakura adelantándose unos pasos. Su mirada no recibía una negación como respuesta.

—Digamos que no fue un secuestro en todo el sentido de la palabra —habló Itachi recibiendo la mirada de todos—. Íbamos directo a la comisaría cuando aparecieron tres Cazadores Puros encapuchados. Anteriormente los había visto cuando Sakura recién apareció, pero no les tome mucha importancia porque no aparecieron después…

—Itachi, al grano —interrumpió Sasuke secamente.

—… Lo que decía era que, ellos me reconocieron y preguntaron por mi acompañante, y Kakashi lo reveló sin más. Ya había sospechado que venían por él. Intente convencerlos de que no era quien decía mientras ellos los esposaban, pero Kakashi no opuso resistencia y solo me pidió que "la protegiera" —su mirada recayó en Sakura que en ese momento su mirada estaba puesta en el suelo, consternada—. Perdóname Sakura… yo estaba con él y no pude hacer nada —se sentía impotente por el acontecimiento, porque una vez que un Cazador Renegado era llevado ante el Consejo Real, pocas veces regresaban. Y el caso de Kakashi es especial.

—No te eches la culpa Itachi. Esto tarde o temprano tenía que pasar… ¿no? —murmuró angustiada Sakura.

—Kakashi siempre estuvo oculto de la vista de los Cazadores desde que el Clan Haruno murió, cambiándose constantemente de ciudad por eso no había sido descubierto —comentó Minato—. Aun aquí en Tokio, no se dejaba ver con facilidad, hasta que…

—Fugaku-san apareció y descubrió que estaba con vida —dedujo inmediatamente Sakura frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Será que él reveló todo?

—Es lo más probable —Sasuke apretó la mandíbula ante la mención de Fugaku. ¿Qué no se cansaba de hacerlo sufrir? —. Puesto que ahora descubrieron tu existencia, desean quitar a Kakashi del camino para tener a Sakura a su merced. Cómo ella es una Mestiza-Vampiro, se ejercerá la ley y terminaran matándola —aseveró con gravedad asustando un poco a Sakura.

—No nos adelantemos a los hechos —aconsejo impasible Tsunade—. De acuerdo con el protocolo, Kakashi estará en las celdas una semana, después seré dado su veredicto.

—A lo que tendemos que esperar siete días—dedujo Hikoro con duda que fue confirmado por Minato.

—Sé que todos están angustiados, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta dentro de una semana —el Vampiro de sangre pura se dejó caer en la silla suspirando con pesadez—. Esperaremos a la resolución…

—¿Y cómo lo sabremos? Lo que pasa dentro del Consejo no es revelado hasta días después, es una desventaja enorme —se alarmó Naruto.

—Rin —respondió inmediatamente Minato—. Ella es parte del Consejo, amiga de Kakashi, madre de Shisui y esposa de Obito. Podemos pedirle a Shisui que le pida la información.

—Pero es imposible, una vez que estas dentro del Consejo no puedes tener comunicación con nadie del exterior —recordó inesperadamente Hinata.

—¿Cómo crees que sabemos tanto del Consejo? —cuestionó Minato percatándose de la presencia de la Hyuuga recordando la petición de Naruto, también debían hablar de eso—. Rin ha estado demasiados años ahí, pero ha sabido como mandar cartas a Shisui. El amor entre padres e hijos rompe cualquier barrera.

Las palabras calaron dentro de Sasuke, que se removió un poco incómodo. Vaya que el supuesto amor rompe barreras, al igual que el odio y rencor.

—Los llamaré de nuevo, esté preparados —aconsejo Minato y pidió a Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata y Shikamaru que permanecieran en la habitación. Así todos empezaron a desalojarla.

—Nos vemos en la escuela Sakura —Ino se despidió de ella con un beso y miró a Hinata con una sonrisa jovial—. Un gusto Hyuuga, espero vernos pronto —agitó su mano en forma de despedida no sin antes enviarle una mirada de advertencia a Sasuke.

—Yo me largo, tengo mucho que hacer —espetó Sasori entre el bullicio, estaba alado de Sakura dedicándole una mirada—. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

—Gracias Sasori —dijo sinceramente Sakura sonriéndole levemente, cosa que no paso desapercibido por ojos de cierto azabache que gruño celoso. Discretamente Sasuke paso una mano por la cintura de Sakura y miró a Sasori con advertencia.

Sasori bufo con sorna y se marchó al igual que Karin y Suigetsu; posteriormente Anko les jalo la mejilla a todos sus ahijados prometiendo verlos en la escuela, al parecer se iría con Tsunade a tomar sake para dispersar el estrés. Por su lado, Hikoro e Itachi junto a Kiba y Tenten esperarían en el pasillo para ir a casa.

Así la sala quedo desalojada quedando únicamente ellos, y Sakura se cuestionó por qué ella seguía ahí.

—Muy bien, tengo entendido que tenemos un visitante —Minato apoyo las manos en la mesa mirando fijamente a Hinata con sus ojos azules, se notaba a leguas el aura blanca de la chica que se veía sumamente intimidada, pero con fuerza de voluntad—. Hyuuga Hinata, ¿no? —pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Cómo llegaste a este punto?

—Vivía en el fuerte, pero desterré hace unos días. Me encontré con Sasuke-san y Naruto-kun en una de las guerrillas, y les ayudé a escapar —respondió inmediatamente Hinata.

Minato entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué has traicionado a tu Clan ayudando a los Mestizos a escapar?

—Yo… —titubeo un momento, nerviosa al tener cinco pares de ojos mirándola fijamente en la espera de su respuesta. Se encontró con el zafiro de Naruto que le indico con señas que respirara con tranquilidad y prosiguiera—. Yo… tenía un gran respeto por mi Clan, obedecía a mi padre para que se sintiera orgulloso de mí, pero… hace seis meses me enteré de que tenía una hermana Mestiza. En verdad, yo no tengo nada en contra de ustedes —dijo mirando por un momento a Sasuke y Sakura—. Y por eso no pude matar a mi hermana cuando mi padre lo ordeno. La oculte por los siguientes dos meses antes de que le traspasaran la orden a otro cazador, entonces volví a donde la escondí descubriendo que había escapado.

—Debo suponer que no las encontrado —aseguro Minato dándole el beneficio de la duda a Hinata.

La chica de ojos perlas asintió.

—Llevó buscándola todo este tiempo, mi padre se enteró y me advirtió que si no participaba en la guerra que se dio en Suiza no perdonaría mi traición. Asistí a la guerra, pero me negué a luchar. Cuando iba de regreso a la base me encontré con Sasuke y Naruto, entonces supe que debía desterrar, no soportaría si mi padre me daba un ultimátum. Amo a mi hermana que no sería capaz de matarla.

Naruto miró como su padre desplazaba sus ojos a él como pidiéndole una opinión cual sabía, luego en Sakura y Sasuke.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué piensas de Hinata? —preguntó Minato.

—Sabes lo que pienso de los Cazadores —dijo sin reparos el Uchiha—. Aunque algunos son un caso excepcional. Hyuuga no demostró ningún acto de tracción en su propio territorio… pero no me fío de ella —sentenció.

Minato sabía que Sasuke era un caso difícil con los Cazadores, por eso necesitaba su opinión. Él veía objetivamente a la persona basándose de sus hechos dejando en claro sus pensamientos personales, no mezclaba ni lo uno con lo otro. Pudiera que no la tragara, pero sabía reconocer a un aliado.

—¿Y tú Sakura? —la pregunta tomó desprevenida a Sakura, pues ella pensó que solo debía escuchar.

—Uh… bueno… —dudó un poco—. No sabría responderle con certeza Minato-san, penas la conocí y platique un poco con ella, pero… no creo que sea una mala persona —dijo la impresión que tuvo de Hinata, la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Siento cierta paz en su mirada, ¿es extraño siendo que me ataco un Hyuuga? —se rio—. Puede que Hinata diga mentiras, pero lo que uno siente no lo es, puede ser confuso ¿no? Que nadie confié en nadie, solo es cuestión de arriesgarse y descubrir lo maravilloso que puede ser.

Sasuke dirigió sus ojos al rostro de la Haruno cuando termino de hablar. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, la visión de Sakura de las personas había cambiado abruptamente, cuando antes desconfiaba un poco y se rehusaba a ser amigable por los abusos y ofensas que recibía. Pero ahora que tenía más confianza en sí misma como persona, hasta podía sentir lo que las otras personas, ¿contribuía el hecho que podía ver el pasado y sentir las emociones? Sí, la hizo más sensible y benévola.

—Vaya Hinata, te has ganado a la testaruda del grupo —comentó Shikamaru sonriendo divertido ante el puchero de la Haruno.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué es tu hermana? —la curiosidad de Sakura no tenía a bastos y eso lo sabía Sasuke.

—Una Mestiza-Lobo, su nombre es Hanabi —respondió calmada Hinata.

Ante la revelación, Sakura abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendida, ¿coincidencia de que sea la misma niña que estaba en el hospital? Miró a su novio sin variar de expresión y noto cómo este tenía la mandíbula apretada. Pronto captó su mirada para no dijera nada. Un poco renuente, la chica mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—Bueno Hinata, supongamos que acepto que entres al grupo —siguió Minato—. ¿Qué beneficios tengo?

—Ayudare en lo que sea necesario, ofrezco mi presencia en las guerrillas que me solicite y acataré la reglas que imponga —aseguró firmemente Hinata.

Satisfecho, el rubio mayor se giró a Sakura.

—¿Crees poder colaborar todo lo que nos dijo? —preguntó seriamente y Sakura supo a que se refería: ver su pasado.

Se removió un poco en su lugar dudando en contestar. ¿Qué hacía? Había entrenado mucho para un momento como este donde se requería de su ayuda, por lo menos hacer algo útil dentro de su grupo en vez de esperar a ser protegida.

—Tendría que entrenar unos días más, me falta un poco para perfeccionar el tiempo de un año —dijo alzando el mentón mostrando una mirada de seguridad.

—Hinata, Sakura colaborara todo lo que nos has dicho en cinco días, si resulta ser cierto, estas dentro. Shikamaru te hará saber todos los detalles. Si fallas te marcharás inmediatamente jurando que no dirás nada, ¿sabes que sucede si un Cazador rompe un juramento?

—Es destruido de sus poderes espirituales —murmuró Hinata.

Minato asintió con la cabeza.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte si resulta ser verdadero.

—¿Cómo lo colaborara? —preguntó dudosa Hinata.

—No lo sabrás hasta su momento —Minato cerró los ojos. Revelar el don de Sakura no era un lujo, debía mantenerse en secreto—. Por el momento te quedarás con Naruto en casa de Hikoro. Y Sasuke estará con Sakura en su departamento. ¿Entendido? Bien, pueden irse.

Sin más, Naruto se despidió de su padre con un asentimiento de cabeza y salió del despacho junto a sus amigos.

—Pasaremos cinco días juntos Hinata-chan —comentó alegremente Naruto mientras los cuatro caminaban por el pasillo hacía la salida.

Hinata se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Parece ser así —murmuró la aludida.

—Oye Sakura-chan, ¿Dónde nos veremos para que hagas en Hinata eso que tú haces? —Naruto los miró con duda.

—En Starbucks —respondieron al unisonó Sasuke y Sakura sin mirarlo.

Naruto hizo una mueca de resignación.

—Hasta dicen las cosas a la vez, ¿seguros que solo son amigos? —preguntó con sospecha.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas… —Sasuke detuvo su caminata y lo miró de reojo—, no tengo porque responder a tu pregunta, tarado.

—¿Ah?, ¡pero hablamos de Sakura-chan! —exclamó alterado Naruto—. Es la hermanita que nunca tuve, y mi deber es protegerla de depravados como tú —lo punto con un dedo de forma acosadora.

—No soy un depravado —se justificó irritado Sasuke.

—¿Qué no? ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte los sucesos de hace trece años cuando Sakura tenía cua…?

Naruto no termino su pregunta puesto que Sasuke alzó el puño y lo estampo en su estomagó mandándolo al suelo. Se quejo de dolor mientras dramatizaba que vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

—Sasuke-kun, no hagas eso —le reprendió Sakura con seriedad jalándolo del brazo.

—Él se lo busco —se justificó el Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros.

—Parecen niños, ¿no pueden para por un rato? —se quejó Sakura soltando un suspiro de resignación—. Mejor nos vamos antes de que empiecen a pelear por idioteces. ¡Nos vemos Naruto, Hinata! —dijo empezando a caminar a la salida.

Naruto murmuró una que otra maldición a su amigo mientras se incorporaba con ayuda de Hinata.

—¡Mantén esas manos alejadas de Sakura-chan, Sasuke! —exclamó el rubio.

—¡Ya quisieras! —le respondió Sasuke burlón sin dejar de caminar y finalmente desaparecieron entre los pasillos.

Refunfuñando, Naruto se tranquilizó y miró a su acompañante con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento por el espectáculo.

—Se nota que quieres mucho Sakura —comentó interesada.

—Si, es como la hermana que nunca tuve. Y mi deber es protegerla a como dé lugar —aseveró con el pecho hinchado de orgullo—. Incluso de Sasuke que muestra interés en ella.

—Pero se nota que sería incapaz de lastimarla.

—No lo hace, pero el teme a veces es un degenerado que no mide sus actos ni acciones… ah, a este paso me volveré más viejo —se quejó—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a casa y terminamos de cenar ese rico ramen?

Hinata sonrió dulcemente ante la invitación del rubio.

—Me encantaría.

*/*/*

 _Al día siguiente._

 _Departamento de Kakashi._

 _Mañana._

Al llegar al departamento casi al amanecer después de una noche esperando a Hanabi en el hospital, Sakura dirigió sus ojos a la niña quien estaba a su lado agarrándole la mano con fuerza, miraba el lugar con recelo, especialmente a Gaara que se encontraba frente a ella preguntándose quien era la niña.

—Hanabi-chan, él es Gaara un Mestizo-Vampiro, un amigo mío —le presento al pelirrojo—. Gaara, ella es una Mestiza-Lobo, se quedará un tiempo con nosotros, así que trátala bien por favor.

—Un gusto Hanabi —dijo Gaara con su voz impasible, pero Hanabi se le quedo mirando provocando duda en el pelirrojo, que inmediatamente verifico en su libreta si era el saludo adecuado.

—Ella no sabe hablar —aclaró Sasuke mientras pasaba a su lado dirigiéndose a la cocina. Más bien se paseaba por ahí como si fuera su casa.

Entonces Gaara miró fijamente a la niña preguntándose que debería hacer.

—Hanabi, este será tu hogar —dijo Sakura jalando a la niña y le pidió a Gaara que la acompañaran.

Se propuso a enseñarle entusiasmada todo el departamento, a decir verdad, era un lugar espacioso y con una gran vista de la ciudad. Siempre le encantaron los lugares grandes y altos, y cuando su tío le mostró ese departamento para vivir, estuvo más que encantaba.

—Y yo duermo aquí —Sakura le estaba enseñando su habitación—. Por el momento dormirás conmigo hasta que a condicione el despacho de mi tío como cuarto.

Estaba de más decir que Hanabi miraban a su alrededor maravillada con cada cosa que se encontraba. Como siempre estuvo viviendo en el bosque con su madre pocas veces iban al pueblo más cercano; no hasta que su padre el arrebato de las manos de su madre y la llevó a vivir en una casa escondida. Hinata fue la única que se hago su cariño incondicional hasta que también la abandono con es manada donde la maltrataban por ser débil, por eso escapo.

Estando ahí, con Sakura y compañía sentía una paz que le recordaba a los días que pasaba a lado de Hinata y Shino.

Sakura la jalo a la cocina donde la hizo sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor poniéndole un plato de comida, olía delicioso.

Alzó un poco sus ojos perlas mirando que Sasuke estaba frente a ella mirando sin interés su celular, mientras que Gaara también disfrutaba de su desayuno. Se sintió un poco intimidada por ambos hombres.

—¿Sucede algo Hanabi-chan? —pregunto dudosa Sakura.

Hanabi aparto la vista y negó con la cabeza agarrando los palillos para comer.

—Hum... —murmuró Sakura pensativa mientras tomaba de su café. A su lado, Sasuke despego la vista del celular y miró intrigado a su novia—. No pasa nada Sasuke-kun, solo pienso en como acomodar mis tiempos para enseñarle a Hanabi como hablar.

—Puedo enseñarle a Hanabi como hablar, leer y escribir —inmediatamente se ofreció Gaara.

La mirada de Sakura de iluminó.

—¿En serio lo harías?

—Si. Ya he aprendido mucho, además me sirve para repasar y no aburrirme —comentó el chico observando como Hanabi devoraba la comida con mucho entusiasmo. De seguro era su primera comida deliciosa que probaba en meses.

—Ah, está decidido entonces —sentenció la chica y extrañamente no escucho algún comentario de Sasuke. No le tomo mucha importancia, de seguro estaba pensando en cosas mayores.

Paso su mirada por la cocina y trajo varios recuerdos: las mañanas donde su tío cocinaba el desayuno para todos, las tardes donde le explicaba a fondo las costumbres de los clanes, las hazañas de su Clan extinto y todo referente a ello. Lo mucho que la quería y protegía.

Desencolada, suspiro, y sus sentimientos fueron —literalmente— olfateados por Sasuke, que decidió hablarlo más tarde.

Y ese momento llegó cuando Hanabi cayó rendida en la cama de Sakura durmiendo plácidamente, y la chica sentada al borde de la cama mirando por el ventanal, la aurora extenderse sobre el cielo tierno, su expresión demostraba tristeza y abatimiento.

—Sakura —le llamo acercándose a la cama.

—Pensé que estabas durmiendo —confesó la chica haciéndose a un lado para que Sasuke se sentará a su lado.

—El sillón es incómodo —se quejó un poco y luego regreso la vista a ella—. ¿Estás preocupada por Kakashi? —fue directo al grano.

—Sí. Tengo miedo en no volver a verlo —confesó en susurró con los ojos de caídos—. Es la única familia de sangre que me queda, no quiero perder a nadie más... ¿Es egoísta mi deseo? —murmuró muy por debajo.

Sasuke paso un brazo por la cintura de la chica y le obligó a recostarse con él en la cama, se acomodó de su lado y una mano aparto delicadamente el flequillo que caía sutilmente sobre la frente de Sakura. Ella lo miraba con sus grandes ojos jades brillando de esperanzas.

—No es egoísta pedir que Kakashi esté a tu lado por más tiempo —dijo en el mismo tono audible—. El amor es egoísta, tanto el mío como el tuyo. Anhelamos ser correspondidos.

—Lo sé. Pero tengo miedo de que mi tío no regrese.

—Kakashi es testarudo igual que tú, se aferrará a este mundo si sigues aquí —aclaró Sasuke pasando su mano por el contorno de los labios de ella en un intento de que olvidara sus miedos.

Pero en cambio, Sakura notó cierta tensión en sus movimientos, incluso en la forma que la miraba, algo le inquietaba y no sabía el que.

—¿También te inquieta algo?

La pregunta agarró sorpresivamente a Sasuke. Apartando la mano, la paso por su cabello sin contestar a su pregunta. No quería levantar sus inseguridades con celos. Se había quedado con la imagen de ella sonriéndole felizmente a Sasori, y le cabreo.

—En lo absoluto.

—Te conozco Sasuke-kun, algo te inquieta —insistió la chica sentándose en la cama para verlo desde arriba—. ¿No me vas a decir…?

—¿… que siento celos del Pinocho? —gruño Sasuke revelando lo que le inquietaba. Un poco apenado por su actitud, cerró los ojos evitando verla.

Sorprendida, Sakura parpadeo un par de veces procesando la revelación, luego su rostro paso a uno enternecido al saber que Sasuke en verdad la quería como para celarla de esa forma. Con un suspiro, se inclinó hacía él esbozando una sonrisa. Su cabello rosado cayó como cascada a los costados del rostro de Sasuke, y este mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—No tienes por qué ponerte celoso de Sasori.

—Se nota que te gusta estar cerca de él, sonríes mucho —espetó sin abrir los ojos.

Sakura negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Sasuke-kun, Sasori sabe que somos novios.

Su revelación logro que Sasuke abriera los ojos y la mirará con incredulidad. ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Se lo dije en una ocasión que nos encontramos en la calle —como si le leyera el pensamiento, Sakura le respondió. Le deposito un beso en su nariz y sonrió abiertamente—. Si soy feliz contigo es más que suficiente para él. Es consciente de que perdió su oportunidad al engañarme, pero yo le he perdono. Aunque eso no quiere decir que aún lo quiera.

—Pero sí…

—No —Sakura negó inmediatamente y abrazo a su novio, sabía que esta charla llegaría cuando ella notara a Sasori. Sasuke era celoso debido a su naturaleza de hombre-lobo, ellos son apegados a los suyos y peor si están ligados en amor—. Yo solo te quiero a ti. Sasori es parte de mi pasado, pero tú eres mi presente y futuro.

—Que estimulante —dijo sarcástico él.

—Pero recuerda que acordamos ser novios cuando era una niña —Sakura hizo un puchero al recordar esa parte de su infancia.

Claro que Sasuke se acordó perfectamente de ese acontecimiento y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de lado. Con que también era parte del pasado de Sakura incluso antes que Sasori.

—Eso suena más comprometedor —susurró para sí pasando una mano por la espalda de Sakura brindándole caricias junto a unas palabras en otro idioma cuales solo él entendía.

Sakura cerró los ojos fascinada por la caricia y se dejó ser. Rendida, suspiro y relajo considerablemente su cuerpo permitiéndose sentir el roce de los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos y su mano masculina sobre su cadera. Él paso su lengua por los labios rosados robándole un quedo gemido, ese sonido lo volvía loco.

—Duérmete ya —murmuró Sasuke aun rozando los labios. Agradecía que Hanabi tuviera el sueño profundo como para no percatarse de sus acciones.

—Está bien —rendida, Sakura se volteó del otro lado evitando una sesión de besos fogoso que llevarían al descontrol. Sasuke agradeció su precaución y se posicionó boca arriba sin apartar la mano que ella utilizaba de almohada.

Finalmente, ambos cayeron en la inconsistencia, y sus últimos pensamientos fueron dirigidos entre ellos y lo mucho que se querían.

*/*/*

 _Domingo, 9 de octubre._

 _En algún lugar de España._

 _Mañana._

Dentro de la celda, entre cuatro paredes rocosas y encadenado de manos y piernas, Kakashi poseía demasiado tiempo para reflexionar sus acciones. Tanto como las buenas y las malas.

El hecho de estar encerrado en la celda daba a entender que su último suspiro se acercaba sin piedad. No era consiente de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido fuera de la celda, pues la ausencia de alguna ventana le inquietaba. Esperaba que pasará rápido, no deseaba alargar su sufrimiento.

O eso hubiese pensado años atrás, resignándose a la hora de su muerte, esperando que la vida abandonara su cuerpo y ser juzgado a donde sea que vaya. Ahora no, porque tenía a su querida sobrina que necesitaba desesperadamente de él, esa chica estaba sola en el mundo y sí moría, sería un golpe bajo para ella.

Negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué cosa pensaba? Sakura no estaba sola, tenía a su lado a los tres hermanos Uchiha —y Sasuke no la dejaría por nada del mundo—, Naruto, Tenten, Karin… y más. Había conseguido agradar su familia postiza en unos meses y a todos les acogió cariño.

Lamentaba no haber pasado más tiempo con ella, pues su presencia en otros contenientes para resolver conflictos le obligaban a viajar y no podía llevarla consigo. Pero agradecía haberla encontrado antes de que el Consejo Real lo atrapase, agradecía cada uno de los momentos que convivio con ella. Como nunca tuvo hijos, y Sakura era lo más cercano a un hijo, la amaba como su familia.

—Perdóname Hana, te prometí que estaría con Sakura hasta el final —susurró a la nada pensando en su adorada hermana. La tristeza inundo su pecho y cerró los ojos evitando soltar alguna lágrima.

Solo esperaba que a los Hermanos Uchiha no se les ocurriera aparecer por ahí con la intención de rescatarlo, porque todos morirían.

Pensaba en la muerte pase que no había visto al Consejo Real, porque sabía cuál fuese su propuesta o sentencia, todas inducirían a la muerte, mejor resignarse tarde que nunca.

*/*/*

 _Tokio, Japón._

 _Centro._

 _Tarde._

—Es por aquí Hinata-chan —dijo Naruto deteniéndose en la esquina esperando pacientemente a su acompañante, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, sonrió mostrando su dentadura blanca.

—T-te sigo —contestó Hinata dejando de ver un maniquí de ropa, sonrojándose por la distracción, avanzo sobre la baqueta con sus botas son tacón. Su cuerpo era envuelto por una corta y abrigadora gabardina azul. El frío era un poco latente ese día.

Llegó a su lado y caminaron en silencio. Hinata no sabía porque se ponía nerviosa ante la presencia del rubio, aunque ya había aceptado que Naruto era un chico guapo y que le atraía físicamente.

En los días que estuvo con Naruto, él se dedicó a mostrarle la ciudad entera, llevándola a comer a diversos restaurantes y mostrándole los centros comerciales. Se comporto de una manera dulce y atento, a veces sentía que era una especie de cita, pero no sabía que pensaba el rubio de ella.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, lo miró de reojo notando como él mantenía su vista al frente.

—Sé que soy extremadamente guapo que hasta tú te deslumbras con mi belleza —comentó de pronto Naruto con una sonrisa de lado ante el sonrojo de Hinata—. Pero fíjate por donde caminas o podrías tropezar.

—No me deslumbro… —murmuró apenada por ser descubierta.

—Ah, ¿no? —Naruto fingió desilusión—. Qué lástima, porque tú si me pareces una belleza.

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron de sorpresa y nerviosismo, ¿acaso fue una confesión indirecta?

—Mira, ya llegamos —avisó Naruto deteniéndose frente a la entrada del Starbucks. Abrió la puerta concediéndole el paso, gesto que hizo robotizar una vez más a Hinata.

Al entrar, ambos se detuvieron analizando las mesas y donde podrían estar Sasuke y Sakura, rápidamente los hallaron sentados en una de las mesas del rincón donde había pocas personas. Acercándose, observaron como Sasuke apoyaba una mano en la cabeza de Sakura y le decía algo en murmulló porque ella se veía un poco inquieta.

—Lo harás bien, confía en ti misma.

Naruto pudo escucharlo por su oído desarrollado. Y vio como Sasuke deslizo su mano en la mejilla y Sakura sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas emitiendo un "gracias" por el apoyo. El rubio se acercó a ellos apoyando las manos en la mesa sorprendiendo a ambos por su repentina aparición.

—Vaya, ¿Cuándo pensaban decirme que ya son novios? —preguntó Naruto un poco consternado y forzando una sonrisa. Le molestaba que sus amigos no le hayan confiado ese secreto.

—Hola Naruto —saludó Sasuke, impasible apartando la mano de su novia.

—¿Y bien? —forzó Naruto cuando Hinata se acercó a la mesa mirándolos con nerviosismo y saludando a Sakura con su mano.

—Bueno… —Sakura se mordió el labio inferior—. Nosotros…

—No me mientas Sakura-chan, es más que obvio —se quejó frustrado Naruto dejándose caer en la silla—. No me molesta que sean novios, es más, me alegro por ustedes. ¡Pero me lo han ocultado! Soy su mejor amigo y merecía saberlo —gruño, en verdad estaba molesto, y Sakura pocas veces lo había visto así.

Sasuke observó a Hinata sentarse alado del rubio y girar su rostro a un lado contrario. Entonces, fijo su vista negra en la de Naruto.

—No es momento para hablar de esto.

—¿Qué no? Es el momento perfecto, y no comenzaremos hasta que me lo digan —expresó el Uzumaki cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Naruto, yo… te pido una disculpa —dijo sinceramente Sakura mirándolo con culpabilidad—. Eres mi amigo, uno de los más cercanos y aun así te lo oculte. Pero… Sasuke-kun y yo acordamos en no decirle nada a nadie hasta que pasaran los cinco meses.

—¿Por qué?

—Piensa Usurantokachi, Sakura tiene sangre vampírica, y yo de lobo —dijo marcando la diferencia y Naruto lo comprendió—. Habrá mucha contienda si todos se enteran, habrá quienes se opongan a la relación. Y créeme, no me contendré en golpear a quienes digan cosas ofensivas a Sakura.

Naruto sereno sus fraccione al escuchar las razones por el cual ambos ocultaban su relación ante los demás. Era cierto que no todo el mundo estaría de acuerdo con ello, más tomando en cuenta la posición social de ambos, aunque para Naruto y sus amigos no era impedimento alguno. Suspirando, relajo su postura y esbozo una sonrisa sincera.

—Vale, ya entiendo, ¡pero la próxima vez, yo seré el primero en enterarme de todo! —reclamó apuntándolos con el dedo y mirándolos con advertencia.

Sakura rio al haber disipado la tensión entre los tres.

—Te prometo que serás uno de los primeros en saberlo. Además, no te quejes demasiado, que solo Sasori y ustedes están enterados de esto —la Haruno lo miró con una sonrisa de lado y una ceja alzada.

La boca de Naruto se abrió de sorpresa y lloró falsamente.

—Me siento ultra halagado —Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Ya tarado —bufó Sasuke y fijo su vista a Hinata, que se mantenía callada—. Y tu Hyuuga, ¿te comió la lenga el ratón?

—¡Sasuke-kun! —reclamó Sakura dándole un pequeño golpe en la pierna a su novio, este la miró con los ojos entrecerrados por el gesto inesperado—. No seas grosero con Hinata que ella no te ha hecho nada.

Sasuke bufó al ver que Hinata le sonrió a Sakura agradecida.

—Sasuke, no trates así a Hinata-chan por favor —pidió serenamente Naruto, y Sasuke volvió a bufar.

—No prometo nada.

—Gracias amigo —el rubio sonrió agradecido—. ¡Bien! A lo que venimos, ¿estas lista Sakura-chan?

La Haruno soltó un suspiro y se frotó los brazos cubiertos del suéter verde en un intento de calmar sus nervios, Sasuke le dijo que no se alterara y siguiera las indicaciones del pergamino.

—Hinata, mantén la mente abierta en todo momento, ¿sí? —pidió la pelirrosa.

—Sí… pero ¿Qué harás? —pregunto con cautela la pelinegra.

—No te preocupes, no te haré daño. Veré tus recuerdos, todo terminará rápido. Solo piensa en el momento que empezó todo —Sakura tomó una de sus manos que estaban sobre la mesa y la miró directamente a los ojos esperando que Hinata abierta su mente.

Cuando eso ocurrió, Sakura respiro calmadamente mientras veía la imagen de Hinata desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, pronto sintió en su pecho una tranquilidad y paz. Se vio en medio de un lugar oscuro y una luz centelló frente suyo trayendo consigo uno de los recuerdos de Hinata.

Vio y sintió absolutamente todo, la primera vez que Hinata conoció a Hanabi un año atrás, sus ojos perlas la miraban con ternura y comprensión, su pecho sentía un poco de angustia, pero a la vez felicidad al pensar que Hanabi sufriría allí, sabía que nada saldría bien de todo esto.

Hanabi pasaba oculta en unas de las últimas habitaciones de la gran Mansión Hyuuga de estilo española, únicamente en compañía de Hinata y otra mujer del clan llamada Natsu. Sakura vio como Hinata jugaba y hablaba con Hinata, pero con era de esperarse, Hanabi se mostró recia al principio, pero luego al sentir el amor de Hinata se dejó llevar, aunque nunca emitió palabras. descubrió que Hinata intentaba que ella hablara y terminaba en un intento fallido.

Así, después de saltar algunas semanas, se dio cuando Hiashi le ordenaba a Hinata matar a Hanabi, entonces sintió dolor en su corazón y un repentino rencor hacía el jefe. Vio como Hinata le reclamaba a su padre el porqué de su decisión y él le contestaba que como podría estar defendiendo a una Mestiza.

Incluso la madre de Hinata se opuso pase a saber la infidelidad de su esposo y que Hanabi fuese Mestiza, pero no hubo vuelta atrás. Hinata fue forzada.

Pero ella no se atrevió, asique con ayuda de Natsu y un Demonio de hombre Shino, logro sacar a Hanabi del Fuerte, preocupada por su bienestar, la dejo escindida en una manada de lobos de los alrededores. Fue cuando sintió desesperación y desconsuelo al dejarla sola a merced de Alfa, pero no tuvo otra opción.

Después de ello regreso al Fuerte y obtuvo un severo castigo por su osadía: estuvo dos meses encerrada en una celda, siendo tratada como una cautiva. Hasta pasada la fecha, su madre logró que saliera de ahí avisándole que le dieron la misión a otro integrante del Clan, su primo Neji.

Asustada, Hinata regresó a donde había dejado a Hanabi descubriendo que la manada se había marchado. Estuvo semanas investigando su paradero junto a Shino, que le dijo que Hanabi había huido de la manada y desplazado hacia algún continente de Asia.

Tras la información, Hinata salió del fuerte y estuvo un mes buscando a Hinata en los alrededores, vio como tuvo un enfrentamiento con Ino por un malentendido y obtuvo información de que Hanabi se encontraba en Tokio, posiblemente en la manda de Uchiha Sayi, así se desplazaron a la ciudad en busca de la niña.

Vio el encuentro que tuvo con Naruto, y los posteriores a esos. Pero no llegaron muy lejos porque Hiashi mando a buscar a su hija ordenándole que participara en la guerrilla en Rusia para ganar territorio. Con el corazón destrozado y dudas, Hinata fue a la guerrilla, pero nunca lucho con nadie, se limitó a permanecer quieta en los puntos y cuando vio su oportunidad escapo sintiendo remordimientos, dolor, pena y un poco de rencor y decepción por su padre.

Posteriormente ayudo a Sasuke y Naruto escapar, y Sakura pudo sentir cierto alivio —en representación de Hinata— cuando estuvo lejos de su padre, incluso cuando se declaró una traidora frente a Minato.

Satisfecha con la información, Sakura disipo el recuerdo con su mente cambiando a un negro en su totalidad, poco a poco la visión de Hinata fue poco a poco y la vio consternada y confusa.

—Hum… —Sakura apartó su mano y se frotó un poco le frente porque sintió una pequeña punzada.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó preocupado Sasuke.

—Sí, no es nada grave. Es normal que me suceda esto —Sakura les sonrió a todos para tranquilizarlos.

—¿Qué… que fue eso? —inquirió Hinata sorprendida, pues en su momento vio los ojos de Sakura cambiar de un color perla, igual que los suyos.

—Tengo la habilidad de ver los recuerdos de las personas a partir de un recuerdo en sí —dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos para luego esbozar una sonrisa—. Confirme lo que ya sabía: no dijiste mentiras, eres una persona buena, Hinata.

La chica se sonrojo al estar bajo la mirada jade de Sakura, abrumada por sus ojos sinceros y cargados de energía.

—¿Lo dices en serio? No siempre fui buena…

—Yo tampoco era sincera. ¿Sabes? Algunas veces pensaba en morir —le confeso sorprendiéndola—. Pero gracias a mis amigos, encontré una razón para mantenerme en este mundo y luchar contra todos mis obstáculos. Debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos, ¿no crees?

La mirada sorpresiva de Hinata paso a una sonrisa sincera.

—Tienes razón.

—¡Yhea! Eso quiere decir que serás parte de nuestro grupo —confirmo entusiasmado Naruto, se veía feliz.

Sasuke lo miró con un poco de sospecha por la repentina felicidad del rubio de que esa chica se quedara de su lado. ¿Tendría algo en especial?

—Hinata-chan, vamos a pedir café —dijo Naruto agarrando la mano de Hinata y arrastrándola a la barra dejado a solas a la pareja.

—¿Y que viste sobre Hanabi? —preguntó Sasuke, le importaba saberlo. Durante esos días empezó a sentir una conexión con la niña, pues al parecer era un miembro lejano de su manada y el lazo estaba ahí, de un Alfa y cachorro. Su lobo interno la estaba acogiendo como uno de los suyos y debía cuidarla.

—Hinata trato bien a Hanabi, sus sentimientos son puros. Cuando le ordenaron matarla, fue a dejarla a una manada de los alrededores y cuando su padre descubrió sus acciones, la encerró por dos meses, por eso no pudo ir con ella. Al salir, la busco incansablemente. En verdad ama a Hanabi como su hermana.

Sasuke no dijo nada y Sakura noto cierta hostilidad en sus ojos, sabía que su bestia interior le había acogido cariño a Hanabi durante días, ¿y como no querer a la inocente niña?

—Sasuke-kun, sabes que es importante decirle a Hinata que Hanabi está con nosotros. Lo que pase después dependerá de ellas dos.

—No puedo dársela —sentenció repentinamente Sasuke—. Hinata es una Cazadora y no sabrá como criarla. Yo soy el Alfa, y mi deber es protegerla.

—Ya hablamos de esto.

—Aun así, me rehusó a dársela.

Ambos se quedaron callados cuando Naruto y Hinata llegaron a la mesa junto sus pedidos, e inmediatamente notaron su tensión.

—¿Pasó algo? —pregunto confusa Hinata.

—Hinata, pude ver todo lo que pasaste desde que tu hermana llegó a ti, hiciste todo lo posible para mantenerla a salvo —Sakura tomó las manos de Hinata entre las suyas, pensando en la forma correcta de decirle que Hanabi estaba a salvo.

—No todo. No sé dónde está y tengo miedo de que haya muerto —susurró Hinata entristecida.

—¿Y sí de tijera que Hanabi está a salvo, en mi departamento? —preguntó juguetona Sakura viendo como la sorpresa e incredulidad marcaba el rostro de Hinata y Naruto.

—¿Hanabi… en tú departamento…? ¿Cómo…?

—Sakura e Ino la rescataron de ser asesinada por Neji —espetó Sasuke irritado, sin mirar a nadie—. Estuvo en coma en el hospital porque eran sus primeras heridas graves. Hace unos días despertó y no quería separarse de Sakura. Asique la llevamos a vivir al departamento —finalizo cortante.

—¿Es la niña que mordía a las enfermeras en el hospital? —inquirió pasmado el ojiazul, y Sakura le confirmo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¡Necesito verla! —exclamó feliz Hinata.

—Oh, eso no pasará ahora —Sasuke de pronto estaba a la defensiva mirándola de forma mordaz—. Que quede claro Hyuuga, Hanabi no volverá contigo.

—¿Por qué? Es mi hermana y mi deber es cuidarla —se defendió Hinata frunciendo el ceño.

—Es fácil decirlo, ¿no? Eres una Cazadora y no comprendes el hecho de que ella es parte de mi manada. Si te la llevas tendrás que pelear conmigo a muerte —sentenció Sasuke gruñendo por debajo al ver la determinación en los ojos de Hinata.

—Lo haré si es necesario —dijo bruscamente Hinata, se había llenado de ira.

—Esperen, no es necesario —Sakura se levantó intentado apaciguar el ambiente—. Ya hablé de esto con Sasuke-kun, podrás ver a Hanabi y es cuestión de ella si quiere estar con nosotros o regresar contigo.

—Cálmense, estamos armando un escándalo —aconsejo Naruto al notar que tenían varias miradas sobre ellos.

—No aceptaré de ninguna forma que me arrebaten a unos de mis cachorros —defendió Sasuke gruñendo por debajo y Hinata levanto la barbilla.

—No es parte de tu manada.

—Desde el momento que piso mis dominios formo parte de mi manada. Acéptalo Hyuuga, solo podrás verla, pero no vivirá contigo.

—Pues me rehusó a aceptarlo.

Sasuke gruñó fuertemente e intento avanzar, esa chica no le arrebataría a la cachorra, la hubiese lastimado si no fuera porque Sakura se interpuso en su camino advirtiéndole que no cometería alguna estupidez.

—Serénate —le ordenó su novia, y agarró su mochila y suéter—. Será mejor irnos, cuando estén calmados hablaremos —dijo empujando a Sasuke hacía la salida dejando a un culpable Hinata y a Naruto intentado darle palabras de aliento.

Una vez afuera, Sakura lo llevó arrastras hasta el estacionamiento justo frente al automóvil, se detuvieron y elle se cruzó de brazos reclamándole a Sasuke por su comportamiento.

—¿En qué quedamos Sasuke? —Sakura estaba enojada y él lo sabía por el tono de voz que empleo ella.

—Yo no quede en nada. Tú lo supusiste —alegó él a la defensiva. Preparándose mentalmente para su primera pelea como novios, podía olor el enojo en ella.

—Pero te dije que era cuestión de Hanabi, sí quería seguir con nosotros o regresar con su hermana.

—No entregare a uno de mis cachorros, Sakura —repitió de nuevo Sasuke.

—Lo harás si ella decide irse. No puedes retenerla contigo por capricho —dijo la chica. No podía creer que Sasuke se pusiera obstinado y caprichoso por Hanabi.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —Sasuke paso una mano por sus cabellos intentando encontrar serenidad, clavó sus ojos frívolos en los de ella—. Un cachorro necesita estar rodeado de una manada, ¿Qué pasará cuando empiece a cazar? Hyuuga no sabrá indicarle cómo hacerlo, ¿y enseñarle como luchar o manifestar su lobo? No podrá porque son cosas que los malditos Cazadores ignoran.

—Entiendo tu preocupación Sasuke, pero ¿no crees que estará mejor alado de su hermana que con extraños?

—¡Maldita sea Sakura! Hanabi piensa que Hyuuga la abandonó y por eso está herida ¿Por qué crees que se apegó tanto a ti? —gruñó por debajo perdiendo los nervios y estampando sus manos en el capote del auto haciéndole una profunda abolladura.

Ante su acción, Sakura dio un respingo asustada por la poca paciencia de Sasuke, veía sus ojos rojos dándole a entender que su lobo intentaba domar la mente de Sasuke al gritarle. Retrocedió un paso, temerosa en que le volviera a gritar, deslizo su mirada a un costado tragando grueso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me lo dijo —dijo con ironía causando una punzada de dolor en el pecho de Sakura ante lo recio que se comportaba—. Puedo escuchar su voz en mi cabeza, me ha contado todo lo que la manada le hizo, la torturaron y casi le cortan sus piernas. Por eso escapo —dijo un poco calmado Sasuke sin percatarse aún que le había gritado a Sakura. Fue cuando noto que ella se había alejado un poco de él.

—¿Y me lo ocultaste hasta ahora? Si me hubieses dicho, no habría propuesto que se fuera con Hinata porque habría la posibilidad de que ella acudiera a la misma manada sin saber que su hermana sufría, y como no puede hablar… —se calló de su monologó al no tener fuerzas para seguir—. ¿Sabes qué? Hablaremos de esto cuando estés calmado… será mejor que regreses a tu casa —dijo sin mirarlo ajustando la correa de la mochila y dio media vuelta para retirarse del estacionamiento. No deseaba alargar su discusión.

Sasuke la miró caminar lejos de su presencia y fue cuando se percató que le había gritado segundos atrás. Se sintió un completo estúpido e insensible, incluso olfateo la tristeza en que desprendía ella. Era amargo y dulce. ¿Por qué no podía controlar su lengua? Aceptaba que su lobo se descontrolaba cuando uno de los de su manada estaba en peligro. Pero… Sakura era su novia, la quería como compañera de por vida, la deseaba como mujer; no era justo para ella aguantar sus malos tratos.

Cerrando los ojos al obtener en escalofrío en su cuerpo por la imagen que proyecto su mente en ese instante.

El rostro de Sakura pálido, sus hermosos ojos cerrados y sus labios cubiertos de sangre… su cuerpo herido y mallugado a punto de perder el ultimo oliendo de vida. Desvaneciéndose… en la nada.

Abrió los ojos se sopetón gimiendo ante la angustia que invadió su pecho, incluso juró no poder respirar con normalidad ante la opresión de su pecho. Se lo toco con una mano y desplazó su mirada por donde se fue Sakura, para su alivió, la vio apenas recorriendo la mitad de estacionamiento… estaba bien… ¿verdad?

Sus piernas se movieron obedeciendo sutilmente las ordenes de su mente y corazón, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para darle alcance, no la dejaría ir después de lo que se imaginó. Ella se percató de su presencia incluso antes de que llegara y apresuró el paso, pero impidió que se alejara más al agarras su brazo. No le dejo replicar pues la jalo a su cuerpo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Sasuke…? —murmuró desconcertada Sakura entre sus brazos, podía escuchar el corazón del chico acelerado y su respiración entrecortada. Toco su torso intentado separarse de él, pero no la dejo libre, si no que la aprisiono más contra él—. No…, estoy enojada… Sasuke…

—Lamento haberte gritado, nena —murmuró en su oído arrancándole la respiración a Sakura, lo conocía bien como para saber que le costaba disculparse por sus acciones—, sé que estás enojada, pero permanece conmigo. No me importa si me ignoras, solo… quédate a mi lado. Maldición, sé que no soy bueno para ti… mis manos están manchadas de sangre y…

—Cálmate Sasuke-kun —pidió ella notando como se desesperaba y decía incoherencias, ¿Qué habrá pasado en tan solo unos minutos? —. Estaré a tu lado mientras lo desees.

—Sakura —Sasuke separó un poco su rostro y estampo sus labios en un beso desesperado agarrándola de sorpresa.

Ahogando un gemido, Sakura aferró sus manos por detrás del cuello del azabache y empezó a corresponderle el beso a su manera. Él se aferraba a ella con tanta insistencia que la acorralo contra la pared y poso una de sus manos en su nuca para evitar que se separará.

La mente de Sakura estaba nublada, pero un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, lo mismo que Sasuke vio en su momento, un recuerdo reciente que la espanto internamente. Pero recobró la seguridad al sentir los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor y como profundizaba el beso.

Ahora sabía porque corrió a ella. Él tenía miedo de terminar una discusión y verla morir sin ver antes su sonrisa.

*/*/*

 _Lunes, 10 de octubre._

 _España._

 _Castillo del Consejo Real, Calabozos._

 _Tarde._

Kakashi admiraba el techo cuando las guaridas llegaron a su celda.

—Haruno Kakashi, levántate —ordenó con voz autoritaria uno de los guardias al ingresar a la celda, sostenía un par de esposas brillantes.

—Es Hatake Kakashi —dijo resignado la peli plata levantándose de la camilla de piedra y extendiendo las manos.

—Antes, retírate la mascará.

Kakashi no tuvo opción más que obedecer, bajo la parte inferior de su máscara dejando al descubierto todo su rostro. Podía apreciar el término de la cicatriz de su ojo derecho y un lunar debajo de sus labios. Los miró expectantes mientras le colocaban las esposas en las manos y pies.

—Que bonitas esposas, ¿no me regalan una? —preguntó desinteresado Kakashi.

—Deja de hablar y camina —le ordeno su captor mientras le daba golpes nada suaves en la espalda con el mago de la espada.

Entre tropiezos, Kakashi fue guiado por los pasillos del calabozo subterráneo, dirigiéndose a la parte superior para que fuera dictada su sentencia. Mientras andaba, visualizo varios prisioneros en las celdas, y como era de esperarse, la mayoría eran Criaturas Sobrenaturales, Demonios y Mestizos.

—Como vez eres el único cazador aquí abajo —dijo el guardia intentado intimidarlo.

—Me siento privilegiado.

—Ya veremos si lo sigues siendo cuando te sentencien.

Kakashi solamente sonrió desinteresadamente ocultado su temor. Pasará lo que pasará con él era irrelevante.

Llegaron a la mitad de un pasillo deteniéndose en una puerta doble, era de madera oscuras con cada minúsculo detalle gravado en perfección y se alzaba tres metros sobre el suelo cubierto de mármol. Podía sentir la presencia sagrada desprender de cada pared. Las puertas se abrieron al unísono dando paso a una gran sala de paredes blancas, los rayos de luz se filtraban por las diversas ventanas cuales estaban completamente cerradas y desprendía un aire de pureza.

Al frente se extendía varios asientos a su alrededor, varias filas cuyos asientos eran ocupados por testigos, jefes de los Clanes Puros e Impuros; en las primeras filas, estaban las trece entidades que se encargarían de juzgarlo.

Kakashi fue obligado a arrodillarse en medio de una superficie rocosa, sus manos fueron encadenadas con grilletes que eran el final de unas cadenas gruesas que colgaban del techo, iluminados por energía pura. Sus brazos quedaron suspendidos al aire sin posibilidades de algún movimiento. Las pantorrillas de igual manera fueron sujetas por cadenas y sus tobillos por los grilletes. No sintió alguna clase de dolor, solamente la incomodidad por la posición cual fue sometido.

—Haruno Kakashi. Estás aquí para ser juzgado —hablo entonces uno de los ancianos, Uchiha Danzo. Su mirada negra expresaba frialdad y un toque de aberración por la presencia de Kakashi.

—Ya era hora —murmuró Kakashi sin ser escuchado.

—Considerando que apareces en el _Libro Blanco_ , deberías ser decapitado inmediatamente —Danzo solo despego su vista de él para enfocarla en el gran libro banco con bordes de oro, un aspecto impecable para poner los nombre de todos aquellos cazadores desterrados y considerados criminales altamente peligrosos.

El "Libro Blanco" se trataba de un libro donde se escribían los nombres de los Cazadores Puros desterrados, y de dividía por categorías: A, B y C. El último solamente estaban los que se mantenían de incognito, viviendo una vida normal entre los humanos; los del B eran aquellos que traicionaban a sus Clanes haciendo actividades inéditas y relacionándose con Demonios y Seres sobrenaturales; y los del A, eran los más peligrosos y buscados, pues mantenían relaciones con Mestizos de todo tipo, Demonios y Seres Sobrenaturales, además de estar involucrado en actividades contra sus Clanes.

Y por obvias razones, Kakashi estaba dentro de la categoría A, en este caso debía ser inmediatamente decapitado.

—Tu expediente posee datos turbios: homicidio, infracción de ley cazadora, traición, encubrimiento y colaboración con Mestizos, Demonios y criaturas Sobrenaturales —continuó diciendo el anciano—; por lo mencionar también liderar tropas enemigas en guerrillas contra tus hermanos en espirito. Y la lista sigue...

—Entonces no entiendo que hago aquí —dijo Kakashi sin demostrar su interés.

—Eres un dado caso especial —tomo la palabra Hiruzen, un anciano que era un Cazador Impuro representado a su especie, tenía las manos apoyadas en su barbilla cubierta de barba blanca—. Considerando que eres el último Cazador Puro del Clan Haruno, se te perdonará tus pecados, pudiendo regresar a tu Fuerte como líder con la condición de no procrear hijos —expuso su ofrecimiento hablando por los Cazadores Impuros, pues los Puros no estaban muy contentos después de todo, a excepción de los Nara y Yamanaka que asintieron con la cabeza mostrando su apoyo.

—Pero yo no soy el sucesor. Mi hermana menor, Haruno Hana lo era.

El silencio reino por unos segundos en el tribunal de arriba, los tres Cazadores Impuros se miraron entre sí, y a su vez, los Uchiha y Hyuuga, de entre los cinco clanes Puros existentes, no declinaron ante las palabras de Kakashi. Incluso los espectadores, que eran las cabecillas de los clanes Puros e Impuros. La idea de que el Clan Haruno resurgiera causaba temor, ira y problemas para algunos, especialmente para los Uchiha.

–¿Lo dices por qué es cierto, o por deber? —cuestionó frívolamente el Viejo Hyuuga.

Kakashi pasó su mirada inmutable de Hiruzen a él, alzando un poco las cejas, le preguntó a qué se refería.

—Se nos hizo llegar una información interesante, al parecer no eres el único Haruno con vida —comento Danzo mirando unos informes sobre la madera.

Inmediatamente, Kakashi pensó en Sakura y el cómo llegó dicha información a la Tribunal, pronto encontró su respuesta en Fugaku y Sai, quienes se encontraban entre los espectadores presenciando como estaba siendo juzgado. Sai mantenía una expresión de superioridad y arrogancia, y Fugaku de indiferencia. Supuso que ellos información sobre la existencia de Sakura.

—Su sobrina, Haruno Sakura, hija de Haruno Hana, su hermana. ¿Sería la sucesora de Clan Haruno? —leyó Danzo y alzó sus ojos. Aun sabiendo la respuesta, deseaba que Kakashi la contestara.

—No se equivoca —gruñó de pronto Kakashi.

—¿Podría aclararnos su procedencia? —dijo Suzaku, uno de los Cazadores Nara.

El pánico inundó la mente de Kakashi y sus sentidos se mantuvieron alerta, supo controlar muy bien sus emociones para no perder el control de su cuerpo y mente. ¿Qué decía? Sí mentía ante el Consejo no valdría nada, tarde o temprano descubrirían que mentía y el evadirlo atraería serios problemas. Y lo menos que deseaba dejarle a Sakura el peso de sus errores y pecados.

Trago el nudo de su garganta y removió un poco su cuerpo, el silencio no era alentador para su garganta que se encontraba seca, la espera de una respuesta lo presionaba. Y debía hacer lo correcto, conocía muy bien el régimen, nada bueno saldría. De una u otra forma no había salida de ese mundo.

Abatido, agacho la mirada al contestar:

—Mestiza-Vampiro, hija de Lord Kizashi Ruiz —reveló impactando de sobremanera a todo el Consejo.

Los murmullos de los espectadores no se hicieron de esperar, los comentarios de como el Clan Haruno también sucumbió ante la tentación de engendrar bastarda y seres inmorales con las criaturas inertes.

Y era de esperarse su reacción, pues los Haruno nunca mostraron interés ante los Mestizos, de hecho, les eran indiferentes o eso creían todos. Nadie conocía la verdad detrás de los muros del Fuerte. Eran guerreros fuertes y abrumadores, audaces, inteligentes, con un espíritu de lucha tan grande que no creían que también cayeran en debilidad.

—¡N-No puede ser! —grito inesperadamente Sai con los ojos abiertos como platos, incluso están estaba más pálido—. ¡Esa escoria no puede ser siguiente Cabecilla del Clan Haruno!

—¡Es una indigente inmoral! ¡Deberían matarla ahora mismo!

—¡Completamente absurdo! ¿Una Mestiza como Cabecilla? ¡Imposible! ¡Imposible!

—¡No es más que una abominación!

Kakashi escuchaba los insultos y palabras despreciables dirigidas no solamente a Sakura, sino a todos los Mestizos de la tierra. Cada significado calaba en lo más profundo de su pecho y corazón que no quiso imaginar cómo se sentirían ellos al escuchar a los demás despreciarlos de esa manera. _¿Este es el peso de culpa que cargan en sus hombros?,_ se preguntó al sentir pesadez en su cuerpo, sus muñecas empezaron a arderle y su boca de secó.

Rin, una Cazador a Impura, realizó unos golpes en la madera con su palma exigiendo calma entre los espectadores y silencio absoluto. Su mirada café se enfocaba en Kakashi, desde que comenzó el juicio, no podía evitar las ganas de llorar al ver a su mejor amigo siendo juzgado y guiado a su muerte.

—Silencio —ordenó ella impasible.

A regañadientes, Sai retomó su lugar rechinando los dientes. La noticia de que Sakura era la siguiente Cabecilla del Clan, y sobre todo su origen, lo tenía sumamente impactado. No podía creer que una esa mujer testaruda, que lo humilló diferentes formas, fuese una Mestiza. Se negaba a creerlo.

—En ese caso, es imposible que ella sea la Cabecilla —hablo Danzo con voz grave, pero la mayoría sabía que estaba aliviado por el desliz de Sakura—. Se trata de una Mestiza, no tiene derecho.

—Te equivocas Danzo —intervino Hiruzen sosteniéndole la mirada—. Dentro de las normas y leyes, no hay una donde especifique el origen de su Cabecilla, si no "debe ser hereditario y de la Familia Principal". Haruno Hana era hija de la Cabecilla, Haruno Sakumo, y su primogénita, Haruno Sakura, tiene todo el derecho en tomar el liderazgo.

—¿Ah? ¡No puede un Mestizo tomar el liderazgo de Clan Cazador! ¡Es inmoral! —se escandalizó Homura perdiendo un poco la compostura.

—Hiruzen tiene razón —intervino Mito, una mujer procedente del Clan Uzumaki, su cabello rojo centellante era como el fuego vivo—. Haruno Sakura está en todo su derecho en tomar posesión cuando cumpla dieciocho años, hasta ese momento no puede reclamar el título. Y debido a esto, la propuesta de Kakashi en ser el próximo líder queda a la deriva.

—Pero... —intento intervenir Tokuma, el otro miembro del Clan Hyuuga.

—El tema aquí no es Haruno Sakura, si no lo que pasará con Haruno Kakashi —hablo seriamente Inoichi, un Cazador del Clan Yamanaka. Calló a todos en la sala con sus palabras.

—Kakashi, ¿estás dispuesto a ser perdonando con la condición de jurar nuevamente lealtad y ser destituido de tus poderes? —preguntó el Viejo Hyuuga, su respuesta sería decisiva.

El Cazador lo medito manteniendo su mirada gacha, con los ojos centrados en el suelo observando los dedos de sus pies, las cadenas que lo ataban a una condena y la prisión invisible cual era encarcelado.

¿Vivir sin sus poderes? Nunca pasó por su mente una situación similar. El no tener un arma para defender lo que más ama era como sentirse inútil, una carga y estorbo para todos. No sería capaz de proteger a su sobrina de cualquier amenaza o situación adversa.

¿Jurar lealtad a quienes ya estaban perturbados? Tenía en claro que el Clan Uchiha y Hyuuga deseaban que no surgiera el Clan Haruno, su competitividad llegaba tan lejos que preferían la extinción del Clan. De hecho, intuía que la proposición salió de los Uzumaki, Yamanaka e Impuros; los Nara eran inteligentes y mantenían una armonía con todos los Clanes, lo que los posiciona en apoyo y afirmación.

Estaba tentado a decir que aceptaba sus términos, pero recordó las palabras de Mito: "Haruno Sakura está en todo su derecho en tomar posesión cuando cumpla dieciocho años, hasta ese momento no puede reclamar el título". Sabía que los Uchiha no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados esperando a que Sakura cumpliera la mayoría de edad, la iban a cazar y matar puesto que era una Mestiza y la ley lo dicta. Y para ello faltaba cinco e interminables meses.

De todos modos, si aceptaba lo matarían, si no lo hacía estaba condenado.

—Prefiero morir por mis ideales que siendo esclavo de la aberración —dijo fuerte y claro lanzando su mirada negra al tribunal que le miraban con diferentes expresiones en el rostro.

—Siendo así... No hay más que hablar —dijo Hiruzen soltando un suspiro de pesadez. Él pensó que Kakashi aceptaría su propuesta y viviría por su sobrina.

—La decisión ha sido tomada: Haruno Kakashi, se te condena a muerte —sentenció Danzo y el aludido pensó que el Uchiha no podría estar más satisfecho en deshacerse de un enemigo—. Dentro de catorce días serás decapitado cuando el sol este en los más alto del cielo.

Dicho eso, los Cazadores de levantaron de sus asientos dando terminada el corto juicio que se llevó a cabo, algunos pensaban que Kakashi fue un estúpido que no apreciaba la vida y otros se regocijaban porqué uno de sus mortales enemigos moriría y con ello el linaje Haruno.

Los guardias se acercaron a Kakashi para liberarlo de los grilletes, le obligaron a levantarse y empujaron hacia la puerta, donde se encontraron con Fugaku y Sai.

Cuando pasó a su lado, Kakashi se detuvo un momento para dedicarles una mirada serena.

—Sé lo que planeas Fugaku, y te advirtió que no será fácil matar a Sakura antes de que cumpla la mayoría de edad —dijo impasible.

—Tu linaje morirá, Kakashi —contestó del mismo modo Fugaku.

—No lo creo, tiene a como aliados a unos de los mejores _Fujun'na hantā_ de la historia, y por no decir también a tus otros dos primogénitos —hablo desinteresadamente y se deleitó ante la mandíbula apretada de Fugaku ante la insinuación de Itachi y Hikoro. Kakashi confiaba plenamente que Sasuke cuidaría de Sakura dando su vida por ello, al igual que sus hermanos—. ¿qué se siente que tu propia sangre te albergue odio y rencor? —le pregunto con una sonrisa ladina antes de ser obligado a retomar su marcha. Se quedó satisfecho por haber conseguido en sus últimos momentos la incomodidad e ira de Fugaku.

*/*/*

 _Tokio, Japón._

 _Centro._

 _Tarde._

Sakura mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo con las manos de entrelazadas por detrás mientras taranteaba una canción en inglés, su ropa abrigadora la hacía sentirse cálida y protegida. El otoño era una de sus estaciones preferidas porque podía ver la noche próxima y las hojas de los árboles caer sin prisas, esperando por ser sustituidas por algo mucho mejor. Aunque el frío le afectaba, no era impedimento para preciar las maravillas de la naturaleza.

Se preguntó por un momento el cómo había cambiado su pensamiento en unos meses, ¿la influencia de sus amigos y el deseo de vivir? Aquello vino con el tiempo, al verlos sacrificarse por una causa mayor, protegiéndola porque creían en ella. Pero aquí una cuestión ¿creía en sí misma? Estaba consciente de sus habilidades, su maravillosa mente que se abrió ante nuevas expectativas, sus valores que parecían perdidos, su repentina bondad y compresión, el perdonar a las personas que le hicieron daño; y de su fuerza física, tanto sus técnicas y poderes. ¿Confiaba en ello?

—Estas más callada de lo inusual —comentó Ino que se mantenía a su lado con las manos metidas en su gabardina, al contrario que ella, miraba la calle.

—Solo pensaba en como he evolucionado en estos meses —afirmó Sakura con una sonrisa, ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos.

—Ah. En lo personal, has mejorado mucho desde la vez que nos conocimos —concedió con una sonrisa socarrona—. Tanto para ser una novata, tienes habilidades sorprendentes ¡incluso me puedes derribar en una pelea!

—Era de esperarse por los arduos entrenamientos —murmuró Sakura frotando sus manos en un intento de darse calor—, pero he sacrificado la escuela… a este paso reprobaré por las faltas.

—Eso no importa, con la vida que llevamos tendrás tiempo para hacerlo después —agitó su mano restándole importancia—. Por otro lado, claro que estudias, ¿y las lecciones de historia de los Cazadores que son?

—¡Es un poco complicado! —reclamó Sakura mirándola indignada—. ¿Cómo voy a hacer resúmenes mientras hago lagartijas?

—Es un modo convencional de entrenar —se justificó Ino llevándose una mano al pecho, con una lamentación falsa. La mirada acusadora de Sakura no dejaba espacio a replicas.

Sakura dejo sus réplicas a un lado al ver la cabellera de Hinata acercarse a ellas. Ino agitó su mano saludándola a gritos y la morena sonrió levemente.

—Hola —se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

—Un gusto verte de nuevo, Hinata —dijo Ino entusiasmada.

—Opino lo mismo, Ino-san.

—¿San? ¡Por favor! No me digas así, solamente Ino, ¿vale?

—Está bien —aceptó la chica agradecida por su hospitalidad. Luego miró a Sakura—. Sakura… quiero disculparme por mi actitud de ayer con lo referente a Hanabi, lo siento —dijo sus más sinceras disculpas cerrando los ojos.

—No hay de qué preocuparse Hinata, Sasuke-kun también tuvo que ver con su actitud defensiva —acertó Sakura frunciendo el entrecejo—. Ya lo hemos aclarado, por ello vamos a mi departamento para que puedas verla. Sea cual sea su decisión… ¿la aceptarás? —preguntó con seriedad.

Hinata lo pensó un poco. Si Hanabi no aceptaba estar a su lado eso quería decir que estaría con Sasuke y Sakura, a su cuidado. ¿Podría confiar en ellos? Inmediatamente obtuvo su respuesta.

—Lo aceptare.

Las tres chicas caminaron hasta la estación del tren entre charlas, conociéndose base a pequeños datos compartidos. Se enteraron de que Hinata adoraba la música clásica y por ello sabía tocar el violín, causo emoción en Sakura y curiosidad en Ino.

También, Ino revelo que tenía un extraño gusto por recolectar piedras de los lugares que visita, según ella, era un recuerdo de la naturaleza que deseaba conservar por siempre, y una piedra es muy dura, casi indestructible.

—¿Y tú Sakura, qué gustos tienes? —preguntó interesada Hinata.

La Haruno se reimplanto sus propios gustos "extraños" —cuales carecía—, pero no hayo alguno en particular, porque seguía siendo el gusto por los libros y su adoración por las flores. El encanto en sus ojos por el mar y el tacto de la arena.

—En realidad no son raros, creo que soy común en ese aspecto —afirmo encogiéndose de hombros—. Me encantan los libros, todo lo que tenga letras. Tengo el sueño de recolectar libros en varios idiomas y leerlos, saber los pensamientos y secretos que encierran —comentó pensativa. Llegaron a la estación del metro y bajaron las escaleras entre la plática—. Y adoro todas las flores, pero mis favoritas son las rosas azules, blancas y negras.

—Es interesante y alucinante —expresó Hinata genuinamente sorprendida—. Para leer los libros que deseas, necesitas aprender los idiomas y dominarlos.

—Como fuera a dejar que eso me detenga, ¡lo haré realidad! —dijo convencida cerrando su mano en puño y agitándolo al frente, una sonrisa en su rostro rechazaba toda replica de frustración en su sueño.

—¡Así se habla! —apoyo Ino entusiasmada—. Empezaremos a practicar idiomas después de tus entrenamientos.

La mirada de Sakura paso de felicidad a una de suplicio.

—No por favor. Deje la escuela para llevar un entrenamiento duro y así avanzar rápido, además, me haces estudiar inglés (que por cierto ya casi lo manejo a la perfección), alemán y español al mismo tiempo. ¡No me tortures más!

—Si bien, estudiar varias cosas al mismo tiempo lleva a un alto rendimiento mental y aprendes eficazmente…, por esta vez te la paso —aceptó juguetona Ino y Hinata se rio a su lado.

Llegaron al interior del metro y se detuvieron para esperar el tren, la masa de gente fue aumentando cada vez más hasta que no hubo mucho espacio para moverse. Al parecer una hora agitada en la ciudad.

Las tres chicas notaron cierta anomalía, pues podían apreciar a varias personas con auras de Demonios que las miraban fijamente, susurraban entre sí y sus gestos desprendían amenaza.

—No creo que sea algo grabe, no se atreverían a atacarnos en plena vía pública —les calmo Sakura sonriéndoles a ambas logrando que se relajaran un poco.

—Tienes razón —Hinata se tranquilizó y dejo que su cuerpo se relajará.

—Mejor hubiéramos ido en auto —se quejó Ino apartando la vista y se quitó la gabardina al sentir calor, y empezó a abanicarse con la mano. A su lado, Hinata se pasó su cabellera negra a un lado para abanicarse con su mano el cuello. Pase a estar en una temporada de frío, el bochorno se encerraba en el pequeño espacio con cuerpos sudorosos.

Sakura no se quejaba mucho, pues soportaba el calor, a decir verdad, como era sensible al frío difícilmente le afectaba el calor. Se sentía a gusto. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del suéter y suspiro. Pronto sintió una mano ajena pasar por su hombro y escucho una respiración sobre su oreja, sintió escalofríos, pero extrañamente no se asustó.

—Esto es un asalto, dame todo tu dinero o te mató, cerezo —dijo la voz masculina con un deje de burla.

Por enfrente Ino y Hinata se asustaron ante la repentina situación y se pusieron en guardia al ver que el hombre que estaba detrás de Sakura les sonreía abiertamente. Y Las personas a su alrededor las miraron con precaución mientras se alejaban de poco a poco.

Entonces, Sakura tuvo una especie de tic nervioso en su labio inferior y se giró al sujeto propinándole un golpe en el estómago, y extrañamente para sus amigas, no fue brutal o con intenciones de herir de forma mortal.

—¡Deja tus juegos, me has asustando Kurama! —chilló ella con fuerza intentando darle un pisotón al peli naranja, pero esto lo esquivo por los pelos soltando una jovial risa.

—Eres más rápida cerezo, ¡a mí también me alegra verte viva! —dijo emocionado y la envolvió en un amistoso abrazo. La agito como si una muñeca de trapo se tratase y froto su mejilla con la de ella.

Sakura solo mantenía un puchero de resignación ante los gestos de su cuñado. Desde que Kurama desapareció sin despedirse en Egipto, Sasuke le brindo —a regañadientes— su número de celular y se mantuvo en contacto con él. Siendo sincera, le había agarrado un afecto al hombre-zorro, ¿Cómo no estimarlo con esa actitud tan entusiasta, divertida y a la vez sarcástico e irónico? Por algo era hermano menor de Sasuke.

—¡Suelta a Sakura, Zorro! —ordenó Ino empezando a deslizar su mano por debajo de la gabardina para sacar sus armas. Y Hinata mantenía sus palmas extendidas dispuesta a batallar.

—Esperen, no es un enemigo, nos conocemos —Sakura se soltó del abrazo e hizo ademanes con las manos intentado tranquilizar a Ino—. Él es Kurama, el hermano menor de Sasuke-kun —informo mientras el susodicho la dejaba libre.

—¿Kurama? —preguntó en murmulló Ino, impresionada. Recordaba perfectamente que después de la traición de Kurama, Sasuke se despidió del gremio y se unió a Akatsuki.

—Hola Ino, casi no te reconozco —saludo animadamente Kurama—. Vaya, ¿y tú eres? —le pregunto a Hinata.

—Hyuuga Hinata.

—Un gusto… ¿son amigas de cerezo? —preguntó curioso.

—¿"Cerezo"? —cuestionó Ino con una ceja alzada.

—Así le digo a esta chica —aclaró el hombre apoyando el brazo derecho en la cabeza de la Haruno quien se limitó a rodar los ojos—. Me alegra encontrarla viva después de tantos meses. No lo digo por mala intención. No me sorprendería si se emitiera en problemas a cada rato porqué temeraria y testaruda.

—Gracias por el apoyo Kurama —dijo sarcástica Sakura dándole un manotazo y Kurama sonrió socarrón.

Kurama había ido a la ciudad en busca de su hermano para informarle sobre ciertos detalles que involucraban a Sakura. Y mientras bajaba la estación del metro notó que varios Demonios seguían una cabellera rosada, por eso, al reconocer a la Haruno, no dudo en acercarse e imponer un poco de miedo en los perseguidores.

Pronto, su nariz captó cierto olor en Sakura, uno que conocía perfectamente: era cuando un lobo pasaba mucho tiempo con su pareja, pero todavía no la marcaba. Para comprobarlo, se acercó repentinamente a ella y olfateo audiblemente provocando extrañez en las tres chicas.

—¿Kurama…?

—El olor de mi Aniki es muy penetrante en ti —su comentario causo nerviosismo en Sakura—, ¿no me digas que… ya son novios? —preguntó consternado.

—¡Sht! No lo digas en voz alta —Sakura le cubrió la boca y lo miró amenazante—. Nadie más que Ino, Hinata, Gaara, Naruto y tú lo saben.

El metro abordo las vías en los siguientes segundos provocando que los cabellos y ropas revolotearan por el repentino viento que se provocó.

—Me alegra por ustedes —dijo feliz Kurama tomando sus manos y mirándola con socorrería—. Ahora podre cambiarte de apodo, ¿cuñadita-chan? ¡suena bien!

—¡Arg! Mejor cállate y vámonos que perderemos el metro —los apresuró molesta Ino empujándolos a ambos para abordar el metro sin despegar la vista de los Demonios notando que se marchaban del lugar.

*/*/*

 _Tokio, Japón._

 _Alcaldía._

Minato se encontraba sumamente estresado por la situación. Estar al mando de toda la ciudad solamente él era más difícil de los que parece, agradecía enormemente que Sasuke y Naruto le ayudaran con sus respectivas especies, hacían una carga menos. Y solo había transcurrido una semana desde que Kakashi no se encontraba con ellos.

Siempre admitió que Kakashi estaba forjado para ser un líder, pero él siempre se negaba justificándose que no era bueno en ello porque las decisiones que toma siempre traen consecuencias inesperadas. Por eso lo tenía a él como apoyo porque deseaba que estuviera a su lado como consejero y amigo.

Sentado en la silla de su despacho, observaba la foto familiar sobre su escritorio. La foto tomaba el momento perfecto de la familia: Kushina sonriendo abiertamente y cargando a Naruto de apariencia de un niño pequeño, que igual sonreía efusivamente. A su lado se encontraba él con la apariencia actual llevando sobre sus hombros a Menma, otro rubio de ojos azules con la diferencia de que sus fracciones eran más serenas, como las de él, pero de seguro se encontraba feliz.

Recordaba que cuando Naruto y Menma querían engañarlos, actuaban como el otro confundiéndolos, pero claramente los identificaban rápido pues un padre conoce a sus hijos; las veces que jugaban en el extenso jardín o entrenaban juntos esperando alcanzar metas.

Por un momento se preguntó qué cambio en ellos, y la respuesta lo golpeo al recordar la ausencia de Kushina. Cuando ella desapareció después de salir de compras con Naruto, incluso se sintió destrozado al encontrar a su hijo en medio de la calle llorando porque su madre desapareció de la nada. Nunca se pudo explicar cómo solamente Naruto se encontraba ahí.

Desde ese día Menma culpa a su hermano de la desaparición de su madre, lo despreció tanto que tinto su cabello a negro y manifestaba sus ojos rojos para no parecerse a él, lo ignoro y desterró de las tierras uniéndose a una de las extensiones de Akatsuki. Desde ese día no lo había visto en persona, pero seguía sus movimientos de lejos.

Sus ojos rojos pronto captaron la fecha del calendario… diez de octubre, el cumpleaños de Naruto Y Menma. Sonriendo levemente, pensó que no sería mala idea tener una cena de padre-hijo en Ichiraku. Por su arduo trabajo no pasaba mucho tiempo con su hijo. Y qué decir de Menma, no podría felicitarlo como tal.

—Minato-san —llamó su secretaria desde la puerta.

—Pasa —le concedió dirigiendo su mirada a la mujer que se acercó a paso rápido a su escritorio—. ¿Alguna novedad?

—Llegó la carta de Rin-san —aviso dejando sobre el escritorio el sobre, y Minato lo agarró rápidamente para leer su contenido.

—Envía a Kiba para alertar a todos, los necesito inmediatamente aquí —ordenó mientras abría el sobre con prisas.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y partió a su velocidad vampírica para cumplir las órdenes de su jefe.

*/*/*

 _Departamento de Kakashi._

Sasuke obtuvo un escalofrió en sus huesos cierto instante mientras le servía cereal a Hanabi. El sueño que lo atormentaba en las noches apareció en su mente. Su novia tendida en el suelo, llena de sangre y con un último suspiro en sus labios. Negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba con pesadez, no debía atormentarse por sueños que eso eran, pero temía que se volvieran realidad.

Escuchó unos golpes en la mesa, era Hanabi que lo miraba con preocupación.

—Hmp, no es nada —espetó dejándole el plato de cereal frente suyo—. Come.

La cachorra solo se encogió de hombros y empezó a devorar el cereal a gusto.

Él la miró por unos segundos preguntándose porque estaba aferrándose a esa niña como un miembro de su manada, incluso la defendió de Hinata como si se tratase de una hermana menor. Y era así como la veía, indefensa, sola. Le recordaba terriblemente a él cuando en su tiempo de cachorro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a uno que no pasaba de los cincuenta años. ¿Será solamente el recuerdo?

Negó con la cabeza pensando que era una tontería pensar en ello ahora, ¿Qué más daba? Cual sea la respuesta de Hanabi tenía que aceptarla de muy mala gana, pero se lo prometió a Sakura, trataría de hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

—Sasuke —Gaara lo llamó inesperadamente, se hallaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa tomando café—. ¿Qué piensas de Sakura?

La pregunta lo tomo desprevenidamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —atinó a preguntar el azabache.

—En mi libro de autoayuda, dice que cuando una hermana (o) tiene pareja, lo aconsejable es preguntarle qué piensa de ella/él —dijo con seriedad Gaara y sorprendentemente se lo memorizo.

Sasuke sintió como si un peso de encima fuese quitado. El saber que el pelirrojo veía a Sakura como una hermana lo dejaba tranquilo. Desde que Gaara vivía con ella lo dejaba inquieto, pues temía que desarrollara sentimientos de pareja hacía la chica y todo se hubiese tornado incómodo.

—Pienso que Sakura es una chica… única —dijo con sinceridad Sasuke y su rostro se mantuvo sereno.

—Única… —murmuró Gaara frunciendo el ceño—. Esa respuesta no viene en el libro.

Un tanto curioso, Sasuke le pregunto qué clase de opciones venía en el libro.

—La primera, era "me gusta tu hermana y deseo hacerla feliz", en este casó quedaría satisfecho. El segundo es "solo estamos probando nuestra química" ahora debería estar desconcertado e insatisfecho. Y el último es "tu hermana solo es un pasatiempo" y debería estar enojado y golpear al novio.

Sasuke tuvo aceptó que los libros que leía Gaara era sumamente extraños, ¿pero que podría hacer? Nada, Gaara debía aprender por sí solo.

—¿Entonces que debería decir? Amenazarte no sería opción porque no has dicho algo malo.

—Hay una mejor guía para cuando los libros no tienen la respuesta —reveló Sasuke. _Debía aprender solo…_

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Gaara genuinamente interesado.

—Está aquí —señalo su pecho, a la altura del corazón—. Es nuestra mejor guía en la vida, y en sincronía de la mente puede llegar a sorprenderte.

Gaara se miró el pecho y toco la altura de su corazón, frunciendo el ceño, pensó que su corazón latía a un ritmo normal. ¿Nunca había seguido las reglas de su corazón? Sí, cuando Sakura apareció en esa celda, al instante sintió una conexión especial con ella y por eso quiso seguirla.

Ambos chicos escucharon la puerta del departamento ser abierta y Sasuke supo que sus visitantes habían llegado, el aroma de Sakura, Ino y Hinata llegó a su nariz, pero la última fragancia que olfateo lo consterno agradablemente.

Vio como Hanabi seguía envuelta en su tazón de cereal y para su alivio no se percató del aroma de Sakura o Hinata. Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y le pidió a Gaara quela la vigilara por unos minutos mientras regresaba.

Camino por el pasillo hasta la sala encontrándose con Sakura y compañía.

—Hola Sasuke-kun —saludó Sakura con una sonrisa, desde la mañana no se habían visto, por eso se acercó a él y le brindo un abrazó y su novio no puso replica.

—¿No ha pasado algún percance? —preguntó él pasando su mano por el cabello de la chica.

—Todo bien. Pero mira quien está aquí —Sakura se alejó de él señalando Kurama quien avanzó unos pasos sonriendo de lado.

—Vaya Aniki, te felicito por tu noviazgo con mi cuñadita-chan —se rio ante la ceja alzada del azabache—. Ya, no te la quitare —bufó.

—Eso espero —Sasuke sonrió por debajo y le dio un golpecito juguetón en el hombro, y Kurama sonrió satisfecho—. ¿Y bien? Hyuuga…

—Per-perdón por la forma que te hable Sasuke-san —Hinata hizo una reverencia pidiendo disculpas—, no fue la manera correcta de hablar las cosas.

—Yo también me exalte —aceptó Sasuke ladeando el rostro—. Voy por ella, está en la cocina con Gaara —avisó sin mirar a nadie y desapareció de sus vistas.

Sakura suspiro tranquila al ver que Sasuke estaba tomando las cosas con calma, agradecía que él fuese sensato y frío de mente porque sabía tomar decisiones y adaptarse a la situación.

—Aniki se ve un poco tensó —murmuró Kurama a Sakura.

—Es que un miembro de su manada es hermana de Hinata y él no quiere entregársela, pero le dije que debía tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de la cachorra y por eso está un poco contraído —explico en el mismo tono la chica al ver a Sasuke acercarse a la sala junto a Hanabi.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con asombro al ver a su pequeña hermana sana y salva, incluso con buen aspecto, pues su piel no estaba manchada de tierra o lodo, si no estaba limpia y brillante; sus no ropas eran rasgadas o con agujeros, en cambio, portaba un lindo vestido blanco de cuadros negros junto con unas botas grises.

Hanabi se mostró sorprendida al ver a su hermana mayor en la sala, su mente entro en shock y tembló de pies a cabeza por la impresión. Sus ojos perlas se cristalizaron y lloro en su lugar sin soltarse de la camisa de Sasuke.

Los adolescentes estaban impresionados por la repentina actitud de Hanabi, no se acercaba a Hinata, pero lloraba en su lugar, fue cuando la Hyuuga mayor decidió acercarse a la cachorra, se arrodillo frente suyo y la envolvió en un abrazo reconfortante.

—Shh… ya estoy contigo Hanabi-chan —Hinata le frotó su cabeza con insistencia y Hanabi se aferró a sus ropas mientras lloriqueaba.

Soltando el aire contenido en su pecho, Sasuke se apartó de ambas dirigiéndose a Sakura, notó que lo miraba con preocupación y negó con la cabeza, estaba bien.

Después de un tiempo de sollozos, Hanabi se separó de su hermana limpiando sus lágrimas con las manos y componiendo su semblante sereno, como siempre estaba. Hinata la tomó de las manos y sonrió levemente.

—Me alegra verte con vida, por un momento pensé que tu… habías muerto —murmuró lo ultimó y negó con la cabeza, no debía decirle esas cosas.

Hanabi no habló, apenas y podía balbucear así que Gaara le enseño a representar sus pensamientos mediante palabras, dibujos y unas cuantas palabras en señas.

—¿Sabes? Desterré del fuerte hace poco, nunca más volveremos a ese lugar —afirmó Hinata provocando impresión en Hanabi pues entendía perfectamente a que se refería—. Por eso… he venido por ti, a que vivas conmigo. Pero también sé que estas con Sakura y Sasuke-san, ellos te cuidaron ¿verdad?

Hanabi asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza. Arrastro hasta ella la libreta con sus colores y dibujo una representación con muñecos, esa vez donde por poco caía de la ventana. Señalo el borrón rosa y balbuceo "salvar" provocando alegría en Hinata.

—Puedes hablar… —dijo sorprendida la chica envuelta en ternura y conmoción.

—Sa-Sakura… com-ida rica —balbuceo Hanabi—, Sa-uke en-seña a… —no pronuncio palabra, pero dibujo un pequeño lobo que perseguía un venado, el cazar una presa—. Y Gaa-ra a ha-blar… yo, quedarme —pidió con ojos suplicantes.

—Hanabi… —murmuró con tristeza Hinata, tomó una de sus manos llevándolas a su barbilla—. ¿Por qué no quieres vivir conmigo?

—Tr-abajas… tiempo… no —Hanabi dibujo una casa y a ella, los encerró en un reloj y a un costado dibujo el sol y la luna—. Yo… sola.

Hinata comprendió que su hermana no le gustaba quedarse sola y era inevitable pues ella debía hacer pequeñas misiones para poder subsistir. Y como le dijo Sasuke, Hanabi necesitaba compañía porque era una cachorra.

Por lo menos le reconfortaba saber que Hanabi no la odiaba por dejarla sola dos meses.

—Entiendo… —se rindió la Hyuuga con lágrimas en los ojos—. Pero ¿puedo venir a visitarte todos los días? —le preguntó al borde del llanto.

Hanabi asintió sonriendo y con sus manos limpio las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermana.

—Se-ré fu-er-te y… vol-volere a ti —prometió causando alegría en el corazón de Hinata y unas irremediables ganas de llorar.

La Cazadora abrazó a su hermana con fuerza mientras lloraba lamentándose de no haber cuidado mejor a su hermana, pues supo por Sakura todo lo que tuvo que pasar con la manada de lobos donde la dejo, casi pierde la pierna. Y la cicatriz en dicha parte lo confirmaba haciéndola sentir culpable.

Hanabi se quedaría con Sakura y Sasuke hasta que supiera sobrevivir en el mundo, sin duda alguna se hizo amiga de dos personas excepcionales, fuertes y capaces de todo. Hinata estaba tranquila al saber que su hermana quedaría en buenas manos.

El momento emotivo fue interrumpido por unos aporreones en la puerta. Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta, ingreso un agitado y frenético Kiba.

—¡Chicos, es hora de irnos! —Kiba se plantó delante de todos teniendo la respiración errática—. Ha llegado la carta de Rin-san y Minato hará un plan para rescatarlo —afirmó entusiasmado.

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron cual dos esferas de navidad, soltó un grito de alegría y celebró con su amigo Kiba, la tranquilidad o alivio en cierto modo llegó en los demás involucrados.

—Eso quiere decir que tendré mi primera misión oficial —se alegró Sakura y su amigo contribuyo sintiendo varias veces con la cabeza.

—Oh, eso no va a suceder, Sakura —y la ilusión la rompió Sasuke cuando avanzo dos pasos y la miró seriamente, pues ella le devolvió la mirada confusa—. No iras a esa misión, es muy riesgosa.

—No lo decides tú, Sasuke-kun —advirtió la Haruno con los ojos entrecerrados. No creía que Sasuke se opusiera de esa forma—. Estoy capacitada para ir a una misión y volver con vida.

—Si fuera una normal, pero esta es sumamente peligrosa —aseveró Sasuke gruñendo por debajo, el miedo se apodero de él en unos segundos porque en su mente apareció la imagen que lo atormentaba por las noches: una Sakura pálida, con sangre en el rostro y sin vida.

La Haruno se negaba a creer que Sasuke se pusiera en plan sobreprotector con ella. Iría a la misión sin importar si Sasuke lo deseaba o no, necesitaba probar su coraje y fuerza, si no, nunca sabría de lo que podía ser capaz. Él debía apoyarla en su decisión e impulsara a seguir creciendo en fuerza, no retenerla.

Los demás miraban la ligera discusión entre los novios, se debatían internamente si interferir o dejar que arreglen sus indiferencias.

Pero Kurama sonrió de lado y paso ambos brazos por los hombros de Sasuke y Sakura, sonriéndoles, les dijo que por el momento no discutieran sobre ello.

—Imposible, Sakura no irá —sentenció Sasuke separándose de Kurama.

—Si iré Sasuke.

Cuando él se proponía a exponer sus razones, sintió una punzada en el lugar donde se encontraba el sello, supo lo que significaba: su mentor le había enviado un mensaje en llamas. Se separó un poco de su lugar y extendió su mano, apareció una pequeña flama roja flotante que cuando se dispersó, se mostró un pequeño pergamino.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sakura.

—Un mensaje de mi mentor, hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de él —Sasuke la miro de reojo mientras desenrollaba el pergamino, paso sus ojos entre las líneas leyéndolo de abajo hacia arriba y al mismo tiempo en reversa. Era un código de seguridad que poseían. Además de estar rescrito en latín antiguo.

—¿Y qué dice? —siguió cuestionando Sakura.

—Desea verme en _Hoka No Sekai_ junto a mi protegida y e Ino —avisó con la mandíbula ligeramente apretada y luego se relajó un poco, no era un problema porqué su mentor tenía el derecho de conocer a los protegidos de sus pupilos.

—¿Tiene que ser ahorita? Recuerda que tenemos prisas —alertó Kiba al Uchiha.

—Adelántense ustedes, iré con Sakura y Kurama, luego los alcanzaremos en la alcaldía —ordenó Sasuke mirando a su novia, esta le sostuvo la mirada desafiante. Ninguno de los dos quería acceder a sus peticiones—. Prepárate porque conocerás a uno de los hombres más temibles del mundo: Uchiha Madara.

*/*/*

 _Alcaldía._

—¡Padre, padre, padre! —gritaba Naruto corriendo por los pasillos de edificio, se veía desesperado y preocupado a la vez.

Por detrás, estaba un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años, poseía una larga y abundante cabellera blanca, y unos pequeños ojos negros.

Al contrario de Naruto, el hombre de fracciones serenas caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos admirando las obras artísticas. Él sabía que aquella situación se había complicado y seguía impasible. Su ahijado era ruidoso y desesperante en algunos casos, cosa que le agradaba porque también era un poco extrovertido.

Por su parte, Naruto entró a la oficina de su padre con la respiración agitada, pudo notar que Tsunade y Anko se encontraban ahí, extrañado corrió hasta el escritorio.

—¡Hola Tsunade-oba-chan, madrina! —saludo rápidamente y sin darles tiempo de replicar por los insultos, se volteó a su padre—. ¡Surgió un problema enorme! Cuando venía con mi padrino, vimos que en la ciudad se están reuniendo diversos Demonios Superiores e Intermedios, todos ellos… ¡vienen a matar a Sakura-chan! —gritó desesperado impactando a los presentes—. ¡Decían que… que los Uchiha pagaban buenos honorarios a quien logrará matarla cuanto antes! Por eso han rodeado Tokio ¡no hay manera de salir libremente sin ser interceptado por uno de ellos! ¿Por qué pasa estoy, hoy, en mi cumpleaños número 315? ¡Tampoco quiero deseo que Sakura-chan salga herida! —sin duda alguna estaba sumamente alterado.

—¡Cálmate Naruto! —le ordenó con voz autoritaria Minato y el chico cerró la boca.

—Minato, esto es grave. Si lo que dice Naruto es cierto, eso quiere decir que Danzo y Fugaku desean acabar con Sakura cuanto antes —dijo con seriedad Tsunade.

—¿Cómo es eso? —exigió saber Naruto.

—Rin envió una carta informando sobre la situación de Kakashi, y, además, lo que dijo el consejo de Sakura: "mientras no cumpla los dieciocho años, no puede exigir su título". ¿Entiendes? Es una Mestiza por lo que puede ser eliminada, y Fugaku quiere conseguirlo a toda cosa —aseveró Anko preocupada por el desenlace.

—Por eso se han reunido esas cosas —hablo el hombre peliblanco, Jiraya, acercándose a sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Me alegra verte Minato.

—Jiraya-san, lamento que haya llegado en un momento así —se disculpó Minato con culpabilidad.

—No te preocupes, era de esperarse —le restó importancia el hombre y miró alegremente a Tsunade—. ¡Oh, Tsunade! No pensé que estarías en Tokio —se acercó a ella para bridarle un abrazo amistoso.

—Tks, viejo. Pensé que estabas muerto —dijo irónicamente la Senju correspondiendo el abrazo y luego se apartó de él mirándolo con socorrería—. ¿Todavía no aceptas mi invitación para beber unas copas?

—Eh… para la otra Tsunade, ahora hay cosas más importantes que debemos resolver, como la situación de Sakura-kun —intervino el peliblanco girándose a Minato que asintió con la cabeza.

—Se nos han juntado dos cosas. Pero lo más importante es el bienestar de Sakura, si esos Demonios han venido hasta aquí es cuestión de días para que den con ella y traten de aniquilarla. La manada de Lobos de Sasuke intervendría, los Vampiros a mi cargo también, al igual que los Felinos y otros aliados, no dudo de las habilidades de todos, pero terminaría en una guerrilla a muerte.

—¿Entonces que siguieres? —preguntó Anko.

—Irnos de Tokio —Minato confirmo las sospechas de todos—. Movernos temporalmente a otro país, y cuando rescatemos a Kakashi, intentar hacer una barrera en esta ciudad para recuperarla.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —apremió Jiraya con seriedad.

—¡Iré a avisarles al temer y Sakura-chan! —exclamó Naruto emprendiendo carrera a la salida.

—Prepárense, en un par de horas saldremos por unos de los portales —aviso Minato enderezándose—. Iré a hablar con los líderes, nos vemos en la casa de los Uchiha.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

Creo que ahora la situación se prendió un poco. El clan Uchiha irá con toda contra Sakura no quieren que su linaje sobreviva y harán todo lo posible. Como dije en el capítulo anterior: no será nada fácil.

La aparición de Jiraya marcará el inicio de una etapa, ya verán porque ;)

La relación de Sakura y Sasuke no es perfecta, nada es perfecto. Pero sabrán como resolver los problemas, pues él no quiere que ella se exponga al peligro pero esta consiente que no siempre será así, pero no puede evitarlo.

¡Bien! Contestando los reviews:

( **Valentine** ): _¡Hola! Cuando encuentras un bien fic es imposible no leerlo de una vez *risas*. La parte del beso iba a ser completamente distinta . pero al final, dada las circunstancias del momento decidí modificarlo y quedó lendo YvY. Con respecto a la apariencia de Sakura, en una parte del fic hacía una parte donde alguien decía que la energía de Sakura a veces no se sentía como una Mestiza, por eso paso mucho tiempo desapercibida, y para poder detener la edad es un proceso tanto natural como mental que debe pasar. ¡Y Kakashi no morirá…! Por ahora, desde el principio advertí "muerte de personajes secundarios" *risa malévola* espero que te quedes hasta el final de este proyecto que todavía tiene mucho que dar. ¡Abrazos!_

( **KakashiHatake4i** ): _¡Hola! Me alegro que me hayas leído ., y sobre tu petición, envíame un inbox a la página o a mi Facebook (el link está en mi perfil)._

( **Guest** ): _¿Hola? ¡Ya actualicé!_

Bueno, creo que es todo por esta ocasión, vendré lo más rápido que pueda con la siguiente actualización ;) ¡No olviden dejar review! Recuerden: una actualización hace feliz al lector, y un review al escritor.

A propósito, ¿Quién no ha leído los spoilers de la novela de Sasuke Shinden? ALWSNAKJSBCSAC *convulsiona* pues deberían :u están chidoris *risas*

En fin, nos leemos pronto pequeños saltamontes.

¡Alela-chan fuera!


	23. (22) ¿Confianza?

Hola, hola!

Quise traer el capítulo antes de empezar oficialmente con mis exámenes. El capítulo anterior deje con intriga y quería publicar el siguiente cuanto antes.

Una noticia importante. Necesito su opinión, en serio, para saber una cosa. ¿Los capítulos son muy largos, por lo consecuente, muy pesados de leer? Si es así, no sé ustedes, dividiré los capítulos publicados a la mitad —los que sean excesivamente largor—. Y los nuevos los reduciré un poco (a la extensión de este capítulo). Esto con el fin de que no sea muy cansino terminar el capítulo.

Pero claro, si hago esto las actualizaciones también serán más seguidas debido a su extensión. Además, estoy muy emocionada porque ya empieza a entrar a la mitad de la historia. Estos tipos… "arcos" con tantos giros en la trama o

Bueno, espero que en verdad me dejen su opinión para tomar una decisión. Por lo pronto disfruten esta parte.

* * *

 _(Lean esto si quiere comprender del todo)._

 _Aclaración dentro del fanfic:_

 _Fujun'na hantā:_ _ **significa «cazador impuro», mestizos especializados en el arte de matar y proteger.**_

 _Los Cazadores Impuros:_ _ **no son Fujun'na hantā, si no personas que tienen la sangre de dos diferentes Cazadores Puros.**_

 _Los Fuertes del Clan:_ _ **es el lugar donde se concentra la mayor población de Cazadores Puros.**_

 _Jefe de los Grandes Clanes_ _ **: Así hacen referencia hacia cada cabecilla de los Clanes de Cazadores Puros.**_

 _El Consejo Real:_ _ **Está conformado por 12 Cazadores Puros, dos de cada Clan puro y 3 Cazadores Impuros representando a la variedad de Clanes Impuros. El Consejo es quien ejerce la ley en el Mundo Sobrenatural e impone las reglas, también tienen la fusión de juzgar a un Cazador en caso de alta traición y desterrarlos de los Fuertes.**_

* * *

 _ **Las auras se clasifican así:**_

 _Humanos_ _ **: azul celeste.**_

 _Cazadores Puros:_ _ **blanco.**_

 _Demonios Inferiores:_ _ **naranja**_

 _Demonios intermedios:_ _ **amarillo.**_

 _Demonios Superiores:_ _ **café.**_

 _Mestizos-Híbridos:_ _ **negro.**_

 _Lobos_ _ **: rojos.**_

 _Vampiros_ _ **: gris.**_

 _Felinos_ _ **: verde.**_

 _Cazadores impuros_ _ **: morado.**_

 _Monstruos_ _ **: rosa.**_

* * *

 _Hoka No Sekai:_ _ **es el mundo entre dimensiones donde los seres sobrenaturales pueden andar a sus anchas sin temer que un Cazador lo mate.**_

 _Palacio de Hierro:_ _ **es donde residen los del Consejo Real.**_

* * *

 _[22]_

 _¿Confianza?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Betsu No Sekai, punto asiático._

 _10 de octubre del 2016._

 _Tarde-noche._

Sasuke y Sakura caminaban juntos, pero en completo silencio. Sumergidos en sus pensamientos que no se percataron en el momento que Ino les dio alcance en la entrada de Hoka No Sekai.

La apariencia de Sakura en ese mundo no se alejaba de la realidad, sus ojos cambiaban a rojos intensos y un pequeño rombo verde adornaba su frente como un tatuaje, además que sobresalían un poco sus finos colmillos. Al igual que ella, Kurama, Sasuke e Ino pasaron a tener orejas de su animal correspondiente y rabo.

Desde atrás, Ino les miraba la espalda con intriga, desde que llegó notaba el ambiente un poco tenso. Los dos no se hablan, pero no tenían hostilidad en sus miradas. Era extraño.

—Oye Kurama —le llamo en susurró. El hombre Zorro caminaba a su lado se giró a ella—. ¿Sabes porque esos dos están así?

—Lo que sucede es que Cerezo quiere ir a la misión de rescate de Kakashi, pero a Aniki no le agrada del todo la idea —explicó a la ligera sonriendo de lado a sabiendas que su hermano escucharía al igual que Sakura.

Callada, la Haruno formó un ligero puchero, un poco enojada con su novio. ¿Por qué no aceptaba que fuera a la misión? Independientemente de la decisión de Minato sobre la situación, Sasuke debería estar contento de que ya pueda mantener una batalla. Que podía protegerse y confiar en sus habilidades. Solo deseaba probarse a sí misma que podía hacerles frente a las adversidades que se le pusieran enfrente.

Miró de reojo a Sasuke, consiguió que la mirara de soslayo, sus ojos seguían renuentes a aceptarlo.

Finalmente llegaron al final del oscuro bosque y se detuvieron entre dos árboles. El Uchiha manifestó el fuego donde venía la katana Kusanagi, lo agarró del mango, puso la punta de la hoja en una barrera invisible y la giro como si se tratase de una llave.

Al instante, una puerta de madera apareció frente a ellos, su color gríseo con las dos antorchas inspiraba miedo, y la cerradura era del mismo grosor que la katana. Al separar el arma, la puerta se abrió de par en par dando vista a un oscuro y extenso pasillo tenuemente iluminado por antorchas.

Sakura asomo su cabeza por un costado de Sasuke para ver el pasillo, obtuvo un escalofrió ante el lugar muy frío y áspero, los tonos grises no le daban buena espina. Escuchó a Sasuke decir que lo siguieran y no dudó en hacerlo.

Cuando cruzaron los demás, observo como la puerta se cerró lentamente con un sonido en secó, posteriormente la puerta desapareció abriendo paso a la continuación del pasillo. También sucedió que volvió a su apariencia original la igual que los demás, ya no tenían orejas y cola.

Anduvieron por el pasillo sin toparse con alguna criatura, tal detalle inquieto un poco a la pelirrosa que seguía preguntándose como sería Uchiha Madara. Había escuchado que ese hombre tenía más de tres milenos de vida, sus hazañas marcaron un antes y después en la historia de los Cazadores Puros. Creyó que estaba muerto, pero al parecer no era así.

—Hemos llegado —la voz de Sasuke la sacó de su alucinación, alzó rápidamente los ojos cuales toparon con los negros—. Solo… no toques nada.

Sakura tragó grueso mientras asentía con la cabeza. Al mirar al frente, otra puerta aparecía, esta vez Sasuke tocó un par de veces antes de empujarla para ingresar.

El panorama cambio completamente, en un instante se encontraba dentro de una habitación enorme, para su sorpresa parecía ser una biblioteca, los estantes cuales se alzaban hasta el techo, estaban repletos de libros de todo tipo, colores, grosor, tamaños y textura. En el centro reposaban diversas mesas donde algunas tenían archivos, otras armas, y más allá parecía una donde reposaba varios objetos desconocidos para Sakura.

Sus ojos jades empezaron a analizar todo, impresionada, juraba que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión.

—Esto es maravilloso —dijo fascinada la chica mirando de cerca algunos libros.

—Veo que te gusto mi colección —dijo una voz ronca y masculina empleando el inglés.

Inmediatamente Sakura poso su mirada donde se hallaba una puerta, esta era cerrada por un hombre de una larga cabellera negra, con ojos oscuros marcados por las líneas de expresión y que tenía fracciones toscas. Lo que le llamó la atención era que vestía un simple yukata roja con diseños de dragones negros.

El hombre se adelantó unos pasos y miró serenamente como Sasuke e Ino separaban ligeramente las piernas, llevaron una mano en forma de puño a su corazón y la otra detrás de su espalda marcando un saludo sin doblegarse.

—Madara-sama —dijeron ambos al unisonó manteniéndose derechos y firmes.

La Haruno los miro por unos segundos, sabía que esa pose era una especie de saludo o marcaba una promesa. Aun así, miró al frente a Madara acercarse a ellos y no supo que hacer. Afortunadamente Kurama se posiciono a su lado y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Varios siglos sin vernos chicos, descansen —Madara realizo un asentimiento de cabeza y ambos Fujun'na hantā dejaron su pose para mantenerse firmes. Luego desplazó su mirada a Sakura que se encontraba a un lado mirándolo con curiosidad.

Su mente hizo un clic al verla. Los ojos jades profundos que al mirarte sientes que te desnuda con el alma, su mirada pura como todo ser, su cabello de extraño color rosado. Sin duda alguna, ya había visto esta apariencia en alguien.

—Sakurako… —murmuró alejándose de ella.

—¿Eh? —preguntó extrañada la Haruno.

Sin embargo, Madara esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

—Tú debes ser la protegida de Sasuke-chan e Ino-kun —afirmó el hombre cambiando de idioma al japonés para facilitar la interacción—. ¿Haruno Sakura?

—Si, soy una Mestiza-Vampiro —se presentó la chica haciendo una inclinación—. Un gusto Madara-sama.

—¡Oh! Eres educada, me gusta —Madara soltó una risa y miró a Kurama sin variar de expresión—- y tú Kurama, no te veía desde que tenías unos cincuenta años. Me alegra que sigas con vida.

—Y usted sigue igual de joven que siempre.

Madara entonces regreso unos pasos al mirar a los costados y pidió a los cuatro que lo siguieran. Los llevaba a la puerta por donde había entrado.

—Y dime Sakura-kun, ¿te gustan los libros? —preguntó de repente.

—Me encanta leer. Veo que tiene una extensa colección de libros —comentó alegremente.

—Cada libro es de los lugares que he visitado en toda mi vida —Madara abrió la puerta dando paso a otro pasillos. Le siguieron por detrás mientras hablaba—, algunos están a punto de pasar a ser polvos. Encierran información compleja de la mente humana, la historia de los Cazadores, Demonios y Seres Sobrenaturales; y el por qué los Mestizos-Híbridos somos despreciados.

—¿Usted es un Mestizo? —cuestionó sorprendida Sakura—. Había escuchado que era un Cazador Uchiha.

—Muchos creen eso debido a mi propia fuerza de voluntad. Pero nadie de afuera sabe que lo cierto es que fui el primer Fujun'na hantā en la tierra —reveló tranquilamente. Sus ojos negros enfocaron a la puerta que apareció frente a ellos—. Solamente ven nuestra fuerza física y juzgan anticipadamente, ¿verdad, Sasuke-chan?

El aludido solamente asintió con la cabeza, desde que llegó él e Ino no había emitido palabra alguna.

—Por cierto, ¿Has terminado de controlar tu poder? —le pregunto Madara.

—Estoy en el proceso —respondió inmediatamente.

—Ah, es una lástima que Kakashi haya sido llevado ante el Consejo Real, espero que no tengan problemas para rescatarlo porque no sabría que hacer contigo —Madara regreso su vista al frente sin percatarse de la mirada angustiada de Sakura.

Ella sabía perfectamente del poder que ocultaba Sasuke en su interior, uno inmenso que tenía que ser sellado por un Cazador experimentado, un sello que se utiliza en Demonios Superiores. Y Kakashi es quien mantiene el sello fuerte para que no se libere el poder, por lo menos hasta que Sasuke aprendiera a controlarlo.

Pero lo que ignoraba era que Sasuke no le había dicho a nadie que ese sello se había debilitado precipitadamente desde que recibió el poder de Garuda, por eso también quería rescatar a Kakashi. Si no, todo se saldría de control.

Pronto encontraron otra puerta e ingresaron al interior con sigilo, ahora parecía ser un lugar fuera de lugar, pues el ambiente cambio nuevamente. Ahora se trataba el interior de una cueva alta y angosta.

—Se preguntarán que hacemos en este lugar —dijo Madara al detenerse, por ende, los otros imitaron sus acciones—. Solo quiero conocer a Sakura-kun un poco más, me he enterado de que eres la Cabecilla de tu clan.

La Haruno tragó grueso porque tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver la mirada de Madara posarse en ella.

—Así es.

—Veamos, Haruno Sakura, sé que eres una chica de diecisiete años que vivió la mayor parte de su vida entre los humanos —mientras hablaba, Madara caminaba de un lado a otro—. Conociste a Sasuke-chan con anterioridad, pero Kakashi le pidió su ayuda para buscarte cuando la aldea donde vivías con tus padres desapareció. Y en el primer mes de prueba él no pudo protegerte del ataque de Ino donde casi mueres.

Ante la mención, Sakura abrió los ojos ligeramente por la sorpresa y miró instantáneamente a Sasuke e Ino, ambos solos desviaron los ojos. Madara sabía eso porque era parte de los informes que escribieron.

—Y aun así aceptaste que Sasuke-chan fuera tu protector —continuó Madara. Se detuvo al enfrentarla con los ojos—. ¿Cuál fue el motivo de tu decisión?

—Como se lo dije a él, no creo poder confiar en otra persona. Me ha protegido en varias ocasiones y le puedo entregar mi vida sin dudarlo —afirmó la chica con fervor calando en lo profundo de la mente de Sasuke.

Ella confiaba en él a tal grado de entregarle su vida sin pestañear, pero… ¿y él, confiaba en su fuerza? Inconscientemente apretó las manos y los labios.

—Perdón, creo que me expresé mal —Madara negó ligeramente con la cabeza y se acercó a ella—. ¿Por qué seguiste aceptándolo aun sabiendo que posiblemente no pudiera protegerte, y de lo contrario, traicionarte?

—Si él no hubiese podido, desde el principio yo estaría muerta. Incluso sin ser mi protector, arriesgo su vida por la de mi familia… y murió en el acto —murmuró lo último llamando la atención de Madara, ese detalle no lo sabía, pero lo dejo estar—. La lealtad no se compra, solo es cuestión de arriesgarse.

—Y con Ino, después de querer matarte la aceptaste como si nada hubiese pasado —replicó Madara mirando a la susodicha que solo apretó los ojos—. ¿Por qué?

—Entiendo que Ino buscaba el bienestar como amiga y compañera de Sasuke-kun. Sería poco indigno de mi parte juzgar por la apariencia, ¿no es así? —dijo ella entrecerrando sus ojos jades.

—Uh… —Madara se frotó la barbilla mientras sonreía—. Eres astuta chica —aceptó dando la media vuelta y caminando unos pasos—. Y también sería poco digno de mi parte si juzgo de fuerza con tan solo verte. Así que deseo que me muestres lo que eres en combate.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke, Kurama e Ino se mostraron estupefactos por la petición de Madara, nunca se esperaron que él tuviera esas intenciones.

—¿Un combate?

—Así es. No creo que Sasuke-chan no te adiestre, conozco a mis pupilos —dijo serenamente Madara—. Y estas rodeada por las personas sumamente fuertes, algo debes de haber aprendido. Y quiero que me lo muestres. Técnicamente eres una princesa… veamos que estás hecha.

—Pero Sasuke-kun está muy arriba de mi nivel, yo… solo soy una novata —a Sakura le costó decir lo último, sus hombros se tensaron y apretó la mandíbula. Ahora era consciente de su posición. Sasuke tenía razón. No podía ir a rescatar a su tío.

—No te subestimes, eres muy fuerte.

Para sorpresa de Sakura que creyó escuchar la voz de Madara, no fue así, si no que Sasuke se enderezó y la miró fijamente a los ojos al decirle la frase. Ella los miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—He visto personas que nacen con la habilidad nata, y estoy seguro de que tienes madera para ser una guerrera fuerte —mientras hablaba, Sasuke caminaba a uno de los extremos de la cueva dejando una distancia considerable entre él y Sakura—. Ahora muéstrame todo lo que avanzaste en estos meses que no estuve —indicó. Deseaba saber cuan fuerte era su novia. Quería esa confianza, Sakura tenía que ganarla.

—Oh… —Madara observó con interés el intercambio de palabras—. Le tienes mucha fe a esta chica, Sasuke-chan.

—Le tengo fe…. Y veremos si confianza —susurró lo último para sí.

Este tipo de confianza era diferente a la que se tenían como pareja, la cuestión aquí es que si era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener una batalla contra alguien que amenazara su vida. Claro que la situación era diferente, pero el proceso idéntico.

Aun sumergida en su mente, Sakura atino a mover sus pies uno frente a otro murmurando entre dientes palabras intangibles mientras se colocaba unos guantes negros. ¿Por qué Sasuke la metió en esta situación? No quería verificar que seguía siendo débil.

" _Los mestizos se creen débiles porque creen en la ideología en la que se basan los demás. No confían en sí mismos para marcar la diferencia, su diferencia. ¿De qué sirve ser fuerte si no puedes confiar en que te protegerás a ti mismo?"._

Vaya momento más oportuno para rememorar las palabras de Kurenai, pensó Sakura alzando la mirada.

Era cierto, ya había aceptado que era fuerte. Basta de ideologías absurdas que metía en su mente.

Acomodo su cuerpo en guardia separando un poco las piernas y flexionando ligeramente las rodillas, posicionó su mano derecha en defensa y la otra en ataque. Soltó aire por la nariz e intento estar tranquila, él la iba a atacar en serio, como si fuese un enemigo.

" _No irás"_ Sasuke casi lo debatió con uñas y dientes. Se aferraba para que ella se quedará en un lugar seguro mientras muchos arriesgaban sus vidas, y no deseaba eso. Ahora la batalla era personal, si lograba derribarlo demostraba que podía mantenerse viva en una misión. Su orgullo era el papel en todo esto.

Agudizo el oído escuchando el goteo del agua, la poca corriente de aire que se filtraba en el interior, el cómo se consumía el carbón de las antorchas… la respiración irregular de Sasuke.

Él no quería luchar contra ella, _pero lo haría._

Él no deseaba lastimarla, _pero lo haría._

 _Él sin duda no se contendría…_

—No seré blando solo porque eres mi novia —Sasuke confirmo sus pensamientos. Sus ojos negros eran indiferentes, pero un atisbo de culpa y dolor se asomaba en ellos.

—No esperaba que lo fueras —aseguró ella con firmeza.

El Uchiha desvaino su katana con delicadeza y gruñó por debajo, se preparó mentalmente para el siguiente enfrentamiento. Debía tener mucho cuidado con los ataques que lanzaría porque el sello estaba dejando escapar por las pequeñas grietas, más poder de lo usual. Apretó su mano y espero el aviso de Madara.

—¡Ahora! —exclamó Madara.

Ante el aviso, Sasuke corrió hasta Sakura con el arma en el mano dispuesto a atacarla, ella no haría el primer movimiento porque fue instruida para analizar, esquivar y atacar, o por lo menos él se lo enseñó.

Agitó su katana hacia ella y como era de esperarse lo esquivo rápidamente. Ella se movió a su derecha dando un giro en el suelo, una vez ahí, marco una paraba baja intentando derribarlo, pero él salto sobre su lugar e impidió su movimiento detenido la pierna de ella con un doloroso pisotón.

El grito que profirió Sakura le dolió a Sasuke hasta el alma.

—Sakura... —murmuró Ino preocupada ante su grito, sabía que era difícil para su amiga luchar contra Sasuke, e imaginaba que para él era lo mismo.

Y Kurama solamente se mantenía sereno.

Volviendo a la pelea, se vio como Sakura, que estaba en el suelo, aprovecho el momento de distracción de Sasuke para mover su pierna libre prensando la pantorrilla de la pierna que la pisaba, hizo un movimiento para empujarlo, y deslizó su pierna lastimada hacia la otra libre de Sasuke. Al hacerlo al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de su contrincante se vino al suelo.

Sasuke sintió su espalda caer chocar en el suelo y el dolor se expandió en sus piernas, el movimiento que hizo ella lo tomó desprevenido, incluso la patada en las costillas que Sakura le propinó cuando estuvo en el suelo. Su cuerpo rodó sobre las piedras y se levantó en el proceso descubriendo que ella corría a él dispuesto a golpearlo.

Hizo uso de su katana cuando ella sacó manifestó la suya en un pedazo de roca. Cuando chocaron metales, sus miradas se encontraron una vez más. Las palabras murieron en sus bocas porque no había nada que decir. Él no quería dejarla ir a la misión y ella deseaba probar su fuerza. ¿Quién era el malo ahí?

Sasuke lo sabía porque era egoísta y ahora se arrepentía de serlo.

Se desencadenó una serie de golpes y movimientos utilizando las katanas, Sakura repelía los ataques con precisión y cierta dificultad, pues Sasuke empezó a aumentar el número de movimientos y de forma veloz. Si seguían con ese ritmo, él sería el vendedor.

En su momento, Sasuke activo el Sharingan poniendo más a la defensiva a Sakura que evito mirarlo a los ojos para no caer en alguna ilusión. Tal gesto no pasó desapercibido por parte de él. Seguía preguntándose porque Sakura estaba utilizando otro modo de estrategia, sabía que se basaba en analizar, esquivar y atacar. Pero... Repelía sus ataques, estaba a la defensiva y atacaba al mismo tiempo.

Pronto comprendió por qué sus movimientos. Ella sabía que él estaba esa estrategia de ataque, por eso decidió cambiarlo para ganar ventaja. _Muy astuta Sakura..._ No pudo evitar sonreír de lado ante lo lista que fue ella y él ni siquiera se percató de ello al principio.

Pero era hora de ponerle fin a la batalla.

El azabache rodeo la katana con electricidad sorprendiendo a Sakura pues que recordaba él no podía manejar el elemento rayo sin electricidad a su alrededor. Entonces supo que deseaba acabar el enfrentamiento en ese momento utilizando sus recientes fortalezas. Avanzando rápidamente, él apareció repentinamente frente a ella dispuesto a acabar con la batalla.

Sasuke agitó la katana a ella dándose cuenta de que podría lastimarla, pero era muy tarde, no pudo detenerse. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando la hoja eléctrica choco en tierra, al analizar un poco, noto que Sakura había interpuesto su brazo en el ataque y rodeando el mismo de roca resistente al ataque.

La tierra aisló a la electricidad y el Sharingan anticipo el movimiento del otro brazo dirigido a su cara, solo tuvo un segundo para moverse y recibió un tremendo golpe en el tórax. Fue sumamente doloroso y escucho sus propios huesos crujir pues la fuerza empleada fue demasiada que lo mando a volar hasta el otro extremo de la cueva.

Sakura se enderezó y titubeo en un momento creyendo que no fue correcto atacar a Sasuke con su fuerza, pudo escuchar cómo le rompió algunos huesos y le dolió su conciencia. Le costó avanzar porque su mente se lo impidió.

–¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? —cuestionó desde su lugar Madara y ella lo miró con preocupación—. Ve y dale el golpe final.

—No... Creo que ya es suficiente Madara-sama, lastime a Sasuke-kun —dijo preocupada la chica.

—Y él también te lastimo ¿no? Te quedó un horrible moretón —el hombre señaló la pierna de Sakura donde efectivamente se formó un hematoma, el color violáceo asomaba en su piel.

La Haruno apretó los dientes.

—Además en una batalla real se decide si acabó cuando uno de los dos desvanezca —sentenció Madara y noto como la Haruno hacia un esfuerzo para seguir luchando.

Entonces, la Haruno tuvo retroceder a saltos porque unos rayos se dirigieron a ella por la parte de abajo, al levantar un poco la mirada, noto como Sasuke aparecía entre la capa de polvo que se levantó, pero sin su gabardina. Sus ojos seguían siendo de color rojo y enfocaban a Sakura.

Aunque el Uchiha la miraba fijamente, intentaba meterla en una ilusión para terminar la pelea, pero algo extraño sucedía, pase a que ella lo miraba fijamente… no caía en alguna ilusión. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Nadie podía repelar al Sharingan sin otro ojo especial.

No tuvo tiempo de llegar a una conclusión porque previó como Sakura apretaba los puños y se agachaba un poco preparándose para correr, él hizo lo mismo, pero ella fue más rápida y se encontraron cara a cara antes de lo esperado.

Pero esta vez fue Sakura quien lo ataco. Movía sus puños intentando acertarle un golpe, y él los esquivaba retrocediendo y moviéndose a los lados, analizaba sus movimientos y la miraba fijamente sin desistir a la idea de meterla en una ilusión, pero seguía sin hacer efecto.

Sasuke se hizo a un lado justo cuando parecía que ella lo golpearía en el hombro y termino por destrozar una gran roca cual se hizo pedazos. Si uno de esos golpes le llegaba a dar de nuevo, podría dejarle un mayor daño, aun le dolía el torso por el golpe anterior.

Aprovechando la situación, rápidamente se colocó con las piernas separadas y empezó a lanzar bolas de fuegos que salieron disparados de su boca como proyectiles.

A Sakura le rozó por la pierna una de las bolas, advirtiendo del ataque, ahora fue ella quien corría por toda la cueva esquivando el ataque masivo debido a que Sasuke no le daba ni un respiro, y siendo sincera consigo misma… se estaba agotando.

Con la respiración agitada, Sakura rodo por el suelo y lanzó su katana a donde se encontraba Sasuke, este a tuvo que esquivar para no ser acuchillado. Fueron unos segundos que cesó el ataque y Sakura apareció frente a él. Pero esta vez no lo tomaría desprevenido.

De su mano libre les crecieron las uñas a garras y las agito contra la pelirrosa, le logro rasgar parte del brazo y a recompensa recibió una dolorosa patada en el muslo, pero no acabo ahí. Sakura se apoyó de sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas, lo prenso con sus brazos y prácticamente lo obligo a rodar por el suelo. De seguro haría una de sus posiciones.

Cuando se propuso a deshacerse del agarre, algo extraño paso. Mientras rodaban, sintió como si fuese transportado justo al momento en donde le enseñaba a Sakura esos movimientos, hace casi medio año atrás, pero solo fue una visión de unos segundos porque cuando regreso a la normalidad, Sakura estaba sobre su espalda jalándolo del brazo.

—¿Qué…? —Sasuke frunció el entrecejo mientras se deshacía del agarre con un ágil movimiento, ahora estaba sobre Sakura agarrándole las muñecas—. ¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo molestia?

La respiración de Sakura era errática al contestar, confundida:

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Vamos cerezo! ¡Patéale en la descendencia! —dijo entusiasmado Kurama interrumpiendo el corto intercambio de palabras.

Sasuke vio las intenciones de Sakura por levantar la rodilla y patearle en dicho lugar, pero fue más veloz y apoyo su rodilla en la pierna limitándole los movimientos. Entonces ella empezó a retorcerse bajo suyo, por un segundo disfruto el movimiento, pero al otro segundo nuevamente se encontró atrapado en un recuerdo, empero salió rápidamente de este con el Sharingan.

Los pocos segundos le fue ventajoso para Sakura y poder librarse del agarre. Lo empujo por un lado e hizo una maniobra para rodar por el suelo y alejarse de su alcance para respirar.

Sasuke se fritó la cabeza al incorporarse. Movió sus ojos enfocándolos en la chica y noto algunos golpes en los brazos femeninos y el hematoma en la pierna, de seguro debería dolerles a horrores. Su era respiración pesada, pero su postura y sus ojos daban a entender que pensaban rendirse. Apostaba que si seguían luchando ella desmayaría del cansancio.

La prueba había involucrado demasiado la rapidez y fuerza, mentalidad y agilidad. Él no era cualquier rival, sino uno de los más fuertes y sin duda Sakura logró derribarlo y dejarlo indefenso en dos ocasiones. Aunque no fue una pelea tan seria, en un combate real ella de seguro ya habría escapado de sus garras. Dudaba que hubiese atacado con todo lo que tenía, y confesaba que lo sorprendió por su nueva fuerza bruta.

—Es todo —sentenció Sasuke sin relajar su postura al ver el rostro deformado en confusión de su novia.

—Pero yo no he dicho que se detuvieran —dijo Madara desde su lugar

—No tengo intenciones de seguir lastimando a mi novia —los ojos rojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron un poco al enfocar a su mentor.

Madara alzó una ceja al voltear a Sakura y de regreso a Sasuke. Sabía de su noviazgo, pero… no esperaba que fuese tan profundo, el azabache se comportaba completamente diferente a como cuando estuvo con Midori.

Y Sakura también era muy, pero muy diferente.

—Antes no hubieras dudado en si quiera lastimar a un oponente.

—Eso fue en el pasado.

—¿Desobedeces una orden? —preguntó el Uchiha mayor acercándose al menor, que solamente se afligió un poco pero no retrocedió.

—Esperaba que esto no fuera un orden —confesó Sasuke sin apartar la mirada.

Madara llegó a detenerse justo unos centímetros cerca de Sasuke, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para luego esbozar una ligera sonrisa. Este chico sin duda alguna había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio en persona, al llegar a anunciar dimitía de ser un Fujun'na hantā, y poco después volvió para retomar su título.

Los ojos son la verdadera identidad de una persona, en ellos puedes ver mil cosas y a la vez nada.

—No esperaba menos del hijo de Mikoto —el hombre se alejó de Sasuke para ver a Sakura, que se había sentado en el suelo para retomar la respiración—. He de confesar que me has sorprendido Sakura-kun, eres realmente astuta y fuerte.

La chica, un tanto desconcertada por los elogios, sonrió cortésmente agradecida.

—Pero vamos, no te pongas tensa que esta prueba no fue solo para ti —dijo Madara sonriente intrigando a los presentes.

—¿A qué se refiere Madara-sama? —preguntó interesada Sakura.

Al escucharlo, Sasuke recogió su gabardina del suelo y fue por las dos katanas, aparentaba no prestarle atención, pero en realidad estaba atento.

Madara volteó a los lados esperando que Sasuke, Kurama e Ino no se movieran de sus lugares, después se agachó sobre sus pies y pidió con la mano a Sakura que se acercará.

Extrañada, la chica acerco su rostro al de Madara y este le susurró al oído:

—También deseaba saber que tanto ha cambiado Sasuke-chan. Como dije antes no hubiese dudado en lastimar a su oponente sin importar quien fuera, su lealtad se pintaba para sus amigos y madre. Ni si quiera con Midori fue así —relató Madara en susurros para que no fueran escuchados, y Sakura lo miraba atenta mientras asentía—. Pero ahora lo veo menos tenso y desconfiado al mundo, sus ojos han cambiado. Él no quería luchar contigo, pero algo le impulso a hacerlo, aun así, no termino hiriéndote con gravedad y desistió de la lucha.

—Yo tampoco quería lastimarlo —dijo ella apoyando su babilla en las rodillas.

—Por qué lo quieres ¿no? Lo mismo sucede con él, te quiere… —Madara no supo porque sonó extraño—. Mira, su naturaleza le hace querer protegerte a todas horas y apartarte del peligro. No quiere perder lo que quiere, especialmente un Lobo. Por eso te protege mucho, ¿verdad? —le atinó a decir por lo triste que se notaba la chica.

Mientras ellos dos hablaban, Sakura, Kurama e Ino se preguntaban sobre su conversación, no podían escuchar nada debido a que ellos cuchicheaban. Se les hacía extraño ver a Madara conversar de esa manera con Sakura.

—¿De que hablaran? —preguntó Kurama realmente intrigado.

—No lo sé —dijo Ino, y luego frunció el ceño para encarar a Sasuke apoyando las manos en las caderas—. Tú, ¿en qué demonios pensaste al aceptar retarla? —le reclamó.

Sasuke no la miró, prefirió ignorarla.

—Sasuke-kun.

—Solamente quería saber cuánto ha crecido desde que la conocí —espetó el Uchiha cerrando los ojos al sentir nostalgia.

Acababa de darse cuenta de que Sakura ya no era esa pequeña niña indefensa cual protegía a capa y espada, tampoco la chica que conocía meses atrás, la cual necesitaba protección de todo. Ella estaba evolucionando a pasos agigantados, tenía miedo de que ella se adelantará sola y lo dejará atrás.

De que dejara de amarlo.

—Ha evolucionado mucho —aseguró soltando un suspiro.

—Por supuesto, yo le ayudo en sus entrenamientos —el pecho de Ino se llenó de orgullo al decirlo.

—Concuerdo con Aniki, esta chica es espectacular —dijo emocionado Kurama—. Cuando estuvo conmigo, esquivo los movimientos de un Demonio. Pero es demasiado temeraria —se lamentó soltando una exclamación.

—Oh recuerdo que el mes pasado salvamos a un par de cachorros de la manada de Sasuke-kun. ¡Sakura destrozo unas sombras demoniacas de un solo golpe! —comentó Ino con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? Esas cosas son como plaga.

Sasuke solo escucho lo relatos de Kurama e Ino mientras su mente divagaba. Ellos habían estado presentes en momentos donde la Haruno demostraba su fuerza, dándoles la certeza de que podía hacer de frente a cualquier cosa sin rendirse fácilmente.

También quería ser partícipe de esos momentos.

—¡Bien! Vayamos a la biblioteca, les daré un brebaje para que estén como nuevos en unos minutos —Madara se incorporó junto a Sakura y miró a Sasuke. Luego se encaminó de vuelta a donde apareció la puerta.

—Sakura —llamó Sasuke sin moverse, veía como Sakura hablaba con Ino, pero al escuchar su nombre lo miró con sus grandes ojos jades.

Ino sonrió cómplice y le susurró algo a Sakura, esta se sonrojo ligeramente y le dio un pequeño golpe a su amiga rubia. Esta fue detrás de Madara junto a Kurama.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Sakura se acercó a Sasuke de manera tímida al desviar los ojos. Cuando llego frente a él, alzo el rostro para encararlo, pero Sasuke se puso en cuclillas para observar sus piernas, o más bien el hematoma que se formo por el pisotón que le propino.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —inquirió confundida.

—Lo siento, te lastime mucho —dijo Sasuke sintiéndose culpable por la situación. Siendo sincero, le dolía verla con un golpe propiciado por sí mismo.

—No te preocupes no me duele —se quiso hacer la valiente negando con la cabeza. Pero sintió como Sasuke le tocaba dicha parte y reaccionó en soltar un chillido.

—Eres mala mintiendo Sakura —bromeo el Uchiha apartando su mano para llevársela al rostro. Soltando un suspiro creyó sentir molestia en su abdomen—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Oye… —Sakura le removió el cabello obligándolo a que alzará la mirada. Ella le sonrió dulcemente—. Estamos bien, ¿no? Porque deseo pedirte una disculpa por actuar de una forma infantil anteponiendo mis deseos sin tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos. Tienes miedo a perderme. Y… lo entiendo —habló delicadamente logrando tranquilizar la bestia interior en Sasuke, esa que quería domar sobre él y mandar todo al carajo.

—No te equivocas —aceptó para su pesar incorporándose sobre sus piernas y enfoco a su novia—. Pero me has demostrado una cosa: puedo confiar que te mantendrás con vida para seguir a mi lado… ¿no? —murmuró lo último por debajo, abatido.

Sakura percibió su remordimiento, el sentimiento que abruma la mente y corazón. Él no deseaba perderla, ¿tan fuerte era su amor? Recordó entonces que él incluso podía amarla… y ella deseaba corresponder esos sentimientos con el mismo fervor.

Lo tomó de las mejillas y lo obligo a mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Marcando una sonrisa, se puso de puntillas y le dijo un beso en la nariz con cariño.

—¿Cuántas veces te he prometido que no moriré? —dijo con gracia y los ojos de Sasuke carecieron de sentimientos negativos—. Pero prométeme una cosa… que no me sobreprotejas mucho, porque aún queda mucho por vivir.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y tomo una de las manos de Sakura entre las suyas, entrelazó los dedos y beso sus nudillos con delicadeza.

—Con la condición de que no seas muy temeraria.

—¡Pero ya te dije que no puedo controlarme! —expresó ella formando un mohín.

—Como digas —mientras lo decía, jalaba a Sakura hacía la puerta.

Sin embargo, una imagen paso por su mente, pero esta vez fue una visión que lo confundió y mucho.

Vio una niña… aquella niña poseía un cabello azabache como el suyo, tan negro como el carbón, al igual que sus ojos ónix que eran cubiertos por unos lentes rojos… y su sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa que le brindaba.

Eso lo desconcertó.

*/*/*

 _Tokio, Japón._

Mientras en la ciudad de Tokio, Naruto intercepto a sus amigos cuando iban directo a la alcaldía.

—¿Por qué vienes como si te prosiguieran? —preguntó Kiba una vez que Naruto los obligo a meterse a un callejón.

El Uzumaki miraba por la entrada verificando que no hubiera Demonios cerca. Luego se giró a sus amigos y trago grueso retomando el aire perdido.

—Nos vamos de Japón. Muchos demonios han entrado a la ciudad con el propósito de matar a Sakura-chan.

—¿Qué dices? —la voz de Kiba sonó ronca al formular la pregunta. Y la sorpresa asaltó en Hinata.

—Como escuchaste, esos Demonios vienen a matarla. Sospechamos que se trata de los Uchiha manejando las cosas desde su posición desde El Palacio de Hierro —dijo apretando los puños.

El Palacio de Hierro es donde residía el Consejo Real y estaba situado en alguna parte de España, nadie sabía su ubicación exacta.

—¿Saben donde están Sasuke y Sakura-chan? —preguntó con seriedad.

Kiba trago grueso antes de contestar.

—En Hoka No Sekai con el mentor de Sasuke.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Naruto abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente—. ¡Se metieron en la boca del lobo!

—¿No se supone que allí ellos pueden andar libremente? —recordó Hinata.

—Si, podemos andar libremente porque los Cazadores no pueden entrar ahí a menos que sea con un Demonio. Por ello, ese lugar está repleto de ellos… y los Demonios que están aquí en la ciudad, han llegado desde ahí. Hay varios portales abiertos en diversos puntos.

—Maldición… —Kiba gruñó por debajo—. Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó desesperado.

—Uh… —Naruto pensó por unos segundos, cerró los ojos e hizo un sonido con la boca—. Ve al departamento de Sakura y junto con Gaara guarden las cosas verdaderamente esenciales. Luego reagrúpense con Shikamaru y los demás en la casa de Sasuke.

—¿Y tú que harás? —se apresuró a cuestionar Kiba.

—Iré por Sasuke y Sakura-chan, debemos salir de Tokio lo antes posible. Mientras hablamos, más Demonios llegan a la ciudad —sentencio seriamente Naruto.

—Yo voy contigo —intervino Hinata—. Mi ayuda te será útil.

—Bien —Naruto asintió con la cabeza y los tres empezaron a caminar fuera del callejón—. No se te olvide Kiba, trae también a Hanabi.

—Lo tengo.

Al salir a la calle, vieron viarias auras de colores representativos de los Demonios por todas partes, incluso algunos que podían pasar desapercibidos por los Humanos, trepaban los edificios mirando por las ventanas.

También empezaban a haber contiendas entre los Lobos, Vampiros y Felinos de la ciudad e incluyendo los Mestizos, debido a su enorme número se sentían amenazados.

Observaron a los lejos como un Demonio atemorizaba a un Mestizo-Felino en plena luz del día, intentaba atraparlo porque al parecer tenía relación con su presa. Pero lo cierto es que solo buscaban una excusa para atacarlo.

No fue el único, sino que también empezaron a hostigar los Lobos y estos reaccionaban a la defensiva. Al enfrentarse, los Humanos formaban el típico circulo y podrían resultar heridos. Por ello Naruto, Kiba y Hinata cruzaron rápidamente la calle para detenerlos.

—¡Oye tú, Demonio asqueroso! —bramo Kiba abriéndose paso entre la multitud para llegar a impedir el ataque—. Deja de armas un escándalo y lárgate.

El Demonio cuya apariencia era la de un humano, se rio entre dientes al mirarlo.

—Pero mira nada más, un cachorro queriendo defenderse, que patético.

—¿A quién le dices cachorro, maldito engendro? —se enfureció Kiba tensando sus músculos.

Por detrás llego Naruto y Hinata dándole alcance a Kiba. Naruto de reojo al lobo que al principio fue intimidado, se trataba de un miembro de la manada de Sasuke. Uno de los más antiguos.

—Te pediré que abandones este lugar —pidió calmadamente el rubio intentando conversar.

—Estoy aquí por algo, Híbrido —rugió el demonio alzando su mano cual, para sorpresa de los humanos, empezaron a crecerle las uñas de una forma impresionante—. Una chica, Haruno Sakura, la última con sangre de ese linaje extinto. Comeré de su corazón para vivir eternamente y matare a todos quienes se interpongan en mi camino.

Ante la amenaza, las personas estaban perplejas, algunos empezaron a alejarse del lugar asustados y otras solamente guardaron las distancias grabando en video el duelo de palabras.

—Entonces deberíamos luchar —se escuchó la voz de Suigetsu emerger desde un callejón. Su sonrisa socarrona se dejó entre ver mientras avanzaba hacia sus amigos.

—Oh, otro cachorro. ¿Por qué no viene el Alfa ante mí? —se mofo el Demonio.

—Nuestro querido Alfa tiene una agenda apretada. Por eso yo, el Beta, tomaré su lugar —dijo como si nada el peliblanco mostrando sus dientes. Y miro de reojo al Lobo de su derecha—. Alerta a los demás sobre esto, todos los cachorros y ancianos sin excepción alguna deben partir al refugio. ¡Vete ya!

El Lobo corrió rápidamente alejándose de los demás, si la orden venía el Beta de la manada tendría que acatarla. _¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?_ Se pregunto mientras se adentraba a un callejón para trepar el edificio. Aullaría desde lo alto para enviar el mensaje.

Mientras tanto, Suigetsu miraba desafiante al Demonio que se había irritado de tanta palabrería. Fue el momento donde rugió sonoramente y movió sus brazos hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que su piel se caía a pedazos revelando su verdadera apariencia frente a todos, incluso de los humanos.

—Ya estuvo que nuestra existencia no será un secreto —dijo Suigetsu resignado al ver como el Demonio empezaba a aumentar de tamaño un metro más, su piel rojiza desprecia un olor nauseabundo y sus ojos azules eran terroríficos.

Las personas se horrorizaron al ver tal espectáculo, parecía ser sacado de una película de terror, sus mentes ingenuas entraron en shock y el pánico invadió sus cuerpos. Fue cuando empezaron a gritar y correr despavoridos hacia lugares seguros.

—Ya asustaste a los humanos —dijo Suigetsu como si no lo hubiese visto pero el Demonio seguía transformándose que no le prestó atención.

—Suigetsu —Naruto intento llamarlo, pero el aludido negó con la cabeza.

—Yo me encargaré de este y unos cuantos más mientras todos se van. Al parecer Shisui y su equipo se encargará de controlar la situación. Tenemos que salir y aquí cuanto antes.

—Pero Sasuke-san y Sakura siguen en Betsu No Sekai —dijo Hinata—. Naruto y yo iremos por ellos.

—Nos vemos en casa de los Uchiha —sentencio Kiba. Todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza para después emprender su camino por las direcciones correctas.

Naruto y Hinata empezaron a correr por las calles de la ciudad impresionándose de que el caos se estaba extendiendo rápidamente, podían ver como un par de edificios empezaban a arder en llamas, los camiones de bomberos avanzaban por las carreteras al igual que los carros de policías.

Los Demonios empezaban a aterrorizar a la ciudad y solo unos cuantos les hacían frente. Naruto se sentía mal de escapar y no poder ayudar a nadie, pero se reconfortaba saber que su padre ordeno a los más experimentados permanecer en la ciudad para protegerla de los Demonios.

Al avanzar por la banqueta, escucharon el aullido sobre toda la ciudad, era potente y feroz. Lograron ver al responsable en el techo de uno de los edificios, el enorme Lobo café aullaba con insistencia y no tardo mucho para que otros aullidos se le unieran al coro. El sonido se extendía sobre el atardecer acompañado por el último rayo de luz en el día.

—¿Qué pasará con la ciudad si todos nos vamos? —preguntó Hinata con preocupación.

—No todos se irán —aseguro al doblar en una esquina y seguir corriendo—. Solo un grupo grande permanecerá en la ciudad. Los Lobos, Felinos y Vampiros dispuestos a pelear, Cazadores de todos tipos. Solo los más vulnerables abandonaran.

—¿Y a nosotros por qué se nos ordenó irnos? —siguió cuestionando Hinata.

—Somos del grupo cercano a Sakura-chan. Prácticamente su territorio es Tokio, pero debido a la situación de su casa necesitamos a los más fuertes para protegerla.

Al terminar de hablar, Naruto se detuvo en la entrada del centro comercial, al parecer ahí todavía no había contienda por que parecía ser tranquilo. Pero no fue impedimento para que corrieran por el centro comercial, subieron las escaleras eléctricas a pasos agigantados y pasaron por el área de comida hasta llegar a Ichiraku donde había unos de los pergaminos para abrir un portal.

Entraron a bruces al restaurante dándose cuenta de que estaba lleno de gente con pedidos. Se hicieron espacio entre los clientes y llegaron a la barra donde se encontraba Karin tomando los pedidos.

—¡Karin tenemos una situación! —la voz de Naruto la asusto mucho.

—Naruto, no me asustes así —se quejó Karin frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué situación? —preguntó interesada Ayame asomándose desde la puerta de la cocina.

—Necesito que abras el portal —pidió desesperado el Uzumaki—. Es una emergencia.

—¿Qué no ves que estoy atendiendo a los clientes? —expresó Karin señalando la extensa fila de personas que empezaban a quejarse por el retardo.

Bufando, Naruto se giró a una mesa donde una pareja que comía sin preocupaciones se acercó con el objetivo de subirse a la mesa.

—Hola, ¿Cómo les va? —saludo Naruto con una sonrisa desconcertando a la pareja que lo miro como bicho raro—. Bien, genial. Con su permiso —dijo subiéndose a la mesa de un movimiento. Recibió queja de la pareja, pero le restó importancia. Entonces se giró a la fila de personas—. ¡Muy bien, presten atención! Ichiraku Ramen ha tenido un contratiempo de productividad y cerrara por hoy —sentencio a gritos.

Los clientes empezaron a quejarse de la repentina noticia y no aceptaban salir de la tienda a menos que le dieran su pedido.

—¡Baja de ahí Naruto! —le regaño Karin jalándolo de la oreja logrando con éxito que el rubio casi cayera al suelo—. ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?

—No puedes correr a los clientes así —apoyo seriamente Ayame.

Teuchi y Moegi se asomaron por la puerta al escuchar el escándalo.

—Karin, en serio es un problema. Los Demonios han invadido la ciudad y están en busca de Sakura-chan, y ella está en Betsu No Sekai con Sasuke. Debo ir a buscarlos antes de que sean aniquilados —dijo entre siseos el rubio, aún estaba siendo jalado de la oreja por Karin. Solamente los empleados lo oyeron.

La pelirroja escucho lo que Naruto le dijo con un rostro impasible que luego cambio a desconcierto y después a determinación.

—¿Ya escucharon al rubio? No hay más servicio por hoy —Karin prácticamente empezó a empujar a todos los clientes y a levantar a todos los de la mesa. Por su puesto que recibió muchos insultos y quejidos—. Todos ustedes pueden venir mañana por un rembolso en comida. Adiós, adiós y gracias por visitar Ichiraku Ramen —recito desinteresadamente mientras sacaba al último cliente.

Cerró la puerta aun con las personas afuera quejándose y dio un brinco para jalar hacia abajo la cortina de hierro del interior. Se limpio la palma de las manos y regreso a la barra donde Teuchi regresaba de la cocina cargando un pergamino antiguo.

—Toma, ábrelo de una vez —ordeno el jefe.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Moegi desplazaban todas las mesas del lado derecho para dejar descubierta la pared. Entonces, Karin abrió el pergamino donde venía escrito un lenguaje antiguo y recito palabra en ruso:

— _Gates of hell, är nu öppen!_

Al instante, los símbolos del pergamino brillaron sutilmente y se movieron entre sí, luego se desprendieron del papel para dirigirse a la pared formando un círculo de tres metros de diámetro. El centro del portal se tornó morado y parecía una especie de remolino de diferentes colores.

—Listo —Karin cerro el pergamino y se volteó a sus amigos.

—Gracias viejo, Karin. Vayan a su refugio respectivo —ordeno Naruto al acercarse al portal, miró a Hinata—. Vamos.

Sin más preámbulos, ambos cruzaron por el portal de un salto y aterrizaron en el interior de Betsu No Sekai. Naruto conocía esa parte del bosque, afortunadamente estaban cerca. Sus ojos que ahora eran rojos enfocaron a la Cazadora que tenía a su lado, no había tenido ningún tipo de cambio.

Hinata lo miraba con cierta sorpresa debido al cambio de color en sus ojos y sus colmillos sobresalientes.

—Tu aspecto… —murmuró Hinata.

—Sucede en todos. Al estar aquí se revela lo que realmente eres —dijo sin tomarle importancia y jalo a Hinata a su costado—. Démonos prisa. Es por aquí.

Trotaron por las ramas de los árboles y bajo el cielo completamente nubloso sobre ellos. La oscuridad se volvía densa a medida que avanzaban. Y Hinata se inquietaba porque podía percibir muchas presencias demoniacas en el bosque. Una sensación demasiado rara. El lugar no parecía ser grato y una parte de ella sintió pena por los Mestizos. ¿A estos lugares tenían que recurrir para escapar de los Cazadores?

Se detuvo a la par que Naruto, notó que él observaba a su alrededor dando vueltas, al parecer buscaba algo.

—¿Naruto-kun? —preguntó inquieta pensando que encontraría lo que fuese que buscaba. Pero para su sorpresa, el rubio solo empezó a gritar.

—¡Oe viejo Madara! —exclamó Naruto dando pequeños altos y agitando las manos mientras daba vueltas—. ¡Sé que me estás viendo con esa bola tuya! Abre la puerta necesito ver a Sasuke, ¡ES URGENTE! —siguió diciendo.

—¿Por qué gritas? —preguntó incrédula Hinata.

Naruto se detuvo para mirar a Hinata con seriedad.

—Madara es un hombre peculiar y la entrada a sus aposentos solo es autorizada por él. No cualquiera puede ingresar.

—¿Y Sak…? —iba a preguntar por su amiga, pero inmediatamente Naruto le cubrió la boca con su mano. Su rostro cerca de ella la hizo sonrojarse.

—No menciones su nombre aquí. El lugar está repleto de Demonios —aseveró apartando su mano. Al notar la cercanía de sus cuerpos, se sonrojo ligeramente y aparto de su lado para seguir gritando—. ¡Viejo Madara! ¡Ya ábreme la maldita puerta!

Y como si lo hubiese invocado, la dichosa puerta apareció frente a sus ojos, se abrió de par en par mientras que se revelaba el extenso pasillo. Pero había una presencia de pie en la entrada, se trataba de un Fujun'na hantā.

—Uzumaki Naruto, tienes permitido ingresar. Pero la Cazadora se queda fuera —indico el hombre con voz lúgubre.

Torciendo el gesto, Naruto miro sobre su hombro a Hinata, sabía que era difícil que ella entrara a ese lugar.

—Quédate a aquí Hinata-chan, ¡prometo no tardarme nada! —aseguró adentrándose a la puerta. Miró al hombre de reojo mientras corría—. ¡Oye tú, llévame a donde esta Sasuke!

—¡Espera…! —Hinata extendió su mano justo en el momento que la puerta desaparecía frente a sus ojos, dejándola completamente sola en medio del tenebroso bosque.

Miró a sus lados y se arrimó al árbol más grande que encontró, no se separó mucho del lugar porque tenía miedo a perderse. Aunque todo era confuso por que se parecían en los troncos, incluso el patrón.

Frotándose los brazos, deseo que Naruto no tardará mucho, porque en verdad se estaba muriendo de miedo.

*/*/*

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, Madara buscaba el brebaje por todas partes y hablaba con sus pupilos. Al encontrar el frasco con el contenido que deseaba, se adelantó al escritorio dejando el objeto en la mesa.

—Con un poco de esto y el dolor desaparecerá —dijo Madara buscando unos vasos—. Por cierto, Sasuke-chan, ¿ya supiste que el gremio Vladimir fue exterminado? —pregunto casualmente.

A respuesta, Sasuke tensó el cuerpo al igual que Ino. Ambos poseían gratos recuerdos de sus compañeros y amigos de gremio. Para Sasuke aún era irreal la noticia.

—Si… —murmuró por debajo. Y notó la mano de Sakura reconfortarle, agradeció el gesto con una mirada.

—Es una pena. Eran el mejor gremio que instruí —se lamentó Madara soltando un suspiro al servir el líquido que para ojos de Sakura no se veía apetitoso—. Recuerdo cuando llegaron a la academia, eran indefensos que apenas sabían del mundo. Me alegra que ustedes dos sigan con vida, espero que no dejen solo a este viejo.

Les ofreció a ambos los vasos. Sakura lo agarro con agradecimiento dudando si beberlo o no, y Sasuke lo tomó de un solo trago para saciar el picor de sus ojos.

Ino solo mantenía la mirada gacha guardando silencio y Kurama solo recordaba a cada uno de gremio.

—Tenga por seguro que viviremos por un largo tiempo —aseguró Sasuke con convicción y seriedad.

Madara sonrió ligeramente.

—Nuestro nombre casi se extingue. Solo quedamos cien Fujun'na hantā activos.

—¿Tan pocos? —la cantidad sorprendió a Sakura.

—No están exterminando como si fuéramos plagas —dijo Madara con una chispa de enojo y rabia en sus ojos—. Pero bueno, solo queda ocultarnos —y miró a Sakura con una ceja alzada—. ¿Qué esperas para tomarlo?

—Huele horrible —se cubrió la nariz con desagrado.

—Solo debe interesarte que sanara tus heridas. El olor está de más —aseguró Madara—. Este brebaje lo hizo un brujo, funciona de maravilla, pero digamos que el sabor no es su fuerte.

—¿Brujo? —preguntó sorprendida Sakura.

—¡Ha! Sabía que no tenías conocimientos de su existencia —Madara sonrió de lado.

—Pensé que no existían. Digo… hasta hace unos meses creía que los seres Sobrenaturales era ficción, pero… nunca escuche hablar de brujos —rectifico Sakura al mirarlo.

—Digamos que… los brujos son el resultado de… bueno, ¿Cómo explicarlo? —Madara se cruzó de brazos y creó los ojos—. De un tipo de infección de humanos con demonios.

Sakura, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo rápidamente el brebaje para no sentir su olor y sabor, se atraganto con el líquido. Tosió fuertemente y por detrás Sasuke le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Tranquila, no quieras morir por ahogamiento —dijo Sasuke frotándole la espalda.

Sakura agradeció el gesto y se volvió a Madara.

—¿Infección? —cuestionó desconcertada.

—Verás, existe un hombre loco, Yuya. O como se llama en la actualizad, Orochimaru.

Sakura hizo memoria y pareció reconocerlo porque en una ocasión, cuando Hanabi estuvo en el hospital, escucho que Tsunade despidió a Orochimaru de su puesto como jefe de laboratorio por atentar contra la vida de Sasuke tiempo atrás. De hecho, un par de veces se topó con él, pero no le vio ningún aura alrededor de su cuerpo. Y el hombre parecía serio y profesional.

—¿Cómo es…?

—¿Posible? —completo Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados. Le quito el vaso a su novia y lo dejo junto al suyo en el escritorio —. Existió desde los inicios. Es el engendró entre un Demonio Exótico y un humano. Un mestizo. Como sabes los Exóticos son especies únicas. Al parecer este poseía algún tipo de magia o algo parecido.

—Uh… él podría ser un enemigo poderoso —Sakura pensó en voz alta. Y al mismo tiempo se percató que el dolor de su cuerpo iba desapareciendo.

—Tienes razón. Eres muy lista Sakura-kun —aseguró Madara sonriendo.

La Haruno se sonrojo ligeramente y agradeció por el cumplido.

Madara vio de reojo como la esfera de la mesa brillaba sutilmente, la toco revelando la imagen del exterior de la puerta principal. Parecía ser un chico rubio gritando su nombre.

—Oh, creo que debemos terminar nuestra visita. Naruto ha venido a buscar a Sasuke-chan —comento tranquilamente Madara.

—¿Qué querrá Naruto? —curiosa, la Haruno se acercó al escritorio para ver en la esfera y vio al rubio. Incluso lo escucho gritar.

— _¡Oe viejo Madara! ¡Sé que me estás viendo con esa bola tuya! Abre la puerta necesito ver a Sasuke, ¡ES URGENTE!_

—Por Dios, Naruto no tiene respeto —refunfuño Ino al escuchar cómo le decía a su mentor.

Sakura notó la presencia de Hinata a un lado de Naruto.

—¿Viene con Hinata? —preguntó confusa.

Madara ordenó a unos de sus subordinados que pasara a recibir a Naruto, pero la Cazadora no podía entrar.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Sakura.

—Los Cazadores tiene prohibida la entrada. No confió en ellos —se limitó a decir Madara—. Ustedes pueden confiar, pero yo… no.

Sakura se mordió la lengua para evitar preguntar sus motivos. Sería descortés de su parte y no quería desagradar a Madara. Intuía que no debía hacerlo de su desagrado porque no llevaría a un buen camino.

—Creo que necesitaran esto si van a rescatar a Kakashi —Madara sacó desde lo más profundo de los cajones un mapa. Lo alzo llamando la atención de los cuatro pares de ojos—. La ubicación exacta del Palacio de Hierro.

Los cuatro abrieron los ojos de par en par creyendo que se trataba de una broma, en cambio, Madara lo reafirmo al extenderlo sobre la mesa revelando el país de España, donde señalaba las islas baleares y anotaba las coordenadas.

—Pero como todo tiene un precio —aseguró mirándolos con seriedad.

—¿Qué es lo que desea? —inquirió Kurama frunciendo el entrecejo.

—El arma de Sasuke-chan —dijo sin rodeos tomando desprevenido a los cuatro.

—¿Qué? —Sakura no creía lo que escuchaba.

Y Sasuke agachó la mirada apretando los puños mirando de reojo a su Kusanagi que reposaba en una de las sillas. Su arma era parte de su alma, si se la entregaba Madara, una parte de él se iría. Se sentiría un poco vacío. Pero si era el precio que pagar por obtener la información, lo haría sin dudarlo. Deseaba rescatar a Kakashi a toda costa.

Decidido, tomo el arma dispuesto a entregarla, pero no conto con que Sakura se adelantará un paso.

—Madara-sama, quiero ofrecerle mi arma a cambio de la de Sasuke-kun.

—¿Por qué querría tu arma? —cuestionó Madara con intriga. Sinceramente él esperaba que ella interviniera. En realidad, no quería nada, pero deseaba ver su reacción.

—Sakura —habló Sasuke entre dientes esperando que ella hiciera caso, pero su novia lo ignoro, frustrándolo.

—Un Fujun'na hantā sin su arma no es nada porque es parte de su alma, por eso ofrezco la mía. No tendrán el mismo poder, pero sin duda la de un protegido vale más. Además, ¿Cómo querrá dejarlo desprotegido cuando antes pidió que no muriera? —cuestionó con seriedad y una mirada que no dejaba tiempo para replicar.

—Y te preguntas por qué. Pero ven aquí, ya que te gusta leer quiero darte algo —dijo Madara rodeando el escritorio para dirigirse al estante derecho.

Confundida, la chica miró a Sasuke formulando una pregunta implícita. Él asintió con la cabeza regalándole una mirada sutil. Por ello, alcanzó a Madara en unos de los estantes.

Observó como Madara recorría con la yema de sus dedos las orillas de los libros libre de polvo, debía pasar mucho tiempo limpiando el lugar. Llegó hasta uno de grosor promedio y lo saco con cuidado revelando su pasta verde olivo, en las orillas parecía tener marcas de líneas doradas curveadas. Tenía un aspecto pasable. Parecía ser del estilo occidente.

—Supongo que la información que sabes de tu clan se basa en lo que sabe Kakashi.

—Si, mi tío me entrego un libro donde venía la historia de los clanes… aunque es reducido en general —dijo lo último con duda.

—Cada clan tiene su historia, y yo quiero obsequiarte este libro —lo alzó a la altura de su rostro—. Redacta la historia del Clan Haruno desde sus inicios, sus pensamientos, sus ideologías, todo. Incluso aparece el árbol genealógico. Cada vez que nace una persona con sangre Haruno aparece registrado en este libro, de seguro tú ya estás ahí. Es una magia que ni siquiera los brujos logran entender —se le entrego entre sus manos ante la atenta mirada perpleja de Sakura—. Cuídalo bien.

—Madara-sama, le agradezco este regalo —conmovida, la chica no pudo evitar abrazar al Uchiha mayor sorprendiéndolo gratamente—. Conoceré más de lo que era mi Clan gracias a usted.

—Por nada chica —el hombre le dio palmaditas en la cabeza al separarse de ella. Y extendió su mano para sacar otro libro, pero de un grosor delgado, la pasta parecía ser de color lavanda y un poco desgastada. Se trataba de un libro japonés fukurotoji. Sakura pocas veces lo había visto—. Y esto es adicional, es… una novela. Te aseguro que te encantara.

Sakura los tomó maravillada sin poder resistir a la efusividad, dio brincos mientras regresaba con su novio.

—¡Sasuke-kun, mira! Tengo nuevos libros —aseguró emocionada llegando a su lado y casi restregándoselos en la cara.

Un tanto aliviado, Sasuke le dio palmaditas en la cabeza intentando calmarla. Ella al obtener libros parecía de esos niños felices por comer dulces.

—Ya ha llegado nuestro invitado —anunció Madara cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando al descubierto a Naruto.

—¡Por fin llegó! Este lugar parece un laberinto —se quejó Naruto entornando sus ojos azules, y prácticamente cruzo la sala de un movimiento—. ¡Chicos, chicos! Debemos irnos de Hoka No Sekai lo antes posible.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —cuestionó el Uchiha menor frunciendo el ceño.

—Los Demonios invadieron la ciudad porque le están dando buenos honorarios a quien logre matar a… a Sakura-chan —anunció un tanto nervioso por la reacción de Sasuke que no fue nada grata.

—¿Qué dijiste, Naruto? —la voz de Sasuke salió ronca mientras sus ojos se oscurecían peligrosamente.

—Y bueno… curiosamente sospechamos que los Uchiha son causantes de esto —siguió diciendo Naruto viendo como Sakura se ponía tan pálida como una hoja.

—¿In-intentan matarme? —se cuestionó asustada aferrándose a los libros.

—Nadie te pondrá un dedo mientras este a tu lado—aseguró Sasuke al mirarla a los ojos, transmitiéndole confianza ay seguridad.

Sakura soltó el aire contenido y sonrió despejando los miedos e inseguridades. No era momento de hacerse la débil. Sabía que esta situación algún día vendría, aunque no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

—Es hora de irnos Madara-sama —le dijo al Uchiha menor haciendo una reverencia—. Gracias por todo.

—Salgan con vida de todo esto —deseo Madara entregándole a Ino el mapa sin aceptar nada a cambio—. Asegúrate de regresar después de todo el alboroto —le dijo a Sasuke.

El Uchiha sintió con la cabeza y tomo a Sakura del brazo para retirarse de la sala junto a sus amigos. Caminaron por el pasillo escuchando la gran puerta cerrarse tras suyo.

—Si la ciudad está siendo invadida, lo mejor será abrir un portal directo al refugió —indicó Sasuke.

—Pero mi padre ordenó vernos con tus hermanos.

—No voy a arriesgar a Sakura —sentenció Sasuke sin mirar a nadie pues la puerta que daba al exterior apareció ente sus ojos.

—Pero ¿no crees que los demonios de aquí nos perseguirán? —dijo Sakura intentando convencerlo. Aún era arrastrada por Sasuke, él caminaba muy rápido.

—Cerezo tiene razón Aniki, corremos el riesgo ese riesgo —apoyo Kurama desde atrás.

El Uchiha se detuvo para abrir la puerta y meditando las palabras de los tres. Tendría que analizarlo rápido antes de abrir un portal. Si iban a Tokio Sakura corría un mayor riesgo, no quería exponerla al peligro. Pero como decía ella, si habría uno al refugio no solo la expondría a ella, sino a todos sus aliados y amigos.

Qué situación más complicada.

Al salir se toparon inmediatamente con Hinata que no dudo que hacerles compañía, parecía atemorizada.

—¡Hinata! —Sakura abrazó a su amiga.

—Me alegra que este bien Sakura —dijo aliviada la Cazadora.

—Es hora de partir, abriré un portal a Tokio —intervino el Fujun'na hanta abriendo el pergamino para el portal. El Sharingan notó la presciencia de varios demonios que notaron su aparición en el bosque, no ignorarían a Sakura—. Naruto, Kurama repelen los ataques.

Ante la orden los susodichos se abalanzaron contra los Demonios que salieron de la oscuridad para intentar matar a Sakura, tampoco se dejarían vencer. Entonces se desato una espontanea lucha en el lugar.

Mientras Sasuke abría el portal y Naruto y Kurama luchaban. Ino y Hinata se habían puesto frente a Sakura repeliendo algunos Demonios Inferiores que se colaban por lo hueco que dejaban los otros dos.

Y Sakura se aferraba a los libros y escuchaba las palabras en sueco que pronunciaba Sasuke para abrir el portal. Miraba a sus lados atenta de que ningún Demonio la alcazaba. Por un segundo creyó que estarían a salvo pues el portal se abrió. Sin embargo y previsto alguno, en el espacio que la separaba de Hinata e Ino, emergió del suelo un Demonio que parecía un gran cien pies.

Esquivó velozmente el veneno que disparo de sus tenazas, por lo consecuente, se alejó de sus amigos sin proponérselo.

—¡Sakura! —grito Ino al matar un demonio.

Su grito alerto de sobremanera a Sasuke, que agitó su cabeza notando como Sakura esquivaba el veneno del Demonio. Intento ir tras ella, pero su impedimento fue unos tentáculos enrollados en sus piernas.

—Estorbas —gruño al aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano e incendió al demonio. Al liberarse tras agitar su cola, fue tras Sakura.

Pero esta se sentía mareada cada vez que se movía, su vista empezó a nublarse un poco pero no se rindió. Agitando la cabeza, esquivo una vez más el veneno. Dio un brinco apoyando los pies en una rama y salto desde lo más alto. Apretó su puño libre y grito al darle un tremendo puñetazo en la cabeza del Demonio, destrozando completamente su cráneo.

El Demonio profirió un rugido desgarrador, su colosal cuerpo tembló hasta caer en lleno al suelo. Y de la parte faltante de su cuerpo emano su propio veneno.

Al mismo tiempo, Sakura aterrizo torpemente en el suelo y termino por caer con la vista borrosa. Escucho la voz de Sasuke llamándola, y al enfocar su vista, vio su rostro alarmado.

—Estoy bien Sasuke-kun… al parecer solo ingerí un poco de veneno —dijo ella al ser sostenida por los brazos de Sasuke. Tosió un poco y frunció el ceño.

Sasuke no comentó nada al alejarse de un salto del cuerpo del Demonio, su veneno empezaba a expandir por todo el bosque. Si no salían lo más pronto posible de ahí, podrían morir. El veneno no era mortal, te dejaba paralizado por unos minutos. Lo que los matarían serían los otros demonios.

Se reunió con los otros que repelían los demás ataques. Les dedico una mirada severa sin comentar nada al respecto. No era culpa de nadie que Sakura hubiese sido afectada por el veneno. Fue un descuido de todos.

—Cambie la dirección del portal al hospital —Kurama miró a Sakura, que mantenía los ojos abiertos, pero no se movía. La parálisis le había afectado ya. Esperaba que no durará mucho tiempo—. Cerezo…

—Larguémonos de aquí —espetó Sasuke pasándole a Kurama los libros de Sakura para que los metiera en la mochila junto el mapa.

Fueron acercándose poco a poco al portal sin darle la espalda a sus enemigos, ellos retrocedían por el veneno que se expandía con el aire. La ventaja estaba sobre ellos y la aprovecharían.

El primero en cruzar fue Sasuke con Sakura en brazos, seguido de Hinata e Ino, después Naruto y a lo último Kurama. Este cerró el portal justo en el momento que los demonios corrían a ellos, pero no lograron cruzar manteniéndolos a salvo.

*/*/*

 _Tokio, Japón._

 _Hospital General._

 _Noche._

Tenten suspiro cansada cuando salió corriendo del quirófano. El hospital era un caos desde hace una hora atrás. Llegaban heridos de todas las especies debido a la invasión de los Demonios en la ciudad.

Por algo eligió esa profesión para salvar las vidas que estén a su alcance, y ahora estaba graduada y ejercía su carrera como se debía. Se sentía orgullosa de ella misma. De ser doctora.

Además, los entrenamientos de las noches con Konohamaru le ayudaban bastante. Tanto a entrenar su resistencia física —practicar su manejo de armas— y en hospital reforzaba su mentalidad. Sacrificaba horas de sueño para ello. Aunque sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento llegaría a utilizar sus habilidades de combate para alguna situación.

Y vaya que ese momento llego inesperadamente.

Cuando dobló por un pasillo desolado, la puerta próxima de abrió y alguien la jalo al interior, una mano cubrió su boca y la otra la tomó de la mano.

Tenten ahogo un grito cuando la puerta fue cerrada. Rápidamente le mordió la mano a su captor lográndole sacar un jadeo, y se apresuró alejarse de él mientras se apegaba a la pared.

A tientas busco el interruptor con la mano y agradeció a Dios que diera con ella rápido. Cuando la luz iluminó el pequeño almacén, de su boca salió otro grito de sorpresa.

No podía crecerlo, era Hyuuga Neji quien se frotaba su mano mordida mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Neji… —murmuró impactada.

—¿Por qué me mordiste?

—Me asustaste —gruño ella llevándose las manos a sus caderas y frunciendo el ceño al recordar que él era un enemigo. Precisamente porque ataco a Sakura—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te mataran si descubren que te colaste en el hospital.

—No tienen por qué matarme porque no he roto ninguna norma —dijo Neji desconcertado.

—¿Eres un cínico o te haces? —espetó Tenten con desagrado ofendiendo al Cazador—. Te olvidas de que intentaste matar a Hanabi, Sakura e Ino.

—¿Qué? —el rostro de Neji fue un poema para Tenten—. Estas muy equivocada. Yo no pude haber hecho tal cosa.

—Por favor, no lo niegues. ¡Sakura te identifico!

—Es imposible que lo haya hecho —siguió negando Neji con la cabeza.

—Te he dicho que… —ella calló lentamente porque se permitió observar respectivamente a Neji, y lo que vio realmente la impacto.

El aspecto de Neji no era muy alentador. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias, manchas oscuras muy sospechosas —ocasionalmente de sangre— y sin zapatos. Alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos reposaban unos grilletes oxidados.

—Pero ¿qué…? —murmuró al enfocarlo mejor y notar que su aura blanca perdía su brillo e intensidad—. Tu aura…

—Eso es lo que trato de explicarte —Neji suspiro cansado—. Hace unos meses, cuando venía del Fuerte tras una orden de asesinato, me capturaron. No pude contra la horda de Demonios. Todo es muy confuso después de ahí. Estaba dentro de un contenedor de agua. Hace unos días desperté en medio de un laboratorio vació, rompí las cadenas y escape —relató y en sus ojos había un rastro de cansancio y sinceridad que le hicieron flaquear a Tenten.

—Y si escapaste, ¿por qué has venido a mí? —interrogó la chica desconfiada.

Para Neji le era difícil lo que iba a decir, pero se tragó su maldito orgullo. Por él fuera hubiese ido directamente al Fuerte de su Clan, pero se topó con la invasión de los Demonios. Y él deseaba vivir. No sabía que le pasaba.

—Eres la única en Tokio que confío.

Sus palabras impactaron a la doctora, pues sus ojos chocolates se abrieron de par en par mientras retrocedía.

—Me cuesta creerte.

—Tenten, no miento. ¿Qué caso venir a ti si estoy en este estado? —preguntó frustrado Neji extendiendo sus manos—. Estoy en completa desventaja. Necesito que me ayudes a escapar de la ciudad.

—Imposible —ella negó con la cabeza—. Lo que necesito hacer es entregarte con Minato-san.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? Ya te dije que no las he atacado… o bueno, puede que sí porque eso explica mi ropa esta rasgada —dijo mirándose asimismo—. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo haya hecho consiente. Ya te dije que no recuerdo nada.

—Aunque quisiera, no puedo…

—Tenten —le llamó acercándose peligrosamente a ella, y la mujer se tensó—. Te pido este favor como un conocido. Nadie sabrá que lo hiciste.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que traiciones a mis amigos? —cuestionó ella, ceñuda.

—Suena feo si lo dices así.

Tente entro en dudas. Por un lado, ayudar a Neji le traería severas consecuencias, si alguien se enteraba que le había ayudado a escapar, la tacharían como traidora, y no deseaba que nadie desconfiara de ella. Pero por otro… él parecía decir la verdad y su aspecto lo colaboraba.

Pronto una duda surgió.

—¿Por qué quieres salir de la ciudad? —preguntó con sospechas.

Neji la miró como si estuviese loca.

—¿No es obvio? —preguntó con obviedad—. Iré al Fuerte para que evalúen mi condición.

—Entonces me niego —sentenció ella abriendo la puerta y salió antes de que Neji pudiera atraparla de nuevo—. Suerte con tu huida.

—¡Tenten! —gruñó él saliendo de su escondite sin importarle nada. Y la siguió—. No te voy a suplicar.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas —debatió ella avanzando por el pasillo con la barbilla en alto. A su lado las enfermeras pasaban y quedaban viendo extrañadas a Neji por sus vestimentas.

Frustrado, Neji la tomó del brazo y abrió una puerta al azar. La arrastro al interior para hablar "civilizadamente". No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su aparición en el hospital.

—Suéltame —exigió Tenten zafándose del agarre. Miró de soslayo a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaban en una de las salas de conferencias—. Ya te dije que no voy a ayudarte.

Neji estuvo a punto de replicar, empero, la inesperada aparición de un portal los alerto a ambos.

Tenten se posicionó en modo defensiva al igual que Neji. Ella se preocupó de que un portal se haya abierto ahí. Estaba al tanto que los portales se estaban abriendo en todas partes. Por el momento en el hospital no había ninguno, y esperaba que siguiera así.

Para su sorpresa, del portal emergió Sasuke cargando a Sakura, se alertó bastante al ver a Hinata Ino, Naruto y Kurama aparecer del mismo modo.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Tenten rodeando la mesa de conferencias para acercarse a Sasuke llevándose las manos en la boca—. ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

—Fue expuesta al veneno de los cien pies —indico Sasuke poniendo a Sakura sobre la mesa. Su mirada estaba serena, pero era para mantener su propia calma.

Tenten rápidamente se acercó a su prima y le reviso las pupilas debido a que Sakura yacía inconsciente, verifico sus latidos con el estetoscopio y se sintió aliviada al escucharlo.

—La parálisis no afectará su corazón, pero no podrá moverse pronto si no recibe el antídoto —indicó sacándose el aparato y colgándolo a su cuello. Miró de reojo a Sasuke percatándose de que miraba cerca de la puerta, justamente donde se encontraba Neji.

Neji maldijo por debajo cuando se percató de que Sasuke prácticamente deseaba matarlo con la mirada. Al igual estaba en desventaja porque estaba Kurama, Ino, Naruto y… ¿Hinata? En medio de la sala

—Hyuuga, ¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz de Sasuke sonó ronca.

—No te incumbe —refutó el Cazador retrocediendo.

—Neji-nii-san —Hinata se adelantó quedando a un lado de Sasuke y miró a su primo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hinata, ¿por qué estás con ellos? —exigió saber el Cazador.

Pero Hinata no fue quien contesto, si no Sasuke.

—Ha desterrado de su propio Fuerte y se ha unido a nosotros —espetó Sasuke y se adelantó unos pasos, mirándolo amenazante—. Te lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Si viniste a querer a matar a Sakura-chan, no tendremos compasión —objetó Naruto desde atrás. Se sintió un poco culpable debido a que Hinata le mando una mirada asustada. Sabía que ella no deseaba ver a su primo envuelto en una batalla.

Esta vez fue Tenten quien respondió.

—Neji vino a mí porque deseaba que le ayudará a escapar de la ciudad, porque necesita ir a su Fuerte a pedir ayuda… por su puesto me negué inmediatamente —rebatió la doctora indignada.

Sasuke escuchó atentamente a Tenten, no dudaba de ella. Lo que le intrigaba era por qué Neji busca salir de la ciudad.

—¿Por qué quieres salir de la ciudad? —preguntó Hinata con preocupación.

Naruto miró fijamente a Neji notando la anomalía de su aura, estaba perdiendo intensidad… y sus ropas manchadas de sangre…

—Aniki —llamó Kurama a su lado. La mirada que profeso alertó a la mayoría—. El aura del Cazador se está desvaneciendo.

Los hombres le profesaron una mirada a Neji mientras su cuerpo se tensaba notoriamente. ¿Sería cierto que estaba perdiendo su aura?

—Necesito volver al Fuerte para que me ayuden con este problema —gruñó Neji de mala gana. Tendría que idear una forma de salir de ahí—. Hace unos meses venía del fuerte tras recibir una misión de asesinato, en el transcurso me atraparon unos Demonios y encerraron en una especie el laboratorio. No recuerdo nada de mi estadía. Hace unos días desperté encadenado y escapé.

—¿Y por qué con Tenten? —rebatió Ino con sospecha.

—¿Y por qué no? Parece confiable —soltó Neji.

La charla quedó interrumpida al sentir un temblor en todo el edificio, se sostuvieron de donde pudieron hasta que la sacudida se detuvo. No podrían estar charlando en medio de un ataque.

—Neji podría venir con nosotros —pidió Hinata suplicándole con la mirada a Sasuke. El la evadió porque no lo haría—. Sasuke-san, por favor. Es mi primo, no puedo abandonarlo aquí.

—Hmp, intento matar a Sakura, Hanabi e Ino. Es razón suficiente para matarlo aquí mismo —gruño Sasuke alargando sus uñas y mirando desafiante al Cazador que se tensó en su lugar.

—Sasuke —Naruto se acercó a él por detrás posando la mano en su hombro y le habló al oído—. Podríamos llevar a Neji con nosotros como prisionero. Si es cierto lo que sospechamos, lo matarán apenas toque el Fuerte.

—Es mejor —espetó Sasuke malhumorado.

—Espera, si le explicamos la situación, puede que se una a nosotros.

—Tu siempre tan benevolente, Naruto.

—Piénsalo mientras viajamos. Por lo pronto es nuestro deber llevarlo —dijo separándose de su amigo.

Sasuke viró de vuelta su vista a Neji y su mirada se oscureció.

—Escucha Hyuuga. Vendrás con nosotros quieras o no. Puedes resistirte si lo deseas, pero te retendremos. No será difícil —habló de forma amenazante.

Neji trago grueso analizando su situación. Lo cierto es que estaba en desventaja. Podía resistirse, si, pero a lo último terminaría peor y no estaba en condiciones de luchar.

Sasuke observó su resignación y sacó de su gabardina unas esposas que siempre llevaba consigo. Inesperadamente se volteó a Hinata y le extendió el objeto.

La chica se sorprendió de las acciones de Sasuke, le preguntó con la mirada a que se debía.

—Tú te encargaras de vigilarlo y hacer que vaya a nuestro paso. Si escapa… —le dejo las esposas en la mano—. Sabré que lo dejaste ir porque es tu querido primo, lo que conllevaría a una traición. ¿Sabes lo que le hago a las personas que nos traicionan? —pregunto desinteresadamente.

—N-no deseo saberlo —aceptó la chica asustada.

—Sasuke —advirtió Naruto desde su lugar. No le gustaba que amenazara a Hinata de esa forma.

El Uchiha solamente lo miró de soslayo y se apartó de Hinata para cargar a Sakura.

Esta, resignada, se acercó a su primo mirándolo con culpabilidad.

—Lo siento Neji-nii-san.

—Solo hazlo ya —espetó él extendiendo las manos y apartando la mirada. En menos de un segundo ya estaba esposado y los demás preparados. Alzo su mirada perlada para enfocar a Sasuke y compañía.

—Agradece que decidimos llevarte con nosotros en estas condiciones —dijo Kurama mirándolo seriamente.

Neji sonrió con ironía.

—Me encanta ser un prisionero.

—Si hubieses ido a tu Fuerte, ellos no dudarían al matarte inmediatamente —aseguró Naruto avanzando con los demás hacia la puerta. Sus palabras intrigando a Neji y Hinata.

—No deberían acabar con sus aliados —replicó Neji de mala gana.

—Si su aliado está perdiendo su aura solo significa una cosa: estas convirtiéndose en su enemigo —habló Sasuke al salir al pasillo con Sakura en brazos—. ¿Y sabes lo que significa perder el aura? Te conviertes en brujo, Hyuuga.

Tal noticia impacto de sobremanera a ambos Cazadores Hyuuga, que se miraron entre sí apenas digiriendo la noticia.

—¿Yo… un brujo? ¡Imposible! Ellos no existen —gruñó desesperado el Cazador.

Miro por detrás notando a Kurama y Naruto en la retaguardia, a sus lados caminaban Hinata e Ino, y por frente Sasuke con Sakura y Tenten.

—¿No estás equivocado Sasuke-san? —preguntó Hinata desesperada.

—¿Me ves con cara de estar jugando, Hinata? —aseveró el Uchiha sin voltearla a ver—. Iba a matar a Neji, pero Naruto insistió en traerte.

Ambos Hyuugas voltearon a ver al susodicho con sorpresa. Y Naruto le sonrió a Hinata con dulzura logrando que ella se sonrojara ligeramente y volviera su vista al frente.

—Tenten, tienes que venir con nosotros —dijo Sasuke al llegar al elevador.

—Pero el hospital…

—Hey. Recuerda que también eres una Haruno, tu vida igualmente corre peligro. Además, si no vas Sakura me matará —suspiró ligeramente—. Y no nos vendría mal tener un doctor con nosotros. Seríamos un desastre sin tus conocimientos.

Tenten se sintió verdaderamente útil en esta situación. Su determinación alcanzo a sus ojos cuando todos ingresaron al elevador, menos ella.

—Está bien, iré con ustedes —sentenció decidida—. Solo iré por el antídoto de Sakura y los veré en la entrada.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y miró a Kurama.

—Kurama, ve con Tenten y cuídala. Puedo sentir el olor de algunos Demonios sobre el lugar.

El Zorro salió del elevador con una gran sonrisa y saludo a Tente con efusividad.

—Un gusto concuña, verás que nos llevaremos de maravilla —dijo él dejando confusa a la doctora.

—Kurama —advirtió Ino a medio grito.

—Vámonos —el Zorro arrastro a Tente por los pasillos, apresurándola.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron, Sasuke se permitió soltar un suspiro sin ser detectado. Por detrás estaban los demás, pero la que le preocupaba más era Sakura que permanecía en sus brazos, inconsciente. Y pensar que hace unos minutos estaba sonriendo.

Bajo su rostro hasta la frente de la chica y le dejo un beso con delicadeza.

—Estarás bien, Sakura —prometió el chico apretándola a su cuerpo—. Lo estarás…

* * *

 _Y bueno, en esto consiste el capítulo de hoy =0= como pueden ver, ya han logrado escapar de Betsu No Sekai e irás al refugió. ¿Fue inesperado la pelea entre Sasuke-chan y Sakura-kun? Desde hace un tiempo me planeaba como es que Sasuke podría adquirir la confianza necesaria en ella, y me pareció una forma un tanto "brutal" una contienda así. Sakura midió su fuerza y Sasuke… descubrió que ya se hizo fuerte._

 _Aclaró unos puntos que de seguro les tienen intrigadas:_

 _Cuando Sakura respondió la pregunta de Madara del porque confiaba en Sasuke, murmuró que él había muerto. ESTO ES CIERTO, y no, no es un error, tiene un motivo oculto. Sasuke murió y "revivió" por así decirlo. En el capítulo 18 lo muestras._

 _Madara es un hombre que es leal, por eso le interesa el bienestar de sus pupilos. En base a esto, solo desea que estén tranquilos, por ello hizo que Sasuke y Sakura pelearan, pues quería ver que tanto ha cambiado Sasuke, si se volvió más humano en consta de los sentimientos._

 _Y conforme a los "brujos" ya lo tenía previsto y en el siguiente capi explicare un poco más sobre esto. Del como nacieron o su creación. Espero no les disguste como se está tornando la historia._

 _Ah, se me olvidaba. Las visiones que tiene Sasuke, ¿acaso se imaginan que puede ser? Además, el poder mental que tiene Sakura de ver el pasado puede utilizarse de muchas formas, ya lo ira descubriendo._

 _Entonces sería todo por hoy, espero sus respuestas con lo referente a la extensión de los capítulos. ¡Les agradezco su apoyo, reviews, favoritos y alerta! ¿Lectores fantasmas? Bienvenidos :3_

 _¡Alela-chan fuera!_


	24. (23) Cadenas rotas

_Oh, vamos!_

 _No me resistí y vine publicando el siguiente capítulo diez días después *recompensa chicos (a)*_

 _He de confesar que desde que empecé a escribir este fic hace dos años, tenía planeada parte de lo que sucede, estaba emocionada por escribir las escenas que no pude contenerme._

 _Bueno, por la emoción no tengo mucho que decir._

 _En la mitad de este capítulo me inspire en dos soundtracks:_

 **NOBODY WANTS TO BE ALONE | by Christian Reindl**

 **YouSeeBIGGIRL/T:T**

 _Si leen la letra del segundo le entenderán a muchas cosas._

 _Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme un review ;-; por fis._

* * *

 _(Lean esto si quiere comprender del todo)._

 _Aclaración dentro del fanfic:_

 _Fujun'na hantā:_ _ **significa «cazador impuro», mestizos especializados en el arte de matar y proteger.**_

 _Cabecillas_ _ **: Así hacen referencia hacia cada cabecilla de los Clanes de Cazadores Puros.**_

 _El Consejo Real:_ _ **Está conformado por 12 Cazadores Puros, dos de cada Clan puro y 3 Cazadores Impuros representando a la variedad de Clanes Impuros. El Consejo es quien ejerce la ley en el Mundo Sobrenatural e impone las reglas, también tienen la fusión de juzgar a un Cazador en caso de alta traición y desterrarlos de los Fuertes.**_

 _..._

 _ **Las auras se clasifican así:**_

 _Humanos_ _ **: azul celeste.**_

 _Cazadores Puros:_ _ **blanco.**_

 _Demonios Inferiores:_ _ **naranja**_

 _Demonios intermedios:_ _ **amarillo.**_

 _Demonios Superiores:_ _ **café.**_

 _Mestizos-Híbridos:_ _ **negro.**_

 _Lobos_ _ **: rojos.**_

 _Vampiros_ _ **: gris.**_

 _Felinos_ _ **: verde.**_

 _Cazadores impuros_ _ **: morado.**_

 _Monstruos_ _ **: rosa.**_

* * *

 _Adameo_ ( _Adamianis mero mari_ ): _**son Humanos que nacieron de Cazadores puros. En ocasiones especiales, cuando un Cazadora da a luz el aura del bebé es azul y no blanca. Son un poco más fuertes que los Humanos y con un entrenamiento adecuado pueden ser iguales de fuertes que los Cazadores.**_

 _Palacio de Hierro:_ _ **es donde residen los del Consejo Real.**_

* * *

 _[23]_

 _Cadenas rotas_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jueves 13 de octubre del 2016._

 _España._

 _Madrugada._

Escuchaba voces distorsionadas apenas lograba entender su significado. Lo que tenía claro era que le dolía todo el cuerpo y a la vez sentía como flotaba en el aire y su boca reseca pedía a gritos ser refrescada.

Se removió un poco intentando abrir los ojos, escucho su nombre en un tintineo, extraño. Abrió lentamente los parpados topándose con la vista del suelo y unos pies que andaban. Alzó un poco la vista y lo que admiró no fue lo esperado.

Pasmada, contempló el rostro de Neji impasible enfocándola. El miedo invadió sus sentidos y profirió un tremendo grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta provocando que quien sea que la estuviese cargando, se tropezara y ambos cayeran el suelo.

Inmediatamente Sakura se levantó de un salto y manifestó su arma poniéndose en defensiva delante de Neji, este se sorprendió por las acciones de la chica al igual que sus acompañantes.

—¡Cálmate Cheri-chan! —pidió Kiba desde el suelo, y Sakura lo miró de soslayo respirando agitadamente—. Él no te hará daño.

—¿Q-Qué está haciendo aquí? —cuestionó confundida sin bajar el arma, al contrario, tenso los músculos.

—Es nuestro prisionero —afirmó Naruto con calma. Era normal que Sakura estuviese aturdida.

Hasta ese momento, Sakura se detuvo un segundo para analizar a su alrededor. La oscuridad no era un impedimento para su vista vampírica.

Se encontraba de pie en medio de un camino de piedras, a su alrededor se alzaban múltiples árboles y arbustos previendo que era un bosque. La luna menguante daba su tenue luz, pero no conforme con ello, alguien traía consigo una antorcha.

Visualizo a las personas a su alrededor. Además de Kiba y Neji, se encontraba Naruto en uno de sus costados acompañado de Hinata. Esta agarraba unas cadenas que conectaban a los grilletes de las manos de Neji.

—¿Qué sucedió? Escuche un grito.

Su cuerpo se relajó considerablemente al escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

Él aterrizó a su lado junto con Tente. La de ojos cafés le calmo y sonrió con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—No hay nada que temer, tienes a tu guardián aquí —recordó Tenten como si no lo supiera.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado de ver a Sakura consiente. Gracias a que Tenten le administro la dosis de antídoto no tendría secuelas.

—Me asusté al ver a Neji. Lamento el alboroto —balbuceó la chica encogiéndose un poco de hombros y desviando la mirada al ver la mueca su mueca de inconformidad del susodicho.

—Él no te hará nada, Hinata lo ha estado vigilando muy bien —aseveró el Uchiha apoyando una mano en la cintura, bajo un poco su vista para encontrarse con Kiba en el suelo—. Oh, ¿te caíste? —inquirió burlón alzando una ceja.

—No, como crees. Solo baje a abrazar al suelo —ironizó el peli café levantándose del mismo para sacudir sus ropas con brusquedad y le insultó con una seña de manos.

Sasuke solo mostro su dentadura blanca y ordenó a los demás que siguieran caminando.

Retomaron su marcha a paso moderado dejando por detrás a Sasuke y por supuesto, a Sakura.

Él se acercó a ella posando una mano enfundada por el guante en su cabeza y agachó un poco el rostro para verla. El rostro de su novia desprendía un poco de vergüenza.

—Veo que estas mejor. Te moviste fácilmente.

—Cuando uno tiene miedo consta con dos opciones: o te paralizas o enfrentas —recitó la chica suspirando y mostrando una sonrisa resignada—. Que complicado. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En España —contestó el Uchiha tranquilamente separándose de ella para retomar su marcha juntos—. Llevamos cerca de tres días viajando para llegar a unos de los refugios.

—Oh… —murmuró interesada—. Estuve tres días inconsciente. ¿Y los demás? ¿E Ino? —preguntó alarmada.

—Si lo preguntas por Gaara y Hanabi, lograron llegar a casa de mis hermanos antes que nosotros —explicó metiendo sus manos en la gabardina—. No pudimos alcanzarlos por el tráfico y las peleas, al final tuvimos que abordar un avión a Madrid, de ahí venimos. Ino tuvo la orden de quedarse con del resto en Tokio, algunos están heridos pero vivos.

Sakura suspiro aliviada llevándose una mano al pecho, recibió buenas noticias de los que consideraba importantes.

Pero le intrigo la extraña situación de que Neji los acompañara.

—¿Y Neji?

—Se podría decir que lo atrapamos y tuvimos que traerlo con nosotros.

—Vaya problema —se quejó la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos y alzando la mirada al cielo, observó unos segundos las estrellas antes de rascarse el cuello.

—Dentro de un par de horas llegaremos al refugio —comentó Sasuke sacando su celular y admirando la pantalla.

Algo que a Sakura le atrajo la atención al mirar de reojo a Sasuke, fue que, en la pantalla apareció un borrón rosado. Se atrevió a estirar el cuello para presenciar una foto suya como fondo de pantalla de su novio.

Ella con su uniforme de escuela en medio de un parque. Recordaba ese día, Ali había visitado la ciudad un par de horas y pidió verla. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba en una cita con Sasuke. Pero claro, el Uchiha a regañadientes la llevó con Ali al parque y la espero a una distancia prudente.

Ella sonreía desde lejos, al verse pasmada en una foto se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era —y no lo pensaba por vanidad—. Las sonrisas eran la mejor arma que podías poseer.

Se enterneció al verlo pues a Sasuke se le pusieron un poco rojo las orejas. En algo tan sencillo la sorprendía. Descubrió algo nuevo de su novio: era romántico a su manera.

—A veces eres romántico Sasuke-kun —Sakura le dio unos pequeños codazos en las costillas a su novio.

Él se apeno un poco y paso un brazo por los hombros menudos depositándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Y tu una nena.

El resto de las horas el grupo avanzo paso moderado, deteniéndose lo estrictamente necesario para descansar y retomaban la marcha sin precedentes. Poco a poco lograron ver a lo lejos las luces de un pequeño pueblo alejado de la gran ciudad de Zamora, rodeado de pinos y lerdos altos y gruesos, con sus hojas marchitas, cayéndose lentamente ante el amanecer.

Avanzaron con más prisas estando alerta a cualquier movimiento de sus alrededores. Pasaron por diversas enredaderas hasta llegar al final del bosque topándose inmediatamente con una carretera desolada.

—Por aquí —indicó el Uchiha siguiendo la carretera hacia las últimas casas del pequeño poblado. Los postes de luz se alzaban alumbrando perfectamente la carretera.

Finalmente se adentraron un poco más a las casas observando de reojo las luces encendidas de las casas, incluso algunas personas que auras azules. Vagamente se preguntaron si era correcto caminar como si nada por las calles.

Pero claro, Naruto no se podía quedar por mucho tiempo callado e hizo verbal la cuestión.

—Aquí no hay ninguna especie —indicó Sasuke sin mirarlos— porque esta zona está controlada por algunos Demonios fieles a Minato y cuidan el refugio.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a una de las casas al estilo victoriano más grandes de la zona, era protegida por una cerca de metal, en la entrada se alzaban dos pequeñas torres que guiaba el camino de concreto. Se adentraron sin prisas observando el pasto verde perfectamente alineado y cuidado. Los vecinos más cercanos estaban a unos veinte metros de distancia.

Sasuke subió las escaleras del porche y tocó la puerta tres veces seguidas, e inmediatamente se abrió revelando a una chica de cabellos azules y mirada filosa.

—Ja, el bastardo por fin llego —escupió la desconocida en ingles entrecerrando los ojos hacia el aludido que no se inmutó al insulto—. ¿Te cansaste de los altos suburbios y decidiste venir con los pobres?

—Déjanos pasar —advirtió Sasuke indiferente.

A regañadientes, la chica se hizo un lado dejando que Sasuke entrara y compañía, detallo a cada uno que paso por la puerta deteniéndose especialmente en la cabellera rosada de Sakura que paso murmurando una disculpa por la interrupción.

Mientras tanto, Sakura miró disimuladamente a su alrededor.

El ambiente que encerraba la casa era un poco acogedor por lo espaciosa que se veía, la luz blanca de los focos daba otro panorama al igual del ventilador de techo que giraba echando aire. Al parecer se encontraban en medio de la sala, los sillones acomodados entre sí dejaban un espacio considerable.

Debajo pisaba una alfombra de pelo largo de color gris. Se sintió incomoda al pisar una alfombra tan bonita y aun calzando sus tenis impregnada de loso. Técnicamente sintió ganas de sentir el tacto bajo sus dedos.

Se sobresalto al escuchar un portazo y al alzar la vista, se encontró con la chica que los recibió mirándolos con una ceja alzada y brazos cruzados. ¿Qué impresión daba? De una chica para nada común, no podía ver su aura porque portaba el collar que ocultaba su presencia.

—Ella es Tamara —presentó Sasuke en ingles sin mirar a la aludida.

—Un-no-gusto —dijo sincera la chica con desagrado—. Les advierto que por esta vez les paso que pisen esa alfombra, a la próxima les partiré la cara —dijo apuntándolos con un dedo y el ceño fruncido.

Inmediatamente todos retrocedieron del centro de la alfombra hasta quedar lejos de ella, intuían que Tamara poseía buen humor.

—Como ven es muy devota a ser amigable —dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo.

—¿Dijiste algo bastardo, o acaso quieres morir? —gruñó Tamara a la defensiva alzando su puño al aire.

Y el azabache la ignoro olímpicamente al cambiar de tema.

—¿Ya llegaron los demás?

—Si te refieres al viejo Jiraya, Minato y compañía, por su puesto. Dejaron mi alfombra llena de lodo y otras asquerosidades. ¿Sabes cuantos gérmenes tuve que limpiar? Fue un asco —expresó enfadada Tamara.

—Naruto, enséñale a Hinata donde puede encerrar a Neji —ordenó Sasuke a su amigo.

—Es por aquí —Naruto se dirigió al pasillo derecho.

Neji suspiró inaudiblemente al ser obligado a avanzar y miró de soslayo a Tenten mientras era guiado por Hinata. La Haruno ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, al parecer la chica loca era más interesante que él. Así que se resignó y frunció el ceño, enojado.

Tamara los miró con sospecha cuando desaparecieron por el pasillo.

—¿Y ese encadenado qué, lo matarán?

—Es un prisionero —soltó el Uchiha sin prestarle atención—. Nos quedaremos por un tiempo, así que ocuparemos las demás habitaciones.

Al parecer a Tamara no le agrado la idea porque su rostro se deformo en desagrado, pero no replicó, o más bien lo hizo a su manera.

—Están en su no-casa, así que cuidado en romper o ensuciar algo por qué morirán si lo hacen —les advirtió Tamara a todos alejándose de la sala por el otro pasillo, los miro de una forma nada agradable y desapareció de su vista.

En ese momento Kiba suspiro exageradamente.

—¡Creí que moriría! —exclamó Kiba dejándose caer en uno de los sillones—. Esa chica esta demente.

—Tiene un carácter irritable —opinó Tenten aferrándose a las tiras de su mochila.

Sakura trago grueso dejando que la amenaza de Tamara fuese una broma, no deseaba ser objetivo para esa chica, lo mejor sería evitarla si podía. No la veía como una mala persona, pero por su carácter le era imposible lidiar con ella.

—Tamara es muy peculiar —comentó la Haruno menor un poco intranquila.

—¿Peculiar? Yo diría que está loca —intervino Kiba y Tenten apoyo sus palabras.

Sasuke los miró con las cejas alzadas creyendo que exageraban. Aunque a él tampoco le agradaba la chica.

—Es unos de los Demonios que cuidan el refugio, pero es una loca obsesiva de la limpieza —bufó sonoramente—. No es capaz de matar a nadie, pero es si de vengarse cruelmente si estropeas algo. Les recomiendo que no ensucien nada.

Al terminar sus palabras, se escucharon pasos provenientes de los pasillos. Del lado derecho salió disparada Hanabi pasando de largo hacía el otro extremo.

—¿Es Hanabi? —preguntó curiosa Sakura.

Pero también apareció Gaara del mismo pasillo de donde vino Hanabi. El pelirrojo miró a todos y detuvo su andar.

—Hanabi, Sakura y Sasuke están en la sala —dijo con voz fuerte y adentrándose a la misma para saludar a los recién llegados—. Me alegra verlos con vida —dijo a todos pero fue a abrazar a Sakura.

A su lado, Sasuke fingió no ver para que sus celos irracionales no le jugaran una mala pasada. Y en cambio, observo como Hanabi aparecía en la sala corriendo. Se abalanzo a él para abrazarlo y no le quedo de otra más que agarrarla en el aire para que no cayera.

—Y tú Hanabi, ¿has comido bien? —preguntó Sasuke cuando Hanabi decidió que era mucho tiempo para abrazarlo y se separó de él.

—Si —la cachorra alzo ambas manos en pulgar y se giró a Sakura para abrazarla por la cintura y sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¡Me alegra verte Hanabi! —Sakura la abrazó y giró en su lugar con ella—. Ven, vayamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre.

Emocionada, Hanabi chilló y tiró de Sakura por el pasillo guiándola a la cocina dejando a los demás de pie en la sala.

Resignado por la actitud de su novia, Sasuke les pidió a los tres restantes que lo acompañaran porque iba a mostrarles la habitación donde estarían durmiendo mientras permanecieran en la casa.

"/"/"

 _Tokio, Japón._

 _Estación de policía._

 _Mañana._

Konohamaru entro a la estación de policía respirando agitadamente, frotándose el rostro, camino por los escritorios ignorando por completo a las personas de su alrededor y las miradas inquisidoras sobre él.

Ya todo se sabía.

Tokio, y el mundo descubrió que no están solos en el mundo.

Para nada.

Desde los incidentes de hace tres días ocurrieron secuelas. Los Demonios, no conformes con armar una gran revuelta con peleas en las calles creando victimas en el proceso, anduvieron a plena luz del día revelando su verdadera apariencia obligando a otros, como los Seres Sobrenaturales, hacerles de frente. ¿Qué ocurría? Tanto los Lobos y Felinos se revelaron causando demasiada conmoción. Y no se diga de los Vampiros.

A consecuencia, el Clan Sarutobi junto con un grupo de _Adameo_ ( _Adamianis mero mari_ ) batallaron en la ciudad. Algunos edificios quedaron hechos trizas por las batallas, las calles cerradas por el pavimento destrozado y unos que otro centro comercial derribado.

Fue muy peligroso mantener las batallas, pero gracias a Dios pudieron controlarlos antes de que hubiese una explosión, las bajas no pasaron de un octavo de la población y resguardaron a muchos.

Ingreso a la oficina de Shisui sin tocar y se plantó frente al escritorio.

—Los Vampiro han quemado todos los cuerpos —informó con seriedad.

Shisui asintió con la cabeza levantándose de la silla debido a que el teléfono fijo que reposaba en el escritorio no dejaba de sonar.

—¿No contestarás? —inquirió la peli café.

—Para nada. Es Fugaku que quiere saber la situación actual de Tokio —dijo fríamente.

Konohamaru se recargo en la pared y miró entre las persianas a los policías correr de aquí para allá, el ajetreo aun no terminaba.

—Es un caos para los humanos.

—Fue muy tarde cuando Shikamaru intento retener los videos de los ataques que estuvieron subiendo varias personas, logró borrar los del país, pero se filtraron en toda la red —expresó frustrado—. Y eso no es todo —aseguró girando la computadora donde pasaban las noticias.

Konohamaru se inclinó hacia la pantalla leyendo el encabezado de la noticia internacional: " _¿No estamos solos en el mundo? La ficción se vuelve realidad"._ Y daban a detalles y los análisis de los videos filtrados.

—Estamos en verdaderos problemas —suspiró enderezándose en su lugar—. Sobre todo, porque Akatsuki no apareció entre la revuelta. Muy bien sabemos que cuando están muy calmados, es porque traman algo grueso.

—Y no sabremos cómo reaccionará el Consejo Real ante la situación —dijo Shisui—. Sea cual sea, el tiempo que tendrán a cargo Tokio será poco.

—¡Bien! Entonces debemos hacer un buen trabajo y proteger esta ciudad hasta que Minato y Kakashi regresen —Konohamaru sonrió de lado y alzó una mano al aire—. ¡Arriba ese espíritu!

—¿Ahora quien anima a quién? —cuestionó divertido el Uchiha agachando la cabeza, derrotado.

"/"/"

 _Zamora, España._

 _Refugio._

 _Mañana._

Después de recobrar energías con una pasajera comida, Sasuke y Sakura fueron llamados por Jiraya, pues este estaba deseoso de conocer a la chica.

La Haruno se asomó por la puerta del despacho enfocando por unos segundos sus ojos en el suelo, no comprendía el nerviosismo que atacó repentinamente su mente. Había escuchado muchas cosas buenas de Jiraya y tenía miedo de no serle de su agrado.

—¿Y si no le agrado Sasuke-kun? —preguntó retrocediendo unos pasos, miró a su novio con temor.

Sasuke, que estaba a su lado con un semblante sereno, la miró desde arriba brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—A Jiraya no hay persona que no le agrade —aseguró.

—¡Oh, ya llegaron! —la sorpresiva aparición de Jiraya por la puerta sobresalto a Sakura que prácticamente se aferró a Sasuke por instinto.

La chica, avergonzada, giro su rostro sonrojado al hombre de cabello blanco que le sonreía como si fuera una vieja amiga a la que veía. Separándose de Sasuke, se plantó frente a Jiraya e hizo una reverencia.

—Un gusto conocerlo Jiraya-sama, soy Haruno Sakura.

—Vamos, no seas tan formal. Solo dime Jiraya, Sakura-kun —el hombre tomo una de las manos de Sakura para saludarla y sin borrar su sonrisa la guio a un de los sillones—. Entra tú también Sasuke-chan, y cierra la puerta.

El aludido procedió a hacer los indicado. Cerró la puerta en un susurro y avanzo hasta uno de los sillones para sentarse a un lado de su novia, Jiraya les ofreció café a ambos. Observo la chimenea encendida y recordó que Jiraya era muy friolento al igual que Sakura.

—Desde que supe que Hana tuvo una hija quise conocerla —dijo Jiraya frotándose las manos—. Te pareces mucho a Hana.

—Muchos me lo dicen —Sakura bajo la mirada y sonrió un poco triste—. Lo cierto es que no solo nací yo. Mi madre tuvo mellizos… mi hermano, Sakumo, murió hace bastantes años —confesó alzando la mirada.

Se sorprendió cuando vio casi enfrente a Jiraya, arrodillado en la alfombra mirándola directamente a los ojos con los suyos llorosos.

—¿Jiraya-sama…?

—Debiste de sufrir mucho desde que naciste —murmuró Jiraya tomando una de sus manos. Sakura se estaba conmoviendo de sus sentimientos—. Sufriste sola la muerte de tus padres y hermano, vagaste sin rumbo por tantos años hasta que llegaron a salvarte. Has soportado mucho. Eres muy valiente.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrumaron ante sus palabras y el labio inferior le tembló. Cubrió su boca para evitar llorar.

—Pero ahora no estás sola, hay muchas personas que te quieren. Y una en especial —el peliblanco tomo la mano derecha de Sasuke y la puso sobre la Haruno.

Al contacto, Sakura miró a su novio con sentimiento y felicidad contenida; Sasuke dirigía su mirada a las manos cuales entrelazo inmediatamente dándole un apretón de manos, brindándole confortación.

—Vendrán tiempos difíciles. Habrá momentos que parecerá haberlo perdido todo, pero no es así. Porque después vendrán cosas mejores —negó con la cabeza sin moverse de su lugar, miraba a ambos esbozando una sonrisa—. Dios permitió su creación por algo, cada uno de ustedes tiene un propósito especial, aunque no lo parezca. El amor… los vuelve fuerte, y lo que tienen ustedes es verdadero.

Las miradas de Sasuke y Sakura se encontraron en un punto donde ella estaba a poco de largarse a llorar ante las inmensas ganas de desahogar el repentino nudo en su garganta. Y él… abrumado por las palabras de del viejo Jiraya.

—Entonces, ¿a usted no le incomoda nuestros orígenes?

—Para nada —rio entre dientes agitando la mano—. Me alegra saber que están juntos. Te siento como mi nieta —Jiraya se levantó de su lugar y regresó al suyo con lentitud—. Omitan siempre los comentarios respecto a sus orígenes, al fin y al cabo, algunos venimos del mismo lugar.

Sakura se inclinó ligeramente agradeciendo dar su aprobación.

—Solo espero que a tío Kakashi no le incomode —Sakura se rasco la nuca con su mano libre y sonrió nerviosa.

—No lo creo, estará feliz de que su sobrina este en buenas manos. Así que debes de cuidar de ella Sasuke-kun, te lo advierto como su querido abuelo —aseveró con una sonrisa astuta.

El Uchiha murmuró algo sobre que Sakura tenía una extensa familia postiza.

—Por cierto, ¿te sirvió el pergamino que te envíe? —preguntó entusiasmado.

—¡Si! Gracias por eso —la Haruno de nuevo hizo una reverencia—. Me ha ayudado a avanzar mucho con mi habilidad.

—Déjame decirte una cosa: eres la única en el mundo que posee ese don —aseguro el viejo sorprendiendo a la pareja—. Así es, he estado en todos los lugares de este mundo y nunca vi una habilidad como la tuya. Eres única. Pero claro, sé de ella porque Dios me lo revelo.

—¿Cómo…? —Sakura ya no sabía que creer—. ¿No se supone que los Mestizos somos criaturas inmorales para Dios?

—Como les dije, cada uno de los Mestizos tiene una labor importante en este mundo —remoto Jiraya—. Y hay un grupo en especial. Por ello te concedió este don: el ver el pasado. Esto hace que te acerques más al corazón de las personas.

Sakura se miró las manos sin creer que el don que poseía hubiese sido otorgado por el Dios que pensaba que la había abandonado. Le dirigió mirada a Sasuke que también se quedó mudo sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Pero no deben pensar mucho de ello —alentó el hombre con una sonrisa—. Por ahora solo concentrémonos en rescatar a Kakashi, ¿sí?

Ambos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza sin emitir palabra alguna.

—Ahora, ¿nos podrías dejar un momento a solas? —le pidió amablemente Jiraya a Sakura.

—Claro —concedió la chica levantándose del sillón como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, se viró a Sasuke y le sonrió débilmente—. Estaré con Hanabi y Gaara.

Sasuke asintió mientras la veía marchar sin prisas. Cuando estuvieron solos, el semblante de Jiraya se tornó un poco más serio.

—¿Qué tan grave es la abertura del sello?

—Mucho —susurró Sasuke sacándose la gabardina y camisa dejando expuestos sus tatuajes. Pero había cierta anomalía, alrededor de sus brazos y torso, había marcas como de cintas oscuras y cadenas negras—. Entre más oscuro estén, más está libre.

—Sigo sin saber qué es exactamente lo que está dentro de ti —Jiraya lo miró con preocupación—. Todo apunta a que es un Demonio Exótico, pero si fuese así desde hace ya varios años se hubiese liberado.

—Creo que es una maldición —alegó Sasuke poniéndose de vuelta la camisa sin reparos—. Aoda asegura conocer este tipo de marcas, es cuando alguien te ha maldijo o soy parte de una pasada por generaciones.

—Seguiré investigando. Por lo pronto es de suma importancia rescatar a Kakashi para renovar el sello.

Sasuke estiro su cuello a un lado suspirando con pesadez. Por esta clase de cosas prefería no involucrarse con las personas, para no lastimarlas. Pero ha sido muy tarde, porque se condenó solo. Estaba irremediablemente atado a Sakura y no quería librarse de ella jamás.

—También quería hablarte sobre la… habilidad de Sakura —se dejó caer de vuelta al sillón y apoyo los codos en las rodillas—. Hace unos días tuve un entrenamiento con ella, entre la lucha, me toco dos veces estando a la defensiva. Todos mis sentidos sintieron, vieron, incluso olí cierto recuerdo del pasado (justamente el que pensaba). Me dejo anonado.

—Oh. No creía que avanzará tan rápido —aceptó Jiraya impresionado. Se inclinó un poco hacía él—. Eso es parte de su don. Puede dejar al individuo atrapado en su recuerdo por un lapso e incluso por siempre.

—No creí que fuese tan poderoso.

—Lo es, al igual que a ti —el peliblanco lo miro con sospecha—. ¿Quieres decirme algo más?

El Uchiha no se sorprendió de que él lo supiera.

—Creo que absurdo decirte, pero… he tenido muchos sueños, incluso recuerdos que no son del pasado o de la actualidad —se frotó el cuello al sentir el cansancio en lleno.

Los ojos negros de Jiraya se oscurecieron un poco.

—¿Qué clase de visiones?

—Yo… la primera que lo tuve fue hace varios años, cuando estuve con Sakura de niña. Constantemente soñaba con mi propia muerte y se hizo realidad. ¿Lo recuerdas? Esa vez que fui envuelto en hielo por meses.

El peliblanco bebió de su taza de café asintiendo con la cabeza. Recordaba claramente la desesperación de Kakashi en ese entonces y verlo en carne propia fue peor. Sobre todo, porque… Sasuke revivió, y fue obra de la naturaleza y del Dios mismo. Aunque no se lo haya dicho a Sasuke por cuestiones, lo tenía presente.

—Y así siguieron pequeños lapsos de la vida cotidiana, para mí era un déjà vu. Sin embargo… últimamente he tenido visiones y sueños… de Sakura, muerta, entre mis brazos —dijo con voz grave, incluso su respiración se agitó al alzar un poco las manos y mirándolas—. Es una desesperación horrible. Y en una ocasión vi a una niña que se parecía terriblemente a Sakura, pero con el cabello y ojos negros cubiertos por lentes rojos…

Se sobresalto cuando sintió la mano de Jiraya sobre su hombro, había estado tan absorto en sus palabras que no se percató de su cercanía. Sus ojos parecían a ver viajado a otro lugar porque se encontraban más oscuros de lo normal. De hecho, pareciera que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

—Mantén un poco la calma, ¿sí? Lo que te voy a decir no sé si sea de tu agrado —Jiraya le paso la mano por su cabello y Sasuke bajo las suyas al alzar la mirad, esperando sus palabras.

Por un segundo se mantuvo sereno al escuchar atentamente las cuatro palabras que emitió Jiraya, fue frunciendo ligeramente el ceño para después abrir los ojos de par en par, incrédulo y sudando frío.

" _Puedes ver el futuro"._

Juró por un momento sentir que se moría —literalmente— de rabia al repetir en su mente las palabras de Jiraya.

Y solamente por este supuesto "don" que había adquirido. ¿Dios se lo concedió? Rio amargamente con una expresión de sufrimiento e ironía. Lo creía con Sakura porque ella, pase a ser una Mestiza, era una buena persona, bondadosa y misericordiosa. Pere, ¿él? Un asesino con un pasado retorcido.

—Hablemos del plan más tarde —pidió Sasuke levantándose del sillón. No dio espacio a replicas al salir como un torbellino del despacho.

Era muy contradictorio, el poder que tenía encerrado en su interior podría ser una maldición —el mal—, y ahora esta… habilidad (prefirió llamarlo así) adquirida —el bien—. ¿Más irónico? Solo faltaba que le dijeran que era un Cazador Puro.

Quería vomitar.

"/"/"

 _Lugar desconocido._

 _Tarde._

—¡Kabum! —gritó Deidara apreciando su obra maestra: un pequeño dragón echo de arcilla blanca. Sonrió glorioso mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos—. He terminado mi hermosa obra. Hup.

—Pierdes el tiempo haciendo juguetes espantosos —aseguro Kisame desde el otro lado del salón, acariciaba con insistencia su gran espada (un demonio) y sonreía sádico.

—Y tú el carisma con esa horrible cara —se quejó el rubio. Si lo hubiese mirado, notaría que Kisame le dirigía una mirada nada grata—. No eres para nada hermoso.

—Cállate travesti.

—¿Ah? ¡No soy un travesti! —Deidara lo miró con ojos furiosos y casi le lanza su obra maestra si no fuese porque Hidan intervino.

—¡Exacto! Son aberraciones hacia Jashin —exclamó enojado el peli plata agitando su arma.

—¿Ja? Tu dichoso dios es una aberración —se quejó Deidara mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos—. Y no es para nada hermoso.

—¡Serás sacrificio, inútil! —gruño Hidan poniéndose en guardia.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! —Tobi salió —literalmente— de la nada, poniéndose frente a Hidan. Su único ojo visible lo enfoco—. No mates a Deidara-senpai, es un buen maestro para Tobi.

—Banda de locos —murmuró Konan sin remedio. Se encontraba sentada en el marco de una ventana haciendo figuras de papel.

—¡Tobi te escuchó Konan-san! —cantó Tobi desde su lugar dando vueltas.

La mujer solamente rodo los ojos y desapareció convirtiendo su cuerpo en pedazos de papeles.

Sin darse cuenta, apareció en medio de otra sala considerablemente lejos del ajetreo de sus compañeros. Y seguía preguntándose porque Pain los reunió a todos. ¿Alguna nueva orden? Lo extraño era que ni siquiera había visto a Izumi en los últimos días.

Enderezó su cuerpo y soltó el aire.

—Konan.

Al escuchar su nombre, miró hacia la puerta descubriendo a Pain junto a Izumi, pero esta no se veía de buen humor.

—Tenemos noticias. Los Demonios no dieron con Sakura, escapó del alboroto.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Buscarla, por supuesto —rebatió Izumi dando un pisotón en el suelo—. Pain quiere tenerla cuanto antes.

Izumi no estaba del todo bien, de hecho, quería mandar todo a la mierda y desaparecer. Porque descubrió algo verdaderamente perturbador.

Nada era lo que parecía.

Pain no era el verdadero líder de Akatsuki.

La organización no solo era para destruir a todos los Cazadores, si no para secuestrar a Sakura (no matarla).

El verdadero responsable… estaba loco y cuerdo a la vez.

Y que ella… solo era un peón más, no le tenían ni la más pisca de consideración. Había sido reclutada como un cebo. Y no le gustaba ser una pieza del tablero, una insignificante pieza.

Apretó los puños.

Pero seguiría con la farsa hasta descubrir las intenciones ocultas. Fingiría estar de su lado, porque en el momento adecuado… sería independiente.

Ahora a ella la habían traicionado.

Y les respondería de la misma forma.

"/"/"

 _Zamora, España._

 _Refugio._

 _Noche._

—… ¿quedó claro? —preguntó Minato enderezándose sobre su estatura. Su mano seguía sobre el mapa con trazos.

El silencio se tendió sobre el gran salón. Frente a él se encontraban Kiba, Sakura, Hinata y Naruto con una expresión indescifrable; Sasuke y Kurama apretaban la mandíbula, Gaara se mantuvo impasible y Tamara… no expresaba interés alguno.

—Este plan es de lo más loco —dijo Kiba desesperado.

—Mejor solamente hacemos explotar el lugar y que todos mueran —objetó Tamara con una sonrisa macabra.

—No podemos ser imprudentes, Tamara —alegó Jiraya, estaba justo alado de Minato.

—Como sea, concuerdo con Kiba —Sasuke los miró con extrañes—. Es muy peligroso para todos solo depender de la suerte.

—Vamos chicos, es al único que nos podemos apegar —les advirtió Minato. Bajo la mirada y nuevamente señalo el mapa.

Pero Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo.

El plan era el siguiente: como el Palacio de Hierro estaba protegido por un campo de energía creado por Cazadores, no podían entrar. Así que Jiraya intentará ingresar alegando que necesita hablar con el Consejo sobre la situación actual del mundo ante su revelación. Aquí era el momento decisivo, porque él debía convencer a los guardias a dejarlo pasar.

Al pasar, el campo de energía se desvanecía unos cuantos segundos, este tiempo iba a ser crítico. Los demás tenían que ingresar dentro de la barrera lo más rápido posible para no ser descubiertos. Una vez dentro, se dividirán en tres grupos: la distracción conformado por Naruto, Kurama, Hinata y dos Demonios. El otro, de rescate a Kakashi conformado por Sakura, Tamara, Kiba y Sasori. Y el último, para escape, Hikoro, Gaara, Sasuke e Itachi.

Esto consistía en que el equipo de distracción simulara un ataque en la parte sur (del lado opuesto a los calabozos), mientras tanto, el equipo de escape despejara la entrada hacia los calabozos donde el equipo de rescate entraría para extraer a Kakashi. No deberían tardar más de quince minutos —el tiempo que podrían resistir Naruto y los demás— y volver al punto de extracción donde esperarían el equipo de rescate y escape.

En sí, los Uchihas estaban encargados de realizar una teletransportación en conjunto, por ello no podían luchar severamente para ahorrar energías y así poder sacar a todos de ahí.

—¿Qué pasa si el plan falla? —intervino Itachi haciendo acto de presencia junto a Hikoro, ambos se veían un poco fatigados.

—Entramos y los matamos a todos. ¡Problema solucionado! —dijo sonriente Tamara como si estuviese hablando del clima.

—Tamara —dijeron Minato y Jiraya con advertencia. No era un juego.

La Demonio chasqueó la lengua y cruzó se brazos.

—Hay muchos altibajos —alegó Sakura—. El equipo de distracción corre el riesgo de que una horda de Cazadores los ataque, y si esto sucede, el equipo de escape tendrá que intervenir y disminuiría las posibilidades de escapar por la teletransportación.

—Y en cuanto a los de rescate, no sabremos cuantos Cazadores estarán en los calabozos —dijo Kiba—, corremos un riesgo muy grande. Sobre todo, porque Cheri-chan va con nosotros.

—En ese caso, el equipo de escape los teletransportara a ustedes junto a Kakashi —sentenció Minato enviándole una mirada severa.

—¡No! —exclamó inmediatamente Sakura adelantándose al escritorio—. No puedo aceptar simplemente esto. ¿Es por qué estoy ahí?

—Ciertamente —indicó Jiraya con una sonrisa. Sakura lo miró confundida—. No podemos ponerte en una zona expuesta en dado caso que todo falle. Por lo menos debes sobrevivir junto a Kakashi, los últimos Haruno.

—Pero, ustedes…

—Un guerrero es remplazable, pero un líder no —comentó seriamente Naruto.

—Te equivocas Naruto —intervino la Haruno cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos desafiante—. Los admirables y fuertes combatientes no salen debajo de las piedras. Son únicos, y… a mí me gusta —sonrió radiante.

— _Sakura…_ —pensaron la mayoría maravillados por sus palabras.

—Muy bien. Respecto al plan, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá como lo planeado —aseguró Minato brindándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Rin ha confirmado que habrá una junta de nuevo con los líderes dentro de tres días. Así que mañana debemos hacer el rescate.

—¿Tan pronto? —interrogó Tamara, sonrió de lado moviendo sus manos haciendo presencia del fuego—. Esto va a hacer divertido…

—Y sobre Neji, trataremos ese tema cuando regresemos. Por lo pronto será vigilado por Tenten —indicó Minato cruzándose de brazos y miró a todos los de la sala—. Vayan a descansar y prepárense, mañana a primera hora saldremos. Atacaremos al medio día.

Poco a poco fueron retirándose del lugar con la intención de descansar lo necesario, otros se prepararían para la batalla. En sí parecía una misión fácil, pero lo cierto es que corrían el mayor riesgo de nunca regresar.

Al salir del despacho, Sakura viró los ojos al pasillo por donde se acercaba Sasori, al parecer había estado haciendo pequeños trabajos pues su ropa estaba sucia.

—Sasori —saludo acercándose a él.

Sasori agito su cabello y miró a Sakura desde arriba. Luego se percató de reojo de la oscura mirada de Sasuke sobre ellos y le sonrió de lado mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de Sakura. Disfruto de como el rostro del Uchiha se crispo de los nervios.

—Hola Sakura. Me alegra ver que estés a salvo. El lobo rabioso cumplió en protegerte —comentó con una sonrisa y pronto sintió como Sasuke estaba a su lado dándole un manotazo para que alejara su mano de Sakura.

—Mantén quieta sus manos, pinocho —gruñó el azabache.

Y Sakura solo respiro resignada por los celos de Sasuke.

—Tú no me das ordenes lobo raboso —contradijo Sasori retándolo con la mirada.

Pronto se sometieron a una batalla de miradas donde el vencedor era quien podría intimidar al otro con sus expresiones asesinas.

La chica se cruzó de brazos formando un mohín y se alejó de ellos dirigiéndose a la cocina para comer algún bocadillo. De nuevo tenía hambre. Al llegar, notó que Hikoro e Itachi se peleaban por el cucharon de la sopa como niños pequeños.

—Sakura, que bueno que llegas —Hikoro se percató de su presencia y soltó el cucharon provocando que Itachi callera al suelo de espaldas.

La Uchiha paso sobre su hermano dando saltitos y agarro las manos de Sakura para guiarla a la mesa donde Hanabi disfrutaba de otro tazón de cereal, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada fulminante de su hermano mayor.

Obligó a Sakura a sentarse en una de las sillas y la Uchiha hizo lo propio, luego se viró a ella y apoyo las manos en sus mejillas.

—Dime, ¿verdad que Sasuke y tú son novios? —preguntó con sospecha entrecerrando los ojos.

La Haruno trago grueso sudando frío. Había acordado con Sasuke no decirle nada a nadie —pase que la mitad de sus amigos sabían— por cuestiones sociales y sentimentales. Sobre todo, por los hermanos Uchiha. ¿Cómo reaccionarían?

No sabía que contestar. Por supuesto que deseaba decirle que sí, pero…

—No somos novios —contestó con un atisbo de dolor.

—Ah ¿no? —preguntó con desinterés Hikoro jugando con una servilleta—. Entonces, lo que escuche de Jiraya-sama es mentira. ¿Por qué se empeñan en ocultarlo? —sus ojos cafés la miraron de vuelta con seriedad.

Hasta ese momento, Itachi se mantuvo de pie mirándolas fijamente sin intenciones de irrumpir en la plática, solamente como un espectador.

Lo curioso, es que también, del otro lado de la puerta, por el pasillo, estaban Sasuke y Sasori escuchando en silencio las cuestiones de Hikoro y las respuestas de Sakura.

—¿Ocultar que cosa?

—Por favor, Sakura. Ya lo sabemos todo. Así que no lo sigas negando —replicó enojada Hikoro porque esos dos les ocultaron a ellos su noviazgo. Los habrían apoyado desde el principio.

Sakura desvió la mirada sintiéndose culpable por las expresiones de ambos Uchihas.

—Sasuke-kun y yo acordamos en no revelar nada hasta el momento oportuno —cuchicheo la chica a regañadientes.

—¿Y cuál era el momento oportuno? ¿Esperar a que Kakashi fuese secuestrado o uno de nosotros muriera en alguna misión? —inquirió Hikoro con molestia. Pronto se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver el rostro de Sakura contraerse en culpabilidad.

—Basta Hikoro —Sasuke decidió intervenir adentrándose a la cocina. Su expresión era severa cuando enfocó a su hermana—. No tienes por qué hablarle así. No tienes el derecho.

Hikoro sintió remordimiento ante el tono de voz que su hermano se expresó con ella, por lo consecuente, su labio inferior tembló y se disculpó entre balbuceos, nada propio de ella.

—Perdóname Sakura-chan —pidió Hikoro y prácticamente se lanzó a ella para abrazarla. La Haruno estaba impactada—. No quería hablarte así. Es solo que… pensé que no nos tenían confianza para decirnos sobre su noviazgo. Soy la más feliz de que estés con Sasuke.

—Bienvenida a la familia Sakura —Itachi le revolvió el cabello con una mano sonriéndole con alegría—. Estoy satisfecho de que seas tú quien este a su lado. Él podrá ser feliz.

Sasuke pudo respirar un poco en paz ante las palabras de sus hermanos, pensó que se opondrían a su relación, en primera porque ella era la Cabecilla de un clan y se suponía que estos solamente podrían liarse con alguien de su mismo Clan o un Humano.

Por un segundo se cuestionó si estar a su lado es lo correcto, pero inmediatamente lo negó al recordar las palabras que le dijo Sasori en el pasillo hace unos segundos.

" _Sé feliz con ella por todo lo que yo no pude y le arrebaté por ser egoísta"._

Definitivamente no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

"/"/"

 _Al día siguiente._

 _España._

 _Mañana._

Una hora antes del mediodía, Jiraya caminaba tranquilamente por el puente suspendido que conectaba con la entrada del palacio. No había nadie más a su alrededor, o eso pensaban los guardias que lo miraban desde lejos.

El viejo se mantuvo impasible incluso cuando por debajo del puente, en el abismo, se encontraban los tres grupos en posiciones. Era tan profundo que Sasori tuvo que crear un hilo extremadamente largo para que los demás pasaran a una de las rocas simulando una tirolesa.

Al estar del otro lado, tenían que subir la enorme pared recta. De ello se encargó Gaara, que manejaba con cierta dificultad la tierra esparcida de lo profundo creando como un tipo ascensor para todos. Los alzaba delicadamente al observar como Jiraya terminaba de pasar el puente.

—Rodea —ordenó Minato y Gaara, con la vena marcada en la frente, movió sus manos para dirigirlos a la parte trasera del palacio.

Mientras tanto, Jiraya llegó al punto de vigilancia donde los guardias interpusieron sus armas en "x" omitiéndole el paso al hombre.

—Su nombre, origen y motivo de su visita —ordenó firmemente uno de los guardias.

—Jiraya, un profeta. Soy Humano. Mi motivo, deseo hablar con el Consejo referente a la situación actual del mundo —dijo amablemente.

—Lo siento Jiraya-sama, pero el Consejo no espera su visita —afirmó el mismo guarda afilando su semblante.

—Cierto, no la esperan porque tampoco previnieron esta situación —les indicó moviendo su mano—. Por eso estoy aquí, para encontrar una solución. ¿Saben el caos que hay afuera? Pronto todo se saldrá de control.

El otro guardia, que era más pequeño, dudó unos segundos ante el argumento del viejo, pero su compañero repelía a todo.

—No tengo autorización para dejarlo pasar, así que le pediré que se retire… o tendré que utilizar la fuerza —el guardia apunto a Jiraya con la lanza rozándole la nariz.

El viejo peliblanco se mantuvo tranquilo mientras alzaba las manos y sonreía sin malicia.

—Déjalo que pase.

La cuarta voz sorprendió a los guardias que se pusieron firmes ante la orden de una consejera.

—Rin-sama —los guardias hicieron una reverencia.

—Oh, Rin-san. Un gusto verte —saludó amablemente Jiraya.

—Ya escucharon, déjenlo entrar —habló Rin desde su lugar a los guardias.

El guardia más bajito se metió un silbato a la boca y sopló en él produciendo un chillido. Al segundo después, la barrera que separaba a Jiraya y Rin por un par de metros, desapareció.

—Gracias el acceso —dijo Jiraya empezando a caminar a paso tranquilo hacía Rin.

A la par, por debajo y detrás del Palacio, cuando escucharon el silbido se prepararon para pasar de un salto debido a que cada vez Gaara no podía mantener el nivel. Al desaparecer el campo de energía, inmediatamente se adentró el equipo de rescate, seguido de los de escape y finalmente los de distracción.

En este, Naruto estuvo a nada de quedarse fuera debido a que la arena de Gaara se debilito pronto y disperso. Si no fuera por los hilos de Sasori hubiese caído al vacío.

Se pegaron a la estructura del Palacio ocultándose de la vista de algunos guardias que vigilaban la zona, pero no se acercaban ahí debido a las arboledas y plantas sobresalientes. Al pasar uno minutos, las guardias se retiraron de la zona.

—Empecemos —espetó Minato yéndose por otro lado y fue seguido de su equipo.

—Tengan cuidado —se despidió Sakura agitando su mano en son de preocupación.

Naruto sonrío de lado, Hinata asintió con la cabeza y Kurama mostró una sonrisa socarrona. Al final, desaparecieron por las arboledas.

Entre tanto, los dos equipos restantes esperaron pacientes a la señal que darían los demás para avanzar.

—¿Creen que todo salga bien? —cuestionó Kiba un tanto intranquilo.

—Hnh, si falla, simplemente matamos a todos —bufó Tamara como si fuese la solución a sus problemas.

Sasuke los chito con un movimiento al observar un guardia acercándose al lugar, al parecer capto uno de sus movimientos. _Maldición_ , pensó con furia. De por si la atmosfera los tenía en desventaja por ser un lugar sagrado, no esperaba que los encontraran tan rápido.

Le cubrió la boca a Sakura porque estuvo a punto de hablar. Sin apartar la vista, indico a los demás que se pusieran alerta. Cosa que logró tensarlos notoriamente.

Sus ojos negros observaron entre las raíces al guardia que se acercaba lentamente a donde estaban ellos y teniendo su lanza firmemente agarrada. Espero y espero a que se acercará un poco más, incluso que apartará con la punta unas cuantas ramas.

La mirada de Sasuke se encontró con el guardia, pero esta vez con el Sharingan activado, así que lo sometió a una ilusión que lo dejó fuera de combate. El guardia jadeo al soltar su arma y caer de frente al suelo.

Hikoro y Sakura jalaron el cuerpo del guardia para esconderlo entre la maleza de sus espaldas.

Pronto se situaron de vuelta a sus lugares y esperaron entonces la señal que llegó con una explosión en el lado sur del Palacio, el humo negro empezó a sobresalir hacia el cielo. Esa era su señal.

—Andando —dijo Itachi saliendo de los arbustos seguidos de sus amigos.

Corrieron por el campo descubierto ocultándose de los guardias que corrían sobre puentes elevadizos del Palacio, ajetreados por el repentino ataque del equipo de distracción. No se percataron de su presencia pronta.

Adentrándose al interior del Palacio, se encontraron con un par de guardias que inmediatamente los dejaron fuera de combate. Recorrieron los pasillos con ansias hasta llegar al final donde se encontraba la puerta que daba acceso a los calabozos.

Dos Cazadores cuidaban la puerta, que, al percatarse de su aparición, quisieron contrarrestarlos, pero Sasori y Hikoro se encargaron de ellos al noquearlos.

Tamara abrió la puerta al quitarse las llaves a uno de los guardias dejando libre las escaleras que daban a la parte baja, estaba húmedo y un poco oscuro, a duras y apenas se lograba ver algo.

—Es momento de separarnos —indicó Kiba.

—Asegúrense de traer a Kakashi-san de regreso —alego Hikoro con una sonrisa.

Sasuke entonces miró intensamente a su novia indicándole con la mirada que tuviera cuidado. Desde el principio se negó a estar separados durante la misión, pero Sakura logró convencerlo en la noche anterior, al dormir abrazados.

—Volveremos —prometió Sakura alzando ambos pulgares antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad junto a Sasori, Kiba y Tamara.

La puerta fue lo último que Sasuke vio y se sintió abrumado al recordar la visión que ha tenido. _¿Será que vi su muerte?_ pensó atemorizado, tuvo que controlarse para abandonar su puesto e ir tras ella para cuidarla en todo momento. Y claro, para mantenerse sereno.

Ella estaría bien.

"/"/"

—Llegaste antes de lo esperado —dijo Rin mientras guiaba a Jiraya por los pasillos del Palacio de Hierro, a su lado derecho se podía apreciar los colosales ventanales que daban una vista espectacular al exterior. El puente colgante parecía una miniatura desde ahí.

—Tenía un poco de prisa, la situación afuera no está muy bien —aseguró el viejo.

Pronto llegaron a una puerta cual Rin tocó delicadamente hasta que le concedieron el paso.

Al entrar, Jiraya pudo observar a pocos miembros del Consejo sentados en una mesa larga, tal vez discutiendo diversos asuntos sobre las leyes. Pero lo que no pasó desapercibido fue ver a Fugaku y Sai entre ellos.

Ver al Uchiha no fue muy grato. Se suponía que no había ninguna Cabecilla en el Palacio de Hierro. ¿Será que Rin no se percató de ello? Esperaba que Fugaku no interviniera —y lo dudaba—, por ello, rezó para que todo acabara rápido.

—Jiraya-san —saludo Hiruzen desde la punta de la mesa—. Que agradable sorpresa.

—¿Qué hace aquí este viejo? —replicó respectivamente Sai con desagrado.

—Sai, una de las cosas que debes aprender, es no faltarle al respeto a tus superiores —regaño Mito a un lado del aludido. Le dio un golpe en la mano con su abanico obligando a Sai a frotarse el dorso con resentimiento.

—¿A qué se debe esta visita, Jiraya? —cuestionó Danzo con voz grave.

—Supongo que les llegaron noticias del ataque a Tokio —comenzó a tantear el peliblanco acercándose a una de las sillas. Sus ojos negros desprendieron seriedad—. Vengo de afuera y puedo asegurarles que los humanos están confundidos.

—De eso hablábamos cuando interrumpiste —Danzo lo miró sereno al decirlo de forma mordaz.

—Lo importante aquí es saber que piensan los humanos —indicó severamente Fugaku cerrando los ojos sin precedentes.

Jiraya no comentó nada al respecto cuando se sentó en una de las sillas, no podía dudar de Fugaku por ideales de Minato, primero debería tener pruebas, pero siendo sincero… dudaba que el Uchiha llamará la atención de esa forma.

—Hay demasiados videos subidos en internet, tanto de Tokio como de otros lugares —dijo Suzaku teniendo frente a él una computadora portátil. Tacleaba rápidamente al poner en la pantalla más grande diversos videos.

Observaron con parsimonia uno de los tantos videos en el ataque te Tokio, se trataba de la pelea de un Demonio de piel rojiza que luchaba contra un Mestizo, un chico de cabello blanco y ojos morados; chocaban entre sí intentado ingerirse daño. Se escuchó que hablaban, sobre todo el chico que cuestionaba quién deseaba matar a Haruno Sakura.

— _Uchiha Fugaku lo ordenó_ —rugió el Demonio con voz distorsionada.

Y de un momento a otro, el chico se convirtió en un lobo albino y mostró sus colmillos.

Después de eso el video se detuvo y todas las miradas recayeron en Fugaku, que por primera vez podía verse una expresión de desconcierto y asombro.

—¿Nos explicaría lo que acabamos de escuchar, Fugaku-san? —inquirió Rin desprendiendo seriedad al mirar a la Cabecilla.

—Les aseguró que no fui yo quién ordeno ese ataque —Fugaku estaba furioso con la persona que deseaba incriminarlo—. He permanecido dentro del Palacio desde una semana antes de la captura de Kakashi. ¿Cómo pretenden que organice algo de tal magnitud? —entrecerró los ojos lentamente mientras se defendía.

—Mi padre jamás actuaría de esta forma, menos haría tratos con los asquerosos Demonios —expresó terco Sai.

—De algo estamos seguros, Fugaku jamás traicionaría a los Cazadores —aseguró Danzo saliendo en defensa del Uchiha, enfrentando a la mitad del Consejo Real.

Todos se miraron entre sí acordado por unos breves segundos la validez de los argumentos de Danzo y Fugaku, en el fondo lo sabían.

—Si fuera así, ¿Quién querría perjudicar a Fugaku? —se cuestionó Jiraya.

—Alguien que desea verlo caer bajo —Hiruzen concordó con Mito.

Se escuchó desde afuera una gran explosión provocando temblor y conmoción dentro de la sala. Inmediatamente se levantaron para ver por los ventanales, pero lo único que divisaron fue una hilera de humo salir de las torres de control.

Se abrieron abruptamente las puertas. Un joven Cazador respiraba de forma agitaba y se disculpaba por interrumpir la reunión.

—Nos atacan. Debemos escoltarlos al refugio —aseveró el joven y a la par ingresaron una docena de Cazadores con armas.

Pronto se alinearon alrededor de los del Consejo, todos sin excepción, empezaron a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida.

—¿Cuál es la situación real? —pidió saber Hiruzen mientras los escoltaban al refugio.

—Identificamos a seis individuos. Uno de ellos es Uzumaki Minato y su hijo Mestizo, Naruto, los otros tres aún no sabemos sus identidades —informó el joven Cazador yendo al frente de la marcha.

— _Minato_ —pensó Fugaku frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Por qué atacaba el Palacio de Hierro?

Y Jiraya permanecía sereno ante las explosiones que sacudían el Palacio. Solo esperaba que todo pasará rápido y que nadie saliese herido.

Sin embargo, no todo salía como uno deseaba.

—Captúrenlos cuanto antes, pero si ven amenazadas sus vidas, tienen autorizado matar a todos aquellos que han invadido estas tierras sagradas —decretó Danzo durante la marcha, ninguno de los demás consejeros replicó porque estaban de acuerdo.

"/"/"

Minutos antes, Naruto y Minato corrían sobre las torres de control llamando la atención de varios vigilantes. No era normal su presencia dentro del Palacio. Lograron pronto su objetivo cuando uno de los Demonios se abalanzo a una torre y la hizo explotar provocando un revuelto.

Hinata aterrizo a su lado indicando que había intervenido en los demás puestos de control.

—Avancemos —indicó Minato de vuelta corriendo por los pasadizos de las torres, debían llamar la atención en ese lado tanto como fuese posible.

La sirena resonó por las paredes del Palacio, las puertas de acero fueron totalmente selladas por el interior y todo los Cazadores empezaron a movilizarse dentro del área en busca de los intrusos.

—Kurama, Hinata y Jiro, a los jardines —Minato señalo dicho lugar mientras corría por unos de las torres de control.

Kurama salió por un hueco y se aproximó al suelo con una sonrisa de lado, y por detrás Hinata le siguió el paso. Mientras tanto, Minato, Naruto y su otro aliado siguieron de largo, ellos harían caos cerca de allí.

—¡Allá voy! —gritó Kurama al llegar a uno de los jardines sur del palacio, causó conmoción en los Cazadores cercanos—. Hola chicos, he venido a jugar un rato —dijo mostrando sus garras y colmillos al sonreír de lado.

Al instante, Jiro cayo a su lado creando un cráter profundo, su cuerpo que desprendía un potente veneno intimido a los Cazadores. Y a la par, Hinata aterrizo en bruces a su lado provocando fuertes ráfagas de viento logrando que varios de sus adversarios salieran disparados y que otros pusieran barreras de piedras.

—¡Nos atacan! —grito enloquecido uno de los Cazadores. Empujo a uno de sus compañeros al interior del Palacio—. ¡Avisa que son tres!

El chico no tuvo de otra más que correr por el pasillo divisando por unos segundos a las tres personas que estaban ahí. Un Demonio Superior con rasgos de zorro, otro con apariencia terrorífica y una Cazadora Hyuuga con una mirada angelical.

Hinata volvió a provocar una ventisca de aire destrozando los muros y dejando expuestos a los Cazadores.

—Esto será divertido Hinata —aseguró Kurama abalanzándose a los Cazadores con intenciones nada gratas.

Al Cazador que atacó resultaba ser un novato porque no le resistió más que un par de movimientos cuando lo dejo noqueado. Al instante, varios se abalanzaron contra él para matarlo, pero Jiro cuidaba su retaguardia ingiriéndoles heridas a los adversarios.

Ingenuos. Él era por mucho más fuerte. Ellos no conocían la gravedad del asunto. Si se ponía serio todos morirían.

Y Hinata se limitaba a poner distancia entre los Cazadores y ella, no deseaba combatirlos pronto, debía guardar fuerzas para cuando los más fuerte llegaran a ellos.

"/"/"

En los calabozos, el grupo de rescate bajaba velozmente las escaleras derivando a todo guardia que venía del sentido contrario. Su misión era exclusivamente rescatar a Kakashi, si se podía evitar peleas, aun mejor.

Llegaron entonces a la planta baja percatándose de que había alrededor de una docena de guardias vigilando el pasillo donde estaba repleto de celdas con prisioneros. Al percatarse de su presencia, no dudaron en formar una línea ofensiva para atacarlos.

Se vieron obligados a retroceder un par de pasos, en número eran menos, pero en fuerzan estaban seguros de que podrían por lo menos dejarlos inconscientes.

—Kiba y Tamara, encárguense de la derecha, Sakura y yo iremos por el otro lado —habló en susurró Sasori moviendo un poco sus manos para liberar sus hilos azules.

Antes de poder contestar, todos los Cazadores se abalanzaron a ellos dispuestos a matarlos, no tendrían ninguna compasión.

Al momento, Sasori desenredo los hilos y las maniobro para derribar a seis de ellos, al mismo tiempo, Sakura se deslizó al frente apretando sus puños enfundadas por los guantes y terminó por impactar a dos de ellos dejándolos inconscientes por el golpe, sobre todo porque logró romperles algunos huesos por su fuerza.

Cuando aterrizo, Sakura tuvo que esquivar un par de veces la espada de su enemigo, retrocediendo unos pasos, agacho la mitad de su cuerpo y le propino un golpe en la mandíbula. Literalmente lo envió a volar al techo dejando su cabeza estancada entre la pared con su cuerpo colgando al aire.

Sakura volvió a esquivar a otro enemigo al rodar por el suelo, con las mismas se levantó e interpuso su brazo cubierto de roca con la cuchilla del Cazador. Le sonrió de lado ante la mirada atónita de su enemigo y le propino un puñetazo con su mano libre.

Al levantarse, pudo ver que Sasori dejo amarrados se los demás combatientes; Kiba prácticamente tuvo que volverse a su forma de lobo para perforar la pierna de sus adversarios y Tamara no tuvo compasión, había matado a dos de ellos.

—Sigamos —dijo Sasori al terminar de amarrarlos. Se aseguro que ninguno de sus amigos tuviese heridas de gravedad, solo uno que otro rasguño.

Sin preámbulos siguieron corriendo por el pasillo, mirando a los lados de las celdas intentado hallar a Kakashi con la mirada, pero al parecer no se encontraba en ninguna sección, solamente eran Demonios y Mestizos que los miraban sin esperanzas en la profundidad de las celdas.

—" _Debe estar por aquí_ " —replicó el lobo café en la mente de los demás. Olfateo al aire intentado atrapar el olor del susodicho. Afino su olfato y logró dar con él—. " _Está en el fondo_ " —indicó corriendo por el pasillo estrecho frente a ellos.

Sasori, Sakura y Tamara les siguieron el paso a pasos rápidos, llegaron a otra sección donde parecía estar los más peligrosos criminales y divisaron al lobo detenerse en una se las celdas del fondo.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Sakura fue la primera en llegar frente a la celda. Su garganta en nudo apenas pudo resistir al ver un ovillo sentado en la esquina de la celda oscura, quieta, dándoles la espalda. Hubiese jurado que estaba muerto si no fuera porque podía escuchar su respiración suave.

—Tío Kakashi —llamó Sakura aferrándose a los barrotes de la celda. Detalló que la espalda de Kakashi se movió ligeramente pero no se reveló—. Tío Kakashi, soy yo, Sakura… —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Entonces, el peli plata, con lentitud, giro su rostro sobre su hombro dejando ver solamente parte de su barba y nariz, su flequillo cubría sus ojos negros cuales se revelaron cuando alzo un poco la vista y enfocó a las cuatro personas frente a su celda.

—Sakura… —susurró incrédulo Kakashi dándose la media vuelta aun de cuclillas. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el rostro contraído en lágrimas de su sobrina—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó alertado intentando ponerse de pie, pero los grilletes de los tobillos y manos no lo dejaron.

—No se preocupes, hemos venido a sacarlo de este lugar —Sakura se hizo a un lado cuando Tamara, que nuevamente consiguió las llaves, abrió la celda permitiéndose el paso.

Una vez adentro, analizaron a su alrededor notando que los grilletes estaban conectados a unas cadenas benditas. Cualquiera que las tocara y no fuese Cazador sufrirían terribles quemaduras. De entrada, cada uno sufría una presión en su cuerpo por la atmosfera sagrada que rodeaba el Palacio.

—Váyanse, Sakura no debería estar aquí, la mataran —gimió desesperado Kakashi ante la aparición de Sakura.

Esta se arrodillo a su lado y lo miró abrumada por la situación. Mientras tanto, Sasori y Kiba junto a Tamara discutían una forma de como liberar a Kakashi de las cadenas.

—No me marchare sin usted —aseveró Sakura determinante pasmando por un segundo los sentimientos de Kakashi. Tan grande era su amor que sacrificaba su propia vida para salvarlo.

Sakura fijo su vista jade en las cadenas y grilletes, estaba segura de que con su fuerza lograría liberar las cadenas, el problema era que son benditas. Sin importarle los riesgos, tomo la cadena con ambas manos y las apretó jalándolas para romperlas.

Al contacto, sintió un escozor en las palmas de sus manos. Ignoro por completo la réplica de Kakashi para que soltara las cadenas e insistió más aguantado la sensación de dolor que se extendía por su pecho.

—¡Ah! —gritó una vez que las soltó al no aguantar el dolor. Se miró las manos descubriendo que los guantes estaban inservibles dejando ver su piel rojiza de sus palmas, incluso juro ver su carne propia.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Sasori apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y tomando sus manos. La analizo con la mirada y con la misma le reprendió—. No seas imprudente.

Kakashi se sentía culpable de la desesperación de Sakura y sus actos, sobre todo porque ella se veía intranquila al verlo con las cadenas.

—Muévanse idiotas —ordenó Tamara acercándose a ellos, lo curioso es que arrastraba a uno de los Cazadores que dejaron en la entrada, el tipo se retorcía entre los hilos azules de Sasori. La chica lo lanzó de rodillas frente a Kakashi y compañía y apoyo un pie en la cabeza obligándolo a doblegarse—. Este chico abrirá las cadenas por nosotros —afirmó con una sonrisa de lado.

—N-no lo haré —aseguró el Cazador atemorizado por la mirada café de Sasori. Estaba frente los más temibles criminales, Kakashi no era alguien con quien se debía jugar. Sin embargo, no obedecería.

La sonrisa de Tamara se desvaneció y ejerció fuerza en su pie obligando al chico pegar la frente en el suelo, al mismo tiempo se inclinó hasta él apoyando una mano a su costado cual fue envuelta en fuego.

El tiempo se agotaba y necesitaban liberar a Kakashi, pero ya.

—Mira niñato, si no haces lo que decimos tú y ese de ahí —apunto con su mano centellante al otro Cazador atemorizado que era agarrado por el hocico del gran lobo— terminen calcinados. Será mejor que obedezcas de una maldita vez.

—¡Por favor no me mates! —gritó el Cazador en manos de Tamara temblando de pies a cabeza.

—¡Entonces desencadena a prisionero de una jodida vez! —estalló a gritos Tamara propinándole una patada provocando que se retorciera del dolor.

Sakura cerró los ojos evitando ver como el chico era amenazado por Tamara, entendía que debía hacerlo para que los ayudará, pero no podía evitar el remordimiento al ver a un ser indefenso ser intimidado.

Sasori jalo al chico hasta que quedará a la altura de Kakashi y le apremió para que se apresurará. El chico procedió a quitarle todos los grilletes con manos temblorosas y lloriqueos mientras rezaba en susurros.

El último grillete fue abierto y con ellos dio paso a la libertad de Kakashi.

Sasori inmediatamente le ayudo a incorporarse pasando uno de los brazos por el hombro, el peso del peli plata se apoyó por completo en él y prácticamente lo arrastro a fuera de la celda. Habían perdido tiempo valioso y necesitaban recuperarlo.

Tamara lanzó al otro Cazador sujetado por el lobo dentro de la celda donde marco una línea de fuego en la entrada para que no salieran de ahí. Les sonrió de forma espeluznante antes de emprender marcha junto al lobo.

Por último, Sakura titubeo en mirarlos, pero fue imposible. Presencio sus rostros contraídos de temor e ira, incluso abominación.

Tantas emociones negativas profesadas a ellos. ¿Acaso eran los malos de la historia? Sus vellos de los brazos se erizaron al escuchar los gritos de los dos Cazadores.

—¡TÚ Y TU ESPECIE ARDERAN EN EL INFIERNO!

Sintió un retorcijón en el estómago antes de correr por el pasillo para dar alcance a sus amigos. Desesperada, juró sentir remordimiento por el simple hecho de respirar, de vivir.

El rostro de ambos chicos jamás podría borrarlos de su memoria.

"/"/"

Durante ese tiempo, el equipo de escape dejaba inconsciente a cada persona que intentaba ingresar a los calabozos, no hacían mucho alboroto, pero llegó uno que atravesó el brazo derecho de Hikoro con una cuchilla logrando que Sasuke se enojará y terminará con la vida del individuo.

Desde ese momento todo se salió de control.

Porque los cuatro observaron que, por una de las extensas salas, corrían uno de los Demonios que eran sus aliados. No se había fijado por donde venía hasta que vio a Sasuke de pie al pasillo.

—¡Sasuke, nos están superando en número necesitamos apo…!

El Demonio no terminó la frase puesto que por detrás llegó una lanza atravesándole sin compasión el corazón, escupió sangre por la boca al impacto deteniéndose lentamente y cayó fulminado al suelo acompañado en un sonido seco.

Hikoro quedo completamente muda al igual que Itachi al ver la muerte de un conocido, Gaara abrió los ojos como platos al olor la sangre en el aire y Sasuke sintió breve un hueco en el estomagó al detectar como un grupo de Cazadores llegaban al instante a donde estaba el Demonio.

Fue inevitable, los Cazadores pronto notaron sus auras cerca del centro y no dudaron en ir tras ellos.

—¡Corran! —gritó Hikoro emprendiendo carrera por el lado contrario a sus perseguidores.

Para darles tiempo, Gaara alzó un muro de arena hasta que Sasuke decidió no dudar en abandonar su posición y dejar descubierta la entrada/salida de los calabozos, donde estaban los demás.

Anduvieron por los caminos del Palacio alejándose del grupo de Cazadores, al llegar por la entrada del lado suroeste, no predijeron una explosión del lado derecho de la estructura. Les obligó a detenerse y quedar debajo de los pedazos de muros.

Fue una mala fortuna de que, al despejarse el humo, ver a Gaara atrapado de una gran roca que aplastaba su pierna derecha. El pelirrojo intentaba librarse, pero dolía terriblemente la extremidad ante cualquier movimiento.

—¡Gaara! —se alertó Sasuke al salir entre las pequeñas rocas, sus ropas empolvadas fueron despojadas por sí mismo para mejor movimiento.

Se acercó rápidamente y agarró la orilla de la piedra. Tomo un profundo aire y ejerció fuerza en los brazos para levantarlo. Al mismo tiempo, Gaara utilizo una porción de arena para ayudarle.

Desde una distancia, Hikoro se percató de que el miso grupo de Cazadores les daba alcance por la entrada y corrieron dispuestos a atacar a Sasuke y Gaara.

Inmediatamente dio un gran salto frente a los Cazadores y agito su abanico liberando fervientes llamas de fuego hacia sus adversarios. El grupo se protegió por un muro de roca que alzó uno.

E Itachi se posiciono a su lado respirando de forma agitada, al perecer se liberó de un par de guardias del otro extremo.

—Esto está muy mal —dijo Itachi entrecortadamente activando el Sharingan ante el muro de roca que cayó en pedazos. Los Cazadores se pusieron en guardia—. Nos han descubierto.

Y así empezó una batalla ofensiva entre los dos hermanos Uchiha para defender a Sasuke y a Gaara, al parecer era más severo de lo que parecía.

—Joder —gruñó Sasuke ejerciendo más fuerza en los brazos. Vio el esfuerzo de Gaara con la arena, pero en verdad el pedazo de muro era muy grande y pesado.

Fue cuando escucho otra explosión y alzó su mirada sin dejar sus acciones, observó un par de figuras pasar de alto y aterrizaron a un costado chocando armas. Al enfocar la vista, identifico a Hinata luchar contra un Cazador de su mismo linaje.

—¡Sasuke!

Ante el llamado, Sasuke giró el rostro observando a Naruto acercarse a él con la sangre escurriendo por la frente, su respiración errática.

—Ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí —pidió Sasuke a su amigo cuando llegó a su lado.

Sin esperar explicaciones, Naruto le ordenó a Sasuke que se alejara un poco y este no dudo en hacerlo. El rubio impulso sus piernas en un salto a unos metros sobre el suelo, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho, las agito soltando ráfagas de viento para destrozar el muro.

Gaara gritó de dolor ante la presión que su pierna sufrió, respirando de forma agitada, sintió como Sasuke y Naruto apartaban las rocas menos pesadas y lo sacaban a arrastras de los escombros restantes.

—¡Hemos liberado a Gaara! —exclamó Sasuke a sus hermanos que hacían un gran esfuerzo por contener a los Cazadores sin pelear demasiado para ahorrar sus fuerzas. Empero, sus adversarios no eran compasivos.

Hikoro, al tener una mano lastimada, movía su vista con el Manguekyo Sharingan intentando cobrar alguna víctima, pero nadie la veía a los ojos. Frustrada, evitaba los ataques eléctricos de algunos Cazadores con esa naturaleza.

E Itachi peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un Cazador Nara, ellos eran buenos en combates y no dudarían en hacerles fuerte ante los enemigos. No dejaba que la sombra le tocará la propia esquivando los ataques y manifestando el agua.

El Uchiha menor maldijo entre dientes, la situación se salió de control. Debían salir de ahí inmediatamente si no querrían morir. Lo que le preocupaba era Sakura y los demás. Tentó al querer pelear junto a sus hermanos, pero recordó sus advertencias.

Si peleaba y liberaba, aunque sea un poco sus elementos, el poder del sello explotaría en cuestión de segundos y sería peligroso incluso para sus amigos. Por eso le evitaron que peleara seriamente.

Se sintió inútil.

—¡A un lado Sasuke-san!

Reaccionó rápidamente al saltar a un lado ante la advertencia de Hinata, se llevó a Gaara y Naruto junto a él justo cuando unos picos de hielo sobresalieron del suelo hasta impactar con los adversarios de Hikoro e Itachi, dándoles una pequeña ayuda y cobrando algunas víctimas.

—¡Vámonos! —exclamó Hikoro separándose de la estructura de hielo.

El llamado fue suficiente para Sasuke y compañía que no dudaron en saltar por los huecos de la torre y abalanzarse a otro espacio abierto.

Desafortunada decisión.

Porque al pisar suelo encharcado de agua de un puente elevadizo, inmediatamente cinco Cazadores salieron de la nada apoyando sus manos en el suelo provocando una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

El lamento que profirió de los tres Mestizos fue desgarrador para oídos de sus compañeros. Su cuerpo fue envuelto en un calambre extremadamente doloroso perdiendo toda movilidad de los músculos, fue inevitable perder el control y caer en lleno al suelo con convulsiones.

Entre gimoteos, Sasuke intento moverse en el suelo, pudo arrastrase contra todo pronóstico hasta la orilla del puente solo para observar como Hikoro, desesperada por darles alcance, era atravesada por el otro brazo con un anzuelo rodeado por un aura sagrada en la piel.

La Uchiha se retorció de dolor al ser jalada hacia el grupo de Cazadores, obtuvieron a la joven Uchiha como prisionera. Y para Itachi fue lo mismo, perdió ante el Cazador Nara por ver como se encontraba su hermano menor.

Sasuke intento forcejear cuando unos de sus adversarios lo empujaron para que quedara de lado, las patadas que recibió solo encendían su furia. Su mirada negra se encontró de vuelta con la de Naruto y supo que todo estaba mal.

Solo esperaba que Sakura y los demás no se aparecieran por ahí y encontraran una forma de salir.

Porque ellos ya estaban condenados.

"/"/"

Sinceramente aceptaba el cómo llegaron a la actual situación.

Recordaba perfectamente como salieron de los calabozos percatándose de que el equipo de escape no se encontraba en su posición, a lo que llevaron a suponerle que los demás tuvieron complicaciones e intervinieron. Por eso, empezaron a desplazarse con cuidado por el camino trazado y oculto al punto de encuentro.

Pero no se esperaron lo que sucedió.

Quedaron atrapados en medio de una feroz batalla entre Kurama y un grupo grande de Cazadores que no se daban a bastos con el Zorro y compañía. Intentaron rodearlos, pero los de aura blanca se interponían en medio sin verlos.

Sasori formo una protección con sus hilos cuando empezó a ponerse más intensa la pelea —al involucrar elementos como el hielo, agua y electricidad—. Sin embargo, unos Cazadores notaron su aparición y no dudaron en buscarles pelea.

Sakura recuerda perfectamente cómo les hizo frente protegiendo a su tío con uñas y dientes, luchó contra dos de ellos que no tuvieron compasión alguna. Le ingirieron varias heridas menores a tal punto de desesperarla, sobre todo porque sus compañeros estaban en las mismas condiciones.

En un intento temerario, Sakura impacto ambos puños al suelo liberando toda fuerza de su cuerpo creando un masivo temblor y levantamiento de concreto y polvo. Sus amigos lograron prevenir sus movimientos y ponerse a salvo, pero ella y su tío no corrieron con mucha suerte. La mayoría de sus enemigos quedaron atrapados bajo los escombros que cayeron de los muros, y otros pudieron esquivarlos.

Ella quedó sin energías al caer de lleno al suelo, agotada y con la respiración irregular.

—¡Sakura! —había gritado Kakashi a su lado, intentando ir tras ella, pero fue imposible debido a que un par de Cazadores lo agarraron por los antebrazos impidiéndole todo movimiento.

Sasori y Kiba habían desaparecido junto con Kurama, tal vez escaparon durante el temblor o idearían un plan para rescatarlos a todos.

Quién sabe, al igual que huyeron sin ellos.

Y aquí estaba, tendida en el suelo sin tener muchas fuerzas, pero si con voluntad para seguir luchando.

Sus ojos jades miraron a su lado, Tamara había sido gravemente herida por unas dagas de acero, la debilidad de algunos Demonios. Se retorcía de dolor y gritaba a todo pulmón por las torturas.

Y su tío… en sus ojos se apreciaban desesperación al ver que amarraban sus manos detrás de la espalda. Sakura se atrevió a sonreírle ligeramente con la boca ensangrentada.

No espero ningún segundo más y deslizo velozmente su cuerpo cansado a un lado derribando de una patada a su captor, este grito insultos cuando ella se levantó torpemente y le propino una patada en las costillas. Se quito fácilmente las cuerdas sin ajustar.

No se rendiría fácilmente. Si los capturaban no se las pondría nada fácil.

—¡No te muevas! —exclamó un Cazador Uzumaki apuntándola con una lanza junto a sus tres compañeros.

Sakura dio la media vuelta con rapidez y se acercó a los Cazadores de un solo movimiento, estar frente a ellos, realizo una patada alta lateral que les arranco algunos dientes. Aprovechando el movimiento, agarro a su tío del amarre de las sogas junto a Tamara e intento saltar a una torre de control.

Sin embargo, el Cazador que pateo al principio, sacó a relucir una cadena con anzuelo y la agitó a ella logrando que el objeto le perforara el hombro y se incrustara en los músculos. Inmediatamente soltó a Kakashi y Tamara antes de sentir una profunda punzada.

Gritó, se retorció de dolor, un dolor indescriptible inundo sus sentidos, su respiración agitada demandaba una liberación al sentirse acorralada.

Kakashi intento manifestar uno de sus poderes, pero le fui imposible porque aún no recuperaba energías. Con todas sus fuerzas disponibles agarraba las cadenas haciendo contra fuerza para que el Cazador dejara de atraer a Sakura hacia él, no deseaba que su sobrina fuese capturada.

Aunque, los otros Cazadores lo patearon mandándolo al suelo y de vuelta le amarraron los brazos y las piernas con cuerdas. Kakashi miró desde el suelo como el Cazador agitaba la cadena y removía la agonía de Sakura, esta estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Poco a poco empezaron a arrastrarla hacia un punto en específico.

—¡Suéltenla a ella! —pidió desesperado Kakashi removiéndose en su lugar.

—Puras patrañas dices —dijo el chico cual le amarraba las cuerdas, las ajusto y lo tomó por los cabellos para mirarlo con seriedad—. Ahora entiendo porque atacaron, vinieron a rescatarte. Pero son ingenuos, esto es una fortaleza. ¿Pensaban salir de aquí vivos? —se mofo ante la desesperación de Kakashi—. No debes preocuparte, verás su muerte en primera fila —aseguró al incorporarse y se giró a su amigo—. ¡Llévenlo con los demás!

"/"/"

En lo alto de un puente elevadizo que conectaba a la zona de sentencia, donde ponían fin a la vida de quienes sentenciaban. Se encontraban de rodillas Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Hikoro e Itachi. Eran rodeados por una docena de Cazadores que cuidaban que ninguno escapara, pues Naruto y Sasuke se resistieron tanto que tuvieron que golpearlos. Por eso mostraban varios hematomas y golpes.

Sasuke se mantenía quieto con la cabeza gacha. No podía creer que su vida terminara de esta forma, en medio de un puñado de Cazadores sin nombres, con sus hermanos y amigos.

Como deseaba que solo a él lo hubiesen atrapado.

—Hemos llegado al fin, ¿hum? —murmuró sin pensarlo Naruto a su lado, se veía afligido.

El Uchiha sintió dolor emocional al pensar que Naruto moriría a su lado, como buen camarada y amigo. Recordó todo lo que pasaron juntos y la angustia lo invadió.

Pensó en sus hermanos y que ya no existirían en el mundo, pase a ser seres divinos, eran condenados por los de su mismo linaje. No quería ni imaginar cómo se sentirían sus hermanos.

Además, pensó en Sakura… su chica. No supo aprovechar al máximo el tiempo a su lado, estuvo más ocupado haciendo trabajos y cuidándola desde lejos que olvido por un segundo la importancia de estar junto a ella. Dándole amor, protección… y algo más que simples palabras. Se arrepentía de no decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía en su corazón, ahora…

Todo quedaría en el olvido.

Solo esperaba que ella encontrara una forma de escapar junto a los demás. Y que, al enterarse de su muerte, no llorara demasiado, que no mantuviera su recuerdo por mucho tiempo para que no le hiciera daño emocionalmente.

Vagamente se preguntó que esperaban los Cazadores, no se habían movido de sus lugares desde que llegaron.

La respuesta llegó pronto y de la peor manera posible.

Observó desde su lugar la inclinación del puente, donde se vieron ocho siluetas. Cinco de eran Cazadores y tres… prisioneros.

Se sobresaltó al ver a Kakashi siendo arrastrado por un par de Cazadores, el hombre no podía poner resistencia alguna; a su lado, Tamara, inconsciente, apenas y respiraba por el metal que atravesaba su pecho.

Pero la peor parte vino de más atrás.

Un Uzumaki tiraba de una cadena con fuerza y soltaba insultos al aire porque del otro extremo, se encontraba Sakura de pie poniendo toda resistencia pase a la torturante sensación del anzuelo en su hombro, incluso podría desgarrárselo, pero no tenía opción.

—¡Alguien que me ayude a controlarla! —pidió el Cazador tirando más de la cadena.

Inmediatamente dos guardias rodearon a Sakura cuando llegó al centro y la obligaron a ponerse de rodillas con un brusco movimiento, estaba tan absorta en su pelea personal que cuando alzaron su cabeza por la fuerza, sus ojos jades chocaron abruptamente con la mirada desesperada de Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun… —murmuró impactada.

Y vaya, no se diga de Sasuke, que se doblegó al verla de rodilla, maltratada, herida… con la vida dependiendo de un hilo.

—¡¿Por qué no huiste cuando pudiste?! —gritó de pronto Sasuke intentando zafarse de las cadenas que lo tenían aprisionado.

Angustia y desesperación. Es como caer en un abismo sin control.

Dos sentimientos que al mezclarse hacen pasar un mal rato.

—¡Intente…, intente hacer algo! —exclamó ella con los ojos cristalizados. No creía que Sasuke también estuviese ahí, frente a frente… a punto de morir—. Pero fue inútil… perdóname, ¡perdóname por no cumplir la promesa! —pidió desesperada derramando lágrimas amargas.

—Veo que ustedes se llevan muy bien —dijo uno de los Cazadores sin interés—. Ahora sabemos que los Hermanos Uchiha están aquí. Así que es hora de empezar la decapitación —comentó y señalo a Hikoro con la espada—. Traigan a Hikoro.

—¡No! —Sakura se removió de su lugar, desesperada.

—¡Cállate! —rugió un Cazador Uchiha propinándole una patada en el estómago que la obligo a caer de lado tosiendo sangre mezclada con saliva.

—No te atrevas a tocarla, maldito —advirtió Sasuke enviándole una mirada amenazadora al Cazador Uchiha.

Este se sintió realmente intimidado, pero no lo demostró. No dejo que se viera el miedo reflejado en su semblante. Porque al ver los ojos de Sasuke, podía ver muerte en su interior, una bestia indomable que protegía lo suyo y haría todo lo posible para salvarlos.

—Como sea, no impedirás que matemos a todos —soltó con desagrado dándole otra patada a Sakura.

La chica chilló de dolor porque también la cadena se movió en su piel. Con los ojos entrecerrados escuchó una blasfemia a gritos de Sasuke y las réplicas de sus amigos.

 _¿Todo acababa así? La vida esfumada en un segundo, sin ser consciente de lo que sucede. Solo desea desvanecerse en la nada, convirtiéndose en un efímero recuerdo._

O esto pensó Hikoro al ser obligada a ponerse de rodilla. Sus brazos acalambrados no le daban opciones, jalaron su cabeza hacia abajo dejando al expuesto el cuello.

Así que la iban a decapitar…

—¡No la maten! —gritó Itachi desde el suelo. Había sido sometido por la fuerza de tanto que intentaba liberarse, sus muñecas mostraban carne viva por la fricción. Sus ojos se veían rastros de lágrimas y desesperación inaudita.

Para Sasuke ver a su hermana mayor tan indefensa le provoco náuseas y temor. Sobre todo, porque en esa misma posición estaría Sakura en un par de segundos…

Acabarían con la vida de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. Una de ellas le regalaba una figura de autoridad y maternidad; la otra le daba amor incondicional importándole poco que fuera un monstruo por dentro, serenidad para su mente y paz a su corazón y alma.

De su hermana pasaron recuerdos natos de su convivencia.

Cuando la conoció junto a Itachi. Ellos dos lo cuidaron cuando su madre no pudo por un tiempo, lo protegieron con uñas y dientes la vez que Fugaku intento asesinarlo, desterraron de sus títulos del Fuerte condenándose al infierno.

Y de Sakura… el recuerdo su muerte vino espontáneamente a la mente al ver como el Cazador alzaba la espada al aire dispuesto a hacer rodar la cabeza de su hermana.

— _Maldición. Dios, ¿así quieres que terminen tus hijos? —_ pensó Sasuke cerrando fuertemente los parpados con el escozor en los ojos _—. ¡Aquellos que entregaron sus vidas por ti! ¡Yo no merezco vivir, pero ellos…! ¡Incluso Sakura que es un ser bondadoso!_

Ira. Desesperación. Temor. Tristeza.

Sentía tantos sentimientos encontrados que no sabía qué hacer con ellos… su respiración irregular se volvió exageradamente frenética y sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo al ver, en cámara lenta, como el Cazador bajaba el arma apuntando al cuello de Hikoro junto a los gritos de Sakura, Kakashi, Gaara, Naruto e Itachi.

Fue un segundo, un maldito segundo que profirió un grito desesperado y algo se desato de su interior.

Aquella fuerza misteriosa que había estado dormido por más de siglos.

Lo que sintió fue indescriptible, fue como si…

 _Fuese libre._

Entre tanto, cuando el Cazador estuvo a punto de hacer rodar la cabeza de Hikoro, Sasuke grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta desprendiendo un aura morada junto una potente ventisca, se desató de las esposas sagradas y alzo su vista al cielo con los ojos completamente en blancos.

Los Cazadores a su alrededor inevitablemente fueron suspendidos al aire, lejos del alcance del lugar porque también cayeron desde lo alto.

Los únicos que permanecieron ahí, fueron el grupo pues ellos habían estado de rodillas y lograron agacharse para evitar salir volando, se agarraron de lo que fuera porque la ventisca era potente.

Anonados, observaron a Sasuke que no dejaba de gritar y observar al cielo que pronto se nublo inesperadamente ante el poder que manifestó. El aura morada que empezó como una capa se intensifico.

Entonces sucedió algo fuera de lo común.

Del mismo suelo, como si se tratara de un espíritu, salió una gran cabeza de un humanoide de forma esquelética, cuyos huesos eran de un color menos intenso. Empezó a alzarse con impotencia mientras aparecían sus manos. Parecía un esqueleto con cuernos en la frente y las cuencas de los ojos amarillos y dentadura recta. Su tamaño aproximaba a cinco metros, pero aun así deprendía una fuerza descomunal.

Itachi se agarraba con las uñas del suelo, poco a poco se deslizaba. No estaba solo, pues sujetaba del brazo a su hermana que había salido disparada al aire cuando el poder de Sasuke se desato. Su rostro se deformo en asombro al ver la fortaleza de Sasuke, no paraba de gritar y desprender el poder.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —gritó Sakura sobre todo el ruido intentando entender la situación.

La Haruno no comprendía lo que pasaba a Sasuke, solamente podía aferrarse a la arena que Gaara interpuso en ella, Naruto y Tamara (inconsciente). Aferrándose a la vida y ponía toda resistencia para no salir disparada al aire.

—¡Sakura!

Al escuchar la voz de su tío sobre ella. Alzó la vista para verlo en el aire siendo sostenido por uno de los hilos azules de Sasori. Al mirar a un lado, noto como Minato, Kiba, Hinata, Kurama y Sasori escalaban con dificultad el muro del puente elevadizo, Sasuke no les facilitaba la tarea.

—¡Debemos parar a Sasuke! ¡A este paso destruirá todo incluyéndonos! —aseveró a gritos Kakashi mientras descendía poco a poco.

El temor de Kakashi se hizo realidad: nuevamente Sasuke se descontroló ante la desesperación y dejo que el poder domara sobre él.

El sello se había roto.

La mirada perniciosa de Sakura se posó en Sasuke que no dejaba de gritar, pero de un momento a otro, bajo la mirada respirando de forma agitada y la corriente de aire disminuyo un poco pero no lo suficiente.

El humanoide enfoco con su mirada a los Cazadores que venían corriendo desde el puente dispuestos a enfrentarlo. Así que Sasuke agitó su mano y al mismo tiempo el espíritu lo hizo, es como si estuviesen en sincronía.

Los Cazadores fueron brutalmente aplastados por la mano gigante, no previnieron el ataque y empezaron a retroceder con miedo y terror en los ojos al ver una ser desconocido ante ellos.

—¡Detente Sasuke-kun! —gritó a todo pulmón Sakura desde su lugar.

Si su voz fue escuchada por el aludido, o la ignoro o en verdad no mantenía una línea con la realidad. Porque siguió agitando sus manos hacia los Cazadores que se agrupaban y terminaba destrozándoles el cráneo o cuerpo.

—¡Naruto, intenta frenar los ataques de Sasuke con tu viento! —vociferó Kakashi para que Sasuke no siguiera con la matanza.

—¡Voy!

—¡Hinata, detén sus piernas en tu hielo!

—¡E-Enseguida!

—¡Sasori, canaliza sus manos con los hilos!

De inmediato los tres fueron a cumplir sus funciones.

Naruto aprovecho la ventaja que Sasuke solo atacaba a los Cazadores, se puso a su altura y cuando el espíritu agito su mano, él extendió las palmas y despendió una potente ráfaga haciendo que las manos gigantes retrocedieran al impacto.

Al mismo tiempo, Hinata se posicionó un poco más retirada y plantó fuertemente la planta de su pie en el suelo creando una línea de hielo que pasaba por debajo de la fortaleza rodeando las piernas y cintura del azabache, impidiéndole movimientos en la parte baja.

Sasuke enfoco su mirada blanquecina en Naruto y Hinata y sus movimientos. No pensaba en nada ni siquiera en el dolor abrazante que recorría su cuerpo, solo que tenía que matar los que amenazaran su vida y la de sus amigos. Sin embargo, no lograba distinguir ente sus amigos y enemigos. Por eso intento atacar a Naruto y Hinata, pero fue detenido por los hilos azules de Sasori que pasaron por debajo para enrollarle los brazos a los costados.

—¡Está sujeto! —exclamó Sasori moviendo las manos hacia él para ajustar el agarre en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Pero este se movía con todas sus fuerzas y empezaba a romper los hilos—. ¡No durará mucho!

Incluso Hinata enviaba más hielo a las piernas cuando Sasuke se liberaba. No debían darle oportunidad a recuperarse.

Kakashi miró cansinamente a Sakura que se quitaba el anzuelo con ayuda de Itachi de Minato. La pelirrosa jadeaba y miraba desesperada a Sasuke.

—Kakashi, haremos la teletransportación —dijo Hikoro una vez que veía a los Cazadores desde abajo, estaban dirigiéndose al lugar—. Si llegan será nuestro fin.

—Pero no podrán con todos —se alertó el Cazador con insistencia.

—Sin sacrificio no conseguiremos la victoria —Hikoro les sonrió débilmente mientras se posicionaba en el extremo. Al igual que ella, Itachi lo hacía y se preparaba mentalmente para el dolor.

—Sakura, debes darle un golpe a la fortaleza de Sasuke con todas tus fuerzas —dijo Kakashi, jadeando.

La Haruno abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante la petición de su tío.

Titubeo.

—No creo que pueda detenerlo… no soy tan fuerte —murmuró temerosa.

—Escúchame bien Sakura, vas a ir a noquearlo con todas tus fuerzas porque eres la única que puede hacerlo —Kakashi la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió para que entrara en razón. Basta de hacerla sentir menos, y era cierto, era la única que podía hacerlo—. Hikoro e Itachi no pueden hacer la teletransportación con Sasuke en ese estado, tiene que regresar a su forma original.

—Vamos Cerezo —Kurama de pronto apareció corriendo hacia ella, la tomo del brazo y la jalo. Ambos corrían hasta Sasuke, la distancia era lejana—. Puedes hacerlo —le brindo apoyo al mirarla intensamente.

Al confiar en ella.

La determinación de Sakura se prendió con tan solo una mirada y asintió fieramente con la cabeza.

Entonces Kurama la tomo de las rodillas y brazos, se detuvo un segundo para saltar a una gran altura. Una vez en el aire, movió sus manos realizando un balanceo la lanzó hacía donde se encontraba la fortaleza de Sasuke intentando liberarse del hielo e hilos.

Sakura alió disparada como un proyectil, junto los brazos a los costados mientras descendían a una velocidad impresionante.

Pero no contó con que Sasuke se percatará de su presencia rápidamente, pues él alzó su mirada con ojos completamente blancos hacía el cielo, enfocándola.

—¡Pero qué demonios! —gritó Kurama al caer al suelo y viendo con miedo como las manos del humanoide se movían por si solas pues Sasuke todavía seguía sometido al agarre—. ¡Puede controlarlo con la mente! —se escandalizo.

Vieron con horror como las manos del espíritu se movían hacía Sakura intentando propinarle un golpe, pero Sakura fue más ágil y las esquivo en el aire. Corrió por unos breves segundos por los brazos de la fortaleza y dio un brinco preparando su mano derecha con todo el poder que tenía.

Llegó justamente a la altura del cráneo y pudo ver las cuencas del espíritu, el calor que emanaba era tanto que sentía arder su cuerpo.

Sacó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, de lo más profundo de su corazón y alma porque estaba completamente agotada.

—¡Toma esto! —gritó a todo pulmón estampando su puño en la caja torácica del esqueleto pues el espíritu solamente apareció de la cintura para arriba.

Por un segundo reino el silencio absoluto, todos contuvieron las respiraciones sin proponérselo, hasta que se escuchó como los huesos se agrietaban rápidamente por todos lados, incluso el cráneo.

Sakura aterrizó torpemente en el suelo observando como los huesos empezaron a caer unos tras otro deshaciendo la fortaleza de Sasuke en un parpadeo, como si fuera despojado de todo lo que tenía.

En el momento que sucedió esto, Sasori maniobro los hilos azules para hacerse de posesión del cuerpo inconsciente del _Fujun'na hantā_.

—¡Tengo a Sasuke! —gritó Sasori al intentar cargarlo, pero inesperadamente pesaba más de los necesario.

Al mismo tiempo, Sakura se acercó a ellos para saber cómo estaba Sasuke. Este tenía su piel cubierta de manchas negras y los ojos completamente cerrados, al parecer el golpe también le afecto a él.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó Kakashi al arrastrar a Tamara al centró para que fueran transportados.

Los Cazadores venían velozmente desde la entrada de la torre de vigilancia, ahora eran tres docenas de ellos.

Pero los encabezaba Fugaku y Sai. Si llegaban ahí, todo estaría perdido.

—¡Yo me encargo! —aseguró Hinata formar con sus manos un muro de hielo completamente resistente para que nadie llegará enseguida.

Por detrás, los demás se juntaban lo más que podían junto a Hikoro e Itachi, al mismo tiempo, Gaara formaba media esfera que los rodeara para que nadie pudiese entrar.

Al terminar el muro, Hinata corrió rápidamente hasta el pequeño hueco que dejo Gaara para que pudiese pasar el interior. Cuando la fortaleza de arena se cerró, Fugaku derritió el muro de hielo con sus flamas de fuego disparadas de las palmas.

—¡No dejen que escapen! —ordenó Fugaku apuntando la esfera.

Empero, no tuvieron tiempo de nada debido a que la esfera desprendió destellos de fuego negro que les impedía acercarse si no quería morir.

Fugaku interpuso las manos a su rostro cuando un Cazador con el elemento aire causo una gran ventisca que deshizo la esfera de arena, creyó ver entre las llamas negras a sus tres hijos: Hikoro e Itachi realizando la teletransportación a medio grito y Sasuke… completamente inconsciente con manchas negras y en manos de una desesperada Sakura.

Las llamas negras desaparecieron del centro junto a las personas que estaban en el centro.

El escape fue exitoso.

* * *

Continuará...

 _Bueno, creo que está de más decir que dejo todo en la mejor parte._

 _Durante la batalla hubo muchos enfrentamientos. ¿Por qué Sasuke no estuvo en el mismo equipo que Sakura? Como se explicó, es un Uchiha y tiene la habilidad para realizar la teletransportación, en conjunto con sus hermanos podrían transportar a todos sin muchos problemas. Además, el sello se debilitó mucho y no podía luchar a grandes escalas si no quería lastimar a sus amigos._

 _Pero como vimos, ante la desesperación de ver a punto de morir a su hermana y los demás, su estabilidad emocional colapsó y dejo que el poder saliera creyendo que podría hacer algo._

 _Tome base a Susano'o, poco a poco se irá explicando el porque Sasuke lo posee en su interior, como digo podría ser una maldición o ser parte de ella._

 _Un punto que me gustaría recalcar es donde apareció Akatsuki y lo que descubrió Izumi, ¿Qué imaginan que es? Y con Fugaku, ¿en verdad él planeó el ataque?_

 _Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy._

 _Quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que se han quedado conmigo con estos dos años, y por ellos les informo que vamos entrando entre un promedio de la mitad y la recta final de esta historia._

 _Y recuerden: no todo es lo que parece._

 _¡Gracias por su apoyo!_

 _Alela-chan fuera._


	25. (24) Consecuencias

_[24]_

 _Consecuencias_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Zamora, España._

 _Refugio._

 _Domingo 18 de octubre del 2016._

 _Tarde._

Un grito.

Dos gritos.

Tres gritos.

Los nervios se hacen presentes. La piel de gallina vuelve, y sensaciones terroríficas.

El silencio vino después, unos segundos más y… de nuevo gritos.

Así ha sido durante tres días seguidos; durante el día los lamentos, y por las noches el silencio.

—Sinceramente sus gritos me ponen los pelos de puntas —comentó Kiba frotándose los brazos al obtener un escalofrió.

Junto a él se hallaba Sakura enrollada en una gruesa cobija, era la más afectada por el frío y los gritos de Sasuke. Ella se encogió de hombros, preocupada. Agradecía internamente tener heridas menores y cansancio, pero estaba muy preocupada por su novio y amigos.

Un gritó descomunal provocó un respingo.

—¡Sasuke, deja de gritar como si te estuvieran matando! —exclamó Naruto al aire.

—Idiota, no puede escucharte —refutó Kiba pensando en las consecuencias de la pelea.

Después de haber escapado exitosamente del Palacio Real, Sasuke tuvo que ser sometido en una cama y un agarre con cadenas espirituales debido a que, pase a seguir inconsciente, el sello estaba roto por completo y el poder se manejaba a su antojo. Al pasar unas horas, Kakashi absorbió la energía vital de un animal y procedió a realizar el sello durante cuatro días sin descanso contando con la ayuda de Hinata.

A palabras de esta, el sello era demasiado complicado, pues el espíritu del humanoide hacia todo lo posible para salir del cuerpo de Sasuke y debían impedirlo, ante esto, el dolor llegaba al Uchiha haciéndolo gritar. Además, la energía demoniaca luchaba contra la espiritual, sin duda, una batalla complicada.

Por otro lado, Hikoro e Itachi presentaron heridas mayores al haber transportado más personas de lo permitido, por ello Tsunade viajo desde Tokio para evaluar su estado de salud. Por el momento Itachi ya había despertado, pero Hikoro está inconsciente y la doctora no ha dado noticias de su estado de salud, lo que preocupaba a la mayoría.

Y Tamara no logró sobrevivir a las cirugías cuales fue sometida por los doctores sobrenaturales de la zona y murió a las pocas horas a causa de las dagas incrustadas en su cuerpo.

Este acontecimiento marcó mucho en el grupo, pues era la primera vez, en presencia de Sakura, que moría un aliado. No pudieron hacerle un funeral digno debido a que el cuerpo de un demonio se volvía cenizas al morir. Ni eso pudieron evitar.

Sakura sintió en su corazón dolor pase no haber conocido del todo a Tamara.

Agradecía internamente tener a Naruto, Kiba, Tenten y Kurama junto a ella, en medio de la sala descansando. En todos se podían ver que portaban vendas. En caso de Sakura, tenía alrededor del hombro con puntadas y que estuvo a punto de desgarrarse —a palabras de Tsunade cuando la atendió—, y en las manos junto a un ungüento debido a las quemaduras en su piel causadas por tocar un objeto bendito.

—Tenten —Sasori emergió de uno de los pasillos, se veía cansado—. Jiraya pide que vigiles a Neji por un rato.

La Haruno asintió con la cabeza al levantarse de su lugar, le dio una caricia a Sakura con una sonrisa recordándole que debía mantenerse a temperaturas altas.

—Ya lo sé —objetó Sakura formando un mohín.

Sin más, Tenten rio por debajo y desapareció de la sala para dirigirse al sótano donde seguía prisionero el Cazador Hyuuga.

—Sakura —llamó Sasori un segundo. Los ojos jades de la chica lo enfocaron—. ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? —pidió señalando el pasillo.

Extrañada, la Haruno sintió con la cabeza al incorporarse, paso entre sus amigos y se dirigió junto a Sasori por el pasillo luminoso. Por alguna razón podía verlo a los ojos sin sentir ningún sentimiento de atracción, y era gratificante para su corazón.

—¿Querías decirme algo? —preguntó al detenerse cerca de la cocina.

Sasori bajo un poco la cabeza pensando en si despedirse o no. Finalmente se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Sakura hizo lo propio pero mantuvo sus manos por detrás.

—Regresaré a Tokio —dijo calmadamente. La reacción de Sakura no fue alejada a lo que se imaginó, sólo se sorprendió, pero luego murmuró un "ya veo"—. Minato también irá, al parecer la situación se está saliendo de control, y como es el gobernante de Tokio tiene que poner orden.

—¿Ayudarás allá?

—Por un tiempo, luego regresaré —aseguró. Se permitió sonreírle ligeramente al incorporarse de vuelta, la sensación en su pecho se intensificaba. Después siguió su camino por el pasillo—. Cuídate mucho, y asegúrate de que el lobo rabioso se recupere —se despidió agitando la mano sin darle la cara.

Sakura observó en silencio como la espalda del Akasuna desaparecía al doblar en una intersección, hasta ese momento contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos creyendo que moriría.

De antemano estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que aun albergaba Sasori en su corazón para ella, aunque no pudiera corresponderlo a estas alturas, sentía cierta pena por él. Pensaba que lo obligaba a estar con ella sin tener algún tipo de relación más que una amistad.

La culpabilidad es un sentimiento que te lleva al remordimiento.

Intento regresar a la sala para cubrirse con la cobija. Pasó por la habitación de Hikoro y vio de reojo por la puerta medio abierta a Tsunade y Hikoro, se detuvo un segundo pensando en pasar para saber cómo se encontraba, pero lo pensó mejor, más tarde que estuviese descansada.

Iba a retomar su marcha, empero, lo que escuchó sin querer la dejo estática.

—Ya no podrás combatir nunca más.

Las palabras de Tsunade llenaron de impacto a la pelirrosa que no pudo evitar pegarse a la pared y ver por la rendija de la puerta a la Uchiha sentada en la cama, y a la doctora de pie a su costado.

La expresión de Hikoro fue de sufrimiento, se contrajo de negación y sus ojos se apagaron por un momento.

—Creo que escuche mal, Tsunade-sama, pero ¿dijo que ya no puedo luchar? —exigió Hikoro con voz débil.

—Hikoro, excediste nuevamente tu límite de personas. La vez anterior solo sufriste parálisis temporal, pero en esta ocasión, afectó a tu columna vertebral —señaló Tsunade mostrándole unas radiografías—. De antemano debes de reposar durante un mes, nada de incluirte a misiones donde tengas que luchar, ni mucho menos entrenamientos. Sigue mis indicaciones, si no, olvídate de siquiera volver a ponerte de pie —le ordenó a Hikoro.

Las palabras murieron en el interior de su garganta y solamente pudo apretar fuertemente las sabanas sobre su estómago. Pronto las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos y apretó los labios intentando contener los sollozos.

—Lo siento Hikoro —dijo sinceramente Tsunade agachándose un poco para abrazarla. La Uchiha no hizo gesto alguno por corresponder—, no me gusta ser portadora de malas noticias, pero tenía que decírtelo para que no te arriesgaras más.

—N-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama —murmuró Hikoro separándose de ella. Trataba de controlar con todas sus fuerzas el llanto—. ¿Puede dejarme sola? —pidió con un hilo de voz.

A regañadientes, la rubia asintió con la cabeza, y tras palparle la cabeza, recogió sus instrumentos y camino hasta la puerta, cuando estuvo a punto de cerrarla, advirtió la petición de la pelinegra.

—No le diga a mis hermanos.

Fue lo último que escuchó al cerrar la puerta lentamente, pronto el llanto del interior apareció en un cruel estallido y sintió su corazón oprimirse. Tsunade suspiró al darse cuenta de que Sakura estaba de pie a un lado con una mirada ensimismada.

—¿Escuchaste? —preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Hikoro… ¿es verdad? —inquirió en susurró la Haruno escuchando claramente los sollozos de la Uchiha.

Tsunade negó mudamente con la cabeza, nuevamente dando malas noticias.

Y Sakura lloró en silencio cubriéndose la boca con las manos, anonada, para no ser escuchada por su cuñada. Aunque esta debía estar desbastada por dentro, su llanto la delataba. Se sentía un tanto culpable y herida.

Sin poder luchar, la impotencia se acumularía en el pecho y estallaría en gritos y frustración.

—Tengo que verla —dijo tratando de respirar. Agarro el pomo de la puerta y Tsunade la detuvo.

—No lo hagas, en estos momentos necesita estar sola —aconsejo apartándole la mano con delicadeza.

—Pero Hikoro necesita saber que estoy para ella… —debatió Sakura, con las lágrimas aun resbalando por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué sucede con mi hermana?

La repentina aparición de Itachi hizo respingar a ambas, que apenas se dieron cuenta de su presencia cuando llegó a espaldas de la Haruno. Con una mirada curiosa, Itachi vio a Sakura limpiarse el rostro rápidamente tratando de que no viera que estaba llorando. Al igual, el semblante de Tsunade no era reconfortante.

—Hikoro despertó —dijo Sakura agachando la mirada.

—¿En serio? —Itachi sonrió e intento abrir la puerta pero Tsunade no le dejó pasar—. ¿Qué haces? Quiero verla —aseveró endureciendo el rostro.

Entonces se escuchó el sollozo de Hikoro dentro de la habitación alterando visiblemente a Itachi, que nuevamente intento abrir la puerta y Tsunade lo impidió.

—Tsunade, déjame pasar —Itachi frunció el ceño disgustado—. Mi hermana está llorando y necesito saber la razón —por dentro se sintió preocupado. Hikoro no era una mujer que llorara por cualquier cosa, debía ser grave.

—Por el momento es mejor dejarla sola —repitió Tsunade apartando a Itachi con cierta brusquedad—. Ve a descansar.

—No podré hacerlo sin saber cómo se encuentra ella —el Uchiha se estaba enojando por la insistencia de Tsunade en impedirle ver a su hermana—. ¿Acaso sabes por qué llora? Entonces dímela y me iré.

—Si te digo con más razón querrás entrar. Hikoro necesita estar sola por el momento —formuló severamente la doctora sin flaquear ante la petición de la Uchiha.

—¡Sólo dime que tiene! —se exaspero Itachi al decirlo a medio grito.

—Itachi —llamó Sakura jalándolo del brazo, el Uchiha la miró desde arriba. El rostro de Sakura parecía demacrado por el llanto—. Por favor, ve a descansar, prepárate mentalmente para apoyar a Hikoro. Necesitará a sus hermanos más fuertes que nunca.

Impactado, Itachi quedó sin habla al virar su rostro a Tsunade intentando verificar el aviso de Sakura. La rubia asintió con la cabeza bajando un poco la mirada marcada por la resignación y pena.

—No te preocupes, no es algo de vida o muerte —aseguró la rubia.

Itachi recibió consolación con unas palmaditas en la espalda, se rindió de indagar más pase a los sollozos de su hermana y caminó de regresó a su habitación arrastrando los pies, intentando encontrar paz en su mente.

Al retirarse, Sakura absorbió por la nariz y la limpió con su suéter, aun sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Lo haría en la soledad.

—Solo espero que Itachi y Sasuke sepan darle la consolación necesaria —dijo la rubia y se retiró del pasillo avisando que iría a cambiar las vendas de Gaara.

Y Sakura se dirigió al despacho en busca de Jiraya, apretaba las manos a sus costados y mantenía la cabeza gacha. Al llegar tocó débilmente, la voz de Jiraya le accedió el paso e ingreso sorprendiéndose gratamente.

Su tío estaba sentado en uno de los sillones tomando café.

—¡Tío! —exclamó corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo. Sentándose a su lado, lo miró con sus grandes ojos verde y le pregunto: — ¿Está bien? ¿No se agotó demasiado?

—Lo suficiente —aseguró Kakashi sonriendo ligeramente, esta vez no tenía posesión de su marcara por lo que se podía apreciar su hermosa sonrisa.

Para Kakashi, estar de vuelta con su sobrina era un alivio para su corazón. Pero por otro lado pensaba que hubo mucho sacrificio para traerlo de vuelta, por ejemplo, el sello de Sasuke y la muerte de Tamara.

Algo que lo intrigo fue ver a Sakura con rastro de llanto, su rostro parecía demacrado. La tocó de las mejillas y le cuestionó sobre su estado.

La chica abrió los ojos ligeramente para luego bajar la mirada y desviarla. Rastros de tristeza tintaron su semblante.

—Será mejor que hablen con Tsunade-sama —indicó sin mirarlos, luego recordó algo de igual importancia—. ¿El sellado fue un éxito?

—No como se esperaba. El poder de Sasuke se liberó al máximo y rompió completamente el sello. Para restaurarlo se necesitaba energía de cuatro Cazadores más.

—¿Su poder es así de peligroso? —Sakura en verdad estaba impactada.

Jiraya asintió dándole la razón.

—Sólo pudieron sellar la mitad.

—¿Y si buscan más Cazadores y vuelven a hacerlo? —opinó la chica.

Pero Kakashi se negó inmediatamente.

—Los Cazadores morirían porque necesitan entregar su energía vital para encerrar al humanoide que está dentro de Sasuke. No es un demonio en sí, es una criatura espiritual o eso creemos. Se contuvo todo el tiempo a ser sellado y por ello solo se pudo dicha parte. Esta es la última vez que haremos esto porque la próxima será inútil. Así que Sasuke tendrá que entrenar para aprender a controlar ese poder y parcialmente liberarlo.

—¿No será peligroso si lo libera? Vimos que sucedió hace días —se alarmó Sakura.

—Lo peor vendrá si no lo controla —comentó Jiraya, entrecerrando los ojos. Sintió angustia—. Podría lastimarnos a todos… incluso a ti.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de inquietudes ante las posibilidades vistas. Durante el ataque, Sasuke incluso los atacó a ellos por no reconocer a sus enemigos y aliados. ¿Tan peligroso era su poder?

Una pregunta asaltó su mente al pensarlo. Desde que Sasuke le contó sobre su poder, reveló que no era consiente de cómo lo obtuvo. Apareció de la nada, como si fuese…

—¿Hay una posibilidad de que el poder de Sasuke sea hereditario? —preguntó la chica sobresaltada.

—Por el momento no debes preocuparte por ello, investigaremos una vez que todos estemos recuperados —aconsejo Kakashi sonriéndole.

—Bien, iré a ver a Sasuke-kun —susurró por debajo incorporándose de su lugar en un balanceo.

—Sé que te preocupa y mucho, pero… él estará bien —aseguró Kakashi cauteloso.

Sakura le sonrió débilmente al tomarlo de las manos, se agachó un poco para mirarlo.

—Tío, cuando Sasuke-kun despierte, hablemos de un asunto importante ¿sí? —pidió dándole un beso en la mejilla. Kakashi quedó consternado, pero luego asintió débilmente con la cabeza—. Jiraya-sama, nos vemos luego.

Al abrir la puerta, la chica se topó cara a cara con Naruto y su sonrisa jovial. Le devolvió el gesto y sin hablarle, partió por el pasillo dejando la puerta abierta. Escucho el llamado de su amigo pero no se molestó en mirarlo.

La cabeza le dolía a horrores cuando llegó a su habitación, una de las últimas del pasillo. Extrañamente la nostalgia atacó su pecho al ingresar a su espacio de conforto y visualizar los libros que Madara le dio, reposando en la mesita de noche. Ahí estaban, abandonados. Deseaba leerlos pero tenía un presentimiento tanto malo como bueno, y le inquietaba de cierta manera.

El fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido hace mucho y las cenizas permanecían quietas. Solo apartó la leña y tomó en posesión sus libros junto una manta y partió a la habitación de Sasuke. Pasaría la noche ahí, lo más seguro es que despertara pronto.

Ansiosa, recorrió el pasillo, un par de puertas después abrió una lentamente asomando la cabeza con la esperanza de ver unos ojos negros fijos en ella, pero se encontró con el silencio y una respiración compasada. El semblante decayó un poco e ingresó cerrando silenciosamente la puerta.

Observó con cierto recelo a Sasuke dormir tranquilamente sobre una cama individual, rodeado de palos que se unían por cadenas que desprendían un fuego azul, era sagrado. En sí, eran cadena de contención para los Demonios.

No podía acercarse por más que quisiera, si lo hacía, recibiría de nuevo las quemaduras similares a las de las manos. Las cadenas no serían quitadas hasta que Sasuke despertará. La precaución de que el poder se revelara mientras dormía seguía latente. Lo único que podía hacer es esperar a que despertará.

Apartando la mirada, se encaminó al sillón de dos piezas, se veía incomodó y seguramente imposible de propiciar sueño. Dejó reposando los libros y manta para encender la chimenea. Poniéndose de cuclillas, acomodo los troncos en su lugar, frunciendo el ceño, recorrió con la mirada a su alrededor en busca de unos fósforos.

No los encontró.

—Ni modo, a lo casero —encogiéndose de hombros, tomo un par de piedras para hacer fricción.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, los palpo entre sí, una y otra vez. A la cuarta empezó a reimplantarse en ponerse de pie e ir por unos cerillos a la cocina. Pero no lo haría, un par de rocas no la vencerían.

"— _Haz fricción en la parte curveada de la roca…"_

Recordó de pronto, deteniéndose, decidió hacer caso al recuerdo, acomodó las dos piedras e hizo fricción en la parte curveada, a la quinta, una chispa cayó en los troncos. Inmediatamente se inclinó y sopló lo más que pudo hasta que se formó una pequeña flama. Metió unas cuantas hojas para que la llama de avivará y así, en cuestión de minutos, escuchó el traqueteo de los troncos quemándose.

Sonriendo de lado, se permitió sentarse y doblar las rodillas a su pecho hasta posar la barbilla. Su mueca desapareció a medida que el fuego consumía la leña, y sus recuerdos salían a flote. Aquellos que no le tomaba mucha importancia. O eso creía porque no habían vuelto a ella.

 _ **Flash back**_

— _No llores._

 _La chica de trece años dio un respingo al escuchar una voz conocida. Desconsolada, levantó su carita mojada por las lágrimas saladas que salían de sus ojos. Enfoco al joven que la miraba desde arriba con un gesto de preocupación._

 _Ojos rojos y jades._

— _Sakura, no llores —repitió el joven poniéndose de cuclillas, posó su mano en la cabeza de la chica y la acaricio con ternura._

— _¿Cómo no llorar… si estoy sola en el mundo? —preguntó hipando, no dejo de lagrimear—. Mis padres están muertos… y mi familia… no existe. ¡Estoy sola!_

— _¿Por eso escapaste? —razonó el joven apartando su mano para rascar su nuca ante la afirmación de Sakura—. Sabes que estuvo mal lo que hiciste, casi mueres por hipotermia._

 _Él era empleado de la Casa Hogar donde se encontraba Sakura, y estaba encargado de su caso debido a que la chica pasó mucho tiempo fuera de las instalaciones y la encontraron muy grave de salud._

— _Lo que yo quería era morir… aun lo deseo —susurró con la mirada gacha._

 _De repente el joven la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió un poco logrando por un momento despejar sus pensamientos negativos que le carcomían el alma. Sus ojos jades se agrandaron cuando observaron la sonrisa cálida del joven._

— _Tú no puedes morir, tienes mucho que vivir. Apenas tienes trece años y una vida por delante. El hecho de que hayas perdido a tu familia no quiere decir que estés sola. ¿Y yo que soy? —inquirió un tanto divertido—. Te prometo que, si te dan en adopción, yo tomaré tu custodia._

 _Sakura respingo en su lugar, incrédula, se limpió el rostro con las palmas y se inclinó al joven preguntándole con la mirada si no le mentía._

— _¿De verdad me adoptarías? —cuestionó esperanzada._

 _El joven la miró por unos segundos con extrañes para luego asentir mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios._

— _Yo nunca bromeo, siempre digo las cosas con seriedad —indicó él formando una especie de puchero._

— _¡No sabes cuánto te quiero! —exclamó ella llena de felicidad. Se abalanzó a él para abrazarlo y empezar a palotear que serían como un par de hermanos contra el mundo._

 _Desde ese día él se encargó de tenerla bajo su cuidado, le enseño muchas cosas, como encender una fogata de esa forma y entre otras cosas útiles. Le instruyo un poco de defensa personal porque sus padres nunca quisieron enseñarle nada por el estilo._

 _En su tiempo pensó que viviría con él, pero apareció Tenten a buscarla y le dieron su custodia por ser pariente lejano. Sakura no puso replica alguna, más lo que le entristeció fue que ese mismo día, él no llegó a trabajar a la casa hogar y no pudo despedirse._

 _Nunca lo volvió a ver._

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

—¿Dónde estará en estos momentos? —se preguntó observando el fuego arder frente a ella.

"*"*"

 _Lugar desconocido._

 _Noche._

—Los planes fracasaron.

Como detestaba el concepto en general, tanto su significado como sus palabras.

La ira pronto inundo sus sentidos y dejo al aire una pieza del ajedrez cual observaba con parsimonia. El bando blanco estaba rodeado de peones negros; quito las dos torres colocadas en ambos lados y el rey blanco pasó a ser protegido por la reina.

La indiscutible reina. La que podía moverse a todos lados con el fin de mantener el rey a salvo de Jaque Mate; la que se sacrificaba si era necesario y la que podía revivir tras el mismo peón.

Esto solamente en el juego. ¿La vida era así? No, por su puesto.

 _No podías revivir de la muerte._

Con ese pensamiento retorcido, alejo los peones negros y tomo entre sus manos a la poderosa reina.

La que arriesgaba la vida.

Sonrío de lado mientras la dejaba fuera del tablero, y con las misma, tomo la pieza del rey para acariciarla con lentitud y ternura, como si se tratase de una reliquia.

—Si los planes no salieron bien, es por la falta de eficiencia de los peones —dijo sin rodeos. Su voz gruesa con un tinte amenazante se abrió paso en la habitación.

Pasó frente a Pain jugueteando la pieza entre sus manos, la dejo libre sobre una mesa y agarró el kunai con un adorno femenino en la agarradera.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces? —inquirió Pain sin mostrar expresiones verdaderas.

Él hizo girar el kunai sin prisas, alzó los ojos rojos enfocando la pared frente a él y frunció el entrecejo con enfado. Velozmente agitó la mano soltando el arma que se clavó aquella foto pegada en el centro del tablero.

Dio en el blanco.

—Deseo a Sakura viva, la deseo… la quiero a mi lado. Su calor, su cuerpo… escuchar de nuevo su voz —expresó con desesperación llevándose una mano a su rostro y una sonrisa ladeada se formó—. Y para eso, debo eliminar a quien la protege… debo eliminar a su reina.

Pain enfoco la foto de Sasuke en el tablero, la punta del kunai atravesaba la frente blanquecina cuyos ojos oscuros podrían penetrar el alma y destrozarla en un segundo. Una característica muy parecida a la persona que tenía frente suyo.

El Uchiha era una pieza clave para el otro bando, él cuidaba de Sakura con uñas y dientes. Lo demostró en las peleas que han sujetado donde querían secuestrarla. Si deseaban tenerla…

 _Debían eliminar a Sasuke._

—Busca a Sakura y cuando eso suceda… avísame. Le haré mi primera visita, veremos si se acuerda de mí —pidió tranquilamente cambiando radicalmente de ánimo al incorporarse y agarrar las dos piezas más importantes de ajedrez.

—Lo haré.

Pain salió de la habitación en un simple susurro, dejando al otro sujeto sumergido en la soledad. Una que desesperaba y destrozaba por dentro. Tantos siglos solo… sin nada que amar.

 _Nunca más volvería a ver a su amada._

 _Por qué todo lo que amo le fue arrebatado._

 _Pero no fue así, ella estaba de vuelta en esa época._

Colocó de vuelta las piezas y sacó una foto de Sakura de un cajón. En ella por supuesto que no sabía que había sido fotografiada, sino que, sonreía con toda sinceridad, sin un rastro de malicia ni tristeza.

La acaricio con las yemas de las manos y su rostro expresó dolor y desconsuelo.

—Sakurako… pronto nos volveremos a ver. Y está vez estaremos juntos por la eternidad. Nada ni nadie impedirá que vuelvas a mi lado —sentenció entreabriendo sus ojos rojos que brillaban de un deleite sádico y retorcido, de un amor enfermizo.

"*"*"

 _Tokio, Japón._

 _Lunes 19 de octubre._

 _Mañana._

La ciudad de Tokio estaba hecha un verdadero caos: personas de todo tipo se encontraban frente a la alcaldía esperando respuestas a los resientes ataques. Debido a que habían pasado varios días y nadie quería hablarles con la verdad. Shisui, el jefe de la Policía no quiso revelar nada hasta que el alcalde Minato estuviese presente.

Y, aun así, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuestos a revelar una verdad al mundo entero, pero tampoco podían seguir mintiendo debido a que Tokio no fue el único punto donde surgió un revuelto, también, en diferentes capitales de potencias poderosas estuvieron bajo ataque.

El mundo se estaba sumiendo en un caos moral y tensó. Los humanos eran ingenuos y curiosos ante estos temas, y claro, como Minato y Shisui son encargados del gobierno y seguridad de Tokio respectivamente, y rebatían contra ellos. Era lógico, estaban asustados.

—Están amontonados en la entrada —murmuró Shisui asomándose por una de las ventanas del vestíbulo, soltó la cortina y miró de reojo a Minato—. ¿Qué hacemos?

 _Buena pregunta_ , pensó Minato torciendo el gesto y desviar su propia mirada hasta posarla sobre el gran grupo que tenía por detrás. Visualizo a todos los Seres Sobrenaturales de la ciudad, desde Mestizos de todo tipo, hasta Seres puros como Lobos, Vampiros y Felinos al igual que unos Demonios; los Cazadores Puros permanecían ahí, hicieron caso omiso al llamado del Palacio de Hierro, los desterraron y no tenían por qué regresar.

Divisó a Suigetsu que era el Beta de la manada de lobos, Mei también se encontraba ahí por su gaterio al igual que Shikamaru, que renegó a la petición al igual que los demás Cazadores Puros, cuales eran quince. Y él, como representante de los Vampiros en la ciudad. También estaban Sasori, Ino y Kurama entre ellos, como fieles acompañantes.

Se habían reunido para tratar el problema en Tokio, pero nadie estuvo de acuerdo en revelar su existencia ante los humanos, y estaban conscientes de que lo anterior no podía evitarse. Ninguno de los del Consejo Real había mandado a un informante para ver que opinaban ellos. Así que asumían que debían resolver esto sin su ayuda, porque esto les incumbía a todos.

Nada sería igual a partir de ese día.

—Tendremos que salir y dar explicaciones. Sabemos que no lo creerán y mejor para nosotros si no lo hacen, pensarán que estamos locos y tal vez lo olviden —opinó Suigetsu desde atrás.

—Los humanos no olvidan fácilmente, y por eso serán insistentes —replicó Mei moviendo su larga cabellera por su hombro—. Incluso si decimos mentiras, empezarán a suscitar sucesos que aprueben lo contrario y desconfiarán de nosotros.

—O simplemente larguémonos y los abandonamos —espetó un hombre desde atrás, se veía irritado. Minato lo miró ceñudo y el hombre decidió dar un paso al frente y enfrentarlo—. Minato, la ciudad está totalmente perdida. Los demonios se encargaron de sacar a la mayoría de los seres que vivíamos aquí, y mataron a un octavo de los que quedamos. ¿Qué pasará luego? No estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por una ciudad que apunta a la perdida. Ya no está bajo su poder. Será mejor abandonar.

—¿En verdad piensas que la ciudad está perdida o sólo buscas una excusa para escapar de la batalla? —Shisui se molestó al escuchar el comentario. Cruzándose de brazos, lo miró desde arriba para hablarle con el mismo tono de voz—. Pero te recuerdo una cosa: aceptaste nuestras reglas a cambio de tu fuerza, ¿y qué crees? Es momento de cumplir con tu palabra.

El hombre apretó los puños y rechino los dientes.

—No me interesa proteger Tokio, ya está perdido. No hice trato con la escuincla Haruno, sino con Minato —agredió de forma mordaz.

—Y yo estoy con la chica —agregó Minato como si fuese obvio, girándose al hombre, se acercó a paso lento mirándolo con sus ojos rojos como la sangre—. Y por eso tendrás que obedecerme.

El hombre permaneció en silencio, un poco intimidado por la postura de Minato ante él, chasqueó la lengua y desvió su mirada.

—No estamos dispuestos a sacrificar nuestras vidas en una batalla que está perdida —protestó el hombre y por detrás el coro de voces lo apoyaron.

Entonces, Minato miró al grupo de personas que estaban en la sala que lo miraban con cierta incertidumbre y miedo. Entendió de lo que se trataba. Creían que Tokio ya no era territorio seguro para vivir. Los Demonios se encargaron de romperles la esperanza.

Se giró a ellos y alzó su voz en protesta.

—Ninguno de ustedes está aquí por obligación. En algún momento llegaron a nosotros pidiendo protección y resguardo a cambio de su apoyo ante las crisis, y no veo nada de eso en este momento. Tal vez no pensaron que el sacrificio en este tipo de situación, y ahora les pido su ayuda. Sé que a ninguno les agrada la idea de que Sakura sea una Cabecilla cuando es una Mestiza, y piensan que estas tierras serán arrebatadas por los del Consejo Real. Así que admitiré a quienes deseen irse, no tomaremos represarías.

Minato hizo un gesto a la puerta sin apartar su mirada del grupo, notó la vacilación de varios y los cuchicheos.

—¡Minato-san! ¿Está loco? —murmuró a su lado Ino abriendo extremadamente los ojos—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo así? La mayoría se irá.

—Pues les invitó a ser valientes y afrontar sus decisiones —dijo impasible el rubio mirándolo y hablando en voz alta. Bajo su mano y alzó el mentón—. Si desean irse, no podrán regresar a Tokio nunca más en dado caso de que estás tierras sean salvadas —sentenció severamente siendo consiente de los resultados.

Minato y compañía expectante el cuchicheo delante suyo, los ojos de las personas reflejaban pena y lastima por ellos, pensaban que estaban locos por quedarse a proteger una ciudad perdida, porque no estarían ahí para ver su destrucción.

Muchos pares de pies empezaron a avanzar hacia la puerta, muchas cabezas no se giraron para ver a Minato y a los que estuvieron firmes en su decisión de apoyarlos. Al abrir las puertas se escuchó el sonido de protestas por parte de los conductores y periodistas. Abandonaban una pelea con la cabeza baja, siendo conscientes de que huían cobardemente.

El alcalde se percató de una pequeña cantidad de criaturas que permanecieron en el salón, comparado con la cantidad que salió por la puerta, apenas era una pequeña parte, milésima. Y los reconocía. Algunos Felinos, los Cazadores no movieron ningún musculo. Tres mestizos permanecieron inmunes y diez lobos miraban al alcalde con intensidad.

Reconocía a los últimos porque no se quedaron por él, no. Si no por Sasuke. Porque eran parte de su manada, aquellos que se quedaron a pelear pues los cachorros, ancianos y débiles se dirigieron al refugió.

Una de las mujeres alzó su voz por la de sus compañeros de manada.

—Sasuke nos acogió en su manada aun siendo mestizos, y le juramos lealtad. Si él está en esto… —sonrió de lado y por detrás, sus compañeros caninos asintieron con la cabeza—. Lucharemos por esta tierra que se ha convertido en nuestro hogar. Si es necesario unirnos a la cabecilla lo haremos.

—Ah, esto es incomodó —replicó uno de los Cazadores rascándose la nariz—. Representamos a las fracciones de Cazadores Puros e Impuros. ¿Qué podíamos hacer? No somos cobardes, y este es el único lugar donde podemos caminar entre las calles sin ser perseguidos. Lucharemos por nuestro hogar hasta el final.

—Gracias por ser fieles a su propia palabra —Minato en verdad los miro con agradecimiento y se inclinó. Su cabello largo se agito al enderezarse y girar a la puerta abierta. Admiró a los reporteros y periodistas fuera en espera de una explicación.

—Ya es hora —comentó Shikamaru acercándose a su lado.

Antes de salir, el rubio miró a quienes quedaron a su lado, específicamente a Shikamaru, Ino, Sasori, Kurama y Suigetsu.

—No pierdan las esperanzas, está tierra no se nos será arrebatada y los demonios no regresaran.

—Pero casi todos nuestros aliados nos abandonaron —rebatió Suigetsu con un gesto de resignación—. Los únicos que quedamos somos nosotros, los Cazadores Impuros, y algunos Mestizos, Lobos y Felinos Puros. Los Demonios están escondidos en espera de órdenes…

Minato dirigió su mirada al frente, donde la muchedumbre le parecía lejana.

—¿Han escuchado la convicción de dos? —preguntó al azar.

Los jóvenes mostraron duda y Minato no dudo en responder.

—Ante una situación, de un grupo de diez hombres, ocho dieron por imposible tomar unas tierras y desanimaron a miles, haciéndoles rendirse a la desesperación y el ahogo. Pero ¿Qué pasó con los dos? Estaban locos, ¿por qué? Se aferraron a la esperanza, creyeron que esas tierras podrían ser su hogar y se llenaron de convicción y humillaron frente a ellos. Animaron a los miles a seguir continuando, que nada es imposible. Así que, si los que se fueron eran parte de ese grupo de ocho, eso quiere decir que quienes nos quedamos, estamos locos, y nos aferramos a un futuro mejor.

Radicalmente los rostros cambiaron de expresiones, del desánimo a una cara más iluminada. Mostraron convicción en sus ojos y firmes ante sus decisiones.

Sin más, Minato suspiró por debajo y cerró los ojos, pensó que este momento no era el más difícil de su vida, pero estaría mintiendo porque sería la primera persona que revelaría al mundo que no estaba solo. El desenlace de todo, si era positivo o negativo, recaería en sus hombros.

Avanzó a paso seguro por la puerta, escuchando el coro de voces, recibió varias preguntas de sopetón, escuchó y entendió pase a la confusión entre las personas. Agradecía enormemente que varios policías los detuviera por fuera de las barricadas.

Bajo las escaleras con porte firme, su capa se agitó al movimiento del aire seco, y detrás lo seguían quienes lo apoyaban. Estaba seguro de que no se encontraba solo, pase a que su hijo y amigos se encontraban en España recuperándose de sus heridas, recibía su apoyo.

Se detuvo frente a las barricadas de metal, los reporteros casi le querían poner el micrófono encima y varias cámaras lo enfocaban. Miró una de ellas para luego voltear a los demás, las voces no cesaban y lo aturdió un poco, su oído desarrollado resistía y confundía un poco sus sentidos.

—Contestaré todas sus preguntas, así que, por favor, no es necesario que hablen todos a la vez —alegó Minato alzando un poco las manos y al instante la mayoría de las voces cesaron.

—Alcalde, la ciudadanía está preocupada por los sucesos del pasado jueves por la tarde, ¿Qué nos puede decir al respecto del ataque misterioso? Esas criaturas, ¿en verdad eran seres ficticios? —preguntó rápidamente una reportera y el camarógrafo enfoco a Minato.

—Todo lo que vieron y vivieron fue…, no, es real. Esas criaturas han estado viviendo entre nosotros durante miles de años, escondiéndose de los humanos —respondió solemne.

—¿Quiere decir que, todo lo ficticio se volvió realidad? —inquirió otro reportero poniéndole el micrófono cerca para que respondiera.

—Toda leyenda y mito tiene una parte verdadera. Así que sí, no estamos solos en este mundo. Existen criaturas que se esconden para no ser descubiertas.

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, la intriga mezclada con pavor se hizo presente, y aún con esas sensaciones, las personas siguieron indagando.

—¿Qué clase de criaturas?

—No podría responder a esa pregunta por su bien —replicó parcamente el rubio.

—¿Acaso teme a nuestra reacción o será porque usted pertenece a uno de ellos? —cuestionó la misma reportera del principio, su cámara transmitía en vivo todas las preguntas y respuestas intercambiadas, enviándolas a noticias internacionales.

Minato guardo silencio por un segundo, vio de reojo a Shisui pidiéndole una clase de consejo con la mirada. El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza, era mejor decir la verdad a ocultarla, tal vez los humanos los despreciarían después, pero la mentira no se sostendría mucho tiempo.

Cuando el alcalde abrió la boca, una voz replicó y no fue la suya.

Fue una cargada de burla y desprecio.

—¿Planeas decirles a ellos que eres humano? Hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de serlo —aquella voz provino entre los reporteros, estos se intrigaron y voltearon hasta toparse con una silueta encapuchada con una capucha y capa negra adornado con nubes rojas.

 _Akatsuki_ , pensaron los seres sobrenaturales tensándose de pronto.

Pero Minato recobró la compostura, su semblante cambio a una de tristeza con un deje de remordimiento. Reconocía esa voz donde sea, aun al haber pasado muchos años sin escucharla. Lamentaba que lo hiciera en un momento como este.

—No pretendo mentirles a las personas que debo proteger, Menma —dijo Minato un tanto doblegado.

El encapuchado alzó la cabeza revelando sus ojos rojos, cuyos iris desprendían odio hacia el Vampiro que lo miraba con dolor. El sentimiento calo en su mente y soltó una especie de carcajada seca al ver a la parda de aliados que tenía el alcalde.

—¿Prometes proteger a la gente? Ya no eres un Cazador Puro, esa vida quedó en el pasado. No pudiste proteger a la mujer que amabas y a tus hijos, ¿Cómo podrás hacerlo con estás personas? —aquello parecía más un reclamo que una disputa, el objetivo se estaba perdiendo entre palabras.

El rostro de Minato crispo de abatimiento, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios apretados. No podía concentrarse bien ante las cámaras que lo enfocaban.

—Puede que ya no sea un humano, pero tengo claro mi objetivo. Una vez protegí a la humanidad, y no dejaré de hacerlo.

—¡Ya no eres una criatura pura, no deberías hacerlo! —gritó el joven Menma haciendo un movimiento con las manos, su fuerza provoco que la capucha cayera a su espalda revelando un rostro parecido a Naruto, solamente que su semblante era duro, ojos rojos y cabello negro.

Basto con dos segundos para que Menma estuviese frente a Minato, con el filo de una espada cerca de la yugular, amenazando la vida de quien lo engendró. Y eso le dolió al rubio.

Expresiones de desconcierto, miedo y asombro se asomó entre las personas, no tardaron en retroceder ante las ordenes de la policía pero no dejaron de grabar el encuentro repentino, sobre todo porque el encapuchado se movió con una velocidad imposible de seguir con el ojo humano.

Inmediatamente los policías hicieron un circulo alrededor de los dos apuntando al pelinegro con sus pistolas. Entre ellos, Shisui permaneció expectante ante cualquier movimiento de Menma, conocía al chico y sabía que no debían subestimarlo.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurar protegerlos cuando no puedes ni proteger a tus hijos? —bramo Menma mirándolo directamente a los ojos, cuales se endurecieron cuando Minato cerró los suyos y los abrió sin variar de expresión.

—No aseguro cosas que no puedo cumplir —repitió.

Menma agachó la mirada, y sus hombros tiritaron, no se supo si era porque estuviese llorando o riendo. Resulto todo lo contrario: era rabia, no podía contenerla que se arrimó más a él apretando la hoja de la espada en el cuello dejando que un hilillo de sangre corriera por el cuello.

—¡Me repugnas!

—Menma, si no te alejas del alcalde, nos obligaremos a abrir fuego —le dijo Shisui desde la distancia.

Los mismos oficiales dejaron caer discos plateados al suelo, ante la acción, una barrera espiritual rodeo a los mismos junto a Shisui y Minato, excluyéndolos de los humanos para evitar daños.

El pelinegro sonrió de forma sardónica al ver su estrategia.

—¿Crees que con un par de Cazadores podrás detenerme? —se burló.

Entonces Minato volteó el rostro y miró de reojo el punto rojo que tenía Menma entre la cien, y claramente el chico no se había dado cuenta. No deseaba verlo muerto, era su hijo después de todo. El hermano gemelo de Naruto.

—Menma, hijo, por favor, no me obligues a hacerlo —suplicó Minato con la mirada.

Menma no se afligió, no le afecto el sufrimiento de su padre, al contrario, se gozó de verlo en ese estado y lo demostró su sonrisa grotesca y llena de victoria.

—No hay salida en este mundo. O matas, o te matan.

Ante sus palabras, intento rebanar el cuello de su padre, pero este se alejó tan rápido que apenas y le dio tiempo de esquivar la hoja. Menma lo intentó de nuevo dando el mismo resultado, solo que está vez, Minato, sin dudarlo, bajo su mano para que abrieran fuego contra Menma.

—¡Fuego! —exclamó Shisui.

Solo se escuchó el sonido de pistolas siendo disparadas y los gritos de las personas, que por instinto se agacharon, pero cuando vieron que las balas no salieron del campo, quedaron más impresionados porque que el cuerpo de Menma, no era más que una simple marioneta.

Minato se enderezó mientras que los Cazadores quitaban los discos deshaciendo la barrera. Sus ojos rojos centellaron ante la marioneta. De ante mano lo supo: Menma no sería tan idiota para encerrarse en una trampa. Conocía a su hijo, prefería tantear terreno y luego atacar.

 _Es lo que planeaba Akatsuki._

Pronto se vio rodeado de reporteros que pedían respuestas, quedó abrumado por sus preguntas y los flashes de las cámaras. Entrecerró los ojos ante una cuestión en particular, preguntaban si era cierto que es su hijo; lo que él era; y si planeaba hacer algo para proteger a los humanos.

En algo tenía cierto Menma, ya no era Humano, para nada. Por eso entendía que ellos debían asumir su responsabilidad y ganarse un lugar en el mundo. Hasta ahora estuvieron bien, pero se condenaron solos al pedir respuestas que no soportarían.

No lo soporto más y saltó sorprendiendo a los reporteros, la cámara lo siguió por el aire hasta que aterrizo en el indicio de las escaleras, donde los miró fijamente y dijo:

—Lo único que deben saber, es que se han condenado al pedir respuestas que no entienden, siguen tercos de que esto es un sueño y que todo se resolverá, que desapareceremos y pasará como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero están equivocados. Es hora de que se responsabilicen de sus actos, y busquen vivir aliándose con quienes desean protegerlos. Porque esto no ha acabado, no… esto siquiera ha empezado. Se desatará el verdadero infierno y no lo soportarán. Debieron ser más astutos y vivir en la ignorancia.

Al terminar, regresó al interior de la alcaldía con un coro de voces exaltadas y desesperadas al pedir respuestas donde no las hay. La única salida era aceptar lo que provocaron. El sonido se amortiguo cuando Kurama y Suigetsu cerraron las puertas y todos quedaron en medio de la sala, analizando lo ocurrido con anterioridad.

"*"*"

 _Zamora, España._

 _Tarde-Noche._

—¡Esto es malo! —exclamó Kiba llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Lo que sigue de malo, mucho peor —murmuró Naruto tragando grueso y con lágrimas en los ojos.

No estaban solos, todos los de la casa se reunieron en la sala donde se encontraba la pantalla plana para ver las noticias de Tokio y saber que sucedía con Minato y los demás. Terminaron viendo todo el alboroto que armo Menma en medio de las cámaras. Ahora todos los sucesos se transmitirían en el resto del mundo.

La situación empeoraba a cada segundo, en todos los noticieros internacionales solo hablaban de la situación que se desató con la revelación de las criaturas. Incluso los gobiernos humanos hablaban sobre terminar eliminar a los de su especie.

—¿Por qué Menma apareció allí? —casi gritó Kiba furioso—. ¡Es un idiota! ¿no ve qué la situación esta de color de hormiga?

—Recuerda que está con Akatsuki. Fue en su presentación —aclaró Kakashi. Movió sus manos para recargarlas en sus rodillas y frunció el entrecejo, pensativo.

—Conozco a mí hermano. Amenazó a mí padre solo para desprestigiarlo y obligarlo a decir la verdad y los humanos se pongan en contra de nosotros —aseveró Naruto apretando los puños. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando no llorar. Después de todo su hermano gemelo seguía consumiéndose en odio puro.

Recibió el consuelo de Hinata con un apretón en el brazo. Agradeció su gesto con una mirada y bajo la cabeza, abatido.

—Si Akatsuki apareció ahí… ¿quiere decir que no fue Fugaku-san quien lanzó el ataque? —inquirió Sakura sorprendiendo a todos ante la repentina idea.

—Es una posibilidad. Desde antes Akatsuki deseaba apoderarse de la ciudad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganan con tener a Tokio bajo su poder? —cuestionó Kiba.

—A mí —respondió sin más la Haruno. Se encontraba de pie detrás de Kakashi. Este asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

—Lo había pensado. Akatsuki desea matarme al igual que Sakura para que Izumi se quedé con el cargo. Y teniendo a Tokio, podría ser su base. Japón es prácticamente una isla, el lugar perfecto para comenzar a elaborar una guerra…

—¡No podemos permitirlo! —se exaltó Naruto dando un respingo, avanzó hasta Kakashi agitando los brazos—. La última guerra fue entre Híbridos y Demonios. Está vez involucrarían a los Seres Sobrenaturales y todos los Cazadores. ¡Sería un verdadero caos!

—Para que eso suceda, es cuestión de años. No puede ser pronto —la voz de Jiraya emergió desde el pasillo y todos se volvieron a verlo. Se veía impasible para luego tranquilizarlos con sus palabras—. Recuerden que soy profeta, si una guerra estuviera próxima ya lo hubiese sabido. Solo los actos desencadenarán. Por lo pronto, hagan lo que tengan que hacer para impedirlo… o atrasarlo.

Sus palabras calaron en los más profundo de Sakura, sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre enfocaron a Naruto, su amigo que le devolvió la mirada consternada. Él sabía el sufrimiento de una guerra, y no quería que ella —incluso los humanos— sufrieran nuevamente el terror con un conflicto desbastador que podría acabar con el mundo.

El caos parecía ser una pequeña flama de fuego que, a través de las ventiscas de aire, irá aumentando hasta convertirse en potentes llamas que arrasen con todo a su paso.

—¡Ni-chan despertó! —gritó repentinamente Hanabi en la entrada del pasillo sobresaltando a todos. Tanto era la felicidad que pronunció perfectamente la oración.

Sakura salió corriendo de la sala para dirigirse al cuarto de Sasuke, se llevó a Hanabi y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba cruzando el umbral pasmando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo observó sentado en la cama mirándose las manos vendadas, luego procedió a tocarse el torso y moverse ligeramente. Fue entonces que olfateo al aroma inconfundible de Sakura y alzó la cabeza para verla acercarse al borde de las cadenas azules.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo te sientes? —Sakura no contuvo su alegría. A su lado, Hanabi lo miraba expectante.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta al ver que Kakashi, Jiraya y Naruto entraban a la habitación. Entrecerrando los ojos contestó:

—Como si me hubiera arrollado un tren.

—Uhg. Recuerdo el tren, era verde y blanco, sigo insistiendo: ¿te dolió mucho? —curioseo el Uzumaki con ingenuidad fingida.

Sasuke gruñó.

—Quiero levantarme, pero las cadenas me lo impiden —trato de estirar los brazos pero no pudo. Por lo que les envió una mirada oscura a Kakashi—. ¿Pretendes mirarme con esa sonrisa contenida hasta que me enoje? ¡Quítame ya estás cadenas! —gritó.

Las dos mujeres se exaltaron, se notaba que él se encontraba de mal humor. Su ceño fruncido y dientes apretados expresaban su inconformidad.

—No te exaltes Sasuke-chan, ya lo quitaremos —concedió Jiraya—. ¡Hinata-kun!

En cuestión de segundos la aludida apareció en la habitación.

—Quita las cadenas por favor.

El Uchiha contempló en silencio a Hinata agarrar las cadenas y romperlas como si se tratase de un hilo, le dio envidia por un segundo y recordó que los Cazadores tenían potentes conjuros y sellos para los Demonios y seres como él. Suspiro serenándose cuando Hinata le retiro las cadenas de las manos y los pies. Ella le sonrió tímidamente afirmando que ya era libre.

Asintió con la cabeza moviendo las muñecas. Al alzar la vista recibió el abrazo de Sakura y sus palabras de alivio.

—Que alegría que hayas despertado. Nos tenías muy preocupados —dijo Sakura apartándose de él, y recibió una caricia en la mejilla y una ligera sonrisa. Sasuke estaba feliz de verla sin heridas mayores y tan vivaz.

—¿Estuve días inconsciente?

—Más que eso. Sellamos tu poder pero no todo —Kakashi jalo una de las sillas de la sala y se sentó cerca de Sasuke para mirarlo directamente—. No podemos sellar todo, así que dime, ¿Qué malestares tienes?

—El cuerpo pesado… siento un enorme poder correr por mis venas —Sasuke apretó los puños y los abrió, tensó las piernas y movió el cuello—. Esto me abruma. ¿En serio es equivalente a la mitad?

Kakashi enarcó las cejas al enfocar a Jiraya, este asintió con la cabeza confirmando sus sospechas.

—Si. Todos sentimos el mismo poder abrumador, y esto apenas se compara con ello.

—¿Por qué no pueden sellar todo? Soy peligroso —aseveró.

—Necesitan a cuatro Cazadores más —intervino Sakura a su lado—. Y energía vital. Porque al sellar tu poder, los Cazadores morirán.

—En parte tienes razón, eres peligroso ahora, llegaste a confundir a los enemigos con aliados. Por eso mismo debe entrenar para contenerlo —Kakashi cambio de posición y recargó el codo en la rodilla cruzada. Su semblante mostro seriedad—. Es hora de que aprendas a controlar ese poder

El azabache respiro profundamente al recibir la impactante noticia. El vació en su pecho llego inesperadamente. Le dolió la cabeza y sintió náuseas. ¿Él será propició de todas sus desgracias? La rabia pronto sustituyó la desesperación. ¿Qué había hecho mal? La respuesta llegó de golpe: muchas cosas.

Asesino a tanta gente, torturo a muchos inocentes, hizo tantos males ni siquiera se acordaba… ¿tanta maldad podría retener en su cuerpo? Era posible si él es un recipiente con esas características. ¿Era merecedor de alguna clase de felicidad?

Se giró instintivamente a Sakura para detallar sus grandes ojos jades enfocándolos con emoción, amor y apoyo incondicional. ¿Se merecía tenerla a su lado, pase a todos sus pecados? Ella no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Seguiría manchándola con su peste. Pero admitía que es egoísta y la retendría a su lado hasta que ella se negara. Y sabía que ella lo acepta tal y cómo es. Incluso con ese mal que tiene dentro.

Por un momento todo se mezcló.

—Necesito estar solo —murmuró sin mirar a nadie.

La Haruno sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar su petición, y la respetaba. Lo que la inquieto fue ver oscuridad en sus ojos. Tal cual que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y no pudo moverse.

—Claro —Kakashi se incorporo lentamente hasta quedar de pie. Junto a Jiraya caminaron hasta la puerta—. Sakura —la llamó al ver que no se movió.

Ella reaccionó parpadeando varias veces, sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella y su súplica muda. Suspirando, se inclinó a él y le deposito un beso en la mejilla, para luego abrazarlo por el cuello y murmurarle una noticia que recordó entonces y no tenía nada que ver con ella.

—Sé que podrás lograrlo, resiste que estoy contigo… se fuerte —susurró apretándolo contra él, recibió un suspiro. Él musitó un "gracias" muy quedo que apenas pudo escuchar—. También hazlo mentalmente, porque Hikoro necesitará a sus hermanos más que nunca.

—¿Hikoro? —Sasuke se alejo de ella mirándola con duda.

—No te preocupes. Ve a verla cuando te sientas mejor —aconsejó la chica depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

Él la vio partir tras una ligera sonrisa, no se la devolvió, pero la miro de una forma intensa que le hizo saber cuanto apreciaba su apoyo. Su paciencia por las veces que se ha equivocado, el que lo perdone al tener un falló en su relación. Alentarlo a seguir de pie pase a todas las tormentas que caen sobre él. A quererlo tal y como es, con sus demonios personales…

—¿Querer?

Se recostó en la cama sin apartar la mirada del techo dándole vueltas al significado de la palabra. Ahora le parecía muy poco el "querer", ¿es la densidad de su amor por ella? Se pregunto mirándose las manos, expectante. Cada vez que ella se acercaba, lo abrazaba y besaba, se sentía a gusto. Alcanzaba la paz, su pecho saltaba de emoción.

Sonrió como un estúpido al darse percatarse de que la ira abandonó su cuerpo en unos segundos tras recibir el abrazo de Sakura. Todo disipo en un segundo. Esto lo provocaba ella con su mera presencia, lograba tranquilizar sus males.

No supo el tiempo que permaneció adormitando entre pensamientos y recuerdos de su época pasada, no eran oscuras, si no las gratas. No se permitió pensar mucho en la responsabilidad que tenía ahora para controlar el poder. Prefería dejar ese día libre de cargas, quería estar en paz por un día.

Recordó días alado de Mikoto, la dicha que experimentaba de pequeño, al estar con ella sentía una plena paz y protección. Sabía lo que era ser amado sin importar como eres, con todo y tus demonios y pecados. Olvido la sensación cuando murió, y se volvió loco de dolor, nuevamente se convirtió en un monstruo.

Pero con Sakura… levantaba toda esperanza, se sentía amado, deseado, necesitado. Ella despertaba todo sentimiento que yacía escondido en su interior desde la muerte de su madre. La sensación era diferente y dependía de la persona que te la brindaba. Y le gustaba.

—¿Se puede saber por qué sonríes como un idiota?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Itachi a su lado. A cuestas se medio incorporo en la cama para observarlo al pie de la cama con misma mueca plasmada en el rostro. Él se la devolvió. Ambos estaban felices de verse sanos y salvos.

—No me digas, déjame adivinar —Itachi fingió pensarlo y luego chasqueó los dedos en señal de triunfo—. Se trata de mi querida cuñadita.

—Tks. No te interesa ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

—Unos minutos. Ni siquiera te percataste cuando entre por estar pensando en Sakurita —farfulló el mayor enderezándose y no pudo evitar mirarlo con alivio—. Si que nos diste un buen susto.

—Hierba mala nunca muere.

Itachi le dio un golpecito en el hombro alegando que no dijera ese tipo de cosas que no eran chistosas.

—Ten más respeto por el dolor de los demás —susurró el menor frotándose el hombro vendado, miró con resentimiento a su hermano. Pero luego compuso una mueca tranquila—. A propósito, ¿Cómo se encuentra Hikoro?

Itachi entrecerró los ojos al desviar la mirada, y transformo su mueca en unos labios rectos. No le dio buena espina a su hermano menor.

—¿Está herida gravemente? —preguntó está vez más alterado.

—No lo sé. Tsunade dijo que solo podría verla hasta que despertaras y me acompañaras —Itachi le dedico una sonrisa amarga al meter las manos a los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón—. Tengo mis sospechas de que sucedió algo fuerte. La escuche llorar…

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par. Hikoro era una mujer que, aunque estuviese pasando por el peor de los males no se quebraba, y el que estuviese llorando a todo pulmón no era normal. Algo grave había sucedido.

No espero más y le tendió la mano a su hermano, este la miró como si fuese extrañado. Sasuke torció los labios.

—Anda, ayúdame a ponerme de pie que aún me duele mi cuerpo. Vamos a verla.

—¿Acaso me estas pidiendo que te ayude? —inquirió sorprendido Itachi, sin creérselo.

Sasuke bajo la mano al rodar los ojos.

—Mejor no me ayudes, así no se me pegas esa expresión de idiota.

—Déjame en paz. Es que me sorprende de tu parte —alegó Itachi y se apresuró a ayudarlo. Dejo que el peso muerto cayera sobre su cuerpo.

No cabía de la impresión. Sasuke nunca pidió una ayuda tan insignificante a Hikoro o él porqué no confiaba plenamente en ellos como hermanos. Pero desde la discusión cuando Hikoro descubrió las cenizas de Mikoto, se comportaba más… abierto en pensamientos con ellos y requería de su ayuda. Anteriormente se hubiese mochado un brazo antes de pedírselo.

Salieron de habitación a pequeños pasos, recorrieron el pasillo que se extendía frente suyo hasta llegar a la puerta que correspondía al cuarto de Hikoro. Sasuke fue quién golpeo sutilmente la madera con su mano libre dando avisó a su hermana de su presencia.

—¿Quién es? —interrogó Hikoro del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Quién más va a ser? Pasaremos te guste o no —dijo escueto el menor.

—Vaya confortación —susurró resignado Itachi al abrir la puerta.

Se encontraron con la Uchiha acostada en la cama dándoles la espalda, que al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se giró del otro lado para contemplar en silencio a sus dos hermanos acercarse a cuestas hasta ella.

—¿Sasuke? —Hikoro abrió los ojos de la impresión y con dificultad se sentó en la cama—. Me dijeron que seguías inconsciente. ¡No deberías andar caminando! —expresó preocupada.

Sasuke enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa astuta. No demostró que se retorcía de dolor porque deseaba saber el estado de salud de su hermana, por eso le sonrió, sorprendiéndola. Eludiendo un poco su preocupación.

—No te preocupes, estoy bastante bien como para caminar. Ya descansé lo necesario —se sentó en la orilla de la cama e Itachi arrimo una de las sillas para sentarse. Ambos miraron a su hermana y su rostro cansino, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

—¿Por qué lloras hermana? —Itachi alargó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, le alentó con una fina sonrisa para que confiara en ellos.

—Ay, chicos —susurró Hikoro. Pronto sus ojos se humedecieron y no pudo evitar sonreírles con tristeza, aún dolía su corazón—. Ya no seremos más los grandes y guerreros "Los Tres Hermanos Uchiha" —bajo la cabeza con un nudo en la garganta

Los dos varones se miraron entre sí, preocupados.

—¿A qué te refieres? —insistió Sasuke.

Hikoro alzó la mirada empapada de lágrimas, tomando una mano de cada uno, las apretó con sutileza. No dejaba de llorar silenciosamente alertando cada vez a sus hermanos, haciendo que pensaran lo peor de las situaciones.

—Di algo coherente de una vez Hikoro —apremió Sasuke apretando su mano.

—Yo… excedí de nuevo el número de personas que podía transportar. Al hacerlo trajo consecuencias desgarradoras —habló casi en un susurro, sin apartar la mirada. Las lágrimas siguieron brotando sin cesar—. Tuve el desafortunado privilegio de… dañar mi columna vertebral, hay un alto riesgo de que no vuelva a caminar si no me cuido como tal —ninguno de sus hermanos dijo nada por la impresión, habían abierto los ojos en par en par—. Pero… independientemente de si pueda hacerlo o no… nunca más podré luchar de nuevo.

—¿Nunca más…? —susurró Sasuke abriendo ligeramente la boca. Sabía cuanto significaba para su hermana dejar de luchar. Pase a que odiaba matar sin razón a cualquier criatura, le gustaba defender a los suyos a capa y espada.

 _Un guerrero sin espada… no era nada._

 _La luna sin noche… no era hermosa._

 _El canto sin notas… no era único._

—Lo lamento chicos, los dejaré solos en el campo de batalla —Hikoro empezó a llorar con fuerzas al cerrar los ojos.

De inmediato, Itachi abrazó a su hermana por los hombros y le permitió descansar la cabeza en su torso para que se desahogara. Acariciándole el cabello, sus ojos negros también se llenaron de lágrimas, lamentándose por las heridas permanentes de su hermana.

Sasuke no supo que hacer, solo apretó los puños sobre las rodillas y agachó la cabeza hasta ella. El malestar se extendió en su pecho, la angustia sobre su mente y una fina capa de lágrimas amenazaba sus ojos, pero no se permitió llorar.

—Es mi culpa que estés así Hikoro —dijo él pasando las manos por la cabeza y tiro ligeramente de sus cabellos—. Si no hubiese perdido el control hubiéramos transportado a todos sin problemas.

Entonces Hikoro se despegó el cuerpo de Itachi para mirarlo sin dejar de llorar.

—No, Sasuke. Al descontrolarte me salvaste la vida ¿lo recuerdas? —le hizo ver al alargar su brazo para tocarle la cabeza—. Esto es consecuencia de mis actos. Tal vez Dios así lo desea…

—¡Que se joda él! —gritó de repente Sasuke medio incorporándose. Estaba harto de que medio mundo le dijese que así lo deseaba Dios—. Si él te castiga a ti, que eres su hija. ¿Por qué no lo hace conmigo, yo, que soy un saco de pecados? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ir contra sus hijos?

Hikoro guardo silencio unos interminables segundos de sufrimientos para los tres hasta que respondió con delicadeza:

—Tal vez Dios me está poniendo a prueba. Mi tolerancia, mi fe en él. Quiere saber si aún estoy dispuesta a creerle. Pero estoy cansada de todo, se lo dije. Que estaba cansada de la aberración y pecados de los Clanes, que los persiguieran a ustedes los Mestizos. Si él permitió su creación, ¿por qué los hace sufrir tanto?

—Porque le encanta jodernos la existencia —espetó el mitad Lobo con rabia y resentimiento. Luego la miró de una forma indescifrable para sus hermanos—. En todo caso es mi culpa —el menor se balanceo sobre sus pies hasta quedar de rodillas a los pies de su hermana, no pudo más y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de la Uchiha y empezó a temblar—. Perdóname… yo te hice esto, al no estar seguro de mí mismo.

Los dos Uchihas mayores estaban atónitos porque su hermano menor se mostraba vulnerable ante ellos. Lloraba, se lamentaba, pedía perdón a cuestas. Los reconocía como parte de su familia.

—No, Sasuke… tú no tienes culpa —balbuceo Itachi.

—Perdóname por condenarte. Perdóname… perdóname…

Y se rompió igual que ella. Los tres lloraron en su espacio liberando todo dolor que sentían, el apreció por un sueño anhelando. La frustración inundó en la mente de los varones y la resignación en la femenina. Compartían su dolor, si uno lloraba, los otros dos estarían dispuestos a hacerlo para calmarlo; si otro tenía un sueño, los otros dos le ayudaban a cumplirlo a toda cuesta; si el último deseaba la felicidad, los otros dos estarían dispuesto a conseguirla con tal de verlo realizado.

"*"*"

—¿Estás seguro de que te deje solo? —preguntó preocupado Itachi al soltar a Sasuke a petición de este.

El menor, después de que Hikoro cayera rendida tras gemir, lloriquear y sollozar, decidió regresar a su habitación con intenciones de descansar tras una revelación dolorosa. Pero no permitió que Itachi se quedará con él. Más bien lo corrió para donde Hikoro que ella necesita de él.

—Vete ya —fue lo último que susurró antes de cerrarle la puerta.

El vació en su pecho quedo intacto, el remordimiento asalto su mente y la ira recorrió sus venas. Tenía la fuerte necesidad de gritar a todo pulmón y llorar como un niño.

Su hermana mayor no volvería a luchar, y corría el riesgo de nunca volver a caminar si no se cuidaba en la primera semana crítica. Su estado emocional estaría por los suelos.

Y todo porque no pudo controlar ese poder a tiempo y ayudarlos con la teletransportación.

Necesitaba consuelo.

Observó su figura en el espejo colgado frente suyo. No se veía nada bien. Sus ojos enrojecidos daban señal de que estuvo llorando. La mitad del cuerpo vendado, y sin zapatos. Con una expresión decaída.

Sin preámbulos, abrió lentamente la puerta y verifico que nadie estuviese en el pasillo. Intuía que eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana, así que todos estarían dormidos.

Apoyo el cuerpo en la pared de un lado, y a pasos lentos y desesperantes, avanzó por el pasillo hasta la última puerta. Era un suplicio caminar, cada músculo de su cuerpo se contraía de dolor y apretaba los dientes para no gemir. Necesitaba dormir para restaurarse. Pero no quería estar solo.

Si no en la habitación de Sakura.

Al llegar soltó el aire contenido al replantarse si estaba bien lo que haría. Pronto recordó que no era nada malo desear la compañía de quien quería. Así que giro el pomo accediendo a la habitación.

El calor de la chimenea rápidamente lo atrapo, la calidez que emanaba le reconforto un poco. Admitía que el frío era letal en esa época del año en España, y sin duda la Haruno buscaría calor, ella es muy friolenta. Y la contempló en silencio durante unos segundos, durmiendo plácidamente en la cama roncando ligeramente como acostumbraba cuando tenía un día agotado.

Rio entre dientes, la escena siempre le causaría ternura. Quería abrazarla y pedirle tantas cosas, que le hablara y le asegurara que no se iría, que le hiciera olvidad su dolor.

Cerró la puerta cuidando de no hacer ninguna especie de ruido e intento caminar rectamente a la cama, pero no divisó los libros en el suelo y termino por resbalar con ellos cayer al suelo en un sonido seco.

Claramente despertó a la pelirrosa que se sentó en la cama asustada. Al mirar a sus lados buscando el procedente del sonido, se topo con la silueta de su novio sentado en el suelo con la cabeza baja.

—¡¿Sasuke-kun?! —exaltada, apartó la gruesa cobija y se apresuró a llegar hasta él—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar reposando.

—Quería verte —renegó sin levantar la mirada, ni cuando ella se arrodillo a su lado. Pronto el tormento volvió a su pecho.

—Vamos a tu habitación —Sakura lo tomó del brazo pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Deja que me quede contigo hoy.

La petición sorprendió a la pelirrosa, pero aún así accedió con una tierna sonrisa.

Le ayudo a incorporarse dejando que apoyara su cuerpo en ella, basto con unos segundos para que él estuviese sentado en la cama para descansar, o eso pretendía Sakura porque Sasuke tenía otros planes.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó tiernamente ella al ver su rostro decaído y ojos rojos, acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza al mirarla.

—Fui con Hikoro —soltó.

Sakura pauso su caricia y apartó la mano para desviar la mirada y morderse el labio inferior.

—Imagino que ya sabes que no puede luchar nunca más…

—Hmp.

—¿Y cómo está ella?

—Destrozada —recargó la espalda en la pared y abrió un poco las piernas, ladeo el rostro para ver la chimenea—. Y es por mi culpa.

—No digas esas cosas, Sasuke-kun, no tienes la culpa de nada —aseveró la chica acercándose más a su novio, toco su torso acariciando las vendas y su mano ascendió hasta la mejilla derecha. Inmediatamente los ojos ónix la enfocaron—. Le salvaste la vida a tu hermana. Nos la salvaste a todos.

—Tu voz me tranquiliza —confesó de repente con voz ronca. Se maravillo por el sonrojo que mostró su novia por la vergüenza.

—¿Qu-qué cosas dices? —ella alejo su mano para poner un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Se mordió al labio inferior.

Sasuke quiso olvidar sus dolencias por esa noche, cambio sutilmente la mirada y estiro la mano para llevarla a los labios de la chica, esta lo miró con los ojos brillosos. Pronto reparo de la vestimenta, una blusa de tirantes, short negro que le llegaba a medio muslo, ¿por qué tenía que vestirse de esa forma cada vez que estaba con ella en la noche?

Lo tentaba sutilmente a tocar cada espacio de su piel.

Su pulgar lo poso en los labios rosados que se abrieron ligeramente ante el contacto, el rostro de Sakura enrojeció ante el tacto, permitió comportarse más dócil con él y mordió el pulgar deleitándose con el oscurecimiento en la mirada del muchacho.

—Sakura, me vuelves loco.

Sasuke besó sus labios de una forma sutil y dulce, siendo correspondido por el cuerpo de Sakura acercándose al suyo. Se apegaron intensamente entre sí, el movimiento de sus labios no se comparaba con la sensación que recorría el cuerpo de ambos. Cada caricia compartida significaba mucho para ambas partes.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sin cortar el beso y quedó extasiado al sentir el cuerpo de Sakura sobre él, no dejaba de besarla y recorrer las piernas esbeltas y suaves. La aprisionó contra su cuerpo disfrutando de la sensación de los senos pegados a su torso. Mordió su labio inferior y Sakura jadeo provocándole placenteros escalofríos en la espalda.

—E-Espera Sasuke-kun… —susurró la chica entre el beso. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se separo del aludido y alzo su cabeza.

La vista que proporcionó le agrado inmensamente a Sasuke. Sus labios húmedos, ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y dejando a la vista su escote deleitándolo, le incitaba a querer más de ella. Bajo la mirada y beso el indicio de sus senos logrando que la chica diera un respingo y cerrará fuertemente los ojos, avergonzada.

—No puedo detenerme si te tengo así sobre mí —expresó él con voz ronca sin dejar de besar dicha parte, tentó en dejarle un chupetón pero no quería parecer posesivo, así que optó por pasar su mano por el cuello. El calor recorrió su parte baja, pronto explotaría si no hacía algo—. Te deseo…

Sakura se abochorno por sus palabras. Volvió a medio incorporarse y desviar la mirada. Ver los ojos de Sasuke cubiertos por lujuria le daba placenteros retorcijones en el vientre. Trató de formular alguna palabra, y se movió sobre él. Más no espero que Sasuke soltará una exclamación ronca de dolor.

Ella respingó un poco asustada.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —repitió Sakura bajándose de la cintura de Sasuke y le ayudo a sentarse.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. El movimiento le había mandando una descarga de dolor en la columna recordándole que no estaba bien físicamente y la sensación pronto volvió a su cuerpo. Se maldijo entre dientes.

Y él que deseaba pasar una noche de intimidad con su novia.

—Olvide por completo que no estoy en condiciones.

A Sakura casi le da un ataque de tos al ver que Sasuke compuso una especie de mohín, lo cual le causo gracia mezclada con ternura. Era como un niño al que se le negaba un dulce.

—Lo más importante es tu recuperación.

El Uchiha la miro de forma lastimera ante la orden.

—Sakura, ¿me niegas besarte toda la noche?

—No. Te niego que intentes… cosas raras —dijo lo último titubeante, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, se sonrojo ligeramente al recordar sus caricias.

—¿Cosas como esta? —preguntó hablándole sensualmente al oído. Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y metió una de las manos debajo de la blusa.

Sakura se removió extasiada al sentir la caricia en su espalda, apretó las piernas y los dientes intentando no hacer ningún sonido extraño. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, apoyo las manos en el torso y lo alejo un poco. Él detuvo sus caricias y la miro tras su flequillo, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de deseo.

—Ti-Tienes que recuperarte… luego podemos hacerlo.

Sasuke le devolvió un gesto resignado y aparto la mano, alejó su rostro de ella. Luego suspiro y la miro comprensivo.

—No te sientes lista, ¿verdad?

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par al verse descubierta, sus ojos decayeron unos segundos para luego juntar las piernas y apretar los puños, sintiéndose frustrada consigo misma. ¿Por qué no se permitía disfrutar de la experiencia? Una pregunta que rondaba en su mente no se materializo, no quiso preocupar a Sasuke con sus problemas de autoestima. Todavía seguía preguntándose que le veía él de deseable. Reconocía que tenía bonita cara, pero cuerpo…

—Perdona, es nuevo para mí, y yo… quisiera ir lento —al decirlo, cerró los ojos esperando los reclamos de su novio. Que le preguntará que tanto deseaba esperar.

Pero en cambio, recibió una caricia en la cabeza y palabras reconfortantes que la dejaron abrumada. Haciéndole ver una vez más, que Sasuke en verdad quería todo con ella, como se lo dijo aquella vez en su habitación a media noche, y que estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo necesario.

—No quise presionarte —Sasuke beso su frente y apoyo la suya para poder mirarla a los ojos—. A veces no puedo controlar mis impulsos. Mis genes de lobo me piden a gritos enterrar mis colmillos en tu piel y hacerte mi pareja, mi amante.

—Yo solo… no quisiera hacer… eso —balbuceo apenada.

—Tener sexo —corrigió Sasuke divirtiéndose con el sonrojo de pena que mostró ella. Que inocente era para no poder pronunciar esa palabra—. Pero te confundes. Yo quiero hacerte el amor.

—¡No lo digas de esa forma! —exclamó avergonzada separándose de él.

—¿De que otra forma quieres que lo diga? —interrogó divertido acercando medio cuerpo a ella—. Sakura.

—Solo durmamos ¿sí? Por la mañana habrá mucho que hacer —Sakura no lo miró y se acostó a un lado jalando el enredón dándole la espalda.

Sasuke bufó ante la negativa de Sakura, y se alejó de ella.

—Bien.

Se recostó sobre su espalda soltando un quedó suspiro. El sueño pronto golpeó su rostro y sintió los parpados pesados. Odiaba la sensación. Había dormido por días y aún así estaba cansado. No le gustaba estar postrado en una cama. Volteó ligeramente a su izquierda para observar la menuda espalda de Sakura. Pero si era en su compañía, podía quedarse toda una vida entre las cobijas.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

—¿Qué?

Sakura se giró a él y le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento infantil.

—Solo… no quiero hacerlo. Pero… me gusta lo que me haces sentir con tus caricias, son cálidas y reconfortantes —confesó sin mirarlo.

Él lo sabía. Que ella todavía seguía teniendo complejos hacia su cuerpo, no salía de su zona de confort. Las experiencias que vivió con Sasori la dejaron marcada emocionalmente. Ese idiota no supo esperar y apreciarla como se merecía. Y no reprochaba el hecho de que ahora él debía ayudarla a salir de su denigración. Al contrario, le alegra que se él que lo hiciera. Se fortalecía un lazo entre ellos.

—Lo entiendo e iremos despacio —susurró Sasuke al acariciarle la mejilla.

—¿Podrías abrazarme? Tengo mucho frío —pidió dulcemente la pelirrosa y fingió temblar.

Se acercó a su novio para que la envolviera en un cálido abrazo. El calor corporal de Sasuke era más elevado y podía mantenerla a una temperatura exacta para que sufriera de frío.

Sasuke suspiró contra la melena rosada. ¿Cómo podía resistirse si ella se apegaba a él de esa forma? Lo mataría lentamente. Menos mal que la abrazaría… y tendría que alejar sus pensamientos perversos. _Diablos._

—Es conveniente tener un novio mitad lobo —dijo con gracia la pelirrosa interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Claro…

La Haruno ya no dijo nada debido a que notó cansancio en Sasuke, se estaba acurrucando entre sus brazos. Estaba a punto de colapsar y caer en un sueño profundo. Así que le sonrió deseándole dulces sueños, y Sasuke respondió con un apretón de brazos, devolviéndoselo a su manera.

"*"*"

 _Tailandia._

 _Noche._

Temari tenía claro su objetivo: escapar de la prisión.

¿Cómo llego a estás circunstancias?

Primeramente, después de salir de Tokio se dirigió al lugar donde su padre había recogido a Gaara, existían cosas que desconocía de él y deseaba saber con exactitud su origen. ¿Qué tal si la mitad Humana que tenía pertenecía a uno de los Clanes Cazadores?

Tras ese pensamiento, se infiltro exactamente en la guarida destrozada donde Gaara estuvo los primeros cinco años de su vida. No encontró nada en particular base a un montón de documentos en lengua antigua. Sin embargo, cuando se propuso a partir, se encontró con desgracia.

Tres Demonios la atraparon… o eso les hizo creer debido a que comentaron que debían llevarla con el jefe. Si se trataba del mismo sujeto que abandono ese laboratorio, tendría respuestas.

Y sí que las obtuvo.

Al llegar a otra guarida, quedo estupefacta por los diversos experimentos que se llevaban a cabo en el subsuelo, a cargo de una persona maléfica: Orochimaru. O, mejor dicho, Yuya. Un Demonio Exótico, de su única especie, una leyenda entre las leyendas.

Afortunadamente el tipo todavía no recuperaba completamente los recuerdos de su vida pasada, y por ello hacía experimentos. Con ella no logró hacer nada porque se escabullo antes dé. Más se llevó consigo unas carpetas que encontró en un almacén donde se escondió temporalmente. Por el orden alfabético reconoció que se trataba de fechas de años, así que guardo en su mochila todas del año que nació Gaara hasta que salió.

Ahora mismo corría por los pasillos rogando que nadie la encontrase.

—Debí traer a alguien conmigo —murmuró.

El rostro se ilumino al ver la puerta principal. Esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa, sacó su gran abanico y advirtió de dos criaturas protegiendo la salida. No les dio tiempo de atacar porque agito su arma provocando una fuerte ventisca de aire, inmovilizándolos, y prosiguió extender la palma derecha y emanar fuego. Las dos fuerzas hicieron una combinación poderosa que rompieron la puerta.

Llegó al exterior escuchando gritos de Orochimaru para que la atraparan.

—¡Hasta la próxima, travesti! —exclamó la Cazadora con gracia.

Y siguió trepando en el árbol. Una vez en la punta de uno, extendió su abanico, se subió en él y dejo que la corriente de aire que controlaba la guiará lejos de la guarida. Debía volver a Tokio y encontrar a alguien que le ayudará a resolver el misterio.

Desde lo lejos, Orochimaru apretó los puños, furioso. Esa chica lo había engañado, se hizo pasar por una débil criatura y resulto ser todo lo contrario. No sabía que tanto había hecho en las horas que estuvo fuera de su celda, pero algo era seguro: nada bueno.

* * *

 **Oe oe**

 **Antes que nada, quiero pedirles una ENORME disculpa por tardar tanto con la nueva actualización. Se los juro, que no me había dado cuenta de que no había actualizado desde julio hasta que pasaba respondiendo comentarios. Se me fueron rápido los días, así que me apresuré a traerles este capítulo.**

 **Iare, ¿verdad que les gusto? -n cierto-**

 **Muchas revelaciones, problemas y más problemas. En el caso de Minato y lo que sucederá con Tokio, estarán bajo presión, defendiendo a los Humanos de los Demonios que envíe Akatsuki. Están seguros de que la organización fue quien ordenó el ataque.**

 **Esto se pondrá intenso. Tengo escrito en una libreta los puntos más importantes de lo que sucederá en ahora en adelante y me emociona mucho cx. No puedo esperar a escribir.**

 **Estaba pensando… no sé ustedes que opinan… el que elimine la historia y la vuelva a resubir con los capítulos acortados a la mitad cx (ya cálmense) sabemos que son tan largoooooooooos y es muy cansado y tedioso leerlos, no será tan dificultoso. Digo, así las actualizaciones también serán más seguidas —cada dos semanas a lo mucho—. Pero claro, desearía saber su humilde opinión 3**

 **¡Agradezco a quienes me siguen leyendo y a los lectores nuevos! (si es que los hay) tiene una paciencia envidiable cx ¡las quiero!**

 **Alela-chan fuera :v**


End file.
